X más Y: ¿Amor?
by Sakura Tachikawa
Summary: Rubio, alto, de ojos azules, increíblemente atractivo, ¿ya mencioné que es mi profesor de matemáticas y está totalmente fuera de los límites? Qué puedo decir: estoy obsesionada... y las chicas obsesionadas no se hacen responsables de sus actos.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?, para que vean que no soy mala. He subido un nuevo Fic esperando que todos vosotros lo disfruten y le den una oportunidad. Es algo totalmente diferente a lo que he escrito y creo que se darán cuenta. Espero que les haya gustado el final del epílogo de Alquiler y que aún quieran leer de mí. Que le den una oportunidad y que me digan que les ha parecido en sus comentarios.**

**No los entretengo más. Y solo les prometo dos cosas. Primero, que nadie morirá en esta historia y segundo solo puedo prometerles que será muy interesante. Aunque tal vez este primer capítulo no diga mucho.**

**Pero ya se irán enterando…**

**Espero sus RR! Que me hacen tan feliz, ya saben que numero me gusta ;) **

**Disfruten… **

* * *

"**X+Y= ¿Amor?"**

**Capítulo I: El primer día de clases.**

No lo podía creer.

Sus orbes color caramelo bailaban de izquierda a derecha mientras leía el mensaje con detenimiento. Se llevó una mano a su boca por inercia.

-No puede ser…-Susurró bajito. Incapaz de creer lo que veía y leía.

Era el último día de vacaciones y como no tenía ganas de salir había decidido quedarse en casa, aprovechando que era domingo y podría hablar cuanto quisiera con su querido novio. Lo último que esperaba encontrar era un mensaje a través de la red social a la que pertenecía de su querido Michael.

Mensaje en el cual terminaba con ella.

-Maldito…-Gruñó luego de volver a leer el mensaje.-Si todo iba bien.-Poco a poco las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Había pasado un año de entera dicha y felicidad siendo novia del chico más dulce que podía conocer, fuera de los tres años de amigos que llevaban. Michael era el tipo de persona perfecto para ella. Era apuesto, caballeroso, considerado y amoroso. A lo largo de los catorce meses que habían mantenido una relación seria nunca se había mostrado inconvenientes en su relación, incluso en el colegio eran considerados la pareja perfecta. Qué había pasado para que de la noche a la mañana reciba un mail en página en el cual le dice que necesita tiempo, que cree que estaban mejor como amigos y que lo mejor era cortar por lo sano.

¿Cómo puede decir eso después de todo lo que pasaron juntos?, ¡Se entregó a él! ¡Qué imbécil había sido!

Por si fuera poco había entrado a sus fotos puesto que le llegaron notificaciones recientes de nuevas imágenes. La cámara no mentía dichas fotos tomadas en la estadía del chico en Nueva York tenían fechas de hace pocos días y semanas atrás, ¿Por qué no las había subido antes?

La respuesta era sencilla, en dichas fotos el rubio salía con una hermosa americana muy, demasiado acaramelados.

Michael era el típico sueño dorado de todas las chicas, era alto, delgado, con un sedoso cabello rubio y ondulado y unos hipnotizantes ojos verde esmeralda que llevarían a la locura a muchas féminas y solo ella se llevó el premio mayor siendo su orgullosa novia. Nunca se molestó en disimular su orgullo, al contrario se vanagloriaba del mismo puesto que ahora además de ser la chica más guapa del instituto, con excelentes calificaciones, rica y la estrella del club de natación, era la novia del chico más deseado del colegio.

Y claro está que ahora sería el hazmerreír del mismo.

Trató de alejar los pensamientos acerca de una posible infidelidad por parte del rubio. Ahora se da cuente que era un falso pero no podría ser un traidor, ¿verdad?

La propia red se encargó de despejar las dudas cuando empezaron a llegar los mensajes de las personas etiquetadas en dichas fotos y todos hablaban de lo mismo.

De lo bien que se veían juntos, de lo hermosos que eran, peor lo peor fue ver el último mensaje en el cual felicitaban a la nueva pareja.

-Traidor.-Le dolía, por su orgullo, por lo humillada que se sentía y porque a pesar de eso no puede evitar el preguntarse qué tenía ella que la otra no y eso era porque le llegó a gustar mucho más de la cuenta el rubio de verde mirar.

Rápidamente cambió la información de su cuenta, volviendo a su estado de soltera y con gran orgullo escribió en las fotos de la supuesta reciente pareja que estaba feliz por ambos y que se los veía muy bien.

Estaba molesta y dolida, eso debía saberlo. Pero ella era Mimi Tachikawa y nunca haría algo que comprometiera su situación de señorita. Y aunque quería gritar, chillar, insultar, y publicar todo lo que ella había vivido con Michael para que si la chica no sabía se entere que clase de basura era y cuan insignificante era ella a su lado. Quería describir a Michael con detalles, que primero pretende ser tu amigo, luego te ilusiona, se acuesta contigo y en un viaje de intercambio te deja, por medio de un mensaje en internet.

Dios bendiga a sus amigos, al parecer también les llegó la noticia, al ver las fotos de Michael. Según lo dicho en los mensajes de texto que le enviaron Hikari y Miyako ya estaban en camino, la última con un pote de helado de chocolate y como era de esperarse Takeru ya se había enterado, seguro por medio de Hikari y también le envió un mensaje en el que prometía golpear a Michael la próxima vez que pise Japón.

Rió y poco a poco su rostro se fue deformando hasta llegar a poner una mueca de dolor y enfado.

Gritó.

Un grito tan escandaloso que seguro y todos los habitantes de la cuadra la escucharon, pero como era de esperarse ni su madre ni su padre se acercaron a ver que pasaba con ella. Podía estar siendo atacada, golpeada, violada o asesinada y nadie se acercaba a ver como está.

-¿Qué pasa Mimi?-Una exaltada Miyako entró a la habitación seguida de una presurosa Hikari.

-Nada chicas.-Dijo sonriéndolas decepcionada, por un momento pensó que eran sus papás-¿Mis padres?

-Abajo, nos saludaron y siguieron con sus cosas.-Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa la joven de cabellos morados.

-No me sorprende.-Soltó la castaña imprevistamente, aunque muy en el fondo le hubiera gustado que estuvieran cerca de ella.

-¿Cómo estás Mimi?-Una tímida Hikari asomó cabeza y dejo ver como Miyako le había tirado todo lo que llevaba consigo al escuchar el grito de su amiga.-Michael…

-Bien Hikari.-Atajó a su amiga.-Mañana empieza un nuevo m año escolar y hay que dejar atrás todo lo amargo e inútil.

-¡Bien dicho!-Apoyó Miyako la mención de su amiga-¡Este año seré la número uno!, venceré a Ichijouji.-Soltó de manera decidida.

-Terminarás casada con Ken.-Repuso Mimi con burla mientras sacaba chispas al ver el helado de chocolate. No es que no le gustara, al contrario, adora lo dulce. Pero Michael no merecía que cometiera ese pecado de ingerir tanta cantidad de calorías a su cuerpo.

-¡Estás loca!, ¡Lo odio!-Dijo Miyako poniéndose morada por la repulsión-¡¿Ahora qué te hizo el helado?

-Del odio al amor…-Canturreó la castaña.-Y tú helado me está tentando a engordar.-Dijo altiva.-Y tú.-Apuntó a Hikari.-Debes de ponerte a trabajar en Takeru.

-¿Qué dices Mimi?-Preguntó la castaña ruborizada.-Takeru y yo somos los mejores amigos y así será siempre.-Dolía aceptarlo pero era la verdad.

-Entonces aunque sea dale una oportunidad a Daisuke.-Repuso Miyako acordándose del fiel admirador de su amiga.

-Ya paren chicas.-Pidió la castaña avergonzada.-Mimi tu deberías pensar en qué harás ahora que la licenciada Takenouchi no será profesora de matemáticas.

-Pues espero que nada más no sea más difícil.-Masculló mientras se ponía de pié y rebuscaba y revolvía ropa de su armario-¡Voilá!-Exclamó eufórica.-Mira este vestido Hikari, seguro que con este bebé Takeru no dejará de babear al verte pasar.-Sentenció emocionada.-Con unos tacos altos que tengo por aquí de Manolo…

-Está muy… insinuante.-Repuso avergonzada solo de imaginarse en ese soberbio Dolcce & Gabana negro de escote profundo en el pecho y alto a la altura de medio muslo. Solo loca se pondría ese vestido.

-Hikari no seas así.-Espetó Mimi mientras seguía buscando.-Pero aunque sea difícil seguro que encontramos más de una forma de llamar la atención del despistado de Takeru, primero debemos empezar con el uniforme para mañana.-Comentó decidida.-Y Miyako, en tu caso amiga la verdad no sé como ayudarte, a menos que seduzca a Ken para que baje su rendimiento académico.-Dudó por unos momentos.-Aunque creo que ni eso funcionaría con él.

-No, Ichijouji es demasiado extraño.-Bromeó Miyako, alegre de ver a Mimi con ese entusiasmo.

Aunque actuaba con normalidad y pretendiendo no molestarle nada la situación de hace unos instantes las lágrimas caían involuntariamente por su terso rostro directo a la delicada seda de las ropas que tenía en la mano para Hikari. Intenta esconder el dolor de su orgullo herido y su propia humillación, pero aún así duele. Una vez más las infidelidades volvían a convertirse en motivos de amargura en su vida.

-Mimi…-Masculló Miyako dándose cuenta de la situación de su amiga.

-¡Entonces decidido!-Ahora se animó Hikari.-Este año Miyako superará a Ken, yo… trataré de tener novio.-No pudo evitar ruborizarse.-Y Mimi aprobará matemáticas con excelencia.

-¡Amén!-Dijo solemnemente la joven de cabellos morados.

-¿Mimi?-Preguntó la menor Yagami.

La castaña se hallaba sumida en sus pensamientos, más allá de ayudar a Hikari a tener novio o de apoyar a Miyako en su afán de superar a Ken Ichijouji o en que debía aprobar matemáticas con excelencia. Pensaba en que no se dejaría humillar por Michael ya que si él pudo cambiarla por alguien que recién conoció…

-Amén.-Dijo con una sonrisa secándose las lágrimas, no tenía caso llorar por él.

¿Por qué no puede ella hacer lo mismo?

* * *

Inhaló profundamente y exhaló de manera lenta y pausada, no es que le afanara el olor a smog y la contaminación es solo que llevaba tantos años fuera de la ciudad que incluso el olor del aire le resultaba un agente externo y totalmente desconocido.

Después de todo, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba fuera del país?, ¿Cinco?, ¿Diez años? Si tomaba en cuenta que salió de Odaiba a los diecisiete para irse a vivir a Francia con su abuelo entonces quería decir que hacía ya nueve años desde la última vez que pisó suelo nipón.

Había cambiado tanto… o tal vez fuera él quien cambió. Era lo más seguro puesto que desde ella ya nada volvería a ser igual.

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, ya habían pasado tres años desde ese día. Ya debía de haberlo superado o por lo menos estar en vías de recuperación. Pero no, ahora que vuelve a su lugar natal es como si los recuerdos que había querido dejar enterrados en París se volvieran en su contra y lo obligaran a recordar.

A recordarla a ella…

-¡Ishida!-Una alegre y sonora voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos obligándole a pestañear y volver a concentrarse en lo que miraba-¡Lamento la tardanza!-Un hombre cuyos alborotados cabellos castaños destacaban entre la multitud a la par con su fornido cuerpo.

Yamato Ishida solamente pudo fruncir el ceño, señal de falso enfado que había perfeccionado a lo largo de sus veintiséis años de vida y dirigió sus felinas orbes azules observando directamente a su recién llegado amigo de la infancia.

-O te quedaste dormido o se te olvidó Yagami, ¿Cuál de las dos?-Preguntó acomodándose su largo cabello rubio con una mano mientras con la otra apretaba la mano de su mejor amigo y lo acercaba para golpear su espalda en señal de saludo.

-¿Te sorprendería si te digo que ambas?-Preguntó el castaño con una inmensa y despreocupada sonrisa mientras imitaba al rubio en el gesto de alborotarse los ya de por si rebeldes castaños que habitan en su cabeza.

-Sinceramente no.-Contestó el rubio con simpleza dejando que su amigo le contagiara la sonrisa y algo parecido a una.-Supongo que entonces debo de agradecerte que hayas recordado recogerme.

-Para eso están los amigos hombre.-Soltó Taichi despreocupado mientras le arrebataba una de sus maletas al rubio.-Me alegro que hayas decidido venir.-Dijo cambiando su semblante de repente, de uno despreocupado a uno más serio.-Te hará bien salir del claustro al que te auto sometiste.

-Si, después de todo algunas veces tienes razón.-Bromeó el rubio mientras empezaba a caminar jalando su otra maleta.

-Si, claro algunas…-Taichi cayó en cuenta de lo dicho por el rubio-¡¿Cómo que algunas? ¡Siempre Ishida!

Yamato volteó a ver a Taichi que iba refunfuñando mientras enumeraba con ambas manos las veces en las que había acertado en la vida y el rubio como todo buen amigo se encargaba de refutarle sus gloriosos momentos. Después de todo no llevaba conociéndolo unas semanas, era su amigo de toda la vida, el único al que puede llamar invaluable puesto que ha estado a su lado en las buenas, las malas y las terribles.

-¿Seguro que estará bien?-Preguntó Yamato interrumpiendo la lista de logros que Taichi enumeraba-¿Nadie se molestará por esto?

-Por supuesto que no hermano.-Le tranquilizó el castaño.-Genai es el mejor padrino que podría pedir, ni bien le hablé de ti y de tus logros me dijo que podías entrar a la institución cuando quieras.-Contó recordando la conversación que tuvo con su padrino y también el dueño del colegio en el que trabajaba.

-Creí que ya tenían un profesor de matemáticas en tu colegio.-Repuso el rubio.

-Si pero soy una excelente persona que no dejó de pensar en sus semejantes y le conseguí a la señorita Takenouchi un aumento.-Dijo feliz por su buena obra.

-Creí que me habías dicho que ella era muy poco… tratable.-Recordó el Ishida.

-Y lo es, el favor se lo hice a los estudiantes.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Además estoy seguro que con ella como inspectora general este año nadie desacatará las reglas.

-En pocas palabras quieres que alguien haga tú parte del trabajo como instructor de educación física.-Dedujo rápidamente el rubio.

-Bingo.-Contestó sonriéndole a su amigo de manera cómplice-¿Vienes a mi casa?

-No, compré un piso en el centro, cerca del colegio.-Informó tranquilo.

-¿Esta bien que estés solo?

-Por supuesto que si Taichi, ya no soy un niño.-Espetó un poco molesto por el comentario de su amigo.

Eso fue lo último que comentaron respecto al delicado tema de antaño. No es que aún no haya hablado de eso con alguien, de hecho fue el mismo Taichi quien viajó a la capital francesa hace ya tres años para acompañarlo en los peores momentos sin embargo a pesar de la casi hermandad que mantenía con el castaño no pudo desahogarse completamente. Por lo que tardó tres años en decidirse a abandonar su doloroso pasado y empezar de nuevo en su ciudad de origen.

Consiguió el trabajo de profesor por medio de Taichi y sus influencias con el director del colegio. Por fin podría ejercer su labor como docente de instrucción superior, un sueño que había dejado de lado desde que…

-De acuerdo, no te enfades.-Pidió el castaño pasando sorpresivamente pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de Yamato, había permanecido todo el trayecto a la dirección que le indicó en silencio, por lo que asumió su molestia.-Te extrañé idiota, tardaste en volver.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Taichi.-Dijo el rubio sorprendiendo al castaño.-De verdad.

-No agradezcas idiota.-Soltó despreocupadamente.-Solamente quita esa cara de perro mojado, recuerda que Kasumi hubiera querido…

-Estoy cansado, me voy a dormir.-Atajó al castaño mientras dejaba el equipaje en la sala.-Después de todo mañana empiezan las clases y quiero estar listo, gracias de nuevo Taichi, sabes donde está la puerta.

¿Con qué motivo iba a terminar de escuchar algo que ya se sabía de memoria?

"Ella no querría que estuvieras así"

Como si no lo supiera, pensó con fastidio mientras hundía su cabeza en su almohada y se daba media vuelta para quedar con la mirada fija en el techo y se incorporó de la cama quedando frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero que yacía en su amoblada residencia.

No le gustó lo que vio, porque a pesar de tener una apariencia física atractiva al mirar humano se lo ve cansado, da lástima y se ponía así cada vez que alguien la mencionaba. Pero se supone que por eso había viajado a Japón.

Tenía que superarlo, tenía que cambiar.

Debía empezar una nueva vida, por ella, pero sobre todo...

Por él…

* * *

-Menuda coincidencia que nos ha tocado a todos juntos este año.-Un joven de cabellos azabaches le comentó al rubio que iba junto a él bostezando.

-Si, nunca nos había pasado algo parecido.-Se refregó los ojos.-Pero bueno es el último año.-Comentó cansado-¿Por qué hay que venir el primer día de clases Ichijouji?

-Porque sino solo te dejan con el asiento frente a la mesa del profesor.-Explicó Ken Ichijouji a su amigo y compañero de clases.-Y eso no te conviene Takeru.-Se burló.

-Me muero de sueño.-Comentó volviendo a bostezar.

-Sabías que la licenciada Takenouchi ya no será la profesora de matemáticas.-Sonrió al ver que la actitud de su amigo era la esperada puesto que abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sonreía de manera infantil y emocionado.

-¡Si!-Exclamó eufórico-¡No más problemas con la bruja esa psicópata de los números! Vieja solterona, haber si así se consigue un mar…

-¿Un qué señor Takaishi?-Esa molesta voz femenina los obligó a voltearse para encontrarse con el mismísimo verdugo del instituto.

-Buenos días licenciada Takenouchi.-Saludó educadamente Ken.

-Buenos días señor Ichijouji, tan impecable como siempre.-Lo felicitó.-Y usted Takaishi, ¿Qué espera para arreglarse?-Cuestionó molesta.-La camisa por dentro, corte o meta las bastas del pantalón, las medias no son tobilleras y la corbata va en el cuello, no en la cabeza.

Cual general a soldado, Takeru se empezó a arreglar rápidamente mientras veía aterrado la estoica postura de la pelirroja que lo miraba ceñuda conforme torpemente el rubio se arreglaba su uniforme, todo normal hasta que llegó a la corbata la misma que por el apuro desanudó y ahora no sabía como anudar.

-La corbata señor Takaishi.-Indicó al rubio, el cual empezó a jugar con el pedazo de tela como si fuese un niño pequeño.-Debería darle vergüenza que estando en su último año aún no pueda anudar su corbata.

-Es que…-No sabía que decirle, él nunca anudaba su corbata y cuando era estrictamente necesario siempre había alguien que la anudaba por él-¡Hikari!

Divisó a lo lejos a su salvadora, la cual regresó a verlo y tenuemente ruborizada le saludó con una sonrisa, no dudó y corrió hacía su mejor amiga que iba acompañada de Miyako y Mimi. Cuando llegó a su lado la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos ruborizando más a la castaña.

-¿Qué pasa Takeru?-Preguntó Hikari sorprendida por el repentino abrazo de su amigo.

-La vieja…

-¡Takaishi!-Le regañó la pelirroja llamando la atención de las jóvenes recién llegadas.

-Hazme el nudo por favor.-Pidió resignado el rubio.

-Que vamos a hacer contigo.-Suspiró resignada la castaña mientras se pasaba su bolso atrás y ponía manos a la obra en el nudo de la corbata de su amado amigo.-Ya está.-Sonrió complacida.

-Muy bien, ahora si parece una persona decente.-Sentenció Sora dando su aprobación.-Más le vale empezar a acostumbrarse, no permitiré faltas a las reglas de la institución.-Anunció solemnemente.-Como por ejemplo, Tachikawa ¿Qué son esas argollas?

-¿Le gustan?-Preguntó con una sonrisa.-Son mi última adquisición de la casa de Gucci.-Fingió no entender por donde iba la cosa a pesar de saberlo muy bien.

-El tamaño y el color están fuera del reglamento.-Explicó al borde de su paciencia.-Pero eso es algo que usted ya sabe señorita, los aretes y accesorios para el cabello son de colores neutros.

-Pero miré tiene apliques cuadriculados que van geniales con la falda del instituto.-Dio su fundamento la joven Tachikawa.

-¡No me importa!-Exclamó con vehemencia.

-Licenciada, no se enfade.-Animó Mimi. No pudo evitar recorrer con la mirada a la pelirroja, aunque no había nada que no haya visto ya. Llevaba una falda larga oscura que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. Un suéter tejido en color blanco, medias negras y zapatos mocasines que debería ser penalizado de vender a mujeres que hayan terminado la secundaria. Su cabello el cual siempre ha envidiado por su exótico color natural, está enroscado y amarrado en una pinza.-Mire que si sigue así no encontrará un marido que le regale argollas tan bonitas.

-¡Suficiente entrégueme los aretes Tachikawa a partir de hoy hasta el fin del año escolar quedan confiscados!-Extendió la mano exasperada y esperó que la castaña le entregara refunfuñando las dichosas argollas-¡Los demás quedan advertidos, no seré condescendiente con ninguno!

Dejó a los muchachos perplejos mientras la veían marcharse a lo lejos.

-Está loca…-Murmuró Takeru aún abrazando a una atónita Hikari.

-Si…-Susurró Mimi.

-¡Takaishi a un metro de Yagami!-Gritó luego de voltearse y verlos abrazados.

-Takaishi esto, Takaishi aquello…-Bufó molesto el rubio.-Ni que fueras mi novia, ¡Es Hikari!-Soltó sin tener la más mínima idea de los sentimientos de su amiga-¿Verdad Hikari?

-Si.-Susurró decepcionada la castaña.

-Ichijouji me dijiste que ella ya no era profesora.-Reclamó a su amigo.

-Ya no es profesora.-Confirmó lo antes dicho el azabache.

-Ahora es la inspectora general.-Terminó la frase Miyako por inercia.

-Segunda como siempre Inoue.-Se burló Ken de la joven de lentes.

-Disfruta mientras puedes Ichijouji que este año sin lugar a dudas seré la mejor egresada.-Le advirtió Miyako decidida.

-Admítelo Inoue, siempre irás detrás de mí.

-Mis argollas…-Se lamentó Mimi ignorando las disputas de sus amigos y caminaba involuntariamente por donde la profesora había desaparecido.-Mis hermosas…

Se vio interrumpida cuando de repente sintió como alguien la empujaba y perdía el equilibrio. La gravedad estaba a punto de ganar una batalla contra ella, cerró los ojos esperando el impacto que pocos segundos llegaría según sus cálculos.

¡¿Quién pudo ser tan tonto para empujarla?

-Lo siento.-Una gruesa voz masculina habló a la vez que sentía como una fuerte mano apretaba su delgado brazo evitando la caída. Abrió los ojos y alzó la cabeza para ver a su agresor que a la vez era su rescatista, no esperó encontrar al hombre en frente suyo.-Kasumi.-Susurró la persona que la sostenía.

-No… te preocupes.-Estaba sorprendida, anonadada y… ¡ruborizada! Solo por ver ese par de zafiros que la miraban entre sorprendidos y anhelantes tras unos elegantes y delicados lentes. Su salvador era un rubio de un mirar más profundo que el mismísimo océano.

-Kasumi…-Repitió ese nombre femenino mientras comenzaba a hiperventilar, los ojos se le agrandaban y su boca se abría a manera de sorpresa.

Era Kasumi, ese era el rostro de Kasumi. Los mismos grandes ojos acaramelados, el mismo cabello largo, color café claro, brillante, lacio a lo largo y al final unas puntas que se revelaban y formaban hermosos bucles al final, nariz remilgada, gruesas pestañas, mejillas naturalmente rosadas, labios finos, delicados… apetecibles; no medía más de uno cincuenta y cinco y su cuerpo…

Esa chica llevaba el uniforme del instituto para el que trabajaba ahora.

Cayó en cuenta de la realidad y delicadamente esperó a que la chica en sus brazos se incorporara para soltarla como si quemase. Observó el rostro confuso de la menor que acababa de ayudar y le sonrió para tranquilizarla, sus expresiones eran similares.

Era Kasumi, pero a la vez no lo era.

-Perdóname, te he confundido.-Se disculpó forzando una sonrisa y siguiendo su camino.

Mimi regresó a ver el lugar por donde se había ido ese rubio pero no vio a nadie además de sus amigos. Sintió su cara arder y la sacudió rápidamente. Ella no se ruboriza o avergüenza por nada ni por nadie, menos por un hombre. Por lo que regresó de sus talones y se dirigió hacía donde sus amigos.

-¿Dónde estabas Mimi?-Preguntó Hikari dándose cuenta que recién llegaba su amiga.

-Fui a ver si Takenouchi me devolvía mis argollas.-Mintió sagazmente aprovechando el despiste de sus amigos.

-Pero la amargada esa no te los devolvió, ¿verdad?-Preguntó Takeru poniendo su codo sobre el hombro de Hikari de manera desinteresada.

-Así es.-Dijo forzándose a sonreír-¿Miyako no ha asesinado a Ken?

-No todavía.-Informó Hikari.-Ya pasaron a la etapa en la que se ignoran.

-Pero si es el primer día de clases.-Bufó frustrada la castaña.

Hikari, Takeru y Mimi rieron al verlos ignorarse hasta que Ken se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección al salón de clases haciendo reaccionar a sus compañeros que los siguieron presurosos.

Finalmente llegaron al salón y con desgano observaron como la mayoría de los asientos se encontraban ocupados.

-Ven.-Takeru tomó la mano de Hikari y literalmente la arrastró hasta los únicos dos asientos contiguos que quedaban libres.-Sino, Miyako y Mimi nos los ganan.-Guiñó un ojo a su mejor amiga una vez que llegaron a los dichosos asientos.

-¡Takeru!-El rubio sacó la lengua a su amiga de lentes gritaba molesta al verlos en los asientos contiguos que además de eso eran perfectos, se encontraban en la esquina posterior del salón, el mejor lugar para cotilleos y para soplar exámenes.

-Me he sentado a tú lado desde el primer día de primaria, no va a cambiar en el último año de secundaria.-Explicó firmemente el rubio mientras subía los pies a la mesa-¿No crees?

-Si, además que es nuestro último año juntos.-Contestó la castaña con nostalgia-¿Ya sabes que estudiarás en la universidad?

-No.-Contestó Takeru con simpleza.-Pero por el momento no me preocupo de ella, presiento que este año será muy interesante.

La castaña junto al rubio se quedó perpleja por sus palabras, aunque si es sincera consigo mismo ella también presiente que algo diferente pasará, en su vida y en la de sus amigos. Observó a Ken dirigirse sin pesar al segundo asiento de la tercera fila mientras saludaba con un par de amigos. Mientras que a Miyako y Mimi no les quedaba más opción que sentarse en las dos sillas libres al frente de la clase. No habían contiguas pero Mimi usó sus sutiles métodos para conseguir el asiento junto a Miyako.

Mimi se acomodó en su asiento desganada por no haber conseguido los lugares en la parte posterior que tanto quería. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, la mayoría no eran compañeros de años anteriores, solo unos que otros. Parece que la inspectora Takenouchi no perdió tiempo en mezclar a los estudiantes de todos los paralelos, se sentía bendita de haber sido puesta con sus amigos. Además solo había un par de arpías que la miraban y murmuraban entre ellas, seguramente de su rompimiento a través de la red social.

¿Casualidad o Destino?

-La inspectora Takenouchi ya viene.-Anunció uno de sus compañeros que miraba por la ventana del edificio. Suspiró resignada.

Sea como sea las clases estaban a punto de comenzar.

* * *

Eso no estaba bien, definitivamente. Había ido a Japón con el único afán de empezar de nuevo y cuando cree que está por hacerlo.

¡BOOM!

Su subconsciente le juega una mala pasada y por unos instantes creyó que Kasumi estaba con él, a su lado, ¡entre sus brazos!

-Esa niña…-Alzó la vista al techo del edificio.-Se le parece demasiado.

De hecho, si es que hubiera estado con ropa del diario seguro y confundido por su mente se dejaba llevar y como menos la abrazaba, eso por alejar los pensamientos que tenía de sus labios.

-¡Yamato!-Aquella conocida voz volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos haciéndolo voltear para encontrar a su carismático amigo envuelto en calentadores y chaqueta en tonalidad azul marino y rojo, todo un profesor de gimnasia llegó corriendo hacía él.-Pero ¿Dónde vas?-Preguntó sorprendido viéndolo de pies a cabeza.

-¿Muy formal?-Preguntó revisando su atuendo.

-No si vas a un funeral.-Contestó el castaño con simpleza mientras observaba la camisa de cuello y mangas largas, el pantalón de tela negro y los mocasines de igual color además que sobre su camisa lleva una leva que por consecuente era de igual tonalidad.-Ni siquiera Sora se viste con tanto negro y eso que Sora tiene quien sabe cuántos años tenga.

-Taichi sabes que yo…

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Una voz femenina interrumpió al rubio que solo observó como el rostro de Taichi palidecía-¿Por qué no están trabajando?

-Sora…-Trató de decir el castaño…

-Señorita Takenouchi.-Corrigió inmediatamente.

-Pero Sora nos conocemos desde hace años…

-Y que yo sepa no tenemos le he dado la confianza para tutearme, señor Yagami.-Estoica como siempre se mantuvo la pulcra inspectora.-Tengan, sus horarios.-Les entregó unos papeles.

-Tercero A.-Leyó Yamato esperando que le digan donde era, el castaño y la pelirroja indicaron a la derecha.-Entendido, un placer señorita Takenouchi.

-Igualmente.-Respondió educada, regresando a ver al castaño que no se había movido de su lugar-¿Y usted?

-Tengo libre la primera hora.-Exclamó con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Primero D no tiene profesor en estos momentos, vaya con ellos.-Ordenó mientras revisaba sus apuntes.

-Pero Sora, no me…

-¡Señorita Takenouchi!-Gritó perdiendo los estribos-¡No te quiero ver holgazaneando Yagami así que ve a trabajar!

-Pero…

-¡Es una orden!-Gritó molesta, cuando era profesora de matemáticas no trataba mucho con el despreocupado ahijado del director. Le enervaba el solo hecho de verlo sin hacer nada por lo que lo evitaba pero parece que ahora que será inspectora eso tendrá que cambiar.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar luego de soberano gritó, ningún ser humano cuerdo se quedaría con alguien que le gritara de esa forma. Si que tenía buenos pulmones.

-Vieja amargada.-Masculló antes de entrar al terror de todos los maestros, el terrible primer año que ya desde afuera se podían escuchar los gritos y la bulla de los estudiantes.

Dios bendiga este año.

* * *

Entró sin vacilaciones, empujó la puerta de madera y se encontró con lo habitual, nada que no esperase con antelación. Un grupo de tercer año relativamente tranquilo si se comparaba con los novatos. Uno que otro sentado en la mesa, chicas cotilleando que al verlo dejaron de hacerlo mientras otros apenas y alzaban la cabeza del pupitre.

-Buenos días.-Saludó con todos, sin embargo pocos lo regresaron a ver. Carraspeó conforme se sentaba en su propio escritorio.-Buenos día jóvenes.-Repitió el saludo esta vez más alto ahora si atrayendo la atención de sus pupilos, además esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que ruborizó a las chicas del salón.

-Buenos días.-Respondieron los estudiantes más desganados.

-Está guapísimo.-Susurró Miyako-¿Verdad Mimi?-Regresó a ver a su amiga que mantenía la cabeza pegada contra el pupitre, la empujó para que reaccionara-¡Mimi!

La castaña alzó la vista para ver a Miyako con el ceño fruncido, justo cuando pensaba en las escusas que daría por su repentino rompimiento con Michael, además de cómo se las ingeniaría para vengarse de él por dicha humillación ésta le saca de sus cavilaciones. Miyako le hizo señas de que mirara al frente y así lo hizo.

-No puede ser…-Susurró anonadada.

-¿Qué ocurre Takeru?-Preguntó la castaña sentada junto al rubio que había abierto los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Creo que lo conozco.-Contestó sorprendido, no podría ser él, ¿verdad?

Por su parte Ken solo analizaba al sujeto frente a ellos, pensando acerca de sus motivos para estar con ellos. ¿No sería…?

Era él, el rubio con el se topó hace unos minutos. El que la empujó y casi la hizo caer, pero al mismo tiempo la detuvo entre sus brazos. ¿Qué hacía en su salón de clases?

-Para evitar las presentaciones, primero tomaré lista.-Dijo serio. No pretendía ser el profesor más estricto que tuvieran esos muchachos, para eso ya habían tenido que soportar a la inspectora Takenouchi según Taichi, por eso se sentó en la mesa, para no dar la impresión de mandamás sin embargo tampoco iba a darles muchas confianzas, por lo que tenía que ser serio y directo.-Akira, Chiba…-Empezó a dictar lista y poco a poco escuchaba las respuestas de los alumnos.-Ichijouji, Inoue.-El joven que respondía al nombre de Ichijouji apenas y alzó el brazo mientras que Inoue Miyako contestó con un eufórico "¡Presente!".-Taka…ishi, ¿Takaishi Takeru?-Preguntó deteniéndose en ese nombre familiar.

-Presente.-Se puso de pie y contestó a la lista observando fijamente a la persona vestida de negro frente a él, no cabía dudas, era él.

Sus demás compañeros voltearon a verlos notando el parecido entre ellos, el cabello semi alborotado, rubios y de ojos azules.

-Has crecido.-Susurró al ver al alto rubio que se volvía a sentar. Le costaba creer que ese era su alegre hermanito, ese que siempre lo seguía a todas partes y sonreía por nada. Ya luego hablará con él.-Tachikawa.-Llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta-¿Está Tachikawa?

-Presente.-Susurró una fina vocecilla obligándolo a ver hacía su lado derecho en el cual se encontró con unos ojos ámbares que lo miraban con insistencia. Era ella… sacudió su cabeza levemente. Era Tachikawa… revisó el nombre de la alumna. Tachikawa Mimi, nada que ver con Kasumi. Siguió leyendo la lista.

Mimi sonrió complacida, nuevamente se había quedado prendado viéndola y eso le gustaba. Aunque no sabe quien es, es apuesto y se ve joven. ¿Quién será?

-Disculpe pero, ¿Quién es usted?-Preguntó Ken finalmente.

-Lamento no haberme presentado primero, error de mi parte.-Se disculpó sacándoles suspiros a las féminas.-Soy Yamato Ishida, y seré su profesor de matemáticas en este, su último año de clases.

Se escuchó una ovación por parte de los estudiantes al saberse libres de Takenouchi.

Yamato Ishida…

-Hermano…-Susurró Takeru bajito.

-¿Qué?-Takeru había hablado tan bajo que apenas y pudo oírlo ella. ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Ese era el famoso hermano de Takeru?

-¿Cualquier pregunta…?-No pudo terminar de hacer la oferta puesto que varias manos femeninas ya se encontraban alzadas para cuando dijo la última palabra.-Si.-Dio pauta a que preguntasen.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-Cuestionó una de las chicas del salón.

-¿De dónde es?-Preguntó otra.

-¿Cuál es su color favorito?-Otra cuestión.

-¿Qué clase de comida le gusta más?

-¿Cuál es su música favorita?

-Tengo veinticinco años.-Escuchó las exclamaciones de sorpresa de las estudiantes.-Nací aquí en Japón pero he vivido la última década en París, Francia y azul.-No dejó que las jóvenes siguieran y empezó a contestar.-Tengo debilidad por las pastas italianas y escucho toda clase de música.

Mimi escuchaba atentamente el perfil que su nuevo profesor estaba dando. Conforme se ponía de pie y empezaba a caminar para escribir su nombre en la pizarra. Alto, buenmozo, mayor, mucho mayor. Sin duda lo mejor para recuperar su orgullo y darle una bofeteada a Michael era saberla con alguien así

Solo quedaba una interrogante al aire…

-Si Tachikawa.-Ya se había aprendido su nombre, no podía evitarlo.

-¿Cuál es su estado civil?-Preguntó con voz inocente mientras hacía contacto visual con él-¿Soltero, casado, viudo, divorciado?

No esperaba esa, imaginaba que las estudiantes preguntarían si tenía alguna novia y él les contestaría que no. Pero no esperaba tener que dar detalles de su vida personal. Siempre podía contestar que era parte de su vida privada, pero eso sonaría algo de alguna estrella de cine.

Además se supone que él debe irlo superando. Y no lo superará a menos empiece a hacerle frente como se debe.

-Viudo.-Contestó finalmente con una melancólica sonrisa.

Mimi sonrió para sus adentros, entonces, estaba disponible.

Será algo fácil para ella seducirlo.

-Ya que me preguntó algo relacionado a mi vida privada señorita.-Dijo rápidamente.-Ahora usted contésteme una pregunta de la materia.

-Si…

-¿Cuánto es X más Y?

Tal vez… no sería tan fácil.

**¿Continuará…?**

**

* * *

Notas de la Autora:**

**¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Le sigo?, ¿Lo dejo?, ¿Me largo a estudiar matemáticas y dejo de escribir? Espero ansiosa, como no se lo imaginan sus comentarios al respecto.**

**Digo son varias cosas… el amor no correspondido de Hikari, la rivalidad de Miyako y Ken. La repulsión entre Taichi y Sora y por último un Yamato con un amor difícil de superar y una caprichosa Mimi con el orgullo herido que planea seducirlo.**

**Pero a la final… ¿Quién seducirá a quien?, ¿Quién llorará?, ¿Quién reirá?, ¿Quién cambiará?, ¿Quién cederá? Él que quiere pero no puede olvidar a su difunto amor y ella que quiere vengarse de la humillación además de estar falta de cariño.**

**¿Cómo llegará el amor a sus vidas?**

**Dudas que poco a poco se irán despejando, les prometo entretenerlos con otra historia de amor. **

**Espero su apoyo queridos lectores y sobretodo sus RR, espero recibirlos para poder seguir la historia, para saber si les gustó.**

**No los entretengo más, agradezco a quienes leen.**

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen RR…**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


	2. Destinos Entrelazados

**¡Hola!, ¿Cómo están queridos? Espero que muy bien. No saben cuan felices me hicieron todos con sus comentarios. Digo no esperaba menos de mis queridos y fieles lectores, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Es de bastante transición puesto que apenas es el segundo capítulo, pero os prometo que poco a poco las cosas llegarán a su clímax y de ahí en más serán muy importantes. **

**Me imagino que para ahora ya muchos habrán leído el final de "Alquiler" y lo único que puedo decir es que si me dejaste un RR te lo agradezco y te prometo toque en este fic, nadie morirá, la trama no da para eso.**

**Un agradecimiento especial a mi querida Beta, Yumeko. Por ayudarme a corregir el fic en lo posible, (ella me dijo que espere para corregirlo totalmente pero yo me empeciné en publicarlo hoy XD)**

**Igual ¡Gracias AMIGA!**

**Lamento no responder personalmente a todas vuestras hermosas RR pero de hecho actualmente estoy a punto de tomar un viaje de ocho horas. ¡Me voy de vacaciones! Pero no quería dejarles sin capítulo a mi partida. Espero que cuando vuelva me encuentre con la sorpresa de sus muchos RR, para que haya valido la pena no editarlo completamente :D! **

**Bueno, los dejo con este capítulo, no los entretengo más.**

**No olviden sus RR!**

**Capítulo II: Destinos Entrelazados.**

Esa la sabía, ¿Cómo no? Era tan sencilla, se escuchaba sencilla. Pero entonces ¿Por qué no la responde?

-¿X más Y?-Preguntó regresando a ver al rubio, el cual asintió con una sonrisa , poniéndola aún más nerviosa. No pudo evitar regresar a ver a Miyako con súplica, esperando que si es una respuesta breve y sencilla como cree, su amiga pueda ayudarla.

-Es un absurdo que pregunte eso profesor.-Saltó Miyako a la defensa.

-¿Por qué es un absurdo, señorita?-Preguntó el rubio sorprendido por la reacción de la joven de peculiar cabello morado.

-Porque lo es.-Contestó segura.- X más Y no es nada, además de X más Y.-Repuso decidida.-Son dos variables sin valor determinado, que al sumarlas, simplemente quedan igual a la proposición anterior. Eso es algo de alumnos de primer curso. Por eso dije que era un absurdo.

-Correcto señorita…-Revisó su lista.-Inoue.-Reconoció.-Toda su explicación tiene bases y fundamentos, se nota que es una entendida del tema. Sin embargo, usted misma lo dijo.-Se puso de pie y empezó a recorrer el aula de clases.-Si le hubiera hecho esa pregunta a un alumno de primer curso me le hubiera sabido contestar sin ningún inconveniente, ¿Por qué no lo podría hacer un alumno de último año?-Explicó su punto sagazmente.

-Lo último que vimos el año pasado con la profesora Takenouchi fueron funciones, gráficas y…

-Con lo conocedora que es acerca del tema señorita Inoue, también tendrá presente que las matemáticas siguen una línea de continuidad.-Interrumpió a la abogada defensora de la castaña.-Si es que usted olvida algo tan sencillo como suma de variables, hace que me cuestione su conocimiento acerca de gráficas.

Miyako estaba molesta. De un momento al otro el atractivo del profesor se fue al piso luego de corregirla de esa manera. ¡La profesora Takenouchi nunca la contradecía, siempre la felicitaba! A parte que no ayudó a disminuir su enfado escuchar las risillas tras de ella, pertenecientes a cierto joven de cabellos azulados que la miraba con burla.

Si Miyako estaba molesta, Mimi estaba a punto de estallar. Por si fuera poco tendría que aguantar el resto del día murmuraciones de las personas por su rompimiento para que ahora también lo hagan por haber quedado en ridículo ante el súper sexy profesor de matemáticas. Frunció el ceño molesta, ella estaba pensando en un plan de seducción efectivo con un hombre mayor y apuesto como él, y el condenado le sale con una pregunta retórica que la hace quedar mal delante de todos.

Bueno, nunca se le habían dado las matemáticas, sin embargo reconoció que hubiera sido mejor que Miyako no hubiera saltado a defenderla.

El rubio no pudo evitar regresar a ver la divertida expresión en el rostro de la castaña. Sonrió con ternura, ¡Dios! Era sorprendente lo parecida que era con Kasumi. Cuando ella cometía algún error o se molestaba por algo ocultaba su cara entre sus piernas, contra la almohada o cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca de ella para evitar que la vieran con el ceño fruncido y la nariz arrugada. Tal vez se excedió un poco en su pequeña revancha por hacerle decir que era viudo, quizá debería animarla.

-¿Está bien, señorita Tachikawa?

Si la tierra puede tragarse a una persona, que no tenga piedad de ella y la sumerja hasta los confines de la misma, no le importa si llega a conocer el universo desconocido que Julio Verne describe en sus historias y es tragada por un dinosaurio. Detesta que sientan lástima por ella.

-¿Por qué no lo estaría?-Forzó una sonrisa, tal vez era contraproducente para su reciente capricho por tener al rubio y tener que hacerse la niña buena, pero no podía evitar cubrirse con su capa altanera.

-Por nada.-Dijo el rubio sin más. Retirándose de enfrente de ella mientras seguía dando las indicaciones de cómo trabajaría con ellos este nuevo año hasta que la campana sonó.

El resto del día sería un infierno, vaya manerita de empezar el año.

* * *

-Lunes, miércoles y viernes.-Repitió los días que marcaba el calendario de las prácticas de baloncesto-¡Bien! Nuevamente no interviene en nuestros viernes.

-Eso parece.-Contestó Hikari sonriendo al ver que él aún recuerda que los viernes eran de ellos y de nadie más. Luego del baloncesto, nada de amigos, citas o celulares. Sólo juegos, música, películas y comida chatarra. Era raro que, a pesar de no ser nada extraordinario como para emocionarse, le entusiasmaba la idea de pasar con su amigo un año más.

-Mi mamá me preguntó que cuando ibas a visitarnos. Así que, ¿Qué te parece si es que el primer viernes en mi casa?-Preguntó totalmente despreocupado.-Le diré que prepare el guiso que tanto nos gusta.-Como era su costumbre, pasó la mano por los hombros de su mejor amiga-¿Qué dices?

-Digo que te alejes de Hikari.

Una escandalosa y molesta voz masculina intercepto a la pareja de amigos, haciendo que se voltearan. Hikari ruborizada; y Takeru, no podía estar más divertido. Ambos conocían esa voz a la perfección.

-Motomiya.-Soltó falsamente desafiante-¿Qué tal?

-Takaishi.-Contestó el castaño tras ellos.-Te dije que la soltaras.-Insistió amenazante.

-Yo abrazo a mi amiga cuando quiera. Porque que yo sepa, Motomiya no está saliendo contigo, ¿o sí?-Se dirigió a la chica un tono juguetón con el sólo propósito de burlarse de Daisuke, cosa que logró muy fácilmente.-Hikari, ¿cómo le ocultas a tu mejor amigo algo tan importante?-añadió casi sin aguantar la risa por la situación_._

-N-No digas tonterías, Takeru.-Susurró la castaña incómoda por cercanía que el chico de ojos azules ejercía sobre ella.

No era desconocido para nadie las rivalidades entre Takeru y Daisuke Motomiya, aunque el interés del rubial era más para hacer picar al chico de puntiagudo cabello que por la competencia en sí misma. Eran los capitanes de los dos clubes más populares de la preparatoria, por lo que era frecuente verlos discutir.

-¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones, Daisuke?-Preguntó risueña, mientras se soltaba del agarre de Takeru para tratar de templar el ambiente.

-Muy mal.-Exageraba, como de costumbre, mientras se acercaba a la castaña y tomaba sus manos entre las propias.-Fue un suplicio no verte todos los días, ¡Hikari!

Abrió sus brazos para estrechar a su amada, pero cuando quiso hacerlo, ella ya había vuelto a los brazos del rubio.

-Dado que Hikari dijo que no salía contigo, no tienes derecho a abrazarla…-Guardó un silencio dramático.-Mientras tanto, se quedará aquí conmigo.

-Maldito Takaishi.-Susurró el castaño de bronceada piel al ver la sonrisa de victoria del rubio y el rubor en las mejillas de la castaña

Para nadie era un secreto que Daisuke deseaba obtener más victorias que el capitán de baloncesto, puesto que tenía la infantil creencia que de este modo se ganaría el corazón de la otrora "mejor amiga" de Takaishi, de la que se había enamorado a primera vista. Las más chismosas incluso iban más allá, cotilleando que se había metido al club de soccer solamente para conseguir el favor del hermano de Hikari y entrenador del equipo.

Daisuke no podía comprender cómo un tonto como Takaishi atraía a alguien tan puro como embargo no planeaba dejarse ganar, no en eso, no en ella.

No iba a perder a Hikari Yagami ni mucho menos dejarla a merced de un playboy como ése_._

-Aquí están los horarios del equipo de soccer, Daisuke.-Uno de sus compañeros de equipo lo obligo a voltear y, como capitán, debía hacer acto de presencia debido.-Una cosa más, Takaishi.-Se regresó a ver al rubio.-Este año no solo el equipo de soccer hará la mejor participación en los intercolegiales, sino que Hikari será mía y voy muy en serio con eso.

Takeru rodó por los ojos. Cuando el castaño se alejó lo suficiente de los jóvenes, el capitán del equipo de baloncesto aflojó un poco su agarre de la amigo y negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-¡Ja! Mi equipo volverá a hacerse con el oro este año.-Bufó molesto, Daisuke era ese tipo de persona que lo podía irritar con solo abrir la boca.-Y solo para cerciorarme, ¿no te gusta Daisuke este año tampoco verdad? Digo, para no burlarme tanto de él.

-Claro que no.-Contestó rápidamente, ella veía al castaño como su amigo y le encantaría que él y Takeru pudiera llevarse bien, pero eso era muy difícil.

-Entonces tampoco nos aburriremos este año.-Sentenció para darle una mirada cómplice a Hikari, quien correspondió.

-¡Superior Takeru!-Unas voces chillonas llamaron la atención del rubio y la castaña, que regresaron a ver para encontrarse a las menores, que según recordaban, deberían estar en segundo año actualmente.

-Les sentaron bien las vacaciones, chicas.-Halagó Takeru, al mismo tiempo que soltaba a su amiga como si quemara y se empezaba a alejar dispuesto a coquetear con las chicas.

Hikari lo observó resignada, Takeru solo pretendía ponerse celoso de ella cuando Daisuke estaba cerca y quería fastidiarlo y, a pesar de saberlo, no podía evitar emocionarse cada vez que lo hacía. Era una tonta enamorada de su promiscuo y coqueto mejor amigo. Lo observó reírse con las chicas provocando el mismo efecto en las jóvenes.

Con ese carisma, quién no lo compraría. A simple vista, era un ser angelical que capturaba la atención de las féminas. Apenas lo veían pasar, no podían evitar el embrujo que soltaba sin querer con sus orbes azuladas. Recordaba que, cuando habían entrado al bachillerato, todas las superiores quedaron fascinadas con él, dejando de ser el tierno Takeru de su infancia a ser el rompecorazones más conocido del distrito de Odaiba, con mucha experiencia.

Muchas veces Hikari no entiende a las chicas. Una de las que hablaba con Takeru, había tenido un revolcón con él el año pasado, con la cual, se armó un escándalo interno puesto que era debutante de primer año; y él, de segundo. Sin mencionar, que a penas y recordaba el nombre de la "afortunada". Ella en venganza, había tratado de poner a las chicas en contra de Takeru, aprovechándose del número de rechazos que había dado el rubio en su vida. Sin embargo, éste con sus hipnotizantes encantos, logró disipar los mal encaminados rumores sin afectar su popularidad.

Y ahora, la misma chica en medio de ese grupo, le sonreía y volvía a coquetearle… ¿Dónde quedó el amor propio?

Suspiró resignada, solamente estaba celosa, algo normal en los últimos años en su vida puesto con ella nunca hubo cambio alguno. Era su mejor amigo por sobre todas las cosas, siempre estaba al pendiente de ella y nunca había intentado seducirla o coquetearle, ¡Ni siquiera en la etapa del desarrollo cuando las chicas perdían el peso de más y adquieren curvas! Aunque debía admitir que Dios no había tenido mucha gracia con ella. Puesto que la había dejado como una tabla: nada por delante ni por detrás.

Jamás podría compararse con esos cuerpos voluptuosos, ni treparse a él como una gatita seductora, ni mucho menos ponerse las ropas provocativas que se sugería Mimi. Ella no existía como una mujer para Takeru_._ Para él, sería siempre, su simple y corriente mejor amiga Hikari.

Y para ella, no dejaría de ser Takeru, su pequeño y amado ángel.

-Este hermanito mío sí que ha cambiado.-Una voz, que logró reconocer, susurró a sus espaldas asustándola.

-Profesor Ishida.-Saludó rápidamente.

-Hola.-Devolvió el saludo-¿Eres la novia de mi hermano?-La castaña se ruborizó ante la pregunta y antes que pudiera negarlo, otra persona lo hizo por ella.

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia, Yamato.

Takeru había regresado de sus andares y se percató que su hermano mayor estaba cerca de Hikari, con el pretexto de andar buscándolo y**,** aunque no le hacía mucha ilusión hablar con él**,** sabía que el encontrón se daría más temprano que tarde.

-Pero claro, si te olvidaste de tu familia, dudo mucho que recuerdes a Hikari, la hermanita de Taichi.

-¿Hikari?-Preguntó el rubio mayor incrédulo, pretendiendo ignorar las palabras de Takeru-¿Eres la pequeña Hikari Yagami?, ¿La hermana de ese idiota?

-Sí, ha sido mucho tiempo, Yamato.-Saludó la castaña.

-¡Mira que grande estás!-Dijo maravillado, mirándola de pies a cabeza.-Y muy hermosa.-Agregó muy a gusto con la sorpresa.

En sus recuerdos, se alojaba la imagen de una niña delgada con el cabello corto hasta el cuello, muy poco femenina a sus siete años que fue cuando la vio por última vez hasta ahora.

-Disculpa por no haberte reconocido.

-No te preocupes. De no haber sido por Takeru, yo tampoco te hubiera reconocido.

Al referirse a su hermanito menor, volcó su mirada hacia él. El chiquillo parecía que en cualquier momento iría a escupirle.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás**,** enano?-por más que le sonreía, a Takeru no le cambiaría la cara larga con nada.

-Bien, hasta que llegaste.-Contestó secas la pregunta de su hermano mayor, actitud que no pasó desapercibida para el profesor.

-Vamos.-Animó.-Te invito a comer, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Hikari observaba lo reacio a ceder que se encontraba su amigo a hablar con su hermano mayor. No lo justificaba, pero Yamato había desaparecido de la vida de Takeru cuando él era un inocente niño que idolatraba a su hermano mayor y no lo había vuelto a ver hasta el día de hoy.

-Ve, Takeru. Yo voy con las chicas.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Nos vemos, Yamato.

Takeru entendía el mensaje entre líneas de Hikari. Era una leve insinuación obligatoria a hablar con Yamato, por lo que no tenía opción. Además, no podía negar que le daba curiosidad saber que había sido de él en los últimos años.

-¿Vamos?-Preguntó el mayor de los hermanos.

-Vamos.

Hacía tanto tiempo que se había pospuesto esa plática entre los dos, la necesitaban.

* * *

-¡Lo siento!-Se disculpó Miyako por quinta vez en el día, mientras que Mimi aún parecía no prestarle atención.

-Está bien.-Contestó mientras revolvía su almuerzo sin apetito.

-No te enojes, te defendí del profesor.-Bufó Miyako inflando los cachetes.

No era solamente esa humillación, era que además de eso tuvo que enfrentarse a las brujas que murmuraban al verla pasar por lo que hizo el imbécil de Michael, le habían quitado sus hermosas argollas y había hecho el ridículo ante la fantasía de cualquier chica de diecisiete años, que era tener un sensual profesor de matemáticas.¿Se podía tener un peor primer día?

-No es eso Miyako, ¿No te das cuenta la clase de día que he tenido?-Aclaró a la joven de lentes.-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Hikari y su "mejor amigo"?-Hizo énfasis en el último par de palabras.

-Se fueron a ver algo acerca de los clubes creo.-Contestó Miyako sin interés.

-Yo también debería informarme acerca del club de natación.-Recordó Mimi repentinamente.-Creo que escuché decir que tendríamos nuevo entrenador.

-¿Nuevo entrenador de qué?-Hikari se unió a la conversación con su bandeja de comida.

-Del club de natación.-Comentó Mimi desganada, revolviendo su comida por enésima vez-¿Dónde está Takeru?

-Hablando con su hermano.-Contestó con naturalidad.

-¡¿Hermano?-Gritó Miyako sorprendida por la revelación.

-Es cierto, Takeru tiene un hermano mayor.-Recordó Mimi que su amigo solía comentar eso de vez en cuando.-Pero tengo entendido que le lleva ocho o nueve años, ¿verdad?-Hikari asintió-¿Qué hace en la escuela?-Dio un trago a su coca-cola.

-Eso es lo sorprendente.-Respondió Hikari entusiasmada.-Es el nuevo profesor de matemáticas, ¿pueden creerlo?

Mimi contuvo su expresión de estupefacción, casi atorándose con su bebida, agradeciendo que Miyako fuese tan atolondrada y no se contuviera sus gritos

-¡¿El profesor Ishida?-La joven de cabellos morados exclamó nuevamente sorprendida.-Pero él es Ishida y Takeru…

-Recuerden que sus padres son divorciados y los niños adquieren el apellido del padre con quien viven. Yamato se fue con el señor Ishida; Takeru, con la señora Natsuko, cuyo apellido de soltera es Takaishi.-Les explicó a sus amigas.

-Creo que conoces a la mamá de Takeru desde que naciste, deberías llamarle Natsuko, suegra o mamá.-Se burló Miyako de la pequeña, que no tardó en enrojecerse y en reñir a Miyako por su poco decoro.

La chica de ondulados cabellos estaba ajena a la discusión de sus amigos. Sus cavilaciones iban más allá de eso. Era parte del círculo los amigos de Takaishi y admitió para sus adentros que había olvidado el hecho de que él tenía un hermano mayor.A pesar de ello, no había podido evitar que se le pasara por la mente el hecho de que eso podía ser una ventaja para sus planes. Eso podría serle de gran ayuda.

No. Takeru se negaría, puesto que creería que se quería meter con el profesor puramente por quitarse el despecho con Michael.

-Mira a Tachikawa, seguro que está pesando en Michael.

-Estaba ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos como para escuchar los gritos de Miyako y las excusas de Hikari. Sin embargo, los comentarios a su alrededor penetraron directamente su órgano auditivo.

Eran susurros, cotilleos. Malintencionados por su puesto, después de todo, el ser Mimi Tachikawa no sólo significaba ser admirada por muchos, sino también, envidiada por pocos.

-¿Crees que sea verdad lo que dicen?-Otra voz femenina contestó a la anterior.-Eso de que Michael le fue infiel en Nueva York.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es!-Una tercera voz se les unió.-No viste como su estado sentimental cambió en su perfil y luego las fotos que subió Michael con esa gringa y no se había dado por enterada ¡Pobrecita!-Exclamó sarcásticamente, disfrutando del dolor ajeno.

¡Suficiente!

-¡Ustedes cállense viejas desocupadas!-Al parecer Miyako y Hikari también habían escuchado lo mismo que ella.-En vez de estar hablando del novio de otra, búsquense uno ustedes.-La joven de lentes no tenía pelos en la lengua al momento de defender a sus amigas.

-No deberían hablar de lo que no saben.-La hermanita del entrenador era más tranquila que Miyako en esos casos, por lo que simplemente se limitó a comentar de manera tranquila y pausada mientras tomaba su jugo.

-Miren quienes lo dicen.-Se burló una de las arpías.-Inoue, la que no puede mantener un novio más de un mes; y Yagami, que besa por donde su "mejor amigo" pisa.

-Sólo sangras por la herida.-Escupió Miyako con superioridad.-Aunque intentaste seducir a Michael éste tiene buen gusto y prefirió a Mimi.-Le recordó con una sonrisa.-Y Takeru te utilizó como juguete de una noche. Yo no me preocupo por hombres como tú porque al menos yo sabré labrar mi futuro sin depender del factor masculino para mi propio sostén. No es algo que pueda decir de ti.

-Desgraciada...

-Ya está.-Mimi se puso de pie digna como siempre.-Miyako, por favor, no desperdicies saliva en tonterías.-Dijo lo último mirando al grupo de chicas.-Niñas, si querían saber los pormenores de mi rompimiento con Michael, hubieran acudido a preguntarme a mí personalmente y yo aclararía sus dudas con gusto.-Acomodó su cabello dejándolo caer perfectamente por su espalda y colocó su uniforme en su lugar.-Michael y yo terminamos hace algún tiempo.-Mintió.-Con lo bien informadas que están de mi vida, deberían saber que pase las vacaciones lo suficientemente ocupada como para preocuparme del internet. Apenas ayer pude cambiar el dichoso estado.-Explicó con la extrema sofisticación que la caracterizaba siempre.-De otra manera, no hubiera felicitado a Michael por lo bien que se ve con su nueva pareja. Aunque desde mi punto de vista, no es la gran cosa: su estilo es demasiado retro y conservador además debería arreglar su cabello, llevar trenzas es algo de niñas de preescolar; sin embargo no está mal para él.-Cogió sus libros y se dio un último sorbo a su coca.-Aunque, pensándolo bien, cualquiera es mejor que un trío de chismosas que tienen vidas tan aburridas que se entretienen a costa de la mía. Que tengan una buena tarde, permiso.

Se vuelta dignamente y salió de la cafetería con la frente en alto. No perdió los estribos, no gritó, no insulto, ni siquiera insinuó una palabra ofensiva. Toda una Coco Chanel en sus mejores tiempos. Simplemente expresó su punto de vista de manera pulcra y adecuada, no le importa lo que el trío de arpías diga de ella puesto que las había callado con clase. Ya no le importaba lo que los demás dijesen de ella. Para todos, seguiría siendo la eterna diva, adicta a la moda y a las peluquerías. Quizás al principio le había llegado a afectar esas sandeces, pero con el tiempo entendió que lo realmente importante era la lo que pensaban sus amigos.

-¿Estás bien, Mimi?-Preguntó la castaña de cortos cabellos, arrastrando a Miyako con ella.

-Sí, Hikari.-Contestó la castaña en el santuario del colegio: el baño de chicas.-Nada más espero que con eso no vuelvan a preguntar, que piensen lo que sea. A menos que quieran quedar como ella… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Creo que es Matsumoto, de tercero C.-Recordó la castaña Yagami.

-No debieron intervenir, le hubiera ganado si nos íbamos a los golpes.-Se quejó Miyako.

-Y te hubieras metido en problemas.-Hizo consciencia Tachikawa.

-No, porque hubiera venido la licenciada Takenouchi y me hubiera puesto a llorar mientras le decía lo mucho que Matsumoto me molestaba y me hubieran creído.-Repuso convencida.-Privilegios de ser buena alumna.

Los labios de Hikari se curvaron alegres. En el fondo, de todo ninguna de las tres era problemática en la escuela. Las tres destacaban por sus actividades extracurriculares; y si bien, ni Mimi ni ella se destacaban por ser unas maravillas en lo académico, gracias a la perseverancia y las eternas tardes de estudios, hacían que las notas de ambas fuesen más que aceptables. Se podría decir que Takeru era la oveja negra del grupo de amigos, pero como era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto y mejor amigo de la hermana del director del área de deportes, o sea Taichi; no se metían con él, salvo la inspectora Sora Takenouchi.

-Ya aprendieron la atención, por lo que el resto del día nos dejarán en paz.-Dijo Mimi repentinamente mientras se ponía anti-bacterial en las manos-¿Nos vamos? El descanso está a punto de terminar.

Todavía ella tenía que pensar qué haríapara llamar la atención de su profesor de matemáticas. Aunque algo presentía que ya lo hacía, nada más tendría que descubrir qué era y usarlo a su favor.

-Si…-Secundaron sus dos amigas.

Parece que ya pasaron la parte negra del día, ahora a esperar que el sol volviera a salir.

* * *

-¿No deberías ir a clases?-El rubio vestido de negro cuestionó al menor a su lado que aún tomaba su jugo con prosa.

-No, no tengo ánimos de escuchar acerca de la fuerza de gravedad y el movimiento rotacional precisamente en estos momentos.-Justificó indicando que no iría a la siguiente clase.

-Ya veo…-Susurró Yamato. Lo había invitado a comer y eso era lo que se habían limitado a hacer en toda la hora, no hablaron, solamente comieron en silencio absoluto. Era extraño para él porque el recuerdo que mantenía de Takeru, era de un niño que se emocionaba con verlo nada más. Ahora se encuentra con un joven que a simple vista está incómodo con la situación, no quería presionarlo, pero quería hablar con él.

-¿Tú, no tienes clases?-Preguntó a su hermano mayor.

-No, tengo libre la quinta hora de los lunes.-Contestó dedicándole una sonrisa a su hermanito, tenía que aprovechar si no quería volver al silencio-¿Cómo está mamá?

-Bien.-Contestó a secas, sin intenciones de dar muchos detalles al respecto.

-Lamento no haber avisado que venía.-Se disculpó.

-No te preocupes, ya estamos acostumbrados a estar aparte de tu vida.-Dijo levantándose para botar el pote de zumo y regresar junto la a su hermano. Sólo que esta vez permaneció de pie.

-Eso no es cierto.-Repuso Yamato, alzando la cabeza para mirar al rubio menor.-Siempre los tengo presentes.

-¿No es cierto?-Preguntó incrédulo e irónico Takeru.-Te fuiste a los diecisiete, sin preguntárselo a nadie y prácticamente exigiendo la firma de mamá en los papeles.

-Tú lo has dicho.-Suspiró recordando su rebeldía de antaño.-Tenía diecisiete, no pensaba bien.

-Luego de unos años nos llamaste un día diciendo que te casabas en unas horas, con Kasumi.-Recordó el menor como aquel día su madre no paró de llorar por el hecho que su hijo mayor ni siquiera le había hablado de sus planes de nupcias.

-Fue tonto de mi parte…

-Dejaste de contactarnos, ni siquiera nos enteramos de lo de tu esposa hasta un mes después.-Rememoró la llamada de su abuelo, el cual, inocentemente comentó que no habían asistido a la misa de réquiem.

-Nunca fueron.-Soltó Yamato, logrando que Takeru apretara sus puños hasta que se tornaron blancos del coraje.

-Entendimos la indirecta.-Justificó Takeru calmo.-No nos consideraste al marcharte, no quisiste que te acompañáramos en tus nupcias ni mucho menos cuando perdiste a un ser tan amado. ¿Qué íbamos a hacer allá si estaba claro que no nos querías cerca?

No fue así del todo. Cuando se fue, era apenas un joven saliendo de la adolescencia que le molestaba la indiferencia de su padre y envidiaba la atención que recibía su hermano por parte de su madre, la misma que él carecía. Su boda, a pesar de ser con su amor de la secundaria fue lo suficientemente improvisada para darle el tiempo de invitar a todos y cuando la perdió, no quería ver ni escuchar a nadie. Sentimientos que supo transmitir a su abuelo el cual, se vio obligado a respetar su decisión.

-He cometido errores Takeru.-Se justificó el mayor observando lo incómodo que estaba su hermano menor.

-No solo tú Yamato.-Confirmó el propio menor.-Papá no estuvo al pendiente de ti como debió, yo tenía a mamá la cual también se equivocó por dejarte muchas veces de lado.

-Me complace saber que lo reconoces, me enorgullece saber que mi hermanito consentido maduró tanto.-Se levantó y se puso a la par con Takeru al cual aún rebasaba con una cabeza.-No te molestes, eres mi hermano favorito.-Sonrió y le revolvió los cabellos a Takeru hasta que él mismo lo detuvo.

-Soy tú único hermano.-No tenía intensiones de alterarse ni explotar por esa conversación que no quiere seguir teniendo, pero conoce al rubio y sabe que no se dará por vencido hasta sacarle el motivo de su molestia.

-Por el mismo motivo te quiero más Takeru.-Adoptó una pose seria delante del menor-¿Por qué estás tan enfadado conmigo?

-Sé que mis padres cometieron errores pero yo no tenía la culpa de ellos y al igual que papá un día fuiste a casa y dijiste que te marchabas, aunque por lo menos tú me dijiste adiós, llamaste un par de meses, luego te casaste y desapareciste. Hasta hoy.-Alzó la mirada para enfrentar a su hermano decidido. Ya no era el niño que alzaba la cabeza con los ojos llenos de lágrimas para acusar a unos brabucones con su hermano mayor, él ya era un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Lamento haberte decepcionado, prometo enmendarlo a partir de hoy. Quiero recuperar a mi hermanito.-Jaló a Takeru y lo atrapó en un abrazo que sorprendió al menor, incluso estrujó su corazón sin llegar a derramar lágrimas.

-¿Ahora si quieres recuperar a tu hermanito?-Lo miró altivo.-Ahora que mal o bien ya no soy un niño pequeño.-Se carcajeó fingidamente.-Yamato, ¿en serio creíste que con venir, invitarme un jugo y decir lo siento bastaba? Pues no.-Se adelantó a contestar.-Tú fuiste más que mi hermano, eras mi ídolo, mi héroe, mi modelo a seguir. ¿Dónde estuviste cuando necesitaba tus consejos mientras crecía, cuando los niños se burlaban de mí porque no solo mi padre nos abandonó sino también mi hermano?

-Entiendo que estés molesto, tienes razones de sobra para estarlo.-No podía evitar sentirse mal por haber descuidado a su familia, a él especialmente que sabía lo idealizaba. Pero las cosas no se dieron como él mismo hubiera querido que se diesen.-Quiero enmendarme, volver a ser un hermano para ti.

-Ya no importa.-Bufó cansado. Ya era tarde.-Ya no te necesito.

-Si importa Takeru.-Encaró al menor.-Y entiendo que estés molesto y que no quieras saber nada de mí ahora que ya has crecido pero no puedo dejar las cosas así.

-No se te hizo difícil años atrás.-Espetó el rubio menor.

Paciencia, era lo que rogaba el mayor. Takeru está en una edad difícil con muchos resentimientos en su contra. Pero sus sentimientos y su afán de recuperar a su hermano eran aún mayores que las ganas de él de alejarlo.

-Por lo que veo no será tan fácil y nunca pensé que lo sería.-Dijo sinceramente.-Pero no puedo permitirme perder a otra persona importante para mí.

Sin duda el saber que era importante para Yamato hizo que algo se estrujara dentro de su pecho. A pesar de eso no pensaba ceder.

-Mira que apenas tengo veinticinco, tengo tiempo para recompensarte.-Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa-¿Me dejarás intentarlo?

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras.-Era una afirmación indirecta.-Y cumples veintiséis en unos meses, yo cumplo diecisiete antes.

-Si, lo recuerdo.-Le hizo saber al menor.-Cumples dos días después de Hikari, ¿verdad?

-Me sorprende que lo recuerdes.-Insinuó el menor.

-Está muy guapa, se los ve muy bien juntos.

-A ti qué te importa.-Se encargó de espetarle.

-Si me importa, pero tranquilo, no te presionaré.-Soltó no muy convencido.-Por ahora regresa a clases.

-Por fin.-De verdad ansiaba que la conversación se diera por terminada.-Adiós.

-Por cierto Takeru, ¿Estás en algún club deportivo?

-Si, en el de baloncesto.-Informó el menor desinteresadamente.

-Es una lástima.-Susurró el mayor con desdén.

-¿Por qué?

-Por nada, vete a tu clase.-Apremió al menor que se encaminó por los pasillos.

Le hubiera gustado que estuviera en el club que él dirigiría en pocos días.

* * *

La primera semana de clases había estado bastante tranquila, había logrado encarrilar a muchos alumnos que quisieron salirse con la suya desde el principio de la jornada lectiva. La escuela que tenía a su cuidado era completa calma y tranquilidad. Sin duda mucho mejor que cuando era profesora nada más, ahora hasta le placía tomarse un té en sus momentos de total calma y tranquilidad.

-¡Sora!

¿Era mucho pedir un momento de calma y tranquilidad?

-¡Sora!-Repitió el llamado un agitado Taichi que acudió corriendo hacía ella.

-Te escuché la primera vez Yagami, no es necesario gritar.-Informó molesta.-Ahora dime qué quieres porque el tiempo no me sobra.

-Estabas tomando té muy tranquilamente Sora.-Le refutó el castaño.

-¿Qué quieres?-Volvió a cuestionar procurando mantener la calma.

-Que pongas un suplente para mí en las dos últimas horas del viernes.-Dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Otra vez queriendo haraganear, típico de Yagami.

-No.-Negó rotundamente la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué no Sora?-Preguntó desesperado.

-Señorita Takenouchi.-Corrigió la pelirroja.-Y porque no es ninguna necesidad de fuerza mayor la que te hace pedir salir temprano ese día.

¿Qué no era una necesidad de fuerza mayor?, ¿Acaso no sabía qué había ese día?

-Disculpa que no comparta tu opinión querida Sora pero, estás loca.-Sentenció aterrado-¡Es el partido de Urawa Red Diamonds contra Gamba Osaka!

-¿Dijiste Urawa Red Diamonds contra Gamba Osaka?-Preguntó sorprendida la pelirroja, dejando de lado el enfado por unos momentos.

-¡Es un evento de trascendencia nacional!-Ignoró a la pelirroja por concentrarse en dar la mejor explicación posible para hacerse merecedor del permiso.-Y por primera vez estarán en Hikari Gaoka, tengo que salir temprano para que el tráfico del medio día no me impida llegar a tiempo, además que tengo que rogar por los boletos y…

-¡¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado?-Bufó frustrada la pelirroja interrumpiendo al castaño que la miró sorprendida.

-¿Te gusta el soccer?-Preguntó incrédulo, eso sería irreal. Ver a Sora Takenouchi con el rostro desencajado y las manos en la cabeza, como si se enterara de una nueva ley de matemáticas o de conducta que pudiese poner en práctica en el colegio.

-Bromeas, ¿verdad?-Preguntó ella recuperando la compostura-¿A quién no?

-Bueno si, pero… ¿tú?

La pelirroja pilló la indirecta y se ruborizó avergonzada de si misma por dejarse llevar por sus impulsos deportivos.

-Bueno, encuentro entretenida la práctica de ese deporte y los Gamba Osaka desempeñan un muy buen papel jugándolo.

-Estás mal, los Urawa son los mejores y seguro que ganarán este año.-Dios mío, no podía asombrarse más en un solo día, ahora hablaba de soccer con ella, ¡con Sora Takenouchi!-Pero espera, ¿Entonces también lo juegas?-Imaginarse a Sora en el campo de soccer pateando una pelota con ese feo vestido y los zapatos de vieja que usa. Reprimió su propia risa.

-El permiso es denegado profesor Yagami, ahora si me disculpa creo que ambos tenemos asuntos que atender.-Sentenció molesta por las risas del castaño

Mierda, él tenía que ir a ese partido cueste lo que cueste.

-Sora…

-Ni una palabra más.-Ordenó.

¿Qué hacía ahora? Ya había hablado con Genai y este le dijo que se arregle con Sora, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Observó los papeles del escritorio de la inspectora Takenouchi y se fijó en los horarios de todos los maestros que yacían pegados en la pared, había algo interesante.

-Te llevo.-Soltó imprevistamente deteniendo el andar de la pelirroja.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes las dos últimas horas libres el viernes y es el partido de apertura.-Se acercó sigilosamente a ella.-Quién sabe cuándo volveremos a tener a los Gamba tan cerca y en un partido tan eufórico como lo es contra Urawa.-La pelirroja apartó la mirada sin embargo no se movió de su lugar.-Piénsalo, puedo asegurarte conseguir asientos con predilección, tú tienes libres esas dos últimas horas y solo tienes que poner a Irie en mi lugar, el viernes.

Era cierto, una oportunidad en un millón de poder ver un partido de tal importancia en un lugar que está a treinta minutos de Odaiba. ¡Eran los Gamba Osaka!

Su mente le decía que no debía pero… los Gamba. Además una vez no mata a nadie.

-Vale.-Suspiró derrotada.

-¡Si!-Gritó eufórico el castaño.

-No grites, que será la primera y última vez.

-Lo que digas Sora.-Ya tenía lo que quería, él siempre se sale con la suya. Aunque tuviera que portarse como un lambiscón frente a la solterona profesora.-Tenemos una cita.

-No es una cita.-Corrigió la pelirroja.

A él le parecía tan malo como a ella sin embargo era mejor eso que perderse el debut del campeonato nacional.

-Lo que digas.-Soltó tranquilo, seguro de que esa no sería la última vez que no tendría que preocuparse por los juegos entre semana.

Después de todo, está seguro que en la repetición está el gusto.

* * *

-¿Se preguntarán por qué los cité aquí, jóvenes?-Cuestionó el licenciado de computación e informática.

-De hecho a mi no me cabe duda del porque, no me explico que hace ella aquí.-Cruzado de brazos y con el deje prepotente que lo caracterizaba mientras la señalaba con el pulgar.

-¡Ichijouji!-Exclamó molesta por el menosprecio de su compañero.-Es deducible que estoy aquí por el mismo motivo que tú.

-Entonces no me equivoco y no tienes idea del porqué estamos aquí.-Sonrió con suficiencia.-Eso sí que fue deducible.

Lo mataba y de la manera más lenta y tortuosa que se le ocurriera. ¡Que sujeto más arrogante!

-Calma chicos.-El veterano profesor intentó calmar la situación de sus dos mejores estudiantes. Después de todo necesita la entera colaboración por parte de ambos.-Déjenme explicarles la situación.

-Es por la beca que la Universidad de Tokio está ofreciendo, ¿verdad?-Preguntó sagazmente el azabache.

-Así es Ichijouji.-Estaba complacido por la perspicacia de su pupilo.-Se les estarán entregando becas completas para los estudios universitarios a los alumnos cuyos proyectos destaquen entre los de todos los demás egresados a nivel nacional. Es una oportunidad que se nos permite otorgar solo a dos alumnos por institución, es un proyecto en pareja.-Ninguno de los dos emitía palabra por lo que prosiguió con su explicación.-Normalmente esta información se hará oficial la semana que entra pero quisiera que ustedes, como los mejores alumnos de esta institución, ya tuvieran un pie adelante y hayan seleccionado el tema, de hecho de ser posible ya estuvieran empezando a trabajar.

-Me parece lógico.-Corroboró Ichijouji a su maestro.

-¿Inoue?-Miyako no se movía. Estaba sorprendida por la oportunidad que se estaba presentando en sus narices. Nunca pensó en que no podría entrar a la universidad por factores intelectuales, de hecho estaba segura de sus aptitudes académicas, sin embargo las económicas eran otra historia.

Era la oportunidad de su vida.

-Te están hablando.-Le susurró el moreno sacándola de su ensimismo.

-¡Si profesor!-Exclamó exaltada.-Le agradezco mucho la oportunidad que me está dando, prometo no decepcionarlo.

-Lo sé señorita Inoue.-Sonrió complacido-¿Ichijouji?

-También le agradezco el que me tenga dicha consideración.

Ese era un sí, ¿verdad?

-Cuento con ustedes muchachos, sé que dejarán en alto el nombre de la institución.-Dicho lo cual se levantó y dejó a sus mejores prospectos solos en la sala. Se notaba el entusiasmo de Inoue y debe admitir que percibe la despreocupación de Ichijouji.

Tendrá que confiar en ellos.

-Supongo que ahora tendremos que dejar nuestras estúpidas competencias a un lado y concentrarnos para lograr un buen proyecto.-Lo dijo en serio, para ella esa oportunidad era única en la vida y si para eso tendría que pretender que no le importa el promedio de Ichijouji. Lo haría.

Sin embargo, él empezó a reírse.

-Como quieras.-Se le hacía gracioso como hablaba, como si realmente fuera tan importante una beca, si con su coeficiente intelectual bastaba.

La risa y la despreocupación le hacían pensar que tal vez, ojalá esté equivocada, pero parece que a Ichijouji no le importa mucho la beca, ni siquiera la competencia.

Presentía que no iba a ser nada fácil trabajar con Ichijouji y eso le asustaba.

* * *

Dios.

Se odiaba a si misma por haberse ausentado a la primera práctica del año la semana que pasó. Además que se avergonzaba porque en su condición de superior ahora era ella la capitana del equipo, la misma que no debía dejarse acongojar por cosas tan banales.

Después de todo, ¿Qué importa si te esmeras todo un día preparando una torta de cumpleaños para tu madre y esta ni siquiera se digna en volver a casa esa noche?, ya hacía una semana de eso y aún le molestaba recordarlo.

Por si fuera poco ahora parecía que el profesor Ishida la ignoraba.

-Lamento mucho la demora chicas y haberme ausentado la…-No esperaba encontrarse con esa estampa.-Semana anterior.

Las chicas estaban ahí, sorprendentemente todas y puntuales. Algo raro ciertamente. Sin embargo no pudo pasar por alto cierto detalle, puesto que lo que más hacía era resaltar.

Todas las miembros del equipo, desde las que ahora estaban en segundo año hasta las debutantes usaban un traje de baño que no era el del instituto. Uno más bonito que otro, la mayoría bikinis de dos y tres piezas, otros en cambio sin tiras y escote profundo, muchos al cuello, escotes en la espalda, pechos, brazos. ¡Había uno que apenas y cubrías las partes sagradas de una niña! Y en serio quien lo usaba era una niña de primer año seguramente porque no la conocía.

Las féminas se quedaron de piedra al ver a su capitana saliendo de los vestidores con su bata de toalla encima de su bañador negro, el oficial del colegio mientras ellas vestían sus estrafalarias prendas.

-Capitana…-Sólo había dos chicas además de ella con el uniforme del equipo, el reglamentario.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-¿Acaso la nueva entrenadora permitió venir con cualquier traje de baño?, ¿Por qué nadie le dijo nada al respecto?-¿La entrenadora sabe de esto?

-Esto…-Se ponían nerviosas ante ella, ventajas de ser alumna de último año y la que poseía el record más sobresaliente a nivel estatal.

-Contesten.-Ordenó Tachikawa aún sin poder concebir este hecho.

-Lo que pasa superior es que…-Ahora se ruborizaban, ¿Qué se traían esas chicas?

-Pero, ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

Una voz masculina se escuchó tras de ella asustándola, sobre todo porque reconocería esa voz donde fuera. Lentamente giró sobre sus talones y se encontró a quien menos lo hubiera imaginado, como nunca lo hubiese pensado.

-Profesor… Ishida.-Susurró quedamente por la sorpresa que le embargaba en esos momentos de ver a su apuesto profesor con una bata toalla igual a ella y unos bermudas negros con apliques azules.

Que guapo era, con su torso y abdomen bien formados y definidos además de estar completamente al descubierto, tragó seco. Incluso aunque pareciera imposible luce mucho más guapo y joven sin los delicados lentes que usa normalmente.

-¡Profesor Ishida!-Chillaron sus compañeras sacándola de su ensueño-¡Buenas tardes!-Hicieron la reverencia en señal de saludo.

-Buenas tardes señoritas.-Saludó con su usual carisma.-Señorita Tachikawa.-Ahora se dirigió a ella.-Estoy complacido de que esta vez sí nos acompañe, he escuchado de boca de sus compañeras todos los triunfos que ha otorgado a la escuela. Espero pueda trabajar conmigo con la misma eficiencia.

¿Trabajar con él?, eso quería decir…

-¿Usted es el nuevo encargado del equipo?-Sabía que era sobreentendido, pero aún así debía preguntar.

-Así es, sea buena conmigo.-Pidió sonriéndole amablemente logrando que nuevamente sus mejillas se tiñesen de rosa fuerte además de los suspiros de sus compañeras menores.-Señoritas, ¿A qué debo el hecho de tenerlas sin el uniforme del colegio?

-El mío estaba sucio.-Gritó una.

-El mío también.-Secundó otra.

-No encontré el mío.

-Mi hermano lo quemó-¿Qué dijo?

-Pues debo decir que es una pena todo lo que les ha pasado a sus trajes de baño-Dijo denotando aflicción en su rostro.

-Si verdad.-Una de las chicas ya sonreía mientras sus compañeras procuraban acomodar sus bikinis para que resaltaran mejor ya sean sus pechos, curvas o trasero.-Empecemos la práctica.-Apremió dirigiendo a todas las miembros del club a la piscina.

-Un momento.-Las detuvo en su andar.-Lamento informarles que sin el uniforme no pueden estar en mis clases.

-¡¿Qué?-Exclamó en coro casi todo el equipo.

-Por favor retírense todas aquellas que no cumplan con la norma.-Observó que ninguna se movía, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado suave con esas chicas.-Retírense por hoy o quedan suspendidas por dos semanas.

Las chicas no quisieran tentar a su suerte, después de todo enfrentarse a esas serias orbes añiles que las miraban con rudeza, además del hecho de que podrían estarse perdiendo la oportunidad de ver más a menudo a semejante espécimen masculino, el cual tienen la bendición de tenerlo a su disposición dos horas adicionales a la semana.

-Que vergüenza.-Masculló molesta la joven de orbes caramelo cruzándose de brazos molesta.

-Por lo que veo solo quedan tres.-Dijo resignado.-Ni modo, empecemos.

Mimi lo miraba alejarse mientras dejaba su bata en la silla y sacaba su silbato y un cronómetro del bolsillo de la misma. Las dos chicas ya estaban esperando sus órdenes en la línea de salida a pesar que ella seguía ahí parada observándolo detenidamente.

-¡Tachikawa!-Llamó su atención.-Apúrese, quiero tomar su tiempo.

Asintió y rápidamente se dirigió a colocar sus bata en su casillero, también se puso sus gafas y so gorro encaminándose al bloque de clavados.

-Lista.-Informó colocándose en posición de salida.

-Espero no sea igual de lenta como lo es al prepararse.-Comentó Ishida como motivación.

-No soy lenta en nada profesor.-Escuchó la orden y se sumergió en el agua, olvidándose por un momento de sus ideales de conquista y concentrándose en demostrar de qué estaba hecha.

La clase fue mucho más tranquila que la anterior, por lo menos no hubo ninguno de los varios calambres que si hubo la vez pasada. Si incluso un ahogamiento tuvo que asistir; lo que hacían las chicas para ser el centro de atención, ahora que trabajó con pocas el resultado fue más productivo. Sin contar que se percato el porqué Mimi Tachikawa era tan famosa entre sus cooperadoras, haciendo un tiempo increíble sin siquiera cansarse. Sin duda lo asombró.

Pero de lo que más cayó en cuenta fue que por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo verla sin que le recordase a su difunta mujer, no obstante había que recalcar que a lo mejor pudo haberse debido al hecho que había un gorro cubriendo sus cabellos y gafas sobre sus ojos.

-Supongo que no tiene caso pensar en eso ahora.-Susurró para si mismo creyéndose solo en el área de a piscina.

-¿Qué cosa?

Se asustó apartándose por instinto, hacía ya quince minutos que se despidió de sus alumnas y se supone debería encontrarse solo. No debería estar viendo unas orbes caramelo que lo miraban insistente.

-Tachikawa, ¿Qué hace aquí todavía?-Preguntó sorprendido.

-No es educado contestar con otra pregunta.-Corrigió Mimi mientras se volvía a colocar las gafas y se encaminaba al agua-¿Qué le parece que hago?-Cuestionó antes de emprender marcha al lado contrario de la piscina.

La respuesta era obvia.

-Pero el entrenamiento terminó.-Gritó a la castaña al otro lado de la piscina que se encarrilaba nuevamente al regreso.-No cree que debería irse a casa.-La ayudó a salir del agua.

-No creo que importe.-Se sentó en el bordillo y se quitó el gorro y las gafas.

-Sus padres se preocuparán, si fuera mi hija me preocuparía.-Se sentó a su lado.

Mimi lo quedó viendo, estudiándolo por un momento. Parecía que no se iría antes que ella y si va a ser su director del club el resto del año y se va a poner así siempre por que se quede tarde. Tiene que tener un justificativo.

-Lo más probable es que no estén en casa.-Confesó como algo casual y sin importancia.-Y si lo están dudo que hayan notado mi ausencia.-Se rió con ganas de la realidad cayendo en cuenta de que tan ruda y amarga puede ser.

No tenía que decir tanto.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Preguntó sintiéndose un poco en confianza con ella ya que le estaba diciendo esas cosas.

-Porque desde hace mucho tiempo que he pasado a tercer plano para mis padres.-Confesó sintiéndose en confianza de decirlo.-Primero están ellos mismos, luego el dinero, las apariencias y Mimi.-Lo pensó por un momento- ¡Sorpresa! Eso deja a Mimi en cuarto lugar.-Nuevamente escondió su amargura bajo una capa de armoniosas risas.

Era notorio el deje de nostalgia y resentimiento que guardaban las palabras que la castaña procuraba esconder bajo capas de risa y falso entusiasmo. Tiene que admitir que la primera impresión que dio la joven de menuda figura no fue la más ideal, se comportó como una caprichosa y altanera; y bueno, lo era. Pero parece tener un motivo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo.

Se la veía frágil y a la vez lo suficientemente fuerte para seguir adelante pretendiendo que no le importa.

-Tal vez a ellos no les preocupe.-Se sacó su toalla de encima de sus hombros y delicadamente la coloco sobre el esbelto cuerpo de la castaña que empezaba a denotar frío.-Pero a mi si me preocupa que estés fuera hasta la noche.

Le inspiraba empatía, le recordaba las veces que él en su adolescencia salía hasta altas horas de la madrugada y al volver a casa encontraba a su padre profundamente dormido. Ni una llamada al móvil menos un regaño al siguiente día. Ni siquiera notaba si estaba o no.

Mimi ni siquiera podría recordar que alguien ajeno a sus amigos denotara preocupación por ella. Se sentía bien… se sentía…

¿Querida?

-¿En serio?-El rubio se levantó y la ayudó a ponerse de pie ofreciéndole su mano con caballerosidad quedando frente a frente mientras se cubría con la toalla.

-Por supuesto.-Aseguró.-El saber, que una niña tan bonita como tú esté sola por la calle a la noche.-Levantó su mano y acaricio sus cabellos de arriba hacia abajo con ternura.-Claro que me preocuparía.

Después de todo era una niña carente de atención que le recordaba mucho a su antiguo amor y ¿Por qué no?, a si mismo.

-Vamos, te acompaño a casa.-Al pasar por su lado no pudo evitar el impulso de besarle el cabello con ternura.

Ni tampoco pudo evitar que le llegase un perfume a lilas sacándolo de su equivocación puesto que él esperaba oler manzanilla. De nuevo recordó que ella no era quien le parecía.

No se movía de la sorpresa por haberse sentido importante para alguien ajeno a sus amistades en mucho tiempo. Observaba embobada al rubio dirigirse a la salida, le siguió, pero se dio cuenta que aún estaba en terno de baño y debía cambiarse antes por lo que apresuró el paso.

Nuevamente se molestó consigo misma por actuar de esa manera ante él. Se supone que ella era la atacante, la seductora. No la que se ruborizaba y atontaba.

Luego de cambiarse, prontamente recuperó la compostura y salió de los vestidores lo más altiva que pudo. Caminaba rápido pero con elegancia única de ella, por fin lo divisó, nuevamente con sus lentes puestos y las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. La luna jugaba en su contra al posarse sobre el rubio haciendo que sus rubios parecieran plateados y sus azules orbes se tornaran entre grises celestes. Tenía que recordar.

Ella es la seductora, no la seducida.

Ya no cabía ninguna duda, esto será muchísimo más difícil de lo que pensó jamás.

Claro que sería más fácil si su corazón no empezara a alocarse con verlo ahora. Tenía que enfocarse, recordar lo humillada que se sintió y de esa manera recordar que quiere vengarse.

Su juego apenas comienza y no está dispuesta a perder.

**¿Continuará…?**

**

* * *

Notas de la Autora:**

**Bueno, ¿Qué tal?, ¿Cómo les pareció?, ¿Quieren leer más? **

**Primer acercamiento Mimato, ¿Qué hará Mimi?, ¿Matt seguirá confundiéndola? Taiora, ¿Irá a su "cita"?, ¿Cómo les irá?, Kenyako, ¿Lograrán ponerse de acuerdo para el proyecto?; Takari, ¿Hikari hará algo para conquistar a Takeru? O ¿Takeru se dará cuenta por fin que siente algo por Hikari?**

**Muchas preguntas, varios capítulos para contestarlas.**

**Espero que este no los haya aburrido y quieran seguir leyendo otro capítulo más, miren que si son buenos y me dejan muchos RR procuraré tenerlo lo antes posible. ¡Sorpréndanme cuando vuelva de vacaciones!**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado un RR motivador al primer capítulo de esta historia. ¡Gracias por darle una oportunidad!, gracias a:**

**Hana Echizen; black rose; katieishida1390; Eri-sshi; mimatoxlove; Minami Tomoeda; l0v3nist; -; Gabriela-De-Yamato-Ishida; Mizori95; Sheccid Ishida; MimiDeIshida; paulytz; VaneUchiha; RossMary; dark-angel-fallen91; Grez Ian; Mimato196; ; Multicolored Midnight; emmylia91; Guille; Taiora's and Mimato's Fan; Clae Ishida; Anisol; Majo G; Tachikawa de Ishida; Yumeko; Meems-ishikawa; Miko Fleur; Ana Mai; Isabella-Takaishi-Ishida; Sicky; Valerii Hyuga; Mimi Hyuga; Arashi Shinomori; XANHEX; BlueFlower; bela de slytherin; Moonlight31**

**Bueno ya saben que hacer para que esto siga pronto.**

**¡DEJEN RR!**

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen RR.**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


	3. El destino de una rosa

**¡Hola! Queridos lectores, lamento muchísimo el retraso con este capítulo, pero sí que me dio trabajo. Sobre todo, lamento que, a lo mejor desde muchos puntos de vista contenga bastante relleno. Pero como saben, apenas estamos en los primeros tres capítulos. A pesar de eso ya poco a poco empezó el camino hacía el inicio de los problemas. Espero sepan ser pacientes, prometo no defraudarlos =)**

**Por cierto, una lectora, Pamela, preguntó si es que habrá lemmon en el fic. Y… efectivamente claro, que habrá Lemmon. Y… ¡Si! Jajaja por supuesto que habrá lemmon, Takari y Mimato of course. Aunque primero el Takari, luego de la fiesta y… Ops, no spoileo más y que lo descubran por su mismo. Pero para los que tenían dudas sobre eso, si, habrá Lemmon en está historia.**

**Quisiera hablar un poco sobre esa persona/s que últimamente se ha dedicado a usar nombres de autores para insultar a otros. Ya me ocurrió, alguien usó el nombre de "Sakura Tachikawa" para insultar a otra autora y solo quiero aclarar que Sakura Tachikawa no deja RR anónimos a nadie, todos los dejo desde mi cuenta. Así que si reciben uno que no es desde mi cuenta, por favor ignórenlo. **

**Lamento mucho tener que decirles esto, pero en una semana más vuelvo a mis clases y es mi último año de colegio que como entenderán, es el más pesado de todos. Pero no se preocupen que haré lo imposible porque ustedes mis queridos lectores tengan su capítulo mensual de x+y… :D**

**Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que comentan y me dan ánimos de seguir, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. **

**No los interrumpo más y que disfruten la lectura.**

**No olviden sus RR. **

* * *

**Capítulo III: El destino de una rosa.**

Lo observaba mover su mano con agilidad mientras resolvía el complicado problema con una facilidad y velocidad sobrehumanas. Que hastío. Con tanto número en la pizarra ya hasta empezaba a ver borroso y que la cabeza se le fuera cada tanto. Ni siquiera el redondo trasero del atractivo profesor ayudaba para dejar de ser seducida por los brazos de Morfeo.

Cerró los ojos, si no quería dormirse debía pensar en algo. Recorrió al rubio de pies a cabeza. Y ¿Qué mejor que en su estrategia a seguir en su plan de conquista?

-Si ya está pensando en dormir, debe conocer la respuesta, ¿verdad, señorita Tachikawa?

Inmediatamente borró su sonrisa y concentró su mirar en los profundos pozos azules que era los ojos de Yamato, que por cierto estaban clavados en su persona.

-¿Tachikawa?

Volvió a la realidad apartando su vista del rostro de su maestro para concentrarla en la pizarra que tenía inscrito el problema. ¿Qué eran esas variables y símbolos?, no los reconocía.

-Por favor, si quiere dormir, espere al descanso, señorita.-Pidió a manera que se regresaba a seguir explicando el ejercicio que estaba seguro ninguno de sus estudiantes iba a poder contestar.

Mientras tanto, a Mimi se le estaba haciendo costumbre pasar bochornos en las clases de matemáticas con las risitas de las arpías amargadas. Bueno, era mejor tenerlo para ella solita todos los viernes en la noche. Seguramente las brujas esas se pondrían verdes de la envidia si supieran.

Cono ese pensamiento suspiró, haciendo creer que estaba poniendo atención. A decir verdad Yamato se había comportado como todo un caballero, no mencionó palabra acerca de la falta de atención que le prestaban sus padres ni se aprovechó de la situación para hacerse el galán frente a ella. Esa noche habían hablado de temas triviales, en que se sentía orgullosa de desplegar todo su conocimiento de mujer e mundo y hacerle ver que era mucho más que una niña rica, caprichosa y malcriada.

Y como era capaz de poner a cualquier hombre a sus pies, el plan tendría que ejecutarse con guante de seda, pero era más simple de lo que parecía a primera vista.

Como el muy ingenuo había creído que la pobre Tachikawa nadaba para no estar sola, tendría la oportunidad de salir con él todos los viernes en la noche. Primero simples conversaciones; luego al par de semanada, en agradecimiento, lo llevaría a comer un helado. Ahí mostraría su lado más dulce y él terminaría enamorado como un loco de ella.

El plan era infalible. Después de todo, un maestro no podía dejar a una alumna caminar sola a casa a altas horas de la noche y aunque, detesta tener que verse débil e indefensa delante de las personas, valdría la pena verse así con tal de toquetearse un rato con ese delirio de cabellos dorados.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que apenas se dio cuenta que había tocado el timbre

-No olviden su tarea, jóvenes.-Indicó luego de revisar su reloj.-Hasta mañana.-Se despidió de ellos.

La castaña, por su parte, no pudo retirar la vista de él. Aunque tenía que admitir, ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría de verle? Era inevitable. Ése era un hombre de verdad y estaba a su disposición. No como los babosos de sus compañeros, que únicamente se concentraban en ver entre el cuello y los muslos de una mujer.

-Se me quedó mi libro.

Señaló Yamato para sí mismo. Fue a buscarlo y sintió que alguien lo estaba mirando con insistencia, volteándose ligeramente. Era habitual que las chicas se quedaran observándolo como un pedazo de carne. Sin embargo, fueron un par de orbes caramelos los que llamaron su atención.

Esos ojos ardían como si el fuego lo tuviese guardado en las entrañas. Una expresión indescifrable que le provocó frío en el mismísimo espinazo.

¿Estaba seguro que tenía diecisiete años? ¡Qué contacto visual!

Era Tachikawa, la diva del instituto que reclama por atención y afecto por parte de sus padres. La misma chica que es pecaminosamente parecida a su difunta mujer. Le sonrió de medio lado conforme asentía la cabeza en señal de despedida. No tenía elección.

Una mujer rebelde y llena de pasión que le recordaba a sí mismo en sus tiempos mozos en cuerpo de una inocente chica que le recordaba a su difunta esposa.

Una sonrisa devuelta con otra casi fingida.

¿Qué hacer? Porque algo le provocaba. Esa chica no le era indiferente en lo absoluto.

De eso podía estar seguro

* * *

Las piernas ya no le daban para más, a pesar que acostumbraba practicar básquetbol frecuentemente. Llevaba veinte cuadras corriendo como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Había dejado atrás a un par de conductores que le habían recordado toda su parentela por haberse pasado el semáforo en rojo. Eso ya no tenía importancia. Como tampoco la ropa interior que traía puesta al revés o los calcetines de distinto color.

-Mierda.-Alcanzó a decir entre la agitación que le producía el haber tenido que correr a tanta velocidad.

No se veía a ningún alumno entrando al instituto, ¿y cómo iba a haberlo? Si ya llevaba como cuarenta minutos de atraso. Era fijo que había perdido la primera hora.

-Maldición.-Era la decimosexta vez en lo que iba de la mañana que insultaba a la vida por lo ocurrido esta mañana.

No era para menos, ni su coraje o su frustración. Normalmente se levantaba a las seis y cuarto para llegar tranquilamente a la escuela. Cuando se demoraba cinco minutos más de lo habitual, Hikari siempre le llamaba o escribía para despertarlo. Sin embargo, esta mañana no lo había hecho y apenas ahora cayó en cuenta de aquello.

¿Por qué Hikari no lo había despertado ese día?

-Al parecer todo en orden.-Escuchó que canturreaba una voz deteniendo su sigiloso andar a su aula, para esconderse en uno de los pilares de los pasillos.-No hay ningún atrasado.

-Si supieras vieja bruja

Musitó divertido el rubio Takaishi, sin contar que la pelirroja tenía oído de tísico y al parecer había escuchado su murmullo porque volteó a todas las direcciones en busca del intruso.

Mejor no se reía más o sería tentar a la suerte. Ya había sido una gran hazaña entrar sin ser detectado. De no ser más cuidadoso lo descubría la inspectora Takenouchi. Con sigilo, emprendió su caminar en dirección a su aula. Ahora el dilema radicaba en: ¿Entrar o no entrar?

Por un lado sabía que la primera hora era matemática y que Yamato sea un profesor era un arma de doble filo. Si le dejaba entrar quedaría mal delante de los alumnos porque apenas dos días atrás había corrido a uno de sus compañeros por llegar diez minutos tarde. De recibirlo a él empezarían a hablar de preferencia que solo lo molestarían. Por otro lado si no lo dejaba entrar, la bruja de Takenouchi no perdonaría su descomunal atraso y lo suspendería.

El timbre sonó indicando el cambio de hora y para su cochina suerte visualizó hebras de cabello rojo doblando a la esquina por el pasillo, directo a su curso.

-¡Takaishi!

Todo era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Con la general Takenouchi, era imposible llegar hasta la puerta de su salón de clases sin ser detectado

-¿Qué hace fuera del salón?

-Yo…

-Takeru.-Una conocida voz a sus espaldas lo llamó tranquilo haciendo que volteara para encontrarse a un sorprendido Yamato parado tras él.

-¿Qué hizo el alumno Takaishi, profesor Ishida?-Inquirió con su parada militar y su voz severa la mujer de piel bronceada, analizando al menor delante de él-¿Será acaso que no entró a su hora de clases?

"No le digo perra porque ni los pervertidos se meterían con ella", pensó maldiciendo por decimoséptima vez en el día. Observando a la susodicha sonreír altaneramente, seguro festejando con antelación que podrá dejar de verlo un par de días.

-¿Por qué no iba a entrar?-Habló un calmado Yamato, sorprendiendo a los dos presentes a la par que tomaba un cuaderno que Takeru llevaba en las manos.-Muchas gracias por traerme los apuntes Takaishi.-Se dirigió a su hermano y agradeció colocando su mano sobre sus cabellos.-Lo que pasó señorita Takenouchi fue que, envié a Takaishi a por mi libreta al salón de maestros, donde la dejé olvidada. Como ya restaban cinco minutos de la hora de clase no vi ningún inconveniente en enviarlo.

Ni si quiera le tembló la voz, menos una gota de sudor en sus manos o en su rostro. Estaba jodidamente tranquilo a pesar de estar enfrentando a la mujer de hierro del instituto que con la explicación que le había dado, se había quedado bien servida. Dio una última mirando, observando a su "víctima" favorita. Al ver un maletín, sus ojos brillaron intensamente. Ni la ayuda celestial salvaría de ésta a Takaishi

-¿Me podría decir entonces cuál es la razón por la que trae su maleta? ¿Acaso pensaba fugarse luego de la primera hora?-Cuestionó sagaz, segura de su victoria.

-Porque…

-La dejó en mi casa.-Nuevamente Yamato habló antes que él.-Como sabrá Takeru es mi hermano menor y fue a visitarme ayer. Aprovechó llevando su tarea para que le ayude y olvidó su maleta por lo que me vi obligado a traérsela hoy, sus cuadernos están en su pupitre.-Señaló dentro del aula.-Aquí,-Aplastó la maleta con la palma de su mano.-No hay más que un cuaderno.

No era mentira. Esta mañana se había levantado a las ocho y media. No se había echado algo al estómago y se daría el lujo de armar sus útiles como niña. Además que siempre en su maleta llevaba un solo cuaderno.

-Me permite ver la lista de asistencia.-Sora le exigió el papel con el ceño fruncido para luego extender la mano. Le entregaron la lista con rapidez y procedió a leerlo rápidamente-¿Solo una ausencia?

-Así es.-Contestó el rubio mayor de manera neutra y segura.

-De acuerdo.-Estaba molesta, odiaba no salirse con la suya, pero por esta vez se tendría que ir con la cola entre las piernas -Pero la advertencia no está de más. Recuerde que no se aceptan atrasos, señor Takaishi.-Soltó mirando al menor.-Ni tampoco se solapa la haraganería de los estudiantes, profesor Ishida.-Hizo énfasis en el último par de palabras, recordándole al profesor vestido de negro su lugar en la escuela.

La pelirroja, sintiéndose derrotada, regresó a sus guardias. Maldito crío con santos en la corte. Necesitaba urgente a alguien a quien castigar.

-Eso estuvo cerca.-Yamato suspiró aliviado.-No vuelvas a enredarte con las sábanas y ahora entra a tu clase enano. No habrá una segunda vez-Le apremió como el hermano mayor que era.

Takeru aún no salía de su asombro, quiso decir algo pero las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta antes que pudiera decirlas. ¿Acaso pasó lo que acaba de pasar?, ¿alguien pudo engañar a la inspectora Takenouchi? Eso era algo tan… irreal.

Incluso se decía que Takenouchi había trabajado para el pentágono y que era el hombre más temido de la FBI. Sí, hombre, porque también era parte del rumor que se había salido de dichas instituciones por su manía a travestirse.

Nada de mal para ser su odioso hermano. Nada de mal.

-Yamato…-Se volteó dispuesto a agradecerle pero su hermano ya había desaparecido por los pasillos del colegio.

Genial. Había quedado como un malagradecido, aunque la imagen que tenga su hermano de él no le importaba mucho que digamos, lo que le molestó era que había perdido la oportunidad perfecta para darle el recado de su madre.

Nah, mejor para él. Suficiente tenía con soportarlo en la escuela para que más encima lo viera en su casa como la familia ideal.

-Buenas noches, su majestad.

Una voz estridente cerca de sus oídos lo sobresaltó. Naturalmente tenía que ser la chillona de Miyako que lo saludaba junto con Mimi.

-Tan dulce como siempre, señorita perfecta.-le devolvió el saludo con un sarcasmo, para ver a la castaña que parecía estar en otro mundo-¿Mimi?-la llamó para ver si la devolvía a la realidad.

-Ah, Takeru, eres tú.-La joven de ojos color miel parecía recién salir de su espacio idóneo y se encontró con la mirada azul de su amigo-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué más? Te saludo, tontita.-Contestó el aludido con simpleza.

-¿No nos saludamos en la entrada?-Preguntó confundida.

-No, apenas llego.-Informó lo obvio.-Me alegra que mis queridas amigas estén al pendiente de mí.-Pretendió sonar ofendido a mientras giraba su cabeza esperando encontrar la sonrisa de alguien que sabía que sí se estaría preocupando por su ausencia.

Sin embargo, el puesto junto al suyo estaba vacío. Hikari no estaba.

-Lo lamento Takeru, tengo la cabeza en otro lugar.-O mejor dicho, en otra persona, pensó con picardía.

-Si, se nota.-Se dirigió a su lugar conforme saludaba a todos los demás con sonrisas o palmadas.

Sin embargo, al llegar al pupitre de su mejor amiga, lo observó detenidamente para confirmar su ausencia. Efectivamente había faltado a la escuela.

Eso era extraño, Hikari no es del tipo de alumnos que prefería quedarse a dormir un poco más en lugar de ir a la escuela, por muy lunes que sea. ¿Estará enferma? No, ayer estuvo muy bien.

-Profesor en clase.-Escuchó como anunció uno de sus compañeros, haciendo que vuelva de sus divagaciones y se pusiese de pie, mirando al frente.

¿Qué le pasó a Hikari?

* * *

-¿Almorzamos, chicas?-Preguntó el rubio Takaishi desanimado, sorprendiendo a Mimi y a Miyako, las mismas que se encontraban recogiendo sus cosas para salir al descanso.

-Eso sonó muy gay, Takeru.-Se burló la joven de anteojos.

-Tal vez.-Lo meditó un momento.-Por suerte tengo una larga lista de chicas que pueden testificar lo contrario.

-¡Qué vulgar eres, Takaishi!-Le reprendió Mimi con la cara al borde de un síncope.-A nadie le interesa tus intimidades, así que modérate.

-Ya, no me regañes.-Pidió encarecidamente.-He tenido un pésimo día para que tener que soportar también tus gritos.-Bufó frustrado.-Todavía me duele la cabeza por el golpe del profesor Kuran.

-Te lo mereces por dormirte en clases.-Se burló la castaña.

La situación iba más allá del golpe que había recibido en Química. En literatura, no tuvo quien le dijese en qué acto de Romeo y Julieta se encontraban por lo que había sido regañado delante de toda la clase. Pero el profesor de biología no fue tan condescendiente con él, puesto que al pillarlo mirando por la ventana sin prestar atención a su clase sobre genética y reproducción lo acusó injustamente de tener pensamientos pervertidos.

Su reputación de "tener la _pura_ cara de angelito" muchas veces lo perjudicaba.

Claro que nada de eso hubiera pasado si Hikari hubiese asistido hoy día. Porque alguien le habría despertado en química, le hubiera dicho en qué acto iban en la puta obra de Shakespeare y le hubiese avisado que el mendigo profesor de biología le estaba mirando haciendo el tonto en su clase.

No, no solamente le hacía falta para sacarlo de apuros. No tenía a quién contarle su odisea de cómo había llegado a la escuela sin que la bruja de Takenouchi se hubiese dado cuenta. Seguramente se hubiera reído mucho y sería el objeto de su burla por haber tenido que ser salvado por su "querido" hermano. Las otras chicas se aburrían con ese tipo de banalidades aunque a él le gustase comentar ese tipo de anécdotas. Sentía que la gente se conectaba mejor de esa manera y no a través del sexo casual.

Que pensamientos más cursis, si se los comentara a alguien seguro le decían que Hikari era indispensable en su vida y no lo era. Seguro la agriera en el estómago era su gastritis que le pasaba factura por haberse saltado el desayuno.

-Hablando de la pequeña, ¿Por qué no vino hoy?-La joven de cabellos morados interrogó al rubio conforme caminaba con ambos.

-¿Por qué debería de saberlo?-Contestó con una pregunta-¿Acaso dormí con ella?

Por un instante mantuvo su serio semblante, sin poder contener las sonoras carcajadas que no tardaron en salir de su garganta. Tenía dos chicas lindas con una horrible mente de alcantarillado.

-Deberían verse las caras.-Se burló de los ojos bien abiertos de sus amigas.-Como si eso fuera posible, chicas. Se entrarán moscas si no cierran sus boquitas.

-No sería una sorpresa.-Interrumpió Mimi.-Ni tampoco algo extraño.

-¿Qué?-Estaba sorprendido.

-Hubo una época en la que creíamos que ya había pasado, ¿verdad?-Miyako habló con la de ojos caramelo, la cual asintió.-Fue cuando empezó a habar esa chica que se retiró. ¿Carolina?

-Catalina.-Corrigió la castaña.

-¿Qué dijo ella?-Takeru apenas podía seguir el hilo de la conversación.

-¿Quién?-Preguntó Inoue.

¿Cómo era?

-Carolina.-Contestó no muy convencido.

-Catalina.-Nuevamente rectificó la castaña.-Es increíble que no recuerdes el nombre de las personas con las cuales te acuestas.

-Entiende Mimi, son muchas.-Por un momento olvidó el tema.-Pero eso no importa.-Lo corrigió rápidamente-¿Qué dijo Catalina?

Por más que le decían su nombre no recordaba nada de ella, ni su cuerpo o rostro. ¿Por qué sería?

-Dijo que te habías acostado con Hikari y por eso la habías despachado.-respondió la joven experta en computación con simpleza, recordando como la rubia había tratado de esparcir ese rumor en vano puesto que nadie le creía.

Aunque al principio se especulaba sobre una relación entre ellos, fue muy poco el tiempo que necesitaron para demostrar que únicamente eran amigos. Aunque el idiota de Motomiya todavía insistía a veces con sus "suspicacias" que le provocaba llorar de la risa.

-¡Hikari y yo!-Gritó aterrado.-Eso sería incesto, Hikari es una hermana para mi.-Contestó rápidamente.-No sentimos nada más que cariño fraternal el uno por el otro.

Nuevamente las miradas incrédulas del par de féminas lo tomaron por sorpresa. ¿Qué? Era verdad.

-Si tú lo dices.-Canturrearon ambas al unísono dejando aún más desconcertado al rubio.

-Takeru es muy inocente en ciertas cosas, ¿no crees?-Preguntó Miyako susurrando a Mimi.-O muy idiota.-Señaló chica más inteligente del instituto.

Una vez que dejó de reírse por su propio comentario fijó su achocolatado mirar en frente, para encontrar a cierto moreno que caminaba con su comida en manos y en dirección contraria a la suya. Se acordó que hablar con Ichijouji del proyecto. Por un momento lo había olvidado, pero ahora que lo recordaba, no esperó a decirle su idea para el proyecto. Tenía que demostrarle que era una genio. Por ende, iría en ese preciso instante.

-Creo más en lo segundo.-Se rió Mimi volteando a ver a su amiga la cual estaba cambiando de dirección-¿Dónde vas Miyako?

-En un momento vuelvo.-Anunció la aludida.-Sigan sin mí.-Apremió a sus amigos conforme desaparecía entre el tumulto de personas.

No podía confesarles nada sobre el concurso hasta que se hiciese oficial en todo el distrito ni que para colmos, tendría que trabajar con su rival y némesis Ken Ichijouji. Además no les diría que conversaría con el señor número uno porque suficiente era soportar su agrio carácter como para también aguantarse las bromas de sus amiguitos. No, muchas gracias.

-Ni modo, vamos.-Takeru encaminó a Mimi a la cafetería.

En tanto, Mimi observaba con detenida atención a su amiga de anteojos. Le sorprendía la actitud de ella, especialmente esa sonrisa llena de misterio que se había colado en su rostro en medio de su plática.

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?-Cuestionó la castaña a su amigo.

La de cabellos violáceos era como un libro abierto para sus amigos. No había que tener el cerebro de Miyako Inoue para deducir que ella algo se traía entre manos.

-Ya nos lo dirá después.-Confirmó el capitán del equipo de baloncesto a la estrella del club de natación.

Ambos sabían que Miyako no podía guardarse nada para si sola por mucho tiempo.

* * *

No había empezado la "batalla" y ya estaba sudando a mares. Odiaba sus glándulas sudoríparas que estaban en pleno apogeo e incluso más de lo normal que en el resto de adolescentes. Secó su frente molesta por esa reacción y con Ichijouji por ser tan escurridizo.

-¡Ichijouji!-Llamaba tratando de encontrar a su rival desesperadamente. ¿Cómo puede alguien desaparecer así nada más?-Ichi…

-P-Por favor, su-superior Ichijouji, ¡a-acep-acepte mis s-sentimientos!

Se calló luego de escuchar esa espontánea y atropellada declaración a su contendiente por parte de una alumna de primer curso.

-No.-Contestó Ken parco y sin paciencia.-Discúlpame.-Era cortés a pesar de la frialdad que le imprimía a sus palabras.

-Por favor, dame una oportunidad.-Exclamó la chica.-Soy la primera de mi clase, haríamos una excelente pareja y…

-¿La primera de la clase?-Preguntó levantando una ceja, pretendiendo importancia. Los ojos de la chica brillaron esperanzados.-Si fueras la primera de tu clase, podrías llegar fácilmente a la conclusión de que una persona como yo, que soy el primero del instituto y formo parte de los cinco mejores alumnos del país, nunca perdería su tiempo con alguien que no esté a la altura de mis expectativas. Así que, con tu permiso, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar perdiendo mi tiempo contigo.

Cruel. No había otro nombre para la forma como trató a la pobre muchacha. ¿Acaso se creía el centro del planeta? Dirigió su achocolatado mirar a la pobre desgraciada. Estaba apenas de pie, las rodillas le temblaban y por sus ojos salían gruesas lágrimas. No era fea, al contrario. Bajita, menuda, tenía un muy bonito cabello negro y lacio que contrastaba con su pálida piel. Y unos grandes ojos verdes que ya quisiera ella tener.

Era guapa, muy guapa. Seguro y más de un chico estaba detrás de su falda. ¿Por qué la rechazaba, Ichijouji? ¿Cuál eran sus "expectativas"? ¿Tener hijos por úteros del alquiler? Porque juraría que ni siquiera había visto una revista porno en su vida.

-Pero…-La chica quiso hacer un último intento.

Pobre ilusa.

-Te lo dije, no tengo tiempo para perder con tan poca cosa como…

Miyako apretaba sus puños, no podía quedarse a mirar nada más.

-¡Detén tu lengua, Ichijouji!-Intervino justo antes que diera la estocada final al corazón de esa pobre niña.-Esa no es manera de tratar a una dama.

-¡Superior Inoue!-Como pudo masculló su nombre entre las lágrimas y vergüenza.

-Ve a tu clase, linda.-Le pidió la joven de cabellera morada con una voz condescendiente, mientras le pasaba un pañuelo para que se secara sus lágrimas.-No gastes tu tiempo con éste.-Dijo señalando al moreno.-Apuesto que juega para el otro equipo.-Le susurró guiñándole un ojo.-Y tú.-Se volvió a su rival, cambiando completamente el tono.-Qué poca educación mostraste hace unos momentos, así no se trata a una mujer.

-Lo mismo digo, espiar no es algo propio de una dama.-Ni siquiera se inmutó por la referencia de Miyako a su educación-¿Qué quieres Inoue?-Preguntó fastidiado.

-Yo…-Aún estaba indignada por la escena que presencio.-Quería hablar contigo…

-Eso es obvio.-Bufó interrumpiéndola-¿Qué quieres?-Repitió sin ganas de seguir ahí.

-Del proyecto.

-Espera.-La atajó-¿Me seguiste porque se te ocurrió algo para el proyecto?

-No, solamente lo puse como excusa para declararme yo también y te rieras en mi cara ¡Pues lógico que es del proyecto, idiota! ¿O el ordenador te robó las neuronas que te hace pensar que quiero algo más contigo

-¡Faltan ocho meses!, ¡Ocho!-Exclamó molesto-¿No pudiste esperar a la salida o cuando entráramos al salón?-Él contestó sin darle la oportunidad a ella.-No, tuviste que seguirme y quedarte parada espiando lo que hacía.

-Mientras antes terminemos, menos tiempo tenemos que compartir el mismo aire.–el moreno asintió para sus interiores, Inoue no era su persona favorita.-En todo caso, acabo de salvar la vida de esa pobre niña de segundo.-Espetó con eso que se llamaba "solidaridad femenina".-Creo que si no hubiese interferido, habrías hecho que saltara por la ventana delante de ti y ni siquiera te hubiera importado.-Exclamó eufórica.-Estoy segura que ahora tendrá que ver a un psicólogo para que le ayude a recuperar sus sueños e ilusiones.

-¿Tiendes a exagerar todo lo que haces, vez o escuchas?-Cuestionó consternado.-Como estuviste espiando sabrás que la rechacé inmediatamente. Ella insistió y solamente le hice ver los motivos por los cuales no puedo estar por ella.

-¿Por qué te consideras un ser todopoderoso?

-A ti no te debería importar como me considere ni a quien creo lo suficientemente apta para estar conmigo.

-No, no me importa tu vida. Debe ser de lo más aburrida-Confirmó levemente ruborizada el coraje que le provocaba la veracidad de sus palabras.-Solo que son las personas que tienes a tu alrededor las que me preocupan. Actúas igual que un robot. Y aunque ellos tengan una inteligencia mejor que la de los mortales, se hicieron para servirnos. Quién sabe, algún día el robot Ken Ichijouji termine besándome los pies.

Extraordinaria. No en vano era la que le daba batalla a Ichijouji en cuanto a inteligencia.

-En tus sueños-le contestó de lo más relajado.- La Todai todavía no está tan decadente como para preferir a las segundonas resentidas como tú.

Contaría hasta mil, hasta un millón si fuese necesario. No le podía responder nada más aunque tuviese que desafiar a su propia naturaleza y tuviese la repuesta en los labios. Ya había hablado demasiado. Debía controlarse un poco pues dependía de ese imbécil para ganar su beca.

-Sólo vine a darte mi idea para el proyecto, déjame hablar y podrás correr a seguir destruyendo los sueños y esperanzas de las personas.

-Habla.-Prácticamente ordenó Ken.

-Vine a proponerte desarrollar un nuevo sistema operativo.

Propuso, sin ponerle adornos a su idea, recuperando su entusiasmo característico. Esperaba que el rostro de Ichijouji se sorprendiera, que sus pupilas se dilataran y su boca se abriera ante la sorpresa. Pero nada.

-¿Sólo eso?

-Es complicado Ichijouji, tendremos que autoeducarnos en el tema, solicitar ayuda teórica y mucho trabajo…

¿Acaso tenía idea siquiera de que tan complejo era desarrollar un sistema operativo funcional y hasta incluso comerciable? Porque su rostro era de petulancia total que daban ganas de sacársela a puñetazos.

-Si quisieras autoeducarte en el tema y hacer algo complicado, hazlo tú. Yo no necesito aprender lo básico.

Lo pensó por un momento, cambiando su semblante notoriamente. Debía admitir que esperaba que Inoue le dijera algo un poco más retador, al menos para él. Por lo que él le explicaría por única vez en lo que quedaba de año escolar que era algo verdaderamente competitivo.

-Por mi parte, quiero desarrollar un nuevo buscador de internet, ya sabes, algo como Google. Con la misma eficacia, velocidad y variedad.-Expuso con simpleza.-Eso se me hace más propio de un proyecto que vaya a llevar el sello Ichijouji.-No podía dejar de lado su arrogancia.

Un buscador más eficaz que Google. ¡¿Acaso se había vuelto loco?

-Por tu expresión asumo que es mucho para ti.-Retó con simpleza.-No te preocupes Inoue, no me molestaría hacer el proyecto solo y poner tu nombre al final. Nada más tienes que pedirlo.

¡Eso jamás!

-Entonces, está decidido Ichijouji.-Ella también tenía su orgullo.

-Los martes y jueves estoy libre.-Indicó el moreno los días para trabajar.

-Sí, dos días a la semana, no quiero ser la homicida de tus neuronas por sobre cargarlas.-Ahora le tocó burlarse a Miyako.

-Bien, me parece.-Tendría que mover unas cuantas actividades pero no se iba a dejar todo en manos de una chica tan tonta como ella.-Desde la próxima semana.

-Hecho.-Ella también tenía que reestructurar horarios. Sin embargo, no podía dejar ir la oportunidad de molestar a Ichijouji.

-No hay nada más de que hablar.-Señaló cortante el mejor alumno del instituto.-Prepárate.-Aconsejó.-Odio tener trato con incompetentes, cómo pudiste haber notado..

Miyako pudo explotar con las palabras de Ichijouji, pero su intención fue obstaculizada por una media sonrisa que le entregó el joven. Por lo que se vio obligada a verlo marchar sin decir una palabra.

Detestaba a Ichijouji, siempre se burlaba de ella. A pesar de ser quien le seguía en promedio y conducta. Además, no tenia paciencia, era muy malhumorado y quejica. Nada más había que ver como la trató cuando llegó para interrumpir que siguiera destrozando a esa chica. También le odiaba por callarla y por tener mejores ideas que ella.

Admitía que delante de la propuesta del genio, su idea parecía haber sido propuesta por un niño de primaria. Sin contar que después de eso, cambió totalmente su actitud. Bueno, no tanto, pero al menos no tiraba tantas ironías y era el tipo de persona que aportaba ideas con tal de ganar el premio y no se conformaba con menos.

Aunque lo odie, debe admitir que puede llegar a ser muy útil. Con esa idea, podía tener garantizado el premio y su beca.

Y esa sonrisa al final… hizo latir su corazón un poco más rápido de lo normal.

-¡Odio a Sasabe!-Oyó como una chica que pasaba por sus espaldas le decía a otra.

-Recuerda que del odio al amor solo hay un paso. Terminarás siendo su novia-Le recordaba la otra chica.

¿Del odio al amor solo hay un paso? ¿Novia de Ichijouji?

Miyako puso su mano sobre su pecho y no pudo contener la risa que le causaba la sola mención de la idea.

Tonterías…

* * *

La cafetería estaba igual de concurrida que siempre. Risas por un lado, gritos por otro y ocasionalmente hasta un par de llantos solían escucharse. Mimi suspiró resignada, la vida del instituto tenía sus altos y bajos. Había veces en las que las noticias y revelaciones no paraban por meses, una tras otra; sin embargo, había otras veces en que nada pasaba y todo era aburrido. Al ser los primeros días de clases, las cosas que se oían no eran relevantes. A excepción de los babeos constantes por el profesor de matemáticas, quejas sobre la inspectora Takenouchi y cómo no podría faltar, su repentino rompimiento con Michael.

¿Acaso nadie tenía una vida propia?, ¿Por qué todo tenía que girar en torno a los demás?

La castaña se volvió con fastidio a su mesa, por fin se habían sentado luego de la larga fila que habían hecho por culpa del espagueti que la cafetería ofrecía aquel día. Regresó su vista a Takeru, él cual, estaba revolviendo sus fideos con desdén.

-¿Creí que te morías de hambre?-Preguntó la castaña quemeimportista.

-Y la tengo.-Contestó el aludido.-Es sólo que, está algo extraño, ¿no crees?-Ahora él interrogó a la castaña, la misma que procedió a probar su plato.

-No tiene ingredientes de la más alta calidad pero, a pesar de eso es aceptable.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo bajo la inquisidora mirada acaramelada de su amiga.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Takeru.

-¿En serio no sabes por qué Hikari faltó hoy?-Mimi contestó con otra pregunta.

-Que no.-Era molesto que estén dos veces con lo mismo.-Aunque, no te niego que me gustaría saber.-Expresó con sinceridad.-Digo, necesito culparla por las atrocidades que me han pasado hoy.

-Cobarde.-Molestó Tachikawa.

-Además, necesito de su ayuda en algo.-Comentó con fastidio.

-Llámala.-Le aconsejó la chica, hartada de las complicaciones del rubio.

-¿No crees que eso se me ocurrió antes?-Cuestionó incrédulo y no esperó a que ella contestase.-Recuerda que hoy se me hizo tarde, tengo un calcetín verde y uno rojo, no desayuné y tampoco cogí el móvil por el apuro.

-Idiota, pon el reloj del celular o por último que te despierte tu mamá.-Se burló la castaña mientras revolvía su bolsa de mano.

-Gracias, lo recordaré.-Espetó con ironía.

-Deberías darlas por tener una buena amiga como yo que te dará de su crédito para que le hables a Hikari.-Muy sonriente sacó el móvil con forro rosa y se lo extendió a su amigo.-Mándale saludos a la pequeña de mi parte.

-Lo haré.-Takeru meditó un momento-Voy a usar un texto también.-Informó conchudamente luego de ocurrírsele una idea soberbia de cómo matar dos pájaros con un solo, en este caso, celular.

El joven de mirada azulada sacó de su bolsillo un papel, el mismo que observó luego de escribir un más o menos largo texto. Con eso se ahorraría hablar de Yamato sobre el tema y que a su hermano le por querer platicar con él nuevamente. Enviado, listo, ahora sí llamaría a Hikari.

_-Hola.-Una raposa voz contestó la otra línea-¿Qué pasa Mimi?_

-¿Hikari?-Preguntó extrañado el rubio.

_La chica, del otro lado del teléfono, se quedó sin palabras. Quizá era producto de la fiebre y el dolor de cabeza que la estaban haciendo delirar y pensar que Takeru hablaba por el móvil de su amiga._

-¿Hikari, estás bien?

_No cabía duda. Era su ángel de cabellos dorados. Una sonrisa tímida se asomó por su rostro. Estaba preocupado por ella. Ése era uno de los pocos privilegios que tenía sobre las "chicas" del rubio, en que a él le interesaba saber algo más de ella que lo que había debajo del brasier._

_-Sí.-La joven seguía confundida, eso no ayudaba a su fuerte jaqueca-¿Takeru?_

-¿Por qué no viniste hoy?-Indagó con un tacto que no tenía, pero tenía que hacer el intento por su amiga-¿Cómo te sientes? No te noto bien.

_-No. Tengo un terrible resfriado.-Explicó rápido antes de empezar a toser._

-¿Desde cuándo?-El rubio sabía que su amiga era propensa a las gripes y resfriados, además que le daban con más fuerza que a las personas normales.

_-Ayer por la tarde.-Contestó ella-¿Pasó algo Takeru?_

-No, todo ha estado tranquilo.-Mintió a Hikari y pudo ver como Mimi reía.-Como sea, ¿crees que estarás bien para el viernes por la noche?

_-Eso espero.-Contestó al mismo tiempo que sorbía su nariz-¿Por?_

-Te necesito.-Dijo con simpleza sin saber que el corazón de Hikari latía a mil por hora.-Mi mamá me pidió que invitara a mi hermano para algo parecido a una cena familiar.-Explicó.-Gracias a Mimi me acabo de ahorrar hablarle porque le envié un texto invitándolo.-Comentó divertido.-Entonces, ¿vendrás?

_-Sabes que eso no se pregunta_

_Aceptó un poco desilusionada, el hecho que Takeru le dijo que la necesitaba un viernes por la noche le había emocionado, como siempre. Pero lo supo disimular muy bien, sobre todo cuando comprobó que era solamente para una cena familiar. Sus deseos recónditos pedían a gritos algo más del rubio, si al final de cuentas, era una adolescente común y corriente._

-Ahora descansa que te necesito repuesta el viernes.-Le ordenó jocoso.

_-Vale, adiós.-Era verdad, necesitaba reposo, le dolía todo el cuerpo._

La castaña observó a su amigo colgar el teléfono luego de su plática. ¿Había escuchado bien? Takeru acababa de invitar a Hikari a una cena en la que asistiría su querido capricho. Eso era bueno; no, más que bueno, era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. Un viernes por la noche, podrían incluso ir juntos a la cena. Lo pensó un momento cayendo en cuenta de la situación.

¿Lo malo? Ella no estaba invitada y, como toda una dama, no podía llegar sin invitación ni tampoco las pedían. Eso iría en contra de las reglas del glamour, por favor. Eso no significaría que se quedaría con las ganas, pues ella tenía sus métodos, pues no podía dejar todo a manos del destino.

A toda costa tenía que conseguirlo. Fijó los ojos del muchacho al punto de hacerlo sentirlo incómodo.

-¿Qué?

Preguntó el joven Takaishi al notar la calculadora mirada de su amiga que iba acompañada de una malévola sonrisa. Las mujeres pueden llegar a asustar si se lo proponían.

-¿Una cena?-Ya había pensado en la forma de lograr su cometido.-Una hermosa cena romántica, qué lindo.-Canturreó con aires soñadores.

-Sí es una cena, pero no tiene nada de romántica.-Repuso Takeru inmediatamente.-Escuchaste lo que le dije, mi madre quiso invitar a mi hermano a cenar y yo invité a Hikari.

-Pero siempre invitas sólo a Hikari.-Empezó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello como quien no quiere la cosa-¿Será acaso que ahora la presentarás a tu familia como tu novia oficial? ¿Cuándo nos pedirás permiso a nosotras para que andes con nuestra amiga?

-¡Por supuesto que no es mi novia!

Protestó el rubio con un leve sonrojo. La castaña encontraba hasta dulce ese detalle. El chico de ojos podía ser tan tierno en ocasiones. Lástima que no tenía una cámara a mano.

-¿Por supuesto que no qué?-Una recién llegada Miyako se sentó junto a Mimi con su bandeja en las manos.

-Nada.-Tachikawa se adelantó al rubio.-Simplemente que Takeru va a tener una cena romántica con Hikari el viernes por la noche.

-¡¿En serio?-Como era de esperarse Miyako chilló.

-¡No!

Exclamó velozmente el rubio. Si Miyako se enteraba de las conjeturas de la diva de la preparatoria, su lengua no pararía hasta la próxima era del hielo.

-Pero Takeru, no es necesario.-Replicó Mimi con educación.-Si quieres estar a solas con la pequeña no molestaremos. Necesitan privacidad.

-Es una cena en mi casa, con mi mamá, mi hermano y ustedes.-No pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado al creer que había vencido a su amiga en su propio juego.-Las estaremos esperando, no falten.

-Vivo en el piso de abajo, no faltaría ni aunque fuera el fin del mundo.-Señaló Miyako con energía.-Gracias, Takeru.

-Sí, gracias Takeru. Eres un sol.-Mimi imitó el gesto de su amigo ladeando una sonrisa oculta entre sus manos, agregándole un poco de coquetería a su gesto.

Las cosas habían salido tal y como ella esperaba, como toda princesa. No era nada novedoso para ella hacerlo a esa manera. Siempre había sido así, en su infancia conseguía lo que quería solamente con unas cuantas lagrimitas de cocodrilo. Si no le gustaba la comida, mandaba a preparar otra; si la ropa no era de su talla no hacía que la cambiasen, sino que compraba otra prenda. Ni que hablar si le daban la Barbie equivocada.

De niña conseguía todo con un llanto, en los albores de la pubertad le bastaba con una rabieta, y ahora, de diecisiete años, hacía gala de sus dotes que había aprendido con los años para conseguir lo que le apeteciera de la manera más fina y sutil. Logrando una invitación a cenar de la manera más educada posible.

Ahora no podía esperar que sea viernes, para cenar con su apuesto profesor.

* * *

La semana había pasado volando. Y como buen viernes que era, las carreteras estaban colapsadas. Sin mencionar el calor que empezaba a hacerse cada vez más intenso, presagiando que este día primaveral sería peor que uno veraniego. La columna de coches se movía milimétricamente causando desesperación para las personas dentro de los mismos.

Y era algo que estaba a punto de volver loco a Taichi. La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

-¿Es en serio?-Preguntó sin atisbo de querer calmarse la pelirroja a la cual estaba a punto de estrangular en el asiento de copiloto.-Creí que dijiste que estaríamos ahí pronto si salíamos antes de la escuela.

-Creo que faltaban diez minutos para la salida normal.-Le recordó el castaño.-Porque alguien decidió dejar hecho todos sus pendientes para el lunes a pesar de tener todo el fin de semana para hacerlo.

-Tenía que hacerlo, para tener el fin de semana libre.-Explicó la inspectora Takenouchi.

-¿Para verte con un amante?

Insinuó pícaro el profesor Yagami, a pesar de saber que la respuesta sería una absoluta negación. Nadie en su sano juicio saldría con una fea y amargada solterona como ella. Si no hubiera sido por la necesidad, no la habría invitado al estadio ni en mil años.

-Por supuesto que no.-Bramó molesta.

-¿Entonces? Tenías el fin de semana libre para hacer tus pendientes.-Espetó.-Solo las niñas de escuela hacen todo el viernes para poder jugar el fin de semana.-Explicó-¿No has escuchado el dicho "No hagas hoy lo que puedes hacer mañana"?

-Creo que en tu caso sería más bien "No hagas hoy lo que tampoco vas a hacer mañana".-Corrigió a su acompañante.

-¿Cómo sabes que no hago las cosas?

-Porque nunca me entregas tu papeleo, ni los informes cuando los solicito, Yagami. Siempre tengo que esperar tres o cuatro días después.-Masculló enojada, recordando que siempre estaba todo en la escuela siempre estaba atrasado por culpa de él.-Pero no nos desviemos del tema, ¿Cuándo crees que saldremos de este embotellamiento?

-Créeme cuando te digo que estoy igual de desesperado que tú porque eso ocurra.-Indicó resignado, luego de tocar la bocina del auto sin resultados-¡Demonios!

-Sabía que no debí haber aceptado tú propuesta.-Se quejaba por lo bajo Sora.

-No sé qué tanto haces con tu "preciado tiempo libre". Con ese genio, no habrá nadie quien te aguante todo el fin de semana-Taichi comentó convencido de sus palabras y por el retrovisor captó a la mueca de disgusto que formaba el rostro de su colega laboral.

-Tú qué sabes, Yagami.-Refutó de vuelta.-Además, lógicamente nunca me buscaría a un tipo como tú para fraternizar o…-Se detuvo al momento que se percató que el castaño junto a ella corría el asiento para atrás y sin prestarle atención siquiera empezaba a quitarse la camisa azul que llevaba-¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?-Preguntó exaltada.

-Cambiándome.-Contestó el aludido con simpleza luego de sacar su cabeza de la camiseta-¿No es obvio?-Preguntó señalando su torso descubierto.

-S…si.-Tartamudeó regresando a ver en todas las direcciones posibles.-Pero acaso no te das cuenta que estamos en plena vía pública.

Cuestionó horrorizada viendo a través de los orificios de los dedos el bien trabajado torso, y el formado abdomen de Taichi. No en vano era profesor de gimnasia. Su sonrojo era mayúsculo, estaba compitiendo con el color de cabello.

-¿En serio es eso y no otra cosa?-Preguntó pícaro, acercándose a ella-¿O es que te pone nerviosa mi cuerpo, eh?

-E-En lo absoluto, exhibicionista de cuarta.-Soltó perturbada por la acusación.

-¿Segura?-Preguntó insinuante

Sora observó de cerca al castaño, que aún no se colocaba la camiseta, y lo estudió detalladamente. Pudo apreciar como su labio inferior era fuertemente mordido por sus incisivos superiores. Estaba claro, se burlaba de ella y que estaba disfrutando con su nerviosismo.

-Idiota.

Y como si fueran palabras mágicas. La columna comenzó a ceder y luego de un par de maniobras algo suicidas, cabe recalcar, Yagami logró estacionar el vehículo exitosamente.

-Está bien por mí que tú y todos las demás personas, piensen que nunca tendré un esposo, algo que por cierto no necesito, pero no es motivo ni para que te burles de mí o para que intentes asesinarme.-Se quejó molesta, muy molesta, mientras salía del auto.

-Sora…-Taichi salió del coche aún desnudo de la cintura para arriba, reconoce que tal vez, se le pasó la mano en el coche al decirle tales cosas. A burlarse de su, desde su punto de vista, inevitable futuro como solterona.

-Señorita Takenouchi.-Corrigió inmediatamente dándole cara.-Y por favor, vístase.-Pidió con actitud estoica e impasible.

El joven de cabellos alborotados obedeció como si fuera otro más de sus estudiantes del colegio. Procedió a colocarse su camiseta roja oficial de los Urawa Red Diamonds para luego alcanzar a su compañera de trabajo.

-Gracias.-Fue lo único que musitó la profesora.

-De nada.

-Aunque no sé qué debería de agradecer. Es la mínima norma de educación.

Caminaron un poco, hasta llegar a las extensas colas para entrar al partido. Era increíble la afluencia de gente que había ya en la tarde, siendo que el partido empezaría en la noche. Viéndolo así, la única manera de llegar a tiempo al partido hubiese sido acampando la noche anterior.

Taichi regresó a ver a su acompañante, iba callada y seria. Siempre tenía la cara de culo, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a oír sus continuas quejas hasta por la paz mundial o porque no tenía motivos para gruñir. Tendría que tener de paciencia de santo; de lo contrario, se le olvidaría que era una mujer. Era insufrible. No pasaba su carácter ni con vaselina.

-Tenemos los boletos, ¿verdad?-Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta por parte de la pelirroja.-Deberíamos de poder hacer la fila para entrar.

-Si, claro-¿Iba a pasar quién sabe cuántas horas junto a una Sora más amargada de lo normal?, moriría. La miró por el rabillo del ojo, ¿Qué tan raros se los vería?

Ella, con su vestido negro que le llegaba a las pantorrillas y por dentro un suéter blanco que casi le cubría las manos. Su cabello mal recogido y su rostro algo grasoso por la temperatura del día y sin un ápice de maquillaje. ¿Quién iba a así a un partido de soccer? Cualquiera le diría que quedaban meses para la fiesta de Halloween.

Él, por su parte con sus cómodos jeans y la camiseta del equipo de su pasión. No es que a Yagami le molestaran las apariencias excesivamente y como hombre que era nunca había se había fijado en eso. Claro que tampoco había salido con alguien que se arregle menos que ella.

-Mi boleto.-Pidió la joven de bronceada tez extendiendo la mano para recibir el pedazo de papel, sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-Espera un momento.-Exclamó el profesor de gimnasia empezando a desaparecer entre la multitud. Ya se le había ocurrido algo para hacer la paz.

-Yagami…-Apenas pudo decir su nombre, pero el joven ya había desaparecido. ¿Dónde iría?

Pasaron pocos minutos cuando pudo divisar al profesor caminando sonriente entre la multitud, parecía un niño al cual le había obsequiado un dulce.

-Ten.-Dijo Taichi extendiéndole la bolsa que traía en sus manos.-Ábrela.-No podía evitar ensanchar su sonrisa conforme la mujer abría la funda de papel.-No te culpo si caes enamorada de mi inmediatamente, sería algo muy normal.

-Oh.

Fue lo único que exclamó Sora mientras admiraba y sostenía entre sus manos la hermosa remera azul de su equipo, los Gamba. Por esta vez ignoraría sus comentarios inmaduros de su atolondrado colega.

-¿"Oh"?-El joven estaba indignado-¿Sabes cuantos se rieron de mí por tener una camiseta del Urawa y comprar otra de los Gamba?, ¡Casi me linchan!-Relató sorprendido.-Y lo único que tu dices es "Oh"

-Es que, ya tengo ropa.-Explicó la muchacha mirando sus prendas.

-¡Pues sácate ese feo suéter y ponte la camiseta!-Dijo como si fuera obvio ganándose una mirada muy asesina por parte de la pelirroja.-No es que me llame la atención tu cuerpo así como a ti el mío.-Vio que Sora pretendía protestar pero se adelantó calmándose.-Póntela encima, así tapas de paso el anticuado vestido.

-Deja de burlarte de mi ropa.-Ordenó la pelirroja.

-Ni mi abuela se viste así.-Contestó el castaño.-Vámonos.-Apremió aún molesto porque ella parecía no conformarse con nada.

-Gracias.-Murmuró bajito.

El joven la miró por el rabillo del ojo y sólo asintió a su agradecimiento.

-Te sienta bien.-O por lo menos tapaba sus feas prendas.

Entregaron los boletos y se dirigieron a hacerse lugar entre la hinchada.

-Por aquí.-Ambos dijeron al unísono pero señalando diferentes direcciones, ella señalaba la barra azul y él la roja.

Se regresaron a ver y sus ojos, lanzaron chispas.

Y eso que apenas, habían llegado al estadio, aún les restaban horas para el partido.

* * *

Ya llegaba al muro, giraba en el agua y se impulsaba con los pies para emprender su regreso a la línea de partida. Sacaba la cabeza para respirar y para constatar que ya se habían marchado todas las chicas. Esbozó una sonrisa en el agua, era viernes, hoy cenaría con Yamato. Sus amigos y su "suegra" también estarían. Pero lo que le importaba a ella era que su sexy profesor de matemáticas se encontrase presente también.

Sacó la cabeza del agua y constató su soledad. Sin embargo, la luz en el vestidor de hombres estaba prendida. Yamato seguía ahí, no se había ido.

Se relamió los labios. Perfecto.

-Ya se me hizo tarde.

Escuchó que el rubio murmuraba mientras se colocaba su reloj de muñeca y alzaba la cabeza quedando frente a frente a la castaña.

-Tachikawa…-Susurró su nombre-¿Qué hace todavía aquí?

-Estaba dando mi última vuelta antes de irme.-Contestó manteniendo el perfil bajo que mantenía cerca del rubio.-Me cambio en un momento y nos vamos, profesor Ishida.

-Hoy no puedo acompañarla, señorita Tachikawa.-Indicó presuroso.-Pero me parece bien que se apresure ya que se está haciendo tarde y…

Se sentía indignada. Siempre obtenía lo que quería y ahora el rubio frente a ella trataba de boicotear sus planes sin saberlo. Se había dicho que mantendría el papel de niña desvalida. Pero él le acababa de hacer un desaire.

Imperdonable.

-Si está de apuro creo que debería marcharse ahora profesor.-Apremió ahora Mimi, aún con un semblante apacible no siendo igual su voz que estaba marcada con la mordacidad del orgullo herido y conteniendo las ganas que tenía de hacer un berrinche en esos momentos.-No quiero que se retrase por culpa mía.-No pudo evitar que lo último sonase como un reproche.-Hasta mañana profesor Ishida.

Como toda una dama y con la cabeza en alto, giró en sus talones encaminándose a los vestidores. Estaba molesta, ahora su careta de niña buena, que llegaba convenientemente junto a su amable profesor, se iría al piso al igual que la oportunidad de hablar más con el rubio. De conocerse.

Sus planes de premura fueron cortados por su reciente enojo, tomó una corta ducha, por suerte su gorro mantuvo su cabello a salvo y no hubo necesidad de lavarlo. Supersónicamente se vistió con una falda de jean con vuelos de encajes en color verde pastel y una blusa negra sencilla pero que se amoldaba a sus curvas haciéndola lucir con una apariencia casual, pero a la vez sensual.

Sensualidad que pensaba usar en el trayecto a casa de Takeru con el rubio.

Se miró en el espejo conforme aplicaba su crema para el cabello rizando sus ondas castañas y observó su reflejo. Lo que observaba ahí no era la rabia que hubiese querido encontrar, sino más se notaba la desilusión. Desilusión porque no había podido caminar junto a una de las pocas personas que realmente la escuchaban en su vida, a excepción de sus sirvientes, los cuales únicamente acataban sus órdenes.

Sacudió su cabeza, sus rizos estaban perfectos al igual que toda ella, como siempre. Cogió su bolsa y se dispuso a salir de la piscina cubierta y encaminarse a la residencia Takaishi.

-Vaya, ¿Quién diría que nos encontraríamos con la princesa Tachikawa a estas horas de la noche?

Una voz femenina habló a sus espaldas haciendo que regrese a mirar. Delante de ella estaban tres jóvenes chicas que la miraron de pies a cabeza.

-¿De cacería, Tachikawa?-Habló la cabecilla del trío delante de ellas. Alguien desgraciadamente conocida para Mimi.

-Sounen.-Saludó la castaña, llamándola por su apellido a fin de mantener las distancias.-¿Viniste a recordar viejos tiempos?

Sayo Sounen había sido su rival desde que entró al instituto. La muchacha era un año mayor a ella, por lo que ya se había graduado. Sin embargo, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, Mimi barrió el piso con ella llegando a humillarla en múltiples ocasiones en competiciones a nivel intercolegial y regional.

-Sí, me entró nostalgia de mis días de nadadora y pasamos a dar una vuelta por la antigua sede de competencias.-Comentó como quien no quería la cosa.-Incluso esperábamos ver algún entrenamiento pero parece que es muy tarde.

-Así es y ahora si me disculpas, voy con prisa.-Emprendió su marcha pero fue abruptamente detenida y acorralada por las universitarias-¿Qué?

-Este año mi hermana te humillará por las veces que tú lo hiciste con nosotras.

-No es mi culpa ser mejor nadadora que tu.-Espetó decidida.-Y dices tu hermana, ¿Ruka?, no me hagas reír, ella ni siquiera pasó a las preliminares el año pasado. Y Michael terminó con ella para estar conmigo, no tengo culpa de eso.

Ruka había sido novia de Michael antes que ella, no habían durado mucho pero Sounen se obsesionó con el rubio de verde mirar y no tomó muy bien la ruptura y mucho menos que la cambiase por quien barría el piso con el apellido de su familia en natación.

-Este año será diferente.-Sentenció con seguridad.-En cuanto a Michael…-Una malévola sonrisa se coló en su rostro, haciendo una pausa dramática.-Mira como es la vida, permíteme expresar mis condolencias por el engaño de tu novio.-Ironizó la antigua contendiente de Mimi.

-Terminamos en buenos términos.-Mintió la aludida, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a esa víbora.-No hay nada por qué dar condolencias.

-Sé de muy buena fuente que Michael mantuvo una relación con esa chica de las fotos cuando aún era tu novio o al menos tú lo considerabas así.

-Eso no es…

-¿Cierto?-Completó burlesca.-Si, lo es. La chica se llama Nailea y mi prima es amiga de ella. Estuvieron juntos apenas un mes después de que dejó el país y ya lleva casi un año allá, ¿verdad?

-Amor de lejos, amor de pendejos.-Aprovechó para burlarse una de las acompañantes de Sounen.

-Su alteza Mimi Tachikawa fue vilmente engañada por su perfecto novio.-Canturreó Sayo acercando su mano al rostro de la joven.-Te entregaste a él ¿verdad?-Era más una afirmación que una pregunta.-Y él te engañó como a una cualquiera, que es lo que eres

Se mordía los labios para no llorar. Antes muerta que verse humillada por estas tres resentidas que no le llegaban a la suela de los zapatos. Sin embargo, se sentía diminuta y sola. Como siempre. Porque sus amigas la ayudarían, aunque nunca podría callarlas definitivamente. Su única protección era y sería su disfraz de diva, al cual todos admiraban o envidiaban, pero jamás era pasado por alto.

O eso era lo que erróneamente pensaba. Ahora ya no se encontraba tan sola.

-No es algo muy bonito ver alumnas de universidad molestando a una chica de instituto.

Las cuatro chicas se tensaron al saberse acechadas por una voz masculina y de inmediato las mayores se alejaron de Mimi. Logrando divisar al hombre que se acercaba a ellos. De las sombras emergió un rubio al cual la castaña reconoció inmediatamente.

-Profesor Yamato…

Las chicas se sobresaltaron al escuchar la palabra "profesor" delante del nombre del apuesto rubio.

-Supongo que se verá muy bien en sus reportes universitarios el agregar que molestan a alumnas de instituto con los uniformes puestos.-Amenazó el rubio hablando de manera gélida y refiriéndose a las sudaderas que vestían las muchachas.

Había regresado a por sus llaves del departamento y lo que encontró fue a tres alumnas alrededor de una más pequeña y menuda que rápidamente reconoció era Tachikawa. No sabía de qué hablaban, pero lo que escuchó decir a una de las agresoras hizo que le hirviera la sangre. La llamaron cualquiera y lo certificaron mientras ella a pesar de no dejar de fruncir el ceño parecía un cervatillo indefenso entre las fauces del lobo.

-Vámonos.-Indicó Sounen desapareciendo del lugar rápidamente.-Pobre Tachikawa.-La escuchó burlarse a lo lejos.

Le restó importancia, limitándose a negar con la cabeza ante aquel reprochable comportamiento, y se acercó a su alumna. Estaba molesta, lo podía notar por la fuerza que ejercía en sus puños al tenerlos tan apretados. Acercó su mano al pálido rostro de ella, pero antes de siquiera hacer contacto, la castaña lo alejó con su mano encarándolo.

-¿No tenía un asunto importante que atender?-Preguntó estoica y digna.

Las palabras de las jóvenes le hirieron y enfurecieron, sobre todo porque no puede asegurar que lo que hayan dicho sobre Michael fuese mentira ni tampoco pudo refutarles el hecho de haberse entregado a él. Se siente tonta, después de todo, si había sido muy tonta.

Lo más probable que el lunes Ruka Sounen esparciría el altercado ocurrido entre la hermana mayor y ella. Maldición.

-Se me olvidó algo.-Habló el rubio.-Pero, ¿estás bien?, ¿te hicieron algo?

Escuchó como Yamato hablaba luego de haber repelido su gesto. Cuando lo había visto asomarse, tenía una mirada felina asesina y ahora lo que veía en sus ojos era genuina preocupación. Sin duda, no era un profesor común y no solamente pensaba por su carita bonita.

-No, nada.-Dijo rápidamente recuperando la compostura.

-¿Por qué te molestaban esas chicas?-Quiso saber el maestro.

Porque su novio había sido un canalla que le había puesto los cuernos aún cuando ella se había entregado en cuerpo y alma, creyendo estúpidamente que era el amor de su vida. No podía decirle eso, se moriría de la vergüenza.

-No le quito más su tiempo, así que me voy.-Evadió la pregunta y siguió caminando.

-¡Espera Tachikawa!-Gritó llamándola puesto que ella se iba. Entendía que no le diría nada y no la presionaría para que lo hiciese.-Dame dos minutos y te acompaño a casa.

Odiaba atrasarse más a su cena familiar, ya casi era la hora y con ir a dejar a Tachikawa ni aún tomando un taxi llega a tiempo.

-No se moleste.-Ahora era él el que pedía unos minutos para acompañarla. Ironías de la vida.-Como ya le dije, no le causaré molestias.

-No es una molestia, insisto.-Trató de detenerla tomándola del delgado brazo.-Déjame acompañarte.

Una chica como ella no debía andar sola y desprotegida, menos con esos trapos. Las niñitas de hoy. Las de su época se tapaban un poquito más.

-No voy a mi casa.-Volteó su rostro para ver al rubio que aflojaba su agarre.-Tengo un compromiso al cual debo asistir. En todo caso, se lo agradezco.

Sin decir más se liberó del delicado agarre y empezó a caminar hasta llegar a la calle principal y girar a la izquierda. Yamato por su parte, solo pudo observarla marcharse a paso apresurado, dejándolo que la mano extendida y muy a su pesar preocupado.

¿Era ésa Mimi Tachikawa? Una joven que era más fuerte de lo que su cuerpo mostraba y más débil de lo que quería aparentar. En un momento, era una frágil y perfumada rosa: bella, única y esplendorosa; y al instante, era una rosa en medio de la tempestad. Si te atrevías a tocarla, sacaba sus espinas dispuesta a protegerse y atacar.

Muchas veces en su vida se había sentido incapaz. No había podido proteger a Takeru de las burlas de los demás niños, logrando únicamente que lo odiase; no había podido expresar sus inmensurables sentimientos a Kasumi, creyendo que ya habría "mucho" tiempo para eso; ni él mismo había podido escapar de la soledad, imponiéndose un autoexilio que provocó más daño que beneficio.

Pero ahora tenía que ser diferente. Por algo Mimi Tachikawa se había cruzado en su destino. En pocos días, había comprendido que ésta era su oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. Porque ella no tenía que terminar como un lobo solitario aullando con la luna llena, igual que él.

No, tenía que mantener esa belleza tan resplandeciente. De una rosa que brillaba a la luz del sol.

* * *

Respiraba agitadamente frente a la puerta, la cual aún no se había atrevido a tocar. Se irguió, acomodó su vestimenta y las orquídeas que compró para su madre. Acercó su dedo al timbre pero vaciló en tocarlo, se sentía extraño y nervioso por ver a su progenitora después de tantos años.

Hasta vergüenza tenía. Sin embargo, se atrevió a tocar el timbre, esperando que su madre no estuviese tan molesta con él y que algo le quedara de cariño después de ser tan ingrato. Escuchó como unos rápidos pasos se acercaron a la puerta.

-¿Yamato?-Parecía como si su madre ya hubiera tenido decepciones frente a la puerta confundiéndolas con su persona.

-Hola mamá.-Saludó apenado el rubio mayor estando frente a su madre-¿Cómo estás?

Natsuko Takaishi, su madre, se abalanzó a él y lo estrechó en un abrazo. Aun lucía igual que como la recordaba. Hermosa y apenas avejentada.

-¡Hijo mío!-Se alegró de tenerlo nuevamente entre sus brazos-¡Que alegría por fin tenerte aquí! Pensé que no vendrías.-Confesó exteriorizando su temor, quebrándosele la voz por momentos.-Pero mira qué guapo estás, cuánto has crecido.-Lo último sonó nostálgico.-Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía.-La rubia cayó en cuenta que su primogénito estaba en la puerta y no se movía.-Que tonta soy, entra hijo, por favor.-Pidió retirándose de la puerta, borrando algunas de las lágrimas que estaba derramando.-Tenemos tanto que hablar, todos estaban esperando.

-¿Todos?-Cuestionó confundido.

Se suponía que sería una reunión íntima, con ella y su hermano. Dudaba que su padre hubiese sido invitado después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. ¿Entonces quién sería?

De repente, escuchó risas en el comedor. Sin duda eran más personas de las que se refería a su madre. Fue al pequeño comedor, donde provenían las fuertes carcajadas de su hermano menor.

-Buenas noches.-Saludó con todos.

-Buenas noches, profesor Ishida.-Contestaron las voces al unísono.

Estaba seguro que no esperaba encontrarse con las tres personas extras que estaban en su casa y que saludaron con él. Su boca de pez lo evidenciaba. Tal vez la presencia de Hikari no le sorprendía mucho, incluso Inoue. Pero la gran sorpresa era la que había detrás de su alumna con peculiar cabellera morada.

Oh, no. Aquí íbamos de nuevo.

Mimi Tachikawa, la pequeña rosa con espinas del instituto. No tenía idea cómo, pero siempre se veía envuelto en una extraña confusión interna cada que se encontraba con esa enigmática estudiante a donde quiera que fuese.

Algo le decía que esa vez, no sería la excepción. Como había dicho, era parte de su _destino._

**¿Continuará…?**

**

* * *

Notas de la Autora:**

**¡Alá! Y está hecho el capítulo III, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. La dinámica entre Ken y Miyako o Tai y Sora. Tal vez fui mala en no meter a Hikari en este capítulo pero no me parecía necesario.**

**Ahora…**

**¡Matt se preocupa por Mimi!, ¿Qué pasará ahora?, ¿Será acaso que empieza a ver a Mimi como es y no como Kasumi? ¿o a lo mejor el recuerdo de su primer amor es aún más fuerte que todo?**

**¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora?**

**Yo lo sé, mi beta lo sabe y si ustedes quieren saberlo solo deben dejar un pequeño (o gran) RR apretando el botoncito de abajo que dije "Review this story/chapter".**

**Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se toman su tiempo en leer y en comentar. ¡Gracias! A: Isabella-de-Takaishi-Ishida; katieishida1390; Anisol; MimiDeIshida; blackrose (a ti linda, ya empecé a trabajar en Su Recuerdo, espero pronto tener el capítulo :D); Tachikawa de Ishida; Taioralove; XANHEX; Chizuma; Meems-ishikawa; Eri-sshi; Sheccid Ishida; Minami Tomoeda; Majo G; l03nist; ; AnaMai; Taiora's and Mimato's Fan; Mimi Hyuga; FlOrEnCiA HaWkEyE; emmylia91; Sicky; Guille; Grez Ian; CaintlinJeanne; krayteona; RossMary; Yumeko; 0-aThErY-0; Rima Princess; bela de slytherin; Hika-chan Takaishi; cinty aliz li; Hana Echizen; Danika Blake.**

**Espero ansiosa leer sus RR y que sigan aumentando para motivarme a seguir adelante.**

**Se despide con un beso y esperando vuestros RR, Sakura Tachikawa.**


	4. Dos Luciérnagas Solitarias

**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Primero que todo, permítanme expresar una disculpa por el retraso. U.U, Aunque la culpa no sea solo mía. Ahora soy oficialmente una alumna de último año de secundaria con ciento cincuenta cosas por hacer -.- ¡Odio eso! **

**Sinceramente, podría ponerme en estos momentos a quejarme acerca de los montones de deberes que me mandan a hacer a diario con lujo de detalles, pero, sé que ustedes estarán ansiosos por leer la continuación de x+y… de nuevo ¡LAMENTO LA TARDANZA!**

**Como sea, en vista de mi nuevo cronograma de actividades, he tenido que pasar de actualizaciones semanales a mensuales. Prometo hacer hasta lo imposible por subirles su capítulo mensual. Palabra de Otaku, escritora!**

**Por lo que tendrán el siguiente capítulo para mayo, no pasará del 21 de mayo… meta personal…**

**Pues mis queridos lectores… los AMO, por todos los RR que me dejan demostrándome su apoyo y saber que les gusta mi intento de historia. GRACIAS a todos por ello…**

**Otra cosa importante es que este capítulo está dedicado enterito para mi compañera y cómplice malévola… mi querida ERI! Que cumple años el segundo día más importante del año, cariño tu sabes que el primer día es el 21 de mayo XD! Feliz cumple linda! Te quiero un montón!**

**Y bueno, no los entretengo más y los dejo con la lectura, la cual espero la disfruten! :D! y nos leemos en las N/A!**

**Me disculpo con CaintlinJeanne, prometo dejarte el RR hoy :D! que amiga, tiempo es lo que menos he tenido =( Tk!**

**Otra cosa más! MEGA! No sabes lo feliz que me hizo tu RR, por un momento pensé que ya no me leías y ya no te gustaba lo que escribía :D, espero que ahora me dejes otro! Gracias =D!**

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Dos luciérnagas solitarias.**

La luna brillaba en su esplendor al igual que los reflectores que iluminaban la cancha, la misma que pronto sería ocupada por los equipos rivales que competirían por un mejor lugar en la tabla de ía la misma cantidad de camisetas rojas que azules, eso parecía y como fieles hinchadas vitoreaban y cantaban los himnos de sus equipos.

Algo que estaba a punto de enloquecer a Sora.

-Cambia esa cara, Sora.-Sugería un animado Taichi más extrovertido que de costumbre.-Te vas a poner más vieja.

Esa maldita vocecilla eralo que más le irritaba.

-¿Quieres que cante el himno de Urawa también?-Preguntó sarcástica por la idiotez que acababa de decir.-Lo siento pero no me lo sé.-Añadió mordaz.

¿Pedirle que se animara?, ¡¿Cómo? Si estaba en la barra contraria al equipo que su camiseta marcaba. Ya había escuchado hasta del mal que se iba a morir por hacer dicha acción bajo presión.

-Puedes irte si quieres, no te detengo.-Dijo sin importancia y una malévola sonrisa surcó su rostro.

Sora regresó a ver a la fuente de sus problemas con rabia. No podía negar que la suerte estuvo de su lado y le dio un buen argumento cuando quisieron ir a lugares separados. Le dijo que él no pensaba ir a la barra de los Gamba y que si ella se iba no se hacía responsable ni por las "barras bravas" ni de que luego no se encuentren para regresar, después de todo él tenía el vehículo y el partido acababa entrada la madrugada.

-Eres irritante.-Espetó molesta.

-Gracias.-Yagami lo tomó como un halago.

Regresó a ver a su colega, no lucía muy animada. Al contrario, tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Estaba seguro que si en esos momentos se encontraba con un alumno del instituto le castigaría sin motivos.

-¡Muévase anciana!

Un par de mocosos pasaron atropellando a la extraña pareja e insultando a la pelirroja inspectora. Terrible error. La pelirroja era como una granada de contacto, al más mínimo roce explotaría. Sin importarle si era un niño, adulto o anciano.

-¡Alto ahí, jovencitos!

Escuchó como gritaba y los individuos pararon en seco, aterrados. ¡Si eran un par de niños! Pobres infelices.

-Debería de darles vergüenza.-Sora empezaba con su monólogo.-No solo van atropellando a la gente sino que, además, le faltan el respeto. ¿Qué clase de educación les dieron en sus casas?-Preguntó indignada, cruzada de brazos-¿De qué escuela vienen?

-Cállese, vieja bruja.

El otro joven se volteó para callar a Sora.

-Muchachitos desvergonzados, si fueran mis hijos les rompería la mandíbula por faltar el respeto a sus mayores.-Les regañó molesta.

Taichi se fijaba de sus alrededores, las personas empezaban a prestar atención a la escena que estaban montando. Vergüenza ajena estaba empezando a sentir, y eso que eso no ocurría muy a menudo en él.

-Dirá sus nietos, mi madre no es tan vieja.-Siguió contestando el joven.-Deberían de prohibir entrar al estadio a las ancianas.

-¿Vieja?-Sora estaba indignada.

-Sora, cálmate.-Pidió Taichi notando las furiosas miradas que le dedicaban a Takenouchi.

-Debería largarse con su camiseta de los Gamba, a-n-c-i-a-n-a.

-Malcriado.

Sora cogió coraje y avanzó hacia el muchacho, el cual, se regresó y la empujó con fuerza. Hubiera caído al piso de no ser porque Taichi se interpuso en su trayectoria y la sostuvo.

-Oye, sé que ésta puede ser exasperante.-Intervino el castaño, previendo que las cosas se irían de las manos si no hacía algo-. Pero no deja de ser mujer y a las mujeres no se las toca.

Aunque tal vez se merecía las palabras del niño, Takenouchi no merecía el empujo. A él, su madre le había enseñado a tratar bien a las mujeres y en su delante nadie maltrataba a una. Ni por muy dejaditas a la mano de Dios que fuesen, como Sora.

-Llévate a tu novia de aquí.

-Es de otro equipo, lárguense.

Los gritos enardecidos algunos de la barra no se hicieron esperar, apoyando a los revoltosos chiquillos. Muy a su pesar, sabía que era lo mejor, aunque no lo hacía precisamente feliz.

-Vámonos, Sora.-Se la llevó a rastras a una zona neutral.

Ahora los dos estaban que ni siquiera se regresaron a ver.

-¡Buenas noches damas y caballeros, bienvenidos al emocionante partido de Urawa Red Diamonds vs Gamba Osaka!

La voz del locutor del partido hizo estremecer a todos y cada uno de los presentes que gritaron eufóricos por el inicio del esperado encuentro entre los dos grandes ídolos del Japón.

El partido estaba a punto de comenzar.

* * *

Natsuko Takaishi se colocó detrás del mesón de la cocina. Desvió el camino de Yamato a la mesa principal indicándole los taburetes para sentarse, Yamato lo hizo sin problemas. El silencio era estremecedor, y no era para menos. El ambiente no era jubiloso y alegre, como debía ser luego de dejar de verse por casi una década. Lamentablemente la presencia de las alegres invitadas, no ayudaba a hacer menor la tensión que ya por poco y era palpable a pesar de que las visitas se encontraban en el comedor.

-¿Cómo está el abuelo, hijo?

Preguntó por empezar algo. Natsuko estaba comenzando a desesperarse que la conversación con su propio hijo le resultase tan dificultosa.

-Bien, te envía saludos.

Yamato contestó escuetamente a su madre tratando de evadir las inquisidoras miradas de Inoue y Tachikawa, que le observaban con tanto interés como si fuera una de las maravillas del mundo. Afortunadamente Takeru y Hikari estaban demasiado inmersos en su propio mundo como para reparar en su existencia.

-La abuela dice, que cuándo los visitarán, ambos.-Acotó el rubio, señalando con la mirada a su pequeño hermano.

-Tal vez, luego que Takeru se gradué.-Contestó la madre evadiendo el mirar de su hijo mayor.

La rubia tampoco podía exigirle a Yamato ser más mejor, después de todo, no podía autodefinirse como un modelo de hija. Sus padres siempre habían criticado que hubiese dejado a Yamato con Hiroaki luego del divorcio, a pesar de saber perfectamente cómo era ese hombre. Motivo por el cual, no habían dudado en darle alojo, cariño y apoyo en su estadía en la capital francesa. Lo que ella no había podido darle, por más dolor que le resultara esta verdad.

-Se alegrarán de escuchar eso.-Comentó Yamato, sacando a su madre de sus cavilaciones.

-Qué bueno…

Fin de la conversación, como si no tuvieran otro tema de que conversar. Nuevamente, tensión. Natsuko quería decir tantas cosas pero no sabía como hacerlo. Yamato ya no era el niño que recordaba. Ahora era un hombre, uno que había sufrido mucho a lo largo de su corta vida. Lo peor es que parecían más extraños que madre e hijo. Qué frustración.

-¡Mamá!, ¿ya está la comida?

Takeru gritó desde la mesa reclamando el ya de por sí aplazado alimento y, como si fuese una orden, el olor de su sopa de fideos especial le llegaba indicando que la comida estaba lista.

-Ya está, cariño.-Informó a su demandante hijo menor.-Yamato, por favor pasa a la mesa.-Invitó al mayor.

-¿No ibas a decir algo?-Preguntó el rubio tratando de volver a sacar el tema.

-Yo…-Observó al hombre delante suyo, ¿Qué decirle luego de no haber estado a su lado por tantos año?, no sabía-¿Te has cortado el cabello?, se te ve diferente hijo.-Pudo percibir la decepción que marcaban los ojos de su primogénito.-No malentiendas querido.-Se apresuró a decir conforme se preparaba para servir.-Estás más guapo así, digo, siempre fuiste el más guapo.-Reafirmó.-Sólo que cuando te fuiste a París tenías el cabello largo y ahora que te veo a los diez años lo vuelvo a ver corto como cuando eras mi pequeño niño.

Yamato ladeó una sonrisa para su madre en señal de resignación. Luego del divorcio de sus padres, apenas y podía llamarse relación lo que mantuvo con su madre, para más encima agregarse distancia en sus años en el extranjero. La poca relación que mantenían se volvió nula.

-¿Te ayudo con algo?-Indagó deteniendo su andar, como último intento.

-No, eres el invitado. Siéntate, hijo.

Yamato suspiró pesadamente. A su madre aún le resultaba difícil hablar con él, tanto o más que a él abrirse con ella.

* * *

La comida estaba deliciosa. Mimi tuvo que recordarse tres veces las normas de etiqueta para contener las ganas que tenía de alzar el plato y terminar con el residuo que se dejaba por educación en el plato de comida. Pero ese esfuerzo no se comparaba ni un poquito con el que había tenido que hacer al rechazar tres veces y de manera cortés las insistencias de la señora Takaishi de que se sirviera otro plato. Sobre todo, si a su izquierda, Miyako ya iba por el quinto y seguía hablando de la exquisitez del platillo.

La castaña, educadamente aceptó un plato y delicadamente se negó a seguir comiendo a pesar de saber que no era ninguna molestia puesto que la comida era , por mucho, los mejores fideos que ha comido en los últimos años. Y eso que a su casa habían llegado incluso los mejores chefs japoneses, ninguno había podido llegar a un sabor la mitad de bueno que ése.

Dirigió su acaramelado mirar al rubio sentado junto a ella. Afortunadamente, Yamato declinó la oferta de su madre de sentarse como pilar principal, seguramente para no molestar a Takeru. Para luego sentarse a su lado por ser el único puesto libre.

Yamato iba por su tercer plato y cada que podía le miraba descaradamente. Luego el volteaba a verla y ella a diferencia de la mayoría de adolescentes, que lo que hubieran hecho hubiese sido apartar o agachar la mirada, se le quedaba viendo y una media sonrisa socarrona se formaba en sus labios.

-¿Te gustó la comida, hijo?

La señora Takaishi rompió su disimulado contacto visual al reclamar la atención del rubio de sus sueños. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?, ¿Qué si le gustaba? Nadie comería tres platos de lo mismo si no le gustara lo que ingiere. Pero tenía que entenderla. Estaba poniendo de su parte para recuperar en parte del tiempo perdido.

-Deliciosa, mamá.-Halagó el rubio, haciéndole sacarle una leve sonrisa a la mujer.-Comería otro plato más si no estuviera pecando de gula actualmente.

-Puedo empacarte para que lleves.-Ofreció la madre.

-¿Es el favorito del profesor Ishida, señora Takaishi?

Mimi no pudo pillar mejor momento para ser parte activa de una conversación entre Yamato y su madre. Y qué mejor que con una inocente y curiosa pregunta.

-Así es, cariño.-Contestó la rubia con aires nostálgicos.-Yamato solía exigirme que le hiciera sus fideos especiales siempre cuando era un niño.

-¿Fideos especiales?-Preguntó curiosa, ¿acaso no eran simples fideos extremadamente deliciosos?-

-Sí, ¿o saben igual que los fideos de otros lados?-Preguntó sagaz a sabiendas que su plato era especial.

-No, definitivamente no.

-Supongo que estarás acostumbrada a los que hace tu mamá, pero estos que acabas de comer tienen ciertos ingredientes de más, unos cuantos menos y un ingrediente secreto, único y especial.

¡Ja! ¿Su madre cocinando para ella? Dudaba que su madre supiese si ha comido o no diariamente. Es más, le daría lo mismo si la viera vomitando en el retrete con tal de obtener mejor figura.

-¿Cuál es?-Preguntó ansiosa de saber.

-Si te lo digo, dejaría de ser secreto, ¿no crees?-Acotó guiñándole un ojo.

-No lo quiso compartir ni con mi abuela.-Yamato intervino en la conversación.-No se lo dirá a nadie.-agregó convencido, observando como el semblante de su madre decaía.-Sin embargo, la receta para el guiso de Takeru es abierta al público.-Fingió un bufido para volver a apaciguar el ambiente.

-No reproches.-Intentó animarse la mayor.-Que muchas veces me tocó hacer dos platos diferentes porque, según tú, sólo cocinaba lo que le gustaba a Takeru.

-Y era verdad para nadie era un secreto que el pequeño Takeru era el consentido de mamá.-Se defendió el rubio.

-¡Y lo sigo siendo!

A pesar de estar concentrado en una conversación diferente se tomó el tiempo de prestar atención cuando vio su nombre involucrado en la conversación de su madre, Mimi y Yamato.

-¡Takeru!-Reprendieron Hikari y Natsuko.

-Tu hijo te ha delatado.-Confirmó Yamato, con burla.

Mimi escuchaba atenta lo que decían, esas palabras sólo indicaban una cosa.

-¿Acaso era celoso, profesor?-Lanzó al pregunta directa, sorprendiendo tanto a la madre como al hijo.-No me lo imaginaba en esas lides.

Pero fue la primera la que, como si le hubiesen dado cuerda, contestó:

-Todos los niños pequeños sienten celos de sus hermanos menores.-Empezó a explicar Natsuko.-Pero nunca vi a alguien más celoso que Yamato. A pesar de tener ya nueve años cuando Takeru nació, muchas veces se comportaba como un niño de seis con un hermanito recién nacido.

-Francamente, te detestaba hermanito.-Confesó el rubio mayor al menor que bufó molesto.

-Ojalá lo hubieras seguido haciendo.-Murmuró molesto para él únicamente.

-Pero eso fue por poco tiempo.-la rubia ni siquiera prestó atención al comentario de su hijo menor.-Luego, se volvieron inseparables.-Suspiró con añoro, observando como Takeru desviaba la mirada y trataba de llamar la atención de Hikari y volver a su propia conversación.-Voy por el postre.-Anunció dirigiéndose a la cocina.

La mujer sabía a la perfección que Takeru no perdonaba a Yamato su abandono y no podía obligarlo ni culparlo. Incluso para ella fue difícil superar que su primer hijo no se comunicase con ellos ni en sus peores momentos. Pero ella es madre y sólo una madre puede querer tanto como para perdonar lo que sea.

-¿Ahora sí puedo ayudarte, mamá?

Preguntó Yamato, sorprendiendo a su pensativa madre. La misma que inmediatamente empezó a revolver el postre que preparaba para servir.

-No cielo, ya te lo dije, tú eres el invitado de hoy y un invitado muy especial.-Le calmó su madre, procurando concentrarse en su dulce.

-¿Qué es?-Preguntó el rubio refiriéndose al postre que degustarían.

-Oshiruko.-Fue su única respuesta.

Yamato captó el olor del Oshiruko desde que entró en el área de la cocina. Sin embargo, necesitaba confirmarlo antes de emocionarse internamente por el familiar y delicioso olor de su postre favorito hecho por su madre. Además, el simple olor le hizo recordar aquellos buenos recuerdos de su infancia compartida con su madre y Takeru.

-Gracias, mamá.

La conversación no podía seguir únicamente a base de pequeñas frases entre ellos.

-No te imaginas cuanto Oshiruko comí tratando de encontrar alguno que se parezca al tuyo ni tampoco cuantos intentos fallidos tuvieron la abuela y Kasumi.-Recordó el joven de ojos azules con nostalgia-¿Por qué nunca quisiste compartir tu receta?

El postre estaba colocado en sus platos, listo para ser degustado y Natsuko Takaishi giró su rostro regalándole una sincera sonrisa a su querido hijo.

-Quería que al menos tuvieses un motivo para visitar de vez en cuando. Pero, ni siquiera eso funcionó.-Explicó cabizbaja, marchándose rápidamente a servir a los invitados sin decir palabra a su hijo mayor.

Llegó muy rápido y procedió a servir un plato para ella y uno para él. Solo comerían los dos, aunque aún no supieran como hablarse mutuamente. Ambos coincidían que ese no era el momento. Después de todo Yamato había vuelto y el tiempo les sobraría para hablar, con paciencia.

Lo más importante era que estaban juntos, en lo posible. Un día, cuando el resentimiento saliera de su pecho y se recuperase de sus viejas y nuevas heridas, se enfrentaría cara a cara con esa mujer que le dio la vida y le haría esa breve pregunta que había mantenido por años en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos.

"¿Por qué?"

* * *

En la sala, Miyako se encargaba de hacer lo que mejor hacia: hablar. Era increíble cómo no paraba por ningún motivo, en los escasos veinte últimos minutos había pasado de temas tan triviales como era que el verde estaba a punto de ser el nuevo negro, según ella, algo que Mimi refutó vehementemente.

-¿Qué haces?

Hikari lo sacó de sus pensamientos abruptamente. Sin lugar a dudas, ella había sido su boya esa noche. Naturalmente, su madre no había parado de hablar con y de Yamato durante la cena, apenas y pudo defenderse alzar la voz una vez. Si su querida pequeña amiga no hubiera estado, fácilmente habría enloquecido.

-Pienso.-Fue la única respuesta del rubio.

-¿En qué?

-En… la universidad.-Mintió rápidamente Takeru

-Wow, eso sí es extraño.-Molestó la castaña jocosa.-No, es imposible.-Reconsideró.

-Graciosa.-Refutó el rubio haciendo un mohín de disgusto, pues de vez en cuando él también podía pensar en temas profundos, aunque ésta no fuese la ocasión.

-Y, ¿en qué pensabas respecto a la universidad?-Cuestionó la menor de los Yagami.

-Nada…-Rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error y rectificó. Tenía que decir algo rápido y creíble.-Porque, no sé nada acerca de lo que estudiaré y ya queda nada de tiempo para graduarnos.

-No digas eso.-Algo de lo que decía Takeru no terminaba de convencerla, sin embargo, se cortaría un dedo si en lo que su amigo pensaba no era referente a su "cena familiar".-Aún faltan muchos meses para que el año escolar se acabe, queda tiempo para escoger tu carrera.

-Claro, como tú sabes que estudiarás desde que te graduaste del jardín.-Ironizó el joven de ojos azules.

-No es mi culpa, los niños son mi pasión y educarlos mi sueño.-Confirmó con añoro, dejando que sus ojos achocolatados brillasen por sí solos.

-¿No crees que educar a niños de cuatro y cinco años es algo difícil?, digo hacerlos entender.

Takeru se imaginó a si mismo rodeado de niños gritones que no paraban de correr de un lado a otro, llorando, pegándose. Sólo de imaginarlo, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-Si puedo hacer que tú entiendas las clases de química o matemáticas. Puedo enseñar a quien sea.-Se jactó orgullosa de sus logros.

-Si…-Contestó por inercia, hasta que cayó en cuenta las palabras de su mejor amiga-¡Oye! Eres mala.-Lloriqueó.-Extraño a mi dulce y tierna Hikari.-Dijo colocando su mano y acariciando la pálida mejilla de su amiga. Sin pensar si quiera lo que significaban esas palabras acompañadas de esa caricia para ella.

Ese mínimo gesto bastó para que la castaña se empezara a hiperventilar y a subírsele los colores al rostro. Frente a ella, estaban ese par de mares azules que el rubio tenía por ojos, mirándola con dulzura infinita, como si la quisiese como algo más que a una simple mejor amiga.

-¿Te pasa algo?-Preguntó el rubio preocupado cambiando de posición su mano, de su mejilla a la frente de su amiga.

-¡Que lindos!-Chilló una estridente voz llamando la atención de los jóvenes-¿Ya le pediste ser tu novia, Takeru?, ¡Que emoción!

Takeru rodó por los molesto. Únicamente a Miyako se le hubiese ocurrido semejante desatino.

-¡Miyako, cállate!

Pidió el muchacho del grupo haciéndole ademanes de que bajara la voz. Después de todo, su madre era otra loca obsesionada con que Hikari sería su esposa o algo así. ¿Qué le pasaba a la gente que le rodeaba? Había dicho en todos los tonos que la pequeña era como su hermana y que jamás la vería de _ésa_ manera.

-Entonces, esto en realidad sí era una cena romántica y esperabas el momento perfecto para ponerte a trabajar. Pero debías esperar a que nos fuéramos, pequeño Takeru.-Miyako dedujo sin complicaciones sus supuestas ideas.

-Estás loca.-Fue lo único que dijo el rubio.-Para tú información, hablábamos de universidades.-Soltó orgulloso, provocando que la risa de su amiga de lentes parara en seco.

-¿Tú?, ¿de universidades?-No pudo contener volver a estallar en carcajadas.-Al menos dime algo más creíble que eso.-Pidió casi sin poder respirar.

-Para tu información sí, hablábamos de nuestras carreras futuras.-El rubio sonaba ofendido.-Aún no sé qué estudiaré en la Todai.-Comentó tomando una pose altiva.

-La Todai no acepta…

-La Todai...-hizo un silencio dramático, conociendo de primera mano como su amiga se alargaría con el asunto.-Me ofreció una beca completa si es que juego baloncesto para su equipo.-Se jactó orgulloso.

-¡¿Qué?-Preguntaron ambas mujeres a la vez.

-¡Mientes!-Sentenció Inoue.

-Ya quisieras, dulzura.-Se burló el rubio dirigiendo a la mesilla donde abriendo un cajón sacó un sobre que contenía la noticia.-Lee y llora.

Hikari estaba sorprendida porque no se lo había dicho y regresó a ver a su amigo con reproche.

-Recién la recibí hoy y la guardé porque ni mi mamá sabe.-Se justificó rápidamente ante la mirada resentida de la joven de mirar de color avellana.

Ajena a la pequeña situación que tenían los mejores amigos. Miyako no podía creer lo que decía ese pedazo de papel. Era verdad, efectivamente Takeru estaba siendo invitado a la universidad de sus sueños sin hacer ningún esfuerzo o siquiera habérselo imaginado o querido alguna vez.

-¿Qué les pasa?

Mimi entró a la sala luego de haberse escusado pidiendo el sanitario y haber aprovechado la ocasión para buscar a su profesor que ya hace algún tiempo había desaparecido.

-¡Mimi!-Miyako se acercó corriendo a su amiga gimoteando sonoramente.-A Takeru le ofrecieron una beca completa en la Todai.

Maldita fuera la suerte de Takeru, un flojo sin oficio ni beneficio; mientras que ella tendría que ganársela trabajando con el ser más pedante del universo.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó la castaña incrédula observando a sus amigos.

Takeru asentía presuntuoso, Miyako pretendía llorar en su falda. Sin embargo, Hikari lucía diferente, como si anduviese perdida en el tiempo y en el espacio. ¿Acaso ella también, recién se enteraba?

-Felicitaciones, desobligado.

Tachikawa felicitó sinceramente a su rubio amigo, aunque tuviera muchas cosas en la cabeza. Pero no podía perder su enfoque. Ya consolaría a Miyako y luego hablaría con Hikari, porque ninguna de las dos quedó muy bien al enterarse de las últimas embargo, eso no contestaba su interrogante principal.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está el profesor Ishida y tu madre?

Giró a ambos lados pretendiendo buscarlos. Tenía que preguntar por la señora también puesto que seria muy extraño que sólo preguntara por el rubio mayor. Si se ponía ansiosa antes de tiempo podía arruinar todos sus planes.

-En la cocina.-Contestó Takeru como si nada.

-¿Qué es todo el alboroto?

Natsuko inquirió luego de apresurarse desde la cocina, al escuchar tantos chillidos, lógicamente tras ella. Por su parte, Yamato que también se había asustado por el alboroto. El mismo que lo hacía ver que se trataba de Inoue, que se encontraba abrazada a la falda de Tachikawa.

-Nada mamá.-Takeru se apresuró a contestar.-Sabes que Miyako está loca, incluso su madre lo dice.

El rubio menor regresó a ver a las tres adolescentes presentes lanzándoles una mirada de advertencia de no decir nada respecto a su conversación. La cual, las tres entendieron y acataron, incluso la llorosa Miyako.

-Es que, escuchamos muchos ruidos.-La dueña de la casa aún no sonaba muy convencida con la explicación de su hijo.

-Son adolescentes mamá, déjalos.

Ahora Yamato intervino apoyando a su hermanito. Para él, no había pasado desapercibida la mirada de precaución que el enano había lanzado a sus amigas y decidió apoyarlo.

-Ustedes y sus secretos.-Bufó molesta la rubia refiriéndose al cerrado grupo de amigos-¿Desean servirse un café?

-Mamá, no creo que la cafeína sea buena en el organismo de cuatro niños.-Aconsejó el catedrático.

-No somos niños, profesor Ishida.

Una voz aguda y femenina llamó la atención del rubio maestro, haciéndolo girar a su derecha y encontrar a Tachikawa viéndolo desafiantemente; logrando atraparlo con ese par de orbes de caramelo en los cuales, cualquier hombre podría perderse sin problema alguno.Y él no era la excepción, aunque podía decir con mucho orgullo que ala castaña le faltaba mucho para que pudiese ceder a todos sus caprichos. Un lobo solitario nunca dejaría de ser desconfiado, por muy atractiva que le resultase la presa.

-Son menores de edad y aún están bajo la tutela de sus padres.-Le recordó el mayor de los Ishida.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, ya no tenemos cuerpo de niños ni pensamos como tales.

Ella tenía que demostrarle que no quería que le vea como una niña. Ella era mujer y una muy antojadiza que obtiene lo que se le daba la gana. Y en esos momentos, lo que quería era a su profesor de matemáticas a su merced.

-No puedes pedir que compare, cariño.-Natsuko intercedió a favor de su hijo mayor.-Él tiene un hermano menor de diecisiete y para él, es un niño todavía. Es lógico que vea de esa manera a todos sus amiguitos de la misma edad y más si es su profesor.

Las palabras de Natsuko eran aterradoramente así, que la dejaron callada y un poco desorientada. ¿Acaso toda la atención que obtenía del rubio era sólo fraternal?, ¿no podría verla como algo más que la compañera de juegos del hermano menor? Si era así, el panorama no le resultaba alentador y mostraba un semblante acorde con su actual estado de ánimo.

Takeru, por su lado, no pasó desapercibida la reacción ni las palabras de Mimi. ¿Por qué tanto interés de su parte?

-¡Dos mío, miren que hora es!-La señora Takaishi se asustó mucho al percatarse de cómo el tiempo había pasado soberanamente rápido, faltaban diez minutos para la media noche. Si qué pasaba volando el tiempo.-Hikari querida, ¿Taichi te recoge?-Inquirió preocupada.

-No, señora Natsuko.-Negó la menor Yagami apagadamente.-Mi hermano está en el partido del amor de su vida y ahí se quedará hasta quién sabe cuándo.

-¿El pequeño Taichi ya tiene novia nueva?-Preguntó sin sorprenderse la mujer, que aún recordaba al revoltoso niño corriendo tras Yamato dispuesto a pegarle o algo por el estilo y que desde adolescente se convirtió en un Don Juan de primera.

-No, su primer amor siempre ha sido el Urawa Red Diamonds.-Bufó molesta por la manía que su hermano le tenía al balón de fútbol.-Hoy llegaba al distrito de Nerima y el partido no acaba hasta entrada la madrugada.

-Entonces, no es que los corra, pero se hará más tarde y más peligroso si no se van ahora.-Concluyó la madre.-Takeru, por favor lleva a Hikari a su casa.

-Está de sobra que lo pidas, mamá.-Sentenció el rubio sonriéndole a su amiga, pero se asombró al ver que su sonrisa no fue correspondida.

-Mimi, cariño, ¿alguien te recoge?-Preguntó preocupada la rubia.

Sabía superficialmente por Takeru que Tachikawa no era precisamente bien cuidada por sus padres y eso que era una dulzura de niña. Desgraciadamente mucho más no podía hacer por la chica, así que le daba la más calurosa de las bienvenidas cada vez que la pequeña de cabellos ondulados pisaba su casa.

-No hay problema mamá, yo la llevo.-Takeru apoyó a Mimi mientras entregaba los abrigos de las visitas.

-Pero es muy lejos hijo, tardarás…-Ahora Natsuko consideraba ir ella mismo a dejar a Mimi.

-No se preocupe señora, yo le hablo a un taxi.-La joven heredera de Tachikawa sacó su moderno celular dispuesta a hacer la llamada.

-No, cómo crees que te dejaré ir así linda.-Con lo descubierta que iba la pobre. No eran horas de andar por la calle con una minifalda, menos por estos barrios.-Yo te acompaño.

-No se moleste…

-Claro que no se molestará. Porque yo la llevaré a casa, mamá.

Yamato sorprendió a los presentes postulándose como acompañante de la castaña. Incluso la propia Mimi parpadeó un par de veces antes de convencerse que el joven maestro se ofrecía sin sentirse obligado. Pero lejos de agradarle, se sintió herida en su autosuficiencia. No porque la hubiera defendido de esas brujas en los camerinos de la preparatoria significaba que siempre tendría el papel de la damisela en apuros.

-No es necesario, profesor Ishida. De todos modos, agradezco su preocupació negó de la manera más cortés que pudo.

-Insisto.-Dijo galantemente.-Como profesor, no puedo dejar que una de mis estudiantes vaya por ahí sola o en un taxi cualquiera a estas horas de la noche.

Qué frustración. Mimi torció los labios, tenía que hacerle olvidar que eran profesor y alumna. O al menos, fuera de la sala de clases, si el pelmazo no enseñaba matemáticas las veinticuatro horas del día.

-Así me quedo más tranquila.-Natsuko interrumpió su pequeña platica.-Hikari vive a diez minutos y el saber que tú llevarás a Mimi, Yamato.

-¿Por qué nadie quiere llevarme a mí?-Miyako cuestionó indignada luego de recuperarse por la impresión que le había causado la noticia de la beca de Takeru.

-Porque vives en el piso de abajo.-Refunfuñó el rubio menor.-Pero ven con nosotros, te acompañamos al ascensor.-Se burló el rubio.

-Tonto.-Molestó la joven de lentes a su amigo.-Gracias por todo, señora Takaishi, la cena estuvo deliciosa.-Agradeció.

-No es nada y saluda a tu madre Miyako.-Se despidió.

-Muchas gracias, señora Natsuko.-Hikari se acercó a la mamá del amor de su vida y se despidió afectuosamente, como siempre lo hacía.

-Sabes que siempre estoy feliz de recibirte, hija.-La abrazó con fuerza.-Las puertas de mi casa siempre están abiertas para ti.

Hikari sonrió como respuesta y también salió acompañada de Miyako que la molestaba por que Natsuko la llamó hija.

-Ya vuelvo, mami.-Se despidió el menor.

-Lamento los inconvenientes que pudimos causarle señora y le agradezco mucho.-Mimi hizo una reverencia, demostrando la educación y elegancia que la caracterizaba.

-No fue ninguna molestia, linda.-Aseguró la mujer.-Llévala sana y salva, Yamato.-Le encargó a su primer vástago.

-Cuenta con ello, mamá. Estuvo delicioso.

Quiso besarle la frente, como lo hacía en los tiempos en que él comenzaba a ser más alto que su madre, cuando tenía unos catorce o quince años. Sin embargo, no le hacía sentir que era algo natural, sino algo más para quedar bien ante los demás. De todas maneras, no le hizo el quite cuando la rubia lo abrazó fuertemente. Por desgracia, las heridas no se cerrarían tan pronto como pensaba.

-Ven otro día, Yamato.-Soltó bajito mientras sostenía el brazo de su primogénito-Aún tenemos mucho de que hablar.

-Otro día mamá.-Prometió sinceramente.-Adiós.

Los cinco caminaron hasta el ascensor, donde despidieron a la alborotada de Miyako que se marchó refunfuñando molesta por todos los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido en la cena. Luego llegaron a la planta baja donde Takeru y Hikari tomaron rumbo a la izquierda a la casa de la última, Yamato y Mimi tomaron la derecha en absoluto silencio.

Las calles estaban vacías, salvo por los bares y cantinas en las que ya se veía gente "indispuesta" dentro y fuera de ellos. Mimi los miraba asqueada, detestaba el licor. Desde el más corriente hasta el más fino, siempre traía terribles consecuencias. A pesar de que muchos lo miraban como una salida conveniente a sus problemas o interrogantes.

Regresó a mirar de soslayo al rubio que caminaba con ella, que se veía tan tranquilo y relajado. Ni siquiera ponía disimuladamente sus ojos en ella a pesar de estar con una diminuta falda y su coqueta blusa.¿En serio solamente la vería eternamente como una niña más de su clase?

-Ven a divertirte un poco con nosotros, muñeca.

-Pasemos un buen rato, que no te arrepentirás.

-Tengo un amiguito que estoy ansioso por presentarte.

Repulsivo, nunca entendió como es que los hombres podrían ser tan desagradables. Ebrios o sanos, daba igual. Sólo buscaban una cosa con ella: sexo. Ya fueran esos borrachos o el infeliz de Michael. Y el único que quería que la mirara, le daba por seguir su estúpida vocación de maestro y pensar que todavía era una niñita.

Tan absorta estaba en sus propios pensamientos que apenas sintió como algo calentito caía sobre su delgado cuerpo y como sutilmente su adorado maestro tomaba su codo y la halaba hacía él. Pasando delicadamente su brazo sobre sus delgados hombros.

-Quédate cerca.

Yamato pidió con voz diferente a la normal, se escuchaba molesto. Aunque, a cualquier maestro le molestaría que le faltaran el respeto tan groseramente a sus estudiantes. Sin embargo, bastaba con mantenerla cerca, no era necesario que la abrazase.

-Ya falta poco para que la calle termine, por el momento, quédate cerca.

¿Faltaba poco? Sentir su cercanía, su calor y olor impregnados en su gabardina le hacían desear que el camino fuera eterno.

Él no podía verla como una estudiante nada más, no debía hacerlo.

Y ella se encargaría que no lo hiciese.

* * *

-¡Gol!

Se escuchó el coro de toda una multitud encendida por el espectáculo que les brindaban los once jugadores de cada equipo defendiendo su territorio.

-¡Gol!

Taichi casi saltó del susto al escuchar el estridente grito de Sora. Regresó a verla y tenía las manos alzadas vitoreando el gol del empate de su querido equipo, los Gamba. No era para menos, es decir, él estuviese saltando de emoción como lo hizo con el primer gol de su equipo. Pero, ¿Sora? Asustaba y no sabía si más como la rígida inspectora o como la apasionada hincha.

Después de todo, con ese gol del equipo azul, ambos equipos quedaban empatados uno contra uno faltando escasos cinco minutos de juego.

-¿Dónde quedó el "triunfador rojo"?-Sora se burló casi infantilmente.

-Aún no acaba, ganaremos.-Aseguró fieramente.

-Sí, claro.-Se mofó de la seguridad del castaño.-Primero me verás halagando a Takaishi.

-Eso si que me gustaría ver.-Solo imaginarlo le daba risa.-Te tomo la palabra y verás como te las tendrás que tragar.

-Lo que diga.-La pelirroja no podía escuchar más ridiculeces.

El partido cada vez se tornaba más candente. Tenía a la multitud con los nervios a flor de piel. Entre un tiro de esquina por parte del equipo rojo y un tiro penal a favor de los defensores de Osaka ya tenían a la hinchada al borde de una apoplejía.

-¡Queda un minuto para terminar este magnifico partido señoras y señores; este espectáculo que nos han regalado ambos equipos es invaluable! ¡Al parecer los eternos rivales seguirán manteniendo un empate en sus partidos ganados uno sobre otro!

El comentarista gritaba casi igual de exaltado que el público presente. Sin embargo, la extraña pareja formada por el castaño y la pelirroja un mantenían esperanzas de ver al equipo del otro aplastado.

¡Vamos!, esas eran las palabras que tenían en mente con cada pase, cada saque y cada drible que su equipo daba.

-¡Treinta segundos!

-Ya quedó en empate.

Comentó frustrado Taichi mientras Sora se cruzaba de brazos y apenas trataba de formar una sonrisa.

-Sí.

No era el resultado que ella esperaba tampoco, pero cualquier cosa servía con tal de no darle la razón al desgraciado de Yagami. Que por cierto, no la tenía.

-¡Diez segundos!

-Mejor vayamos saliendo.-Propuso el profesor de educación física en tono desanimado, observando como más personas imitaban su idea.-Luego será imposible.

-¡Cinco segundos!

-Vamos…-Contestó Sora igual de decaída que su colega. El partido fue alucinante para que terminara en un empate.-Nos robaron el partido.

-¡Ja! Eso debería decirlo yo.-Bufó molesto el castaño.

Ambos volvieron a lanzarse sus miradas asesinas conforme empezaban a caminar en dirección a la salida del estadio.

-¡Goooooooooooooooooooooooooool! ¡Por increíble que suene!

Los educadores atropellaron a todos los que estuvieron en su camino con tal de estar nuevamente en frente de la cancha. Con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros, conscientes de que una de esas se borraría al descubrir el resultado.

-¡Faltando escasos tres segundos para concluir el encuentro los Urawa Red Diamonds realizan un increíble milagro que llegó de la mano o mejor dicho el pie de la estrella del equipo Tsubasa Ozora que le dedica el gol a su esposa, Sanae y a sus gemelos recién nacidos!-Exclamó el locutor luego de que el goleador se quitara la camiseta con el mensaje a su familia.

Y así fue, Taichi gritó eufórico y Sora se quedó callada viendo como los miembros del equipo rojo se abrazaban victoriosos y el árbitro pitaba tres veces su silbato dando por terminado el encuentro.

-¡SI!-Gritó extasiado el joven de piel tostada.

-¡NO!-Chilló la estricta inspectora incrédula al espectáculo que estaba presenciando.

Y sin siquiera poder imaginárselo, sus pies ya no tocaron el suelo y se vio atrapada entre los musculosos brazos de su acompañante que no tardó en darle vueltas y apretarla poco a poco contra su cuerpo.

-¡Ganamos!, ¡ganamos!-Gritaba emocionado el castaño de alborotados cabellos conforme giraba a la mujer entre sus brazos-¡Ganamos Sora!-Se detuvo aprisionándola contra su pecho y haciendo contacto visual con ella.

-De acuerdo pe-pero bájame.

Sora estaba nerviosa, las mejillas le llegaban a molestar del ardor y en su estómago se estaba llevando a cabo la tercera guerra ó de llamar su atención, pero entre que ella apenas podía modular una palabra y el castaño estaba tan absorto en sus cánticos, empezó a golpear su cuerpo de neandertal con el afán de llamar su atención y funcionó.

Taichi regresó a verla y frunció su ceño un poco mostrándose molesto por la interrupción. ¿Qué esperaba el imbécil? ¿Cómo podría hacer para callar al profesor de gimnasio sin ser demandada luego por golpearlo o quién sabe que más?

-¡Suélteme, Yagami!

Ordenó lo suficientemente fuerte para sacar a Taichi de su extraño estado en el que se encontraba. Primero la miraba como si fuese a golpearla y ahora sonreía de tal manera que hacía lucir al Wasón cual vil payaso de circo.

El joven entrenador de gimnasia tomó entre sus dos dedos la delicada quijada y la giró para plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla a la amargada pelirroja. Con eso no podía hacerle nada, además de insultarlo y eso era lo último que le importaba.

-Ganamos, Sorita.-Para terminar con su número utilizó un diminutivo para su nombre de pila, que ya de por sí, le molestaba que lo utilizase.

En tanto, la pelirroja estaba estupefacta. Nunca, en sus veintiséis años de vida había tenido contacto físico con un hombre que no fuera de su familia y ahora, lo tenía de quien menos se lo hubiese imaginado. Quien por cierto aún no le hacía caso en bajarla y seguía gritando eufórico las barras del Urawa luego de haber tomado un atrevimiento como tal.

Su respiración se tornó agitada sus mejillas hicieron par con el rojo de su cabello, le temblaba la mandíbula y sentía un extraño hormigueo recorriéndole por todo su cuerpo. Sin mencionar que su corazón latía trescientas cincuenta veces más de lo normal.

-Que buen partido.

El joven fanático de los Urawa suspiró complacido. No sólo había podido vitorear el triunfo de su equipo sino que también Sora, se había callado. La regresó a ver entre sus brazos, lucía desconcertada y incluso… inocente. ¿Acaso nadie ha besado su mejilla antes? Si fuera así, tendría material para torturarla en los próximos cincuenta años.

-Bien, vámonos.-La soltó, lo suficientemente suave como para que no se cayese pero lo suficientemente brusco para desestabilizarla. Parecía aún no salir de su trance, qué diablos.-Me muero por verte elogiar a Takeru Takaishi.

Esas palabras bastaron para traer a Sora de vuelta a la realidad.

-¡Eso jamás!, ¡es usted un patán, un atrevido, un depravado abusivo!-Chilló con todas sus fuerzas mientras veía que el castaño se marchaba y ella atrás de él reprendiéndolo-¡Aprovechado! ¡Neandertal!-Porque eso era, un simple y vulgar neandertal.

El rubor se le fue instantáneamente y sus cejas volvieron a unirse en señal de enfado. Ésa era la inspectora Takenouchi que él conocía. La imagen de ella que había visto hacía unos momentos, pudo llegar a parecerse casi a una mujer.

-¡Estúpido!-Gritó lo suficientemente alto para que la escuchase medio estadio.

Casi…

La joven mujer no podía parar de insultar lo menos vulgarmente posible a su colega laboral. Tan bruto y escaso de decoro y materia gris. Detestaba que se hubiera aprovechado de su situación para humillarla, porque la sonrisa antes de besar su mejilla fuertemente fue malévola.

¡Quería matarlo!, No, quería hacer algo peor. Quería castigarlo como si fuese uno de sus estudiantes.

Y a pesar de que esos perversos pensamientos recorren su cabeza, su corazón aún no podía dejar de latir alocadamente.

¡¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Esta extraña sensación que tenía al estar con Yagami le estaba siendo imposible de controlar.

* * *

El viento enfriaba sin tenerle consideración a nadie, las hojas de los árboles en las aceras de las calles crujían sonoramente y la luna, cual vil villana alumbraba las oscuras lugar a dudas, un ambiente perfecto para un par de enamorados.Aún así, podía tornarse melancólico si con quien ibas era tu amor imposible, quien para más rematar, era además tu mejor cual por cierto, le había ocultado el hecho que estaba considerando mudarse a Tokio para estudiar en la universidad más prestigiosa del país y dejarla.

-¿Tienes frío?

Takeru llamó su atención al notarla perdida en sus cavilaciones. Él no estaba acostumbrado al mutismo mucho tiempo, le desesperaba. Tal vez porque hubo cientos de silencios incómodos entre sus padres en su infancia y Yamato lo distraía de ellos hablando. Luego que Yamato lo hubiese abandonado, Hikari tomó esa batuta y aunque a veces ambos necesitaban silencio, les bastaba únicamente con la compañía del otro. El triste semblante de Hikari le intrigaba.

-No.

La castaña contestó automáticamente. Apenas y recordó que era una pregunta de sí o no.

-No mientas.-Takeru la atajó y se quitó la chaqueta del equipo de baloncesto.-Estás tiritando.-Y se la colocó sobre sus delgados hombros.

La muchacha ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de eso, tan absorta estaba en sus divagaciones, que en esos momentos le daba igual si un diluvio o una nevada le caía encima. Ni siquiera se hubiese dado por enterada.

-Gracias.-Susurró apenas.

-¡Te queda gigante!-Se burló el rubio.-Estás muy flaquita Hikari.-Lo dijo sin un ápice de malicia.

Entonces, ¿era por eso no la quería?, ¿por ser delgada? Ya había escuchado eso de que a los hombres les gusta tener de donde agarrar pero… ¿por eso se iba? Ésos eran sus mudos pensamientos.

-¿Te pasa algo?, ¿te sientes bien?

Ahora el capitán del equipo de baloncesto sonaba preocupado. Después de todo, su amiga apenas estaba saliendo de sus usuales y fuertes gripes.

-Estoy bien, Takeru.-Mintió la aludida para no preocupar a su amigo que aun le miraba con preocupación.-En serio.

-Más te vale.-Amenazó él.-Este viernes tenemos el primer partido de la temporada y está prohibido que faltes.-Sentenció.

-Vale…-Contestó quedamente. ¿Qué había dicho el joven de ojos cerúleos?

-¿Segura que estás bien Hikari?-Preguntó por última vez el muchacho.

-Sí, ahora vete que se hará más tarde.-Le apremió rápidamente.

-Vale, duerme bien. Sueña conmigo.-Bromeó igual que siempre, marchándose despreocupadamente.

Hikari se quedó observando lo más que pudo hasta que el rubio dobló a la esquina con dirección a su casa. Una vez que se aseguró que no la vería, dio permiso a sus lágrimas que cayeran sin contenerse. Por eso no quiso hablar con él en esos momentos, porque era seguro que lloraría únicamente ante la idea de que el joven se fuera lejos de ella.

¿Takeru sería capaz de irse así nada más? ¿Ella nunca dejaría ser la amiga atenta que siempre escucharía todas sus tonterías?

Claro, a su madre le podrían dar el traslado a Tokio cuando tenía novia, los revolcones no contaban y no faltaría chica en la Todai que quisiese compartir sábanas con él. Y ella… y ella sería sólo la mejor amiga que se quedaría a estudiar en una universidad estatal que quedaba a un par de cuadras una carrera relacionada a la educación.

Era evidente que una oportunidad así ningún ser humano cuerdo rechazaría y que ella, como amiga, debería estar saltando de alegría por él. Tendría que hablar con él, saber que tan serios son sus deseos de ir a la Todai y si de verdad deseaba eso, aprendería a felicitarlo sin que se le quebrara la voz.

-Eso no es necesario, siempre sueño contigo.-Susurró al viento esbozando una sonrisa.

También debía aprender a sonreír sin derramar lágrimas de dolor.

* * *

La claridad de la noche ayudaba a apreciar el fulgor de la iluminada y exclusiva ciudadela que ya se vislumbraba a lo lejos en su camino. No más de quince minutos caminando, atravesando el lago y ya estaría identificándose con el portero para que le permitiesen ingresar al privado condominio.

Mimi suspiró desanimada hace ya un rato habían salido de la zona peligrosa y como si quemase, su adorado tormento la alejó de sí. Había asumido que únicamente por el frío le había permitido conservar su cazadora, la cual por cierto, era muy cómoda y calentita, además de tener impregnado su masculino y exquisito olor.

-¿Por qué no llamas a tus padres y les dices que estás por llegar?

Yamato preguntó a la aparentemente desanimada joven. Ya que, a pesar de ser más de la una de la madrugada, no la había visto comunicarles a sus padres que llegaría tarde o que no se preocupasen porque él la llevaría. Así como tampoco había escuchado que su celular sonase y fuesen ellos los preocupados.

-Papá está en un viaje de negocios, o quiero creer que es así. Y si interrumpo las horas de sueño de belleza de mi madre, me regañará.-Contestó Mimi como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-Yo también te regañaría si llegases a esta hora sin avisar tu retraso.-Explicó a la joven.

-Quisiera que me regañara por eso.-Comentó la castaña sin darse cuenta, deteniéndose frente al lago, observando como extrañamente había una sola y pequeña luciérnaga desafiando las leyes de la física posándose sobre el agua.-Al menos así sabría que le preocupa que algo me pase.

Yamato estudiaba a su joven alumna. El tono de su voz, cargado con amargura y reproche, el apagado semblante en su rostro que se ensombrecía con cada palabra que decía, el distanciamiento de los progenitores. Eso ya lo había visto antes.

Sólo que aquella vez fue su reflejo en el espejo.

-Estoy seguro que están sumamente preocupados por ti, como te lo dije antes. Eres una joven hermosa y si fueras mi hija te iría a dejar y recoger donde estuvieses y eso te disgustaría.-Trató de sonar jovial esperando hacerla reír pero lo único que obtuvo fue una amarga sonrisa.-Pero tu padre no está y estoy seguro que por eso no lo hace.

Una ácida carcajada se escuchó y una altiva e incrédula Mimi regresó a ver a su profesor con ¿burla? Sin contar que ya estaba harta de los aires paternalistas de su profesor.

-¿Por qué piensa eso?-Le daba risa y hasta pena la ingenuidad del rubio.

Yamato la regresó a ver con ternura. Después de todo era una niña que quería un poco más de atención de sus padres. Seguro y ellos estaban atravesando por una separación.

-Porque sí.-Comentó el rubio teniendo una idea de cómo hablar con la joven.-Sabes, cuando mis padres me dijeron que se iban a divorciar, tenía quince años.-Rememoró el rubio.-Takeru apenas tenía seis y entendía aún menos la situación que yo.-Observó como la castaña se mantenía muda y prosiguió.-Recuerdo que luego de que me lo dijeron, no le preste mucha atención puesto que peleaban mucho y luego se reconciliaban. Pensé que esa vez volvería a ser lo mismo de siempre Deseaba que fuera así.

La joven Tachikawa observaba como Yamato se sentaba en el césped y la imitaba observando aquel pequeño insecto que brillaba en el lago.

-Sabes, es raro.-Retiró su mirada del bicho para ver a la joven que lo miraba interrogante.

-¿Qué cosa?-Mimi no entendía dónde cabía eso en su conversación.

-Que una luciérnaga hembra esté sola.-Confesó con simpleza, notando consternación en el mirar acaramelado.-Está comprobado que por cada cien luciérnagas, solamente una es hembra y ésta no puede volar a diferencia de los machos los cuales usualmente están rodeándola queriendo cortejarla.

-Pues es inteligente, ¿para qué estar con alguien que sólo te usa a su conveniencia y luego te despacha como si fueses cualquier cosa?

El comentario extrañó al rubio, ¿a qué se refería?

-¿Lo dices por algo en especial?-Preguntó casualmente, sin embargo la joven simplemente viró la cabeza para que no notara su molestia. El profesor entendió y decidió seguir con el tema anterior.-Bueno, la verdad, no vuelan porque no tienen alas para aprender cómo hacerlo.

Mimi se perdió observando al afortunado bicho, porque lo era. Después de todo, elegir entre todo un enjambre a uno solo que la tomará, la ilusionará con cariño, la usará y luego la botará. Tal y como lo hicieron sus padres y Michael con ella. Sí, la afortunada animaleja debería estar agradecida de estar sola.

-¿Fue así?-Tachikawa recordó el principal asunto de su conversación.

-¿Qué cosa?-Ahora él se había perdido de la plática admirando al brillante insecto.

-Lo del divorcio.-Contestó ella con simpleza.

-Pero no lo fue. De un día para otro mi padre empezaba a trabajar hasta tarde y mi madre ya no se quedaba esperándolo despierta como siempre, ya no olía sus camisas antes de lavarlas simplemente las echaba en la lavadora, ya no peleaban, ni siquiera se hablaban. Ni entre ellos ni con nosotros.-Recordó con amargura.

-¿Qué pasó después?

El rubio regresó a ver a la castaña y por algún extraño motivo le pareció que había bajado las defensas, no completamente pero si un poco.

-Dos días antes de mi cumpleaños número dieciséis los tramites fueron finalizados, oficialmente estaban divorciados. Mi padre se iría de casa con uno de nosotros bajo las imposiciones del juez. Mi madre dijo que Takeru era muy pequeño, que aún dependía de ella. Eso me dejaba a mí como el hijo que se iría con papá. No importaba si lo quería o no, o si yo aún necesitaba a mi madre también. La decisión estaba hecha.

No pudo evitar entristecerse luego de recordar tan tristes momentos de su adolescencia. En los que también llegó a pensar que nadie se preocupaba por él y que él no necesitaba de nadie.

-En ese entonces mi papá trabajaba más horas de las normales y cuando llegaba a casa era a dormir, incluso muchas veces estaba ebrio.-Recordó apesadumbrada.-Nunca me alzó la mano, pero parecíamos dos compañeros de cuarto que no se interesan entre sí en lugar de padre e hijo. Mi madre llamaba eventualmente pero hablaba cinco minutos con ella y media hora con Takeru, él estaba bien y eso me alegraba.

-Al menos, tú tenías a Takeru.

Intervino Mimi tomando por sorpresa al rubio que no esperaba dicha interrupción. Yamato fijó su azulado mirar en el delgado cuerpo sentado junto al suyo. Sus finos brazos se abrazaban más a sus rodillas al igual como la mitad de su rostro se escondía entre ellas.

-Yo soy la hija única del "Perfecto matrimonio Tachikawa". Muchas veces he pensado que lo mejor sería que se divorcien, pero para ellos la imagen es todo. Delante de invitados, socios o accionistas son el matrimonio más amoroso y preocupados por su hija que nunca conociste. Alardean de mis logros en natación, pero si les preguntasen cuándo y a qué hora practico, no sabrían que decir. Porque no les interesa.-Explicó.-Mi padre siempre está tratando de hacer más dinero para que nadie sospeche la infinidad de aventuras que tiene.

-¿Y tú madre?-La curiosidad lo venció.

-A ella no le importa nadie más que ella misma y su posición.-Confesó con amargura.-No le afecta las cientos de amantes que ha tenido mi padre siempre y cuando sus "amigas" le sigan diciendo lo afortunada que es por tener un esposo así. Y apuesto que tiene una aventura con su entrenador personal, porque últimamente le ha dado por "ir al gimnasio" a cualquier hora del día.

-¿Siempre ha sido así?-Preguntó el profesor sorprendido de todo lo que escuchaba, no podía ser verdad.

-No, eso es lo peor.-Para ese entonces la castaña luchaba para que sus lágrimas no cayesen por sus mejillas.-Aún conservo recuerdos de cuando era una niña pequeña y vivía en un módico departamento en la ciudad, mis padres se amaban y me amaban a mí; pero, después de que llegó el ansiado éxito financiero,nuestra familia se fue al piso. Los engaños de mi padre acabaron con el amor de mi madre y poco a poco ambos se olvidaron de mi existencia.

Su vida no siempre había sido así y tal vez eso era lo que más le irritaba. Saber que sin su dinero o posición social hubiese podido conservar a sus amorosos padres. Al principio todo había sido lindo. Tenía la colección de muñecas más grande de entre todas sus amigas pero, a cambio de qué. Si tuviera que devolver todo lo que tiene por volver el tiempo atrás y compartir con sus padres más tiempo, no dudaría en hacerlo.

Yamato no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Ella era una niña de no más de diecisiete años totalmente abandonada. Era normal que se comportara de esa manera: orgullosa, altiva y hasta un poco frívola. Sin embargo, ahora estaba junto a él, parecía un tierno borreguito asustado. Eso iba más allá de lo que se imaginaba y, por un momento, incluso agradeció que sus padres se divorciasen y no siguieran con una pantomima por matrimonio.

-Eres muy fuerte, Tachikawa.-Musitó Yamato observándola con fascinación.

Por fin había encontrado algo en lo que difería de la difunta Kasumi. Mimi Tachikawa era por mucho una de las personas más fuertes que había conocido. De nuevo, le recordaba a sí mismo.

-¿Y qué pasó después?

La cabeza de Mimi descansaba sobre sus rodillas y la giró para ver a Yamato. En esos momentos había olvidado su objetivo con él. Ya no lo veía como un capricho que desea conseguir,sino como la única persona con quien había podido abrir esa parte de su vida. La misma que aunque para todos era una vida de princesa, para ella era un én era la única persona que a pesar de saberlo no la miraba con lástima. Sino, más bien con admiración.

-¿Después de qué?

Preguntó el rubio intrigado, se había sumido tanto en sus pensamientos que ya había olvidado por donde se había quedado en su relato, el cual, pensó ayudaría a Tachikawa a ver de otra manera las cosas. Sin saber lo diferentes que eran los casos.

-De que empezaras a perder contacto con tu madre y Takeru.

-Ah, creí que ya no le importaba a nadie.-Continuó sin reservas.-Tanto así, que al ser mayor de edad, decidí que me iría sin consultárselo a mis padres.-Esbozó una sonrisa.-Hablé con mis abuelos, ellos sabían como me sentía y me brindaron todo su arreglé todo para ir a estudiar en París sin decirle a nadie. Tan resentido estaba con mis padres que,una vez estando en el aeropuerto, le dejé un mensaje en la contestadora de mi padre y hablé con mi madre diciéndole que me iba. Ella no dijo nada y Takeru no paraba de llorar luego de escucharlo por el altavoz. Colgué y me fui convencido que todos aquellos que decían quererme mentían. Hasta que la conocí…

-¿A quién?

-A ella, a Kasumi…

Kasumi. Ese dichoso nombre lo había escuchado antes. Claro, el primer día de clases, cuando tropezó con ella, la llamó así.

-¿Quién es Kasumi?-Preguntó inocentemente.

La joven castaña pudo apreciar como los ojos de Yamato se apagaban. Ni siquiera la veían a ella, su semblante se ensombrecía y se ponía de pie desviando la mirada hacia el oscuro cielo estrellado. Aparentemente, la confianza del profesor Ishida no era para tanto.

-Ya es tarde, deberías irte a descansar, Tachikawa.

Él sabía lo que hacía, estaba formando una barrera entre su alumna y él la cual debía mantenerse así. De lo contrario, esto se le podía ir de las manos y se suponía que él era el adulto que tenía que controlar la situación. No se imaginaba a Tachikawa chantajeándolo por mejores calificaciones con tal de no revelar su vida personal, pero de todas maneras no podía hacer que avanzara esto, más aún cuando ella se parecía físicamente a su fallecida esposa.

Mientras tanto, Mimi pilló rápidamente la indirecta y sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar. Pero no lo haría, ya que estaba acostumbrada a que las personas pretendieran estar a su lado para luego ignorarla. Ella le había hablado de la mierda de familia que tenía, le había confiado su vida en un momento inconsciente y ahora la ¿alejaba? Por supuesto que él también le había hablado de un momento difícil. Pero para Yamato eso ya se había acabado, ella aún vivía ese infierno.

A pesar de eso, ella era Mimi Tachikawa y nunca le mostraría su decepción. Se levantó digna, cual princesa y se quitó la cazadora del rubio aventándosela al pecho.

-Gracias y lamento las molestias que pude haberle causado.-Dijo con voz áspera y ruda.-También lamento haberle aburrido con mi vida, puede olvidar todo lo que le dije hace un momento.-Le colocó la cereza al pastel al lanzarle la sonrisa más hipócrita de su joven vida.

Giró sobre sus talones y dispuso la marcha. Ella también formaba su propia barrera de protección, aunque una tímida lágrima ya rodase por su mejilla. La cual con disimulo secó rápidamente.

-Espera…

Sin previo aviso, Yamato tomó el delgado brazo de su estudiante y la atrajo a su cuerpo. No como la vez anterior que sólo la mantuvo cerca. Esta vez la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de la castaña. No podía dejarla irse, no así, sabía que había hecho mal al ser tan brusco repentinamente sobre todo cuando ella era una fina y delicada rosa que había guardado sus espinas para abrirse ante él y contarle sus pesares. Mientras él como el débil humano que era había sucumbido ante la tristeza únicamente con la mención de su difunta ás se había prometido protegerla, no herirla.

Sin embargo, le era demasiado difícil relacionarse con ella. Mimi era excepcionalmente especial y sentir afinidad con ella era espontáneo. Pero era un treintón con una atractiva anatomía de un joven de veinte y sabía que confundirse o confundirla a ella podría pasar en cualquier instante. Estaba temiendo que la relación de profesor-estudiante se estaba desvaneciendo y estaba dando paso a otra a la cual no podía darle ni nombre ni explicación.

¿Qué iba a ser? ¿Cómo hacer para protegerla sin involucrarse más de la cuenta?

-Eres una buena chica Tachikawa…

Lo susurró cerca de su oído, sólo para ella. Mimi no aguantó más y dejó que dos lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas mojando la ropa de su profesor a la par que sus trémulos brazos se aferraban con fuerza a su espalda.

En ese momento,la niña mimada pudo dar paso a que emergiera a una mujer que había luchado ante la soledad y que finalmente había encontrado un sostén en el cual apoyarse. No era momento para reconocerlo, pero un nuevo sentimiento estaba naciendo que iba más allá que el capricho, una calidez que brotaba de lo más profundo de su ser y que era la sensación más grandiosa que había sentido en los diecisiete años de su existencia.

Era extraño, pero él no quería dejarla ir ni ella quería que la í se quedaron por varios minutos, mientras en el reflejo del río se observaba como una vacilante y trémula luciérnaga volaba para hacerle compañía a la otra que yacía solitaria, que luego de juntarse vacilantes, macho y hembra se fueron juntos por el lago.

Así, dos luciérnagas estaban matando la soledad. Una excusa barata con el que por mientras, estaban ocultando esos sentimientos que en este instante, no les interesaba poner un nombre.

Sólo querían permanecer abrazados, unos minutos más…

**¿Continuará…?**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **

**¿So? ¿Qué tal?, ¿Aburrido? Espero que no. Desde mi punto de vista, al menos. Ustedes me dirán con sus RR. Muchos de ustedes me dicen que cuándo empezará el romance concreto, tengan paciencia. Que prometo no tardará demasiado.**

**Por lo pronto tenemos a una Sora que quiere matar a Tai y tiene que elogiar a Tk, una sufrida Kari que sufre en silencio, una frustrada Miyako que quiere entrar a la universidad de sus sueños y más importante…**

**Una Mimi y un Yamato que están abriendo sus corazones a nuevos sentimientos… Oh Yama… dices que no te quieres involucrar, pero sabes que eso será imposible y Mimi, mira que cuando no planeas seducirlo se te dan mejor las cosas. **

**QUERIDOS, LAMENTO LO QUE VOY A HACER PERO ES QUE YA EL SUEÑO ME VENCE Y MI PERMISO TAMBIÉN. LES AGRADEZCO DE CORAZÓN A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO SUS RR! PERO CORAZONES, SI LES AGRADEZCO PERSONALMENTE LO SUBO EL LUNES SIQUIERA Y CREO QUE USTEDES QUIEREN LEER ANTES :D!**

**PROMETO COMPENSARLOS… Y LO HARÉ DEJÁNDOLES UN BREVE RESUMEN DE LO QUE SERÁ EL CAPÍTULO 5…**

**¡PREVIEW!**

"_**-Reprobaré… **_

_**-¡Tenemos que trabajar más duro si queremos ganar, hoy te vienes a mi casa!**_

_**-¿En verdad, te irás a vivir a Tokio?**_

_**-Estoy esperando que elogies a cierto alumno…**_

_**-Te odio Yagami…**_

_**-Feliz cumpleaños… Tachikawa…"**_

**Con eso, espero que ya tengan una idea de qué se viene y si lo quieren pronto saben que sólo deben darle click al botoncito de RR, con o sin cuenta, saben que siempre los leo y aprecio mucho.**

**Os guardo en mi corazoncito :3!**

**Los amo!**

**Bueno, se despide con un beso, esperando ser perdonada y esperando sus RR…**

**Sakura Tachikawa. **


	5. Feliz Cumpleaños

**¡Hola queridos lectores! ¿Siguen ahí?, ¿Ya se cansaron de esperar? Pues espero, sinceramente que no lo hayan hecho. Escuchen, o lean, como sea el caso. Si bien podría pasarme media hora detallando los motivos de mi demora no lo voy a hacer. No porque no me importe lo que sienten o algo parecido. Nada más diré que todos aquellos que dicen que el último año es el más fácil son unos viles mentirosos puesto que es el más consumidor. Además un par de problemas personales de los cuales no sé que onda aún.**

**Agradezco a todos ustedes por su paciencia, en estos momentos si que agradezco que no me estén presionando, demasiado, cabe recalcar. Sé que dije que actualizaría de manera mensual, pero también recuerdo haber puesto "trataré" de por medio y eso vale puesto que, aunque quisiera dedicarme a esto de manera vitalicia, de momento no será esto lo que me dará de comer, además nadie me paga, me hace las tareas o estudia por mi mientras escribo así que se debe de dar prioridades.**

**Ahora, como forma de retribuir un poco la tardanza les ofrezco un capítulo extremadamente largo, tan largo que espero no llegar a aburrirlos. Son 29 hojas de capítulo las mismas que espero sean bien recibidas y a su vez retribuidas con buenas críticas.**

**Creo, que en este momento es cuando más necesito de sus buenos comentarios, será una forma de recuperar confianza. =)**

**Aunque estoy segura que mi querida Yumeko me jalará las orejas y me reprenderá como a una niña chiquita puesto que no he esperado su opinión Jajaja, "Cariño, perdón. Pero no pude resistirme actualizar. Necesitaba saber si aún me leían." Además que espero estés bien y podamos hablar pronto :D**

**Cabe recalcar que aunque nunca lo lean, el hecho que hoy actualizaran En Guerra contra el amor me ha dado ánimos, sin mencionar a mi querido amigo Guille que depositó en mi un poquito de confianza ¡GRACIAS!**

**También me disculpo públicamente con todas aquellas historias que no he podido comentar. "Recuerdos", "Conviviendo Juntos" "Forever" "Mi maravillosos error" "El ex novio de mi mejor amiga" "Un destino que nos une" "Happy Valentine's day?". Acabo de darme cuenta que este será el primer fin de semana sin que tenga que preocuparme de esa horrible y espeluznante materia llamada FÍSICA así que pienso aprovecharla y escribir además de comentar mis RR pendientes (los cuales siquiera ascienden a los 20).**

**No los interrumpo más, espero que disfruten de la lectura y sea de su total e integro agrado. **

* * *

**Capítulo V: Feliz Cumpleaños.**

El silencio era sepulcral, a excepción del irritante tic-tac del reloj de pared y minas de lápiz chocar sobre níveos papeles.

Mimi miró a su alrededor aterrada por la quietud y concentración que sus compañeros de clases demostraban delante del papel sobre su mesa.

¡Oh! Es que, ¿acaso sólo a ella se le olvidó la prueba de matemáticas?

Por lo que observaba a su alrededor, así era. Puesto que nadie, absolutamente estaba concentrado en otra cosa que no fuese la prueba delante de ellos.

La joven castaña torció un poco su cuello para divisar las filas superiores. Dios, si hasta Takeru lucía concentrado, ¡Takeru! Claro que parecía tener dificultades al hacer la prueba pero concentrado a fin de cuentas.

Y ella, no tenía la mínima de cómo comenzar siquiera. Volvió a ver a Miyako, tratando vanamente de visualizar su prueba en la cual sólo podía ver que su mejor amiga colocaba "V" o "F" en ciertas especies de ¿cuadros?

¿En qué diablos estaba pensando cada vez que tenía clases de matemáticas?

Tachikawa posó su vista al frente encontrando su respuesta. Era lógico, cómo podría pensar en cuadros o valor de verdad de un grupo de tonterías cuando estaba muy ocupada contando cuántas veces se movía el rubio cabello por el viento del ventilador y para qué lado lo hacía.

Incluso en ese momento, con esas elegantes gafas transparentes sobre sus bellos pozos azules seguramente calificando otras pruebas mientras ella aún tenía la hoja en blanco y él no se daba por enterado.

Un momento, ¿Por qué se molestaba por eso? Si ellos no tenían aún nada, solamente habían abierto una parte de su corazón contándose respecto a sus desastrosas familias. Aún eran profesor-alumna y más importante que eso, aún era su capricho. No debía ser tan importante como para repercutir en su atención a los estudios o a sus notas, era un antojo nada más.

Un capricho cualquiera.

Aunque él alzase la mirada y le observara, haciendo que su corazón latiera desbocadamente. No significaba nada, era su deseo tenerlo a sus pies, nada más.

-Por favor, jóvenes, el tiempo extra terminó. Entreguen sus exámenes.

Yamato habló de manera solemne sorprendiéndola, ¿tiempo extra?, ¿Cuándo sonó la campana que indicaba el fin del tiempo reglamentario?

La líder del equipo de natación vio a su alrededor encontrándose únicamente acompañada por Takeru y un compañero más del cual no le antojaba recordar el nombre ese momento.

-A la mierda.

Escuchó como Takeru dejaba el lápiz y se levantaba, notablemente molesto para poner el papel sobre la mesa y salir bufando mientras murmuraba, improperios, seguramente. El otro compañero también tomaba de pie y resignadamente imitaba al rubio Takaishi al dejar el papel sobre el escritorio del maestro dejando a la castaña sola con su profesor.

-Tachikawa, espero su prueba.

Habló el rubio maestro observando a la joven, consternado le había visto como se perdía en sus pensamientos en más de una ocasión y miraba al techo pensando en sabrá Dios qué o quién. Le molestaba su falta de concentración… en las pruebas.

Le vio escribir rápidamente sobre el papel y encaminarse hasta llegar frente a él y colocar el papel sobre el escritorio para luego sentarse en el pupitre más cercano a él.

-¿Qué tal pasó el fin de semana profesor?-Preguntó Mimi casualmente, pero con un propósito oculto tras sus palabras.

Estaba segura que luego de haber compartido experiencias y de confortarse mutuamente en un cálido abrazo significaba un poco más que sus otros estudiantes.

Y era un buen momento para comprobar esa teoría.

-Igual que los anteriores.-Contestó Yamato organizando sus papeles.-Preparando clases, pruebas y revisando promedios. Nada extraordinario.-Quiso arrebatar el examen de las finas manos de su estudiante pero no pudo-¿Me permite?

-No.-Contestó la joven Tachikawa.-Sabe qué, yo pensé mucho este fin de semana acerca de toda nuestra plática de la otra noche.-Mintió rápidamente.

-Espero que hayan sido pensamientos positivos al respecto.-Deseó el rubio sinceramente colocando sus dedos sobre el papel de la prueba de Mimi sin arrebatárselo.

-Pensé en todo, sinceramente.-La castaña tenía que admitir que en eso no mentía.-Pero sabe, me olvidé completamente de la prueba.-Esto último lo dijo con tono de chiquilla mimada sin obtener ningún indicio de disturbio por su acción de parte de su profesor.

Ninguno de los dos dijo más. Por un lado, Mimi, sonreí pretendiendo inocencia a la vez que mordía la punta de su lápiz con coquetería. Mientras por otro, Yamato hacía uso de un poco de fuerza para arrancar el papel de entre las manos de la jovencita y en vista del fracaso en el acto alza la vista para verla.

Pero lo que encontró no fue de su completo agrado. La descaradamente coqueta mirada de la joven, ¿será consciente de que lo hace? O ¿Acaso será apropósito? Como sea, no podía permitirle cruzar la línea de respeto que se deberían tener. Después de todo, si entre ellos naciera algo, como una amistad, sería mal visto para ambos.

Ella era una estudiante, SU estudiante. El darse confianza mutuamente sería catastrófico, tanto para él que se supone es el adulto como para ella al pertenecer a la cumbre de la élite social.

-Sabe profesor, hoy…

-Lamento mucho que no se haya preparado para la prueba de hoy y espero, por su propio bien que se recupere para el examen del mes próximo.-La interrumpió abruptamente.

Dicho lo cual, Yamato tomó el papel y bruscamente lo arrancó de entre los delgados dedos de Tachikawa.

-Profesor…-Mimi no sabía qué decir ni cómo actuar ante ese brusco rechazo.

-Con permiso.-Se excusó el aludido marchándose sin siquiera voltearla a ver.

Indignación, frustración, rabia, coraje y tristeza. No, lo último no. Todos los sentimientos anteriores eran sinceros. Estaba histérica puesto que no sólo reprobaría sino que además él la acababa de rechazar justo cuando creyó casi tenerlo en su bolsillo.

Que distinto había sido al profesor Ishida con el que habló aquella noche frente al lago, aquel que le estrechó entre sus brazos y la confortó diciéndole lo buena niña que era este que la trató de manera tan brusca, fría y parca.

Si ni siquiera le había dejado decirle…

La joven empezó a sentir algo picándole la garganta y como lo ojos le escocían. Ella no iba llorar por eso. Nunca derramaría lágrimas por un hombre, jamás.

Y menos ese día.

Sí, ese día estaba cumpliendo diecisiete años de vida, de los cuales sólo siete fueron celebrados en compañía de sus padres, puesto que de ahí en más poco les importó y desde su punto de vista nadie excepto Miyako, Takeru y Hikari merecían saberlo, puesto que ellos eran verdaderos amigos no el resto de hipócritas oportunistas que juraban ser amigos suyos por el hecho de que los aceptara en ciertas redes sociales.

No necesitaba más hipócritas en su vida, por lo que se había abstenido de revelar su fecha de nacimiento y de esa manera privarse de fingidos buenos deseos y evitarse el hecho de regalar falsas sonrisas.

-Menuda mierda de cumpleaños.-Farfulló soltando un improperio al creerse sola al mismo tiempo que se daba media vuelta y ordenaba las cosas en su pupitre, su bolígrafo azul cayó al piso obligándola a agacharse para recogerlo. Perdiéndose entre sus propias cavilaciones.

A quién engañaba, le hubiera encantado escuchar de sus labios un:

-Feliz cumpleaños Mimi Tachikawa.-Hizo palabras sus propios pensamientos y apresuradamente finalizó su labor de recolección.

Quería que el día terminara pronto, de ser posible en ese momento, pero no. Aún tenía que afrontar el resto de la mañana y tarde en el instituto además de la práctica con el equipo de natación a la cual acaba de decidir no asistirá, es su cumpleaños e Ishida no merece respirar el mismo aire que ella luego de tremendo desaire. Además, era casi seguro que sus amigos tengan planes con ella a menos que algo extraordinario suceda.

En resumen, era el inicio del largo día en el que celebraba su nacimiento.

* * *

Los pasillos del colegio estaban bastante concurridos y a pesar de ver a doscientos cincuenta estudiantes pavoneándose haciendo nada no podía encontrar a la persona que buscaba. Era urgente que lo hallase porque ahora el tiempo apremiaba y ella debía ponerse y poner a trabajar a ese desobligado súper genio que tenía por compañero.

¿Dónde está?, dónde diablos puede estar metido Ken Ichijouji.

-¿Dónde te metiste, maldita sea?-Murmuró Miyako, en voz baja. Estaba frustrada porque parecía que el chico se había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Le había buscado en la cafetería, en la sala de cómputo, el laboratorio de química, el de física. Dios ¡hasta en el baño de hombre se metió! Para terminar inconscientemente en la azotea del edificio.

Dios qué mierda pasa por su cabeza, desde que Takeru le había dicho que él tiene una beca asegurada para la Todai mientras ella… quería gritar.

-¡¿Dónde estás maldito Ichijouji?

Descargando de esa manera todo su coraje en una sola y única alzada de voz que de seguro y se escuchó hasta China. Total, estaba sola y nadie sabría que fue ella.

-¿Para qué me buscas?

Esa simple pregunta hizo que se helara completamente y no sólo por la frialdad de dichas palabras sino por quien las decía.

-Ichijouji…

Ahí estaba, frente a ella, tan estoico como siempre con su hermoso y perfecto cabello azabache ondeándose armoniosamente por el viento.

Lucía tan atractivo…

Lo que ocasionó que la ira volviera a inundarla. Cómo era posible que él pareciera recién salido de Teen Vogue mientras ella era la como la bruja golosa que quería comerse a Hanzel y Gretel, estaba agitada y desarreglada por haberse pasado más de la mitad del descanso buscándolo y su cabello lucía fatal en su trenza mal hecha.

-Me gritas y me insultas para ahora quedarte callada.-Meditó por un momento el joven.-Deberían estudiar tu cerebro, Inoue.

Y de esa manera el príncipe encantador se convirtió en un ogro voraz y amargado. Su perfil de modelo su fue al carajo cuando abrió la boca para denigrarla de esa manera.

-Es a ti a quien deberían estudiar, es imposible que exista alguien tan arrogante y antisocial.-Se la devolvió la joven de violáceos cabellos.

-Eres una autentica perdida de tiempo.-Dijo con franqueza el número uno del colegio dándose media vuelta dispuesto a entrar al edificio.

-¡Espera!-Chilló para detenerlo.-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Habla.-Ordenó girando ciento ochenta grados para observarla gélidamente, atemorizando a su rival.

-¡Tenemos que empezar a trabajar ya!-Dijo firme.-No puedo soportar que Takeru asista a la universidad de mis sueños mientras que yo aún tengo mi pase en el limbo y si para asegurar mi entrada tengo que verte más seguido de lo que quisiera, ¡no me importa!-Estaba empezando a exasperarse.-Por lo que hoy vendrás a mi casa a empezar el trabajo. Espera, no, porque seguro y en mi casa las chillonas de mis hermanas nos interrumpirán a cada instante por lo que será…-Tenía que pensar rápidamente donde irían a iniciar su proyecto. Dónde…-Claro por qué no lo pensé antes.-Se reprendió.-Hoy iremos a tu casa a hacer el proyecto. Sí, eso haremos entonces a la salida nos veremos en la estación de trenes, iré por el camino largo y tu por el corto. Eso es todo, nos vemos.

Inoue se fue por donde había llegado sin haberlo dejado hablar y sin decir palabra, aunque, cómo podría hablar más. Si sus cálculos no le fallan y nunca lo hacían había dicho ciento veintiséis palabras en menos de dos minutos. ¿Acaso Inoue no respiraba? Y lo que era peor. Siempre iba por ahí ordenando a las personas sin tener en cuenta la opinión de las mismas.

Si acababa de auto-invitarse a su residencia sin contar con su aprobación. ¡Hasta le había dicho que camino tomar a la estación de trenes!

¡Era una completa molestia!

Ichijouji alzó la vista al azulado cielo y exhaló pesadamente maldiciendo su suerte.

Serian meses muy largos trabajando junto a esa irritante mujer.

* * *

La cafetería era el lugar más escandaloso de todo el instituto. Cuchicheos por un lado, gritos por otro y definitivamente no era un buen lugar para planear algo en secreto puesto que por imposible que se escuche las mesas, sillas e incluso platos podría llegar a tener oídos y bocas

-Entonces eso haremos hoy.

Una joven de lacios cabellos castaños le murmuró al joven frente a ella, el mismo que no lucía muy animado que se diga.

-De acuerdo.-Contestó desganado, Takeru.-Repíteme por qué estamos susurrando.

-Porque no queremos que nadie se entere ni que hoy es el cumpleaños de Mimi ni nuestros planes para ello.-Le recordó Hikari.

-Bien, es una suerte que el partido se pospusiera.-Confesó el rubio.-Sino estaríamos en problemas.-Se rió.

-¿Estaríamos?-Hikari fingió ignorancia.

-Por supuesto, no podría tener una buena temporada si no asistes al primer encuentro. Eres mi amuleto de buena suerte.-Expresó sin un ápice de malicia o doble sentido.

Su joven mejor amiga se ruborizó instantáneamente, eso ya se lo había dicho anteriormente pero le gustaba que se lo repitiese. Así se sentía un poquito especial.

-Ya empezaron con sus flirteos.

La inconfundible voz de Miyako hizo que la tez de la joven Yagami igualara al rojo escarlata mientras, Takaishi apoyaba su codo contra la mesa de la cafetería posando su cabeza sobre su mano y girando un poco para visualizar a la joven de lentes.

-Hablas de flirteos y mírate tú.-La acusó sin afectarle sus pícaras acusaciones, estaba tan acostumbrado a ellos que ya poco le afectaban.-Parece que estuviste entretenida la mitad del descanso.

Miyako se puso roja del coraje aunque debe reconocer que al verse agitada y con el cabello hecho una maraña se podría pensar cualquier cosa. Admite que por esta vez Takeru tuvo razón y refunfuñando tomó asiento junto a Hikari mientras arreglaba su cabello.

-Bueno, si no estabas tratando de ligártela de qué hablaban.-Cuestionó sin dar su brazo a torcer completamente.

-De lo que haremos hoy, por el cumpleaños de Mimi.-Contestó Takeru.-Iremos a comprarle un bonito pastel de chocolate con fresas, ese que tanto le gusta.

-Luego iremos a tu casa como quedamos hace una semana.-Habló la joven Yagami recuperada.

-Si claro, no hay problema.-Después de todo ese día…-¡No!

Acabada de ordenarle a Ichijouji que iría a su casa a iniciar el proyecto ese mismo día. ¡Acaso Dios la odiaba! Estaba tan ofuscada por lo de la beca y por no haber encontrado pronto a Ichijouji que había olvidado por unos minutos el cumpleaños de su amiga. Lo peor del caso es que no podía volver y decirle al azabache: "mejor mañana" porque seguro se burlaría de ella y si era sincera consigo mismo ella haría lo mismo en su lugar.

-¿No qué?-Preguntó curiosa la castaña.

-No puedo hoy.-Soltó quedamente.

-¿Por qué?-Interrogó ahora el rubio.

Porque lo había olvidado y ese día había decidido ir a la casa de su mayor rival a empezar el proyecto para su beca. Por supuesto que no podría decirles eso.

-La abuela está enferma.-Pensó rápidamente una mentira lo suficientemente buena y justificadora. Nada más espera que nada le pase a su abuela.-Mamá, papá y yo partiremos a cuidarla el fin de semana.

La mentira parecía convencerlos puesto que ambos pusieron cara de circunstancia ante la realidad de sus hechos.

-¿Y tus hermanos no pueden ir en tu lugar?-La joven de ojos achocolatados intentó por última vez.

-Thoru no llega sino hasta dentro de un mes, Chizuru está en exámenes de fin de semestre y Ayane apenas empieza el suyo.-Todo eso era verdad, afortunadamente.

-Pues, que lástima.-Lamentaba Hikari.-Supongo que seremos sólo los tres.

-¡Capitán Takaishi!

Un atolondrado miembro del equipo de baloncesto interrumpió torpemente al grupo de amigos.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Cuestionó el aludido poniéndose serio.

-Me enviaron a decirle.-El joven recuperó el aire.-Hubo un cambio de última hora, el partido será hoy a las cuatro de la tarde.

Lo que les faltaba.

-Tengo que ir, no puedo faltar al primer encuentro.-Sentenció el rubio inesperadamente serio.-Ustedes lo entienden.

No es que le gustase tener que perderse el cumpleaños de su amiga pero tampoco podía dejar de lado el serio compromiso que tenía con su equipo como capitán que era, debía ser responsable, aún más en el primer partido de la temporada y con una beca a cuestas.

-Eso quiere decir que serán sólo las dos.-Concluyó Miyako ante lo obvio.

Los mejores amigos compartieron una mirada llena de confusión. Hikari nunca había faltado a ningún partido de Takeru. ¡Si hasta a las prácticas iba! Era como su amuleto de buena suerte y le encantaba serlo, sin mencionar que pasaba tiempo con su secretamente amado mejor amigo.

-Tal vez Mimi quiera acompañarnos al partido y luego ir a hacer algo por ahí.-Propuso Yagami.

-Mimi se aburre en los partidos.-Informó la joven de lentes.

-Odia el calor y el olor a sudor.-Acotó la castaña.

Por otro lado estaba Mimi, la cual siempre pasaba con ellos en su cumpleaños al no recibir atención de sus padres ni siquiera en esa fecha. Ellos eran sus mejores amigos y no podían dejarla sola en momentos como esos.

Que dilema.

-¿Por qué esas caras?, no me digan que también reprobarán en la prueba de matemáticas.

Los tres adolescentes regresaron a ver al motivo de su encrucijada la cual a pesar de lucir igual de acongojada que ellos, no perdía su elegancia y glamour.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Mimi cambió la pregunta en vista de la nula reacción de sus amigos. Ahora Miyako golpeó su cara contra la mesa, Takeru desvió la vista y Hikari la veía como si quisiera llorar.

-Bueno.-Takeru carraspeó antes de hablar.-Yo si reprobaré matemáticas.

-Ni que lo digas.-Dijo la castaña antes de sentarse, creía que era por eso las caras. Pero era ilógico que Miyako y Hikari hubieran reprobado.-Y a ustedes, ¿Qué les pasa?

Silencio nuevamente, ninguna de las dos quería hablar a pesar de saber que tarde o temprano deberían hacerlo.

-¡Lo siento, Mimi!

Como de costumbre fue la joven de cabellos morados la que a su muy particular manera rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Cuestionó la joven aludida un poco asustada-¿Hikari?-Regresó a ver a la pequeña puesto que la joven de lentes ya no podía hablar por las lágrimas que escurría.

-Lo que pasa es que surgieron inconvenientes imprevistos y sólo seremos tú y yo hoy.-La menor Yagami tomó las manos de Tachikawa.

-El plan de inicio era salir los cuatro, comprar un pastel y todo.-Takeru apoyó a su mejor amiga.-Pero la abuela de Miyako está enferma y a mi me acaban de informar que se reanudó el partido que habían suspendido.

A la joven, la noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría pero lo supo disimular muy bien. Entendía que si sus amigos no pasaban con ella ese día era porque algo de primordial importancia acontecía como la enfermedad de la abuela o el primer partido del año.

-Entiendo, no se preocupen.-Los animó con una sonrisa.

-Si, Mimi y yo estaremos bien.-Confirmó Yagami ocultando su pena por no poder ir al encuentro. De reojo vio como Takeru suspiraba pesadamente, lo sentía, pero debía tener prioridades aún y cuando se tratase del chico que ama.

La castaña no perdió detalle de las reacciones de Takeru y Hikari, ese par. Por quién la tomarían, como si pudiese olvidar lo importante que es la presencia de la castaña en el primer encuentro. Mejor lo callaba, se le ocurría algo que podría ayudar a su ciego amigo a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-Lo sentimos, Mimi.-Gimoteo una disculpa su amiga.

-En serio.-Apoyo el rubio.

-Tranquila Miyako y tu también Takeru.-Motivó a los jóvenes.-Hikari y yo nos divertiremos por ustedes.

Sin embargo eso no fue consuelo para ninguno de los cuatro. Hikari quería estar con su amor imposible, Takeru quería tener a su mejor amiga/amuleto de la suerte en su partido de apertura y Miyako era la que peor se sentía por mentirles a sus mejores amigos.

Por su parte la festejada tampoco se hallaba de las mil maravillas al darse cuenta que mal o bien acabaría festejando sola su cumpleaños. Pero no había nada que hacer eran sus mejores amigos y lo valían.

El resto del día se fue un poco más rápido de lo normal para el especialmente decaído cuarteto de amigos. Finalmente la campana que indicaba el final de las actividades diarias anunció a los estudiantes que era el momento de regresar a casa. A diferencia de otras veces en las que los cuatro adolescentes tomaban el mismo camino a casa esta vez sólo se concentraron en la puerta sabiendo que deben seguir caminos separados.

-Bueno, tengo que reunirme con el equipo.-Takeru fue el primero en hablar para despedirse de sus amigas.-Espero que tu abuela se mejore Miyako y que ustedes la pasen bien.-Dijo sinceramente.

-¡Esfuérzate Takeru!-Animó la castaña Tachikawa, después de todo hacerle sufrir un poco estaba dentro de sus planes.

-Por supuesto, los pulverizaremos.-Afirmó el rubio.

-Suerte.-Susurró Hikari al ver a su amigo marcharse. El joven de mirar azul alzó el pulgar como respuesta positiva y sin más se marchó del lugar dejando solas a las tres chicas.

-Yo también me voy.-Musitó bajito la joven de lentes.

-Tranquila, Miyako.-Consoló Hikari.-Ve y cuida de tu abuela.

-Si… claro.-Contestó la joven emprendiendo marcha. Sintiendo como sus pies repentinamente le pesaban al menos cuarenta kilogramos cada uno.-Adiós.

-Ciao.-Se despidió en italiano la joven Tachikawa ocultando su pena por la soledad a la que tendría que afrontar en su cumpleaños.

-Vamos a por un helado Mimi.

Hikari la sacó de sus pensamientos fingiendo entusiasmo, que ingenua era la pequeña. Como si no la conociera lo suficiente para saber que sólo por su cumpleaños no se fue corriendo tras Takeru.

A pesar de eso, debían tener paciencia, ambos.

-Si, vamos.-Respondió a la menor del grupo con otra sonrisa.

Después de todo cuanto más se extraña, más se quiere.

* * *

El interior del coliseo dónde se realizaría el primer encuentro del año se sentía más caluroso que de costumbre. Los vestidores estaban vacíos puesto que todos sus compañeros de equipo se hallaban ya calentando para el esperado primer encuentro.

No mentiría asegurando que no siente nervios en esos momentos. Presión suficiente era estar consciente que sería su primer partido como capitán del equipo para que además de eso le agregue el hecho de que era el primer encuentro de la temporada y como tal, los capitanes de los equipos rivales esperaban ansiosos intimidarlo y a su vez chequear su estrategia de juego.

-Ahora entiendo porque reprobaste la prueba de hoy.

Estaba tan estresado que por un momento se sobresaltó al no reconocer a la persona a la que le pertenecía aquella voz, pero luego se calmó. Lo que le faltaba, alzó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos iguales a los de suyos. Su hermano estaba parado justo frente a él.

-Tonterías, esa prueba era una mierda.-Inmediatamente alzó sus defensas el menor. Lo último que le faltaba era un sermón por haber reprobado una prueba estúpida.

-Baja tus humos, pequeño.-Contestó el rubio maestro.-Está bien estar nervioso en el primer encuentro del año.

-¡No estoy nervioso!-Gritó de muy mala manera el joven Takaishi.-Tú no sabes nada de mí como para venir a asegurar si estoy o no estoy nervioso.

-Sí. No sé nada.-Desafió Yamato sorprendiéndolo.-Cuéntamelo.

Muchas cosas para un solo día, se desquitaría con el primer cristiano que le dirigiese la palabra, que para su buena suerte fue su "querido" hermano mayor.

-Hoy reprobé una estúpida prueba de matemáticas, un partido anulado sorpresivamente reanudado y por desgracias de la vida ni Miyako ni yo podemos estar junto a Mimi en un día tan importante como su cumpleaños, sólo Hikari estará con ella cuando debería estar aquí apoyándome para el partido.

Takeru cayó en cuenta de que había hablado de más y molesto se agachó a anudar sus agujetas para que su hermano no notase lo avergonzado que estaba.

-Ya veo…

Por su parte Yamato sonreía enternecido. Takeru no cambiaba, siempre se preocupaba por los demás y por mantener al grupo unido. Recordó cuando Taichi y él se peleaban de jóvenes, su hermanito siempre trataba de ser conciliador de ambos bandos.

A pesar de pretender ser autosuficiente y resentido, no dejaba de ser un tierno niño y se alegraba por ello. Ahora entendía porque era tan amigo de Tachikawa, ambos pretendían ser fuertes y aunque lo eran, también tenían un gran corazón.

Sin querer, la imagen de aquella castaña bulliciosa pasó por su mente. Era su cumpleaños, ya había escuchado de su propia boca ella sin que se diera cuenta pero ahora Takeru se lo confirmaba y al parecer lo pasaría únicamente en compañía de la pequeña Hikari

Al menos no lo pasaría sola.

-Espero no te moleste, pero presenciaré el encuentro.-Comentó Yamato saliendo de los vestidores.-Buena suerte hermanito.

El rubio menor se sorprendió y alzó la cabeza para apenas divisar el traje oscuro de su hermano desaparecer por la gran puerta del salón. Sinceramente esperaba que quiera hablar con él, que aprovechase su momento de debilidad para abordarlo con palabrerías de consuelo y apoyo para ganarse su simpatía. Pero no lo hizo.

Takeru ladeo una sonrisa, se había calmado un poco ahora que había exteriorizado la mierda de día que había tenido. No le gustaba que fuese Yamato quien lo presenciara y luego lo tranquilizara.

Pero al menos ahora estaba lo suficientemente calmado para ir a calentar, faltaba poco para que su gran partido comience.

* * *

El camino a casa se sentía más extenso de lo normal. Ken Ichijouji no podría asegurar si era porque ese día había más colegialas con las hormonas alborotadas que no dejaban de sacarle fotos o porque la temperatura era inexplicablemente alta.

-Soy una pésima persona…

No, nada de lo anteriormente mencionado tenía que ver con el camino a casa. Después de todo, era normal ser acosado por chicas de todas las edades y el calor aún no sobrepasaba los grados tolerables para él.

-Soy una pésima amiga.

Se vio obligado a girar su cabeza para ver a la persona que emitía esos molestos lamentos. Hay estaba, con su cabeza contra el tubo del metro musitando cosas incoherentes sobre lo mala persona que era, la amistad y Mimi Tachikawa.

Conclusión de la tarde: Miyako Inoue era completamente bipolar.

Hace unas horas saltaba emocionada, luego fue a insultarlo y ordenarle y ahora estaba decaída y cabizbaja.

-La parada.-Fue lo único que dijo esperando que entendiera, lo que afortunadamente para ella, pasó.

Como si fuese un zombi se paró detrás suyo y comenzó a seguirlo por inercia. Iba especialmente lento, era irritable. Por lo menos ya llegaban a su casa, abrió la puerta y saludó a su madre a la distancia.

-Apresúrate.-Ordenó con fuerza desde el pórtico de su casa.

-¡Cállate!, ¡tú tienes la culpa de todo!, ¡tú y sólo tú maldito Ichijouji!

Miyako explotó, harta de que además de sentirse la peor persona del universo ahora el señor perfecto le ordenara. Sorprendentemente impávido e inmutable.

-No me dijiste que traerías una amiga, hijo.

La sangre se le heló, avanzó un paso y pudo ver como en el portal de aquella módica casa una mujer asomaba las narices. Era bajita, avejentada, su cabello rizado y canoso apenas y mostraba lo que alguna vez fue una cabellera castaña rojiza. Su rostro demacrado se notaba cansado y… triste.

-No sabía que vendría acompañado.-Se justificó el moreno entrando a su casa.

-Bienvenida.-Saludó la señora Ichijouji haciendo una educada reverencia a la invitada.

-¡Buenas tardes señora Ichijouji!-Exclamó imitando el gesto-¡Soy Inoue, compañera de clases de Ichijouji, lamento haber venido sin avisar!

También haber maldecido a su hijo en el portal de su casa y haber gritado. Por si fuera poco había llegado sin avisar y con las manos vacías. Si su madre se enterase la regañaría fuertemente.

¿Por qué a ella?

-No te preocupes, estás en tu casa.-Contestó monótonamente la señora de la casa.

Miyako pudo apreciar que la mujer no sonreía ni hablaba amenamente. Seguro e interrumpió algo importante con su presencia. Mierda.

-Prometo ser lo más breve posible para no incomodar. Sólo empezamos el proyecto para la beca y…

-¿Beca?

La joven de cabellos morados miró interrogante a la mujer, ¿acaso no sabía de la propuesta de beca que recibieron? La señora se giró a su hijo buscando respuestas, pero este nada más frunció el ceño y regresó a verla muy molesto.

-Hablas demasiado.-Farfulló molesto, tomándola bruscamente por el brazo y adentrándola a su casa.-Estaremos en mi habitación.

En menos de cinco segundos se encontraba dentro de una lúgubre recámara, impecablemente ordenada y… perfecta.

-Que bonita…

-No vuelvas a hablar si no se te ha pedido que lo hagas.-Ken la interrumpió sumamente molesto-¿Entendiste?

-No puedes callarme, tengo derecho de decir lo que pienso.-A ella nadie la callaba.

-Por supuesto que no puedo callarte. Créeme, el día que sepa cómo hacerlo será el mejor día de mi vida.-Dijo sinceramente.-Pero al menos mientras estés bajo mi techo, atente a mis reglas.

Eso no podía refutarle.

-Con esa forma de pensar no habrá mujer que te aguante.-Confesó con sinceridad.

-No lo creas, las mujeres normales suelen ser extremadamente superficiales y yo cumplo con todos los requisitos que buscan en un hombre.-Se la devolvió pagado de sí mismo.

-Pues, a mí no me atraen ese tipo de cosas.-Ella no perdería ante él.

-Por eso dije: mujeres normales.

La madre que lo parió…

-Ahora.-Prefirió hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada.-Terminemos lo más pronto posible. Tu presencia me molesta.-Aunque debe admitir que es la primera persona que le sostiene una riña verbal decente.

-Pues yo no estoy de las mil maravillas precisamente.-Miyako no pudo evitar alzar la voz-¡A mi también me irrita estar junto a alguien tan molesto, arrogante y odioso!-Empezaba a perder los estribos y gritar-¡Te o…!

No pudo terminar la frase puesto que se vio acorralada contra la pared y su mayor rival, con la mano de este último cubriendo su boca para acallar sus gritos. Estaba tan cerca que podría apreciar más a gusto su perfección, su fragancia, hasta podía sentir su respiración chocando con su rostro.

Era muy guapo…

-Cá-lla-te.-Lo deletreó por sílabas para que entendiese.

Lástima que fuese tan insoportable.

-Déjame.-Miyako se dio media vuelta dispuesta a abrir la puerta de la alcoba pero nuevamente la mano de Ken se interpuso en su camino. No era violento pero si era frío y con una tranquilidad que asusta a cualquiera.-Quiero ir al baño Ichijouji.

El joven genio aflojó su agarre del delgado brazo de la joven de lentes que lo miraba con su ceño fruncido.

-Al fondo a la izquierda.-Indicó más calmado.

Como si de la ubicación de un tesoro se tratase, Miyako salió de la alcoba de su energúmeno rival aún respirando agitadamente. Dios ¡cuán tonta se debió haberse visto en frente de él! Trató de quitar esa imagen de su cabeza vertiendo agua fría sobre su cara.

-Vamos Miyako, no viniste aquí a ser intimidada.-Habló con su reflejo.-Ahora ve y termina esto lo más pronto posible.

Con más confianza, la muchacha salió del baño dispuesta a poner de su parte y cooperar con el arrogante moreno. Al salir del servicio pudo ver como la madre del chico estaba cerca. Genial, seguro y la escuchó hablando sola. Debe pensar que su hijo tiene tratos con una lunática que le grita, insulta y además habla sola.

-Osamu…

Fue lo que susurró la mujer con un portarretratos en sus manos, luego lo puso en su lugar y se fue. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia. Por inercia la joven de cabellos morados caminó por el pasillo y llegó donde la mujer había estado minutos y observó las fotos de la estantería.

Había varias fotos y en la mayoría de ellas resaltaba la figura de un jovencito, de no más de ocho años según parecía. Con el cabello azabache y rebelde y lentes sobre sus ojos, era muy atractivo y si su cabello estuviera peinado fuera idéntico a Ichijouji.

-Oh…-Fue lo poco que pudo decir al darse cuenta de que en la foto central se ve a aquel joven junto a un pequeño niño haciendo burbujas de jabón. Que monos se los veía, ambos sonreían felices.

Por curiosidad giró el objeto y al hacerlo se encontró con la sorpresa de que tenia escrito con letra clara y legible: "Osamu, ocho años y Ken, seis años"

¿Ken?, ¿Ichijouji?, ¿En algún pasado lejano el genio malvado pudo sonreír sinceramente? Jamás se lo hubiera imaginado.

-Inoue.

Se sobresaltó ante el llamado del joven que ya vestía casualmente y la miraba con superioridad.

-¿Es mucho para tu cerebro procesar un simple proceso de evacuación?

Arrogante como nadie que hubiera conocido.

-Es increíble ver que un niño tan lindo como este.-Señaló la foto.-Diga cosas tan crueles a una dama.

El joven miró atentamente la foto, reconociéndose en ella y también reconociendo a la otra figura en el cuadro.

-Vamos, queremos terminar esto, ¿verdad?-Ken habló sin un ápice de sentimiento en su voz.

El semblante del joven de ojos azules se ensombreció y aunque luego se arrepentiría por pensar eso, por un momento pensó que se burlaría con el clásico comentario de que no había ninguna dama presente, hubiera preferido su altanería de hace pocos segundos atrás a ver ese par de ojos tan sombrío y cargados de amargura y soledad. Sin decir más, Ichijouji entró a su recámara.

Por alguna extraña razón se sintió mal al verlo así. ¿Qué le había pasado para que dejara de sonreír como lo hacía en el retrato?

A todo esto ¿Quién es Osamu?

Y ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto?

* * *

Al parecer el día no estaba resultando tan nefasto como pareció en un principio. En la heladería les obsequiaron un helado extra ya sea por su belleza o por su santo, el mismo que vieron, cuando pagó con su tarjeta de crédito.

Hikari aún estaba a su lado, pero, no era ella misma. Le hacía falta algo o más específicamente alguien. Ese par se necesitaban uno a otro para estar bien y lo peor de todo es que el rubio no se daba cuenta de eso y Hikari no quiera hacérselo notar.

-¿Pasa algo, Hikari?-Cuestionó la castaña a su amiga-¿Creí que desvivías por el helado de melocotón?

-¿Ah?-La aludida se giró sorprendida, ¿Qué había dicho Mimi?, ¡helado!-Sí, es mi favorito.

-¿Entonces, por qué está apunto de derretirse?

Porque no es lo mismo comerlo sin Takeru pidiendo el de fresas y mezclándolo con el suyo. Pensó la joven Yagami, claro que no se lo diría a su amiga. Seguro Mimi se sentiría mal.

-Ya no hacen los helados como antes.-Si, fue una respuesta tonta, pero no podía pensar en nada que no fuese el partido del rubio, el primer partido que se perdería.

Mimi bufó frustrada, ¿Acaso la creía tan débil?

-¿Cómo le estará yendo a Takeru en el partido?-Soltó inocentemente la pregunta al aire logrando el efecto deseado en la menor que derramó su helado sobre el uniforme.

Y si Hikari estaba así, Takeru debía estar a punto de tener una apoplejía. Si en esas circunstancias no se da cuenta de cuán importante es la pequeña para él, se le empezarán a acabar las ideas.

-¿Qué tal si me cuentas en la noche?-Preguntó la joven Tachikawa poniéndose de pie ante la sorpresa de su acompañante.-Acabo de recordar que tengo una importante práctica en la piscina.-Atajó a la festejada.-No quiero llegar tarde.-Mintió, guiñándole un ojo a la joven Yagami.

-Pero…

-Hikari, tengo un motivo por el cual te mantuve conmigo tanto tiempo.-Explicó con aires de misterio.-Sólo confía en mí.

Quizá para muchos Mimi era sólo una diva plástica, una niña rica. Sentía lástima de que no pudieran ver más allá de su cuerpo, rostro y dinero hasta llegar a ver que calidad de amiga es.

-Gracias Mimi.-Hikari imitó a la joven nadadora y se puso de pie dispuesta a irse, no sin antes darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Dile a Takeru que me debe una grande.-Bromeó la joven de ojos caramelo.-Ve, que sino te apresuras, no llegarás a tiempo.

-Si.

La joven de cabello chocolate se giró para emprender su camino al coliseo y ella hizo lo propio direccionándose a la piscina.

-¡Espera, Mimi!

La aludida giró para encontrar a su amiga corriendo hacía ella. ¿Qué pasaba?

-Toma.-Dijo entregándole un cuadrado obsequio cubierto con papel de regalo.-Es de parte de Miyako, Takeru y mío. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!-Dijo lo último echándose a los brazos de la joven de ojos caramelo.-Y gracias.

Hikari dio media vuelta y empezó a correr rápidamente con dirección al coliseo donde se desarrollaría el encuentro de Takeru. Si corría sin descanso podría llegar con tres minutos de retraso y eso era lo que haría.

Tenía que llegar, tenía que verle, que animarle.

Demostrarle cuanto le amaba aunque para eso tenga que vitorear su nombre en cada partido de su vida.

* * *

Gritos eufóricos se hacían escuchar cada vez que uno de los miembros de algún equipo encestaba, eso no ayudaba nada a su nerviosismo.

-¡Takaishi, bola!

El entrenador gritó sacándolo de su ensueño y apenas pudo receptar el pase de su alero derecho. Las chicas de varios institutos gritaban como si de una estrella de música o cine se tratase.

Cállense, dejen de chillar. Eso quería decirles y no precisamente de buenas maneras. Pero no podía, tenía que alzar la mano en señal de saludo y sonreírle a sus fanáticas. No por ellas, sino porque en el público se encontraban dos de sus tres grandes rivales esperando que empiece a jugar y así notar sus falencias.

El enano de Atsushi Otani de la preparatoria Norte y el endiabladamente rápido Toya Kano de la preparatoria Sur. Dos jugadores que al igual que él eran considerados prodigios en la materia y de la misma manera fueron ascendidos a capitanes este año.

-¿Sabes que tienes que lanzar la pelota a la canasta, verdad Takaishi?

-Creo que no hermano, al parecer el nuevo capitán de la preparatoria Oeste aún no asimila su puesto.

Claro, como podría olvidar ese par de inconfundibles voces.

-Hikaru, Kaoru. Que grata sorpresa saber que nuestro primer encuentro será contra ustedes.-Sarcasmo puro y vivo era lo que salía por su boca en esos momentos. Es que, ¿acaso la vida se había confabulado para que ese día todo saliera mal?

¡¿Por qué su primer encuentro tendría que ser con el dúo dorado de la preparatoria Ouran? ¡¿Por qué contra los gemelos Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin precisamente?

-Estamos igual de sorprendidos y encantados ante la idea.-Correspondieron la ironía del rubio los sincronizados hermanos.

-Y… ¿Quién quedó capitán?-Preguntó con altivez el joven Takaishi-¿Acaso fue el lento de Hikaru o el descoordinado de Kaoru?

Tenía que burlarse, ellos eran enemigos y se habían percatado de su nerviosismo. Podrían sacar ventaja de su situación en el encuentro.

-Tú…-Uno de los gemelos dio un paso hacía él. De seguro era Hikaru, siempre había sido el más temperamental de los dos. Aunque cada que se metían con Hikaru, Kaoru se transformaba en otra persona y saltaba a la defensa.

¡¿Cómo mierda podría distinguir entre dos gemelos idénticos? ¡Él nunca tendría gemelos!, ¡jamás! Ya que si los tuviese era probable que lo acabasen insultando cada que los confunda.

-Platiquen de la novela luego del encuentro, a practicar tiros jóvenes.

El entrenador del Ouran ordenó al par de pelirrojos dirigirse a su mitad de la cancha dejándole una solo una vez más. Concentrándose para encestar. Si anotaba el primer triple en el calentamiento entonces nada malo sucedería y todas esas malas ideas se alejarían de su cabeza.

Sólo debía concentrarse y anotar, concentrarse y anotar, concentrarse y…

-Déjame que puedo caminar sola. No era necesario que me escoltases.

¿Una voz de mujer muy cerca de él?, pero qué diablos…

-Tengo que asegurarme que no mentirás después.

Esa voz era…

-¿Taichi?

-Ah, hola enano.

El despreocupado profesor de educación física estaba delante de él, sonriéndole como siempre mientras rascaba su alborotada cabellera.

Era algo muy normal ver a Taichi en sus partidos apoyándolo y con más razón si Yamato había ido también pero… ¿Qué hacía esa "cosa" de pelo rojo y vestida de monja en el partido?, ¿Acaso se había enterado de los dibujos en el baño de hombres y venía a sacarlo del partido de las orejas?, no pudo más que agarrárselas instintivamente.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-Taichi le leyó la mente señalando a su acompañante, él, sorprendido apenas y asintió.-La inspectora Takenouchi tiene algo que decirte.

-Takaishi…-La pelirroja trataba de mil maneras posibles mantenerse serena delante del rubio que tanto fastidio le provocaba.

-Antes que diga nada inspectora vale que sepa que no fui yo el que escribió ese grafiti en el baño de hombres. El que piense que usted es un hombre disfrazado de mujer no quiere decir que sea tan idiota como para escribirlo, ¿no cree?

-¿Qué yo qué?-Sora estaba sorprendida, procesando las palabras de su alumno. ¿Qué grafiti decía eso de ella? ¡Muchachos del demonio!-¡Ta-ka-i-shi!

-Viniste a decirle algo a Takeru, ¿verdad Sora?-Si el enano seguía hablando, no le cabía duda que correría sangre en esa cancha de baloncesto.

Maldito Yagami y su estúpida apuesta.

-Bu-buena su-su-suerte Ta-Takaishi.-Estaba segura que su rostro estaba igual de rojo que su cabello y que estaba a punto de darle un colerín no conforme con saber lo que piensan de ella. Tiene que felicitar al promotor de dichas ideas.

-¿Eh?-El rubio estaba desconcertado, ¿Qué carajo acababa de ocurrir?

-Eso fue una porra y en los términos de la apuesta constaba un elogio si mal no recuerdo.-Susurró el castaño a su oído.

Mil veces maldito sea Taichi Yagami y su condenada y convenenciera buena memoria.

-Espero que juegue igual de… maravillosamente como he escuchado que lo hace, señor Takaishi.-Lo dijo a regañadientes, esas eran por mucho, las palabras más difíciles que había dicho en su vida. Hubiera preferido tragar tierra antes, pero tenía que cumplir con el compromiso hecho.

-Muy bien, iremos a sentarnos para ver el partido, Takeru.-Exclamó Taichi notoriamente satisfecho por lo que acababa de presenciar. No sabe si por el rubor de Sora o por la cara de estupefacción del rubio. Pero sobre todo al saber que lo tenía guardado en video gracias a su moderno y discreto celular-¡Suerte, pequeño!

¿Qué mierda acaba de ocurrir?

¿Acaso era un presagio de que todo seguía saliendo mal en ese puto día?, ¿Podría Takenouchi estar al borde de la muerte y por ello está haciendo cosas que la hagan quedar bien con el de arriba?, o peor, ¿Será posible que sea un mensaje pre-apocalíptico de que el fin de los tiempos se avecina?

No pudo evitar girar y posar sus orbes azules en sus dos profesores que caminaban a la vez que discutían sobre si la rígida inspectora se iba o se quedaba a ver el encuentro. Si seguro era un presagio del fin de los tiempos. Taichi NUNCA le propondría a la inspectora Takenouchi que se quedase a ver el partido.

Definitivamente nada haría de ese día peor de lo que ya era.

-¡Takaishi! ¡Takaishi! ¡Takaishi!

Ahora entiende porque no se debía tentar a la suerte. Había olvidado que aún no hacía sus tiros de calentamiento y sus fanáticas exigían que las deslumbrara, mientras sus rivales esperaban expectantes que cometiese un error.

-¡Takaishi! ¡Takaishi!

Ya estaba, tenía que hacerlo en ese momento, aunque las piernas le temblasen como gelatina. Inhaló, exhaló, boteó tres veces la pelota contra el suelo, dobló sus rodillas y alzó las manos esperando que un milagro ocurriera.

Y así fue.

Su milagro personal entró por la puerta frente a él envuelta en la clara luz del exterior, sudada y agitada, pero viéndolo a los ojos y sonriéndole de manera confortante. Era Hikari.

Y causando ese efecto que sólo ella puede causar en él lo tranquilizó a la distancia infundiéndole la confianza necesaria para soltar la pelota y hacer instantáneamente una anotación de tres puntos.

La joven castaña alzó su mano y formó con sus dedos el símbolo de victoria, el mismo que él le devolvió en respuesta.

Justo luego de eso el árbitro pitó indicando a los jugadores que se acercaran al centro de la cancha, el partido estaba a punto de comenzar y él se sentía confiado de acabar con todos y hacer ciento cincuenta puntos que encantará a sus fans, acojonará a sus rivales y sobretodo augurarán la mejor de sus temporadas.

Todo gracias a ella, a su querida, única y sin igual Hikari.

* * *

En la cancha, Takeru era otra persona totalmente diferente al enano arrogante que pretendía ser su hermanito. Aunque admite que se llegó a preocupar porque cuando habló con él tras bambalinas y lucía nervioso, tenso y asustado, ahora, se veía seguro de si mismo y muy entusiasmado por el encuentro.

¿Qué podría tener tanta influencia en Takeru para tranquilizarlo de esa manera? No lo sabía, pero lo agradecía ya que podría ver el partido a gusto como quiso desde un principio.

No pasaron más de treinta segundos para que el equipo del instituto hiciera su primer anotación, punto que vino de la mano de su hermano claro está.

-Y pensar que una vez, ese niño no podía dar más de dos dribles y caminar al mismo tiempo hace unos años.

La conocida voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, alzó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada achocolatada de su despreocupado mejor amigo. Se sonrieron en señal de saludo y el rubio corrió un espacio para dejar que el castaño se sentase.

-El pequeño ha progresado mucho, ¿verdad?-Preguntó Yamato consciente que la respuesta sería positiva.

-Si, aunque no se puede decir. De tal palo tal astilla, tu apestas en los deportes si no son debajo del agua.-Recordó el profesor de gimnasia.

-Recuerdo una vez, en octavo grado.-Memoró el rubio los tiempos de antaño.-Mi equipo de secundaria le ganó al tuyo en los juegos internos, ¿cierto?

-¡Eso no cuenta! ¡Yo tenía un brazo roto!-Exclamó en su defensa el aludido.

-Y por jugar sin permiso te quebraste el otro.-Se burlo Ishida.

-Si mal no recuerdo me hiciste mi tarea de matemáticas el mes que estuve manco.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer luego de verte llorar como una niña por el campeonato perdido.

Ambos hombres se miraron de soslayo con altivez y giraron pretendiendo estar ofendidos el uno con el otro.

-¿No creen que están grandecitos para hacer ese tipo de peleas?

Una tercera voz, esta vez femenina, llamó la atención de ambos catedráticos que se voltearon a verla enseguida.

-¿Hikari?-Preguntaron ambos al unísono.

-Hola.-Saludó la menor Yagami-¿De nuevo recordando ese tonto partido de soccer?

-Tú no lo entiendes porque nunca has sentido la pasión del deporte correr por tus venas.-Reprochó Taichi.-A veces dudo que seas mi hermana.

-Veo el baloncesto, ¿no?-Trató de defenderse la aludida.

-No, tú vienes a ver al hermano de este.-Dijo golpeando el hombro de su mejor amigo ante el rubor de su hermana.-Pero ni creas que seré concuñado de Yamato.-Provocó para ver como reaccionaba su amigo ante el comentario.

Pero este ni siquiera escuchó las palabras de su amigo. Estaba muy concentrado tratando de deducir qué diablos hacía Hikari ahí cuando debería estar festejando el cumpleaños de Tachikawa.

-Oye…-Trató de llamar al rubio más fue en vano-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar, enana? Fue extraño no verte en primera fila.

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Mimi y estuve con ella.-Contestó apenada la joven.

¡Exacto! Entonces, ¿Por qué no estaba con ella o en su defecto Tachikawa junto a la joven?

-Hikari, ¿Dónde está Tachikawa?-Yamato ignoró deliberadamente la provocación de Taichi y se dirigió a la hermana del mismo.

-Mimi…-La castaña agachó la cabeza, parecía avergonzada.-Dijo que iría a practicar a la piscina.

Claro, cuando fue a informarles a las chicas que tenían el día libre ella no estaba. Aún así, miró su reloj, la práctica debió acabar hace media hora. ¿Por qué iría a sabiendas que no se encontraría nadie ahí?

Se levantó bruscamente. Sólo había una respuesta para eso.

-¿Ishida?-Preguntó el castaño extrañado por la repentina reacción de su amigo.

-Acabo de recordar algo importante, me envías un texto con el resultado.-Tenía que apresurarse, tenía que alcanzarla.

Súbitamente, una mano se posó sobre su hombro deteniendo su andar.

-¿Más importante que el partido de Takeru?

Diablos, acaso no podía haber sido más inoportuno el lapsus de brillantez de su amigo. Por supuesto que no quería irse en un partido de Takeru, si incluso suspendió la práctica con el equipo de natación por ello pero por otro lado. La imagen de una solitaria castaña nadando sola en la piscina lo perturbaba.

-Si.-Contestó seguro y regresando a ver únicamente a Hikari.-Tengo la fuerte sensación que mi presencia será insignificante para él.-Reconoció. No era mentira, bastaba con ver el cambio en el semblante y la manera de jugar de su hermanito además de cuando descargó su coraje con él para saber que lo único que necesita para seguir desempeñando un buen papel, aunque él no lo admita es: Hikari

El que Tachikawa se haya ido a practicar significa que ni siquiera Inoue estaba con ella. Estaba sola y él sabe a la perfección cómo se siente pasar un cumpleaños solo. Por lo menos él puede decir que sus padres se estaban divorciando, pero, ¿ella qué? Lo más seguro era que su madre esté en medio de una fiesta de té con su nuevo conjunto de Chanel mientras su padre se revuelca con su asistente y para ella, ni siquiera un "Feliz Cumpleaños".

Sin querer había estado analizando los pasos de Tachikawa en el instituto. Sin lugar a dudas era por mucho la chica más deseada del mismo. Pero a pesar de su popularidad, los únicos con los que hablaba, se juntaba y los que de seguro saben de su vida eran Miyako Inoue, Hikari, Takeru… y él.

Las imágenes de su adolescencia, juntando amarguras, resentimientos y soledades año tras año se colaron en su memoria. Esos sentimientos estuvieron a punto de destruirlo y lo hubieran logrado de no ser por que Kasumi entró a su vida.

Pero Mimi Tachikawa no tenía a nadie en esos momentos. No dejaría que la soledad la envolviera a ella también. Por muy malcriada y engreída que pueda ser en momentos era un ser extremadamente vulnerable y sensible.

Una muñequita de cristal que él se había propuesto no sufriría lo mismo que él.

* * *

A través de las persianas de la habitación del hijo de la familia Ichijouji se podía apreciar como sol empezaba a ponerse.

Miyako observó el color rojizo del atardecer con cierta preocupación. Estaba segura que ese día no cenaba y no porque su madre no le fuera a guardar su porción. Sino porque seguro y las vacas de sus hermanas se hacían de ella sin ningún escrúpulo.

Como si las llamara con el pensamiento, su móvil vibró indicándole que un texto había llegado. Era Ayane, preguntándole si ya estaba cerca porque cenarían pronto. No dudó en maldecir ya que aunque saliese volando en ese momento a su casa se tardaría cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos. Dado que ese no era el caso y tendría que depender del transporte público y la hora pico, estaría en casa en una hora y media.

Resignada contestó el tiempo calculado de su regreso y dos minutos más tarde Chizuru le escribió burlándose del gran festín que se darían ese día y del que se perdería.

Menudas hermanas que tenía, ¿Por qué sus padres no tuvieron tener a Thoru y saltarse dos pasos para tenerla a ella? No, tenían que tener a Chizuru y Ayane de por medio para amargar su existencia.

-Listo.

Ichijouji rompió el silencio complacido de ver lo mucho que avanzaron en un día, si ambos, aunque, no sea de su agrado ni lo reconozca, en varias ocasiones las ideas de Inoue eran útiles para el proyecto, a pesar de no ser algo que al no se le hubiera ocurrido.

El moreno alzó la vista para ver a su "compañera de equipo" que miraba a la ventana ensimismada. ¿Cómo podría existir una persona tan, tan despistada en el mundo? Se veía diferente a lo normalmente ruidosa que es. Estaba calmada, serena, observando el atardecer pacíficamente. ¿Se puede ser tan bipolar?

-Inoue.-La llamó fuertemente, sacándola de su estado.

-¿Si?-Preguntó la joven como si nada

-Ya he acabado el prototipo inicial.

-¿Qué?, ¿enserio?, ¡Genial!-No pudo evitar saltar de la emoción.-Me estoy muriendo de hambre y mis hermanas no hacen más que enviarme textos detallándome la cena que me perderé.-Comentó lo último fingiendo un falso llanto.-Que lata tener hermanos mayores, que bueno que no los tienes.

-Se hará tarde, se preocuparán en tu casa.-Fue lo único que dijo, ignorando el comentario de su compañera.

-Si tienes razón, con un poco de suerte llegaré a salvar mi postre de las garras de Chizuru.-Bromeó con el tema recordando súbitamente la fotografía.-Por cierto, ¿Quién es el niño de la foto?, ¿Quién es Osamu?

-Vete.

-¿Uh?-¿A qué venía eso?

Un par de fríos ojos azules la miraron sin un ápice de expresión o sentimiento. ¿Por qué? Observó sus puños, estaban blancos de la fuerza que ejercía al apretarles.

-Que maleducado eres al correr a tu invitada.-Reprochó molesta, ¿hasta cuando se tendría que calar sus cambios de personalidad?-Estoy segura que sea quien sea el tal Osamu, él sí debe ser un caballero.

En ese momento el coraje ganó y la ira le cegó, se levantó del suelo y bruscamente la tomó del brazo y la sacó de su recámara bruscamente.

-No vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre en mi delante nunca más.-Le advirtió furioso.-Ya conoces la salida.

Qué tonto había sido al pasársele por la mente que alguien tan subnormal como Inoue pudiera llegar a ser pensante. Cuando la vio concentrada observando el ocaso a través de sus persianas parecía otra persona, por un momento…

¡Bah! ¡Tonterías!

Pero por un momento sintió curiosidad y ganas de saber, qué estaba pensando.

Pero, hablar de Osamu, no, peor que eso. Compararlo a él con Osamu, cómo pudo.

-Como pudo ella darse cuenta que él era mejor que yo sin siquiera conocerlo.-Musitó con rabia, golpeando la pared con su puño.

Eso él ya lo sabía y no necesitaba que alguien más se lo siguiera restregando en la cara, menos ella.

No entendía.

Por primera vez en sus cortos dieciséis años de vida había algo que no entendía. Y ese algo era:

El extraño comportamiento de Ken Ichijouji

Pero, por algún extraño motivo no se movía de ahí, justo donde él la había dejado. No sabía si era porque aun no reaccionaba al grosero acto de Ichijouji o por no comprender porque tanto resentimiento se cargó en sus ojos cuando mencionó el nombre del tal Osamu.

¡Si hasta parecía que se querían mucho en esas fotos!

No, definitivamente no entendía a su energúmeno rival.

El coraje le ganó a la curiosidad y predominó en ella la indignación de haber sido empujada y prácticamente corrida de la casa de su némesis.

¡Qué mal anfitrión era!

Una sonrisa malvada se coló en su rostro. Había algo en lo que Ichijouji no era bueno, un punto gris es el perfecto historial del joven. Tal vez no ahora, pero estaba segura que luego podría tomar ventaja de ello.

Por lo pronto, su revancha para la expulsada de su casa será cuando la madre del chico pregunte el porqué de su pronta ida y ella le dirá inocentemente que su hijito la echó casi a patadas. Si, era de niños eso de chivarse a la mamá del otro. Pero, si con eso lograba que le den una reprimenda a Ichijouji con gusto lo haría.

El plan perfecto.

-Estoy en casa.

Escuchó como anunciaban desde la puerta de entrada, era una voz masculina. ¿Será acaso el tal Osamu? Tiene que saberlo.

-Querido.-Saludó la madre de Ichijouji acercándose a ayudarle con su portafolio-¿Cómo te fue, hoy?

-Productivo.-Fue la simple y corta respuesta de quien, se daba cuenta, era el señor Ichijouji.

¿Productivo?, ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa? Cuando su padre llegaba a casa de trabajar y su madre preguntaba por su día. Este le contestaba hasta de la última botella de agua que vendió. Mientras el señor Ichijouji sólo contesta un simple "Productivo" y esto no parece incomodar a la mujer.

Ahora no cabía duda alguna, con esa clase de padres, era normal que Ichijouji fuera tan retraído como lo era.

-Ken, ¿ya volvió a casa?-Preguntó el hombre, al que al igual que a la señora se lo veía cansado y avejentado.

-Si, y vino con una compañera.-Contestó algo preocupada.

-¿Compañera?-Cuestionó sorprendido el señor Ichijouji.

-Si, una niña. De cabellos raros y muy suelta de lengua.-Relató a su marido.

¿Cabellos raros? ¡No tenían nada de raros!, eran… diferentes. Lo de suelta de lengua no podía discutirle pero…

¡Miyako Inoue está mal espiar a las personas! Se reprendió cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Lo mejor sería interrumpir y despedirse adecuadamente. Si eso haría.

-La niña ha mencionado algo sobre una beca y encontré esto en la basura.-Comentó la mujer a su esposo.

Que conste que ella quiso irse, pero le entró curiosidad por saber como reaccionaban los padres del niño genio con tremenda noticia. Cuando les mostró a los suyos la notificación de la escuela empezaron a saltar, a brincar y a chillar eufóricos.

-Osamu lo hubiera conseguido sólo y sin necesidad de concursar.-Fue lo único que dijo el hombre a manera de reproche.

Nada de orgullo menos un ápice de felicidad. El señor Ichijouji dijo eso y pasó al comedor donde lo esperaba su cena. La madre, no dijo nada, no parecía afectada por la agria respuesta de su esposo y al igual que él no mostraba emoción ni felicidad alguna.

-Después de todo, Ken nunca será como su hermano.

¿Qué clase de familia era esa?

-¿Desea algo, señorita?

El señor Ichijouji la veía con reproche. Como vería a cualquiera que espiara en su propia casa. Con una mirada igual o más fría que la de su hijo.

-Lamento mucho lo ocurrido, no era mi intención.-Habló rápidamente inclinándose a manera de disculpa.-Se hace tarde, gracias por su hospitalidad, buenas noches.

Caminó lo más rápido posible. No podía quedarse ahí, con Ken en su cuarto sin soportar su presencia y sus padres asesinándola con la mirada. Tomó sus zapatos de la percha y ni siquiera esperó a ponérselos dentro, salió de esa condenada casa echándose.

Y una vez fuera y a varias cuadras de distancia pudo gritar. Gritó como quiso hacerlo desde que puso un pie en la residencia Ichijouji. Al diablo las miradas de la gente a su alrededor, los susurros de madres pidiéndoles a sus hijos que no miren a la loca esquizofrénica.

¡Que padre tan...! ¡Que madre tan...! ¡Que…! ¡Que…!

-Qué mierda de familia tienes, Ichijouji.

* * *

El agua de la piscina es tan tranquila y calmada, a pesar de estar cargada con cloro era el único lugar en el cual se sentía a gusto. Haciendo lo que quería sola y sin sentir que necesita de alguien más para hacerlo.

Era la mejor en nado de su instituto y más de una vez fue campeona estatal y regional. Sin mencionar, cuando llegó a los nacionales y… no vale la pena mencionarlo.

Vio la hora en su reloj de muñeca, aún le quedaba tiempo para un par de vueltas más. Con un poco de impulso y suerte podría, incluso, mejorar su tiempo.

Pero no se iba a engañar, no tenía la suficiente motivación para romper marcas de ninguna índole. Después de todo, aunque lo oculte muy bien, el pasar su cumpleaños sola la desanimaba mucho.

Tomó aire y se sumergió en el agua, otra de sus marcas era el hecho de aguantar la respiración más que muchos en la ciudad y eso era lo que más le gustaba del agua. La paz y tranquilidad que le ofrecía aunque no este nadando, sentirla alrededor de su cuerpo en total calma y quietud.

Solamente en el agua podía permitirse desahogarse y que lágrimas de frustración cayeran por sus mejillas puesto que se perdían con el agua.

¿Por qué a ella?, ¿Qué había hecho ella en sus diecisiete años de vida para merecer esa vida tan sola?, ¿Qué había hecho ella para que las personas sólo fueran amables delante de ella por su apellido? ¡Ella no había pedido ser una Tachikawa y maldecía mil veces serlo! Hubiera sido feliz de vivir con tres hermanos más como Miyako, de tener una pequeña familia de cuatro como Hikari, incluso de tener una madre cariñosa como lo era la de Takeru.

Ella no pidió ser una Tachikawa y si pudiera cambiar eso, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. Ya que al escuchar Mimi Tachikawa la gente ya creía conocerla, como pasó en secundaria. Eran amables con ella por su apellido, fingían estimarla y comprenderla para luego enterarse de la peor manera lo que decían entre ellos. "Tachikawa debe ser una consentida, creída, antipática, falsa, hipócrita. Pretende ser linda, aunque sólo es una niña rica, hija de papá". Y a pesar de decir todo eso de ella cuando la veían, la llenaban de elogios y se desvivían por complacerla.

Es irónico pensar que los únicos, verdaderos amigos que tiene fueran los únicos que le dijeron que no alguna vez. Como olvidarlo, cuando recién entró al instituto todo el mundo la idolatró, por su belleza y su roce social. Podía hacer lo que quería sin miramientos o consideraciones y todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo con ella. A pesar de saberlo que todo eso eran amistades interesadas un día quiso probarlo. Un día llegó con el cabello pintado de rosa, ¡rosado!, con estrellitas doradas y todo. Todo el mundo la elogió y muchas de ellas incluso hablaron de tinturárselo igual ese mismo día.

Hasta que se topó con los tres amigos. A ninguno los conocía, puesto que era el primer año y al parecer los tres llevaban siendo amigos de barrio. Por demostrar que no había nadie con un poco de personalidad en ese instituto se acercó a ellos y les preguntó por su cabello, nunca se imaginó lo que haría. Miyako y Takeru empezaron a reírse escandalosamente, sin parar siquiera para respirar, fue Hikari quien un tanto avergonzada le confesó de la manera más educada que pudo que el castaño le quedaba mejor, la joven de cabellos morados luego de reírse le dijo que no necesitaba hacer eso para resaltar ya que de por si lo hacía y Takeru remató asegurándole que parecía que traía algodón de dulce sobre la cabeza.

De los mil quinientos estudiantes que había en el instituto sólo ellos tres pudieron ser sinceros con ella y decirle lo que en realidad pensaban. Ella sabía que estaba horrible, esperaba que alguien más lo dijera y fueron esos tres desconocidos que desde ese momento se convirtieron en sus tres mejores amigos.

Abriéndoles su corazón a ellos que le abrieron los suyos. Poco a poco empezó a notar lo inteligente que era Miyako, el atlético y enamorador Takeru y la tímida y dulce Hikari que bebía los vientos por él. Fueron los únicos que a pesar de saber lo desgraciada que era su vida en realidad, nunca la miraron con lástima, sino más bien procuraban animarla siempre.

Incluso cuando Michael apareció en su vida para hacer con ella lo que le dio la gana.

Sus amigos, cómo los extraña… ¿Por qué, tenía sueño?

-¡Tachikawa!

Fue lo único que escuchó antes de sentir como el agua se inquietó dándole apenas tiempo para reincorporarse antes de verse entre los brazos de un muy asustado rubio que la sacaba del agua rápidamente

-¿Qué pasó?-Cuestionó una vez que se vio fuera del agua y el frío caló en su cuerpo que estaba cubierto únicamente por su bañador.

¿Qué pasó?, ¡acababa de sacarla del agua casi inconsciente!

-¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando? ¿Qué pretendías?-Preguntó exasperado sacudiéndola por los hombros.

-Estaba sola y quise pensar un rato.-Aún no concordaba bien sus ideas y pensamientos.

-¡Pensar boca abajo en el agua!-Exclamó molesto.

Algo que ya empezaba a irritar a la joven Tachikawa.

-¿En dónde más sino?, el agua es el único lugar donde puedo estar tranquila.-Lo enfrentó segura.-Donde puedo pensar con calma sobre el pésimo día que he tenido comenzando con su estúpida prueba de matemáticas.

-¡Podrías haber muerto!

-¡Cómo si ha alguien le hubiera importado!

Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y apartó la mirada avergonzada, Yamato la miraba perplejo.

Esa pobre niña siente que no le importa a nadie y cómo culparla de pensar así si está sola en el día de su cumpleaños y que ni sus padres se acuerdan de ella.

Suspiró resignado y se alejó de ella a recoger la caja que había tirado cuando entró y vio a la joven sumergida en el agua. Una vez que la tomó se dirigió a ella y le hizo señas de que se sentara. En un principio no obedeció, pero luego accedió sentándose frente a él. Con cuidado destapó la caja, rogándoles a todos los santos que no se hubiera destruido con el golpe y lo escucharon, porque el pastel de chocolate con fresas estaba intacto milagrosamente ante el perplejo rostro de Mimi Tachikawa.

-¿Qué significa esto?-Preguntó, incrédula y confundida

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Tachikawa.-Contestó el rubio a la par que prendía la vela del pastel.

Nunca hubiera esperado escuchar esas palabras salir de esos labios precisamente. No sabía que hacer o que decir. Quería echarse a llorar pero ni siquiera eso podía hacer de la sorpresa y la impresión.

-Gracias.-Fue lo único que pudo articular y lo que hizo sonreír al rubio.

Era increíble ver como hace unos momentos se estaban gritando y ahora la chica estaba sorprendida y él sonriendo.

-¿Cómo supo que era mi cumpleaños?

-Un pajarito me lo dijo.-Mintió observando como la chica alzaba una ceja incrédula.-Lo escuché por ahí y Takeru me lo confirmó.

-¿Cómo supo donde encontrarme?

-Intuición.-Nuevamente la mirada de reproche.-Yagami me lo dijo.

-¿Hikari?

-Es una larga historia, ¿Por qué mejor no apaga las velas?-La joven hizo el ademán de hacerlo.-No olvides tu deseos, interrumpió.

Una vez que la vela se apagó la joven se quedó callada observando el pastel, sin darle cara al rubio.

-Lamento no haber traído un obsequio, dime, ¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero dejar de ser una Tachikawa.

La respuesta le impactó, es decir, el sabía que la vida de la castaña estaba lejos de ser una de ensueño pero de ahí a llegar a no querer mantener su apellido era otra cosa. ¿Tan sola estaba?

-No pensaba en suicidarme o algo por el estilo.-Aclaró avergonzada.-Puedo resistir mucho tiempo abajo del agua.

-Bueno saberlo, me he asustado mucho al verte así.-Confesó el rubio que estaba cubierto por una toalla al igual que ella.

-¿En serio?

Otra vez se formó un profundo silencio entre ellos, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Mimi recogió sus piernas y se abrazó a ellas. Odiaba verse y sentirse así, tan vulnerable delante de alguien sólo por haberla sorprendido con tremendo detalle.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó el joven de ojos azules preocupado al ver su posición.

-Nada.-La castaña se ruborizó, tenía que pensar en una buena excusa.-Tengo frío.

Yamato no pudo evitar enternecerse, era una dulce niña. Se acercó a ella y la cubrió con su toalla y se sentó a su lado también para darle más calor. No sabía porque, pero al estar cerca de Tachikawa se sentía tranquilo y de alguna forma, en paz.

-¿Por qué…?-No podía dejar de preguntar-¿Por qué hizo esto?

-Porque me importas.-Confesó el docente siendo regresado a ver por la joven con sorpresa.-Así que no vuelvas a decir que no le importas a nadie. Tienes a tus amigos…

-Ellos estaban ocupados hoy…-Confesó sin poder ocultar un ápice de reproche en su voz.

-Pero me tienes a mí.-Explicó a su estudiante la cual lo seguía viendo anonadada.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así?, ¿Por qué podía desarmarla de esa manera?, ¿Dónde quedaban sus planes de conquista y seducción cuando él era así con ella?

¿Por qué tenía ese efecto en ella?

-Lamentablemente no puedo hacer nada para cambiar tu apellido.-Meditó por unos momentos.

-No, no puedes. Pero puedes hacer algo más.-Interrumpió Mimi sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Eso es?

-Puedes llamarme Mimi.

Soltó sin pensarlo, siquiera. Lo único que tenía en mente era que quería escucharlo decir su nombre. Sin pensar en lo que eso significaba, él seguía siendo su maestro y ella su estudiante, el romper las formalidades entre ellos estaba prohibido.

Pero, esa mirada cargada de esperanza. Era una que nunca había visto en el rostro de la joven.

La hacía ver muy tierna.

Sin embargo, esa expresión duró poco puesto que automáticamente la joven cayó en cuenta que era imposible aquello que pedía y apartó la mirada nuevamente al pastel delante de ella.

Y era ese semblante el que le partía el corazón observar, tan decepcionada por no tener aquello que tanto quería. Ella era su estudiante y él un profesor, había leyes claras que impedían el trato familiar entre ellos.

-Ni modo.-Suspiró resignado colocando la palma de su mano sobre la cabecita de la joven.-Feliz cumpleaños, Mimi.

Después de todo, las reglas estaban para romperlas de vez en cuando. Además el que la llamara por su nombre no haría daño a nadie ni cambiaría su relación laboral por eso, ¿verdad?

Mimi sintió su rostro arder de la vergüenza. El profesor Ishida, ¿acababa de besarla? Sin saber porque regreso a verlo y le regaló una gran, sincera y genuina sonrisa llena de alegría y felicidad.

Sonrisa que lo agarró con la guardia baja haciéndolo sonrojar inexplicablemente.

Haciéndole sentir que él puede darle todo ese afecto del cual ella carece.

Se inclinó aprovechando su posición besó su frente con ternura.

Haciéndole sentir que… sería capaz de todo con tal de que esa sonrisa siguiera en el rostro de la joven.

Para siempre.

**¿Continuará…?**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¿Qué tal?, ¿Terminaron de leerlo?, espero que si y que de alguna manera les haya gustado. Empezaré con el autoanálisis, empecemos con Takeru y Hikari, pobrecillos, el uno necesitándola sin entender por qué y la otra pobre e infeliz enamorada; Taichi y Sora, hay dinámica, sólo ellos no se dan cuenta ;D; Ken y Miyako, pobre Ken, tiene un gran peso que cargar, y Miyako pudo apreciar que su vida no es tan perfecta como ella supuso siempre.**

**Y qué decir de nuestra parejita de oro, Mimi y Yamato sí, tal vez están yendo algo lentos, pero seguros. Muy seguros, sobre todo, Mimi se está dando cuenta sin querer que se plan de enamorar y seducir al rubio se estaba yendo en su contra. Juega con fuego y acabarás quemándote, parece que nadie les ha dicho eso a ese par. Porque el hecho de que empiecen a tutearse aunque les parezca algo insignificante es un gran paso en su extraña "relación" y con lo que ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo será el detonante total de los hechos.**

**¿Quieren un adelanto?, creo que se lo merecen.**

"_-Que chico tan guapo eres, es imposible que seas el novio de Miyako._

_-No grites, sólo queremos la bolsa._

_-¿Qué harías sin mí, Takeru?_

_-No mucho._

_-Michael… se podría decir que fue mi primer amor…_

_-Ella, es mi esposa, la única mujer que he amado en la vida." _

**Que tal? Espero los haya dejado con ganas de más, debo decir que el próximo capítulo será el detonante en varios sentidos para la historia. Habrá muchas sorpresas, espero que las disfruten =)**

**Oh, también he pensado en el nombre del capítulo y se los dejaré, ahí les va:**

**Capítulo VI: Nube de Mariposa.**

**Bueno, espero ansiosa vuestros comentarios, espero no me dejen esperando XD.**

**Además, miren que llegué a los 40 RR del capítulo ayer… creo que si lo lograse antes me motivaría más XD.**

**Gracias a todos por leer y de manera especial a todos los que sacan 5 minutos de su tiempo y me dejan sus comentarios, gracias a:**

**Tachikawa de Ishida; Sheccid Ishida; Mimi Hyuga; Grez Ian; black rose; Mega (Espero estés bien linda tk!); katieishida1390; Anisol; Eri-sshi (Miss U! T_T); l0v3nist; tommy-chan777; ; Ana Mai; Taiora's and Mimato's Fan; FlOrEnCiA HaWkEyE; mimatoxlove; Meems-ishikawa; Isabella-de-Takaishi-Ishida; Guille; Sicky; Arashi Shinomori; Hana Echizen; Majo G; Mareridt; missperfectlunastar; alicexxshun; CaintlinJeanne; digimon4ever99; bela de slytherin; NatsumiH; aliz li; RossMary(x2); Yumeko; Valerii Hyuga; Desy-o; Enigmático (Eres un malo Bu-chan -.-'); Shaedei Uchida; Klaudia-de-Malfoy; estefhany; Roxa-XIII.**

**Gracias a TODOS, INCLUSO A TI LECTOR ANONIMO Y ESPERO QUE ALGUN DÍA TE ANIMES A DEJARME UN RR :D**

**Ya saben que hacer para que siga pronto.**

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen RR.**

**Sakura Tachikawa. **


	6. Resultados Contraproducentes

**¡Hola! Se me cae la cara de vergüenza con ustedes queridos lectores. Esta vez, sí que me he demorado en actualizar y lo lamento muchísimo. En compensación pues tienen…**

**35 HOJAS de capítulo. Los cuales espero consideren calidad y cantidad.**

**Para que no digan que soy mala pues les diré porque tarde tanto: entiéndanme estoy en mi último año del cole, estoy en planes de ingreso a la universidad, en un concurso interregional de matemáticas, pintando un mural para el desfile de mi ciudad. Y a pesar de todo ello saco tiempo para escribirles.**

**A todo esto cabe recalcar que si entro de una a la Universidad tendré muchos meses de vacaciones, tal vez los últimos pero igual. Así que recen porque ingrese de una.**

**Espero que no se hayan ido y que sigan esperando mi actualización. Haré todo lo humanamente posible para que no se vuelva a repetir tanta tardanza. **

**Ustedes compénsenme con un bonito RR :D**

**Otra cosa que me tuvo mal fue que me plagiaron una historia y me acusaron a mi de plagio, sin mencionar que esa misma chica robó mis RR y hasta copió mi perfil. Cierto, también copio y pegó los RR de esa historia. ¿Justo? No. Sin mencionar que se comentó ella misma con otro nombre asegurando que YO plagié ALQUILER, pueden creerlo. Me dio mucha rabia.**

**Algo más, aviso que no he leído nada, pero espero hacerlo pronto debo 23126546! RR y me disculpo pero el tiempo no me ha dado.**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo y me dejen un comentario.**

**No os interrumpo más, espero que disfruten la lectura y no se olviden de mi RR.**

* * *

**Capítulo VI: Resultados Contraproducentes.**

Usualmente los lunes por la mañana eran la pesadilla de todo estudiante normal. No se conoce de persona alguna la cual pueda confirmar las palabras de los maestros, que aseguran que el lunes era el mejor día para iniciar, nuevamente, una semana de actividades llenas de energía puesto que viene después de dos días de descanso del fin de semana.

Desde la perspectiva de un estudiante era todo lo contrario. El lunes era el peor día de la semana. ¡Debía serlo! Sin embargo, esta vez... no era así.

Y, ese era un factor que extrañaba aún más a Mimi Tachikawa.

Los pasillos escolares eran igual de bulliciosos como de costumbre y de la misma manera cientos de babosos se callaban al verla pasar. Pero, por extraño que le pareciera, ese día no le molestaba tanto como de costumbre o mejor dicho era mucho más fácil ignorarlos.

Y no sólo eso. También parecía como si el aire fuera un poco más puro y el sol estuviese en su punto. Presente, pero, sin el calor que hacía transpirar a las personas.

¿Extraño?, sí. ¿Le importaba?, muy poco.

A lo mejor era porque oficialmente tenía diecisiete años y ya era un significativo año más madura que los demás o porque la fiesta de fin de trimestre se acercaba y eso hacía pasar los días más rápidamente, ya había rechazado como a diez salidos que le propusieron ser sus acompañantes.

O tal vez…

-¡Mimi!

Gritaron a lo lejos sacándola de sus cavilaciones, logrando captar su atención y haciendo que volteara para encontrarse con una atolondrada joven de cabellos morados que se dirigía hacia ella.

-Miyako, hola.-Saludó la aludida con una gran sonrisa.

Acto que sorprendió a la joven de lentes en sobre manera. Puesto que nunca, en la casi década que lleva conociendo a Mimi la había visto sonreír así luego de un cumpleaños. Ni siquiera cuando estuvo con Michael, periodo el cual podría clasificarse fácilmente como una de las etapas más felices de su amiga.

-¿Miyako?-La castaña repitió el nombre de su amiga al verla perpleja-¿Pasó algo?, ¿tu abuela apeoró?-Cuestionó con preocupación.

-¿La abuela?-Preguntó la aludida sorprendida.

-Sí, tu abuela.-Habló como si fuera obvio-¿Está mejor?

¡La mentira! Por un momento lo había olvidado.

-Eh, si, está… mejor.-Contestó un poco nerviosa.-A fin de cuentas sólo se había resfriado, pero ya sabes cómo son las viejitas, de todo arman jaleo.-Procuró sonar lo más animada posible.-Lamento no haber estado contigo en tu cumpleaños.

-Tranquila, no es su obligación o algo por el estilo.-Explicó sinceramente.

-¡Sí, lo es!-Exclamó Miyako ofendida-¡Somos tus amigos y debíamos…!

-Miyako.-Mimi interrumpió a la exaltada joven de lentes que de inmediato volteó a verla.-Gracias.-Dijo sonriendo fugazmente.-Por preocuparte por mi.

Y por un momento la volvió a ver. La radiante faceta de Mimi Tachikawa que pocos conocen. Porque, aunque no lo aparente y resulte difícil de creer la joven líder del equipo de natación, selectiva y estirada no era más que un disfraz que ocultaba la generosa naturaleza de la muchacha.

La misma que podría ser muy glamorosa y refinada pero a su vez no podía dejar de preocuparse y comprender a sus amigos.

-Lo pasé bien, después de todo.-Comentó la joven Tachikawa recordando los momentos vividos en la piscina con añoro.

Fue por una milésima de segundos que su semblante se mantuvo así, sin embargo, eso bastó para contentar a Miyako. Puesto que, aunque ellos han tratado de hacerla sentir lo mejor posible siempre que están con ella. Ninguno de ellos había logrado tener ese efecto y hacerle sonreír de esa manera.

-¡Eh!, ¿Cómo es eso?-Preguntó la joven de cabellos morados cambiando de tema.

-Ven.-Le hizo señas de que se acercara para hacerle una confidencia y Miyako, así lo hizo.-Pues verás, es… un secreto.

Dicho lo cual la joven se alejó hasta llegar a la entrada de su salón para esperar a que Miyako la alcanzara. Una vez que lo hizo, ambas entraron y buscaron por inercia a Hikari y a Takeru. Dieron con el último sentado sobre el pupitre de la primera y hablando muy animadamente.

-Viéndolos ahora, hacen bonita pareja.-Exclamó Miyako con aires soñadores.

-Ahora, antes y después.-Contestó Mimi.-Siempre harán bonita pareja.

Ambas compartieron una risilla cómplice conforme veían como Daisuke se acercaba a la "parejita" para empezar con su retórica matutina sobre su amor por la menor Yagami, la actuada sobreprotección de Takeru y el rostro avergonzado de Hikari.

-Vamos.-Anunció la castaña.-Antes de que Daisuke intente pegarle a Takeru y termine hiriéndose a si mismo.

Miyako la observó adelantarse animadamente, confirmando su teoría cada vez más. Mimi estaba feliz. Se había cruzado con algo bueno o tal vez… alguien.

Sea como o quien sea.

Le agradecía haberle recordado a Mimi como sonreír, aunque sea un poco.

* * *

La sala de profesores, su oasis personal.

El único lugar en el que se puede dar el lujo de descasar del pesado estrés que significa el ser inspectora de aquel colegio. Lugar en el cual puede sentarse tranquilamente a beber una taza de café con la seguridad de que ningún malcriado alumno se acercará a interrumpir su paz, donde puede sentarse y leer sus novelas románticas sin ser perturbada o interrumpida. En fin, su rinconcito de paz.

"_Bu-buena su-su-suerte Ta-Takaishi"_

Se escuchó una sonora carcajada por toda la sala, una risa escandalosa, estridente y muy, extremadamente molesta.

Sora inhaló y exhaló por repetidas ocasiones, tratando de calmarse, de sumirse en su concentración al punto de perderse en el tiempo espacio y así poder ignorar a la molesta persona con la que se encontraba compartiendo su rinconcito de armonía.

"_Bu-buena su-su-suerte Ta-Takaishi"_.

Se volvió a escuchar el sonido de la grabación acompañada de la carcajada masculina.

¿Qué había hecho para que Dios se cargara en su contra de esa manera?, si iba a la iglesia todos los domingos, no era fijada con la limosna, y se sabía de principio a fin el rosario y todos los misterios, gozosos, gloriosos, dolorosos y luminosos. Entonces, ¿Por qué parecía que estaba confabulando en su contra al poner a Taichi Yagami a cada metro de ella?, ¿Qué no tenía suficiente con los desobedientes mocosos que creían que ya porque el trimestre se acababa podrían hacer lo que quisieran?

¡Incluso en su oasis!, ¡SU lugar especial!

-Hay.-Suspiró el castaño.-No me canso de oírlo.-Comentó, sabiendo perfectamente que la estirada inspectora se hallaba a pocos metros de distancia y colocando intencionalmente la grabación que hizo aquel día de aquellas palabras.-Tal vez lo ponga como tono de llamadas o mejor aún, mensajes.-Dijo, lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara y, ¿Por qué no? Provocarla un poco.

La pelirroja bufó molesta procurando ignorar la molestia presencia cerca de ella.

-"Tú eres la mente superior, él la mente inferior", "Las mentes inferiores NUNCA sobrepasarán a las superiores".-Se repetía en sus pensamientos la mujer.

-Ahora sí, una siesta no me caería nada mal.-Murmuró derrotado acomodándose en el sofá para hacer hechos sus palabras.

Sora abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando lo vio subir los zapatos al blanco sofá. Ensuciándolo sin consideración. Su oasis, empezaba a caerse a pedazos.

-¡Baje los pies en este preciso instante, profesor Yagami!-Chilló, lo más alto que pudo. Como si con ese grito se escapara todo su estrés causado por el joven.

El mismo que se literalmente saltó del sofá y se quedó de pié más recto que una regla.

-¿Qué?

¡Y todavía tenía el descaro de preguntar!

-¡¿Qué cree que hace en este lugar?-Exclamó molesta.

-Es la sala de profesores, ¿Cierto?-Preguntó con ironía.-Pues, si no lo notaste yo soy uno de ellos.

-Exacto, es una sala de profesores.-La aludida parecía calmarse-¡No una sucursal de tú departamento!

-¿Mi departamento?-Preguntó el aludido, confundido y mirando a su alrededor.

-¡Sí!-Exclamó furiosa señalando la caja de pizza sobre la mesilla del té, la misma que estaba rodeada por tres latas de soda. Corrección, cuatro, porque una yacía en el piso manchando la hermosa alfombra color marfil que ella personalmente se había tomado la molestia de comprar-¡Ni siquiera la cafetería después del descanso queda así!

-Exageras, Sora.-Aseguró el joven instructor del equipo de gimnasia conforme se dirigía a tomar un libro de la estantería.-Además, un poquito de desorden no es tan malo.

-¡No, claro que no!-Bufó sarcástica.-Menuda sorpresa, nunca hubiera imaginado que sabías leer.-Se quiso burlar, pero el libro que sacó el castaño la indignó-¡¿Qué es eso?-Cuestionó entre dientes.

-¿Esto?-Preguntó curioso.-Es la "Shonen Jump" de este mes.-Contestó el joven despreocupado.

-¿Qué hace un manga en el librero de los profesores?

-Supuse que me regañarías si me encontrabas leyéndolo en clases.-Concluyó con desinterés.

-¡Deshazte de ella en este mismo instante!-Ordenó la pelirroja molesta.

-¡Qué!-Exclamó el joven estupefacto.-No señor o señora, como sea. Pero no.-Sentenció decidido.-Sabes cuán difícil es conseguir esta belleza cuando se está desarrollando la cuarta guerra ninja.

-¿Guerra ninja?

-Y no solo eso, sino que también Gaara se acaba de enterar que su madre siempre sí lo quiso y peleará contra su padre.-Explicó como si se tratara de la fórmula para curar el cáncer.

-Pero, ¿si Gaara odia a su padre?

-Sí, pero no. Cabe mencionar que Sasuke por fin saldrá en acción con los ojos de Itachi y por consecuente con el sharingan eterno y con Naruto en el campo de batalla.

-¡Sasuke! Dios y Naruto. ¿Se enfrentarán?

-Creo que aun no.-Dijo después de meditarlo.- Pero es esa incertidumbre precisamente lo que lo hace más interesante…-Taichi iba a seguir con su explicación antes de caer en cuenta con algo-¿Te gusta Naruto?

Demonios.

-No.-Negó rápidamente la acusación.

-Pues yo creo que sí- una malévola sonrisa se coló en su rostro.-Otaku

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, esas palabras. Ya las había oído antes, hace mucho tiempo y de otra persona.

Una persona que por mucho tiempo fue lo más importante de su vida.

-¡Largo Yagami!-Explotó, no aguantó sentirse más vulnerable. No soportaba ver esa burlesca sonrisa en ese estúpido rostro, el cual poco a poco comenzaba a deformarse y a tomar otra forma. A parecerse a otra persona.

Fue como un dejavú.

Taichi quería refutarle, puesto que hacerla rabiar era algo que le resultaba bastante gracioso. No por ser mala persona, sino, porque la recta pelirroja parecía demasiado amargada y parecía que al menos cuando rabiaba por algo su semblante cambiaba un poco.

Pero, cuando quiso seguir molestándola. No se encontró con ese par de ojos castaños centellantes de furia, en su lugar, ese par de ojos brillaban, como si estuviera a punto de… ¿llorar?

-Sora…

-¡Vete!-Quería que se largara y si era posible que no se le volviera a cruzar por delante nunca.

Por alguna extraña razón, hizo caso al pedido de la joven inspectora. Tal vez porque sintió culpa al notar que se estaba pasando de la raya. Desechó la idea casi tan rápido como la pensó, él no era del tipo de personas que huían cuando cometían un error, al contrario, los enfrentaba y es más, trataba de enmendarlos con la frente en alto.

Lo que lo hizo retroceder fue ver como una persona extremadamente fuerte estaba a punto de desmoronarse frente a sus ojos a causa de sus palabras y él no sabía que hacer o decir para detenerla.

Ella por su lado no creía que la vida pudiera jugarle de esa manera dos veces.

-Despreciable…-Murmuró Sora a la vez que con rabia secaba una rebelde lágrima de su mejilla.

Para él, en cambio, fue como ver una montaña venirse abajo.

Ambos estaban impactados por lo que acababan de ver del otro.

* * *

El profesor de biología había dejado las instrucciones en la pizarra y para luego salir del salón alegando que tenía una junta escolar. Se supone que debían disecar una rana, pero, ellos eran adolescentes en su último año, no iban a perder su tiempo en prácticas de años anteriores.

No cuando podían darle buen uso a ese tiempo cotilleando.

-¿Dónde creen que haya ido el profesor Senri?

Miyako preguntó queriendo sacar un tema de conversación. Llamando la atención de Mimi, que era su compañera y de Takeru y Hikari que se sentaban atrás de ellas.

-Es probable que la "junta escolar" sea en la enfermería.-Mimi acotó información.-Siempre que voy por pastillas para el cólico está ahí.

-Mimi siempre tienes tus periodos en las horas de mi hermano.-Hikari se burló cayendo en cuenta de las palabras dichas por la castaña.

-Es una suerte que sea hombre y no caiga en cuenta que siempre pasas "indispuesta"-Añadió Miyako.

-No es mi culpa.-Se justificó la aludida con seriedad.-Taichi no nos tiene consideración, es más parece que apropósito nos hace trabajar más fuerte.-Se quejó la joven Tachikawa.-Además tú estás molesta porque a ti no te creyó dos veces seguidas.

-¡Es porque yo no armo un drama shakesperiano por un cólico ficticio!-Se defendió la joven de lentes.-Hikari hasta llora por ellos.

-¡Pero siempre han sido verdades!-Se defendió la aludida ruborizada.

-Podrían ser tan amables de dejar de hablar sobre sus "periodos"-El hombre en medio de la conversación se quejó.-Sean reales o ficticios no es algo que un chico quiere escuchar.

-Lo siento Takeru.-Se disculpó su mejor amiga.

-Nah, no me quejaba de ti, apenas y hablaste.-Tranquilizó a la joven Yagami acariciándole sus cabellos fraternalmente.-Pero ellas.-Señaló a Inoue y Tachikawa.-Estuvieron a punto de dar información que no necesito saber si quieren que sigamos siendo amigos.

-¿Por qué los hombres se pondrán así cuando se habla de nuestros días?-Farfulló molesta Miyako. Tomando aire para iniciar su retórica.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo.-Takeru rodó los ojos fijándolos específicamente cierto asiento que estaba dos veces atrás del suyo.-Oye, ¿tienes el número de Yamamoto?

-No, ¿Por qué?-Preguntó la castaña confundida. Takeru nunca había prestado atención a Yamamoto.

-Se ve bien sin lentes, podría pasar el rato con ella.-Comentó vagamente el rubio.

-Pero ella no…-Quiso decirle "Ella no merece que la tomes en cuenta siquiera", más se mantuvo callada.-Entonces ve ahorita que el profesor no está.-Ella no tenía ningún derecho de decirle con quien flirtear o con quien no.

-Tienes razón.-Fue la resolución del rubio con una gran sonrisa.-Ya vuelvo.

Hikari se quedó en su lugar observando de lejos cómo su mejor amigo se marchaba a coquetear con otras. ¿Qué no tenía suficiente con las docenas de chicas que iban y se le ponían en charola de plata para que las lleve al baile?, No. Es que si se trataba de chicas a Takeru nunca le bastaba. Dolía verlo, sin embargo, era inevitable hacerlo. Tendría que ir haciéndose a la idea de que Takeru nunca la verá de otra manera.

Y a pesar de estar consciente de ello, no puede evitar que las palabras de mejor amiga sean cada día más difíciles de pronunciar.

-Sólo porque a ellos no les da, es algo normal, si no menstruáramos no ovuláramos y si no ovuláramos no se reproduciría la especie.-Terminó su cátedra con éxito.-Ustedes los hombres que no saben lo que es retorcerse del dolor por un cólico o parir un bebé al menos deberían tener más consideraciones con nosotras.

-Miyako, Takeru ya no está.-Mimi sacó a su amiga de su apasionado discurso para que viera al rubio

El mismo que se encontraba sentado dos mesas más atrás de la suya hablando animadamente con una chica de su salón. Yamamoto Yuri si no se equivoca.

-Y es por eso que las mujeres estamos un paso por encima de los hombres.-Concluyó Miyako con una frase feminista y se desplomó en su asiento cruzada de brazos.-En serio Hikari, no sé qué le ves.-Farfulló con desdén.-O sea, es atractivo y buen amigo, pero como novio.-La joven de cabellos morados se santiguó.-Dios nos libre.

-Miyako.-Mimi trató de parar a su amiga puesto que Hikari ya se encontraba con la cabeza gacha. Sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles.

-Es la verdad, Hikari es muy guapa y trae a más de uno loco por ella. Pero ella no ve nada que vaya más allá de Takeru.-Explicó frustrada.-El mismo que está en la etapa en la que no le importa quién, pero quiere estar con una chica.-Señaló a la actual acompañante del rubio.-Yuri Yamamoto quiso quitarle el novio a su hermana y a Nanami Takahashi.

Era verdad, Hikari sabía todos los amoríos que había tenido su mejor amigo, sabía de primera mano que nunca toma en serio a sus parejas y que sus relaciones terminan máximo dos semanas después de haber compartido la cama. Desde el punto de vista femenino ella debería sentirse indignada y molesta, cómo Miyako.

Sin embargo, cual fiel tonta enamorada. Trata de sacarle el lado bueno al asunto recalcando el hecho de que Takeru nunca era o sería así con ella.

-Takeru es un chico después de todo.-Mimi trató de mediar el asunto puesto que estaba claro que Hikari no podría soportar mucho más las duras verdades de Miyako.

-¡Es que todos los chicos son iguales!-Explotó molesta.-Ni siquiera Michael que parecía tan buen muchacho, fue una excepción. En vez de ser descendientes del mono se debería investigar un poco más y darse cuenta que en realidad vienen de los perros.

Luego de tanto hablar, Miyako cayó en cuenta del silencio incómodo que se formó a su alrededor. Mimi estaba escribiendo algo en su celular y Hikari apuntaba garabatos en su cuaderno. En medio de su rabia y coraje había pulverizado moralmente a sus dos mejores amigas. Sabía que Mimi era por orgullo pero Hikari, estaba enamorada .Y era apenas ahora notaba cuan duras fueron sus palabras.

-Chicas, no se pongan así.-Trató de sonar amena, sin embargo no obtuvo resultados favorables.-Voy a por unas bebidas.- Huyó del lugar de los hechos en busca de un poco de azúcar que les devuelva el ánimo a sus desmoralizadas amigas.

Empezaría a hablar de cualquier tontería y las haría reír. Sí eso haría.

Pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos por algo que chocó contra ella haciéndola caer y derramar las latas de té que había comprado.

-Que daño.-Masculló dolorida sobándose las pompas-¿Quién diablos…?

Cuando alzó la vista se encontró con la última persona con la que hubiera querido encontrarse. Tan estoico e impasible como siempre, Ken Ichijouji yacía delante de ella.

-Ah, eres tú.-Comentó sin sentimiento en su voz el moreno. Haciendo gala del código de caballerosidad extendió su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

Miyako respondió el gesto por inercia, aún avergonzada por como se había comportado en la casa del chico. Pero sobretodo, muy confundida al respecto.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó sin saber exactamente de qué lo hacía.

El joven pasó de largo sin responderle o si quiera regresarla a ver, indignando a la joven de lentes. Eso no se quedaría así.

-¡Qué he dicho lo siento!-Le enfrentó decidida.

Ichijouji se detuvo y sin regresarla a ver, contesto:

-Por tu propio bien.-Empezó a decir con un tono tan frío que hubiera congelado al infierno sin mucho esfuerzo.-Nunca más vuelvas a entrometerte en mi camino.

Y caminando por el pasillo se iba otra reacción causada por sus inoportunos comentarios.

Lo sentía, por todos a los que sus palabras habían herido.

* * *

Había que ver lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Ya iba a ser un mes de su cumpleaños, un mes desde que Takeru había empezado a pretender a la sin gracia de Yuri. Un mes desde que Hikari suspiraba más a menudo y Miyako parecía extrañamente decaída.

Un mes desde que ella no puede pensar con claridad.

Miyako se había encargado de recordarle a Michael cuando ella ni siquiera lo había pensado y eso era precisamente lo que le asustaba.

No por el hecho de que quisiera recordar a Michael, sino, porque después de lo ocurrido con su profesor el día de su santo. Se había sentido tan feliz que por algunos días que se olvidó de todos sus problemas.

Incluso de su plan para herir en el orgullo al idiota de Michael. Y eso no estaba bien.

Le daba rabia saber que perdía el tiempo pensando en aquellas cosas en vez de estar preocupada por visitar las casas de modas y encontrar un vestido para el baile del fin del trimestre el cual estaba a escasas dos semanas. Diablos, ni siquiera se había hecho ese peinado que aconsejaba la Seventeen para ver que tal le quedaba. Aunque cuando se trataba de ella, que hasta las pijamas la hacían ver hermosa.

Porque, al fijar la vista en el frente y ver sin escuchar cómo el motivo de su repentina y efímera alegría impartía su cátedra la hacía perderse. Sentía como si pudiera estar así, viéndolo nada más, por mucho tiempo.

Y lo estaba haciendo, por lo que rápidamente apartó la mirada para luego suspirar y se concentró en las extrañas nubes que se formaban en el cielo.

Tenían forma de mariposa.

* * *

La campana que indicaba el final de la jornada diaria había sonado hace ya quince minutos. Y él adrede se había quedado en el salón de último años por la curiosidad de saber cuándo una de sus estudiantes se daría cuenta de que el día había terminado.

Pero parecía no tener intenciones siquiera de moverse.

Extraña muchacha.

Se dio cuenta que la mayor parte de su hora de clase la joven pasó en otro mundo. Mirando a la ventana como si fuera el más excitante programa de televisión. Por un momento posó su vista en el frente más, pocos segundos después suspiró y continuó observando el paisaje por la ventana y desde ese entonces no se ha movido.

Yamato la miró detenidamente. No se había movido en más de quince minutos, ¿estará bien?

Una extraña preocupación se adueñó de él y rápidamente se dirigió al lugar de la castaña para encontrarla con su rostro recargado en su mano y estaba…

Profundamente dormida.

No pudo contener la risa, apenas y evitó que se convirtiera en una carcajada. Y él que se había preocupado para nada.

Admite que le extrañó que la siempre enérgica Inoue se retirara cabizbaja del salón seguida por Takeru que extrañamente no iba con Hikari, sino con otra chica del salón y por último la hermana menor de Taichi con un semblante sombrío para dejar a Tachikawa que no se movía de su lugar.

-Mimi…

Aprovechó la soledad en la que se encontraban para llamarla por su nombre. Después de todo ese era un lujo que no se podía permitir muy a menudo. Sin embargo sentía que necesitaba hacerlo para ver si de esa manera le entraba en la cabeza la diferencia entre ambas.

Mimi era su estudiante y Kasumi fue su esposa y el amor de su vida.

Nunca se imaginó que la encontraría durmiendo incómoda pero pacíficamente frente a él.

Más porque desde hace un mes que se comporta de manera extraña. Los primeros días luego de su cumpleaños estuvo especialmente feliz y entusiasmada.

Pero, de repente, un día entró a su clase nuevamente con un semblante de amargura y contradicción. Cómo si algo la molestara e interpusiera entre la alegría que despedía días atrás.

No le gustaba verla así, apenas y le dirigía una mirada. Prefería verla animada y sonriéndole.

Corrigió sus pensamientos rápidamente. Quiso decir, sonriendo. No necesariamente a él nada más. Sino a todo, como hace unas semanas atrás.

No es que estuviera pendiente de ella, al menos no cómo algo más que una de sus estudiantes. Sólo que era difícil pasar de ella cuando sabía de la vida familiar conflictiva, cuando sabía lo frágil y delicada que era.

Empatía, eso sentía por ella al poder entender como se sentía. Pero, si pensaba como el adulto que era se daría cuenta que no se fijaría tanto en ella por mera empatía.

Al mismo tiempo que como el adulto que era no podía estar pensando en esas cosas.

Otro suspiro captó su atención y al fijarse en la castaña pudo ver como arrugaba la nariz, lucía adorable.

Dios, era increíble el parecido que tenía la pequeña con su difunta esposa. Viéndola así, pudiendo apreciar los detalles de su rostro. La forma de sus ojos, sus largas pestañas, nariz pequeña y remilgada y su boca… pequeña, delicada.

Apetitosa.

Adorable y apetitosa, estaba seguro que esa combinación podría volver loco a cualquiera, él incluido.

Sacudió la cabeza echando a volar esa clase de pensamientos. Ella era Tachikawa, Mimi Tachikawa SU alumna. No su mujer, ella no era Kasumi.

Aunque, en más de una ocasión puede a ver a su esposa en el cuerpo de la joven.

Sin duda era hermosa.

Un repentino deseo que creyó extinto dentro de él volvió a relucir. Quería tocarla, ni siquiera eso, sólo quería acariciar su mejilla y darse cuenta de que ella no era Kasumi.

Y así lo hizo, cuando su fría y tosca mano entró en contacto con la suave piel de la joven. No podía creer lo suave y cálida que era.

-Profesor…-Por un momento su semblante se relajó y una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro; la misma que desapareció por un momento y su rostro se contrajo en señal de molestia.-Michael…

Estaba soñando, y sonrió cuando nombró la palabra ¿Profesor?, ¿Cuál? Y más importante, ¿Quién era ese tal Michael por quien fruncía el ceño?

El móvil de la chica timbró y esta a su vez empezó a despertarse sorprendiendo al rubio que se quedó con la mano estirada a la par que un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas al haber sido descubierto en el acto. Pensó rápido y apoyó su codo en la mesa y su quijada en la palma de su mano en señal de aburrimiento.

-Estúpidas cadenas.-Farfulló la castaña con una voz de niña mimada que hizo reír al rubio.

Dicha risa llamó su atención y cuando fijó su ambarino mirar en los orbes azules de su profesor. Un tinte rojo escarlata subió desde sus pies a sus mejillas.

-¡Profesor Ishida!

Exclamó sumamente avergonzada, no supo cuando se durmió. Por todo lo santo, ¡su cabello!, debe lucir horrible luego de dormir. Maldijo nuevamente no haberse peinado como la revista decía o por no haber usado el nuevo perfume de CH. A lo mejor se refregó los ojos inconscientemente y su máscara había dejado una estela oscura en su rostro. ¡Necesitaba un espejo en ese preciso instante!

Pero, no lo tenía a la mano por lo que debería aplicar el poco ortodoxo plan B: Cubrir su rostro torpemente con sus pequeñas manos.

-¿Tachikawa?, ¿Qué ocurre?

El rubio la observaba atónito cada una de las reacciones de la joven, primero divertido. Pero, luego un poco preocupado. ¿Qué le pasaba a la muchacha?

-Es…-No le podía decir que se avergonzaba de que la viera fatal y recién levantada. Tenía que pensar en una escusa y pronto-¡Una pestaña!-¿Acaso había escusa más tonta que esa?-Se me ha entrado una en el ojo.-Dijo a la par que se incorporaba.-Lamento haberme dormido en clases y haberle hecho perder su tiempo, prometo que no volverá a pasar. Ahora, con su permiso, voy a quitarme esta molesta lagaña.

Caminó pasando de largo a su maestro, suspirando de alivio puesto que una vez fuera del salón podría correr al sanitario y retocar su maquillaje o acomodar lo que no estuviera en su lugar. Sólo un poco más y lo lograría.

-No seas tonta.

Yamato se levantó tras su estudiante cuando la escuchó querer marcharse con las manos cubriéndole la cara. ¡Eso sería una locura, los baños estaban bajando al segundo piso!

-Te lastimarás si vas por ahí con las manos cubriéndote la cara.-Explicó a la par que se colocaba frente a ella y retiraba las manos del rostro de la muchacha.

-Profesor…

¿Acaso su sexy profesor se preocupaba con ella?

El rubio observó la confusión marcada en su rostro, simplemente adorable. Tenía que alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, claro, que sería mucho más fácil si ella cambiaba de expresión.

-O en su defecto podrías atropellar y causar la muerte de algún otro pobre cristiano.-Ironía, eso serviría, Tachikawa empezaba a fruncir el ceño.-Cómo crees que podría vivir con el cargo de consciencia de ello siendo el adulto responsable presente.-Además un toque de auto-psicología para enrielar sus carriles un poco torcidos.-A ver, quita las manos.-Pidió a pesar de que él mismo terminó por realizar la acción-¿Cuál ojo molesta?

-El…-Estaba cerca, muy cerca.-Derecho.

La diferencia de estaturas ayudaba a mantener las distancias, aunque a su vez daba paso a que el catedrático acercara su rostro al de la muchacha. Dándole a la misma el privilegio de degustarse ante la buena vista y la perfección de su rostro. Su nariz respingada, sus maduras facciones, el tono azul rey de sus ojos, sus labios finos formando una perfecta "o" a la par que inhalaba un poco de aire para luego soplarlo delicadamente sobre su ojo.

Su aliento fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Fresco, mentolado y con un ligero rastro de nicotina la estaban… ¡No puede ser! Sus orejas le quemaban, ¡Ardían! Y, si así se sentían sus orejas, significaba que su rostro ya se encontraba totalmente rojo y él…

-No veo nada, ¿está mejor?

¡No era justo que él estuviera tan tranquilo mientras ella había alcanzado el tono rojo carmesí en sus mejillas!

-Sí.-Afirmó rápidamente, exteriorizando su frustración a través de un ligero golpe que alejaba la mano del rubio de su rostro.-Gracias y lo siento, ¡De nuevo!

Sin decir nada más, la joven castaña emprendió marcha a la salida del salón. Completamente roja y soltando maldiciones por doquier, era una suerte que para esas horas ya no haya nadie en el instituto.

Yamato, por su parte su lado, se tuvo que limitar a verla por el gran ventanal del salón. Se iba a paso rápido desapareciendo tras los muros que separaban el instituto de la calle peatonal. Instintivamente regresó a ver su mano, aquella que la joven alejó bruscamente, ¿Por qué?

Él sólo trataba de ayudarla y ayudarse a si mismo, reconoce que era un poco masoquista de su parte pero era una de las cosas que se le ocurrían para recordarse que ella no era Kasumi sino, Tachikawa.

Claro que el efecto pudo resultar todo lo contrario y agradece haber mantenido la sangre fría ante su cercanía.

Alzó su mirada hacia el cielo, encontrándose con, quizá, aquello que llamó la atención de la castaña.

Una tormenta se avecinaba, ¿tendrá paraguas?, podría pescar un refriado. Se sorprendió por sus repentinos pensamientos.

Ese ya no era su problema, nada más debía limitarse a saber que llegó bien a casa. Aunque eso sería más sencillo si supiera que sus padres la estarán llamando al móvil para saber su paradero. Pero eso no pasaría siendo la causa de su preocupación.

¡Genial! El resultado de su pequeño experimento resultó totalmente contraproducente.

Tiene que dejar de preocuparse y pensar en ella, eso debería acabar con sus desvaríos y sus confusiones al respecto de Mimi y Kasumi. Esa es su última idea, espera que sea efectiva.

Bien dicen que aquel que juega con fuego acaba quemándose y él, apenas se ha salvado, esta vez.

* * *

El día empezaba a oscurecer paulatinamente acompañado de una suave pero fría brisa. El viento era fuerte y las nubes empezaban a oscurecerse a la par del día.

No hay nada peor que estar en el colegio en noches tan tétricas como esa, sobretodo con el millar de historias de almas en pena que circulaban y variaban con el pasar de los años. Tal vez para muchos no eran más que vagas leyendas urbanas de alumnos que o bien fueron asesinados o cometieron suicidio o maldijeron a la escuela.

Pero a ella, Hikari Yagami todo ese tipo de cosas le aterraban descomunalmente y maldita sea la hora en la que a Miyako le tocó hacer limpieza y le pidió que la esperara.

No pudo negarse puesto que en los últimos días todos actuaban diferentes. Mimi lucía distante y pensativa por algo que no lograban discernir, Miyako, por su parte parecía sentir culpa por algo y tampoco parecía quererlo compartir. No por falta de confianza entre ellas, sino, más bien porque al verse contrariadas entre sí no desean complicar más a las otras.

Por su lado, ni siquiera puede recurrir a Takeru, el cual está muy ocupado tratando de llevar a la cama a su nueva conquista. Pero ni siquiera es por eso, es porque la causa de sus problemas, ¡es él!

Suspiró pesadamente mientras se impacientaba y dos segundos después, su móvil vibró indicándole un mensaje entrante.

-Genial…-Musitó resignada luego de leer detenidamente el susodicho texto. Era Miyako, avisándole que el profesor la había llamado y que se demoraría más, que ella se adelantara.

¿Y ahora? La vida no era justa.

El sonido de tres silbatazos llamó su atención. Tal vez no era tan injusta.

El ruido de ese pito indicaba que los entrenamientos de soccer y baloncesto habían finalizado. Si bien su hermano no se encontraba ese día dirigiendo la práctica de soccer, Takeru ya habrá terminado la práctica de baloncesto, si se apura, puede llegar e irse juntos a casa.

Repentinamente el miedo desapareció y una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios ante la idea. A paso rápido se dirigió a las canchas y a lo lejos alcanzó a visualizar esa alborotada cabellera rubia que tanto conocía. Apresuró su paso.

-¡Take…!

Su llamado quedó a la mitad cuando, conforme más se acercaba al encuentro con su amor imposible mejor pudo divisar que el mismo no se encontraba solo. Sino, acompañado muy de cerca por nada más y nada menos que Yuri Yamamoto.

¡Tonta! Se reprendió a si misma, cómo pudo pensar siquiera que Takeru estaría solo. Únicamente ella y su ciego amor podían pensar eso.

Ambos compartieron un beso, uno fogoso y pasional que le causaba nauseas observar. Lo mejor sería regresar sola y hacer como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado.

-¡Hikari!

Al diablo su idea de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Acercándose a ella, se encontraba Daisuke corriendo a su encuentro. No es que le molestara particularmente su presencia, es sólo que, en esos momentos no quería tener que fingir sonrisas o normalidad cuando se encontraba tan apesumbrada.

-Hola Daisuke, ¿Cómo estás?-Trató de sonar normal, esperaba haberlo hecho bien.

-Bien, pero.-El semblante del castaño se tornó preocupado-¿Te sientes bien?

El joven capitán del equipo de soccer puso su mano en su frente para verificar que no tuviera fiebre y no sintió nada. ¡Nada! Ni punto de comparación a cuando Takeru lo hacía y sentía como si una corriente eléctrica la recorriera completamente. Alzó la vista y se encontró con su amigo, el cual estaba recién duchado luego de la práctica con el equipo. Alto, bronceado, apuesto y carismático, Daisuke no era nada feo y era bastante popular. Tal vez no tanto como el rubio pero, sí había muchas chicas tras sus huesitos.

Y ella que era el objeto de fijación del joven no podía sentir nada más que una buena amistad.

-Si, no te preocupes.-Lo tranquilizó la castaña.

-Ya veo.-Suspiró aliviado.-Entonces, ¿viniste a verme, preciosa?-En ese momento el semblante juguetón de Daisuke cambió. Sus ojos se achicaron y su brazo en el aire haciendo contacto entre la palma de su mano y la pared del edificio, era mucho más coqueto.-Me haces muy feliz.

-Bueno yo…-Era claro que no podía decirle el verdadero motivo de su presencia, sin embargo, no podía darle falsas ilusiones.-Vine para recoger la guía de carreras de la universidad estatal.-Bien pensado, para llegar a la oficina de administración debía de pasar obligatoriamente por las canchas.

-¡Es cierto!-Nuevamente pasó a su aspecto amiguero.-Entraremos a la universidad estatal juntos.-Recordó con emoción.

-Estudiaremos diferentes carreras.-Se encargó de recordarle la menor Yagami. Daisuke idolatraba tanto a su hermano Taichi que incluso piensa estudiar para seguir sus pasos y ser maestro de gimnasia.

-Pero ambos trabajaremos para el magisterio.-Explicó con emoción.-Y cómo nuestro destino es estar juntos, en un futuro abriremos una escuela juntos y…

-Pero, yo estudiare para ser parvularia.

-Sin problema, en vez de escuela será guardería.-Concluyó con simpleza.-Empezaremos ayudando a criar pequeños desconocidos y luego serán nuestros hijos y…

Daisuke comenzaba a delirar y ella no tenía cómo escapar.

-¡Hikari!

Llamaron tras ella sorprendiéndola. Esa voz, ¿será posible?

-Takaishi.-Gruñó Daisuke por lo bajo.-No te enseñaron a no interrumpir a una pareja de enamorados.

-Cuando estés con tu novia no te interrumpiré, pero estás con Hikari y ya nos tenemos que ir.-Se burló con arrogancia.

-Hikari debe ir ha administración y pasó para saludarme.-Mintió el castaño.

-Pasó a recogerme.-Mintió a su vez el rubio. El ver a Daisuke muerto de celos no tenía precio.-Porque ambos vamos a ir a administración y si nos disculpas, se nos hace tarde.

El joven de ojos azules tomó la mano de su amiga y se marcharon dejando al castaño absolutamente solo.

A lo lejos apenas se pudo escuchar:

-¡Me las pagarás Takaishi!

Hikari por su lado no escuchaba, se movía por inercia y porque Takeru la halaba. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir hace unos minutos? En un momento, Takeru estaba besándose con la resbalosa de Yamamoto y al siguiente estaba delante de ella rescatándola de Daisuke, como siempre. Dejó a una de sus conquistas por ella, ¿está mal alegrarse tanto por ello?

Una vez que desaparecieron del campo visual del pobre capitán del equipo de soccer. El joven rubio no pudo contener su risa por más tiempo.

-Es increíble, ¿viste su cara?-Cuestionó Takeru a su mejor amiga.-Estaba verde y a punto de escupirme o pegarme.-Siguió riéndose inconsciente de los sentimientos de su amiga.

La menor Yagami únicamente se limitaba a observar y a sentir como poquito a poquito sus ilusiones se trisaban delante de sus narices. ¿Es que acaso nunca entendía? Takeru NUNCA la verá de otra manera, NUNCA corresponderá a sus sentimientos.

Hikari, por su parte, dio media vuelta abruptamente, encaminándose a la secretaría, se sentía una tonta. No, más que eso, se sentía herida.

Y no sabía si lo peor era sentirse así o ni siquiera poder enojarse por eso.

* * *

Las calles del centro de la ciudad estaban tan concurridas como siempre, sobre todo si se tomaba en cuenta que ya era bastante tarde.

Era increíble la manera en la que uno no siente pasar el tiempo cuando se encuentra sumido en sus pensamientos. Entró al banco cerca de las tres de la tarde y apenas pudo salir casi dos horas después.

Odia desperdiciar su tiempo, pero odiaba más que el hacer ese retiro fuera algo ineludible mes a mes.

Nunca le había gustado cargar con exceso de dinero en su bolsa, menos cuando ese dinero no era suyo, peor, para su beneficio. Ese dinero pertenecía a su "perfecta" hermana y estaba destinado para la pensión mensual de la clínica donde se hallaba su madre.

Lástima que la vida de un adulto responsable estaba llena de obligaciones. Aunque nunca se le agradecía o reconocía. Después de todo, ¿Por qué hacerlo? Si ella era la simple, come-libros, nerd antisocial, fea, asalariada y Otaku de Sora. La misma que nunca podría compararse con su glamorosa, bella y exitosa hermana Kanae.

Aunque fuera Sora quien se graduó con honores de la Universidad y tiene un trabajo honrado, Kanae es la "exitosa" que logró engatusar a un riquillo y con eso vivir cómodamente. Aunque sea ella la que a pesar de aportar con un mínimo de los cuidados que su madre requiere, siempre es quien ha estado ahí para ella; a diferencia de su hermana que cree que con mandar dinero basta.

Además, no puede ponerle precio a los desaires, menosprecios y humillaciones que ha recibido.

Toda esa carga de sentimientos se había acumulado en forma de billetes en su pequeña cartera. Haciéndola sentir que pesaba el doble y hasta el triple de lo que en realidad pesaba.

Se detuvo en la intersección de dos calles, a su derecha estaba la calle, extremadamente poblada, tanto que seguro y llegaría a su casa en el doble del tiempo normal pero, a su izquierda había un callejón, desolado y algo lúgubre, sin embargo, al atravesarlo quedaría a una cuadra de su residencia.

El problema radicaba en su bolsa, por un lado se hacía cada vez más pesada y por el otro era la responsabilidad de cargar tremenda suma de un dinero que no era suyo.

No. No podía exponer ese dinero que no era suyo, tenía que ser responsable y llevarlo a casa sano y salvo.

Una gota de lluvia la sacó de sus pensamientos, seguida de otra y varias. Alzó la vista al cielo, las nubes presagiaban una gran tormenta.

No tenía opción, iría por el callejón, al menos con la lluvia tenía el pretexto de ir corriendo sin que se viera extraño.

Hiso acciones sus palabras y empezó a caminar a paso rápido por el callejón. Acercándose cada vez más a su destino. Era una calle larga, pero ya faltaba poco para terminarla. Apenas la mitad del camino y podría respirar tranquila.

Finalmente salió, pero, cuando se disponía a reanudar su marcha sintió cómo tomaban su mano y la adentraban nuevamente a la oscura calle.

¿Qué pasaba? Por Dios, que alguien le diga.

La sangre empezó a bombearle con más fuerza y su corazón a latir con mayor velocidad cuando una fuerza la empujó contra la pared del callejón, una sucia mano tapaba su boca y algo puntiagudo era colocado en su abdomen.

-No te muevas o abras la boca, palo de escoba y afloja pronto a tu amiguita.

Habló el tipo ese, que ahora reconocía era un hombre.

Un ladrón para ser más específico.

¡¿Por qué a ella?

* * *

A través de sus lentes podía ver las gotas de lluvia escurriendo por el vidrio de la oficina del director burlándose de su paciencia.

Un don que Dios le negó de la misma manera que la privó de belleza y coordinación, eso sin mencionar que hubiera sido bueno que le diera un sierre para cerrarse la boca y no hablar más de la cuenta. Tal vez, si hubiera tenido ese zipper para la boca el silencio en el que se encontraba no sería tan siniestro.

Después de todo, ya hace quince minutos que llevaban esperando en la oficina del rector. ¡Hasta la secretaria se había ido ya! Dejándola a ella sola, regresó a ver a su derecha, bueno. No la dejó sola o al menos eso debió haber creído la veterana mujer cuando se fue.

Lo que ella no sabía era que el estar con Ichijouji en cualquier lugar era como estar sola. Con lo mucho que a ella le disgustaban los silencios, empezaba a ponerse de los nervios.

"Por tu propio bien. Nunca más vuelvas a entrometerte en mi camino"

Esas palabras aún suenan en su mente y hacen que se le erice la piel. ¿Qué tanto podría odiarla Ichijouji?, Si le habla… ¿aprovecharía el momento de soledad para eliminarla sin que nadie se entere?

-Esto…

-Lamento la tardanza, jóvenes.

¡Bendito sea el cielo! Nunca creyó que se alegraría de ver al director sin embargo en esos momentos era como si Superman hubiera entrado por la puerta a rescatarla de ese tenso e incómodo silencio que la habría llevado a la locura.

-Por favor, pasen a mi despacho.-Dijo con voz solemne.

Como un resorte, la joven de lentes, se puso de pie y sonriendo estúpidamente entró al despacho señalado. Seguida por un siempre calmo Ken Ichijouji que educadamente le cedió el ir adelante. Una vez dentro ambos tomaron asiento en las dos sillas frente al director Genai esperando por lo que este tenía para decirles.

-Lamento el retraso.-Empezó a disculparse el señor de edad.-Espero hayan podido comunicarse con sus padres para que no se preocupen.

Miyako lo había hecho, pero nunca vio a Ichijouji usar el teléfono para avisar que llegaría tarde. Involuntariamente recordó a los padres del muchacho y no pudo evitar preguntarse si habrán notado la tardanza de su hijo, si estarán preocupados si es que en un caso no llevó sombrilla.

-¿Para qué deseaba vernos?, director Genai.-Preguntó el joven de cabellos azabaches con su solemnidad característica.

-Para darles…-El anciano director empezó a revolver el cajón de su escritorio hasta que sacó un sobre blanco con un sello característico el cual causó una disimulada sorpresa en los orbes azules del joven y una chisma de emoción en los ojos chocolates de la muchacha.-Esto.-Dijo a la vez que extendía el sobre y este fuera tomado por Ichijouji.

-Es de la Todai.-Susurró emocionada Miyako una vez que confirmó sus sospechas.

-Efectivamente.-Tomó la palabra el decano.-Como sabrán, la semana entrante es la semana cultural que organiza la Universidad Todai y al ser esta institución la auspiciante del concurso cuyo premio será una beca completa; han decidido invitar a los equipos participantes a una conferencia privada que dará el joven maestro prodigio de la Universidad: Koushiro Izumi.

-¡Koushiro Izumi!-Interrumpió Miyako emocionada.-El mismo Koushiro Izumi que sus cortos veinticinco años ya tiene un doctorado en informática.

-El mismo.-Confirmó el veterano sonriendo ante la emoción que le ponía al menos uno de sus estudiantes. Ya que por otro lado Ichijouji parecía tan imperturbable como siempre.-Entonces, ¿puedo confirmar su presencia?

-¡Por supuesto!-La joven de lentes se atrevió a asegurar por ambos-¡Iremos!

-¿Ichijouji?-Preguntó por educación a su mejor estudiante que por el contrario de Inoue parecía que no le importaba mucho el asunto.

El aludido echó un vistazo al director y a su indeseada compañera. Si sólo fuera Inoue no habría problema en negarse sin embargo, al tratarse del director, no podía hacerlo.

-Claro, con gusto.-Sacó la mejor sonrisa educada de su repertorio.-Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que irme.

-¡Yo también!-Exclamó la joven de lentes aún eufórica.-Muchas gracias por considerarnos director.

-Cuento con ustedes muchachos.-Se despidió Genai mientras ambos le hacían una educada reverencia.

Repentinamente ni la torrencial lluvia cayendo estrepitosamente en las afueras del edificio podía apesumbrar a Miyako ni que decir de la tensión que se formaba antes entre ella y el azabache. Estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera podía notarlo.

-Voy a conocer a Koushiro, voy a conocer a Koushiro.-Canturreaba al son de un improvisado baile de brincos por el largo pasillo que conducía a la salida.

Cancioncita que estaba a punto de enloquecer al joven de azulado mirar. Su oído siempre ha sido delicado y Miyako Inoue no se caracterizaba precisamente por su delicada voz de soprano, al contrario era chillona, gruesa y escandalosa.

-Voy a conocer a Koushiro.-Seguía con su monótono cantar hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo.-Ichijouji.-Se animó a hablarle a su compañero de clases, el cual ignoró su llamado.

Control, eso era lo que necesitaba para no gritarle sus verdades al niño bonito ese. Tenía que ser amable con él, al menos hasta que llegue el próximo sábado y pueda conocer a su ídolo.

-Dónde nos encontraremos para ir…

-¡Miyako!

Una voz femenina la llamó desde la entrada, al regresar a ver a la persona que le había llamado se encontró con una estilizada figura femenina en el pórtico del edificio, resguardándose de la fría lluvia.

-¿Chizuru?-Preguntó la joven Inoue sorprendida de ver a su hermana titiritando de frío en la entrada de su escuela-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tonta.-Exclamó la joven castaña que al igual que Inoue usaba lentes.-Mamá me envió con una sombrilla para ti.-Dijo a su vez que le tiraba la sombrilla a la joven de cabellos morados que casi cae de bruces por sostenerla.

Chizuru siempre ha sido así. Ella es la mayor de sus hermanas y es fuerte, atlética, decidida y poco delicada. Todo lo contrario de Ayane, la hermana que sigue. Ella por su parte irradia feminidad por donde camine, es muy delicada y toda una señorita. Y ¿ella? Pues, ha llegado a la sana conclusión que ella resultó ser el experimento fallido de un intermedio entre ambas.

-Pero si yo si traje mi sombrilla.-Repuso la joven en su defensa a la vez que sentía un suave golpe en su cabeza.

-En serio Miyako, a ti el cerebro sólo te sirve para estudiar.-Suspiró resignada.-Está oscureciendo, es peligroso que vayas sola. Mamá mandó a que te acompañara.-Explicó como si fuera lo obvio. Reparando en que su hermana menor no se encontraba sola sino más bien, gozaba de excelente compañía.-Aunque si quieres me voy por donde vine, hermanita.-Agregó mientras miraba a otro lado y se percataba del muchacho que acompañaba a la menor-¿Eres el novio de Miyako?-Preguntó la Inoue mayor al joven que a su punto de vista no estaba nada mal.-Aún así, te lo advierto, si haces daño a Miyako te cargarás a todos los Inoue, niño bonito.

-¡Chizuru!-Reprendió la joven de lentes.

Al ser la pregunta contestada por la misma persona que la formuló, Ichijouji prefirió ignorar a ambas Inoue y seguir con su camino. Le era difícil comprender la preocupación familiar de unos a otros y a pesar de ello, la idea de tener a todos los Inoue encima, le hacía sentir un ardor en la boca del estómago.

Maldijo internamente el haberse olvidado de su sombrilla pero aún así caminó sin prisa en la lluvia.

-Dame esto.-Susurró Miyako conforme le arrebataba la sombrilla de sus manos a su hermana para corriendo tras el chico-¡Ichijouji!-Gritó para que lo escuchara pero el muchacho nuevamente la ignoraba. Corrió lo más que dieron sus piernas hasta alcanzarlo y con el paraguas abierto se plantó frente a él.-Toma.-Dijo extendiéndole el paraguas.

-No lo necesito.-Dijo de manera áspera tratando de seguir su camino siendo esto nuevamente impedido por la joven.

-No seas terco y tómalo.-Ordenó Miyako.-Y no lo veas como un acto de buena fe, simplemente estoy cuidando mis propios intereses.-Explicó con una sonrisa ladeada.-Si te enfermas no podré ir a la conferencia y si no voy a la conferencia no podré conocer a Koushiro Izumi que es mi sueño. Por lo tanto, si enfermas no conseguiré mi sueño. Así que tómalo sin chistar.

Ichijouji se sintió por un momento intimidado por la muchacha de mirar ambarino. Esa mirada reflejaba que si no aceptaba la sombrilla no se movería.

-Si tomo el paraguas, ¿desaparecerás de mi vista?-Preguntó fríamente.

-Sí.-Fue lo único que ella contesto.

-De acuerdo.-Dijo haciendo obras sus palabras.-Pero al ser tu motivo, un motivo egoísta, no esperes que te lo agradezca.

Dicho lo cual empezó a caminar con una sombrilla amarilla desapareciendo poco a poco de la vista de la muchacha. Después de todo, Ichijouji, desde su punto de vista, era como un cachorrito abandonado, que a pesar de ser arisco y agresivo muy en el fondo no quería mojarse con la lluvia.

El agua empezaba a llegarle hasta que sintió como su hermana la cubría con su paraguas y le extendía su abrigo.

-En serio te gusta ese muchacho.-Comentó Chizuru como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No!-Vociferó indignada la joven de cabellos morados.-Es sólo mi compañero de proyecto.

-Parece muy borde.-La mayor ignoró a la menor deliberadamente.-Así que esfuérzate mucho, pequeña.

¿Ella e Ichijouji? ¡JA! Ni en un millón de años. Porque él la odia, pensó desanimaba. ¿Desanimada? ¡Que va! ¡El sentimiento era mutuo!

* * *

Se sentía indignada, no. Era algo mucho más… molesto que eso.

¡¿Por qué no podía causar ningún efecto en él mientras que a ella, las piernas le temblaban como gelatina?

Se sentía vulnerable ante su cercanía, su presencia. A quién engaña, se sentía vulnerable ante todo lo que lo envolvía a él.

¡Y aquello era definitivamente injusto!

Porque se supone que ella era la dulce y sexy alumna de preparatoria, con cuerpo de infarto, rostro de ángel y perfumes de Carolina Herrera. Él era mayor y a qué hombre mayor no le gustaba una bellísima colegiala. Debería estar a su merced o por lo menos ponerse nervioso con su presencia o tartamudear al hablar con ella. Pero era todo lo contrario.

De hecho cada vez que se acercaban parecía agarrarle más confianza y sucumbir menos a sus encantos.

¿Será que no le gustan las guapas?, ¿será muy bajita?, ¿quizá estaba muy delgada? No, era imposible que no sucumbiera ante ella ya que hombres de todas las edades regresan a verla cuando va por la calle.

Quizá deba ser un poco más agresiva o a su vez, por el contrario, un poco más sutil.

"¿Por qué no ser tú misma?". Habló la voz de su subconsciente. Pero, la respuesta era sencilla, porque eso de "ser tú misma" sólo les funciona a las protagonistas de novelas rosa y a las princesas Disney. No, las princesas son aún más ridículas puesto que apenas cruzan la mirada con el príncipe, ambos caen victimas de un profundo e irreal amor.

Pero igual, sea cual sea el motivo, siempre resultaba ser ella la culpable, la que terminaba pensando en cómo enmendar sus acciones. Como en ese momento, que luego de su poco delicada y glamorosa huída fue a parar al centro de la ciudad, a kilómetros de distancia de su casa, específicamente en una tienda de utensilios prácticos. Dudando entre escoger dos tipos de moldes para galletas.

¿Osos o corazones?

Es que, luego de haberlo meditado adecuadamente llegó a la conclusión de que le debía una disculpa a su maestro. No es que haya hecho algo malo, sin embargo, podría llegar a ser contraproducente para sus metas. De ninguna manera podía hacerlo personalmente, se lo debía a su orgullo. Por lo que después de haberlo pensado meticulosamente se le ocurrió hacer algo a mano a manera de disculpas. Y qué mejor opción que unas deliciosas galletas caseras hechas con sus propias manos.

La cocina se le daba muy bien, a pesar de no tener la necesidad de poner en práctica sus dotes culinarias, era del tipo de personas que nada más con escuchar una receta podía hacer un delicioso platillo, claro, dándole su toque personal. Especialmente si se trataba de un postre o dulce.

Ahora, la duda estaba planteada, ¿osos o corazones?

Los corazones eran insinuantes, transmitían directamente sus ideas respecto a su profesor y con lo moral y ético que había resultado ser el profesor Ishida, una indirecta tan directa podría alejarlo de ella. Por su lado, los ositos, ¡eran una monada!, pero, podían caer en lo tierno e infantil y si el rubio no había caído con ella por ser una colegiala menor de edad, duda que los tiernos ositos lleguen a calarle.

¿Qué hacer? De nuevo entra en acción lo de las diferentes facetas de una mujer y de nuevo se pregunta: ¿Por qué no se puede ser uno mismo? Por culpa de la sociedad en la que se vive, en la que tienes que cambiar de actitud doscientas cincuenta y tres veces para poder sobrevivir.

Todo sería más fácil si sólo se tuviera que ser como uno es.

* * *

El aroma del chocolate caliente recién hecho caló hasta lo más profundo de sus fosas nasales, olía tan condenadamente bien. Una de las pocas cosas que la señora Yagami podía preparar sin intoxicar a nadie era eso precisamente: chocolate.

-Aquí tienen.-Dijo la señora colocando ambas tazas humeantes frente al par de adolescentes que yacían acurrucados entre las colchas de la mesita de centro que se encontraba provista del calefón.-Si no se calientan seguro pescarán un resfriado.

-Gracias mamá.-Contestó una helada Hikari.

-Gracias tía.-La imitó un congelado Takeru.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban acurrucados entre calor y cobijas

-No hay de que.-Expresó la mujer con una gran sonrisa. Observar a su pequeña y a Takeru así, le hacía sentir que el tiempo no pasaba. Cuando eran chicos siempre que la lluvia les pescaba iban a su casa a por chocolate caliente.-Tómense la vitamina C.-Advirtió a los jóvenes, recordando que cuando eran niños hasta los refriados compartían por pasar tanto tiempo juntos.-Hay cosas que nunca cambian…-Susurró feliz de ver a su hija con su amigo de la infancia.

Un trueno se escuchó en el apartamento, haciendo que las tres personas en el apartamento se estremecieran por el ruido.

-Mejor voy a meter más la ropa, el viento empieza a soplar fuerte.-Anunció la madre de la castaña mientras desaparecía por la puerta.-Vuelvo enseguida, muchachos.

Dejando de esa manera al par de adolescentes solos, resguardándose del frío.

El rubio miró a Hikari, que escondía casi la mitad de su rostro bajo las cobijas. Desde que salieron del colegio la notó extraña, ahora, ni siquiera le miraba. ¿Qué le pasará?

-Hikari…-Llamó el joven basquetbolista receloso-¿Estás enojada conmigo?-Preguntó con un hilillo de voz, como si de un niño se tratara.

-No.

Si claro. ¿Le creía tan estúpido como para creerle eso? Su móvil volvió a vibrar, ya era la vigésima vez en el día que lo hacía. Lo tomó y se percató que el texto venía de una tal Kikyo, preguntándole si la llevara al baile de fin de semestre. ¿Cómo podría llevarla si ni se acordaba de su apellido? Volteó su mirada a su amiga, la misma que ahora había desaparecido debajo de las mantas, por lo que la imitó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Inquirió.

-Calentándome.-Contestó simple e indiferente la aludida. Seguro que ese último texto era otra de las chicas que le habían escrito todo el día. Están como abejas a la miel con todo eso de la fiesta. No se darán cuenta que Takeru está con Yamamoto y que será a ella a quien lleve a la fiesta-¿Tú?

-Tratando de descubrir en que estás pensando tanto que hasta el ceño frunces.-Contestó con simpleza.

Mierda, piensa rápido Hikari.

-Pensaba en con quien he de ir a la fiesta.-Tonta, se reprendió como si no fuera obvio que iría con sus amigas.

-¿Mimi y Miyako?-Preguntó confundido, ¿no siempre iba con ellas?

-Sí, con ellas. Pero, según Miyako, Minami Namba parece querer preguntarme si iría con él. Sin mencionar que Daisuke se auto-invitó a acompañarnos.

-Siempre lo hace, y lo de Namba.-Ese chico no le agradaba mucho. No tenía muy buena reputación.-No creo que te convenga.

-Según tú ninguno de los que se han fijado en mí me convienen.-Recordó con ironía.

Y eso no era mentira. Pero es que ninguno de los chicos que la habían rondado, merecían estar con Hikari. O bien eran perdedores o salidos.

-Mimi no va acompañada porque no quiere y Miyako, es algo parecido. Tengo diecisiete años, creo que debería tener un novio o ir a una cita de vez en cuando.-Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Ella, ¿tener novio?, ¿Por qué debería tenerlo? Bueno, ella tiene derecho, pero se merece algo mejor q los estúpidos novatos de la universidad estatal o el baboso de Daisuke. Nadie estaba a la altura de la angelical Hikari.

-¿No crees?-Preguntó a su mejor amigo, preparada para su quemeimportista razón.

-Supongo.-Contestó Takeru algo extraño. Le molestaba un poco que Hikari estuviera pensando en novios y citas, pero era algo normal. ¿En serio ha estado con un humor de perros por eso? ¡Genial! Ahora su humor también empezaba a cambiar.-Pero no te preocupes, con el tiempo llegará la persona indicada.-No tenía intensiones de entregar a su mejor amiga al primero mozalbete que se le paseara por delante.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, cada quien sumido en sus propias cavilaciones. Ambos levemente irritados por absurdos, según su manera de pensar. Fue Takeru quien rompió el silencio.

-Si tanto te preocupa eso de las citas.-Empezó a decir.-Entonces, ten una conmigo.

A Hikari se le paró el corazón y cuando volteó a ver a su amigo convencida que sería alguna de sus payasadas, se encontró con una inesperada seriedad pintada en su rostro. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

-¿Qué dijiste?-Pregunta estúpida, pero no pudo formular otra.

El rubio rió ante la seriedad de su amiga.

-Ya te lo dije, ten una cita conmigo.-Dijo como quien daba la hora.-Me llegó una invitación de la Todai para asistir a la semana cultural y esas cosas. Mamá die que sería bueno que vaya, para que conozca las facultades y me entere de las carreras y esas cosas. Y como el papel dice que pueden ir dos personas, eres la única que se me pasó por la mente podría llevar.-Le contó el rubio.

Esa no era una cita, era un compromiso al cual el joven quería ir acompañado. ¿Qué pasaba con ella?, porqué ante la mención de la palabra "cita" se le vino a la cabeza un montón de imágenes de una cena romántica a la luz de las velas, música en vivo, un delicado vals. Definitivamente estaba viendo demasiada televisión.

-¿Qué hay con Yamamoto?-Preguntó, temiendo la respuesta. Takaishi la volteó a ver como si acabase de decir un sacrilegio.

-¿Dudo que Yuri sepa deletrear Todai?

Ambos compartieron una risa cómplice ante la idea.

-Tomaré eso como un sí.-Sentenció el rubio feliz de volver a ver a Hikari sonreír y ser él el causante de aquello.

La menor de los Yagami asintió igual de complacida que el rubio de que esa incómoda tensión que se formó hace unos momentos desapareciera.

Él aún la prefería a ella por sobre a las otras, eso nada más bastaba para apaciguar un poco los celos que la carcomían. Y por tonto que eso fuera y sabe que lo es. La ponía endemoniadamente contenta.

Incluso había conseguido una "cita" con el amor de su vida.

* * *

La campanita que indicaba el ingreso o salida de un cliente se escuchó cuando un cliente entró por la puerta de la tienda en la que había pasado tanto tiempo.

-Gracias por su compra. Vuelva pronto.

Escuchó decir a la cajera mientras se preparaba para salir del negocio.

Al final se decidió. Bueno, si se le podía llamar decidirse a comprar ambos. Por un momento llegó a cuestionarse porqué en vez de estar visitando sucursales de Gucci o D&G buscando el mejor vestido para la fiesta de fin de semestre, se hallaba buscando moldes para galletitas. Sin embargo, no se queja puesto que cuando estaba por darse por vencida encontró un molde en particular que le encantó y con ello dio su compra por satisfactoria.

El semblante alegra que irradiaba la castaña cambió radicalmente cuando sintió como un torrente de agua en forma de múltiples gotas caía encima de ella.

¡Rayos! Era imposible que tantas cosas le pasaran a ella ¡En un solo día!

Colocó su maletín sobre su cabeza en un vano intento de proteger su cabello de la humedad, aunque la naturaleza parecía estar en contra suya mandándole un fuerte viento que tiraba a la basura sus intentos de protección.

¿Dónde iría? La casa de todos se encontraba demasiado lejos y ni mencionar la suya. Si sacaba su móvil en esos momentos seguro y se echaría a perder con la tempestad. Ni siquiera podría meterse a una tienda o a un café con lo empapada que se encontraba actualmente. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir a la estación del metro, resguardarse y llamar a alguien que vaya a por ella antes de que acabe de anochecer.

Corría lo más rápido que podía mirando atentamente los pies de quienes iban por delante de ella, igual de apurados, para no chocar.

Pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

En un momento estaba corriendo a toda su velocidad y al otro había caído de nalgas al piso. ¿Podía ir peor?

-¿Tachikawa?, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

¿Por qué preguntó? Esa voz. Alzó la vista y se encontró con ese par de orbes azules que la miraban entre preocupado y sorprendido.

-Profesor…

Dios no podía ser tan injusto

* * *

Los truenos se escuchaban con fuerza y la lluvia se tornaba cada vez más fuerte. Estaba empapada, muerta de frío y miedo; a causa del mismo su mano apretaba con aún más fuerza la bolsa que se supone debería soltar si no quería poner en riesgo su vida. Sintió como la mano del antisocial procedía a tomar su bolsa y a intentar quitársela.

-¿Qué esperas, perra?-Preguntó hablando cerca de su rostro, con un asqueroso aliento a alcohol barato.-Quiero hacer esto por las buenas. Pero, parece que tú no.-Dijo apegando su corpulento cuerpo al de la pelirroja.

-Por favor… no tengo nada de valor…-Mintió, los nervios la traicionaban.

-Puta mentirosa.-Acotó cuando sacaba su navaja y con la punta de esta delineaba el rostro de la maestra.-Eso no era lo que parecía cuando saliste del banco.-Con su mano libre y el uso de su fuerza bruta quiso arrancharle el bolso, más Sora no lo soltaba.

-¡Aléjese!-Intentó forcejear y gritó, a pesar de que por la tempestad que había nadie la escuchaba.

-¿Sacando las garras, gatita?-Se apegó más a ella y cambió la posición de su mano. De su cartera a su cintura.-Parece que debajo de esas ropas de novicia hay curvas.-Sin descaró paso las manos de su cintura a su trasero.-Y un buen culo.

-¡Suélteme!-Estaba aterrada, ese asqueroso tipo la estaba manoseando y sus asquerosos labios se encontraban en su cuello-¡Ayuda!

-Grita todo lo que quieras, nadie te escuchará.

Con rudeza, rompió la manga del sweater verde oliva que cubría su vestido-overol negro y empezaba a besar su hombro.

Gritaba, consciente de que era inútil. La lluvia había espantado a todos los transeúntes y aunque quedaran unos cuantos, era imposible que escucharan sus gritos. No podía pasarle eso, primero la asaltaban y ahora el ladrón había cambiado de objetivos y parecía decidido a violarla.

Lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus ojos, lágrimas cargadas de rabia, impotencia y frustración. ¿Qué había hecho mal? No se merecía todo eso. Ella, sólo quería ser una buena hija y una buena persona.

-¡Bastardo!

De repente, Sora sintió o mejor dicho, ya no sintió a ese asqueroso hombre encima de ella. Abrió los ojos temerosa, no tenia ni idea de qué había pasado para que el tipo ese se alejara. Cuando pudo verlo, este ya se encontraba en el suelo siendo insistentemente golpeado por otro hombre, el mismo que lo insultaba mientras le golpeaba.

Luego de la paliza, el ladrón salió corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas. Ella, de la impresión no se había movido ni un ápice a pesar de que la parte de su cerebro que aún trabajaba le decía que debía irse, que ese tipo podría ser otro abusivo. No le resultaba familiar de espaldas, pero sea como sea la había salvado.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó girándose y poniéndose a su altura. Trató de estirar una mano para asegurarse de su estado más la pelirroja la apartó. Entendía, aún estaba nerviosa, asustada y al parecer aún no le había reconocido.-Tranquila Sorita, soy yo.

¿Sorita? Ese molesto apodo, sólo una persona la llamaba así…

La noche cayó de un momento a otro y los postes de luz iluminaron el deshabitado callejón. Sólo cuando la luz estuvo completamente encendida pudo verle y reconocer ese rostro, esas facciones.

-Yagami…

Cuando dijo su apellido, su colega lanzó una de sus singulares sonrisas.

-Parece que llegué a tiempo.-Dijo aliviado-¿Estás bien, verdad?-Preguntó, la pelirroja asintió callada.-Qué alivio.

-¿Cómo es que…?-Preguntó mientras observaba como el castaño se quitaba su chaqueta y se la ponía sobre sus semi-desnudos hombros.

-Vi cuando saliste del callejón y de inmediato te metiste de nuevo, esperé hasta que salieras pero nunca lo hiciste. Por eso vine a ver.-Recogió algo del suelo, los lentes de la pelirroja, y se los colocó.-Lo demás ya sabes.

Sora aún parecía en shock por lo recién ocurrido y no la culpaba. Se había mantenido estoica frente al tipo ese y recién ahora parecía caer en cuenta del peligro al que estuvo sometida y al cual hasta hace pocos minutos apenas se enfrentaba.

Ahí estaba ella abrazándose a si misma mientras temblaba de frío o de miedo. Diablos, nunca había sido bueno consolando mujeres. Incluso recuerda cuando Hikari tuvo su primer periodo y él estaba con ella, toda susceptible y alborotada, ese día, él que casi lloraba, era él. Y si no sabe como consolar a su propia hermana, cómo esperaba poder consolar a la estricta inspectora sin que lo golpeara.

Oh no, la pelirroja empezaba a gimotear. Si empezaba a llorar estaría perdido. A la mierda, aunque le golpeara o insultara, haría lo único que se le venía a la mente.

Abrazarla.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, todo está bien, estoy contigo.

Sora Takenouchi estaba atónita, nunca en su vida había sido consolada de esa manera, nunca se había sentido tan segura en los brazos de alguien. Brazos grandes y fuertes. Nunca había sentido tanta calidez en pleno aguacero.

-Aunque parezcas un pastor inglés.

¡¿Eh? La pelirroja se separó del abrazo y miró el despreocupado rostro del castaño. ¡¿Acaba de compararla con un perro?

-¡Mira quien habla!-Dijo la joven inspectora mientras se ponía de pie y molesta reñía al profesor de gimnasia.-Si a mi me comparas con un pastor inglés, lo único a lo que se podría asemejar usted es al tío Cosa de la familia Adams.

Una carcajada se escuchó por todo el desolado callejón, Taichi reía y se incorporaba hasta quedar a la altura de la pelirroja. Eso estaba mejor, prefería mil veces, lidiar con una Sora molesta a con una Sora susceptible y llorosa.

-Vamos, te acompañaré a tú casa.-Dijo adelantándose a paso lento. Hasta que sintió como alguien lo sostenía por su camisa.

-Gracias, Yagami.

El joven volteó a ver, sorprendiéndose con la estampa. Sora Takenouchi, ruborizada, avergonzada y tímida miraba hacía otro lado mientras sostenía su camisa.

Lucía extraña, más que eso, se veía…

-Con una condición.-Sentenció de repente.-Por tu culpa me perderé el capítulo semanal de Naruto hasta que llegue a casa por lo que…

-Puedes quedarte si no te molesta comer sobras.-Se adelantó la pelirroja

Wow, todos los días se aprende algo nuevo y aquel día aprendió que hasta Sora Takenouchi tenía un lado femenino.

¿El apocalipsis se acercaba?

* * *

Por segunda vez en el día maldijo no haberse hecho el peinado que la Seventeen aconsejaba. Decía que ni en una colisión automovilística se movería un solo cabello, también acababa de jurarse a si misma no volver a usar maquillaje que no sea a prueba de agua, por muy lindo que este sea.

Debía de verse horrible, mantenía la cabeza gacha bajo la cazadora que le había cedido el rubio y no tiene intenciones de quitársela.

-Llegamos, pasa. Lamento si está un poco desordenado.

Escuchó como su profesor la invitaba a pasar y desaparecía de la vista de la joven. Había que ver como resultaron las cosas. Hace menos de media hora estaba en medio de la calle empapada y muerta de frío y ahora estaba en la cálida residencia de quien menos se lo hubiera imaginado.

Nada más y nada menos que en el módico departamento de su querido capricho. Su querido, profesor Ishida.

Es que, cuando se encontraron en la calle, ambos estaban empapados, ningún taxi quería llevarlos y si esperaban hasta que la lluvia cesase quizá y morían de pulmonía primero. Su casa estaba a una hora caminando y el departamento del rubio a menos de cinco minutos. Por lo que estaba demás preguntar donde irían. Ella prometió avisar a su casa cuando llegara, aunque no era necesario, su padre se encontraba en Dubai cerrando unos negocios y su madre derrochaba sus ganancias en Las Vegas.

-He prendido la chimenea, ven.-Habló el rubio mientras le extendía una toalla.-Sécate.

Siguió los pies de su profesor hasta que sintió como la habitación se calentaba, por inercia, caminó hasta situarse lo más cerca del fuego que le fue posible. Se estaba congelando.

-Voy a preparar café, queda en su casa, señorita Tachikawa.

Sólo una vez que se el rubio se alejó completamente, ella envalentonó lo suficiente para alzar la mirada e inspeccionar el lugar. ¿Cómo podría describirlo? Era un pequeño departamento, con una decoración sencilla, no tan desordenado como se esperaba ante la advertencia y pintado de una gama de colores neutra y elegante, nada propio de un hombre soltero.

Parecía un departamento matrimonial, con flores frescas en jarrones y fotos sobre la chimenea, incluso habían un par de espejos de pared.

La curiosidad femenina hizo su aparición, había, al menos tres portarretratos. ¿Cómo serán las fotos que se saca su querido rubio? Se puso de pie y empezó a observar. La primera foto que vio la enterneció. Era él, Yamato Ishida, serio con su uniforme negro de preparatoria junto a un escolar Takeru que sonreía orgulloso de su hermano mayor. La siguiente…

Vaya, entonces siempre sí fue verdad que el rubio estaba casado, ¿o estuvo? Recuerda que en el primer día de clases dijo que era viudo. Admite que creyó que lo dijo para que las estudiantes dejaran de acosarlo, pero aquella foto indicaba lo contrario. Estaba él de no más de veinte años, vestido elegantemente con su smoking. A su lado una sonriente mujer con un largo vestido blanco, el cabello recogido y el velo hacia atrás.

Se veían dichosos, ambos. Parecía que juntos habían alcanzado el cielo. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que el siempre serio profesor Ishida hubiese podido sonreír así. Por alguna razón su pecho se comprimió un poquito.

A pesar de eso continuó su inspección, ya sólo faltaba una. La última foto y la del marco más grande y elegante. Eso podría reconocerlo, qué será tan importante como para merecer estar en ese marco.

Dios, si alguien se lo contaba no lo hubiese creído. Esa mujer de tez blanca, fresco semblante y despampanante sonrisa; lacio cabello castaño y ojos color caramelo. Alzó su mirada hasta que encontró un espejo. Sus pupilas bailaron de dirección, intercalando entre la foto y el espejo.

Esa mujer… era… ¿ella?

* * *

El pitido de la tetera indicaba que el agua ya estaba hervida y lista para ser preparada. Colocó el café y el azúcar a disposición ya que él lo tomaba fuerte y cargado. Pero le daba la impresión que Tachikawa lo tomaba dulce y ligero.

Como ella…

Carajo, qué estaba haciendo. Llevar a una de sus estudiantes en medio de la noche a su departamento. ¿Acaso se volvió loco?

No, simplemente hizo lo que cualquier otro humano que la conociera hubiese hecho. No podía dejarla en medio de la lluvia. Ella necesita ser protegida, resguardada, querida…

Y él hizo un poco dándole refugio en su departamento. Si nada tiene porque salir mal o ser tergiversado. Sólo hizo su buena acción del día ayudando a la muchacha.

Con cuidado tomó la bandeja con las humeantes tazas que iba a ofrecer a su invitada. Cruzó la cocina hasta llegar a la sala y la encontró de pie observando las fotografías con detenimiento. ¿Cuál observará? De reojo vio las que descansaban en la estantería eran las de su graduación, la de su boda, entonces la que veía era…

No cabía duda, Tachikawa ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia porque miraba con detenimiento la fotografía y el espejo. Se había dado cuenta del parecido.

Como si fuera poco la tormenta de afuera se intensificó y las luces luego de parpadear un par de segundos se apagaron totalmente siendo la sala iluminada únicamente por la luz de la chimenea. Sólo en ese instante la castaña salió de su ensueño y se percató de su presencia, él se apresuró y colocó la charola en la mesilla de centro para luego sentarse lo más cerca que pudo al calor.

Mimi lo regresó a ver confundida, por su lado sabía que era imposible que sea ella pero, porqué se parecía tanto.

-Ella, era mi esposa, la única mujer que he amado en la vida.-Habló por fin Yamato mirando a su alumna que sostenía fijamente el retrato.-Se llamaba Kasumi.

Con que ella era la esposa del profesor Ishida.

-Es muy bonita.-Dijo Tachikawa tratando de sonar amena.

-Sí.

Fue esa la única vaga respuesta por parte del rubio. De repente el ambiente se tornó incómodo. Su profesor lucía afligido, incómodo. Era obvio que no le gustaba hablar de eso. Acaso, alguna vez lo habrá hablado con alguien.

Recordó cuando ella le habló sobre sus problemas familiares, esa vez él le ayudó a sacarse un gran peso y ahora tiene la oportunidad perfecta para devolverle aquel favor.

Aunque para eso ella también tenga que hablar de algo muy incómodo.

-Debe ser bonito.-Empezó a hablar la castaña sentándose a una prudencial distancia del rubio.-Amar y ser amado.-Aparentemente no había reacción.-Hubo una vez que creí que eso era posible…

-¿Michael?-Preguntó el rubio súbitamente, interrumpiendo a la castaña y mirándola fijamente. En el rostro de ella estaba marcada la clara confusión. Maldijo por lo bajo, él había escuchado eso sin querer y ella no lo sabía.-Lo lamento, decías su nombre mientras dormías en mi clase y…

¿Se podía estar más avergonzada? ¡¿Qué diablos hacía susurrando el nombre de Michael mientras dormía? ¡Tonta Mimi, tonta! Pero no podía dejarse abatir por eso, ahora era su curiosidad la que primaba además de querer sentirse de utilidad para el rubio.

-Bueno. Sí.. se llama Michael y fue el primer novio formal que tuve.-Empezó a relatar desviando la mirada para no sentirse intimidada por los orbes azules de su profesor.-Muy a mí pesar admito que le quise mucho, más de lo que debí.-Reconoce avergonzada.-Le di todo y él.-Rió con amargura.-Él se fue de intercambio hace unos meses, me cortó por Facebook e inmediatamente subió fotos con otra tipa, muy corriente si puedo agregar, por lo que no tardaron en llegar felicitaciones por su reciente unión.

Yamato no dijo nada en ese momento. Jamás hubiera esperado que alguien como Mimi Tachikawa hablara de eso con él. En lo poco que llevaba conociendo a esa niña, puede asegurar que desborda orgullo y altivez. Incluso en ese momento tiene la frente en alto mostrándose estoica ante él.

-Por eso dije que debía ser bonito, amar y ser correspondido.

Fue sólo en ese momento cuando Mimi agachó la cabeza y la semi-escondió entre sus piernas. Su mirada se veía triste y dolida. No había que ser un genio para concluir que aquella relación significaba para ella un poco más de lo que ella mismo quería aceptar. Era lógico, si para una adolescente normal, el primer novio es con quien mira un futuro brillante, color de rosas y hasta piensa en nombres para hijos. Para ella, cuya familia no tiene interés por su vida, ponerle mucho empeño a una relación que parecía estable, debió ser sumamente importante.

Otra adolescente de diecisiete, bien se hubiera chivado y tenido un arranque de rabia mientras contaba lo que le pasó o a su vez hubiera estado chillando a lágrima viva y diciendo cosas como que el amor no existe y demás. Pero ella no. Ella se mantiene al margen, con una seriedad e inesperada madurez que sinceramente lo dejaron atónito.

Para muchos el "problema" o "decepción" que vivió Tachikawa era algo de la edad, algo pasajero. Pero él que sabe bien cómo es en realidad la vida de esa muchacha puede imaginar el impacto que tuvo esa fallida relación en su vida y eso quizá es algo que ni siquiera ella ha podido entender completamente.

-Lo siento.-Sin saber por qué se disculpó. ¿Por haberle recordado esos momentos?, ¿Por no poder hacer nada?, ¿Por no saber qué decir?

-¿Por qué?-Le contestó ella con una pregunta.-Yo debería ser quien le agradezca por haber permanecido callado mientras escuchaba todo mi drama.-Trataba de sonar amena.-Mis amigos me quieren, pero ellos trataron de que olvidará el asunto procurando no mencionarlo y por lo mismo nunca pude hablar de esta manera con ellos y me ha hecho mucho bien hacerlo, así que gracias.

Mimi se regañó internamente, se supone que sería ella quien buscaría confortarlo a él, pero, de nuevo. Resultó ser él quien sin decir una sola palabra la confortase a ella.

Yamato por su parte en ese momento se sintió un crío, un crío menor que ella. Un adolescente que se encerraba en su dolor, queriendo demostrarle al mundo que ya no es un niño y que puede cargar solo con su dolor.

-Kasumi…-Se tuvo que aclarar la garganta para poder hablar mejor.-Era una superiora, un año mayor a mí.-Ahora era él quien desviaba la vista al fuego.-A quién un día me encomendaron como su tutor.-Cómo podría olvidar cuando la conoció. Ella fue a la biblioteca con su largo cabello castaño recogido en dos trenzas que caían a ambos lados de sus hombros y sus ojos castaños cubiertos por unos delicados anteojos.-A pesar de parecer un ratón de biblioteca, ella en realidad era un desastre para las matemáticas y tenía que aprobar esa materia para su ingreso a la universidad.

En su rostro se coló una sonrisa al recordar cuanto le costó que entendiera lógica y conjuntos. Ni que hablar de cálculo diferencial. Sin embargo algo que siempre le gustó de ella es que nunca se rendía, aunque fallara cuatro de los cinco ejercicios que él le proponía, no se iba hasta no terminarlos todos correctamente.

Quizá fue esa tenacidad lo que lo cautivó primero.

-Luego de muchos meses de trabajo.-Extenuantes a decir verdad.-Finalmente presentó su examen, incluso quedó entre las mejores veinticinco aspirantes.-Ese es otro día que jamás podría olvidar. Aquella tarde que llegó corriendo a sus brazos gritando: "Lo conseguimos Yamato". El rubio giró a ver a su alumna que lo miraba expectante.-Te preguntarás cuando comienza el romance, pues déjame decirte que al parecer sin darnos cuenta ya había empezado.

Siguió relatando cómo fue que, a pesar de haber ingresado a la afanada universidad y ya no necesitar tutorías, siguieron viéndose en la biblioteca. La diferencia era que ya no estudiaban sino que hablaban de ellos, de sus vidas, de sus familias.

-En esos momentos los problemas en mi casa estaban comenzando y a pesar que Kasumi podía estar disfrutando de sus últimas tardes como colegiala se quedaba conmigo en la biblioteca, me escuchaba y hacía reír.-Recordó con añoro.-Ella tampoco tenía una vida perfecta. Su padre había muerto cuando inició la secundaria y su madre se había vuelto a casar, para ese entonces ya esperaba el segundo hijo con su pareja actual por lo que ella al ser la mayor pasaba a último plano.

Nunca abusaron de ella ni física ni psicológicamente pero, ¿acaso el ignoro no es aún peor? Eso era algo que él entendía muy bien, lo mismo Tachikawa.

-Las conversaciones abrieron pasos a tomadas de manos, furtivos abrazos, besos.-En un principio tiernos más luego se tornaron pasionales al igual que las caricias. Ya no usaba las coletas a los lados. Sino que dejaba ver lo hermosa que era su larga cabellera y las lentillas le sentaban muy bien.-Para ese entonces aún no había caído en cuenta de que tanto había calado Kasumi en mí vida. Hasta que un día apareció de la nada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja diciendo: ¡Me voy a estudiar a París!

Nunca se habían reconocido entre ellos como: "novios" sin embargo se sentían como tales. Por ello se sintió herido y relegado cuando ella no le comentó sus planes de viaje, no pudo compartir su alegría porque sintió que estaba haciendo lo mismo que hizo su madre con él.

Dejarlo de lado.

-Me enojé con ella y terminé con la relación. Me sentía herido y traicionado, ni siquiera fui a despedirla.-Aquellos eran recuerdos amargos de su último año escolar, año en que los problemas familiares alcanzaron la cima y desbordó su tolerancia.-Lo irónico fue que en el año que no estuvo a mi lado me di cuenta de qué tan importante era ella para mí y que no podía seguir sin que estuviera a mi lado. Por eso abruptamente y sin decirle a nadie, hablé con mis abuelos y armé mi viaje a París. La relación con mi madre en esa época no estaba ni para ir a pedir su bendición para el viaje sin embargo la llamé para despedirme cuando estaba en el aeropuerto para que no tuviera oportunidad alguna de intentar detenerme. Aunque no lo hizo y ahora comprendo que fue por la impresión al saber que me iba. Ya que seguro que no se lo esperaba.

Algo de ello había escuchado en casa de la mamá de Takeru. Ahora entiende porque Yamato se fue de esa manera.

-Finalmente llegué a París y empecé a buscarla.- Los meses más venturosos que tuvo, buscando incansablemente de universidad en universidad hasta dar con Kasumi.-Al no tener ni su número ni su dirección, fue como buscar una aguja en un pajar, era sorprendente ver la cantidad de japonesas que emigran a la capital francesa para estudiar.-Recordó jocoso.-Y cuando finalmente la encontré, ella no me reclamó. Sólo me dijo "Tardaste mucho" y desde ahí estuvimos juntos.-No creía relevante decir que ante esas palabras él subió corriendo los escalones que los separaban y fue a darle un apasionado y correspondido beso.-Estudiamos, nos casamos, éramos muy felices.

Hasta que el destino se interpuso jugándoles sucio a ambos. El rubio apretó los puños y frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo. Era demasiado doloroso.

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó temerosa Tachikawa, aunque a su vez trataba de infundirle valor para que diga aquello que tiene guardado y pueda librarse de ello.

-Primero estudié ingeniería, luego pedagogía. Gracias a mi primera carrera había conseguido trabajo como contable en un banco.-Recordó.-Y un día enfermé, gripa, tenía que entregar unos documentos muy importantes por lo que Kasumi se ofreció a llevarlos. Cuando estuvo ahí unos asaltantes entraron a la fuerza, hubo un enfrentamiento armado con la policía. Murieron tres de los rehenes en el cruce de balas. Entre ellos, Kasumi.

Y no podía enojarse por eso, la policía atrapó a los antisociales, no era culpa de ellos, menos de su esposa o de la pareja que falleció y aunque se culpaba internamente por haber estado enfermo, en el fondo sabía que no…

No era culpa de nadie, no había nada que hubiera podido evitarlo.

Sí él no hubiera estado enfermo, del apuro se habría dejado los papeles en casa y Kasumi hubiera ido a dejárselos. Ninguno de los funcionarios del banco resultó herido, sólo los clientes y ella hubiera ido como uno de ellos.

Pero incluso ahora se pregunta:

-¿Por qué ella? No era una mala persona, menos una mala esposa, hubiera sido una esplendida madre. ¿Por qué entonces tuvo que terminar así?

Estaba a punto de derrumbarse cuando sintió como algo caliente se apoyaba en él y lo abrazaba tímidamente escondiendo su rostro en el costado de su cuerpo.

-Si Kasumi te amó tanto como para esperarte a pesar de haber sido tan borde con ella. Entonces estoy segura que en medio de todo aquello debió pensar: "Qué bueno que Yamato no vino a trabajar hoy."

Yamato no podía articular palabra. ¿Cómo pudo ella haberlo deducido? Si ni siquiera le había dicho que las últimas palabras de Kasumi en su agonía fueron.

"Me alegra que puedas seguir viviendo"

El rubio sintió el costado de su camisa empezar a mojarse. Tachikawa estaba llorando, era tan orgullosa que no quería que la viera haciéndolo por lo que ocultaba su rostro entre sus ropas.

Yamato alzó la vista y vislumbró el retrato de Kasumi sobre el estante y por primera vez en muchos meses pudo sonreírle sinceramente. Sintiéndose aliviado de haberse liberado de ese peso que llevaba dentro de él.

Mimi sintió como el rubio se movía, temía que la apartara sin embargo se acomodó mejor. De tal manera que su rostro quedara pegado contra su pecho y pudiera llorar a lágrima viva contra el mismo. ¿Por qué lloraba?, ¿Por qué la conmovía la historia?

En parte, pero más que ello. Porque una parte de ella reconoció el amor que aún le tiene el rubio a su difunta esposa, que se parece mucho a ella y que tal vez sólo por eso la toma en cuenta.

Sobre todo, le duele reconocer que ella jamás podría compararse con Kasumi. No con la forma de pensar que ella tenía para acercarse al rubio.

¡Era injusto!

Lloraba también porque tenía miedo de separarse de esos cálidos brazos que la aprietan con toda su fuerza.

No quería alejarse de ellos, no quería alejarse de él.

Mientras el rubio seguía enamorado de su hermosa esposa a ella sólo la veía por su parecido.

Nunca contó con que otros sentimientos se colarán sin permiso.

Se estaba… ¿enamorando?

Y eso la asustaba. Porque… porque…

Su plan había fracasado y peor, había tenido el efecto contrario.

**¿Continuará…?**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Ahora sí, creo que pregunto: ¿Alguien llegó al final sin dormirse a la mitad? Espero que sí y que me regales tu comentario.**

**¡Dios! Que difícil es llevar cuatro historias de amor al mismo tiempo sin que la principal pierda protagonismo.**

**Pero, espero que el resultado sea satisfactorio. Lamento si tarde tantos meses pero espero que a la final haya valido la pena.**

**Con esto estamos cada vez más cerca de la mitad del fic y aunque tarde créanme que esta historia terminará.**

**¿Qué opinan de Takeru y Hikari? Y el ¿Taiora? Pero de lo que en verdad quiero saber es el ¡MIMATO! ¿Les gustó? ¿Qué piensan por favor díganmelo? Necesito saber su opinión.**

**Bueno, como siempre agradezco a todos los que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer, espero me dejen saber su opinión. Estaré esperando vuestros comentarios ansiosa. No me decepcionen! XD**

**Gracias como siempre por leer y especialmente a aquellas personas que se toman un poquito de su tiempo y me comentan. ¡Los amo!**

**Rolling Girl; Maredit; johita0310; Guille; Roxa-XIII; Nailea (x3); mimatoxlove; Taioralove; Desy-o; Mimi Hyuga; Grez Ian; Taiora's and Mimato's Fan; Klaudia-de-Malfoy; Roww Hilton (x2); Majo G; Katieishida1390; Yuuki-Kiryuu-Kuran; Multicolored Midnight; Eri-sshi (Gracias por tu homenaje :') Te I love U!); Tachikawa de Ishida; Gabiiylovee'16; Arashi Shinomori; l0v3nist; alicexxshun; Megashop; AnaMai; bela de slytherin; CaintlinJeanne; Meems-ishikawa; dark-fallen-angel91; ; krayteona; 0-aThErY-0; Hideko Hyuga; Sakura POR FAVOR; Mary Flourite; Mayling Mendoza; camila. **

**Pues diré que he decidido no dejar más avances porque pueden surgir cambios de planes ;) Por lo que tendrán que esperar.**

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen RR:**

**Sakura Tachikawa. **


	7. Cambios, Decisiones y Sorpresas

**¡Hola hermosos! Vaya, hacía ya mucho tiempo desde que me demoraba un poco menos. Digo, actualice por Septiembre y ahora estamos en Noviembre. Casi dos meses, admitamos que es poco comparado a los 3 o 4 meses en los que actualizaba.**

**Ahora, aprovechando el feriado de muertos es que actualizo, me ha dado tiempo y miren que no me sobrará. A partir de ahora hasta terminar el año estaré FULL, con mis exámenes finales, los de grado, los de ingreso. Exámenes es lo único que voy a rendir.**

**La vida es dura. Pero les tengo una buena noticia. ¡Por fin! Llegamos al inicio de lo bueno. Es decir, que en el capítulo VIII Empieza este drama. ¿Quieren saber que habrá en el próximo capítulo? Lean y lleguen al final, ahí, además que se harán una idea.**

**Este es un capítulo de relleno necesario. Lamentablemente, lamento si no os gusta o si no ven acción, peor prometo recompensaros en el próximo capítulo en el que habrá de todo. ¡TODO!**

**Como ya os dije, espero que les guste, pasen un rato a meno leyendo y lo disfruten. Ya que con este capítulo de relleno entenderán, más o menos cual será el rumbo de la historia.**

**Perdón si quedó largo. U.U**

**También espero que sean buenos y lindos como siempre y me regalen un comentario, AMO sus RR, ustedes lo saben. **

**No los interrumpo más, gracias por leer, disfruten la lectura.**

**Capítulo VII: Cambios, Decisiones y Sorpresas.**

La escuela se sentía tan grande cuando no había estudiantes correteando en los pasillos. Si siempre fuera así. Un lugar pacífico en el cual los alumnos obedecen sin chistar, son rectos y disciplinados, educados, inteligentes. Sin duda el mundo sería un lugar mejor.

Sora Takenouchi regresó a ver a ambos lados del pasillo para cerciorarse que ningún alumno estuviera haciendo novillos a la primera hora de clase.

O en su defecto que aquel alumno descubriera que la inspectora había hecho novillos la primera hora de clase.

Era increíble cómo escoger un conjunto de ropa y peinarse tomaría tanto tiempo. Pensar que hay mujeres que hacen eso todos los días le provoca un escalofrío. Ella tendría que levantarse una hora antes de lo acostumbrado únicamente para poder hacer la misma gracia todos los días y eso que ese día ni siquiera alcanzó a maquillarse de lo tarde que era.

Pero ni modo, mañana será otro día.

Lo importante era que ya había dado el primer paso.

Sin quererlo el rubor subió a sus mejillas al recordar los motivos de tomar tal iniciativa.

"Sabes, colores vivos quedarían muy bien en ti. Ya sabes, rojo, anaranjado, azul, fucsia, verde."

Esas fueron las palabras de Taichi luego de inspeccionar su casa decorada con tonos neutros y monótonos. Sin entender porque aún y luego de meditarlo por días enteros se atrevió a comprar un conjunto de esos mismos colores. Experimentaría unos días y luego cerraría con broche de oro en el famoso baile de fin de trimestre.

Bailecito que la tenía hasta la coronilla. Todos esos días han sido chillidos al respecto, los pisos de los pasillos llenos de panfletos. Montones de chicas declarándose o pidiendo parejas para el baile. Pobres ingenuas, aún creen que el amor es para siempre y que los novios de la secundaria serán los padres de sus hijos.

¡Tonterías!

En el momento menos pensado los encuentras en tú cama teniendo sexo con tu hermana, la perfecta.

Sólo recordarlo hace que le hierva la sangre y piense nuevamente que era una reverenda tontería todo el empeño puesto en su vestimenta. ¿Todo eso porque Taichi Yagami sugirió aquello?

No, su cambio no era por la sugestión de Yagami ni por ningún interés particular en llamar la atención del sexo opuesto.

Su cambio se debía a la vanidad interna de cada mujer y el deseo de una de verse guapa de vez en cuando, no era nada extraño o fuera de lugar. Eso, vanidad femenina.

Se había repetido esa frase tantas veces que ya hasta se la había empezado a creer.

El timbre que anunciaba el inicio de la segunda hora la sacó de sus cavilaciones y debates internos. Por un momento se tensó, más luego procuró caminar por los pasillos con calma, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Necesita ayuda, señora?

Una voz masculina llamó su atención desde atrás y volteó rápidamente a ver de quien se trataba.

Se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse con un par de orbes azules que la miraban con curiosidad.

-Profesor Ishida.-Habló al rubio delante de ella-¿No debería estar en un salón de clase?

El maestro tardó un poco en reaccionar, ese ceño fruncido y el pelo rojo extrañamente arreglado ayudaron a reconocer a la mujer delante de él.

-Inspectora Takenouchi.-Fue lo único que atinó a decir, frunciendo un poco los ojos tras sus elegantes lentes. Mucho color, le causaba dolor a sus vistas.

-¿Qué espera profesor Ishida?-Habló Sora retomando su tono autoritario.-Mientras usted está aquí perdiendo el tiempo hay un aula vacía en la cual se podría estar cometiendo una masacre.

Yamato lo meditó un momento y siguió su camino aún anonadado por lo que acababa de ver.

Sora observó estoica como su colega giraba a la izquierda en dirección al curso de los endemoniados alumnos de último año. Una vez que el rubio desapareció de su vista no pudo evitar hacer un ademán de victoria con los dedos.

Ishida se había sorprendido tanto de verla que no pudo articular palabra. Él que es el profesor más apuesto del instituto, por el que el noventa y cinco por ciento de las estudiantes mojan las bragas. Se sorprendió al verla vestida así.

No pudo evitar que su ego se alzara. Si así había reaccionado Yamato…

¡No! Eso no lo hizo pensando en otros, sólo en ella. Únicamente en ella.

Aún así, no podía esperar a que Taichi la vea.

El camino hacía último año se le hizo más largo de lo normal, a pesar de ello casi se golpea con la puerta corrediza. Se podía escuchar la bulla de los estudiantes desde medio pasillo, pero, aún así, estaba tan aturdido que algo no funcionaba en su cerebro correctamente.

¿Qué carajo fue lo que vio en el pasillo?

Por la voz y la actitud deducía que era la inspectora Takenouchi pero, ¿Qué hacía vestida de esa manera?

Rememoró lo vivido hace unos minutos. Él salió tranquilamente de primer año procurando dirigirse a tercero sin prisas ni contratiempos hasta que en el pasillo visualizó una blusa de color verde fosforescente y una falda a la rodilla de color anaranjado igual de brillante. Luego de ver eso fue imposible que no se fijara en sus zapatos que eran de un color rojo extraño, es decir no eran ni rojos ni rosados o morados, estaba seguro que las tías tenían un nombre para ese color. Tienen un nombre para todo.

Para finalizar su cabello, tenía un ¿copete? Parecía que ni siquiera un huracán podría mover un solo cabello. Lucía como si se hubiese excedido de gel o de cualquiera de esas cosas que usaran las chicas.

¿Mouse, laca, fijador? Kasumi tenía docenas de ellos y la veía usarlos a diario pero nunca la vio así.

Ni modo, él no era nadie para criticar algo de lo que no tenía la más remota idea y menos de otra persona.

-Buenos días, jóvenes.

Bastaban aquellas tres palabras para que todo el salón quedase en silencio. Últimamente los alumnos parecían nerviosos y más estresados de lo normal. Era algo plausible, después de todo, los exámenes estaban a un día de empezar y eso vuelve loco a cualquier adolescente.

Empezó a pasar lista con naturalidad, como esperaba casi todo el salón estaba presente. Casi…

-Tachikawa.-Llamó a la muchacha despegando su vista de la hoja con la nómina de estudiantes. La joven no había asistido, de nuevo-¿Alguien puede dar razón de Tachikawa?-Preguntó mirando específicamente a los tres amigos de la muchacha.

-Está resfriada.-Habló Hikari, quien estaba situada delante de su hermano.

Eso ya se lo habían dicho, el lunes y el martes y ahora hoy.

-En vista de que los exámenes comienzan mañana, podéis usar esta hora para estudiar o adelantar tareas.-Comentó sentándose en el escritorio.-No quiero indisciplina o chillidos, aprovechen el tiempo libre.

Los estudiantes pretendieron obedecer al hacer grupo pero no engañaban a nadie, él sabía que estaban conversando en vez de hacer lo que se les aconsejó. No puede hacer nada, después de todo si no hicieran eso no serían adolescentes normales.

No pudo evitar mirar sigilosamente el puesto vacía de Tachikawa, alrededor del mismo se hallaban Inoue, Takeru y Hikari, platicando amenamente. Sin embargo, faltaba ella y su cantarina risa.

Cuando la regresó a su casa luego de la lluvia de ese día notó como la nariz le escurría un poco. Incluso le recomendó tomar algo caliente y abundante vitamina C, para evitar una gripa. A pesar de ello, no fue a clases al día siguiente alegando el refrío y estaba bien pero, ¿Qué clase de resfriado duraba cinco días? Los exámenes comienzan al día siguiente, era el último día que la vería hasta la semana próxima, exactamente el último día de exámenes, un día antes del tan afanado baile.

Mimi debe, no, tiene que ir al día siguiente. Es el primer día de exámenes y ningún alumno falta a eso.

Entonces podría preguntarle que tan malo fue aquel resfriado. Él pudo haberle ofrecido una muda, pero aquella noche tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, muchos sentimientos y recuerdos encontrados. No hubiera podido verla como Mimi Tachikawa si se ponía un cambio de ropa suyo porque le hubiera recordado a Kasumi luego de hacer el amor y con tantas memorias acumuladas aquella noche no se fiaba de si mismo para controlarse.

Joder ahora además de preocupado se sentía culpable.

Eso sin mencionar que si la chica estaba enferma dudaba que sus extraños padres estuvieran al tanto siquiera de aquello.

Si tan solo tuviera su móvil, podría llamarla y… ¿Qué mierda esta pensando? Eso no sólo estaría mal, sería una catástrofe, incorrecto y anti ético de su parte.

Es sólo un estado mental, si no fuera tan jodidamente parecida a Kasumi nada de eso estuviera pasando. Sólo sería una alumna más.

El problema era que no era sólo eso, era algo, no, alguien mucho más importante.

Sentir cada fibra de su piel rodeada por el agua cristalina la hacía sentir, segura.

Segura de los problemas, del medio ambiente, de sus pensamientos e incluso de sus propios sentimientos.

Llevaba ya cerca de seis días huyendo de ellos.

Su mano tocó el borde de la piscina natural de su casa y apagó el cronómetro impermeable que medía su tiempo. Su tiempo cada vez era peor, esos dos o tres segundos de diferencia podrían ser la delgada línea que separaba el triunfo de la derrota.

Diablos, siempre que tenía conflictos los resolvía en el agua. Entrenando y mejorando su tiempo hasta que se olvidaba de ellos. Nunca la habían afectado tanto al punto de empeorar su desempeño en la piscina.

Era frustrante no poder volver a la normalidad cuando ya tenía que regresar al colegio al siguiente día. La excusa del resfriado no le ayudaría a obtener un diez en el examen de química.

Suspiró y se puso a flotar boca abajo como era su costumbre.

No había mentido respecto a su enfermedad, pero para el lunes en la tarde ya estaba perfecta. Sin embargo, solo el hecho de pensar en que tendría que ver a Yamato sin tener en claro sus pensamientos la obligaban a quedarse en cama.

Después de aquella tarde de lluvia, su mente estaba muy liada.

Se suponía que ella se había propuesto firmemente conquistar y poner a sus pies al apuesto profesor de matemáticas. Sin embargo había ocurrido todo lo contrario. Ella se sentía cohibida frente a él cuando Yamato ni siquiera se inmutaba. Claro, él había tenido gestos muy lindos con ella, escoltarla a su casa, estar con ella en su cumpleaños, alojarla en su departamento sin temor al qué dirán.

Pero, ahora ya no sabe como interpretar ello. En un principio, incluso llegó a pensar que Yamato podría estarse interesando en ella, que empezaba a verla de manera distinta y es que, cómo no iba a verla así si era un fiel retrato de su esposa.

La misma esposa de la cual podría apostar él seguía enamorado.

¡Maldición! Ella debería estar feliz y haber hecho un movimiento a su favor. Su parecido con la tal Kasumi le daba cierta ventaja ya que podría conquistarlo por ese lado. Total, lo único que ella quería era demostrarle a Michael que ella consiguió un mejor partido que él que la dejó por una insípida.

Pero esa situación lejos de alegrarla, le dolía y mucho.

Porque, puede que él sólo se haya acercado a ella por lástima o por el recuerdo de su mujer y ninguna de esas opciones le gustaba en lo absoluto. Lo que le sorprendía era que lo que más le molestaba, más allá de eso, lo que más le dolía, era la segunda opción y la que lamentablemente era la más factible.

No le gustaba sentirse dependiente de alguien, nunca lo había sido. Pero extrañamente necesitaba sentir que Yamato la pensaba por ella, por Mimi Tachikawa. Aunque eso era imposible porque sabe que sólo la piensa por ser el recuerdo de Kasumi.

El aire le empezó a faltar y luego de una profunda zambullida salió del agua para luego salir de la piscina. Envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla y se adentro a su casa.

Fue a la cocina por un poco de agua y sobre el mesón encontró un libro de recetas abierto en determinada página. Ahora lo recordaba.

Las galletas.

Era verdad, ella iba a hornearlas en agradecimiento. Aunque ahora no sabe si valdrá la pena o no hacerlo. Cerró el libro con brusquedad y se retiró enojada ante la expectante mirada de la servidumbre que se detenía al verla pasar.

Ella era Mimi Tachikawa y Mimi Tachikawa no se confundía por un hombre, ese era un error que juró no volver a cometer jamás.

El dribleo del balón se escuchaba perfecta y molestamente si es que se veía desde el punto de vista de estar sentado en la banca. Maldice mil y una veces que el entrenador lo haya banqueado para "Ver como se las apañaban sin él". Patrañas, el viejo estaba enojado con él porque a causa de haber suspendido el examen de historia la bruja de Takenouchi se encargó de no dejarlo asistir al último partido de clasificación.

Él tampoco había puesto mucho empeño o se había molestado innecesariamente porque aunque hubiesen perdido ese partido ya estaban en los octavos y la diferencia de canastas entre él y Hikaru Hitachiin era abismal. Así hubiera asistido al encuentro el resultado seguía siendo igual.

Su preparatoria está como primero de su grupo y él sigue siendo el mejor encestador hasta ahora.

Pero eso de nada valía para el entrenador Morinozuki, no. Lo había hecho trabajar su físico más que al resto. Además cumplió con todos los ejercicios de la rutina de prácticas. ¿Para qué? Para banquearlo cuando venía lo mejor, el partido.

Eso era injusto ya que a la final no fue su culpa, fue la loca esa que tiene por inspectora y que ahora le ha dado por destruir la alegría de los niños al vestirse como payaso. Dios ya no se conforma únicamente con fastidiar su adolescencia sino que ahora también quiere joder la infancia de los pequeños. Como sea, fue ella quien no lo dejó ir.

La semana había sido fatal, la época de exámenes casi le consume las neuronas y eso que aún faltaba otra interminable semana, en la cual, se venían las pruebas más fuertes como química, física y matemáticas.

Takeru suspiró resignado y alzó la vista al frente hasta encontrar a una sonriente Hikari en las gradas, esperándolo. Cómo podía desprender un aura tan entusiasta cuando él deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra. Aunque, él también estuviera así si pudiese tener las notas de Hikari, la mayoría eran sobresalientes, nada más un par de malas notas. No aspiraba a ser como Miyako que se esfuerza tanto para tener buenas notas ni como Ken que lo hace con tanta naturalidad; tal vez Mimi, tenía notas regulares, sus altos sus bajos. Sacudió la cabeza, no debería pensar en eso un "San Viernes".

Pero, por fin era viernes y no tendría que estudiar o al menos pretender que lo hace por dos días. Debería estar durmiendo, pero no, el club de soccer y el de baloncesto eran los únicos que no habían suspendido sus actividades. Maldijo de nuevo, el sábado no podría hacerlo porque tenía que ir a la dichosa exposición en la Todai. Si era sincero consigo mismo, no quería ir pero si no iba tendría que cargar con la lata de su mamá y cancelar con Hikari, la misma que estaba muy entusiasmada al respecto, ya le dijo que pasaría por él a las diez.

¿Por qué Hikari estará tan emocionada? A lo mejor cambió de opinión y piensa aplicar para la Todai. No, lo mejor en pedagogía se daba en la Universidad del distrito y eso era algo que Hikari tenía muy en cuenta. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué tan ansiosa?, ¿tendrá que ver con chicos y citas de nuevo?

¿Quién entendía a las mujeres? Por un lado Hikari y su extraña emoción y reciente curiosidad por salir con chicos, por otro Miyako no paraba de hablar de Koushiro Izumi, Dios apostaría sin dudar que hasta habla de él en sueños y Mimi, la más rara de todos. Se ausentó casi una semana alegando un resfrío y ahora llega, se presenta al examen y se retira alegando un montón de tonterías. Como si huyera de algo o no quisiera ver a alguien. Qué sabe él.

Por lo pronto sólo se limita a ver como Ichinose, el capitán suplente y alero derecho trataba de superarlo mientras que Andou, su alero izquierdo no se la ponía fácil. Si hubiera sido él ya se hubiera librado de ambos.

-¿Estás bien?

Una voz masculina interrumpió sus cavilaciones y lo devolvió a la realidad, casi se cae de la banca cuando alzó la cabeza y se encontró con un par de ojos igual de azules que los suyos, sólo que estos estaban tras un elegante marco plateado.

-Casi me da un infarto, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia.-Respondió el rubio menor de mala manera.

-Es que como te veo en la banca. Pensé que a lo mejor podrías estar lesionado.

Takeru podía sentir como una vena se hinchaba en su sien. No le daría una explicación de lo ocurrido a Yamato.

-Ya ves que no.-"Lárgate" le faltó agregar.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-Preguntó el rubio mayor sentándose sin esperar la respuesta de su hermano, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria del mismo. No pudo evitar sonreír-¿Para qué pregunto si ya me senté?-En respuesta, Takeru roló los ojos, hastiado de que él supiera lo que pensaba-¿Qué tal los exámenes?

-Ahí…-Fue la monótona y monosílaba respuesta del menor.

Yamato analizó a su hermano, con sus mismos aires de suficiencia y hastío. Concentrado en el partido que se jugaba frente a él. Dios, no sabía qué decirle para llamar su atención y así saber lo que le interesaba conocer.

Por primera vez desde que volvió sintió como el peso de nueve años de diferencia entre Takeru y él le cayeron encima. No podían hablar de música o de grupos de moda, no pegaba con ninguno de los dos; sin mencionar, que sus gustos podrían diferir y sólo haría el ridículo. Pero, entonces, ¿de qué le hablaba?

La respuesta a sus dudas la encontró justo frente a él. Una pequeña y menuda castaña que esperaba tranquilamente a su hermano. Exámenes, música y Hikari, no podía pedir más pistas. Se volvió a Takeru que tomaba agua sin mayor motivación.

-¿Llevarás a Hikari al baile?

El agua conoció el suelo antes de ser ingerida y disfrutada por el rubio que por la fuerza y sorpresa empezó a toser regresando a verlo con incredulidad antes de empezar a reír.

Yamato definitivamente no fue buscando socializar con él. ¡Quería matarlo! Primero del susto y ahora mediante un complot con el agua. ¿Hikari y él? Llegando de la manito y bailando juntos toda la velada. ¿Su hermano empezaba a consumir drogas? Eso era incesto.

-Estás loco.-Fue lo único que contestó luego de recuperar el aliento. Por favor si él cortaba con sus novias de ese entonces para estar libre de acostarse con la más guapa de la fiesta. Es decir, podía hacerlo con o sin novia pero como no estaba con ella se evitaba el parlamento y la retórica sobre infidelidad y su hermano pensaba que iría con Hikari.-Definitivamente.

-¿Por qué no?-Preguntó el maestro con incredulidad.

-Porque es Hikari.-Contestó Takeru como si fuera lo obvio.

-Pero es una niña muy linda.

-Sigue siendo Hikari.

-Haz cambiado Takeru, de niños no querías que ni yo me le acercara mucho.-Comentó Yamato recordando lo posesivo que era su hermanito con la pequeña Yagami.-Decías que te ibas a casar con ella. Me sorprende que te muestres tan tranquilo cuando irá con alguien más.

-Irá con las chicas, solo las tres.-Gruñó entre dientes, que su hermano le recordara cosas del pasado le molestaba y le molestaba aún más que metiera a Hikari en sus recuerdos.-Además es Hikari y no es que se le acerquen mucho.-Exceptuando a Daisuke, claro está.

-Será, a lo mejor porque siempre estás con ella que nadie se le acerque.-Sugirió escondiendo su malicia en una inocente oración.-Tal vez pueda pasar con la pequeña, después de todo la fiesta es abierta para profesores y alumnos.

-¿Piensas ir?-Takeru no se esperaba eso.

-Sí, he oído que el motivo es ir con máscaras.-Comentó desinteresadamente.

-No lo puedo creer.-Habló Takeru enfurruñado y girándose para encarar a Yamato.-Lo de los profesores es sólo una formalidad, nunca van.-Habló con fastidio.-Sólo Taichi, pero él no se mete. Por esa razón la bruja de Takenouchi nunca había sido admitida.-Encaró a Yamato-¿Qué es esto?, una especie de crisis andropausica o algo así.

-Tengo veinticinco, es imposible que me esté afectando la andropausia.-Se encargó de corregir el profesor. Es mayor a Takeru pero no está senil.-Y tranquilo, estaré con Taichi.-Habló Yamato.-Veremos que tal y luego nos vamos, no es que nos llame mucho la atención precisamente presenciar una fiesta de niños. Aunque insisto en que Hikari podría pasar aburrida.-Era el momento preciso.-Tachikawa está enferma y a lo mejor Inoue tiene novio.

-Mimi ya está bien y Miyako no tiene novio así que sola no estará.

-¿Tachikawa está bien?-Preguntó pretendiendo que sonara como un asunto trivial.-Creí que seguía enferma, no la he visto por el instituto.

-Se va ni bien termina el examen.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó confuso y preocupado, ¿Qué le pasaba a la muchacha?-¿Se siente mal?

Pero en ese momento el rostro de incredulidad y suspicacia de su hermano lo tomó desprevenido.

-¿Qué te importa?-Preguntó consternado observando como el rostro de Yamato denotaba, ¿preocupación?

Ante la mirada inquisidora de su hermano, el mayor empezó a sentir como un sentir cálido se alojaba en sus mejillas. Rápidamente se levantó para que Takeru no notara como sus mejillas se tinturaban tenuemente de rojo.

-Es mi alumna, es normal que me preocupe.-Pero no es normal que se ruborice al verse descubierta dicha preocupación.-Gracias por hablar conmigo hoy, Takeru.-Fue lo que dijo una vez que sintió que volvía a su tono natural.-Por un momento sentí que volvíamos a ser los de antes

-¿Eh?-El rostro del menor se deformó y al igual que a Yamato, sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín por lo que apartó la mirada. Apenas cayendo en cuenta de las palabras de su hermano y eran ciertas.-Cómo sea.

-Estudia para las pruebas, Takeru.-Fue lo último que dijo antes de emprender su marcha.

-Yamato.-Llamó el rubio basquetbolista mirando a su hermano por el rabillo del ojo.-Aléjate de Hikari.

El aludido ahogó una risa y regresó a ver al deportista con burla.

-No dañaría lo poco que queda de nuestra relación metiéndome con una niña a la cual vi crecer.-Dijo tranquilizando a Takeru.

-No hay relación.-Masculló el menor veraz.

-Además prefiero a Hikari como cuñada.-Yamato ignoró el comentario de su hermano.-No tendré consideraciones en mi prueba, dile a tus amigas que daré unas clases con simulacros de prueba previo al examen. Especialmente a Tachikawa que se va pronto.

Takeru no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a observarlo marchar por el rabillo del ojo.

Si bien él no era un genio en las ciencias académicas, la perspicacia era otra cosa y no le pasó desapercibido el repentino e inusual interés por parte de su hermano. Es decir, en un principio no lo vio. Pero, luego radicó su interés en… ¿Mimi?

No, definitivamente el aburrimiento y los exámenes le habían atrofiado el cerebro.

Yamato nunca, no, jamás se fijaría en una niña nueve años menor. ¿Cierto?

El clima era agradable para ella. Tal vez no para muchos, quienes detestan sentirse melosos y sudorosos. Pero a ella ese día le parecía más brillante y más bonito que nunca. La joven se detuvo frente a un vidrio en el cual podía reflejarse. Dios, si hasta con lentes se veía guapa ese día, cuando siempre han sido, según ella, un horrible pero necesario accesorio.

En lo demás no podía quejarse, su cuerpo no medía noventa-sesenta-noventa pero no estaba tan mal y las ropas que escogió mezclando los dos conjuntos seleccionados por sus hermanas le quedaban muy bien. El jean que escogió Chizuru y el blusón cuadriculado que escogió Ayane, las botas y la bolsa eran un regalo de Mimi que luego de tenerla por video chat ayudándola a elegir sus ropas. Después de todo, no en balde su mejor amiga era la chica más glamorosa del colegio.

Y Miyako tenía que lucir glamorosa y profesional, como una digna aspirante a la Todai.

-¡Ichijouji!

Miyako chilló entusiasmada observando que el muchacho ya la esperaba en la estación. Por un momento temió que no fuera. Es decir, la invitación era para ambos y hubiera sido mal visto que asistiese sola. Sumando a eso la cortante y poco entusiasta actitud de Ichijouji desde que se enteró. Si hasta cuando le dijo el lugar y hora de su encuentro él ni siquiera respondió. A pesar de ello llegó justo a tiempo.

Le agradece desde el fondo de su corazón su presencia.

Lo que Miyako desconocía era que el día era igual de molesto para Ken como lo era para el resto de las personas. El calor era insoportable, la gente era escandalosa y si a eso se le suma estar en la estación del metro. Era un caos total.

-¿Esperaste mucho?

Su molesta compañera de clases llegaba radiante, con una gran sonrisa como si todo fuera bonito.

-Recién llegué.-Fue su seca respuesta procediendo a encaminarse al andén, a esperar que su metro llegase y siendo seguido de cerca por la muchacha que desprendía feromonas.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho y para fortuna del moreno por lo menos el tren estaba vacío por lo que ambos consiguieron quedar sentados.

-Sabías que la tesis de Koushiro ha sido la mejor de la última década.-Habló Miyako a su colega.-No le gustaba el silencio ni siquiera cuando iba sola, menos acompañada.

Empezó, pensó Ken con fastidio. Llevaba toda una semana dándole una biografía detallada de su ídolo: Koushiro Izumi. No tenía nada en particular contra de ese joven pero, que te lo repitan mañana, tarde y noche era demasiado.

Procuró cerrar los ojos y que la muchacha pensara que se había dormido, a ver si así dejaba de hablar. Él sólo quería terminar con ello y volver a su casa, a su usual tranquilidad.

-¿Irás al baile?

¿Baile? Él no perdería su tiempo con algo así.

Takeru bostezó por décima vez en lo que lleva de la mañana. Regresó a ver a su acompañante la cual lucía fresca e incluso más animada de lo normal. Además, el clima estaba del asco.

-Debería ser prohibido levantarse antes de las doce un sábado.-Murmuró el rubio a su pequeña acompañante mientras esperaban que su metro llegara.

-Sí…-Hikari no podía decir nada, ella se levantó a las siete para poder darse un baño y darle a su cabello el tiempo necesario para secarse y con las tenazas rizarlo. Además que plancho la falda delicadamente. Quería verse linda en esa "primera cita", aunque pareciera que Takeru ni siquiera lo había notado.

-Kari…

Escuchó como la llamaban, sacándola de sus pensamientos cuando una mano la jaló hacía dentro del vagón.

-Hikari, ya legó el tren.

Le dijo Takeru una vez dentro, el tren estaba a reventar y tuvieron que quedarse juntos, muy juntos. El corazón de la chica comenzaba a latir rápidamente, tanto que parecía que le explotaría en cualquier momento. Sin mencionar que su rostro estaba extremadamente rojo.

Hikari alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con su amigo impávido ante su cercanía. Se sintió frustrada, es decir tenía su cuerpo contra el de él y parecía no importarle, no parecía notarlo. Porque Dios no le pudo dar un cuerpo más voluptuoso y a él uno perfecto, tanto que no se conformará con alguien de menos como ella. Y pensar que se había vestido linda sólo para él.

Tan absorta estaba Hikari en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera notó como una mano libidinosa se acomodaba para dar rienda a un acto pervertido ayudado por la micro cámara de su teléfono móvil.

Pero Takeru no estaba absorto en nada y como hombre tenía esa suspicacia. Cuando vio al hombre frente a Hikari sacar su celular y acomodarse de tal manera que podría sacar una foto indecente supo que la víctima sería su mejor amiga.

Hikari sintió como los fuertes brazos de su amigo rodearon su cintura y la levantaba con facilidad llevándola sigilosamente hacía una esquina del vagón.

Takeru analizaba a donde podría mover a Hikari puesto que si sólo la cambiaba de lugar era probable que otro salido intentara algo como eso o peor. Lo mejor sería arrastrarla a algún lugar contra las paredes del vehículo.

Y así lo hizo. Extendiendo sus brazos contra los vidrios del tren para evitar que su peso aplastase a su pequeña amiga.

La menor Yagami lo miraba ilusionada y anonadada. ¿Qué haría después?

Pero como siempre, nada pasó. Ella sabía que estaba mal ilusionarse pero al mismo tiempo le era imposible no hacerlo. Era una adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas después de todo. Aún así alzó la vista para establecer contacto visual con su rubio amigo y lo que vio la dejó estupefacta.

Takeru hablaba muy alegre y coquetamente con una mujer a la vista mucho mayor que ambos, guapa, alta. Si la comparaban con esa mujer, ella no era nadie. Claro, por eso Takeru la había sostenido entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza.

Siempre por otra mujer.

El campus de la Todai era inmenso, no en vano era la mejor universidad del país. La organización del evento era sin duda la mejor. No podía describirlo de otra manera.

No sería ningún esfuerzo para él estudiar en esa universidad.

-¡Wow!

Pero dudaba en sobre manera que ella encajase en esa universidad.

La vio revolotear de stand en stand, recibiendo los recuerdos, contestando las preguntas, felicitando a los expositores. Parecía un niño en Disneylandia, seguro que ya mismo entra a la tienda de recuerdos del campus.

-¡Ichijouji vamos, la conferencia está a punto de comenzar!

De pronto sintió como era literalmente jalado por la muchacha a través de los patios hasta llegar a la sala de conferencias donde se anunciaba que el Doctor Koushiro Izumi daría su gran conferencia.

Las luces del escenario se iluminaron casi inmediatamente después de que se sentaron en sus butacas. Y luego de ser presentado por el decano de la facultad de ciencias experimentales finalmente apareció el joven genio.

Pelirrojo y bajito, en realidad, apenas parecía mayor que ellos y no parecía tan nerd sin los lentes con los que lo promocionaban. Ken regresó a ver a la joven de lentes de soslayo, ¡Por favor! Si parecía estar al borde del llanto, conmovida, como si delante de ella estuviera un cantante o músico de moda.

La charla empezó, acompañada con maquetas y diapositivas que indicaban lo exhaustiva que había sido su investigación y el tiempo que le había tomado. Cuando terminó, observó como Inoue fue la primera en levantarse y aplaudir fervientemente. Claro está que luego los demás presentes la imitaron no quedándole más remedio que levantarse también.

De un momento a otro, varios profesores de la universidad se habían acercado a felicitar a Izumi por su presentación al igual que los presentes particulares. Ken giró a su izquierda por protocolo a pesar de estar consciente que no iba a encontrar a la joven de cabellos morados ahí. Se sorprendió cuando no la vio en el tumulto de personas felicitando al pelirrojo.

¿Dónde se habrá metido? No la veía cerca, podría diferenciarla entre toda la multitud. Es decir, cuántas personas podrían tener el cabello naturalmente morado.

Esperó un momento prudencial, dándole tiempo, a lo mejor fue a los sanitarios. Pero nada, finalmente se rindió. No le quedaba más que buscarla. Desechó la idea casi más rápido que cuando la concibió. Inoue no era una cría ni él su niñera como para buscarla. Ya cumplió, fue a esa charla y todo lo que el director les pidió, su trabajo ahí terminó.

Salió de la sala de conferencias y se disponía a salir de la Universidad. Pero, primero se dirigiría a los servicios, por sus propias necesidades, más no por ver si es que Inoue estaba cerca. Una vez cumplido su ciclo se dispuso a marcharse.

-Pero si les he dicho que el Doctor Izumi me ha dicho que le espere en su despacho.

Esa voz…

-Señorita, no podemos dejarla pasar cuando la vimos intentar colarse sin autorización.

No podía ser…

-¿Inoue?

Sí, ahí estaba su desaparecida compañera de clases. Peleando con los miembros de seguridad de la Universidad. Tal vez aun podía marcharse sin que lo notase. Ese no era su asunto.

-¡Ichijouji!

Demasiado tarde. Nuevamente se veía arrastrado por sus locuras. Sintió las vistas de ambos clavadas en su espalda. Él se detuvo cuando dijeron su nombre sería imposible negar que él era Ichijouji.

-Ichijouji.-Ahora la joven se dirigía a él.-Llegas tarde-¿De qué hablaba?-El Doctor Izumi dijo que nos vería aquí después de la charla.

Genial, lo estaba involucrando.

-Vámonos, Inoue.-Trató de persuadirla de marcharse pero la muchacha lo fusiló con la mirada.

-Tenemos que entrar.-Le dijo haciendo énfasis en la primera palabra.

-Sólo pueden entrar estudiantes, si la señorita hubiera sido tan amable de mostrarme su identificación no habría ningún problema. O tal vez el caballero la tenga.

-Yo no estudio aquí.-Fue la simple y llana respuesta de Ken.

Miyako no podía creerlo. Sabía que Ichijouji era cruel, pero, entregarla de esa manera. Ella que estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por hablar con Koushiro Izumi. Con temor se volvió a ver al guardia que la miraba con coraje. ¡Mierda! Estaba frita.

-¿Algún problema?

Una cuarta voz se unió a los presentes que se giraron a ver de quién se trataba.

Miyako sintió que los lentes se le empañaban al ver a su ídolo parado frente a ella.

-Doctor Izumi.-Saludó el guardia.-Esta joven asegura que usted la citó en su oficina, pero no me quiere dar identificación de estudiante y el joven ni siquiera estudia aquí. Hasta parecen colegiales.

El pelirrojo observó a los colegiales con interés. Los había visto en su conferencia y la muchacha parecía al borde del llanto. Esperen, ese color de cabello.

-Sí, claro, qué tonto. Olvidé avisártelo.-Dijo Koushiro al guardia.-Ellos son alumnos de preparatoria, que vienen a conversar conmigo de parte de mi abuelo.

-Oh, lo lamento mucho entonces, jóvenes.-Se disculpó el guardia retirándose.-Con su permiso, Doctor Izumi.

-Propio.-Lo despidió el pelirrojo.-Pasen por favor.-Invitó a los muchachos a su despacho luego de que se fue el guardia.

-Lamentamos la molestia.-Habló Ken disculpándose por lo ocurrido aunque sólo fue una vil víctima de la locura de su compañera.-Nos retiramos ahora para no molestar.

-Tú debes ser Ken Ichijouji, ¿verdad?-Preguntó Koushiro sentándose tras su escritorio.

El aludido se volteó sorprendido. Cómo y de dónde lo conocía el ídolo Disney de Inoue.

-No me mires así, mi abuelo me ha hablado mucho de ambos.-Siguió el pelirrojo.-De ti y de Miyako Inoue, están participando por la beca, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero, disculpe no conozco a ningún Izumi.-Habló Ken indicando que el tal abuelo era un desconocido para él.

-Es cierto.-Koushiro se levantó y se dirigió al mini bar de su despacho.-Mi abuelo es Genai, sólo que es el padre de mi madre, por eso no compartimos apellido. Me ha dicho que vendrían y me extrañó no verlos al final de la exposición, jamás esperé encontrármelos aquí. Puedo ofrecerles una taza de té.

-Gracias.-Ken sabía que sería grosero rechazar su amabilidad ahora que sabe quién es el muchacho.

-¿Señorita Inoue?

Miyako ni siquiera se había sentado. Estaba demasiado ocupada procesando todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. En un momento había pasado de pelear con un guardia y ser apuñalada por la espalda por Ichijouji a estar dentro del despacho de Koushiro y estar a punto de beber té preparado por él.

Ken la miraba curioso. La joven se había pasado la semana hostigándolo con sus: "Koushiro esto; Koushiro aquello", que su más grande sueño era conocerlo, que moriría tranquila si hablaba con él y ahora, hasta parecía que el shock de verlo tan cerca le había imposibilitado el habla. Con un poco de suerte y era un daño severo o permanente.

-Yo…

Pero la suerte nunca estaba de su lado.

-¡Gracias!-Dijo alto, demasiado e hizo rápidamente una reverencia.-Lamento las molestias Doctor Izumi y también mi falta de educación al no presentarme aún. Soy Miyako Inoue y he sido fan suya desde que ingrese a la misma preparatoria en la que usted estudió.-Tomó aire.-Mi sueño es llegar a ser como usted algún día, es un ídolo para mí y su exposición de hoy fue sublime y…

-Ya, ya. Por favor levántate.-Pidió Koushiro.-Agradezco que me tengas en tan buen concepto pero tengo entendido que tú eres muy buena alumna, al igual que Ichijouji. Ten.-Le dio la taza de té.-Toma asiento.

-Gracias lamento haberlo molestado doctor Izumi.

-No ha sido molestia para nada, ahora platíquenme sobre vuestro proyecto.

Como si le hubieran dado cuerda, Miyako empezó a explicar detalladamente en qué consistía su trabajo. Ken se limitaba a asentir y a completar cuando su compañera se trababa en mitad de una oración.

La plática se alargó por más de media hora finalizando con una oferta por parte de Izumi de ayudarlos en lo que se les ofrezca.

-Ya saben donde encontrarme para cualquier consulta.-Habló el pelirrojo amablemente acompañándolos a la puerta.

-Sí, como dijiste que era preferible los fines de semana, empecemos por este.-Miyako lo meditó un momento.-No, este fin de semana es el baile de fin de trimestre.

-Pones un baile por encima del proyecto, como siempre, me sorprendes, Inoue.-Habló Ken, que se había mantenido en silencio por casi toda la plática.

-¡Es el baile de fin de trimestre, no puedo faltar!-Exclamó eufórica la muchacha.-Se lo debo… al baile. Es el mejor baile del año porque no es abalado por la escuela, los profesores ni van y los que van no se meten ni nada. En el segundo trimestre es el paseo y en el tercero es la graduación la cual si es abalada por el colegio.-Explicó.-Por lo que el baile de fin del primer trimestre es el mejor.

Ken la miró como si hubiera dicho la mayor de las groserías.

-Recuerdo esos bailes.-Habló Koushiro.-Concuerdo contigo, la escuela, que buenos tiempos.

Ahora entendía porqué ese par se llevaban tan bien.

-¿Por qué no va, doctor Izumi?-Preguntó Miyako.-Después de todo es abierto al público y usted fue alumno.-Rápidamente negó con la cabeza.-No creo que el doctor tenga tiempo para…

-Perderlo en una fiesta estúpida.-Completó Ichijouji.-Gracias por recibirnos.-Se despidió el joven.

-Sí, ¿tú irás, Ichijouji?

-No tengo tiempo de sobra.-Fue su única y parca respuesta.

-Las mejores investigaciones se realizan en el campo de acción y un amigo me insiste que vaya, así que creo que iré.-Dijo el Doctor, sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes.

-¡Genial! Entonces nos vemos ahí, Doctor Izumi.

Ambos se retiraron siendo despedidos por la amable sonrisa del doctor.

-Jamás pensé que fuera tan amable, cortés y caballeroso.-Habló Miyako con aires soñadores.-Estoy enamorada.

El joven roló sus ojos azules ante la confesión.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, estuviste a punto de entregarme al guardia.-Le reprochó.

-No mentía.-Se defendió el muchacho.

Es una lástima que no vayas a la fiesta, no sabes de lo que te pierdes.-Dijo con indiferencia.

-Sí claro.-Contestó con sarcasmo.-Pero tu adorado Koushiro si irá.

-Sí, él es muy sociable, irá a la fiesta.-Recordó la muchacha.-Algún día quisiera llegar a ser como él y sobrepasarlo.

¿No se supone que quería sobrepasarlo a él? No al enano pelirrojo, él no es para nada especial. No entiende como Inoue puede admirarlo tanto si dentro de poco tiempo él será tanto o más brillante que él.

-Buena suerte.-Dijo con burla poniéndosele en frente para que detuviese su andar.-Pero recuerda que para eso, primero, tendrías que ser mejor que yo.

Ahí estaba, frente a ella, con su actitud arrogante y altiva. El viento jugaba con su cabello y el sol estaba en su contra haciendo que resaltaran su oscuro color. Sus ojos azules y su tez clara. Poco a poco sintió como el calor se aglomeraba en sus mejillas. ¿Por qué se ruborizaba? Koushiro había sido muy amable y nunca se ruborizó con él, porque lo hacía por la frialdad de su némesis.

-Nunca lo olvides, Inoue.

Cómo podría olvidarlo si hay algo en lo que nunca podrá igualarlo. Ni ella ni el mismísimo Koushiro.

Ken Ichijouji podría ser arrogante, frío, cabezota, borde, hasta un poco idiota e inteligente.

Pero también era jodidamente atractivo.

El viendo hacía mover el encaje de su faldita, empezaba a hacer frío y la carne de gallina no tardó en aparecer en su piel. Hikari se movió buscando resguardo del viento, quedando frente a frente a una vidriera oscura en la cual se podía reflejar claramente.

De qué había servido ponerse mona para él, si ni siquiera lo notó. De nada le sirvió haberse matado de hambre para que no se le saliera ninguna "llantita" entre las líneas del brasier o entre la falda y su blusa, haber madrugado para rizarse el cabello. ¡Nada! Absolutamente nada sirvió. Porque desde el metro, cuando la tomó por la cintura para encontrarse con esa rubia guapa con nombre de mes, ella ya no había sido cuenta para él puesto que la tipa los acompañó todo el recorrido y se despidieron intercambiando números.

¿Qué pasó con su cita? Es decir ella sabía que no era una cita verdadera en la que se darían un casto beso al final pero era su cita de amigos, para la cual se había arreglado tanto.

Ya se estaba empezando a cansar, no podía seguir así para siempre. Ella quería ser maestra de párvulos, casarse y tener sus hijos, en ese orden. Lo malo es que siempre había imaginado ese futuro a lado del muchacho de rubios cabellos y ya empezaba a cansarse.

Se había convencido que Takeru sólo estaba con otras chicas para pasar el rato, como lo ha hecho hasta ahora y que después se daría cuenta que la amaba y le pediría ser su novia y luego seguiría con sus planes a futuro.

Tal vez Takeru nunca la vea como algo más que una amiga y ella lo esperaba en vano.

Ya se estaba cansando de esperar. Aunque Mimi le reproche que no haya hecho nada para cambiar su situación. No puede simplemente ir frente a Takeru declarársele y luego ser rechazada y botar a la basura quince años de amistad.

-¿Estás perdida, linda?

Tan absorta estaba en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado y ahora tenía a un apuesto universitario frente a ella mirándola con preocupación.

-No, espero a mi amigo, ya viene.-Indicó la castaña.

-¿Eres aspirante?-Preguntó otro chico llegando donde ella estaba.

-No.-Habló la muchacha.

-Deberías, ven a ver el stand de astronomía.-Pidió el primero que habló.

-¡No! Visita el de geofísica, por favor.

-Ustedes siempre quieren llevarse a las chicas guapas a sus facultades.-Reclamó otro.-Por favor visita el de ciencias matemáticas.

-Te invito un trago.

-No seas idiota.-Reprendió otro.-Yo te invito un café.

Hikari no se dio cuenta cuando, pero de un momento a otro estaba rodeada por universitarios que insistían en que los acompañara. Cada uno diciéndole halagos y cosas dulces. Empezaba a sofocarse, ¿Dónde estaba Takeru?

-Fresa y chocolate, gracias por su compra.

Takeru recibió los helados y agradeció antes de marcharse. Estaba feliz, por fin había terminado ese día de tantas obligaciones. Recorrieron de cabo a rabo la Universidad, visitaron stand por stand, recibieron información y aún así no podía decir que ya se decidió por alguna carrera en especial.

Al contrario, parecía aún más confundido.

Lo único bueno de la Universidad hasta ahora eran las chicas, si bien no todas eran hermosas habían unas que no estaban nada mal. Como la chica con la que se encontró en el metro. Después de todo, la Todai no era sólo para genios, sino también para ricos y bien los acaudalados o eran guapos o eran muy feos.

Valdría la pena ir a la Todai para estar con chicas extremadamente guapas. Total, con tal de que siga jugando baloncesto como hasta ahora tendrá beca de manera vitalicia e influencias al momento de calificar. Como en el instituto, de no ser por el baloncesto seguiría repitiendo tercer año.

Empezó a buscar a su acompañante, se supone que Hikari estaba entusiasmadísima al respecto y apenas ha abierto la boca. Cuando Mayo, la chica que los guió desde que salieron del metro, se despidió ni siquiera le contestó y así ha estado hasta ahora. Callada y enfurruñada, pero de seguro y se alegra cuando vea que llega con un helado de fresa sólo para ella.

Volvió a la plazoleta y no la encontró donde la había dejado. Era imposible, Hikari no se iría sin decírselo y, ¿si le había pasado algo malo? Revisó su celular, ninguna llamada perdida o texto. Recorrió nuevamente el lugar con la mirada encontrando a un tumulto de universitarios aglomerados cerca de un edificio.

Decidió a cercarse a ellos a preguntar por su amiga, nunca espero hallarla en medio de todos esos salidos. Los helados se le cayeron al recordar las palabras de su hermano.

"Será, a lo mejor, porque siempre estás con ella que nadie se le acerque"

Las malditas palabras de Yamato taladraron en su cabeza. Odiaba que Yamato tuviera razón y no precisamente porque fuese su hermano quien lo dijo.

-Hikari.-Dijo colándose en medio de todos esos jóvenes hasta que se colocó protectoramente frente a la castaña-¿Se les ofrece algo con mi novia, caballeros?

Bastó esa pregunta para que, cómo hormiguitas empezaran a dispersarse en varias direcciones sin decir palabra.

Cobardes, pensó Takeru. Regresó a ver a Hikari y la encontró ruborizada y con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Te dijeron algo grosero?-El rubio vio como la joven negaba mudamente.-Por eso te dije que me esperaras quedita.-Le regañó.

Hikari lo escuchaba a medias. Las palabras: "Mí novia" aun estaban siendo procesadas por su cerebro. Parecía un sueño y se había oído tan bonito. Aunque lo haya dicho para que pudieran irse.

-Vámonos.-La apremió Takeru tomándola de la mano. Los moscones aun revoloteaban a su alrededor.

La castaña se dejó guiar por inercia observando como muchas de las chicas con las que Takeru había coqueteado temprano los miraban con recelo. Por primera vez no pensó y se aferró al brazo de su amigo sin importarle nada ni nadie. Imaginando lo bonito que sería que fuera así para siempre; de la mano como novios universitarios, luego una pareja de recién casados y por último cuando sus manos, vacías por el momento, lleven a pequeños rubios o castaños.

Su vida de ensueño.

Takeru por su parte ni siquiera era consciente que aún no soltaba la mano de su amiga. Estaba muy ocupado pensando en cómo sería cuando estuvieran en la Universidades separadas. Es decir, dejó a Hikari sola cinco minutos y ya estaba rodeada por veinte tipos. ¿Cómo sería un día sola? Cuando él no esté para espantarlos. La castaña no ha tenido novios, caería fácilmente en las palabras bonitas de cualquier galán que solo se la llevaría a la cama, él sabía de esas cosas y la imagen de Hikari inmiscuida en esos asuntos, le aterraba.

Su peor pesadilla.

-¡Mira Takeru!, ¡qué lindo vestido!

El rubio regresó a ver a la joven cuando se soltó de su brazo para acercarse a una vidriera que exponía diversos maniquíes forrados en vestidos.

-¡Es perfecto para el baile!-Hikari estaba alucinada. Era un bonito vestido corto hasta el muslo, color azul rey, escote moderado y espalda totalmente descubierta. Además tenía un par de zapatos plateados que irían perfectos con el bordado brillante del pecho.

La versión del vestido para Takeru era totalmente diferente. El tamaño de ese vestido apenas cubría nada, él podría usarlo como camiseta y le quedaría corto. El color era muy escandaloso, Hikari era blanca, resaltaría mucho y el escote, mejor ni lo mencionaba.

-No te quedaría.-Fue lo único que dijo el rubio siguiendo su camino.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó la muchacha sorprendida.

-Es muy llamativo, resaltarías mucho.

-De eso se trata.-Contestó quedamente siendo regresada a ver por un sorprendido Takeru, parecía que hubiese dicho un sacrilegio.

-No, Hikari.-Dijo decidido.-Este te quedaría mejor.-Dijo señalando uno que estaba junto al que su amiga escogió. Era uno blanco con estampado de flores multicolores que le llegaría hasta las rodillas, no tenía escote ni nada que mostrar más de lo debido.

-Es muy infantil.-Contradijo Hikari.

-¿Ah si?-Takeru se hizo es desentendido.-Para mí que te quedaría bien.

¿Acaso no entendía que se la comerían con la mirada si iba vestida así? Si con esa faldita y blusa de tiritas estuvo a punto de ser secuestrada y si no fuera por él, quién sabe qué hubiera pasado.

-Para la matiné de mi primito.

Suficiente.

-¿Esto es por lo de novios y citas de la otra vez?-Preguntó exasperado-¿Por eso quieres ir vestida como una…?

-¿Una qué, Takeru?-Preguntó la joven castaña pillando por el lado equivocado el enojo de su amigo-¿Una de tus novias?

-Sí.-Negó con la cabeza, perdiendo los pocos rastros de paciencia que le quedaban-¿Tan desesperada estás?

Hikari abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Qué acababa de decir Takeru?

-¿Desesperada?, ¿Yo?-Preguntó ofendida.-Me dices desesperada a mí, a quien sólo le ha gustado un chico en toda la vida. Que hay de malo con que quiera que me mire y me note por yendo en un bonito vestido.

-¡Todo, tiene todo de malo!-Expresó el muchacho repentinamente más molesto que antes.-A los chicos no nos gustan ni las desesperadas ni las niñas que quieren tirarse a mujeres usando un vestido de prostituta.

PUM.

-Eres un tonto.-Exclamó Hikari con la voz quebrada y lágrimas saliendo por sus ojos mientras una de sus manos sostenían su cartera con fuerza y la otra estaba suelta-¡Te odio Takeru!-Dicho lo cual se echó a correr, lejos del rubio.

Takeru estaba en shock. En un momento estaba de la mano de su mejor amiga para al otro estar en medio de una acalorada discusión con Hikari, la misma que le había dado una fuerte y sonora cachetada y se había echado a correr. No fue tras ella, había muchas cosas que le impedían hacerlo.

La primera, era que le había dicho desesperada e había insinuado que luciría como prostituta. Se pasó, lo entiende, pero ella también, por qué le preguntó sobre ese diminuto vestido, parecía de esquineras. Luego metió a sus novias y él lo de las citas y novios. Las cosas se salieron de control y terminó insultando a su mejor amiga.

"Te odio, Takeru"

Esas palabras retumbaban en sus oídos fuertemente. Ella había dicho que lo odiaba. ¿Odiaba que se preocupase por ella? Él sólo la cuidaba y veía por su bienestar. Perlo, vale, si Hikari lo odiaba, allá ella.

Se dio media vuelta y caminó decidido en dirección contraria a la que se fue su amiga.

"Te odio, Takeru"

¿Cómo podían tres palabras enojarlo tanto?

No, era más que eso.

¿Por qué esas tres palabras que sabe fueron dichas por el coraje del momento dolían tanto?

Mimi escuchó suspirar a Hikari por décima vez en lo que iba de la mañana. En sus flancos tenía los contrapesos de una balanza. A su derecha una Miyako que despedía un aura radiante y alegre; mientras, a su izquierda, una Hikari que parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas.

Y ella queriendo irse a su casa lo más pronto posible no puede hacerlo por sus amigas.

-En serio Miyako, deja de soñar despierta y tú Hikari, no es el fin del mundo.-Habló la castaña de los ojos de miel.

-Pero Takeru me odia.-Gimió cabizbaja la muchacha.

-Creí que fuiste tú la que le gritó eso.-Rememoró Miyako.-Además le pegaste.

-Si.-Contestó bajito.-Por eso debe odiarme él ahora, no ha querido hablar conmigo.

-No son una pareja de tortolitos como para que él te busque.-Le recordó Mimi.-Su salida ni siquiera podría considerarse una cita.

-Además, no se merece que tú te sosiegues de esa manera.-Intervino Miyako.-Es decir tú sufres desconsoladamente mientras él no pierde tiempo sondeando a ver con quien comparte su cama en la fiesta.

-¡Miyako!-Reprendió Mimi a la joven de cabellos morados.-Por favor, es bueno el que tu hayas tenido un buen fin de semana pero Hikari no.

-Tal vez.-Expresó Miyako exasperada.-Pero yo en lugar de Hikari estaría planeando una ligera revancha, en vez de llorarle todo el día. Es decir, Takeru la ofendió por el vestido corto y ahí nos insultó a todas tres que los usamos.

Hikari miró a su amiga incrédula, es decir. Ella le dijo a Takeru que lo odiaba y ella tomaría venganza por eso.

-Te dijo desesperada y prostituta.-Le recordó Miyako, adivinando los pensamientos de su amiga-¿No te enoja eso?

-Sí.-Es cierto, le molestó pero lo que más le dolió fue lo otro.

-La idea de Miyako no es tan mala.-Ambas jóvenes regresaron a ver a Mimi como si hubiera perdido el juicio.-No por el lado feminista que se lo toma Miyako, pero si por el hecho que te haya llamado "niña" y tú ya eres una mujer Hikari.-Le recordó Mimi.-Habrá que mostrárselo al ciego ese y si quieres, después, corres a hacer las paces con él.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó Hikari

-¿Recuerdas mi D&G negro?-Preguntó la nadadora sutilmente. Hikari parecía estar enumerando sus vestidos.-El negro entero, el que dije que algún día te prestaría.

-Ah…-La joven Yagami recordó-¡Ese!

-Es perfecto para la ocasión, además ya mandé a pedir las máscaras para nuestros atuendos, pero me reservaré los detalles.-Observó como Hikari estaba a punto de contradecirla-¿Quieres que te mire como algo más que una amiga?-La aludida asintió.-Entonces, primero tendrá que verte como la guapa mujer que eres.

-Cabe recalcar que debes de mantener tu pose de ofendida, aunque tú le hayas pegado él se lo tenía merecido por insultarte y por borde.

-Y no te angusties pequeña, estoy segura que en estos momentos nuestro tonto amigo estará pensando en cómo disculparse contigo.-Calmó Mimi a la joven enamorada.

Hikari alzó la vista para ver a sus dos mejores amigas. ¿Quién como ellas? Tenían razón, Takeru y ella se habían peleado, ella había hecho mal al abofetearlo pero él la había insultado. Sabe que no siente lo que dijo sobre que era una desesperada o que vestía como prostituta. Al igual que sabe que sí la ve como una nena.

Ella quiere cambiar eso y lo hará, gracias a sus amigas.

-Gracias chicas.

-¿De qué?-Preguntó Miyako.

-Para eso estamos las amigas.-Confirmó Mimi, regresando a ver a Miyako.-Tu también, para la próxima dinos que irás sola a una de esas aburridas conferencias.-Miyako casi se atora con su bebida.

-Se hubieran aburrido.-Justificó Miyako.

-Aunque así hubiera sido. Es decir, aunque no entendamos o les prestemos atención, te acompañaremos.-Le recordó Mimi.-Creí que tú madre te acompañaría pero fuiste sola, eso es algo poco glamoroso.

-De acuerdo.-Contestó Miyako nerviosa, si supieran que no fue sola.

-Pero si nos dices eso Mimi, tu también.-Habló Hikari más tranquila.-Has estado muy extraña últimamente. Te vas temprano, como si le huyeras a algo.

-O ha alguien.-Completó Inoue.

Esa revelación la tomó por sorpresa, nunca se hubiera imaginado que sus amigas lo hubieran notado de esa manera. Es decir, ella no estaba huyéndole a nada ni a nadie.

-Tonterías.-Tenía que pensar en algo rápido, la excusa de "ir a estudiar" no iba con ella.-Estaba ocupada con algunos pendientes, para el baile. Además que, recuerden que a partir del próximo trimestre empiezan los intercolegiales y no había tenido tiempo de practicar.-Una verdad a medias, ya que si nadaba, más no por el intercolegial.

-¿Segura?-Preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Por supuesto.-La castaña de bucles procuró sonar lo más segura posible.-No se preocupen.

-Cualquier cosa, sabes que cuentas con nosotras.-Le hizo saber.

-Siempre.-Reafirmó Miyako.

-Gracias.-Dijo sonriéndoles a ambas lo mejor que pudo y se levantó del piso del jardín.-Ahora me tengo que ir, mi entrenador privado llegará en poco tiempo y odia la impuntualidad.

-Vale, adiós Mimi, nos vemos mañana.

La castaña se despidió ondeando su mano elegantemente hasta desaparecer por la puerta. No le gustaba mentirles a las únicas personas que han estado con ella incondicionalmente pero tenía que hacerlo. Ellas, ni siquiera sabe como reaccionarían.

Sobre todo ahora que todo en su cabeza está hecho un lío.

-Perdón.-Se disculpó cuando chocó con alguien.

-¿Mimi?

-Takeru.-Exclamó la castaña sorprendida de ver al rubio delante suyo, a esas horas debería estar en el básquet o ligando. La respuesta llegó sola cuando vio como el rubio no la miraba a ella sino que buscaba alrededor.

No había que ser un genio para saber a quien buscaba.

-No está conmigo, por lo que no está escondida ni ha corrido al verte.-Le dijo burlesca.

-¿Quién?-Preguntó, procurando hacerse el desentendido.

-Ay Takeru, ¿buscas disculparte?-Inquirió dudosa, si lo hace ahora su plan no sería igual de efectivo.

-¿Yo?, ¡ella me pegó!

-Yo te hubiera tirado la bolsa encima no sólo te hubiera cacheteado.-Comentó sin interés.-Pero, entonces, ¿No piensas disculparte?

-No tengo porque hacerlo.-Fue lo único que dijo.

-Por lo que asumiré que rodeaste el colegio sólo porque querías recibir aire.-Agregó Tachikawa divertida.

Takeru se ruborizó y en su mente se dibujó el mapa de la escuela, era cierto, había rodeado el colegio, desde las canchas.

-Bueno, así es más divertido.-Finalizó la castaña.-Nos vemos, Takeru.

Los ojos azules del joven apreciaron que entre todo el júbilo y la burla de la muchacha su mirar estaba extraño, es decir, no estaba opaco pero desanimado, confundida.

-Mimi.-Cortó el caminar de la muchacha-¿Estás bien?

-Qué les ha dado a todos por preguntarme eso.-Agregó entre risas.-Estoy bien Takeru, en serio.-Dicho lo cual la muchacha siguió su camino.

¡Ja! Eso era tan creíble como el hecho que quería recibir aire y por eso había rodeado el instituto.

Decepción, ¿Decepción?

Por extraño que sea eso fue lo que sintió cuando al bajar del tercer piso a los patios se encontró con el lugar vacío. Es decir, Inoue y Hikari seguían ahí, alistándose para irse. Pero, Tachikawa, ella ya no estaba.

Un gran suspiro acompañado de varias respiraciones agitadas lo hizo caer en cuenta de que había corrido desde el tercer piso hasta la salida del edificio. Apenas caía en cuenta de que había corrido todo el camino hacía allí y, ¿para qué?

¿Qué hubiera hecho de encontrar a la muchacha?

¿Reclamarle?, ¿Preguntarle qué había hecho para que le huya de esa manera?, porque desde que se enteró que se iba ni bien rendía exámenes, además que faltaba a las prácticas de natación. No podía ser más obvio. ¿Disculparse?, ¿Sin saber por qué?

¿Qué sacaba actuando de esa manera?

Verla.

Simplemente eso, eso era lo que quería. Asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, de que sus ojos no estuvieran tristes.

¿Había algo de malo con eso? No, porque era solo preocupación de profesor-alumna.

Si era así, entonces por qué no se conformaba con las palabras de sus amigos, quienes le aseguraban que estaba bien.

¿Por qué necesitaba cerciorarse personalmente?

-¿Yamato?

El aludido se volteó rápidamente, esperanzado. Pero, se encontró con su hermano que lo miraba extrañado.

-Takeru.-Habló normalmente.-No olvides estudiar para el examen de mañana.

Takeru lo miró extrañado, ¿sólo eso sabía decirle? Iba a restarle importancia y seguir con su camino. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, prefirió caminar hacía el frente y pasar por lado del otro rubio.

Interesante, sus ojos lucían igual de confundidos y perturbados que los de Mimi, hace unos momentos.

Menuda coincidencia.

-¿Pasa algo Takeru?-Preguntó Yamato al notar la insistente mirada de su hermanito.

-Miyako, espérame recojo mi bolsa y nos vamos.

Esa voz femenina lo hizo tensarse como cuerda de violín y el rubio menor regresó a ver a sus espaldas encontrándose con quien se imaginaba.

-Hikari.-Un murmullo salió de sus labios y observó el rostro de su amiga igual de sorprendido que el suyo. Tal vez, era una buena oportunidad para que ella se disculpara.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando la castaña pasó de largo apartando la mirada de la suya y andando como alma que lleva el diablo. Tras ella una Miyako que no se preocupó de de fruncirle el ceño, decirle "idiota" y sacarle la lengua. Después él era el inmaduro.

Se las quedó viendo hasta que ambas desaparecieron y Hikari nunca le regresó a ver.

-Hikari luce enfadada.-Comentó el mayor-¿Quieres un consejo, hermanito?-Preguntó Yamato a sus espaldas.

-No lo necesito.-Dijo rápidamente y volteando bruscamente regresó a sus entrenamientos.

Yamato lo miró divertido, con que los mejores amigos del mundo habían discutido. Takeru sí que había crecido, ahora parece que la única que llora por eso era Hikari.

Sin querer recordó el llanto de Mimi aferrada a su brazo, ese es su último recuerdo de ella. Por algún motivo añora volver a verla sonreír.

Sonreírle.

Para asegurarse que todo está bien, claro está. Sólo tenía que ser paciente y esperar hasta la mañana siguiente.

Era el día en que le toca rendir su examen.

El olor a canela y chocolate fundido rodeaba el área a su alrededor. El calor del horno, en su punto. Esperando que las galletas fueran colocadas como correspondían.

Modestia aparte, olían delicioso. Se había inspirado en hacerlas.

Precisamente porque eran para el sexy profesor Yamato Ishida.

-Listo, quince minutos y afuera.-Finalizó complacida.

Era inevitable seguir evitándole, la mañana siguiente será el examen de matemáticas, el último examen del trimestre y tenía que verle, aunque aún no quisiera hacerlo. No es que tuviera opción precisamente y tenía que agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella y disculparse por haberlo utilizado como instrumento de revancha contra el idiota de Michael. Aunque él nunca lo supiera.

Ahora siente curiosidad, quiere saber qué es eso que siente y que desplazó a su propio orgullo.

Era muy contradictorio, porque aún le dolía la traición de Michael, por la humillación que sintió cuando fue dejada de esa manera. Aún quería vengarse.

Por otro lado, Yamato Ishida o lo que es igual, quien hasta hace poco era su instrumento para lograr sus fines.

A pesar de saber que la condición del parecido entre ella y la difunta señora, no puede aprovecharse de ello. No quiere que él la vea como otra persona.

Él, precisamente que ha sido el único que la ha visto como Mimi. Sería terrible que se hubiera acercado a ella sólo por su parecido con otra.

Una persona a la que él amó tanto.

Por alguna extraña razón, algo dentro de ella se contraía al pensar en ello.

A pesar de eso, debía agradecerle, por eso hacía esas galletas.

Se siente tan patética. Porque al mirar su reflejo en el espejo se ve igual de vulnerable como cuando cayó enamorada de Michael. Aunque a él nunca le cocinó.

¿Por qué hacía todo eso por el?

-Ay Yamato, ¿Qué siento por ti?

-Diablos.

Maldijo el rubio cuando el nudo de su corbata se deshizo, era todo. Ese día no iría con corbata. Se estaba comportando extraño, seguramente porque era el último día de exámenes. Le tocaba tercer curso.

El curso de Mimi.

Por quien se ha preocupado los últimos días y porque no.

Extrañamente, de alguna manera, la ha extrañado.

Su presencia, su porte a mujer adulta, su carita y… ¡es su alumna!

Mejor deja de pensar tonterías y se termina de ir al instituto.

Toda su retorica y su monologo se fueron a la mierda esa mañana. Cuando se acobardó de seguir a su salón y se desvió hasta la más grande encrucijada de su corta y joven existencia.

Ese asunto era entre la alarma de incendios y ella.

El nefasto aparato la incitaba a tomarla y jalar de ella. Así ya no tendría que ir a presentar el examen.

No, no podía huir así nada más. Tenía las galletas en la bolsa. Pero no quería verle.

Y, ¿si por algún extraño suceso le pregunta por qué no fue a las clases con él, ni a las de repaso para el examen?

Sobretodo, no podía mostrarse frente a él tan confundida como estaba en esos momentos.

Así que lo haría, aunque nunca había hecho algo tan serio como fingir una emergencia. Es decir, no era tan obediente como Hikari o Miyako, pero tampoco era una delincuente juvenil. Sus faltas no han pasado de accesorios fuera del reglamento, faldas cortas y bordados en las blusas.

Pero lo haría, pensaría en la palanca de emergencias como en ese botón rojo que es imposible no tocar y la jalaría como quien se quita una bandita.

Listo. Uno, fijó el objetivo. Dos, puso su mano sobre el instrumento criminal y tres…

-¡Tachikawa! ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

Mimi se quedó de piedra por un par de segundos más luego de comprender lo que ese grito significaba, se relajó. Nunca pensó que se sentiría aliviada de que sea precisamente la inspectora Takenouchi quien la encontrara infraganti.

-¿Perdón?-Preguntó volteándose mientras pensaba en lo irónico del caso. En otras circunstancias estaría pensando en que sus vestidos de Prada irían a parar a manos de Miyako después de su muerte-¡Santa madre de Dios!

¿Qué carajo tenía en frente? Dios mío, ese atuendo era horriblemente horripilante. Esa blusa de botones con ese espantoso estampado que parecía un garabato hecho por parvularios con esa falda entubaba cuadriculada y mocasines plateados.

Quería vomitar y llorar al mismo tiempo, necesitaba hacerlo. Esa ropa parecía comprada en un pulguero, reconoce que hay mucha ropa bonita y económica pero eso… seguro y a la inspectora le pagaron para que se lo llevara. Con temor fijó su acaramelado mirar en su cabeza. Por todo lo bueno, acaso una pareja de águilas había decidido anidar ahí.

Y su rostro, por favor, la sombra oscura tan concentrada sólo se usa cuando se va a una fiesta de noche.

¿Por qué no se enteró antes? Ahora que lo piensa, Miyako armó un gran alboroto últimamente respecto a los cambios de la inspectora, pero como su amiga tiende a exagerar todo no le tomó mucha importancia y seguía yéndose temprano sin tomarse la molestia de verla siquiera.

-Sus disculpas son inútiles.-Lo meditó un momento.-Su patética disculpa es inútil frente a esta prueba irrefutable de intento de vandalismo.

-Vale.-Agregó Mimi nerviosa pero ansiosa, en pocos minutos la llevaría a inspección, donde trataría de localizar a sus padres inútilmente para finalizar dándole el sermón del año y finalmente la suspendería.

Para cuando todo eso acabe, el examen y tal vez hasta el año escolar finalizaran.

-A mi oficina, Tachikawa.-Ordenó Sora apremiándola complacida. No sólo la chica más popular del instituto se había quedado sin palabras frente a su atuendo y maquillaje, sin duda alguna se había superado a ella misma esa semana. Todo el mundo la regresaba a ver por la calle, Taichi le sonríe y se ruboriza cuando la ve pasar, aunque nada de eso era por él. No podía esperar estrenar su vestido en el baile; capaz y hasta la confunden con una estudiante.

-Señorita Takenouchi.-Mimi musitó. La bruja no se merecía su compasión pero lo que estaba haciendo con la moda le hacía doler las vistas con sólo verla.-Su atuendo…

-¡¿La has visto esta mañana?

Una voz masculina las sacó a ambas de sus ensueños y se quedaron quietas al darse cuenta que la sala de profesores estaba ocupada y estaban hablando alto. Demasiado y esa voz sólo podía tener un dueño que ambas mujeres reconocieron al momento.

Taichi Yagami.

-Qué pregunta más estúpida.-Habló la misma voz de antes-¡¿Cómo no verla? Pero hoy, Sora Takenouchi se lleva el premio.

La aludida se concentró en lo que hablaban puesto que ella era el tema principal y Mimi como buena estudiante imitó a su inspectora quedándose quieta y callada.

-Taichi…

Esa era una segunda voz masculina que le hablaba al castaño como si reprendiera a un niño. Mimi conocía a esa voz a la perfección, era Yamato.

-Yamato, por favor.-Siguió riéndose el castaño de cabellos alborotados.-Es decir, la he visto toda la semana en una especie de metamorfosis invertida.

-A lo mejor se siente bien vistiendo así.-Justificó el rubio.-Comodidad.

-Yo me siento bien cuando estoy únicamente en bóxers y no por eso vengo así al instituto.-Explicó Yagami.-Estoy seguro que cuando la gente la ve por la calle se preguntan si va a un circo.

-Taichi, no te burles.

-Me dices eso y mírate, te cuesta contener tu propia risa.-Se burló el instructor de gimnasia de su mejor amigo.-Frente a esto, Sorita era guapísima en sus ropas de monja-solterona-amargada.

-Por favor.-Pidió Yamato conteniendo su risa lo más que podía.

-Es verdad, prefiero mil veces a Sora de las Mercedes antes que a una versión asiática de la esposa de Sweeny Tood. Hoy especialmente, estoy seguro que si un bebe pasara a su lado lloraría, parece la mujer del Wasón con todo ese colorete en la cara.

En ese momento el rubio se rindió y acompañó a su amigo en las carcajadas.

Las dos mujeres afuera estaban estupefactas. Mimi, en otras circunstancias se hubiera muerto de la risa. Pero la imagen frente a sus ojos se lo impedía. Parecía que una simple brisa se llevaría a la pelirroja, estaba perpleja y ni siquiera pestañeaba. Parecía estar al borde del llanto y no era para menos.

-No digo que se vista bien, pero no deberíamos burlarnos de la señorita Takenouchi.

Palabras sin sentido luego de que el daño estaba hecho, pensó Mimi.

-Señorita Tachikawa.-Sora la llamó con un hilo de voz.-No pierda el tiempo y vámonos a mi oficina.

-No puedo evitarlo, cuando voy a impartir una clase y ella pasa, los alumnos se contienen las risas por miedo. Pero, una vez que se retira se revuelcan, Yamato.

Mimi asintió quedita, sintiendo algo que jamás pensó que sentiría por Sora Takenouchi:

Pena.

-Cómo sea, ahora me voy, tengo examen con el curso de Takeru y Hikari.-Explicó el rubio recogiendo las copias de las pruebas.

Se supone que debió estar en el salón hace media hora, pero Taichi lo detuvo

-¿Algo pasa con los enanos, verdad?-Cuestionó Yagami.

-Sí.-Contestó Yamato colocándose los lentes.-Pero ya no podemos meternos.

-Ver a Hikari así de achicopalada por culpa del gigoló de tu hermano es molesto pero, tienes razón.-Concluyó el profesor de gimnasia.-Además, si me entero de lo que sea que hizo te hermanito. Querré golpearlo.

-Y yo te golpearía a ti por no dejar que resuelvan sus problemas solos.-Acotó Yamato.-Ahora me voy.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?-Indagó Yagami.-Estamos en exámenes, puedes ir a la hora que sea y parece que estás ansioso por llegar a tercer curso.

Yamato se paró en seco, ¿estaba ansioso? No, no lo estaba. ¿O si?

-Es el último día, mientras más pronto acabe, mejor.-Justificó Ishida.

-Claro.-Asintió el castaño no tan convencido.-Estás ansioso por la fiesta.

-Ya te dije que no iré.-Le recordó Yamato.

-Pero no hemos salido juntos desde que volviste, le hable a Koushiro, creo que hasta él vendrá.-Taichi trataba de persuadirlo.-Le dijiste a Takeru que irías.

-Para molestarlo, ambos sabemos que no le hace ilusión precisamente. De hecho, creo que me pagaría para que no vaya.

-Oh vamos Yamato, no son tan malas, estaremos fastidiando un rato a los estudiantes, luego vamos a embriagarnos, a un bar nudista y empezamos las vacaciones felizmente.

Yamato le dio una mirada reprobatoria y siguió su camino, no cabía duda Taichi aun no aceptaba el hecho de que era un adulto responsable o que se suponía que lo era. El concepto de diversión de su amigo era embriagarse hasta perder la consciencia. Él no es ningún santo, pero no se arriesgaría a esos espectáculos cuando sus alumnos están delante de ellos.

-Y con esa boca juzgas a mi hermano.

-Yo soy mayor de edad.-Se defendió Yagami.

No podía dar esa mala impresión a los alumnos, él les llevaba de nueve años en adelante. Sin mencionar que no era algo que le llamase la atención precisamente ni tampoco tenía un motivo ulterior para hacerlo

-Buenos días jóvenes.-Entró saludando mientras los muchachos dejaban de hacer lo que sea que hacían para acomodarse.-Por favor, los pupitres vacíos. Sólo el bolígrafo y corrector encima.-Ordenó dirigiendo una rápida mirada al salón.

Al parecer todos los asientos estaban ocupados, Takeru y Hikari ni se veía; recorrió su vista en las filas de abajo. Ichijouji lucía soberanamente aburrido, más abajo, dos asientos vacíos.

-¿Dónde están Inoue y Tachikawa?-Preguntó el rubio curioso por que faltasen ambas.

-Perdón.-Una voz femenina entró súbitamente al salón.-Mimi está en inspección con la inspectora Takenouchi. No podemos interrumpirla.

-A su puesto Inoue, empezaremos la prueba en dos minutos.

Yamato procesaba la información conforme entregaba las pruebas a los estudiantes. Tachikawa no estaba ahí, estaba en inspección. ¿Qué habrá hecho para que ni siquiera la dejen salir a rendir examen?

Llegó a su puesto vacío y lo miró con desdén para luego dirigirse a su escritorio. Había esperado una jodida semana porque llegaría el día del examen donde estaría forzado a verla. Había extrañado verla, escucharla. Qué estaba pensando, aunque era verdad.

Maldita sea y se estaba haciendo costumbre preocuparse por ella más de la cuenta.

Pero es bueno si compara el hecho de que se estaba acostumbrando a su presencia más de la cuenta.

Es bueno pero es malo, que analogía más compleja.

El ambiente en la rectoría era lúgubre, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa y presionada. Nunca antes había estado en el despacho de los profesores, inspectores o directores y ahora lo estaba. Todo por culpa de su maldita cobardía.

En ese mismo momento, se debate entre querer irse a rendir el examen o quedarse donde estaba.

Quiere ver al profesor, pero al mismo tiempo no quiere hacerlo.

Esa mañana, ante la sola idea de reencontrarse con él su corazón había empezado a latirle más fuerte y se formó un nudo en su estómago. ¿Qué era eso?, ¿Por qué le asustaba?, ¿Por qué era algo que no había conocido antes o porque ya lo había experimentado?

Como sea, lo que le aterraba además, del desconocimiento era sentirse tonta porque el profesor Ishida no parecía estar afectado por su situación o su ausencia. Miyako le dijo que preguntó por ella una vez y nunca más; mientras, ella le había extrañado todos los días.

Si, porque esa molesta sensación de añoro y ganas de verlo era porque le extrañaba y eso no estaba nada bien.

E allí el porqué de sus sentimientos encontrados.

-Tachikawa, vuelva a su salón.

Escuchó como le ordenaban desde el servicio, desde que llegaron, la inspectora Takenouchi se había metido al baño y no había salido de ahí todavía. La castaña miró su reloj de muñeca, aun llegaría a tiempo, el pánico la inundó de nuevo. No podía irse.

-¿Está bien, señorita Takenouchi?-Preguntó tratando cerca de la puerta, escuchando como el agua corría del fregadero.

-Si Tachikawa, ahora a su salón.-Ordenó irritada la pelirroja.

-Pero…-Mimi no podía irse, no todavía.

-¡Largo!-Exclamó exasperada la inspectora, saliendo del baño con su rostro y sus cabellos mojados.

El maquillaje se corría por las mejillas de la inspectora, y sus ojos estaban rojos. Mimi no podía distinguir si era agua o lágrimas lo que escurría a lo largo de su rostro.

No pudo evitar compadecerse de esa pobre mujer nuevamente, las palabras que utilizó Taichi para referirse a ella fueron muy duras. Es decir, correcto, tenía un ojo ciego para la moda, maquillaje y estilo de cabello, pero, no merecía escucharlo de esa manera.

-No llore.-Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

Sora se incorporó automáticamente, se sentía humillada pero no al punto de querer que la chica más mona, popular y glamorosa del instituto sintiera lástima de ella.

-Creí haberle ordenado que se fuera a su salón, señorita.-Como pudo, llegó a su escritorio y tomó una toalla para secarse la cara frustrada porque las manchas negras de sus ojos no salían por más que restregara.

-Tenga.-Mimi extendió una botellita blanca por el escritorio.-No importa cuanto restriegue, no saldrá con agua.

-¿Qué hace eso en su cartera?-Inquirió, a pesar de tomarlo.-Debería confiscar y requisar su cartera.

-Pero si hace eso no podría ayudarle.-Canturreó Mimi como quien no quería la cosa.

-¿Ayudarme?, ¿tú?-Cuestionó intrigada-¿Cómo se supone que puedes ayudarme tú? Además, no hay nada en qué debas ayudar.

-Usted, es muy bonita inspectora.-Confesó Mimi mientras se ponía de pié y le ayudaba a retirar el maquillaje correctamente.-Con un poco de ayuda, quedará hermosa, será un cambio extremo.

-Ya intenté cambiar y sólo conseguí ridiculizarme a mi misma, cuanto no se habrán burlado los condenados estudiantes.

-Sí, reconozco que parecía…-No podía compararla con nada.-Un niño que apenas empezaba a conocer la gama de colores que existen y no es para menos, desde siempre sólo ha combinado blanco y negro. Con un par de tips básicos podría defenderse muy bien y cerrar la boca de los hombres que se burlen de usted.

Sora estudió las palabras de su joven estudiante. Tal vez Mimi Tachikawa dejaba mucho que desear en las materias escolares, pero si había algo de lo que podría estar segura es que en moda y estilo, ella era la mejor entendida.

-¿Qué ganas con esto, Tachikawa?-Sora no era estúpida y la castaña no figuraba en su lista dorada precisamente y sabía que ese sentimiento era mutuo. Así que, por qué le ayudaría.

-Hacer mi buena obra del día.-Si Sora supiera que ya le había hecho un favor.-Tal vez, hacer como si este incidente nunca hubiera ocurrido y con un poco de suerte, recuperar mis argollas Gucci.

La pelirroja analizó la situación, claro, todo en esta vida tenía un precio y ese era el de conservar su imagen y reputación.

-¿Qué ocurrió Tachikawa?-Odiaba hacer esto, pero en ese momento la mocosa la tenía en sus manos.-Hoy usted llegó tarde y le prohibí rendir el examen por esa falta.

Mimi sonrió complacida por los resultados de su brillante plan y empezó a hablarle sobre los principios básicos de la moda. Los tres colores que no podían faltarle en zapatos y que un Jean combinaba con cualquier color de blusa. Que podría empezar por ahí. El cabello, suelto, si no estaba alisado, mínimo y ponerse una crema para ondularlo adecuadamente o para que no se esponje y el maquillaje era lo de menos, en el día, el rímel, delineador y brillo no podrían faltar. Era tan sencillo.

-Empiece por eso, luego iremos experimentando con más colores y estampados. Recuerde que si usa una blusa estampada, el pantalón o la falda deben ser llanos.-Terminó de explicar la castaña a la pelirroja.-Ahora, mis argollas.

-Vestidos Tachikawa, eso le faltó.-Contestó Sora seria, ignorando su pedido-¿Qué vestido podría quedarme bien?

-Uno color beige, resaltaría su color de piel yel color de su cabello. Apretado en la cintura, las piernas entalladas y…-Tachikawa se fijó bien en el cuerpo de la inspectora dándose cuenta de algo que por lo tapada que estaba normalmente no se había fijado. Se cercó y sin decoró tomó la blusa jalándola hacía atrás para poder tener una visión más exacta de sus…-Sin escote.-Por Dios, ¡lo sabía!, esa mujer debía ser al menos talla C, aunque fuera con un strapless se notarían.-Strapless, aún así se notaran.-Sentenció Mimi decidida.-Chanel tiene un modelo perfecto en stock, debería ir a verlo.-Comentó recordando.-Zapatos negros o café, taco alto. Practique antes de su compromiso y camine con seguridad, aunque no lo crea cómo camina es la carta de presentación ante personas que no conoce, tiene que ser segura y equilibrada, perfecta.

Sora parpadeó un par de veces ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Tachikawa sí que era una muchachita decidida y conocedora en ese ámbito y si así era en eso, podía serlo en cualquier cosa. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y extendió sus manos al igual que la muchacha que esperaba por sus afanados aretes.

-¿Qué hay del peinado y el maquillaje?-Preguntó antes de soltar su mano.

-Bucles, le dará un aire más juvenil, tiene veinticuatro, no es nada vieja y tiene un hermoso cabello pelirrojo. Cuando vaya al salón, que no los hagan con tenaza sino con esos rizadores naturales-Sentenció.-Y el maquillaje pídalo sencillo, tonos tierra, si le quieren poner rojo, verde o azul, demándelos. No olvide hacerse las uñas, siempre se fijan en eso.

Complacida, Sora abrió sus manos dejando caer el par de argollas que la muchacha tomó contenta.

-Bueno, ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted, inspectora Takenouchi y no se preocupe, esto queda entre las dos.

Sin saber porque, la pelirroja creyó en sus palabras.

-Sabes Tachikawa.-Empezó a decir haciendo que la muchacha se detuviese.-He cambiado el concepto que tenía de ti.

-¿Ah si?-Cuestionó la muchacha intrigada-¿Qué pensaba de mi antes?

-Niña rica, hija de mamá y papá, hueca, despreocupada, indecisa, insegura, malcriada, llorona y caprichosa. Aún lo pienso.-Dijo antes que nada.-Sólo que ahora, además de eso, veo que eres una mujer decidida y a tu manera, fuerte. Es decir, si hablas así de la moda, de manera tan decidida y acertada puedes tomar decisiones acertadas en todo Tachikawa, no dudas, no vacilas y eso está bien.

-Wow.-La joven aludida hasta se ruborizó un poco por las palabras de la otrora llamada General Takenouchi.-Pero y si la decisión no es la correcta.

-Por favor, hay cosas que son obvias Tachikawa y las que no son tan claras, igual, en algún momento de tu vida tendrás que tomar una decisión así y estás a buena edad para equivocarte y aprender. El que no arriesga no gana, mírame a mí. Si no hubiera hecho el ridículo casi dos semanas nunca hubiera aprendido. Ahora vete y no pienses que esta pequeña charla te da derecho a tutearme o a creer que podrás venir con esas argollas de nuevo y te lo advierto, la próxima vez confiscaré ese bolso hasta que tus hijos vengan a reclamarlo.

-Vale.-Contestó la muchacha con una sonrisa.-Sabe algo, inspectora Takenouchi, mi opinión sobre usted también ha cambiado. Estoy ansiosa de ver a la mujer tras de esos hábitos de monja, tenga unas felices vacaciones.

-Igualmente.-Deseó la mujer.-Gracias.-Pero esa palabra no pudo ser escuchada por la joven puesto que ya se había marchado.-Gracias por todo.

Sería difícil, pero no imposible. Cabe recalcar que tiene un gran motivo:

Hacer que Taichi Yagami se tragara hasta la última de sus burlas.

Los pasillos estaban vacíos, apenas y se escuchaba algún bullicio en la parte de las canchas. ¿Qué hora era? Dirigió su vista a su reloj de pulsera XOXO. Dios, ya era muy tarde, todos debieron haberse ido. Revisó su celular y efectivamente, tenía un mensaje de Miyako en el que le avisaba que irían a las cuatro a su casa para alistarse para la fiesta.

De acuerdo, entonces, ella también se iría. Guardó el celular en su bolso y a hacerlo, se encontró con sus galletas.

"…puedes tomar decisiones acertadas en todo Tachikawa, no dudas, no vacilas y eso está bien."

Las palabras de Sora retumbaron en su cabeza Y, ¿si se equivoca? Después de todo no sabe lo que siente y a su vez tiene miedo de aquello que desconoce.

Pero quiere averiguarlo, necesita hacerlo.

Sin pensarlo, se dirigió a su salón y ahí estaba el motivo de sus confusiones, de sus sentimientos, de sus dudas y del latir desbocado de su corazón.

¿Será posible que en dos semanas esté más guapo? O era sólo un juego sucio de su subconsciente, una mala pasada óptica al ver como el sol hacía ver sus cabellos más rubios mientras miraba a la ventana fumando un cigarrillo.

Su pulso acelerado, su añoro, sus dudas y sus confusiones sólo podían significar una cosa en lo que a ella le concierne.

Era ahora o nunca.

Ahora, no sólo la inspectora Takenouchi y Hikari tendrían un plan en mente. Ella también y lo llevaría a cabo pase lo que pase. En el peor de los casos, aún estaba en edad de preocuparse.

Ya luego se preocupará de las consecuencias.

Nunca llegó.

Mimi Tachikawa nunca se presentó y ha estado esperando en la ventana, verla salir vanamente. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Estaba jodidamente preocupado por esa niña y de aquí no la vería hasta dentro de una semana. Maldición.

Porque sentía esa ansiedad al no verla.

La extrañaba…

Toc Toc

La puerta sonó y el se regresó a verlo. ¿Será posible que sea ella?

En dos zancadas alcanzó la puerta pero cuando la abrió ya no estaba nadie ahí. Recorrió el pasillo, pero no había señales de nada ni de nadie. ¿Quién diablos?

Yamato se llevó una sorpresa cuando al regresar al salón se dio cuenta que había ignorado un pequeño bultito sobre el piso. Se agachó a recogerlo, olía muy bien, era algo dulce.

Galletas.

En forma de osos y corazones, olían a canela y tenían chispas de chocolate encima. ¿Otra alumna que se quiere declarar? Pero de ser así, por qué no esperó que saliera.

Un papel se cayó cuando abrió la delicada envoltura de tul transparente que contenía a los bocadillos. Sin dudarlo lo abrió y una sonrisa se coló en su rostro involuntariamente al leer lo que estaba escrito con tinta morada.

"Nos vemos en el baile. Mimi"

Seis palabras tan simples pueden tranquilizar un poco la angustia. Parece que sí, puesto que ahora se sentía un poco más tranquilo y desconcertado.

Sabía que estaba mal, que no debía ir, es más, hasta hace cinco minutos no iba a hacerlo.

No debe, pero, quiere.

Sin embargo, ahora es diferente. Quiere preguntarle cómo ha estado, por qué no ha ido a sus clases, al examen. Si hizo algo que la molestó y la alejó.

Pero, más que nada quiere verla.

Por alguna razón que desconoce, necesita verla.

Su recámara no era habitable en esos momentos. Ropas tiradas por todos lados, zapatos, accesorios de pedicura y manicura esparcidos por doquier, planchas, rizadores y maquillajes. Su cama había desaparecido sepultada entre tantas cosas, pero el resultado había valido la pena.

-¿Listas?-Preguntó Miyako desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Falta lo más importante.-Canturreó Mimi mientras de su gran armario sacaba una caja.-No podemos ir a un baile de máscaras sin unas, ¿verdad?

Sin más que decir, sacó el contenido de la caja y repartió aquellos antifaces que ella misma escogió a sus mejores amigas. La dorada para Miyako, que iba con un bonito vestido corto que dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas y el escote al cuello. Incluso usaba lentes de contacto, de no ser por su cabello tan llamativo no se la reconocería. La negra, para Hikari. Ella sí que estaba irreconocible, su cabello lacio, planchado y su cuerpo envuelto en aquel diminuto vestido negro. Ella ya sabía que su D&G le quedaría perfecto a la pequeña. Sin mencionar que su tez clara contrastaba con la ropa y los zapatos, tanto como el maquillaje oscuro realzaba sus ojos y el rojo pasión, sus labios. Parecía una muñequita de porcelana.

-Una sexy muñequita de porcelana.-Murmuró Mimi cuando vio con aprobación la transformación de la menor Yagami.-Así Takeru jamás volverá a decir que pareces una nena.

Hikari regresó a ver a su amiga que se colocaba su máscara. Mimi, iba a la par con su atuendo, una máscara plateada que combinaba con sus zapatos y contrastaba con su vestido blanco de corte griego. Corto, pero elegante, solemne. Como ella, sus cabellos rizados armoniosamente la hacían parecer un ángel o bien una deidad.

-Tú pareces un ángel.-Le devolvió el cumplido Hikari.

-Sí ya sabemos que yo desentono.-Se quejó Miyako.-Ustedes están irreconocibles.

-Te delata tu cabello, Miyako.-Corrigió Mimi.-En lo demás, nadie pensaría que eres la segunda mente más brillante del distrito.

-Las personas sobrevaluan la apariencia, es decir, creen que porque uno es aplicado tiene que tener granos, usar lentes y frenillos.-Corroboró la muchacha de cabellos morados.-Mírenme a mi, sólo uso lentes e Ichijouji parece sacado de revista el muy desgraciado.

-Sí y aún así te has puesto mona y también te has quitado las gafas.-Canturreó Hikari con el afán de molestar a su amiga.-Si Ken estuviera acostumbrado a ir a las fiestas diría que te has puerto guapa para ganarle también en eso.

-Yo no me pondría guapa por él.-Dijo Miyako firmemente.

-Claro y por eso te ruborizas ante la mención.-Ayudó Mimi a fastidiar a su amiga.

-Yo no soy como Hikari que tiene un motivo ulterior para su cambio extremo.-Rápidamente negó con la cabeza.-Apoyo tu motivo ulterior al cien Hikari.

Todas rieron en coro mientras bajaban a encontrarse con el coche que las esperaba. Mimi vio a sus padres fingiendo ser un típico matrimonio feliz, tan absortos estaban en ello que ni siquiera se voltearon a verlas salir. Apenas y contestaron la despedida.

Las tres se pararon frente al espejo de cuerpo entero del pasillo contiguo al servicio para visitas, la castaña sacó su moderno celular y sacó una excelente foto de las tres. Revisando la foto, Mimi se dio cuenta que era verdad, las tres lucían hermosas.

Y, al parecer, las tres tenían sus motivos para estar así.

-Vámonos, Mimi.-Apremiaron ambas muchachas a su amiga y se dirigieron al coche.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ellas cuando bajaron de la limosina de los Tachikawa. Claro que pocos fueron los que las reconocieron inmediatamente.

Ellas iban de blanco, negro y café. Tras de ellas, una pelirroja igual de guapa enfundada en un vestido beige.

Los antifaces ayudaban a pasar de incógnitas, pero su presencia se sintió apenas pusieron un pié en el salón del baile.

Hasta Ken Ichijouji, dominado por la curiosidad alzó la vista para ver de quienes se trataban.

Takeru examinó a las chicas, hermosas. De todas tres, la que iba de negro era la que más llamaba su atención. ¿Quién sería? No la conoce, todavía. Pero para el final de la noche sí que lo haría, la conocería, completamente.

-Si no fueran estudiantes….

Yamato escuchó como Taichi se quejaba y alzó la vista para ver a las muchachas por las que hacían tanto alboroto.

Sin duda, autenticas bellezas en flor de su juventud. Una de ellas se quedó viendo tras su máscara y se detuvo cuando se encontró con sus ojos azules.

Esos ojos miel eran inconfundibles, era ella, enfundada en ese vestido blanco.

Parecía un ángel.

Y él, se sentía un demonio por en esos precisos momentos desear a aquel ser etéreo y tan prohibido.

Ella le sonrió y su corazón dio extrañamente un vuelco.

Y la noche, apenas comenzaba.

**¿Continuará…?**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¿Y?, a qué promete mucho para el siguiente capítulo. Ahora sí, como han sido buenos niños os diré que no más habrá en el próximo capítulo.**

**Habrá LEMON, peleas, besos y toqueteo entre nuestras cuatro parejas principales. Uno para cada uno. Un premio a quien adivine primero y correctamente cual va para cual jeje, el premio, podría ser un Drabble, Oneshot corto, con la temática que quieran y la pareja que quieran y que coincidamos en gustos (Perdón, podría ser injusto pero no podría escribir un NaruSaku o un Kaname x Yuuki, por ejemplo) Hablaríamos por interno con el ganador y si es algún anónimo, me da su mesengger o me agrega a mi, mi mail está en mi perfil.**

**¡Eri! Tu no entras porque ya sabes y eso sería trampa xD**

**Bueno, ahora con el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Tal vez exageré con Sora, pero, todas sabemos que hay personas que se visten muchísimo peor. Tampoco me considero una chica en lo último de la moda, por eso Mimi le ha dado tips básicos XD, lo que todas tenemos que saber o sabemos.**

**¡Yamato la estuvo extrañando! Pobre de nuestro Rubio, con todos sus prejuicios, pero, ¿se dará una oportunidad? O ¿primero caerá rendido a la tentación? Y Takeru, embelesado por la misteriosa chica que iba de negro. ¡Ken! ¡Fue a "perder su tiempo" en una fiesta!**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, he subido dos Oneshots, uno de Kirino no Corda o mejor conocido como La Corda de Oro y otro de Spice&Wolf, si han visto estos animes y os gustan los invitó a leerlos y comentarlos, el de La Corda de Oro es un Len x Kahoko y el de Spice&Wolf un Lawrence x Horo.**

**Si quieren recomendarme mangas Shojo estaría contentísima, desde que leí Hana to Akuma no encuentro algo mejor que eso XD si no lo han leído, háganlo, es demasiado lindo, no se arrepentirán. No conocerán a hombre/demonio más celoso que Bibi! y estoy pensando en un oneshot para ese también. Tambien Kamisama Hajimetatsu amarán a Tomoe.**

**Bueno como siempre gracias a todos por su apoyo, saben que siempre los tengo en cuenta, desde ustedes, lectores anónimos hasta mis fieles lectores que siempre me alegran el día con un bonito RR.**

**Gracias a:**

**TODOS LOS QUE COMENTARON! LAMENTO SI NO LOS MENCIONO, PERO A PARTIR DE MAÑANA EMPEZARÉ A CONTESTAR LAS RR. A LOS ANONIMOS, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS. PERO ES QUE SINO, NO TERMINO DE ACTUALIZAR HOY. Y SÉ QUE NO QUIEREN ESO. **

**SABEN QUE SIEMPRE LOS LLEVO EN MI CORAZÓN Y LES AGRADEZCO SINCERAMENTE.**

**GRACIAS**

**En serio, gracias a todos ustedes, es por y para ustedes que esta historia sigue. Espero me puedan regalar otro RR.**

**¡Los quiero!**

**Se despide con un beso:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


	8. Impulsos Peligrosos

**¡SORPRESA! **

**Estoy segurísima que nadie se esperaba este capítulo tan pronto. Tal vez Jaru-chan pero de ahí he sido muy cuidadosa en no decírselo a nadie jajaja. Y miren que me ha costado puesto que muchas veces me quedé en blanco haciendo este capítulo y como que no se lo decía a nadie. Realmente frustrante.**

**Pero bueno espero que valga la pena. Espero 50 RR, sinceramente jajajaja, soñar no cuesta nada.**

**Ahora si, este capítulo ha sido elaborado con mucho cariño para todos vosotros como un regalo de navidades adelantado. También un regalo por el nuevo año.**

**Sí, como lo imaginan. No habrá actualización hasta… ¿Febrero? Aunque si recibo los 50 RR podría motivarme. Aún así lo más pronto sería Enero.**

**He pasado por la peor semana de mi vida como estudiante (la que pasó) y eso que aún no entro en finales. Creo que si terminé el capítulo fue porque en parte di una de las cuatro cosas que necesitaba para graduarme. Ahora se viene lo más difícil, en dos semanas empiezo los exámenes finales de último año, en tres semanas rindo la prueba de ingreso a la Universidad, en cuatro semanas los exámenes de grado.**

**Rueguen a Dios y a todos los ángeles y santos porque apruebe todo. Porque sino, mejor no hablo de cómo sería la depresión. Aunque creo que es algo de todos los alumnos que dejan el colegio pensar que fallaran en las pruebas finales.**

**Aún así, a cruzar dedos.**

**En serio, si no les gusta este capítulo y me dejan mucho RR, no sé que haría. Porque este es el inicio de todo y como lo dije antes hay de TODO.**

**Con respecto al concurso, sé que más de uno se llevarán una sorpresa. Pero nadie lo ganó así completamente. Las que más se acercaron fueron Grez Ian y Hideko Hyuuga. Así que bueno las consideraré ganadoras XD. Hablando del concurso, me disculpo con las "Eri's" del mundo. Pero en si la culpable es Eriana Nuñez (la cual por cierto me amenazó, si desaparezco ya saben a quien culpar XD jajaja). Espero no haberme ganado vuestro rencor ;) que con este capítulo os vayan a contentar conmigo.**

**Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten mucho de la lectura así como yo disfruté escribiéndola, espero sus lindos y maravillosos RR.**

**Os dejo con la lectura. Porque les daré más lata en la parte de abajo. (Léanlo que van mis deseos para las pascuas ^3^)**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII: Impulsos Peligrosos.**

Las luces sicodélicas era lo único que permitía distinguirse en medio de tanta gente y tanto ruido. Apenas y se podía estar a salvo si se sentaba en la barra. Ahí no molestaba ni lo molestaban.

Ken miró a su alrededor tratando vanamente de encontrar algún motivo, justificación o sentido valido para asistir a ese… ¿carnaval?

Los alumnos gritaban, saltaban, bailaban, sudaban, bebían, fumaban, unos se besaban, otros se devoraban. Una de las cosas que más llamó su atención fue el alcohol y el cigarro. Es decir, se supone que era un evento avalado por la escuela, no debían vender trago a menores de edad.

En su estancia en la barra pudo apreciar como se desarrollaba aquella situación. Los estudiantes iban y pagaban al expendedor el triple del precio. Así, cualquiera vende lo que se le diera la gana. Supone que eso es lo malo de un colegio estatal.

¿Por qué quiso asistir a ese instituto? Claro, porque ese era el colegio al que Osamu quería asistir. Si lo piensa bien él ni siquiera fue consultado. Un día su padre llegó diciéndole que ya estaba inscrito, que el examen de admisión sería en unos meses y que no podía hacerlos quedar mal.

Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando recordó la cara de su madre y cómo se le cayó el cigarro a su padre cuando al despedirse les anuncio que se iría a una fiesta. De haber esperado sus reacciones, ¿Lo hubieran detenido?, ¿Hubieran dicho algo así como: "Osamu nunca hubiera desperdiciado un sábado de esa manera"? No lo sabe y quizá nunca lo sepa. Lo único de lo que está seguro es que en ningún momento se les pasó por la mente el hecho de que era la primera y última vez que salía a un evento de esos.

-Otro.-Habló al muchacho del bar, encargado de servirle Coca-Cola.

El encargado del bar no tardó mucho en cumplir con su pedido a la vez que lo hacía con lo de varios más.

-Superior Ichijouji.

El aludido giró a su derecha hasta encontrarse con una chica. Envuelta en un bonito vestido rojo y lo miraba con el rostro del mismo color que su atuendo. O, al menos así parecía a través de su antifaz.

-Lo sabía, eres el superior Ichijouji.-Exclamó emocionada.

Eso él ya lo sabía, la muchacha parecía haber encontrado la cura para el cáncer.

-¿Qué deseas?-Preguntó parco y sacando la mayor cantidad de paciencia que podía.

-Yo… esto…

Bravo, la muchacha tartamudeaba.

-Me preguntaba si… por si acaso, usted…

Paciencia, paciencia.

-Quisiera…

-No.-Atajó rápidamente conforme recibía el vaso con su bebida y regresaba a encarar a la joven.

-Pero…-La muchacha se envalentonó.-Aún no te he preguntado nada.

-Da igual.-Contestó con simpleza.-Según entiendo, hay pocas cosas que "quisieras" que realizara contigo. Entre ellas están: bailar, no me interesa, beber algo.-El joven de cabellos azabaches alzó su vaso.-Ya lo estoy haciendo y por último, platicar, no creo que conozcas algún tema que me interese o que puedas entender algún tema que yo proponga. Si ni siquiera pudiste terminar la pregunta sin tartamudear.

Dicho lo cual se dio media vuelta, escuchó un par de gimoteos que cesaron en pocos segundos. Seguramente la muchacha se marchó chillando. Ni modo, ella solita se lo buscó.

Maldita Coca-Cola y su alto contenido de sal que hacía a las personas querer consumir más y más. Pero, tomando en cuenta el lugar en el que se encontraba no podía hacer mucho. Un poco de agua embotellada sería lo último que conseguiría en ese lugar y dudaba que el departamento de sanidad haya aprobado ese sitio sin un buen soborno.

-Otro vaso.-Pidió de nuevo, beber soda era lo único que podía hacer.

La bebida tardó más de lo habitual, mucha gente llegó a pedir alcohol.

¿Qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar?, lo recorrió con la mirada. Nada productivo podría salir de ese lugar. Seguía sin comprender qué hacía ahí, por qué no se había marchado todavía. Sí, se iría. Estar ahí sólo era una pérdida de tiempo.

Su par de azulejos divisaron en medio de toda la gente y la algarabía como una muchacha bailaba, de ser posible, con más entusiasmo que el resto.

Inoue Miyako.

Reconoce que, por unos momentos no la identificó. Jamás se había tomado la molestia de divagar o imaginarla en un vestido. Después de todo, hasta ella era una mujer. En fin, el baile de máscaras no tenía mucho sentido para ella es decir, con ese color de cabello era reconocida al instante.

Por consecuente las dos chicas que bailaban a su alrededor eran Tachikawa y Yagami, era obvio.

Vio como la muchacha se empinaba aún con sus increíblemente altos tacones y al parecer buscaba a algo, o a alguien.

Era verdad, el famosísimo Koushiro Izumi había prometido ir. Había sugerido el hecho de que se podía investigar muy bien y hasta ahora no ha hecho otra cosa sino perder su valioso tiempo.

En efecto, la muchacha buscaba al pelirrojo, que sin duda tendría el mismo problema que ella y sería reconocido al instante por su escandaloso color de cabello rojo.

En serio, ¿había ido a ese molesto lugar sólo por las provocaciones del enano erudito ese?

Su bebida llegó en el mejor momento y sin más decidió beber de golpe el líquido color café, sabía extraño, a lo mejor se confundieron y le dieron Coca de dieta.

Una Coca de dieta fermentada puesto que le cayó como piedra al estómago y fue quemando todo a su paso. No debió habérsela tomado toda de golpe.

-¡Hey! ¡Esto es Coca-Cola, yo ordené un Cuba Libre!

Ken escuchó que gritaban a su alrededor, más, no alcanzó a entender lo que dijeron y no podía importarle menos. Había que sacar lo mejor de lo peor. Si Koushiro Izumi se aparece más tarde podrá acercarse y darle una tesis completa y detallada que explicaría meticulosamente por qué es absurdo perder su tiempo en una fiesta.

Sí, se quedaría sólo para demostrar que el dichoso "genio" se había equivocado y él tenía la razón.

Así, tal vez Inoue deje de hablar tanto de él y con un poco de suerte a sus oídos no volverán a llegar las palabras "Koushiro Izumi"

* * *

El gran salón del baile estaba oscuro. Pero eso no le impedía apreciar el paisaje a la perfección, después de todo, él era un experto en esa clase de cosas y como todo buen experto, en ese su último año tenía que lucirse.

Fue muy inteligente al botar a Yamamoto, tal vez un poco cruel por la forma en que lo hizo pero… ¡bah! Fue ella quien lo sedujo cuando iba a terminarla, no planeaba acostarse con ella; y mírenla ahora revoloteando, probablemente ebria mientras devoraba la boca de un pobre cristiano.

Eso le evitaba el monologo sobre descaro cuando él saliera de la fiesta bien acompañado por la chica más guapa de la misma.

La misma que estaba viendo justo frente a él en un despampanante vestido negro de satín. Es su tipo, perfectamente compatible con él.

Al menos físicamente está como quiere, porque para que sea totalmente compatible con él debía de tener la personalidad de Hikari.

Hikari… no ha hablado con ella desde que fueron a la Universidad, desde que pelearon. Hasta le da repelús acordarse. Él le gritó, ella le pegó, aunque eso no dolió. Cuando dijo que lo odiaba eso sí que le causó malestar, por que no. Dolor. Conocía a Hikari desde que nació, de niños dormían juntos y se separaban apenas puesto que era habitual para sus madres hacer un plato de más por si alguno se le ocurría cenar en la casa del otro.

Nunca habían peleado entre ellos, más de una vez él recibió golpes por ella cuando algún abusivo quería quitarle sus dulces o el dinero de su almuerzo. Pero entre ellos, nunca habían discutido. Menos se habían dejado de hablar por una semana como en ese momento.

Odiaba añorar hacer las paces con ella cuando debía ser Hikari quien debería rogar por su perdón. De acuerdo, tal vez no rogar, con que se lo pida, aunque sea de mala gana las cosas se solucionarían y volverían a su curso. Decidido, cuando Hikari llegue se acercará a ella a darle una nueva oportunidad de disculparse, es más, se lo dirá.

Si ella se disculpa por haberlo golpeado, él se disculpará por haber dicho cosas que no cree que sean verdad.

-Parece que Miyako y Mimi llegaron, pero no veo a Hikari.

Escuchó como se quejaban a su lado. Daisuke estaba enfurruñado y con un vaso de soda presumiblemente.

Un momento, ¿Qué dijo?, no es posible que Miyako y Mimi estén ahí y Hikari no.

-Ellas siempre vienen juntas.-Incluso el año anterior, cuando Mimi salía con Michael, llegaron los cuatro-¿Dónde están?

-Ahí.-Señaló el capitán del equipo de soccer con la mirada.-Las que están de café y blanco son Miyako y Mimi. A Inoue la delata su cabello aunque esté oscuro.

Takeru regresó a ver y efectivamente, sus amigas estaban con la belleza de negro. Y si…

-La de negro no puede ser mi querida Hikari.-Aseguró Motomiya con seguridad.-Ella nunca, jamás usaría algo así.

Era verdad, si de buscar a Hikari se tratase tendría que buscar el vestido más inocente dulce y tierno de la fiesta, no el más… sexy.

-Tienes razón.-Se convenció el rubio a si mismo.

-Oye, Daisuke.-Llamó al castaño-¿Acaso no piensas rendirte con Hikari?, es decir la acosas desde que estamos en primero.

-No la acoso, la quiero.-Aseguró ofendido el aludido.

-Vale, vale. Pero, no has pensado en que ella podría querer a alguien más, tarde o temprano se enamorará.-Comentó, sintiéndose extraño al hacerlo, por alguna razón no le gustaba pensarlo y menos decirlo. Sin embargo, recuerda las palabras de la pequeña, eso de que sólo se ha enamorado una vez.-O puede que ya quiera a alguien.

Daisuke lo regresó a ver con temor, se habrá dado cuenta el rubio de los sentimientos que su Hikari tiene por él. Por eso no los había visto juntos en toda la semana.

-¿Qué sabes tú?-Le exigió saber el muchacho.

-Nada.-Negó rápidamente, ¿Por qué tenía ese tipo de conversación con el atarantado de Daisuke?-Olvídalo.

-No.-Escuchó que salía de los labios del joven de piel canela, aquel monosílabo susurro.-No pienso rendirme nunca, incluso si ella quiere a otro, le demostraré que yo soy mejor y que él no la merece por ser un ciego y no ver la hermosa persona que es. Al menor fallo que cometa, se la quitaré.

Takeru tuvo que parpadear un par de veces ante la súbita confesión tan apasionada de su buen amigo. En serio que Daisuke quiere a Hikari. Sin embargo, eso, lejos de gustarle era todo lo contrario. No debería sentirse así puesto que conoce a Daisuke y es un buen muchacho, nada más un poco estúpido. Debería estar feliz de que alguien bueno quiera a su querida amiga pero no.

No lo estaba.

A lo mejor y se distanció de él porque estuvo con el fulano ese, "el único del que se ha enamorado". De ser así, aunque se disculpen las cosas no serán como antes. Hikari no era como él, si ella se metía en una relación sería seria no solamente para matar el tiempo.

Y si no vino a la fiesta por que quedó con el tipo ese.

Suficiente. Se puso de pie y entre la multitud divisó a la preciosura de negro. Estaba con Mimi y Miyako, debía ser amiga de ellas y como buenas amigas se la presentarán. Así, si Hikari quiere presentarle al mozalbete del cual se enamoró, hasta ganas de vomitar le causa la idea, él le mostrará a la belleza que consiguió en la fiesta. Para ello, tal vez podría estar considerando a esa chica como material de novia y no sólo revolcón de turno. Así provocará un encuentro entre ambos que probará la fidelidad del muchacho y Hikari se desencantará de él.

-Espera, ¿Dónde vas Takeru?-Preguntó Daisuke preocupado al ver como su amigo hizo añicos el vaso plástico que tenía en su mano.

-A saludar a mi novia de la noche.-Expresó risueño.

Él no perdería a Hikari. No perdería contra ella ni a ella.

* * *

Sus cuerpos se dejaban guiar por la música electrónica que se escuchaba. Las tres chicas no perdieron tiempo para bailar. Más de uno se las quedó viendo y dejando un camino de baba a su alrededor. No podía evitarse, eran ellas y estaban hermosas e irreconocibles.

El detalle de las máscaras las hacía ver más exóticas si se podía. Claro está que cada una miraba en diferentes direcciones.

Miyako buscaba disimuladamente a cierto pelirrojo que prometió ir. Pero no lo veía, no importa que vaya con antifaz, el cabello lo delataría puesto que no hay ningún estudiante pelirrojo en el instituto.

Hikari por el contrario huía de las miradas libidinosas que iban dirigidas a ella. Sentía claramente como los hombres, sus compañeros de instituto la desnudaban con la mirada y trataban de alzar su diminuto vestido negro. Afortunadamente su máscara cubría los pómulos, sino hubiera sido notorio su rubor.

Pero, sobretodo, trataba de evitar la penetrante mirada de Takeru sobre ella. ¿La habrá reconocido?, ¿Sigue tan molesto que ni siquiera se acerca a saludarla? Porque la mira con insistencia, eso quiere decir que sabe que es ella. Dios, porque accedió a hacer ello.

Los pensamientos de sus amigas pasaban desapercibidos por Mimi quien se limitaba a no perder de vista a cierto rubio que yacía junto a un castaño musculoso, el cual apostaría se trata de Taichi.

Tenía, quería hablar con él. Pero no había excusa ya que ambos estaban acompañados. Tenía que deshacerse no sólo de Miyako y Hikari sino también de Taichi.

Por si fuera poco era ella la única que estaba pendiente de él. Es decir, desde donde estaba podía ver al hermano de Hikari hablando amenamente y sin hacer contacto físico con un grupo de resbalosas, entre ellas Sounen que estaban regalando sonrisitas coquetas.

Cuando ella llegó e hicieron contacto visual por unos momentos los demás desaparecieron. Supo que era él, no había nadie más que pudiera tener esos ojos azules tan profundos que podría perderse en ellos.

La magia se rompió cuando sus respectivos acompañantes reclamaron su atención. Él se quedó conversando con Taichi y sus amigas la arrastraron a la pista de baile.

¿Qué podría hacer? Luego de haber recorrido con la mirada el lugar se dio cuenta que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Takeru se acercara y arreglara las cosas con Hikari, eso le daría, al menos, unos minutos.

Bingo, ahí venía su rubio amiguito. Le costaba pasar entre la multitud, tendría que actuar rápido.

-Takeru ya viene.-Anunció a Hikari, la misma que se puso a temblar ante la mención del nombre del muchacho.-Nosotras nos vamos.-Apremió a Miyako.

-Esperen, ¿Qué hago?-Preguntó Hikari desesperada, es decir. Sus amigas la dejarían sola.-No sé que decirle.

-Ten iniciativa, Hikari.-Aconsejó Miyako.-Hazte la dura.

-Discúlpate.-Por el contrario fue el consejo de Mimi.

-¡Que!-Exclamó la muchacha con lentillas horrorizada.

-Calla, Miyako.-Pidió la castaña antes de dirigirse nuevamente a la joven Yagami.-Pídele perdón por la cachetada, se supone que queremos que Takeru vea que ya no eres una niña, sino una mujer. Actuando maduramente y disculpándote le estás mostrando eso, luego apreciará tu transformación y lo demás, es cosa vuestra.-Afirmó guiñando un ojo a su amiga.-Suerte, linda.

-Si te vuelve a insultar me llamas, verás que nadie se acercará a él después de cómo lo voy a dejar.-Apoyó Inoue.

Mimi vio como su amiga ponía carita de circunstancia y como Takeru estaba a punto de llegar donde ella.

Va una, quedan dos.

* * *

Una vez que Mimi y Miyako se alejaron lo suficiente de Hikari compartieron una risilla cómplice y cruzaron los dedos porque le vaya bien a su amiga con el chico de sus sueños.

Miyako aprovechó que se podía apreciar el lugar desde otro ángulo y se apresuró a buscar entre las personas al pelirrojo. Nuevamente sin resultados efectivos.

Mimi regresó a ver a su amiga, qué le decía.

-Disculpa belleza, ¿quieres bailar?

Un par de fornidos muchachos preguntaron a Mimi.

-No, gracias. Estoy un poco cansada.-Se justificó su amiga.

-Entonces te invito un trago.-Propuso el muchacho castaño nuevamente.-Estás muy guapa hoy. Anda, vamos.

Y exponerse a que le pongan cualquier tipo de drogas en esa dichosa bebida. ¡Ja! Primero muerta.

-Mimi, acompáñame al tocador.-Dijo Miyako mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga y la guiaba al tocador, escabulléndose rápidamente entre la gente.

Al pasar por la barra no pudo evitar fijar su atención en una figura que se le hacía muy conocida.

-Gracias Miyako.-Susurró Mimi mientras se dejaba arrastrar hacía el tocador.

-De nada.-Sonrió Inoue.-Espérame tantito.-Pidió una vez dentro de los servicios. Su suerte era tan grande que su periodo tenía que llegar para la fiesta.

Una vez terminada la sacrosanta labor de cambiar la toalla. No pudo evitar preguntarse si Koushiro iría. Es decir, ya se tardó mucho.

El pensar en Koushiro por alguna extraña razón le hizo pensar en el chico que vio en la barra. Ese cabello negro azulado, lacio hasta los hombros. Era imposible que se tratase de…

-Tranquilízate Momoko, es imposible que haya sido el superior Ichijouji, él nunca viene a estas fiestas.

¿Ichijouji?, ¿fiesta? No pudo evitar que esas dos palabras llamaran su atención y se concentrara en la conversación que se llevaba acabo entre un grupo de muchachas fuera de los cúbitos de servicio.

-Pero estoy segura que era él.-Gimoteó una.-Me contestó cuando me refería a él por su nombre.

-Yo soy compañera de Ichijouji y él es muy educado, nunca te diría esas cosas tan feas que te dijo el tipo ese de la barra.-Saltó la otra a la defensa del muchacho.

-¡Fue muy cruel!-Chilló alto y agudo la muchacha.

-No saques conclusiones adelantadas, estoy segura que es un error. Ichijouji no puede ser tan cruel con una chica.

Vaya que sí, pensó Miyako. Ella fue testigo presencial de la crueldad del muchacho al rechazar a las chicas. Ellas dijeron chico en la barra. Entonces no cabía duda, se trataba de Ken Ichijouji.

-¿Pasa algo, Miyako?

La aludida escuchó como la llamaban y salió rápidamente encontrando el semblante preocupado de su mejor amiga y sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-Ya sabes el largo proceso de cambio en "esos días".-Se justificó. Respuesta que pareció calmar a Mimi y así, ambas salieron nuevamente a la pista de baile.

Ahora Inoue fijó su mirar en la barra, ahí de espaldas, está quien se supone es Ichijouji. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Si fue él quien dijo que las fiestas eran sólo una pérdida de tiempo y que el suyo era demasiado valioso para malgastarlo de esa manera.

Quiere ir a preguntarle.

-¿A quién buscas, Miyako?-Inquirió Mimi a su lado con ojos expectantes.

Inoue regresó a ver a su amiga. No podía decirle que quería ir a ver si la persona que estaba en la barra era Ichijouji. Sería muy sospechoso. Sobre todo para ellas que no saben nada de su beca y su trabajo en conjunto con el muchacho. Pero tampoco quería mantener más secretos a sus amigas, eso estaba mal.

-El día que conocí a Koushiro Izumi, ¿recuerdas?-Mimi asintió.-Pues él estudió aquí y comentó que tal vez vendría, sabes que para mí es como si Tokiya Ichinose se presentara aquí para ti. Es mi ídolo.

Una verdad a medias, puesto a quien quiere ir a buscar ahora no es Koushiro precisamente. La joven de cabellos morados regresó a ver con cautela a su amiga y por extraño que sonase, parecía que se alegraba de lo que le acababa de decir.

-Por mi no te detengas, Miyako.-Apremió Mimi.-Y no te preocupes que estaré en la mesa de bocadillos.-Dijo Mimi luego de haber fijado un nuevo objetivo.-Yo haría lo mismo por Tokiya y sé que tu entenderías.

-Gracias.-Exclamó Miyako emocionada, demasiado emocionada incluso para ser ella.

Mimi observaba a su amiga desaparecer del lugar entre la multitud y sus ojos fijaron objetivo a la mesa de bocadillos donde una guapa pelirroja yacía envuelta en un vestido de Chanel.

Sólo necesitaba un pequeño empujoncito.

* * *

Takeru se escabullía entre la gran aglomeración de personas que bailaban en la pista. Cada vez se acercaba más a su destino, a su presa. A esa blanca gatita envuelta en aquel sexy vestido negro. Sólo para él.

Se detuvo un momento. ¿Y si tenía novio?

Aunque así sea. Al menos le sacaría el nombre, ya luego se encargará de demostrarle poco a poco que él era un partido mucho mejor. Por esa muchacha podría ser capaz de hacer algo que nunca había hecho. Esperar. Total, seguro que valía la pena.

Con la mente más clara siguió su andar, deshaciéndose en el camino de un par de chicas que se le insinuaban y a quienes hubiera considerado para pasar la noche si no hubiera visto a la muchacha de negro.

Cuando estaba a unos escasos metros de su objetivo, quienes, asume son Miyako y Mimi, se iban de donde estaban bailando. ¿Se habrán llevado a esa belleza con ellas?, a lo mejor lo vieron acercarse y dedujeron sus intenciones. Tal vez, la preciosura se encontró con el mentado novio.

Pero no, quedó solita. Aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que si no era él, había muchos lobos al acecho. No perderá contra nadie, no a esa hermosura por lo que apresuró su caminar.

-Hola, guapa.-Habló cerca del oído de la muchacha, observando como ella se crispaba y daba un saltito ante sus dos palabras-¿Quieres bailar?

La joven se dio media vuelta con la cabeza gacha. El rubio sonrió ante la ternura que le inspiraba esa criatura. Iba vestida de esa manera tan reveladora y no le daba cara, seguro por timidez. Porque cuando la vio de lejos pudo apreciar que no era fea de cara.

-Vamos, déjame verte.-Alzó delicadamente el rostro de la fémina, esperando encontrarse tal vez con un insignificante barro por lo que las tías armaban un reverendo alboroto.

Más no hubo ninguno. Era el rostro más limpio e inmaculado que había visto jamás. Se quedó sin aliento, era demasiado guapa. Apenas se había tomado dos cervezas como para decir que llegó al punto en la que todas se veían guapas. Ella era diferente.

No le molestaría desempeñar el papel de tonto enamorado e insistir con esa belleza. Hasta podría replantearse el hecho de presentarla al dichoso noviecillo de Hikari.

-Takeru.

Genial, sabía quien era. Eso agilizaría el proceso de conquista. Seguro y se trataba de esos patitos feos que se convertían en cisnes al momento menos pensado.

Si ella ya lo conocía entonces no había que perder el tiempo. Pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la muchacha, casi llegando al final de su espalda.

-Así me llamo.-Agregó con una coqueta sonrisa-¿Y tú?

Hikari se asombró ante la pregunta. ¿Acaso no la reconocía? No, eso era imposible, ella sabía que era él aunque ese antifaz azul cubriera su rostro.

Esa sonrisa burlona, seguro y era una especie de castigo por haberle pegado e ignorado. Era una especie de venganza. Por eso el abrazo, por eso tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y se acercaba a ella y…

La besaba.

El rubio sonrió entre dientes, se había dejado besar de él tan fácilmente. Es decir, no es que la culpe por ello, después de todo se trataba de él besándola.

Ya tenía novia de la noche para mostrarle a Hikari y era una novia mucho mejor que cualquier chico que ella pudiese conseguir.

Los ojos castaños de la muchacha se abrieron desmesuradamente ante el acto y poco a poco sintió como la sangre se le aglomeraba en las mejillas. Takeru unía sus labios a los de ella y empezaba moverlos delicadamente. Dios, su primer beso y se lo estaba dando el amor de su vida. Se sentía de maravilla. Hikari sintió como el rubio mordía su labio inferior para obligarla a abrir la boca y…

En ese momento, las palabras de sus amigas resonaron en su cabeza y recuperó la cordura.

-¡Takeru!-Se separó abruptamente de su mejor amigo, muy avergonzada-¡Perdón, Takeru!

Hikari comprendió, Takeru se estaba desquitando con ella.

El aludido la regresó a ver incrédulo, ¿perdón por qué?, ¿por haberle correspondido el beso?

-¿Qué?, ¿por?-Exclamó confuso-¿Qué ocurre, linda?

-Perdón por haberte pegado e ignorarte toda la semana.-Respiró antes de volver a hablar.-También siento haberte dicho que te odiaba, sabes que no.-Exclamó arrepentida.-Ahora deja de jugar y pretender que no me conoces.

El rubio apenas procesaba lo que acababa de escuchar. Golpe, ignorar, "te odio". Sólo había una persona que podría disculparse por haberle dicho esas cosas, específicamente, solo una chica podría hacerlo.

Examinó a la muchacha frente a él y la verdad lo abrumó, más cuando la joven se quitó el antifaz dejando ver su rostro claramente.

-¡¿Hikari?

* * *

Estupefacción.

Era lo único que le generaba ese lugar. Es decir, ella sabía que esos niños eran terribles.

Pero, jamás pensó que se trataría de múltiples reencarnaciones del anticristo.

Tantos mocosos desacatando las leyes de la lógica y la ética. Dios mío, quiere salir corriendo de allí.

No, quiere ir donde está el famoso DJ y tomar un micrófono para gritarles un par de ordenes a los muchachos esos, quiere ir y separar un metro a esas parejas que se devoraban entre sí. Acaso las muchachas no se daban cuenta que parecían unas perdidas, por muy novios suyos que sean, así sólo bailaban las prostitutas de un burdel.

Pero no puede hacer nada porque la fiesta no es abalada por la escuela.

Tampoco puede irse porque no ha logrado su cometido. Que Taichi Yagami la mire bien vestida y se trague todas y cada una de sus palabras hacia ella.

Pero no, él tenía que estar ahí, al frente. De risillas con las alumnas, coquetas, No piensan que Yagami ya debió haber besado a una chica cuando ellas aprendían a caminar.

Tanta desfachatez, la enfermaba.

-Yo sabía que había curvas detrás de los doscientos kilos de ropa que llevaba encima.

Mimi no pudo evitar sonreír, la respuesta a su encrucijada estaba justo frente a la mesa con bocadillos. Envuelta en un vestido beige, cabello ondulado y pelirrojo y zapatos color café. Sora Takenouchi, vaya, estaba irreconocible. Con un poco de suerte su querida inspectora lograba su cometido y Taichi ya no sería cuenta.

Y luego podría hablar con él, de qué, no sabe, por qué, menos aún.

Sólo sabe que quiere hacerlo, más que eso, lo hará.

Sora escuchó una cantarina risa detrás de ella por lo que regresó a ver de quién se trataba. Aunque ya tenía una idea de quien podría tratarse, giró para confirmar sus sospechas.

-Está muy guapa, señorita Takenouchi.

Tachikawa, más perfecta que de costumbre forrada de aquel vestido blanco. Era demasiado brillante, como esos personajes Bishojo y Bishonen que había conocido luego de ampliar su biblioteca de mangas adquiriendo unos cuantos con demografía Shojo y Josei.

-Lo mismo digo.-Devolvió Sora el cumplido.

Mimi la sonrió y se colocó a su lado.

-¿Le parece bonita la fiesta?-Preguntó la castaña divertida mientras observaba como el rostro de la pelirroja se desfiguraba mostrando repugnancia ante la idea.

Sora la observaba, sonreía como estúpida luego de formular una pregunta aún más estúpida. Además, miraba al frente un momento y luego su semblante cambiaba por uno que denotaba consternación. Miró al lugar que llamaba la atención de su estudiante y daba la coincidencia que era el mismo lugar en el que estaba Taichi de sonrisitas con las mocosas esas.

-Me parece que si no hace algo para llamar su atención, él no la verá en toda la fiesta.-Comentó Mimi, con el ceño fruncido tras su antifaz y no precisamente por Taichi.-Además el grupito maravilla de Yamamoto no es conocido precisamente por su pureza y castidad.

-No sé qué hago aquí.-Murmuró la inspectora bebiendo un sorbo de la bebida que tenía en la mano.-Me parece inaudito que les expendan licor.-Exclamó luego, con el afán de cambiar el tema. Más de un bodoque se había acercado a ella hecho el galán a coquetearle. Se moría por decirles quien era para disfrutar de sus reacciones, pero así se propagaría el rumor de que ella estaba allí y eso dañaría permanentemente su reputación.

-¿En serio, no sabe?-Preguntó Mimi impactada.-Digo, yo no olvidaría el deseo de hacerle tragar sus palabras a quien me ha humillado.-Confesó con sinceridad. Bastaba con ver como estaba decidida a humillar a Michael hasta hace poco. Todo iba bien hasta que empezaron los sentimientos y las confusiones.

El recuerdo de las palabras dichas por el molesto castaño el último día de clases se aglomeraron en su memoria. Nuevamente sintió la ola de rabia y coraje subirle de los pies a la cabeza.

-Como ya dije inspectora, está muy guapa esta noche. Yo no dejaría pasar la oportunidad.-Canturreó fingiendo poco desinterés.

-¿Cómo te beneficias de esto, Tachikawa?-Preguntó súbitamente, analizando la reacción de su estudiante que tardó más de un minuto en reaccionar.

Mimi dejó de respirar por un segundo, lo que tardó en comprender que debía actuar serena y tranquila, como si de verdad no ocultase nada.

-Ya se lo dije, soy mujer. No puedo evitar molestarme cuando escucho al profesor Taichi hablar así de una chica.-Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, no podía quedarse callada mucho tiempo.

-¿Nada más?-Insistió la pelirroja aún desconfiada.

-Ya recuperé mis argollas, ¿Qué más podría pedir?-Soltó indiferente la castaña.

-No sé Tachikawa.-Confesó sinceramente.-No sé.-Repitió, y eso era lo que le preocupaba.

Que ocurriría si a la condenada muchacha se le daba por extorsionarla o algo parecido. Ella no tendría como defenderse y la castaña era una joven de apellido influyente mientras ella era una pobre maestra asalariada.

-¡Mire!-Exclamó la muchacha a su lado señalando con los ojos la mesa de bocadillos frente a ambas.-Taichi.-Dijo viendo como el joven maestro se acercaba a la mesa para servirse un poquito de cada cosa.-El mejor lugar para propiciar un encuentro casual es la mesa de bocadillos que en la que todos coinciden.-Sugirió insinuante.

-Pero…

-Vaya. Recuerde caminar erguida, orgullosa de lo que tiene.-Apremió Mimi.-Confíe en mí.-Negó con la cabeza.-Confía en si misma.

No sabe porque, pero las palabras de la joven le inspiraron la confianza que le hacía falta y también que podía confiar en ella. No pudo evitar sonreírle.

Mimi correspondió el gesto y la vio marcharse con la frente en alto.

Había matado dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Complacida, giró para encarar a su objetivo. No estaba solo y eso la molestó, ahí seguían las resbalosas sólo que Yamato, a diferencia de Taichi les restaba importancia.

Empezó a caminar firme, tenía que ir ella también. Acercarse por atrás Por fin podría hablarle y aunque en su estómago se esté intensificando la tercera guerra mundial por cada paso que daba.

Esa noche iba a saber qué era lo que le pasaba con el rubio, eso quería.

Y Mimi Tachikawa siempre obtiene lo que quiere.

* * *

Miyako logró escabullirse entre las miles de personas de la pista de baile. Por favor, parecía un camino sin fin. Era como si cada vez que tocaba a uno este se dividiera por mitosis como la célula y se duplicara. Pero, por fin llegó a su objetivo.

Y ahí estaba, nada más y nada menos que, quien esperaba encontrar. De espaldas, vestido de vaqueros y una simple camisa café. Su cabello, apenas se distinguía azulado.

-¿Ichijouji?-Se atrevió a llamarlo, dudosa.

Pero al igual que en la narración de la muchacha en los servicios, el muchacho se giró y respondió ante su llamado. Efectivamente se trataba del muchacho.

-Ah.

Fue lo único que salió de los labios del chico antes de suspirar pesadamente e ignorar monumentalmente a la muchacha. La joven de cabellos morados quedó estupefacta. Una de dos, o no la había reconocido o la estaba ignorando.

-Ichijouji.-Repitió el llamado.-Soy yo, Inoue.

-Lo sé.-Comentó el muchacho con fastidio mientras se volteaba a encarar nuevamente a la muchacha.-Otro.

Hizo un ademán con su brazo al mesero que parecía no atenderlo.

-¿Qué quieres, Inoue?-Preguntó con hastío.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-La muchacha contestó con otra pregunta.

-Sabes, me he estado haciendo la misma pregunta durante la última hora.-Habló como pudo el joven de cabello azabache-¡¿Dónde está mi bebida?-Preguntó molesto. Volteando a ver al mesero y reclamando atención.-Ni siquiera puedo decir que dan un buen servicio en este lugar.

Inoue lo miraba sorprendida. Era la primera vez que Ken Ichijouji hablaba tanto, casi podría considerarse un parlamento. Hasta ahora lo poco que se ha limitado a decirle es: "No te metas en mi camino", "No tengo tiempo que perder" y eso mencionando las frases más largas. Su comportamiento era extraño.

-¿Estás bien, Ichijouji?

-Claro, estoy desperdiciando mi tiempo en tonterías mientras estoy sentado tomando Coca-Cola y a ti te parece que estoy bien.-Comentó con sarcasmo e ironía.-Vaya Inoue, no te creía tan inteligente.

-Que grosero, Ichijouji.-Se quejó la joven furiosa.-Si tanto te molesta estar aquí, entonces porque no te largas.

Estaba sorprendentemente molesta. Es decir, siempre ha sido temperamental. Pero nunca, nadie había conseguido sacarla de casillas tan rápido. Pero Ichijouji tenía esa extraña facilidad.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.-Explicó voraz y molesto.

Miyako resopló molesta, claro que no era de su incumbencia. Es más, ya no sabía ni qué estaba haciendo ahí. Debería hacer lo que le dijo a Mimi que haría y buscar a Koushiro.

El vaso del moreno llegó justo en el momento en el que tomó esa decisión. Aún enfadada y a paso firme se dirigió a la barra y sin permiso ni consideración tomó el vaso que había escuchado se trataba de Coca-Cola y se lo mandó de golpe.

-¡Que mujer tan maleducada!-Bramó irritado el joven genio del instituto mientras observaba como la joven de cabellos morados tosía escandalosamente. Seguramente se había atorado.-Sólo un idiota se atoraría por tomar rápido una Coca.-Se mofó a la vez que hacía un ademán para que se le sirviera otro vaso.

Miyako seguía tosiendo conforme se giraba para ver mal a su agresor verbal. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? ¡Eso no era Coca-Cola!, ¡Era ron con Coca-Cola! Ichijouji estaba tomando una bebida alcohólica preparada. Es que no se había dado cuenta.

La verdad caló a la muchacha abruptamente. Por eso hablaba de más y de ser posible era más irritante que de costumbre.

Ken Ichijouji estaba ebrio.

* * *

No cabía duda que ese era su lugar.

Al diablo la pista de baile y la mejor forma de escapar de la tentación de mirar con lujuria a las hermosas colegialas. La mesa de bocadillos, ese era su oasis personal.

Taichi analizó con deleite los diferentes platillos que se ofrecían a su merced. No eran refinados ni dignos de un bufé pero Dios, esos platos se veían tan jodidamente deliciosos.

¿Qué comería primero? O ¿Debía comer todo de una?, daba lo mismo. Pensó con una sonrisa conforme recorría la mesa con la mirada.

Tuvo una revelación, el último oniguiri en la esquina superior izquierda de la mesa gritaba que lo eligiese a él como su primer tentempié y él cumpliría gustoso el deseo de aquel dulce.

Se encaminó a tomarlo, ya lo saboreaba, y cuando estuvo a punto de hacerse con él…

Una larga y estilizada mano alcanzó el dulce de arroz, quitándoselo, prácticamente de sus manos. Alzó el rostro para enfrentar al vil humano que osó quitarle u dulce y se encontró con una inesperada visión delante de él.

Era, como el fuego. Su cabello pelirrojo se podía apreciar perfectamente a pesar de la oscuridad del ambiente. Sus bucles llegaban hasta más debajo de su cintura e iba en un vestido crema el cual acentuaba mucho cierta… ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

Y podía hacer reaccionar muy fácilmente cierta parte del cuerpo de él.

¡Pero era una estudiante! ¡No podía verla así! ¡Diablos! Eso era anti-ético. ¡Tonto Taichi!

Pero, él no recuerda a ninguna de sus estudiantes de cabello de ese color. Todas eran muy normalitas, castañas, cabellos negros. Salvo Miyako, claro está.

¿Y si esa chica no era estudiante?, si no lo era podría ganar mucho. Pero si lo era y se daba cuenta que coqueteaba, podía perder más.

¿Valdría la pena el riego? Una vez más recorrió a la muchacha con la mirada.

-Debería suspenderte por quitarle el bocadillo a tu maestro.

A la mierda, ese par de… atributos copa C merecían el riego. Con un poco de suerte ni siquiera notaba el ligero flirteo de su oración.

-No puede suspender a quien no estudia aquí.

Sora contenía la respiración y su corazón latía con fuerza. Tratándose de Yagami podría estarle tomando el pelo fácilmente. Tenía que cuidarse si quería que su plan fuera un rotundo éxito.

La belleza habló aliviándolo. Eso quería decir que la chica al menos no era alumna de ese instituto. Aunque, si era menor de edad aún había problemas. A pesar de que no lo parecía, aún así debía de asegurarse.

-Ya me lo imaginaba, conozco a los estudiantes de este instituto y nadie tiene el cabello así de rojo.-Confesó pagado de si mismo.-Entonces, ¿Hermana de alguien?

-No.-Contestó la pelirroja un poco más tranquila y satisfecha de que su disfraz haya valido la pena.

-Pero, entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Inquirió el castaño confundido.

-¿Es una fiesta abierta al público?-Contestó con otra pregunta-¿Verdad?

-Sí.-Afirmó el castaño sorprendido. Ese tono autoritario no lo escuchaba muy seguido, no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Demandó saber la Sora a la defensiva. Parece que hasta ahí llegó su juego y ahora se está burlando de ella, de nuevo.

-No me malinterpretes.-Se apresuró a justificar Yagami.-Es sólo que no pensé escuchar ese tono de gendarme hasta dentro de una semana que vuelva al trabajo.

-¿Tu jefe es estricto?-Preguntó haciéndose la desentendida.

-No, pero una compañera de trabajo parece que careció de amor en la infancia.-Se burló.-Grita a diestra y siniestra.

-No debe ser fácil trabajar con moco….-Se retracto rápidamente.-Con jóvenes.

-No, pero ella exagera, los muchachos son muchachos. Hay que ser sus amigos.

-Pero si les das la mano se trepan hasta el hombro.

Taichi se volteó a ver a la señorita anonadado. Pues se fueron al trasto todas sus teorías sobre ella. No era la dulce y angelical pelirroja que creyó.

-Te invito un trago.-Propuso directamente Yagami.-Supongo que tienes edad para beber.

-Sí, pero que más da.-Sora meditó su respuesta antes de darla.-Aquí le venden cerveza a todo aquel que tenga un dólar a la mano.

Tenía carácter. Sonrió socarronamente.

Eso le gustaba.

* * *

Yamato observó irritado como su amigo se encontraba, aparentemente ligando con una muchacha. Los vio platicar antes, esperaba que se haya cerciorado que no es una alumna del instituto, no se fiaba de Taichi sobrio, menos con un par de copas encima.

Darle dos copas a su amigo era como darle una bomba nuclear a un niño. Por suerte sólo ha tomado una ya que según él se está guardando para ir a un burdel más tarde.

Debió suponer que lo perdería cuando lo vio pasar frente a la mesa de bocadillos para ir a buscar a Koushiro que le había prometido ir.

-Profesor Ishida, ¿se está divirtiendo?

Yamato volteó a mirar a las muchachitas frente a él. Si mal no recuerda se trataba de Yamamoto Yuri y compañía. Genial, Taichi se largaba de flirteo y lo dejaba a él con dos estudiantes que, a su parecer sonríen mucho. Le provoca preguntarles si no les dolerá mucho sonreír así.

-No.-Contestó parco. Él no era Taichi para andar sociabilizando con nenas que esperasen la nota máxima por una conversación.

-Entonces.-La joven se acercó al maestro y colocó su mano sobre su hombro.-Qué opina si nos vamos a un lugar más… íntimo.-Sugirió con una pícara sonrisa.

Yamato suspiró pesadamente cuando las jóvenes clavaron su vista en él. Era verdad eso de que la juventud de hoy en día estaba cada vez peor. Lamentaba que ellas no se consideraran lo suficiente como para saber lo que valen y se comportasen de manera diferente.

Porque las niñas tenían que pensar de esa manera a los diecisiete sintiéndose reinas del universo. Tal vez tengan problemas, aunque cuando uno es un adolescente TODO es un problema. La juventud tiende a ahogarse en vasos de agua y casi nunca lo resuelven de la mejor manera.

No se dan cuenta que se exponen a muchos peligros como enfermedades venéreas o un embarazo no deseado.

Porque no resuelven sus problemas con coraje y valentía. Como… ella.

Mimi Tachikawa era una de las poquísimas adolescentes que a pesar de todo seguía manteniéndose estoica y firme frente a la vida. Con la poca atención que recibe de sus padres era para que ya se hubiera derrumbado y cedido ante las tentaciones que la vida le pone a uno en los peores momentos.

Yamato observó a la muchacha, tan joven y tan fácil. Sintió lastima por ella.

-No me interesan niñas de secundaria.-Fue su respuesta acompañada de una gélida sonrisa.-Me dan lástima.-Al diablo, esa fiesta era muy aparte de la escuela

La muchacha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, el profesor Ishida se parecía mucho a su reciente ex, Takeru, demasiado y el profesor Yagami nunca le había prestado atención a sus insinuaciones.

Era la primera vez que un hombre la rechazaba a ella que se jactaba de haber salido con muchos guapillos de la ciudad, incluso el apuesto Motoharu Yano, al que en un momento de debilidad aprovechó para enredársele entre las sábanas.

Yuri Yamamoto recogió el poco orgullo que le quedaba y se dio media vuelta seguida de su séquito, dejando atrás al hombre más apuesto con el que alguna vez haya querido estar y con quien aún no descarta estará, quizá sólo sea cuestión de tiempo.

-¡Ay!-Se quejó la joven de cabellos lilas cuando chocó con otra muchacha aparentemente.-Muévete idiota.

La muchacha ni siquiera escuchó a la chica que choco con ella. Estaba demasiado concentrada en las palabras que habían salido de la boca del rubio.

"No me interesan niñas de secundaria", "Me dan lástima"

El cerebro de Mimi se limitaba a repetir esas crueles palabras. Mierda ¿Por qué flaqueaba?, ¿Por qué volvían las dudas y su bipolaridad? No era justo que cuando había decidido que nada se interpondría en su camino, que ella siempre conseguía lo que quería.

¡Puf!

Todo desaparecía con un par de simples oraciones dichas por él, toda su determinación y su seguridad se iban al piso.

Eso no debería afectarle, si para ella todo era un juego y estaba ahí decidida a comprobarlo. Si no era nada más que una diversión pasajera entonces por qué causaba ese efecto contraproducente en ella.

No debería de molestarle a menos que ella…

Retrocedió dos pasos perdiendo el equilibrio momentáneamente.

Ella no podría…

¡Ella era Mimi Tachikawa y se supone que él sería su juguete, su instrumento de venganza!

No se suponía que ella…

-Pero, mira que tenemos aquí.

Mimi sintió como la piel se le crispaba, esas voces. Ya las había escuchado antes.

-La bella palomita de hace un rato.

Efectivamente. Cuando se giró a encarar al par de soquetes que la arribaron cuando ella estaba con Miyako. Idiotas, ¿Acaso creerían que porque estaba sola iba a ceder y seguirlos como un borreguito? Ella tenía orgullo y no se rebajaría a socializar con ellos.

-Permiso.-Pidió conforme se abría paso entre ellos siguiendo de largo. Sintiendo como la seguían de cerca. Era difícil escabullirse en medio de tantas personas. Pero, al parecer lo consiguió.

-¿Te gusta jugar al gato y al ratón, palomita?

Mimi se giró súbitamente cuando se encontró acorralada entre la pared y un par de brazos masculinos. El olor a licor no tardó en llegarle cuando el sujeto abrió la boca. Trató de reconocerlo rápidamente sin resultados efectivos. Si fuera algún mocoso menor que ella podría amedrentarlo y no podía ser uno de su curso porque lo podría reconocer.

Como la fiesta era abierta al público no sería extraño que fuese algún conocido de alguien o simplemente un transeúnte que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-Las colegialas siempre son tan lindas e infantiles.-Habló el otro acompañante colocándose a los flancos de su amigo.

Era imposible, de nada serviría gritar con la bulla del salón y su minúsculo cuerpo no podría contener a uno, ¡peor a dos!, que para colmo de males estaban ebrios.

Tal vez lo mejor era lucir sumisa y en la menor oportunidad escapar. Aunque, aquello podría ser un arma de doble filo.

Ni siquiera podría asustarlo diciéndole quien era porque a lo mejor y a sabiendas de eso incluso la podrían secuestrar. No sabe con que clase de tipos está tratando.

-Linda, ven con nosotros. Seguro te diviertes más.-Trató de persuadir mientras le tocaba el hombro.

Mimi se sacudió asqueada ante el contacto y trató de empujarlos sin poder moverlos ni un solo centímetro.

-Habrá que ver que eres una fierecilla.-El tipo parecía complacido.-Nosotros que pensábamos que sólo tú amiga era así.

-No importa, mientras más difícil, mejor.-Agregó tomando su mano bruscamente.

-¡Suélteme!-Exclamó Mimi zafándose del agarre y manteniéndose estoica frente a su acosador.

-Vamos, no te hagas la difícil palomita.

Dios, en qué lío se había metido.

-Tachikawa, ¿la están molestando?

De un momento a otro pasó, de estar frente a un tipo asqueroso a estar frente a una ancha espalda masculina. Un hombre cuya voz reconocía.

-No, hombre. Si nada más queríamos que nos acompañase porque la vimos solita.

-Si, de saber que su novio estaba por ahí no habríamos dicho nada.

-Entonces, por favor, retírense.

La voz era tranquila y serena. Pero la mirada que les dedicaron fue homicida. Al par de muchachos que molestaban a la castaña no les quedó otra opción que retirarse con el rabo entre las piernas.

Mimi escuchó como Yamato, frente a ella corría a sus acosadores con una total serenidad muy propia de él.

Muy propia del buen profesor que siente lástima por alumnas.

-¿Estás bien?

Mimi apenas salió de su lapso de inercia y alzó la cabeza para encarar a su maestro quien la miraba preocupado a través de su oscuro antifaz. La castaña recordó inmediatamente las palabras dichas por el rubio y como pudo sonrió tratando de tranquilizar a su profesor.

Yamato la miró sorprendido. Ya sabía él que algo extraño le pasaba a Mimi. Esa sonrisa, no era igual a las que ella normalmente le regalaba. Esta se apreciaba vacía y por extraño que sonase parecía una triste sonrisa.

La muchacha no fue a clases por casi una semana, evitó encontrarse con él por más de dos. No fue a su examen pero le dejó una fundita de deliciosa galletitas caseras con una nota en la que le invitaba a venir a la dichosa fiesta.

Ahora, no puede garantizarlo pero parece que se acercaba a su encuentro cuando la vio retroceder. Por instinto la siguió y pudo apreciar como prácticamente huía del lugar. Fue cuestión de segundos para que notara la presencia del par de mocosos que la acosaban y cuando la vio acorralada no pudo evitar sentir el impulso de ir y protegerla.

-Sí, gracias, profesor Ishida.-Agradeció Mimi apartándose de su lado sin saber qué hacer. Es decir, su resolución se fue al suelo cuando las dudas le invadieron.

Podría aceptar que lo de Michael pasó a segundo y hasta tercer plano y que en determinado momento ni siquiera pensaba en ello. Pero el hecho de que él sólo se acercara a ella por lástima, su orgullo no podría soportar eso.

Si es que esa era la verdad no quería escucharla. Pero, tampoco quería quedarse sin saber.

El joven de ojos azules observó con ellos como la muchacha empezaba a caminar por inercia y nuevamente fue un impulso el que lo apresuró a detenerla. La muchacha se volteó a encararlo con ese par de ojos color caramelo mirando fijamente sus azulejos.

¿Qué decir?, ¿Qué hacer?, ¿Cómo explicar sus razones? No tenía respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas. Quería exigir respuestas pero no tenía ningún derecho para hacerlo.

Pero quería hablar con ella y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

Takeru aún no creía lo que veía. Frente a él estaba la que ha considerado la chica más guapa que ha pisado el instituto y resulto ser...

-¿Hikari?

-Si.-Contestó tímidamente la joven.

-¿Hikari Yagami?-Volvió a preguntar el rubio.

-Sí.-Repitió la contestación la castaña.

-¿La misma Hikari Yagami con quien pasé toda mi infancia?-Necesitaba asegurarse.

-¡Sí, Takeru!-Explotó la joven-¡La misma Hikari que sabe que te chupaste el dedo al dormir hasta los diez años!

La menor Yagami sintió de pronto la cercanía de su amigo y la mano del mismo cubriéndole la boca. Cerca, demasiado cerca.

-Vale, te creo.-Susurró el rubio en el oído de su amiga. Si dudaba de ella era posible que lo siguiente que saliera a la luz fuese la edad a la que dejó de mojar la cama.

No tardó mucho en percatarse de la cercanía que mantenía con la muchacha y no precisamente de una bonita forma sino más bien luego de desviar su vista a su escote. Ni tan grande ni tan pequeño, normalito, manejable, de los que le...

Se separó de ella rápidamente. Quiere golpear su cabeza contra cualquier superficie para despejar cualquier clase de ideas. Dios sólo se había tomado dos tragos y ya pensaba tonterías. Es Hikari, ya lo comprobó y la besó.

Pero es que, cómo se hubiera imaginado que era su Hikari. Nunca imaginó que ella se pudiera poner ese diminuto vestido. Por todos los santos, el vestido que vio cuando fueron a la universidad parecía una de las batas que usa su abuela si lo comparaba con ese diminuto vestido. Además el cabello y el maquillaje; si ella no se lo decía y comprobaba, nunca lo hubiese deducido.

Es que era otra, no su dulce, angelical y tierna Hikari.

Esa era…

-¿Sigues enojado conmigo?-Preguntó la castaña bajito, acercándose a su amigo para que le escuchase.-Ya me he disculpado contigo.-Alegó mirándolo fijamente.

Takeru no pudo evitar quedarse viendo fijamente ese par de ojos color chocolate que lo miraban fijamente.

-No.-Fue lo primero que dijo. Esos ojos, ahora lucían arrepentidos y temerosos. ¿Le temía?-¡No me mires así!

-¿Así, cómo?-Demandó saber la muchacha.

-¡Como una mujer!

Esas tres palabras calaron en su mente y las de sus amigas no tardaron en unírsele. Takeru lo había dicho, la había reconocido como mujer. Su plan fue un éxito. Estaba tan feliz.

-Por favor quita esa sonrisa.-Pidió el rubio sintiendo como su rostro ardía tras su antifaz. No estaba acostumbrado a decir aquellas palabras y jamás se hubiera imaginado que se las diría a Hikari precisamente.-Vamos.-Animó tomando su mano.-Necesito un trago.

Hikari se dejó guiar por el rubio como si fuese una muñequita de trapo y no se detuvieron hasta la llegar a la barra.

-Uno de lo más fuerte que tengas.-Exigió Takeru al bartender y de inmediato regresó a ver a la pequeña castaña a su lado.-Y una piña colada.

La bebida que pidió para Hikari llegó primero y se la entregó quedándose esperando impacientemente su trago que no se hizo esperar mucho más tiempo. De un solo golpe se lo tomó sintiendo como el liquido ardía atravesando su garganta y esófago.

-Takeru...

Escuchó que Hikari lo llamó pero le restó importancia. Tenía que relajarse, miró a su alrededor esperando encontrarse con Mimi o Miyako para encargarles a Hikari. Además, ese gusto y estilo tenía el sello Tachikawa por todos lados. Ya estaba más tranquilo, siguió buscando, más lo que encontró fue una cabeza con pelos de punta que chocó miradas con él.

-¡Takaishi!

El rubio casi escupe el trago que ya se encontraba quemando su estómago.

¡Daisuke!

Con todo lo que pasó se olvidó completamente de su amigo. Regresó su vista al frente.

¡Hikari!

Como pudo soltó el vaso y abrazó a la castaña con fuerza, apegándola a su cuerpo.

-¿Takeru?

-Shh.-Fue lo único que musitó el rubio cerca de su oído.

Hikari se ruborizó más obedeció a su mejor amigo

-Hola, Daisuke.-Saludó el rubio ameno mientras le hacía señas de que estaba con la que hasta hace poco tiempo le había asegurado sería su partido para la noche.

-Ah, entiendo.-Murmuró un recién llegado castaño.-Bien hecho.-Le felicitó.-Pero, no has visto a Hikari.

El rubio sintió como la castaña se movía entre sus brazos y la abrazó con más fuerza impidiéndole de esta manera hablar.

Hikari, como pudo alzó la vista para enfrentar al rubio que la asfixiaba. El corazón de su amigo latía con fuerza ante la pregunta. ¿Por qué si sólo debía decir que si?

-No, seguro está con Miyako y Mimi.-Mintió Takaishi.

¿Qué? La castaña trató de moverse pero el rubio la apretó más de ser posible. Sentía su calor, su cercanía. Como cuando… Dios. Su primer beso fue tan inesperado que su mente lo bloqueo por unos momentos. Ahora, al sentir el calor y la cercanía del rubio rememoró aquel mágico momento.

Después de todo no siempre es tu príncipe adorado aquel que te da tu primer beso. Genial, ahora no sabía si eran los latidos de él o los de ella aquellos que retumbaban con más fuerza.

-Eso es lo raro, no las he visto a ellas tampoco.-Justificó Motomiya.

-Seguro y se quedaron viendo alguna película de tías y decidieron no venir.-Takeru rogaba por donar convincente.-Están como locas desde que vieron la última de Crepúsculo.

-Tienes razón.-El joven capitán del equipo de soccer se quedó pensativo.

-Esto, Daisuke…-Takeru sonó impaciente mientras señalaba con la vista a su acompañante.

-Eh, sí, lo siento.-Se disculpó el joven avergonzado. No le ofendía que Takeru no le presentara a su partido de la noche. Nunca eran algo serio y francamente esa chica era muy guapa y él debía mantenerse fiel a Hikari.-Adiós.

-Adiós.-Se despidió el rubio viendo como su amigo se marchaba del lugar. Finalmente pudo aflojar el abrazo a la castaña.-Perdón.

-Casi muero.-Confesó Hikari mientras recuperaba el aliento y sentía como alguien chocaba con ella.-Perdón.-Se disculpó la muchacha haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Takeru vio como el tipo con el que chocó se regresó a verla y empezó a desnudarla con la mirada. No podía culparlo, él mismo lo hizo más de una vez, hasta que se enteró que se trataba de Hikari. Ahora que lo analiza, la mayoría de los chicos a su alrededor se giraban a verla, a contemplarla y estaba seguro que ninguno de ellos sabían que se trataba de Hikari Yagami.

¿Así sería toda la noche? No, de ninguna manera.

Con pericia, el rubio desabotonó su camisa de manga larga quedando sólo con la remera llana que usaba por debajo. Se acercó a su amiga y se la colocó sobre los hombros. Lo sabía, su camisa era más grande que el mentado vestido ese.

-Vámonos.-Declaró tomando a la castaña por la mano y brusca pero delicadamente se la llevó del lugar atravesando la concurrida pista de baile.

Estaba furioso, sólo que no sabía por qué. Estaba molesto por la situación, por el amor del cielo él sabía que era un calenturiento adolescente playboy del colegio. Pero siempre había sabido mantener la diferencia entre sus amigas y las chicas fáciles con las que pasaba el rato.

Pero eso no era lo que le molestaba, lo que le enfurecía era Hikari. Ella con ese cambio que hacía imposible reconocerla, ¿Qué le costaba decirle su nombre?, ¿Qué le costaba usar un vestido más largo?, ¿Acaso no notaba como la miraban? Era incómodo que vieran así a tu amiga delante de ti.

Si é pensó en llevársela a la cama, ¿Qué podría esperar de los demás?, ¿Hikari no se daba cuenta de eso? Por supuesto que no, su pequeña era muy dulce e inocente para notar eso. Por eso él tenía el impulso de protegerla, era su deber, su deseo.

Sólo él podía saber que aquella belleza de vestido negro era su Hikari Yagami.

* * *

La barra estaba repleta cuando Taichi se acercó para comprar. Por lo que más rápido pidió un sixpack de la cerveza más cara que tenían y la llevó donde la pelirroja lo esperaba. Un cómodo rincón donde se sentaron a platicar.

-No has tocado tu cerveza, ¿Mentiste en tu edad?-Inquirió el joven de piel canela al ver que su acompañante no había tocado su cerveza.

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?-Preguntó Sora sagaz.

-Porque querías platicar con un profesor súper sexy.-Divagó el castaño pagado de su mismo.

Ahí está, pensó Sora. Abran paso porque el gran ego de Taichi Yagami va a entrar. Es que acaso no se da cuenta, que si es que ella resultase ser una estudiante como lo está sugiriendo él estaría en graves problemas. Acababa de comprobar su teoría de que la estupidez humana no tenía límites.

-Venga que era una broma.-Alegó el muchacho jocoso.-No eres una alumna de este instituto, de eso estoy seguro.-No había ninguna chica copa C, lo habría notado.-Pero sí quisiera saber qué haces aquí y no me vuelvas a decir que es porque es una fiesta abierta al público o algo así.-Exclamó Taichi.-Quiero saber tu nombre.

-Asistí a este colegio.-Explicó la pelirroja reservando su nombre.

-¡¿En serio?-Exclamó Yagami sorprendido-¿Qué generación?

-2005.-Fue lo único que contestó la pelirroja.

-Yo soy del 2002.-El castaño lo meditó un instante.-Eso explica por qué no te recuerdo, tu entrabas al instituto cuando yo me gradué y también significa que tienes veintitrés años.

-¿Acaso eres profesor de matemáticas?-Cuestionó la pelirroja con sarcasmo.

-No, soy de gimnasia.-Dijo orgulloso.-Y, ¿tú? Belleza sin nombre, ¿en qué te ocupas?

Sora lo miró por unos instantes, analizando su estrategia. La había llamado belleza pero eso no era suficiente para que se tragara todos los insultos que escuchó salir de su boca. Lo mejor sería seguir en el anonimato.

-Secreto.-Expresó tranquilamente.

-¿Igual que tu nombre?

-Sí.-Se mantuvo firme la muchacha-¿No está mal que los alumnos vean a un profesor ebrio?

-¿Bromeas?-Preguntó incrédulo el aludido.-Cuatro cervezas no me hacen nada.-Aseguró con firmeza.-Ven, vamos a bailar y te lo demostraré.-Retó jalando a su acompañante a la pista de baile.

-¡Espera!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sora ya estaba acorralada entre los fornidos brazos de su colega, dejándose guiar. Bailando al ritmo de una canción muy diferente a la que se escuchaba. Quería alejarlo, pero no podía.

-Yo no sé bailar.-Trató de justificarse para alejarse y sentarse.

-Yo tampoco.-Le retuvo el castaño, acercándola más a su cuerpo.

Ahí está, pensó Taichi. Esa belleza no era estudiante ni menor de edad, tenía curvas de donde agarrar y un pecho prominente. Era guapa, muy guapa.

-Por favor, hacemos el ridículo.-Suplicó Sora.

-Si me dices tu nombre.-Ofreció.-Te dejaré ir e iremos a sentarnos.

Taichi sonrió coqueto y complacido. Empezó a acercarse notando el nerviosismo de la chica. Eso le gustaba, no le era indiferente. Ella le gustaba, le atraía, quería algo con ella.

-No.-Sentenció decidida. Takenouchi sentía que hiperventilaba, que su corazón se le salía del pecho.

Cuántos años habrán pasado desde la última vez que un hombre estuvo tan cerca de ella ¿cinco, seis, siete años? ¡Jesucristo!, ¿Acababa de pensar en Taichi como un hombre y no como el molesto y atarantado niño grande que era?

-Te informo que me lo tendrás que decir.-Sugirió insinuante.-A las buenas o a las malas.

Taichi quería saber su nombre, dirección y número de teléfono. ¡Todo de ella!

Y lo iba a conseguir.

* * *

Miyako suspiró cansada.

¿Por qué Ichijouji no podía ser una persona normal que se emborracha y se avergüenza a si mismo en aquel estado? De haber sido ella para ese entonces seguro y ya estuviera bailando el la barra.

-Inoue, suéltame.-Habló el moreno.-Quiero otro vaso de cola.

Pero no, a él le da por ser muy comunicativo y hablar por todo lo que no ha hablado en la vida. Si no fuera por eso y porque se tambaleaba al caminar, bien podría parecer una persona normal.

Por favor, hasta en eso él tenia que ser mejor que los demás seres humanos normales, comunes y corrientes.

-Por tercera vez Ichijouji, lo que tú tomaste se llama vulgarmente "Cuba Libre" y es preparado a base de Ron con Coca-Cola.-Explicó como ella mismo lo dijo, por tercera vez.

-Insinúas que ingerí alcohol sin darme cuenta.-Sugirió el muchacho molesto-¿Yo?, ¡ja!, yo no estoy al nivel de simples estudiantes de secundaria.

Casi se cae cuando se giró para darle la espalda, por suerte Miyako alcanzó a sostenerlo y decidió que mejor lo llevaba a cuestas lo que quedaba del camino a la parada de taxis.

-Vale, vale, claro. Olvidé que tú eres un Dios omnipotente, omnipresente y todo eso.-Por esa noche y porque al siguiente día es probable que el muchacho no recuerde nada de lo ocurrido esa noche ella cederá y le dará la razón a él.-Por cierto, ¿Cuántos vasos de "cola" bebiste?

-Exactamente once, iba por el doceavo cuando llegaste y te lo tomaste sin consideración alguna.

-¡Once!-Se sorprendió la joven con lentillas.-Sí que tienes aguante Ichijouji.

-Te recuerdo que…

-Si, si, tienes el gen mutante X y eres superior.-Le recordó-¿Tengo que pedirle al taxi que te lleve a tu casa o a la "Mansión Xavier"?

-Muy graciosa.-Replicó el muchacho.-Por cierto, ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Lo escuché de una niña que hiciste llorar.-Explicó la muchacha.

-Ah.-Algo recordaba el muchacho de eso. Regresó a ver a su compañera de proyecto sobre la que se recargaba-¿En qué piensas? Tienes una expresión estúpida en tu rostro.

-Que si eres gay.-Comentó con toda la sinceridad que tiene procurando ignorar el insulto tras la pregunta.-Digo, has rechazado a dos chicas guapas.

-Acertaste.-Justificó él.-No me llaman la atención niñatas estúpidas. No tengo tiempo…

-Para perderlo en esas tonterías.-Completó Miyako la frase al mismo tiempo que sintió la penetrante mirada del muchacho sobre ella-¿Qué? Eres muy predecible Ichijouji.-Y esa frase la había escuchado mínimo cinco veces.

-Es normal que las personas como yo pensemos así.-Dijo Ken.-Incluso tu adorado Koushiro Izumi se dio cuenta que era una pérdida de tiempo y no vino.

-A lo mejor viene más tarde.-Susurró Miyako no tan convencida-¡Taxi!-Pero el auto pasó de largo.

-Por pensar así es que nunca podrás superarme Inoue.-Habló con superioridad el chico. Parándose lo más erguido que pudo-¿Esperar que algo cambie?, ¿Qué si eres bueno las cosas saldrán a tu manera? No son más que patrañas y estupideces.

Él lo sabía. Cuántos años no fue un "buen hijo" para que sus padres le reconocieran. Para que no estuvieran tristes por lo de Osamu. Qué no hizo para ser el mejor en todo en lo que se metía, para ver si así sus padres sonreían. Le sonreían. Pero no, eso nunca llegó. Nunca pasó.

-¿Qué clase de pensamiento es ese?-Preguntó Miyako molesta.-Uno no es bueno para recibir lo mismo. La vida es injusta, Ichijouji pero hay que vivirla bien por uno mismo no por esperar algo a cambio. Porque si las cosas salen mal no te culparías a ti sino a la puta vida por jugártela mal.-Tal vez ella también estaba un poco entonada. No debió beber ese vaso de licor de una-¿Por qué no puedes ser una persona normal?

"¡¿Por qué no puede ser como su hermano?"

Las palabras de su madre reclamándole a su padre calaron en su interior, dejándolo en blanco por varios minutos. El efecto del alcohol repentinamente tergiversó las palabras dichas por la joven de cabellos morados.

-Tu también...-Dijo vagamente el muchacho.

-¿Estás bien, Ichijouji?-Preguntó la muchacha preocupada por la repentina palidez del joven frente a ella.-No te preocupes, con el tiempo seguro y serás una persona normal.-Trató de darle palmaditas de aliento en el hombro al muchacho.

-¿Quién dijo que quería ser como él?-Preguntó sarcástico mientras tomaba bruscamente el brazo que sentía lástima por él.-Tú también piensas que Osamu es mejor que yo, ¿verdad?

-Me lastimas.-Espetó Miyako ante la fuerte presión que ejercía la mano del muchacho sobre su brazo.

-Podría aceptar esas palabras de alguien que es mejor que yo, pero, ¿tu?, no me hagas reír.-Hablaba de manera inconscientemente, sin saber lo que decía en realidad.-Inoue, tú sólo eres una chillona, atrevida e insoportable niñata de secundaria. No te imaginas el esfuerzo que hago cada día para soportar tus múltiples quejas, alaridos y chillidos. No te puedes comparar a mí, nunca podrás comparte a mi y sabes por qué...

La bofetada llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba, por alguna razón la joven de cabellos morados no quería seguir escuchando al moreno. Dolía escucharlo.

-El que estés borracho no quiere decir que aceptaré que me insultes.-Enfrentó decidida la muchacha.-En serio, no entiendo que diablos te ven las chicas como para llorar cuando las rechazas.

Ichijouji estaba perplejo, nunca se imaginó que alguien tan insignificante osaría alzarle la mano. Tamaña falta de respeto debía ser cobrada.

Tomó a la muchacha por los hombros con fuerza, viéndola directamente a los ojos y notando como ella simplemente se quedaba sin palabras.

-Estoy seguro que ven lo mismo que tu estás viendo ahora.-Sin delicadeza ni tacto acercó su rostro y posó sus labios rudamente sobre los de ella.

Miyako no podía hacer ni decir nada, simplemente se dejaba llevar por aquellos torpes labios que se movían de manera brusca sobre los suyos. Estaba atónita, ¿Ken Ichijouji la estaba besando?

-No eres nadie especial.-Completó el muchacho su frase luego de que se separará de la muchacha que se encontraba roja y con una expresión que indicaba clara estupefacción.-Mírate, eres una simple niñata estúpida.

-¡Taxi!-Llamó Miyako saliendo de su estado de shock e interrumpiendo a su compañero y como si el conductor supiera que algo malo pasaba se detuvo y como pudo la joven introdujo a su rival al automotor para luego darle la dirección y dinero al taxista.

-No eres nadie Inoue y nunca lo serás.

Fueron las últimas palabras del muchacho antes de que el vehículo iniciara su marcha. Miyako se quedó viendo como este se perdía entre las calles e involuntariamente llevó sus dedos a sus labios. Aun podía oler el alcohol cerca y sentía que le quemaban ante aquel inexperto y brusco roce.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Ichijouji la besó y la dejó sin palabras frente a tantos insultos y groserías. Ebrio o no, él no tenía porque decirle todo lo que le dijo. Esas palabras le dolieron más de lo que debieron haberlo hecho. ¿Eso pensaba él de ella?, ¿Tan insoportable le resultaba?

Recordó el beso y sus palabras tras el gesto. Será cierto que es una simple colegiala. ¿Nunca sería capaz de superarlo? Jamás había dejado que alguien pisoteara su nombre como lo hizo él. Se sentía superior por haberlo abofeteado y puesto en su sitio pero luego se sintió inferior por no haber hecho nada para interrumpir el beso quedando como una simple niñata de las que tanto se aqueja.

Por primera vez en su vida se sintió superior e inferior a Ichijouji, a la vez.

Sin embargo, las lágrimas que derramaba no eran por alegría sino más bien, por tristeza y malestar.

Las palabras de Ichijouji, falsas o no, habían exteriorizado su modo de pensar sobre ella.

Y aunque le duela admitirlo le dolía saber en el concepto en el que la tenía.

* * *

El viento empezaba a volverse realmente frío. Contrastaba perfectamente con la iluminada noche que ofrecían la luna llena y las estrellas que resplandecían orgullosamente en los cielos.

Afortunadamente el piso que alquilaba Taichi quedaba cerca del colegio, Hikari pasaría la noche ahí puesto que la residencia del mayor Yagami estaba más cerca que la de sus padres. No les tomó más de siete minutos encontrarse ya frente a la puerta en el tercer piso del conglomerado.

Takeru suspiró aliviado una vez que llegaron a la puerta y Hikari silenciosamente se acercó a introducir la llave esperando abrirla. Por fin habían llegado, la había recatado de ser el centro de las miradas libidinosas y pensamientos lujuriosos por parte de medio instituto. Pero, más importante logró que su identidad se mantuviera incógnita. No quería ni siquiera imaginar el alboroto que se hubiera generado si se enteraba de que "ella" era en realidad Hikari. De ser así, Hikari ya no tendría que lidiar solamente con el pesado de Daisuke sino también con otros babosos.

Lo extraño era que no le molestaba que Daisuke la rondara, es más se sentía muy bien molestarlo al respecto. Tal vez porque sabía que su mejor amiga no sentía nada por él. Pero, ¿sería igual con el resto? A lo mejor uno de ellos era el mentado "único amor de la vida" de la castaña. Y si el dichoso chico se daba cuenta de lo bonita que era, ella se declaraba, él aceptaba y vivían felices para siempre.

-¿Takeru?

El rubio regresó a ver a su amiga que extendía su camisa dejando al descubierto su cuerpo envuelto en aquel vestido. Vaya, se hizo una imagen mental de Hikari con su ropa normal, camisetas, blusas recatadas, faldas por sobre la rodilla y pantalones. ¿Cómo pudo "eso" convertirse en… aquello? Genial seguro el poco licor que consumió empezaba a hacerle efecto. Malditas reacciones de adolescente calenturiento. ¿Por qué no podía ser como se lo dijo a Yamato?, ¿Por qué no podía sólo ser Hikari en esos momentos? No, se acaba de dar cuenta que Hikari también era una chica. ¡Hasta la había besado!

-¡Takeru!-Llamó un poco más alto Hikari logrando sacar a su amigo de sus cavilaciones.-Tu camisa.-Indicó la prenda extendida en su mano.-Gracias por ella y por traerme.

-De nada.-Ya está, ahora date media vuelta y márchate. Eso le decía su mente más sus pies no se movían. Con un poco de suerte, tal vez aún podría liberar toda esa tensión acumulada en su cuerpo con cualquier chica que quedara por ahí. Con esfuerzo inhaló y se dio media vuelta sobre sus talones preparándose para emprender la marcha. Iba a hacerlo cuando sintió como era retenido por atrás, se giró y encontró el delgado brazo de su amiga sosteniendo su remera-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Todavía estás molesto conmigo?-Preguntó la castaña con semblante preocupado sin notar el desconcierto en la expresión del rubio.-Ya me he disculpado por abofetearte el otro día.

-Ah, eso.-Contestó Takeru un poco decepcionado. A qué pensaba que se refería, a su ropa, a estar condenadamente guapa.-Claro.-Contestó con una nerviosa risilla.

-Bien, ahora tu.-Apremió Hikari frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.-Es tú turno de disculparte.

-¿Yo?-Preguntó sorprendido, ¿de qué tenía que disculparse él?, ¿será por el beso, tan malo le pareció? Es decir, sabía que era el primer beso de su amiga pero también sabía que besar se le daba muy bien. No pudo ser tan terrible. Aunque Hikari quisiera a otro.

-Sí, tú.-Afirmó la menor Yagami con las manos en la cintura.-Fuiste tú quien me dijo desesperada y que parecía una nena cuando ya no lo soy, Takeru.

Takeru no esperaba sentirse tan aliviado como se sintió cuando la castaña le explicó el porqué debía de disculparse. En un momento de verdad pensó que tendría que disculparse por el beso. Respecto a lo que le dijo, vaya que se había dado cuenta, de la peor manera que su pequeña Hikari ya no era tan pequeña. Pero por su propio bien era mejor que se mentalizara creyendo lo contrario.

-Para mí siempre serás mi pequeña y dulce Hikari.-Aseguró el rubio palmeando su cabeza fraternalmente.

Hikari no creía lo que veía. De nada sirvió vestirse así, él seguían viéndola como una niña, como su compañera de juegos. Ella ya no quería ser la dulce y tierna Hikari, quería que la viera como Hikari Yagami, la mujer que era. Por favor si hasta hace pocas horas atrás le robó su primer beso.

Claro, cuando la besó ella casi se pone a llorar y le dijo quien era. Se puso nerviosa, como una niña. Tenía que tomar la iniciativa y demostrarle que ya no era una niña. Alzó su mirada y se concentró en los ojos azules de su amigo, trago duro y empezó a empinarse, sus tacones le ayudaban a casi igualar la estatura de su amigo.

-¿Hikari?

No, no más su amigo. Él era su amado Takeru.

Así, sin pedirle permiso a nadie unió sus labios a los del rubio. Primero trémula y nerviosa después de todo, sintió como él se tensó ante su cercanía y podría rechazarla.

Más eso no pasó. Sino al contrario el cuerpo del rubio se relajó y le correspondió el beso. Por unos momentos dejó que ella llevara el ritmo pero de un momento a otro ya no fue así. Takeru mordió su labio inferior provocando que los labios de Hikari se abrieran y de esa manera profundizar el beso. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya no era un roce tierno sino uno más exigente y apasionado.

Takeru no podía creer que estuviera pensando en esos momentos. No entendía como es que sus neuronas seguían intactas luego de que Hikari lo sorprendiera con un beso. Si de por si en esos momentos su autocontrol y su cordura pendían de un hilo, la castaña logró romperlo con su nervioso tacto. Cuando sintió sus nerviosos labios sobre los suyos no sabía que hacer, podía separarse de ella en esos momentos y rechazar el beso pero… no quería hacerlo.

Hikari se separó a causa de la falta de oxígeno. Takeru no pudo evitar sentir ternura, ella no estaba acostumbrada a los besos, menos a aquellos de ese calibre. Por eso no podía hacerse a la idea de que ella era una mujer pero tampoco iba a ser una niña para siempre. Algún día aprendería, alguien le enseñaría y le ponía mal pensar que ese alguien no sería él.

Dándole un tiempo para respirar volvió a abordar sus labios con más urgencia que antes de ser posible. Sólo uno más le repitió a su subconsciente conforme seguía explorando la boca de la castaña con pericia. Sin darse cuenta ya estaban dentro del piso de Taichi. Ya está, hasta ahí. Le recordó a su cerebro mientras veía como el mueble estaba acomodado como una cama improvisada, seguro que ahí dormiría el mayor de los hermanos.

-Yo… tengo que irme.-Señaló con pesar luego de alejarse de ella, no podía llegar más lejos, no debía. Lo mejor sería irse antes de que su maldita entrepierna empezara a ganarle a la razón.

Pero no pudo y esta vez fue Hikari quien empezó a besarlo con pasión, colocando sus manos en su cuello como si quisiera no dejarlo ir. Takeru cedió e impulsivamente colocó sus manos en su cintura recorriendo desde los hombros, acariciando cada rincón que tocaba hasta llegar a sus glúteos, súbitamente empezó a sentir como algo le incomodaba en su pantalón.

-Esto no está bien, Hikari.-Hizo un último intento, utilizando toda su fuerza para mentalizarse que si ella le hacía caso tal vez necesite darse una ducha de agua helada en ese mismo momento.-Eres mi mejor amiga y quieres a alguien.

-Te quiero a ti, Takeru.-Por fin lo hizo, lo confesó se deshizo de ese peso y dada la situación en la que se dio. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que lo hizo.

Takeru miró como los ojos chocolates de su amiga brillaban fervientemente y toda la resistencia que estaba empleando se fue al suelo. Volvió a reclamar los labios de su amiga sólo que esta vez ella empezó a retroceder hasta llegar a la recamara de su hermano que es la que ella ocuparía.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en la cama y seguían besándose. Takeru empezó a bajar el vestido, el mismo que no opuso resistencia alguna. No pudo evitar gruñir contra el cuello de la castaña. La prenda cedió muy rápido y no llevaba sujetador no quería pensar en todos aquellos que hoy soñaron con hacer lo mismo que él estaba haciendo. Por lo que su mente encontró rápida distracción al empezar a besar los pequeños pero bien formados pechos de la menor Yagami arrancándole varios gemidos.

Hikari dejó las inhibiciones sorprendiéndose de cómo se estaban dando las cosas, de cómo el destino torció sus decisiones al punto de encontrarse ahora con Takeru besándola por todo el cuerpo en la cama de Taichi. Jamás se imaginó que esa clase de sonidos podrían salir de su boca. Una vez realizado el impulso de abrazar y besar al rubio algo cambió dentro de ella y ahora sus manos se aventuraron a tocar el bien formado torso de Takeru sintiendo cada bien trabajado músculo pero sin poder retirar la prenda. Sintió como Takeru se sonreía contra su piel y se sintió avergonzada cuando él se quitó la remera y empezó a hacer lo mismo con el pantalón.

Ahora estaban los dos, besándose sin pensar sin tener en cuenta nada. Ni siquiera quienes eran. Hikari se estremeció cuando el rubio se colocó entre sus piernas. Ya había sentido como se encontraba pero la realidad la golpeó en el momento menos esperado.

-¿Estás segura?-Preguntó, dudoso. Con justa razón, Takeru sabe que si Hikari le dice que pare él no podía forzarla a nada. Ella era virgen, pura y él… no tenía derecho de arrebatarle su virtud.

Fue un momento de tensión en el que la cordura los golpeó y regresó a ambos abruptamente. A partir de ese momento las cosas cambiaban para bien o para mal nadie lo podría asegurar. Ni siquiera ellos mismos. Porque Hikari amaba a Takeru pero, ¿él?

No quería pensar en ello y asintió, para bien o para mal, se dijo internamente y sus lágrimas de miedo se confundieron con las del supuesto dolor que debía sentir más nunca llegó cuando Takeru atravesó la delgada tela que indicaba su virginidad.

-Sh.-La calmó el rubio besando tiernamente su cara. Él sabía que era la primera vez de la castaña y lo que menos quería es que sufriera.-Pronto pasará.

El muchacho se sorprendió de sus propias palabras. Evitaba salir con vírgenes ingenuas precisamente para evitar ese tipo de situaciones incómodas. Las lágrimas no le gustaban, pero en Hikari le parecía la escena más tierna que hubiera presenciado.

Una vez que la muchacha se acostumbro a la intromisión el movimiento de caderas no se hizo esperar más. Dejando ambos de pensar nuevamente. Entre gemidos entrecortados y besos apasionados los dos llegaron al clímax de su unión.

Sin pensar en nada ni en nadie y con un sentimiento agridulce en su corazón descansaron juntos, abrazados como si no quisieran dejarse ir mutuamente. Temiendo que al soltarse la magia se terminase.

Y eso era algo que ninguno de los dos quería.

* * *

Las luces del salón habían desaparecido.

Afortunadamente, pensó Sora. Cuando de un momento a otro se vio acorralada entre la pared y el fornido cuerpo de su colega laboral el cual aún desconocía su identidad.

-Apártese por favor.-Pidió Sora con un hilo de voz y empezando a respirar agitadamente.

-Sólo si me das tu nombre y… tu móvil.-Agregó con una sonrisa coqueta.

-No.-Sonaba decidida.

-Entonces creo que tendré que persuadirte.

-Inténtalo.

Como si esas fueran precisamente las palabras que el castaño esperaba escuchar. Se acercó más a la pelirroja y sin decoro alguno tomó sus glúteos y los acarició sorprendiendo y asustando a su dueña.

-Puedo ser muy persuasivo.-Agregó conforme sus labios se colocaban en su cuello y empezaba a besarlo delicadamente.

-Qué cree que está haciendo, ¡Suélteme!-Eso decía más no se movía, no podía hacerlo. No con una mano de Taichi en su trasero y otra en su pecho.

El mayor de los Yagami se dio cuenta de su actuar y de lo contradictorio de sus acciones por lo que se aprovechó de ello. La mujer entre sus brazos no era esquelética sino por el contrario estaba bien nutrida y con buenas curvas y mejor ni mencionaba sus senos. Podría hacer que cualquier hombre perdiera la cabeza.

Sintió que ella empezaba a forcejear así que decidió dejar su cuello y el nacimiento de sus pechos para tomar posesión de sus labios. En parte para callarla y en parte porque simplemente quería hacerlo,

Aparentemente la pelirroja se relajó con el beso y él pudo seguir con su exploración. Taichi no esperaba que ella reaccionara y correspondería el gesto con la misma pasión con la que él lo había comenzado y al igual que él empezaba a tocarlo. Muy suave y delicadamente a través de sus ropas tal y como él lo hacía sólo que de una forma más cálida e íntima. Causando que en él también se desarrollara esa especie de ternura y consideración para con ella. Las caricias se fueron profundizando, casi eran piel contra piel. Cada vez se tornaban más exigentes.

¡Era toda una mujer! Y esa era una razón más para querer saber todo de ella y empezar por su cuerpo no estaría nada mal.

Sora jamás pensó que un hombre la volvería a tocar así y menos se imaginó que su cuerpo llegaría a reaccionar así.

Y por esa razón no podían dejar de tocarse ni de besarse.

Una vez que el aire hizo falta se separaron y Sora aún aturdida aprovechó el momento para empujar a Yagami.

-¡No malinterpretes!-Exclamó molesta una vez que se sentía lo suficientemente segura para enfrentarlo.-El que esto haya pasado no quiere decir que soy una mujer con la que puedas pasar el rato. ¡Te aseguro que no volverá a suceder!

Firme y decididamente se dio media vuelta y empezó a andar procurando ir lo más erguida posible para que el castaño no se diera cuenta que las piernas aún le temblaban.

Taichi se quedó de piedra viendo como la belleza se marchaba. Tan digna y estoica, fuerte pero a la vez muy débil. Se lo había demostrado hace apenas pocos minutos.

Lo acababa de decidir, esa mujer sería suya sin importarle como.

* * *

La oscuridad de la noche era el camuflaje perfecto para escabullirse de cualquier reunión. La fiesta no sería la excepción de ello.

Mimi ya no sabía cuánto llevaba corriendo, dejándose guiar de su profesor que desde que salieron de la reunión no había dicho palabra. El corazón le latía a mil por hora, tanto que llegó a temer que en la oscuridad nocturna sus latidos fueran a ser escuchados.

Tenía miedo, pero era un miedo emocionante. La adrenalina fluía por todo su cuerpo luego de la sorpresa que sintió cuando se vio arrastrada por su maestro de la fiesta precisamente luego de ser acechada por un par de idiotas. Eran acciones como esas las que le hacían recuperar su confianza y despejar sus dudas. Después de todo, hasta hace poco se negó a acompañar a Yuri Yamamoto y ahora la estaba llevando a ella a quién sabe dónde.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya habían salido de la penumbra en la que se encontraban y ahora una ligera pero ideal luz blanquecina, le ayudó a reconocer el lugar en el que se hallaba: La azotea.

No había otro lugar donde la luna se pudiera ver tan cerca que hasta pareciera que empinándose un poquito la alcanzaría. Era una noche de solitaria luna llena, parecía como si las estrellas sintieran vergüenza de presentarse porque frente a esa majestuosa luna no habría rival.

-Qué voy a hacer contigo, Tachikawa.

La castaña escuchó como se quejaba su profesor cerca de ella y frunció el ceño ligeramente. ¿Qué no había sido él precisamente quien la llevó hasta allí?

-No deberías de dejar que las personas te lleven a cualquier lado.-Explicó Yamato.-Hay muchos degenerados en el mundo.-Y ella era una niña demasiado guapa.

La vio arrugar más el entrecejo y apartar la mirada con aires de ofendida. No quería que se pusiera así, pero, no pudo pensar en ninguna otra escusa válida que justificara su comportamiento, el haberla arrastrado precisamente a ella a un lugar tan alejado de la fiesta y tan desierto.

-Supuse que si era con el profesor Ishida no habría ningún problema.-Se justificó Mimi cruzada de brazos, cual nena consentida reclamando un capricho a su padre.

Yamato no pudo evitar reírse ante la imagen. Esa belleza envuelta en ese vestido blanco con el que parecía un ángel podía llegar a ser muy infantil cuando quería.

-Genial, ahora se burla de mí.-Se quejó ofendida.

-No es eso.-Trató de mentir hasta que vio como una elegante y delicada ceja de la muchacha se alzaba con escepticismo.-Bueno si lo es. Pero, tengo razón.-Se justificó.-Los muchachos con los que te encontraste no eran precisamente buenas personas que querían que vieras lo bonita que estaba la luna.

-Al menos no se hubieran burlado de mí.-Se defendió la muchacha contando como la mirada en el rubio se endurecía y sus ojos azules se oscurecían.

-No es algo que debes tomar a la ligera.-Reprendió el rubio.

-Lo sé.-De pronto Mimi se sintió como una niña que estaba siendo reñida por un mayor.

Y hasta cierto punto, lo era.

El ambiente se tornó pesado y hasta un poco hostil. Ishida no podía creer cuanto le había molestado el comentario dicho por la adolescente. ¿Acaso no caía en cuenta del peligro al que estuvo expuesta? Si él no llegaba sólo Dios sabría de qué hubieran sido capaces ese par de mozalbetes. ¿Dónde estaban las amigas con las que llegó?

-Perdón.-Mimi se rindió mientras elegante y delicadamente acomodaba su vestido de tal manera que no se arruinara cuando se sentó sobre un barandal que separaba la terraza del enrejado de protección. Sabía que si se enojaba y encaprichada solo lograría que Yamato la viera como una nena y no quería eso.-Entonces, ¿querías que viéramos la bonita luna juntos?-Cuestionó mientras se regresaba a ver al rubio.

Yamato abrió los ojos sorprendido antes de apartar la mirada avergonzado. ¿Cómo lo hacía?, cómo podía parecer una niña en un momento para luego transformarse en una mujer bajando sus defensas.

"Es una niña, es tú alumna." Repetía su subconsciente procurando hacerle conservar la cordura.

-En realidad quería saber por qué no se presentó a mi examen, señorita.-Confesó el rubio mientras sacaba un cigarro y se disponía a fumarlo ante la inquisidora mirada de la castaña.

-No se supone que los profesores deberían dar el buen ejemplo a los estudiantes de no caer en vicios.-Contestó ella con otra pregunta.

-No es un vicio, es un anti-estrés.-Explicó Yamato.-Y en todo caso no estamos en un día laborable.

-Aún es viernes y estamos en el instituto.-Aseveró Mimi.

-Según mi reloj ya es sábado.-Defendió Ishida.-En todo caso, yo soy mayorcito como para decidir que hago, señorita.

-Fumar es malo, apresura el envejecimiento.-Alegó Tachikawa.

-Olé.-Exclamó el rubio cuando entendió el porque de las palabras de su alumna.-Ahora contesta, porque no dejaré que te vuelvas a salir por la tangente.

-La señorita Takenouchi me pidió que la acompañara a su despacho y me retuvo por el resto del día.

-Y por qué no fue a clases en toda la semana.-Inquirió interesado.

-Resfriado.

-¿Toda la semana?-Cuestionó incrédulo.

-Qué que le puedo decir, tengo pésimas defensas.

-Pude apreciar ello.-Dijo refiriéndose a su desagradable encuentro anterior.

Otra vez se formó un molesto silencio entre los dos, no sabían de qué hablar ahora que estaba ahí, solos uno junto a otro. Eran demasiados los perjuicios que los hacían inhibir e impedían exteriorizar sus sentimientos.

Yamato miró a la chica que parecía igual de incómoda que él. No podía permitir eso, él no la sacó de la fiesta ni para reñirla ni para interrogarla, sólo quería saber que estaba bien

-¿Todo va bien?, no tienes problemas en tu casa, ¿verdad?-Preguntó el rubio poniéndose a su altura.-Sinceramente, estaba preocupado por eso.

No tenía nada de malo, preocuparse por un alumno era normal.

-No.-Aseguró Mimi sintiendo como se perdía en ese profundo mar azul que eran los ojos del joven.-No ha pasado nada.

-Entonces, ¿estabas huyendo de mí?-Preguntó procurando ocultar su temor a que esa aseveración fuera la correcta. No podía evitar tener ese miedo, porque ella se había alejado precisamente después de que estuvo en su casa.

La joven Tachikawa abrió los ojos estupefacta, era su impresión o el profesor Ishida se había preocupado por ella. No solo eso sino que notó que no iba a sus clases precisamente.

-Tú… ¿estabas preocupado por mí?-Preguntó incrédula. Hubiera jurado hasta su último suspiro que era ella la que no había podido sacárselo de la cabeza en todo ese tiempo. Pero, acaso él la estuvo pensando al menos por unos minutos.

-Por supuesto.-Aseguró rápidamente. ¿Por qué la sorprendía tanto?-Soy tu maestro, Tachikawa.

Ese fue el balde de agua fría que espero nunca llegase. Claro, ella era su estudiante.

-Y siente lástima por las alumnas como yo, ¿verdad?-Preguntó agachando la mirada.

-¡No!-Yamato exclamó tan rápido como vio que el rostro de la muchacha se ensombrecía. Fue un impulso, lo único que quería era alejar esa triste expresión de su rostro. Sentía ese extraño deseo de protegerla, que nada malo llegue a dañarla, no si estaba en sus manos evitarlo. A pesar de eso, Mimi no cambiaba la expresión en su rostro. Será que…-¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

-Escuché cuando se lo decías a Yamamoto.-Nuevamente sintió como la miraba reprendiéndola.-No fue mi intención.-Se justificó la castaña.-Pero fue bueno saber qué pensabas.-No pudo evitar que en su tono de voz se exteriorizara un deje de reproche.

-Eso era diferente.-Suspiró conforme botaba el humo de su cigarro.

-¡¿Cómo?

Yamato se sorprendió cuando la muchacha se levantó y se colocó frente a él, claro, sin llegar a su altura. Pero lo miraba molesta.

-Simple, ustedes son unas niñas. Es entendible que quieran ligar a un chico mayor pero eso sólo les traerá terribles consecuencias.-Explicó.-Si hubiera sido otro para este momento tu amiga ya estuviera desnuda en una habitación de hotel.-Explicó con fastidio.-Y sí, me da lástima que las muchachas de este tiempo no se valoricen a ellas mismas.

-Hablas como si nos llevaras treinta años, Yamato.-Agregó aventurándose a llamarlo por su nombre y acercándose un poco más a él.-Cuando en realidad son, ¿Cuántos?, ¿Cinco, siete?

-De hecho entre nueve y diez.-Contestó procurando mantener la calma. Evitando caer en cuenta de la cercanía de la muchacha.

-¿Eso impide que alguien pueda enamorarse?

-A su edad no saben lo que es el amor.-Se defendió Yamato.

-Si mal no recuerdo tú mismo te enamoraste a esta edad y fue de la persona con la que te casaste y también era mayor a ti.

-Un año, en realidad once meses.-Se estaban desviando del tema.-El punto es que son niñas.

-Mujeres.-Corrigió Tachikawa sintiendo como lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

¿Cuándo se salieron las cosas de control? Sin darse cuenta la conversación tomó un rumbo diferente cuando de lo que supone hablarían sería de otros temas más triviales. Mimi empezó con eso de que le sentía lástima lo cual no era cierto y ahora estaban discutiendo sobre los sentimientos de un adolescente.

-Suficiente.-Dijo el rubio mientras con ternura acariciaba los largos tirabuzones del cabello de su alumna que ya volvía a llorar sobre él.-Tranquila.

Mimi se maldijo internamente ¿Por qué siempre lloraba delante de él?, ¿Por qué lograba que le mostrara su vulnerabilidad precisamente? Aquel lado de ella que no había permitido ver a nadie hasta Michael y que después de él juró no volvérselo a mostrar a nadie.

Y ahora viene él, su profesor que primero es amable con ella y luego… ¡diablos! Ni siquiera puede decir que es malo sino que la trata con indiferencia y la cree una cría. Eso le dolía mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Sus palabras, la simple idea de que todo por lo que se acercaba a ella fuese lástima por su miserable situación familiar. ¿Por qué dolía tanto lo que él pensara de ella?

¿Cuándo fue que su objeto de venganza se convirtió en algo tan importante?

-Las galletas estaban deliciosas, muchas gracias.-Trató de sonar ameno una vez que sintió que la joven se relajaba entre sus brazos.

-Yamato...-Llamó al rubio alzando su mirada, para que sus ojos se te encontraran.-Tengo miedo.-Finalmente lo confesó. Todo este tiempo, todas sus confusiones y sentimientos encontrados, todas sus dudas y su extraño comportamiento. Por fin admitía a qué se debían.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó el rubio incrédulo.

-Te quiero.-Declaró finalmente con tono de voz claro y fuerte, dejando sus lágrimas de lado y manteniéndole la mirada.-Te quiero más de lo que imaginaba.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Yamato empezó a sentir cómo su corazón empezaba a latir a arrítmicamente. Tal y como le pasó cuando vio entrar a la muchacha vestida como un ángel y ahora la tiene ahí, indebidamente entre sus brazos y ella le dijo que le quería. Sorpresa, sí, estaba sorprendido. Pero, más que eso, él también estaba asustado.

Porque su corazón no había latido así en años.

¿Por qué esa niña causaba ese efecto en él?, ¿Por qué lo hacía volver a sentir?

Mimi aprovechó el estado en el que se encontraba su profesor y se aventuró a ponerse de puntitas y poco a poco acercar sus labios a los suyos.

-¿Mimi…?

El beso fue inesperadamente trémulo y hasta a la defensiva. Por un momento pensó que ante el contacto, el rubio la alejaría y se ría rechazada irremediablemente.

Pero eso nunca pasó.

Yamato abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando sintió que la joven alcanzaba sus labios y los unía con los suyos. En ese momento la mente se le puso en blanco y volvió la imagen mental de que tenía un ángel en sus brazos y ahora lo estaba besando y él debería apartarla o apartarse pero, no podía. Ella era una tentación prohibida.

Y, ¿Quién no cede a las tentaciones una vez en su vida? Lo que estaba haciendo era dejarse llevar por un impulso mucho más fuerte que el de protegerla.

Un impulso extremadamente peligroso.

Y a pesar de saber eso, se dejó llevar. Yamato relajó su cuerpo sintiendo como lograba el mismo efecto en la muchacha la cual empezaba a tomar las riendas del beso. Siendo él quien lo profundizara luego de morder su labio inferior.

En ese momento las mentes de ambos estaban demasiado liadas para pensar. Simplemente se dejaron ser. Olvidándose momentáneamente de la edad, de su situación, de todo y todos.

A pesar de que sabían que estaba mal, que lo que estaban haciendo era terrible.

Sencillamente no podían dejar de besarse.

* * *

**-**Dios mío.

Ahogó un grito tratando de convencerse de que lo que sus ojos veían no era verdad.

Esos dos no podían, pero, lo estaban haciendo, se estaban besando.

**¿Continuará…? **

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Hola, hola, ¿están ahí? Sí sé que me pasé con la longitud del capítulo, pero no se podía evitar. ¿Les gustó? Tal vez reclamen que no hay mucho Mimato pero, recuerden que os dije que a partir de esto empieza todo y creo que se pueden hacer una idea de cómo irá la cosa. **

**¿Quién los vio?, ¿Quién creen? Vamos, se abren las apuestas. **

**(De nuevo, Eri, quedas excluida XD)/(Aww aunque te he extrañado montón Eriana, conéctateeeeee)**

**Modestia aparte creo que el capítulo ha quedado bien. Espero que ustedes piensen lo mismo y me regalen muchos RR. :3 harían mi navidad hermosa. Porque con eso de que uno ya tiene 17, creen que ya no debe recibir regalos :/. Yo les pido uno gratis, lo les cuesta nada xD y repito, creo que me lo merezco.**

**Sinceramente, me sorprendió mucho ver como en la encuesta anterior la gran mayoría apuntó que serían Tai y Sora por ser los mayores o Miyako y Ken por ser los que menos congeniaban. Pero, sorpresa. Fueron Tk y Kari. Lamento si el Lemmon da asco, créanme soy pésima escribiéndolos. ._.**

**Ahora qué pasará con nuestros protagonistas. Yo si sé jajaja. **

**Dejen RR si quieren saber ;)**

**Finalmente, un año más se acaba. Qué rápido que pasa el tiempo. Muchos de ustedes estarán en mi situación, a punto de graduarse. Les deseo, la mejor de las suertes y sepan que los entiendo. Sé que he estado un poco distante en el MSN pero todo eso era debido a la presión de la última semana. Ni siquiera quiero imaginar cuando entre en exámenes.**

**A pesar de eso y de sus otras múltiples obligaciones ustedes se toman un tiempo para leerme y dejarme RR. Agradezco de corazón a todos los que leen y de manera especial a aquellos que comentan. Gracias a:**

**Rolling Girl (x2); White Star; Grez Ian; Anisol; sakurarika; Mary Flourite; jaruna-chan; Sheccid Ishida; Perse B.J; MimatoxLove; Roxa-XIII; Hideko Hyuga; Eri-sshi (x3) (Amo tus Spams ;_;); Klaudia-de-Malfoy; tefy.1202; Taiora's and Mimato's Fan; Yuuki-Kiryuu-Kuran; Majo G; bertha; Guille; Faty Takenouchi; Joseline Ortiz (Mi compatriota XD); Bela-Astoria de Slytherin; Tachikawa de Ishida; estefhany; Mimi Huyga; 0-aThErY-0; CaintlinJeanne; krayteona; Gabiiylove 16'; Anzu Akuma; Enigmático; XD**

**Oh si Row, tú que decías que tardaré años. Ahora me debes 2 RR XD. (Risa malévola) **

**Que en esta navidad Jesús llegue a sus hogares y los colme de alegrías y bendiciones junto a sus familias y seres queridos. He conocido a gente maravillosa a lo largo de estos años y espero que siga así. Les deseo de todo corazón que el 2012 sea un año próspero y lleno de bienaventuranzas para todos. Que no se cansen de mí y quieran seguir leyendo mis intentos de historias aunque a veces tarde un poquito (bastante) en actualizar XD.**

**Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo.**

**Son los sinceros deseos de su autora:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**

**PD: Dejen RR, recuerden mi regalo de Navidad, un hermosos RR.**


	9. Finales y Comienzos

**ES SUMAMENTE IMPORTANTE LEER LAS NOTAS DEL PRINCIPIO Y DEL FINAL. Para una mejor comprensión del capítulo.**

**¡Lo sé! ¡Soy la persona más horrorosa del universo! ¡LO SIENTO!**

**Ejem, queridos lectores (si es que alguien está leyendo esto). Primeramente tengan mis más sinceras disculpas por parte de quien… les escribe. Sí, sé que estamos en Abril, no en Febrero como os dije estaría la actualización. Pero, aquello tiene un motivo fuertemente justificado. Al menos para mí.**

**Pues sepan, que su querida (para algunos) Sakura Tachikawa es ahora una orgullosa Universitaria Politécnica. La mayoría no lo sabe, no tiene porque saberlo puesto que eso pasa acá en Ecuador. Pero ingresar a esta Uni es muy difícil, es una de las más difíciles. Me atrevería a decir, a nivel nacional. Y mi país está pasando por una reforma en el ámbito educativo en la cual era ahora o nunca que se estudiaba porque cada vez saldrán trabas más difíciles. Ya no se puede estudiar lo que uno quiere sino lo que el gobierno cree que eres apto a ser. Feo, ¿verdad? Yo hice una preparación de 3 meses y mis compañeros (que aplicaron a este sistema) lo verán 6 meses. 6 horas. Hay horarios terribles. Aunque me imagino que en algunos países tendrán esta reforma a nosotros nos golpeó de lleno. Y a la presión normal de un ingreso a la universidad, tuve que sumarle ello. O sea, ahora o nunca.**

**Gracias a Dios ya pasé, ya entré y con excelente calificación. n.n (Tranquilos, no los aburriré con la precaria situación de mi país xD.)**

**Lamento no haber podido ponerme al día en todo lo que han actualizado. Lo sé, malo, malo. Pero entiendan que me he tirado TODA la semana quedándome hasta las 2 AM para terminar este capítulo y el resultado son 33 hojas. No creo que sea poquito.**

**Espero que sea cantidad y calidad a la vez y de no ser así. Favor, no ser tan crueles al momento de comentar. Créanlo, no diré esto por presunción pero creo que aunque tardé muchísimo más de lo que dije, merezco un RR de ustedes. **

**Claro que si no les gusta, lo hablamos fácilmente y nos despedimos hasta dentro de 5 años que termine la carrera. Aunque francamente no me gustaría esa opción xD. **

**Sinceramente, ya me justifiqué. Espero que alguien lea esto, claro está.**

**El próximo capítulo, no daré fecha. Sin embargo procuraré no tardar tanto. En serio. Esta vez sí que trataré de no hacerlo. Me es más posible que antes.**

**Me disculpo con aquellos a los que no he leído. Sí, porque si no han recibido RR mías no es porque haya leído y lo haya dejado pasar sino porque NO he tenido tiempo de leer. Me pondré al día en estos días. Aun así, LO SIENTO.**

**Finalmente el capítulo. MUCHAS GRACIAS completaron los 50 RR y más. En serio, si este capítulo logra la mitad de esa aceptación me sentiré en la luna. Jajaja. Alcanzaría Plutón si llego a los 400 n/n.**

**No los interrumpo más. Espero que disfruten la lectura. **

**Como nota adicional, la historia va para largo xD.**

* * *

**Capítulo IX: Finales y Comienzos.**

Lo primero que divisó cuando abrió sus ojos fue el tono rosa pastel del techo de su recámara. Conforme aumentaba su campo de visión había alcanzado a visualizar los doseles en tonalidades lavandas y fucsias alrededor de su cama. Una sonrisa se coló en sus labios a la vez que se acurrucaba en sus cómodos y suaves edredones.

No le importaba la hora, ni el día. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior la ponían tan contenta que no cabía en sí.

Lo besó… besó a su profesor, a Yamato. Y eso no era todo, no. Él había correspondido a su beso.

Mimi estiró sus brazos aún sin ganas de salir de la cama, sintiendo como el fresco del aire acondicionado hacía que se estremeciera un poco al salir de la calidez de la cama. Estiró sus manos hacia el buró a su derecha y alcanzó su moderno celular dio un ligero toque en la pantallita para que este le indicara que ya era medio día. Se conecto al chat y vio que ninguno de sus amigos estaba conectado. Seguro y aún no se levantaban.

¡Moría por decírselo a las chicas! ¡Por publicarlo a Facebook! Pero no podía, se obligó a recordar.

Estaba emocionada, eufórica porque Yamato correspondió a su beso. Sin embargo, no sabía que pensaría al respecto. Estaba claro que no le era indiferente y con eso bastaba pero... Recordó la foto enmarcada en aquel fino marco y tan celosamente cuidada sobre la chimenea de su departamento. Ciertamente eran idénticas. ¿Yamato habrá pensado en Kasumi cuando la besó? No eso no era posible.

A pesar de eso, gracias a aquellos pensamientos no pudo evitar salir corriendo mientras él se quedó ahí, nunca la siguió y ella no se atrevió a mirar atrás porque tenía miedo de ser rechazada cuando su corazón latía desbocado de alegría.

No, no podía pensar así. No iba a tirar la toalla nada más al haber hecho el primer movimiento, aunque los resultados no sean los esperados. No esperaba que Yamato cayera rendido a sus pies, sabía que ese hombre sería mucho más difícil de persuadir. Pero aunque perdiese una batalla no pensaba perder la guerra.

Ella quería a Yamato y ya no para recuperar el orgullo que Michael destrozó. Lo quería a él, ese aire misterioso que lo rodeaba, su presencia, la seguridad que le infundía. No puede evitar pensar que con el poco tiempo que ha pasado con él ha logrado descubrir muchas cosas de él y muchos sentimientos que nunca pensó existirían en ella. ¿Cómo sería después? No lo sabía, pero se moría por descubrirlo.

Ya de por si, le gustaba. Era inteligente, atento, cariñoso, besaba como los dioses y además era muy guapo. Aunque le dijese que fue un error, un impulso o lo que él quisiese e incluso si la rechaza. Ella no se daría por vencida.

Después de todo Roma no se construyó en un solo día y ella tenía una semana completita para trazar su modus operandi.

* * *

El agua giraba a su alrededor por tercera vez en los últimos treinta minutos. Dios, ¿Cuántas veces había tirado la cadena del váter en los últimos treinta minutos? Nuevamente sintió como la garganta de molestaba y luego de carraspear un poco se rindió a las inminentes arcadas dejando su estómago vacía de nuevo.

El malestar de su garganta y estómago era pasajero comparado a los terribles hincones que su cabeza le daba. Moriría, ya lo veía. Sus padres frente a su retrato con dos cintas negras cruzadas, mirando su fotografía con desdén y decepción por no haberle llegado ni a los talones a su hermano. Ni siquiera al morir.

Nuevamente el malestar volvió y continuó pidiéndole perdón al inodoro. Por primera vez en su vida agradece que sus padres no le presten la menor atención. Es decir, de ser padres normales, su madre ya lo tendría en la cama con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y aspirinas en la mano mientras su padre se burlaba luego de ver los resultados de su: "primera borrachera" tal y como había escuchado más de una vez de boca de sus compañeros.

Pero sus padres no eran normales y su orgullo le impedía salir con aquel lastimero aspecto ha sabiendas que su madre estará en la cocina y su padre en la sala, ambos lo verían en tal deplorable estado que…

Otra arcada interrumpió sus pensamientos para bien, ¿de qué servía pensar en esas cosas? Sus padres no eran normales y ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte arrastraría su orgullo por un poco de atención.

Nunca más volvería a beber, eso era un hecho. El alcohol y las fiestas salvajes eran distracciones banales altamente peligrosas. Podía escribir una trilogía de libros indicando cómo uno se vuelve más estúpido al asistir y consumir a ambos malos vicios. Un libro que nadie leería.

Pero, después de todo, ¿Cómo llegó a su casa?, un cardenal en su rodilla le indicaba que arrastrándose por el suelo, más, no recordaba haber salido de la mentada fiesta. Claro, se cayó cuando tropezó con sus propios pies mientras salía de un taxi. El mismo que cuando quiso pagarle había dicho algo de que su novia ya lo había pagado. ¿Cuál novia?, él no tenía ninguna ni le interesaba conseguirla tampoco.

Ken Ichijouji agarró su cabeza con fuerza, tratando de mitigar el dolor. ¿Por qué había ido a ese lugar?, para enfrentar a Izumi, contestó su subconsciente. Para demostrar que él estaba en lo correcto y que el enano pelirrojo se equivocaba. Sin embargo el resultado no fue el esperado. Es decir, si el erudito hubiese ido se hubiera burlado hasta el cansancio al verlo como imagina debió verse. Bien merecido se lo tenía por confiar en vendedores incompetentes.

Se detuvo frente a un pequeño espejo en la pared admirando su deplorable aspecto. Nadie lo vería así. Nunca, jamás. Ojerosos, pálido y con la mejilla roja e inflamada. ¡Pero qué…! ¿Cómo no se había fijado antes? Tenía un gran cardenal en su mejilla izquierda, le habían pegado y muy fuerte a juzgar por el color que había adoptado su pálida piel. Mecánicamente posó su mano contra la magulladura y no pudo evitar encogerse por el dolor que le causaba el contacto.

¿Quién y por qué le había pegado así?, su teléfono y su billetera yacían tirados en el suelo. Eso quiere decir que no le robaron. Entonces, ¿Por qué?

Si descartaba el atraco y utilizaba la lógica podría haber sido él el causante de su propio golpe molestando a un tercero, a una chica, por el tamaño del golpe. Pensándolo bien, las palabras del taxista hacían eco en su mente, decía cosas como: "A su novia no le gusta que beba, estaba furiosa." y "Nunca pensé que el cabello pudiera llegar a ser morado"

Inoue.

Fue ella quien lo ayudó, metió en el taxi y además lo pagó. Era posible que lo hubiese visto en medio de una riña en la cual no tenía nada que hacer y lo auxiliase. O, que hubiese discutido con ella. Pero de ser así, en lo poco que había tratado a Inoue se había dado cuenta que era una mujer tranquila, aún pensaba que estaba loca, sin embargo era de naturaleza pacífica a menos que alguien la molestara. En ese caso…

¿Qué había hecho él para encolerizar tanto a la muchacha de lentes?

* * *

Hikari se incorporó de la cama de un sobresalto. ¿Dónde estaba? Las paredes de su cuarto no eran rojas. Se giró a todos lados buscando explicaciones hasta que una corriente de aire frío la hizo percatarse de su desnudez. Entonces, no había sido un sueño, pensó con añoro mientras se volvía a echar en la cama y se tapaba con las sábanas de su hermano hasta la nariz.

Sonrió como una boba, ignorando las molestias de su cuerpo, sobre todo en la parte inferior de éste. Se había entregado a Takeru, había sido mujer por primera vez en sus brazos, su mujer. Eso significaba que no le era indiferente, que no la veía como una cría. A lo mejor y hasta se daría cuenta que era la mujer de su vida y hoy la sorprendería con un ramo de rosas y le pediría que sea su novia.

Con la cabeza y el corazón llenos de sueños y esperanzas se levantó buscando su celular. No pudo evitar ponerse colorada cuando vio las pequeñas y sutiles manchas rojizas que indicaban que había perdido su virtud de la forma más hermosa. Se envolvió en la sábana y siguió buscando el aparato.

Las piernas le fallaron y el dolor se hizo presente inmediatamente. Era cerca de medio día y en su celular no había señal alguna de que alguien llamara o le enviara un texto. Takeru ni siquiera se había despedido de ella. Entendía que no se quedara a su lado, es decir. Sólo Dios sabía lo que Taichi hubiera sido capaz de hacerle al rubio y era mucho más peligroso con tragos encima. Pero al menos debió dejarle un mensaje o llamarle.

A lo mejor sigue dormido, pensó con esperanza. Quizá llame dentro de un rato. Porque Takeru no la dejaría así, sin ninguna explicación como si fuera una de sus conquistas de fin de semana. Él era su mejor amigo. Se conocían desde… ¡siempre! No cometería una canallada de tal magnitud, no a ella.

Sus ilusiones se volvieron líquidas cuando sintió como las lágrimas caían sobre la sábana celeste. Si tan segura estaba de eso, entonces, ¿Por qué lloraba? Tenía miedo, eso era plausible. Recién había asimilado la magnitud del asunto y cómo este podría afectarle. A la madrugada nada parecía ser más importante que entregarse entera a la pasión y ternura que Takeru le daba y que ella le correspondía. Pero ahora, ¿estará arrepentido?

Es posible, incluso ella se horrorizaba de pensar en que por un par de horas sin pensar con claridad fuese a perder una amistad de hace más de quince años. Porque lo que para ella fue el momento más bello de su vida, para su amigo pudo haber sido nada más un momento de pasión desenfrenada. El corazón le dolía sólo de pensarlo.

Pero tampoco quería perder a Takeru y con amargura se llegó a ver pensando que si Takeru le pedía perdón y que olvidase lo ocurrido ella… acabaría cediendo con el corazón hecho pedazos. Era tan predecible.

Dios, cómo podía cambiar tanto de un momento a otro. En un instante estaba llena de sueños e ilusiones, ya escuchaba campanas de boda y veía sus amigas vestidas de damas y ahora… Ahora se ve llorando amargamente luego de ser rechazada por su mejor amigo, al que le entregó todo.

"Vamos Hikari, pensamientos positivos atraen sucesos positivos.", la animó su consciencia. A lo mejor no pasaba ninguna de las dos cosas. Es decir, podría no llegar con las flores e incluso ni siquiera pedirle que sea su novia todavía, conformaba con que le dijera que no sabe que pensar pero que se dieran una oportunidad. Sí, eso es. Takeru no podía ser con ella como era con las otras. No le costaba nada darse una oportunidad e incluso si él no lo sugería lo haría ella, sólo necesitaba saber que él sentía algo por ella además de amistad, por muy pequeño que sea este "algo".

Con cuidado y sin un ápice del ánimo con el que despertó, la castaña se incorporó. Fue a su bolso y sacó el pijama y una muda de bragas. Recogió el desastre que era el cuarto, tanto el que ella provocó como el desastre natural que era de por sí el cuarto de su hermano. Tendría que lavar las sábanas, por lo menos así se mantendría ocupada y no pensaría ni en Takeru ni en su inmóvil celular.

Porque a pesar de que quería mantener pensamientos positivos, las lágrimas seguían cayendo de su rostro y sus rodillas quisieron volverle a fallar, más se agarró de la pared.

-Cómo algo tan hermoso puede ser tan doloroso.

Susurró para ella mientras escondía su rostro entre las sábanas que junto con las paredes de aquella habitación eran los únicos testigos mudos de lo que ocurrió entre ella y su gran amor.

* * *

Miyako observaba su reflejo con intriga. ¿Por qué cuando una va a una fiesta se ve tan mona y cuando se levanta a la mañana siguiente se parece a ancianita que le vendió la manzana envenenada a Blancanieves?, escupió la espuma que provocaba por lavarse los dientes y alzó nuevamente la vista al espejo.

Incluso, tardó en notar como dos esbeltas figuras se colocaban en sus flancos. Vio por el espejo como a su derecha la esbelta Chizuru sonreía de manera muy fresca y a su izquierda la pequeña y delicada Ayame imitaba a su hermanan sólo que con un deje de coquetería en su mirar.

Había preguntas para las cuales no había respuestas. Es decir, ¿Cómo pudo haber nacido tan diferente de sus hermanas? Chizuru se veía tan cómoda que transmitía aquello a quienes lo rodeasen, vestía un cómodo pijama de short y remera. Ayame por su parte vestía un camisón de seda cubierto por una bata del mismo material y ella: Una camiseta que le llegaba a las rodillas, con un estampado de un grupo de rock en ella. Sin mencionar que Chizuru usaba una coleta y Ayame parecía que recién se había quitado los rulos por lo que sus bucles se veían perfectos.

-Menuda cara, hermanita.-Bromeó Chizuru.

-No creo que haya estado mala la fiesta, ¡esa fiesta nunca es mala!-Apuntó Ayame incrédula.

-¿Quién os ha dicho que estuvo mala?-Preguntó Miyako molesta.

-El que no estés chillando por toda la casa o pegada al teléfono cotilleando con tus amigas sobre quien bailó con quién nos deja mucho que pensar, pequeña.-Acotó Chizuru mientras se secaba la cara.

-Acaso, ese chico lindo del que habló Chizuru no te sacó a bailar, ¿Miyako?-Ayame empezó a hablar mientras se ponía rímel en las pestañas y luego vio como su hermana menor salía echa una furia del baño que compartían las tres-¡Miyako!

La aludida bufó molesta atropellando a su padre que se dirigía a la cocina e ignorando a su madre que la llamó a desayunar. ¿Qué podían saber ellos de la pésima noche que pasó? Cerró la puerta de un sonoro portazo y se tiró sin ganas sobre su cama. Describir como "mala" la noche le parecía poco y fue un pecado que sus hermanas mencionaran al causante de todo aquello. Todo era culpa de Ichijouji.

Él y sus malditas y molestas palabras, sabía que le desagradaba pero nunca imaginó hasta que punto.

También era culpa de Koushiro, por no ir. Seguro que si iba ni siquiera se preocupaba que el señorito perfección estuviera tan borracho que le costase mantenerse en pie. Habría bailado toda la noche del brazo de Koushiro y… en cuanto hubiera visto a Ken le hubiese ayudado. En resumen todo era culpa de ella por ser tan buena.

-Tranquila, pequeña. Yo te dije que sería difícil, no te puedes rendir a la primera.-Exclamó Chizuru detrás de la puerta.

-Si quieres saber cómo conquistarle y ser coqueta. Sabes que estoy a dos puertas de distancia.-Apuntó Ayame.

-¡No quiero conquistarle, no quiero ser coqueta, no con un tipo con el ego del tamaño del Everest!-Exclamó más irritada, recordando involuntariamente como la humilló la noche anterior. Si por ella fuese no lo volvería a ver nunca-¡Lo odio!-Agregó recordando sus palabras, su fría sonrisa y su apasionado beso. ¡Beso el cual no puede quitarse de la cabeza!, ¡Por el amor de Dios él ni siquiera debería saber besar! ¿Quién le habrá enseñado?

¡Qué le importa!

-Sí que lo quiere, ¿verdad Ayame?-Preguntó la hermana mayor a la segunda.

-Sí, pero nadie dijo que el amor fuera fácil y si el chico es como me lo describiste. Le causará más de un dolor de cabeza a la pequeña Miyako.

-¡Ánimo Miyako!, ¡nosotros te apoyaremos siempre!

-¡Cállense que las he oído!

Miyako quería chillar alto y fuerte que aquello era imposible. Ella no sentía nada por aquel petulante prospecto de Einstein, absolutamente nada. Y para él, ella era poco más que un incordio que nunca le llegaría ni a los talones.

Puto presuntuoso. Ella sabía que estaba ebrio y que debió restarle importancia, pero al contrario. Los niños y los borrachos eran quienes siempre decían la verdad. Es decir, ¡ella era un ser humano normal! A cualquier persona con un poco de sangre en las venas le molestaría saber que otra piensa tan mal de ella.

Claro que hasta antes de la bendita fiesta a ella nunca le había importado. Y ahora hasta se preguntaba qué haría para ahorrarle su molesta presencia.

¿Por qué Ichijouji podía ejercer ese efecto en ella? ¡Lo odiaba!

* * *

Sus manos no estaban quietas, no podían estarlo conforme recorrían con pericia aquel cuerpo que tanto había ansiado tocar durante la noche, al fin estaba tal y como quería, debajo de él.

No era esbelta y eso le gustaba, siempre ha preferido tener de donde agarrar. Especialmente cuando el exceso estaba concentrado en cierta parte de su cuerpo. ¡Dios! Pasó toda la noche deseando posar sus manos en ese par de cumbres que ahora, no se daba abasto suficiente. No aguantaría mucho más, llevó su boca al erguido pezón para proceder a succionar escuchando como la mujer gemía fuertemente…

El estrepitoso ruido lo despertó de un sobresalto.

-¡Diablos!

Taichi tardó varios minutos en darse cuenta de la situación en la que se hallaba, de cerciorarse que todo lo que pasó anteriormente era parte de un sueño, un delicioso sueño. Reparó en la voz femenina que había soltado el improperio viendo como una pequeña castaña yacía en su cocina recogiendo el bol que había caído ruidosamente.

-Lamento haberte despertado, hermano.-Añadió Hikari con un intento de sonrisa.-Aunque parecías estar sufriendo.

Taichi le sonrió con desdén mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos. No podía dejar que su hermanita viera su rubor y mucho menos lo que las sábanas que había colocado sobre su sofá ocultaban. Había olvidado completamente que Hikari se quedaría con él por la fiesta. Es más, ni siquiera recuerda haberla visto.

-¿Cómo llegaste acá?-Cuestionó una vez que concluía que no había visto a su hermana en la fiesta.-Es más, ¿estuviste en la fiesta?

-Si.-Contestó Hikari quedamente. Al mismo tiempo que se disponía a revolver los huevos sobre la sartén, dándole la espalda a su hermano, convenientemente para que éste no notara su rubor.-Y me trajo Takeru.-Dijo sin poder evitar que los recuerdos de la noche anterior la asaltasen.

Taichi notó algo extraño en su hermana. Sin embargo, decidió restarle importancia y aprovechar para escabullirse a la ducha y tomar un baño de agua helada.

Por su parte, la menor Yagami agradecía la desaparición de su hermano. Continuó con el desayuno y diez minutos después ya estaba todo dispuesto, justo cuando Taichi aparecía con unos pantalones y el bien trabajado torso al descubierto.

-Eres un desvergonzado.-Le reprendió Hikari.

-Y tú, eres mi hermana y a menos que seas una pervertida no debería importarte.-Añadió con burla y mirando encandilado el suculento desayuno frente a él.

-Lo haces sólo para que las solteronas del departamento de a lado babeen cuando vayas a recoger el periódico, egocéntrico.-Se burló la castaña mientras comía una cantidad mucho menor a la que devoraba su hermano.

-No en vano soy el profesor de gimnasia y el entrenador del equipo de soccer, trabajo mi cuerpo y me gusta que lo noten.-Acotó con poco interés.-Aunque eso es algo que tu apreciarás cuando Takeru acabe de darse cuenta que, no compartimos vínculos sanguíneo con él. No podría tener un hermano tan Playboy.-Hikari lo miró acusadora.-Vale, si podría. Pero no uno al que no le gustase el soccer.

Esperó que la risa de Hikari inundara su pequeño comedor. Después de todo, podría decirse que fue él quien había servido de ejemplo para el pequeño rubio, aunque nunca pudo inculcarle su amor por el soccer. En todo lo demás, el enano había aprendido muy bien. Pero su hermana no se rió.

Taichi miró como la muchacha se ruborizaba notoriamente delante de él y había dejado de comer. ¿Por qué? Trató de recapitular los últimos acontecimientos y lo que le había puesto así era un inocente comentario algo subido de tono. Pero no en vano era maestro de adolescentes y veía sus reacciones a diario, la de Hikari no podía dejar de inquietarlo.

-¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros?-Inquirió con un deje amenazador en su tono de voz. Tenía la impresión de que no le gustaría lo que escucharía.-Porque estoy seguro que ha pasado algo entre vosotros, Hikari. Los conozco desde el vientre y basta con ver tu palidez para deducir que algo no precisamente bueno ha ocurrido.

-Nos hemos peleado.-Pensó Hikari rápidamente.

La respuesta cortante de su hermanita no hizo sino inquietarlo más. No era propio de Hikari comportarse de esa manera. Generalmente siempre era más espontanea y predecible; cuando la gresca había sido culpa de ella lloraba al contarlo y cuando era culpa de Takeru no podía evitar mostrarse muy molesta. Pero ahora, nada, su semblante era impasible y eso le preocupaba.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.-Le recordó el mayor Yagami.

Hikari escuchó el comentario de Taichi. Dudaba que se mostrase tan comprensivo si se enteraba que se entregó a su mejor amigo. Lo conocía muy bien para saber cómo pensaba su hermano. Generalmente Taichi era muy simple y era verdad que los conocía a ambos, lo suficientemente bien como para dudar de sus palabras. Pero, así como conocía a su hermano sabía que no le sentaría bien saber lo que había pasado entre Hikari y él entre las sábanas de su habitación. Y si quería que se quedase tranquilo tenía que decirle algo.

-Vale.-Suspiró derrotada.-Me declaré a Takeru pero antes que pienses en qué traje te pondrás para la boda vale que sepas que…-¿Qué podía decirle? Ni ella sabía en que posición se encontraba.-No me ha contestado y no quiero que lo estés molestando al respecto. Pase lo que pase he sido yo la que lo ha iniciado.

-Ya veo.-Eso se escuchaba mejor, era comprensible.-No sé que decirte.-Vio como su hermana se tensaba.-Es decir, no haré la mínima insinuación a Takeru, tranquila. Es que.-Taichi llevó su mano a la nuca con aspereza. Quería decirle que Takeru no parecía estar dispuesto a dejar de ser un conquistador, no a esa edad y con esas hormonas. Es decir, le gustaba el muchacho y sabía que Hikari besaba por donde él pisaba pero eso podría llegar a ser muy dañino para ella. Los muchachos de esa edad no buscan algo serio y aunque estimaba mucho al pequeño rubio conocía de su reputación y no permitiría que le faltase al respeto a su hermana.-Al diablo, ¡suerte hermanita!-No podía decir más, a lo mejor y se equivocaba respecto al rubio.

Taichi no comprendió porque a Hikari se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas en ese momento y corrió a aferrarse a él como si la vida dependiera de ello. Se limitó a abrazarla. Y eso que aún ni le respondían. Más le valía al enano pensarse muy bien esa respuesta. Si no estaba listo para algo serio con Hikari entonces lo mejor era que la rechace. Confiaba en que Takeru piense de esa manera, aunque le tocara volver a llenarse el pecho de lágrimas.

Finalmente alzó su vista a pesar que seguía abrazando a su hermana que gimoteaba en su pecho, percatándose de algo que no había notado. Era extraño, él se había encargado de poner un juego limpio.

-¿Qué le pasó a mis sábanas?

Afortunadamente no pudo ver el pronunciado rubor en el rostro de su hermana.

* * *

Sora se levantó hasta muy entrada la mañana y le dolía todo el cuerpo. Con razón, pensó al encontrarse nada más en ropa interior. Tenía un rostro terrible porque no se había desmaquillado apropiadamente cuando llegó. Estaba tan aturdida e impactada que tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para meterse en la cama.

Miró con enojo el pedazo de tela confeccionado sobre el piso de su recamara. ¡Ese vestido tenía la culpa de todo! Ella sólo quería darle una lección a Yagami, burlarse de él, humillarlo como él había hecho con ella y qué paso. El molesto, inmaduro, pervertido Taichi Yagami.

Se suponía que llegaría, llamaría su atención y cuando menos se lo esperase le soltaría quién era ella y él tendría que tragarse todas las palabras que había dicho de ella. Pero no pudo. Tenía miedo de qué al decírselo se rompiera el encanto.

Esa noche conoció un lado de Taichi Yagami que no se había molestado en notar. Sí, era un alocado intento de adulto. Pero también era un preocupado hermano que cada que podía buscaba a Hikari que al parecer no había asistido a la fiesta, también hablaba de su trabajo con profesionalismo; no cabía duda que le apasionaba su profesión y cuando hablaron de soccer, los ojos le brillaban de emoción.

Apasionado, en una palabra, eso describía todo lo que era Taichi Yagami. Apasionado por su empleo, por el deporte, por la vida y cuando la besó…

No pudo evitar estremecerse ante el recuerdo. Como aquel par de manos expertas recorrieron su cuerpo con pericia, lo vulnerable que se sentía con los labios de él contra los suyos, esa repentina sed que la aterrorizó antes de separarse. Quería que él continuara, quería más. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento nunca antes experimentado por ella la aterró y salió corriendo.

Ni siquiera cuando era una adolescente y tenía sus hormonas hechas un caos sintió aquel deseo por alguien más. Ni siquiera por su novio, aquel que la traicionó con su hermana. Tatewaki, su actual cuñado no había podido despertar en ella aquellos contradictorios sentimientos. Incluso cuando lo pilló con su hermana, la culpó y la llamó frígida.

Su semblante se ensombreció ante el recuerdo de aquel doloroso momento de su vida. Luego de decirle aquello le detalló lo apasionada que era Kanade en la cama, lo diferentes que eran. Como si no bastara su madre para hacerla sentir inferior. Sobre todo luego de la furtiva boda de su hermana con aquel rico y suertudo inversionista. Michiko Takenouchi no pierde oportunidad para recordarle que es una solterona asalariada y que su hermana pasa exóticos fines de semana en Nassau y viaja en el Roll Royce de su guapo marido. Su voz irradiaba orgullo cada vez que se refería a su hija menor y hablaba con tanto desdén de ella que era la mayor. Siempre fue así, desde niñas. Cuando ella se iba a jugar soccer y Kanade se quedaba en casa a aprender los diferentes arreglos florales que hacía su madre.

Como les hubiera gustado que la vieran la noche anterior, en brazos de Taichi; el mismo que, a pesar de ser tan asalariado como ella era mucho más hombre que su blandengue cuñado.

Le hubiese gustado que estuviesen los cuatro juntos y ella decir: "Soy Sora, sí, la misma Sora de la que os lleváis burlando toda la vida." Hubiera sido lo mejor del mundo.

Sin embargo, en ese momento no podía pensar en nada que no sean los labios de Taichi sobre los suyos y sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo,

Su corazón aún latía alocadamente ante el mero recuerdo de aquello. Se hallaba en una terrible contradicción, por un lado su deseo de venganza por los crueles comentarios dichos por su colega le decían que tenía que ir y decirle su identidad. Pero, se encontraba atada de manos, no podría hacerlo sin morirse de vergüenza al recordar qué tan lejos le había permitido llegar.

Taichi Yagami, por alguna razón presentía que ese sólo era el inicio de los problemas que iba a tener con ese hombre.

* * *

El guardarropas no se iba a mover de ahí y Takeru lo sabía.

A pesar de eso, no podía despegar sus azulados orbes de aquel inmobiliario. Sinceramente, deseaba que el objeto se levantara y empezara a bailar Charleston delante de él para ver si así dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido. Sólo una impresión como tal le haría olvidar lo que hizo hace apenas unas horas atrás.

Se había acostado con una chica, pero no con cualquier chica, no. Se había acostado con Hikari, con su mejor amiga.

¡Y diablos! ¡Cómo le había gustado! Nunca, desde que se inicio en el arte del sexo había sido como cuando estuvo con Hikari. Jamás había estado tan… potente, apasionado, entregado, ni siquiera su primera vez puede compararse al orgasmo que había tenido hace unas horas. Una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su rostro, ella también lo había disfrutado, tanto o más que él. Para ser su primera vez, Dios, su primera vez. Hikari le había entregado aquel privilegio y él… no sabía qué hacer.

Está consciente que la satisfizo, llegaron juntos al clímax. Gimió su nombre y disfrutó. De eso no le cabía la menor duda pero… ella le dijo que le quería, que estaba enamorada de él. Se entregó a él sin condiciones y sin arrepentimientos. No sabe cuándo podrá borrar su rostro de plenitud cuando la dejó.

La realidad lo golpeó, dejó a Hikari sin ninguna explicación aparente, no escribió una nota o algo parecido porque no sabía lo que quería.

Hikari esperaría una respuesta, una promesa de amor que él… diablos, él no podía hacerle ninguna.

Se sentía frustrado, confundido, quería golpearse. Necesitaba ayuda, un consejo pero no tenía a nadie a quien pedírselo. Su madre seguramente iría por una licencia matrimonial y lo sermonearía por los tres días que tarda en efectuarse una boda rápida, con lo chapada a la antigua que estaba y lo mucho que adoraba a Hikari no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Taichi, lo golpearía, mucho y no es para menos no se trata de cualquier virgen, sino de Hikari. Sólo de pensarlo le dolía el cuerpo. El hermano mayor de Hikari había sido su ejemplo, si era tan sinvergüenza era únicamente por influencia de Taichi, aunque también fue su consejero en ausencia del suyo propio.

Su hermano, Yamato.

Takeru se incorporó de la cama de un brinco y se quitó rápidamente la ropa de la fiesta para ir a la ducha. No había dormido absolutamente nada así que necesitaba una ducha bien fría. En diez minutos ya estaba listo y saliendo de su apartamento en dirección a la casa de su hermano.

Yamato intentaría sermonearlo pero él sabía algo de su intachable hermano que le impediría seguir hablando. No recurriría a él si no estuviera tan desesperado. Pero era la primera vez en su vida en que no sabía como resolver un problema que tuviera que ver con mujeres.

Porque aunque lo intentase no podía ver a Hikari como cualquier mujer. Pero le mataba darse cuenta que ya no pensaba en ella como su simple mejor amiga.

* * *

El agua escurría de su cuerpo hacía el piso y no le importaba. Se sentía muy desorientado, pero al mismo tiempo, pleno. Cómo no se había sentido en años. El simple hecho de recordar los labios de ella seguramente apretados contra los suyos lograba encender una pasión en él que creyó jamás podría volver a sentir.

Él siempre fue un hombre muy apasionado. Pero desde hace ya mucho tiempo renunció a volver a sentir aquel fogoso sentimiento. Siempre creyó que aquella parte de él se había ido con ella hace ya tres años.

El insistente timbre de la puerta lo salvó antes de que empezara ha auto-compadecerse. Sonó una, dos, tres y hasta seis veces a pesar de ya haber avisado que atendería pronto. No conocía de muchas personas que lo visitarían en su departamento. Después de todo, los únicos que saben su ubicación son Taichi y su madre. Y ésta última lo sabía porque había insistido en que le deje su dirección apuntada, los vecinos casi nunca molestaban. Aunque la viuda de Akagi iba a pedirle azúcar pasando un día.

Ante esa perspectiva decidió que lo más rápido sería ponerse unos pantalones de chándal y del apuro ir con e torso descubierto. De ser su madre o su mejor amigo no habría inconvenientes y de ser la viuda… siempre podía simular haber pasado una noche en compañía femenina.

Yamato se sorprendió visiblemente cuando al abrir la puerta se topó con un par de ojos tan azules como los suyos y con la pinta de no haber pasado mejor noche que él.

-Al menos finge no parecer tan sorprendido.-Carraspeó molesto el muchacho por la cara de estupefacción que tenía su hermano. Cómo si a él le gustara estar ahí, frente a él precisamente.

El rubio mayor salió de su estupor y se movió a su derecha haciendo un educado ademán para que Takeru pasase. Así lo hizo el menor. Entro como ido y se desplomó sobre su sofá sin cuidado alguno. Tenía el rostro demacrado y oscuras sombras aparecían debajo de sus ojos. Algo le preocupaba, estaba seguro de ello. Takeru se estaba atormentando por algo y había acudido a él para desahogarse sólo que no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Y él no sabía como abordar el tema. No sabía como tratar a Takeru. Ya no era el niño pequeño al cual llegaba con mimos y palabras bonitas. Se había convertido en un hombrecito arisco y alzado. Sin embargo, ahora lucía tan atormentado. ¿Cómo sacarle palabras a quien se encierra en si mismo?

Con paciencia. Se dijo, al recordar a cierta muchacha castaña con ojos como la miel. No pudo evitar sonreír inconscientemente.

La mente del rubio menor era otro caos. No sabía por donde empezar, no quería rebajarse a admitir que necesita que su hermano le escuche porque no tenía quien más lo haga. ¿Empezaba contándole lo ocurrido o primero lo amedrentaba con lo que sabía?

Tan sumido se hallaba en sus cavilaciones que no sintió que su hermano se acercaba a él hasta que éste posó una mano sobre su hombro.

-No te fuerces, cuando quieras hablar te escucharé.-Dijo Yamato.-No importa si es hoy o mañana y si sólo has venido a sentarte en mi sofá, pues, ponte cómodo. Iré a por algo de comer, parece que no has dormido ni comido desde ayer.

Takeru vio la sonrisa ladeada que le dedicaba Yamato y volvió a ser el crío llorón que era antes. Aquel que idolatraba a su hermano mayor, aquel que siempre esperaba que Yamato lo salvara de todo y de todos. Vio como su hermano se marchaba con dirección a la que debía ser la cocina.

-Me acosté con Hikari.

Yamato se detuvo en seco, asimilando las palabras dichas por la voz a su espalda. Regresó a verlo mecánicamente, esperando ver algún atisbo de broma o burla. Pero el serio semblante de Takeru lo hizo tragar duro.

Se regresó y se sentó frente a Takeru. Éste se lo quedó mirando esperando mentalmente que su hermano mayor estalle y empiece a reñirlo.

-Y bien, ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?-Fue la calmada y tranquila pregunta de Yamato que tomó por sorpresa a Takeru.

-¿Eso es todo?-Contestó el aludido con otra pregunta-¿No hay gritos, reclamos o algo parecido?, no me dirás que soy un inconsciente adolescente calenturiento o algo así.

-No voy a decirte algo que ya sabes, Takeru.-Acotó Yamato sin dejar su seriedad.-No creo poder reprochártelo más de lo que tú ya te lo reprochas. Además no soy quién para juzgarte.

-Claro, un profesor que se besa con una alumna no tiene nada que reprocharme.-Añadió con amargura observando como el rostro de su hermano palidecía.

Yamato inhaló profundamente antes de tranquilizarse. Takeru estaba aturdido pero muy seguro de lo que vio. De nada serviría mentir. Además, estaba enfadado, era un niño y él era el adulto. Tenía que comportarse como tal.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?-Preguntó con voz cortante.

-Yo mismo los vi en el tejado.-Afirmó el rubio menor.

-¿Solo?-Volvió a indagar-¿Alguien más sabe de eso?

-No lo sé.-Hizo una mueca angustiada.-No sé nada, Yamato, nada.

Ahí estaba, pensó Yamato, procurando pensar claramente. Su situación podía más que él, Takeru se estaba ahogando en el cargo de consciencia. Por eso lo atacó, para defenderse. Por lo pronto, se encargaría de eso.

-¿Qué sientes por Hikari?-Preguntó olvidando por un momento que él los había visto.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-Preguntó fastidiado Takeru. Cada vez se convencía más de que haber acudido a Yamato fue un gravísimo error.

-Una muy necesaria.-Aclaró Yamato firme.-Sé que quieres a Hikari, no lo dudo. Pero es necesario saber si sientes algo más que un amor fraternal por ella. Takeru estoy seguro que fuiste su primer amante y que ella siente algo por ti.

El rubio miró sorprendido la seguridad que reflejaba Yamato. Se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar,

-Lo sé, ella me lo dijo.-Casi escupió las palabras.-Eso no me hace sentir mejor, sabes.-Acotó mirando a su hermano con elocuencia.

-¿Quieres entablar una relación con ella?-Inquirió el rubio.-Y antes de que contestes vale que sepas que si dices que sí, tiene que ser en serio. No soy Taichi para golpearte por desflorar a su hermana.-Paró un momento para ver como Takeru se ruborizaba avergonzado.-No hay que ser un genio para saber que fuiste el primero Takeru.

Y él no pudo evitar esbozar una ladeada sonrisa de suficiencia. Él había sido el primero en descubrir a Hikari como la mujer en la que se ha convertido. Fue su nombre el que gimió mientras se rendía ante la pasión que los consumía. Por un momento el tormento desapareció dejando únicamente su orgullo.

-En todo caso.-Prosiguió Yamato.-Soy tú hermano y la balanza siempre te favorecerá a ti. Pero, no esperes que admita que juegues con Hikari. Os he visto crecer, le tengo mucho cariño y si tú no estás listo para darle una relación que ella merece, es mejor que cortes por lo sano.

-¡No quiero cortar con Hikari, es mi mejor amiga!-Exclamó francamente asustado ante aquella posibilidad.-La quiero.

-¿Lo suficiente como para ser un novio responsable y fiel de manera perenne?-Preguntó Yamato enérgico, comprendiendo que lo que necesitaba Takeru en ese momento no era compasión. Sino firmeza para tomar una decisión.-Ambos sabemos que quieres a Hikari, así como que ella merece más que pasar a ser parte de tu lista de conquistas. Ella debe recibir algo más de su primera experiencia romántica.

¡Ja! Él fue la primera experiencia de Hikari y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiaria. No podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de aquello. Aunque por otro lado las palabras de Yamato calaron hondo en su cabeza. De ninguna manera él estaba listo para una atadura como la que representaba emparejarse con Hikari. Ella no era ni la mitad de moderna que las chicas que frecuentaba, no, Hikari era pura y limpia. No aceptaría tener únicamente un interludio a su lado y él no podía abandonar su libertad.

Por mucho pesar que le causase, su hermano tenía razón.

-Entonces, ¿Qué hago?-Prácticamente arrastró la pregunta.-No puedo tener una relación con ella pero no quiero que deje de ser mi mejor amiga.

El rubio mayor vio lo fuertemente apretados que estaban los puños de su hermano sobre sus rodillas y su mirada estaba dirigida hacía el suelo alfombrado. No cabía duda que le resultaba muy difícil aquella situación y él sabía porque; sin embargo, tenía que dejar que Takeru lo descubriese solito.

-Puede que se escuche rastrero y bajo, que Hikari se lo tome mal y no te hable por un tiempo.-Empezó el profesor.-Pero con el tiempo entenderá que fue lo mejor. En honor a la gran amistad que los une, tienes que decirle la verdad, decirle como te sientes al respecto.

En el fondo, Takeru siempre supo que esa era su única opción. Pero no había visto nada más allá de que quedaría como un canalla roba virtudes ante su mejor amiga. Pero, Yamato tenía razón y ella se merecía algo mejor. Aunque la sola idea de que otro la tenga como él la tuvo hace apenas unas horas atrás le incomodaba.

-Y creo que debes hablar con ella cuanto antes, mientras más tiempo dejes pasar, más duro será.-Finalizó Yamato mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la cocina.

-Supongo que tienes razón.-Admitió finalmente Takaishi mientras se ponía de pie y avanzaba por el pequeño hall dispuesto a irse.

-Espera, enseguida preparo café, se ve que lo necesitas.-Se apresuró a decir Yamato imitando a su hermano menor.

-No te molestes.-Lo detuvo el menor.-Tengo que dormir un poco para poder pensar claramente lo que voy a decir.

-Insisto.-Espetó Yamato. Aún tenían que hablar de lo que vio, lo que ocurrió entre Mimi y él la noche anterior.

Takeru se volvió a ver a Yamato y al ver la consternación en su rostro comprendió lo que se le estaba escapando. Tenía tantas ganas de agradecerle por escucharlo y aconsejarlo como de hablar con Hikari de lo ocurrido entre ellos. Así que optó por un método que sea beneficioso para ambos.

-No diré nada de lo que vi, a nadie.-Dijo finalmente.-Haré como si no hubiese visto nada. Al final, lo que hagas o dejes de hacer no es asunto mío.-Terminó con desinterés. Antes de volver a emprender su marcha. No sin antes echar un vistazo a la gran foto enmarcada sobre la chimenea.

La foto mostraba a una guapa y joven mujer con el cabello castaño y los ojos caramelo. Sin duda Kasumi, había cambiado mucho, él la conoció cuando fue la tutora de su hermano en los estudios y por esos tiempos lucía como un asustado ratoncito de biblioteca a pesar de ser incluso mayor a Yamato. A pesar de ello era divertida, torpe y toda una ama de casa.

Cuando su hermano se fue a París, siguiéndola; él no quiso saber más de ella. Lo poco que sabía de ella era por Taichi y tampoco es que supiera mucho. Más hablaban de la depresión en la que se sumergió Yamato cuando ella murió. No tenía idea que había cambiado tanto, estaba muy guapa. Se parecía a alguien, ¿a quién?

Sus orbes azules se abrieron sin ocultar la sorpresa al recordar a quien se asemejaba la mujer de la fotografía. Su mente, a pesar de lo liada que se hallaba no pudo evitar ponerse a trabajar y a entrelazar los sucesos ocurridos recientemente.

Mimi era idéntica a la difunta Kasumi.

Aún recuerda las palabras de Taichi diciéndole lo mal que se encontraba su hermano cuando ésta última murió. Si se asociaba correctamente el orden de los hechos, todo cobraba sentido.

-Sólo un ciego se no se daría cuenta del parecido de Kasumi con Mimi, ¿por eso la besaste?

Una sola oración bastó para que Yamato se planteara súbita y nuevamente lo ocurrido la noche anterior. ¿Lo hizo por eso?, ¿pensó en Kasumi mientras besaba a Mimi?, ¿fue por eso que correspondió con tanta pasión a los labios de una colegiala sin pensar siquiera en las múltiples consecuencias que aquello conllevaría?

Se sintió tan condenadamente bien, eso fue, sentir… sintió como no había sentido desde que su mujer murió. Pero, aquello se debía al parecido de la muchacha con Kasumi. No podía ser nada más, apenas era una niña, bien podía ser su hermana. Sin embargo, si sólo fuese aquello no debería de darle tantas vueltas.

-No lo sé.

No podía decir otra cosa, porque no sabía ni qué diablos sentía en esos momentos.

Takeru sintió la sinceridad en las palabras de Yamato y le extrañó notar aquella confusión en un hombre que había amado tanto a una mujer, como su hermano a su esposa. No podía ser que Yamato sintiera algo por Mimi, no tan pronto, no de manera tan abrupta. No conocía a su hermano lo suficiente como para saber qué pasaba por su cabeza.

Pero sí que conocía a Mimi.

-No soy nadie para meterme en tu vida.-Empezó Takeru.-Pero no quiero que Mimi llore por tu culpa.

Él sabía que a pesar de que Mimi trataba de aparentar entereza e indiferencia ante su cruel rompimiento y la traición de Michael. Aunque pretenda ser superficial y caprichosa para protegerse en el fondo era un pedazo de pan. De esas niñas que se ilusionan y hasta empiezan a pensar en nombres para hijos. Así eran las tres, aunque una lo pareciese menos que las otras.

-No lo permitiría.-Si estaba en sus manos ahorrarles sufrimientos a sus amigas, lo haría.-Eres nuestro profesor.

La sola insinuación enfureció a Yamato, como si él pudiera hacer algo que dañara a la frágil flor que era Tachikawa.

-Yo no quiero que Hikari llore por la tuya pero lo veo inevitable.-Añadió feroz, sorprendiéndose a si mismo.-Lo siento.-Se disculpó inmediatamente al observar como el rostro de Takeru se desfiguraba por el dolor y el coraje.-Tú lo has dicho, soy vuestro maestro.

Arrastró las palabras cuanto pudo y decidió que lo mejor era relajarse. No lograría nada con Takeru así. El joven estudiante sintió algo parecido cuando se percató de lo crueles que sonaron sus palabras.

-Menuda nochecita.-Acotó el menor con una amarga sonrisa.-Si yo me acosté con mi mejor amiga no veo porque tu no pudiste saltarte las reglas y besar a tu alumna, incluso podrías estar enamorado de ella.

La mirada de que Takeru observó que Yamato le dirigió no pudo dejarlo más atónito de lo que ya estaba. Primero sorpresa, sus pupilas se dilataron ante la impresión y… luego se ensombrecieron tanto que incluso podía sentir claustrofobia si lo miraba mucho.

-No es gracioso.

A pesar de ello, esa repentina y efímera reacción alegro mucho a Takeru.

-Vaya, por primera vez en diez años siento que vuelvo a tener a mi hermano frente a mí.-Fue un pensamiento en voz alta que dejó aún más perplejo al catedrático.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Takeru observaba como las memorias volvían a él y su hermano, Yamato salía de un profundo letargo en el que él mismo se había sometido. Un cambio casi imperceptible y que sólo alguien que lo conociera muy bien notaría. Pero, ¿Por qué esa reacción?

-Nada, gracias, hermano.

El menor Takaishi salió del piso de su hermano pensativo. Sea lo que sea que estaba ayudando a Yamato a volver a la vida estaba bien. Se lo merecía.

Aunque no podía evitar preguntarse qué habrá provocado ese cambio en él. No pudo ser lo de Hikari, puesto que hubiera estallado antes. Pudo haberle molestado que haya visto un momento de debilidad suyo cuando besó a Mimi. Porque no podía ser que se haya molestado con él por lo que le dijo. Después de todo, esa mirada lo aniquiló cuando mencionó el disparate de estar enamorado de Mimi.

Sí, eso fue lo que le molesto. Pero, ¿Por qué?

Seguramente no le gustó la idea de que él pudiera enamorarse de alguien que no es Kasumi. Porque la otra opción es que siente "algo-no-definido" por Mimi.

Pero aquello era un disparate.

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. Él tendría que estar más preocupado sobre cómo enfrentar a Hikari que sobre las cosas de Yamato. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y empezó a jugar con él. Luego de pasar varios minutos parado en una esquina con el celular en las manos, lo guardó con coraje enviando a borradores las dos palabras que había escrito.

"Hikari, yo…"

* * *

Yamato tomó entre sus manos el retrato de su difunta esposa y lo observó con cautela. Sus finos dedos delinearon el perfil e su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios…

Sí, el parecido era tan grande que aterraba.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba con Mimi no pensaba en Kasumi. La ola de culpa y arrepentimiento llegó una vez que volvió a su departamento y se encontró con el retrato de su mujer.

Se sentía un canalla. Tanto por besar a una niña como por sentir que había traicionado la memoria de su gran amor. Afortunadamente no tenía que rendirle cuentas personalmente a su esposa, cargaría con ese remordimiento internamente. Mimi era algo muy diferente, era una adolescente y seguramente malinterpretaría lo que ha ocurrido. Esperaría algo a cambio.

Esperaría que él la quisiera como se merece, tal vez. Pero, eso era algo que él no podía hacer.

¿Cómo podría ofrecer algo que había muerto hace ya tantos años?

Exacto, él aún amaba a Kasumi. Si se sentía tan extraño y miserable era porque sentía que había traicionado su memoria. Si su cuerpo reaccionó como lo hizo a los besos de la joven fue porque los años de abstinencia y celibato estaban mellando en él. Tachikawa era diferente otras que habían intentado vanamente despertar su pasión por un sencillo motivo:

Ella se parecía a Kasumi. Pero, no lo era. Kasumi había muerto y nunca volverá.

Él no podría volver a querer a alguien porque su amor murió con su esposa.

Eso era lo que pasaba, tenía que convencerse de ello.

Su mente ya estaba convencida, pero, tenía que ignorar ha aquella vocecilla que en el fondo de su corazón le decía que se estaba mintiendo a si mismo.

* * *

Pasó la semana de vacaciones. Larga para unos, corta para otros. Siete días en los que nuestros protagonistas tuvieron tiempo de pensar profundamente sobre como afrontarían el nuevo trimestre. Decisiones, pensamientos y hasta juramentos hicieron con el pasar de los días.

Todo con el fin de seguir adelante para bien, de olvidar el pasado y de continuar con paso firme hasta el futuro.

Hubo, muchos llantos, frustraciones, suspiros, sollozos, coraje y profundos pensamientos.

Ninguno de ellos volvió a mencionar lo que ocurrió esa noche. Aunque necesitaban desahogarse, todos concordaron que contar lo ocurrido en la fiesta sólo acarrearía más problemas que no necesitaban. Las chicas salieron juntas como si nada hubiera pasado y Takeru siguió con su cotidiano vivir. Los tres maestros se centraron en su trabajo de corregir pruebas y arreglar notas entre otras cosas.

Sin embargo ninguno de los seis podía evitar pensar en lo que les esperaría el siguiente Lunes.

Así, terminó la semana.

* * *

Sentía como la brisa refrescaba su cuello con facilidad. También la cabeza un poco más ligera, aunque no por eso menos pensante. Con lo mucho que le costó prepararse para ir a colegio.

Hikari suspiró pesadamente. No podía quedarse en confinamiento como la semana de vacaciones que de no ser por sus amigas no hubiese visto la luz del sol y su madre hubiera empezado a sospechar y en fin, no podía esconderse y bajar la cabeza para siempre.

Ella cometió un error. Lo reconoce y aunque es difícil lo trata de superar. Lo que hizo no la avergonzará más porque… si lo hizo fue porque está muy enamorada de Takeru y aunque no es correspondida conservará ese recuerdo en su memoria por siempre. En la larga semana ha llegado a la conclusión de que no podría querer a nadie como lo ha querido a él los últimos diez años.

Debería sentirse orgullosa sin embargo, no puede evitar sentir que todos la miran como si supiesen lo que pasó entre Takeru y ella. Aquello era incómodo. Recorría los pasillos topándose a cada esquina con alguna chica que había compartido intimidad con el rubio. Muchas de ellas la odian, incluso hasta ahora. Siempre sintieron celos de la amistad entre ambos.

Tal vez si supieran lo que pasó entre ellos hace una semana se sentirían mejor. Al menos ya no la odiarían sino que sentirían lástima de ella. Porque mal o bien aquellas, "chicas fáciles" al menos fueron novias de Takeru cuando estuvieron juntos, aunque sea de mentira él les había dicho que las quería y eso que estaba segura que ninguna de ellas había llegado virgen con él.

Por su parte, ella, Hikari, la mejor amiga. Ni siquiera fue merecedora de un mensaje en una larga semana. No hizo falta que Takeru la rechazara, lo había hecho sin siquiera hacer nada.

Oh, pero si él no tenía nada que decirle ella sí que lo tenía y mucho. Sólo tenía que encontrarlo para poner los puntos sobre las íes.

La castaña apretó los libros sobre su pecho con fuerza cuando sintió como le latió el corazón ante la sola idea de encontrarse con Takeru. Tenía que ser fuerte, ya no podía ser la Hikari que se escondía entre las piernas de Taichi o de Takeru. Ahora era una mujer, en todo el sentido de la palabra y tenía que hacerse valer. Sí, eso haría.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no se fijó cuando chocó contra algo cálido sino hasta antes de perder el equilibrio y ser sostenida por unos fornidos brazos.

-Lo siento.-Musitó alzando la vista avergonzada por lo que había ocurrido.-Gracias.-Medió sonrió alzando la cabeza para agradecer a su salvador.

Sus ojos achocolatados se encontraron súbitamente con un par de azulejos que la miraban fijamente. Su corazón bombeó sangre como loco, empezó a hiperventilar y sintió su rostro tan caliente que pensó que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Su cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente al recordar como aquellas manos que evitaron su caída acariciaron tan febrilmente su cuerpo desnudo.

Takeru…

Él, contrario a ella lucía impasible e imperturbable. La indignación reemplazó sus apasionados recuerdos sobre el idilio compartido. Era obvio que para Takeru no había sido más que otro revolcón que agregar a su lista. Tan clara era la indiferencia que mostraba hacía ella que le… dolía.

Súbitamente sintió el deseo de gritarle, abofetearle y golpearle. Todo esto mientras lloraba su frustración y su corazón roto. Pero no podía hacer una escena, no en medio del colegio. Tenía que salvar el último vestigio de dignidad que le quedaba.

-De nada.-Contestó el muchacho luego de recoger los libros que se le habían caído a la castaña y se los entregó.

La miró fijamente, era muy guapa. Ese corte a la altura de la barbilla queda muy bien a pocas chicas. A aquella por ejemplo le sienta a la perfección, porque tiene un cuerpito menudo, parece el de una bailarina de ballet muy bien formada. Aunque, había algo que en ella que se le hacía familiar. ¿Dónde la había visto antes? La muchacha lo mira con insistencia. Lo más probable es que la nena quedó prendada de él, para variar. Suspiró internamente, en otras circunstancias la habría acompañado a su salón y coqueteado descaradamente con ella en el trayecto. Pero no tenía ganas.

Igual que siempre no faltaron chicas que se ofrecieron a acompañarlo y a dejar en claro que querían algo con él hoy, mañana, cuando pueda. Sin embargo, no le apetecía ni siquiera pensarlo. ¿Será algo raro, estará enfermo? Sí claro, irá al médico y le dirá que pidió consulta porque al parecer su libido ha bajado. Primero muerto.

Pero aquella chica era… diferente. Ella sí que hizo reaccionar su cuerpo cuando la ayudó y luego se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello. Algo en él reaccionó también y aunque ahora lo miraba como si fuera a golpearlo. Fue como cuando vio a la chica con el vestido negro. Su semblante se ensombreció. Hikari… aquella belleza resultó ser Hikari a quien no había vuelto a ver o a hablar desde lo ocurrido.

No iba a descartar una posible distracción para después, cuando se sienta en condiciones de hacerlo de nuevo. Regresó a ver a la castaña frente a él que lo miraba expectante. Trató de decirle algo pero no pudo, no podía coquetear con ella descaradamente. Suspiró resignado. Quizá sea porque aún no ha aclarado el asunto con Hikari.

Sí, decidió que era eso lo que le impedía volver a ser él mismo. Dios sabe que quiso y tuvo toda la intención del mundo de hablar con ella. Una vez incluso se encontró frente al piso en el que vivía la joven con sus padres. Pero, no pudo hablar, se dio media vuelta y regresó por donde había llegado.

El rubio frunció el ceño enojado. De ese día no pasaba que hablaba con Hikari y arreglaba esa situación. Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a buscarla o esperarla como sea como sea el caso.

Hikari lo vio, sus gesticulaciones denotaban su molestia al verla cerca. Y era muy propio de Takeru eso de irse sin decir nada. Así terminaba la mayoría de sus "relaciones". Las chicas que frecuentaba estaban tan acostumbradas a ese hecho que no se molestaban en indignarse o nada parecido.

¡Ja!, pero si creía que haría eso con ella está muy equivocado. Ella no era otra de sus fulanas y si bien pasará a formar parte de su interminable lista de conquistas no lo hará como las otras. No, ella tiene que decirle a Takeru lo que piensa para poder seguir adelante.

Y dejarlo atrás.

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y a paso firme se adelantó a Takeru y le tomó de la mano. Ignoró la descarga eléctrica que recorrió su cuerpo cuando sus manos entraron en contacto. Con una agilidad y velocidad increíble se escurrió entre los pasillos hasta llegar a las canchas del instituto; que nunca estaban en uso las primeras horas de los lunes.

Listo, una vez ahí se dio vuelta y observó a su perplejo amigo que no sabía como reaccionar. Estaba roja y respiraba agitadamente, recordó su valor, sus lágrimas, su ansiedad y su espera durante aquella larga semana.

-Tenemos que hablar, Takeru.

Esa voz, era jodidamente reconocible. Una terrible sensación de deja vú recorrió toda su espina dorsal. Sí, volvió a vivir la noche del baile cuando no la reconoció en satín negro. Sólo que ahora era diferente.

El rubio alargo la mano a la cabeza de su mejor amiga, ignorando como esta se ponía roja. Estaba más concentrado en como su mano acariciaba el cabello de Hikari y quedaba en blanco a la altura de la barbilla.

-¿Hikari?-No pudo evitar preguntar.

-Por favor, no empecemos con eso nuevamente.-Rogó la menor Yagami haciendo una mueca de desagrado ante el recuerdo de cómo empezó la fatídica noche de la fiesta.

No podía haber ningún error. La muchacha con el cabello corto delante de él era Hikari, su mejor amiga. Pero a la vez no lo era. ¿Qué le hizo a su cabello?, ¿Por qué se lo cortó así? Está igual a cuando eran niños, corto, muy corto. Estaba irreconocible sin su cabello largo. Ahora, parecía… una mujer.

El corte hacía ver lo larga que era su cara y se apreciaban sus delicadas facciones. Se veía diferente, menos niña, más…

Mujer…

Sin quererlo su cuerpo reaccionó violentamente cuando su mente rememoró la apasionada noche que compartieron. La noche en la que ella se deshizo en sus brazos y repitió su nombre incansablemente. La noche en la que la descubrió como mujer.

-Takeru, tenemos que hablar.

Su mujer…

* * *

La gente entraba y salía del salón sin cuidado alguno. Era como si un diez por ciento de la clase estuviese ahí mientras el resto del noventa por ciento yacía calentito en sus respectivas camas. Es que nadie debería ir a la escuela un lunes. Bueno, ella sí, pero tenía un motivo. No quería arruinar su precioso cuadro de asistencia que era intachable, eso le daba buenas miras a la Universidad.

Sí, la Universidad, la Todai. Su sueño desde los doce años. Un sueño que iba a hacerse realidad a cualquier costo. Nadie se interpondría entre ella y sus metas. Ni siquiera esos compañeros que la ven con recelo y mucho menos el petulante, arrogante y creído de Ken Ichijouji.

Pero es que, sus compañeros eran tan obvios. La miraban a ella, lo miraban a él, cuchicheaban, negaban con la cabeza. No había que ser un genio para saber qué era lo que cotilleaban. El encontronazo de la fiesta. Después de todo, ella no podría pasar desapercibida ni aunque quisiera, todo el mundo la reconoció aquel día por su pelo. ¡Dios porque no pudo ser castaña o morena!

Lo único rescatable del asunto era que parecían reacios a creerse que Ichijouji hubiese ido y como éste nunca se quitó el antifaz además de qué con la oscuridad de la noche su cabello no se notaba azul. Podía haber sido cualquiera aquel con el que se besó o mejor dicho aquel que la besó.

Salvo por la pequeña de primer año que insistía en que Ichijouji la había rechazado no había nadie más que insitiera en el asunto. Después de todo nadie imaginaría que ellos como rivales que eran acabarían de besos y seguramente si ella exponía a todos los que pasó sus compañeros se morirían de la risa sin darle tregua. Porque, se cortaba la mano a que todos ellos pensaban que ella era capaz de violar a Ichijouji pero éste jamás le pondría un dedo encima.

¡Joder! Si hasta ella pensaba así hasta antes que el muy creído del azabache la había besado a la fuerza y luego le había hecho sentir insignificante. Oh y para colmo de males, en la nueva repartición de asientos el niño genio se sentaba nada más y nada menos que a su lado. Con lo que sabe le repugna al chico.

¿Cuándo llegarían Mimi y Hikari? Era imposible que Takeru llegase temprano, pero, ¿y sus amigas? ¿Dónde estaban?, ellas no se perderían las clases y Dios, cuanto las necesitaba.

Regresó a ver a Ichijouji y lo miró con rabia. Quería gritarle y llorar al mismo tiempo. Él la miraba de vez en cuando como quien mira algo extraño.

Estaba claro que le costaba estar cerca de ella, se le notaba la incomodidad y como no, después de todo lo que le dijo. No lo dudaba.

Pues que se aguante un poco más, porque ya había pensado muy bien lo que iba a hacer y no pensaba echarse para atrás. No señor, ese asunto la atormentó durante toda la semana concluyendo horrorizada que las palabras de su rival la hirieron aunque no tenían que hacerlo.

Pero era sólo eso. Su rival había herido en su orgullo produndamente.

Tan profundamente que tocó su corazón.

* * *

Sentía ansiedad, algo muy impropio en ella. Pues bien ella siempre se ha caracterizado por su impasibilidad y su manera de pensar tan fríamente incluso en los momentos de más crisis. Eso ayudaba mucho en su profesión; que aunque muchos pensaban que era algo fácil por el poco tiempo de preparación universitaria que conlleva. En realidad no tenían ni idea de todo lo que implicaba ser maestro. Procurar que sus clases se entiendan, que la clase sea eficiente y se interese por la materia, lidiar con alumnos e incluso padres rebeldes o impacientes sin perder los estribos y conservar su posición como educadores.

Si, eran muy pocos los años de estudio que debían llevarse acabo para sacer un titulo de profesor. Pero sin duda era uno de los trabajos más estresantes y menos remunerados que podía haber. Sin embargo, era un oficio muy noble que podía ayudar a muchos jóvenes y no sólo a inculcarles educación sino también, muchas veces, a estar ahí cuando un joven necesita ayuda.

Sí, su sueño siempre fue convertirse en maestra y ayudar a los jóvenes como una vez la ayudaron a ella.

Como una vez Jyou la ayudó a ella. Él le enseñó lo bonito que era la enseñanza y lo amargo que podía ser una traición.

Jyou Kido, con su traje de sastre, su torpeza y nerviosismo natural no llamaba precisamente la atención del sexo femenino. Logró cautivarla sin esfuerzo alguno, nada más siendo como era y preocupándose por ella. Le hizo creer que la quería, que se preocupaba por ella, que era importante para alguien, qué era guapa. Que podía volver a confiar luego de la traición de Tatewaki.

Nunca pensó que detrás de su desgravado aspecto yacía un importante heredero al que su hermana no tardó en poner el ojo hasta que consiguió que dijera el sí en el altar. Todo gracias a una maquinada mentira que Jyou ciegamente creyó.

-Nada mal, profesora Takenouchi.

Una cantarina vocecilla sacó de sus cavilaciones a la pelirroja, haciéndole recordar dónde estaba. En el umbral de la puerta una pequeña, menuda y guapa castaña la miraba con un dedo en la comisura de sus labios, como si estuviera pensando o analizando algo.

-Tachikawa, ve a tu salón.-Ordenó parcamente mientras ordenaba unos papeles ya ordenados en su escritorio.

-Necesito una justificación.-Explicó la castaña risueña recorriendo con la mirada el salón de profesores.

-No justifico atrasos injustificables.-Espetó con un tono de voz amenazador la inspectora.

La castaña negó con la cabeza mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

-No, no, no.-Añadió gesticulando con el dedo índice la negativa.-Necesito una justificación para una prueba que no rendí aquel día, ¿recuerda, señorita Takenouchi?

La aludida se ruborizó ante el recuerdo de aquel día. Cuando su orgullo se fue al piso y ambas escucharon la plática entre Yagami e Ishida. Recordó su coraje y cómo planeó desquitarse; inevitablemente también recordó cómo resultaron las cosas.

Como en vez de conseguir que el profesor de gimnasia se tragara sus palabras, él la dejó a ella sin las mismas. Literalmente.

-Supongo que todo salió excelente, es decir, no podía ser de otra manera.-Mimi tanteó el terreno, quería que la inspectora le contara todo.

-Ven a recoger tu justificación en el descanso, Tachikawa.-Fue la tajante respuesta de Sora.-Ahora, a clases.

Mimi infló sus cachetes y frunció el ceño en señal de inminente enojo. A pesar de que el tono de su voz no invitaba a que la joven siguiera hablando. Tachikawa, con un elegante movimiento que la pelirroja no hubiese visto venir desató la horquilla que llevaba agarrándole su cabello corto y lo dejó suelto.

-Eso es.-Musitó satisfecha.-Está mucho mejor ahora. Los jeans son algo muy cómodo para trabajar y es muy fácil combinarlos con una blusa elegante para verse profesional. Pero me gustaría que probara colores, está bien, considero que es un gran paso el que haya dejado colgados los hábitos de monja. Pero esa blusa blanca quedaría mejor sobrepuesta o con unos tacos tal vez. Le doy un siete punto cinco.-Finalizó su análisis con deleite.-Si no me quiere decir lo que pasó, está bien.-Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.-Pero la próxima vez que necesite un consejo más vale que acuda a mí dispuesta a contarme hasta el más mínimo detalle.-Finalizó guiñando un ojo.

-Mi horquilla….

-Queda confiscada.-Añadió triunfal la joven estudiante.-Para que vea lo feo que se siente que le confisquen las cosas.-Agregó sacándole la lengua. Dispuesta a huir lo más pronto posible, no se dio cuenta que alguien se disponía a entrar cuando ella iba de salida.

Se tambaleó, pero contuvo el equilibrio sin ayuda de nadie. Alzó la cabeza para disculparse sin esperar encontrarse con un par de ojos azules tras unos elegantes lentes.

¿Qué tenía que decir?, ¿Cómo debía reaccionar?, ¿Tenía que decir algo o esperar a qué él lo dijera primero?, ¿debía sonreír o hacerle ojitos? Su corazón latía muy rápido, ¿Qué haría el profesor Ishida?, ¿diría algo? No pudo evitar recordar como sus labios besaron los de él así como no pudo evitar que el rubor ascendiera a sus mejillas.

Yamato la miró reconociendo todos y cada uno de sus gestos, como sus ojos cambiaron de color al adquirir un brillo inusual y cómo sus mejillas se encendieron. Estaba escrito en toda su cara que no sabía qué hacer o cómo proceder. Era claro ver que ella esperaba algo de él.

Algo que él no podía darle.

-Bu-buenos.-Tonta Mimi, no te trabes.-Buenos días, profesor Ishida.-Mimi decidió saludarlo educadamente.-Nos vemos.-Añadió al salir y guiñarle un ojo.

Yamato la miró inexpresivamente notando como los ojos de la muchacha denotaban confusión. Más no por ello dejó su altivez y coquetería. No se dejó amedrentar por su mirada y eso, contra todos sus principios y pensamientos, le gustó.

Frunciendo el ceño ante su propia frustración, cerró los ojos y respiró profunda y resignadamente. Sabía que algo así podría pasar. Tenía que ser un caballero y hablar con Tachikawa, tenía que cortar ese asunto de raíz. Fue un error, su cabeza se lo decía, pero su corazón se contradecía.

-Aquí están los promedios de mi asignatura.-Informó a su superior con pesar.-Permiso.

El confundido era él. Había reflexionado toda la semana respecto a cómo proceder. Sabía que estaba mal y que tenía que terminar con ello. Pero cuando la vio y ella se puso nerviosa y le sonrió. Sus defensas se fueron al suelo, todos los argumentos que había preparado carecieron de validez en cinco segundos. Comprendiendo así que Tachikawa le afectaba.

Y no quería que sea así. No podía permitir que sea así.

* * *

El silencio que los rodeaba era sepulcral. No había nadie en los alrededores, todos estaban en clase, salvo ellos. Mirándose frente a frente con una tensión que podría ser fácilmente cortada con una tijera. Hikari lo miraba con decisión y Takeru no creía lo que veía frente a sus ojos.

-Tu cabello…-Musitó el rubio-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Lo he cortado.-Ironizó, ¿acaso no era obvio? Takeru notó la ironía y por supuesto que lo molestó.

-No soy idiota, ¿Por qué?-Inquirió demandante. A él siempre le gustó el cabello de Hikari largo, liso, brillante y sedoso. Es más ahora que lo notaba, siempre era el cabello lo primero que veía en una chica y hasta ese día encontraba uno tan bonito como el de Hikari.

-Me gusta más así.

Mentirosa, pensó el rubio. Él sabía lo orgullosa que estaba Hikari de su cabello. Porqué se lo cortó si tanto trabajo le costó dejárselo crecer.

-No te he dicho que quería hablar por mi cabello.-Añadió acariciando su actualmente corta melena. Fue obvio que Takeru pilló su mentira y pensaba en lo mucho que le había costado dejárselo crecer. Todo porqué él había dicho que le gustaba el cabello largo. Claro que en ese tiempo era porque Yamato se lo había dejado crecer y Takeru besaba el piso por donde caminaba su hermano.-Takeru.-Inhaló antes de hablar.-Tenemos que zanjar este asunto de una vez por todas.

Ahí está, pensó nuevamente Takaishi. El momento más temido por él, aquella conversación que debió tener con ella hace más de una semana y nunca reunió el valor para hacerlo. Ahora estaba frente a él Hikari haciendo lo que él debió hacer antes.

-Hikari yo…-Aún podía arreglar las cosas hablando con ella. Ella tomó la iniciativa, como siempre dio el primer paso, ahora él podría recorrer el camino. No quería hacerle más daño a Hikari, no podía. Recordaba los buenos momentos a su lado y se maldecía por haber sido tan canalla. Eso dejando a un lado su problema por la ausencia de su líbido normal adolescente.

-Déjame hablar por favor.

La interrupción llamó su atención puesto que casi se le quebró la voz a su amiga. La vio frente a él seria, hasta un poco molesta, pero decidida aunque sus puños se apretaban tan fuertemente que temblaban. Se veía tan frágil, delicada. En otra situación él estaría a su lado, abrazándola y confortándola, diciéndole que todo irá bien, que él se encargaría de ello personalmente. Sólo que esta vez él era el causante de su malestar.

-Tú dirás.-Sinceramente estaba aterrado al darle la palabra. Sentía que si Hikari volvía a decirle sus sentimientos se iría a la mierda todo su noble acto de dejarla ir haciéndola comprender que él no es bueno para ella.

-Lo siento.-Dijo captando la atención del par de zafiros instantáneamente.-No debí haber dicho nada aquella vez, yo propicié aquello. No tienes que torturarte echándote la culpa tú solo. Para hacer… eso, se necesitan dos.-Soltó la primera parte de su repertorio como quien se quita una tirita. Ya había dicho lo más difícil lo demás entraba por añadidura. Ni siquiera se percató de cuán desencajado estaba el rostro de Takeru.-Ahora, sé que esto es tan difícil para mí como para ti y no te preocupes, con tu silencio a lo largo de la semana he entendido el mensaje a la perfección.

Takeru estaba perplejo, qué mensaje si él no había dicho nada.

-No quisiera tirar tantos años de amistad a la basura.-Continuó.-Pero, espero que entiendas cuando te digo que no podría hacer como si nada ha pasado. Al menos de momento, creo que lo mejor será guardar las distancias. Estoy segura que con el tiempo, el incidente quedará olvidado y podremos volver a ser como antes.

¡Y una mierda! Él sabe tan bien como ella que eso no pasará. No, no, no, no. Tenía que pararla, que decirle algo, pero no sabía qué.

-¿Qué dirán los demás al respecto?-Quiso golpearse cuando soltó la pregunta, pero quiso matarse cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de Hikari. Es que no podía pensar con claridad.

-Ya lo he pensado.-Su pregunta le dolió y mucho, estaba claro que eso era lo único que preocupaba a Takeru. Qué dirán los demás, que dirán los cientos de chicas que aún lo anhelan en sus camas. Para él, lo que pasó entre ellos no fue nada.-Les diremos que me confesé y que me rechazaste, que a pesar de ello queremos seguir siendo amigos pero para eso tendremos que guardar distancias.-Forzó como pudo una sonrisa.-Así que no te preocupes por eso.

Takeru se quedó, literalmente sin palabras. No alzanzaba a decir nada, ni siquiera a gesticular. La miraba como si no la conociera. Le dolía, su actitud para con él, sus calculadas palabras le dolían. Sobretodo, saber que él era el único culpable de aquel comportamiento, de aquella decisión.

Hikari interpretó aquel silencio de otra forma. El que calla otorga, Takeru estaba aceptando lo que le había dicho. Todo, hasta sus disculpas por sus sentimientos.

-Ya está, lamento haber hecho que perdieras tu tiempo.-Dijo soltando la sonrisa más falsa del mundo.-Por favor olvida lo que te dije aquella noche y si es posible olvida lo que pasó también que yo, haré lo mismo.-Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla consciente de que pasaría mucho tiempo para que pueda volver a repetir aquel gesto de cariño.-Adiós Takeru.

Pasó frente a él con el corazón hecho añicos. Pero a la vez aliviada consigo misma. Cientos de lágrimas caían, ahora sí de sus tersas y rosadas mejillas. No se permitió llorar frente a él sin embargo, ahora que ya lo había dicho todo no había motivo para reprimir su dolor.

Ella había propuesto olvidar y seguir adelante pero cómo podría superar el gran amor que lleva años albergando en su corazón.

Takeru sintió el vacío en su pecho apenas la joven pasó por su lado fue un dolor agudo que dejó desazón en su interior. Al final Hikari le había ahorrado todo lo que tenía planeado decirle. No tuvo que explicarle porqué él no era bueno para ella.

Le pidió olvidar, algo que él también estaba dispuesto a sugerirle. Pero cuando él lo pensó no se sentía tan malo. Ahora…

Ahora se sentía vacío y completamente solo.

Como si la mitad de sí mismo se hubiese despedido dándole un cálido beso en la mejilla derecha.

-Hikari… no.

Pero ya era muy tarde, ella se había ido.

* * *

Sora prefirió ignorar aquel incómodo silencio y la tensión que se palpó al encontrarse profesor y alumna. Seguramente a Tachikawa le iba mal en la asignatura, no sería de extrañarse.

Como inspectora que era, su trabajo se recargaba al inicio de los trimestres. Tenía que ir viendo desde ya quienes estaban propensos a las suplencias porque si lo dejaba para el final podría llevarse una semana y no acabar. Fue a dejar unos expedientes en el archivador, cuando sin querer se topo frente a frente con un espejo y por consecuente, con su reflejo. Su cabello corto desgravado, según ella, caía alrededor de su cara. No le gustaba, se sentía incómoda. Quería que creciera, pero por alguna extraña razón cada vez que empezaba a hacerlo los recuerdos la abrumaban y tenía que cortárselo nuevamente.

Enfadada consigo misma por esos recuerdos, sacó de su escritorio una simple liga para papel y se volvió a recoger el cabello. Y así, se dispuso a retomar su trabajo.

-¡Lo siento!, ¡Perdón!, ¡No ha sido mi intención en lo absoluto!, es que…

Sora alzó la vista para encontrarse con un desgravado castaño que venía con su cabello más rebelde que de costumbre, una sencilla camiseta deportiva y unos pantalones de chándal.

-¿Yagami?-La pregunta fue tonta, porque no conocía a nadie más con ese extraño tipo de cabello. Sin embargo no pudo evitarlo puesto que aquel hombre frente a ella parecía más alguien que acababa de sacar a pasear a su perro que un profesor.

-¡No ha sido mi culpa!-Continuó excusándose.-Mi despertador se averió.-No mencionó que fue él quien lo hizo volar por la ventana.-Cuando me desperté resulta que las calificaciones.-Pensó un momento la mentira que soltaría.-Mi perro se las había comido.-De acuerdo, esa excusa la daba un parvulario pero es que él estaba desesperado. Ni siquiera tenía perro.-Tuve que ponerme a trabajar en ellas nuevamente porque no tenía un respaldo en la computadora y se me pasó el tiempo.-En realidad empezó a hacerlas.-Casi son las doce y…. ¿esos son jeans?

Sora observó su reloj de pulsera ante la mensión de la hora. Efectivamente ya casi era hora del almuerzo, se había pasado mucho tiempo sumida en su trabajo que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la hora. Se enfrentó a su colega que ahora parecía sorprendido y la miraba de arriba abajo sin el menor reparo o delicadeza. Parecía que estuviera viendo una visión.

-Nada mal.-Dijo una vez terminado su estudio.-Veo que si existías cuando los inventaron.

Claro, él tenía que abrir la boca y arruinarlo todo, como siempre. Tentando su paciencia y poniendo su tolerancia al borde del abismo.

-¿Sabe qué hora es, Yagami?-Inquirió matándolo con la mirada y evitando que conteste, se adelantó.-Para venir ahora mejor no venía.

-Tienes que entender Sorita.-La llamó con aquel apelativo que tanto odiaba.-Los lunes en la mañana son difíciles, especialmente si es después de la semana de vacaciones. Creo que viene un cuarto de los estudiantes.

-¡Imagínate, no vendría ninguno si los profesores también nos ausentaramos!

-Me dirás que a ti nunca se te pegaron las sábanas.-Retó el muchacho arrimándose contra el umbral de la puerta y adquiriendo una pose provocativa y una sonrisa coqueta.-Vamos, Sora, no te hagas la difícil. No quisiera tener que usar mis encantos contigo.-Se acercó a ella y de un rápido movimiento le sacó la liga de su cabello.-Me gustan los jeans y también me gustan las chicas con el pelo suelto, So-ri-ta.-Era tan divertido molestar a la inspectora.

Esa sonrisa ladeada, volvía a dedicársela. Sin siquiera saberlo él ya había usado sus encantos con ella y ella ya había cedido a ellos como una cualquiera. Sus mejillas igualaron el tono de su cabello ante los recuerdos de esa noche. Mientras él, se mantenía tan tranquilo e impertubable.

-Que no se repita, Yagami.-Atinó a decir sin que la voz se le quebrase. Aunque por dentro estuviera muerta de miedo. No de él sino de su propia falta de autocontrol si es que él seguía con ese jueguito y esa pose de Don Juan.

-Por favor.-Añadió acercándose más. Gesto que ella respondió poniéndose de pie y alejándose lo más que podía de su escritorio.-Cualquiera que te hubiese visto pesanría que tu y yo ya fuimos amantes.-Increpó incrédulo de lo que veían sus ojos.

"Sí no lo fuimos fue porque yo no quise.". Quería decírselo, restregárselo en la cara en esos momentos. Pero no podía, estaba claro que Taichi nunca la relacionaría con la exótica pelirroja que conoció en la fiesta. No tenía ni la menor idea y eso que se podía contar a las pelirrojas en Japón con los dedos de la mano.

-Venga que lo he dicho en broma, no tienes porque parecer tan asqueada ante la idea.-Comentó molesto. No sabía porqué, es más esa cara de molestia ya la había visto antes y precisamente en el rostro de otra pelirroja. Algo tenía que tener en contra de las mujeres con ese color cabello. Sora lo detestaba y se sentía superior a él y la otra, le había uído como si fuese un leproso.-La última mujer que me vio así, al menos tenía un buen par de…-Iba a decir una palabra vulgar para una dama. Se mordió la lengua. Sora o no, seguía siendo una mujer y a él le enseñaron a respetarlas.-Atributos.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando sus ojos se toparon con los, a la vista, generosos senos de la pelirroja que se notaban tras su blusa blanca. Era extraño, era la primera vez que los veía. Ese uniforme de reformatorio que solía llevar siempre cubría muy bien su cuerpo. El mismo que se miraba muy diferente con jeans y blusa.

-¡Fuera!, ¡Incorpórese a sus labores Yagami!-Ordenó furiosa ante el estudio de Yagami en su persona-¡Largo!

Confundido como estaba, Taichi se dirigió a la salida sin rechistar. Antes de salir regresó a verla una vez más, tratando de comprender porqué aquella estúpida idea había cruzado por su mente.

Estaba claro que la pelirroja estaba extraña. Esa ropa, ese inusual rubor, su reacción. ¡Si hasta lo ha dejado ir sin echarle un sermón eterno!

"No, Sora no puede ser. Jamás. Si fuese ella la belleza de la fiesta, dejo de llamarme Taichi Yagami."

* * *

Ken miraba con sigilo a todos a su alrededor y como murmuraban luego de verlo. Qué pérdida de tiempo. Así había sido desde que entró al plantel. Todos lo miraban con recelo y confusión. Incluso, cuando el orden de los asientos fue decidido escuchó varias condolencias para con Inoue porque se sentaba a su lado. ¿Por qué? Normalmente las chicas le sonreían como idiotas y los chicos trataban de convencerse vanamente que eran mejores que él. Ahora lo ven como si fuera Light Yagami y en el momento menos pensado sacase la Death Note para escribir sus nombres.

Cabe recalcar que es uno de los pocos Mangas en los que no considera una pérdida de tiempo el haberlo leído.

Hasta Inoue estaba rara. No hablaba y ella no se callaba ni debajo del mar. Estaba viendo a su escritorio como si éste la hubiese insultado. Una mirada muy similar a la que le había dedicado a él al verlo atravesar la puerta del salón. Aunque reconoce que la mirada de Inoue al menos era directamente hostil. Los demás lo miraban como si le hubiese salido un tercer ojo y no se lo acababan de creer.

Entre los murmullos mencionaban la dichosa fiesta y aunque se moría por saber cómo podrían relacionarlo a él con aquella festividad pagana. No iba a exponerse, sería una estupidez. Sobretodo, tomando en cuenta que al parecer nadie sabía a ciencia cierta que él estuvo en la fiesta.

Por otro lado, tenía que enterarse qué fue lo que pasó ahí. Entre lagunas mentales recuerda que Inoue lo sacó de la fiesta, le golpeó y lo aventó a un taxi. No tiene ni idea de porqué.

El timbre que anunciaba el almuerzo lo pilló desprevenido. La pereza era palpable en el ambiente, tanto así que los estudiantes ni siquiera se apresuraban en salir al almuerzo. Contraria a aquella reacción, Miyako Inoue recogió sus cosas y sin mirarlo siquiera se disponía a irse.

-Inoue, espera.

Lo dijo en voz baja, aún así, todo el curso regresó a verlos sorprendidos, expectantes. Hasta la propia muchacha de cabellos morados. Carraspeó, haciendo que los demás regresaran a sus cosas avergonzados.

-El dinero que me prestaste.-Empezó a decir, dando a entender a los demás que era sólo aquello y procedieron a salir del salón. Salvo los amigos de la muchacha.

-Yo los alcanzo luego.-Les sonrió haciéndole un ademán de que se fueran.

Todos ellos estaban o igual o más raros que Inoue. Para empezar, todos llegaron tarde. A Takeru y a Yagami les tocaron los puestos más alejados del salón y ninguno de los dos hizo el menor intento de cambiarlo, como lo hacían años antes. Hasta llegaban a pagar por ello. Y Tachikawa que entró poco antes de ellos traía un semblante cargado de pesar. Finalmente los tres se fueron dejando el curso sólo para ellos dos.

-Ten.-Trató de iniciar la incómoda plática devolviéndole el dinero que ella debió usar.-Del taxi.

Miyako lo miró ofendida. ¿Será posible que alguien sea tan inteligente y tan estúpido a la vez?

-No te lo he pedido y no lo quiero.-Aunque el taxi le salió muy caro, su orgullo valía más.

Él ya sabía que ella iba a responderle así. A pesar de ello, eso era sólo un señuelo para averiguar lo que pasó. Pero, cómo hacerlo sin parecer vulnerable, sin reconocer su debilidad.

-Respecto a lo que ocurrió en la fiesta…

-¿Te arrepientes?

Con que si había hecho algo y por la cara de la chica asume que fue algo muy serio. Su instinto de supervivencia le decía que tenía que aceptar lo que ella decía.

-Si.-Dijo firmemente.

-¿De todo?

-Por supuesto.-Añadió el moreno.-Me disculpo por cualquier grosería, espero consideres que no me encontraba en mis cabales.-Ya se había disculpado, pero no podía estar seguro de qué se estaba disculpando. Es más conociendo a la joven frente a él seguramente ella provocó todo aquello.-Así como también que lo que hice o dije tuvo que haber sido una respuesta justificada a tus acciones o palabras.

Miyako contrajo el rostro. Claro, muy típico de Ichijouji se disculpa por educación más no porque en realidad sienta lo que hizo. Aquel comentario despertó su coraje. Pero, si él podía ser un maldito bastardo y sonar como un diplomático ella también podía mandarlo al diablo y aún ser una dama.

-No te preocupes por lo que dijiste, no fue tan malo. La verdad no duele pero si incomoda.-Tanto fue su coraje que no notó como Ken se relajaba ante aquella aseveración.-Los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad así que despreocúpate.-Dijo sin emociones en la voz.-Después de esto.-Sin previo aviso ni premeditación estampó su mano contra su mejilla en una sonora cachetada.-Idiota, vete al infierno, Ichijouji.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco para lo que sentía. Significaría eso lo que él creía. Sí, la había ofendido. No recordaba cómo. Sin embargo, la mirada de la muchacha de cabellos morados parecía aniquilarlo sin piedad. Ahora se iba, sin haber aclarado ninguna de sus dudas. Tenía que detenerla, tenía que saber.

-El proyecto…

-Puedo hacer mi parte sola y no te preocupes por que lo arruine o algo parecido. He hablado con Koushiro y muy amablemente me guiará al hacerlo.-Informó con un tono de voz cortante.-Él es muy capaz de hacerlo y además mucho más amable.

-Él no es mejor que yo.-Bramó furiosos. Odiaba que lo compararan, con nadie.-He estudiado sus trabajos, con los conocimientos adquiridos a lo largo de los años muchas de sus teorías se van a la basura. A su edad, habré multiplicado sus logros por diez.

-Oh, sabes, no lo dudo.-Agregó venenosa.-Tienes razón, hay cosas en las que él se ha equivocado. Pero es porque Koushiro es humano no una máquina dispuesta a aislarse del mundo para complacer a los demás.-No pudo evitar alzar la voz, estaba muy molesta-¡¿Crees que tus padres reconocerán lo que estás haciendo? ¡No!-Gritó-¡Jamás apreciarán lo que has hecho para que te reconozcan porque están muy encerrados en su propio mundo para hacerlo! Y tú, tú sólo has vivido para complacerlos cuando a quien deberías complacer es a ti mismo.

-¡Cállate!-La calló y por si fuera poco gritó más alto que ella. Le costaba mucho mantener la compostura, quería chillar y hasta pegarle-¡No entiendes nada así que cállate! ¡No digas tonterías que ya sé! ¡Jamás podré ser como Osamu porque yo estoy vivo y él no!

Miyako se calló No por el tono de su voz o porque le asustase su amenaza. Sino porque no podía creer que el joven al borde de un colapso nervioso frente a ella sea el mismo impasible Ken Ichijouji que ella conocía. Parecía tan frágil, como si en cualquier momento se derrumbaría. No entendía las ganas que tenía porqué quería disculparse, abrazarlo y confortarle. Es como si hubiese olvidado todo lo que pasó la noche de la fiesta.

Sus palabras, al recordarlas no pudo evitar reír por sus sentimientos de protección para con el chico cuando él la consideraba tan poca cosa. Aunque ahora la actitud de sus padres aquel día que fue a su casa era perfectamente comprensible.

-Yo… no lo sabía.-Fue la única justificación que tenía y ya no quería estar ahí, tenía que irse, quería irse. Se supone que debía de haber salido digna y con la frente en alto, orgullosa sin embargo se sentía más bien como si fuese la peor persona del mundo. No pudo evitar regresar a ver a la espalda del joven antes de salir del salón.-Estás equivocado.-Reunió fuerzas de donde pudo y como siempre, dijo las palabras que su corazón quería decir.-Ken Ichijouji sólo puede ser Ken Ichijouji y sabes algo, no tienes que ser nadie más que tú mismo. Ahora, no te preocupes, no te molestaré más.

Esas palabras salieron de su corazón y llegaron al del joven en un vano intento de consolar al muchacho. Aunque sabía que no quería ni sus palabras ni su confort eran bien recibidas. Salió de ahí rápidamente. Tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo esperar a ver el rostro del chico sorprendido y con una expresión incomprensible.

Jamás le habían dicho aquello. Nunca nadie le había hecho sentir que lo que hacía estaba bien o que era suficiente. Nadie le había dicho unas palabras que pudieran tranquilizarlo.

Ken murmuró un "Gracias" que ella no pudo escuchar.

* * *

Mimi recorría los pasillos con grácil elegancia. Dispuesta a llegar a por su pase para rendir el examen. Estaba emocionada y no porque supiera la prueba. Sino porque era el único momento en el que podría hablar con su querido profesor sin interrupción alguna.

Tenía tantas cosas que decirle que no sabía por dónde empezar. Ni qué decirle para no lucir como una cría enamorada. "Es que lo eres", le corrigió una cantarina vocecilla interior. Rió ante sus propios pensamientos, procurando olvidar como se contrajo el rostro de su rubio maestro cuando lo saludó amenamente aquella mañana.

Seguro que no fue a ella, no pudo haber sido por ella aquel gesto tan brusco.

Con esos pensamientos positivos entró a la sala de maestros. Esperando encontrar como siempre a la pelirroja inspectora, más ella no estaba. En su lugar encontró a una silueta masculina, de espaldas a la copiadora. Ella sabía quién era. Sólo conocía a una persona con ese color de cabello y que fuese profesor.

-Yamato…

Bastó decir su nombre suavemente para ruborizarse y más aún cuando él se volvió sorprendido y la miró a través de sus gafas con esos profundos ojos azules. Se quedaron un rato así, nada más viéndose frente a frente sin decir una palabra.

Yamato se dio cuanta que eso estaba sucediendo y luego de pensarlo cuidadosamente durante toda la semana tenía que actuar de la forma más noble y caballerosa posible.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, Tachikawa?-Su voz fue normal, serena. Como quien hablaba con cualquiera. No con una chica con quien había compartido un íntimo beso.

-Vine a ver a la señorita Takenouchi.-Explicó Mimi, algo confundida por su reacción.-Pero veo que no está.-Luego de meditarlo un momento decidió que lo mejor sería actuar.-No importa, me agrada verte, Yamato.-Aún no podía decir su nombre sin sentirse intimidada por el hecho. Ni siquiera le agregaba un honorífico. Era algo tan íntimo.

-Ishida.-Corrigió Yamato rápidamente.-O profesor Yamato si así lo prefiere. Es mi alumna Tachikawa, no lo olvide. Merezco su respeto.

La trataba de usted, tan distante, como dos extraños.

-Entiendo.-Dijo no muy convencida.-Dentro del instituto…

-Y fuera también.-Acotó el rubio colocándose mejor los lentes.

-Pero, nosotros…

-No hay un "nosotros".-Espetó mirándola seriamente pero sin acercarse a ella. La veía tan frágil frente a él, que dudaba de sus propios instintos si se le acercase.-No puede haber un nosotros a menos que este sea para referirse a un profesor y a su alumna.-Evitó mirarla y se odió a sí mismo por no dejar las cosas en claro, como debería hacerlo.

Mimi se quedó de piedra al escucharlo decir eso. ¿Qué quería decir?

-Tachikawa.

Una tercera voz llamó la atención de ambos. Yamato empezó a ordenar sus ya organizadas copias y Mimi simplemente apartó la mirada y se la dirigió a la mujer frente a ella.

-Señorita Takenouchi, vengo por mi justificación.

Sora miró de hito a hito al rubio y a la castaña. ¿Coincidencia? Tal vez, pero no debieron callarse al hacerse ella presente. Si habló para hacerse notar fue porque llegó justo en un momento de silencio pesado. Como si ese par estuvieran en algo o ocultando algo o estaba paranoica. Una noche que se deja tocar por Yagami y es como si se le hubiese transferido parte de su estupidez. Qué hubiera sido de haber concluido lo que iniciaron. Exilió esos pensamientos tan impuros con rapidez. Se dirigió a su escritorio y de éste tomó un sobre que lo extendió a la castaña.

-He sido muy clara, no tienes que explicar nada cuando la presentes.

-Va-vale.-Aceptó sin rechistar o sin hacer comentarios al respecto. Simplemente se dio la vuelta y dispuso la marcha.

De espaldas Sora no pudo ver como Yamato miraba de reojo salir a la joven Tachikawa con sentimientos muy contradictorios.

* * *

El almuerzo estaba inusualmente callado. Sentados frente con frente, Takeru y Hikari revolvían la comida en sus platos sin tratar de disimular que la ingerían. Mimi miraba a la nada tomando su té helado ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ella había llegado hace casi nada. Ninguno decía palabra, no querían hacerlo. A pesar de que ambos querían que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes sabían, en el fondo que por el momento no podrían.

Takeru se enfadó hasta con la comida. Cuánto tiempo pasaría para que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes. Cuando él y Hikari reían de las tonterías del curso o filosofaban sobre el manga de la semana. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber cedido a sus bajos instintos y haberla seducido. Porque aunque ella diga lo contrario la culpa fue suya. Se suponía que él era el experimentado, el que debía parar. Hikari había sido pura hasta que él la tocó.

Y mierda, se sentía sumamente bien por eso. Algo que agraviaba su sentimiento de culpa.

-Es un asco.-Habló por fin sin poder soportar un segundo más aquel silencio sepulcral. De paso, llamó la atención de la castaña. La misma que volvió la vista a su comida al cabo de una fracción de segundo.

No sabía cuánto iba a poder soportar aquello. Para colmo de males no estaba Miyako para amenizar el ambiente. Especialmente ella que siempre salía con los temas más disparatados.

-Es el primer lunes después de vacaciones, al menos es fresca.-Contestó Hikari monótonamente. Incómoda a decir verdad. ¿Qué pretendía Takeru? No le había dicho que necesitaba un tiempo para asimilar lo que había pasado entre ellos. ¿Podría ser tan insensible?

Mimi los miraba sin decir nada. Era obvio que algo había ocurrido entre ese par. Pero fue lo suficientemente delicada para no abordar el tema en ese momento. Ese par solía ser muy cerrado con sus problemas.

-¿Eres tú, Hikari?

Una voz masculina llamó la atención de los tres muchachos que regresaron a ver a un sorprendido Daisuke parado frente a ellos.

-Hola Mimi, Takaishi.-Saludó a los demás presentes.

-Hola Daisuke.-Saludó Mimi quedamente.

-Motomiya.-Fue el único saludo de Takeru.

-Hola Daisuke.-Saludó la castaña sonriéndole a su amigo. Sin darse cuenta que cierto rubio se quedó mirando atentamente aquel gesto-¿Cómo estás?

-Yo bien, pero tú…-El muchacho se sentó junto a su amor platónico sin poder quitarle la vista a su cabello que apenas y llegaba al cuello en tamaño.-Cambiaste.

-Sólo me corté el cabello.-Trató de que sonara lo más casual y despreocupado posible.-Quería un cambio.-En todos sentidos, pensó con pesar.

-Pues, seguramente será un cambio positivo porque estás guapísima.-La halagó como pudo.-Aunque tu llevas ventaja porque siempre estas hermosa Hikari.

En menos de un minuto Daisuke le hecho hermosos cumplidos esperando de ella qué, ¿una sonrisa? Nada más. Mientras que de Takeru, a quién le entregó todo no había recibido ni un texto.

Se reprendió a si misma por haber vuelto a tocar el tema. Eso ya pasó y ambos tenían que seguir adelante. Fue un error, una estupidez que tenían que dejar atrás. Aunque no sabía cómo iba a hacer para sacarse todo ese amor que sentía por el rubio del pecho. Iba a conseguirlo. Estaba segura y decidida a hacerlo. Por el momento el sentido del humor de Daisuke la animará.

-Gracias, Daisuke.-Lanzó una de sus más falsas sonrisas. Lo cual al parecer animó a su amigo que empezó a relatarle lo que había hecho en las vacaciones con gran euforia.

Takeru se levantó de la mesa abruptamente cuando se cansó de escuchar los piropos de Daisuke una y otra vez. Empezaba a ponerle enfermo tanta cursilería. De cuándo acá Hikari soporta todo ello sin excusarse al servicio o pedir ayuda a alguien más. Reía con Motomiya y sus tontas bromas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que rió con él? Ya lo había olvidado.

-Hoy ha roto su record de tolerancia, ¿verdad?

El rubio se volvió encontrándose a Mimi junto a él, en un rincón de la cafetería donde botaba su té en un cesto de basura.

-Sí, será difícil que supere este.-Acotó Takeru como quién no quiere la cosa.

-Mira lo que le hace hacer pelearse contigo.-Agregó Mimi.-Porque seguro que están peleados, se nota en un radio de diez kilómetros. ¿Por qué Takeru, qué hiciste?

"Hikari confesó que me amaba e hicimos el amor. No hablamos por una semana y ahora me dijo que no quiere saber de mí un buen tiempo." ¿Podría decirle eso sin que le destrozara los nervios a su amiga? No, definitivamente no.

-Verás…-Pero al menos tenía una historia que contarle. La que le dijo Hikari que diga. La misma que si se ve desde cierto punto de vista, es una verdad incompleta.-Eso pasó.-Relató una confesión sencilla, sin mucho alarde ni dramatismo.

-Nunca imaginé que lo haría tan rápido. Ahora entiendo lo del cabello-Musitó Mimi más para sí que para el rubio que la miró interrogante.-Olvídalo, cosas de chicas.-Lo tranquilizó.-Sin embargo, me alegro que hallas sido lo suficientemente caballeroso como para rechazarla apropiadamente.-Comentó ignorando cómo se dieron los hechos en realidad.-Hikari se merece alguien que la quiera muchísimo.

-¿Alguien como Daisuke?-Preguntó sin poder evitar que la amargura saliera de su voz.

-Es un buen chico, educado con un vicio sano como el soccer, popular y buen mozo.-Pichó Mimi a su amigo, viendo como éste apretaba los puños.-A lo mejor ahora que la has rechazado empiece a ver un poco a su alrededor. Si no es Daisuke será otro. Hace un tiempo escuché que Minami Namba quería invitarla a salir.

-¡No permitiré que se junte con ese mujeriego del tres al cuarto!-Exclamó en voz baja pero muy solemne y decidido.-Sabes que es un picaflor sin escrúpulos.

-El ladrón juzga a todos por su condición.-Recitó Mimi, divertida ante aquel ofuscado Takeru que parecía estar a punto de perder el control de las cosas.

Ahora resulta que todos son mejores que él. Excelente. Y para colmo aquello divertía a Mimi.

-Mientras no flirtee con un profesor.-La acusó molesto por sus palabras, por su situación, ¡por todo! Pero se arrepintió al instante en el que vio como la risa cesaba y la palidez se apoderaba del bonito rostro de Mimi.

-Que tonterías dices, Takeru.-Corroboró nerviosa. Pero tratando de que no se note.-Eso sería una locura.

-Sí sólo alguien mal de la cabeza haría eso en el techo del instituto donde cualquiera podría verlos.

-Sí, un par de locos.-Corroboró.-O tal vez sólo una loca.-Reconoció con amargura.

-Mimi, ¿Qué sientes por mi hermano?-Preguntó ya sin rodeos ni tapujos. Observó como la muchacha mordía su labio inferior y contraía el rostro en una mueca de dolor. Pero luego sonrió para ella misma.

Qué sentía. Su corazón latía como un loco cuando lo veía. Pensaba en él a cada minuto libre, la semana de vacaciones se hizo eterna sin verle y cuando lo hizo se quedó muda. Ruborizada y avergonzada. Quería estar a su lado, quería hacerle reír, sentir su calor, buscar su calor. Volver a unir sus labios con los suyos.

Pero ella no volvería a enamorarse. Estaba convencida y decidida a no hacerlo. Entonces, ¿Qué pasó?

-Le quiero.-Admitió finalmente.-Le quiero de verdad.

-Es por lo de Michael.-Acusó él menor Takaishi sagaz.-Por lo que él te hizo.

-Él hizo lo que lamentablemente yo le permití hacer, sí me dañó a mí. Pero destruyo mi orgullo y no te negaré que lo de Yamato empezó con eso.-Reconoció.-Pero ya no.

-Sabes que él estuvo casado.-Inquirió viendo como su amiga asentía con la cabeza.-La quiso muchísimo, dejó todo por seguirla y murió hace un tiempo.-No mencionó el parecido puesto que sería muy cruel hacerlo.

-Lo sé.-Sabía lo ciertas que eran las palabras de su amigo.-Pero no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente, sabes lo cabezota que puedo llegar a ser. Hace apenas unos minutos ya me dio a entender que no había pasado nada. Tal vez para él fue poca cosa pero para mí no.

Takeru se quedó callado viendo la convicción reflejada en su amiga. No dijeron más. Por lo que Tachikawa asumió que la conversación había terminado. Así que le regaló una sonrisa antes de agregar:

-Vamos, que Miyako ha llegado y luce como si la hubiese rechazado Orlando Bloom.

-Para él tampoco fue poca cosa.-Acotó Takeru una vez a su nivel.-Reniega de ello pero lo sé. Y si no me equivoco significó mucho más de lo que pudieras imaginar.

-¿Por qué me dices esto, Takeru? Hace un momento me dijiste loca, indirectamente.

-Aún creo que lo estás.-Explicó ladeando una sonrisa.-Sólo por elegir a un hombre tan complejo como mi hermano.-Acotó.-Pero, también es cierto que cuando hablé con Yamato sobre esto fue como si saliera de un largo letargo en el que se confinó él solito. Volvió a la vida, fueron un par de segundos pero lo hizo. Eso, sólo puede ser bueno.

-Creí que no te llevabas bien con él.-Comentó la muchacha de ojos miel.

-Es un buen hermano, cuando está aquí.-Pensó, sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta. Se ruborizó al instante al ver la pícara sonrisa en su amiga.-Pero no lo hago por él nada más.-Se apresuró en agregar.-Lo hago por ti. Os conozco a ambos muy bien. Mimi, conocí a Kasumi, ella y tú…

No quería que la lastimaran, no cuando estaba seguro que Yamato no ha olvidado a Kasumi por completo. Sin embargo, no puede evitar tener la firme sensación de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Y, para bien o para mal ya lo había hecho.

-Lo sé y agradezco de todo corazón que te preocupes por mí Takeru.-Lo cortó ella.-Gracias a ti puedo volver a la carga con más confianza.

Dicho lo cual se alejó elegantemente. Decidió olvidar el incomodo episodio en el salón de maestros. Yamato sintió algo cuando la besó y por muy pequeño que fuese ese algo no iba a dejarlo pasar.

Ella es Mimi Tachikawa y nunca se dará por vencida.

* * *

-Escúpelo.

Yamato se giró para ver a su mejor amigo sentado frente a él con una gran variedad de sándwiches comprados en la cafetería y una caja de almuerzo gigante. Cabe mencionar que estaba comiendo las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

-Eso deberías hacer tú. Comes demasiado.-Le espetó mientras comía su propio emparedado.

-Como lo que desgasto.-Se defendió Taichi.

-Y lo que desgasto yo y la mitad de los alumnos del instituto.

-Tienes envidia porque yo no tengo sobrepeso.-Se burló el castaño.

-Yo tampoco.

-Pero lo tendrías si comieras la mitad de lo que yo como.

Silencio incómodo. Cómo discutirle a Taichi que cualquier persona normal engordaría consumiendo la mitad de lo que come él.

-No cabe duda que cuando se trata de comida siempre tienes razón.-Reconoció Ishida.-Piensas con el estómago y alimentas una granja de solitarias en él.

-No sólo en eso tengo razón, también en el soccer y sé cuando al cabezón de mi mejor amigo le molesta algo.-Añadió con sabiduría.-Así que, dispara. ¿En qué tanto piensas?

-Nada.

-A otro perro con ese hueso, Yamato.-Atacó el joven Yagami.-Ya, dímelo. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-No es cuestión de confianza.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Taichi.-Es algo que te está rondando la cabeza, algo que te molesta y fastidia tanto que en cualquier momento explotarías y tiene que ver con tus sentimientos.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

-Porque he sido tu mejor amigo por más de veinte años. Te conozco más tiempo que a mi propia hermana. Y si no me dices qué diablos estás pensando te atosigaré, atormentaré y joderé la existencia hasta que lo hagas.-Amenazó con un brillo divertido en sus ojos.-Sabes que lo haré, ya lo hice una vez.

Ambos recordaron cuando Taichi fue a París, a sacar a su amigo de la profunda depresión en la que estaba.

-Menudo amigo.

-Pues no es que tengas mucho de donde elegir así que, empieza a hablar.

El rubio vio la firmeza en el rostro de Taichi, iba en serio. Sabía que no descansaría hasta que no hablase. Era un terco y un cabezota.

-Una chica me besó.-Observó cómo, por los gestos, Taichi estaba a punto de partirse de la risa. Se ruborizó y lo miró furioso.-Muy gracioso, verdad.-Comentó con sarcasmo.

-Vale, no te enojes.-Se excusó conteniendo una carcajada.-Es que esta plática ya la tuvimos hace años.-Desde siempre Yamato fue muy popular con las chicas y su primer beso fue prácticamente robado por una chica menor que él cuando tenían diez años.-Eso no es nada nuevo, a ti te han vivido besando desde los diez.

-Ja-Ja.-Ironizó el rubio.-La cosa es… complicada.-No tenía ni idea de cómo decirlo sin sonar tonto.-No había correspondido un beso desde lo de Kasumi.

En ese momento el asunto perdió su gracia y un Taichi completamente serio lo miraba con insistencia. Él sabía perfectamente que Yamato había entrado a un profundo periodo de abstinencia desde que enviudó. Celibato en toda la extensión de la palabra y no por falta de oportunidades sino porque sus fuertes sentimientos se lo impedía. Por eso, el hecho de que alguien hubiese despertado a Yamato en ese sentido merecía toda su atención, respeto y, ¿Por qué no? Agradecimiento.

-Genial.-Fue lo único que pudo decir el castaño.-Estaba empezando a creer que no habría mujer que te hiciera despertar. Dios existe.

-No es tan fácil como parece.-Contradijo Ishida.

-Claro que sí.-Rebatió Taichi molesto.-Sea quién sea esa chica debe ser especial para que hayas podido corresponderle aquel beso. No puedes dejarla ir.

-Taichi yo no…

-Lo sé, aún te duele.-Lo atajó su amigo.-Pero la vida sigue y el que esta chica se haya cruzado por tu camino es una prueba de que puedes seguir adelante.-Explicó seriamente.-Dos preguntas, ¿Le devolviste el beso?

-Sí.

-La más importante. ¿Sabías que esa chica no era Kasumi?

El rubio se quedó callado ante la pregunta. Qué si lo sabía. Había estado dándole vueltas a aquello por toda la semana. Hasta que al fin encontró la respuesta esperada.

-Sí.-Dijo finalmente.-Al principio no, lo admito. Fue como si la besara a ella.-Reconoció con amargura.-Pero después, fue diferente.-Tierno y pasional a la vez. Con una chispa única. Con Kasumi siempre fue lo uno o lo otro pero nunca ambos.

-Entonces no hay más de qué hablar. Yo de ti no pierdo de vista a aquella bruja que logró encantarte.

-No puedo. No es una mujer para mí.-Ni siquiera sabía si era una mujer aún.

-¿Está casada?-Yamato negó-¿Tiene alguna enfermedad?-Negación nuevamente-¿Es una prostituta?

-¡Por el amor de Dios no!-Exclamó horrorizado ante la idea de Mimi ejerciendo aquella profesión.

-Entonces el único problema está en tu cabeza.-Le reprendió el profesor de gimnasia.-No te digo que vayas y le pidas matrimonio. Pero, no deberías ignorar esos sentimientos que aquella chica logró despertar en ti. A todo esto, ¿Quién es la "chica"?

El timbre que anunciaba el final del descanso interrumpió la conversación en el momento justo. Yamato tomó sus apuntes y se puso de pié dispuesto a marcharse a su salón.

-No me lo dirás, ¿cierto?

-Me conoces bien Taichi, tú mismo lo has dicho.-Añadió sonriendo.-Gracias por escucharme.

No le diría a Taichi de quién se trataba. Pero sería interesante conocer su punto de vista si supiera que aquella misteriosa chica es una de sus estudiantes. Aquello era lo único que evitaba que Taichi tuviese razón.

-Ya me enteraré.-Prometió el castaño mientras se ponía de pie.-Y recuerda Yamato. Si el camino es difícil es porque vas en la dirección correcta.

Sin saber porqué, aquellas palabras bastaron para que todo lo que pensó en la semana se fuese al demonio y empezase a considerar muchas cosas. Cómo era posible que Taichi tuviera tanta razón y estuviera tan equivocado a la vez.

Mimi era una niña y por si fuera poco, su estudiante. No podía haber nada entre ellos y lo mejor sería que lo aceptara después de lo que le dijo hace unos minutos. Las cosas se simplificarían mucho.

No cree ser capaz de poder ver de frente aquella carita apesumbrada e ignorar ese fuerte impulso de abrazarle para protegerla.

Un instinto protector que creyó no volvería a sentir jamás.

* * *

Mimi observaba el reloj con impaciencia. Faltaban cinco minutos para que la jornada terminara y parecía que transcurría una hora en vez de sesenta segundos. Miró al frente. Su nuevo puesto se ubicaba en la parte central del salón. Seguía en primera fila, afortunadamente nada más que ahora estaba sentada frente a frente al escritorio del profesor.

Lo cual podía ser muy conveniente cuando tocaba clases de matemáticas. Aunque hasta ahora Yamato apenas y la ha mirado.

El timbre sonó finalmente causando exaltación por parte de los estudiantes que eufóricos recogían sus cosas sin importarles dejar algo atrás.

-No olviden que tienen la tarea en la pizarra y sigan trabajando en su cuaderno de actividades.-Añadió finalmente mientras se sentaba y se quitaba los lentes para que sus ojos descansaran de la larga jornada que había culminado por fin.

Casi con desespero salieron todos como si de un rebaño de animales se tratasen. Sorprendentemente Hikari salió a la par con Daisuke casi al final de ese grupo. Un poco más atrás iban Miyako y Takeru. Les dijo que tenía que quedarse por un pendiente y que siguieran sin ella. Takeru fue quien más tardó en irse hasta que hizo un gesto resignado y le alzó el pulgar en señal de apoyo.

Yamato no pudo ver la gesticulación entre ambos jóvenes porque se encontraba de espaldas borrando el pizarrón. Cuando se volvió, esperó encontrar el salón vacío más no se sorprendió cuando vio a la guapa castaña aún sentada frente a él.

-Hola, de nuevo.-Saludó con una sonrisa. Haciendo como si nada de lo que ocurrió en la sala de maestros hubiese pasado en realidad.

-Tachikawa, es hora de irse.-Dijo Yamato como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Lo sé.-Dijo sin cuidado.-Pero, no he dado el examen de matemáticas y aquí tengo mi solicitud.-Concluyó mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

-Puedes irte.-Indicó él serio.-Ya he pasado las notas y has ido con una muy satisfactoria.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó ella rodeando el escritorio para quedar frente a el rubio.

-Para evitar este tipo de situación.-Dijo sin tapujos. Parándose para así impedir el acercamiento de la muchacha.-Mimi lo que pasó aquella noche fue un gravísimo error de mi parte. Algo muy poco profesional y anti-ético. Una locura.

-Cuando los sentimientos tienen que ver con las acciones, todo es una locura.-Explicó con tranquilidad.-Te quiero, Yamato.

La sinceridad con la que soltó aquella confesión lo agarró con la guardia baja. Luego de haberse repetido hasta el cansancio y haberse puesto ciento veinte motivos por los cuales aquello era un desastre y no debía ser. Nuevamente ella con su carita de princesa y su súbita confesión volvía a desarmarlo.

-Eres muy joven y muy guapa.-Empezó a decir el rubio.-Estoy seguro que cientos de chicos matarían por escucharte decirles esto.

-Pero no lo siento por todos esos chicos. Lo siento por ti.

-Acabas de salir de una relación dolorosa.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó con Michael.-Dijo con paciencia.-Te quiero.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó mirándola a los ojos.-Porque te he escuchado, porque te he prestado atención.-Empezó a enumerar los posibles motivos.-Yo también te tengo afecto como a cualquiera de mis estudiantes. Porque sólo eso puedes ser, mi estudiante y yo soy tu profesor.-Vio como el semblante de ella no cambiaba en lo más mínimo-¡Te llevo casi una década!

-¿Terminaste?-Le preguntó con completa calma y ante la falta de reacción del rubio decidió seguir.-Te quiero.-Repitió.-No me importa tener que decírtelo cien veces hasta que me creas. Te aseguro que cuando me di cuenta que te quería tampoco me lo creí. Me había jurado a mi misma que nunca más entregaría mi corazón a una relación. Pero, ya era tarde.-Agregó con una sonrisa.-Sin saberlo y sin siquiera proponértelo te fuiste metiendo aquí.-Señaló su pecho.-Sí, con tus atenciones y tu preocupación. Algo que nadie, salvo mis amigos, había mostrado por mí antes. Al menos no sinceramente.

-Mimi, yo… ya no tengo nada que ofrecerte. No tengo un corazón que darte y tú mereces a alguien que te quiera y te valore mucho.

-Tú me quieres.-Le espetó ella.-No quieres hacerlo, pero no puedes evitarlo. Lo sé porque yo siento lo mismo.-Empezaba a frustrarse. Ni de lejos lo hubiese planeado de aquella manera. Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Por favor no llores.-Le rogó al ver su rostro. No pudo evitar ni resistir el impulso de acercarse a ella a ofrecerle un abrazo. Sabía que estaba mal, aún así no pudo evitar rendirse ante la necesitada de consolarla.-Entiende, yo sólo te causaría dolor.-Explicó mientras le secaba las lágrimas.

-No me importa.-Dijo en voz baja y con la cabeza gacha.-Comprendo que para ti debe ser muy difícil. Sé que aún guardas sentimientos muy queridos por ella.-No podía decir su nombre.-Pero estoy segura que yo puedo ayudarte a superarlo.

-No lo creo.

-Déjame intentarlo.-Pidió terminando con la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Quedando ambos rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia.-Déjame demostrarte que aún tienes mucho que ofrecer.-Puso su mano en el bien formado pecho de él.-Aquí, aún hay algo. Está latiendo, lo siento.

-No mereces esto.-Repitió.

-Pero lo quiero.-Afirmó con convicción.-Quiero esto, te quiero a ti.-Llevó una de las grandes manos de su profesor a su pecho.-Él.-Señaló su corazón.-Me dice que te quiero y él.-Dijo señalando la mano que ella tenía en su pecho.-Me dice que puedo hacer que sientas lo mismo por mí.

Sin previo aviso. Nuevamente volvió a unir los labios con los del rubio. A la defensiva, esperando ser rechazada, más no fue así. Cómo si Yamato notara su incertidumbre y su temor, tomó las riendas del beso. Mordiendo sus labios tiernamente para que ella le diera un acceso más profundo, más íntimo.

A Mimi no le costó seguir el ritmo que él estaba marcando. Se sentía tan bien estar así. Había anhelado aquel reencuentro entre sus labios por una semana y por la urgencia con la que la besaba el rubio podía deducir que él también.

Se separaron sólo cuando el aire les hizo falta a ella. Se podía notar claramente la diferencia de experiencia entre ambos. El rubio apenas un poco azorado mientras la castaña estaba agitada y ruborizada sintiendo sus labios latir por la fuerza de aquel beso. Y un brillo en sus ojos que hizo a Yamato darse cuenta que la batalla estaba perdida cuando la dejó acercarse.

Su cantarina risa llenó el salón y presa de una emoción hasta ese entonces desconocida por ella colgó sus brazos al cuello del profesor.

-A partir de ahora, somos novios.-Sentenció firmemente.-Yamato.

Tanta emoción, aquel gesto tan impulsivo y ahora aquella risa y mirada traviesa. Creía tener todo bajo su control. No pudo evitar que su magullado orgullo tratara de rescatar aunque sea un ápice de valor.

-Espero que sepas en lo que estás metiendo.-Amenazó con voz seria y parca. Notando inmediatamente como la castaña se tensaba al escucharle.-Mimi.-Lo dijo con un tonito tan arrogante, ronco, seductor.

Y despejó las dudas de ambos al volver a capturar sus labios sólo que esta vez con aún más fuerza que antes. Se sentía lo joven que era a su lado. Se sentía vivo.

¿Sus sentimientos eran confusos? Sí, ¿Estaba volviéndose completamente loco? Probablemente.

Lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Legal y moralmente. Pero no podía evitarlo, era algo superior a él, algo que creyó no volvería a sentir jamás. Y la carne es débil. ¡Todo era una locura!

Sólo sabía estaba seguro de tres cosas. Uno, él aún no había superado su pérdida. Kasumi aún era parte de su vida.

Dos, era consciente que estaba haciendo mal. Pero al parecer su mente y su corazón se encontraban hechos líos.

Finalmente, la más importante, tres: Acababa de aceptar como novia a Mimi Tachikawa.

Y en esos momentos la idea no le disgustaba en lo absoluto.

**¿Continuará…?**

* * *

**Notas de la Avergonzada Autora:**

**Sí, tengo poca vergüenza. Lo sé.**

**Pero antes de empezar con un monologo discutamos el fic. Aclaremos ciertas dudas. Sí, sé que nadie se esperaba que fuese Takeru quien los vio. Pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que empezasen a limar asperezas los hermanos y pues por algo el Mimato era la última escena. Takeru no podía amanecer con Hikari, Taichi lo mataba y primero lo castraba. XD **

**El Takari tiene que ser así. Takeru tiene que darse cuenta de lo que siente por nuestra querida Hikari. Y qué mejor que con un poco de competencia a la vista. Oh, nota importante. En Japón, las chicas se cortan el cabello cortito cuando un chico las ha rechazado. Por eso el cambio de look de Hikari. Ese par recién empieza su largo y difícil camino. Bueno ni tan largo o no sé, justo ahora acabo de pensar que Takeru no podría seguir sin Hikari xD por mucho tiempo.**

**El Kenyako, creo que con esto he dado el paso más significativo de la pareja. Ahora hay que esperar a ver cómo reaccionará Ken ante la reacción de Miyako. Hay que humanizar un poco al chico, pobre no la ha tenido fácil. Con ellos quiero representar algo que se mostrará más adelante y podrán entenderlo mejor. Pero creo que ellos a pesar de ser de los que más se ofenden serán de los que empezara la calma, después de la tormenta.**

**Taichi y Sora son un cuento aparte. Oh lo de Jyou me salió en un momento de locura. Jajaja. No sé porque, entre un par de líneas que distinguían a su cuñado se me ocurrió que Jyou era el perfecto para el rol y oh Mimi y Sora ahora tendrán mucho más en común. Ambas se enamoraron en su momento de su profesor. ****Tai… ****Tai es un cochinote Jajaja pervertido y sexy –babas- está obsesionado con la chica de la fiesta. Sin saber que la tiene tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. No comáis ansias que para ellos también se me han ocurrido un montón de cosas. Y yo me pregunto... ¿Qué nombre se pondrá Tai? XD**

**MIMATO, ¡al fin! Ese par se dejó llevar por los impulsos. Yamato quiere a Mimi pero quiere a Kasumi. Ojo que él nunca ha dicho que quiera a nuestra castaña. Es muy pronto, entiéndanlo él es todo un hombre y qué hombre. A pesar de eso es joven y se deja llevar. También cabe recalcar que no es que Yamato no "pueda" estar con otras chicas, así íntimamente, sólo que no QUIERE hacerlo. Algo que no le pasa con Mimi y ella se encargará de lo demás. ;D**

**No olviden, esto es un MIMATO, TAKARI, TAIORA, KENYAKO. Así empezó y así terminará. Jajaja en Alquiler, siempre pensé que Hikari moría pero acá no planeo matar a nadie. Así que de que tendrá HAPPY ENDING lo tendrá!**

**Otra nota importantita, creo que el fic tendrá alrededor de 20 capítulos así que aún queda mucho material que desarrollar. Espero que la idea les emocione tanto como a mí.**

**Oh tengo BlackBerry, quién más? Jejeje Si quieren mándenme un mensaje desde sus cuentas y cambiamos los PIN.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes y sus hermosos RR que siempre me inspiran a seguir adelante. Los quiero muchísimo y repito que no me he olvidado de nadie. Es más espero poder responder a sus RR y dejar RR a quienes les debo en poco tiempo.**

**Gracias especialmente a:**

**Jenn Kirsty; Rolling Girl; Grez Ian; Arashi Shinomori; MimatoxLove; FlOrEnCiA HaWkEyE; Mi Eriii! (Creo que después de tanta ausencia tendras que spamearme de nuevo u.u); jossy; Hideko Hyuga; Klaudia-de-Malfoy; jaruna-chan (Jaru-chan!); Sheccid Ishida; Majo G; Hikari x Takeru; CaintlinJeanne (Amiga querida, lo siento, dejaré RR en lo que termina la semana); sayumi-kazeki; Tachikawa de Ishida; Guille; Flowers; Mareridt; Ana Mai (Sempai n.n); 0-aThErY-0; Faty Takenouchii; Clae Ishida; Mss. H.O Veela Ishikawa; Perse B.J; Taiora's and Mimato's Fans; estefhany; Mary Flourite; krayteona; Roxa-XIII; Ella Tsukino (Gabii!); Mimi Hyuga; Vitta Love; Yuuki-Kiryuu-Kuran; Natsuki Aiko; white star; Meems-ishikawa; Mimato 196; Hikari Takaishi Hihara; LaSraDarcy…. ROW!; The Chronicles of Cissy Black; Mel; danycullenpotter; Lukas 10; Hana Echizen.**

**Os juro que si llego a los 400 RR subo capítulo pronto. Honor de EA (Escritor Aficionado).**

**Un besote y no se olviden comentar. **

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


	10. A Chance, A Hope, A New Road

**¿Hay alguien aquí?**

**Aparece quitando las telarañas a su cuenta.**

**Espero que sí.**

**¡Hola mis queridísimos y fieles lectores! Si es que aún queda alguno con ganas de leer los desvaríos de esta pobre loca. En serio, creo que ni poniéndome de rodillas llego a disculparme lo suficiente por la tremenda demora. Digo, no he actualizado desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Pero, ustedes saben que estaba en la U y pues pasé por momentos de adaptación muy difíciles. Estoy en una Universidad muy exigente en la que tengo que dar el 110% en todo lo que haga como mínimo y pues, todos me han dicho que el primer semestre es el más difícil (Gracias por su apoyo, queridas amigas y amigos universitarios). Acabo de iniciar el segundo semestre, deséenme suerte =D**

**Cabe mencionar que esta es una historia muy difícil de llevar. Son cuatro parejas en proceso de construcción, cada una con una historia completamente diferente por lo que muchas veces es muy, demasiado frustrante escribir para todas sin que la principal pierda protagonismo. En realidad es una historia muy conflictiva. Sin mencionar que cuando tenía como 12 hojas de capítulo mi USB se murió y tenía el respaldo de tres mugrosas hojas ¬¬. Os juro que si no me gustara y lo más importante LES GUSTARA A USTEDES (Siempre me lo demuestran a través de sus hermosos RR) ya la habría dejado hace tiempo XD. **

**Pero, como es tan bien recibida, la sigo hasta que ustedes me demuestren que ya no quieren leer más xD (que espero, no pase)**

**Bueno, ya soy mayor de edad y con ello y mi regreso por estos lares he traído muchas cosas nuevas. Entre ellas, com OS de diversas historias. Si quieren leerlas, adelante, sus comentarios serán siempre bien recibidos.**

**Otra cosa, no he dejado RR a nadie y me disculpo por eso. Dios quiera y pase en todas las materias que tomé este semestre y tendré tranquilamente un par de meses para leer y escribir.**

**Entre las innovaciones de las que he hablado previamente pues está, una página de "likes" en Facebook. Está a nombre de Sakura Tachikawa y tiene mi foto de perfil. Fue creada sin fines de lucro, únicamente como una forma de interactuar con los seguidores de mis historias. He invitado a aquellos de quienes tengo el Facebook pero, no es de todos. La página de Likes es otra cosa, espero que la visiten y le den su Like. Es un rinconcito creado para recomendaciones de Anime&Manga, novelas románticas, Fics y cualquier otra cosa. Preguntas, inquietudes, guía sobre cómo dejar RR, etc.**

**Pueden seguirme en Twitter, si ya no usan mucho el Facebook: (Arroba)AleReyesMolina.**

**Estoy pensando en adaptar novelas cortas que he leído últimamente a Mimato. Son historias que por supuesto me han encantado. Aunque, no son mías. Sería una forma de mantener activo el mundo del Mimato y aumentar los fics. Por lo pronto empezaré con uno, mi favorito. Dependerá de la aceptación de aquel para seguir adelante con más adaptaciones de otras historias. Porque, les soy muy sincera, cuando estoy en clases escribo poquísimo. Es muy difícil concentrarse en ambas cosas para que las dos sean perfectas y a la final no se puede hacer ni la una ni la otra. Así que en clases les subiría semanalmente actualizaciones de las adaptaciones en lo que preparo el siguiente capítulo de la historia.**

**Respecto al capítulo, léanlo con tiempo calma y mesura porque está EXTREMADAMENTE largo y me disculpo de antemano. Ustedes se portaron maravillosos y me dejaron más de 50 RR! Casi muero de gusto. En realidad, muchísimas gracias.**

**Espero que este capítulo tenga más, muchos más ;) Porque creo que, a pesar de la tardanza, me lo merezco.**

**En fin, no mentiré, estoy nerviosa, no sé que tan bien será recibido este capítulo. Pero, confío en ustedes. **

**No me decepcionen :), ahora no los interrumpo más y os dejo con la lectura.**

**¡Disfruten! **

* * *

**Capítulo X: A Chance, a Hope, a New Road.**

El clima era fresco. Empezaba a enfriar. No era de extrañarse puesto que el otoño estaría acercándose. Claro, ahora lo sentía más porque iba con el pelo corto. Se sentía extraña sin su larga melena, era como si estuviera expuesta. Como si por primera vez en su vida estuviera enfrentándose al mundo absolutamente sola. Sin Taichi o Takeru para defenderla.

La mención de su mejor amigo trajo a su mente dulces y amargos recuerdos de los acontecimientos vividos hace pocos días.

¿Podrá, algún día aniquilar lo que siente por él?

-Entonces, Kambara me dio un pase, le hice una finta a los defensas y marqué el gol que nos llevo a cuartos de final desde el otro lado de la línea. ¿Qué te parece?

Hikari regresó a ver a Daisuke expectante. Encontró al castaño en la puerta de su apartamento cuando se disponía a ir al colegio y se ofreció a acompañarla. No pudo decirle que no, no había motivos para hacerlo. Aunque últimamente estuviera sobre ella a cada paso que da y resultase un poco asfixiante, Daisuke era el mejor escudo contra Takeru que conocía. Cuando estaba con él, el rubio ni se le acercaba y eso era lo que quería.

Se repetía constantemente que eso era, lo mejor para ella.

-¿Hikari?

El castaño la llamó y ella se vio obligada a salir de sus cavilaciones y regalarle una sonrisa. ¿De qué hablaban? De algo sobre el soccer. Sí, de cómo el equipo de su instituto había llegado a los cuartos.

-Felicidades.-Dijo la menor Yagami sinceramente.-El equipo la tendrá difícil cuando te gradúes este año.

-Es cierto, no hay nadie como yo.-Comentó el castaño con el cabello alborotado pagado de si mismo.-Pero Kambara hará un gran papel, lo sé.

Daisuke se parecía muchísimo a Taichi. Ambos eran despreocupados, alegres y vivían porque el soccer existía. También eran unos cabezotas y explosivos. Se supone que eso era una de las cosas que le gustaba de Taichi.

¿Por qué no puede pasarle lo mismo con Daisuke?

Tendría que estar ciega para no darse cuenta que el capitán del equipo de soccer estaba coladito por ella. Y Motomiya no sólo era una buena persona sino que también era muy atractivo. Proporcionalmente, al menos un cuarto de las chicas del colegio suspiraban por Daisuke.

Pero no. Ella tenía que pertenecer al setenta y cinco por ciento que bebían los vientos por Takeru Takaishi.

-¿Takaishi?

Hikari alzó la vista ante la mención del nombre de su mejor amigo y ahí le vio. Rodeado por, al menos cinco niñas de cursos inferiores e incluso de otros colegios y él les sonreía con descaro. Claro, como ella ya no se encontraba con él para ir juntos desde la estación del metro, Takeru podía encontrarse con sus diez mil admiradoras. Ahora que ella no está a su lado es como si el atractivo del rubio se hubiese multiplicado por mil y de seguro eso le gustaba.

Sin embargo, no fue dicha lo que vio en sus ojos cuando éste los miró fijamente, primero a ella y luego a Daisuke. Sus orbes azules denotaron primero sorpresa para que luego sus cejas se juntasen frunciendo su ceño. Estaba molesto. Podía asegurarlo, lo conocía demasiado bien como para aseverar aquello. Y justo antes de que pudiera seguir descifrando lo que la mirada de Takeru denotaba, este se giró indignado.

Con qué derecho Takeru la miraba así. Acusándola de algo, como si hubiese asesinado, robado o cometido adulterio. Sintió muchísimo coraje.

Pero, a pesar de ello se mantuvo estoicamente y puso cara de póker antes de volverse a Daisuke.

-Vamos, llegaremos tarde.

Hikari apremió al castaño y se metieron en el primer metro que pasó sin importarles si estaba o no atestado de gente. Afortunadamente no lo estaba y ella alcanzó a sentarse con el castaño parado frente a ella y mirándola cuidadosamente.

-Os habéis peleado.-Señaló el muchacho. No lo preguntaba, lo aseveraba. Hikari no pudo decir nada contra eso.-Debía imaginarlo.

-Daisuke…-Tenía que decirle que no era por eso por lo que pasaba más tiempo con él. Pero nunca se le ha dado bien mentir.-No es…

-Shh.-La atajó el muchacho poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella y poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.-No me importa Hikari.-Le aseguró con una de sus despreocupadas sonrisas.-Siempre he pensado que sólo necesito una oportunidad para convencerte que te quiero y ahora que la tengo, créeme cuando te digo que lo que menos me importa es cómo la conseguí.

-Pero…

Las imágenes de Takeru rodeado de chicas, como siempre le afectó. Lucía tan despreocupado que le entraron unas terribles ganas de ir y sacudirlo porque ella sufría por su lejanía y él no. Él estaba tan fresco y rodeado de tantas chicas como le era posible. Para colmo la miró y fue cómo si le estuviese recriminando algo cuando él no tiene ningún derecho a decirle nada estando tan bien acompañado. Así como ella tampoco tiene derecho de reclamar nada. Fue su idea marcar distancia, no podía decir nada si a él le importase poco mientras que ella se estaba muriendo lentamente.

-Sé que quieres a Takaishi.-Admitió con leve pesar.-Pero, también sé que yo te quiero a ti. No te pido que iniciemos una relación ahora. Pero quisiera que empieces a conocerme mejor. Quien sabe y hasta te resulto mejor partido.-El castaño observó como Hikari aún se mantenía seria y pensativa.-Venga, para que no te sientas mal. Te confieso que sólo quiero conquistarte para que Taichi no me haga trabajar tan duro y me tenga siempre de titular en los partidos.

Y ella rió. Cómo no había reído en una semana.

Ciertamente, las palabras de Daisuke le traían consuelo y la sorprendían. Es decir, el muchacho siempre había sido pesado y había declarado su… afecto por ella abiertamente. Incluso tendía a ser pesado y molesto. Sin embargo, desde la fiesta, desde lo ocurrido con Takeru él había cambiado su actitud. Era atento y preocupado sin llegar a ser hostigoso.

Era como si Daisuke supiera que algo iba mal y no la presionaba sino que la apoyaba como un buen amigo. Y eso era lo que necesitaba.

-Has cambiado Daisuke.-Señaló la castaña como quien no quiere la cosa.

-He rediseñado mi estrategia.-Comentó despreocupado.

-¿Sólo amigos?-Preguntó Hikari dudosa volviendo a ponerse seria.

-Sólo amigos.-Asintió Motomiya.-Aunque cuando pases unos días como mi amiga te aseguro que serás tú quien compre el anillo.-La castaña volvió a reír.-Eso está mejor. Ríe Hikari, quiero que seas feliz.

-Gracias, Daisuke.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice. Hikari miró con nostalgia cómo el muchacho de cabellos alborotados lucía tan tranquilo ante lo que le estaba ofreciendo y ella se sentía terrible por aceptarlo. Pero no tenía opción, al menos con Daisuke cerca tendría una tabla donde agarrarse cuando se sintiera desfallecer.

Quien sabe y con el tiempo… Pueda olvidarse de Takeru.

* * *

El techo de la sala de cómputo parecía hacerse más chiquito conforme sus ojos se cerraban paulatinamente. Pero no podía dormirse. Se incorporó rápidamente y se quitó los lentes para restregarse los ojos. Literalmente, no había dormido sólo por iniciar el trabajo y prácticamente no tenía nada. Al menos nada conciso o de gran valor.

Se moría de sueño. Tomando en cuenta que salió de su casa para evitar contagiarse por el sueño de sus hermanas, la soledad de la escuela no había sido un gran progreso.

Revisó su reloj de pulsera. Aún le quedaban alrededor de treinta minutos. Con que duerma quince de ellos estará como nueva. La semana de desvelos trabajando en el proyecto empezaba a cobrarle factura.

Sólo quince minutos…

La puerta se abrió abruptamente obligándola a incorporarse para ver quien entraba.

Maldita su suerte y tenía que ser la última persona en el mundo a quien quisiera ver cuando quiere descansar.

Ichijouji.

-Buenos días.

Saludó escuetamente el muchacho sin dirigirse especialmente a ella. Sino más bien como una muestra de educación pasajera.

-Buenos días.-Contestó Miyako de igual forma.

Un incómodo silencio se tornó entre ellos. El hecho de ser los únicos en el salón no ayudaba en lo absoluto, es más, empeoraba la situación. La muchacha de cabello morado no iba a permitirle a su rival ver lo mucho que le afectaba su presencia. Por lo irritable, se apresuró en agregar. Por nada más, ¿Por qué otra cosa podría ser?

Absolutamente no era por el beso. ¡No! Por muy extraño que fuese el hecho de que Ichijouji, a quien nunca se le ha conocido novia bese así. Ni ella que ha tenido un par de noviecillos ha sido besada de aquella manera tan… apasionada. ¡No! Ella ya no debía pensar en ello. Tenía que seguir adelante, cortar con todos los lazos de rivalidad que la unían al muchacho, sólo de esa manera podrá ir hacía el futuro.

Finalmente decidió que ya no dormiría. No mostraría aquella muestra de debilidad, sobre todo cuando ya había decidido dejar su rivalidad detrás. Daría la espalda a su contrincante, pero se iría con la frente en alto. Lo ignoraría, sí eso haría. Se comunicaría con él estrictamente por el proyecto y por medio de e-mails.

-Inoue.

Cuando lo escuchó tan cerca, su cuerpo dio un respingo. En lo que su mente se decidía a dejar todo lo relacionado con Ken Ichijouji atrás. Éste se aparecía delante de ella con la mayor naturalidad del mundo y con algo cuadrado en sus brazos.

-Qué se te ofrece, Ichijouji.-Arrastró las palabras. No quería decirle nada, no quería volver a dirigirle la palabra. Pero no podía. Por alguna extraña y maldita razón no podía hacerlo.

-El proyecto.-Fue lo único que indicó él antes de inclinar el artefacto rectangular sobre el pupitre donde se encontraba Miyako, junto al teclado de la computadora de mesa. Pasó uno de sus largos dedos sutilmente por la superficie del aparato e inmediatamente, una luz iluminó el cuadradito dejando ver el contenido de la ventana principal.

La joven tuvo que quitarse los lentes para ver bien. No podía creerlo. Se supone que aquellos aparatos apenas están empezando a salir en el mercado: el nuevo I-Pad.

-Es hermoso.-No pudo evitar decirlo tan soñadoramente. Ese aparato era una de sus ilusiones más grandes, algo que sabía no podía pasar de una ilusión debido a lo mucho que aquello costaba. Estaba resignada a verlos exhibidos en una vitrina; jamás pensó que vería uno tan cerca.-Procesador AX, memoria de 512GB de memoria RAM, imágenes HD. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-Observó cómo el muchacho fruncía el ceño incrédulo.-Digo, apenas salió al mercado el sábado.

-Y lo compré el domingo.-Explicó como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo.

-Está carísimo.-Con mucho esfuerzo y a través de mucha presión psicológica ella había conseguido que sus padres accedieran a regalarle uno cuando entrara a la Universidad, de manera que daría tiempo a que el precio baje y aún así ese sería su regalo de graduación, de cumpleaños y de navidad por los próximos tres años más o menos.-Es lo último en lo que ha trabajado Apple.

-De hecho, están trabajando en la próxima versión. Por eso ya han sacado este a la venta, seguramente debe ya estar en periodo de prueba. Es probable que para inicios de año la saquen.

-Cuando ya estén trabajando en la próxima unidad.-Concluyó Miyako como si nada, centrando su atención en el Pad frente a ella.

-Así es.-Asintió el joven. Inoue aprendía rápido, no cabe duda que es por ello que es la segunda mejor estudiante del instituto. No recordaba haber tenido una plática técnica de ese calibre con alguien de su edad. A la mayoría ni siquiera le interesaban los componentes del artefacto con tal que sea llamativo por fuera. Ese caso era especialmente el de las mujeres.-Presiona donde dice proyecto.-La muchacha obedeció.-Ya he iniciado el prototipo.

-¡Oh yo también!-Miyako salió del trance en el que la metió el último avance de Apple y apresuradamente sacó su USB del bolsillo de la falda y lo introdujo en la CPU.

-¿Yolei?-Ichijouji se sorprendió a si mismo al expresar su duda en voz alta, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo luego de leer tan extraño nombre en la USB.

-Ah.-La joven sonrió.-Ayane, mi hermana que es un año mayor que yo no podía pronunciar Miyako cuando nací. Lo que más se le acercaba era Yolei y Thoru, mi hermano mayor, me llama así porque le gusta más que mi nombre. A mi no me gusta especialmente por eso sólo Thoru puede llamarme así.

Yolei, era extraño. Como ella, le quedaba a la perfección. Un momento, habló de una hermana y un hermano y la joven que vino a buscarla aquella vez, se llamaba Chizuru si mal no recordaba. Era miembro de una gran familia, hablaba de sus hermanos con gran familiaridad, se notaba que había lazos afectivos muy fuertes entre ellos. ¿Qué se sentirá aquello? Él nunca podría entenderlo.

La joven interpretó el silencio del chico de mala manera. Viniendo de Ichijouji aquello podría significar que poco le importó lo que le dijo. Quizá sólo debió decirle hasta que era como su hermana la llamaba de bebé. Además, ¿Qué diablos iba mal con ella? Se supone que iba a ignorarlo y terminaba contándole una anécdota familiar.

-Estaba pensando.-Empezó Inoue.-En vista de que por ser un humano mi sola presencia te molesta, creo que lo mejor será que cada quien trabaje por separado y mantengamos comunicación únicamente por vía e-mail.

-No he dicho nada.-Contestó Ken ligeramente irritado.

-Los actos dicen más o en tu caso, los silencios.-Espetó la muchacha.

-No todas las personas hablan hasta por los codos.-Se defendió el chico.

-Por eso he sugerido comunicarnos por medio del correo electrónico para así evitarnos la fatiga de vernos o escucharnos.

-No podrías hacerlo sola.-Exclamó con arrogancia Ken.

-Pues sí puedo y es más lo he hecho y cuando tenga una duda no te apures que no acudiré a ti. Koushiro puede ayudarme sin problemas. Él es un genio.

Izumi, otra vez el enano pelirrojo y sabelotodo.

-Yo también.-Rebatió el muchacho exteriorizando su enfado, algo que nunca antes había hecho.

Ambos dejaron sus pensamientos de lado cuando sus respectivas computadoras abrieron sus programas. El par de orbes azules se abrieron desmesuradamente pero no tenían comparación con los orbes castaños.

-No puede ser.-Musitó Miyako.-No es posible.

-No tiene sentido, tiene que haber algún error.-Secundó el muchacho.

La campana que anunciaba el inicio de la jornada sonó estrepitosamente alrededor de ellos. Tenían que llegar a clases, ya iban tarde. Se miraron fijamente por un par de eternos minutos.

-Nos veremos aquí al final del día.-Decretó Ken mientras presionaba sutilmente la pantalla de su Pad.-En el mejor de los casos, esto representará un retraso menor.

-Y, ¿en el peor de los mismos?-Cuestionó Miyako preocupada aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-De no poder llegar a un acuerdo, tendríamos que reiniciar el proyecto.

Aquello implicaría un retraso y al paso que estaban realizando el proyecto; lo único que compensaría el tiempo que tomaría volver a ponerlo en marcha sería…

Trabajar juntos.

* * *

El ambiente era pesaroso y hasta deprimente a su alrededor.

Miyako a su lado parecía haber sido atropellada por un camión y Hikari, ella no era la misma desde la fiesta; algo pasaba entre ella y el rubio. Tenía que averiguar qué se traían ese par. Y ella, sus perfectas cejas se juntaron frunciendo el ceño. Ella estaba muy molesta.

No había visto a su novio en una semana, pero no era eso lo que le molestaba. Al menos no directamente, le irritaba darse cuenta que no tenía su número móvil. ¡Que clase de novio no tenía el número telefónico del otro! en su defensa diría que lo suyo fue muy repentino. Igual que el súbito anuncio de Sora en el que enviaba al rubio a un seminario por cuatro días.

Era viernes y apenas volvía. Pero qué ocurría: NADA. No la había llamado, buscado y por su fuera poco apenas la había mirado en clases. ¡Ella no le despegó la vista de encima!

Pero ya la escucharía. Tenían que dejar en claro algunas cosas, poner los puntos sobre las íes. Él era su novio y… ahí estaba.

Desde lo alto de la terraza apenas podía verlo, recostado contra el tronco más grueso entre los árboles del instituto. Sí, esos eran sus zapatos y lo que veía era un mechón de cabellera rubia. Su querido y sexy profesor la iba a escuchar.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a bajar, miró de soslayo a sus dos amigas. Cada cual metida en su respectivo mundo. Sea cual sea el problema de ellas era, por mucho, más insignificante que el suyo.

-No crean que no me he dado cuenta de la cara larga que traen.-Avisó llamando la atención de ambas jóvenes.-Y vayan haciéndose a la idea de que me lo tendrán que soltar todo hoy en la noche. Pijamada en mi casa.-Decretó finalmente.

Sin darles tiempo de replicar salió por la puerta de la azotea y empezó a bajar a toda prisa sin perder el glamour y la elegancia tan característica de ella. Encontrar al rubio resultó más difícil de lo que le había parecido cuando apenas lo vio desde la azotea. Empezaba a preguntarse si no habría sido obra de su imaginación; más, sus dudas se despejaron cuando llegó a su nariz el delicado pero penetrante olor de la nicotina. Estaba asumiendo que era Yamato cuando podría ser cualquier estudiante, sin embargo, algo dentro de su corazón le decía que era él.

Y así fue. El profesor yacía recostado sobre el grueso tronco del árbol; con cigarro en meno y los ojos cerrados. No se inmutaba por su cercanía y eso que las hojas crujían estrepitosamente conforme caminaba acercándose a él. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca notó que los cascos se encontraban en los oídos de Yamato y no sólo eso, la leva estaba colocada cuidadosamente sobre el césped, la corbata aflojada y sin lentes.

Parecía otra persona, alguien como mínimo cinco años más joven de lo que era. No pudo resistirse a la tentación y le sacó una foto inmortalizando el momento. Al verla reconoció que si es que la subía a las redes sociales identificándolo como su novio, nadie lo relacionaría con el atractivo y serio maestro que impartía clases en el instituto.

Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo, su relación era prohibida. Entre ellos no había besos diarios o podrían ir tomados de la mano. Ni siquiera llegaría tan lejos. ¡Nadie podía saber que ellos eran novios! Y en su caso, sus amigas no podían saber que tenía un novio ya que no podía revelar su identidad.

Pensar en ello no cambiaría el hecho de que ella era una alumna y él un profesor, se dijo. Sin más preámbulo se sentó a su lado y le quitó uno de los auriculares logrando captar su atención.

Ishida se giró sorprendido ya que se creía solo hasta que encaró a una carita bonita que aprovechándose de su perplejidad depositó un rápido y casto beso en sus labios. ¿Quién era?, estaba medio dormido de manera que su cerebro no trabajaba rápidamente. Pero pudo distinguir que su invitado era una mujer con el cabello castaño y ojos como la miel, ¿Kasumi?

Hace unos momentos estaba pensando en ella, pero no podría ser. Era absurdo pensar que su esposa estuviera ahí y le hubiese dado un beso. Una vez que su mente se aclaró, pudo distinguir la diferencia entre la joven frente a él y el recuerdo de su esposa. La muchacha tenía el cabello ondulado con graciosos bucles alrededor de su carita, además que era un tono más claro y con los reflejos del sol adquiría tonalidades cobrizas. Las pestañas que delineaban sus ojos eran largas, curveadas y abundantes y toda ella olía a vainilla.

Sólo había una persona a quien relacionaba con aquel aroma.

-Tachikawa…

-Mimi.-Corrigió ella instantáneamente a la par que le quitaba el cigarro de las manos y lo apagaba contra el suelo.-No te hace bien para tu salud, Yamato.

El rubio la miró por largo rato. Tenía días de no verla, de estar inquieto respecto a todo el asunto del noviazgo al cual no pudo decir que no y el cual estaba mal por donde se lo viera. Lo había meditado mucho el tiempo que estuvo fuera y cada vez que pensaba en ello se reprochaba su falta de control de la situación y cada día la idea de que tenía que terminar con aquello cuanto antes lo martillaba con más fuerza.

-Estamos en el instituto y mientras estemos aquí tú eres, para mí, la señorita Tachikawa y para ti yo soy el profesor Ishida, ¿entendido?

-Sí, entiendo.-Le aseguró la castaña sentándose a su lado e igualmente recostada sobre el árbol.-Pero no me gusta.

-Es plausible.-Asintió Yamato.-Por eso los estudiantes deben salir con estudiantes.

-No me refiero a eso.-Se apresuró a argumentar, decidida a que Yamato no encontrara una forma de sugerir una separación.-Me refiero a que, está bien que no podamos hablar en horas de clase, pero,-Mimi se ruborizó al ver como había logrado llamar la atención de su profesor.-Estuviste fuera varios días y yo no supe nada de ti.-No entendía porqué, pero se sentía muy avergonzada. A pesar de haber practicado aquella conversación como un reclamo.-Esa misma noche me di cuenta que no tenía cómo localizarte. No tenía tu número telefónico o tu dirección de E-mail siquiera y lo peor de todo es que no podía pedírselo a nadie sin que aquello levantara sospechas.-Mintió respecto a lo último, había atormentado a Takeru todos los días para que consiguiera el número pero ni él ni su madre tenían el actual número móvil de Yamato. La única persona que podía conseguirlo era Taichi y ninguno de los dos tenía una buena excusa para pedírselo y cuando ella sugirió que Takeru le pidiese ayuda a Hikari el rubio menor mostró una negativa bárbara.-Te eché de menos.

Yamato estaba atónito por la confesión, por la facilidad con la que ella expresaba sus sentimientos y sus ideas. Pero, sobretodo por lo frágil que lucía en esos momentos. Como si temiese perder una importante posesión.

-Cómo puedes echarme de menos si apenas nos conocemos.-Fue su cínica respuesta.

-¡No lo sé!-Explicó ella fervientemente.-Te mentiría si te dijera lo contrario. Sé que no tiene sentido pero, me sentía muy sola y hoy, al verte desde la terraza me han entrado unas ganas irracionales de venir a verte y…-Estaba tan roja que las orejas le ardían.-Ahora ya me siento bien, sólo con estar aquí, verte y escucharte. El único motivo que se me ocurre es, porque te quiero Yamato y me hiciste mucha falta.

¿Por qué siempre hacía eso? Primero era una niñita malcriada y después pasaba a ser una mujercita echa y derecha. Porque tenía que ser tan abierta y decir lo que piensa sin pelos en la lengua.

¿Por qué él no podía ser igual y reconocer que cuando la vio también sintió una paz desconocida desde hace algunos días?

-Eres una niña muy dulce Tachikawa y mereces alguien que te…

-¡Detente!-Mimi ya sabía o al menos sospechaba por donde iba la conversación y no le gustaba.

-Esté contigo siempre, en público, no clandestinamente. Y…

La joven cortó las palabras de su profesor sellando sus labios. Ella llevó las riendas del beso, mordisqueó su labio inferior para profundizarlo y quizá así, hacerle olvidar lo que él empezó a decirle.

-No vas a terminar conmigo cuando ni siquiera hemos empezado.-Le advirtió la muchacha con un dedo sobre sus labios.-Tengamos una cita.-No era una pregunta, era una aseveración.

-Esto no nos llevará a ninguna parte, Mimi.

Tachikawa no podía creer que el hombre frente a ella fuese al que se declaró hace pocos días ni mucho menos el apasionado hombre que la besó el día de la fiesta. Era más bien, el temeroso joven que lloraba y se culpaba por la muerte de su amada esposa.

-Cobarde.-Dijo Mimi.-Eres un cobarde.

-No es cobardía.-Espetó el rubio mirando como los ojos color caramelo adquirían una tonalidad ambarina por el coraje.-No lo entiendes.

-¡Entonces explícamelo!-Pidió decidida.-Porque, lo único que veo aquí es que tienes tanto miedo de iniciar una nueva relación que estás dispuesto a confinarte en tu propio mundo sin compartirlo con nadie y sabes algo Yamato. ¡No estás solo! Me tienes a mí, yo sé cuán dolorosa es la soledad y por eso, ten por seguro que yo no te voy a dejar solo.

¿Cómo lo hacía?

Yamato miró a la niña frente a él completamente anonadado. Cómo podía esa mujercita entender tan bien sus miedos e inseguridades sin siquiera proponérselo. Porqué podía ver a través de él, poco, pero más de lo que nadie lo ha visto jamás.

Solo Kasumi. Pero, incluso ella lo manejaba de una manera muy diferente. Su difunta esposa se quedaba a su lado, acompañándolo en silencio. Jamás le habló fuerte y mucho menos lo reprendía en serio. Cuando él estallaba, ella simplemente le sonreía y lo confortaba.

El increíble parecido físico que compartía Mimi Tachikawa con Kasumi Ishida se iba al demonio cuando se trataba del temperamento y la forma de ser de ambas. Era algo…

-Increíble.-Musitó más para sí mismo que para ella.

-¿Perdón?

-Eres increíble.-Le supo decir riéndose por la carita de confusión que ella tenía.-Pero, ¿Por qué estás tan segura que no me vas a abandonar?-Inquirió de repente.

-Porque no quiero que sufras más.-Contestó con simpleza.-Y por supuesto, tú lo has dicho, porque soy increíble y necia.

-Creo que ya me he dado cuenta de eso.-Se burló el rubio.-Y respecto al asunto de la relación…

-Tendremos una cita.-Lo interrumpió ella.-Nuestra primera cita. El sábado, a las cuatro, nos vemos en la fuente fuera del parque de diversiones en Nerima.-Improvisó rápidamente todo el encuentro como si lo hubiese preparado todo con antelación. Vio el móvil del rubio descansando sobre una de sus piernas. Lo tomó y ágilmente presionó sus dedos en el teclado, pocos segundos después su móvil color rosa sonó y se lo devolvió.-Ahí está mi número, acabo de timbrar a mi celular así que ya tengo el tuyo también. A partir de ahora nos comunicaremos por aquí primero.-Añadió señalando el celular.-Qué clase de novios no tienen el celular del otro.-Se quejó.

-Es poco ético que una alumna tenga el número de su profesor.-Reconoció el rubio poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano para ayudar a la joven a levantarse.

-Pero es normal que una novia tenga el número de su novio.-Contraatacó ella y revisó su reloj de muñeca-¡Diablos! Estamos a la mitad de la siguiente clase.

-Tendrás una falta.-Resolvió el chico al verla preocupada.

-A mi no me importa, tenía clases con Taichi.-Explicó Mimi.-Pero tu…

-Tengo libre todos los viernes a esta hora.-No sabe porqué se lo dijo, pero lo hizo. Se dio cuenta e lo que implicaron sus palabras cuando vio la sonrisa de la muchacha en todo su esplendor.-No era una insinuación.-Se apresuró a corregir mientras se ponía la leva y torpemente desanudó la corbata.

-Lo sé.-Acotó Mimi divertida por su reacción y se acercó a ayudarle en la labor de anudar la corbata.-Listo.-Empezó a apretar el nudo y con ello se impulsó hasta llegar a los desprevenidos labios del rubio y besarlos suavemente.-Nos vemos mañana.-Le susurró.

Caminó dignamente sin mirar atrás y con una despampanante sonrisa en los labios. Y una vez sola, empezó a reír.

¡Tenía una cita! ¡Con Yamato!

No podía estar más contenta. Era un inicio, había dado el primer paso para conservar y mantener su relación. Aparentemente sería más difícil de lo que pensaba. Saltaba a la vista que él aún quería a su esposa. Pero, Kasumi había muerto y él no.

Yamato aun podía y merecía ser feliz.

A su lado.

E iría hasta las últimas consecuencias para demostrárselo.

* * *

La pantalla frente se oscureció completamente, indicando que la computadora había entrado en estado de suspensión.

Sora pudo ver su reflejo en la pantalla. Frustrada, presionó un botón del teclado haciendo que el programa de cálculo y organización que tenía abierto volviese a aparecer; más fue en vano porque no progresó.

¿Por qué los últimos dos trimestres eran tan cortos?

Aún tenía mucho que organizar y parecía tan poco el tiempo que le quedaba. Tenía que planificar desde cuando empezaría el festival cultural y dónde sería el paseo anual; eso sin mencionar la graduación. Todo tenía que quedar en fechas precisas.

El festival cultural debía ser después del los segundos exámenes porque, su preparación lleva un tiempo considerable. Pero, también debía dar tiempo a los estudiantes de último año por las pruebas de ingreso a las Universidades. De manera que las preparaciones para el festival deben de empezar a llevarse a cabo instantáneamente después de volver de la segunda semana de vacaciones.

Semana en la que se debería llevar a cabo el paseo estudiantil de dos días y una noche. Ni siquiera sabía dónde irían.

Y ella que creía que el trabajo de inspectora sería menos estresante que el de profesora. Igual tenía que lidiar con monstruos adolescentes y su bajo rendimiento académico aunque ya no calificase las pruebas.

Al diablo, pensó, cuando frustrada cerró el programa después de haberlo guardado en su USB. Tenía todo el fin de semana para planificar sus pendientes y lo haría sin el estrés de estar en el instituto.

Sus ojos se posaron en la hora y fecha que marcaba el ordenador. Era viernes, dos y cuarto de la tarde, faltaba poco tiempo para el fin de la jornada académica y no vería hormonales adolescentes por los siguientes dos días. Si aguanta toda la semana, cuarenta y cinco minutos serían un chiste.

Se dispuso a revisar su correo electrónico y entre tantos mensajes nuevos, el que le más le llamó la atención fue uno del miércoles, de la página a la cual se había suscrito para que le avisase de las actualizaciones semanales de Naruto. ¡Diablos, era viernes! El manga sale los miércoles. Cómo pudo olvidarse de ello estando en la parte definitiva de la historia.

Justo después de la aparición de Madara junto a Obito. Debería revelarse pronto cómo es que el patriarca Uchiha seguía con vida y además de eso cómo pudo salvar a un Obito aparentemente desahuciado. Sin más preámbulo entró a la página y leyó el capítulo esperado.

No pudo evitar suspirar pesadamente una vez que lo concluyó. Le dejó un extraño sabor en la boca, es decir; era obvio que no podían soltar el cambio de bando de Obito en dos mangas pero aquello tenía toda la pinta de estar así mínimo un mes más. Ahora, resultaba que Kakashi había matado a Rin accidentalmente. Estaba…

-Decepcionada, ¿verdad?

Se asustó al escuchar aquella voz a sus espaldas. Apagó el monitor ante la falta de tiempo que tuvo para reaccionar y salir de la página web y se regresó a ver a quien le habló y ahora se reía, utilizando todo su autocontrol para que sus mejillas no se pintaran de carmín.

-Tú…-Sora dijo esa palabra con el mayor desprecio que pudo. Las risas se convirtieron en estridentes carcajadas.

-Si no supiera qué estabas observando, diría que te sorprendí viendo pornografía en tu lugar de trabajo Sorita.

-¡Yagami!-Exclamó la pelirroja con el rostro de igual color que su cabello por el coraje que sintió al ser sorprendida por su molesto colega-¡Qué falta de respeto es esta!-Le espetó.-Es educado tocar la puerta antes de entrar a una oficina privada.

-Pero si toqué la puerta, más de una vez.-Se defendió el muchacho de cabellera alborotada.-Estabas tan absorta en el computador que ni siquiera sentiste que entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí y me acerqué a tu escritorio.

-¡Por la espalda!-Agregó la mujer.-Pudiste haberte hecho presente de alguna manera.

-Así no hubiese sabido qué veías con tanta pasión, aunque, debí imaginarlo.-Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.-Tu no verías pornografía en tu lugar de trabajo.

-¡Ni en ningún otro sitio!-Se apresuró en contestar.

-Ya.-Contestó Taichi rodando los ojos con el único afán de fastidiarla.

-¡Es enserio!-Aseguró ella aún más roja que al principio.

-Claro, claro.-Siguió molestándola.-Digamos que te creo.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte Yagami?-Preguntó con los dientes apretados.

El aludido la examinó de pies a cabeza terminando en sus ojos.

-Tu abuelita debe estar feliz de que le hayas devuelto su ropa.-Agregó jocoso. Mirando cómo iba vestida la señorita. Un pantalón de tela color chocolate con una blusa blanca que tenía encima un chalequito color piel que creaba cintura y realzaba sus senos. Unos senos muy grandes y bien formados.-Ya era hora de que usaras ropa normal.

Ahí está, pensó Sora. Cómo siempre, a criticarla. Si hacía algo mal y si hacía algo bien, también. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que nada de lo que hacía era suficiente, para nadie.

-Si has venido a molestarme, por favor retírate.-Le dijo lo más tranquila que pudo.

A Taichi, aquel cambio de actitud lo pilló desprevenido. Sora siempre le devolvía sus ataques, lo que hacía divertido molestarla. Esa actitud tranquila y sumisa que adoptó repentinamente lo dejó desubicado.

-Sorita…

-¿Qué quieres Yagami?-Preguntó mirándolo con dureza.-No tengo tu tiempo.

Por alguna extraña razón no quiso seguir fastidiándola. A pesar de mantener su pose estoica, Sora parecía que podría quebrarse si la presionaba un poco más.

-Necesito que firmes esto.-Dijo Taichi entregándole unas hojas.-Son las autorizaciones para que todos los seleccionados de mi equipo participen en la última etapa del torneo.

-Las revisaré este fin de semana y te las traeré el lunes.-Anunció sin regresarlo a ver.

-Gracias.

Sora no contestó.

Taichi iba a salir, pero se detuvo a medio camino y regresó a colocarse frente al escritorio de la inspectora. Ella ni siquiera alzó la vista para verle. Él no se iba a ir así como así. Si había dicho algo que la ofendió se disculparía, porque era un hombre. Lo malo era que no sabía porqué disculparse.

-Lo siento.-Igual lo dijo, era mejor que nada.

-No te disculpes.-Pidió Sora.-Valoro las críticas que dicen de frente, así como aborrezco que se hable a mis espaldas.

El joven Yagami no prestó atención a lo último que dijo su superiora. Se concentró en la parte de la crítica. ¡Claro! Él había comentado acerca de su vestuario. Pero, fue con la mayor inocencia del mundo. Era su manera de decirle que se veía bien. Salvo que, por alguna razón ella lo tomó mal. Después de todo a ninguna mujer le gusta que se insinúe siquiera algo malo de su ropa o maquillaje.

-Sora.-Se sentía raro decir su nombre.-Lo que yo quería decir…

En ese momento el teléfono celular de ella sonó y con un ademán de su mano detuvo su hablar.

-Takenouchi.-Habló a la voz al otro lado de la línea.-Sí, con ella.-Aquella voz le resultaba familiar-¿Qué ocurrió?-Sintió como la garganta se le secaba y de repente, todo le daba vueltas.-Voy enseguida.-Dijo con un hilo tenso de voz.

Taichi la vio palidecer y con manos temblorosas tomar su cartera. En el ajetreo, su celular se cayó al suelo y él se agachó a recogerlo. Cuando sus manos tocaron las de ella, las sintió heladas. Dejó el celular sobre el escritorio y encaró a la pelirroja.

-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó preocupado.

-Sí.

Y sin más que decir salió corriendo de la oficina. Dejando a un atónito Taichi en medio de la misma. Preguntándose quién llamó a la inspectora para que la siempre controlada Sora Takenouchi perdiera los nervios de aquella manera. Incluso olvidó su celular.

Sin pensarlo mucho tomó el teléfono y hábilmente revisó las llamadas recibidas. Por alguna extraña razón sentía que debía llamar a ese número y averiguar quien le habló a Sora.

¿A ti qué te importa?, preguntó su subconsciente. Los asuntos de Sora no son de tu incumbencia, repitió su voz interior.

Sin saber muy bien porqué e ignorando a su alter ego, sacó su celular y marcó al número que había llamado móvil de la pelirroja. Esperó por segundos que parecieron eternos hasta que finalmente descolgaron del otro lado de la línea.

-_Clínica de Rehabilitación de Odaiba. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_

* * *

Era una tarde sin sol, afortunadamente. De otra forma, Takeru no podría estar respirando agitadamente echado en el piso mientras las gotas de sudor se escurrían de su frente hasta el concreto.

Estaba enojado. Muy enojado.

¿Qué coño pasaba con él? ¿Quién había lanzado un embrujo contra él?

Es decir, acaso no bastaba con su repentino desinterés por el sexo femenino. Y no, no es que haya cambiado de preferencias. Sino que ya no puede ver a una chica deseable e imaginarse teniendo sexo con ella. Correcto, de poder, puede. Pero por alguna razón NO QUIERE.

Cuando considera acostarse con alguien e intenta imaginarse con esa persona. De la nada, los recuerdos de su noche con Hikari lo atormentan, o sea, aquella noche fue sublime y eso es lo que le atormenta. Cree que no podrá volver a repetir la experiencia de tal éxtasis con alguien que no sea ella. Su unión con la castaña fue algo tan diferente que sabe que ninguno de sus futuros encuentros amorosos será ni la mitad de satisfactorios.

Dios, Mion Sonozaki insinuó directamente que podía ir a su casa el sábado por la noche porque sus padres no estarían. Sólo un muerto no reaccionaría ante la voluptuosa Mion Sonozaki. Y tenía miedo, sí temía que al momento de la acción resulte que no quiera, cuando antes quería SIEMPRE.

Pero seguramente aquello no pasaría. Mion era, según comentarios de sus propios amigos, una diosa en la cama. Así que, no se preocuparía más por eso. De momento.

Lo importante ahora era porque, demonios, no podía encestar una pelota. Él era una máquina de los tiros libres y de los jugadores que más tiros de tres puntos aseguraban un partido. Ahora fallaba hasta en las entradas sencillas. No había fallado en una entrada desde que la aprendió a los ocho años. Y ese día era una basura en la práctica de baloncesto.

El entrenador lo notó y tras recordarle que tenía que dejarse de niñerías porque estaban en cuartos de final, le permitió obviar el entrenamiento y simplemente ir a hacer tiros libres. Pero, tras media hora y ni un solo acierto se rindió y ahora yacía en el suelo de la cancha descansando muy frustrado.

En conclusión, fue hechizado. Aunque el término debería ser: maldito.

Al parecer alguien le lanzó una maldición para que su perfecta vida se fuera al traste. Empezando tras perder el contacto con su mejor amiga de toda la vida, no, empezó cuando se acostó con ella. Claro que no podía llamar maldición a una unión tan sublime como la que compartieron juntos. Pero, lo alejó de ella, apagó su lívido sexual y aniquiló su habilidad para el baloncesto.

Cómo es posible que su vida, antes perfecta ahora sea una desgracia. ¡¿Por qué se quejaba como una niña?!

Algo impactó sobre su rostro golpeando su nariz y obligándolo a incorporarse.

-¡¿Quién coño tiró la pelota en mi cara?!

-¡Lo sentimos, superior Takaishi!-Chilló un novato corriendo a pedir disculpas por su imprudencia-¡Ha sido un accidente!

¡Un accidente y un carajo! Era parte de su maldición. Dios qué tendría que hacer para librarse de ella.

-Desaparece Masahami.-Fue lo único que le dijo ahogando las ganas que tenía de reventarle el balón en la cara. Pero, qué culpa tenía el chiquillo de su maldición.

La nariz le quemaba y seguramente, pronto empezaría a estornudar o a sangrar. Se la restregó en un vano intento de mitigar el dolor. Sintió el líquido caliente bajar por sus fosas nasales, de modo que sangraría. Menudo día para que la asistenta del club de baloncesto no vaya.

Sonrió con nostalgia. En otras circunstancias, Hikari ya estuviera frente a él atendiéndole la herida. Ella tenía todo en su bolsa y era apropósito, porque sabía que él tenía práctica y era probable que lo necesite. Pero, ahora, Hikari ya no lo frecuenta y aunque no se han hablado en días, sabe que ella no tiene motivos para estar en su práctica de baloncesto.

Instintivamente recorrió con la mirada el lugar habitual donde ella se sentaba siempre, en el lado de la cancha de baloncesto. Por reflejo giró a ver hacía el otro lado. Aquel que delineaba con la cancha de soccer, pero desde la cual también se podía ver los entrenamientos de baloncesto.

Y ahí estaba ella. Hikari. En medio de las dos canchas y sumida en los apuntes que sacaba de un libro. Ajena a todo a su alrededor. Pero, lo importante era que ella estaba ahí. Aunque dijo que iba a mantener distancia no pudo y hoy fue a su entrenamiento. Se sentó lejos, claro. Seguramente planeaba esperarlo a la salida, para decirle que era una tontería eso de la distancia y que volvieran a ser mejores amigos.

Que lo extrañaba.

La confesión quedaría olvidada y todo volvería a su cause paulatinamente. Ella diría todo, él no tendría que sacrificar su orgullo al admitir que también le hacía falta horriblemente, se disculparían y nada pasaría. Él estaba dispuesto a olvidar todo por muy difícil que eso fuera. Pero, si con esa condición recuperaría a su mejor amiga entonces valdría la pena.

El rubio salió de su paraíso idílico cuando sintió algo líquido caer en la comisura de sus labios. Los cerró por instinto y un sabor ferroso recorrió sus papilas gustativas. Se tocó la nariz y comprobó que la sangre provenía de allí, tendría que ir a curarse.

Vio la pelota a sus pies y sin pensárselo mucho la tomó. Audazmente retrocedió hasta la línea de tres y se colocó en posición de lanzamiento sin tener en cuenta el dolor en su nariz o aquel incómodo sentimiento de tener la misma llena de líquido escarlata. Fijó sus orbes azules en la canasta y de soslayo miró a Hikari antes de lanzar.

La muchacha se giró al sentirse observada y por una fracción de segundo sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los azules; y Takeru lanzó.

Y encestó, limpiamente.

Lejos de alegrar aquel hecho al muchacho, lo preocupó. Habia gastado toda la tarde intentando encestar vanamente y ahora lo hace así de fácil. ¿Por qué? Si estaba igual que al principio, el sangrado de la nariz no influía en su puntería. Entonces, ¿Qué?

El rubio alzó la vista y vio a Hikari. Había vuelto a sumirse en sus cuadernos y ya no lo veía. No podía ser por eso… ¿o si?

Para salir de dudas recogió nuevamente la pelota y se preparó para lanzar. Miró a la castaña pero, esta vez ella ni siquiera regresó a verlo. Convencido de que sus ideas estaban erradas lanzó confiadamente el balón.

Pero, esta vez falló.

Takeru no siguió el desigual camino que tomó el objeto redondo el cual increíblemente salió despedido por los cielos. Su mente estaba más concentrada en averiguar qué diablos había pasado. Porqué acertó cuando Hikari veía y falló humillantemente cuando no lo hizo. ¿Por qué?

Nuevamente sintió un impacto en su alguna clase de brujería la pelota regresó expresamente a atrofiar su nariz. ¿Qué clase de maldición de era esa?

Regresó a ver a su amiga con lagrimillas en los ojos por el dolor que le infligió el segundo golpe de la pelota.

-¿Qué clase de embrujo me lanzaste, Hikari?

* * *

-No me gusta.

Habló una joven.

-Es el más práctico y útil.-Respondió esta vez una voz masculina.

-Per el diseño no llama la atención.-Rebatió la muchacha.-Es aburrido y… deprimente.

-Clásico.-Corrigió el joven.

Los ojos caoba de ella se encontraron con los azules de él y empezó una guerra de miradas que ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder.

-Es inútil.-Farfulló la joven.-No sé cómo se nos pudo ocurrir que trabajar juntos sería una buena idea.

-Básicamente, los errores cometidos son causados por la falta de cooperación.-Rebatió el muchacho.-No hay otra explicación para que las bases de nuestros prototipos sean tan diferentes la una de la otra.

-Entonces usemos la mía y sigamos adelante.-La jovencita se alzó los lentes con superioridad.

-Tiene demasiados errores.-Fue la corta respuesta de él.-Si utilizaremos una de ellas, la más funcional es la mía.

-¡Hice mi parte con ayuda de Koushiro no puede estar llena de errores!-Chilló molesta.-Además, lloraría para impedir que instalaran ese sistema operativo en mi computadora. Su estructura carece de originalidad y eso es lo que lo hace llamativo y comerciable.

-En efecto, pero después de unos meses afrontarías demandas y múltiples quejas por el mal funcionamiento de tu producto.

-Entonces, ¿Qué sugieres niño genio?-Preguntó ya exasperada la chica.-Si no tomarás en cuenta ninguna de mis sugerencias, qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí. Si consideras mi trabajo tan insignificante entonces porqué no lo haces todo tú solo y me dejas tranquila.

-Porque conociéndote, te pondrías histérica como ahora Inoue.

-Tú no me conoces Ichijouji y el que esto te haya parecido un ataque de histeria lo demuestra.

-No me interesa.-Fue la parca respuesta del muchacho.

-Lo sé.

El muchacho alzó la mirada para ver a la joven. Era demasiado extraño que ella diese su brazo a torcer en una discusión tan fácilmente. Inoue no era de las que se callaba así no más, era de las que luchaba hasta tener la última palabra. ¿Le ocurrirá algo?

A él qué le importa.

Ken siguió analizando el prototipo que Miyako tenía en su computadora y se lo mandó por correo al Pad. No tenían nada en común y no es queestuviera mal, simplemente, eran demasiado diferentes.

Incompatibles.

Como ella y él. Una de las esquinas de sus labios se alzó levemente. Menuda comparación, pero era cierto. Ellos no tenían nada en común salvo tal vez, que ambos eran aplicados e inteligentes. Pero en lo demás no. Ella era sociable, alegre y chillona. Él era repelente, no era alegre y callado. Nunca podrían compaginar, al igual que sus prototipos de sistemas operativos.

Por su parte, Miyako hacía lo propio con el prototipo de Ken y llegaba a la misma conclusión. Al parecer aquello sería más difícil de lo que pensaba. Pero, ella no podía darse el lujo de quedarse sin su beca. No podía. Pero tampoco iba a dejar que el azabache hiciera lo que se le pegara en gana. Sin embargo, ella era quien perdía más.

¡Necesitaba una señal divina!

Y cómo si Dios la hubiese escuchado, en pocos segundos, ambos quedaron sumidos en la más profunda oscuridad.

-Se ha ido la energía.-Exclamó Miyako como si no pudiese creer lo que pasaba.

-Creo que eso es obvio.-Respondió el muchacho que sí era iluminado por su I-Pad aunque le quedase poca batería.

-Es una señal.-Murmuró la joven de cabellos morados para ella mirando la oscura habitación únicamente iluminada por el aparatito electrónico de Ichijouji.

Ken se puso de pie y fue a abrir la puerta. Al menos afuera aún contaban con la claridad del día, nada sacaban quedándose en una habitación a oscuras.

-Está cerrada.-Dijo en voz alta y volvió a empujar la puerta con fuerza.-Estamos encerrados.

¡Su señal! ¡Ahí estaba! De repente, cayó en cuenta de algo más: Ichijouji y ella estaban encerrados sin luz en un aula.

Nada bueno podía resultar de eso

* * *

Taichi caminaba por inercia y sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Lo que había presenciado le parecía increíble, no se lo hubiese esperado. O tal vez no se lo esperaba de ella.

_Flashback:_

"_Clínica de Rehabilitación Odaiba"_

_Taichi leyó el letrero que indicaba que aquel suntuoso lugar que estaba buscando. Tras pedir la dirección por teléfono no tardó mucho en llegar. Fue la llamada de ese sitio la causante de la repentina palidez de Sora y de su atolondrada salida. Parecía asustada, como si fuese una emergencia. Por eso estaba él ahí, por si acaso necesitase ayuda. Conoce a Sora de años y nunca ha visto a un familiar suyo, podría ser hija única o algo así y era muy orgullosa para pedir ayuda aunque la necesitase. Era una mujer y una fuerte; sin embargo, no podía quitar de su mente el rostro tan atormentado y dolido que tenía cuando malinterpretó sus palabras._

_Por cómo ella lucía sabe que la hirió, aunque no fue su intención. Por eso estaba ahí, para tratar de enmendarlo de ser posible. Por ningún motivo en especial, simplemente, Sora es su colega, además era un ser humano, o eso creía y era mujer; podría necesitar ayuda sólo que era tan cabezota que nunca lo pediría._

_-¿Podemos ayudarlo, señor?_

_Taichi no se había dado cuenta que había llegado a la recepción, donde una amable señorita le preguntaba qué quería._

_-Sí.-Dijo después de unos segundos.-Disculpe, quisiera saber en qué habitación se encuentra Takenouchi.-No podía decir señor o señora ya que no sabía de quien se trataba. ¡Por Dios ni siquiera sabía si estaba buscando a algún familiar de Sora! Podía ser un amigo o el hijo de su vecino o su novio._

_-¿Es usted familiar de la señora Takenouchi?-Preguntó una tercera voz, igualmente femenina pero más gruesa y severa. Era una mujer mayor._

_-Soy amigo de su hija.-Sora le pegaría si supiera que se refiere a ellos como amigos.-Y me ha dicho que venía hacía acá.-Mintió deliberadamente, esperando que la señora le diese la información._

_-Lo siento pero no damos información de nuestros pacientes a terceros.-Le dijo muy firme y viéndolo con suspicacia.-Sí quiera saber algo pregúntele a la señorita Takenouchi cuando la vea._

_En otras palabras: "Largo. No pienso decirle nada. La salida está a cincuenta metros."_

_-Es la primera vez que vemos a un amigo de la señorita Takenouchi aquí. Quizá ella le pidió ayuda._

_Taichi escuchó que la más joven le hablaba a la mayor en murmullos creyendo que él no las escuchaba. Sacó su celular para convencerlas de ello._

_-Es un caso privado, no podemos dejar pasar a nadie a menos que venga acompañado expresamente por un familiar.-Le respondió la mayor._

_-Las crisis de la señora Takenouchi son cada vez más fuertes y sólo su hija menor se encarga de ella. No sería raro que haya pedido ayuda esta vez._

_-A mi también me da pena de la señorita pero no podemos hacer nada. Ahora, vuelva a su trabajo, señorita._

_La mayor de las féminas se volteó a continuar su trabajo en el ordenador. La más joven lo miró y comprendió que había escuchado toda su conversación. Discretamente alzó su cuaderno de tal forma que pudiese ver lo que ella había escrito: "Segundo piso, habitación 222." _

_El castaño le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y veloz pero discretamente subió por las gigantes escaleras sin inmutarse por su excelente condición física hasta que llegó al lugar requerido. No fue muy difícil dar con la habitación ya que incontrolables gritos se escuchaban por todo el piso. Decidió seguirlos y lo que encontró fue un cuadro que llevará grabado en su memoria quizá por el resto de su vida._

_-¡Vete al demonio! ¡Eres un fracaso como mujer, hija y como persona! ¡Una marimacho gorda y fea no puede ser mi hija! ¡Yo no quería tener más hijos! ¡Me arruinaste la vida!_

_Fin del Flashback._

El semblante de Sora era imperturbable ante la sarta de ofensas que profería aquella mujer contra ella. Su rostro no denotaba emoción alguna. Era como si se hubiese vuelto inmune a todo a su alrededor. Con voz monótona trataba de calmar a la mujer vanamente. Aquella imponente señora de cabellos castaños yacía sujeta a la cama de la habitación. Cuando la pelirroja trató de acercársele, ella pareció perder más la cordura y seguía gritando como una posesa. De nada servía que los médicos y las enfermeras tratasen de dialogar con ella. Lo único que salía de su boca eran insultos dirigidos a la pelirroja.

Tanta era la tensión en ese lugar que cuando una enfermera entró con una jeringa en mano ni siquiera notó que él estaba parado discretamente observando el dantesco espectáculo. La mujer seguía gritando, insultando a Sora cada vez más y con palabras más sórdidas y crueles. Sólo una vez que lo que le inyectaron empezara a ser efecto la mujer se calmó paulatinamente y Sora se acercó a ella, para, con infinita ternura acariciar sus cabellos.

Entonces le dijo aquello:

"_No creas que por vestirte así serás algo. Tú nunca serás nada Sora, nunca."_

Luego empezó a balbucear cosas respecto a una tal Kanade. Sora no le contestaba, simplemente se mantenía callada y seguía acariciando sus cabellos. Inexplicablemente le entraron unas ganas de entrar y gritarle a la vieja esa, que no podía gritar a Sora de esa manera y también a la pelirroja, porque por muy madre que sea no debía de tratarla así.

Ella no tenía complejo de alfombra y eso todo el mundo lo tenía claro. Era frustrante verla tan dócil y sumisa ante alguien que la agredía tanto. ¡¿Por qué era así de tierna con alguien que la trataba tan mal?!

Porque es su madre, respondió la voz de su interior.

En ese momento él volvió a la realidad y antes que todos los presentes se percataran de su presencia, salió de la clínica sin mirar atrás. Lo que presencio lo había impresionado. Aparentemente esa mujer era la madre de Sora, pero el trato que le dispensaba era propio de una madrastra. Él no podía imaginar aquello puesto que su madre siempre ha sido un amor, si bien es cierto que cocina peor que Akane Tendo pero es una madre amorosa y comprensiva, al igual que las madres de todos sus conocidos.

Con una madre como la de la pelirroja, para qué enemigos por muy enferma que esté. Aquello explicaba mucho respecto a la conducta de Sora. Aunque, por su semblante, ya parecía inmune a todo lo que le decía. Eso probaba que todas las cosas que le dijo en ese momento ya las había escuchado antes y quizá cosas peores.

Nunca pensó que pensaría esto pero siente lástima por su colega. Y se siente culpable por lo que le dijo, aunque no lo hubiese hecho con afán de herirla. Estuvo claro que ella lo malinterpretó. Ahora tenía que disculparse con ella, pero, por supuesto que no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo. Es decir, no podía llegar y decir que lo sentía, que no sabía que su madre la humillaba de esa forma.

Podría invitarle algo… era más probable que le acepte la invitación a Takeru, a quien detesta.

Mierda, tenía que haber una forma.

-¡Taichi!

El castaño se giró y se encontró frente a frente con su mejor amigo.

-Yamato…

-Llevo gritándote por cinco minutos. Parecía que estabas en otra galaxia, para variar.-Le espetó el rubio quien visiblemente venía de terminar sus quehaceres como director del equipo de natación. Equipos… miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera y no pudo evitar emitir un juramento.

-¡Diablos!-Se quejó el castaño golpeando su frente.-No he ido a la práctica. Ojalá que ese grupo de ociosos hayan jugado entre ellos al menos.

-¿Qué sucede, hermano?-Preguntó Yamato preocupado instando a su amigo a sentarse en unas barandillas a las afueras del colegio. Que Taichi esté en otro mundo cuando camina es una cosa, pero que haya olvidado ir a las prácticas de su equipo de soccer es algo bárbaro.

El profesor de gimnasia vaciló un momento antes de sentarse y contarle todo lo que había pasado. Es decir, que había seguido a Sora y descubierto cómo la trataba su madre. Le comentó lo que le dijo antes de eso y que quisiera saber cómo disculparse y que no tenía ni idea. Sabía que podía confiar en Yamato al momento de guardar un secreto.

-Eres un insensible.-Contestó Ishida después de haber escuchado todo atentamente.

-Gracias.-Contestó con sarcasmo Yagami.-Creo que eso ya lo sabía. Venga Yamato, qué puedo hacer, tu siempre sabes qué hacer.

-La zalamería no te servirá de nada.-Le informó el joven sacando sus lentes de su estuche y colocándoselos.-No puedes disculparte con ella porque se supone que tú no sabes que dijiste algo que la lastimó y porqué la hirió. Supongo que tendrás que quedarte callado y aprender a no ser tan bocazas.

-Me siento un canalla Yamato.-Confesó finalmente.-Ha sido un golpe bajo.

-Si mal no recuerdo, hace poco te burlabas de lo poco femenina que era.

-Pero, eso sólo lo sabes tú.-Le espetó.-Simplemente quería fastidiarla, no lastimarla. Se ve bien con la ropa que se pone, ya no parece la carcelera de una penitenciaría.

-Y ya no puedes decírselo porque pensará que lo haces sólo por obligación.

-Ya.-Empezaba a frustrarse, no se supone que Yamato le dijera lo que ya sabía.-Entonces, ¿qué hago?

El rubio meditó un poco antes de contestar.

-Sé un hombre.-Fue la simple respuesta de Yamato.-Has cometido un error y tienes que reconocerlo. Llevaste una broma demasiado lejos sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos ajenos. Ella no tiene que enterarse que sabe que la heriste, es cosa de sentido común nunca comentar negativamente acerca de cómo va vestida, peinada o maquillada una mujer. Y ambos sabemos eso. Lo que pasa es que claramente, apenas has notado que Sora es una mujer y que por muy fuerte que aparente ser en el exterior, también es frágil y delicada.

Las palabras de Yamato calaron muy profundamente en su cabeza. Era cierto, hasta hace poco consideraba a Sora como una especie de ser de otro planeta. Jamás la había considerado como una mujer, hasta ese momento. Estaba seguro que aunque se mostró impasible en aquellos momentos en la clínica, por dentro seguramente quería llorar. Pero ella tenía que ser fuerte y lo mismo era en el trabajo. Él sabía de primera mano lo difícil que era tratar con adolescentes.

-Soy un idiota.-Declaró dramáticamente.

-Sí que lo eres.-Corroboró Yamato. Taichi lo empujó con fuerza.-Es la verdad, pero eres un buen amigo, el mejor.

-Lo sé.-Ahora fue él quien recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte del rubio.-Tu tampoco eres tan malo, Ishida. Al parecer tu relación con aquella chica misteriosa va bien.

La mención de su "romance" cambió el semblante del rubio.-Aún era un asunto delicado y se había convencido a sí mismo que tenía que acabarlo. Le daría a Mimi su ansiada cita y luego cortaría caballerosamente.

-Eso no va a ninguna parte. Terminará tan pronto como empezó.-Aseguró el rubio mientras se ponía de pie y sacaba un cigarro.

-Ah no.-Taichi se levantó y se puso frente a él.-Ahora sé tú un hombre Yamato y enfrenta de una maldita vez tus fantasmas.

-No es tan sencillo como piensas Taichi, tú no sabes nada, no lo entiendes. Es imposible.

-Entendería si me lo explicases.-Le espetó el castaño y se adelantó al rubio en contestar.-Ya, sé que no me lo vas a contar y lo entiendo.-Estaba convencido que Yamato salía con una mujer casada o quizá una prostituta. Era la única explicación que se le ocurría para que asegurase que era imposible.-Pero, qué tiene de malo intentarlo.

-Tiene todo de malo.-Fue la respuesta del rubio.-Ella y yo no podemos estar juntos. Se merece algo mejor.-Contestó mirando su anillo de matrimonio.

Taichi entendió con aquella frase que el del problema, era Yamato.

-¿Y tú?-Cuestionó el castaño a su amigo-¿Tú no mereces ser feliz?

-Ya no puedo serlo.-Yamato ni siquiera lo vio venir. En un momento estaba bien y ahora estaba en el suelo-¡Qué carajo…!

-¡Kasumi está muerta!-Le gritó el muchacho-¡¿Entiendes?! ¡M-U-E-R-T-A!-Observó cómo el rubio abría sus ojos azules desmesuradamente.-No volverá.-Dijo más calmado.-Tu no estás violando su memoria, el cura mismo lo dice: "Hasta que la muerte los separe." Y a vosotros ya los separó.

-¡Ya lo sé!-Exclamó Yamato desde el piso.-Ya lo sé.-Murmuró viendo su anillo.

-Pero tú estás vivo, Yamato.-Taichi se acuclilló a alturas de su mejor amigo.-Vivo y mereces intentarlo. ¡Joder! Qué es una oportunidad, inténtalo. ¿Qué puedes perder? Si después de eso no funciona lo dejas pero al menos haz la prueba.-Yamato seguía sin responder.-Kasumi así lo querría.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Preguntó el rubio con amargura.

-Porque te quería y sé que odiaría tanto como yo el ver en lo que te has convertido y que estaría tan agradecida como yo de saber que alguien ha despertado tus sentimientos y lo más importante que estaría tan cabreada como yo al saber que estás hecho el marica y no quieres enfrentarlo. ¡Tú me lo acabas de decir, ahora te lo repito yo: Sé hombre! Y enfrenta el pasado de una vez por todas.

¿Enfrentar el pasado?, ¿Enfrentar el dolor? No, no podía. No, cuando huir era mucho más fácil. Él estaba muy cómodo con su vida hasta que esa castaña con carita de ángel irrumpió en ella sin su permiso la puso de cabeza.

-No podría volver a sufrir así.-Confesó luego de un profundo silencio.-No lo soportaría.

Yamato parecía no darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo pero Taichi lo comprendió al vuelo. Más no dijo nada, Yamato tenía miedo de volver a sufrir lo que sufrió con Kasumi con aquella mujer misteriosa. Su mejor amigo temía que aquella chica pudiera curar sus heridas y volverse una parte importante de su vida la cual no quisiera perder. Aquello era una esperanza para el mismo Yamato.

-Y, ¿Cómo sabrás si terminará así?-Aquella pregunta pilló desprevenido al rubio, se reflejó en su rostro.-Venga.-Le extendió la mano para que se incorporara.-Puede que la vida te esté dando una segunda oportunidad y tú la estás dejando ir. O tal vez sea una prueba que necesitas superar. El punto es que nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas. Al menos, piensa en ello.-El rubio seguía sin decir nada.-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre.-Le recordó el muchacho.-En las buenas y en las malas.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron viendo mutuamente sin decir una sola palabra. En un silencio en el cual se decían muchas cosas, habilidad lograda únicamente a través de tantos años de amistad. Inesperadamente Yamato le devolvió el golpe a Taichi.

-Odio cuando hablas con sentido Taichi.-Reconoció el rubio.-Y por favor, siempre tienes que hacer las cosas a golpes.

-Sólo con los cabezotas que no quieren escuchar.-Concluyó con una sonrisa de medio lado.-Además tu no te quedas atrás, me has pegado sin razón.-Se quejó sobándose la mandíbula.

-Tu me pegaste primero.-Le espetó sacando otro cigarro ya que el primero yacía consumiéndose en el suelo-¿Nos vamos? A esta hora tus chicos ya habrán terminado de practicar. Si es que lo hicieron hoy.

-Tengo que recoger mis cosas.-Informó el muchacho.-Y creo que ambos necesitamos espacio para pensar. ¿No crees?

-Creo.-Contestó vagamente el rubio.-Nos vemos.-Se despidió dirigiéndose a la salida del establecimiento.

-¡Yamato!-Llamó Taichi, el rubio se volteó.-Piénsalo.

-Lo haré.-Prometió el muchacho-¡Taichi!-Lo llamó ahora él.-Gracias.

-No es nada, te pegaré más seguido.-Aseguró con una de sus afables y despreocupadas sonrisas. Yamato, tras asegurarse que nadie lo veía, le hizo una señal poco madura y educada con su dedo medio.-Yo también te quiero Yamato y gracias.

Así eran ellos, se hablaban, se pegaban, se aconsejaban, se insultaban. Pero sobre todo, se ayudaban. Porque eran amigos, mejores amigos.

Ahora Taichi pensaba en las palabras de Yamato y se quedó pensando en cómo arreglaría el problema con Sora. Quedarse para disculparse hubiese servido pero era demasiado obvio. Tratándose de Sora tendría que lograr que lo escuche primero, porque trataría de refugiarse luego de sentirse insultada y lo disfrazaría con indiferencia.

Tal y como se defendía de las palabras de su madre. Pero, a diferencia de ella, él enmendaría su error.

Y ya tenía una leve idea de cómo.

* * *

El libro llegaba su mejor parte y aún le quedaba un cuarto del libro que leer. Las lágrimas no tardaron en acudir a sus ojos, ¡que desesperación! Faltaba poco menos que la mitad del libro y el aparente protagonista ya estaba muerto. Que manera de retransmitir la escena a los lectores. Sentía que a era ella quien estaba perdiendo a su amado.

Quizá sea por eso que le afectó tanto. Porque de una forma u otra ella también había perdido a su ser querido. Claro que no puede comparar las situaciones. En el libro, todos tenían su parte de culpa y estaban en un futuro post-apocalíptico en el cual morir era algo muy natural. Pero, al final fue la ambición y egoísmo de la protagonista lo que impidió que pudiese vivir feliz con su amado los últimos días de su vida.

-Hikari.

Escuchó que la llamaban a sus espaldas. Una voz que ella reconocía perfectamente a pesar de escucharse algo extraña.

-Takeru.-Se giró a verlo tras secarse los restos de lágrimas en sus ojos para verse lo más digna e impersonal. Lo que vio la asustó-¡¿Qué te pasó?!-Preguntó escandalizada. El rubio llegaba con la cara roja y dos motitas de algodón tenuemente rojas en sus fosas nasales.

-Me golpee con la pelota… dos veces.-No quería entrar en detalles respecto a cómo y porqué y sabía que Hikari entendería aquello.

-Debería verla.-Comentó la muchacha preocupada, pero incómoda refiriéndose a la herida. No quería que él supiera que trajo su botiquín de primeros auxilios por la costumbre de ser viernes.

-No es gran cosa.-Aseguró sentándose a su lado y girándose para encararla.-Al menos ya ha dejado de sangrar.-No pudo evitar que la cercanía de la muchacha le afectara y empezó a captar las diferentes esencias que la rodeaban. Olía a jazmín o a vainilla y el cabello corto le quedaba muy bien. Se la veía más adulta, más mujer. Con una mano lo instó a alzar la cabeza y delicadamente retirar los algodones. Aquello le dolió, pero casi ni lo sintió. Estaba más ocupado sintiendo las suaves manos de Hikari sobre su rostro.

-Así parece.-Comentó la muchacha luchando fuertemente por no sonrojarse por la cercanía del rubio. Fue una malísima idea ofrecer atenderlo. Pero, no tenía corazón para dejarlo así no más a la buena de Dios. Estaba herido y a pesar de todo ha sido el mejor amigo del mundo.-Con unos antiinflamatorios y unas compresas frías deberían bajar la hinchazón y el dolor.

-Gracias por su diagnóstico, doctora Hikari.-Agregó el joven. Aquello ya lo sabía, es más, ya se había tomado dichos medicamentos. Pero, no hubiese habido acercamiento si se lo decía. Aún así, le decepciona saber que no trajo su equipo de primeros auxilios a la práctica. Además, una parte de su cuerpo pedía a gritos que lo tocase.

No puede dejar que aquello lo desanime. Hikari había ido y eso significaba bastante. Era un gran progreso, claro que Hikari no iba a tomar la iniciativa. Ella siempre ha sido tímida y había dicho que le quería; sin embargo, seguramente le pasaba como a él, que no quería perder la amistad que los ha unido por tantos años. Lo mejor sería que él empiece la plática.

-Bueno, han estrenado una buena película hoy.-Empezó a hablar el muchacho.-Deberíamos ir a verla.-Fijó su vista en las canchas donde los equipos de soccer y baloncesto ya habían terminado de recoger.

-Takeru no creo qué…

-Tienes razón, primero deberíamos comer algo-¿Qué ocurría con Hikari?, iba a negarse. Pues, sobre su cadáver.-Pizza.

-No es eso, yo no…

-No te preocupes, pago yo.-Forzó una sonrisa. Empezaba a impacientarse. ¿Por qué Hikari no aceptaba y ya?-El cine también. Me sorprendió mucho que vinieras a la práctica y que a pesar de todo recordases nuestras salidas de los viernes y…

¡Que alguien la ayude! Takeru hablaba muy rápido y había malinterpretado su estancia ahí. Ella no fue por él, mentiría si dijera que no lo vio de reojo mientras encestaba solo y fallaba. No debió haberle dado pie a una conversación. Pero, el verlo herido, no pudo evitar tener la necesidad de comprobar que se encontraba bien. Ahora, quería huir.

Estar cerca de Takeru la lastimaba y más cuando lo veía tratando de acercarse a ella pretendiendo que nada ha pasado. Invitándola a salir, pero, como su amiga. Cómo siempre. Ella había decidido arrancarse a Takeru del corazón y sí dolía mucho estar lejos de él. Ha perdido a su mejor amigo y al amor de su vida. ¿Acaso no lo entendía? Cuánto dolía estar cerca de él y saber que nunca pasará de ser su mejor amiga.

-¡Hikari!

Una tercera voz llamó la atención de ambos. Un Daisuke recién bañado se acercó a ellos rápidamente. Takeru vio a Hikari suspirar aliviada.

-Daisuke.-La muchacha no pudo evitar exteriorizar el alivio de ver a Motomiya. Se fijó en la mejilla del muchacho que tenía una delgada raya inclinada.-Te has lastimado.

-No es nada.-Aseguró el joven despreocupado.-Hoy no ha venido Taichi y hemos jugado a lo todo se vale.-Explicó el castaño emocionado.-Creo que mi cara quedó grabada en el campo.

-¿Mi hermano no llegó?-Preguntó bajo. Decirlo en alto implicaría admitir que no estaba prestando la debida atención a la práctica de Daisuke. Sacó de su bolso una tirita y un poco de loción antiséptica.-Dolerá un poco.-Avisó mientras limpiaba y procedía a poner la bandita.-Ya está. ¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó, viendo esperanzada al muchacho.

-Sí.-Daisuke entendió rápidamente porque a Hikari le había entrado tanta prisa y aquello tenía que ver con el rubio que lo miraba con caras de pocos amigos.-Gracias por esperarme, linda.-Pasó su brazo por los hombros de la muchacha.-Vamos al cine.-Le explicó a Takeru.-Parece que Hikari ha entendido que voy en serio con ella. A veces, las buenas oportunidades se ofrecen una sola vez en la vida y no podemos dejarlas escapar.

¿Qué se creía Daisuke y por qué se tomaba tantas confianzas con Hikari? sí, lo había visto acuclillado frente a ella en el metro. Pero jamás imaginó que se estaba declarando. Ahora hasta le curaba las heridas a él y le ponía sus banditas con imágenes de los Pingüinos de Madagascar. ¡Quítale las manos de encima!, quería gritarle. Pero, ¿con qué derecho? Hikari no era nada suyo y si había decidido darle una oportunidad… ¡No podía! No después de habérsele declarado, no después de haber hecho el amor con él. Ella aún le quería, era suya… ¡Ella estaba enamorada de él!

Pero él sólo la veía como una amiga, ¿cierto? Como amigo sabe que Daisuke es un buen chico y así como se lo prometió tiempo atrás, el día que Hikari desease darle una oportunidad, él iba a apoyarla. ¡Pero no podía hacerlo! Eso fue antes de lo que compartieron juntos.

-Hikari…-En sí no sabía qué decirle. Se veía tan frágil que sólo quería alejarla de Daisuke y por alguna extraña razón decirle que todo estaba bien. A pesar de saber que él no le podía dar ese confort, sólo quería hablar con ella, no, sólo quería alejarla de Daisuke.

-Bueno, adiós Takeru.-Cómo si la muchacha adivinara las intenciones del rubio se apresuró a Daisuke.-La película estará por empezar.

-Sí, adiós, Takaishi.-Daisuke tomó e bolso de Hikari en hombros y junto con la menor Yagami salieron de las canchas. Dejando a Takeru atrás-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó el castaño una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente de la cancha.

-Sí.-Aseguró Hikari nada convencida y trató de sonreírle a su amigo-¿Nos vamos?-Cuando terminó de hacer esa pregunta, escuchó el timbre de su celular. Sintió pánico y lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue a apagar el aparato sin mirar quien era, por miedo a que se tratara del rubio-¿Dónde tienes tu celular?-Preguntó repentinamente.

-Supongo que en los confines de mi maleta.-Contestó el muchacho sorprendido por la repentina pregunta-¿Quieres que lo saque?

-¡No!-Exclamó inmediatamente la muchacha de ojos chocolate.-Mejor no lo sacas.

-Hikari…-Ella ni siquiera lo volteó a ver. Claramente el encuentro con Takeru le había afectado, se le notaba.-Si estás incómoda, lo dejamos para otro día.-Le dijo el capitán del equipo de soccer percibiendo los miedos de su querida Hikari.

-No, Daisuke.-Contestó la castaña.-Ya habíamos quedado, no me parece justo.

-Tranquila.-Le aseguró la muchacha.-He esperado años que aceptaras salir conmigo Hikari, puedo esperar un par de días más.-Observó el ademán de pena y vergüenza que se dibujó el pálido rostro de su amiga.-En serio, está bien. Te llevo a tu casa.

-Eres un buen amigo, Daisuke.-Le dijo sinceramente.-Iré a la casa de Mimi.-Le informó.-Quedamos para otro día.

-Seguro.-La tranquilizó el chico con una sonrisa.-Venga, que te llevo a lo de Mimi.

¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta antes de cómo era Daisuke en realidad?, que detrás de aquel pegajoso y molesto admirador suyo había un buen amigo. La respuesta era fácil: porque llevaba diecisiete años de su vida enamorada de Takeru Takaishi y de qué le han servido, de nada. Porque será que las mujeres dicen querer a un chico amable, dulce, atento, comprensivo, si se puede apuesto, para cuando lo tienen, dejarlo como amigo. Todo por estar eternamente enamorada de un amor imposible.

Además, era imposible que viese a Daisuke como algo más que cómo un amigo después de lo que compartió con Takeru. Sus caricias quedaron grabadas en su piel por tiempo indefinido, sus labios, su olor. Al menos por ahora, era mucho pedir. Quisiera asegurar que después podría verlo como algo más pero no puede. Sin embargo, él le dijo que no importaba. Que serían amigos, entonces, ¿está bien lo que está haciendo con Daisuke?

Su mente viajó al libro que leía hace poco y se vio a sí misma en el reflejo de la odiada protagonista. Claro que ella no era ni la mitad de segura que Mary. Aún así, la protagonista en un arranque de despecho se acostó con el hermano del amor de su vida y su mejor amigo; para después hacer lo propio con su amado. Tanta duda e indecisión la hicieron lastimar a dos seres queridos por ella. Al final queda sola y aunque cumple su sueño no tiene a nadie con quien compartir tal dicha.

Su amado había muerto y ella no hizo sino lamentarse de no haber hecho sus últimos días, los mejores.

Hipotético. Si ella supiese que es el último día de su vida, ¿Qué haría?, ¿se arreglaría con Takeru o dejaría que el orgullo hiciera que el último recuerdo compartido sea un fiasco?

Tal y como se dieron las cosas, en ese momento no podía contestar aquella pregunta.

* * *

El silencio era incómodo y la oscuridad no ayudaba en nada.

Miyako no pudo evitar suspirar audiblemente, si mal no contaba, aquella sería la décima o duodécima vez que lo hacía.

Maldito sea el genio que sugirió que la sala de cómputo no tuviese ventanas. Así al menos tendrían la luz del ambiente para iluminarse y no solo la escasa luz que daba el Pad de Ichijouji. El muchacho lucía tan impasible como siempre. Mirando la pantalla de su aparato como si eso los sacaría de allí más rápido. Definitivamente lo peor que podía pasar, además de quedarte encerrada y a oscuras con una persona era que esa persona en específico sea MUDA. Eso sin mencionar que te robó un beso y no lo recuerda. Además de antipático y cabezota.

Volvió a maldecir al arquitecto responsable de la estructura del instituto. Si hubiese una ventana al menos pudiera poner fin a aquella larga agonía. No quitándose la vida necesariamente, pero sí podría ponerse a gritar como una posesa hasta que alguien los saque de ahí. Pero no podía. Al paso que iba podría morir, ¡Dios! Ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiese imaginado que moriría asfixiada junto a Ken Ichijouji. ¡No! ¡No podía pasar los últimos momentos de su vida con él a su lado! ¡Quería chillar de la frustración!

Volvió a suspirar y a maldecir. Conforme pasaban los minutos repetía dicha acción. Sin contar con lo molesta que era para su compañero aquella acción.

-¡Para!-Habló finalmente el joven, notoriamente molesto.-Deja de hacer eso, es molesto y un desperdicio de oxígeno.

-Discúlpeme señor perfecto.-Le espetó la muchacha.-No puedo evitar que me ponga de los nervios estar encerrada en una habitación sin luz y con un… tú.

-¿Con un hombre?-Preguntó el azabache con el afán de molestarla.

-No, tú no eres un hombre, es más dudo que seas humano. Por eso eres un "tú".

-Ya.-Se rindió Ichijouji.-Pero suspirando no sacas nada y es muy molesto.

-Para mí es molesto estar aquí.-Estalló la joven de lentes.

-¿Crees que uno de mis sueños es estar encerrado contigo Inoue?-Inquirió sarcástico.-Perdón por decepcionarte pero no.

-Estás seguro que tu señal de internet no llega hasta aquí dentro.-Preguntó la joven esperanzada.

-No llega.-Contestó comprobándolo una vez más.

-Tanta tecnología y es inútil en momentos vitales.-Criticó Miyako.

-No veo que tu teléfono nos ayudase mucho.-Respondió Ichijouji a la provocación.

-¡Lo hubiese hecho si tuviera crédito!-Defendió ella su modesto celular.-Además mi linterna seguro durará más que tu Pad.

-¿Qué problema tienes con la mejora tecnológica?-Preguntó en tono cansino.

-Ninguna, lo que me molesta son los poseedores de dichos vienes.-Le contestó Miyako.-Creen que por tener tales bienes banales son mejores que aquellos que no los tenemos cuando no es así.-Añadió mirándolo acusadoramente.

-¿Crees que yo soy así?-Adivinó el muchacho.

-Estoy segura.-Aseveró recordando involuntariamente su encuentro en la fiesta.-Y déjame decirte que porque tengas mejor posición económica o seas más listo que los demás no te hace una mejor persona Ichijouji.

-Lo sé.

Escucharlo admitirlo era algo que la joven de lentes no esperaba. Así como tampoco quería iniciar una discusión con él es decir. ¿Cómo empezó? ¿Por qué él tenía un I-Pad y ella un Nokia con linterna?, ¿Por qué siempre que estaba con Ken Ichijouji en una misma habitación le hacía perder los estribos? Primero con esa pose tan prepotente y arrogante y luego, de alguna forma la hacía sentirse mal por decirle lo que consideraba, se merecía.

-Lo que no sé es qué ocurre contigo.-Le dijo sincera e irritadamente.-Desde la fiesta, tu actitud es otra. Sé que pasó algol, que no me lo quieres decir y exijo saberlo.

-No pasó nada.-Arrastró las palabras con dificultad y apartó la mirada ante el súbito recuerdo del beso de Ichijouji.

-Sí, sí pasó.-Aseguró él acercándose a la joven.-Venga, Inoue. Dímelo, imagino que bebí por la resaca del día siguiente pero no recuerdo absolutamente nada de la fiesta.

-No…-¿Qué quería que le diga?, que fue un cerdo, la besó y le soltó un montón de barbaridades.

El muchacho farfulló frustrado y adoptó una pose altiva.

-Sea lo que sea, no fue tan malo.-Sintió como la muchacha lo miraba y le sacaba los ojos. Su provocación funcionó.-Considerando quien soy yo y quien eres tú, seguramente fue algo banal e insignificante.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!-Explotó, no podía tolerar lo que el muchacho insinuaba-¿Señor Perfección? ¡Ja! Déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado.-Ahora era ella quien se acercaba a pasos decididos al muchacho-¿Quieres saber la gracia que hiciste? Bien, te lo diré todo: Después de sacarte, casi cargando del lugar porque estabas tan ebrio que apenas te mantenías en pie, empezaste con tus ínfulas de superioridad, me ofendiste, me besaste y-¿Cuándo empezó a llorar?-Me volviste a ofender.

El joven estaba estupefacto. De todas las cosas que pensó había hecho en su estado de embriaguez, jamás hubiese considerado siquiera haber ofendido y besado a la muchacha. Ni siquiera le repitió lo que él le dijo, debió ser algo fuerte. No es de hombres hacer eso. Con justa razón Inoue lo veía con tanto desprecio últimamente, ¡no es para menos! Ahora quería saber qué le dijo; pero, era poco probable que se lo quiera decir. Seguramente no la insultó, no tenía motivos para hacerlo y no acostumbraba a usar lenguaje soez. Pero ella dijo que la ofendió…

La escuchó sollozar. Mierda, qué podía decirle. No podía burlarse de ella, no después de saber que la ha ofendido.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?

Cuando menos lo esperaban, las luces empezaron a parpadear hasta que la energía regresó completamente; dejando a una llorosa Miyako frente a un sorprendido Ken. Se escuchó que se abrió la puerta.

-Escuché ruidos y vine a ver…

Miyako no dejó que el conserje terminara de hablar. Atolondradamente recogió sus cosas, deseando no olvidar nada, luego salió de la sala de cómputo atropellando al encargado. Aquello fue tan humillante para ella, tener que decirle a Ken lo que él hizo aquella noche fue doloroso y humillante. No quiere volver a saber de él en la vida.

Ken la observó marchar sin saber qué decir. En sus diecisiete años de vida nunca tuvo que lidiar con una situación semejante. Menos con una sensible mujer. No se le ocurría que hacer ni qué arrepentía sinceramente y quería decirle que lo sentía al respecto pero era muy difícil. Igual que hablar con sus padres o con los demás. Sin embargo, esta vez se lo debía.

-Lo siento.

Pero, como siempre, nadie estaba para escucharlo.

* * *

Mimi miró complacida cómo su recámara se transformó en el sueño de toda mujer soltera. Productos naturales para rostro y cabello, una gama de esmaltes para uñas extensa, botanas bajas en grasas y té helado, negro y verde y cocteles de menta en su pequeña y rosada nevera. Una edición dorada de "The Notebook" y un paquete de Kleenex con aloe vera por si acaso. Parecía un SPA, nada mejor para hablar con tus mejores amigas.

El timbre sonó. Avisó al servicio que ella atendería y bajó rápidamente. Era Hikari, la sonrisa se le borró inmediatamente al notar el rostro abatido de la castaña. Ni siquiera se percató que Daisuke la acompañaba sino hasta después.

-Pasa, cariño. Mi recámara está lista.-Invitó a la muchacha quien apenas le saludó.-Te invitaría a pasar, pero eso conllevaría a que aceptas cualquier alteración estética en tu cuerpo.-Le advirtió juguetona. El castaño rió.

-Paso.-Respondió y finalmente echó un último vistazo a las escaleras por las cuales la castaña había desaparecido. Se acercó a Mimi e instó que ella hiciera lo mismo.-Anímala, ¿vale?-Pidió cómplice.

-También has notado que algo va mal con ella, ¿eh Daisuke?-El aludido simplemente se encogió de hombros y se ruborizó. A fin de cuentas no sabía qué había pasado con el rubio y si Tachikawa estaba enterada, primero habría de prenderle fuego antes de que lo confiese.-No te preocupes, hoy me encargaré de que se desahogue. Adiós Daisuke.

La dueña de casa cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y alcanzó a Hikari, quien la esperaba en el filo de las escaleras. Por la cara que traía, podía apostar que usaría los Kleenex sin la necesidad de ver la película.

-Vamos.-La invitó a subir.-Tienes que decirme, porqué esa carita.-Lo único que obtuvo de respuesta fue un sonoro y pesado suspiro.

Iban por el primer descanso de las escaleras cuando unos fuertes golpes contra la puerta las detuvieron. Mimi le dijo a Hikari que siguiera y luego bajó los escalones de dos en dos. Debía de tratarse de Miyako pero ella no golpearía así. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando encontró a su amiga de cabellos morados, actualmente alborotados, su respiración era agitada y con lágrimas perfilando su rostro.

-¡Oh Mimi!-Exclamó antes de abrazarse a su amiga angustiada.

-Vamos, arriba.-Atinó a decir la muchacha antes de cerrar la puerta y direccionarse a su recámara. Una vez ahí dentro, Hikari vio el rostro de Miyako bañado en lágrimas y como si fuese una especie de maligna reacción en cadena los ojos chocolates de la menor Yagami se llenaron de lágrimas previo a dar rienda suelta al llanto.

Miyako se soltó de Mimi para abrazar a Hikari y ambas se desahogaron. La anfitriona se limitó a sentarse en el suelo de su habitación y acunar a ambas jóvenes con ternura sobre su regazo. No sabía porqué lloraban y ella también quería hacerlo por la reacción en cadena, pero no podía. Dadas las circunstancias ahora le tocaba a ella ser la fuerte. Lo primero era dejar que ambas lloren y se quiten aquello que lleva días molestándolas, luego ya vería cómo solucionar la situación.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, el llanto se aminoró hasta que se convirtió en débiles gimoteos. Los pañuelitos estaban por acabarse y Mimi ya no sentía las piernas por la incómoda posición en la que se situaba.

-Lo siento Mimi.-Se disculpó Miyako incorporándose, seguida por Hikari.

-Sí, mira que invitarnos y nosotras ponernos a llorar. ¿Tus papás no están?-Preguntó la modosita Yagami.

-No, tranquilas chicas. Mis padres no están.-Les contestó recordando que había visto en la mesilla una invitación para una cena de caridad y por supuesto que el misericordioso y amoroso matrimonio Tachikawa no podía dejar de ir para aparentar ser el la mejor pareja del año.-Y aunque estuviesen, saben que ni siquiera lo hubieran notado.-La nadadora se puso de pie para ir a la neverita y empezó a sacar las bebidas verdosas-¿Coctel?, es light.-Aseguró.

-Gracias.-Respondieron ambas al unísono, aceptando lo que Tachikawa les ofrecía.

-Ahora, ¿Quién empieza?-Preguntó la muchacha observando el rubor en el rostro de sus amigas.-No esperen que crea que veinte minutos de llanto son producto del SPM.

-Verán.-Empezó Miyako.-Hay la oportunidad de una beca…-Empezó a relatar su desgracia. Desde que el director le comunicó sobre el proyecto, la desastrosa fiesta, se destapó e incluso les dijo los insultos que le profirió y los eventos que ocurrieron aquel día. Luego de finalizar su relato, apresuró su bebida y finalmente vio a sus amigas con indignación marcada en sus ojos castaños.-Ken Ichijouji es una persona horrible.

-Has dicho que no tiene una buena relación con sus padres.-Se atrevió a sugerir Hikari.

-Yo tampoco me llevo de bien con mis padres.-Apuntó Mimi.-El punto es que no tenía ningún derecho de tratarte así. Ebrio o no. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, lo mejor será que se pongan de acuerdo. Es una oportunidad invaluable, sí, pero no por eso debes dejar que te pisotee.

-Por supuesto.-Corroboró Hikari.-Pero, sabes que tienes que hablar con él para que puedan trabajar juntos.

-Supongo.-Contestó resignada.-Pero no quiero trabajar con Ichijouji.

-¡Eso no diría la Miyako que conozco!-Expresó Mimi sirviendo otra ronda de coctel.-Ella le demostraría a Ichijouji y a todo el mundo que es diferente. Siempre te han gustado los desafíos porque siempre los superas. Míralo así, Miyako.-Empezó Tachikawa.-En el futuro, cuando entres a la Todai tendrás mayor competencia y te encontrarás jóvenes incluso peores que Ken. Tendrás que superarlos y demostrar tu valía.

-Empieza demostrándosela a Ken Ichijouji.-Añadió Hikari con una sonrisa.-Nosotras confiamos en ti y sabemos que lo lograrás.

-¡Chicas!-Miyako exclamó conmovida.-Son las mejores. Lamento no habérselos contado antes. Ni siquiera sé porque no lo hice.-Claro que lo sabía, no les había dicho nada porque ella tampoco acababa de aceptar la situación. Hasta ahora. Mimi tenía razón, ella no era de las que dejaban vencer. Ya había llegado demasiado lejos para eso y ahora que ya no tiene guardado dentro de sí aquello que tanto le molestó.-Creo que ahora que le grité, podré trabajar con él.

Jamás admitiría que le decepcionaba que él no recuerde nada.

-Si te vuelve a dar problemas, nos avisas. Ken Ichijouji escuchará a Mimi Tachikawa.-Añadió solemne.-Su comportamiento no tiene excusa.

-Tampoco la tiene fácil.-Se apresuró a decir la muchacha de lentes.-La familia de Ichijouji es una mierda y él no es tan fuerte como aparenta o cómo tu y le afecta aunque jamás lo admita y…-Se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Al tener al par de castañas parpadeando sincronizadamente y mirándola a ella. Se ruborizó y se terminó el vaso con la bebida verde.-No es cómo si lo defienda. ¡No es eso! No se lo merece-Demonios, ¿Cuánto alcohol tenía ese coctel?-Sólo digo la verdad.

Mimi y Hikari prefirieron ignorar la situación. Notaron la reacción de su amiga, muy inusual. Tomando en cuenta la sarta de insultos que profirió al muchacho previamente. Lo estaba defendiendo. Mimi entrecerró los ojos, algo le decía que las cosas entre Miyako y Ken darían mucho que ver y hablar; pero, lejos de ser un mal presentimiento era todo lo contrario.

-Todo saldrá bien Miyako, estoy segura.-Le sonrió Tachikawa.

-Nosotras estaremos de tu lado, siempre.-Hikari tomó la mano de su amiga impartiéndole simpatía.

Miyako sonrió, sintiéndose afortunada de tener las amigas que tenía.

-Ya hablamos mucho de mí.-Añadió dándole una especulativa mirada a la menor Yagami.-Tú también traes algo Hikari y me corto un brazo si Takeru no tiene algo que ver.

Mimi se mantuvo callada, observando cómo el pálido rostro de la muchacha fluctuaba entre los diferentes matices del rojo. Tomó su bebida, buscando valor para hablar. Tachikawa ya sabía lo que diría, pero, Miyako no y parecía estar a la expectativa. Claro que Mimi no esperaba escuchar lo que salió de los labios de la menor Yagami.

-Le confesé mis sentimientos.-Tuvo que reunir mucho valor para decirlo así que lo mejor sería soltar todo de una sola vez, cómo una bandita.-Me declaré, lo besé y… y…-Inhaló y exhaló. Sintió que las lágrimas volvían a acudir a sus ojos y sus manos temblaban sosteniendo aquel vaso vacío.-Me entregué a Takeru.

Las dos copas cayeron, afortunadamente a la alfombra amoblada, de manera que no se rompieron. Mimi y Miyako no podían creer lo que habían escuchado y lo único que las sacó de su estupor fueron los sonoros sollozos de Hikari. Rápidamente acudieron a su lado y abrazaron con fuerza a la pequeña.

-Ya, tranquila.-Confortaba Miyako.-No hiciste nada malo.-De repente se sintió mal porque su pena se sentía tan insignificante a lado de la pobre Hikari. Especialmente porque sabían el gran amor que Hikari sentía por el muchacho y el que después de todo ella terminara como terminó sólo significaba que había sido rechazada.-Puedo hablar con unos amigos y te aseguro que Takeru amanecerá boca arriba en el río.

Aquel comentario no hizo reír a la muchacha, pero empezó a apaciguar su llanto.

-El muy canalla.-Masculló Mimi entre dientes. Takeru sólo le dijo que había besado a su amiga, nunca mencionó haberla… desflorado.-Pero se va a enterar.

-¡No!-Exclamó la joven castaña asustada.-Taichi sabe que me declaré y tanto él como Daisuke asumen que fui rechazada. No me importa que eso se propague.-Aseguró la menor del grupo.-Sólo ustedes saben qué tan lejos llegaron las cosas entre nosotros. Prefiero ser el hazmerreír de la escuela a ser considerada una cualquiera.

-¡Por favor!-Exclamó Miyako horrorizada por lo que escuchaba.-Tienes mucha más clase que todas las golfas con las que se ha revolcado Takeru aunque te le hayas entregado.

-Nadie osaría llamarte o pensar siquiera en ti como una cualquiera.-Aseguró Mimi con ternura.-Te entregaste por amor, al chico que has querido desde los seis. No hay nada de indigno en eso. El amor no tiene orgullo, por eso dicen que es ciego, sordo y mudo.

-Aún así, Takeru merece la hoguera.-Sentenció Miyako.-No pienso volver a hablarle.

-Este es un problema entre Takeru y yo.-Señaló Hikari firmemente.-He decidido marcar distancia. Agradezco vuestra solidaridad pero no quisiera que ustedes se pelearan con él por mi culpa.

-Nuestra pequeña Hikari ya es toda una mujercita.-Señaló Mimi con orgullo y riendo al ver como se avergonzabala aludida. Pero, era cierto. Hikari siempre fue sobre-protegida por todos a su alrededor. Taichi, Takeru e incluso Daisuke.-Si así quieres que sea, respetaremos tu decisión.-Aunque, pensaba golpear a Takeru por haberle dicho la verdad a medias.

-Al menos deberíamos asustarlo.-Siguió farfullando Miyako.-Hay una pandilla por mi casa y me deben algunos favores…

-Si Hikari hubiese querido, hoy en día Takeru no estuviera entre nosotros.-Señaló Mimi.-Bastaba con insinuárselo a Taichi. Me alegra que estés frecuentando a Daisuke.-Añadió Mimi cambiando el sentido de la conversación.

-¡¿Qué Hikari qué?!

-No es lo que piensan.-Apresuró a aclarar la muchacha.-Daisuke no sabe nada pero imagina algo y me ha ofrecido su amistad sinceramente.

-Claramente tendrá esperanzas de llegar a algo más.-Explicó Mimi.-Y quisiera que te tomes las cosas día a día y no le cierres las puertas en las narices. Quien dice y Daisuke es el amor de tu vida.

-Además que si le cierras las puertas, seguro rompe las ventanas.-Acotó Miyako.-Apoyo a Mimi. Además, así le demuestras a Takeru que no estás muriendo por su rechazo. Si es verdad que no siente nada por ti, se sentirá aliviado de no haberte traumado o algo parecido.

Ninguna de las dos mencionó que de no ser así, el rubio empezaría a subirse por las paredes y no tardaría en admitir lo que siente por Hikari.

-Debí habéroslo dicho antes.-Acotó Hikari. Miyako la secundó.

-Claro, tal vez los problemas no se resuelven pero se aligeran si es que los compartimos.-Tachikawa alzó su copa.-Para eso estamos las amigas.-Añadió animada.

Miyako y Hikari compartieron una mirada cómplice y ambas centraron su vista en Mimi.

-¿A ti no te pasa nada?-Preguntó la joven Inoue pillando desprevenida a la anfitriona.

-¿Por qué habría de pasarme algo?-Contestó con otra pregunta y procurando que no se note su tensión ante tan repentina pregunta.

-No sé.-Respondió Hikari.-Sólo que Miyako y yo hemos estado tan liadas con nuestros problemas que no nos hemos fijado mucho en ti, a diferencia tuya que has estado pendiente de nosotras.

Mimi se relajó notoriamente y les sonrió.

-Estoy perfectamente.-Aseguró.

-Lo de Michael…

-Ya está superado.-Se apresuró a contestar.-No puedo perder mi glamour por esa clase de personas.

-¡Así se habla!-Exclamó una enérgica Miyako.-Yo no perderé el mío por el idiota de Ichijouji y Hikari no perderá el suyo por Takeru.

-Amén.-Sentenciaron las otras dos chicas al unísono.

Mimi miró a sus amigas complacida. Lucían mejor, más tranquilas. Aunque la pena no se disipara de sus ojos. Sabía que todas lograrían superar sus problemas. Se sintió mal por no decirles lo de Yamato, también hubiese querido compartir sus inseguridades y que apoyasen el hecho de que está dispuesta a defender su reciente relación con uñas y dientes. Pero, no podía prever cómo lo tomarían. Después de todo, su relación es prohibida y anti-ética y tenía que seguir siendo secreta. No es que desconfiara de ellas, pero, no hay mejor secreto que aquel que no es compartido. Estaba segura que Miyako y Hikari nunca se lo dirían a nadie. Sin embargo, al comentarlo entre ellas podrían ser escuchadas.

Aquello le causaría un escándalo a su familia, pero, era Yamato el que le preocupaba. Él no sólo perdería su empleo sino la credibilidad como docente. Por eso su relación debía ser un secreto, por eso había decidido que su cita fuese en uno de los distritos vecinos.

Suspiró ilusionada, al siguiente día tendría su primera cita con Yamato.

* * *

No sabía qué hacía ahí. Pero, ciertamente no le disgustaba del todo. Nunca se había atrevido a ir a una convención Otaku y francamente estaba maravillada con lo que veía. A pesar de ser temprano aun, ya se veían personas con trajes de sus Animes favoritos. Habían muchas cosas que comprar y que ver y no se sentía extraña puesto que habían personas visiblemente mayores que ella revoloteando alegremente por los alrededores y no necesariamente acompañando a un menor de edad.

Lo mejor de todo resultaba que no era extraño que estuviese sola. Al contrario, había atraído más de una mirada y no era para menos tomando en cuenta como lucía. Una falda tubo negra que mostraba sus bien torneadas piernas, las mismas que eran cubiertas por largas medias de nylon negras y una blusa roja que cubría su busto, de cinturilla alta y suelta hasta debajo de su vientre de manera que su abdomen era cubierto. Se había colocado las extensiones, pero, esta vez primero se hizo una cola de caballo; de manera que su rostro se afinaba.

¿Por qué se había vestido así? Para mostrarle de una vez por todas aquella lección que quedo pendiente con Taichi Yagami. Cuando regreso de la clínica encontró sobre su escritorio el panfleto sobre la exposición. Atrás llevaba escrito un: "Vamos, será divertido." Aquella era su oportunidad y no iba a desperdiciarla. Taichi iba a arrepentirse de haberse burlado de ella dos veces.

-¿Tú?

Escuchó como una sorprendida voz masculina hablaba a sus espaldas. Dedujo que era él y no se equivocó. Tras de ella se encontraba el profesor de gimnasia, vestido atléticamente y mirándola sorprendido. "En tu cara Yagami", pensó su subconsciente. Feliz de verlo tan perplejo por su cambio. Nunca más osaría burlarse de ella.

-¿Qué hace aquí la princesa de la fiesta?-Preguntó coquetamente.

Sora quiso caerse de espaldas. Por el amor de Dios, ¡¿Cuán ciega podía estar una persona?! Le gritaría en ese instante que era ella. La solterona amargada de la que tanto se burló. Lo vio acercarse hasta quedar frente a ella.

-¿No es obvio?-Cuestionó como quien no quiere la cosa, siguiéndole la corriente. Esperando que la reconozca.

-¡¿Eres Otaku?!-Exclamó sorprendido. La pelirroja asintió con recelo-¡Cásate conmigo!

Takenouchi no pudo evitar reír. Tal vez debería aceptar y llevarlo al registro en ese instante de manera que se enteraría quién era ella solo cuando fuese demasiado tarde. Aquella sería una jugada maestra, pero ella también perdería. Atándose a un hombre que la consideraba la última mujer sobre la tierra con la cual podría plantearse mantener una relación. No era que él figurara entre sus primeras opciones, no, nunca.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó desviándose del tema.

-¿Bromeas?-Contestó con otra pregunta.-Siempre vengo. Por eso, puedo decirte con seguridad que es la primera vez que vienes.

-Efectivamente.-Respondió suspicaz-¿Vienes solo?, ¿esperas a alguien?-Lo probaría sin que él se diera cuenta. Si él le decía que sí, que la esperaba, que la invitó. Entonces las cosas quedaban hasta allí. Le diría quién era ella en realidad y no tendrían que llegar a mayores. Su ego no resultaría tan atrofiado. Sin embargo, si decía que…

-No, no vengo ni...-Dudó un momento, se podría decir que sí esperaba a alguien pero… Total y probablemente Sora nunca llegaría. Además, se prometió no perder de vista a la belleza pelirroja si es que se volvía a cruzar en su camino.-Ni espero a nadie.

El muchacho no advirtió el brillo de malicia en los ojos de la pelirroja.

-Ya veo.-Le regaló una candorosa sonrisa.-Entonces, no te molestará mostrarme los alrededores.

-Por supuesto que no.-Asintió contento, ofreciéndole un brazo que la mujer aceptó gustosa.

Sora no sabía ser coqueta. Pero, había visto muchas novelas, leído muchos libros y visto a su hermana en acción en más de una ocasión. Taichi era un ser humano de mente simple y un hombre que piensa con lo que tiene entre las piernas. Vengarse por las cosas que ha dicho será mucho más divertido de lo que creía. El aún no sabía que estaban jugando con fuego.

-Ten, para ti.-Dijo el muchacho extendiéndole una rosa de un estante por los que pasaban. Era un puesto que pintaba rosas de diversos y extraños colores. La que le dio a la joven era una de una mezcla de diversos rojos.-Aunque no le hace justicia a tu cabello, es de un rojo muy bonito y diferente.

Nunca le habían regalado una insignificante rosa. Mucho menos la habían elogiado de aquella forma. No pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-G-Gracias.

Quien juega con fuego, acaba quemándose.

* * *

Revisó su reloj por tercera vez. Marcaba las cuatro menos diez. Faltaban minutos para la hora pactada y quizá más tiempo tomando en cuenta el elegante y cortés retraso de rigor. Todo el mundo lo hacía para cualquier encuentro que no era de negocios. Entonces, aún quedaba tiempo para encontrarse con ella. Aún así, se sentía nervioso. Cómo un adolescente en su primera cita.

Aquello era absurdo. Tomando en cuenta que él era un hombre hecho y derecho. Ya se había casado y había enviudado. Observó su mano izquierda, específicamente su dedo anular. Ahí estaba su alianza. Sería problemático si alguien la viese y se percatara que Mimi no lleva ninguna. La gente podría malinterpretar; por lo que procedió a quitársela. Le contempló minuciosamente. El oro era real. No muy caro ni tenía tantos quilates, fue lo poco que pudo pagar con sus ahorros y trabajos de media jornada. Había dos inscripciones en ella. La una, era el tradicional nombre. "Kasumi" y la otra, había hecho que escribieran "Hasta que la muerte nos separe."

Nunca habría imaginado que aquello ocurriría tan rápido.

Por eso había decidido que no volvería a involucrarse con nadie sentimentalmente. Sin mencionar que ni se creía capaz de hacerlo. Amó a su esposa con todas las fuerzas de su corazón y cuando ella murió sintió que sus sueños y esperanzas respecto a aquel afanado "Felices para Siempre." Se destrozaron. No quería volver a amar a alguien así, porque no quería volver a sufrir de tal manera. Si volvía a pasar por lo mismo, ni siquiera Taichi o toda su familia junta podrían volver a sacarlo de aquel estado de depresión.

Pero, no contaba que aparecería en su vida cierta castaña con sonrisa de ángel y estuviera tan decidida a penetrar aquella dura coraza de autodefensa que él mismo se había colocado. Lo peor de todo era que a él no le era indiferente. Al principio pensó que sólo había despertado en él, el instinto protector que todos los hombres poseen. Sin embargo, todo cambio cuando juntaron sus labios. Despertó en él algo más, algo que pensó no volvería a sentir jamás.

-¡No es justo!

Una voz femenina llamó su atención y lo obligó a girarse para encontrarse con una muy bonita vista.

Una castaña con cuerpo de infarto estaba frente a él. Envuelta en un bonito vestido corto, rosado y gris; informal, pero, saltaba a la vista que era de alta costura. No llevaba tacos, sino, unas botas de vaquera que llegaban casi hasta la rodilla. De manera que apenas y se veía un cuarto de la piel del muslo. La pieza le quedaba como un guante, sacando a relucir los mejores atributos de la muchacha. Su cintura estrecha, sus torneadas piernas, su proporcional busto y su largo cuello.

Parpadeo tres veces seguidas antes de volver a la realidad. Sobretodo, al darse cuenta que no era el único que apreciaba lo mona que iba aquella joven frente a él. Frunció el ceño tras sus lentes oscuros y se las puso sobre la cabeza. Guardó su anillo en bolsillo del pecho de su camisa y se encaminó a la joven amohinada.

-¿Qué no es justo?-Preguntó con una media sonrisa. Observando con satisfacción como todos los hombres a su alrededor parecían haber entendido que aquella joven no iba sola.

-Se supone que yo llegaría puntual y tu te demorarías un poco.-Empezó a decir mientras miraba cómo iba el rubio.-Entonces llegarías avergonzado por dejarme esperando y yo como linda y buena novia te diría que no hay problema.-Se sintió avergonzada por decírselo. Pero, ¡debía de haber sido así! No era justo.

Así como tampoco lo era que él se viera tan bien en unos simples jeans gastados y una impecable camisa negra y deportivos. ¡Ella revolvió su habitación! El vestido que traía puesta fue elegido luego de habérselo probado tres veces con distintas combinaciones de carteras y zapatos. Aún así, él no le había dicho que estaba mona o algo parecido. Quizá usar rosa la hacía ver muy infantil y él era todo un hombre. ¡Que lío!

Por su parte, el rubio miraba complacido como la joven se enfurruñaba y desviaba la mirada. Estaba roja y pudo apreciar que su rostro iba desprovisto de maquillaje. Sus pestañas, abundantes y oscuras lucían naturales, igual que toda ella. Apenas se notaba el brillo translúcido que se había puesto en los labios.

Y su cabello. Eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella: su largo y ondulado cabello color caramelo. Se veía tan sedoso y suave al tacto. Tenía vida propia y era adorable ver como los bucles se formaban de manera natural desde la mitad del cabello. Irónico. Aquello era lo único en lo que diferían físicamente con su difunta esposa y era lo que más le gustaba de Mimi.

-¿Tengo que disculparme por ser un caballero y llegar antes?-Preguntó divertido.

-No.-Contestó ella aún molesta porque las cosas con él no salieran como siempre. Es decir, tal y como ella quería, siempre se salía con la suya excepto en lo que a Yamato concernía.-Pero ni modo.-Se apresuró a agregar observando como se alzaba una de aquellas perfectas cejas masculinas-¿No piensas saludarme?

Aquello lo pilló por sorpresa y la castaña aprovechó aquel flanco para ponerse de puntitas y rozar sus labios.

-Así se saludan los novios.-Se apresuró a explicar.-Ahora vamos.-Tomó su mano entre las suyas y se adentraron juntos al establecimiento-¿Dónde quieres ir?

-Yo debería preguntar eso.-Corrigió el muchacho.

-Yo quiero ir a la montaña rusa.-Anunció animada.

Sin duda, su ánimo era contagioso. Llegaron a la boletería y vio como la castaña hacía un además de sacar algo del pequeño bolsito que cruzaba en diagonal por su esbelta figura.

-No sé qué tanto habrán cambiado las costumbres desde la última vez que salí a una cita.-La detuvo tomando su mano.-Pero, yo pago.-Le dijo mientras hacía lo propio entregando el dinero en la boletería.

-Es la primera vez que reconoces que tenemos una cita.-Le dijo Mimi con los ojos ilusionados y notando como él se ruborizaba.

-Pasen por aquí.

Yamato agradeció la intervención de la dependienta y dejó pasar a Mimi primero en dirección a los juegos mecánicos. Se subieron y aseguraron en el aparato y empezaron a subir. Cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar a la cima, ella tomó su mano, él se giró y ella le sonrió. Todo aquello antes de empezar a gritar por la adrenalina del juego.

-¡No es gracioso!-Exclamó Mimi molesta ante el rostro de su acompañante que tenía una mueca clara de contener la risa.

-Perdona, no puedo escucharte. Creo que quedé sordo.-Se burló el rubio haciendo referencia a los gritos de la muchacha.

-No es culpa mía, hacía mucho tiempo que no me subía a uno de esos aparatos.-Se defendió.

-¿Qué tanto?-Se animó a preguntar. Él si había ido hasta hace poco, la última vez fue con Kasumi, a ella le encantaban ese tipo de juegos.

-Desde los diez años.-Aquella fueron las últimas vacaciones familiares a las que ella acudió. Cuando su padre empezó a prosperar y las llevó a Disney en Tokio.

Yamato notó que aquello no traía precisamente buenos recuerdos en la castaña. De nuevo, ella despertaba en él reacciones que no terminaba de entender. En esos momentos quería crear nuevas y buenas memorias con la castaña por lo que se apresuró a su lado, a tomar su mano y seguir caminando.

-¿Dónde vamos?-Preguntó tratando de sonar casual-¿La casa embrujada?-Preguntó recordando que a Kasumi solía encantarle ir ahí. Más de una vez había salido riéndose de lo falsos que eran en aquella atracción.

-No me gusta la casa embrujada.-Contestó la muchacha deteniéndose.

-Pero si a ti te…-Regresó a ver a la joven y se encontró con Mimi mirándolo expectante e insegura. No pudo sino inspirarle ternura y mandar los recuerdos de los momentos compartidos con Kasumi a un lado, momentáneamente.-Venga, yo estoy contigo no te dejaré sola.

Mimi sonrió y tomó su mano segura, confiada y ambos entraron al establecimiento. Sabía que podía confiar en Yamato. Salieron al cabo de pocos minutos. La castaña gimoteaba y reía al mismo tiempo. El rubio se encargó de entretenerla todo el recorrido y efectivamente terminó por encontrar gracioso a los intentos de las personas por parecer terroríficos.

Siguieron paseando por el lugar. Yamato fue muy caballeroso y cortés; sin embargo el silencio aún primaba en ellos en los ratos muertos y no debía ser así.

-¿Te apetece comer algo?-Preguntó el joven profesor amenamente.

-Sí.-Contestó la joven tomando su brazo.

Fueron a uno de los establecimientos de comida y disfrutaron de una cena informal. Pizza y soda, una vez sentados y después de comer. Mimi tomó la batuta de la conversación.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-Preguntó súbitamente.

-¿Eh?

-¡Contesta!-Exigió la muchacha.-No me gusta admitirlo pero no sé mucho sobre ti y eso tiene que cambiar.

-¿Por qué?-Indagó el rubio.-Puede que lo que descubramos no nos agrade.

-Sé que quiero arriesgarme.-Contestó la muchacha posando sus pequeñas manos sobre las grandes y masculinas del joven Ishida.

Yamato se tensó ante el gesto más no se alejó. Alzó la mirada y sus ojos se perdieron en el mar de caramelo que era la vista de ella. Se veía tan ingenua, aunque fuese ella quien tomase la iniciativa en todo, al mismo tiempo era tan frágil y delicada. Se sentía tan sincera, que lo invitaba a confiar en ella. Le inspiraba una calidez y una ternura que lo asustaba, porque…

-Sería demasiado sencillo enamorarse de ti.-Masculló entre dientes. Molesto consigo mismo por sentir lo que sentía y por percibir el peso que su alianza en su bolsillo.

-¿Dijiste algo?-Preguntó Mimi porque lo había escuchado mascullar.

-Dije, blanco.-Improvisó rápidamente-¿El tuyo?-Le siguió la corriente.

-Rosado.-Contestó con simpleza-¿Qué tipo de música escuchas?

-Clásicos.-Contestó con simpleza y la miró con elocuencia.

-Música extranjera desde los 50's a los 70's.-Contestó sorprendiendo al rubio cuando pronunció nombre de grupos con perfecta fluidez-¿Qué esperabas?, ¿Sólo J-Pop y K-Pop?

El aludido sólo rió. Francamente esperaba exactamente eso. La castaña lo notó y dejó escapar su cantarina risa. Él empezó a hablarle sobre canciones y letras y ella le pudo seguir la conversación con deleite. Rompiendo tensiones instantáneamente, la música era algo que ambos disfrutaban y que al parecer les apasionaba.

-Reconozco que me has sorprendido. Ni siquiera nacías en la época en la que esta música fue un éxito.-Halagó.-Yo apenas era un bebé.

-La buena música durará por siempre en el mundo, independientemente del lugar que proceda.-Citó dramáticamente.

-Eres un estuche de monerías.-Le dijo Yamato. Aquella postura de ella hizo que el joven de ojos azules no creyera a la muchacha que tenía en frente. A veces tan inmadura y otras, tan irreal.

El equilibrio perfecto entre una niña y una mujer. Pero, él ya era un hombre y los hombres debían de buscar mujeres, no niñas, menos sus propias alumnas. Aquel pensamiento le provocó una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Qué tipo de comida te gusta?-Preguntó la castaña sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-He estado tanto tiempo lejos del país que todo lo que sea tradicional me sabe de maravilla.-Reconoció tras una pausa.-Aunque, no sé si pueda volver a comer un pollo a la cordon bleu como el de París.

Mimi no se lo diría pero desde el siguiente día empezaría a practicar su cocina francesa hasta perfeccionarla, aunque tuviese que contratar a un chef de Francia, y el postre que tanto le gustaba a su querido rubio según lo que escuchó.

-¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta?

¡Tenía varias! Quería saber cuantas novias tuvo, cuando fue su primer beso, su momento más vergonzoso, el más feliz, el más triste. Pero temía a las respuestas. Temía arruinar la velada, pero le aterraban las respuestas. Temía que todos los momentos importantes en la vida de Yamato estuviesen vinculados al fantasma de su esposa.

Ella se encargaría de crear nuevos recuerdos y hacer que Yamato olvide, no, supere su pérdida. Sólo necesitaba que él le diera carta blanca y le permitiese entrar en su corazón. Y para saber eso, sólo debía hacer una pregunta. Pregunta la cual le aterraba conocer la respuesta.

-Ninguna.-Contestó finalmente.

El rubio se adelantó a la muchacha y se puso de pie para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo. Salieron del establecimiento y caminaron por el lugar. No se alejaron mucho cuando el rubio notó que sus lentes se habían caído, pidió disculpas a Mimi y fue a buscarlos donde habían comido.

La joven miró a los alrededores hasta que de repente, la joven se quedó petrificada ante el peluche más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Era un tigre de bengala inmenso, cubriría al menos la mitad del ancho de su cama y lo que más llamó su atención fueron el gran par de ojos azules que la miraban. Aquella mirada felina, que le recordaba tanto a su querido profesor.

-¿Lo quieres, linda?-Preguntó el dependiente.-Sólo aciértale a los tres blancos y será tuyo.

-Puedo ganarlo para ti.

La joven se giró sorprendida al escuchar una voz masculina. ¡Yamato! Más, su rostro no pudo ocultar su decepción cuando se encontró con otro joven, con el cabello oscuro y grandes ojos del mismo color que contrastaban con su pálida piel. Sí, era muy guapo pero, no era su profesor.

-No gracias.-Se excuso con una sonrisa.-No es necesario.

-Insisto.-Se animó y puso el dinero sobre el mostrador.-Una ronda por favor.

El encargado le extendió el arma con el que disparaba a los blancos. Acertó al primero ante la perpleja mirada de la joven. Le dio al segundo y sonrió complacido al haber capturado su atención. Falló al tercero, apropósito, por supuesto. La mitad de su estrategia ya había sido puesta en práctica.

-Lo siento.-Se excusó pretendiendo lucir apenado.

-No es nada.-Le aseguró ella.-No tenías que hacerlo de todas formas.

-Permíteme resarcirte.-Pidió.-Te invitó una malteada.

-Apenas he terminado de comer.-Se disculpó con voz seca, procurando mantener las distancias.

-Entonces a un juego. Vamos, acepta.-Pidió tomándola del brazo sin su consentimiento.

-Vengo con mi novio.-Trató de librarse del chico.

-Debe ser un tonto.-Le dijo.-Dejándote sola aquí.

Ella iba a contestarle que ahí el único tonto era él y que la soltase. Que no sabía aceptar un no por respuesta. Pero, justo cuando iba a hacerlo se escucharon tres disparos de corrido, llamando la atención de ambos. Cuando se giraron vieron a Yamato recibiendo el premio que había visto, de lejos, a la castaña añorar.

-¡Qué buena puntería joven!-Exclamó el dueño tan sorprendido por su puntería que ni siquiera le molestó perder el premio.

Yamato no le contestó. Con suma elegancia se volteó y acercó a la castaña. Su elegancia era palpable y la mirada que le dedicaba al moscón que estaba agarrando el brazo de la chica, podía congelar a cualquiera. Soltó a Mimi como si quemase. Más, cuando se giró a la muchacha para entregarle el peluche le dedicó una resplandeciente sonrisa.

-Para ti.-Le dijo antes de girar la mirada al blandengue que lo miraba perplejo. Era muy consciente de qué hacer para intimidar a las personas y había utilizado todo aquello en el… joven. Pasó su brazo por los hombros de su alumna.

El mismo que parecía bastante sorprendido. El rubio frente a él podría no ser musculoso o gigante. Pero tenía una mirada que lo dejó sin habla.

Mimi estaba alucinada. Era como los protagonistas de los Shojos que leía de vez en cuando. Se giró con una malévola mirada al moreno mientras abrazaba su peluche y a Yamato, aferrándose a su cuerpo.

-¿Decías?-Preguntó consciente de que no diría nada y se iría con el rabo entre las piernas.

-No estás en tu liga niño.-Le hizo notar el muchacho con sus ojos azules mirándolo de manera arrogante.-Demasiado para ti.

El azabache se marchó sin decir nada. Avergonzado por lo que acababa de ocurrir. No miró atrás para encontrarse con el sonriente rostro de la castaña.

-Te dejé sola cinco minutos.-Masculló el muchacho entre dientes.

La joven de ojos caramelo no pudo evitar reír y sus cantarinas risitas llamaron la atención de su acompañante que la regreso a ver con una ceja alzada. Ella no le contestó, estaba feliz, lo que acababa de ocurrir fue casi un ataque de celos. Yamato pareció dejarle bien en claro al muchacho que ella estaba a su lado y que no era ningún tonto. Se sintió muy feliz de provocar aquella reacción en él. No pudo evitar ponerse de puntitas y darle un cándido beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias.-Dijo Mimi.-Por esto.-Señaló el peluche.-Y por aquello.-Hizo un ademán con la cabeza al lugar donde desapareció el muchacho.

-De nada.-Contestó girando el rostro para que la muchacha no notara su turbación. Lo que acababa de ocurrir era algo que no le sucedía en mucho tiempo. Es más, siempre había sabido controlarse. Nunca había sido tan imprudente e impulsivo. Cuando lo vio coqueteando con ella, no puede decir que le agradó, más aún quería hacerse presente en ese instante. Sin embargo, recordó que ambos eran estudiantes. Él buen mozo y ella, preciosa. Los estudiantes deben salir con estudiantes. Si es que Tachikawa hubiese respondido a su coqueteo él se hubiese marchado tranquilo. Aliviado de que aquel devaneo hubiese quedado hasta allí. Pero, cuando vio al tipito tomando el brazo y por la fuerza a su novia no pudo evitar actuar.

Aquel mozalbete no tenía ningún derecho a tocarla. Porque Mimi era su novia.

Dios, ahora hasta decía que Mimi era su novia. No podía pensar así cuando se suponía aquello tendría final en unas horas. Con aquella salida ella debía entender que eran muy diferentes. Aunque, claro, resultó al revés y al parecer tienen más en común de lo que pensaban. Pero, no, no podía.

-¿Yamato?

Su voz lo sacó de su ensoñación y regresó a verla. Tenía una mirada preocupada.

-Tranquila.-Trató de sonreírle.-No pasa nada. Como un adulto que soy, no podía dejar que aquel muchacho molestara a una niña, a mi alumna.

Mimi asimiló aquella oración cómo él quería. Lo supo por cómo lo quedó mirando. Sí, así debía de ser. No podía seguir mirando su carita compungida y empezó a caminar para alejarse de ella. Era extraño, a pesar de saber que hacía lo correcto, resultaba molesto e incómodo.

-Yamato.-Llamó Mimi tomándolo del brazo. Se negaba a dejarlo escapar.-Mírame.-Exigió con una voz seria y dulce a la vez. El rubio la obedeció.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ella y su capacidad de volverse una mujercita en un segundo.

-Tachikawa.-Empezó a decir.-Los alumnos deben salir con alumnos.

-No estamos en el instituto.-Lo interrumpió ella.-Sólo somos Mimi y Yamato. Dos jóvenes en una cita.

-Acepté esta cita para demostrarte que esto no podía ser.-Le explicó.-No puedo estar contigo.

-Me niego a creerlo.-Espetó enojada.-Me niego a aceptarlo.-Añadió vehemente.-La hemos pasado bien, tu sabes que entre nosotros hay algo, sólo que no quieres aceptarlo. Tienes miedo de aceptarlo, a involucrarte con las personas porque no quieres salir lastimado de nuevo. Primero Tu familia, luego, cuando creíste ser feliz a lado de la mujer que amabas, la vida te la quitó tan prematuramente. De una u otra manera todo lo que has querido alguna vez te ha sido arrebatado. Está bien tener miedo.-Acercó su mano a su rostro.-Pero, tienes que seguir adelante. Dejar atrás el pasado y avanzar, tú no eres un cobarde.

El rubio la miró perplejo. Ella descubrió en unas horas lo que a él le tomó tanto tiempo asumir. Cobardía, era parecido a lo que Taichi le había dicho. Sí tenía miedo y de muchas cosas. Ella era joven, podía tratarse de un mero pasatiempo para ella y si él se involucra demasiado, sabe que puede llegar a tener grandes y profundos sentimientos por la muchacha. No podía volver a mostrar aquella debilidad.

-Mimi…

-Una.-Interrumpió al rubio.-Aún tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

-Hazla.

-¿Qué sientes por mí?-Sus ojos castaños lo miraron fijamente.-Y quiero que lo sigas sinceramente. Lo que sea, lo aceptaré.

Nunca se hubiese esperado aquella pregunta o quizá no quería pensar que llegaría. ¿Qué podría contestarle? No quería lastimarla y tampoco mentirle. Ella le estaba pidiendo sinceridad.

-Tengo miedo de ti.-Le contestó sinceramente.-Porque sería muy fácil enamorarse de ti, Mimi.

La muchacha suavizó su mirada.

-¿Me quieres?-Pidió saber con urgencia y se acercó a él.-Aunque sea, ¿un poquito?

No podía mentirle a aquella mujer, no podía seguir mintiéndose a si mismo.

-Sí.-Contestó finalmente y clavó una de sus miradas de hielo a la muchacha.-Pero te haré daño. Tú no te mereces eso.-Pretendía alejarla. Más ella lo miró con aún más ternura, obligándolo a verla igual.

-Ese es un riesgo que yo escojo tomar.-Añadió con una traviesa sonrisa. Llevó las manos al cuello del rubio y atrajo su rostro al propio para unir sus labios. Ella tomó la iniciativa, mordió su labio inferior y profundizó el roce. Su lengua acariciaba la de su compañero con cariño y él, le correspondía de igual manera.

Sintió como los músculos de él se relajaban y sus grandes manos se colocaban en su cintura. Abrazándola a él. Sus cuerpos encajaban como dos piezas de rompecabezas. Se separaron por el impacto de sentir cómo todas las luces a sus alrededores se prendieron. Ambos quedaron en medio de un arcoíris psicodélico de varios colores. Parecía de película.

-Que lindo.-Susurró Mimi aún abrazada al muchacho.

Yamato se volteo a verla. Parecía una niña pequeña, maravillada por la diversidad de tonos y así iluminada como estaba lucía como una figura etérea.

-Preciosa.-Corroboró él mirándola fijamente provocando que la joven se ruborizara.

Ella tenía razón, aunque le costara admitirlo, hasta Taichi tenía razón. Podría ser una señal de esperanza.

-Ya es hora de seguir adelante.-Asintió el muchacho. Observando cómo los grandes ojos de Tachikawa se abrían con sorpresa.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-Preguntó sintiéndose repentinamente tímida.

-Es una novedad que preguntes.-Se burló el profesor. La muchacha lo miró molesta.-Antes de responderte debes entender algunas cosas.-Le dijo, ella asintió esperando que continúe. -Soy tu maestro, por lo que nuestro trato debe ser estricto secreto.-Empezó a nombrar.-Tengo muchas responsabilidades y ocupaciones, por lo que puede que no tenga mucho tiempo libre para dedicártelo.-Continuó.-Tengo mal genio, soy quisquilloso, estoy deprimido, necesito tiempo y mucha paciencia.

-No importa.-Aseguró Mimi con una gran sonrisa.

-Puedo llegar a ser intolerable.

-No importa.

-Seré un novio celoso y posesivo.-Añadió como último recurso.-En serio, no soy, ni de lejos un buen partido.

-Sí lo eres, para mí.-Asintió segura.

-A pesar de todo lo que te he dicho, ¿aún quieres ser involucrarte conmigo?-Se estaba exponiendo. Pero, tenía que saberlo.

-Yo tengo muchos más defectos. Quiero escribirte y hablar de tonterías.-Habló la muchacha.-Pero, más que nada, quiero estar contigo Yamato, ser tu amiga, tu apoyo, tu novia.

La miró por segundos que parecieron horas. Tratando de hallarle en ese momento un parecido a su difunta esposa pero fue en vano. Tan parecidas, pero tan distintas. Si es que Taichi tenía razón, esta podía ser la oportunidad que le da la vida para volver a ser feliz y entonces, no debería desaprovecharla.

-Entonces te tomó la palabra.-Apretó más su esbelto cuerpo al suyo.

La besó sin preguntarle. Fue un beso mucho más apasionado que el anterior. Yamato marcaba un ritmo difícil de llevar, con movimientos muy seguros y experimentados. Era tierno y agresivo a la vez. Dejándole muy claras sus palabras. Aquella mujercita le hacía perder la cabeza y aceptar hasta el más arriesgado noviazgo de su vida. Sin embargo, él no era un cobarde y si había una mujer que podía sacarlo adelante, esa era Mimi. No estaba dispuesto a volver a exponer su corazón al dolor, pero, tampoco iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de sobreponerse al mismo.

Mimi no cabía en sí de tanta emoción. Yamato la estaba aceptando. Ya no era sólo ella la que participaba. Él también, oficialmente eran novios. Se sentí tan feliz y tan asustada al mismo tiempo. Él había dicho que temía enamorarse de ella, pero que la quería. Aún no estaba enamorado de ella. Sin embargo, lo único que importaba era aquello que ella sentía por él, y aunque en esos momentos él no sienta lo mismo y seguramente esté a su lado por cariño o por el parecido que compartía con su difunta esposa; algún día, no muy lejano, Yamato la mirará y sólo verá a Mimi Tachikawa y se enamorará tanto o más que ella.

Eso corría por su cuenta, por lo pronto ella lo querría por los dos.

Se separaron y ella le sonrió antes de abrazarse a él. Inclinó su cabeza y olió sus cabellos. Manzanilla, un olor tan limpio y puro.

Quizá Mimi Tachikawa era lo que él necesitaba para salir adelante.

Su novia.

-Espero que sepas atenerte a las consecuencias.

**¿Continuará…? **

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Soy una salvaje, lo sé. Me he pasado con este capítulo, lo sé. ¿Tanto para nada? Espero que no. Sinceramente espero que les haya agradado el capítulo y me lo sepan apreciar dejando RR :) **

**Creo que nunca las he necesitado más que ahora. Las RR es lo único que me mantendrá en esto de escribir. Así que ¡Arriba los SPAM! Jajajaja.**

**¿Quién quiere un Daisuke? Jajajaja, Takeru merece la hoguera. Yamato y Mimi se irán poniendo cada vez mejor. Sora aprenderá lo fácil que es quemarse y Ken y Miyako, joder, ni idea de cuándo ni cómo llegarán a un punto muerto.**

**¿Preguntas al respecto? Ya saben, en sus RR, yo las contestaré o bien personalmente o bien en la página de Likes de Facebook. **

**Recuerden, Sakura Tachikawa y ahí está mi imagen de **

**Respecto a las adaptaciones. Ya está el primer capítulo de la primera subida. Las especificaciones estarán puestas en la historia, os invito a leerla. En lo particular, es mi historia favorita de Diana Palmer espero que les guste tanto como a mi.**

**Oh, necesito su ayuda para algo. **

**¿Dónde quieren que sea el paseo de los protagonistas?, ¿Playa o Montañas Nevadas? Dejen sus ideas, os juró que serán tomadas en cuenta y se hará lo que la mayoría decida.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y de manera especial a los que se toman uno o varios minutos de su tiempo para dejar RR. Gracias a:**

**Megashop; Guest; Tachikawa de Ishida; Joseline O; Lady Mimato; Grez Ian; Klaudia-de-Malfoy; Taiora's and Mimato's Fans; Majo G; Eri-Sshi; Rolling Girl; sayumi-kazeki; Yuuki Kiryuu-Kuran; AnaMai; Hideko Hyuga; Enigmático; FlOrEnCiA HaWkEyE; N3F3Rt1Ry; Kana-chan; Natsuki Aiko; Isabel- takari; estfhany; Guille; MimatoxLove; Nathalie; anahi; Zulema; Hikaritakasiiii; Lectora; Annimo1994; guadis; giadis; Mimi Hyuga; tami; sole; lukas 10; maria garca; ClaeIshida; Faty Takenouchii; loveshoclau; Eccho; anahi; Ella Tsukino; White-star; Tommy-chan777; Roxa-XIII; IVYMON; andie; CaintlinJeanne; LaSraDarcy; Ashee; Danpurple; Linares Gustavo tomás. **

**En fin, no olviden que pueden seguirme en Twitter. (Arroba)AleReyesMolina.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, esperaré ansiosa por sus RR, espero que sigan aumentando o que al menos no bajen.**

**Se despide con un beso y esperando por sus RR.**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


	11. Imágenes Invaluables

***Se puede apreciar a una Sakura cubierta de polvo y telarañas asomar su cabeza***

**¿Hola?**

**Feliz Navidad, Prospero Año Nuevo, Feliz Pascua… eh… ¿feliz futuro inicio de clases?**

**Sí, no tengo vergüenza. Pero, es mejor tarde que nunca.**

**Sinceramente espero que se hayan puesto muy felices al leer en sus correos o ver en FF que actualicé.**

**Francamente, creo que merecen una explicación del porqué me he demorado tanto en actualizar. Pues, las cosas se podría resumir muy fácilmente con una palabra de once letras: UNIVERSIDAD. **

**A los que aún están en el cole, disfrútenlo al máximo. Cuando salgan no tendrán tiempo para nada. En serio, podría escribir un capítulo acerca de lo ajetreado que ha sido mi primer año en la Universidad, pero, no lo haré xD. Se merecían la explicación, no mis lamentos de niña grande.**

**Lamentablemente hay que estudiar por un mejor futuro y como no pagan por escribir fics blablabla… ¡Estúpido Futuro! xD**

**Estoy de vacaciones, lo vieron en Facebook y recién ayer recuperé el internet XD. Así que, bueno, no ha sido del todo culpa mía.**

**Cabe recalcar que llegué a mis ansiados 50 REVIEWS hace poco. Yo sería de la idea que aprovechen que ando "casi" libre y me dejen sus RR rápido para poder seguirle a la historia.**

**No sé si esto sirva de consuelo pero la inspiración para X+Y se fue de pase porque mi mente acaparaba mi futuro Fic Mimato. Lo estoy maquinando y me gusta. De igual forma me ha quitado muchísimo tiempo pensando en ello. La inspiración sólo se iba para allá xD.**

**¡Espero que quieran seguir leyendo de esta loca luego de X+Y! aún tengo muchas ideas que me encantaría compartir en PRO de aumentar el fandom del MIMATO.**

**No se asusten, X+Y no está cerca de terminarse o algo parecido. Apenas vamos por la mitad de la historia, más o menos, así que aún hay muchísima tela que cortar, drama, celos, amor, amor, etc. **

**¡QUIERO QUE ESTE FIC LLEGUE A TENER 1000 RR!**

**Creo que ya lo había dicho, pero es mi gran deseo. Sí, es un poco ambicioso, pero, tenemos que ser personas ambiciosas si queremos llegar a ser exitosos en la vida. NO AL CONFORMISMO.**

**Bueno, como siempre me he extendido demasiado en un mediocre intento de disculpa. Cuando lo que más quería decir era LO SIENTO MUCHO POR LA TARDANZA.**

**Un saludo MEGAESPECIAL para mi amiga Claudia Ramírez, la Clau, Rolling, Gravi, como la conozcan xD y la Erianota que este mes cumple años, me animó a ir al dentista y aun me debe mi regalo de cumpleaños incompleto. ¡Las amo mis niñas! (Aunque ambas son más grandes que yo –Ellas 22 yo en mis 18-) Mis amigas con mi mismo desorden mental :')**

**Ahora sí, no os molesto más y los dejo con la lectura.**

**¡DEJEN RR!**

* * *

**Capítulo XI: Imágenes Invaluables.**

Pizarra vacía, oscuridad. Pizarra con un par de números, oscuridad de nuevo. ¡Pizarra llena de números, signos y gráficos!

Un par de perfectamente depiladas cejas se juntaron con enojo. Las matemáticas siempre eran así. Te despistas un momento y al siguiente ves en el pizarrón un ejercicio cuyo desarrollo es más extenso que su muy completa colección de esmaltes.

Ni su extremadamente sexy novio podía evitar que muriese de aburrimiento en ese momento. Límites al infinito, sólo el nombre le daba nauseas. Nunca entenderá por qué le dan tanta importancia a ese tipo de cosas en la vida. Algebra, cálculo diferencial. Son cosas que nunca, jamás, usará tras graduarse del instituto. Porque, puede que aún no sepa qué quiere estudiar pero sabe que no será ninguna asignatura en la que las matemáticas sean de vital importancia.

Francamente, no entiende cómo puede haber gente que disfrute las matemáticas si hasta ahora lo único bueno que le habían dado en la vida es…

A su querido novio.

Pero, ese día ni siquiera estaba de pié impartiendo la cátedra. En el pizarrón se encontraba Takuya Kambara tratando de resolver un problema con ayuda de sus compañeros. Yamato había entrado y había dicho que esta hora la utilicen para repasar. Los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina. Les mandó a plantear problemas en la pizarra y que entre todos los resuelvan. La mayoría lo hacían, otros revisaban en privado, como Hikari, Miyako y Ken. Unos pocos, dormían como Takeru.

Ella no podía dormir. ¡Se sentaba adelante! Sintió algo vibrar en su regazo que la sacó de su frustración y regresó la vista al pequeño dispositivo blanco que yacía sobre sus piernas cuya pantalla táctil se había encendido. Sin pensarlo dos veces clavó su mirada en su nuevo celular que le anunciaba una nueva aplicación.

Había una amplia y diversa gama de aplicaciones que podía descargar en su nuevo móvil. Sí, su nuevo celular no era nada menos que el I-Phone 5. La última monería de Apple estaba en sus suaves manitos. Era su juguete nuevo, un aparato tan avanzado que lo más rudimentario en su extensa lista de usos y aplicaciones era: llamar y enviar textos.

Su pequeña cabecita empezó a maquinar un plan infalible de llamar la atención del rubio que tecleaba en su laptop. Decidió escribirle un mail. Seguramente se molestaría con ella, por escribirle en clases. Pensó finalmente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Hola, guapo =)"

No tardó mucho en notar como la concentración del rubio era interrumpida y tras un par de minutos sintió los felinos ojos azules sobre ella, mirándola de soslayo.

-"¿No se supone que estás en clases? Los celulares están prohibidos. Apágalo."

¡¿Qué clase de mensaje era ese?! Nadie le daría órdenes a ella.

-"¡Estoy muriendo del aburrimiento en clases de matemáticas!"

Esta vez el mensaje tardó un poco más en llegar. Empezaba a impacientarse, hasta que le vio suspirar y empezar a teclear.

-"Quizá si prestaras atención no te aburrirías. Nótese es sarcasmo. ¡Tienes el examen en tres días!"

No necesitaba que se lo recuerde.

-"Ya lo sé. –Insertar giro de ojos–. Pero, es muy difícil, casi imposible, prestar atención a tus compañeros tratando de hacer que los ejercicios se resuelvan por arte de magia y mi sexy profesor no ayuda puesto que "supuestamente" está trabajando en su portátil. Nos dejó en las manos de Dios."

Esto de escribirse como si se refiriera a otra persona cuando el profesor y el receptor de sus mensajes, era divertido. Quizá debería subirle un poco la temperatura a los mensajes.

-"¿Sexy Profesor?"

Ni siquiera se percató que Yamato había contestado tan rápido. Claro que escribir dos líneas no llevaba mucho tiempo.

-"¡Sí!, ¿no te lo había dicho? ¡Mi profesor de mate está para comérselo!"

Escuchó como una risa mal disimulada en una tos salía de sus labios. Genial, lo divertía.

-"¿Para comérselo? ¿Es un bizcocho?"

Tecleo rápidamente.

-"Relleno de crema de chocolate y cubierto de limón."

Mimi miró de soslayo a su novio y se percató de sus cejas alzadas en son de sorpresa.

-"Que combinación más… extraña."

-"Pero, es deliciosa." Insertó unos ojitos coquetos en el mail. "Y mi favorita."

Sí, quizá fue muy atrevida al escribir aquello porque Yamato era muy conservador en varios aspectos y tardó en contestar. Mucho, el pánico la invadió, estaban teniendo una conversación tan amena que deseó con todas sus fuerzas no haberla estropeado. Finalmente, el vibrar de su celular la sacó de su agonía.

-"¿Vas al instituto a ligar con profesores sexys-comestibles-extraños?"

Ahora fue a ella a quien se le escapó una risita tonta tras leer cómo Yamato se refería a sí mismo.

-"¿Celoso?"

-"En lo absoluto."

Claro no estaba celoso. Se estaba refiriendo a él mismo.

-"¡Deberías! No te imaginas el millar de corazones rotos que dejo cuando camino."

No era una mentira. Está segura que la mayoría de estudiantes del instituto suspiran cuando la ven pasar.

-"Lo mismo podría decir yo y con tal que no sea el profesor por el que suspiras. Por cierto, cuidado y se da cuenta que estás en el móvil."

-"No importaría. Soy su consentida."

Y una arriesgada al escribirle aquello. Pero, alguna concesión debería tener ser la novia del profesor.

-"De ser cierto, deberías dar el ejemplo y prestar atención a las clases. En serio."

Parecía que quería volver la plática imparcial y profesional. No se lo permitiría.

-"No. Está muy ocupado en su computadora y te repito que soy su consentida."

-"Podrías dejar de serlo… ¡presta atención al ejercicio!"

¡¿Cuál era la obsesión con el maldito ejercicio?!

-"Prefiero conversar con mi novio :*. Es IMPOSIBLE que deje de ser su consentida :P."

Esperó que contestara inmediatamente desmintiéndola más no ocurrió. Pasaron los minutos y nada. Quizá no sintió el vibrar del aparatito, pero nada. Gruñó frustrada y con coraje empezó a jugar el jueguito de moda del celular. Hablando de dulces…

-Confiscado.

Mimi alzó sus orbes castañas hacía la persona de espaldas que retiró el celular de sus manos. ¿Cuándo lo puso sobre la mesa? Que descuido. ¡Maldito juego adictivo! Ahora Yamato la había pillado desprevenida, jugando con su celular en su clase y se lo había quitado frente a toda la clase, la misma que reía con ganas. Miyako la miraba sorprendida, Hikari parecía tenerle lástima y Takeru apenas bostezaba por el bullicio que se armó.

Se ruborizó y se hundió en su puesto. Su novio la había humillado en público.

El timbre que anunciaba el descanso no tardó en sonar. Al menos eso acalló las risas de sus compañeros.

-Bueno señores, nos vemos después del descanso. Por favor revisen el ejercicio y de ser posible, resuélvanlo. Es tema seguro de examen.

Poco a poco los estudiantes empezaron a desaparecer del salón. Mimi les hizo una señal a sus amigas de que trataría de recuperar su celular y estas se fueron tranquilas del lugar al igual que la mayoría de los estudiantes que por supuesto asumían que la princesa Tachikawa exigiría o rogaría por tener su celular de vuelta. Finalmente el aula quedó vacía exceptuando a un profesor y a su alumna.

-¿Por qué?-Fue la pregunta de Mimi. No tenía que decir más, Yamato sabía a qué se refería. Sin embargo no despegó la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador cuando le contestó.

-Porque estabas jugando y chateando en la hora de clases.

-Estaba chateando con mi novio.-Dijo con voz chiquita, de niña mimada-¡Yamato!-Ni siquiera la regresó a ver-¡Profesor Ishida!

-Dígame, señorita Tachikawa.-Respondió alzando la vista y viéndola a través de sus lentes de marco elegante.

Mimi frunció el ceño y rodeó la mesa del escritorio. Había un pequeño espacio entre la silla del profesor y el mueble sobre el que descansaba la laptop, dada su delgada contextura no fue ningún sacrificio colocarse en medio.

-No me ignores.-Pidió con voz estrangulada.-Por favor.

Aquello llamó la atención de Yamato. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, entre ellas terminar el informe que escribía y se le olvidaba que tenía que tener extra tino con como trataba o las cosas que le decía a la pequeña jovencita. Se quitó los lentes y restregó sus pulgares con el dedo pulgar e índice antes de alzar sus ojos y encarar a la castaña.

-Lo siento.-Dijo ahora sí, mirándola a ella.-No pretendí ignorarte.

Tachikawa agachó la cabeza y sin pedir permiso se acomodó en las piernas de su profesor con semblante afligido.

-Tachikawa.-Se corrigió en ese momento y miró hacia la puerta cerciorándose que estuviese cerrada.-Mimi, si alguien nos encuentra así…

-Te perdono.-Interrumpió a Yamato delineado con su dedo índice la abertura en el cuello de su camisa.-Tú también, discúlpame por lo del teléfono.-Añadió mirándolo con sus ojos caramelo suplicantes.

-Vale.-Contestó Yamato resignado. No podía negarle nada a ese par de ojos de muñeca.-Ahora…

Fue interrumpido nuevamente por la muchacha quien jaló de su camisa para unir sus labios en un tierno beso. Mimi tomaba la batuta del beso y mordió su labio inferior para profundizarlo tal y como Yamato lo había hecho con ella cuando la besaba. Por un momento se olvidaron del resto del mundo y sólo se besaron apasionadamente.

Extrañó esos labios. Por mucho que le cueste admitirlo. Vaya que lo hizo y la forma en la que Mimi llevaba el beso era perfecta. Sabía a vainilla, no pudo evitar preguntarse si toda ella sabría igual. Un hambre que creyó extinguida lo atacó súbitamente y se notó en el beso volviéndose más demandante… hambriento.

Una vez que se separaron por falta de aire Mimi le regaló una sonrisa que no pudo evitar corresponder. Era una locura. ¡Besar a su alumna en pleno salón de clases! Pero, vaya que había disfrutado de aquel impulsivo gesto.

-Entonces, ya que nos perdonamos mutuamente.-Empezó a hablar Mimi-¿Me regresas mi celular?-Le dio su más grande sonrisa.

-No.-Contestó el rubio con otra sonrisa malvada.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-¿Me besaste para obtener tu celular de regreso?

-No.-Aseguró rápidamente.-Eso fue furtivo, simplemente no pude resistirme. Yo quería acurrucarme hasta convencerte.

-Lo siento pero no te devolveré el celular.

-¡Eres mi novio!-Exclamó con un mohín.

-En horas de clase soy tu profesor y tú eres mi alumna.

-Vaya manera de tratar a tus alumnas.-Dijo tocándose sus labios inflamados.

Yamato iba a contestarle algo. Pero, en ese momento, ambos escucharon la perilla de la puerta abrirse y procuró actuar lo más pronto posible.

-Profesor Ishida.-Saludó una voz femenina-¡Aquí está!

-Inspectora Takenouchi.-Hizo un ademán de levantarse para saludar.

-No se levante.-Se apresuró a decir la pelirroja.-Vengo a recordarle que espero su informe hasta la once y treinta.-Anunció acercándose peligrosamente a donde el rubio se encontraba sentado.

Sin saber que el hueco del escritorio yacía una de sus alumnas con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido y que el profesor no podía ocultar su nerviosismo moviendo la pierna con insistencia.

-Claro, lo tendrá a la hora prevista.-Aseguró ocultando su nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué no ha ido a la sala de maestros? Es el descanso.

-Tengo la próxima hora con este grupo y no quiero perder el hilo del informe.

La respuesta de Yamato pareció convencer a Sora que se dispuso a retirarse.

Mimi vio como los zapatos de la inspectora se alejaron y Yamato se relajó un poco. Vio sus piernas a su disposición y simplemente actuó. Empezó a acariciarlas por encima del pantalón, en la situación que se encontraban sabía que aquello bastaba para que Yamato se pusiera mucho más nervioso, tanto así que su exclamación fue audible.

-¿Ocurre algo, profesor Ishida?-Inquirió Sora quitándose los lentes.

-Nada inspectora.-Aseguró el pobre rubio turbado por las caricias de la castaña por encima de la tela de sus piernas.

-Está muy rojo.-Señaló Takenouchi acercándose de nuevo.

-Parece que se me va a pegar la gripe.-Se excusó.-Empezaré a medicarme hoy mismo.-Las manos de Mimi se detuvieron al percibir que Sora se acercaba nuevamente.

-Mejor saque cita con el médico.-Recomendó la pelirroja y ahora sí se dirigió a la salida.-A las once y treinta.-Le repitió antes de salir no sin cerrar la puerta antes.

Una vez que se aseguró que no volviera por algún pendiente se alejó del escritorio dejando salir a la muchacha de bucles desordenados y la miró con reproche.

-Eso fue muy peligroso.-Le acusó el rubio.

-Eso fue por no devolverme mi celular.-Le sacó la lengua antes de acomodarse el cabello y alistarse para salir.

Allí estaba de nuevo, su niña mujer. Porque las caricias que le hicieron en las piernas no eran las de una niña. Más su actitud sí que lo era. Dios, ¡esa niña lo volverá loco!

Se incorporó de la silla y atrapó a la castaña entre sus brazos, colocándolos en el escritorio.

-Es increíble lo rápido que consigues sacarme de mis casillas.-Contestó con su rostro muy cerca de ella.-No es recomendable que vuelvas a tocarme así.-Advirtió.

-¿Por qué?-Cuestionó.-Por qué estamos en la escuela.

-Sí. Por eso.-Afirmó Yamato.-Pero, más que nada, porque recuerda que aunque sea tu profesor también soy un hombre, princesa.

-Y tú recuerda que yo soy una mujer, cariño.-Le dio un beso corto en los labios antes de escabullirse y dirigirse a la salida del salón tan digna como una reina.

Yamato cayó pesadamente en su silla y suspiró resignado mirando al techo. Masajeó sus sienes. Iba a envejecer más pronto junto a esa niña.

Parecía que el que tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias de sus actos iba a ser él.

* * *

El ambiente en la cafetería era igual de concurrido como siempre. Sus ojos vagaron por el lugar buscando a alguien más lo que encontraba era cientos de ojos dirigiendo su mirada hacia él, como si fuese la especialidad del día. Por lo mismo, era más fácil encontrar la mesa que buscaba. La única en la que ningún integrante lo veía con anhelo y también la única con una comensal de cabellos morados.

-Son quinientos cincuenta yens.

Takeru escuchó la voz de la cajera y se giró a pagar. Ella lo quedó mirando cómo si no creyese que él estaba allí. Era nueva y mayor que él pero no por eso disimulaba su admiración por su persona.

-Perdón, sólo serán quinientos.-Añadió extendiendo su mano con los cincuenta yens restantes.

Takeru solo alzó los hombros y recibió el cambio. No estaba sorprendido cuando sintió el papel pegado a la moneda. Otro número a su colección. Pensó en botarlo delante de ella para que no se repitiera pero, la chica no estaba tan mal.

-Gracias.-Asintió, dejando a notar que era por el número también.

Empezó a caminar hacía la mesa hacia la mesa en la que comían sus amigas… y Daisuke. Un gruñido se escapó de sus labios al notar que estaba sentado junto a Hikari. En SU lugar; y ella no parecía molesta como otras veces así que no podría ir a correr al mentecato. Finalmente resolvió sentarse frente a la castaña.

-Takeru, querido.

Escuchó como alguien lo llamaba a su izquierda, era Mion… ¿o Shion? No, Mion. Ella tenía el lunar en la parte derecha de su cuello, Shion lo tenía en el izquierdo. La saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y siguió su camino.

Para su suerte si había… podido despertar su libido en el momento preciso y dejarla satisfecha. Al menos, no era impotente cómo empezó a temer. Sin embargo, si se habla de plenitud entonces, aquello no lo había vuelto a sentir desde que estuvo con Hikari.

Claro que su "problema" no tendría que ver con eso, no. Seguramente es por el estrés acumulado por tantas cosas, el campeonato, su pelea con Hikari. Sí, seguramente será algo transitorio y pasajero.

-Que modorra en la clase de matemáticas, ¿verdad?

Se sentó queriendo entablar conversación más ninguno de los presentes le contestó. En ese momento le llegó un texto. Su celular vibró fuerte y mostró quien le escribía. Sí, Mion Sonozaki. Hikari lo vio y pudo notar el malestar en su rostro. Iba a apagarlo, pero, en menos de un segundo recibió otro mensaje, esta vez de Shion Sonozaki.

-Dos pájaros de un solo tiro.-Se burló Daisuke.-Y con gemelas.

-Gigoló.-Musitó Miyako.

Sin embargo, Hikari, ella permaneció en silencio y siguió con su comida.

-Entonces, ¿mañana?-Preguntó Daisuke a Hikari ignorando al rubio.-Paso por ti por sobre las tres.

-Si.-Contestó Hikari.

La bilis se le subió a la garganta. Afortunadamente no había comido nada aún.

-¿Y Mimi?-Preguntó en un nuevo intento de entablar plática-¿Sigue rogando por su celular?-Esta vez se dirigió a Hikari, que estaba frente a él y la quedó mirando intensamente. Hasta que ella alzó los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron.

Sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo al mirar ese par de ojos color chocolate y unas sobrenaturales ansias de ir a besarla se colaron en su interior. ¿Qué demonios?

-Supongo…-Empezó a hablar la pequeña Yagami con un hilo de voz.

-Acompáñame al aseo, Hikari.-Interrumpió Miyako la interacción entre los antiguos mejores amigos.-Buen provecho.-Masculló entre dientes y dedicándole una mirada de desdén al rubio se marchó llevándose a su amiga.

-¿Le debo dinero a Miyako?-Preguntó consternado, Takaishi. Llevaba así todo el día, desde temprano lo saludó educadamente pero lo miró como si quisiera estrangularlo en ese mismo instante.

-No, pero seguramente se enteró de lo de Hikari y está molesta contigo.

Takeru tragó duro. ¿Se enteró? Y las palabras de Daisuke implicaban que él también sabía.

-¿Qué-qué cosa?-Preguntó finalmente nervioso.

-Que la rechazaste.-Contestó con simpleza.

El rubio sintió que podía volver a respirar. Era cierto, Hikari le dijo que diría eso.

-Ya veo.-Murmuró desganado y tomó un poco de su jugo.-Eso explica su actitud.

-Voy en serio con ella.-Interrumpió Daisuke.-Y Hikari ha decidido darme una oportunidad. Por favor, mantente al margen Takaishi.

¿Qué carajo? ¡¿Qué mierda estaba diciendo Daisuke?!

-A qué te refieres.-Preguntó controlando su tono de voz.

-Decías que si Hikari decidía darme una oportunidad lo respetarías.-Le recordó.-Quiero que te alejes de ella para que se pueda dar cuenta de que yo la puedo hacer feliz. Que la quiero.

Lo sabía y menuda gracia que le hacía.

-Yo también la quiero.-Gruñó mirándolo fijamente. Quién mierda se creía Daisuke para decirle que se aleje de SU, de Hikari.-Es mi mejor amiga.

-Pero yo la quiero como algo más que amigos y ella me ha permitido acercarme.-Afirmó el castaño.-Ya ha sufrido bastante por tu culpa. Déjala ir.

Sin decir otra palabra se marchó de la mesa a alcanzar a Hikari y Miyako en los aseos, dejando al rubio solo y perplejo por las palabras que escuchó. Tonto Daisuke.

-¿Qué te ha hecho el jugo?, ¿rechazó una cita?

Una cantarina vocecilla lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y se percató que había apretado el cartón con el jugo muy fuerte. Tenía que controlarse. Miró a Mimi que se sentaba a su lado mientras bebía un yogurt.

-¿Dónde están todos?-Preguntó de manera casual.

-Se fueron.-Contestó con aspereza.-Parece que se me ha pegado la lepra.

Aquello hizo reír a la castaña.

-¿Y eso?-Preguntó divertida.

-Miyako me odia, Daisuke me declaró la guerra y Hikari, bueno, ella desde hace tiempo no me habla.

-Porque eres un bribón, está enamorado de la pequeña Hikari y bueno ella…. Necesita tiempo.-Recordó Mimi lo que hablaron con la menor Yagami.

-Porque no me dijiste que la habías seducido.

¡Pero si el seducido había sido él! Claro que no diría eso, era demasiado hombrecito y la mujer en cuestión era su mejor amiga.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-Cayó en cuenta que no había forma de que Tachikawa lo supiera.

-Hikari nos lo contó. Por eso Miyako te odia.-Observó como el rubio parecía molesto.-Tenía que desahogarse con alguien, se lo guardó bastante tiempo y mejor nosotras que Taichi o Daisuke.

Era verdad. Aunque ahora resultaría aun más incómodo para él estar cerca de la castaña rodeada por sus amigas.

-Que mierda.

-Tú mismo te lo buscaste, señorito.-Comentó Mimi bebiendo de su yogurt.-El que juega con fuego, acaba quemándose.

-Lo mismo va para ti.-Escupió frustrado.-Ligarse a un profesor está mal y ligarse a una alumna es delito.

-Eso no es…

-Ambos sabemos que es verdad Mimi. Y por supuesto que no diré nada. Pero, Yamato aún no se ha recuperado de su pérdida, te romperá el corazón.-Suspiró de manera audible.-No malentiendas, quisiera que fuera de otra manera.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera hablas con él para afirmarlo de esa forma.

-Porque mal o bien, es mi hermano.

-Yo lo haré feliz. Sé que puedo.

-Eso espero.-Contestó con sinceridad Takeru.

-Y tú pudieras hacer feliz a Hikari si quisieras.-Añadió la castaña.

-Ya la he dañado bastante.-Se culpó.-Merece ser feliz.

-Entonces acostúmbrate a verla junto a otras personas y deja de pagarla con el jugo.

Mimi se levantó y dejó al rubio con la mano empapada y todo el líquido esparcido en la mesa. Había pulverizado el cartón. Empujó la bandeja con coraje.

De imaginar a Hikari con otros como había estado con él había perdido el apetito.

* * *

Caminaba más rápido que de costumbre. Ver al fresco de Takeru había hecho que se le revirara el hígado. Era un sínico, no, era un hombre.

¿Por qué todos los hombres son iguales?

-Miyako, no corras.-La llamó Hikari alcanzándola.

-No entiendo cómo lo soportas, Hikari.-Reconoció la joven de lentes a su amiga.-Hoy me ha dado ganas de tirarle los espaguetis encima y tu lo aguantas así, tan tranquila.

-Puedo porque es mi mejor amigo.-Le dijo con una sonrisa propia de ella.-Y aunque me duele lo que pasó, en el fondo espero poder superar lo que siento por él algún día y volver a ser como antes.

-Sabes que eso será imposible.-Le hizo ver Miyako.-Llevas enamorada de Takeru toda la vida.

-Algún día tendrá que pasárseme.

Miyako suspiró. Hikari sabe tan bien como ella que no se le pasará así como así.

-Pero, te pediré de favor que seas más tolerante.-Agregó la castaña.-No quiero que esto nos separe como amigos. Si alguien debe estar furiosa con Takeru soy yo y ya que yo estoy dispuesta a dejarlo pasar, no es justo que ustedes se enojen así con él.

-En serio, amas a ese tonto.

En ese momento su celular vibró en el bolsillo de su falda. Cuando lo revisó se olvidó de Takeru y de todo lo demás. ¡Era Koushiro! Y le decía que podía ir ese día al instituto a ayudarlos con el proyecto. ¡Genial! Podría ponerse a bailar en ese mismo instante. Hasta que recordó que debía decírselo al señor Ichijouji y le dio ganas de vomitar.

Le escribiría. Aunque sería un desperdicio de mensajes o si le contestaba seguramente sería para decir algo malo respecto a Koushiro. Igual, tenía que avisarle. Ir o no ya quedaría en manos de él y si no iba, ella haría todo y al final pondría su nombre y eso sólo porque el requisito era hacer el trabajo en parejas.

Pero, tendría que conseguir el mail de Ichijouji. Algo nada difícil para alguien de sus habilidades.

-Me prestas tu teléfono.-Le pidió a Hikari, ella tenía un teléfono inteligente.

Con un par de tecleos accedió a la base de datos de estudiantes del colegio y consiguió la información de Ken Ichijouji. Luego se marchó sin dejar rastro de su intromisión.

-"Koushiro viene hoy a ayudarnos con el proyecto. Le comenté lo ocurrido. Sólo te avisaba. Inoue."

No esperaba respuesta alguna de parte del muchacho. Sin embargo, esta llegó sola más pronto de lo que esperaba.

-"De acuerdo."

Fue una respuesta escueta y parca. Tal y como era Ken. Sin embargo, contestó.

Y se sorprendió de que aquello la emocionara y se reprendió por ello.

Maldita pseudo bipolaridad del adolescente.

* * *

Llevaba quince minutos en la misma posición. Y ella llevaba el mismo tiempo mirándolo. Ya hasta había perdido el hilo del la trama del capítulo del libro que leía. Pero, en serio, ningún ser humano podía permanecer tanto tiempo inmóvil sin pasar por muerto.

Yagami no se había movido para nada. Tenía la laptop prendida en modo de espera y él no dejaba de suspirar y mirar al techo con añoro. Al menos, vivía y eso lo sabía por los suspiros que escuchaba esporádicamente. Pero, parecía perdido en su propio mundo.

Taichi recordaba con añoro su día con la belleza pelirroja de cabello largo. Lo habían pasado tan bien. ¡Era su alma gemela! Cuando la vuelva a ver le pedirá matrimonio. Aunque, claro, primero tendría que preguntarle a qué equipo le va. Porque no podría estar con alguna adoradora de los Gamba ni mucho menos una de esas chicas anti-soccer.

Ni siquiera por aquel mujerón pelirrojo. Bueno, a ella podría tolerarle lo primero, pero lo segundo ¡jamás!

De quien aún desconoce el nombre. Claro que eso no será un problema, puesto que se ha decidido buscarla hasta debajo de las piedras de ser necesario ya había decidido que sería la madre de sus futuros futbolistas ya los veía, con su cabello alborotado pero pelirrojo.

-Si tienes tiempo para tontear, asumo que será porque ya terminó su informe, profesor Yagami.

Claro, tenía que aparecer la generala Takenouchi y sacarlo de sus bellas fantasías. ¿Cuán amargada podía ser una mujer?

-Claro.-Mintió descaradamente. Ni siquiera había empezado los informes. Afortunadamente, educación física es más rutinario de lo parece y no le tomará mucho hacer el trabajo.-Pronto lo terminaré.

-Lo quiero en mi escritorio en treinta minutos.

-¡Señor, sí, señor!-Imitó a un militar recibiendo órdenes de un superior.

Sora rodó los ojos y trató de volver a concentrarse en el libro que leía hasta que sintió la insistente mirada del castaño sobre su persona. No pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa y ruborizarse, aunque lo ocultó muy bien con su libro.

-¿Qué mira, Yagami?-Inquirió haciendo contacto visual con su colega.

-Tu cabello.-Señaló con simpleza.-No conozco a muchos pelirrojos naturales en Japón, de hecho, contándote a ti sólo conozco a tres personas.-Lo meditó un momento.-Porque, no te lo pintas, ¿verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Exclamó indignada, su cabello era una de las cosas que más orgullo le daban.-Mi padre tiene ascendencia irlandesa, mi abuela era pelirroja, de ojos verdes, tez clara y pecas.

-Debió ser una mujer muy guapa.-Agregó imaginándosela.

-Lo era.-Lo reconoció con amargura. Su madre siempre decía que Kanade se le parecía muchísimo salvo que ella era castaña.-He visto fotos de ella.

-También conozco a una pelirroja guapa.-Comentó.-La volví a ver hace poco y vaya que está.-Emitió un silbido indicando su aprobación.-En la convención de Anime en la que me plantaste.

-Y me dice eso por…-Trató de razonar Sora.-Con respecto a la convención, estaba ocupada.

-Seguramente, alimentando gatos.-Hizo referencia al cliché de que la mayoría de mujeres solas contaban con la compañía de felinos.-Y te digo esto a ti porque Yamato no está aquí y no me deja interrumpirlo en clases.-Comentó enfurruñado.-Daría mi brazo izquierdo por saber su nombre.

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí! No todos los días conoces a alguien así que le guste el Anime&Manga.

-¿Alguien así?

-Así de perfecta.

¡Lo había admitido! ¡Genial! Ahora reclamaría su brazo izquierdo puesto que le diría que ella era su perfecta pelirroja.

-Para su información, Yagami, esa mu-

-Señorita Takenouchi.

El portero apareció interrumpiéndolos muy agitado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Keigo?-Preguntó Sora.

-Hay alguien que exige verla y ha entrado sin autorización.

Ambos profesores se extrañaron. Sora jamás había recibido ninguna visita no planeada en su lugar de trabajo.

-¿Ha dicho su nombre? O al menos quién es.-Demandó saber Sora poniéndose de pie.

-Ni que fueras tan importante, querida. Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Sora.-Saludó una voz femenina entrando al salón.

-Señorita Takenouchi, ella dice que es su…

-Hermana…

* * *

Sorprendentemente el aula estaba en silencio. Algunos hacían los ejercicios, otros parecían resignados. Más de uno se sorprendió cuando entró al salón con las pruebas en la mano y anunció que ese sería el último taller del trimestre. Él se los advirtió, les dijo que se prestaran atención a los ejercicios en la pizarra.

Era obvio que nadie le había prestado atención. Eran tres inofensivos ejercicios, uno de ellos era exactamente igual al propuesto en la hora anterior y las únicas pruebas que tenía sobre su escritorio eran las de Ichijouji e Inoue.

Revisó su celular y vio que ya era tiempo.

-Diez minutos más.-Añadió con misericordia.

Sus ojos se despegaron de los desesperados estudiantes y los dirigió al aparato de última tecnología que yacía en sus manos. Jamás lo admitiría, pero, sentía curiosidad de saber qué guardaba allí su pequeña novia. Por qué tenía contraseña de seguridad. Pero, cómo desbloqueaba el teléfono.

Sin darse cuenta los diez minutos se pasaron volando.

-Lápices sobre la mesa.

Los gemidos fueron generales. Nunca faltó el alumno que recibió inspiración divina y empezó a resolver el ejercicio al final. Terminó de recoger las pruebas en el puesto de Mimi y miró con decepción que su hoja estaba casi en blanco.

-Eso es todo por hoy.-Anunció a la clase.-Les aconsejo que practiquen mucho para la prueba que esto.-Señaló los papeles.-No es nada comparado con lo que vendrá allí.

Tomó sus cosas y se retiró. Tenía que acabar el informe para Takenouchi y entregárselo, además ya había terminado el programa de ese semestre.

-Nos vemos en tres días.-Se despidió finalmente.

Salió del salón y caminaba por los pasillos rumbo al salón de profesores con el celular en la mano. Una parte de él le decía que no tenía derecho de hurgar en el celular de la castaña, más otra parte le exigía que lo hiciera. Tocó la pantalla táctil y lo primero que le mostró fue una foto de la sonriente Mimi, era muy hermosa y cuando sonreía con esa alegría se veía tan frágil. Despertaba en él todo su sentido protector.

-¿Yamato Ishida?

Escuchó como alguien lo llamaba y cuando alzó la mirada no creyó lo que sus ojos veían.

-¿Koushiro?, ¿Koushiro Izumi?

-¡¿Cómo estás?!-El pelirrojo se acercó al rubio y lo abrazó fuertemente.-Cuántos años.

-Muchos, por lo que veo la vida te ha tratado bien.-Confirmó tras mirar a su amigo de antaño.-Aunque pareces más nerd que antes.

-Lo dice el que enseña matemáticas.-Se defendió el pequeño genio.

-Apenas tengo un masterado, apuesto que tú vas por el segundo doctorado.-Acotó Ishida.

-Tercero, de hecho.

-No cambias, Koushiro.-Aprovechando que era mayor y de más estatura que Izumi, Yamato le revolvió los cabellos como antes.-Te estuvimos esperando el día de la fiesta, Taichi dijo que vendrías.

-Lo sé, lo siento, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.-Se excusó.-Pero, bueno, tú, ¿cómo estás?-Indagó y tras ver la ropa oscura de su amigo lo miró con doliente.-Lamento mucho lo de tu esposa, Taichi me lo contó.

-Taichi es un bocazas.-Agregó Yamato con una sonrisa cansada.

-Siempre ha sido así.-Lo defendió Koushiro.-Pero, te ves mejor de lo que esperaba. Por lo que me contó Taichi apenas sonríes y hace un momento tenías una sonrisa boba en tu rostro mientras veías tu celular.

Aquellas palabras ruborizaron al rubio y miró apenado hacía otro lado. ¿Estaba sonriendo? ¡Y cómo un idiota! Qué descuido. Aunque, por su mente pasó una gran idea.

-Sentía lástima de mi mismo.-Se excusó.-He olvidado la propia contraseña de mi móvil.-Añadió enseñándole el aparatito.

Sí, la curiosidad venció. Quería saber lo que Mimi tenía en su celular.

-Vaya, es el nuevo I-Phone.-Lo miró embobado.-Déjame ayudarte. Estos aparatitos tienen un sistema de seguridad complejo, pero no por eso impenetrable. Es mucho más sencillo de lo que crees ya que la mayoría de las personas llegan a olvidarse de sus contraseñas.

Luego de teclear por un par de segundos la pantalla del celular se lo mostró a Yamato con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Listo.-Añadió.-Aunque es muy raro que hayas olvidado tu propia contraseña tomando en cuenta que es tu nombre.

Aquella revelación dejó a Yamato perplejo. ¿Su nombre? Mimi usaba su nombre de contraseña para su móvil. Era lógico, si nadie sabía de su relación, jamás adivinarían la contraseña. Tomó el celular y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando miró la foto que tenía de fondo de pantalla. Era una de él, dando clases y por el ángulo de la imagen era obvio que Mimi la había tomado a discreción.

Esa pequeña loca.

-Gracias Koushiro.-Dijo con sinceridad.

-No es nada.-El pelirrojo revisó su reloj.-Se me hace tarde, tendremos que quedar para conversar pronto. Contactaré a Taichi. Adiós, Yamato.

Sin decir otra palabra, el joven Izumi desapareció por los pasillos del instituto. Yamato giró a la derecha y llegó al salón de profesores y mandó a imprimir su informe. Mientras esperaba que saliera decidió ojear el celular. Exceptuando su foto, lo demás era un celular muy femenino. Al entrar al reproductor de música constató lo que ella le había dicho acerca de sus gustos musicales, eran muy variados.

Sin pretenderlo entró a las imágenes. Había miles de ellas, bueno quizá no miles, pero si cientos. Ella sola, con amigos, con animales, en cenas y bailes, las típicas fotos frente al espejo, varias imágenes de ropa y accesorios. Había una con su familia, pero era una foto tomada a otra muy vieja. Se podía apreciar una feliz familia de tres en un lugar que distaba mucho de ser una lujosa mansión. Seguramente fue tomada antes del auge de los Tachikawa. También había varios intentos de capturar una buena foto suya.

Siguió viendo sin encontrar nada fuera de lo normal. Salvo algo que ya imaginaba, como que Tachikawa era muy fotogénica.

"¿Qué esperabas encontrar?" Reprendió su subconsciente.

Encontró una foto especialmente bonita. Era Mimi con un bonito vestido veraniego, con botas y sombrero de vaquera. Veía a la cámara con una gran y hermosa excelente fotografía, de las mejores que había visto ya que era ella mostrando su belleza natural. Le gustaba mucho.

¿Estaría mal tener una foto de ella?

Después de todo, ella tenía fotos suyas dignas de cualquier investigador privado. Por qué estaría mal que él tuviese una foto de ella.

"Porque se supone que tú eres un adulto maduro de veinticinco años." Respondió su subconsciente apareciendo nuevamente.

Era verdad. Que él tuviese una foto de ella sin consentimiento podría contar como acoso e incluso sería visto como un depravado sexual.

Además, qué haría él con una foto de Tachikawa. No tenía intenciones de cambiar la foto de su celular en la que aparecía Kasumi.

Desechó la idea rápidamente y se preguntó quién habría tomado esa foto a Mimi. En la mayoría de fotos acompañada por sus amigos nunca aparecía sola. Y la foto que tanto le gusto era muy espontanea, quizá por eso era tan hermosa. Pero, si no era a sus amigos, entonces a quién sonreía con tanta dicha.

Encontró la respuesta tras girar a la última foto. En esta aparecían dos personas sonrientes. El chico, rubio, de tez casi albina y ojos verdes, sostenía la cámara y besaba la mejilla de la castaña con afecto, ella sonreía con deleite.

Muchas cosas se revolvieron en su estómago cuando miró la estampa.

Bien decía el dicho: la curiosidad mató al gato.

* * *

El ambiente era pesado en la sala de cómputo del instituto o al menos así lo sentía Koushiro. Frente a él estaban los mejores estudiantes del instituto y ni siquiera se regresaban a él. Uno estaba más incómodo que el otro y aquello no era nada bueno para un proyecto pendiente, especialmente uno que apenas habían empezado.

-Es un hecho que se debe de iniciar de nuevo.-Concluyó el pelirrojo tras analizar los proyectos de ambos.

Se escuchó un gemido por parte de ambos.

-La buena noticia es que, por lo que he visto, una vez que se pongan de acuerdo terminaran el trabajo más pronto de lo que esperan.

Aquello pareció confortar a la muchacha de lentes, más seguían sin dirigirse palabra entre sí.

-Si quieren ponerse de acuerdo creo que deberían empezar por hablarse.-Explicó Koushiro.

-Nos comunicaremos vía e-mail.-Sentenció obstinadamente Miyako.

-Entiendo, pero ahora están aquí, pueden hablar.-Rebatió Koushiro.

-No, no podemos.-Volvió a contestar Miyako.

El joven genio se levantó y se colocó frente a ambos jóvenes. La chica parecía molesta y el muchacho fastidiado, menudo equipo.

-Si les estoy dedicando parte de mí tiempo no es sólo por un favor personal al director Genai.-Exclamó.-También es porque vi que ambos tienen mucho potencial, aunque ahora me cuestiono su madurez. Se comportan como niños de diez años que han jurado no volverse a hablar.

-Eso no es…

-Su tuviera que suponer, diría que se gustan. Pero, como dignos críos se molestan para demostrarlo.

-¡Eso no es posible!-Dijeron ambos al unísono completamente ruborizados por la especulación del pelirrojo.

-¡Ni en sueños!-Exclamó una furiosa Miyako.

-¡Jamás!-Agregó un indignado Ken.

-En todo caso.-Koushiro quiso obviar la discusión de los jóvenes.-Si quieren sacar adelante este proyecto, tendrán que poner de su parte y establecer una tregua al conflicto que tienen.

Ahí está, pensó Miyako. Ken seguramente diría algo al respecto de que a él no le hace falta ganar nada para entrar a la Toudai y ella sí. Dado que sabe lo necesario que es para ella esa beca se aprovechará de aquello y la obligará a pedir su ayuda y colaboración. Sin mencionar lo mucho que sabe detesta a Koushiro. Tendría que rogar… ¡Cuando ni siquiera quería dirigirle la palabra!

-Tienes razón.

Las palabras de Ken salieron espontáneamente sorprendiendo a Miyako. Qué tramaba al señor perfecto. De pronto regresó a verla con un semblante tan decidido que hizo que sus piernas se sintieran de gelatina. ¿Ichijouji podía mirar así de… intenso?

-Inoue.-Aquel llamado la trajo de vuelta a la realidad-¿Estás de acuerdo?

Oficialmente estaba delirando. ¿Ken Ichijouji consultando con ella? Que alguien la piñizcara en ese momento.

-Inoue.-Casi gruñó el azabache mientras sospesaba las posibilidades de gritarle a la muchacha. ¡Era exasperante! ¿No era ella la desesperada por ganar el concurso? Por qué ahora se quedaba tan callada si cuando tenía que hacerlo jamás, enfatiza, jamás lo hace.

No entiende lo difícil que es para él soportar la presencia y superioridad del enano pelirrojo. Además de eso, darle la razón, casi escupe las palabras y esa niña aún no dice nada.

-Asumo que cuando Inoue salga del modo de ahorro de energía estará de acuerdo.

-Entonces, yo puedo ayudarles.-Revisó su agenda electrónica-¿El miércoles próximo? No tengo más días libres.

-¡Sí!-Exclamó Miyako saliendo de su ensueño y dirigiéndose a Koushiro-¡Muchísimas gracias por dedicarnos un poco de tu tiempo, profesor Izumi!

Ken sólo rodó los ojos. Esa mujer estaba loca, pero, qué mujer no lo estaba. Esperen, dijo miércoles.

-¿El miércoles diecinueve?-Preguntó confundido.

-Sí.-Contestó Koushiro tras comprobarlo-¿Algún problema?

Sí, no podía ese día e iba a decírselo. Pero de repente sintió la mirada de Inoue clavada en su rostro, suplicándole sin palabras que no lo arruinase. Parecía estar a punto de llorar, cómo aquel día que se enteró de la canallada que había hecho en la fiesta.

Se lo debía. Pero, no podía dejar de asistir a su compromiso.

-No, ninguno.-Contestó finalmente.

-Supongo que eso es todo por hoy. Les aconsejo tener ideas generales acerca de lo que quieren en el buscador para poder incorporarlo sin problemas.-Hizo un gesto a ambos jóvenes.-Hasta el miércoles.

Los estudiantes hicieron una reverencia educada y su superior se marchó. Ken planeaba seguir su ejemplo más un murmullo de Miyako lo detuvo.

-Esto…-Muy bien, ahora solo tiene que decirlo.-Ichijouji.

El joven la miraba sin ninguna emoción o gesticulación aparente.

-¿Si?

-Gracias.-Dijo finalmente la muchacha de ojos cafés.

Aquel gesto pilló desprevenido al muchacho y sus cejas se juntaron por desconcierto.

-¿Por?

-Por aceptar que Koushiro nos ayude. Sé que no te cae muy bien, por eso agradezco cómo te comportaste.

-Primero que nada.-La interrumpió.-No acepté su ayuda porque la necesite. Podría hacer esto muy bien solo y lo sabes. Segundo, si acepté es porque hemos perdido bastante tiempo y no quiero que ningún proyecto en el que conste mi nombre sea considerado mediocre o apresurado.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el arrogante genio Ichijouji. Por eso lo detestaba tanto, pero, si quería ganar tenía que dejar su enojo a un lado.

-Y tercero, siento que te lo debía.-Contestó finalmente.-Y no me gusta deberle nada a nadie.

A pesar de que las palabras del muchacho estaban camufladas para ser hostiles. De alguna forma, Miyako percibió la duda e incertidumbre ocultas en su gesto. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Gracias, Ichijouji.-El muchacho no la escuchó porque ya salía de la sala así que lo siguió y se asomó a la puerta-¡Ichijouji!-Le gritó hasta que el muchacho se detuvo cuando comprendió que no pararía de gritar su nombre hasta que le prestara atención-¡Gracias! ¡Pero la deuda será saldada cuando ganemos esa beca!

El joven de espaldas alzo su mano derecha con el pulgar hacia arriba, diciéndole sin palabras que estaba de acuerdo.

Miyako sonrió. Pero, Ken no lo vio. Se reprendió a ella misma. ¿Qué era eso de sonreírle a Ken?

Lo mismo ocurrió con el muchacho de ojos azules que no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que alguien le daba las gracias.

* * *

El ambiente en la sala de profesores era tan tenso que se podría cortar con una tijera. Apenas se respiraba, ambos pares de ojos color chocolate se miraban de una forma tan intensa que Taichi, que era un mero espectador, podría jurar que vio chispas salir de sus ojos.

Si las miradas matasen, ambas ya estuvieran muertas.

-Tengo asuntos pendientes, las dejo para que hablen.-Dijo rápidamente Taichi saliendo del salón de profesores y siendo prácticamente ignorado por ambas Takenouchi.

Debía irse y dejarlas solas. Pero, una parte de él que no pudo identificar no podía irse. Quizá la repentina palidez de Sora o el aura oscura que emanaba su hermana. Aunque sabía que estaba mal y que si Sora lo descubría haría rodar su cabeza. Se quedó escuchando.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kanade?-Preguntó Sora altiva cruzándose de brazos a la esbelta mujer delante de ella.

-Tú me hiciste venir.-Contestó irritada la hermana de Takenouchi empujando su cabello hacia atrás-¡Pospusiste mi viaje a Saint Tropez!

-Te dije que mamá quería verte.-Enfatizó la pelirroja.

-¡¿Por qué?!-Exigió saber la castaña.-Ya bastante hago pagando sus cuentas, se supone que lo mínimo que tendrías que hacer es encargarte de ella.

-Tú no pagas sus cuentas Kanade, lo hace tu marido.-Le recordó con aspereza.-Mamá te quiere ver a ti, no a mí.

-¡Porque no sirves para nada!-Le gritó.-Ni antes ni ahora.-Suspiró resignada-¿Quieres dinero por encargarte de ella?-Preguntó mientras sacaba su talonario.

-¡Nunca cobraría por hacerme cargo de mi madre!-Le espetó indignada.-No todo es sobre dinero, Kanade.

Taichi se sorprendió al escuchar la tórrida propuesta de la hermana mayor de Sora al igual que la respuesta indignada de su colega. Era la hija que su madre adoraba y era una… bruja.

-¡Hablo Santa Sora!-Exclamó sarcástica.-Ambas sabemos que representabas únicamente molestias para mamá. "Quiero jugar soccer", "Quiero ir a la Universidad."-Citó la castaña.-Yo no estudié y mira donde estoy.-Señaló su figura vestida de Chanel.-Tengo una vida envidiable, excelente cuerpo, un marido que besa por donde piso y todos sus millones para gastar.

-Con tu amante.-Concluyó dolida de escuchar cómo se refería al buen Jyou.

-¿Aún te duele, Sora?-Se burló.-Que Tatewaki y Jyou me hayan preferido a mí.

-Jyou era sólo mi maestro.-Gruñó por lo bajo. Recordando cómo su hermana dejo a su primer novio, Tatewaki, para casarse con su actual esposo, Jyou Kido.

-Claro, babeabas por donde el caminaba, hermanita.-Le recordó.-Y la cara que pusiste cuando anunciamos nuestro compromiso.

-Sentí lástima por él.-Explicó Sora manteniendo su orgullo ante la humillación a la que estaba siendo sometida.-Si te llamé es porque mamá quiere verte, es lo único que quiere. No te cuesta nada ir a visitarla treinta minutos.

-¡Para referencia futura no vuelvas a hablar con Jyou!

-El problema es porque hablé con tu marido.-Exclamó indignada.

-Él cree que visito a mamá una vez a la semana.-Espetó.-Decirle que no me ha visto en mucho tiempo ha sido una tontería de tu parte.

Claro, seguramente Kanade usaba esa excusa para verse con su amante. Pensó la pelirroja con desdén.

-Entonces, la próxima vez atiende tu teléfono.-Escupió Sora.

Nuevamente se quedaron viendo de manera desafiante.

-Me envidias, ¿verdad, hermanita?-Cuestionó notando como el rostro de Sora se deformaba.-Lo tengo todo. Soy hermosa, esbelta, tengo marido y dinero. Tú, eres gorda, solterona y asalariada. Me envidias.-Confirmó mirándola de pies a cabeza.-Al menos ya le devolviste la ropa a la bisabuela, ¿en plan de conquista, Sorita?

_Sorita, _aquel molesto diminutivo que tanto odiaba. Porque como lo decían Kanade y su madre lo hacían sonar como alguien tan inferior.

-Vete al diablo, Kanade.-Exclamó Sora conteniendo las lágrimas de ira y frustración. A ella ya no deberían dolerle las palabras de su hermana, sin embargo lo hacían y mucho.

-¡Cariño! ¡Lo siento! Pensé que ya te habías desocupado.

Una voz masculina irrumpió la plática de ambas hermanas que se mostraron sorprendidas por la intromisión del castaño que supuestamente había salido.

-¿Taichi?

-Vine a recordarte que la función es a las seis treinta.-Le dijo colocándose a su lado y pasando una mano por su cintura.-Te recojo después de la práctica de soccer.-Se dirigió a la castaña.-Tú debes ser su hermana, lamento no haberme presentado antes.-Se excusó dándole una encantadora sonrisa.-Soy Taichi Yagami, _cuñadita._

-¿Cuñadita?-Cuestionó la castaña colocándose una mano en su cintura de avispa.

-Sí.-Contestó con su usual entusiasmo.-Eres la hermana de mi novia, por lo tanto mi cuñadita.

-¿Eres novio de Sora?-Quiso decir "eso" pero no podía-¿Tú?

El chico que estaba frente a ella era buen mozo, musculoso y se apreciaba que era una persona extrovertida y dinámica. Nada comparado con su insípida y amargada hermana.

-Sí, sé que es raro.-Confesó.-Yo también me sorprendí mucho cuando Sora me aceptó. Llegué a pensar que fue de cansancio ya que faltó poco para que la acosara.-Notó como el rostro de la castaña se turbaba y confundía. Claramente no imaginaba a Sora con él y no podía culparla. Ni siquiera él los imaginaba juntos pero no podía seguir escuchando como aquella mujer trataba a su colega y ella escuchaba tranquilamente. Una cosa es su madre, a quien por respeto no debe contestar, pero, su hermana.

Con esas hermanas para qué enemigos.

-¿Por qué…?

-¿Por qué no?-Contestó con una pregunta el profesor de gimnasia.-Sora es culta, educada y tiene de donde agarrar.-Agregó apegando el cuerpo de la pelirroja que no salía del shock al suyo.

Por alguna razón ese cuerpo se le hacía familiar. Caderas anchas, pechos grandes… dónde lo había sentido antes.

-Sí, tiene un genio de los mil demonios. Pero sé cómo controlarla, si me entiendes.-Añadió con picardía.-Su único defecto es que le va a Osaka.

La mujer se puso de todos los colores. Taichi la miró tomar su bolso, sintiendo pena por el animal al que debieron despellejar para fabricarlo y salió echando humo de la habitación.

Solo una vez que se aseguraron que la castaña había dejado el edificio Taichi soltó a la pelirroja que aún no reaccionaba.

¿Y si la maté?, pensó con desesperación. Tenía que hacer algo para reanimarla.

-¿Sora?-Nada-¿Sorita?-Aún nada.-No podré entregar mi informe hoy.

Aquello la hizo volver al planeta tierra. Su rostro se deformó hasta mostrar uno muy molesto.

-¡Ya-ga-mi!

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó.-Te lo entregaré mañana a primera hora.-Prometió.

Sora lo miró rogar por que le reciba el informe al siguiente día. Vio sus manos y recordó el calor que le brindaron y como salió en su defensa cuando Kanade la estaba humillando.

No pudo evitar que su rostro se pusiera del color de su cabello y apartó la mirada del castaño rápidamente.

-Está bien.-Dijo derrotada. Se lo debía.

-¡Hurra!-Exclamó victorioso. Siendo interrumpido por su estómago que ladró pidiendo comida.-Diablos, me perdí el almuerzo.

-Te invito a cenar, después del trabajo.-Comentó decidida pero igual de sonrojada.-Te debo el almuerzo, supongo.

Sin embargo quería saber qué había escuchado el profesor.

-Vale. Es una cita.-Dijo guiñándole el ojo antes de salir de la sala de maestros.

Lo vio marcharse y sintió un vacío en su interior. Recordó el calor de sus brazos y de su cuerpo y cómo sus palabras la hicieron sentirse segura.

Se sintió protegida y aquello, muy dentro de ella, le gustó.

* * *

Los chapoteos se escuchaban con insistencia, al igual que el silbato del entrenador que les indicaba cuando cambiar de estilo o cuando debían lanzarse a nadar. Ese día estaban practicando la parte de clavados.

-Momozono, cierra las piernas al momento de saltar.-Indicó Yamato a una.

-¡Sí!

-Sakurai, cuenta tres segundos y gira. No antes, no después.-Indicó a otra.

-¡Correcto!

-Tachikawa.-Habló a la castaña que aseguraba sus gafas.-A la olímpica. La acompañan: Uchiha, Hijikata, Uzumaki y Minamoto.

Dio instrucciones a las clavadistas y se concentró en las nadadoras más rápidas que tenía. Luego de darles instrucciones a ellas también se dirigió a controlar la velocidad de las jóvenes estudiantes y a terminar de calificar las lecciones que tomó aquel día. Ya le quedaba solo una.

La misma que no tardó nada en calificar.

-¡Ay!-Escuchó como alguien se quejaba en medio de la piscina olímpica-¡Un calambre!

Sin perder tiempo, Yamato se quitó la bata de toalla y se lanzó a la piscina llegando a la joven herida en cuestión de pocos segundos. Cuando la sacó del agua, la joven tosía, había tragado agua al encontrarse en el fondo de la piscina. El rubio le quitó la gorra para que la muchacha asimile mejor el oxígeno. Para proceder a masajear el área afectada. Es muy común en los nadadores tener calambre en la pantorrilla. Y esas niñas tenían el estrés de los exámenes así que no podía culparlas.

-Pasará en un momento.-Indicó a la joven que mordía su labio inferior para acallar los sollozos.-Uchiha, respira y relájate. Si te pones más tensa el dolor durará más tiempo.-Explicó mientras estiraba el músculo al mismo tiempo que lo masajeaba.

Gradualmente las chicas del club se aglomeraron alrededor del maestro y la dolorida estudiante. Mimi estaba hasta atrás y dado que no era muy alta no podía ver muy bien.

-¡Mira sus manos!

La castaña escuchó eso de una de sus inferiores.

-¡Qué envidia! Quisiera ser Mikoto.-Se quejó otra.

Así, habían muchos suspiros de añoro y envidia. Mimi usó su autoridad como capitana para que la dejen pasar. Y lo que vio no le gustó.

Yamato era muy profesional y masajeaba la pierna afectada de manera eficiente. Pero, Mikoto Uchiha era otro cantar. Lo miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes como quien veía a una estrella de cine. Estaba completamente hipnotizada por el rubio.

Aquello la enfermó. Quería decirle que deje de mirarle. Que él era SU novio y que no tenía ningún derecho.

-¿Aún te duele, Uchiha?

-Si…

Ese "si" era tan falso. Era un: "Sí, quiero que me sigas tocando". Ofrecida. Le gustaría saber si a su hermano Itachi o a su novio, Minato Uzumaki le gustaría verla así.

Por alguna razón Yamato la regresó a ver, pero instantáneamente volvió a la joven de cabello oscuro.

-¿Ya?-Preguntó dándole una resplandeciente sonrisa que derritió a la muchacha afectada y a varias chicas del club.

Yamato siempre era muy parco con sus alumnas y no permitía la familiaridad entre ellos. Es decir, nunca antes les había sonreído así.

¡Mimi ni siquiera recordaba que le sonriera así a ella!

La joven Uchiha solo asintió con la cabeza aún idiotizada por su apuesto instructor. Yamato pidió ayuda para la joven y fue la rubia Kushina Uzumaki quien tímidamente se ofreció.

-Bueno, eso es todo por hoy.-Anunció a las presentes.-Suerte en sus exámenes, nos vemos después de las vacaciones y se vienen las competencias así que tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer.

-¡Sí!-Gritaron colectivamente todas las estudiantes y se dirigieron a los vestuarios a cambiarse.

Todas excepto una.

Mimi miraba a Yamato indignada. Su rostro la delataba, además de su postura de típica mujer que exige una explicación. Él le respondió alzando una ceja.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Mimi.

-Las actividades terminaron, Tachikawa.-Le dijo.-Puede retirarse.

Sin decir palabra Mimi se lanzó al agua y empezó a nadar nuevamente. Estaba molesta, furiosa, con ella mismo más que con Yamato. Es decir, qué explicación podría exigirle. El es el responsable de las estudiantes y si a una le da un calambre, su deber es atenderla.

En ese momento lo que más le molestaba era que a ella no le había ocurrido el calambre.

Esperó gradualmente hasta que sus compañeras de equipo se marcharon y solo ahí salió. Yamato ya estaba vestido y listo para marcharse. Pero, la esperaba en el filo de la piscina cuando ella sacó su cabeza para dar por terminada su práctica.

-¿Se pasó la rabieta?-Preguntó con indulgencia, haciendo que Mimi enrojeciera antes de extender su mano para ayudarla a salir.

-A veces actúo como de diecisiete.-Se defendió ella secándose con la toalla.

-Tienes diecisiete.-Le justificó él buscando algo en su carpeta.

-Me molestó que le sonrieras.-Dijo finalmente haciendo gala de su franqueza.-No me gustó que viera una sonrisa de falsa galantería.

-¿Falsa galantería?-Preguntó intrigado.

-Demasiado exagerada para ti. Lo sé.-Señaló sin poder evitar ser acusadora.

-Pues a mí me molestó tu comportamiento delante de Takenouchi, así que, estamos a mano.-Indicó con simpleza el rubio dejando a Mimi con su boquita abierta. Yamato rodó los ojos.-Te dije que no eras la única que dejaba millares de corazones a su paso.

Él había querido molestarla y ponerla celosa y ¡Lo consiguió! Se sentía tan avergonzada.

-No quisiste devolverme mi celular.-Agregó con un mohín.

-Ni debería hacerlo.-Agregó sacando su celular del bolsillo y mostrándoselo.-Más el reglamente escolar me permite devolvértelo al final del día.-Notó como el rostro de la joven se empezaba iluminar.-Pero, la hora de escuela terminó y como tu novio puedo quedármelo.

-¡¿Por qué?!-Exigió saber-¡Ahora si eres mi novio!-Le reprochó.

-¿Tienes algo que ocultar?-La picó para ver si se comportaba de manera extraña o dudaba.

-No.-Se detuvo a recordarlo.-No, nada.

-Entonces no te molestará darme tu contraseña.-Volvió a probarla.

-Yamato.-Dijo sonriendo.-Esa es mi contraseña.

Lo dijo tan rápido que si no supiera que es cierto hubiese dudado de que sea esa. ¿Acaso no recordará que tiene una foto con su ex guardado en la memoria del celular? Sonrió con indulgencia, sería algo muy propio de Mimi.

Hizo el amago de entregar su celular sin comprobar la contraseña y sin decir que ya lo había visto. Pero, se detuvo.

-¿No vas a comprobar lo que te dije?-Preguntó confusa.

-No. Ya la había adivinado.-Mintió.-Eres una pequeña acosadora.-Se burló.

Mimi se puso roja hasta la raíz del cabello.

-No tengo una foto tuya.-Se excusó.

Pero tienes una foto con tu ex novio. Quiso decirle Yamato más se contuvo y simplemente encogió los hombros. No admitiría que el asunto de la foto con el tal Michael le molestaba más de lo necesario.

-No la necesitas, deberías enfocarte más en estudiar.-Recordando algo súbitamente.

Volvió a rebuscar en sus papeles y sacó uno poniéndoselo en frente a la muchacha.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó con elocuencia.

-¿Un dos?-Mimi se mordió el labio inferior.-Al menos no fue cero.

-Tienes dos por poner nombre y fecha y por haber gastado tinta para hacer garabatos sin sentido.-Reprochó.-Tienes el examen el lunes. Reprobarás.

-No se me dan muy bien los límites.-Se justificó.-Y deberían dar puntos por la fecha. Es un logro recordarla.

-Si te pones a enviar textos en clase, no se te dará bien nada.-Contestó adoptando ahora él la pose de exigir respuestas.

-Escribía a mi novio.

-¿Acerca de tu sexy profesor?-Suspiró derrotado.

-Puedo reunir firmas que avalen mi punto.-Le dijo.

-Sí, puedes.-Asintió Yamato.-Inoue es tu amiga, ella podría ayudarte con los límites.

-Miyako está muy ocupada.

-¿Tanto como para no apoyar a una amiga que podría reprobar?

Mimi le contó lo de la oportunidad de beca a de Miyako.

-Ya veo.-Lo meditó un momento.-Eso deja a Ichijouji fuera de cuestión.

-Mi novio sabe mucho de matemáticas.-Insinuó levemente.

-No es ético que un profesor de clases a su alumna.-Recordó Yamato.

-Pero es normal que un novio enseñe a su novia, la misma que podría perder la materia.

Yamato la miró como esos ojos color avellana lo miraban rogándole ayuda y su instinto protector lo traicionó. Mimi lucía condenadamente vulnerable, que incluso la molesta foto con su ex novio quedaba en el olvido.

-Me estás volviendo loco.-Declaró derrotado.-Mañana, en tu casa, ¿al mediodía?-Dijo tras recordar que por los exámenes los estudiantes saldrían temprano y los profesores también.

-No, en mi casa no.-Dijo súbitamente notando como él se sorprendía.-Mis padres darán una fiesta en casa mañana y empieza con almuerzo. Con un poco de suerte acabará para la cena.

-No es decente que una niña vaya al departamento de un hombre de veinticinco años y soltero.-La casa de ella era más adecuada porque contaba con la presencia de la servidumbre.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho. Soy una niña.-Le recordó-¿Qué puedo hacer?

Se inclinó y rozó sus labios con los del rubio delicadamente antes de marcharse a los vestidores para cambiarse. Feliz por la oportunidad que la vida le presentaba. Iría al apartamento del rubio.

Y tenía que hacer su visita memorable.

Cayó en cuenta de algo que había olvidado.

¡También tenía que recuperar su celular!

* * *

Sora no podía creer lo que sus veía. De todos los lugares en los que se imaginó al castaño comiendo tenía que ir allí precisamente.

-Vamos, que no es un sitio caro.-La animo Taichi adentrándose al lugar.-He sido considerado con tu bolsillo-¡Eh, Shikaku!-Entró gritando a modo de saludo Taichi-¿Cómo estás?

-¡Taichi!-Lo saludó el hombre mayor con afecto-¿Lo mismo de siempre?

-Sí y para mi amiga…

-¿Sora?-Preguntó sorprendido el dueño del restaurante.

Taichi miró de hito a hito.

-¿Se conocen?-Preguntó finalmente.

-¡Claro!-Exclamó Shikaku.-Sora viene a comer fielmente todos los sábados igual que tú los viernes. No sabía que ustedes se conocían.-Agregó enfáticamente.

-Somos colegas del trabajo.-Explicó Sora en brevedad.-Para mí también lo de siempre, Shikaku.-Miro en la cocina y se sorprendió de encontrarlo solo-¿Y tu familia?

-Están frente de un orgulloso abuelo.-Exclamó con emoción.-Es una nena tan grande y con unos ojazos azules iguales a su madre. Desde ya puedo ver al flojo de mi hijo sufriendo por mi nieta, porque parece ser tan exigente como su madre.-Exclamó entre risas.-Shikamaru no se despega de su lado y como la madre de Ino falleció, mi mujer los ayuda lo más que puede.

-Felicitaciones.-Dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Venga, gracias. Hoy les daré los especiales y la casa invita.-Sirvió un poco de sake e invitó a sus fieles clientes-¡Por Shikako Nara!-Brindó por su nieta.

-¡Salud!

El veterano cocinero se puso a cocinar muy contento. Dejó las órdenes de los profesores y se marchó para atender a otros clientes que llegaban al establecimiento.

-El mundo es muy pequeño.-Murmuró Sora mientras comía su ramen.

-Sí.-Contestó vagamente Taichi.-Sabes, me sorprende lo mucho que tenemos en común.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Indagó Sora.

-Nos gusta el soccer, el anime y manga, el ramen de Shikaku.-Enumeró.-Pero, somos muy diferentes.

-La vida te da sorpresas.-Comentó Sora enfáticamente.

-Sorpresas te da la vida.-Completó Taichi.

Comieron un rato más en silencio hasta que la pelirroja se animó a preguntar:

-Escuchaste todo, ¿verdad?

Taichi sorbió sus últimos tallarines antes de contestar.

-Sí, lo lamento.-Se disculpó.-No debí interferir. Pero, tú no deberías dejarte tratar así, ni por tu hermana ni por… nadie.-Agregó al final recordando que se supone que él no sabe nada de su madre interna.

-Ya me acostumbré.-Comentó Sora finalmente.-Kanade siempre tiene la razón y Sora es la paria de la familia. Supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas.

-Que no necesitas contestar.-Se apresuró a aclarar Taichi y pudo percibir notoriamente como parecía que ella quería decirle algo importante.-Pero, si necesitas hablar, soy bueno escuchando. Aunque no lo parezca.

-Nací en Osaka. Mi padre murió cuando tenía diez años y Kanade trece. Antes de eso, éramos una familia feliz.-Explicó con simpleza la vida familiar.-Cuando él murió las cosas cambiaron. No podíamos mantener la vida que llevábamos y puesto que, mi madre apenas acabó el bachillerato y sólo era ama de casa. Tuvimos que apretarnos el cinturón.-Hizo una mueca al recordar aquellos tiempos duros.-Conforme crecí las cosas entre nosotras tres cambiaron. Kanade apenas se graduó de secundaria y se rehusó a hacer el bachillerato. Yo quería ir a la Universidad, que dada la situación era un lujo. Pero, no quería ser como ellas; algo que parecía irritarlas. Mi madre prefería invertir el dinero en mantener bella a Kanade, que siempre ha sido hermosa, para que pudiera tener un marido con dinero que nos sacara de la miseria.

Taichi escuchó callado sin decir palabra. Muchas cosas parecían encajar en la personalidad de Sora.

-Recordarás que mencioné que mi hermana tiene un amante y que ella insinuó que tenía otros intereses en su marido.-Añadió.-Kanade consiguió lo que quería casándose con un rico doctor que fue mi profesor de biología en una de las optativas de la Universidad. Él era una buena persona y le guardaba mucho afecto.-Recuerda que se graduó al mismo tiempo que Kanade se comprometió y su madre hizo tan de menos su título y consideró una gran hazaña la obra de Kanade.-No conforme con ello, se encaprichó con mi novio desde el bachillerato, su actual amante.-No entró en detalles.-He allí el por qué de la relación que llevo con mi hermana es como la presenciaste.

Sora puso los palillos sobre el tazón de sopa y agradeció por la comida. Sacó su billetera y puso unos billetes en un sobre.

-Shikaku dijo que invitaba.-Le recordó Taichi mirando con interés la foto que Sora guardaba en su billetera. Era una mujer castaña, muy parecida a Kanade, por lo que dedujo era su madre. Abrazando a una pequeña Sora y a su hermana mayor con afecto y un hombre muy sonriente las abrazaba a todas desde atrás.

-Es un regalo para la pequeña.-Contestó con simpleza recogiendo sus cosas y disponiéndose a salir del establecimiento.

-Ella te envidia a ti.-Mencionó Taichi de improviso.

-¿Perdón?-Se regresó a ver al profesor de gimnasia con interés-¿Qué dijiste?

-Tu hermana te envidia a ti más de lo que tú a ella y personalmente no creo que debas sentir envidia alguna.

-Ella es hermosa, mi madre siempre dice que se parece a la abuela irlandesa, tiene más dinero del que yo tendría viviendo dos veces y está felizmente casada.

-Si fuera tan feliz no tendría la necesidad de gritarlo cada vez que puede.-Le dijo.-Ella envidia que tú seas exitosa, tengas título, trabajo, que seas más fuerte de lo que ella jamás será y que seas la hermanita menor.-Razonó Yagami.-Y tu hermana me parece una versión más joven de tu madre.

-¿Cuándo has conocido tú a mi madre?

Mierda. Piensa rápido Yagami.

-La he visto en la foto de tu billetera.-Dijo con simpleza y aquello pareció convencer a la muchacha que simplemente asintió.

-Ya.-Se alistó para irse.-Es una buena foto, guarda muchos buenos recuerdos.-Recuerdos de tiempos en los que era feliz.-Gracias por la comida, Shikaku.-Gritó al cocinero.-Buen provecho y gracias por la ayuda con Kanade hoy.-Dijo a Taichi.-Sólo por eso no me enfadará que me espiaras.-Aclaró enrumbándose a salir del lugar.

-Recuerda Sora.-Exclamó el castaño sin voltearse.-Es ella la que te envidia a ti, no al revés.

La pelirroja no contestó y el castaño escuchó como las campanillas sonaban indicando que salió del establecimiento.

Imitó a la joven y dejó un poco de dinero de regalo para la recién nacida y caminó fuera del lugar. A su derecha vio como a lo lejos la joven inspectora se marchaba y él siguió su camino a la izquierda.

Sora era… ni siquiera tenía una palabra para definirla. Era muy fuerte, no era la simple y amargada inspectora que por años creyó que era. Ahora la ve con otros ojos; ahora entiende su carácter, conducta e incluso su modo de vestir. No puede evitarlo:

La admira.

Y si su cabeza no estuviera ocupada por su bella pelirroja, incluso…

¡Qué diablos acaba de pasarse por su mente! ¡Una reverenda tontería! Por mucho que tuviese cosas en común con ella.

Él no podía empezar a sentir cosas por Sora.

Le simpatiza. Pero hasta ahí.

¿Verdad?

* * *

Era la décimo octava vez que bostezaba en lo que iba de la mañana. No podía culparse. ¡Era horrible que interrumpieran su sueño de belleza del fin de semana por un encargo! Además de eso, el día era bipolar, aunque bipolar sea una palabra de niñas. Pero, a ratos hacía sol y calor para después refrescar e incluso garuar.

¡Qué rayos!

Además, no entendía por qué era de vital importancia que lleve aquel sobre a casa de Hikari. Su madre había sido muy específica en decirle que era urgente que se lo entregue a la mamá de Hikari. Por supuesto que quiso abrirlo y husmear su contendido pero el sobre estaba sellado. No podía llegar donde mamá Yagami y entregarle eso así. Podía ser algo muy importante.

Bostezó una vez más frente a la puerta y tocó el timbre. Un "Voy" muy conocido para él se escuchó y la modorra se le fue.

¿No se le ocurrió que Hikari estaría en su casa?

Por supuesto que sí, el que se había mudado era Taichi. La menor Yagami aún vivía en el seno familiar. Ese nunca había sido el problema, hasta ahora. Hikari y él no se hablan y ni siquiera puede imaginarse cómo verá a la Noriko Yagami sin sentirse extremadamente avergonzado luego de haber seducido a su hija.

¡Y por todos los santos, que el señor Yagami no estuviese en casa!

-¿Takeru, qué haces aquí?

Los nervios no lo habían dejado pensar y la voz de la castaña lo sacó de su ensoñación. Los nervios lo habían invadido sin misericordia alguna.

-Y-yo-¡Por qué coño no podía hablar! Se supone que sólo fue a entregar el condenado sobre.

-Oh, Takeru querido.-La madre de los Yagami se asomó por el pasillo.-Hikari, ¿Qué pasó? Invítalo a pasar.-Reprendió a su hija.

-No es necesario mamá.-Trató de ocultar su nerviosismo y tenía que actuar con normalidad.-Sólo vine a entregar este mandado de mi madre biológica.-Guiñó un ojo cuando dijo aquello.

-Por eso.-Le animó la señora Yagami.-Pasa, mira lo que encontré.

Hikari se apartó de la puerta invitándolo a pasar resignada. Takeru no necesitaba que lo guiasen por la residencia ya que la conocía tan bien como a la suya propia. Encontró a la madre de Taichi y Hikari sentada frente a la mesa de centro con varias fotos esparcidas por el lugar y unos diez álbumes en el suelo.

La madre de familia le indicó una silla para que el rubio se sentara y señaló una de las fotos.

-Esta es de cuando se graduaron del jardín de infantes.-Gimió con añoro.-Eran tan pequeños y esponjosos.-Chilló emocionada ante el recuerdo.

Ambos adolescentes rieron nerviosos y miraron la foto. Ambos estaban con sus mandiles azules y sus gorritos amarillos. Tomaditos de las manos y sonriendo a la cámara

-Esto fue en tercer grado.-Indicó señalando una foto.-Ambos fueron pequeños granjeros.-Recordó.-Takeru hablaba del cerdo y Hikari de los caballos. Tú no podías pronunciar la "r".-Le recordó a su hija.-Era muy graciosos cuando te presentabas.-Siguió buscando más fotos y tomó el sobre que le habían enviado Natsuko.-Estas son.-Exclamó con una gran sonrisa.-La obra escolar. Romeo y Julieta, en cuarto grado. Natsuko tenía estas fotos y le pedí que me las enviase.-Dijo sacando varias fotos de la obra.-Takeru era tan lindo que la profesora insistió en que él sea Julieta y como Hikari tenía el cabello corto y era la única niña con la que Takeru se llevaba en ese entonces, no aceptaría otro Romeo. Hiciste un berrinche por ello.

-Takeru siempre ha hecho rabietas por todo.-Agregó Hikari.

-Había olvidado eso.-Musitó el rubio. Actuar un papel femenino no era algo que todos los niños quisieran recordar. Sin embargo, al ver la foto en el álbum los recuerdos volvían.

Noriko Yagami siguió sacando fotos y pasándoselas al par de jóvenes. Graduaciones, las primeras fiestas de adolescentes, la temporada de Takeru con acné y la de Hikari con aparatos dentales, la graduación de Yamato y Taichi, Hikari con el uniforme de marinerita, días de brujas, días de pascua, el estreno de la película de Pokemon.

-¡Recuerdo esto!-Exclamó el rubio con entusiasmo.-Hicimos competencia por ver quién obtenía más dulces y yo gané.-Contó pagado de sí mismo.

-Por dos dulces.-Rebatió Hikari.-Además, ibas tan contento a contárselo a Yamato que tropezaste en las escaleras y se te cayeron todos los dulces a la calle y los otros niños los cogieron. Te pusiste a llorar.

-Recuerdo eso.-Completó Noriko.-Le diste la mitad de tus caramelos para que Takeru dejara de llorar y él te abrazó, aquí está la foto.

En efecto un lloroso Takeru abrazaba a una divertida Hikari que le daba la mitad de sus dulces. Ambos disfrazados de Power Rangers. Ella era la rosa y él, era el rojo.

-Hemos pasado por tantas cosas, juntos.-Lo pensó Takeru, pero lo dijo en voz alta sin percatarse.

-Ni que lo digas.-Completó Hikari.

Al darse cuenta que expresaron sus pensamientos en voz alta se regresaron a ver. Así, azules a castaños, mirándose fijamente con una mezcla de sentimientos: nostalgia, tristeza, ternura, cariño… posesión.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, Takeru realizaba la importancia de esa pequeña castaña en su vida. Hikari había estado a su lado desde que tenía uso de razón, en las buenas y en las malas.

Ella era suya.

Quizá antes hubiese considerado que era como su hermanita. Pero, no ahora, no después de lo que compartieron juntos.

-Y pensar que esta será su última experiencia juntos.-Suspiró resignada notando como ambos estudiantes la miraban confundidos.-Será la última graduación juntos.-Explicó con simpleza.-Probablemente Takeru se vaya a vivir a Tokio, con la beca que le ofrecieron y Hikari estudiará aquí. Espero que no dejen que vuestra amistad se pierda por la distancia, sería una lástima.-Comentó nostálgica la madre de la chica.

Ninguno contestó. Hikari no sabía cómo hacerle frente a la situación y Takeru acababa de darse cuenta de que, en efecto, esta podría ser la última experiencia que viva con Hikari.

-Por supuesto que no.-Habló la menor Yagami llamando la atención de ambos.-Pero, la separación se daría tarde o temprano. Algún día Takeru y yo nos casaremos, tendremos nuestras propias familias. El que no nos veamos no quiere decir que… olvidaremos los buenos momentos.

Aquel fue un golpe bajo, muy bajo. Imaginarse a él con familia le costaba. Pero a ella, no, era muy fácil imaginarse a Hikari con niños en sus faldas… niños de otro hombre. Nuevamente le invadieron las nauseas.

-Sabes que Natsuko y yo siempre hemos pensado que hacen una monada de pareja.-Les dijo mirándolos con afecto.-No nos opondremos a una relación entre vosotros.-Les hizo saber.-Incluso podríamos tolerar la convivencia previo matrimonio.

-¡Mamá!-La reprendió Hikari.-Seguramente ni papá ni mi hermano te han oído decir eso.

-Tienes razón.-Se rió la señora Yagami.-Aunque para nadie es un secreto que antes de dejarte ir con cualquier desconocido ambos preferirían a Takeru, por mucho que Taichi diga lo contrario.

Eso es porque no conocían lo mujeriego que era el rubio. Pensó la muchacha.

-Mira, este es del primer recital de Hikari.-Sacó otra foto.-Le llevaste una rosa rosada que insististe a tu mamá que comprara.-Le recordó la señora Yagami.-Y esta es de cuando te rompiste el brazo.-Le mostró al rubio.-Como Hikari te hacía la tarea, no sabías nada para estudiar y ella te enseñó en una madrugada.

-¡Esa es Gatomon!-Señaló una foto con un hámster que sostenían ambos.

-¡Y Patamon!-Indicó Takeru mostrando el otro hámster.

-Solo a ustedes se les ocurrirían esos nombres.-Se burló la madre.

-Recuerdas cuando se escaparon.-Le preguntó Takeru a Hikari.

-Pasamos horas buscándolos.-Recordó la castaña.

-Menuda sorpresa cuando los encontramos.-Exclamó riendo el rubio.

-Taichi botó las sábanas de su cama al ver que allí habían decidido tener a su familia.-La joven se rió.-Eran tan pequeños.

-¡Y tantos! Lo mejor fue la cara de nuestros padres cuando dijimos que queríamos conservarlos a todos.

La castaña estalló en risas.

-Habíamos decidido tener nuestra propia granja de hámster.

Takeru también rió y con muchas ganas. Se sentía tan bien, como siempre que estaba con Hikari y ya hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera. Estar con ella era refrescante, sentía que podía ser él mismo y era genial hacerla reír. Siempre que ella reía, él lo hacía.

Así siguieron apareciendo las fotos. Se escucharon muchas risas y también muchos buenos recuerdos. Las fotografías eran una puerta al pasado que no volverá y que muchas veces se deja atrás. Pero, gracias a aquellas imágenes que quedarán guardadas por la eternidad siempre habría una forma de recordarlo.

-¡Vaya, miren la hora!-Exclamó la madre de familia-¿Quieren comer algo antes de irse?

-¿Irse?-Preguntó Takeru sorprendido.

-Hikari me ha dicho que iba a salir, asumí que sería contigo.-Contestó la madre con elocuencia.

-Mamá.-Reprochó la aludida levemente ruborizada y se incorporó de la mesa.-No salgo solo con Takeru.

Entonces, Takeru la miró. Los nervios al principio y después las fotos lo habían hecho obviar que Hikari usaba un bonito vestido suelto y rosa hasta las rodillas. Con una sandalias café un sweater tejido del mismo color. Su cabello estaba suelto y con un broche. Se veía tan bonita, irradiaba femineidad y una discreta coquetería.

Sus hormonas reaccionaron, demasiado rápido. Algo que no había pasado en mucho tiempo. ¡Ni siquiera le preocupaba que mamá Yagami estuviera en la cocina!

-Entonces, ¿Mimi y Miyako?-Ahora estaba curiosa como toda madre mientras entregaba un vaso con jugo al joven rubio.

-No.-Murmuró por lo bajo.-Daisuke Motomiya.-Dijo finalmente, consciente que su madre no se rendiría hasta saber con quién saldría.

Se escuchó caer un vaso, afortunadamente plástico.

-¡Lo siento!-Exclamó Takeru apenado.

-Tranquilo.-Contestó Hikari que ya estaba secando el contendido regado.

-Que sorpresa.-Comentó su madre expresando sus palabras y mirando suspicazmente al joven.

Él ya lo sabía. Daisuke ya se lo había dicho, pero, menuda gracia le hacía ver como Hikari se había arreglado para así para el atarantado de Daisuke.

"Déjala ir"

Tanto él como Mimi le habían dicho lo mismo. Como si fuera fácil, cómo si pudiera dejar ir tantos años de su vida. Lo acababa de recordar gracias a las fotografías. Aunque, muy a su pesar sabía que él no merecía a Hikari.

-Hikari.-Se escuchó que llamaban desde afuera luego de timbrar.

-Es él.-Musitó la aludida sin ver al rubio.-Me voy, mami.-Le lanzó un beso, tomó su bolsa y se dispuso a marcharse.-Adiós, Takeru.-Lo dijo de espaldas y desapareció tras la puerta.

No lo miró estirar un brazo pretendiendo detenerla. Pero, la madre de la joven sí. Más, decidió no hacer comentarios.

Takeru cayó en cuenta de la realidad. Lo que habían hecho los había distanciado y en el futuro no podía ver sino obstáculos entre ellos que los distanciarían más.

Y él aún no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir.

* * *

De color rojo brillante estaba encerrado. El diecinueve del presente mes, sería un gran día. Ya lo había decidido. Estaría con Koushiro y su proyecto quedaría perfecto. También estaría el amargado de Ichijouji pero eso no impediría que su día fuera perfecto.

-¿Encerrando fechas, hermanita?

Tan ensimismada estaba Miyako en su día perfecto que no se había percatado que su hermana Ayane miraba el calendario con insistencia

-¡Ese día Tohru viene de visita!-Recordó con júbilo.

¡Lo había olvidado! Pero, la visita de su hermano no hará sino hacer su día aún más perfecto. Cuando su hermano venía su madre se esmeraba en la cocina y siempre se la pasaba bien con Tohru en casa. Primero Koushiro, luego su perfecto proyecto y por último Tohru. No podía pedir más.

-Oye.-Llamó la hermana de en medio a la menor-¿El último paseo de secundaria no es en esa semana?

Su alegría se fue al trasto y empezó a revisar los números rápidamente. Sí, esa fecha sería el paseo del curso, el último paseo con sus amigos. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y empezó a llorar con fuerza. Asustando a toda la casa.

¡No era justo!

¡La vida no era justa!

* * *

Encontrar el edificio no resultó tan difícil como pensó que sería. Después de todo, la última vez que estuvo ahí estaba lloviendo a cántaros, de manera que casi no podía ver por dónde iba, pero lo encontró y se sentía muy orgullosa de ello.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita?

Un amable hombre de edad que tenía toda la pinta de ser el portero del lugar le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Sí.-Contestó la joven con una sonrisa.-Vengo a ver a Yamato Ishida.

-Oh, claro, el profesor Ishida lo mencionó.-Comentó tras una pausa.-Dijo que su primita iba a venir hoy a estudiar con él.

¡¿Primita?!

¡¿Quién se cree ese rubio?!

-Es el 309.-Informó el anciano con indulgencia.-En el tercer piso.

-Ya lo sabía, pero, gracias igualmente.-Exclamó antes de dirigirse al ascensor.

Se sentía indignada. ¿Su primita?, ¿acaso parecía colegiala? Se miró en el espejo del ascensor. Iba con una blusa con la mangas tres cuartos, caída, color blanco, un short a la cintura mostrando lo bien formada que se encontraba y que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos. Sus flats eran azul eléctrico y combinaba con su grueso cintillo y su bolso era cruzado y muy chic. Se había maquillado. ¡No parecía una chiquilla! Debió decirle que su novia iba a ir a visitarlo. Eso no tenía nada de malo.

Cuando llegó a la puerta tocó con fuerza e insistencia. Hasta que se escucharon pasos del otro lado de la puerta y muchas cosas moviéndose.

-¿Ya son las doce?

Eso fue lo que preguntó cuando abrió la puerta y la encontró parada frente a él. ¡Ni siquiera la saludó!

-Hola, es un gusto verte, te ves genial.-Añadió con sarcasmo.

-Lo siento, hola.-Saludó recorriendo el cuerpo de la joven involuntariamente. Se veía hermosa de blanco y muy… sexy.

-¿No piensas saludarme?-Preguntó Mimi con los brazos en jarras y pretendiendo sonar ofendida. Aunque no podía despegar sus ojos del pecho bien formado del rubio que se apreciaba tras su sencilla remera blanca.

-Yamato, querido, tienes una taza de azúcar.

Una voz femenina llamó la atención de ambos y ante una sorprendida Mimi se presentó una mujer envuelta en un picardías negro casi transparente. Era mucho mayor que ella, se notaba a kilómetros y claramente no esperaba verla a ella allí ya que la fulminó con la mirada, tanto como Mimi a ella.

-Señorita Matsuda.-Saludó Yamato interrumpiendo ese duelo de miradas.-Lo lamento, pero no tengo.

-Es una lástima.-Contestó la mujer llevándose la taza a sus exageradamente grandes pechos-¿Quién es ella?, ¿tu hermanita?

-Ella es…

-Soy su novia.-Lo interrumpió Mimi con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Aquella respuesta pilló por sorpresa a la acosadora vecina. Con ello comprobó que no parecía una niña porque la mujer lo aceptó rápidamente y ni siquiera cuestionó sus palabras. Sin embargo la recorrió de pies a cabeza reparando especialmente en sus pechos y sonrió con suficiencia acomodando su escote.

Mimi lamentó tener los pechos tan pequeños más no se dejó amedrentar.

-Sí, Mimi.-Dijo dirigiéndose a la castaña.-Ella es la señorita Matsuda, mi vecina.

-Es un placer.-Mintió la joven Tachikawa con una falsa sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo.-La mujer imitó el gesto.-Es raro ya que nunca antes había venido.

Lo sabía por experiencia ya que acosaba a sus vecinos quiso decir Tachikawa. Pero, mordió su lengua.

-À peine je suis arrivé de Paris. Il ne pouvait pas espérer pour voir mon fiancé.-Mimi pronunció un perfecto francés tanto que sorprendió al propio Yamato. Ni que decir de la mujer.

-Dijo que acaba de llegar de París.-Indicó Yamato.-Recordará que vivía allí. Ella nació aquí pero también vive allá.

-También he dicho que no podía esperar a ver a mi novio.-Explicó ahora en japonés.-Ahora, si nos disculpa, no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo.-Se pegó a Yamato intencionalmente de manera que la mujer musitó una disculpa y cerró la puerta.

Cuando Mimi se percató que aún estaba viendo y se aseguró de que Yamato no se daba cuenta de eso. Colgó sus brazos al cuello y besó profundamente los labios del rubio. Beso que fue correspondido.

-J'aime t'embrasser.-Me encanta besarte, dijo la castaña en francés.

-À aussi mon.-A mi también. Contestó en un susurro resignado el rubio.

Ella le sonrió complacida y cerró la puerta tras liberarlos del agarre.

-No me gusta tu vecina.-Dijo finalmente.

-Creo que ambos lo notamos y que el sentimiento es correspondido.-Mencionó el rubio con una pizca de gracia en su voz.-No me quejaré si es que esto hace que deje de colgar la ropa en pantaletas o de salir en picardías cada vez que me siente salir o entrar a mi departamento.

-Buscona.-Se quejó Mimi enfurruñada.

Estaba celosa y ni siquiera podía ocultarlo. Era muy tierna y le hacía sentirse bien que lo celara. Se sentía querido.

Mimi por su parte había olvidado el reclamo que estaba dispuesta a hacerle tras el encuentro con la vecina acosadora. No iba a darle el gusto de escucharlos discutir.

-No sabía que hablabas francés con tamaña fluidez.-Comentó Yamato entablando conversación.

-También hablo inglés e italiano con bastante fluidez, aunque soy un poco torpe con el español.-Confesó.

-Yo lo hablo bastante bien y lo escribo también.-Mencionó Yamato.-Inglés e italiano también, incluso griego.

-¡Meraviglioso!-Exclamó Mimi en italiano.-Parece que todas tus optativas en la Universidad fueron idiomas.

-La gran mayoría.-Confesó el rubio.

-¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?-Preguntó Mimi con elocuencia.

-Por supuesto.-Se quitó del paso e hizo una dramática reverencia para que pase la castaña.-Pase usted, señorita. Lamento el desorden, estaba limpiando un poco.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-Preguntó tímidamente.

-No.

Su respuesta fue tan vehemente que sorprendió a la muchacha y a él mismo. Hacía mucho tiempo que él realizaba las labores domésticas solo. Cuando estaba casado no lo hacía, a Kasumi se le daban muy bien y por ello, ella era la encargada de mantener la casa en orden. Era tan buena limpiando que se parecía mucho al personaje de la serie americana FRIENDS, Mónica Bing.

Que Mimi se pusiera a ayudarle sería… como si Kasumi lo estuviera haciendo.

-¿Ayudas a las criadas a hacer la limpieza?-Preguntó en un tono más amable y jocoso.

-Por supuesto que no.-Contestó cruzándose de brazos.-No se les paga por acostarse con mi padre.-Respondió con elocuencia.-Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda hacerlo.

Yamato vio la convicción en sus ojos y se rindió. Había un montoncito de polvo que debía de recoger. Supone que aquello no lastimará sus delicadas manos.

-Recoge esa basura.-Le indicó la escoba y el recogedor.-Yo terminaré una vez que limpie el estante.

Mimi lo miró tomar de espalda las fotos. Por supuesto, comenzando con la gran imagen enmarcada en plata de Kasumi Ishida. La limpiaba con delicadeza y ternura. Asegurándose que cada detalle se mantuviera impecable. Le guardaba gran cariño a su retrato.

La joven Tachikawa miró el artefacto de limpieza en sus manos. Una escoba, había visto su uso millones de veces en la televisión. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

La nariz de Yamato empezó a reaccionar al polvo que percibía, cuando se giró a ver a la joven que se supone estaría recogiendo el polvo y la encontró… ¿jugando con la escoba?

-Se puede saber qué estás haciendo.-Preguntó intrigado alzando su delgada ceja.

-Barro, creo que así se le dice.-Explicó Mimi con simpleza.

-No, señorita, tú estás ensuciando.-Notó cómo Mimi tomaba la escoba-¿No sabes tomar una escoba?

-¡No, de acuerdo!-La muchacha se puso muy roja y se cruzó de brazos.-Nunca he tomado una escoba en mi vida.

-¿Entonces, por qué sugeriste ayudar?

-Porque se supone que dirías: "No te molestes, puedo solo.".-Espetó la muchacha.-Es el protocolo.

-A estas alturas ya deberías de haberte dado cuenta que no sigo el protocolo precisamente. No estarías aquí de seguirlo.-La muchacha se cruzó de brazos enojada y giró la cabeza al otro lado.

Era Mimi. No cabía la menor duda, ella se enojaba, enfurruñaba y no admitía que se había equivocado. Kasumi aún seguiría disculpándose por su torpeza.

-No te molestes, ya termino yo.-Repitió lo que ella dijo. Mimi le sonrió y se dirigió arbitrariamente a la cocina-¿Dónde vas?

-¿Ya comiste?-Preguntó abriendo las ventanas que separaban la sala-comedor de la cocina.

-No, pero eso puede esperar.-Respondió Yamato.

-Claro, en lo que terminas la limpieza y te aseas.-Guiñó el ojo de manera coqueta.

Yamato rodó los ojos y se giró resignado. Derrotado por una mocosa de diecisiete años, ¡que humillación! Pero, por alguna extraña razón no podía negarle nada a esa niña.

-¿Puedo contar con que no incendiarás mi cocina?-Preguntó picándola.

-Te tragarás tus palabras.-Anunció la muchacha convencida.-Prepararé una comida que hará que te chupes los dedos.

-Ya.-Se burló el rubio.

-Si lo hago tendrás que devolverme mi celular.-Propuso la muchacha tras haber visualizado su teléfono en la repisa de la sala.

-Trato hecho.-Contestó el rubio con seguridad en sí mismo.-Pero, si tenemos que pedir a domicilio te lo devolveré después de los exámenes.

-Hecho.-Acto seguido le lanzó un beso volado.-Tómate tu tiempo cariño.

Yamato entró a su recámara a limpiarla y a asearse con el celular en la mano. No se había apagado puesto que no lo había tocado desde que vio aquella foto que tanto lo molestó y estaba seguro que Tachikawa no se lo ganaría.

Si no podía sostener una escoba, ¿Cuántas probabilidades de que sepa cocinar existen?

* * *

Se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente en la sala de su casa. Camino hacia el futuro, de Bill Gates. Un libro que le ofrecía un interesante punto de vista respecto a cómo alcanzó el famoso Gates su actual éxito.

-Ya llegué.

Una voz masculina lo sacó de su lectura y su madre dejó de arreglar la cocina.

-Bienvenido, querido.-Contestó la mujer de manera monótona saludando al hombre que ingresaba a la casa con un semblante cansado.-El almuerzo estará listo en diez minutos.

El padre de familia asintió y se dirigió a sentarse en la sala. La mujer le llevó el periódico y antes de sentarse simplemente le dirigió una mirada a su hijo sentado en el sofá del frente.

Ken sintió esa mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos parecidos a los suyos.

-Padre.-Saludó primero por respeto.

El aludido hizo una educada inclinación en la cabeza y se dirigió al pequeño altar donde iba todos los días. Abrió el cajón y se dejó ver una fotografía, grande y con cintos negros cruzados.

-Hola hijo, cómo estás.-Saludó a la fotografía y se arrodilló frente a ella. Encendió un incienso y miró la foto antes de sonreírle.-Las cosas aquí están igual que siempre desde que te marchaste…

Exactamente, pensó Ken para sus adentros.

La conversación más larga que tenían sus padres con cualquier otra "persona" era con el retrato de Osamu. Ambos, tanto su madre como su padre.

Volvió la lista a su libro no sin antes reparar en el resto de su casa. Parecía un museo dedicado al primogénito de los Ichijouji. Muchas fotos y diplomas que su hermano mayor había ganado en sus escasos diez años en el mundo.

-Pronto serán diez años.-Habló el señor Ichijouji a la fotografía.-Y aún parece que en cualquier momento entrarás con un nuevo logro bajo el brazo.

Ken quiso decirle que él tenía docenas de logros guardados debajo de su cama pero como el individuo racional que era no le encontraba sentido.

Se levantó y dirigió a su habitación. Dejó el libro en el buró y guardó sus lentes de lectura en el cajón del mismo. Al abrirlo se encontró con otra foto, una de Osamu y él juntos y sonrientes. Se llevaban bien, Osamu era perfecto en todo y ser un hermano mayor no era la excepción.

-La próxima semana serán diez años.-Musitó al viento.

Diez años desde que el mundo dejó de girar para sus padres.

Y eso incluyó su existencia.

* * *

Limpiar la casa siempre era agotador. Tanto así que no pudo evitar recostarse un rato en la tina y quedarse pensando más de la cuenta.

Mimi era increíble. El modo en el que le habló a su vecina fue…. Francamente, pensó que se pondría a chillar cosas como: "Soy Mimi Tachikawa…" y con eso los expondría. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Fue bastante diplomática en cómo le hizo conocer a la señorita Matsuda que ella era su novia. Incluso con el salvaje beso al final, a sabiendas que la mujer los veía. Pero, esperó hasta que pretendió ocultarse.

Siempre tenía ese problema con las mujeres. No era la primera vez, incluso de casado. Kasumi siempre se retraía y permitía que la amedrentasen. Era él el que siempre despejaba sus dudas y hacía cosas como tomarle de las manos frente a las mujeres que le coqueteaban o mostraba deliberadamente su anillo de matrimonio. Kasumi nunca hubiese saltado a sus labios para demostrarle a otra mujer que él era su marido.

Tachikawa, por su parte se lo hizo saber de la forma más elegante y posiblemente creíble.

Ambas demostraban que lo querían. Pero, era la primera vez que veía a alguien dispuesta pelear por ello. Claro, que Tachikawa era una luchadora en más de un sentido.

Por otro lado, Kasumi era una mujercita de su casa, Mimi no había tocado una escoba en toda su vida. Kasumi no podía cocinar nada comestible y Mimi aseguraba que recuperaría su celular.

Mimi era caprichosa y a su manera consentida, jamás le han negado nada material. Kasumi era de las que tenía el celular de moda luego de que salían tres modelos mucho mejores.

Kasumi era muy espontanea. Mimi parecía tener un plan para todo aunque nunca saliera como esperara.

Kasumi era toda ternura y en Mimi podía sentir además de ternura, una mujer muy apasionada oculta en el fondo de esa muchacha de diecisiete años. Encendía en él algo que pensó jamás volvería a sentir por nadie.

Era difícil concebir que dos mujeres tan parecidas físicamente fueran tan diferentes.

Y que a pesar de esas diferencias causaran el mismo efecto en él.

-La comida está lista.-Se escuchó un grito desde la sala.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en el baño? Comprobó el reloj y vio que era cerca de una hora. Sumado a los quince minutos que tardó en arreglar su cuarto. Salió de la ducha. Se puso unos pants oscuros y los desechó al instante, no le parecía propio que lo viera en pijama. Se puso unos jeans desgastados y una camiseta oscura. Dejó su cabello secarse naturalmente y salió de su cuarto.

El olor que le llevó a su nariz fue… sublime. Olía delicioso.

Reparó en su pequeña mesa puesta correctamente con dos platos servidos de manera muy elegante. Parecía comida de un fino restaurante. Sinceramente se hubiese sorprendido con una comida no quemada o enlatada.

La muchacha estaba de pie junto a la mesa, aún con el delantal que él utilizaba para cocinar y una sonrisa traviesa y triunfal en su dulce rostro.

Decidió molestarla, le gustaba eso. Era muy divertido picarla.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó cruzándose de brazos-¿Dónde tiraste los contenedores de comida?

-¡¿Qué?!-Bufó indignada la muchacha-¡Lo he preparado yo sola!

-No puedo saberlo. He estado una hora en la tina.-Siguió molestándola mientras se acercaba a la comida para olerla.-Huele bien, pero, ¿es comestible?

-Por su puesto.-Comentó con aires de grandeza.-Por la cantidad de latas de atún y sardinas que tienes me imagino que no podrás diferenciar un poco de pollo, de hecho, lasagña.

-Te tengo.-Comentó con una sonrisa.-No tengo pollo en mi nevera.

-Lo sé.-Contestó Mimi con simpleza.-Le debes dos mil setecientos yens a la señora de la tienda en la esquina.-Explicó con simpleza.-Quería pagar yo pero no aceptaba tarjetas, solo efectivo. Así que le pedí que lo agregara a tu cuenta, puedes ir a comprobarlo ahora mismo pero sería una lástima porque la comida se enfriaría.

Ante tamaño argumento, el rubio se quedó sin palabras. Se apresuró a abrir la silla de Mimi para que se sentase y él se puso en frente.

-Bon appétit.-Dijo Mimi antes de colocar su servilleta en su regazo.

El rubio sonrió en respuesta y probó la pasta.

Delicioso y ni siquiera pudo ocultar su expresión, lo notó al ver su sonrisa de satisfacción. Definitivamente no puede con esa mujer.

-Me rindo.-Exclamó derrotado.-Está exquisito.

-Lo sé. El que no sepa cómo tomar una escoba no define si se cocinar o no.-Contestó la muchacha con seguridad y antes de comer extendió su mano.-Mi recompensa.-Exigió.

Clavó sus ojos azules en el pequeño rostro hasta que se paró y fue por el celular.

-Un trato es un trato.-Suspiró derrotado y volvió a comer la deliciosa comida.

Mimi tomó su celular y se puso a monear en él. Tenía menos del cincuenta por ciento de batería pero le servía para revisar. No tenía llamadas pero sí muchos mensajes de las diferentes redes sociales y móviles. Sonrió complacida al ver que Yamato no había husmeado en su mensajería. Francamente, ella lo hubiese hecho en el celular de él. Entró a su multimedia, para poner un poco de música de fondo. Dio por error a las imágenes y lo primero que vio fue la única imagen de Michael y ella que no había alcanzado a borrar. Recordó que el rubio le dijo acosadora, claramente indicaba que había visto sus fotos y eso significaba que Yamato había visto esa foto en su celular.

Trató de seguir comiendo con normalidad pero no pudo.

-Ese era Michael.-Indicó la foto del celular.-No alcancé a borrar esta foto cuando eliminé las demás.-Indicó la imagen.

-No tienes nada que explicar.-La atajó Yamato.

-¿Por qué no me dices cómo te sientes respecto a haber encontrado esta foto en mi móvil?-Preguntó con ternura.

-Porque no siento nada al respecto.-Contestó el rubio mientras terminaba su lasagña-¿Puedo repetir?

Extendió el plato y Mimi puso otro pedazo de pasta en el plato que él se dedicó a devorar.

-¿Sientes algo por mi?-Le preguntó directamente.

Yamato dejó de comer y miró a la castaña que parecía compungida. Ahí estaba de nuevo su gran dilema. La quiere o no la quiere.

-Sí.-Eso era más seguro.-Pero, soy un adulto.

-Creo que cualquier novio se molestaría si su novia tuviese una foto con su ex. Sin importar la edad.

-Yo no soy "cualquier novio".-Le espetó a la defensiva.-Mimi, sabías que esto no sería un camino de rosas.

-Sólo quería que me hables un poco más.-Explicó ella.-Quiero llegar a conocerte como nadie más te conozca. Eso era todo, no me parece algo malo.

La joven tomó su plato y se dirigió al fregadero.

-Los lavaré después.-Fue lo único que dijo Yamato.

-No es problema…

-Tú cocinaste, deja lavo yo.-Contestó con simpleza.-Gracias, estuvo delicioso.

-Debes considerar comer algo más que enlatados.-Aconsejó la muchacha.-Esto te quedará hasta mañana.-Indicó el molde con la mitad de la lasagña.

-Tengo un trabajo cansado, llego tarde, no quiero meterme una hora a la cocina para preparar algo que comeré en quince minutos.

No le tomó mucho tiempo lavar los platos. El silencio se formó inevitablemente. Yamato se giró con las manos húmedas y vio a Mimi recargada contra el mesón observándolo y con el celular en la mano. Se volvió de nuevo a los platos en el fregadero.

-No es nada malo.-Dijo de repente sintiendo como la mirada de la castaña se clavaba en su espalda.-El que quieras saber más, no es nada malo.

Mimi sonrió victoriosa y empezó a sacarle más fotos.

-¿Acosadora?

-No tengo muchas fotos tuyas y ninguna nuestra.-Contestó con simpleza y aprovechó que estaba de frente para sacarle más fotos.

-Yo no tengo ninguna foto tampoco. Pero no te las tomo a traición.-Se defendió el maestro terminando su labor.-Bueno, iré a por los libros para empezar a estudiar.

Mimi lo vio desaparecer por una puerta y notó que había dejado olvidado su celular y su mente voló. Ya había admitido que ella sí revisaría su celular.

Más su semblante cambió cuando se encontró con una foto de Yamato y Kasumi en la pantalla principal. Solo con eso no tenía necesidad de entrar a la galería. Incluso había un par de videos. No quería ver su contenido que le indicaba lo feliz que fue el matrimonio del rubio.

Yamato llegó en ese instante y adivinó rápidamente el por qué de la sombría expresión de la muchacha. Se esperaba lo peor, reclamos, acusaciones, un ataque de celos.

Pero, no.

Ella se mantuvo muy tranquila y dejó el celular sobre la mesilla de centro antes de voltearse a ver a Yamato y sonreírle con ternura.

-¿Empezamos?

El rubio estaba atónito. No creía que ella vaya a dejar pasar así nada más algo como eso. Pero, lo hizo.

-Venga, dilo.-Dejó los libros a un lado y se sentó frente a ella, en el mismo sofá.

-Es increíble cuánto nos parecemos.-Fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

Y no faltó que diga más para que Yamato sepa en qué estaba pensando. Quería decirle que no era así. Que además de cierto parecido físico ella distaba mucho de ser igual a Kasumi.

Sin embargo, las implicaciones que daban sus palabras lo obligaron a callarse. Implicaría que la quiere a ella y que no piensa en Kasumi más. Pero, eso es mentira. Al menos por el momento.

Kasumi sigue en su corazón.

Pero, de alguna forma, ya no está sola.

Cuando estaba con Mimi no pensaba en Kasumi y si al principio creyó que se acercó a ella por el parecido hoy ha comprobado que no es así. Quiere besarla a pesar de que es completamente diferente a su difunta esposa..

¿Qué significaba eso?

Lo único que se le ocurrió para contestarla fue acercarse a ella y besarla. Quería calmar sus dudas pero no encontraba las palabras, por lo que optó por las acciones.

Era imponente. Como siempre cuando él tomaba la iniciativa. La obligó a seguir su ritmo más no tardó en hacerlo. Mimi era una bomba de pasión combinada con ternura.

-Mimi.-Le dijo cuando se separó para tomar aire y la vio a los ojos cuando lo dijo.-Tú eres Mimi.

Ante aquella aseveración la castaña no pudo sino volver a besarlo esta vez con mayor entrega y pasión. Bajó sus manos sobre el bien formado pecho del rubio y las introdujo dentro de su camiseta.

Esa muchacha lo estaba desquiciando. No recordaba haber estado tan ciego por la pasión y el deseo antes.

Yamato besaba su cuello cegado por el deseo que le producía su tacto. Era algo glorioso que no había sentido en años. La calidez que emanaba su cuerpo y la manera en la que encajaba con el suyo. Sus manos no pudieron resistir y se introdujeron en la ancha blusa sintiendo la tersa piel del abdomen y del nacimiento de sus senos.

Con pericia desabrochó el brasier más no lo retiró. Simplemente alzó las copas dejando expuestas las suaves cumbres a su tacto. Eran pequeños y manejables. Perfectos.

Mimi gimió cuando la boca de Yamato se colocó en su seno y empezó a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa. Jugó con el uno y con el otro hasta que sus pezones se irguieron mostrando excitación. Sus manos no se abarcaban toda la espalda y pecho del rubio. Necesitaba sentirlo junto a ella. Jamás se había sentido así con Michael.

Yamato la presionó contra su cuerpo haciéndole sentir cuanto la deseaba. Sí, la deseaba. Como a nadie. Era tanto tiempo sin hacerlo.

Mimi sintió su dureza y se sintió orgullosa de ponerlo así. En un rápido movimiento lo hizo sacarse la camiseta y se incorporó de manera que pudiera besarlo a gusto. Besó el cuello, los hombros, el pecho.

Yamato no pudo evitar imaginarse si Michael la había enseñado a hacer eso y se sorprendió por la ráfaga de celos que sintió tan solo de pensarlo.

-Te quiero, Yamato.-Dijo Mimi luego de besarle los labios nuevamente.

Mandó todas sus inseguridades al caño y volvió a reclamar sus labios con ímpetu.

-No me gusta que tengas esa foto ahí.-Dijo finalmente entre besos.-No me gustó en lo absoluto. Bórrala.

Ella podría decirle lo mismo. Pero no podía comparar a un bastardo ex como Michael con una inmaculada esposa como Kasumi.

-Vale.-Exclamó Mimi dejándose hacer. Ni siquiera se percató de que Yamato estaba empezando a quitarle su blusa. Estaba consumida por el deseo y dispuesta a entregarlo todo en ese momento.-No vuelvas a decir que soy tu prima.-Exigió ella de vuelta.

El rubio no contestó, simplemente volvió a besarla.

Yamato lo vio. La vio entregada a él. Haría lo que sea que él le pidiese.

Ella, Mimi, no Kasumi, su alumna.

Entonces volvió a la realidad.

La cinta del cabello de la muchacha estaba caída, su brasier suelto y su blusa subida hasta el abdomen. Era un milagro que no haya llegado a sus senos, porque aquello hubiese sido su perdición. Él estaba sin camisa y con una dolorosa erección en el pantalón.

Se separó de ella como si quemara.

-Esto no está bien.-Dijo con firmeza.-Arréglate.

Se alejó a la ventana y maldijo el momento en el que decidió dejar de fumar. ¡Necesitaba un maldito cigarro!

-¿Qué pasó?-Preguntó Mimi aún aturdida y acomodándose la ropa-¿Hice algo mal?-Por alguna razón, tenía ganas de llorar.

Yamato se compadeció de ella y se acercó nuevamente. La vio desorientada y tan excitada como él. Reconoció el deseo frustrado Sólo que ella apenas se daba cuenta. La tomó entre sus brazos y la acurrucó contra su cuerpo.

-No, no hiciste nada malo.-Dijo él acunándola.-Pronto pasará.

-¿Qué pasó?-Insistió en saber Mimi.

-Pequeña.-La llamo con ternura-¿Sabes lo cerca que estuvimos de hacer el amor?

Mimi se puso roja, algo que no ocurría muy a menudo y decidió acurrucarse más al rubio.

-Te hubiera dejado.-Dijo ocultando su rostro.-Ahora yo…

Él lo sabía. Pero, se sentía bien escucharlo de ella. Sentía que no la había forzado a nada.

-Lo sé, yo también.-Indicó.-Si nos quedamos abrazados un rato más pasará.-Explicó. Él no era ningún novato o principiante. Sin embargo parecía que la experiencia de Mimi era muy escasa.-Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así, años.

Mimi supo lo que implicaban esas palabras.

-¿Pensaste en ella?-Lo enfrentó directamente sorprendiendo a Yamato por su valentía.-Y quiero la verdad.

-No.-Dijo tras una pausa. No podía mentirle.-No pensé en ella.

Sintió como la castaña se relajó en sus brazos y volvió a recargar su rostro en su pecho.

-Me siento frustrada.

Yamato ahogó una risa.

-Yo también.

-Tienes que compensarme.-Declaró Mimi rápidamente.

-¿Qué?

-Has sido tú el que se ha echado para atrás.-Le recordó.-En la semana de vacaciones, vámonos de paseo los dos, no con el colegio.

Yamato lo meditó un momento. Irse de paseo solos los dos. Todas sus alarmas sonaron anunciándole que eso era una pésima idea. Pero, conocía a Tachikawa y no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente. Por lo que, pensó rápido.

-Está bien.-Dijo tranquilo viendo como la muchacha iba a empezar a festejar.-Tendrás que sacar más de ochenta y cinco en el examen.

Las probabilidades de que Mimi sacase ese puntaje eran una en un millón.

Sin embargo el rostro decidido de la castaña lo inquietó un poco.

-Hecho.-Tiró sus brazos al cuello.-Cerremos el pacto.-Unió sus labios a los del rubio y alcanzó el celular de la mesilla tomando rápidamente una foto ambos besándose sin que el rubio se diera cuenta.-Ahora, empecemos con esos límites.

Yamato sonrió de medio lado. Era muy difícil que Mimi lograse el puntaje prometido, pero, se veía muy mona decidida así como estaba. Vio como su celular vibró y fue a ver de qué se trataba. Era un mensaje multimedia.

La foto de ellos dos besándose apareció inmediatamente. No pudo evitar recordar su apasionado encuentro en el sofá hace pocos minutos.

A pesar de todo era una buena foto. Muy natural. Un recuerdo de lo que ellos compartieron.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo al darse cuenta que deseaba más de lo que debería que Mimi sacase el ochenta y cinco.

* * *

El ambiente en el curso era muy tenso. Como siempre que había un examen. Nunca faltaban los relajados que habían estudiado o que de alguna forma rendían bien el examen como Miyako y Ken, los que habían estudiado pero no se confiaban, como ella y… ¿Mimi? Y por supuesto, nunca faltaba el que había estudiado poco y juraba que se aprendería todo el material cinco minutos antes de la prueba.

Vio a Daisuke pasar por su salón y le saludó efusivamente mientras le decía: "Suerte", sin gritar.

Era increíble como el muchacho que consideró tan pesado podía tener un lado bueno. Quizá si se hubiese tomado la molestia de conocerlo antes hubiesen podido ser mejores amigos de los que ya eran.

En su cita se había portado como todo un caballero, fue divertido y lo disfrutó muchísimo. Lamentablemente no sintió nada especial.

No había fuegos artificiales ni mariposas en su estómago solo por estar cerca de Daisuke, ni siquiera cuando él le tomó la mano para el camino de regreso a casa. Francamente, agradece que la respetase y ni siquiera exigiera el conocido beso de despedida.

No quería decírselo tan pronto. Pero, era un hecho que no podría verlo más que como a un amigo.

Aunque Takeru jamás le correspondiera sus sentimientos.

Ella no vio la mueca de disgusto del rubio cuando vio la familiaridad con la que se trataban Hikari y el primate de Motomiya.

-Buenos días, jóvenes.-Yamato entró saludando a la clase con dos sobres en sus brazos.-Por favor, distánciense, ya conocen las reglas. No tienten a su suerte y hagamos un buen examen.-Se volteó para escribir la hora en la que el examen empezaría y en la que acabaría.-Sobre la mesa, vuestros carnets, lápiz, bolígrafo y borrador. Celulares apagados y en la bolsa por favor.-Le pasó una bolsa oscura a Mimi, que era la primera alumna y que tenía que llegar al final de la clase.-El examen está hecho para ser realizado en dos horas así que no malgasten su tiempo intentando copiar, todo intento de copia será sancionado. Recuerden marcar bien sus respuestas para que la computadora las registre, usen lápiz 2B.

Hikari escuchó todas las reglas y colocó su celular en la bolsa y se la pasó a Takeru. Cómo cambiaban las cosas, para ese entonces estuvieran creando su propio sistema de copia infalible. Ahora ni se hablaban.

-Mientras se les retira su celular, quiero que conozcan a su nuevo compañero. Pasa por favor.-Pidió al muchacho.-Su nombre es William Black.-Escribió su nombre en el pizarrón.-Viene de Estados Unidos en un programa cultural. Será su compañero este último trimestre, antes de volver a graduarse en su colegio. Sean buenos con él.-Dijo finalmente cediéndole la palabra al muchacho.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo William, pero pueden llamar Willis.-Saludó e hizo una reverencia oriental y en un acento gracioso.-Espero que nos llevemos bien.

A pesar del acento, el joven dejó a más de una chica boquiabierta. Era alto, de tez pálida, un cabello corto y rubio y de unos maravillosos ojos verde agua y...

Era muy parecido a Takeru.

Eso pensaron todos y todas más ninguno lo dijo en voz alta. Había impresionado el parecido.

El lápiz de Hikari se resbaló de entre sus manos. Takeru lo vio y se extrañó, se inclinó a recogerlo y no pudo evitar ver el semblante asombrado de su mejor amiga que no despegaba la vista del americanillo ese.

-¿Hikari?

-Tendrás que tomar asiento tras Yagami.-Indicó Yamato.-Hikari, por favor, ponte de pié.

-S-sí.-Contestó la castaña en un tono más alto de lo normal que no pasó desapercibido para la clase que se rió avergonzando a la joven.

El aparente clon de Takeru fue a sentarse al lugar indicado con un juego de hojas de examen. Pasó por lado de Hikari y la sonrió provocándole rubor y que Hikari le devolviera la sonrisa. Era demasiado parecido a Takeru.

-Mucha suerte, empiecen.-Indicó Yamato.

Takeru apenas lo escuchó. Aquel mínimo intercambio de gestos entre el extranjero y Hikari habían bastando para sacarlo de sus casillas.

El niño bonito ese había ruborizado a Hikari y la había sonreído. Pero, lo que más le molestó fue que la hizo sonreírle de vuelta.

Aquello fue poco menos que un pecado mortal para Takeru.

* * *

Lo veía y no lo creía. Pero, ahí estaba, era verídico, la computadora lo había dicho y ella no cometía errores. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar ponerse a revisar los ejercicios él mismo.

Tenía que haber una equivocación, no podía ser posible.

Pero lo era y no había equivocación alguna.

Yamato frotó sus sienes y se alzó los lentes de sus ojos antes de ver a la pequeña mujercita que tenía los brazos en jarras en una posición de triunfo inminente y una sonrisa impertinente.

Ese número, ese mendigo número que se repetía dos veces lo iba a hacer pagar.

88. Mimi había sacado 88 y no perdió tiempo para ir a mostrárselo tras haber recibido la calificación de la máquina. Lo encontró en la sala de profesores, sorprendentemente vacía.

Sintió como los brazos de su novia se colgaban a su cuello y pegaba su rostro al suyo aún con aquella insolente sonrisa de triunfo, besó sus labios tímidamente.

-Y bien, querido, ¿Dónde iremos de vacaciones?

**¿Continuará…?**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Oficialmente este capítulo se pasa de largo.**

**Y 50 Shades of Grey ha influído en mí jajajaja. Dios cómo me saldrán los LEMMON ahora n/n**

**Algunos me odiarán, otros me amarán. Lamentablemente no soy de las que les gusta hacer las cosas en dos partes. Aunque, probablemente el paseo me lo haré así xD.**

**Sí, me tarde MESES escribiendo esto. Pero, creo que quedé medianamente satisfecha con el resultado. Con lo perfeccionista que soy pues nunca queda como yo quiero.**

**Pero, me complace saber que hay bastante Mimato xD como debería. Espero que satisfaga a Grez que siempre me demanda más Mimato en sus RR (Te quiero Grez)**

**De ahí, pues hubo muchas complicaciones, hasta para el nombre del capítulo me compliqué. Creo que debí ponerle Eriana como me lo sugirieron. Pero, ahí vamos.**

**Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi fic y dejen sus valiosísimos comentarios. Los espero con ansias.**

**Con 50 RR sigo más rápido xD**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los lectores, los que agregan a favoritos o alertas, pero, especialmente a los que me alegran el día con un RR.**

**Os adoro:**

**Mag; ; LovexPink; Hideko Hyuga; Danpurple; Taiora's and Mimato's Fan; Yuuki-Kiryuu-Kuran; Grez Ian; Guille; Klaudia-de-Malfoy; Eccho; Mimi Hyuga; Eri-sshi; Rolling Girl; Anzu Akuma; Cecilia; Minami Tomoeda; Guest#1; Jaru-chan; AnaMai; 0-aThErY-0; PerseB.J; anahiihana; Hana Echizen; CaintlinJeanne; Nanami; Vitta Love; White Star; Tachikawa de Ishida; anipram23; Andrea Zeballos; Sthefynice; Yume-takaishi-yagami; Roxa-XIII; FlOrEnCiA HaWkEyE; Arashi Shinomori; Guest#2; Arisa Bennet; Ella Tsukino; DarkPrincess; Mary Flourite; yaan ishigami-yamashida; LuHamDo; Daniela.**

**En fin, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, que será del paseo. Tengo ideas sobre cómo será y creo que saldrán 2 partes. En fin, esta es la parte miel sobre hojuelas de la historia.**

**Para mayor información, pendientes con la página de Facebook ;) Si no le has dado Like, hazlo, el link está en el perfil.**

**Los quiero un mundo inmenso.**

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen RR.**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


	12. Un Gran Paso

**No estaba muerta andaba de parranda (8) ¬¬ Nah, bueno fuera. Andaba en mi martirio semestral y el de muchas: LA UNIVERSIDAD.**

**¡HOLA!**

**Espero que aún hayan personas por allí dispuestos a leer mis locuras. Cómo siempre he tardado un montón. Cómo siempre les traigo un capítulo MEGASUPER extenso. En serio, quise esforzarme y tratar de que no se me hiciera tan largo pero de una u otra forma siempre se volvía gigante.**

**Es que llevar a 4 parejas con tramas distintas ha sido muy agotador. Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que inicie un fic XDDD. Sin embargo me he encariñado con todos y cada uno de los personajes al igual que ustedes que cada vez que me dejan vuestros maravillosos RR me decís que os encantan los personajes :') **

**Bueno, este capítulo es sobre los paseos. Digo "los" porque, ¡rayos! Todas las parejas están en lugares diferentes LOL. Bueno, esta parte de la historia será dividida en 3 partes: La Acción, La Reacción y La Consecuencia. Se podría decir que serán los capítulos de miel sobre hojuelas antes de que venga el drama. Oh sí, maldito drama.**

**Como siempre, lamento la tardanza y agradezco vuestra fidelidad, en serio, de corazón, cada RR suyo hace saltar a mi corazoncito de hielo. También quiero agradecer ya que he pasado de los 100Favorites y más de 500RR! :') Los amo!**

**Este capítulo contiene LEMON. Mis Lemon apestan tanto como Yamato apostando con Mimi así que no se hagan expectativas. Veremos qué tanta influencia tuvo 50SoG en mi vida jajajajaja.**

**Por cierto, ¿alguien que sepa dibujar?, ¿Alguien querría hacer una portadita para este fic? Yo apesto dibujando así que. No sé, se me ocurrió preguntarles por aquí n.n**

**Lleguemos a los 1000 RR ;)**

**Bueno, si Santalia ha vuelto a actualizar, porque yo no podría tener un capítulo hasta antes que vuelva a clases (14 de Octubre) Así que, ya saben, como siempre cuento con sus RR.**

**Aclaraciones: Ehh no recordaba el nombre Japonés de Willis, así que a partir de este cap será: Wallace como debió ser y no William. **

**RESPONDÍ A LAS RR! Por lo menos a las sin cuenta, las de cuenta las contestaré entre hoy y mañana ;)**

**Ya no los molesto más y los dejo con la lectura ;) **

* * *

**Capítulo XII: Un gran paso.**

**El Paseo. **

**Parte I: La Acción**

El sol ni siquiera podía verse a lo lejos, más, el cielo empezaba a perder su espesa negrura y se tornaba tenuemente azul. Aún así, era frío, típico de las vacaciones de invierno; mañanas oscuras y vientos helados.

-¡Achú!

-¡Salud!

Takeru se sobó la nariz antes de hacer un gesto con la mano en agradecimiento para sus fervientes admiradoras que no tardaron en hacerse notar ante el más mínimo gesto suyo.

Esperaba contra toda esperanza que aquel estornudo no fuese presagio de una futura congestión que desencadene una gripe. Sería una estupenda, nótese el sarcasmo, forma de culminar su paso por el instituto: "Enfermo en el último paseo escolar."

Estornudó una vez más, pero, acalló el sonido apretando su nariz. Necesitaba una toallita, pero no cualquier papel, no. Él quería de esos papeles que Hikari siempre le da cuando está enfermo. Son suaves y no dañan su nariz y además huelen a mentol, de manera que ayuda a descongestionarla.

Buscó a la pequeña castaña con la mirada. Seguramente estaría con dos personas que sobresalían mucho entre su grupo. Miyako, por su cabello morado y Mimi que usaba un chándal de deportes rosa inconfundible.

Pero, no estaban.

Ninguna.

¿Qué rayos?

Casi inconscientemente se acercó hasta la castaña y se paró a su lado, sigilosamente.

-¿Dónde están Miyako y Mimi?

Hikari no pudo evitar dar un respingo al escuchar la inconfundible voz del rubio que conocía tan bien, más no se permitió exteriorizar la emoción que sintió al escucharle.

Takeru le hablaba como si nada y hasta ahora ha sido ella la única que había guardado distancia entre ellos.

-Miyako tenía algo muy importante que hacer y Mimi tuvo un viaje improvisado.-Explicó como si nada. Pero evitando ver al rubio.

-¿Más importante que el último paseo de la escuela?-Tenía tantas preguntas y soltó precisamente la que menos le interesaba la respuesta, bravo Takeru.-Miyako no se perdería el paseo por NADA del mundo.

Hikari miró a ambos lados antes de mascullar:

-Parece que lo que tenía que hacer era muy importante.-En otras circunstancias le hubiese contado el secreto de su amiga de lentes. No es que no se lo contara por falta de confianza, ella sabe que si se lo pide, Takeru no diría nada. Pero, el hecho de compartir secretos con él aún es incómodo.

Por lo que nuevamente el silencio se formó entre ellos. Ese silencio incómodo y odioso. El rubio miró a la castaña de soslayo. Hikari lucía igual o más incómoda que él. ¿Así sería de ahora en adelante? Hasta que acabe el instituto y cada quien tome caminos diferentes.

No le gustaba cómo se veía eso.

Tenía que hacer algo para evitarlo, pero cómo si Hikari estaba muy lejos de estar receptiva. Tendría que encontrar algo de lo que conversar. Pero, ¡¿Qué?! Giró a ver y se percató de algo que antes no había caído en cuenta.

-¿Dónde están Taichi y la bruja Takenouchi?

Funcionó, ya que la castaña pareció caer en cuenta que su hermano aún no llegaba y era cuestión de tiempo para que partieran a Hokkaido.

-Seguro se quedó dormido.-Musitó, más para sí misma que para el rubio.-Llegará pronto.

-Ya, Taichi sí que se queda dormido, pero Takenouchi no.-Aprovechó la oportunidad y siguió platicando-¿Se habrá muerto?

-¡Takeru!-Hikari se giró furiosa por la sugerencia de su amigo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo le miró a los ojos.

Vaya, sentía que hace años no lo hacía. Se sentía como una brisa de aire fresco verla así de molesta con él. Era como volver a tener algo que había perdido.

-Te ves mona cuando te enfadas.-Lo pensó en voz alta y sólo se dio cuenta de ello cuando su mejor amiga lo miró extrañada.

-¿Eh?

-Nada.-Se apresuró a decir. De cuándo acá no podía controlar lo que salía por su boca.-No veo a Yamato por ningún lado tampoco.

Hikari pareció dudar de lo que había escuchado y buscó al hermano de Takeru con la mirada sin resultados.

-Eso parece.-Masculló volviendo a tomar una pose defensiva.-Seguro también tenía algo que hacer.

Takeru no mencionó que le extrañaba que Mimi y Yamato no estuvieran en el paseo. Y en ese momento realizó lo que estaba haciendo, sí, confiaba en Hikari. Más que en él mismo y no divulgaría nada de lo que le diría. Pero, sin saberlo, sentía lo mismo que la muchacha respecto a compartir nuevamente confidencias.

-Porque las cosas no pueden volver a ser como antes.-Fue un susurro, no estaba dirigido para nadie en especial sin embargo, la castaña lo escuchó.

-Lo siento. Quizá con el tiempo podremos olvidarlo.

Takeru tardó en asimilar las palabras de Hikari. ¿Qué sentía?, no era su culpa. ¿Qué pasaba? Estaba claro que había malinterpretado sus palabras.

-Hikari, a pesar de todo yo no-

Él no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

-¡Kari!

Aquel grito llamó su atención, no por el contexto, sino por el extraño acento que se escuchó. No fue al único, puesto que la mitad del curso giró a ver de qué o más claro, de quién, se trataba.

Y ahí estaba: el americanillo ese. Corriendo hasta llegar junto a una muchacha de cortos cabellos castaños que estaba a su lado y tomándola de las manos con fuerza.

-Wallace.-Se escuchó como contestaba la interpelada. Levemente avergonzada al saberse el objeto de atención del curso.-No olvides usar el honorífico.-Añadió en inglés, incómoda por la familiaridad con la que el muchacho de ojos verdes la llamó.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó el rubio en japonés, haciendo gala de la parte asiática de sus genes.

El muchacho era americano, pero su madre era japonesa, por lo que tiene un buen dominio del idioma. Sin embargo, aún hay palabras que desconoce en nipones. De manera que dispone de una traductora, en este caso, la "privilegiada" fue la tercera mejor alumna del salón en inglés: Hikari Yagami.

Por lo que, en síntesis, el rubio con cara de nene se la ha pasado pegado a la castaña como una lapa.

¡Menuda tontería del director! Debió asignarle a Ken, o a Mimi que ha viajado y conoce el idioma, incluso Miyako, aunque su acento es horrible. Pero, no, tuvo que escoger a Hikari, a su Hikari.

¿Su? Claro, SU, era su mejor amiga… sin mencionar que fue su… ¡Agh! ¡Maldición! Ya ha perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces ha pensado en esto.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó el muchacho de ojos verdes reparando en Takeru.-Hola, Takaishi.

-Hola.-Fue la seca respuesta del rubio fulminando las manos del americano con su mirada felina. Él no era nadie para tocar a Hikari y para tratarla con tanta familiaridad.-Si no te molesta, estamos platicando y…

-Muy bien, jóvenes, prepárense para subir al autobús.-Habló el maestro de física, Zero Kiryuu, desde la puerta del vehículo interrumpiendo su plática.-De dos en dos y en orden.

De pronto, se convirtió en un pedazo de carne ambulante. No era necesario regresar a ver para saber que estaba siendo observado como el mejor pavo de acción de gracias gratis en noviembre. Las chicas tomaron actitud de batalla y si no hacían ningún movimiento era porque Hikari estaba a su lado.

Y se quedarán con las ganas porque él irá con Hikari.

Buscó la mano de la castaña para unirla con la suya. No iba a darle la oportunidad de protestar o negarse, la tomaría y se iría. Sí eso haría.

-Vamos, Kari, hay que coger buenos puestos.-La apremió Wallace tirando de ella y alejándose hacía el autobús.

Hikari se giró a ver a Takeru mientras era arrastrada por el otro rubio hacía el autobús. Miró como los ojos azules de su mejor amigo lucían sorprendidos por la actitud de su nuevo amigo antes de pasar a tornarse más oscuros y amenazantes.

Takeru no se movió de su lugar. Estaba atónito por la poca vergüenza del gringo ese. Ni siquiera sintió como las otras chicas lo rodeaban y le hablaban.

Vio al extranjero intentar captar la atención de Hikari y monopolizarla. Aquello lo molestó aún más, quería ir, tomar a Hikari y arrancarla de las manos del rubio ese.

-Yagami sí que tiene suerte.

Escuchó como una de las chicas que lo rodeaban.

-Sí, mira que hacer migas tan pronto con el chico nuevo.-Contestó otra.-No le basta con que Takeru siempre esté con ella y Daisuke bese por donde ella pisa.

-Sinceramente ese chico se parece mucho a Takeru.-Habló la primera.-Y a diferencia de Takaishi no parece para nada un ligón. Al contrario, es todo un caballero.

-¡Quizá Yagami acaba enamorándose de él! Con ella fuera del camino, Takeru será más accesible.

Por primera vez, Takeru realizó el parecido existente entre él y el americanillo ese. Hikari, tan frágil como estaba, podía refugiarse en alguien más. Eso ya lo había pensado, al verla con Daisuke.

Pero, por alguna extraña razón, Daisuke no era una amenaza comparado con el rubio que ahora le sonreía a su amiga.

* * *

El día era claro cuando Mimi le pidió a su chofer que detuviera el coche en la desierta escuela, alegando ante la repentina extrañez de su chofer que ella había llegado temprano; para él no era raro que ella estuviera usando ropa del diario en lugar del uniforme reglamentario de manera que eso era lo que menos le importaba. Le explicó, no porque a Keito le importe que ella se esté fugando o algo parecido. Sino que dado quien es ella y el apellido de su familia no podía permitir especulaciones entre la servidumbre que después causarían un escándalo.

Después de todo ella era "La señorita Tachikawa" y muy a su pesar no contaba con la libertad de poder establecer acuerdos de confidencialidad como su padre al meterse con sus amantes de turno, las mismas que en su mayoría eran sirvientas empleadas para la asistencia de la gran mansión.

Ni modo. Ocultarse tenía algo de emocionante que complementaba toda su situación. Después de todo ellos eran novios y su relación no era aprobada por la sociedad al ser maestro y alumna. Aunque él aún tuviera su corazón enterrado con su difunta esposa. Nada impediría que ella le demostrase su amor.

Le demostraría que eran el uno para el otro.

Con paso decidido caminó una cuadra arriba del colegio, se colocó una de sus sombreros favoritos de manera que no se la reconociera tan fácilmente y se dirigió a la cafetería en la que habían quedado y que estaba a dos cuadras del instituto. Su ropa agilizó su llegada y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vieron que el rubio la esperaba sentado, tomando café en una de las mesillas de afuera del establecimiento.

Al parecer él sintió su mirada ya que bajó el informativo y se la quedó viendo un largo rato antes de sonreírle resignado. Mimi correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa traviesa y un guiño en el ojo, antes de acercarse a su encuentro.

Yamato se puso de pie y se quedó viendo a la guapa mujercita que tenía en frente. La muchacha iba en un bonito vestido veraniego hasta medio muslo color blanco con un lazo en la parte inferior del corpiño, se la veía muy linda, los lazos hacían que las niñas lindas se vieran diez veces más bonitas. Si algo distorsionaba la vista era el gran sombrero rosa que llevaba puesto. Sin embargo, no le sentaba mal, al contrario, se le veía muy bien. Siguió la observación llegando a sus piernas, muy bien torneadas. Casi tan blancas como el vestido que le llegaba a medio muslo. La piel se veía tan suave… que prefirió desviar su atención al pequeño bolso de viaje que llevaba en sus manos.

-Vaya.

La muchacha sonrió con coquetería.

-¿Lo he dejado sin aliento, profesor Ishida?

No estaba muy alejada de la verdad, pero, jamás se lo diría.

-Me sorprende ver que solo traigas un bolso, francamente me esperaba una maleta de viaje.-Se burló de ella y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al verla enrojecer y enfurruñarse.

-De hecho son dos y las he dejado encargadas en una tienda al final de la calle. No pretenderías que las trajera hasta acá.-Gimió incrédula.

Yamato no pudo sino reírse ante su propia ingenuidad.

-Venga, vamos a ver tu equipaje.-Dejó la cuenta y la propina y alcanzó a la muchacha hasta llegar a su altura.

-¿Y bien?-Demandó la castaña.-Qué te he dicho sobre el saludo. Es de mala educación no saludar.

El rubio ladeo una sonrisa y se inclinó a la muchacha que era mucho más pequeña que él. La vio cerrar los ojos y los labios, incluso ponerse de puntitas. Se veía tan mona así.

Mimi estaba esperando. Él la besaría suavemente y ella aprovecharía para profundizarlo y no dejarlo escapar. Ese era el plan, lo que ella iba a hacer. Sin embargo, el beso nunca llegó. Sus perfectamente depiladas cejas se juntaron ante la intriga y abrió los ojos poco a poco para encontrarse con la sonrisa burlesca del docente.

-¡¿Qué…?!

Yamato aprovechó que la pequeña estaba con la guardia baja y le bajó el sombrero de vaquerilla para plantarle un casto beso en la frente.

-¿Feliz?-Sonrió socarronamente y empezó a caminar calle abajo, donde la muchacha había señalado que había dejado su equipaje.

Mimi enrojeció del coraje y tras colocarse bien el sombrero se unió al paso del rubio y esta vez, sin pedir permiso tomó su mano. El rubio se giró sorprendido ante su gran sonrisa.

No se iba a dejar desanimar por algo así. Tenía tres días para lograr su objetivo:

Seducir a Yamato.

* * *

Los números salían sin parar en la pantalla negra frente a ella y conforme aparecían y terminaban de dar el informe actual del proceso que se estaba llevando a cabo. Los ágiles y delgados dedos del chico tecleaban con genuina agilidad y siempre muy seguro de lo que estaba escribiendo.

Miyako se quitó sus lentes, frustrada y refregó sus ojos. ¿Acaso había algo que Ichijouji no hiciera bien?

Una sonrisa malvada se coló en sus labios al recordar: Beber. Eso no se le daba bien

La sonrisa se le borró cuando recordó las consecuencias de que el moreno no sepa beber.

Toda acción tiene su reacción.

En su caso, la acción de que Ichijouji bebiera causó la reacción de que la besara y eso sí que se le daba bien. Nuevamente volvían al punto de partida. En síntesis: Ichijouji era bueno en todo lo que hacía. Estúpidas leyes de Newton.

Porque si besaba así, seguramente en la cama…

¡Qué tonterías te pasan por la cabeza Inoue!, se reprendió a sí misma sintiendo como empezaban a quemarle las orejas. Ella no debería ni siquiera sentir curiosidad sobre ese aspecto de la vida del muchacho.

-Inoue…

Aunque, es natural que tuviera curiosidad acerca del comportamiento íntimo de ese hombre de hielo.

-Inoue…

¡Eso era! Sólo sentía mera curiosidad científica. No tenía ningún interés particular.

"Mentirosa". Rebatió su conciencia.

-¡Inoue!

-¡Juro por mi vida que es por la ciencia!

Miyako cayó en cuenta de lo que había gritado tan solo una fracción de segundo después. Cuando contempló frente a ella los rostros perplejos de Koushiro e Ichijouji.

Se sintió enrojecer desde el pelo hasta la punta de sus pies ante la estupefacta mirada de los jóvenes.

-¿Qué clase de oscuros pensamientos rondaban tu cabeza, pequeña Miyako?-Koushiro hizo el comentario de la forma más inocente posible.

Pero, debido a que efectivamente la mente de la muchacha tenía pensamientos oscuros, se ruborizó aún más. Casi podía sentir el humo salir de sus oídos. Involuntariamente sus ojos se dirigieron al par de azulejos de su compañero de clases. El cual, ajeno a los pensamientos de la muchacha de cabellos morados se limitó a alzar una de sus perfectas cejas.

Él, que era el culpable de sus pensamientos yacía impávido ante su bochorno.

-Es tu turno.-Fueron las simples y escuetas palabras del muchacho conforme se levantaba para cederle su asiento a la joven de lentes.-Pervertida Inoue.

Se escuchó una tos mal disimulada por parte del pelirrojo que se giró para que no lo vieran reírse.

Es que ese par eran únicos. Desde que llegaron a las siete de la mañana no habían dejado de contradecirse. Más de una vez él tuvo que intervenir para que no se fueran a las manos, corrección, para que Inoue no saltara a pegarle al chico. Correcto, Ichijouji tenía un serio problema de actitud directamente proporcional al problema que tenía Miyako con su temperamento. El chico era tranquilo, pero muy sarcástico, en cambio la muchacha tenía un carácter explosivo.

En teoría, no deberían poder hacer… nada, juntos.

Sin embargo, una vez que se ponen de acuerdo, con su intervención, claro está. Ambos trabajan perfectamente en conjunto. Si se llevaran mejor, seguramente harían hallazgos extraordinarios. O quizá sería exactamente lo contrario, pensó divertido.

-¡Te odio Ichijouji!

El azabache simplemente se encogió de hombros e ignoró el comentario de la muchacha.

Por su parte, Koushiro se preguntaba qué tanta verdad contendrían las palabras de la chica.

* * *

Por más que lo pensaba, Sora no entendía QUÉ rayos estaba haciendo allí y empezaba a ponerse de los nervios.

No era para menos. Estaba en una gran furgoneta roja rodeada de miles de personas… rojas que coreaban a voz en cuello y con cerveza en mano el himno del Urawa Red Diamond.

Allí había gente de todas las edades. Desde colegiales que aprovechaban las vacaciones hasta adultos mayores que yacían sentados pero gritando el himno de su equipo… e insultos a sus amados Gambas.

Y estaba ella. Rezagada en una esquina, la única persona en el vehículo que iba en total silencio y con el mínimo gesto de algarabía pintado en su rostro.

-¡Eh!, cambia esa cara Sorita.

La pelirroja alzó la mirada con el ceño fruncido al culpable de que se hallase en esa incómoda situación.

Yagami.

-¿Te parece que debería estar feliz?-Le espetó indignada.-Me siento como un lobo disfrazado de oveja aquí.-Chilló bajito.-Si el grandulón ese vuelve a insultar a Tsubasa Ozora creo que le romperé la nariz.

El castaño sonrió de medio lado.

-Eso no sería prudente.-Contestó el castaño con sorna.-Ya que, desde mi punto de vista tú eres una oveja disfrazada de lobo, mi querida Gambita.-Le susurró bajito haciendo que la pelirroja se ruborizara.

-¡Eh! No comas pan delante de los pobres, Yagami.

Se escuchó una voz desde el centro del vehículo, donde estaban coreando los hinchas.

-Deja la envidia Akiyama.-Contestó Taichi a lo guasa.-Mejor ve y búscate una para ti.

Sora cerró los ojos y llevó su mano al rostro. No quería presenciar ese tipo de conversación.

-No gracias.-Rió el castaño.-Por cierto, ¿qué le pasa a tu chica? Se ve enferma.

-Está en el primer trimestre.-Explicó Taichi como si nada.-Nauseas y esas cosas.

Takenouchi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y poco a poco alzó la vista hacia el cabezota de su compañero. ¿Qué acababa de decir? Vio como Akiyama asentía cómo si hubiera estado al tanto de lo que Taichi decía y no necesitase más explicación.

-¿Nauseas y esas cosas?-Musitó-¿Primer trimestre de qué?

Taichi le dedicó una gran sonrisa malévola y tras saludar al señor de edad que estaba mirándolos intrigado.

-De tu embarazo, cielo.-Explicó con naturalidad y rodando los ojos.-No sabía que la amnesia fuese un síntoma.

El señor que despegó la vista de su periódico para prestar atención a la conversación de los maestros volvió a concentrarse en su informativo. Sólo una vez seguro que ya no los veía Taichi se relajó.

-Podrías, por una vez en tu vida no llevarme la contraria mujer.-Se quejó frustrado pero tan bajito que sólo Sora podía escucharlo.-Con lo que me costó conseguirnos un lugar en este tour.

-¡¿Para eso tenías que inventarte que estoy embarazada?!-Chilló igual de bajo.

-Y que eres mi mujer.-Enfatizó.-Sabes que las entradas para este partido estaban agotadas.-Le recordó Yagami.

-Sí, pero pudiste conseguirlas y viajar en otro medio de transporte, ¡no teníamos que venir con la hinchada!

-La única forma de conseguir las entradas era con el paquete completo y eso incluía la movilización y hospedaje.-Venga, que es un precio pequeño por ir al segundo encuentro entre el Gamba y el Urawa.

Sora bufó molesta. En efecto, un día antes del último examen encontró a Taichi lloriqueando en la sala de maestros porque las entradas para el partido se habían agotado y no tenía dinero para las entradas de la reventa. Ella también quería ir a ver el partido, tenía el dinero más no los medios para conseguirla; se supone que esperaría y compraría tranquilamente. No imaginó que se agotarían.

Por eso cuando Taichi le ofreció conseguirle la entrada a cambio de un préstamo hasta fin de mes, aceptó inmediatamente.

Por ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que iría en un carro lleno de fanáticos de los Urawa que vitorearían insultos contra su querido equipo azul.

-Y se supone que tendremos que estar todos melosos y diciéndonos chucherías.-Involuntariamente hizo una mueca de horror.

-No creas que me muero por abrazarte y besarte Takenouchi.-Respondió sintiéndose extrañamente ofendido por el rechazo que mostraba su colega.-Pero, supongo que al menos mientras nos estén viendo tendremos que mínimo agarrarnos de las manos.-Le ofreció una de sus manos.-Todo sea por el soccer.

La pelirroja miró la mano del muchacho y dudó. Temía por su plan. Como Sora, la amargada maestra era muy fácil mantener alejado a Taichi para que no sospechara de que ella y la otrora: "mujer de sus sueños", eran la misma persona. Claro que por otro lado, seguramente Yagami no estaría sobre ella, como estaba generalmente cuando adoptaba su disfraz y ella tenía que hacer lo posible por ocultar como le hormigueaba el estómago cuando el castaño se le acercaba demasiado. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, el estómago no le hormigueaba, se le revolvía por tener que aguantar la cercanía de alguien tan molesto.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó impaciente el profesor de educación física sacando a la inspectora de sus cavilaciones.-Venga, que casi se podría decir que somos…-Lo pensó un momento.-Camaradas. O por lo menos ya no quieres matarme sólo al verme.

Algo de cierto contenían las palabras del castaño. Finalmente aceptó la mano que le ofrecían.

-Todo sea por el soccer.-Repitió con pesar.-Es decir, si ya estamos aquí y si le mentimos al director Genai para escaparnos del paseo de fin de curso...

El castaño se rió con ganas.

-En el fondo, el viejo sabía que le estábamos mintiendo, eres una pésima mentirosa Sorita.-Se burló con afecto.-Era fácil saberlo si te confundiste como tres veces de familiar enfermo.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no se negó?

-Porque sabe que eres una de sus mejores profesoras.-Contestó con simpleza.-Quizá quería recompensarte por tu arduo trabajo dándote la semana completa de vacaciones.

Sora se ruborizó por las palabras del castaño. Generalmente nunca se reconocían sus esfuerzos o sacrificios. Según ella era la bruja del instituto incluso para los miembros del personal. Saber que el jefe la tiene en alta estima era muy halagador.

-Su-supongo.-Contestó azorada.

Taichi no pudo evitar enternecerse ante su rubor. Estaba claro que no sabía cómo responder a un cumplido y que estos eran algo muy extraño para ella y con razón ya que se encargaba al máximo de ocultar sus buenos puntos, al menos ya no vestía como viuda de pueblo, eso le cambiaba mucho.

-Yo por mi parte tengo los privilegios de ser el ahijado del director.-Comentó con el afán de molestarla y hacerla rabiar. Pero, inesperadamente ella rió y esa sonrisa en su rostro se lo cambió completamente. Parecía la joven de veinte y tantos que era y no la vieja de cuarenta que aparentaba.

Se veía mona.

Quiso abofetearse medio segundo después. Qué carajo estaba pensado.

-Ya.-Soltó la pelirroja.-Pero, qué pasará si vuelves a ver a una de estas personas y te preguntan por tu esposa e hijo.

-Es poco probable ya que este es el club de fans de Shibuya, Sorita.-Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.-Pero sí pasa, siempre puedo decirles que el niño salió con el pelo negro y los ojos grises añadiendo que el cartero es exactamente igual.-Lo dijo con toda la intención de hacerla rabiar y funcionó, le gritaría en cualquier segundo.

-Muérete Yagami.-Fue lo único que dijo y lo hizo lo suficientemente bajo, para que nadie más la escuche y procedió a ignorarlo.

-Ya, Sorita era una broma.

Sora lo ignoró apropósito mientras él seguía llamándola: "Sorita". Más, esta vez no lo corrigió.

Era la primera vez que ese apelativo le sonaba cariñoso.

* * *

El paisaje a su alrededor era maravilloso. Los árboles y el ruido de los animales a su alrededor le daba un aire mucho más especial del que ya tenía. Claro y si a eso se le sumaba que tenía al guía turístico más sexy del mundo todo era mucho mejor.

-Esto es maravilloso.

-Supongo que la perspectiva es diferente desde el cielo.-Comentó vagamente.-Asumo que sólo viajas en avión.

-En algún momento viajábamos en coche o en tren. Solo que de eso hace tanto tiempo que ya casi ni lo recuerdo.-Explicó la muchacha.-Pensé que viajaríamos en tren.

-Querrás decir que pensaste que no tendría el dinero para alquilar un auto.-Acusó divertido al ver como ella se ruborizada.-Te recuerdo que antes de trabajar como maestro, trabajé en un banco y sé manejar y ahorrar mi dinero. No tengo millones en bancos de Suiza ni un coche, pero, digamos que tengo… un buen respaldo para emergencias.

-Ya veo.-Dijo avergonzada y un poco incómoda, no le gustaba que Yamato mencionase cosas de su pasado. Cosas que involucraban a Kasumi.-Y, me dirás dónde me llevas.-Indagó cambiando el tema.-Asumo que vamos a la costa, por el clima, pero, nos desviamos de Okinawa hace un par de horas.

-Paciencia.-Fue lo único que dijo el joven.-Ya estamos cerca.

Y efectivamente, tras un inesperado desvío. Mimi pudo divisar un pequeño pueblo costero a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia. No tardaron mucho en llegar así como en atravesar el pueblo; el mismo que a simple vista parecía muy acogedor, no había mucho tráfico y todos los transeúntes se saludaban con afecto entre sí.

-Bienvenida a Koishi.

Yamato habló, más Mimi estaba demasiado ensimismada apreciando el rústico panorama que le ofrecía el pueblo. Condujo despacio, pero, finalmente llegaron a una gran casa tradicional en cuya puerta podía leerse "ISHIDA" claramente. La joven estudiante se giró a su maestro formulando con su mirada una pregunta.

-Mi padre nació aquí, se mudó a Tokio cuando entró a la Universidad.-Explicó el rubio.-Sus padres, mis abuelos, murieron hace muchos años y al ser hijo único, esto,-Señaló la casa.-Es suyo y por consecuente mío y de Takeru también.

-Nunca habías mencionado a tu padre.-Musitó Mimi intrigada.

-Hiroaki Ishida es un hombre enamorado de su trabajo.-Contestó con simpleza.-Es un gran padre cuando está, pero lamentablemente eso no ocurre muy a menudo.

-Entonces sí hablas con él.-Concluyó Mimi.

-Sí, yo sí.-Fue la respuesta del rubio mientras desembarcaba el equipaje.-Tuve que hablarle para ponerme en contacto con quien cuida la casa y se encarga de su mantenimiento.

-¿Y Takeru?

Yamato dejó de sacar las petacas por un momento antes de contestar.

-Digamos que entre papá y él hay la misma tensión que entre mamá y yo. El divorcio nos distancio, a todos.-Cerró el carro y empezó a dirigir las maletas a la puerta para abrirla cómodamente.-Cuando era niño veníamos muy a menudo, incluso después, conforme crecí. Son los mejores recuerdos que tengo. Aquí es, quizá, el lugar más tranquilo y relajante del Japón.

Tachikawa tuvo que morderse la lengua para no preguntarle si es que había llevado allí a Kasumi. No quería mencionar a su doble, es más, quería que Yamato borrara de su cabeza la presencia de Kasumi, al menos por ese viaje. Sin embargo, al rubio le bastó nada más verla para saber qué estaba pensando. Sonrió derrotado, Mimi era un libro abierto para él.

-Kasumi nunca vino aquí.-Prefirió omitir que siempre quiso llevarla.-Cuando empezamos a salir éramos apenas jóvenes y luego nos fuimos a Francia.

Bravo Mimi, se felicitó internamente. Se suponía que Kasumi no sería mencionada en su paseo. Tenía que recuperar el control de la situación. Ella se había propuesto que en ese viaje le demostraría a Yamato que ella es el amor de su vida.

-¿Eso quiere decir que soy la primera mujer que traes aquí?-Indagó con un claro doble sentido oculto en sus palabras mientras entraba a la casa.

-Se podría decir…

Mimi entró a la casa, se quitó los zapatos y se subió al descanso para estar cara a cara con su novio.

-Entonces, supongo que mereces un premio.-Colgó los brazos al cuello del rubio y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar unió sus labios con los de él en un lento y profundo beso.

Aunque a Yamato le pilló por sorpresa un beso de ese calibre, no tuvo objeción alguna y lo correspondió, dejándose llevar, inconscientemente. Mimi aprovechó que él no ponía resistencia para enredar los dedos en sus rubios cabellos y jalarlo hacia ella con el fin de profundizar aún más el beso. Yamato soltó las maletas y llevó las manos a la cintura de la chica dando un lento recorrido.

Hasta que el maldito oxígeno hizo falta.

Yamato la empujó ligeramente y la miró con incertidumbre.

-Menuda forma de empezar las vacaciones.

La cantarina risa de Mimi llenó la vacía casona en la que se encontraban.

-Querido, y esto es sólo el principio.

Para el final de ese viaje, ella habrá curado el corazón del rubio con su cariño.

* * *

El paisaje que ofrecían las nevadas cumbres era majestuoso, especialmente en esa época del año. A pesar de que el sol se encontraba en lo alto del cielo, el frío de las montañas de Hokkaido era terrible.

Y eso le molestaba.

-¡Míralo!

-¡Es genial!

Apenas se dio cuenta que una sombra pasó a su lado como un bólido; salpicándolo de nieve luego de derrapar para frenar a unos pocos metros de distancia.

No sabía si lo que le molestaba más era el frío o el americanillo presumido ese.

-¿Me viste, Hikari?

Wallace se quitó las gafas protectoras y el gorro de lana y con un ágil movimiento su tabla de snowboard cayó en su mano. Se dirigió a Hikari, quien estaba esquiando de la manera tradicional con una amiga. Lucía exaltado, cómo un cachorrito que esperaba ser premiado por su dueño.

-Eres muy hábil, Wallace.-Felicitó la castaña.-Las chicas están locas por ti.

-Pero, yo sólo me luzco para ti.-Afirmó el rubio sonriendo descaradamente y guiñándole un ojo.

Hikari se rió ante la ocurrencia. En el viaje había tenido la oportunidad de hablar largo y tendido con el extranjero. Descubrió muchos aspectos interesantes de su vida y concluyó en que era una persona inofensiva y divertida. Sin mencionar que la cultura occidental era tan diferente a la oriental; incluso se sorprendió que, cuando Wallace le propuso estudiar en el extranjero no le haya parecido una locura.

Luego pensó en sus padres y en Taichi que seguramente pegarían el grito en el cielo. Pero, acabarían cediendo. Después de todo, ¿qué le quedaba allí? Mimi tenía el dinero suficiente para irse a estudiar a cualquier universidad del mundo, estaba segura que Miyako ganaría el premio y entraría a la Toudai, Takeru aceptaría su beca y se irían a Tokio.

Ella quedaría sola.

Cuán diferente era la vida de cómo la había planeado. De niña habría asegurado que al salir del colegio ya tendría años de novia del rubio, entrarían a la Universidad más cercana de Odaiba, Takeru le pediría matrimonio el día de su graduación, se casarían, tendrían hijos y todo sería, perfecto.

Hoy en día eso no era más que un bonito sueño que jamás se volvería realidad.

-Te ves muy bonita cuando sonríes.-Halagó el muchacho de ojos verdes estirando su mano con la intención de acariciar el rostro de la joven Yagami.

La bilis de Takeru, quien miraba a lo lejos, se le subió a la garganta. Nunca pensó que sentiría que el idiota de Daisuke fuese a otra clase y no estuviera en su paseo. Involuntariamente se acercó a su mejor amiga e interrumpió el gesto del extranjero.

-Parece que te gusta presumir, Black.

-Me gusta el snowboard.-Corrigió el muchacho de ojos verdes.-Al parecer los japoneses también se ponen a la defensiva cuando alguien hace algo que ellos no pueden.

Una vena ya estaba creciendo en la frente del menor Takaishi. El gringo estaba tentando a la suerte.

-¿Quién dijo que no sé?-Cuestionó el capitán del equipo de baloncesto.

-Takeru…-Hikari llamó la atención de su mejor amigo debido a que su encuentro con Wallace estaba generando curiosidad.-Ya.

El aludido se giró a la castaña que lo llamó y miró fijamente su rostro. Estaba más sonrosada de lo normal y tenía la nariz roja. De un ágil movimiento se quitó la bufanda y se la colocó él mismo a Hikari.

-Enfermarás si no te abrigas.-Afirmó Takeru.

-Tú también.-Señaló la estudiante notando las mejillas de su mejor amigo un poco rojas. Yagami quiso quitarse la bufanda pero el rubio se lo impidió.-Debes abrigarte.

-La enfermiza eres tú, pequeña.-Se burló con cariño antes de dirigirse nuevamente al otro rubio-¿Una carrera?

-Encantado.-Contestó Wallace con entusiasmo y cogiendo su tabla se dirigió a Hikari.-Te dedico la victoria, preciosa.

La aludida no pudo evitar ruborizarse y eso fue lo que más molestó al rubio. La menor Yagami lo vio marcharse farfullando por lo bajo.

No tardó en darle alcance al otro rubio.

-No sé cómo sean las cosas en tu país, pero aquí no es bien visto que haya tantas familiaridades entre un chico y una chica que recién se conocen.-Espetó Takaishi al extranjero.

-Hikari es muy bonita, no veo nada de malo en decírselo.-Fue la simple respuesta de Wallace. No se giró, de manera que Takeru no pudo ver la expresión de su rostro. Él ya se había dado cuenta que no le simpatizaba al rubio y sabía por qué, aunque el propio Takaishi lo desconociera en esos momentos.-Además, no tiene novio o algo así y a mí me agrada mucho.

Eso sirvió para irritar aún más a Takeru y se limitó a caminar en silencio hasta la parte más alta de la montaña; donde se subieron al asiento móvil y esperaron llegar al punto de derrape.

-Escúchame.-Llamó Takeru.-Hikari es mi mejor amiga y no permitiré que ningún extranjero se divierta con ella.-Amenazó.

-No tengo intención de hacerle daño a la dulce Hikari.-Espetó el muchacho de ojos verdes.-Además tú no eres nadie para decirme eso. No eres capaz de reconocer que sientes algo por tu mejor amiga, es algo tan obvio que un extraño como yo pudo darse cuenta sólo con ver cómo te pones cada vez que estoy cerca de ella y lo nerviosa que se pone ella cuando está cerca de ti.

Takeru detuvo su andar y miró al otro rubio con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué rayos acababa de decir? Claro que se ponía a la defensiva cuando estaba cerca de Hikari, ella era como una hermana para él. Eso no quería decir que él tuviera otra clase de sentimientos por ella. Principalmente el oxigenado ese no tenía que meterse.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Quizá lo sea dentro de poco.-Añadió con una sonrisa ladeada.-Hikari es muy lista y habla muy bien inglés. Seguramente no le sería difícil aplicar para una beca en el extranjero como se lo he sugerido.-Se colocó las gafas de protección y fijó su mirada hacia abajo.-Por supuesto que estaré encantado de recibirla.

Y sin decir otra palabra se lanzó a la montaña. Takeru se quedó quieto por una fracción de segundo antes de realizar lo que pasaba. Atolondradamente se puso las gafas y se deslizó a la montaña, siguiendo al extranjero.

Se obligó a concentrarse y tras un par de maniobras alcanzó a su contrincante y estaban cabeza a cabeza. Así bajaron toda la cuesta y ya estaban cerca de la llegada, ya se veía a sus compañeros y Takeru iba a la delantera. Estaba confiado de que ganaría. Fijó su vista al frente y la vio.

Hikari estaba de pie esperando, seguramente que no se mataran. Takeru la miró y recordó las palabras del otro rubio: _"Seguramente no le sería difícil aplicar para una beca en el extranjero como se lo he sugerido."_ De pronto, la imagen de un mundo sin Hikari invadió su mente. Ya no la vería, ni siquiera de vez en cuando o los fines de semana cuando él fuese a visitar a su madre. No la volvería a ver.

El mundo que veía era muy oscuro y triste, ese era un mundo sin Hikari, sin su luz. No quería eso. No…

-¡Takeru!

* * *

Decirlo era fácil, hacerlo era algo muy diferente.

O al menos eso pensaba Mimi luego de que otro de sus intentos fallidos de seducción.

Primero, se había instalado en la habitación donde el rubio había dejado sus maletas mientras él estaba organizando ciertas cosas. Cuando entró y la encontró escogiendo qué bañador usaría. Por supuesto que aprovechó la oportunidad.

_"-¿Cuál me quedaría mejor?-Preguntó escogiendo sus trajes más pequeños y sexys y poniéndoselos encima de la ropa; Para que Yamato se la imaginara._

_Sin embargo, el profesor mantuvo su rostro ávido de expresión y contestó:_

_-Cualquiera.-Se giró a sus maletas.-Si te gusta esta habitación, puedes quedarte aquí.-Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa._

_-No me importaría compartirla.-Susurró Mimi provocadoramente._

_Más, la mirada que le dedicó ese par de ojos azules la dejó fría._

_-Eso estaría mal, en más de un sentido."_

Sin decir otra palabra había tomado sus maletas y se había marchado. Por supuesto que Yamato se sentía mal, seguramente sentiría que le faltaba a su difunta esposa. Pero, no debe ser la primera vez, es decir, ha pasado un año. Seguramente Yamato habría tenido necesidades en ese tiempo, había escuchado que los hombres no podían esperar y contenerse.

Sí, seguramente eso era.

De cualquier manera su primer plan había sido un rotundo fracaso y el segundo iba por el mismo camino.

Había optado por un bañador de tiras al cuello color rojo pasión y un bikini diminuto. Se puso un vestido holgado para cubrirse hasta llegar a la playa. No tardaron ni diez minutos, la casa estaba muy cerca. Mimi tomó la mano de Yamato todo el camino, aunque el rubio se sorprendió, no se resistió al contacto.

Había pocos turistas o ¿pueblerinos?, no podría reconocerlos ya que no los conoce. Yamato habló con una mujer rolliza y ésta, tras recibir dinero del rubio, les proporcionó una gran sombrilla para instalarse. Una vez en esa sombra, tendió la gran toalla y se acostó con total calma y tranquilidad.

Mimi sonrió para sí misma. Muy sensualmente soltó las tiras de su vestido playero y este cayó a sus pies. Justo frente al muchacho.

-¿Y bien?-Inquirió en un tono juguetón-¿Qué hacemos?

-Yo quisiera descansar.-Contestó el rubio corto de palabras y sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a la muchacha que se había esmerado tanto en vestirse para él.-Pero, por mí no te detengas, diviértete.

La joven Tachikawa no podría creer lo que estaba escuchando. La mandó a divertirse, ¡como si fuera su hija o hermanita menor latosa!

¿Quién se creía? Además, ¡ni siquiera la había mirado! Y ella que se había tomado la molestia de comprar tantos bañadores para que él los considere bonitos, para seducirlo.

Y el muy… de acuerdo, sí Yamato iba a ponerse en ese plan, ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, no señor, ella sería más agresiva.

Por lo pronto ya sabía qué quería hacer.

Sacó una toalla de su bolso y una sonrisa que el gato de Cheshire hubiese envidiado se coló en su angelical rostro.

* * *

Era increíble cómo se optimizaba el tiempo con la organización correcta.

Eso y un buen mediador, claro está.

Porque si Koushiro no hubiese estado para urgir de intermediario entre ella e Ichijouji, hace mucho tiempo hubiesen tenido que llamar a las autoridades por un doble homicidio.

En lo que iba del día habían trabajado más de lo que lo habían hecho en los meses anteriores. No terminarían el proyecto ese día, claro estaba; pero, con un par, máximo tres días, ya tendrían el primer modelo de prueba de su navegador.

Claro, eso si ella terminaba de programar el formato de las ventanas del navegador.

-¡Maldición!-Gimió con frustración luego de otro intento fallido. Ya había corregido todos los errores y el programa simplemente se negaba a hacer lo que ella quería que haga.

Alzó la vista a Koushiro, estaba sumido en su propio trabajo, tecleaba sin cesar y sin alzar la vista del ordenador. Ya hasta pena le daba interrumpirlo. Su única opción era…

Giró a su izquierda y vio al azabache tecleando en su propia computadora. ¿Debería pedirle ayuda? Después de todo él es un genio, supuestamente, para él, ayudarla con su pequeño problema debería ser una tontería… y se burlaría de ella. La consideraría aún inferior de lo que ya la cree. Seguramente se lo recordará hasta el día de su muerte. Sí, ya se veía a ella de ochenta y tantos recibiendo una carta de un ya difunto Ichijouji recordándole que no pudo hacer una simple programación.

O en caso que ella llegase a morir primero, hallaría la forma de convencer a su descendencia de que él pudiera el epitafio y se leería: "Aquí yace Miyako Inoue, mejor conocida como la chica que no pudo hacer una simple programación."

O en su graduación…

-¿Qué?

La voz del chico la sacó de sus cavilaciones y se obligó a verlo de forma intrigante.

-No me mires así, llevas más de cinco minutos haciéndome caras raras.-Espetó el muchacho.-No me dejas concentrarme y asustas.

-¡Ni que estuviera tan fea!-Se defendió la muchacha de cabellos morados.

Ichijouji le dio una mirada que hizo que se le espeluscara el cuerpo antes de agregar:

-En gustos y colores…

Suficiente.

-Claro, por eso me besaste en la fiesta de la escuela.-Susurró bajito, para que Koushiro no los escuchase. A pesar que parecía muy concentrado en su trabajo.

Ahora fue turno del muchacho de verla feo. Sonrió victoriosa, era una ventaja que él no supiera nada más allá de lo que ella misma le contó. Lo escuchó resoplar.

-Entonces, ¿Qué querías?

-No puedo programar esto.-Dijo finalmente y de mala gana.-Podrías ver qué está mal.

Ken se levantó en silencio y fue a ver el trabajo de Inoue. No porque quisiera darle la razón, es sólo que no estaba al borde de una migraña y si le decía algo, la cotorra que tiene por compañera encontraría la forma de rebatírselo.

Miyako lo vio inclinarse sobre ella para revisar que los comandos estuvieran bien escritos. Pudo aspirar el olor de su colonia y ver que tenía el cabello sumamente lacio y parecía tan suave al tacto. Se sorprendió al verse invadida por las ganas de comprobar dicha teoría.

-Podrías quitarte.-Pidió sin un ápice de delicadeza.-Quiero corregir esto.

La muchacha hizo caso y se movió al asiento de él. Como al parecer el chico no necesitaba ni que le diga qué estaba haciendo se puso a revisar su trabajo. Como siempre, simple. Le hacía falta dinamismo así que no dudó en poner manos a la obra.

Tras algunos minutos de trabajo, Miyako vio de soslayo al chico sonreír conforme tecleaba en su ordenador y una mueca de victoria se posó en sus labios cuando dejó de hacerlo.

-Ya está.-Señaló triunfante-¿Qué demonios haces?

-Diseño.-Fue la simple respuesta de la chica.-Venga, ¿Qué tal si cambiamos de labores?-Propuso.-A ti se te da bien programar, yo odio hacerlo y tus diseños harían llorar a un hombre adulto fácilmente. ¿Qué dices?

Bastó con unos segundos de meditación para que Ken se acomodara en la silla de la muchacha y simplemente siguiera tecleando. Miyako sonrió muy a gusto.

-Lo que hiciste aquí…

-Mira…

Era una pequeña victoria.

En segundo plano y como mero observador, un joven pelirrojo ocultaba una sonrisa tras la pantalla de su portátil. No sabía si sorprenderse más por la inteligencia de ese par de niños.

O por no darse cuenta de lo extrañamente bien que se complementaban.

* * *

La brisa salada, el cálido ambiente, la paz y tranquilidad que se respiraba era: el paraíso. Un lugar donde podía olvidarse de todo y de todos y dedicarse a descansar.

Yamato no recordaba la última vez que se sintió así. Sólo sabía que de eso ya hace muchísimo tiempo.

Lo sentía por Mimi, quizá no debió contestarle como lo hizo. Pero, apostaba su título a que esa mujercita estaba intentando tentarle. Primero con ese beso que le dio en la entrada de la casa y luego con eso de mover sus maletas al cuarto que él iba a usar y no solo eso. Ponerse a probarse bañadores estando él allí.

Por experiencia sabía que pelear no serviría de nada con Tachikawa por lo que optó por irse en silencio.

¿Es que no entendía a lo que podría llevar sus insinuaciones? Eso era peligroso para cualquier hombre y para él aún más puesto que llevaba mucho tiempo sin estar con una mujer.

Y eso era quizá lo que más lo perturbaba.

No había reaccionado así con otra mujer y no por falta de oportunidades. Simplemente no _quería. _Claro, eso no pasaba con esa princesa que se había autodenominado su novia.

Dese el principio todo era una locura. Debió detenerla cuando empezó con todo eso de querer ser su novia, pero, luego lo besó y él la besó de vuelta y todo se salió de control. Aquel día en su piso, estuvieron a punto de hacer algo que NO deben hacer.

Mimi era menor, su estudiante, además, él aún no podía superar a Kasumi.

Pero, de ser así. Por qué cada vez que besa a Tachikawa en lo último que piensa es en su difunta esposa.

Aún se siente un adultero por estar con Mimi, pero, eso pasa y después, cuando ella vuelve hacía él y lo mira con tanto cariño y anhelo de ser correspondida. En él nace ese deseo irracional de cuidarla y protegerla.

Por un instante, un pequeño instante… se siente feliz.

Siente que su vida vuelve a tener sentido.

-Que belleza…

Voces masculinas interrumpieron sus cavilaciones.

-Háblale, quien quita y acepta.

¿Por qué parecía que le estuviesen hablando a él?

-Me da corte, háblale tú. Mira, hay un tipo durmiendo cerca de ella.

-Pero está buena, vale la pena intentarlo.

Involuntariamente su ceño se frunció y abrió uno de sus ojos para ver a un par de adolescentes cerca de ellos.

-Esto...-Habló uno de ellos, un joven del cabello muy oscuro y tez clara.-Te quemarás si no te pones protector, ¿necesitas una mano?

Yamato pasó de los hormonales adolescentes a la figura que yacía en el piso a unos metros de su sombrilla. Sus ojos se abrieron súbitamente por lo que encontró. Mimi, echada boca abajo con la espalda totalmente descubierta.

TO-TAL-MEN-TE.

Totalmente ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, vio a los mequetrefes llamar su atención y ella se quitó los audífonos del I-Pod para prestarles atención.

-¿Disculpen?-Preguntó completamente ajena a la situación.

-Hola, quería saber si no te estabas quemando digo, hace sol y puedes quemarte y parece que…-El chico empezó a ponerse nervioso al ver frente a frente a la muchacha y quedarse prendado de su belleza.-Hace calor, si quieres vienes a tomar un helado con nosotros, claro que invitamos.

Mimi los veía desde abajo meditabunda. ¿Qué pensaría Yamato si se fuera con ese par de jóvenes?

La respuesta cayó justo frente a sus ojos cuando todo se volvió oscuro y sintió como una tela ligera pero negruzca le caía encima.

-Lo siento, no quiere.

Mimi podría jurar que la voz de Yamato era normal, incluso indiferente. Claro, que no hubiese dicho eso si hubiese visto la gélida mirada que les dedico a los jóvenes que la pretendían.

Los muchachos se fueron balbuceando una disculpa justo cuando se quitó la remera de la cabeza. Sus perfectas cejas se juntaron con enojo, quien se creía él…

-Oye…

Yamato se giró a verla con una intensidad en su mirada que no había visto antes. Se agachó y sin decir una palabra tomó las tiras del bañador y lo amarró al cuello y a la espalda. Luego se levantó y caminó hacia el mar.

La castaña se quedó perpleja ante la extraña actitud de su maestro. Pero si él creía que podía irse así nada más estaba muy equivocado. Se puso de pié y caminó hacia el rubio.

-Yamato.-Lo llamó y el aludido ni siquiera se inmutó-¡Yamato!-Nada. Decidió correr un poco y ponerse frente a él impidiéndole el paso-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

Para Yamato esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

No dijo nada. Pero tomó a la castaña por la cintura y de un par de zancadas llegó al mar, a pesar de las protestas de la muchacha que habían llamado la atención de los turistas. Una vez dentro la soltó y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al verla incorporarse completamente empapada.

-¡¿A qué se debe esto?!-Exigió saber Mimi.

-No me gusta que moscones te ronden.-Dijo simplemente.-Era alejarte de ellos o romperles los dientes.

-Ah, ahora sí te importa.-Puso sus manos en las caderas.-No dijiste, hace un momento que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Si quería ir a tomar un helado con ese par de jóvenes podía, contaba con tu autorización.-Fingía indignación, más estaba encantada de verlo tan descontrolado.

Yamato tensó la mandíbula ante el desafío.

-No, no puedes.-Arrastró las palabras.-Tampoco puedes tomar el sol semidesnuda.

-¿Por qué? Es algo muy normal.

-No aquí, la gente del pueblo no está acostumbrado a esa clase de exhibicionismo.

-¡Pero si no mostré nada!

-Pero dejaste muy poco a la imaginación.-Replicó el rubio cansado.

-Por lo menos llamé la atención de alguien ya que parece que a mi novio no le interesaba.

Se acercó a ella, el agua que le salpicaba lo hacía ver más peligroso y masculino.-Maldita sea. Tienes una maldita respuesta para todo.-Musitó antes de tomar los labios de la joven entre los suyos y besarla con fiereza y posesión. Consciente de que los muchachillos esos los estaban viendo y por qué no, el resto de la playa.

Mimi colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del rubio, abrazándolo con cariño.

-No lo imaginaba tan celoso, profesor Ishida.

-No son celos.-Contestó a regañadientes.-Pero, parece que no puedo dejarte sola más de cinco minutos.

Contrario a lo esperado, a la castaña le enterneció el gesto de su querido Yamato.

-Entones, no lo hagas.-Mimi se puso de puntitas y le plantó un beso en los labios.-Por mí no hay problema. Ven, ponme protector en la espalda.

La castaña tomó su mano y entrelazó sus delgados dedos con los suyos. Definitivamente

-Me vas a volver loco.

-No te preocupes cariño, se dice que las mejores personas lo están.

* * *

El "Osaka Memories" era un aparentemente módico hotel en el sur de la ciudad; el más cercano al estadio donde se llevaría a cabo el partido de soccer. La fachada era muy normal y corriente, cuando Sora la vio se esperaba un lugar promedio, es decir, no era el Four Seasons pero al menos lucía lo suficientemente decente como para alojarse.

Pero las apariencias engañaban.

El súbito color vede vómito de las paredes fue lo primero que distorsionó su visión del lugar. El oído fue el siguiente sentido afectado, con los gritos que se escuchaban, no sabía si se encontraba en un ring de boxeo o en un love hotel.

Si fuese claustrofóbica ya hubiese tenido un ataque dada la estrechez de los pasillos y ni mencionar el cuarto, parecía la casita de un ratón, la cama sonaba y para colmo de males…

-La ducha está libre…-Canturreó una vocecilla saliendo del cuarto de baño que se hallaba frente a la cama.-Espero que no me hayas espiado Sorita.

Con un bufido de indignación, la pelirroja tomó sus cosas de baño preparadas y se metió al servicio dando un portazo.

El tal Ryo les había comentado con cierta vergüenza que al parecer todas las féminas del tour se alojarían con familiares o amigos y dado que ella y Taichi fueron una adquisición de último minuto y ninguno contaba con familiares en la ciudad, tenían que acogerse al hotel que habían seleccionado el resto de pasajeros.

-"No hay problema puesto que vosotros estáis casados, no es como si la señora fuese a estar sola."-Añadió con picardía el castaño y se metió a su recámara dejando que el… ¿botones? O lo que era un mal intento de uno, los condujera a la habitación destinada al "Matrimonio Yagami".

"Venga Sora, sólo será cuestión de un par de días." Tres días y dos noches para ser exacto. Es decir, el tour planeaba quedarse los cinco días pero ella, ni bien terminase el encuentro pensaba tomar el primer transporte que la lleve de regreso a su casa. Lo que debió haber hecho desde el principio si hubiese tenido las entradas en su poder.

Pero bueno, ya estaba hecho, nada más tenía que aguantar. Como decía su padre: Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte. Decidió dejar de lamentarse y meterse a la ducha.

-¡Está helada!

Parecía que esa experiencia la iba a hacer mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

* * *

Debía reconocer que podía acostumbrarse a todo eso.

Aunque no estaba precisamente tranquilo; ya que Mimi había insistido en que la acompañase a nadar luego de untarse el bloqueador y apenas llegaron a la parte más profunda del mar ella lo sorprendió con otro de sus maravillosos besos. Poco le importó quedarse sin respiración o el sabor salado de sus labios.

Parecían dos colegiales dándose el lote cada cinco minutos. Bueno, ella era una colegiala, pero, él no y aún estando plenamente consciente de eso no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Claro que no solo eran besos y arrumacos, también platicaban. Él le conversó acerca de las vacaciones que solían pasar en familia, hasta que sus padres se separaron por el trabajo de su padre. Ella le sorprendió contándole lo poco que recordaba de las vacaciones familiares cuando era una niña y su padre aún desconocía de poder económico que obtendría tras un golpe de suerte en una buena inversión y como poco a poco las cosas fueron cambiando.

-Mi madre le perdonó las primeras tres veces.-Dijo con una sobriedad abrumadora.-Él le rogaba que lo perdonase y juraba que sería la última vez. Que a quien amaba era a ella y a mí. Mi madre quiso volver a la normalidad, a cómo eran las cosas antes y mi padre le prometió que así sería y lo fue por un tiempo.-Hizo una pausa recordando.-Duró dos meses. Me recogían en la escuela e íbamos a almorzar, a Disney. Luego se enredó con la única hermana de mi madre y todo se vino abajo. Mi madre no volvió a perdonarlo y con el tiempo él se cansó de pedir disculpas. Aparentar estar muy enamorados delante de los flashes y en todas las cenas de caridad, pero, una vez que suben al coche no se vuelven a hablar por días.

-Eso no justifica su actuar contigo. Eres hija de ambos.

-Y un constante recordatorio de que alguna vez fueron felices.-Explicó la castaña.-Ambos me hablan, de vez en cuando y por separado y se aseguran de que siempre tenga cupo en las tarjetas.

-Pero eso no compensa el cariño que deberías recibir de tus padres. Nada compensa eso.-No sabía si hablaba por ella o por él.

-Tú lo compensas.-Le dijo acercándose a él.-Si tengo tu cariño no me hace falta nada más. Te amo, Yamato.-Pasó los brazos por su cintura y lo sintió tensarse por sus palabras.-Tranquilo, sé que tienes miedo de sentir lo mismo por mí porque temes que te vuelvan a dejar solo; pero, también sé que me quieres y ya te lo he dicho: te conquistaré.

Entonces él buscó sus labios. Deseando poder transmitirle mediante aquel anhelante gesto el cúmulo de emociones que sentía. La entendía, él sabía lo que era querer tanto a una persona que lo demás no importa. Cuando él conoció a Kasumi, olvidó el abandono de su madre o la falta de atención de su padre. Cuando la perdió, volvió a sentirse vacío, así estuvo por tres años hasta que volvió a Japón. Pero, aunque reencontrarse con Taichi, con su tozudo hermano y su anhelante madre había ayudado no era eso lo que poco a poco empezaba a llegar en él. Pero no lo suficiente, nunca lo suficiente para hacerle olvidar. Hasta que ella llegó a su vida a ponerla de cabeza, ella:

Mimi.

Con sus disparatadas ideas, sus sagaces comentarios, sus respuestas para todo, su infame coquetería, su carita de muñeca, su capacidad única de irritarlo, su fortaleza, sus besos que podrían llevarlo a la locura y su cariño. Ese amor que ve anhelante de ser correspondido en sus ojos cada vez que lo mira.

Ese amor que desea tanto poder corresponder.

Desearía poder olvidar y simplemente seguir adelante.

-Te reto a una carrera.-Provocó Mimi con los labios aún muy cerca de los suyos.-Si yo gano…

-Apesto cuando apuesto contigo.-La atajó el rubio.-Siempre ganas.

La sonrisa de la muchacha se ensanchó.

-Lo sé.-Y unió sus labios con los del docente.-Pero creo que con esta apuesta ganamos ambos.-Explicó.

-Sin importar lo que te diga te saldrás con la tuya, ¿verdad?

-Me fascina que lo reconozcas.-Se zafó del abrazo del rubio y señaló la orilla.-El primero en llegar gana y el perdedor tendrá que hacer lo que pida el ganador.

-¿Lo que sea?

-Lo que sea.-Afirmó Mimi.

Yamato lo pensó. Era una competencia de natación y él fue campeón regional en sus años mozos. Por otra parte, Mimi era muy buena nadando. Pero, sabía sus falencias. Podría ganarle.

-Hecho.-Se giró y se puso en posición-¿Lista?

-Cariño, yo nací lista.

Y sin decir otra palabra ambos salieron a nado hasta la orilla. Yamato iba confiado, sin alardear tenía buena técnica y velocidad,

no había motivo para perder.

Claro que al parecer Mimi tiene un pacto con algún ente superior para que gane cada maldita apuesta que hace.

La victoria casi fue asegurada cuando de una forma endiabladamente coincidencial una pelota de playa se estrello en su cara en el momento preciso en el que inspiraba oxígeno. Haciéndole perder no solo la carrera, sino la concentración y hasta el equilibrio. Rayos, estaba tan cerca…

-¡Lo siento!

Escuchó una voz chillona y el chapoteo de pies indicando que se acercaban a él. Se incorporó, recogiendo su magullado orgullo en el camino y con un gesto adusto les indicó que no había problema.

-¡En verdad lo sien-!

Abrió sus ojos azules para ver porque la chica no había terminado su oración y la encontró observándolo con la boca abierta literalmente. Era una morena con un cuerpo muy bien… dotado a la vista y lo estaba… devorando con la mirada.

-Ahora creo que no lo siento tanto.-Añadió sonriendo con coquetería.

-Bueno, no te preocupes.-Tomó la pelota que yacía junto a él y se la extendió.

-Gracias.-Ensanchó una despampanante sonrisa.-Dime, ¿tienes algo que hacer más tarde? Hay un festival estos días y mis amigos van.-Añadió señalando un grupo de jóvenes aparentemente de su edad.-Y verás, todos van en pareja, no quisiera ser la parte incómoda, podrías venir.-Batió sus pestañas y empezó a jugar con su cabello húmedo, esperando la respuesta del rubio.

-Muchas gracias, pero, he venido con alguien…

Yamato iba a declinar su oferta con galantería cuando sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por detrás.

-He ganado.-Anunció una triunfante Mimi sonriéndole al rubio y fulminando con la mirada a la morena.

-Tu hermanita puede venir si quiere.-Añadió con fingida inocencia.

-Tendremos una noche ocupada. ¿Verdad, cielo?-Anunció Mimi con picardía, dando a entender que había escuchado parte de la conversación.-Pero, gracias por la invitación.

-Si te aburres de jugar a las muñecas, sabes dónde estaré, guapo.-Y tras guiñarle un ojo se giró muy dignamente para dirigirse a su grupo.

-Golfa ofrecida.-Masculló la castaña con las manos en las caderas.-Tontear contigo estando yo presente. Y tú.-Lo miró enojada.-Debiste haberla mandado a volar al instante.

-Eso trataba de hacer hasta que llegaste.-Se defendió el rubio y sonrió al recordar de lo que ella le había acusado-¿Celosa?

-Sí y mucho.

No sabe si lo que más le sorprendió fue la afirmación o la rapidez con la que le contestó.

Quizá no fue ninguna de las dos cosas, sino el repentino y reconfortante sentimiento de calidez que apareció en su corazón al sentirse necesitado.

No pudo evitar volver a comparar a Kasumi con Mimi. Kasumi era tímida a diferencia de Mimi y a pesar de ser guapa siempre se sentía cohibida ante otras mujeres. Kasumi le quería pero nunca lo necesitó realmente. Siempre fue él quien la necesitó a ella y se aferró a esa necesidad. Kasumi le amaba, pero ella pudo irse a Francia, fue él el que quiso seguirla. Ella habría podido esperar, terminar de estudiar y volver como se lo había dicho pero él no podía. De haber podido quizá ella aún estuviera con vida.

Era la primera vez que se sentía necesitado, querido. Le gustaba eso. Todo lo anterior de Mimi, especialmente las cosas que la diferenciaban de Kasumi. Le encantaba todo eso de ella, de Mimi.

Pero entonces recordaba el anillo que se había sacado para no perderlo en el mar y volvían los fantasmas. Si no podía deshacerse de ese vínculo, cómo podría seguir adelante.

Sentirse querido y culpable al mismo tiempo.

* * *

-Sabía que los adolescentes eran estúpidos y temerarios pero, esto ya sobrepasa la estupidez.

Una continua tos se escuchó en la habitación. Si Takeru no se hubiese sentido tan cansado y con un termómetro en la boca le hubiese contestado al profesor. Pero, le dolía todo el cuerpo.

-Basta Zero, creo que ya lo está pasando lo suficientemente mal él solito.

Punto para la profesora. En serio, a veces, no comprendía qué había visto la maestra Kuran en el profesor Kiryuu como para haberse casado con él.

-Hacer snowboard sin el abrigo adecuado es estúpido.-Insistió el maestro.-Hacerlo con inicios de una gripa es aún peor.

-Tiene 38.5º.-Comentó la profesora ignorando a su colega.-La temperatura le aumenta. ¿Qué haremos?

Un delicado toque en la puerta interrumpió la conversación. El maestro de cabellos plateados se acercó a abrir la puerta; encontrándose con una comitiva de chicas con cara de circunstancia frente a él.

La fiebre y los antigripales empezaban a hacer mella en el rubio. Apenas podía mantenerse despierto y el ruido de la conversación no ayudaba. Hablaban de suspender el recorrido de ese día y todas abuchearon al respecto. Estaba seguro que Hikari no lo había hecho. Los profesores debatían sobre quien se quedaría a cuidarlo y ninguno de los dos creía conveniente que el otro fuese solo con los estudiantes.

Finalmente alguien sugirió que una de ellas se quede a hacerle de enfermera y los gritos histéricos empezaron. Nadie quería perder esa oportunidad.

Acabaría violado…

Como pudo abrió los ojos y miró como todas sus compañeras del salón se esmeraban por enumerar sus dotes de enfermeras. Hikari, por su lado en silencio empezaba a darse la vuelta.

-Hikari…-Pensó y estiró la mano como queriendo alcanzarla a pesar del dolor de cuerpo.-Hikari…-La medicina que le dieron debió ser muy fuerte ya que apenas podía mantenerse despierto.

-¿Takaishi?-La maestra se regresó a verlo intrigada por su balbuceo.

-Si no es Hikari que no sea nadie más.-Pensó cayendo en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Miró hacia ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle con sigilo y miró, tras sus lentes como el muchacho giraba a la izquierda. Esperó unos minutos y ella también salió disparada a continuación. Sus ojos castaños se abrieron de par en par cuando vio al muchacho cruzar las lúgubres puertas del cementerio regional.

"Ya está." Se dijo Miyako. Ya sabía dónde se había ido con tanto apremio dejándolos colgados con el trabajo a Koushiro y a ella. Habían dado las cinco y más rápido que inmediatamente cogió su I-Pad, sus cosas y musitó una rápida despedida y se fue así nada más.

Al día siguiente no se iban a poder reunir ya que Koushiro tenía una reunión de trabajo importante, por lo que pospondrían el encuentro hasta el día después. Él no podía irse así nada más sin explicarse y no es que le debiese a ella ninguna explicación, pero, Koushiro merecía saber por qué se iba y cuando se lo preguntó no le supo contestar. Ella había seguido a Ichijouji por eso, no porque a ella le importe, no, para nada.

Además sólo quería saber a dónde iba. Ahora que sabía que iba al camposanto podría irse tranquila.

Si su cerebro entendía eso, ¡por qué demonios se había metido al cementerio! Con el miedo que le daban esos lugares, ni siquiera acompañaba a su madre cuando se lo pedía y ahora entraba por la maldita curiosidad. Bueno, si ya había entrado tenía que apresurarse y alcanzar a Ken para no sentirse tan sola.

No tardo mucho en encontrarlo. Estaba prendiendo un incienso y se ponía en posición de rezo. La joven de cabellos morados se ajustó los lentes para leer el epitafio.

"Osamu Ichijouji. Bien amado hijo. 1993-2003"

Lo sabía. Era la tumba del hermano de Ken.

Ella también le dedicó una oración en silencio y fue sacada de su estupor por la voz del muchacho.

-Hermano.-Empezó el azabache.-Ya son diez años de tu muerte y parece que apenas han pasado unos meses. En casa, todo está igual que los primeros meses desde tu partida. Papá y mamá apenas hablan conmigo o entre ellos y parece que hacen sus labores más por costumbre que porque las sientan en realidad. Pero, eso ya lo sabes, mamá habla contigo todos los días.

Miyako no pudo evitar pensar que Ichijouji era más normal de lo que aparentaba. Conociéndolo, era muy probable que considerara el hecho de hablarle a una lápida como algo incoherente. Sin embargo ahí estaba él, haciéndolo.

-Tu recámara sigue igual, tu puesto en la mesa no lo ha ocupado nadie. Se podría decir que a nuestra manera todos nos hemos aislado de la familia ya que nadie nos visita ni visitamos a nadie.-Siguió hablando.-Terminaré el instituto en unos meses y entraré a la Toudai. Nada fuera de lo normal, como todos los años.-En su mente un torbellino morado apareció.-Excepto, quizás… estoy haciendo un proyecto con la chica más extraña que he conocido en la vida para ganar un concurso.-De repente se detuvo a pensar.-Es una chiflada, metida, tiene el cabello morado y grita por todo con la voz más chillona que puedes imaginar.

La simpatía se le fue a Miyako a los pies. Maldito cabrón, ella también podría decirle muchas cosas sobre su personalidad.

-Pero, es muy inteligente y siempre es tan irritantemente optimista. Los días ya no son tan aburridos desde que me vi obligado a compartirlos con ella.

El rubor cubrió las mejillas de la muchacha Inoue. ¿Por qué se ruborizaba?, ¿Por qué sentía bonito saber que Ken pensaba eso de ella?

-¿Miyako?, ¿eres tu hija?

Una voz femenina llamó su atención. Se giró, incorporándose y se encontró a su madre mirándola con un semblante de preocupación. No tardó en sentir como si miles de agujas le pincharan la espalda, no necesitaba voltearse para saber que Ichijouji la estaba viendo, corrección, la estaba asesinando con la mirada.

-Hola mami.-Saludó deseando poder meterse momentáneamente en esas lápidas.

-Cariño.-La menuda mujer se llevó la mano a la mejilla.-No me digas que volviste a buscar la tumba de tu pez dorado.

Suficiente. Ya no quería meterse momentáneamente. Quería que la tierra la tragase para siempre.

* * *

-En serio, eres la peor osaqueña del mundo.-Comentó Taichi abriendo la puerta de su habitación del hotel.

-El que haya nacido aquí no significa que sepa dónde está todos los lugares turísticos que quieres visitar.-Respondió ella hastiada.-Además, te dije que me fui a vivir a Tokio desde que era casi una niña.

-Es decir, hace mil quinientos millones de años.-Se burló el castaño y esquivó el almohadazo que le fue lanzado.-Cielo, recién casados y ya quieres tirarme cosas en la cabeza.

-¡No estamos casados!-Chilló con coraje.

Taichi se llevó la mano al pecho y la miró con horror fingido.

-Pero… si tendremos un bebé.-Añadió con voz llena de drama.

Sora rodó los ojos y se sentó en la cama farfullando algo acerca de problemas mentales mientras se sacaba las botas dándole la espalda al castaño con mirada divertida.

Pasar todo el día con Sora no había sido tan terrible como se imaginó que sería. Casi podría decir que era divertido. A pesar de ser maestra su paciencia en lo que a él se trataba era casi nula. Sin embargo, había aguantado estoicamente todo el día a su lado, buscando el momento preciso para devolverle las pullas. Habían comido todo lo que se les antojase en el camino y de vez en cuando hasta se habían reído de alguna tontería.

Yamato había dicho que si alguna vez aguantaba estar con todo el día con una mujer sin aburrirse y sin terminar en la cama, al siguiente fuese a comprar los anillos. Se lo dijo en el instituto, cuando una de sus novias terminó con él. Ishida y él eran constantemente asediados por las féminas y ambos tenían su larga lista de corazones rotos a su paso.

Ninguno de los dos duraba demasiado en una relación y tuvieron varias. Kasumi fue la única relación larga y seria de su mejor amigo, más tarde se convirtió en su esposa y, ¿la suya? Sí, podría decirse que fue Juuri, pero, duraron siete semanas y pasaron un buen susto en medio de ellas con un retraso en la irregular Juuri.

En la Universidad y después también tuvo chicas, pero ninguna que durara demasiado. Siempre se aburría de las relaciones y ellas lo llamaban inmaduro por encontrar divertido pasar el domingo jugando en la consola y haraganeando. O por su amor al soccer y a los Urawa. Sin mencionar su afición por leer Naruto.

Ninguna de ellas entendía lo genial del manga. Una que otra intentó escuchar de qué se trataba y siempre terminaban interrumpiéndolo a la mitad y empezaban con la cháchara de que estaban muy gordas, que empezaban dietas, que fulanito se metió con otra, que sultanita estaba embarazada.

Al final, luego de haberse divertido en la cama, ya ni siquiera quedaba esa incertidumbre en él. Se aburría, hacía algo para que lo terminaran y fin.

Hasta ese entonces no había tenido la suerte de experimentar ese deseo de querer estar con alguien porque sí. No había encontrado a nadie que cumpliera sus estándares y no eran tan altos.

Tenía que saber cocinar, gustarle comer, eso era muy importante. Odiaba que en las citas las chicas sólo pidieran ensalada y agua mineral, le tendría que gustar el soccer, el anime.

Tenía que no aburrirse de estar con ella.

-Al final llegamos al estadio, ¿verdad?

La voz de la pelirroja lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Luego de perdernos siete veces.-Se apresuró a contestar.

-Recuerdo que fuiste tú quien no quiso que pidiera indicaciones.-Refutó Sora.

-Porque mi esposa de mentiras había nacido aquí.-Explicó restándole importancia mientras se acomodaba en el lado izquierdo de la cama.

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!-Explotó Sora al verlo tan cómodamente situado.

-¿Preparándome para dormir?-Contestó extrañado.-No esperarás que duerma en esa miserable silla.

Sora reparó en el destartalado mueble. En efecto, no podía sentarse allí, parecía que se rompería con una suave brisa.

-Y tu no esperarás compartir cama conmigo.-Le contestó indignada.-Soy una señorita decente.

-Lo sé, por eso estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo, mira que podrías robarme la inocencia y tendríamos que tramitar la licencia mañana mismo.-Fingió horror.-Podrías dejarme embarazado.

La imagen mental de un Taichi con un vientre prominente Le hizo gracia y tuvo que morderse los labios para no reír.

-Igual, no podemos dormir en la misma cama.

-¿Por qué?-Insistió él.-Ambos somos adultos, Sorita y si te tranquiliza no tengo ningún interés en ti de esa manera.

-Lo sé.-Masculló apretando los dientes y cambiando su semblante. Había recordado las palabras de Taichi, lo que él piensa de ella.

Taichi notó que la apariencia relajada de Sora cambiaba y se sintió culpable de eso aunque desconocía el motivo.

-Mira, déjame dormir aquí. Prometo ni siquiera mirarte.-Explicó sin ser consciente de que sus palabras herían a la joven.-Y hasta me pondré pijama.

-¡¿No duermes con Pijama?!-Sonó más a exclamación que a pregunta.

-No.-Contestó con simpleza.-Soy un soltero sexy, atractivo y atlético no le veo problema al dormir desnudo.

El rojo del cabello de la profesora se fue a sus mejillas ante la imagen mental que le apareció: Taichi desnudo en su cama.

-Pelirroja pervertida.-Se burló incorporándose de la cama de un brinco y sacando sus pantalones.-Me cambiaré en el baño para no dañar tu mente o para no ser abordado por ti en medio de la noche.

Sora le arrojó un adorno ligero que encontró en el buró y le estampó en la cara antes de que cerrara la puerta del baño. Rápida y sigilosamente abrió su maleta y buscó su equipaje su propio pijama. Tragó duro al darse cuenta que sólo llevó una camiseta tres veces su tamaño y un short diminutamente diminuto. Claro, ella jamás pensó que iba a terminar compartiendo cama con el molesto castaño.

Ni modo, se cambió lo más rápido que pudo antes de sumergirse en las sábanas de la cama y tratar de dormir.

Cuando Taichi salió no le extraño ver a Sora tapada hasta las orejas. Lo esperaba. Seguramente llevaría un pijama de pantalón y mangas largas o uno de esos camisones victorianos que le roba a su abuela y tendría enaguas debajo.

Se sorprendió al encontrarla profundamente dormida. Ni modo, aún tenía un par de días para divertirse fastidiando a su colega.

Abrió las sábanas y lo que vio le hizo tragar duro. Sora dormía únicamente con una camiseta azul gigante y tenía una pierna doblada de manera que se alzaba la camiseta dejando una gran vista de un buen par de piernas. De la misma manera que se podían apreciar grandes… atributos a través de esa camiseta. No pudo evitar preguntarse si usaría un sujetador debajo…

Quiso golpearse contra la pared. ¡Era Sora de quien estaba pensando! ¡Sora! La agria, amargada y ladrona de ropa de anciana. No era una mujer, no era su tipo para nada.

"_Tenía que saber cocinar, gustarle comer, eso era muy importante. Odiaba que en las citas las chicas sólo pidieran ensalada y agua mineral, le tendría que gustar el soccer, el anime."_

Sus palabras taladraron su mente en un segundo.

Sora sabía cocinar y muy bien, incluso las sobras que le ofreció el día que le asaltaron estaban sabrosas y le gustaba comer, comía Ramen en lo de Shikaku, y ese mismo día habían comido todo lo que se les había antojado de la ciudad, le gusta el soccer, aunque le vaya al Osaka y era fan de Naruto.

¿Desde cuándo Sora encajaba en su perfil de chica perfecta?

Ni siquiera su maravillosa pelirroja encajaba completamente. Ya que no sabía si le gustaba el soccer o sabía cocinar.

"_...si alguna vez aguantaba estar con todo el día con una mujer sin aburrirse y sin terminar en la cama, al siguiente fuese a comprar los anillos…"_

Definitivamente no se había aburrido con Sora. ¿Era esa una especie de cruel broma del destino? Sacudió su cabeza negando de manera entusiasta. No. Eso era una locura.

Además literalmente terminó en la cama con ella. Y él no quería hacer nada de lo que Yamato había insinuado. Involuntariamente volvió a ver sus piernas desnudas y volvió a tragar duro.

Cuando se acostó en la cama, Sora se removió por el peso de él y de manera inconsciente se giró a su lado abrazándose a él como si fuese una almohada y cruzando su pierna por encima de las suyas.

No, él no sentía nada. ¿O sí?

Presentía que esa sería una larga noche.

* * *

-¡Oh! Así que tú eres el famoso Ken.

La señora Inoue miró sorprendida al joven azabache frente a ella y empezó la cháchara de que lo apuesto que era y lo inteligente que sabía que era. Miyako hasta tenía miedo de la fría sonrisa cortés del muchacho. Luego de que su madre la descubriera, no había tenido más opción a presentar a Ichijouji, para no quedar como una loca.

-Muchas gracias por ayudar a nuestra pequeña Miyako en este proyecto.-La mujer hizo una reverencia.-Y siento si es que puede llegar a ser una carga.

-No. Miyako es de gran ayuda.-Añadió con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Oh, pero nosotros sabemos lo imprudente que puede llegar a ser, también es atolondrada y verás, ella no gateó de bebé por lo que tiene una pésima coordinación.

-¡Mamá!-Chilló Miyako asustada por las revelaciones de su progenitora. A ese ritmo le contaría cómo le llegó el primer periodo.-No creo que eso le interese a Ken. Y a todo esto, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a visitar a tu abuela y tranquila cariño.-Dijo su madre con tranquilidad.-Eres muy inteligente corazón, pero, tienes que reconocer que todo lo que dije es verdad.

Ken miró a Miyako resoplar y querer que la tierra se la tragara. Mientras, su madre seguía hablándole, tan rápido que apenas alcanzaba a asentir y sonreír. La señora frente a él era castaña y aunque también llevaba lentes no era especialmente parecida a Miyako. Era más pequeña y menuda que ella. Se le pasó por la mente que Inoue era adoptada. Pero, al escuchar cuán rápido hablaba la señora, todas sus dudas se despejaron. Ambas eran un par de parlanchinas.

-Ya para mamá.-La atajó la menor Inoue.-Acabarás invitándolo a pasar las fiestas con nosotros.

-Por supuesto que no cariño, las fiestas se pasan en familia.-Dijo con soltura e inocencia sin saber lo que sus palabras incomodaban a Ken.

Miyako lo notó y sintió pena por el muchacho.

-Pero, puedes venir a cenar con nosotros. Mi hijo mayor vino de visita por las vacaciones, será un gusto tenerte con nosotros para la cena, en agradecimiento por el favor que le haces a mi hija.

Miyako, que había nota el cambio en el semblante del muchacho intermedió por él.

-Mamá, Ken ya ha quedado con su familia para cenar. No le comprometas a que cambie sus planes por ti.

La señora pareció avergonzarse y se disculpó inmediatamente.

-Pero, puedes venir mañana. Miyako dijo que no podréis trabajar con el joven Izumi, entonces, puedes venir a cenar.

-Mamá, vámonos.-La animó Miyako.

-Ya voy, ya voy.-Se giró al muchacho.-Te esperamos. Hasta mañana.

Miyako se giró y le hizo señas de que no se preocupara antes de desaparecer del camposanto con su progenitora. Ken aún asimilaba lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se giró a la tumba de Osamu y dijo afligido:

-Ves a lo que me refería.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar:

Había sido invitado a cenar a la casa de Inoue.

* * *

El ambiente se había enfriado entre ellos luego de la plática en la playa. En silencio, habían recogido sus cosas y se habían dirigido a la casa. Yamato había estado callado la mayor parte del camino de regreso. Por mucho que ella se esforzara tratando de hacer conversación cuando él le contestaba era a base de monosílabos. Luego llegaron a la casa, el rubio apenas dijo un par de palabras y fue a su recámara.

Al poco tiempo escuchó el sonido de la regadera y un poco desubicada se fue a su recámara.

Mimi también tomó un largo baño mientras rememoraba los sucesos del día. Primero la resistencia al rubio a sus acercamientos, la escena de celos, su plática, el coqueteo de la chica esa y finalmente el cambio del muchacho. Esos cambios de actitud del rubio siempre conseguían desubicarla. En un momento estaba bien, feliz y contento. Parecía olvidar todo lo triste de su vida y al siguiente, al siguiente volvía a encerrarse en sí mismo y a cargar con sus pensamientos él solo. Por costumbre más que por cualquier otra cosa, ya que siempre había estado solo.

Pero ya no lo estaba. La tenía a ella y se lo iba a decir en ese mismo instante.

Echó una mirada al espejo antes de salir. El picardías rosa que llevaba puesto era bastante conservador. Había pasado todo el tiempo buscando bañadores atrevidos, vestidos veraniegos, faldas y shorts cortos que cuando la noche anterior quiso guardar la ropa de cama, casi se pega un tiro al ver que el único picardías que tenía era uno rosa, hasta medio muslo, con una pequeña abertura de encaje en las piernas y un escote recatado en los senos. Lo odiaba. Sus senos no eran grandes como los de la zorra de la tarde y se supone que debía comprar un picardías que se los aumentara o que realzara su estrecha cintura o su trasero, también debía ser de un color impactante. Rojo o negro hubiese sido perfecto.

Pero no. Ella tenía ese picardías rosa.

Reconoce que pudo ser peor. De no haber prestado atención, pudo guardar por inercia su pijama de pantalón y remera con vacas verdes completamente mata pasiones.

Terminó de tratar su cabello con sus cientos de productos para que sus ondas sean perfectas, se perfumó un poco, tomó su bata y salió con pasos decididos a la recámara del rubio.

-Necesito habl-

La palabra murió en sus labios. Cuando entró al dormitorio se encontró con Yamato dormido sobre su futón solo con la lámpara de piso encendida. Mimi se arrodilló a su lado y acarició sus rubios cabellos. Los removió con delicadeza, notando que tenía el ceño fruncido y que a pesar de estar dormido no parecía del todo relajado. Se percató que su mano apretaba con fuerza algo y quiso retirarlo, para que pudiera descansar tranquilamente. Sin embargo, cuando tocó su mano él abrió los ojos.

-Mimi.-Yamato se incorporó como pudo, casi chocando con la castaña, llevó sus manos al rostro aún desorientado y la pequeña pieza que apretaba con tanta fuerza en sus manos rodó por los suelos.

Tachikawa la detuvo y alzó la fina pieza de joyería delante del rubio, devolviéndosela. Sin poder evitar que en su rostro se exteriorizara el dolor de saber cuánto se aferraba a ese anillo el rubio.

-¿Estás mejor?-Toda la plática mental para la que se había preparado se fue al retrete.

-Sí.-Contestó el aludido desviando la mirada. Se sentía mal de saberse responsable de la tristeza en el semblante de Mimi y a su vez le causaba malestar que eso lo acongojara ya que sentía que le faltaba a Kasumi.

-No me mientas.-Le pidió con una gran y triste sonrisa.-Por favor. Yamato, habla conmigo. Dime cómo te sientes.-Acarició su mejilla con ternura.

-Siento que te hago infeliz.-Dijo finalmente.-Que no te mereces que yo no pueda decirte lo que quieres escuchar.

-No quiero que me digas algo que quiera escuchar.-Rebatió ella.-Quiero que me digas lo que sientes.-Tomó aire antes de hablar y pudo su mano en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón.-Quiero saber qué te dice esto.-Tomó la mano del rubio y la puso sobre su propio corazón.-Siente su apresurado latir. ¿Sabes por qué lo hace?-Él no contestó.-Porque te amo y no me cansaré de repetírtelo hasta que lo creas, hasta que entiendas que no me voy a ir de tu lado.

Nuevamente ella lograba desubicarlo con palabras que ansiaba responder y no podía, las tenía atrapadas en su garganta y se rehusaban a salir.

Mimi notó su contradicción y ella también se quedó sin palabras. Tenía que haber una forma de llegar a él y apenas pensándolo se acercó a su labios y los unió con los suyos.

Lo besó lentamente, acariciando sus labios, aprovechando su instante de sorpresa para que su lengua invitase a bailar a la de él. Colocó sus pequeñas manos en el pecho del maestro y empezó a acariciarlo.

Igual que ocurrió en la playa, Yamato sintió que no habría mejor forma de expresar sus sentimientos por la joven Tachikawa. Sentimientos, tan confusos como la situación en la que estaban. Profundizó el beso y empezó a tomar control de la situación. Sus manos, una cerrada pues tenía el anillo y otra abierta, empezaron a recorrer la suave seda que cubría a la muchacha hasta llegar a su rostro y tomarlo con ambas manos. Las mismas que empezaron a descender por el largo cuello de la castaña y empezaron a descubrir sus hombros y las manos de ella se adentraron en su camisa.

La cordura apareció como un rayo. Separándola por los hombros y notando turbación en sus ojos color caramelo.

-Esto no está bien.

Mimi tomó sus manos en su rostro.

-Sí lo está.-Rebatió ella.-Quiero que pase. Quiero demostrarte cuanto te quiero, quiero entregarte todo de mí para que quizá tú dejes de temer entregarlo todo de ti.

-Mimi, yo…

-Shh.-Colocó un dedo en sus labios.-Te he repetido hasta el cansancio que te amo y que esperaré con paciencia el tiempo que necesites para poder decirme lo mismo. Te amo.-Lo besó suavemente en los labios.-Sé que soy importante para ti.-Otro beso que entreabrió sus labios.-Sé que anhelas esto como yo y que si no sintieras algo por mí no lo harías.

Claro que lo quería, la deseaba. Como no lo había hecho con nadie más desde que conoció a Kasumi. Su cuerpo ardía cada vez que ella se le acercaba y con cada roce de sus cuerpos sentía que perdía la cordura.

-Pero, eres…

-Tú novia.-Se adelantó ella.-Y quiero ser tu mujer.

Entonces volvió a besarlo, esta vez con menos reservas que antes. Logró acostarlo en el futón y ponerse encima de él mientras lo besaba.

La declaración de Mimi desarmó completamente al rubio. Oficialmente dejó de pensar. Con un rápido y experimentado movimiento invirtió sus papeles y se colocó él encima de la muchacha. Detuvo sus besos y se la quedó viendo a la cara. Estudiándola, memorizando su rostro en ese momento, con sus orbes caramelos encendidos por la pasión, su cabello alborotado, su rostro sonrosado y sus labios hinchados.

-Siento, que cada vez que te toco arden llamas en mi interior y no quiero parar de hacerlo. Cada vez que te veo triste quiero quitarte esa expresión de tu rostro.-Besó sus labios.-Odio ver que otros chicos se te acercan y pensar que deberías estar en una relación tranquila con alguien así en vez de en una tan tormentosa con alguien como yo. Adoro cuando ríes y cuando te pones celosa. Me encanta como respondes a mis besos y a mis caricias de una forma tan entregada.-Volvió a besarla esta vez con más fuerza que antes.-Lo que más me gusta es escucharte decir que me amas. Pero, entonces viene la culpa, por no poder decirte lo mismo, por no poder decirte todo lo que siento, lo que se acumula en mi garganta y no puede salir.

-Entonces.-Mimi estaba enternecida y sentía que podría ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento.-No me lo digas. Demuéstramelo.

Como hipnotizado, Yamato se recostó en sus brazos y tomo entre ambas manos el rostro de Mimi; acercando su rostro al de ella y besándola con fruición.

Sin importarle el anillo que rodaba a la esquina de la habitación.

* * *

Hikari sonrió tranquila cuando vio que Takeru respiraba sin congestión y empezaba a sudar. La fiebre le estaba bajando.

Se sorprendió cuando la profesora Kiryuu le dijo que se quedara con Takeru, si no había problema por ella. Y por supuesto que para ella no era ningún problema. Cuando eran niños y ella enfermaba, Takeru dejaba de salir a jugar y se quedaba con ella. Haciéndole compañía, leyéndole, jugando con ella o simplemente durmiendo a su lado.

Por alguna extraña razón Takeru nunca había enfermado a pesar de estar en contacto con ella. Por eso, cuando se desmayo en la nieve se asustó muchísimo. Desde que eran niños, el rubio había tenido fiebre tres veces y dos veces más la gripa. Pero, nunca había sucumbido ante ella. Es decir, no iba a la escuela pero aún así salía a jugar y no parecía enfermo. A diferencia de ella que pasaba echada en la cama por tres días.

Tomó la toalla en la frente del muchacho y la refrescó para volver a ponérsela. Lo vio fruncir el ceño al tacto frío antes de mostrar sus hermosos ojos azules.

-¿Hikari?

-Te dije que debías abrigarte.

-Al parecer a los idiotas si les da la gripa.-Trató de sonar gracioso cuando sentía que le pesaban los párpados.

-No eres idiota.-Le dijo la castaña.-A Taichi nunca le ha dado gripa.

Takeru quiso reír más la tos se lo impidió.

-Debes tomarte esto.-La joven Yagami tomó las tabletas que le dejó la profesora y amorosamente ayudó a su mejor amigo a incorporarse para que bebiera.-Es limonada caliente.

-Caliente.-El rubio hizo una carita de asco, pero, se tomó lo que pudo del contenido.-Gracias.

-No hay de qué.-Contestó la muchacha.-Tu siempre me animabas cuando estaba enferma. Debiste decirme que te sentías mal.-Se enojó de repente.-Sobre mi cadáver hubieses subido esa montaña.

-No creí que se complicaría a este punto.-Tosió.-Además, tampoco sabía si te hubiera importado.

-Claro que me hubiera importado.-Se exaltó por la acusación de Takeru.-Eres mi mejor amigo.

-Pues no apostaría por ello después de cómo me has ignorado últimamente y de lo íntimos que parecen con el gringo ese.-Espetó enfadado.

-Wallace es un buen amigo.-Contestó igual de enfadada.-Y, ¿qué esperabas? Necesitaba tiempo, no es mi culpa sentir lo que siento y tampoco es culpa tuya no corresponderme.

-Hikari…

-Además de la tontería de la fiesta, entiendo que quieras olvidarlo, yo misma…

Su frase quedó en el aire cuando de un ágil movimiento Takeru la acostó en la cama, debajo de él y la miró con semblante serio y decidido.

-Yo no he dicho eso, has sido tú.-Indicó.-Desde el primer día de clases de este término, no me dejaste decir nada. Y diablos todo es un lío, nada tiene sentido pero no te permito que pongas palabras en mi boca diciendo que para mí lo que ocurrió esa noche no tuvo sentido o fue un error o que quiero olvidarlo.

Hikari estaba hipnotizada por los ojos del rubio y podía sentir perfectamente el calor de su cuerpo ya sea por la fiebre o la situación porque estaba segura que afuera el clima helaba.

-Entonces qué sientes.-Le dijo ya con lágrimas en los ojos.-Qué has hecho para que yo no piense lo que pienso. Nada y ahora me dices esto pero aún no me dices nada. No has tenido los pantalones para rechazarme o para corregir mis pensamientos. ¿Qué quieres Takeru, que sentiste esa noche?

-Algo que nunca antes había sentido.-Dijo con firmeza mirándola a los ojos sin poderse evitar deslizar la mirada a sus rosados labios.-Y lo que quiero en este momento es besarte.

Unió sus labios a los de la castaña con rapidez y aprovechando el desconcierto de la joven introdujo su lengua en su boca para evitar que se aleje.

Lo invadió el sentimiento de tranquilidad más arrollador que había experimentado. Por fin, luego de varias semanas en ascuas sentía que podía volver a estar tranquilo.

"_Seguramente no le sería difícil aplicar para una beca en el extranjero como se lo he sugerido. Por supuesto que estaré encantado de recibirla."_

Olas de rabia fluyeron por su cuerpo mucho más alto que la fiebre. No podía imaginar a Hikari con ese rubio ni siquiera de la forma más inocente. Ella era suya, sólo soya.

Hikari sintió que Takeru tomaba sus labios con más fuerza y aunque quiso pensar que eso no le gustaba, no podía engañarse, le encantaba y poco le importaba contraer la gripa del rubio.

Se separaron cuando el aire hizo falta y Takeru volvió a mirarla con añoro.

-No te vayas.-Susurró.-No me dejes, por favor Hikari. Te necesito.

Diciendo lo último se desvaneció sobre la castaña.

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban besándose ni en qué momento su camisa fue a dar al piso junto a la bata de ella. En esos momentos, sólo podía pensar que la tersa piel de la muchacha era la más suave que había tocado… en años.

Tomó delicadamente las tiras del delicado trozo de seda en sus manos, descendiéndolo suavemente, dejando un regadero de besos en su hombro mientras lo hacía, mientras descubría los senos de la castaña.

-Este…-Sin saber de dónde sacaba la fuerza de voluntad para detenerse, Yamato habló.-Es un buen momento para parar. Si no estás segura…

-No.-Contestó una sonrosada Mimi.-No quiero que pares. Se arqueo contra él pegando las caderas al cuerpo del maestro sintiendo su excitación.-Y tú tampoco quieres hacerlo.

Yamato gruñó por el contacto de la muchacha. Siempre que empezaba a tocarla su cuerpo respondía de la misma manera. Bastaba un mínimo roce subido de tono para excitarlo. Algo que no había ocurrido ni con experimentadas cortesanas francesas.

-Probablemente no seré un amante delicado.-Llevaba tantos años sin hacerlo.

Mimi se acercó a su oreja y tras lamerla sensualmente le dijo:

-No me importa.

Tachikawa gimió cuando la boca experta del rubio se posó en su seno derecho y empezó a chuparlo con deleite, mientras su mano trabajaba el pezón izquierdo. Nunca la habían tocado así, con esa seguridad. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos de saberlo a él tan experimentado y ella todo lo contrario.

El camisón salió despedido juntos con sus bermudas, dejándolos a ambos con una única prenda que impedía la desnudez absoluta. Yamato seguía besando uno de sus senos conforme su mano descendía hasta la fina braguita de encaje rosa. Subió a sus labios y la besó mientras sentía la humedad de la muchacha. No hacía falta más juegos previos, estaba preparada para recibirlo.

La sintió extrañarse por su tacto y no pudo evitar que una pregunta saltara en su cabeza.

-Mimi, ¿es tu primera vez?

La castaña escuchó la pregunta dicha por una ronca voz que desconocía en esos momentos. Fijó sus ojos en los de Yamato y apenas encontró un rastro del azul que tanto le gustaba en ellos. Sus ojos estaban oscuros… oscurecidos por el deseo. La joven se alzó y empezó a depositar suaves besos en su cuello.

-No.-Susurró.-Pero es la primera que quiero recordar.

El rubio tragó y correspondió los besos de la muchacha haciendo lo propio con ella. Aunque ella le hubiese dicho que era virgen no habría podido parar. No después de tres años de abstinencia, de no sentir deseo por otra persona. Se sentía como un adolescente ansioso por su primera vez.

Mientras terminaba de desnudarlos y se acomodaba para el acto volvió a tomar sus labios, esta vez con mucha más lentitud, saboreando cada rincón de su boca, queriendo saciarse de ella. Empezó a entrar…

Resultó un poco doloroso ya que, a pesar de no ser virgen, la experiencia de la joven no era para nada extensa por lo que la intrusión le resultó extraña e incómoda. Yamato lo notó y procedió a besarla con delicadeza y ternura para que se relajase y se movía poco a poco para que se acostumbre a él.

Poco tardaron en hacerse escuchar los gemidos de placer de la muchacha y él tomó eso como una señal de que podía apresurar el ritmo, el cual ahora ella acompañaba con el movimiento de sus caderas.

Yamato no podía evitar sentirse pleno dentro de ella, pleno y completo como no se había sentido en años. Abrió los ojos y la miró, su rostro abochornado, abrasado por el próximo clímax. La veía a ella…

-No soy Kasumi.-Gimió ella, abriendo los ojos y notando su mirada, temiendo ser comparada.

Y por más que trató, en ese momento no pudo encontrar ni un ápice de Kasumi en el rostro de Mimi.

Enternecido, le sonrió.

La miró con la expresión más amorosa que había visto en él y cuando menos se dio cuenta la mano del rubio acercaba sus labios a los de él.

-Lo sé.-Susurró junto a sus labios.-Eres Mimi, mi estudiante.-Volvió a besarla.-Mi novia.-Era la primera vez que lo decía.-Y ahora mi mujer.

Y la besó con infinita ternura.

La sintió llegar y aceleró sus propios movimientos. Se permitió liberarse una vez que ello lo hizo primero. Derramando su simiente dentro de ella sin preocuparse por las consecuencias, el mañana, sus condiciones, la ley, la moral.

Lo único importante era ella.

No estaba dispuesto a salir de sus brazos.

Y mucho menos a dejarla ir.

**¿Continuará…?**

* * *

**Notas de la pervertida Autora:**

**Como siempre, mis LEMON apestan =3= **

**Pero bueno mis pervertidos lectores, ¿Cómo ha estado el capítulo? ¿Aburrido, tolerable, valió la pena la espera, lo dejo, lo sigo?**

**¡DIGANME!**

**Empecemos con… Miyako y Ken. ¡Por fin! Tenía que hacer que ese par avanzaran y no precisamente como el cangrejo que va siempre para atrás y qué les parece Koushiro de celestina? Me he divertido escribiendo a la mamá de Miyako así que supongo que me lo pasaré en bomba escribiendo el siguiente capítulo con todos ellos en la comida. Para mayor referencia, me imagino a la mamá de Miyako como la mamá de Kagome Higurashi con lentes y así toda comprensiva como sólo esa señora puede ser. Porque, admitámoslo, mi madre me hubiese asesinado antes de dejarme faltar al colegio por ir a la época feudal XDDD**

**Tai y Sora. Esa es otra dupla muy entretenida. Aunque para ellos aún se complica un poco el asunto, al menos en el próximo capítulo aún estarán las cosas tranquilas. Tai está aprendiendo que Sora no es tan terrible como aparentaba y Sora… extrañamente está sacando paciencia de dónde no sabía que tenía. Siempre he pensado que a ellos solo les falta un poquito de comunicación para darse cuenta que son el uno para el otro. Creo que Taichi debería seguir el consejo de Yamato LOL.**

**¡Díganme que ya no le quieren pegar a Tk! Bueno, al menos no tanto como antes, me imagino. Ya hemos visto que en un momento de debilidad ha soltado sus sentimientos. Esperemos que Hikari no se lo tome por el lado de que estaba delirando por la fiebre. (Spoiler)**

**Mimato… Mimi, Yamato, mi suplicio por capítulo. Qué complicadillos me salieron ese par y cómo se dio el Lemmon, yo misma me quedé WTF! Pero, aunque no lo crean es un GRAN paso para Yamato, lo apreciarán en el siguiente capítulo. Él ya es un hombre hecho y derecho no un adolescente para el que coger sin compromiso se le aplica (es decir eso pasa por la mente de muchos hombres a esa edad pero NO aplica a Yamato, él es un muchacho serio :3). No. Por si quedó alguna duda: Yamato ya quiere a Mimi (aunque él no lo sepa). Solamente que como vimos en todo el capítulo, aún no puede decirlo. Pero eso cambiará, oh sí, cambiará. Pero bueno, espero vuestra humilde opinión al respecto de la pareja.**

**Los chicos de este fic necesitan un curso intensivo de cómo manejar sus sentimientos y las chicas uno para espabilarse un poco. Me frustran tanto. En este punto de la historia me tienen en una contradicción bárbara, me da ganas de estrellarlos a todos contra la pared. **

**Entonces, como siempre: GRACIAS.**

**Este fic se escribe principalmente por vosotros que me alegráis el día con vuestros infaltables RR. Agradezco también al lector anónimo, pero aún más a aquellos que se toman un minuto de su tiempo y me dejan RR. **

**Gracias a:**

**Tsumae; IzzieBlake; Daniela; Danpurple (x2); Jaru-chan; digilec; Bertha (x2); Hideko Hyuga; Ivymon; Mimato's Fan; Yuuki-Kiryuu; Guest#1; Sthefynice; Guille; Cecilia; Anzu Akuma; Mimato4Ever; Mimi Hyuga; Arashi Shinomori; 0-aThErY-0; Guest#2; mimato05; Zulema; Mara(x3); Eriana del mal :3; LuHamDo; Natsuki Aiko; Kasscanueces; Lux Havsanglar; yaan ishigami-yagamashida (x2); AnimexLyyn; AnaMai; Mimi Xp; Klaudia-de-Malfoy; MimatoxLove; Vitta Love; Guest#3; Sara; Guest#4; Candela; Luca; Luisa; AnAaaaaa; Guest#5; Guest#6; Kathymimato96; Taioraforever; Tommy hilfiger; Videncia; ANDIE; Guest#7; mariana garcía; Cute Femme; anipraman23; Ella Tsukino (x2); cintlitha chaconcita; LaSraDarcy; johy garcia; Tachikawa de Ishida; Futaba; Kouma. **

**RR SIN CUENTA:**

_**Daniela:**_ Dani-chan! Creo que es la primera vez que te contesto uno de los RR anónimos y pues que pena porque eres una nena que me deja RR todos los capítulos: LO SIENTO! Es solo que a veces no se me da el tiempo =(Sin embargo, trataré de remediarlo. Espero que esta sea la primera de muchas veces Gracias por tu apoyo de corazón :* Ojalá te guste el capítulo. Espero tus comentarios ;)

_**Taiora's and Mimato's Fan!:**_ Hey baby! Thanks for always review my story! I appreciate it with all my heart. Hope you like this chapter, and I'll be waiting for you Review.

_**Yuuki-Kiryuu:**_ Gracias! Tu comentario nunca me ha faltado y apenas hoy te puedo decir cuánto te lo agradezco. Espero que el capítulo 12 sea e tu agrado y tienes razón quien leyó 50SoG y no cambió su perspectiva… no leyó 50 SoG! Espero tu RR. Besos.

_**Guest#1:**_ Mi querido lector anónimo, muchas gracias por leer, me alegro que te guste y bueno sí yo también espero seguir escribiendo más Mimatos! Espero volver a leer tu comentario por ahí, sí leíste esto, deja tu nombre para poderte contestar por ahí. ;) Love!

_**Guille:**_ My friend, my favorite reader! Me alegra haberte sacado al menos una sonrisa con este capítulo. Ojalá este te guste igual y vamos a comprobar a ver si tu teoría de los lectores masculinos ocultos es verdad xDDD Takeru se espabilará, ya lo decidí o mejor dicho más lo hará Hikari y obligará a que Takeru se espabile. No te preocupes, ya lo hará ;) Espero que a ti también te esté yendo muy bien en tu internado y en todo lo demás. Besos, Guille, gracias por leer!

_**Cecilia:**_ Ceci-chan! Muchas gracias por tu infaltable comentario, aprecio muchísimo el tiempo que te das para escribirme, así sea un corto RR. Espero que este capítulo te guste y estaré esperando tu RR. Abrazos!

_**Anzu Akuma:**_ Anzu-chan! Muchas gracias por decir que esperarás el capítulo con paciencia y muchas gracias también por siempre dejarme un coment. Respecto a otro fic de Hana to Akuma, quizá, me ha dado vueltas la cabeza escribir sobre Vivi en el primer embarazo de Hana. No sé, quizá algún día la lleve a cabo, pero, no prometo nada. Espero que sigas leyendo este Mimato y que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Besos y espero tu RR ;)

_**Mimato4Ever:**_ LectoraInvisible-chan! En serio mujer, debes darme tu nombre para poder llamarte, ¿no crees? YAY! Por fin te has animado a dejarme un RR! :') Espero de todo corazón que no sea el último eh ¬¬ XDDD Así como yo me comprometo a tratar de seguir contestando a las RR :D Bueno, no sé si sigas chequeando todos los días FF para ver si actualicé. Si quieres enterarte, puedes dejarme tu mail, que yo te aviso o darle like a la página de Facebook de Sakura Tachikawa, aunque no escribo mucho ahí, siempre aviso cuando publico algún nuevo capítulo ;) Bueno, si lees el cap hoy o en el fin de semana, espero que no interfiera con tus actividades escolares ;) La hermana de Sora sí es una bitch y sí, todas queremos un Tai, Tk o un Matt –babas- Tranquilidad. El fic es un Taiora, Takari, Mimato, así terminará, aunque a veces me da ganas de mandar a Takeru al demonio y que Hikari se vaya a EEUU. Pero no lo haré. No. Así que tranquila! *w* me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo! En serio, de corazón! Es que no puedes decir que has leído 50SoG y hacer como si nada ha pasado. Es imposible. XDDD Con Yamato me esfuerzo mucho, trato de hacerlo realista, dentro de este mundo ficticio y lo de Kasumi, él amó a esa mujer y no ha vuelto a sentir nada parecido hasta ahora. Pero ya verás el giro que darán las cosas, aunque advierto que la calma precede a la tormenta. No te sientas mal, yo también acosaría a Yamato =3= jajajaja. Bueno, espero que leas y me dejes otro de tus divertidos comentarios, gracias por leer. Un besoooote inmenso LectoraInvisible-chan!

_**Guest#2: **_Primero, gracias leer y por comentar. Segundo, en mi mundo ficticio, existe el IPhone con ese sistema de desbloqueo ;)

_**Zulema:**_ Hola nena! A los años que te contesto un RR y Sorry si nunca lo he hecho. :D Muchas gracias por leer, espero que tengas tiempo de leer este capítulo y comentarlo! Estaré esperando, un besote!

_**Mara:**_ Awww a ti quería llegar. Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, en serio, saber que prefieres mi historia a otra graaandísima historia como las de Clau, (Gravi). Yo también leo Evermore y me encanta XD. Igual y opté por hacer lo que tu y otras personas me dijeron (Clau y Eri del mal~~) así que seguí y ya. A palabras necias, oídos sordos. =) espero que te guste el capítulo. No quería pasar sin agradecerte a ti y a Berthita que salieron a la defensa :* Las quiero mucho!

_**Mimi XP:**_ Muchas gracias por leer linda, espero que sigas haciéndolo ;) Espero que te guste el capítulo :*

_**Guest#3:**_ Aquí tienes la continuación. Espero que te guste =) Opino igual, Yamato necesita consentir a alguien =)

_**Sara:**_ Gracias por tu comentario =) Sí, Tk es un douchebag pero por eso lo amamos.

_**Guest#4:**_ Gracias por tu comentario, ya está la Update ;)

_**Candela:**_ Ya lo hiceeeeee. Gracias por comentar =)

_**Luca:**_ Que lindas palabras, muchas gracias =) Espero que te guste este capítulo.

_**AnAaaaaa:**_ Sí, Ken da penita! Pero no te preocupes tienes razón y Miyako llegará a su corazón.

_**Guest#5:**_ No fue tan malo, estás vivo/a? Gracias por el RR

_**Guest#6:**_ Esa pregunta que todas nos hacemos a diario ;_; Gracias :D

_**Kathymimato96:**_ Ehh gracias por comentar ;D yo también espero tener la portada pronto.

_**Taioraforever:**_ Joe aparecerá pronto ;) Opino lo mismo de Sora es solo amargada.

_**Tommy hilfiger:**_ Hola, muchas gracias. Escándalo público LOL. No lo había pensado, gracias por el RR.

_**Videncia:**_ No pienso abandonar la página ni a los lectores al menos no con una historia in-progress, maybe someday el libro (es un sueño) Gracias por tu comentario.

_**ANDIE:**_ Subí el capítulo antes de entrar a clases y ahora recién salí hoy. Gracias por tus lindas palabras. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

_**Guest#7:**_ Mi querida/o Guest#7, es muy probable que gran cantidad de los RR que respondí hace poquito los hayas escrito tú, en ese caso, al igual que a todos agradezco tu tiempo para comentar, varias veces. Respecto a tus otros comentarios, nah, que pereza discutir, eres libre de pensar lo que quieras y aún así sabemos que seguirás leyendo. Respecto a lo que ya te caigo mal, no soy monedita de oro para caerle bien a todo el mundo. Bye~

_**Cintlitha chaconcitha:**_ Amiga muchas gracias por comentar! Extrañaba tus comments, espero que te guste el capí :*

_**Guest#8:**_ Ya continué ;) Gracias por el RR.

_**Johy garcia:**_ Soy de los primeros fics que lees YAY espero que sigas leyendo y que te guste la historia. Gracias!

_**Futaba:**_ Gracias! Ya continué ;)

_**Kouma:**_ Ya está, gracias ;)

**SIENTO MUCHO SI SE ME ESCAPO ALGUIEN, HÁGAMELO SABER. ESTOY QUE ME DUERMO ASÍ QUE YA NO FUNCIONO OPTIMAMENTE. PERO LES PROMETÍ CAPÍTULO HOY Y AQUÍ ESTÁ!**

**AÚN QUIERO 50 RR XDDDDD Los quiero!**

**Recopilando más o menos, creo que X+Y tendrá 20 capítulos máximo por ahí… así que dos capítulos más y nos acercamos al clímax, al final arc (y no será un final arc como el de Naruto o Bleach que son arcos finales que duran 4 años XDD) Les cuento un secreto? El primer capítulo del siguiente Mimato está escrito ;) **

**Ya saben, si quieren comentar algo, los RR ;) Espero de corazón que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y estaré esperando ansiosa vuestros comentarios :3 **

**Veamos si llegamos a los 600 ;) **

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles comentar:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


	13. Entre los Sentimientos y la Razón

**Chan chan chan!**

**Hola :DDD**

**Buenas noches queridos lectores, seguramente no me esperaban por estos lares, al menos no aún. **

**Es decir, ha pasado apenas un mes y unos días desde mi última actualización. Me apuesto lo que quieran a que me esperaban para el próximo año :3**

**Aunque por las benditas integrales quisiera desaparecer ¬¬. ¿Alguien me enseña a integrar?, ¿algún voluntario para aprobar mi materia de estadística 2 y ecuaciones diferenciales? XDDDD**

**PERO NO! Aquí está el capítulo 13. Espero que sea de su agrado. No llegamos a los 50 RR, apenas creo que llegamos a los 30, pero bueno, espero que este capítulo sea más de su agrado (¿) o que tengan un poquito más de tiempo para leerlo y comentar (¿) n.n **

**Por un momento se me ocurrió ser una terrorista que no subiría capítulo hasta que tuviera los 50 RR (¿) Pero no pude jajajaja no me dio el corazón, además que quiero saber qué opinan de este capítulo! Así que no se olviden de comentarlo ;)**

**Es que si siguen bajando los RR, creo que sería porque algo empezó a ir mal en el fic? Y tocaría replantear cosas. Incluso de ser así, háganmelo saber =)**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a Isabel Black por leérselo todo y comentarme capítulo por capítulo. Fueron sus RR los que completaron los 40 y se hizo menos dolorosa la falta de los demás. Además me ayudó mucho en el proceso de escritura del fic ya que me ayudaba a no desesperar y escribir a Yamato jajajaja. **

**También a Eri del mal que me ayudó con el nombre del capítulo =DDDD**

**No crean que no me doy cuenta :P Hay personillas que tienen falta conmigo en el capítulo 12, o, ¿es que acaso no les gustó? espero poder recibir sus comentarios en este capítulo ya sean buenos o malos saben que siempre serán bien recibidos =)**

**Ehhh, advertencias?, LEMON. Corazones rotos, familias locas, besos. Exceso de Mimato :DDD**

**No los molesto más y los dejo con la lectura esperando vuestros comentarios =) **

* * *

**Capítulo XIII: Entre los Sentimientos y la Razón.**

**El Paseo.**

**Parte II: La Reacción.**

Todo parecía tan nuevo y desconocido y al mismo tiempo tan familiar.

Era como andar en bicicleta, nunca se olvida o eso se suponía al ser una reacción natural del cuerpo humano. Claro que, dada su situación no esperaba una respuesta tan… satisfactoria de su parte. Su cuerpo reaccionó con exagerada normalidad a algo que por años se _**rehusó**_ a hacer.

Yamato cerró sus orbes azules queriendo no pensar a sabiendas que eso era imposible.

No había mantenido relaciones sexuales desde hacía años. Desde que había enviudado exactamente y no por falta de oportunidades, más de una vez había incitado un encuentro arreglado con las mejores consortes de París.

Y nada.

No pasaba absolutamente nada. No sentía nada, no las deseaba y aunque lograba excitarse, es decir, cualquier hombre se excita ante la visión de una mujer desnuda con un hermoso cuerpo poniendo en práctica toda clase de artilugios al momento de la intimidad. Pero, cuando llegaba el momento de consumar el acto, no podía. ¿Por qué? Sencillo: La imagen de Kasumi se colaba en su mente y no se iba hasta que decidía parar el interludio y se veía tan dolida por lo que hacía que se sentía la peor persona del mundo; eso sin mencionar los comentarios ofensivos que recibía de las madamas, que como a todo hombre le dolían en el orgullo. Lo que provocaba que volviese a sumirse en su depresión.

Se dijo que era porque lo intentaba con prostitutas.

Tuvo que pasar un año antes que se atreviera a entrar en un contacto más que fraternal con una encantadora colega. Era la secretaria de la firma contable para la que entró a trabajar tras renunciar al banco. Era amable, dulce y le gustaba. Sin embargo, el resultado fue similar.

Por supuesto que buscó ayuda. No era de mentalidad cerrada en ese aspecto. El profesional trató de ayudarlo, le supo decir que su problema era a causa de la depresión que sentía por la pérdida de su ser amado. Él sentía que aún estaba casado con su esposa por la manera en que terminaron las cosas entre ellos, además del sentimiento de culpa que se alojaba en su interior.

Por más que se repetía que él no tuvo la culpa por enfermarse ese día, que no forzó a Kasumi a entregar los papeles en el banco o que estaba bien seguir adelante y no sentirse adúltero por convivir con otra mujer. No podía hacerlo.

Incluso cuando decidió viajar a Japón y empezar de cero, estaba resignado a que su "problema", por decirlo de alguna forma no iba a solucionarse. Estaba convencido de ello.

Hasta que un torbellino castaño y rosa llegó, decidida a poner su vida patas arriba.

Mimi Tachikawa, la niña, no, la mujer que yacía dormida usando su pecho desnudo de almohada.

Mirándolo en retrospectiva tuvo que verlo venir, desde el día que la sostuvo de caerse y la confundió con Kasumi, debió saber que esa mujer iba a trastornar su vida y que no debía involucrarse con ella.

Pero no.

Siempre había algo que los mantenía cerca, algo que no podía mantenerlos alejados y nuevamente se resignó a ello.

Engañándose, convenciéndose que lo que hacía por Tachikawa lo hubiese hecho por cualquier otro estudiante; luego, cuando salió con el disparate de ser su novia y él aceptó, quiso convencerse de que lo hacía indirectamente por el parecido que Mimi guardaba con la difunta Kasumi. Siempre había excusa, pero, ¿ahora?

¿Qué excusa barata podría inventar para justificar el hecho que pasó casi toda la madrugada haciendo el amor con Mimi Tachikawa sin que el recuerdo de Kasumi se colara en sus pensamientos ni una sola vez?

Porque una vez no fue suficiente, para ninguno de los dos. Apenas se tomaban unos minutos de descanso cuando nuevamente entrelazaban sus labios y la danza volvía a iniciar. No recordaba haber tenido una resistencia tal, ni siquiera cuando estaba casado.

Mimi se había entregado a él con los brazos abiertos, confiada, tierna y apasionada y aunque no era virgen tampoco podía llamarse una mujer experimentada.

Y, ¿él?, ¿se entregó de la misma manera?, ¿por fin pudo librarse de todas las cadenas que lo habían estado reteniendo los últimos años?, atrapándolo y robándole su esencia con el pasar del tiempo.

¿Mimi le devolvió dicha esencia?

Sintió como el cálido cuerpo a su lado empezaba a moverse y el rostro que descansaba sobre su desnudo pecho se alzó para encararlo.

Mimi se ruborizó levemente provocándole la misma reacción, la misma que causó que la castaña con los rizos enmarañados sonriera con coquetería y complicidad.

Desde que la conocía, nunca había visto sus ojos brillar tan esplendorosamente.

-Buenos días.-Susurró acercando su rostro al del rubio y depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

Inconscientemente fue él quien prolongó el beso, mordiendo el labio inferior de la muchacha para que sus lenguas se entrelazaran y de manera automática el esbelto cuerpo de la muchacha empezara a acomodarse encima de su cuerpo.

-Vaya.-Suspiró con satisfacción mientras jugaba con sus rubios y desordenados cabellos colocándolos tras su oreja.-Podría acostumbrarme a despertar así.

Y volvió a besarlo.

La fuerza de voluntad del rubio ya se encontraba hecha añicos desde la noche anterior por lo que no le costó invertir los papeles en los que estaban de manera que la muchacha quedaba debajo de él y siguió besándola.

¿Qué tanto era lo que había pensado momentos atrás?

No recordaba.

Sólo podía pensar que él también podía acostumbrarse a despertarse así, con ella entre sus brazos.

* * *

El sol estaba en todo su esplendor, poniendo a prueba la devoción del grupo de fanáticos de ambos ídolos del soccer nipones que desde tempranas horas ya se hallaban haciendo fila para entrar al estadio.

Taichi no pudo evitar que su bostezo fuera audible y llamara la atención de su enfurruñada acompañante.

-Es la vigésimo cuarta vez que bostezas Yagami, ¿no dormiste lo suficiente?

Taichi no era de los que aniquilaba con la mirada pero esta vez hizo una excepción y le dirigió una mirada de reproche a su colega.

"-¡Y, de quién crees que es la culpa!". Quiso gritarle pero tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir nada.

-Y mírame bonito.-Advirtió Sora y empezó a hablar por lo bajo acerca de la ineptitud de los hombres.-Por favor, si yo me desperté, bañé, alisté, desayuné y volví a la habitación y tú seguías durmiendo.

¡Claro que seguía durmiendo! ¡¿Cómo esperaba que hubiese dormido un poco con ella durmiendo casi desnuda a su lado?!

Bueno, no estaba desnuda, llevaba una camiseta exageradamente grande y en medio de la noche pudo comprobar que vestía un short diminuto por debajo de la gran prenda.

¿Cómo lo descubrió? Muy fácil. Cuando estaba dispuesto a dormirse, dándole la espalda a su compañera de habitación inmediatamente sintió como ésta se le pegaba a la espalda y lo pegaba a ella mismo con su brazo.

Y pudo sentir, perfectamente sus atributos, sus grandes atributos. Además, no usaba brasier para dormir, lo cual facilitaba ese sentimiento.

Esa fue la primera incomodidad en su cuerpo esa noche.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada de esa índole. Específicamente desde que conoció a la pelirroja de sus sueños. Se había obsesionado tanto con la misteriosa mujer que las demás le pasaban desapercibido. No se había dado cuenta que ya las echaba en falta hasta la noche anterior. Y fue peor cuando se puso de frente, en ese momento la pelirroja no solo aprovechó para acercarse más a él, sino que alzó su pierna y la colocó encima de la suya para luego seguir durmiendo plácidamente.

Mientras él yacía con los ojos bien abiertos y con dolor en cierta parte de su cuerpo. Por horas y horas…

Sí, sabía que no tenía sentido. Puesto que se trataba de Sora, ¡SORA! La mujer más extraña que había conocido, la que hasta hace poco dudaba de que fuera un ser humano. Pensó, seriamente, que era alguna especie de cría entre bruja y un demonio cuyo único propósito en la tierra era torturar a los estudiantes. Hasta que conoció la otra cara de la moneda de la pelirroja. La que tenía miedo de los asaltantes como toda mujer normal, la que tenía su lado infantil al leer Naruto semanalmente, la pobre hermana, la buena hija.

Desde su punto de vista había dos Soras y una era exactamente lo contrario a la otra.

Eso por no mencionar a la Sora de grandes atributos que le dificultó el sueño la noche anterior. Porque, bueno, Sora no era una esbelta modelo, pero estaba bien formadita. En el transcurso de la noche, no pudo evitar sentir que ya había tenido esa sensación antes, no sabía cuándo ni con quién la estaba comparando, pero, en el fondo, sabía que ya había sentido ese calor antes.

Pero, ¿Cuándo…?

-¡Agh!-Gruñó la pelirroja-¡¿Qué calor hace?!, ¿Por qué dejé que me convencieras de llevar dos camisetas?

Taichi la miró y suspiró resignado, ¿Por qué se tomaba la molestia de pensar? Estaba hablando de Sora Takenouchi: La bruja del instituto.

-Porque solo un idiota iría con un grupo de fanáticos del Urawa, a los asientos destinados para más fanáticos del Urawa, con una camiseta azul de los Gamba.-Explicó fastidiado.

-Eres toda una niña, Yagami.-Contestó Takenouchi-¿Te pones así siempre que tienes que madrugar?

-Aún no entiendo por qué tuvimos que venir tan temprano.-Se quejó ahora el castaño de alborotados cabellos.-Faltan HORAS para que inicie el encuentro.

-Y mira lo lejos de entrar que estamos.-Repuso Sora.-Debimos haber venido antes.

-¿Por qué mejor no hubiésemos dormido aquí?-Contraatacó sarcástico.

-El suelo hubiese sido mejor que esa pocilga.

-Lo dice quien roncó toda la noche.

-¡Yo no ronco!-Gritó Sora con las mejillas tan rojas como su cabello. Tanto por las palabras del castaño como por la atención que habían atraído de los demás.

-Ya, ya.-Ryo Akiyama retrocedió de dónde estaba para intermediar en la pareja.-Yagami, no es bueno que la hagas rabiar en su estado. Entiendo que el calor es insoportable y todos estamos fastidiados por eso, pero mira.-Señaló la puerta.-Parece que ya nos van a abrir.

Taichi y Sora compartieron una mirada de desafío que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a claudicar. Hasta que el castaño lo hizo, no pudo evitar ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de Sora cuando lo hizo.

Bien, él estaba mal dormido, frustrado y mucho más enfurruñado que ella.

-Abran paso, señoras, señores.-Empezó a gritar.-Mi mujer está embarazada y quiere entrar a ver el juego, si son tan amables de dejarnos pasar…

Notó como la mujer a su lado se ponía aún más roja que antes y ahora le tocó sonreír a él. Ella era la culpable de sus males, tanto si lo sabía como si no.

-El que ríe al último, ríe mejor, Sorita.-Le dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras la gente a su alrededor o se quitaba dejándole pasar o bien maldecía y refunfuñaba sobre que las mujeres en ese estado no debían ir a ese tipo de eventos.

De alguna forma tenía que desquitarse.

* * *

El día volvía a mostrarse soleado, pero agradable o al menos eso le parecía a Mimi.

Claro que dada la felicidad que sentía, hubiese encontrado hermoso hasta el lodo que se formaba en los días lluviosos.

Ni siquiera el ligero dolor en su cuerpo le afectaba. Es decir, era incómodo, pero, nada intolerable y no se comparaba ni de lejos con la incomodidad que sintió tras su primera vez. Aquello sí le dolió por días. Tras lo ocurrido la noche anterior podía concluir sin lugar a dudas que Michael no era un amante cariñoso o paciente, ni mucho menos tan experimentado como alardeaba.

Ahora podía comparar. Luego de la forma arrolladoramente apasionada con la que Yamato la llevó al cielo en repetidas ocasiones la noche anterior y esa misma mañana, ni siquiera podía comparar lo que sintió en los brazos del rubiocon su relación anterior. Le parecía poco más que una ofensa hacerlo.

De la misma manera que no podía evitar sentir al bichito de los celos carcomerla una vez que la magia terminó. Yamato era muy seguro cuando la tocaba, sabía dónde hacerlo y en qué momento. Tenía mucha experiencia y no podía evitar sentir celos de dónde había aprendido a tocar así a una mujer; especialmente de la esposa a la que debió amar diariamente con esa febril pasión.

Luego de su encuentro por la mañana, ella volvió a sumirse en un dulce sueño. Cuando despertó estaba sola. Lógicamente, se alarmó. Más, se tranquilizó inmediatamente cuando captó el olor a tostadas francesas salir de la cocina. Por lo que procedió a ducharse también.

Para cuando salió lista, vestida con una ligera falda de encaje blanco y una blusa en color amarillo, la mesa estaba servida y lista para desayunar. Cerca, Yamato parecía estar esperándola para que tomara asiento.

El ambiente era muy extraño. Es decir, podría haberse llamado normal si es que no hubiese ocurrido lo que ocurrió la noche anterior. Pero, aunque Yamato le beso la frente como respuesta a la sonrisa que le dedicó de saludo parecía inquieto, extraño… distante.

Claramente no esperaba que las cosas tomaran ese rumbo y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello.

Los primeros minutos fueron agonizantes. Un silencio sepulcral rodeó la habitación. Yamato comía con los ojos cerrados y con un semblante de preocupación que la hizo sudar frío. Ya podía escuchar los: "Lo siento", "Lo de anoche fue un error", "No volverá a pasar", "Olvida lo que ocurrió"

Que Dios la ayude porque no sabría cómo responder a eso. Si Yamato le pedía olvidar la noche más memorable de su vida y/o romper su relación, rompería su corazón en pedazos y no tendría ni idea de cómo remediar la situación. Estaba con la guardia baja, tanto física como espiritualmente.

-Yo…-Yamato empezó a hablar una vez que se limpió con la servilleta.-Lo siento.

Mimi sintió su cuerpo tensarse, ahí comenzaba. ¡Rayos! Debió de tener preparado un argumento que refute lo que vaya a decirle.

-Anoche no fui precisamente dulce o delicado.-Dijo por fin captando toda la atención de la muchacha.-Llevaba mucho tiempo… no, eso no es excusa. Mierda… no tengo justificación, debí controlarme y protegerte.

Mimi lo miraba completamente anonadada. ¿Yamato se estaba disculpando con ella por haberle hecho el amor sin descanso?, ¿temía no haber sido lo suficientemente delicado?, ¿no haber tomado precauciones? La castaña vio como su novio evitaba mirarla a la cara y estaba muy ruborizado. No pudo evitar sonreír. Eso significa…

-¿No te arrepientes de lo que pasó?-Quizá se arrepentiría de preguntar pero, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Entonces por fin, Yamato la encaró y la miró con los ojos más azules que jamás había visto en él.

-Sí, No.-Suspiró resignado.-Es decir, siento no haber sido más delicado y dejar que el instinto me dominara, también me arrepiento de no haber tomado precauciones.-Explicó.-Sin embargo, que Dios me perdone, ya que sé que algo debe ir muy mal conmigo, Mimi.-Le dijo.-Que soy tu profesor y tu eres poco más de una niña, pero.-Se tomó unos segundos.-Aunque he pasado buena parte de la mañana tratando de convencerme de que lo que hicimos no estuvo bien y que debería estar muy arrepentido y avergonzado. No puedo arrepentirme de lo que compartimos. No me arrepiento de haberte hecho mía, Mimi.

Mimi estaba tan feliz que pudo ponerse a bailar en ese preciso momento. Yamato no se arrepentía de lo que habían hecho. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa…

-Espero, que tú…

Mimi lo atajó. Extendió sus brazos en la pequeña mesa y tomándolo del cuello de su camisa unió sus labios con los del rubio y lo besó con todo su cariño.

-Yo pasé la noche más maravillosa de mi vida en tus brazos y nunca, jamás me arrepentiría de ello. Yamato.

-De haber consecuencias…

-No las habrá.-Lo pensó un momento.-Es un momento dificilísimo para que ocurra.-Le explicó y por un momento le pareció ver en su rostro un atisbo de decepción.-Aunque no me importaría.

-No digas tonterías.-Refutó.-Eres muy joven para pensar en ser madre.-La reprendió y volvieron a sus asientos originales para que él empezara a recoger la mesa.

Mimi se sintió aliviada. Había pensado mucho en las trágicas formas en las que esa conversación podía resultar. Pero, no, había salido mucho mejor que lo que esperaba. Aún no había escuchado una confesión de su parte, pero, sentía que el muro que el rubio había colocado a su alrededor, tan impenetrable al principio, empezaba a derrumbarse para dejar ver al hombre apasionado de veinticinco años que era.

Por lo menos, no había reaccionado volviendo a meterse en su caparazón negando lo que había entre ellos y eso,se dijo ocultando una sonrisa en su taza de té, era muy alentador.

-Pero algún día lo seré.-Dijo como si nada.-Y seré la madre de tus hijos.

Yamato le dedicó una mirada asesina antes de volverse a su labor de limpieza.

-A juzgar por tu resistencia física, faltará mucho para que eso pueda pasar.

Haciéndola sonrojar hasta la raíz del cabello, antes de estallar en cantarinas risas.

Las vacaciones se ponían cada vez mejor.

* * *

Hikari tomó la taza de limonada caliente que le ofrecían y se la tomó de a poco. Debió saber que esas serían las consecuencias de atender a Takeru, después de todo siempre acababan así.

Las pocas veces que el rubio se enfermaba y ella lo iba a visitar, animar o atender, era cuestión de horas para que se le pegara lo que sea que había tenido el rubio.

Para rematar, la vida era tan injusta que Takeru pasaba en cama un día y ella dos. Siempre era así, excepto cuando tuvieron varicela, esa vez ambos estuvieron condenados a estar en la casa del uno o del otro hasta que se curaron de la enfermedad.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Hikari?

La castaña regresó a ver al rubio que la miraba preocupado. Wallace se había portado muy bien al quedarse con ella mientras los demás se iban a escalar la montaña. Menudas últimas vacaciones de la secundaria.

-Sí.-Al hablar se le notaba constipada.-Gracias Wallace.

-No hay porque.-Le regaló una gran sonrisa.

-Fue muy injusto por parte de Takaishi pedirte que te quedaras a cuidarlo a sabiendas que eres propensa a contraer gripes.-Se quejó el americano.-Ahora, él está bien y tú estás en cama.

Ella también estaba molesta con el rubio, pero, por otra cosa, cómo se atrevía a besarla así. Le parecía muy cruel de su parte ya que sabe sus sentimientos por él y aún así.

-Así siempre ha sido con Takeru.-Lo justificó por inercia. Sin añadir que quizá en otras circunstancias él se hubiera quedado a cuidarla.

-Le consientes demasiadas cosas.-Soltó Wallace molesto.

Hikari no pudo evitar recordar cómo había permitido que la tocara y besara la noche anterior y agradeció mentalmente que la fiebre camuflara su rubor.

-Es decir, hasta un extraño como yo se daría cuenta de lo que sientes por él y que él no quiere aceptar que siente algo por ti.-Farfulló molesto-¡That douchebag!-Reparó inmediatamente en Hikari.-Lo siento, Hikari.

La aludida asintió. Wallace no era muy propenso a insultar, por lo que le perdonaba esos deslices, además siempre se disculpaba como todo un caballero.

-Takeru me quiere.-Repuso con voz críptica.-Como su amiga.-Las palabras del muchacho aún rondaban en su cabeza. ¿Qué quería decir?

Wallace tenía ganas de desmentir a la castaña y decirle cómo se había puesto cuando habían platicado. Pero, prefirió no hacerlo.

-Te mereces a alguien que te trate como la princesa que eres, Hikari, no a un Don Juan del tres al cuatro.-Le dijo con empatía.-El rubito ese al menos ha sido lo suficientemente hombre para decirte algo. Porque seguramente tú ya te declaraste.-Vio como se ruborizaba.-Se te ve en la cara cada vez que lo miras.-No mencionó que también se había dado cuenta de cómo él la miraba a ella cuando creía que no lo veían.

"Algo que nunca antes había sentido"

Literalmente eso era lo único que Takeru le dijo. Hirviendo en fiebre pero lo había dicho y le había pedido que no se vaya. Ella no sabía de dónde había sacado algo como eso. Se quedó viendo al otro rubio con intriga. Wallace le habría dicho algo…

-Al menos mereces aclarar esa situación, Hikari.-Siguió hablando el extranjero, esta vez en su idioma natal.-Y si él te apreciase como dices, si te considera una amiga te lo aclararía.

La menor Yagami se quedó viendo su taza de limonada con absoluta concentración. Apenas escuchó a Wallace decir que ya volvía.

Él tenía razón. No había querido reconocerlo, pero, así era. Entendía que Miyako y Mimi no le dijeran nada. Ellas eran amigas de ambos y a veces decían que había falta que un extraño te diga su punto de vista.

Ya había corrido lo suficiente. Se merecía que Takeru le diga la verdad.

Prefería que rompiera su corazón de un solo golpe a que lo desquebrajara pedacito a pedacito.

* * *

Habían salido a caminar luego de desayunar. Sinceramente, Yamato no sentía que después de lo que había pasado con Mimi pudiera quedarse sin ponerle las manos encima por mucho. Especialmente dado que la castaña parecía contenta de provocarlo. No dependía de él. Era como si volviera a ser un adolescente hormonal cuando era un hombre hecho y derecho.

Claro, que un hombre hecho y derecho no mantendría una relación con alguien de la edad de su hermano nueve años menor.

Apenas sintió que Mimi se pegó a su brazo cuando salieron de la casa. Su primera reacción fue alejarla, más se contuvo cuando la esperada incomodidad no llegó. Sintió el delgado cuerpo de la castaña pegarse al suyo mientras empezaba a hablar maravillada por todo lo que veía en el rústico pueblo.

No cabía duda que Mimi solo había visitado las ciudades más cosmopolitas de diferentes lugares. A pesar de eso, encontraba fascinante ver a las personas saludarse entre todas con tanta familiaridad. Verlos reunirse en la panadería al salir el pan fresco.

El olor dulzón llenó las fosas nasales de ambos por lo que fue a comprarle un par de panes calientes. No pudo no reír al ver cómo los ojitos de la castaña se le iluminaron cuando dio el primer mordisco.

-¡Es el pan más delicioso que he comido!-Exclamó feliz.-Está tan caliente. No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que comí pan recién salido del horno.

-No lo dirás en serio.-Refutó el rubio.

-Desde que mamá aprendió a contar las calorías no hay nada de pan así en casa.-Explicó.-Naturalmente que he comido en otros lugares, la casa de Miyako o de Hikari, pero nunca ha estado caliente.

Casi ni se dio cuenta cuando su cuerpo fue a conseguir otro pan y cuando se lo entregó. Ella amablemente partió el dulce por la mitad y le extendió una.

-Así engordamos los dos.-Le hizo un guiño en el ojo y siguieron caminando.

Yamato empezó a acostumbrarse a su olor a lavanda y jazmín. A veces miraba hacia abajo y se daba cuenta de que lo primero que veía era a Mimi. No a Kasumi.

¿A qué olía Kasumi?

Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, como ocurre cuando tienes miedo de algo, buscó en su memoria el recuerdo de su esposa. Cerró los ojos, tuvo que concentrarse. Fresas… fresas y azahares. Ese era el olor de su Kasumi. Se sintió más tranquilo una vez que lo recordó.

-Yamato, ¿te pasa algo?-Cuestionó Mimi preocupada.

Se había detenido en medio del camino cuando el miedo lo invadió. La mano de la castaña se extendió para tocar la frente del rubio y él retrocedió ante la sorpresa del par de ojos avellana.

-No, nada.

Siguieron caminando.

El rubio no sabría identificar el motivo de su miedo. Sintió pánico de creer que había olvidado un detalle de su amada esposa y cuando vio a Mimi frente a él, no pudo evitar volver a sentirse un adúltero. Sentir que traicionaba a Kasumi, al juramento de su carrera y a sí mismo.

¿Y no la había traicionado ya, más de una vez desde la noche anterior?

Ni siquiera había pensado en ella.

Inesperadamente sintió como algo chocaba contra su espalda y unos delicados brazos rodeaban su cintura. Giró a ver, aunque ya sabía quién era. Luego de haber sentido su calor por toda la noche, había aprendido a reconocerlo.

-Mimi, ¿Qué ocurre?

-Ahí.-Señaló la castaña escondiéndose atrás de la ancha espalda del profesor.

Yamato dirigió sus ojos azules al lugar que señalaba la castaña. Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para creerse que es a lo que le tenía tanto miedo.

-¿Una iguana?

-¡Es un dinosaurio!-Replicó Mimi.-Es horrible y asqueroso y… ¡¿Dónde crees que vas?!-Preguntó tirando de su camisa al ver que estaba dispuesto a caminar hacia el frente.

-Es un animal inofensivo.-Replicó el rubio.-Si me acerco, te aseguro que se irá corriendo.

-Claro, corriendo directamente hacia mí.-Exclamó.-Mejor esquivémosla.

Al verla tan temerosa, Yamato cedió pero justo cuando iban a rodearla, un segundo reptil apareció de la nada y bloqueo el siguiente paso.

Sintió a la castaña apretar con más fuerza su camisa.

Sin previo aviso tomó a la castaña en brazos y pasó rápidamente a los animales. La puso en el piso solo una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos.

-Sana y salva señorita.-Repuso, pero, Mimi le dio la espalda y alzó la cabeza al cielo-¿Mimi?-Quiso encararla, más cuando se puso en frente ella giró.

-¡No me mires!-Pidió luego de haber repetido la acción anterior un par de veces más antes de cubrirse la cara con las manos.

Yamato las tomó y se las bajó y ahí estaba de nuevo.

El rostro con tímidas y rebeldes lágrimas de miedo. Tan vulnerable, tan necesitada de protección y cuando él la veía así, no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de protegerla.

-Sh.-Dijo atrayéndola hacia él y abrazándola.-Ya pasó.

-Odio a las iguanas.-Dijo bajito.-No te rías.

Yamato alzó el rostro de Mimi con ambas manos y besó ambos ojos, deteniendo el curso de las lágrimas.

-Yo te defenderé de todo.-Prometió.

-¿Hasta de las iguanas?

-Especialmente de las iguanas.

Mimi no desaprovechó la oportunidad y alzó los brazos al cuello del rubio para besarlo en los labios.

-Mi héroe.-La castaña tomó sus labios en agradecimiento.-Yo también te protegeré.

-En serio.-La miró incrédulo.-Y de qué piensas protegerme.

-De lo que sea.-Dijo confiada.-De lo que te hizo detenerte hace un momento.-Alzó su mano y acarició su mejilla con ternura.-De ti mismo de ser necesario, Yamato. Nunca te dejaré.

¿Estaba tan mal desear que esa promesa se volviera realidad?

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Ken torció la boca incómodo. Él llevaba haciéndose la misma pregunta los mismos diez minutos que estuvo de pie frente al conjunto apartamental al que lo había dirigido la dirección que la señora Inoue le había apuntado con tanto ahínco. Luego de haberle casi hecho jurar que iría a almorzar a su casa al día siguiente.

-Tu madre me invitó a comer.-Contestó con acritud.-Me pareció un falta de respeto y cortesía hacerle el desaire.

-Pero te dije que no tenías que venir.

-Di mi palabra y soy un caballero.

-Podría conseguir firmas que afirmarían lo contrario.-Masculló por lo bajo.-Y si entras, créeme que acabará invitándote a las vacaciones familiares y quizá para Navidad.-Repuso la chica del cabello morado.

-¿Miyako, hija, con quién hablas?-Se escuchó a su madre desde adentro.

-Con nadie.-Replicó rápidamente.-Religiosos mamá.

La señora Inoue se asomó por el pasillo y su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando vio al muchacho parado en el umbral de la puerta.

-Cariño, déjalo pasar.-Instó la mujer mayor.-No pretenderás que se quede ahí en la puerta.

La aludida se quitó a regañadientes y lo dejó entrar, su madre sonrió complacida.

-Traje un postre.-Informó Ken entregando el paquete que contenía el pastel.

-Muy amable de tu parte, Ken.-Agradeció la madre.-Ahora, puedes pasar y sentirte como en tu casa.

-Muchas gracias.-Hizo una reverencia a su anfitriona que se retiró a la cocina a guardar el pastel.

El azabache iba a entrar a la sala cuando el brazo de su compañera de clases se interpuso.

-Esta es mi casa, Ichijouji y no sé qué pretendes al venir aquí pero no permitiré que te burles de mi familia.

-No he venido con esa intención, Inoue.

-¿Entonces?, ¿a qué has venido?-Demandó saber la muchacha.

-Inoue-

-¡Chizuru! ¡¿Dónde dejaste mi rizador de cabello?!

-¿Eh? Sabes que yo no me rizo el cabello, lo tengo muy corto. Yo me lo aliso.

Eran un par de voces femeninas que se escuchaban, enfadadas, aparentemente.

-¡Toru!-Chilló una.-Dile a Chizuru que me devuelva mi rizador, seguramente lo usó para alisarse el cabello.

-Ya te dije que no lo tengo Ayane.

-Igual que no tenías mis aretes de ángeles, verdad.-Reprochó la muchacha que respondía al nombre de Ayane.

-Ya paren.-Esta vez habló una voz masculina.-Si saben que ustedes nunca encuentran nada, ¡pregúntenle a mamá!

Las voces que discutían se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

-¡Mamá!-Gritaron ambas féminas a la vez.

Se detuvieron cuando lo vieron parado en el pasillo justo delante de Miyako. Los tres Inoue no sabían cómo reaccionar. Por lo pronto las dos muchachas se ruborizaron avergonzadas y el joven, a la vista, el mayor de todos lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Al diablo, terminemos con esto.-Fue Miyako quien rompió el silencio.-Ichijouji, ellos son mis hermanos, el mayor: Toru.-Señalando al joven.-Las dos gritonas son, segunda hija: Chizuru y la tercera Ayane.-Ahora lo señaló a él.-Ken Ichijouji, un genio con problemas de actitud.

-¿Ken Ichijouji?-Habló una de las hermanas Inoue, la más pequeña de las dos, ¿Ayane?-¡El novio de Miyako!

-¡¿Qué?!-Fue el hermano mayor el que gritó sorprendido.

-¡No es mi novio!

-¡Sí!-Confirmó la otra.-Es el mismo chico que estaba contigo cuando fui a dejarte la sombrilla.

Miyako se llevó su mano al rostro con vergüenza.

-Ven, pasa.-Le indicaron las dos jóvenes tomándolo una por cada lado.-Estás en tu casa.

Ken empezó a dudar. Parece que debió hacer caso a la advertencia de Miyako y huir mientras aún podía.

Ahora era demasiado tarde.

* * *

-Allí.-Señaló la plazoleta del parque.-Solían vender los mejores mantecados que te puedes imaginar.

-¿Häagen-Daz?

Yamato no pudo sino reír al escucharla.

-No necesariamente lo más delicioso se compra en una tienda.-Explicó con paciencia.-La señora que vendía los helados, los hacía ella misma con una receta que quien sabe cuántos años llevaba en su familia. Pero, eran los mejores helados del mundo.

-Te acuerdas muy bien de todo este pueblo.

-Es porque me trae muy buenos recuerdos.-Explicó el rubio con una involuntaria sonrisa.-Como te lo dije, los mejores momentos familiares que tuve fueron aquí.

Mimi sonrió al verlo así. Yamato ni siquiera notaba o era involuntario pero se ponía muy feliz cuando recordaba lo que había vivido en ese pueblo. A diferencia de cuando recordaba a Kasumi y su semblante cambiaba y se entristecía ya que sabía que los recuerdos dulces al final acababan volviéndose amargos.

Por eso no lo mencionaba. No quería que nada opacara la felicidad que en esos momentos empezaban a compartir. Sin darse cuenta, Yamato empezaba a abrirse a ella, poco a poco, suavecito.

Está decidida a llenar la mente del rubio con hermosos recuerdos de ambos en ese pueblito costero.

-Y qué más recuerdas.-Lo animó a que siguiera platicándole.

-Ahí estaba…-Señaló a otro lugar.-Ahí sigue la floristería de los Kinomoto, si mal no recuerdo. Tenían las flores de estación más bonitas. Takeru solía decir que le llevaría todas a Hikari.

-Quiero ir a ver.-Señaló Mimi queriendo llevarlo de la mano.-Vamos.-Animó.

-Te alcanzaré.-Indicó el rubio soltándole la mano.-Voy al cajero.-Indicó señalando los artefactos junto a una farmacia.

Mimi le sonrió y se marchó a la floristería.

Yamato inspiró y se dirigió a la farmacia sin pensárselo dos veces. Tenía que hacer una compra necesaria, algo que no esperaba usar y por eso no lo había hecho. Sin embargo, dada su propia falta de control de al momento en que Mimi lo toca no podía arriesgarse. Por mucho que ella diga que no corrían ningún riesgo. No era responsable de su parte confiarse de eso.

No era responsable de su parte acostarse con esa mujercita. Y en lo posible no lo repetiría, aunque su cuerpo le pidiera meterla en su cama cada dos horas. Suspiró. A eso se refería. Mimi le hacía perder la cordura, por lo que en todo caso, lo mínimo que podía hacer era estar precavido.

-Buenas tardes, deseo un paquete de…

-¿Yamato Ishida?

El rubio abrió sus ojos azules al escuchar su nombre y miró a anciana mujer que atendía en la farmacia.

-¿El pequeño Yamato Ishida?-Volvió a preguntarle, él asintió-¡Pero mírate cómo estás!-Exclamó la mujer con el cabello canoso.-Estás igual a tu madre, esos ojos y ese cabello.-Señaló.-Oh, pero tan condenadamente guapo como tu padre.

-¿Abuela Tsukushi?

-Hasta que me reconoces muchacho.-Le riñó la anciana con falso enojo.-Mira cuántos años han pasado desde que el pequeño Yamato nos visitó por última vez. Ya eres todo un hombre.-Siguió hablando.-Me imagino que el pequeño Takeru también lo será, era tan lindo, siempre pegado a las faldas de Natsuko o a las tuyas. ¿Cómo está ese pequeño consentido?

-Bien, abuela.-Dijo sonriendo con incomodidad. Tsukushi Hanazawa había sido la dueña de la farmacia mejor surtida del pueblo y esa lo había conocido desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre.

¿Cómo le pides a alguien que te conoce desde niños que te venda una caja de preservativos?

-Oh, y vienes muy bien acompañado.-Sugirió con esa picardía con la que los mayores acostumbraban avergonzar a los menores.-Tu padre me contó, que te habías ido a Francia, que tenías un muy buen trabajo por ahí y que te habías casado.-Involuntariamente la anciana se fijó en Mimi.

-Ella no es mi esposa.-Dijo rápidamente. Demasiado rápido. Notó la sorpresa en el rostro mayor y después la simpatía.-Enviudé.-Explicó mostrando la mano desnuda.-Hace tres años.

-Oh.-Fue lo único que dijo. Parecía incómoda.-Lo siento, Yamato. No lo sabía, tu padre no ha venido en mucho tiempo y no hemos podido hablar.-Se apresuró a agregar.-Pero, es que cuando te he visto conversar con ella… no sé, serán cosas de viejas pero, se miraban con tanto cariño. Me recordó a tus padres cuando vinieron por primera vez aquí.

-No creo que sea un buen ejemplo.-Replicó.-Sabemos cómo terminó eso, Tsukushi.-Recordó Yamato.

-Sí, pero, creo que para este entonces sabrás tan bien como yo que la falta de amor no fue una causa de su separación.-Dijo con elocuencia.-De otra forma, ambos ya hubieran encontrado otras parejas. Sin embargo, no lo han hecho y cada vez que Hiroaki viene y recuerda, aún le brillan los ojos al hablar de tu madre.

-Quizá no se puede amar más de una vez.-Soltó con nostalgia. Recordando a Kasumi y planteándose su propio debate interno.

-Yo no diría eso y sé de qué estoy hablando.-Interrumpió con seguridad la anciana.-Recuerdas a Rui, mi esposo.

Yamato puso a trabajar su memoria hasta que pudo visualizar a un alegre hombre de cabello entrecano color marrón y ojos tranquilos y amables. Le gustaba tocar el violín. No era raro escuchar su tonada todos los días a las seis de la tarde.

-¿Aún sale a tocar?

-Todos los días puntualmente.-Contestó la anciana.-Dime, ¿te parece que amo a Rui?

-Por supuesto y él a ti.-Recordaba que siempre los veía muy cariñosos sin pena alguna.-Todas sus interpretaciones eran dedicadas a ti, te adora.

-Rui no fue mi primer amor.-Soltó con tranquilidad.-Mi primer amor fue el mejor amigo de Rui, Tsukasa Domyoji.-Por su rostro un ligero velo de tristeza pasó.-Mi Tsukasa, yo lo amaba con locura y él me correspondía con la misma pasión. Llegamos a estar comprometidos.-Relató.-Pero, llegó la guerra y se enlistó. Nos casaríamos cuando él volviera pero, nunca volvió.

De repente, la anciana que solía regalarle las vitaminas de sabores se encontró hablándole de la época más negra de su vida. Del dolor, la pena y la desesperación. El corazón le latía más rápido al escuchar de otra persona una descripción vívida de sus sentimientos.

-No sabes qué hiciste para merecer esa pena. Sientes que la vida te odia y deja de tener sentido.-Expresó.-Crees que te vas a morir.-Alzó la vista para ver a Yamato asentir con la cabeza.-De no haber sido por Rui, quién sabe en dónde habría terminado.-Dijo y cuando mencionó a su esposo su semblante cambió rotundamente.

Su arrugado rostro recobró la vida y su sonrisa volvió a ser radiante.

-Sin embargo, al saber que tu amado se iba a la guerra. Una parte de tu mente debió estar consciente de que quizá no volvería.-Trató de justificar.-Kasumi… era un día cualquiera, normal, común y corriente.

-Los seres humanos nunca estarán preparados para el fallecimiento de un ser amado.-Corrigió con sabiduría.-Tanto como si tropezó fuera de su casa y se dio un mal golpe o si un médico te dice que sólo vivirá exactamente un par de horas. Nunca es fácil o menos doloroso.-Continuó.-Pero, siempre se puede salir adelante. Siempre hay alguien que te puede ayudar a salir adelante y debes de atesorar a ese alguien.

-Has dicho que Rui era el mejor amigo de tu amado.-Se detuvo un momento, quizá lo que estaba a punto de preguntar no era adecuado.-No fue…

-¿Extraño?-Se adelantó la mujer y no pudo evitar burlarse al darse cuenta de que había acertado por el rubor del muchacho.-Por supuesto. Rui y Tsukasa eran como hermanos. Claro que sentí que le estaba faltando a mi querido Tsukasa con la persona menos indicada, con su hermano del alma. Una traición que lo destrozaría. Pero, no podía hacer nada contra los sentimientos que habían nacido en mí, hacia él. Rui ha sido la mejor decisión de mi vida y puedo decirte que lo amo con la misma intensidad con la que amé a Tsukasa.

-¿Si te pregunto a quien amas más?

-Amé a Tsukasa con todo mi corazón el tiempo que Dios quiso que estuviéramos, juntos.-Contestó.-Atesoraré su recuerdo hasta el día que muera. Pero, ahora, mi corazón sólo le pertenece a Rui. Por eso te digo, con toda seguridad, que se puede amar a dos personas.

-Kasumi… era mi razón de ser. Dejé todo por ella y la amé, tal y como describes haber amado a tu Tsukasa.-Compartió Yamato.-Algunas veces siento que ya no puedo más, que no puedo vivir sin ella.

-¡Tonterías! Apenas empiezas a vivir muchacho. Estás en tus ¿veinte y tantos? Y mírate.-Le indicó un espejo.-Eres joven, inteligente y muy buen mozo. Tienes que darte una oportunidad.

-No es tan fácil.

-Ni lo será si sigues con esa actitud.

-¿Y Tsukasa?-Quiso pillarla con la guardia baja-¿Cuánto tiempo requirió para olvidarlo, para darse una oportunidad?

-Nunca lo olvidaré ni Rui tampoco.-Reconoció finalmente.-Da miedo, sabes. Pensar que puedes llegar a olvidar a esa persona que significó tanto para ti. Pero, no lo haces nunca. Poco a poco el dolor disminuye y cuando eres feliz, realmente feliz.-Enfatizó.-Los recuerdos serán dulces en vez de amargos y no hay nada mejor que compartirlos con otra persona a la que quieres de la misma manera.

-¿Y Rui?, ¿no lo lastimaba con su dolor?

-Claro que si.-Pareció apenada.-Pero él me amaba lo suficiente como para soportarlo.

-¿Cuánto tarda en desaparecer el sentimiento de culpa y traición?

La anciana lo miró a los ojos con el semblante más serio que jamás había visto en ella.

-Cuando aceptas tus sentimientos.-Soltó.-Cuando comprendes que es posible volver a amar y que lo has hecho. El amor nunca es malo. Quizá un poco doloroso, pero nunca es algo malo y volver a amar está bien. No temas y date la oportunidad de volver a amar. Deja que esa jovencita de ojos bonitos te ayude a volver a creer.

-No. Ella es…-Lo pensó por un momento.

-Alguien muy importante, ¿verdad?-Añadió con una sonrisa.-No me expliques nada, cielo.-Le apresuró a detenerse la anciana.-Pero me alegro. Eres un muchacho joven, encantador y muy buen mozo.-Dijo con picardía.-Sería una lástima que te condenaras a la soledad por miedo a intentarlo.

-Yo no quiero hacerle daño.-Explicó.-Siento que no soy justo con ella al sentir lo que aún siento por Kasumi.

-¿Ella lo sabe?

-Sí.

-¿Ella sabe lo que sientes por ella?

-Ni yo sé lo que siento por ella.-Espetó el rubio con una risa amarga.

-Sí lo sabes.-Replicó la mujer con obstinación.-Es solo que aún no te das cuenta. Pero, la quieres a tu lado, no quieres que ella se marche. No quieres dejarla ir. No quieres que nadie te la arrebate. No quieres perderla ¿verdad?

La verdad lo golpeó directamente en la cara. Claro que no quería perder a Mimi. La imagen de la vida diaria sin sus mensajes cargados de emoticones, sus ocurrencias, su cariño, sus besos, su cuerpo, su calor, le resultaba… aterrador. Si ella llegaba a morir… él…

-Chiquito…-Le acarició sus cabellos.-Perdiste a tu familia y a la mujer que amabas. De alguna u otra forma todo lo que has querido te lo han arrebatado antes de tiempo.-Dijo con sabiduría.-Pero, tienes todo el derecho del mundo a ser feliz. Te lo mereces y te mereces que te quieran tanto como se ve que lo hace esa muchacha de ojos bonitos. No la alejes de ti, otros pueden aprovecharse de tu duda y vacilación.

Tampoco le gustaba imaginarla con otro de la manera en la que ha estado con él. Entre los brazos de otro hombre, ni siquiera uno de los idiotas adolescentes a los que antes le había repetido hasta el cansancio que debería estar. Ahora no podía imaginársela a lado de otro ni siquiera de la forma más inocente.

-Verte, platicando así, se te veía muy a gusto y cuando la muchacha se fue te la quedaste viendo por largo rato.-Explicó.-Cuando giraste fue ella quien te volteó a ver y se veía tan enamorada. Permítete volver a ser feliz, pequeño Yamato.

-¡Abuela! ¡Abuela! ¡Mira lo que me ha comprado el abuelo!

Una niña de cabello castaño entró y fue corriendo al encuentro con su abuela y le mostró un juguete nuevo. El hombre mayor se acercó a la anciana y sin pena alguna le beso suavemente los labios con muchísima ternura.

-Mira cariño, recuerdas al pequeño Yamato.-Comentó.-El hijo de Hiroaki y Natsuko Ishida.

-Vaya.-Se sorprendió el hombre.-Mírate, eres todo un hombre, muchacho.

-Es cierto, he estado hablándole todo el rato, nunca me dijiste qué deseabas.

Nuevamente el momento incómodo ocurrió y los colores se le subieron como espuma. Afortunadamente el señor Hanazawa por intuición masculina lo ayudó y envió a su mujer y nieta a buscar algo en la trastienda.

-Son ochocientos cincuenta yens.-Indicó el hombre con una sonrisa mientras guardaba la caja de preservativos en una fundita de papel.

Yamato se dio cuenta y sin poder evitar ruborizarse. Agradeció y tomó el paquete. La anciana se reunió con su marido y le pasó a la nieta de ambos compartiendo una afectuosa sonrisa. Se despidió con educación y se dispuso a salir del establecimiento.

-Abuela Tsukushi.-Llamó a la anciana que le miró con simpatía-¿Fue doloroso?-No tenía que decir de qué se trataba. La anciana lo entendía perfectamente. Sabía que se refería a si fue muy doloroso desprenderse del recuerdo del primer amor.

-Sí.-De nada servía ocultarlo.-Pero valió la pena.-Añadió al tiempo que miraba a su marido con adoración.-Te aseguro que la recompensa vale la pena.

El rubio sonrió. Volvió a hacer una reverencia antes de salir de la tienda.

Nunca esperó poder hablar con un, relativamente, desconocido acerca de su historia. Había hablado con su abuelo y con Taichi. Pero, ninguno de ellos había atravesado lo que él, ninguno lo entendía completamente. Sólo alguien que hubiese experimentado el mismo dolor lo entendería y jamás pensó que lo encontraría en un pueblo rústico y costero.

Tampoco sabía si había aclarado sus pensamientos o se había confundido más. Pero, la plática le había hecho entender una cosa:

No quería volver a perder a nadie.

Y bajo ninguna circunstancia quería perder a Mimi.

* * *

El estadio estaba cada vez más lleno, a pesar de que el encuentro se llevaría a cabo aún en un par de horas. Sin embargo, los fieles y devotos fanáticos ya estaban en sus lugares, esperando que el encuentro de inicio.

Sora aún sentía de vez en cuando que la fusilaban con la mirada las personas a su alrededor. Escuchaba en susurros como los hombres la mandaban a atender su casa y las mujeres presentes la criticaban diciendo que era mala madre.

Quería gritarles que no se podía ser mala madre cuando ni siquiera se era madre.

Pero la culpa no era de ellas, no, la culpa era del despreocupado castaño que se había pasado gritando a todo pulmón que estaba embarazada desde la fila de afuera hasta los propios asientos.

Y él estaba ahí, escuchando perfectamente, eso le decía su sonrisa felina de satisfacción. Parecía tan complacido que le daba ganas de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Si Osaka gana este encuentro se va a la final.-Comentó Ryo con un deje de amargura.

Sora sonrió ante la perspectiva. Por supuesto que iban a ganar. Eran los Gamba y estaban en su casa. No podía ser de otra manera.

-¿Por qué sonríe, señora Yagami?-Inquirió el otro castaño extrañado.-No queremos que esos renacuajos nos ganen.

Rayos, se reprendió la inspectora. Tenía que pensar rápido.

-Sí, cariño. ¿Qué te pasa?

Maldito Yagami.

-Me río por las probabilidades de que eso ocurra.-Soltó descuidadamente.-Ni en sus mejores sueños.

Observó a Taichi achicar los ojos y Ryo por su parte soltó una carcajada.

-Así se habla.-Le concedió.-Eres un diablo muy afortunado Yagami.

-¿Ah?-El aludido no comprendía porque.

-Sí, qué no daría yo por venir a un encuentro con mi Ruki.-Explicó.-Pero, apenas empiezo a hablar del soccer ella se marcha a otra habitación y ni siquiera puedo sugerirle que traigamos a los niños.-Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.-Me mataría. En cambio, ustedes.-Los miró y sonrió.-Los envidio. Tienen las mismas aficiones, escaparse de la rutina y venir a un partido juntos, debe ser genial y ni que esperar de los críos, si vienen antes de nacer. Ya me imagino en unos años a muchos pelirrojos con la camiseta del Urawa y vitoreando el himno del equipo.

A juzgar por la sonrisa incómoda de su colega, Sora pudo adivinar que también se sentía incómodo por mentir. Pues bien hecho. Ellos estaban en esa situación únicamente por culpa de él.

Su mente empezó a trabajar aceleradamente. Sus ojos pasearon por todo el estadio hasta localizar su objetivo. Repitió la acción tres veces hasta estar segura de su plan. Era hora del desquite.

-Cielo.-Llamó a Taichi con una dulzura tan sutil que no culpó al muchacho por estremecerse cuando puso su mano en el hombro.-Quiero un onigiri.

-De acuerdo.-Contestó extrañado.-Cuando salgamos, será lo primero que compraremos. Además, ¿de dónde se supone que saque un onigiri aquí?

Con falsa dulzura, Sora señaló al vendedor de onigiris al casi al otro lado del estadio. Se deleitó con Taichi tragando duro por la insinuación.

-Por favor.-Pidió mirándolo con ojos que el Gato con Botas de Sherk habría envidiado.

-Seguramente en poco tiempo estará recorriendo por acá.

-Ya pasó por acá.-Explicó Sora con fingida inocencia-¡Mira se está alejando!-Dijo mientras indicaba al vendedor que se iba. Regresó a ver al castaño con un gesto dolido. Imitando la pose que él tuvo la noche anterior.-Tu hijo quiere onigiri. Serás tan mal padre como para no complacerlo.-Se tapó el rostro con las manos.-Todo es tu culpa, tú me hiciste esto.

Taichi estaba desesperado. Empezaba a escucharse los murmullos alrededor que lo condenaban sin misericordia alguna. Estuvo a punto de gritar que Sora no estaba embarazada pero la mano de Ryo tocó su hombro y lo miró con semblante muy serio.

-Tiene razón, tienes que hacerte responsable.-Le dijo con seriedad.-Sé un hombre.

Sora hubiese dado lo que fuera por ver la cara de Taichi pero si lo hacía su actuación se iba al trasto.

-Ya, Sora.-Escuchó la voz de Ryo mientras le palmeaba la espalda para confortarla.-El desconsiderado de tu marido ya fue a por tu onigiri.

Tuvo que morderse los labios para que la carcajada no saliera de sus labios.

-No llores, es un bruto. Pero, todos los hombres nos ponemos brutos por el primer hijo.

Sus ojos ya empezaban a lagrimear pero por la risa que estaba conteniendo más que por cualquier otra cosa. Que buen desquite.

Y como dicen: Donde hay desquite, no hay venganza.

* * *

Pudo distinguir a la muchacha entre tantas flores se veía hermosa rodeada de tanto color y vitalidad. Esa era ella, esa era Mimi. Todo algarabía y belleza. Todo lo contrario a lo que él había sido los últimos años. Quizá, fue eso lo que lo atraía a ella con tanto ahínco, tal vez, inconscientemente su dañado corazón lo empujaba a la salvación.

Porque, por mucho que quisiera decir lo contrario. Cada vez que está con Mimi se siente en paz consigo mismo, el dolor desaparecía y las dudas no estaban. Es cuando ella se marcha que los remordimientos y la consciencia aparecen tratando de sumirlo en la desesperación. Pero, cuando está solo con ella todo es diferente.

Todo era perfecto.

Parecía estar muy concentrada y asentía con seriedad a lo que alguien le decían. Ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia.

-¡Eres tan lindo!

La escuchó chillar y se sobresaltó involuntariamente. Eso también era nuevo. Los celos. Él nunca había sido celoso, sin embargo, con Mimi, no soporta la idea que ningún otro hombre la ronde. Mucho más ahora que la consideraba suya en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Sin ser consciente apresuró el paso y cuando la alcanzó la encontró abrazando a un pequeño niño de no más de diez años de edad. Con un pequeño delantal con el logo de la florería. Estaba todo ruborizado en los brazos de la castaña.

-Mimi.-La llamó.

-¡Yamato!

-Siento haber tardado.-Se disculpó con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, Xiao Ren me hizo compañía.-Le dijo tranquila señalando al niño.-Vive en Hong Kong, pero está visitando a su familia materna, que son los dueños de la floristería. Sabe mucho, me estaba contando unos mitos de las flores. Como por ejemplo, sabías que se dice que las rosas son rojas porque Afrodita corriendo para ver a su amado Adonis se lastimó con una de ellas. Las rosas, al sentir tanta vergüenza por haber lastimado a la Diosa de la belleza se pusieron rojas.

-No sabía eso.-Confesó el rubio.-Sé ciertos significados de las flores por mi madre pero no todos.

El niño lo estudio con sus ojos verdes y tras dedicarle una mirada de suficiencia se giró a Mimi.

-Ten Mimi, un Hibisco.-Dijo el niño.-Significa belleza delicada, es como usted.

-¡Que ternura!-Chilló Mimi-¿Cuánto te debo?

-Nada. Se la obsequio.-Contestó el menor.

-Muchas gracias.-Se inclinó para quedar más o menos a la altura del niño y besó su mejilla como agradecimiento.

Todos los colores se le subieron al muchacho que parecía aturdido. Mimi estaba muy ocupada admirando su flor como para darse cuenta de la reacción del pre adolescente frente él. Le parecía muy tierno, hasta que el mocoso le dedicó la mirada de victoria más molesta que le habían dedicado en su vida.

-Puedes venir mañana Mimi, le tendré más historias para contar.

-¿En serio?, ¿Podemos, Yamato?-Se volteó al niño.

No. Quería decir eso, pero no podía ser estuviera actuando de una manera tan infantil con un niño muchos años menor que él.

-Claro.-Ya se le ocurriría alguna forma de evitarlo. El siguiente sería el último día en el pueblo, seguramente algo haría para evitarlo.

Bien pensado Yamato. Por suerte tú eres un adulto maduro que no se pondrá a pelear con un niño. Rebatió su mente con sarcasmo.

Una dulce melodía en violín inundó la plaza. Como si fuera una costumbre, todas las luces que indicaban el inicio del anochecer se encendieron en los establecimientos aledaños. La gente que vivía en las casas alrededor, al igual que los comerciantes, salían para poder escuchar la tonada.

Rui Hanazawa estaba de pie, frente a su establecimiento y junto a su esposa y nieta tocaba con envidiable gracia una pieza musical exquisita. Un hermoso vals.

-¿Me concede esta pieza, señorita Tachikawa?

Mimi lo miró sorprendida. Él mismo estaba sorprendido por haber exteriorizado sus deseos. Pero, ya lo había dicho.

-Me encantaría.-Mimi tomó la mano del rubio y sin pena o vergüenza alguna lo guió al centro de la plazoleta.-Aunque todos nos miran.-Dijo un poco apenada.

-Desde mi punto de vista, todos miran lo hermosa que es mi novia.-Le susurró el oído.-Sentirán envidia.

Hizo girar a Mimi en ese momento y cuando volvieron a estar de frente ella le sonrió con.

-Seguro que las mujeres me envidiarán a mí, por mi apuesto novio. No tenía idea que sabías bailar tan bien.

-Aún quedan muchas cosas que no sabes de mí.-Le dijo.

-Por el contrario, yo podría decir que desde anoche, eres la persona que más me conoce.-Mimi rió al notar el rubor en el rostro de su amado y se dejó llevar por él al son de la música.

Estaban perfectamente sincronizados. Yamato la llevaba con facilidad y elegancia. Era como si hubiesen nacido para bailar juntos. Encajaban como los engranajes que hacen que funcione un reloj.

-No la reconozco.-Dijo Mimi-¿Tu sí, Yamato?

-El viejo Hanazawa compone Mimi, desde siempre ha dicho que sus composiciones son producto de su musa, que es su esposa.

-Dicen que las mujeres sacamos lo mejor y lo peor de los hombres.-Soltó en broma la joven Tachikawa.

-Tú siempre sacas lo mejor de mí.-Contestó en un susurro, por inercia.

Mimi abrió los ojos por la súbita confesión. No se la esperaba.

-Es lo más lindo que me has dicho hasta ahora.-Le dijo con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

La misma que pilló a Yamato con la guardia baja. Se veía tan bonita y era suya. Sólo suya. Un acto completamente consumado desde la noche anterior.

Cuando la veía así… no podía pensar en nada que no sea ella y en la necesidad de besarla.

Así lo hizo, se detuvo y se inclinó a tomar los labios de la joven en un beso. Poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en una dulce necesidad besar esos adictivos labios con sabor a gloria.

Se separaron al escuchar los aplausos de los residentes del pueblo que parecían maravillados por su interpretación. Al menos la mayoría. Yamato no pudo evitar regocijarse al ver como el pequeño admirador de Mimi tenía una mueca deforme ante la muestra de afecto entre Mimi y él. Aún así, no pudo evitar sonreír con victoria.

-Debería darte vergüenza.-Le riñó Mimi que había notado toda la interacción entre el niño y el rubio.-Es un niño.

-Ya te lo había advertido.-Le recordó.-Te dije que era posesivo con lo que considero mío y desde anoche tú pasaste a formar parte de mis bienes más preciados, ahora eres mi mujer.

Mimi pudo decirle que no era un objeto por lo que no le pertenecía. Pero, estaba tan enternecida por lo que Yamato le había dicho. Parecía otro, desde el hombre que la había amado en la madrugada, al hombre que se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos por la tarde y ahora el hombre que la sacaba a bailar y le decía cosas tan bonitas.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando súbitamente sintieron que algo los mojaba. Estaban en medio de fuentes artificiales que se accionaban cada cierto tiempo y lo empapó a él, principalmente.

La joven Tachikawa fue la primera en reaccionar. Empezando a reír como niña chiquita hasta que le tocó el turno a ella de empaparse y fue entonces que pudo ver y escuchar algo maravilloso que llenó su corazón.

La genuina y aterciopelada risa de Yamato.

* * *

El brillo del cristal contra el sol lo hacía ver más brillante, más rosado. Tenía una forma muy peculiar pero, era muy bonito.

La artesana le había dicho que ese símbolo representaba la luz y él sin pensárselo dos veces lo compró para Hikari. Después de todo, su nombre significaba eso: Luz. Se sacó de dentro de su remera su propio collar. La mujer había sido muy insistente en que tenía que comprar ambos.

Lo estudió en sus manos. Parecía un sol con corbata, pensó con diversión, y supuestamente era la representación de la esperanza.

La veterana le había dicho que ellos siempre salían en par, que no había luz sin esperanza y donde no había esperanza no se podría encontrar la luz.

Del resfriado que lo había mandado a la cama el día anterior ya no quedaba la mínima seña. Se sorprendió de no ver a Hikari en el grupo que fueron a explorar el pueblo más aledaño y se enfureció al notar que también faltaba el americanillo ese. Cuando le preguntó por ellos a la profesora Kiryuu, ella le dijo que Hikari había amanecido enferma y que Wallace se había quedado cuidándola.

Pero, ¿Quién se creía el tipejo ese? Él no era nadie para quedarse cuidando a Hikari. Él sí, él tenía derecho. El derecho de ser su mejor amigo. ¿El derecho primitivo de haber sido su primer hombre? En serio, tenía que dejar eso de lado. Estúpido instinto primitivo de posesividad.

Sin embargo, no puede evitar sentirlo. Lo que es una locura porque se supone que debería sentir eso si Hikari fuera su novia. Si la quisiera como mujer no como a la hermana con la que había cometido un acto incestuoso.

Se dispuso a bajar del autobús en ese preciso instante. Más, el profesor Kiryuu interceptó su fuga y lo obligó a permanecer dentro del vehículo. Pasó enfurruñado el resto del paseo, hasta que esa extraña mujer llamó su atención y le vendió los colgantes. Según ella, serían el final de sus problemas amorosos. ¿Qué problemas amorosos?

Casi sin darse cuenta llegó al piso de la habitación de castaña, de la cual salía el rubio de ojos verdes con una tina con agua y una toalla. Empezaron una guerra de miradas hasta que el de ojos verdes se rió con suficiencia del otro rubio.

-Que coincidencia, justo Hikari me ha dicho que quiere hablar contigo.-Informó cediéndole el paso y encaminándose al pasillo.

-Idiota.

Entró mascullando maldiciones para el rubio ese y se detuvo cuando vio a Hikari recostada contra las almohadas, con un libro en el regazo del cual despegó la vista cuando notó su presencia.

-Takeru…

-Hola, Hikari.-Le saludó con una sonrisa. Vestía un pijama abrigado y tenía la cara roja por la fiebre. No lo pensó dos veces y puso el dorso de su mano sobre la frente de la menor Yagami.-Tienes fiebre, debes tomar tu medicamento.-Empezó a buscarlo en el buró para dárselo.

-Wallace acaba de dármelo, no te preocupes. ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Mucho mejor.-Contestó de manera simple.-No me esperaba que tu cayeras enferma, aunque quizá, la bufanda que te tendí estaba con mis gérmenes.

Aquello fue una bofetada para Hikari que no creía lo que escuchaba. Takeru no recordaba que ella lo cuidó toda la noche, que él la besó y le pidió que no se fuera, que la necesitaba.

-Es cierto, mira lo que te traje…

-¿Takeru no recuerdas nada de lo de anoche?-Interrumpió a su amigo que rebuscaba algo en sus bolsillos. Takeru le dedicó toda su atención y lo vio palidecer.

-¿Anoche?-Preguntó.-No. Hikari, no me digas que yo, nosotros, de nuevo…

-¡No!-Exclamó ella aún más roja. Más cuando Takeru la vio pudo percibir la decepción en su semblante.

-Entonces, ¿Qué pasó?

Hikari inhaló fuerte antes de encarar al rubio. Tenía que decirlo. Si quería poder decir lo que iba después.

-Anoche, mientras te cuidaba, dijiste, no, me pediste que no me fuera. Dijiste que me necesitabas y me besaste.

Enterarse de eso fue un golpe doloroso para el rubio. ¿Él había dicho eso? No lo recordaba. No podía haberlo hecho. Él tuvo un sueño, un dulce sueño en el que besaba a Hikari pero, era eso, un sueño.

-Takeru.-Le llamó Hikari.-También me dijiste que no te permití hablar, aquella vez, ya sabes, después de la fiesta.

Ahora al que se le subían los colores eran a él. No esperaba tener esa plática, lo pilló completamente desprevenido. No sabía qué decir.

-Tenías razón.-Le dijo mirándolo con una decisión que jamás había visto en el semblante de Hikari.-Te dije que lo olvidaríamos y pretenderíamos que nada ocurrió pero, no puedo hacerlo.-Se dio cuenta.-No podré superarlo a menos que tú me lo digas adecuadamente. Por eso te dejaré hablar esta vez. Takeru, ¿tus sentimientos han cambiado? Porque los míos no lo han hecho. Te quiero. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Y los de él eran un completo desastre. Todo era absurdo e incoherente. Quiere muchísimo Hikari, ella es quizá la persona que mejor lo conoce. Y es un ángel. Hikari se merece un primer novio que la llame sólo para oír su voz, que se salte las prácticas por salir con ella, que le escriba a cada momento y sin razón, que le diga todos los días que es hermosa.

No se merece a un ligón cuyo concepto de relación es divertirse un par de horas entre las sábanas. No. No podía hacerle eso.

-Lo siento. No puedo corresponderte Hikari.

El corazón de la muchacha se rompió en mil pedazos. Más, su semblante no varió.

-Te quiero como a una hermana.-Continuó, queriendo suavizar el golpe.

-Pero, no soy tu maldita hermana.-Masculló por lo bajo.-No lo soy Takeru, hasta el día de hoy te he querido como una mujer. Pero ya no más.-La joven sintió que los ojos se le iban a llenar de lágrimas y no quería que él la viera así.-Sin embargo, te agradezco mucho que me lo hayas dicho directamente. Es lo que necesitaba escuchar para poder seguir adelante. Quizá ahora si podamos volver a ser amigos.

-Hikari…

-Ahora, si no te molesta, quiero descansar.-Se acostó en la cama y se tapó con las sábanas.-Adiós, Takeru.

El rubio se levantó por inercia y se dirigió a la puerta, tomó el pomo y se giró a ver a la joven que se había virado contra la ventana. Algo le decía que estaba llorando. Pero, esta vez él no podía hacer nada para consolarla. Él había sido el causante de sus lágrimas.

Cuando salió del cuarto se encontró con el americano apoyado en la pared del frente y lo miraba con superioridad.

-No te preocupes. La cuidaré bien.-Anunció antes de pasar por la puerta tras haberle pedido permiso a la joven Yagami para entrar.-Ambos sabemos que se merece algo mejor.

Sí, lo sabía. Pero, no era divertido que ese tipo precisamente se lo diga.

"Nunca dejaré que llores, te lo prometo, Hikari."

La promesa de la infancia resonó en su memoria. La había roto y no era lo único.

Sentía que también se había roto algo muy dentro de él.

* * *

Habían llegado a la casa de los Ishida empapados, tuvieron que correr como un par de niños chiquitos antes de llegar a la casona porque ya empezaba a enfriar. Cuando llegaron, lo primero que hicieron fue secarse con un par de toallas.

Mimi no pudo evitar quedársele viendo sin discreción alguna conforme su sexy profesor se quitaba la camisa para poder entrar en calor con la toalla.

-Mirona.-La riñó con cariño cuando la pilló mirándolo.

Mimi le restó importancia con adusto gesto de su mano.

-Si dices que soy tuya, entonces tú eres mío. No hay nada de malo con mirar lo que me pertenece.

-Pues no me parece justo ser el único espécimen observado.

-¿Acaso el remilgado profesor está insinuando que quiere ver a una de sus alumnas desnuda?

-No.-Negó con seriedad.-El remilgado profesor.-Hizo un gesto de comillas con las manos.-Jamás diría algo así.-Tras decir eso la recorrió con una mirada de pies a cabeza, como si mirara claramente a través de la toalla y de la ropa.-Pero, como su novio, señorita Tachikawa, estaría encantado ante la visión que sugiere.

La castaña empezaba a cansarse de ruborizarse por cada palabra que decía. Pero, le encantaba. Le gustaba esa descarada picardía y las cosas que inesperadamente le soltaba. Era, casi, como si finalmente aceptara su relación.

-Deberías darte una ducha.-La instó.-Una ducha de agua caliente.

-¿No te gustaría acompañarme?-Lo invitó con un tono sugestivo mientras dejaba caer su falda y su blusa por el suelo.-Sino, podrías enfermar.

-Si te acompaño no saldremos de la casa.-Advirtió.-Y creí que querías ir a ver el festival.

-Oh sí.-Exclamó. Conteniéndose de decir que también lo quería de compañía en la ducha.-Tengo mi yukata lista para ser usada.

-¿A quién se le ocurriría traer un yukata a un paseo corto?

-Uno tiene que estar preparado para todo.-Explicó Mimi con seriedad.-Ni siquiera sabía a dónde íbamos, tuve que traer ropa de invierno y de verano en iguales proporciones, sin mencionar algunos conjuntos primaverales, otoñales, vestidos de noche, tacos, botas, maquillaje.

-Entendí.-La atajó el rubio y movió la palma de su mano indicándole la dirección del baño.-Vamos a darnos una ducha.

-¿Juntos?-Preguntó Mimi con ojos soñadores.-Tú también tienes que usar una Yukata.-Sentenció la castaña.

-Por supuesto, tengo un armario portátil en uno de los bolsillos de mi maleta de viaje.-Le contestó con sarcasmo.-Y no, separados.-Sentenció Yamato.-Supongo que te tomarás tu tiempo preparándote para salir.

-Quiero estar guapa para ti.

-Estarías guapa así usarás la cortina del baño como vestido. Tú siempre estás guapa.

Las mejillas de Mimi se colorearon y acortó la distancia que había entre ellos.

-Estás diferente.-Le dijo segura, acariciando su rostro.-No sé cómo explicarlo. Pero, estás, más abierto a mí, más relajado, pareces feliz.

-¿No te gusta?-Preguntó con arrogancia sin poder evitar que un velo de inseguridad surcara su rostro.-Creí que habías aceptado todo tipo de condiciones cuando te empeñaste en ser mi novia.

-Shh.-Le colocó el dedo índice en los labios.-Me gustas cuando estás molesto y amargado, me encanta ver tu expresión cuando te hago rabiar, me gustas protector y posesivo, también cariñoso y un poco pervertido. Yamato, me gusta todo de ti. Nunca dudes de eso.

Se puso de puntitas y lo besó en los labios con ternura. Aunque la ternura duró poco, ya que la pasión los interrumpió profundizando el beso. Cada vez se exigían más, la toalla cayó del cuerpo de Mimi dejándola en su delicada ropa interior. Yamato la atrajo contra sí para hacer el roce más íntimo.

-Si nos bañamos juntos ahorramos agua.-Sugirió Yamato tras el apasionado roce de labios como último recurso.

-Ahora, ¿Quién le hace propuestas indecentes a quién?-Preguntó con picardía la castaña.

-Me estás corrompiendo.-Se quejó Yamato bajando la cabeza para depositar un beso cariñoso en la punta de su nariz.

-Yo debería decir eso.-Se defendió la castaña inflando los cachetes.

-¿Eso es una queja?-Preguntó alzando una de sus cejas.

-No.-La joven Tachikawa volvió a alzar los brazos al cuello del muchacho y lo besó en los labios.-Es un placer, ser corrompida por usted, señor Ishida.

-Es un placer corromperla, señorita Tachikawa.

Se separó de Mimi y se introdujo en su recámara, dejándola parada suspirando como la colegiala enamorada que era. No sabía qué le pasaba a Yamato.

Pero, lo que sea que le pase, ojalá durase para siempre.

* * *

-Así pues, Ken, entonces, has sido compañero de Miyako toda la secundaria.

-Así es.

-Y tentativamente, ¿irían a la misma Universidad?

-Mm.

-Entonces, ¿Para cuándo es la boda?

-¡Mamá! ¡Chizuru y Ayane están molestando al invitado!

Miyako se puso de pie chillando en la mesa cuando Chizuru soltó esa pregunta tan descaradamente. Ken había dejado caer sus cubiertos, a su lado Toru parecía atragantarse con la soda y sus padres se veían insoportablemente cómodos ante la situación.

-Miyako linda, por favor siéntate.-Pidió su padre con su usual calma.-Estamos cenando.

La aludida se sentó enfurruñada mientras veía a Ken toser y salir del shock y a su hermano calmando el ataque de tos.

-Papá, al menos deberías tener un ataque, como Toru, tus hijas mayores le están chantando matrimonio a la más pequeña.

-Ya pasé por esto con Chizuru y Ayane, la primera vez, enloquecí. Tu madre puede corroborarlo.-Narró el patriarca de los Inoue.-Cuando Ayane nos presentó a su novio fue algo parecido, pero, en menor proporción. Ya contigo, hija, algún día tendría que pasar.-Las lágrimas empezaban a aparecer en sus arrugados ojos-¡Mamá, la pequeña Miyako está creciendo!

La paciente madre fue a consolar a su marido. La joven de cabellos morados cubrió sus ojos con sus manos sobre sus lentes.

-Creo que soy adoptada.

-Claro que no hermanita.-La mayor, Chizuru refutó.-Tenemos grabado y en DVD tu nacimiento, si quieres lo ponemos y así Ken va conociendo a la familia.

Miyako regresó a ver al aludido que se había puesto pálido por la mención de la hermana mayor. En su fuero interno, Miyako deseaba que Ichijouji sacara al monstruo antisocial que lleva dentro y haga callar a su hermana mayor. Pero sólo estaba ahí, pálido y sin habla.

-Por nonagésima vez, ¡él NO es mi novio! Es sólo un compañero de clase.-Especificó.

-Ya, así le dicen ahora.-Se burló la hermana del medio.-Si fuera sólo un compañero, no habría venido a cenar.

-Mamá lo invitó, es más, lo comprometió a venir.

-No le habrá puesto una pistola en la cabeza.-Masculló un muy molesto hermano mayor.

-¡Tú no Toru!-Se quejó Miyako.

-Debiste decirme que tenías novio.

-No es mi novio.-Miyako ya estaba a punto de llorar. Se giró a sus hermanas.-Ven lo que provocan.-Las riñó.-Esto es por tus tenis de deporte, ¿verdad, Chizuru? Y por tus esmaltes Ayane, ya dije que lo sentía.

-¡Eran los tenis que Rui me compró!-Le reclamó la mayor.-Y ni siquiera los pediste prestados.

-Tienes idea de cuánto me costó conseguir la gama de colores de los esmaltes para que tú los usaras en tus experimentos.-Chilló Ayane.-Y no has tenido la mínima intención de reparar el daño.

-¡Que resentimiento!

-¿Alguien quiere postre?, chicas, por favor.

Las peleas y los llantos se detuvieron. Todos volvieron inmediatamente a sus asientos y aceptaron el postre. Ken miraba sorprendido como, en silencio, las tres hijas de la familia Inoue recogieron los platos y los apilaron en el grifo. El trabajo se hizo corto y manejable ya que una lavaba, la otra enjuagaba y la última secaba. Lo mismo ocurría al momento de servir la tarta. Una cortaba mientras las demás pasaban los platos. Todo en armonía y sincronización. No parecían las hermanas que parecían dispuestas a asesinarse minutos antes y los padres parecían tan acostumbrados a ello.

En su casa la cena y todas las comidas eran en silencio y no duraban más de veinte minutos. Los Inoue llevaban casi una hora porque platicaban y reían en la mesa. Eso era algo tan extraño para él.

-Son buenas chicas.-Dijo la madre cuando se sentó a recibir su postre.-Y conforme pasa el tiempo te acostumbras.

-Es el precio por tener varios hijos.-Aseguró el padre.-Pero no me arrepiento de nada, ellos son lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida.-Regresó a ver a su esposa.-Después de ti, por supuesto, mi amor.

El amor que se profesaban la pareja de esposos también era algo que lo había pillado con la guardia completamente baja. Estaban muy enamorados y adoraban a sus hijos eso se notaba en cada gesto o sutil caricia que compartían. A veces se sentía avergonzado que tenía que desviar la mirada. Sin embargo, los jóvenes Inoue parecían estar perfectamente acostumbrados a ello.

-¿Te gustó la cena, Ken?-La señora Inoue lo había tratado con mucha ternura, como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

-Sí, estuvo deliciosa.-Contestó educadamente.

-Ese es el platillo favorito de Toru.-Explicó.-Como no vive aquí, cuando viene de visita procuro preparar todo lo que le gusta, lo mismo en el cumpleaños de cada una de las chicas.-Pareció recordar algo-¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?, ¿tu mamá también te la prepara? Por supuesto.-Ella misma se contestó la pregunta.-Eres hijo único según tengo entendido.

-Camarones salteados.-Contestó por inercia puesto que no se esperaba esa pregunta.-Y no, mi hermano mayor murió hace mucho tiempo, pero no soy hijo único.-Dijo con más amargura de la que pensó. Pero, la misma fue percibida por los tres miembros de la mesa que intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa.

-Los favoritos de Miyako.-Exclamó con júbilo improvisado, restándole importancia a lo que el muchacho dijo; ya que intuía que eso era lo que el muchacho quería.-Le diré que te invite la próxima vez que los haga.

-No es necesario…

-Insisto.-Asintió con una sonrisa la madre de Inoue.-Sabes, es una buena chica.-Añadió mirando a su última hija.-Un poco torpe, atolondrada y parlanchina. Pero, aunque a veces hable por hablar era buena y estamos muy contentos de saber que hay una oportunidad de que pueda estudiar en la Universidad que tanto quiere. Por eso, por favor, cuida de ella.

-No es…

-Ella siempre ha dicho que eres muy inteligente.-Añadió el padre.-Muchas gracias por aceptar hacer equipo con ella.

La ternura que mostraban los ojos de esa mujer y el genuino agradecimiento que denotaba la voz del hombre, era algo desconocido para él, no, era algo olvidado. Su propia madre solía verlos con la misma ternura a él y a Osamu de niños. Pero, cuando su hermano murió la amargura y la nostalgia reemplazó esa ternura. Pero, igual que pasaba con su propia madre, no podía negarle nada a alguien que lo mirase así.

-De nada.

-¿Por qué tan callados?, planean un asesinato.-Cuestionó Miyako sentándose en su lugar.

-Nah.-Contestó el hermano mayor.-Mamá estaba a punto de contarle a qué edad dejaste de mojar la cama y la historia de Fulgencio.

-¿Quién es Fulgencio?-Ken no pudo evitar que la curiosidad lo embargara al escuchar un nombre tan poco usual.

-El pez dorado Miyako que asesinó con sobredosis de alimento.

-¡Toru!

De repente, Ken se encontró envuelto en una plática acerca de peces dorados, alimentación y visitas al cementerio. Seguido de varias anécdotas familiares que la familia empezó a compartir con él. Como si fuera algo normal, como si él fuera un miembro más de la familia.

Y extrañamente no se sentía incómodo en lo absoluto.

* * *

Las luces que colgaban sobre cada stand del pequeño festival del pueblo le daban un ambiente más íntimo y especial al lugar. Los lugareños paseaban, unos con las yukatas tradicionales, otros, jóvenes alrededor de su edad vestían ropa casual.

Mimi se emocionó mucho cuando vio a unos gemelos, adorables usando ropa tradicional japonesa.

-¿A que son una monada?-Preguntó a su novio jalándolo de la manga.

Yamato dirigió su mirar al lugar indicado por la joven y tuvo que concordar con ella ante la visión de los niños. Sin embargo, despegó la vista de ellos rápidamente y la posó en ella, deleitándose ante la visión.

-Sí, una monada.

El tono ronco de su voz hizo que Mimi lo volviera a ver y se encontrase directamente con sus ojos azules mirándola fijamente y provocándole azoramiento. A lo que Yamato sonrió de manera arrogante.

-Hablaba de los niños.-Dijo burlándose de ella.

Mimi lo miró molesta y se adelantó un par de pasos. Se había esmerado mucho en su arreglo. Su yukata era oscura de manera que resaltaba en su piel clara y estampado de las flores de Sakura. Era muy fino y bonito y eso lo sabía, sin mencionar que se había pasado más de una hora en su celular para ver un tutorial de cómo trenzarse el cabello y el resultado la dejó muy satisfecha. No era justo que Yamato se burlara así de ella.

De repente, sintió como la agarraban por la cintura y susurraban contra su oído.

-Bromeaba. Estás hermosa.-Le dijo depositando un beso en su cuello que la hizo estremecer.

-¡Yamato!

-Ese es un castigo.-Explicó el maestro.-Por enfurruñarte y dejarme atrás.

Ahora quien estaba siendo infantil. Estuvo a punto de decírselo pero se detuvo. Era un deleite ver a Yamato tan relajado y abierto. No quería estropearlo diciendo algo indebido.

De manera que lo único que hizo fue darle alcance y colgarse del brazo del muchacho de ojos azules.

-¿Te gustan los niños?-Preguntó para hacer plática.

-No he pensado en ellos.-Confesó Yamato.

-Pero, ¿sí te gustaría tenerlos?

-Supongo que sí.

-Me gustaría tener tres o cuatro.-Dijo Mimi de repente, provocando que Yamato casi soltase el sake dulce que había comprado.

-¿Tantos?

-Yo fui hija única y no me gustó. Siempre quise un hermano o una hermana. Por eso quisiera tener más de un hijo.-Comentó imaginándose a dos rubios y un castaño o castaña que la mirasen con esos ojos azules que tanto amaba,

Por nada del mundo se hubiese imaginado que Yamato compartía sus pensamientos. No le resultaba difícil imaginar a Mimi con un niño en brazos. Un rubio o quizá con los ojos azules. Reaccionó y se quitó esas ideas de la cabeza. Era una niña, no podía pensar en ella como madre aún.

Siendo la palabra clave de todo el párrafo: Aún.

Se detuvieron a ver unas bonitas joyas artesanales. Mimi las encontraba exóticas. Eran tan bonitas en la sencillez que mostraban. Le llamó la atención especialmente un anillo con dos piedras de color azul y rosa.

-Que buen gusto tiene la señorita.-Halagó la dependienta.-Sabe, ese anillo tiene una leyenda muy bonita.-Explicó.-Se dice que sólo calzará a la perfección si es puesta y recibida con amor.-Relató.-He visto a muchas parejas intentarlo y a ninguna le ha calzado, lleva aquí, casi treinta años.

-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó Yamato luego de ver que a Mimi le había llamado la atención de algo allí. Y sin llegar a oír lo que la señora había dicho.

-Está muy bonito, ¿no crees?-Soltó Mimi restándole importancia a lo que la señora había dicho.

-Pues…

-¡Ya sabía que eras tú!

Una voz femenina llamó la atención de la pareja que se volteó para encontrar a la mujer que habían visto en la playa el día anterior. La que había coqueteado descaradamente con Yamato en delante de Mimi.

-Así que al final te has decidido a venir.-Dijo complacida.-Aunque has traído a tu hermanita.-Parecía un poco molesta.-Pero no importa, seguro y consigo que alguien la entretenga. Si hasta está tan linda de yukata.

Eso sí que no lo iba a permitir. Ella no podía hablar con tanta soltura, ¡era aún más descarada que la vecina urgida de Yamato!

-Lo siento.-Se adelantó Yamato.-No me gusta que otros hombres la ronden. Manías mías.

Cuando dijo eso entrelazó sus manos con seguridad y se las mostró de la misma manera a la muchacha.

-Así que eres uno de esos hermanos celosos y sobre-protectores.

-Ella es mi novia.-Dijo llevando sus manos juntas y besando el dorso de la pálida mano de Tachikawa con un gesto tan íntimo que la otra chica tuvo que apartar la mirada.-Además, estamos en una cita, entenderás que nos es imposible acompañarte.-Añadió con frialdad.-Gracias de todos modos, adiós.

Y la dejaron ahí, sin decir una sola palabra mientras se adelantaban y perdían entre la muchedumbre.

Mimi miraba la espalda de su novio y se movía por inercia. ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿Yamato había dicho lo que creía que había dicho?

Por estar despistada no se dio cuenta de una piedra en el camino por lo que tropezó. Pensó que caería pero, cuando Yamato sintió que perdía el equilibrio y con fuerza la atrajo a su cuerpo para que en vez de caer se golpeara contra su pecho.

Mimi maldijo internamente al darse cuenta que la tira de su sandalia se había roto. Y ella que creía que esas cosas solo le pasaban a las protagonistas de los Shoujos que Miyako leía.

-Gracias.-Susurró, alzando la mirada al joven que la sostenía.-Siempre me estoy cayendo sobre ti.-Comentó apenada.

-Me gusta.-Confesó el rubio divertido al ver el efecto que sus palabras le producían a la muchacha.-Me gusta sentirte en mis brazos y sinceramente no me gustaría que otro te sostuviera.

-Puedes sostenerme todo lo que quieras.-Contestó con simpatía.-Especialmente después de lo de hace un momento.-Una sonrisa se coló ante el recuerdo.-Repítelo.-Pidió en un susurro.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Yamato fingiendo indiferencia.

-Lo que le dijiste a la resbalosa esa.-Añadió.-Por favor.

-Lo he olvidado…

-Habrá que hacer algo para que lo recuerdes.

Unió sus labios a los del rubio, los mismos que fueron recibidos abiertamente y de la misma manera fue correspondida. Poco a poco el beso se volvió más demandante y apasionado y los cuerpos de ambos reaccionaron a la cercanía del otro.

-Si seguimos así, nos arrestarán por faltar a la moral en la vía pública.-Explicó Yamato cuando dio por terminado el gesto.

-Entonces vámonos.-Sugirió la propia castaña sonriéndole con coquetería.-Pero antes, dilo.

-Tú ganas.-Le reconoció.-Mi novia.

-Es la primera vez que le dices a alguien que soy tu novia y me ha encantado escucharlo.-Explicó.-Siempre he sido yo la que lo ha repetido.

-Supongo que después de lo de anoche sería algo muy difícil de negar.-Colocó un cabello que se había salido de su trenza en su lugar.-Ahora me perteneces, eres mía completamente. Mi novia, mi mujer y quiero volver a hacerte mía en este momento.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?

* * *

-Malditos, malditos y mil veces malditos sapos azules.

-¡Ya deja de maldecir!

Sora riñó a Taichi, a quien llevaba apoyándolo contra su cuerpo. Estaba ebrio y no paraba de soltar maldiciones y palabrotas para con el equipo azul. Todo porque los Gamba habían ganado el partido.

-Yo debería estar feliz y haber festejado con cerveza el que mi equipo haya pasado a la final. No debería estar cargando un borracho a cuestas.

-Oh, pero no puedes hacerlo porque estás embarazada.-Se burló el castaño.

-¡Cállate!-Exclamó molesta.-Tú sabes mejor que nadie que no estoy embarazada.

-Pero podrías estarlo.-Farfulló un molesto Taichi.-Este día ha sido una mierda desde anoche.-Escupió.-Y todo por culpa tuya y de tu maldito equipo azul.

-¿Yo?-Chilló Sora molesta.-No tengo la culpa de que los Urawa no acepten que los Gamba son mejores y que no tienen oportunidad contra ellos en su casa.

-Aún podemos pelearla y nos encontraremos en la final. Ahí se definirá quién es el mejor.-Espetó terco.-Eso fue una mierda, pero la demás mierda del día ha sido por tu culpa.

-¿Qué te hice yo?

-Para empezar no me dejaste dormir.-Le recriminó.

-¡Roncabas Yagami! No me digas que no dormiste.

-Solo pude dormir cuando te fuiste Takenouchi.-Le dijo cansado.-Cómo quieres que duerma con una mujer semidesnuda en mi cama.

-¡No estaba semidesnuda!

-Tus senos se apretaban contra mi espalda.-Ignoró que la pelirroja había hablado.-Y subías tu pierna sobre la mía durmiendo plácidamente mientras yo no podía ni moverme ni pegar un ojo. Tienes unos pésimos hábitos para dormir Sorita.

-Yo… yo.-Estaba muy avergonzada. Ella no tenía idea de sus hábitos para dormir y le horrorizaba pensar que lo que decía Yagami pudiera ser verdad-¡No estaba semidesnuda!

Taichi cansado de escucharla nuevamente. La tomó por las caderas y la pegó a su cuerpo.

-Estabas lo necesariamente cubierta más no era suficiente.-Sora podía oler claramente el licor en su aliento.-Podía sentir tus senos pegarse a mi espalda y cada curva de tu cuerpo sobre el mío; soy un hombre ¿sabías? No sé cómo resistí toda la noche, pero ahora estoy ebrio y cabreado me importa un carajo lo que pase.

-¿Qué vas a ha-?

La pregunta murió en su boca cuando los labios del castaño aplastaron los suyos. No tardaron nada en empezar a moverse tomando el control de la situación. Sora, en shock no sabía cómo responder. Más, cuando Taichi mordió su labio inferior y adentró la lengua en su boca supo que había perdido.

Y correspondió al beso.

* * *

La llegada a la casa se le hizo eterna.

Yamato pasó ansioso la mitad del camino y maldiciendo el resto. Es que no era posible, lógico ni racional que un adulto como él se estuviera comportando como un calenturiento adolescente que no puede despegar las manos de su chica.

Y eso lo frustraba y, por qué no, lo enfadaba.

Su pensamiento racional le decía que debía dejar de hacer eso. Que estaba cometiendo una locura. Pero, por otro lado estaba el deseo desgarrador que le recorría el cuerpo cada vez que Mimi lo tocaba como lo estaba haciendo ese momento apenas después de haber cerrado la puerta a sus espaldas.

Lamentablemente cuando empezaba a tocar a Mimi Tachikawa su sentido común se extinguía con cada gemido de placer que escuchaba salir de los labios de su amante.

Llevó sus manos al cuello de la joven para ahondar el beso y poco a poco ir dejando sus hombros y su pecho desnudos. Le dirigió una mirada elocuente antes de empezar a acariciar ambas cumbres con las manos.

-Son, muy pequeños.-Dijo en un susurró.

-Son perfectos.-Corrigió el rubio.-Me gusta que quepan en mi mano de esta manera.-Las acariciaba con pericia y tiró delicadamente de los pezones.

Los gemidos de Mimi eran audibles y aumentaron cuando su boca devoró uno de los rosados pezones de la muchacha. Sin pedir permiso su mano se introdujo en la parte interior de los muslos de la joven, buscando su lugar más íntimo hasta encontrarlo. La sintió temblar cuando empezó a acariciar la zona por encima de la ropa interior.

Estaba lista para recibirlo. Un orgullo primitivo lo poseyó por ponerla así; aunque él mismo estuviese en iguales condiciones.

-Yamato…

Su nombre se escuchó como una súplica. Sonrió contra sus labios cuando la escuchó suspirar al sentir su dureza a la altura de su vientre. Sin embargo, fueron sus dedos los que trazaron un nuevo camino y se introdujeron para un contacto más directo a través de las bragas de encaje.

Los gemidos y las respiraciones aumentaron del ritmo hasta acompasarse con el hábil movimiento de los dedos del rubio dentro de ella. Mimi ya no podía pensar, sólo sentía el placer que su pareja le proporcionaba. Hasta que alcanzó la satisfacción deseada. Ahí, en plena sala de estar.

Así, con la ropa aún puesta, la yukata de ella únicamente amarrada a la cintura con la mitad del torso descubierta y la mitad de las piernas un desastre.

Un destello iluminó la noche y Yamato admiró la hermosa y sublime figura de la mujer frente a él. Con la trenza desarreglada, la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrosadas, se veía aún más hermosa.

Mimi se acercó a Yamato deshaciendo su complicado peinado y dejando que los rizos cayeran como una cascada sobre sus hombros y espalda a la par que su yukata caía en el suelo dejándola completamente desnuda.

-Ahora te toca a ti.

Empezó a besarlo, en los labios, en el cuello; empezó a desvestirlo también dejando un regadero de tiernos besos en su fornido torso y sus apenas notorios abdominales. La vergüenza le impidió seguir más abajo, más se levantó y pegó sus caderas a la dureza del rubio.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que habían llegado a la cama. Se besaban con hambre y deleite al mismo tiempo que la joven Tachikawa dirigía el cálido miembro del rubio a su cuerpo y se dispuso a entrar en él. La mano del rubio la detuvo y sonrió al ver la turbación en su mirada. Ágilmente Yamato se colocó un preservativo y él mismo se introdujo salvajemente en el cuerpo de la castaña. El movimiento de caderas no se hizo esperar, a pesar de haber experimentado un orgasmo hace pocos minutos, las manos de Yamato la hacían desear más, era como si nunca pudiera estar completamente saciada.

Yamato sentía algo similar, sentía que si moría en ese momento estaría bien, ya que moriría con ella en sus brazos.

Mimi sintió mariposas en el estómago y el tacto de las manos del rubio en sus caderas le hacía sentir como si los fuegos artificiales que se habían alzado al oscuro cielo estuvieran explotando justo por donde sus manos pasaban. Las sintió tensarse sobre su cadera y acelerar los movimientos, ya llegaba y ella también. Agachó su cuerpo para besarlo en los labios mientras el clímax los llenaba a ambos.

-Te amo.

* * *

-¡Desayuno en la cama!

-¡Sí!

De todas las cosas que se le pudieron ocurrir Miyako estaba haciendo charadas. Desayuno en la cama hubiese sido una de sus últimas opciones. No, jamás se le hubiese ocurrido que la mímica que hacía Miyako era un desayuno en la cama. Y no sólo las mímicas, los dibujos, las canciones silbadas. No sabía cómo era que ella y su hermano eran tan buenos para ese juego.

-Muy bien.-La hermana mayor Chizuru habló.-Si nuestro equipo acierta esta, ganamos, sino, ustedes aún pueden hacerlo.

Después de tomar el postre, la madre de los Inoue había sacado Cranium*, un juego de mesa del que nunca antes había escuchado, sin embargo era una especie de desafío. Le tocó hacer equipo con las hermanas chillonas de Inoue, mientras ella, su hermano mayor y su padre eran otro equipo.

Esa fue otra sorpresa para el muchacho, ver al padre de familia sentarse en el piso para jugar con sus hijos mayores era algo que jamás pensó ver. Creía que era algo que los padres simplemente dejaban de hacer después de una determinada edad. Sin embargo, esa familia estaba acostumbrada a eso.

-¿En qué año, Elizabeth I asciende fue coronada como reina de Inglaterra?-Dijo Ayane.-A, 15…

-1559.-Contestó Ken rápidamente. No necesitaba saber las demás opciones.

-¡Ganamos!

Chizuru y Ayane chillaron de felicidad y se abrazaron entre ellas. Luego de un par de segundos se detuvieron y entre las dos jalaron a Ken para que quedara en medio del abrazo.

-¡Nunca habíamos podido ganarle a Miyako y Toru!-Exclamó Chizuru eufórica.

-Muchas gracias, guapo.-Ayane depositó un beso en su mejilla con cariño. El gesto pilló desprevenido al muchacho que se sonrojó violentamente.-Que tierno…-De repente reparó en la hora-¡Las nueve! ¡No he llamado a mí novio!

-Las nueve.-Ken musitó.-Siento haberme quedado hasta tan tarde-¿A dónde se fue tiempo?

-No, discúlpanos a nosotros por retenerte todo el tiempo.-Se disculpó la señora Inoue.

-No, me lo he pasado muy bien.-Respondió con cortesía y sinceridad.

-Esperamos tenerte de visita nuevamente.-Contestó con igual sinceridad.-Miyako, cariño, acompaña a tu amigo a la estación por favor.

-Voy.-La joven tomó su abrigo y se dirigió a la puerta.

Ken se regresó a ver a todos los Inoue e hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento.

-Disculpen las molestias y muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.

-No hay nada que disculpar.-Dijo el padre.-Los amigos de mis hijos, siempre serán bien recibidos en esta casa.

Los hijos de la pareja le sonrieron despreocupados. El mayor le hizo un gesto de: "Te estoy vigilando", Chizuru sonrió con tranquilidad y lo despedía con la mano y Ayane le lanzó un beso. La señora Inoue fue la última.

-Muchas gracias, señora.

-Ya deja de agradecer, muchacho.-La mujer mayor se acercó y acomodó el cuello de su abrigo.-Así no te enfriarás. Miyako.-Llamó a su hija.-No olvides tu sombrero.

-Claro.

-Y Ken…

El aludido se volteó a ver.

-Considera esta tu casa.-Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la estación. Pero a diferencia de los silencios comunes entre ellos, este era un silencio más llevadero y apacible.

-Llegamos.-Anunció la joven de cabellos morados.-Siento que hayas presenciado la locura de mi casa.

-No tenía ni idea de que una familia podía comportarse así. O de que alguien asesinaría a su propia mascota por exceso de alimentación.

-¡Eso fue un accidente!-Se defendió la muchacha. Las primeras palabras del muchacho se colaron a su memoria al igual que la horrible familia que él tenía y no pudo evitar sentir lástima.-Siento si de alguna manera fue incómodo para ti, estar aquí hoy y te agradezco que no le hayas hecho el desaire a mi mamá.

-Entiendo por qué dices eso.-Dijo el muchacho.-Pero, sabes, fue muy divertido ver cómo es una verdadera familia, para variar.-Entonces sonrió.-El tren está aquí, gracias por todo.

Miyako no podría decir si el muchacho fue consciente de lo que hizo. Ella seguía parada en la estación asimilando lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar. Sintió su rostro enrojecer y su corazón latir rápidamente.

No solo era la primera vez que veía a Ichijouji sonreír, era la sonrisa más bonita que había visto en su vida.

Y la primera que le hace latir el corazón de esa manera.

* * *

La ironía de la vida lo llevaba a terminar el día de la misma manera en que lo comenzó.

Sólo que esta vez, acariciaba sus cabellos revueltos y aspiraba el aroma de su Shampoo. Ahora, el peso y calor de su cuerpo le resultaban reconfortantes.

Mimi lo amaba y lo sentía. Lo demostraba con cada gesto y caricia, con cada mirada que le dedicaba y él… que Dios lo perdone, pero se sentía tan a gusto al saberse dueño del cariño de esa mujercita.

Sentía el corazón más ligero.

Se sentía… ¿Feliz?

Una sutil luz se coló por la ventana y girando la cabeza, pudo ver como un punto brillante se acercaba a otro estático, camuflado en el patio.

Dos luciérnagas. Juntas.

"_-Cuando aceptas tus sentimientos. Cuando comprendes que es posible volver a amar y que lo has hecho. El amor nunca es malo. Quizá un poco doloroso, pero nunca es algo malo y volver a amar está bien. No temas y date la oportunidad de volver a amar. Deja que esa jovencita de ojos bonitos te ayude a volver a creer."_

Las palabras de Tsukushi volvieron a su memoria. Admitir que lo que dijo la anciana era verdad era reconocer algo que aún no podía. Nuevamente recordó las palabras de la señora sobre perderla.

Y la apretó aún más contra su cuerpo por el miedo que le invadía cuando la sola idea de perder a Mimi se colaba en su memoria. Eso era lo que quería evitar, no quería dejar que nadie se acercara a él por eso. Por huir del dolor.

No podía volver a experimentar el dolor de perder a una persona importante para él.

No podía perder a Mimi.

La quería, mucho más de lo que creía que su dañado corazón sería capaz de querer.

**¿Continuará…?**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¿Y bien? Cómo les pareció?! Alguien acabó de leerlo? Es decir, fueron 43 páginas calibri 11 DD:**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! A mi me gustó escribirlo aunque hubo veces que quise pegarle a Yamato con una enciclopedia.**

**Y ustedes, ¿Cuál fue su parte favorita?**

**Takeru rompiéndole el corazón a Hikari? No se preocupen, eso servirá para que la niña se espabile un poco. Tai besando a Sora? Adakjdaskas Rayos! Ken en la casa de Miyako? Ternurita .*3* Matt y Mimi en todas sus escenas? *w***

**Siempre apestaré en los LEMON así que sobre eso, sin comentarios.**

**Para mayor referencia y entendimiento, quienes no lo notaron, la anciana Tsukushi Hanazawa es de Hana Yori Dango o Boys Before Flowers, en el dorama coreano que sería Jan Di y Ji Hoo, Amo a Ji Hoo/Rui Hanazawa con mi vida y hubiese preferido que él se quedara con Jan Di/Tsukushi Makino. xDDD Nunca me gustó Jun Pyo/Tsukasa Doumyoji**

**Eh, no he contestado a las RR, quizá ese fue mi error la vez pasada? Jajajaja bromeo, pero es que si me pongo a contestar las RR no subo el capítulo y supongo que ya no quieren que los tenga en ascuas. Así que estaré respondiendo las RR en el transcurso del Fin de semana. (Después de acabar con la odiosa Tarea de Estadística 2 y de Ecuaciones ;_;**

**Espero que este capítulo sí les guste mucho y me dejen muchos RR, saben que me encantan sus comentarios y que los tomo en cuenta.**

***Cranium es un juego de mesa en el que haces todo, desde charadas, cantar, dibujar y jugar con plastilina hasta preguntas de cultura general, gramática y ortografía :DDD Es muy divertido.**

**Gracias a todos los que leen y de manera muy especial a los que se toman el tiempo de dejarme sus RR :D**

**IzzieBlake; Taioralove; Mimato4everLove; Jaru-chan; zay yume reyes; anipraman23; Lux Havsanglar; Mimato's Fan; Futaba Mabuchi; Sora; Eccho (x2); Danpurple; Guille; Cute Femme; sakurarika; Tachikawa de Ishida; Ivymon; Yuuki Kiryuu; johy gracía; Isabel Black (x12); .butterflies; Eri ;); Meems02; MimatoxLove; Mimi Hyuga; Sawako; Adoro a Tai.**

**Waaa en serio, espero poder contar con más RR ahora, sino, me deprimiré =3= ;_; Miren que hice un esfuerzo para dejarles este capítulo en tan poco tiempo D:**

**Si me motivan con RR, me pondré a trabajar más rápido ya saben ;) **

**En fin, los amo.**

**Espero que tengan un bonito fin de semana. **

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen RR =) **

**Sakura Tachikawa.**

**PD: Si mis N/A son breves o raras, comprendan, muero de sueño después de la primera semana de clases -.-**

**PD2: DEJEN RR! xDDDDD **

**:***


	14. Peligrosamente Cerca

**IMPORTANTE: ****DEBES LEER OBLIGATORIAMENTE LAS NOTAS DE ABAJO. CONTIENE INFORMACIÓN IMPORTANTE DEL RUMBO QUE TOMARÁ LA HISTORIA.**

**CONTESTÉ A LAS RR SIN CUENTA ABAJO ;)**

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOOOOOS! **

**Aún es 1ro de enero en mi país así que cuenta. Lo sé, dije que iba a haber una última actualización del año, pero no se pudo. Sin embargo espero que el que actualice ahora sirva de algo. n.n**

**En fin gente maravillosa, espero que este año todas sus metas se cumplan, sus sueños se realicen. Que la alegría llene sus vidas y el Señor derrame muchas bendiciones.**

**Este año también vendrá con dificultades, no puedo desearles que no las tengas, pero les deseo que sepan librarlas todas con éxito.**

**Los amo! Gracias por compartir otro año conmigo y apoyando mis historias :***

**Son los sinceros deseos de su amiga, Sakura Tachikawa.**

**Otro punto feliz! Ayer cumplió años IzzieBlake! Autora de "Abre tus ojos" Abby amiga, compañera del SGFDW&UL! Ya te felicité ayer pero lo vuelvo a hacer. Eres una excelente persona a la que tengo la suerte de llamar amiga. Sin mencionar que eres una mami escribiendo, adoro tu fic! Espero poder felicitarte muchos otros cumpleaños, aunque sea por el Whatsapp! Te quiero mujer, espero que este capítulo, que es tu regalo de cumpleaños, sea de tu agrado.**

***Ella escogió el nombre :3**

**Ahora, no os canso más y os dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

**Capítulo XIV: Peligrosamente cerca.**

Se encontraba besando a Yamato con mucha pasión sobre aquella cama que había sido testigo mudo de la pasión entre ambos. Yamato estaba siendo especialmente delicado, dulce y tierno.

-Te amo tanto.

Mimi escuchó esas palabras salir de sus labios y su corazón latió con fuerza, ¿era verdad? No la estaban engañando sus sentimientos y su deseo por escuchar esas palabras.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó gimiendo, entre beso y beso.

-Claro, tontita.-Yamato le besó la nariz.-Te amo tanto.-Y volvió a tomar posesión de sus labios.-Tanto…

La joven Tachikawa no cabía en sí de tanta emoción. Por fin, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos por el hombre que amaba.

-Me moriría sin ti.-Yamato le sacó una sonrisa cuando le dijo eso.

Nada podría empañar la felicidad que sentía cuando escuchaba al rubio decir esas cosas.

-Nunca me dejes, Kasumi, mi amor.

O eso creía.

-Yamato.-Detuvo los besos del rubio y lo separó de su cuerpo.-No soy Kasumi.

Entonces, su corazón se rompió cuando lo vio sonreír de una manera que jamás había visto antes. Con mucho amor.

-Tontita, claro que eres Kasumi.-Acarició sus cabellos-¿Quién sino?

Mimi se separó de él mirándolo herida e indignada, cuando, por su parte Yamato parecía divertido. Se incorporó de la cama y salió corriendo de la habitación envuelta en la sábana.

Se sentía dolida. Muy dolida, su corazón parecía romperse un poco más con cada paso que daba recordando a Yamato llamándola de una manera tan amorosa, pero, usando el nombre de su difunta esposa.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que a su alrededor todo era oscuro. Escuchó risas y cuando giró para ver de quién se trataba encontró a sus padres. Abrazados como siempre que pretenden ser felices.

-Pero, si Mimi es una niña excelente. Deben sentirse muy orgullosos de haberla convertido en la mujercita que es.-Le decía una mujer sin rostro a sus padres.

-No ha sido fácil.-Empezó a contestar Keisuke Tachikawa.-Hemos tenido que ser firmes con ella. Nos ha costado tiempo y paciencia, especialmente a su madre.

-No te quites el crédito cariño.-Interrumpió Satoe Tachikawa.-Keisuke es un gran padre, es el mejor amigo de Mimi.

-¡Hipócritas!-Gritó Mimi-¡Son los peores padres del mundo!

Se dio cuenta que no la escuchaban y seguían riendo muy cómodamente. No pudo soportar más y siguió. Buscaba a sus amigos, aquellos que siempre eran su consuelo. Más, cuando los encontró cada quien parecía tan preocupado por sus propios problemas.

Miyako con su beca, Takeru y Hikari, sin saberlo preocupados el uno por el otro. No podía molestarlos, demonios, ni siquiera podía decirles su problema si ellos no sabían de su relación con el joven maestro.

Finalmente, a lo lejos divisó un cuerpo masculino con un rubio cabello. Corrió más rápido y se aferró a él con fuerzas. Olvidándose de la escena que había vivido minutos antes buscó refugio y protección en su cuerpo. Oh sí, en ese momento sentía tanta seguridad. Quería que Yamato se volviera y la mirase, que la llamara Mimi. Y por un instante creyó que ocurriría.

Hasta que el rubio se volteó.

-¡Mimi!

-Michael…

Su ex novio la sonreía como acostumbraba hacerlo.

-¿Qué te pasa, princesa?

-Tú…-Iba a decir algo, que murió en sus labios cuando vio a lo lejos a Yamato, sonriente, nuevamente.

-¡Yamato!

Quiso correr hacia él, le extendía los brazos, tenía que llegar. Pero, Michael la asió de sus brazos.

-¡Suéltame, tengo que ir con él!

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó el otro rubio intrigado.-Él está con ella.-Añadió señalando al profesor.

Cuando Mimi se giró para ver de quien se trataba, se encontró con Yamato acompañado de una mujer, quien de lejos podría haber sido ella misma. Pero, no. Era otra, era ella…

Era Kasumi y Yamato se veía tan feliz con ella entre sus brazos. Besándola en los labios.

No podía dejarlo así. Tenía que separarlos. Ella estaba muerta y él era suyo.

Michael afianzó su agarre.

-¡Suéltame!-Le exigió.-Tengo que separarlos.

-¿Por qué?-Inquirió el rubio de ojos verdes.-Míralos, se aman.

-¡No! ¡Él es mi novio!

-No digas tonterías.-Se burló Michael.-Yo soy tu novio, él es tu profesor. Un profesor nunca saldría con una de sus alumnas.

-¡Él sí!

-Ya Mimi.-Su voz sonaba autoritaria.-Deja de comportarte como una niña mimada.-Después de todo, para eso tonteaste con él, para molestarme y volverme a tener en tus manos. Felicidades, ya lo tienes.

-¡NO! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡YAMATO!

Entonces despertó.

* * *

Ahora se sentía mejor. Y no solo porque ya no tenía las vías respiratorias constipadas. El sentimiento de tranquilidad y ligereza venía desde el fondo de su corazón.

Se sentía libre.

-¡Kari!

Hikari saludó a Wallace con la mano. El joven americano había empezado a llamarla por ese diminutivo desde la mañana. Vio como el profesor Kiryuu lo interceptó a medio camino y decidió amarrarse las agujetas que se habían desanudado.

-¿Kari?

Su cuerpo dio un respingo al reconocer la ronca voz de Takeru a sus espaldas. Tuvo que inhalar un par de veces y prolongar el proceso de anudada para recuperar la compostura y volverse hacia él. El rubio se miraba un poco tenso e inseguro, seguramente por la plática del día anterior.

Muy bien, ella fue la que dijo que debían de seguir adelante y eso es lo que iba a hacer.

-Sí.-Contestó con sorprendente desenvoltura.-Al parecer "Kari" es un diminutivo comúnmente usado en occidente. A Wallace se le hace más fácil llamarme así.

Genial, aparentemente podían volver a hablar con naturalidad. Su corazón aún palpitaba con fuerza pero. Ahora sentía que podía soportarlo.

Ahora que había sido formalmente rechazada.

-Qué tontería, tu nombre significa Luz, es muy bonito.

Lamentablemente Hikari no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor cuando lo escuchó halagarla. Pero Takeru siempre era así de lindo con ella. Aparentemente, nada había cambiado en él. Al contrario, debió ser un alivio por fin quitarse la carga de su confesión a cuestas.

Juntó un poco de nieve en sus manos y desprevenidamente se la arrojó a la cara.

-¡Eres tan tierno, Takeru!

Vio la sorpresa en el rostro de su mejor amigo y también como la sonrisa vengativa se formaba en sus labios antes de agacharse para coger nieve y tirársela a ella.

-¡Tramposa!

Empezaron a aventarse bolas de nieve sin discriminación. Ignorando como los miraban sus curiosos compañeros. Parecían dos niños chiquitos, muy felices.

Takeru formó en sus manos una gran bola de nieve y se la aventó a la castaña. Quizá estaba demasiado cerca o él no supo medir su fuerza, pero, Hikari cayó al piso con pesadez.

-¡Hikari!-Gritó aterrado acercándose al lugar donde yacía su amiga inmóvil.-Hikari.-Volvió a llamarla, más ella no respondía. Apresuró su paso.-Hikari…

La encontró agazapada, con su cabeza contra el suelo. Su corazón latió con más fuerza, estaba asustado. ¿Y si le dio un mal golpe a su amiga?

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando Hikari lo interceptó con una bola de nieve en el rostro. Seguido de sus cantarinas risas.

Takeru se limpió la cara con una mano y la miró sonreír. Se veía tan linda. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Hikari reír así. Exactamente desde aquella noche en el departamento de Taichi.

Algo dentro de él se sentía pleno al verla tan feliz, pero, por otro lado, también empezaba a sentir un vacío que jamás había experimentado.

-¡Takaishi! ¡Yagami! ¡Dejen de jugar y vengan inmediatamente!

-Viajo amargado.-Masculló Takeru antes de estirar su mano para ayudar a su amiga a levantarse.

Más fue su sorpresa cuando alguien se agachaba y tomaba a Hikari de los hombros para incorporarla.

Wallace.

-Gracias, Wallace.-Hikari le regaló una sonrisa a su amigo, el cual correspondió.

Tomó la mano de la castaña con la suya y se la llevo donde estaba el maestro.

-No pierdas el tiempo, Takaishi.

Takeru los vio alejarse con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados en su interior.

En el cual primaba las repentinas ganas de cortarle el brazo al americanillo ese.

* * *

El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza e hiperventilaba una vez que se incorporó de la cama. Los ojos le escocían y sentía un nudo en su garganta que en cualquier momento la estrangularía. Había tenido una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla.

Había gritado: "No" con todas sus fuerzas en sus sueños y se despertó agitada por esa razón. Pero, fue solo un sueño, nada más, un muy mal sueño. No tenía por qué hacerse realidad.

Volvió a tumbarse en la cama. ¿Qué rayos hacía Michael en sus sueños? Y diciéndole esas cosas. Su subconsciente le jugó una muy mala pasada. Ni siquiera recordaba que su plan inicial al conquistar al remilgado profesor era desquitarse de Michael. Nunca lo quiso de vuelta. ¿O sí?, quizá de manera inconsciente. Sin embargo, no contaba con que terminaría enamorada como lo estaba de Yamato.

Empezó a reír como una niña. Sí, estaba enamorada hasta el tope por el rubio. Lo amaba. A pesar de saberse expuesta a ser lastimada, especialmente al ser el propio Yamato una persona tan herida en temas del amor.

Por extraño que fuese, era precisamente eso lo que le hacía sentirse segura respecto a que el rubio no le hará daño, nunca. Él no y ella tenía que demostrarle que él tampoco sufriría si le abría su corazón a ella.

Que ella era sincera con sus sentimientos.

Una pequeña pizca de remordimiento cruzó sus pensamientos cuando pensó en la sinceridad. No tenía por qué decirle a Yamato lo de Michael, es decir, lo que ella hizo. Pero, no quería que chismes mal intencionados llegaran a poner en dudas sus sentimientos por él.

Llevó una de sus manos a su rostro. No sería tan fácil. Había logrado un gran avance con el rubio. No quería perderlo y sentía que tanto si se lo decía como si no lo hacía corría ese riesgo.

Si se lo decía, probablemente el rubio se enfadaría. Sin embargo, podría convencerlo que todo fue al principio y que cuando menos se lo esperaba tenía sentimientos muy profundos por él, que lo amaba. Por otro lado, si no se lo decía, Yamato, volvería a encerrarse en si mismo y peor, ya no confiaría en ella

Y sin confianza ninguna relación funcionaba.

Su relación, esa era otra cuestión. Tenían planeado volver a Odaiba al día siguiente y después de eso. ¿Qué pasará con ellos?, ¿seguirían como antes del viaje o ahora tendrían una relación un poco más suelta?

Se llevó las manos al rostro con frustración y refregó sus ojos con las palmas como siempre que empezaba a estresarse. Y sintió algo inusual en su mano derecha. Se incorporó para verlo y notar la pieza de joyería que yacía en el dedo anular de su mano derecha. El anillo con aquella leyenda tan bonita y Yamato se lo había regalado.

Mimi estaba segura que tenía una sonrisa boba en la cara. Yamato no solo le había comprado un anillo y se lo había puesto, no. No era cualquier anillo. Sino el anillo que del que la señora esa había hablado. Aquel que solo calzaría si la pareja estaba destinada a estar junta.

¿Yamato habría escuchado la peculiar leyenda que guardaba esa minúscula pieza de joyería?

Desechó la idea casi tan rápido como la concibió. De haberla escuchado se la habría puesto en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, no en la derecha.

¿Sería una señal positiva para el futuro de su relación?, ¿con ese anillo, el rubio le quería decir algo?

La sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro. Ella sabía que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Ahora solo quedaba demostrárselo al rubio necio ese.

-¿Te gustó?-Yamato frunció el ceño al ver el rostro de Mimi-¿Por qué estás tan pálida?

La voz ronca del dueño de sus pensamientos llamó su atención, fijando su vista en el umbral de la puerta del cuarto de baño, donde yacía Yamato arrimado al marco de la puerta. Llevaba únicamente una toalla amarrada a la cintura y las gotas de agua aún caían de su cabello.

-Nada.-Afirmó.-Me gusta más lo que ven mis ojos en este momento.-Le contestó con improvisada picardía.

Yamato rodó los ojos en un gesto de rendición y se sentó en el borde de la cama para vestirse con lo que había dejado previamente preparado.

Mimi se acercó a él como un felino acechando a su presa y lo abrazó por la espalda depositando suaves besos a lo largo de la misma, avanzando por el cuello y terminando en sus labios, rozándolos tentadoramente.

-Me encanta el anillo.-Y no mentía. Pero, al verlo, el miedo de ser abandonada tal y como había soñado volvió a invadirla. Necesitaba sentirlo cerca.

-¿Qué ocurre, Mimi?-Preguntó el profesor viendo a través de ella como siempre lo hacía.

-Nada.-Mintió ella, nuevamente.

Yamato tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la miró fijamente.

-No me mientas, Mimi.-Le dijo con el semblante más serio que había visto en el rubio jamás.

-Bésame.-Le susurró antes de unir sus labios en un profundo beso.

Esa fue su única respuesta. La decisión parecía más que clara. Tenía que decírselo, ser sincera.

La joven sintió como las frías manos de su novio se colocaban en sus caderas. Su cuerpo estaba caliente del resguardo de las sábanas mientras él estaba frío al haber salido apenas de la ducha.

Solo su sinceridad lo convencería de la pureza de sus sentimientos.

* * *

La ansiedad recorría sus venas. No podía dejar las manos quietas ni sus pies.

Miyako veía la expresión en el rostro de Koushiro y se sentía peor. El ceño fruncido y en absoluta concentración.

-Si sigues moviéndote así, juro que encontraré la forma de atarte a esa silla, Inoue.

Tampoco quería girarse a ver a Ichijouji. Últimamente cada vez que lo hacía lo recordaba sonriendo y los colores se le subían y se ponía de ser posible más torpe de lo que ya era. Había sobrellevado la situación evadiendo su mirada y tratando de contactar lo menos posible. Se sentía completamente perdedora por eso. Giró a su derecha para ver al impasible azabache sentado en la silla contigua a la suya. Estaba impasible, los ojos cerrados, sus piernas cruzadas masculinamente, lo único que delataba perturbación era el ceño fruncido en su rostro.

En ese rostro que de la nada le empezó a parecer perfecto.

-¿Cómo rayos me ves si tienes los ojos cerrados?-Fue su única respuesta. Quizá no fue la mejor. Pero, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para desviar la atención de sus pensamientos.

-Te mueves tanto que hasta mi asiento llega esa ansiedad.-Fue la única respuesta del joven Ichijouji.-Ni siquiera es el concurso.

-Perdimos demasiado tiempo.-Explicó la joven.-Si el programa que inventamos está mal, dudo que logremos terminarlo a tiempo.

Su temor era genuino. Lo único que de verdad desviaba sus pensamientos del rostro sonriente y perfecto de Ichijouji. Conforme trabajaba en el proyecto se dio cuenta de lo ambicioso que era. Especialmente si lo trabajabas con alguien con quien no eras del todo compatible. Esa podría ser la diferencia entre ingresar o no a la Universidad de sus sueños, entre tener su propia empresa independiente o hacerse cargo del negocio familiar.

De funcionar, el proyecto podría abrirle muchas más puertas que la de la Toudai.

-Entiendo que dudes de tus habilidades…

Ok. Esa arrogante actitud del muchacho mandaba al carajo sus pensamientos al respecto de su atractivo.

-Pero no dudes de las mías.-Le dijo mirando a la joven con semblante serio.-No dudes de mi, Inoue.

¡Tenía que ser una broma! La aludida sintió como los colores se le subían a la cabeza y de repente veía a Ken rodeado por flores en un molesto marco rosa pastel y un aura brillante delineando su silueta. ¿Qué rayos iba mal con ella?, ¿Por qué ahora veía así a su antipático rival? Le hacía revolver el estómago.

-¡Yo no dudo de mí misma!-Chilló molesta.

Porque esas no eran las famosas mariposas, no, jamás.

* * *

-Insisto en que lo que hacemos no puede ser sano.

Mimi rió contra su pecho luego de terminar en la cama nuevamente tras una larga ducha.

-No he escuchado quejas.-Contestó la joven con picardía mientras con sus dedos hacía un camino del pecho al cuello del rubio.

-No era una.-Aseguró Yamato abrazándola más contra su cuerpo.

La castaña lo sintió relajado contra su cuerpo y ella también lo estaría de no tener en sus pensamientos el constante recordatorio de que debe decirle a Yamato lo de Michael.

Ni siquiera sabe por qué se siente tan nerviosa si no es algo malo lo que le va a decir. No es que le haya mentido sobre sus sentimientos o que guarde algo en su corazón por Michael. Sin embargo, aún así le asustaba no poder predecir cómo reaccionaría Yamato a sus palabras.

-Muy bien, ¿qué va mal?

El profesor se giró para quedar frente a Mimi. Así, con el hombro sobre la almohada y la mano sobre sus húmedos cabellos se veía lo joven que era y no aparentaba normalmente. Parecía que la diferencia de edad entre ellos fuese a lo mucho tres o cuatro años, no los nueve que eran en realidad.

-Sabes que te vez muy sexy así.-Lo pilló Mimi y Yamato se sonrojó. Le encantaba cogerlo con la guardia baja. Se sentía bien cuando provocaba en el rubio al menos una décima parte de lo que él provoca en ella.

-No te salgas por la tangente.-Le advirtió.-Estabas muy pálida cuando despertaste.

-Creí que no te habrías dado cuenta.

-Tonta.-La riñó con cariño.-Eres como un libro abierto para mí. No te dije nada porque parecía que necesitabas que te abrazara antes que nada. Claro que luego me seduces y te aprovechas de mis buenas intenciones. Auch.-Se quejó luego de notar como Mimi le había piñizcado.-Bueno, dime qué te pasaba.

Ahí está, se dijo la joven Tachikawa. Su momento para decirle a Yamato lo que la estaba molestando.

-Tuve una pesadilla.-Contestó con voz quedita.

-¿Y qué soñaste?-Acomodó uno de sus bucles tras su oreja.-Puedes contarme lo que sea.

-Primero que todo, sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?-Se apresuró a aclarar.-Te amo con mi vida.-Enfatizó.-Lo que te voy a decir es porque no quiero que haya malentendidos entre nosotros en un futuro.

-Venga, Mimi, dime qué te ocurre.

-Soñé que te perdía por no haberte dicho algo.-Era una verdad a medias. No podía decirle que había empezado soñando que él le decía que la amaba porque la creía Kasumi.-Por eso te lo voy a decir.

-Espero.

-¿Recuerdas que te hable de Michael, mi ex novio?-Lo vio fruncir el ceño ante la mención del otro rubio.-Cuando empecé a tontear contigo lo hice, en principio, para vengarme de él por la forma en la que me botó.-Vio que Yamato no decía nada y decidió seguir.-No contaba con que me iba a enamorar de ti de la forma en la que lo estoy. Te amo y no quiero… ¿Dónde vas?

-Vístete.-Fue lo único que le dijo.-Tenemos que salir.

-Pero…

-¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?-Preguntó con un tono de voz tan monótono que Mimi se estremeció de pies a cabeza y apenas negó con lentitud.-Entonces vamos.

-Creo que…

-Mimi.-Se giro a verla con el ceño fruncido.-Vámonos, ¿sí?

La joven tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar. Solo lo hizo cuando escuchó el portazo de Yamato al salir del lugar.

Y se encontró tan sola como en su pesadilla.

* * *

La velocidad a la que iban ni siquiera se sentía dentro del tren bala en el que viajaban.

Sora llevaba mirando a la ventana desde que el vehículo había empezado a andar en la madrugada. Cuando recibió la noticia que la estaba haciendo volver a Odaiba de emergencia.

_FlashBack:_

_Los labios de Taichi se movían con pericia sobre los suyos. Con una maestría con la que jamás la habían besado y bueno, no es que ha besado mucho, pero, ese beso era diferente y no precisamente por su fuerte sabor a alcohol._

_Se separaron, se miraron mutuamente sin saber cómo reaccionar o qué decir._

_-Yo…-Empezó Sora segura de que su rostro estaría del mismo color que su cabello._

_-Sh.-La atajó el castaño y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.-Quiero más._

_La joven sabía que eran los tragos los únicos que hablaban por su colega y a pesar de saber que lo natural sería alejarlo, no podía._

_O mejor dicho, no quería hacerlo._

_-¡Sora!_

_No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban en eso hasta que escucharon la voz masculina que los hizo separarse._

_-¿Jyou?_

_La visión de un hombre alto y delgado, con bata blanca y lentes de marco fino la volvió a la realidad. Era Jyou Kido, su profesor, su primera ilusión, el esposo de su hermana._

_-Por fin te encuentro.-Habló apresuradamente tras dedicarle una rápida mirada a Taichi que parecía tan desconcertado como ella aún-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu celular?_

_-Se ha quedado sin batería.-Musitó procurando ignorar la situación en la que su cuñado la encontró-¿Por qué me estabas buscando?, ¿qué haces tú aquí?_

_-He venido a un congreso y las enfermeras me han dicho que te encontrabas aquí y que no podían dar contigo._

_-¿Enfermeras?-Tardó un par de segundos en realizarlo.-Mi madre… ¡Jyou qué le ha pasado a mi madre!_

_El doctor tomó las manos de Sora cerradas fuertemente en la pechera de su abrigo y ejerció más presión de la requerida._

_-Sora, tu madre ha tenido una crisis y está muy mal._

_Fin del FlashBack._

-Ten, es café.

Sus ojos chocolates se fijaron en el contenedor del líquido oscuro que su cuñado le extendía y lo aceptó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Ingirió un poco del líquido caliente e hizo una mueca de desagrado al notar su amargura.

-No deberías tomar café.-Indicó el galeno.-Deberías tratar de dormir pero sé que eso es mucho pedir ya que eres testaruda.

Fue un pobre intento de levantarle el ánimo y Sora se lo agradecía a pesar de no poder corresponderlo. Estaba demasiado preocupada por la salud de su madre.

-Así es, no debería aprovecharse del café de quienes si lo necesitan.

La pelirroja alzó la mirada al castaño que aparecía frente a ella con el rostro húmedo tras habérselo mojado luego de despertarse de la larga siesta que tomó y le ayudó a reponerse de los estragos del alcohol. Taichi y reemplazaba su vaso con café por un cartoncito de leche con el dibujo de una vaca en él.

-Hasta tiene popote, Sorita.-La molestó mientras se mandaba de un solo trago el café amargo y caliente.

-Ojalá la cabeza te estalle.

-Como siempre tan linda.-Contestó con sarcasmo, más despejado gracias a la cafeína.-Ahora, bébete tu leche.

-Muérete, Yagami.-Farfulló.

Jyou observaba asombrado como Sora rodaba los ojos molesta pero al final cedía y se encontraba tomando la leche tal y como lo había ordenado, prácticamente el castaño. Esa no era la Sora que él recordaba. La Sora de sus recuerdos era todo espinas y pinchos, siempre a la defensiva y siendo subyugada únicamente por su déspota madre. La misma que destrozaba su autoestima con cada palabra que soltaba y hacía de Sora una persona introvertida y amargada.

De la Sora por la que tanta lástima sintió y que lo orilló a conocer a la deslumbrante Kanade ya no quedaba mucho.

-Él es…

-Taichi Yagami.-Se presentó él mismo.-Soy el…

-Compañero de trabajo.-Interrumpió Sora.-Trabajamos en el mismo instituto.

-Eso de día y su gigoló personal por las noches.-Agregó guiñándole un ojo al de cabello azul cuyo calor corporal empañó sus gafas.

-¡Yagami!-Exclamó azorada.-No lo escuches Jyou, solo dice tonterías.

-Si son tonterías por qué te has ruborizado.

La inspectora se levantó soltando un bufido con dirección al tocador. Ante las risas del maestro de gimnasia.

-¿Qué tan mal está su madre?-Preguntó al otro hombre con semblante serio.

-Muy mal.-Respondió el médico.-No creen que le quede mucho tiempo.

-Aún no se lo digas.-Pidió el castaño.-De nada le servirá preocuparse ahora que no puede hacer nada. Así que cambia esa cara.

-Ella la quiere mucho.-Suspiró Jyou.-Le dolerá mucho perderla.

-Me gustaría poder decir que su madre la estima igual.-Farfulló Taichi.

-Está muy sola en estos momentos, la enfermera que me habló me dijo que reclama por sus hijas, por las dos.-Se escuchó como anunciaban el arribo a la estación de Odaiba.-Supongo que fue un placer, señor Yagami.-Completó extendiendo su mano.

Taichi prefirió morderse la lengua. Seguramente la señora estará pidiendo a su otra hija pero se consolará con Sora. Por su cabeza no había pasado la posibilidad de dejarla sola cuando escuchó que la madre de la pelirroja estaba mal y mucho menos ahora que sabía que estaba peor de lo que pensaba. Sora estaba sola, no contaba con más familia que su hermana. No podía dejarla así.

-Me quedo.-Dijo con firmeza.-Por si se ofrece algo.

Aquello tomó desprevenido al médico que no se molestó en ocultarlo.

-Te preocupas mucho por Sora.

¿Se preocupaba mucho por ella? No, era la preocupación que mostraría por cualquier otro mortal.

¿Cierto?

* * *

-Hace un bonito día, ¿no crees?

Yamato escuchó a Mimi tratar por décimo cuarta vez de entablar conversación.

-Aja…

Y él llevaba contestándole escuetamente la misma cantidad de veces.

Estaba enojado. Sí que lo estaba. La confesión de Mimi le molestó mucho más de lo que debería.

No, le molestó exactamente lo que debería. ¿Venganza?, ¿lo utilizó?, ¿al principio? ¿Cuándo él se acercaba a ella de buena fe?

Un ápice de culpa le recorrió el cuerpo. Ya que en el fondo sabe que si se acercó a la muchacha fue por el parecido que tenía con su difunta esposa.

Pero igual, lo que ella hizo era una chiquillada. Tontear con el profesor para desquitarse del ex novio.

"Te amo."

Cómo puede esperar que crea en sus palabras tras tremenda confesión. ¿Cómo puede confiar que no miente? Quizá también decírselo forme parte de su plan.

Quizá busca una excusa para sacarlo de su vida.

Se detuvo en seco por la opresión en el pecho que le causó tal perspectiva. Será que Mimi ya cumplió con su objetivo y ahora sí se deshará de él para volver a los brazos de su ex.

Escuchó un crujido de las hojas tras de si y se giró para encontrar a la castaña sentada de bruces sobre el suelo, acariciándole su tobillo.

La ayudó a ponerse de pie y la sentó en una roca.

-Anda, vete, ya te alcanzaré.-Bufó molesta la joven ondeando su sombrero de vaquera color rosa para darse un poco de aire.-Total, solo debo seguir tus huellas. Da lo mismo ir sola o no.

Con que ella era la ofendida. ¿Qué rayos?

-Las princesas no saben seguir huellas.-Fue lo único que le contestó más con sarcasmo que con humor.

-Eso es mentira, la princesa de la película Valiente era toda una guerrera.-Se defendió.-Rapunzel salió de su torre y Mulan, bueno, aunque Mulan no es princesa, salvó China.

-Digamos que tú no encajas en ese grupo de princesas.-Corrigió.-Vas, más bien en el grupo de la Sirenita, Blancanieves y la Bella Durmiente, siempre esperan que el príncipe las rescate.

-Qué estás insi… ¡auch!

-No está roto, pero te dolerá un rato.-Concluyó tras examinar la herida.-Es una torcedura.

El rubio giró a ver a su alrededor. Calculando la distancia para llegar a dónde iban. Estaban cerca, lo suficiente para llevar a la chica sobre su espalda.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Mimi al ver la posición del rubio.

-Te llevaré.-Dijo sin más.

-Ni hablar.-Berreó con orgullo.

-Mimi.-Utilizó un tono de advertencia.-No seas infantil.

La castaña pareció darse cuenta que con su actitud sólo empeoraría las cosas y no quiere hacerlo.

Yamato sintió su ligero peso acompañado de su aroma cuando se recostó contra su espalda. Le resulta muy difícil estar enfadado con ella. El asunto que involucra al tal Michael le molestaba mucho. No podría decir si era por la inmadurez demostrada por la castaña o por la mención de otro hombre en la vida de aquella mujercita.

Sí, Mimi aún era muy infantil. Es dulce, tierna, sensual, pero, a fin de cuentas, infantil.

Sin embargo, quien lo mandó a él a dormir con una niña.

* * *

Tras largas horas de revisiones y pruebas, Koushiro, por fin pudo despegar sus ojos del ordenador y dirigirse a los jóvenes.

-Felicitaciones. Es funcional.

Miyako no pudo contenerse se levantó gritando de la emoción. No le importó la cara de susto de su compañero al ver a la silla caer de espaldas.

-¡Lo hicimos!-Chilló contentísima y se giró a su compañero-¡Es funcional! ¡Sirve!-Mandó todo al demonio. Extendió las manos al joven jalándolo de la comodidad y el confort de su silla y empezó a hacerlo girar por el lugar con ella mientras reía. Como un par de niños. Sin darse cuenta que poco a poco el joven empezaba a perder el color de su rostro.

Fueron las risas de Koushiro las que hicieron que Miyako cesara de girar muy avergonzada y se dirigiera a su superior.

-Disculpa Koushiro.-Dijo roja de la vergüenza, más por el atrevimiento para con el azabache que por la vergüenza con el pelirrojo.-Pero es que me puse muy feliz de saber que el prototipo es funcional.

-No creo que sea a mí a quien debas de pedir disculpas, Miyako.-Añadió señalando al muchacho con las manos sobre sus rodillas e inspirando profundamente.

-¡Ichijouji!-Exclamó alarmada-¡Lo siento!-Se acercó y tocó su hombro con recelo. Procuró ignorar el cosquilleo que sintió al hacerlo-¿Estás bien?

-De maravilla.-Espetó con sarcasmo, alzando el rostro para que la muchacha note su palidez.-Cuando ganemos este concurso, no esperes que sea el primero en acercarme a ti.

La joven de lentes rió muy a su pesar.

-Debes entender que si esto no funcionaba volvíamos al principio y ya no tenemos tiempo para empezar desde cero.

-Exacto.-Interrumpió el pelirrojo.-Esto es solo el principio. Un buen principio, pero tienen que aplicarse si quieren terminarlo a tiempo.

-¡Claro!-Exclamó la muchacha de cabellos morados con entusiasmo.-Venga, sigamos trabajando.

-Creo que pueden hacer una pequeña pausa para almorzar.

Una voz femenina llamó la atención de los jóvenes.

-¡Mamá!

La señora Inoue saludó a los presentes con una sonrisa y se adentró a la sala que ocupaban para trabajar.

-Os he traído el almuerzo.-Canturreó la madre de familia mostrando la cesta.

-Gracias Mama-Dijo la hija.-Lo comeremos luego, estamos trabajando.

-Ni hablar señorita.-Reprendió la mujer mayor con lentes.-Te conozco muy bien y solo con verlos puedo asegurar que si se enfrascan en trabajar el almuerzo se convertirá en cena.

-Pero…

-Ni un pero, Miyako.-La atajó.-Es hora de almorzar.-Decretó mientras empezaba a servir usando un escritorio vacío. Se giró al pelirrojo.-Tú debes ser Koushiro, es un placer conocerte.-Ni siquiera dejó que el pelirrojo le contestara porque se dirigió al azabache-¡Ken!, que gusto verte, cielo.-Volteó a ver a Miyako.-Sírvele a Ken.-Indicó a su hija.

-Voy.-Contestó enfurruñada la joven.-Lo siento.-Dijo al joven mientras le armaba un bento con lo que su madre había preparado.-Parece que mi madre te ama. ¿Hay algo de aquí que no quieras?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-No sé, quizá seas de esos tíos raros que son intolerantes a la lactosa o alérgicos al arroz.

-¿Hay tíos alérgicos al arroz?

-Hay alergias para todo, supongo que el arroz no es una excepción. O quizá si comes algún alimento te conviertes en monstruo.

-No soy un Gremlin.

Inoue tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse ante la imagen mental de Ichijouji mutando tras ser mojado.

-Bueno, yo no apostaría por eso.

Ken analizó la comida y no demoró mucho en contestar y devolverla a la realidad:

-No. Todo se ve delicioso.

Volvió a quedarse en silencio. No debería ser así. ¡Ella no era así!, siempre estaba hablando de algo. Piensa Miyako, piensa.

-Siempre pensé que serías de esos niños remilgados que solo comen queso amarillo y agua en botella.-Soltó mientras servía y su madre seguía charlando con Koushiro.-Pero no lo eres. Al menos no en ese aspecto.-Agregó tras recordar la superioridad con la que se siente respecto a los demás.

Aquello molestó un poco a Ichijouji. Es decir, primero las alergias, luego los Gremlins y para terminar le acusa de remilgado.

-Yo pensé que tu familia estaría tan loca como tú.

Aquello fue como presionar un botón en la tolerancia de la muchacha. ¿Qué se creía el niño ese?, que ya porque sus sonrisas la desubican, porque sentía cosquillas en las palmas al tocarlo o porque últimamente pensaba mucho en él, podría venir y decirle lo que quisiera. No señor.

-¡Eres un malagradecido! Mi madre nos ha preparado el almuerzo.-Bufó molesta.-Seguramente la tuya no sabe dónde estás y poco le importa.

-Tienes razón.-Contestó el muchacho.-Pero no me dejaste terminar. Tu familia es muy agradable, especialmente tu mamá.

Dicho lo cual, tomó el plato de las manos de la muchacha sin importarle si estaba listo o no y fue a sentarse junto a Koushiro y a la mamá de la muchacha.

Solo en ese momento Miyako se dio cuenta de la calamidad que había dicho. No lo sintió por lo mucho que aquello podría repercutir en su relación laboral. Lo sintió por la expresión en el rostro de Ichijouji cuando lo dijo. Pero era él y su exasperante manera de contestar. Se dijo que él siempre había sido así.

Era ella la que lo tomó a mal, sin motivo aparente. No debió meterse con la disfuncional familia del muchacho. No cuando ella sabe el desinterés de su familia para con él.

Cuando sabe lo solo que está Ken Ichijouji.

* * *

No tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar que él quería llevarla. Ahora el problema radicaba en que era demasiado pronto. Tendrían que ver cómo aprovechan el tiempo hasta entonces.

Ahí, solos, en medio de la nada.

Muchas ideas no tan decentes se colaron por su mente en cuestión de segundos.

Pero, él seguía molesto con ella y para terminarla de rematar, la princesa también se había enojado con él.

-Haber, muéstrame ese tobillo.

La joven se mantuvo callada y extendió su pie para que él retirase la bota. Tan señorita como siempre.

Yamato examinó el área herida. Se estaba inflamando un poco. Revisó nuevamente, por si acaso se tratase de una fractura. Pero nuevamente concluyó que era sólo una torcedura.

Con sorpresa vio unas lágrimas mojar el dorso de su mano y cuando alzó la vista se encontró con Mimi a punto de desencadenar llanto.

-Siento si te apreté muy fuerte.-Se disculpó relacionando sus lágrimas con el dolor físico de la herida.-Puede que lo mejor sea marcharnos.

-¡No!-Se apresuró a contestar la castaña.-Quiero ver lo que quieres mostrarme.

-¿No te duele mucho el pie?

-No, puedo aguantar.-Aseguró con una sonrisa mal disimulada.

El semblante de Mimi estuvo a punto de hacer flaquear a Yamato en su pose de ofendido. Requirió de mucho autocontrol para levantarse y darle la espalda a la muchacha. Sintiendo como el viento fresco de la tarde golpeaba en su rostro.

Poco tardó en sentir como lo abrazaban por la espalda y sentía a Mimi pegada a la misma.

-Sabes que no lloro por el dolor del pie.-Susurró contra su camisa-¿Recuerdas mi pesadilla?

Se limitó a asentir.

-Bien, pues en esa pesadilla te ibas con Kasumi. Estabas tan feliz con ella.

-Eso es una tontería, Kasumi está muerta.

-Michael aparecía.-Ignoró lo que Yamato le había dicho y siguió con su relato.-Y me acusaba de haberlo tramado todo para recuperarlo y recordé que al principio era así. Tú te alejabas vez más, estabas tan feliz con ella y Michael no me dejaba seguirte. Te lo dije porque no quería que llegases a escuchar algo y a malinterpretarlo. No quiero a Michael ni envuelto en papel de regalo. Te quiero a ti, sólo a ti y te lo he demostrado más de una vez.

Con que esa era la historia completa. Seguía molesto, pero ya no tanto con ella. Sino con el mequetrefe que la había hecho sufrir.

-Tanto te importó ese tipo como para hacer esa niñería.

Su voz salió cargada con el coraje que sentía. Al final, de eso se trataba todo. La molestia de saber que el ex novio de Mimi había sido alguien importante.

-En su momento sí.-Le contestó seria.-Y su traición golpeó directamente mi ego. Entiéndeme, nunca nadie había rechazado a Mimi Tachikawa.

-¿Eso me incluye?

-No.-Contestó con vehemencia.-Además, tú me rechazaste más de una vez.-Le recordó.-Si no me importara lo que hay entre nosotros no te habría dicho nada, me hubiese dado igual si te enterabas o no.

En eso tendría que darle la razón.

-¿No vas a decirme nada?-Se notaba que Mimi empezaba a impacientarse.-Te he dicho lo que pasó, te he explicado y repetido que te quiero. Que es mucho más de lo que tú me has dicho.

-¿A qué te refieres?-¿Estaba tratando de convertirlo a él en el malo de la película?

-A que nunca me has dicho que me quieres.-Reprochó.-Yo te he hablado de Michael, demostrándote lo indiferente que es para mí, ¿y tú? Tú nunca me dices nada.

Yamato podía ver a dónde se dirigía la conversación.

-Háblame de Kasumi.

* * *

El olor de hospital siempre le molestó. Desde aquella vez, que de adolescente casi mata a Hikari por sacarla con un refrío los hospitales se convirtieron en el peor lugar para él.

Y viendo a Sora, temblorosa y reclinada contra el cuerpo inmóvil de su madre solo hace que aquella aversión al lugar se reafirme.

Se quedó atrás, respetando el espacio y junto al concuñado de la pelirroja. Lo había escuchado hablar con el doctor encargado y como tras hablar en términos médicos que no entendía, el encargado de la señora Takenouchi le dijo al de cabello azul que a lo mucho le quedaban un par de horas.

-Ka…

Un sonido ronco, de lo que antes era la voz de una mujer salió de los labios de la mujer postrada en la cama.

-Mamá, tranquila.

Taichi escuchó a Sora hablarle con la misma ternura que siempre, acariciaba sus cabellos y la miraba con amor.

-Sora.-Alcanzó a decir-¿Dónde está tu hermana? Quiero ver a Kanade.

La pelirroja sintió como una daga atravesaba su corazón ante la poca importancia que le daba su progenitora a su presencia.

Taichi sintió rabia por un momento y luego lástima por la situación de la señora.

-Su vuelo se atrasó.-Mintió. Puesto que Jyou la había excusado de esa manera. Cuando sabía perfectamente que poco le importaba a su hermana que su madre estuviera así.

-Mi preciosa niña.-Un atisbo de sonrisa se coló en el demacrado rostro.-Tienen que cuidarla, ella es como una delicada flor.

Sachiko Takenouchi siguió diciendo un par de cosas sobre su hermosa hija sin tomar en cuenta a los sentimientos de su hija menor. El profesor Yagami ya estaba al borde de su paciencia. Odiaba ver el abuso contra los más débiles y detestaba ver como una mujer con el carácter de Sora era subyugada por su madre de esa manera.

-Mire señora-

-Está bien, Yagami.-Lo interrumpió Sora.

-No, no está bien.-Contrapuso.-Debería darse cuenta de que eres tu quien está a su lado en estos momentos y no la bruja de tu hermana.

-¡Yagami!

Con la poca consciencia que tenía, la mujer apreció el cuadro delante de ella y sonrió. Fue una fracción de segundos y sólo Jyou pudo verla, pero lo hizo. Antes de dar un profundo suspiro.

-Sora es fuerte.-Dijo con un hilo de voz.-Mucho más fuerte que su hermana y yo juntas. Como mujer, siempre he envidiado eso.-Se detuvo un momento antes de decir con lágrimas en sus ojos.-Y es ese orgullo de mujer el que me impidió decirle, como madre, lo orgullosa que estaba de ella.

-Mamá…

Y tras regalarle una genuina mirada de cariño. La señora Takenouchi cerró sus ojos y dejó de respirar.

* * *

Lo que se suponía debía ser un bonito día, el último día que pasarían así, juntos sin el temor al qué dirán.

Pero no. Estaban en una colina en el medio de la nada y discutiendo.

Algo de bueno tenía el asunto. Al estar donde estaban tenía todo el derecho de alzar la voz.

-¿Y bien?-Exigió saber Mimi, manteniéndose firme.

-Ya sabes de Kasumi.-Fue la única respuesta del rubio.

-Sé que fue tu esposa, que la amaste mucho, que murió y que aún te duele.-Expuso.-Pero quisiera saber cómo te sientes ahora respecto a ella. Quiero saber tus sentimientos al respecto. Yamato, solo cuando te deshagas de eso podrás ser libre.

-No quiero deshacerme de eso.-El semblante del rubio se puso a la defensiva.

-No, no soy tu enemiga Yamato. No te estoy pidiendo que la olvides.-Aún se veía crispado-¡Te amo, maldita sea! Si no fuera así, ¿Por qué seguiría con un hombre que aún está casado con su difunta esposa?

El tobillo lastimado la obligó a sentarse bruscamente. Captando la preocupación del rubio. Ahora sí lloraba. Estaba molesta por la situación.

-Habla conmigo, Yamato.-Pidió.-Déjame acercarme a ti.

-Estás peligrosamente cerca.

Mimi lo miraba a los ojos, a esos hipnotizantes ojos azules.

-Es ilógico, lo sé.-Hizo una pausa.-Pero, aunque no lo creas, confío en ti. Por eso me molesto enterarme que para ti no era sino un juego.

-¡Fue al principio!-Repitió.-El plan me estalló en la cara nada más al empezar a ponerlo en práctica y terminé enamorándome de ti.

-Lo sé.

Esa no era la respuesta que ella quería.

-Háblame de ella… no, de lo que sientes por ella.

Yamato se veía dudoso. Claramente no sabía qué contestar.

-Kasumi… ella…-Sacudió la cabeza con frustración.-No puedo, no todavía. Lo siento.

Se acercó para abrazarlo. Quizá pidió mucho, tiene que ser más paciente. El viaje ha sido maravilloso. Ha conocido muchas facetas del rubio que desconocía. Y sí, ella sabía que estaban más cerca el uno del otro.

-Soy persistente.-Le recordó.-No me daré por vencida contigo. Algún día me amaras tanto como…-Se detuvo un momento.-Como yo te amo a ti y me lo vas a decir y yo me sentiré la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

-No puedo decirte lo que siento por ti.-Le dijo el rubio con voz ronca.-Pero puedo demostrártelo.

Y se abalanzó a sus labios.

* * *

-Maldición.

Ya ni siquiera sabía cuántas veces se le habían caído las benditas ramas.

Estúpido profesor Kiryuu y su prueba de supervivencia. Mandarlos a acampar hasta la mañana siguiente. Con el frío que hacía ¡Deberían denunciarlo! Bueno, les dio todos los implementos necesarios para no morirse de frío. Cobertores térmicos y agua. Ellos tenían que armar la carpa, prender el fuego y alimentarse.

El objetivo era convivir y cooperar.

Sería fácil si no estuviera en el mismo grupo que el rubio teñido ese.

Fue algo automático. Cuando Kiryuu dijo que podían ellos armar los tríos, había tomado la mano de Hikari que estaba cerca a la velocidad de la luz. Antes de que empiecen a verlo como el pavo más gordo de acción de de gracias; además, así ganaba terreno y separaba al americanillo de Hikari. No contaba con que al mismo tiempo el fulano Wallace había hecho lo mismo y automáticamente se convirtieron en el primer grupo.

Para terminar de fregarla, el de ojos verdes se las dio de líder y decidió que Hikari y él armarían el campamento y lo enviaron a buscar leña para la fogata.

Qué tontería.

-¿No te parece que es muy rojo?

Esa era la voz de Hikari. La buscó y rápidamente dedujo que se encontraban dentro de la tienda hecha. Ni siquiera prestó atención a lo bien que lucía el campamento. ¿Qué era lo rojo?

-No, me parece que te va muy bien con tu tono de piel. Eres muy rosadita Hikari.

Ese era el rubio ese, de qué hablaban.

-¿No es demasiado transparente?

¡¿Hikari había dicho rojo y Transparente?!

-En lo absoluto. Deja ver lo bien formados que están.

¡¿Qué estaban bien formados?!

-¡Wallace!

Takeru se quedó pasmado ¿Qué era rojo, transparente y dejaba ver lo bien formados que eran qué?

-A mí me gusta cómo se te ve, te vez sexy. Caigo rendido ante tu bella estampa.

¡¿Qué carajo?! La imagen de la castaña en un negligé rojo transparente y desfilándolo ante Wallace lo hizo soltar la leña y acercarse a paso decidido a la tienda de campaña.

-Refresca un poco…

-Deberías sacártelo entonces, igual, eres deliciosa al natural.

-¡Hikari no se sacará nada!

Abrió la cremallera de la tienda de un solo golpe, casi la daña, listo para moler a golpes al extranjero ese, por hacer lo que creía que iba a hacer.

No esperaba encontrarse con la estampa de enfrente. Hikari analizando sus labios frente a un espejo que sostenía el otro rubio y con un labial rojo en sus manos.

-¿Qué haces escuchando a hurtadillas, Takeru? Y ¿Por qué no puedo sacarme mi nuevo brillo de labios sabor cereza, Takeru?

Ahora, el que parecía cereza era él. Hikari lo miraba con inocencia pero el otro… se burlaba de él disimuladamente.

-Sí, ¿Por qué Takeru?, ¿Qué pasó por tu cabeza al escuchar nuestra conversación?

El menor Takaishi se giró antes de que se notara lo rojo que estaba.

Las ganas de estrangular a Wallace crecían cada vez más.

* * *

-Estamos afuera…

Cayó a la castaña con un beso mientras sus manos seguían recorriendo su cuerpo con fruición.

-Sólo por eso, no te voy a desnudar…

Tras escuchar a Mimi acusarlo de no quererla como él sólo porque no podía decírselo, se alteró. No, él aún no puede hablar de Kasumi con ella. Sería como abrirle completamente su corazón.

Y volver a exponerlo para que lo lastimen.

No quería volver a ser lastimado. Pero, tampoco quería lastimar a la chica que gemía bajo su cuerpo.

Le creía lo del mentecato ese. La creía cuando le decía que lo amaba.

Y ¡Dios! Se sentía maravilloso escucharla, sentirlo tan sincero. Por eso entendía que ella quisiera escuchar lo mismo salir de sus labios.

Desearía poder decírselo.

-Mimi… te… necesito tanto.

No podía hacerlo. Aún no podía decírselo.

Aunque ya las dudas se despejaron de su mente.

Por qué le molestaba que la ronden, por qué le irritaba en sobremanera la mención del ex novio, por qué se sentía tan bien cuando ella le decía "Te amo"

Kasumi aún está y probablemente se quedará por mucho tiempo aún. Pero Mimi, también.

Sí, Mimi también estaba muy cerca.

Demasiado.

Peligrosamente cerca de su corazón.

* * *

Sora agradecía la diligencia de Jyou. Había arreglado todo para que su madre fuera velada esa misma noche. En un par de horas se encontraba ataviada de un traje oscuro y sosteniendo la imagen de su progenitora, con cintas negras cruzadas.

No había derramado ni una sola lágrima hasta ese momento.

Cuando la vio cerrar sus ojos y dejar de respirar, tuvo una acumulación de sentimientos. Dolor, lástima, pena y ¿Por qué no? Consuelo y alivio. Su madre sufría mucho en su estado. Era mejor que descanse en paz.

¿Sentía resentimiento?

Ya no y no sólo porque su madre le hubiese dicho las palabras más bonitas que recuerda. Sino porque nada saca de guardarle rencor a alguien que ya no está.

El velorio fue muy íntimo. Ninguna de ellas era muy sociable, cada quien por sus razones. Sora era tímida mientras que Sachiko y Kanade eran elitistas.

Asistieron algunas enfermeras del centro donde estaba internada, unas primas extremadamente lejanas, gente desconocida que saludaba con Jyou, seguramente eran conocidos de Kanade. Le daban el pésame y se marchaban. Seguro ni siquiera sabían de ella, solo lo hacían porque llevaba la foto de su madre.

En otras circunstancias se sentiría muy sola. Pero, extrañamente la presencia del castaño a su lado no la hacía sentirse así. Creyó que tras expresar sus condolencias se iría a su casa y no lo volvería a ver hasta que las clases empezaran nuevamente. Sin embargo, tras un par de horas, apareció en el velorio vestido de negro y se colocó en silencio a su lado. Apoyándola discretamente.

-Pero qué ambiente más triste. Por eso odio los funerales.

Aquella molesta voz. Sora se giró a la puerta de entrada para ver a su recién llegada hermana. Glamorosa en su atuendo de duelo y con un pañuelo en sus manos. Tres minutos después, Tatewaki, el amante de su hermana entró por la puerta.

-Kanade.-Masculló Jyou entre dientes. Molesto, a su parecer.-Es el funeral de tu madre. Muestra un poco de respeto.

-No entiendo para qué me hiciste venir tan pronto. Sora se está encargando muy bien de todo, pude llegar mañana tranquilamente y poder estar en el último desfile. Total, está muerta, mi presencia aquí hoy o mañana no cambiará eso.

Ni siquiera pudo verlo venir. En una fracción de segundos la menor de las Takenouchi entregó la foto de su madre a su cuñado y abofeteo a su hermana mayor con fuerza.

-Eres un ser despreciable. Pero ella te amaba y te llamó hasta su último suspiro. No vales nada, hermana mayor.

Y ante la estupefacción de todos dejó la sala de velatorio con la cabeza en alto. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Jyou zarandeando a su esposa. Algo que la pelirroja jamás había visto hacer. Bueno, ya era hora de que ese pobre hombre se espabilara.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y sin darse cuenta salió del edificio. Afuera enfriaba y pequeños copos de nieve indicaban el invierno que llegaba. Tenía frío. Hasta que sintió el calor de una prenda masculina.

Cuando se volvió y vio a Taichi con una sonrisa conciliadora y amable nuevamente sintió alivio. Sin saber por qué.

-Menudo espectáculo el que diste allá arriba.-Le dijo tratando de sonar jocoso.-La bruja de tu hermana se lo merecía.

-Lo sé…-Sentía que le faltaba algo, que necesitaba algo y no sabía qué era.

Taichi si lo sabía y sin pensárselo dos veces se acercó a abrazar a su compañera de aventuras.

-Ya está bien, ya puedes llorar.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin misericordia. Ahogaba sus alaridos en el pecho del muchacho. Su madre había muerto y sea como sea le dolía. Especialmente por la madre amorosa de sus primeros años de vida. Las humillaciones recibidas los años siguientes, los desplantes de la occisa, sus pérdidas amorosas, la muerte de su padre. Lloraba por todo eso en los brazos del castaño.

Un sobrecogedor sentimiento de libertad apareció súbitamente. Era pequeño, pero fuerte.

Tenía que llorar, solo después de sacar todo lo que llevaba por dentro se sentiría en paz.

Sería libre.

* * *

Si por la forma en que Yamato la tocaba podría decir algo de sus sentimientos. Entonces tendría muchas posibilidades de que lo que siente por ella sea amor.

Aún en los momentos más atrevidos como ese. En los que la hizo el amor con la ropa aún puesta. Apenas alzó su sujetador e hizo a un lado su pantaleta.

-No me gusta pelear contigo.-Le dijo cansada.

-Si las reconciliaciones serán así, no estaría mal pelear de vez en cuando.

-Entonces, ¿ya no estás enfadado conmigo?

Sintió a Yamato suspirar bajo de ella.

-No, de haber estado genuinamente enojado contigo no te hubiera traído aquí.-Explicó.

-Nunca me dijiste qué vinimos a ver. No creo que sea para esto.

Sintió el ronroneo de su risa en su pecho.

-Me gusta hacerte reír.-Confesó Tachikawa.

-Antes no tenía motivos para hacerlo.

Mimi no pudo evitar ruborizarte.

-Me gusta hacerte sonrojar.

-Presumido.-Le riñó con cariño.

-Quizá.-Respondió despreocupado.-Pero, mira allá, te traje para que veas eso.

La joven Tachikawa ni siquiera podía expresar con palabras, la majestuosidad de lo que sus ojos veían. El sol se ponía en el horizonte dando paso al crepúsculo de la forma más bonita que había visto.

Ni siquiera la ciencia moderna con todos sus avances podrían crear una réplica de lo que tenía frente a sus ojos.

-Es hermoso.

-Descubrí este lugar el primer año del divorcio de mis padres.-Comenzó a relatar.-Papá me trajo ese año y yo no quería saber nada de pasar tiempo a solas con él. Entonces empecé a explorar y este claro es muy bueno para pensar y meditar cuando quieres estar solo.-Sonrió ante el recuerdo.-Un día me quedé dormido y cuando desperté encontré esto. Desde ese día se convirtió en mi lugar secreto.

Mimi no sabía qué decir a eso. Nuevamente Yamato implicaba mucho más con sus palabras de lo que se daba cuenta.

-¿Te sientes bien de compartirlo conmigo?

-Sí.-Contestó con simpleza.-No me imagino compartiendo este lugar con alguien más.

-¿Aunque a veces me comporte como una niña?

-Espero que sean muy pocas veces. Créeme que me siento como un completo pedófilo cuando te comportas como una niña.

-Tengo diecisiete, en cosa de nada seré mayor de edad.-Se defendió.

-Lo estoy esperando.

Ella podría hacer eco al pensamiento anterior de Yamato profundizándolo un poco.

Quizá sea una ilusión infantil, pero ella no se imagina compartiendo su vida con alguien que no sea Yamato.

* * *

Miyako miró de soslayo al muchacho que recogía sus cosas en silencio. El ambiente se había vuelto tenso luego de que su madre se fuera y se vio reflejado en el trabajo. Cometió muchos errores y al final no progresó mucho, en comparación a Ichijouji que parecía más que inspirado.

Se sentía fatal. Como si hubiese pateado a un gatito callejero y enfermo. Ese que primero te gruñe y aruña por el miedo que le inspiras pero nada más.

-Bueno muchachos.-Koushiro llamó su atención.-Ha sido un gusto trabajar con ustedes esta semana. Pueden consultarme cualquier cosa vía mail, espero que sigan trabajando bien y en equipo, es la clave del éxito.-Estrechó las manos de cada uno.-La próxima vez que nos veamos será dentro de la universidad.

Koushiro tenía que irse a trabajar en una investigación en occidente. Por eso había optado por ayudarlos intensivamente esos días. Se iría por meses, volvería una vez que el concurso terminase y los colegiales tendrían que vérselas solos.

-Éxitos en tu trabajo.-Deseó Ken.-Y gracias.

-Muchas gracias Koushiro.-Miyako se abrazó al muchacho en un arranque de euforia.-No sé cómo pagarte esto que has hecho por nosotros.

-Ganen.-Fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo antes de marcharse, dejándolos solos.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la intersección que separa el camino a casa de los Inoue de la estación de buses.

-Mi madre te invitó a cenar, ¿no vas a venir?-Preguntó extrañada.

-No. Dile que le agradezco pero que no puedo ir.-Y sin decir más empezó a caminar con dirección a la estación-¡Oye!-Exclamó cuando sintió que alguien le jalaba del brazo.

-Es por lo que te dije antes.-Dijo la joven.-Lo siento.

-No es por eso.-Contestó evitando la mirada de ese par de grandes orbes castaños.

-Sí que lo es.-Chilló la joven.-Y lo siento de verdad. No quise decir eso.

Silencio tenso…

-Quizá no lo quisiste decir, pero lo pensaste. No te incomodaré con mi presencia más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Suficiente. Miyako se puso enfrente del muchacho y extendió los brazos en señal de que no lo dejaría pasar.

-No me vengas con esas, cuando fuiste tú quien meses atrás me advertiste que no me entrometiera en tú camino.

-Sí y ahora creo que tienes un déficit auditivo. Porque desde ese día no has hecho sino entrometerte no solo en mi camino sino en mi vida también.

-¡Felicidades! Eso es parte de ser humano.-Explicó.-Crear vínculos. Tener personas importantes y a personas que le importes.

-¡Tú misma has dicho que no le importo ni a mis padres!

-¡Pero a mí sí me importas!

Un grito de frustración salió tras un largo silencio. Miyako estaba muy avergonzada por lo que acababa de decir. Era como si todas sus confusiones se resumieran a eso. A que se preocupaba por Ken Ichijouji, a que le importaba ese muchacho.

Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Sí, me importas, sabrá Dios por qué, pero lo haces.-Farfulló molesta.-Y a mi familia también. Así que no pienses que a nadie le importas, cuando pienses eso, recuerda que los Inoue te aprecian.

-Inoue…

-Y ahora muévete que la cena son camarones salteados.-Exclamó adelantándose al azabache, sabiendo que él la seguirá.

-Sólo lo hago por los camarones y por no hacerle el desaire a tu madre.-Masculló terco.

-Vale, vale.-Tan concentrada estaba en la pelea que no se dio cuenta de un hueco y cayó de bruces sobre el suelo. Sus lentes salieron despedidos a un lado y le dolía la mano con la que aguantó la caída.

-¿Estás bien?-Escuchaba al muchacho pero, no lo veía. Empezó a tantear el suelo para encontrar sus lentes.-Aquí están.-Anunció Ken.

Pero, no se los dio. Se los puso con mucha delicadeza.

La luz de la luna hacía que su perfil se iluminara y su cabello brillara. Su corazón empezó a latir aún más rápidamente. Oh no, no podía ser verdad.

-¿Segura que estás bien?

No, no lo estaba. Por primera vez podría darle la razón y decir que sí estaba loca.

Debía de estarlo, dado que parecía haberse enamorado de Ken Ichijouji.

* * *

Yamato veía como la luna caprichosa delineaba la figura de la muchacha. El día la había agotado, había sido largo y cansado. Pero, valió la pena.

Había sido maravilloso.

Fue una excelente forma de terminar las vacaciones. Después de todo, no fueron para nada desagradables. Al contrario, fueron muy placenteras.

No había pensado en Kasumi como creyó que lo haría. Pensó que al hacer ese viaje, los recuerdos de todos los viajes con su mujer aparecerían en su memoria. Pero no. Sí, la tenía en mente; pero, la castaña llamaba su atención y lo invitaba a relajarse con ella, haciéndolo partícipe de sus ocurrencias.

¿Tendrá algo que ver con el hecho de haberla hecho suya?

No. No era por banal deseo que había estado con ella. Si no, seguiría sintiéndose el adúltero que se sintió al principio. Sin embargo, ese sentimiento desapareció tras la plática con la anciana Tsukushi.

Ni siquiera fue consciente de eso. Hasta ahora, más su cerebro había procesado muy bien las palabras de la mujer mayor:

Era posible querer a más de una persona.

Por primera vez, la posibilidad de querer a alguien que no sea Kasumi, no le resultaba desagradable, ni adúltero, ni un sacrilegio.

Le resultaba aterrador.

Debido al miedo que le provoca tal perspectiva, su corazón y su cerebro deberían alejarlo de la muchacha que causa esos sentimientos en él.

Sin embargo, hacen todo lo contrario.

Su cerebro lo mantiene cerca de ella, contra todo pensamiento lógico.

Y su corazón…

Parece más que a gusto ante la idea de dejarla entrar en su vida.

* * *

Estaba fastidiado, aún más que antes. Desde que había llegado con la leña, parecía que Wallace se había comprometido a fastidiarlo.

Se las tiraba a galán delante de Hikari, empezaba a recitar poesía en inglés, resulta que fue niño explorador por lo que sabe todo acerca de campamentos y no desperdicia la oportunidad para sacarlo a relucir haciendo nudos y prendiendo la fogata con pericia.

Lo molesto del asunto era que Hikari lo miraba embelesada. Sus ojos brillaban y su cabello casi llegaba al mismo color del chocolate con el fuego de la fogata reflejándolo.

-¿Qué hacías tú en los veranos, Takaishi?-Inquirió con una sonrisa de superioridad, seguro de que no tendría nada mejor que decir.

-Yo me pasaba los veranos en campamentos de baloncesto.-Dijo con orgullo.-Aunque dudo que sepas de deportes.

-¿Quién ganó la competencia de snowboard?

-¡Estaba enfermo!

Ni siquiera se fijó que se habían puesto de pie y que parecía una estampa sacada de la televisión cuando dos rivales se enfrentan. Incluso el fuego tenía su parte en la estampa.

-Ya, ya.-Intervino Hikari conciliadora.-No peleen. Takeru.

¿Esa era otra cosa irritante? ¡Siempre la culpa era de él! ¡Nunca reñía a Wallace!

-El baloncesto me abrió la puerta a la mejor Universidad del país.-Escupió con enfado.-No puedes decir que tus habilidades para prender una fogata o en una pendiente de nieve te hayan ayudado para un logro semejante.

-Así que ya lo decidiste.

Estaba tan enfadado con el americano que no se había dado cuenta del semblante de su mejor amiga hasta que la escuchó hablar, con un tono de voz apagado.

-Hikari…

-¡Me alegro!-Lo atajó la castaña.-Wallace, nunca me terminaste de explicar lo de tu labor social.

Tras cometer esa equivocación, Takeru sólo pudo apretar los puños y sentarse frustrado. Quería patear cosas y maldecir a voz en cuello. Pero, eso implicaba darle gusto al tipo ese.

Y nunca se lo iba a dar.

Miró a Hikari sentada junto a él, muy junto, demasiado, para su propio gusto. Vio a su mejor amiga estremecerse y al muchacho acercarse a él para así brindarle más calor.

Tuvo que morderse las ganas de ir y apartarlo de la castaña. De decirle que no puede tocarla. Pero, la razón lo detuvo, ¿Qué derecho tiene para hacer eso?

Un mejor amigo no tiene ninguna razón para sentirse tan furioso.

Pero él lo estaba.

* * *

Taichi llevó a Sora a su piso debatiéndose entre darle la pastilla que Jyou metió en su bolsillo antes de salir del servicio de la madre de la chica o embriagarla.

Decidió embriagarla. Tenía experiencia con eso, cuando Kasumi murió, lo mejor que pudo hacer para que Yamato saliera de su letargo fue embriagarse con él como por tres días.

Claro que debió imaginar que medio litro de alcohol bastaría para tumbar a la correcta pelirroja. Y así decía que quería tomar para celebrar la victoria de sus horrendos azules. Él estaba más sobrio que nadie y ella ya respiraba rítmicamente por el sueño.

La cargó como princesa deteniéndose a pensar en lo mucho que protestaría si se viera en sus brazos. Así parecía inofensiva, nadie se imaginaría que despierta hace temblar a todo un pelotón de adolescentes y a muchos de sus colegas también.

Por supuesto está que mucho menos se tomarían la molestia de conocer a la persona tras todas esas facetas. La Otaku, la fanática, la buena hija y la paciente hermana.

La dolida mujer que lloró en sus brazos la muerte de su madre, lo sola que se ha sentido desde la muerte de su padre. Detrás de toda la fachada hay una buena mujer. Fuerte, indoblegable, pero, frágil y delicada a la vez.

-Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, Sorita.-Se sentó a su lado y acarició sus cabellos.-No se debe juzgar al libro por su portada.

Su mirada recorrió el rostro y el cuerpo de la muchacha. Sí, rellenita, pero formadita y cuando se vestía bien se la veía bonita.

Incluso en esos momentos y con el rostro sin pintar no estaba mal. Detuvo su mirada en sus labios entre abiertos. Los mismos que había besado hace casi veinticuatro horas.

No había sido un mal beso, al contrario…

¡Alto! Se gritó a sí mismo. Parece que sí estaba más ebrio de lo que creía.

Se alejó rápidamente de la cama de la pelirroja, dispuesto a irse a su casa. Pronto amanecería.

Cuando se iba, se percató que tenía los zapatos puestos. No debe ser cómodo dormir así. Bondadosamente le quitó los zapatos y cuando estaba dispuesto a dejárselos por ahí se dijo que mejor, mínimo lo guardaba en el armario, no estaba ni a tres metros de distancia.

Una vez con el calzado correctamente ordenado, se podía marchar. La puerta del armario no se cerró completamente y tuvo que acercarse a acomodar la caja que impedía el acto. Tenía la tapa salida, se agachó a cerrarla cuando vio algo rojo salir de ella.

¿Cabello?, ¿Sora usaba peluca?

Curioso, examinó lo que reconoció como unas extensiones, muchas de las chicas que frecuentaba las usaban ¿Para qué querría Sora extensiones? Y es más, ¿Dónde la había visto antes?

La respuesta llegó inmediatamente. Dentro de la caja yacía el mismo vestido que la pelirroja despampanante había usado en la fiesta y también la ropa que llevó a la convención.

Múltiples escenas giraron en su cabeza, mareándolo. Recuerdos de los momentos con su pelirroja adorada. Cuando conversaba de ella con Sora. Claro, cómo no pudo haberse fijado del parecido antes, cuando Sora no apareció en la convención; sí que lo hizo, disfrazada de la hermosa pelirroja y divirtiéndose al verlo tontear por ella.

La rabia empezaba a crecer dentro de él.

Siempre fue Sora.

Y se había burlado de él.

* * *

Yamato miraba a Mimi con el ceño fruncido. Parecía preocupada, desde la mañana y aunque pasó hablando todo el camino de regreso a casa él podía percibir la inquietud en su par de orbes avellana.

Por eso no le dijo nada cuando ella insistió en acompañarlo a su departamento por una noche más.

-¿Segura que tus padres no se darán cuenta que el paseo escolar terminaba hoy?

-No se dieron cuenta cuando me fui, te aseguro que no notarán cuando vuelva.-Se apegó a su cuerpo.-Quiero estar un día más contigo.-Pidió con voz chiquita.-Después del lunes ya no será tan fácil.-Susurró cerca de su oído y besó su cuello.

-¡Oh, Yamato ya llegaste!

Se obligó a separar el rostro de Mimi aunque ella se aferró a su cuerpo con fuerza nada más al reconocer la voz de quien mencionó su nombre.

-Cómo está señorita Matsuda.

-Bien.-La mujer parecía un poco fuera de lugar ante la intimidad que reflejaban Yamato y Mimi juntos.-Con que ya volviste. Sólo salí a decir que no estabas en caso de que a Daimon se les hubiera pasado.

-Mi novio y yo apenas llegamos de nuestras vacaciones.-Fue la primera vez que Mimi se dirigió a su vecina desde aquel primer encuentro.-Gracias por estar al pendiente.

Estaba marcando su territorio. Se sentía bien, después de todo, es un hombre y tiene su vanidad.

-Sí, claro, salir a comprobar quien era.-Se quejó Mimi una vez dentro del piso-¿Sale a recibir a todo el mundo en picardías transparentes?

-Creo que solo a mi.-Contestó encantado. Le daba gracia verla así.

-Con que te da gracia.-Se quejó Mimi.-Te compraré un collar.

Rompió en risas. Mimi estaba tan seria, que parecía capaz de hacerlo.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, confía en mi.

-No confió en ella ni en ninguna otra mujer que se te acerque.-La muchacha tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir que era más que suficiente compartirlo con su esposa muerta.

Yamato iba a contestarle cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar, al revisarlo vio que era una llamada de Taichi.

-¿Qué ocurre, Taichi?

Ni siquiera pudo escuchar lo que su amigo le decía exaltado del otro lado de la línea. Mimi estaba de espaldas soltando el cierre y dejándolo caer limpiamente.

-Perdón, qué dices Taichi.

-¡Yamato escúchame…!

Desearía poder hacerlo. Pero, estaba muy ocupado deleitándose ante la visión frente a sus ojos. La misma que empezó a bajarse las tiras del sujetador.

-¡No me hagas esto!-Lo formó con los labios y señaló el teléfono. Al menos debería escuchar lo que dice su amigo.

-… y me vio la cara de idiota.

-¿Quién?

Ahora Mimi empezaba a jugar con los extremos de sus bragas.

-¡Por un demonio Ishida no me prestas atención! ¿Estás en tu casa?

La joven castaña decidió acostarse en la cama sacándose sus botas. Quedando con una única pieza en su cuerpo.

Para que la quitara él.

-Nos vemos Taichi.

Colgó la llamada y se dirigió a la muchacha que lo esperaba en su cama deshaciéndose de sus propias prendas en el camino. El celular quedó olvidado a un lado, a pesar del insistente sonido de la vibración sobre la mesilla.

Sin saber que debió haber tomado esa llamada.

* * *

Hacía mucho frío en su tienda, no podía dormir. Había amanecido.

Hikari suspiró, no era solo eso lo que no la dejaba dormir. No dejaba de pensar que en poco tiempo dejaría de ver a Takeru todos los días. Sería extraño si ya lo sentía.

Sería como perder una parte de ella.

Era lo mejor, o de eso trataba de convencerse. Sin verlo, ya no la afectaría como lo hace y seguramente será mucho más fácil olvidar lo que siente por él.

Vio el fuego vivo. Algo extraño, dado que para ese entonces debería haberse consumido. Abrió su tienda con sigilo, aunque racionalmente ningún animal podría mantener vivo un fuego.

Efectivamente no era ningún animal. Takeru yacía abrigado y sentado frente a la fogata mirándola como si fuera la causante de todos sus males.

-Takeru…

-Hikari.-Parecía realmente sorprendido.-Creí que dormías.

-No podía.-Explicó.-Falta de costumbre, ¿y tú?

-No quiero dormir con ese sujeto más de lo necesario.-Explicó señalando la cabaña.-Me pone de los nervios. La noche fue un calvario. No entiendo como puede dormir tanto y con este frío.

-Al parecer en occidente son más perezosos.-Quiso sonar amena, pero aún se sentía incómoda con el rubio.-Hoy volvemos, más vale que empiece a empacar.-Se giró para ir a su cabaña. Hasta que sintió como una mano la detenía por el brazo.

-Aún no he tomado una decisión respecto a la beca.

-No tienes porque decirme nada, Takeru.-Le dijo con una sonrisa triste.-Tienes que hacer lo que es lo mejor para ti. Yo haré lo mismo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Aplicaré para estudiar en el extranjero.

Su noticia lo deja en shock. Puede notarlo ya que el rubio no solo se ha quedado sin habla sino también sin movimiento.

-No…-Apenas salió la voz-¡No puedes!

De un momento a otro Hikari se vio presa en los brazos de Takeru. No era la primera vez que la abrazaba, pero sí era la primera vez que sentía tanto sentimiento en un abrazo.

-Conocerás nuevos amigos.-Trató de consolarlo.-Y hablaremos todos los días.-Utilizó las mismas palabras que él cuando le dijo lo de la beca.

-No quiero nuevos amigos, no si tú estás.-Sonaba un poco molesto.-O dime, que podrás encontrar a un mejor amigo así nada más.

El escuchar las palabras "mejor amigo" la trajeron a la realidad y le dieron la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarlo.

-No. Eres mi mejor amigo y eso jamás cambiará.-Inhaló con fuerza.-Pero, en algún momento tendremos que separarnos, tendrás que dejarme ir.

Sintió el abrazo del rubio aún más fuerte antes de separarse de ella lo suficiente para quedar frente a frente.

-No quiero dejarte ir.

Entonces lo vio acercarse a sus labios peligrosamente y se quedó inmóvil por un momento. Las palabras de "mejor amigo" volvieron a sonar como alarmas en su cabeza y sólo ahí tuvo el valor de apartarlo.

-No seas injusto Takeru.-Le pidió al borde de las lágrimas.-Tienes que dejarme ir.

Se metió a su tienda con una compostura que no sentía. No se derrumbó inmediatamente ya que él vería su silueta gracias al fuego; se sintió orgullosa de eso.

Tenía que superarlo. Sacarse de su corazón los sentimientos no correspondidos por Takeru.

Aunque cuando lo haga sienta que también se llevan una gran parte de su corazón.

* * *

¿Cuál era el puto problema de Yamato? ¡No lo escuchaba! Tenía que decirle a alguien de la burla a la que fue sometido. ¡Tenía que gritarle que la bruja de la inspectora se había burlado de él!

¡Mierda! La situación le cabreaba más de lo normal. Porque Sora le había llegado a caer bien.

Y él…

Sacudió la cabeza. Ya no importaba. Ella sólo se había burlado, quizá todo fue parte de su pantomima desde el principio.

Puta Sora. Puta pelirroja.

Y el cabrón de su mejor amigo no le contestó. Pues genial, iba a recibirlo sea como sea, él tenía que desahogarse con alguien y con el único con el que lo podía hacer era con Yamato.

Con su hermano.

Él siempre fue el más cuerdo y racional de ambos. Dejando de lados pequeños lapsus como largarse a París sin decir nada. Igual, Yamato es justo y ético. Sabrá qué decirle. Sabrá cómo menguar las ganas de insultar a la pelirroja en la cara que tiene.

Como el mejor amigo que era. Sabe dónde guarda el rubio su llave de repuesto. No lo pensó dos veces para usarla, adentrándose al departamento.

-Se puede saber por qué carajo no me contestas… el… teléfono…

Jamás en su vida se hubiera encontrarse con lo que vieron sus ojos.

Yamato, estaba con una mujer. Ambos desnudos, abrazados y en el momento en el que entró se estaban dando un beso muy apasionado.

-¿Qué mierda pasa aquí?

Todo hubiera estado bien y hubiese sido genial.

Si al girarse la muchacha no resultase ser Mimi Tachikawa.

Una alumna del instituto.

**¿Continuará…?**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¿A quién quieren golpear… primero? Vaya, otro capítulo largo, siempre me pregunto si es que lo terminan de leer. Aunque, si hay muchos que me dicen que se lo leen en más de un día XD**

**Por otra parte, aquí empieza el DRAMA. No soy muy buen con los momentos miel sobre hojuelas de las historias. Pero sí que me gusta el Drama, leerlo me hace llorar pero al mismo tiempo me gusta. En ese sentido soy un poco "M"**

**Como adelanto os diré que las cosas se pondrán feas en el Mimato y que así como vieron que Tai está furioso con Sora, también tendrá su parte en el Mimato, ojalá que no lo acaben odiando. Tai NO se tomará la relación de ese par como Tk NO SEÑOR.**

**Calculando, creo que el fic podría estar teniendo de 5-6 capítulos más, adicionalmente, para los que no me siguen en Facebook, esta historia no tendrá un solo epílogo, sino 4, uno pequeño por cada pareja.**

**Y eso es todo, lo referente al fic, ahora, porque los tengo leyendo estás payasadas. No, este no es el asunto importante.**

**Pero este sí:**

***Música de intriga y suspenso***

**Con mucha pena, debo de anunciar que el fic entra a un Hiatus. Es decir, no habrá más actualizaciones por un largo e indefinido periodo de tiempo. PERO, no será para siempre, no.**

**Será hasta que lo acabe. Síp, tal y como lo leen. Cuando X+Y esté completo volveré a actualizar en periodos de tiempo regulares (2 semanas o un mes, dependiendo de la audiencia)**

**Se preguntarán el por qué. Bueno, francamente es por el desinterés mostrado en la historia en los últimos capítulos y sí, ese desinterés se vio reflejado en los RR. Si nos vamos a números reales: El capítulo 11 tuvo 67 RR (Fui tan feliz :'D) El 12 bajó completamente a la mitad aproximadamente: 31 y el capítulo 13 pos, ni llegamos a los 30.**

***Cabe mencionar que en este capítulo ha habido personas que no han comentado desde hace mucho y dejan RR capítulo por capítulo (Lo cual agradezco y me encanta) Pero, en sí, lo que es capítulos en sí, los RR son los de arriba.**

**Ahora, para los que no entiendan la importancia de los RR, nos deja saber el interés que tiene el lector en que la historia siga, en saber si les gustó o no. Cuando se reducen de una forma tan drástica lo único que puedo pensar es: MIERDA LA CAGUÉ (eso pensé en el capítulo 12) y en el 13 fue así de: Ok, la fregué más ;_;**

**No creo que sea sólo yo quien piense así.**

**También quisiera aclarar que estoy muy consciente que soy una de las escritoras que recibe mayor cantidad de RR's y que son constantes aunque me demore mucho en actualizar. En serio, sepan que los aprecio muchísimo por eso.**

**De hecho es mi demora en actualizar lo que hace que llegue a esta resolución ya que para mí, un factor común y determinante, creo yo para que la cantidad de RR disminuyeran ha sido precisamente el tiempo que me demoro en actualizar. Ustedes pierden el hilo, y todo eso.**

**Además con los capítulos hechos podría contestar las RR debidamente. (Otra posible causa) **

**Recuerdo habérselos preguntado por sobre cuando iba a empezar la universidad o mi último año de colegio. Si querían que mejor trabajase así, pero dijeron que no. Sin embargo, a estas alturas creo que es lo justo, tanto para ustedes como para mi. Sé y estoy perfectamente consciente de que puede ser un arma de doble filo. Quizá cuando vuelva los lectores se habrán ido y los nuevos lectores no le darán una oportunidad a mi historia. Solo me queda confiar en que los lectores fieles se mantengan como tal. Los que tengan el fic en Alerta se enterarán primero y por supuesto que esperaría un comentario de su parte (¿)**

**Considero que esta es la decisión más adecuada, dada la situación actual. Si es para bien o para mal, solo el tiempo lo dirá.**

**También, considero que lo mejor es decirlo. Anunciar el Hiatus, porque yo también suelo ser lectora y entiendo a la perfección el espantosos sentimiento de incertidumbre cuando los autores simplemente desaparecen sin previo aviso ;_;**

**No crean que no tengo en cuenta que muchas de las que empezaron conmigo en FF y que eran mayores que yo ahora estarán más liadas con las carreras, muchas de ustedes con trabajo, otras con familias y ya no tienen el tiempo que antes disponían.**

**Lo comprendo. A mi lo que me quita el tiempo es la Universidad ya que viajo todos los días 4 horas entre ir allá y regresar a mi casa.**

**No sé, quisiera saber, pero no sé qué pasará por sus cabezas en este instante. Nada más espero que no me odien, al menos por los viejos y buenos tiempos y que piensen en lo bien que se pasaron leyendo La Excepción y Alquiler (Mis dos proyectos terminados).**

**Al final solo quisiera que no me odiaran (¿) y trataran de comprenderme. Aunque, quizá sea mucho pedir =) Al menos quisiera que si alguien leyó**** TODO**** esto y piensa comentar algo, se abstengan de insultos, lo demás será bien recibido.**

**Así pues, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, de antemano les agradezco el tiempo dedicado a leer mis locuras (todas ellas). Insisto en desearles lo mejor del mundo. Que Dios y la Sagrada Virgen derrame sus bendiciones en cada uno de sus hogares y los llene de dicha y gracia. Además que este 2014 esté lleno de bendiciones en todos los aspectos de la vida y si a su vez tienen situaciones difíciles, obtengan toda la fuerza necesaria para superar dichos obstáculos. **

**Estaré interactuando más en la página de Facebook. Por ese medio pueden mantenerse al tanto de qué capítulos ya están escritos.**

**¡Bueno, eso es todo!**

**Quisiera agradecer a los que se tomaron un tiempo de comentarme en el capítulo 13:**

**Eri (x2); Ivymon; Isabel Black; Danpurple; danycullenpotter; Klaudia-de-Malfoy; Jaru-Chan; Lux Havsanglar; Guille; Eccho; ; IzzieBlake; Mara; yaan-ishigami-yagashida (x2); Criiisi; CaintlinJeanne; Mimato's Fan; Yuuki Kiryuu; maria (x2); emmylia91 (x9); mimimatt26 (x2);** ** .butterflies****; Marisol; Kimi Alexa Infinity; MaylingMendoza (Antes Hikari Takaishi Yagami); Cute Femme; Yori Suoh; johy garcia; Parvati Arima (x10) **

**RR sin cuenta :D**

_**Guille:** My Friend! Tu sabes como yo lo que es la falta de tiempo. Tú que eres todo un doctor ;) Espero que sepas comprenderme! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Ojalá este te haya gustado igual! Besos y Bendiciones este 2014._

_**Mara:** Marachan! Te tengo mucho cariño, siempre te das tiempo de comentar e incluso una vez me defendiste :') Nunca lo olvidaré. Espero que hayas podido leer todo, notas incluidas y que mi explicación haya bastado para satisfacerte. Como tu dices no me puedo quejar por los RR, pero sí me hace pensar la caída en piquete que tuvo. Y sí, quizá los autores nos tomamos muy a pecho esto. Pero no dejaré el fic sin terminar. Lo terminaré. En serio, trust me =) Ahora con el capítulo, sí Mimi es una nenita aún, pero quien manda a Matt a meterse con niñas XDDD jajajajaja Lemmon Taiora (¿) Lo dudo, un final como tu dices para ellos, sí ;) Pero por el momento ellos tendrán sus tropezones, igual que el Mimato. Tu sugerencia de lo de Ken me ha ayudado mucho, la usaré en próximos capítulos, gracias :D Gracias por los ánimos. No me deprimiré. Pero, creo y espero que esta decisión haya sido la mejor y que cuando retome el fic, sigas leyéndome, si no es mucho pedir. Un besote!_

_**Criiisi:** Hooooola! Creo que este es tu primer RR! Muchas gracias por dejármelo, me hizo muy feliz :D Especialmente porque es largo como me gustan ;) Muchos me han dicho que les gusta Ken y Miyako en este fic, me alegro siento que he logrado algo puesto que no es una pareja tan aclamada. Daisuke se queda en la FriendZone, Wallace es el futuro jajajaja. Nunca tuve un profesor Sexy=  
( por eso este Yamato es así. Espero que te guste el Taiora de este capítulo. Aunque creo que en un futuro sí que vas a querer pegarle a Tai jajajajaja. Ojalá cuando acabe el Hiatus, sigas por aquí. Yo también que espero que estés bien y que este sea un venturoso 2014 para ti. Un beso y de nuevo gracias por comentar._

_**Mimato's Fan:** Hi Sweety! Keep calm! I'm not going to drop the fic, It's just a Hiatus. I hope that when I come back, you will support me as ever. Love U and Thanks!_

_**Yuuki Kiryuu**: Nena, es un gran honor para mí que me tengas en tan alta estima como escritora aficionada. No te equivocas, esta es la última dote de dulzura, se viene el drama. A mi también me encanta! Nunca te disculpes por un RR largo que son los que me encantan. Espero que cuando el hiatus acabe, me sigas apoyando._

_**María:** Creo que la respuesta a tu primer RR está en la larga nota de Autora. Y en cuanto al segundo, sí es necesario contestar. Como ves no lo dejaré y sí seguiré escribiendo y cuando termine el fic volveré al fandom. Ojalá sigas leyendo y te animes a comentar más a menudo. Gracias por tu primer RR! Feliz 2014_

_**Marisol:** Nena! Muchas gracias por tu RR :DD Pues bueno, mira, no dejaré de escribir Mimatos o al menos, terminaré X+Y, lo que sí será una vez que lo tenga todo escrito. Ojalá puedas entenderlo. Me encanta que te guste el Mimato y Sí, le tocará sufrir a Tk, eso dalo por hecho! Muchas, muchas gracias de nuevo! Feliz 2014._

_**Yori Suoh:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, y por tu primer RR! En serio! Espero que te guste el capítulo. Feliz Año!_

_**Parvati Arima:** Te llamas Parvati? Que coincidencia, justo estaba viendo una serie con una chica que llevaba ese nombre. En fin, espero que te pongas al día pronto y no dejes de comentar y que veas esto XDDD Feliz Año!_

**Nos leeremos, esperemos que pronto ;) **

**Los quiero mucho aunque probablemente, para estas alturas ustedes me odien :3**

**Recuerden que acepto todo tipo de comentarios salvo insultos tanto explícitos como implícitos.**

**Ahora sí me despido!**

**Un besote:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**

**PD: Dejen RR ;) Sí, no dejaré de pedirlos XDDD**


	15. Prefacio

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MI!**

**Hace 20 años nació una hermosa niña cuyo único afán en la vida es dominar el mundo, pero mientras eso ocurre se dedica a estudiar economía y atosigar el mundo del Fanfictio desde hace 5 años.**

**Hoy es mi cumpleaños preciosos, el 21 de mayo, hace 20 años nací =) Me siento tan vieja ;_; pensar que empecé en este mundo a los 15 y que hoy, 5 años después sigo aquí molestándolos y eso es en mucha parte gracias a ustedes. Porque si ustedes no me hubieran acogido con tanto cariño y apoyo no creo que hubiese publicado mucho. **

**Se aceptan regalos de todo tipo, historias, dibujos, RR, libros, dinero, luego les paso mi número de cuenta XDDD**

**Créanlo o no, les guardo mucho cariño a todos ustedes, he tenido la maravillosa oportunidad de conocer aunque sea virtualmente a muchos de ustedes, ser su amiga y eso ha sido un privilegio para mí.**

**Espero que sigan cuidando de mi como hasta ahora, estaré rondando por aquí siempre y cuando quieran seguir leyéndome y demostrándomelo a través de sus comentarios =)**

**HE RESPONDIDO A TODAS LAS RR! :D**

**Ahora sí:**

**¡VUELVO CON TODO!**

**¡Holaaa! ¿Me extrañaron? Deben reconocer que quizá, este tiempo lejos nos ha hecho bien. Aunque sinceramente yo los he echado de menos un mundo entero. **

**Quiero agradecer por el apoyo mostrado ante mi decisión del Hiatus. Estoy muy consciente que es un arma de doble filo y que quizá a estas alturas nadie quiera leerlo ._. Solo me queda confiar que no se olvidarán de él y seguirán leyendo y comentando.**

**Especialmente porque ahora las actualizaciones podrán ser periódicas. =D **

**Y yo no decidiré cuándo subiré el nuevo capítulo, lo harán ustedes. Cuando el capítulo tenga 50RR esa noche, subiré actualización. Ni un solo día después.**

**En fin, espero que la vida los haya tratado bien a lo largo de este tiempo y que aún quieran saber cómo terminará esta historia. Nos estamos leyendo por aproximadamente 4 capítulos más epílogo o epílogos no sé aún depende y un sidstory :D**

**Notaron que X+Y ya tiene una hermosa portada? *w* Luego de rogar tanto tengo mis portadas, dos por falta de una. GRACIAS GREZ, GRACIAS ANDREA! La otra se las mostraré después. Esta la hizo mi nueva amiga Andrea Flores Alvarado! Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a ella, muchas gracias!**

**No os molesto más y los dejo con la lectura.**

***Muchas gracias a IzzieBlake por ayudarme con el nombre del capítulo y por siempre estar dispuesta a leer y a darme su opinión :D**

**Primero, recapitulemos un poco, en capítulos anteriores…**

***Miyako se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de Ken y este último no se da por enterado. Su proyecto avanza lento pero seguro. Sin embargo, Miyako tendrá una preocupación más: Enamorar a Ken.**

***Tk y Kari, esos enanos que son mi estrés constante (francamente los únicos que no me estresan son Miyako y Ken) pero bueno, ellos siguen igual de torpes que siempre. TK terminó con las esperanzas de Kari pero aún así se niega a renunciar a su mejor amiga.**

***Tras la muerte de la madre de Sora, Tai no solo descubrió a Matt y Mimi en el acto, sino que también descubrió que Sora era su sexy pelirroja y no se lo tomó muy bien que digamos.**

***Luego de días de felicidad en un mundo aparte para ambos, Mimi y Matt son descubiertos por un sorprendido Taichi. Esto será lo que decidirá el rumbo de la relación.**

**Ahora sí:**

**Disfruten y comenten, aunque sea un feliz cumpleaños para la autora ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo XV: Prefacio.**

Empezaba a oscurecer y enfriar cuando Yamato terminó de colocar su última maleta en el taxi que había pedido para que la llevara a casa.

Ella se había vestido pudorosamente y detestaba pensar que jamás olvidaría el hecho de que Taichi Yagami, el profesor de gimnasia, el hermano mayor de una de sus mejores amigas la había visto en una situación tan comprometedora. Especialmente porque parecía genuinamente furioso a juzgar por la forma en la que miraba al rubio y la manera en la que la ignoró a ella.

-Ya está.-Indicó el rubio en pantalones de chándal y camiseta sencilla.-Te llevará a tu casa.

Mimi se abrazó los brazos cubiertos por el delgado abrigo que se había puesto y alzó la vista a su novio indecisa.

-Quiero quedarme.-Pidió.-Estamos juntos en esto.-Dijo tomando su mano.

Yamato no pudo evitar enternecerse.

-Preferiría que no estuvieras aquí cuando hable con Taichi.

-¿Por qué? Serviría que le dijese que no me forzaste a nada, que no has lavado mi cerebro, que te amo y que no me importa que tu no sientas lo mismo.

El rubio sintió el aguijonazo de culpa al escucharla hablar así. Quiso poder decirle que él también. Pero, no podía mentirle, no se lo merecía.

-Sólo no olvides eso, ¿vale?-Pidió Tachikawa con una sonrisa resignada.-Y díselo al profesor Yagami de mi parte.

-Hecho.-Soltó con una seguridad que no sentía, más trató de sonar lo más convencido posible.

-¿Seguro que no puedo quedarme?

-Le conozco y así como está tiende a hablar de más y puras tonterías. Si terminamos a golpes.-No agregó que era lo más probable.-Prefiero que no estés presente.

-Genial, eso me tranquiliza.-Señaló con sarcasmo.

-Anda, ve, te llamaré cuando termine de hablar con Taichi.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

El joven profesor empujó a su alumna por la espalda y la ayudó a subirse al vehículo.

-Yamato, prométeme que todo va a estar bien.-Pidió la castaña por la ventana del taxi.-Que nada va a cambiar.

Él sabía que no debía prometer eso, por primera vez en la vida no se sentía preparado para ganar una conversación con Taichi, como lo había hecho desde la escuela primaria. No quería decirle nada, primero quería tranquilizar a Taichi y asegurarse que no tenía intenciones de hacer un escándalo público de todo eso.

No quería mentirle.

-Lo prometo.-Repitió, regalándole a la muchacha una sonrisa tranquilizadora que fue correspondida.

Pero, no pudo evitarlo.

* * *

Cuando Yamato entró a su departamento no esperó ser recibido con un fuerte puñetazo que lo mandó al suelo al no encontrarse preparado.

-Eso es por ser un idiota enfermo que se acuesta con niñas de la edad de nuestros hermanos.

Ishida no dijo nada, no sabía qué decir. Si Taichi le pegaba por lo que dijo entonces estaba en todo su derecho a hacerlo. Se puso de pie y miró a su amigo que aún parecía furioso con él.

-Estás consciente que de ser otro ya hubiera llamado a la policía.

-Sí.

El silencio que los rodeaba irritaba aún más al castaño que estaba a punto de entrar en estado catatónico.

-¿Sabes que esa NIÑA además de ser menor de edad y alumna del instituto para el que trabajas, tú alumna, es hija de una de las familias más poderosas e influyentes de la ciudad?

-Sí.

Eso terminó con la paciencia de Yagami.

-Sí, sí, sí.-Remedó exasperado.-Si lo sabes todo entonces, ¡en qué mierda estabas pensando cuando te la llevaste a la cama! ¡Contéstame Ishida!

-Hablaré contigo cuando te tranquilices.

-¡¿Cómo mierda quieres que me tranquilice?! ¡Cómo!-Chilló el profesor de gimnasia-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga cuando acabo de ver algo que es legalmente una violación?

-Yo no la forcé a nada.

-No, pero ella es una niña, Yamato, UNA NIÑA.-Enfatizó respirando agitadamente.-Es menor de edad.-Negó con la cabeza.-Es amiga de tu hermano menor.

-¿Crees que no lo sé?

-¡Es que parece!-Exclamó el castaño.-Porque no encuentro otra excusa para haberte encontrado con ella, de tantas mujeres que hay en el mundo.-Alzó los brazos exasperado.-Era ella de quien hablabas, la "mujer" que te tenía diferente.-Vio a su amigo asentir.-La creí prostituta o una mujerzuela que engañaba a su marido contigo.

-Taichi…-El tono de Yamato era de advertencia.

-Pero resultó ser mucho peor.

Esta vez fue el turno de Taichi de caer al suelo luego de que Yamato le propinara un golpe que ocasionó una cortada en el labio del castaño.

-A mí dime lo que quieras, pero a ella no la insultes.

Taichi escupió la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca.

-Puto pederasta.

Y arremetió contra su mejor amigo.

* * *

Mimi estaba concentrada en su celular. Ansiosa, una parte de ella quería marcarle y preguntarle qué estaba pasando con Taichi. La otra moría por marcarle a Miyako o a Hikari para contarles.

Necesitaba decírselo a alguien.

¡Takeru!

Él era el único que sabía, era el único con el que podía hablar. Buscó el número de su… ¿cuñado?, que bonito se escuchaba.

-¿Qué pasa, Mimi?

-Taichi lo sabe todo.

El corazón del rubio al otro lado de la línea se detuvo.

-¿Cómo?-Farfulló.

-Lo descubrió por sí mismo, Takeru fue horrible.-Relató Mimi.-Estaba tan furioso. Yamato se quedó platicando con él.

No podía ser. Taichi no podía haberse enterado de lo que pasó entre él y Hikari.

El rubio se lo imaginaba. Taichi debería de estar echando fuego por la boca. ¿Cómo rayos se había enterado que Hikari y él lo hicieron en su departamento?

¿Y ahora qué hacía?, ¿compraba anillos? Una sonrisa diabólica se formó en su rostro a pensar que ahora, el americanillo ese no tendría más opción que alejarse de Hikari. Claro que la sonrisa desapareció cuando pensó en la golpiza que le esperaba por parte del castaño y después… mierda, Taichi era capaz de obligarlo a casarse con Hikari.

De pronto, la imagen mental de una vida junto a la castaña ya no le parecía tan abominable como antes. Hikari preparando las comida, haciendo la colada, regando plantas, Hikari mamá, amamantando a un pequeño bebé, durmiendo a su lado, amaneciendo de igual manera después de hacer el amor.

No, esa imagen se le hacía de lo más natural ahora.

-¡Takeru me estás escuchando!-Chilló Mimi al teléfono.

-Sí, claro.-Mintió el rubio.

En realidad estaba pensando un montón de tonterías. ¡Tenía diecisiete! Era muy joven para pensar en matrimonio.

-¿Qué hacemos?

Si tenía suerte, podría gestionar salir del país en un par de horas. Nada más tendría que esperar que su madre firme lo que debe de firmar. Maldición, no sabría cómo contactar a Hiroaki para que él firmara su parte.

Tenía que pensar con claridad. No había embarazado a Hikari, nada más la había desvirgado.

-Esperar.-Dijo finalmente resignado el estudiante.-Esperar y ver qué dice Yamato, háblame cuando sepas algo.

Con suerte, Taichi le romperá un par de huesos pero no lo castraría.

* * *

-¡¿No vas a decirme nada?! ¿No crees que merezca una explicación?

En otras circunstancias, otro tipo de conversación, Yamato se hubiese burlado de las palabras escogidas por su amigo. Aunque si bien era cierto sonaba como una novia celosa más que cualquier otra cosa.

Pero, siendo sinceros, ¿Qué podría decirle?: _"Sí, me acosté con Tachikawa. ¿Por qué? Ah, eso no lo sé aún pero a ella no le importa. Esperará que lo descubra."_

No podía decirle algo así.

-Di algo.-Pidió el castaño ya cansado de golpear y ser golpeado. Frustrado especialmente por el silencio de su mejor amigo.-Habla conmigo, maldita sea.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-Preguntó igual de cansado el rubio.

-¡¿Por qué carajos…?!-Se interrumpió, ya había hecho esa pregunta muchas veces-¿Por qué ella?, habiendo tantas mujeres en el mundo.

Porque era bonita, dulce, tierna, apasionada. Porque había sabido cómo meterse en su sangre lentamente. Y cómo, sin que él se diera cuenta se había convertido en alguien muy importante en su solitaria vida.

En la única persona que lo había sacado de su claustro, de su propia autoprotección y autocompasión.

Ella había despertado su yaciente deseo.

-Porque con ella volví a sentir…-Mierda, estaba a punto de confesar algo muy íntimo.

-Sentiste qué.

En momentos como ese maldecía la idiotez de Taichi.

-Deseo, necesidad de estar con alguien. Porque desde que murió Kasumi no había vuelto a desear a nadie.

Notó como las pupilas de su mejor amigo se dilataban y abría los ojos con desmedido asombro. Su cara le decía que estaba contando los años de celibato que había guardado.

-Estás de broma.-Quiso sonar casual, más al ver el rostro serio de su amigo, preguntó:-Desde ahí... ¿nadie?

Yamato negó lentamente.

-¡Han pasado años!

-Lo intenté, pero, simplemente… no podía.-Expresó.-Siempre que una relación empezaba a volverse más seria y ya los besos y abrazos no bastaban, veía a Kasumi y me sentía el ser más miserable del mundo por engañar a la mujer que amaba. Hasta ella, sólo con Mimi, cuando estoy con ella los remordimientos desaparecen, al menos momentáneamente.

Por un instante Taichi se mostró abrumado por lo que consideraba exceso de información. Apartó la vista de su amigo avergonzado, compasivo. ¿Qué se suponía que se debía decir en un momento así?

Sus ojos vagaron por el departamento hasta que se encontraron con la gran foto sobre la estantería principal y sintió cómo la ira volvía a tomar posesión de su cuerpo.

-Y me vas a decir que no tiene nada que ver el hecho de que esa cría sea condenadamente parecida a tu esposa.-Señaló la foto haciendo que Ishida también la mirara.-Mírala Yamato.-Tomó la fotografía y la trajo consigo.-Son muy parecidas, cualquiera podría confundirlas con hermanas. ¿No estás haciendo eso tú?

-Te sorprenderías lo diferentes que son pese a todas sus similitudes.

-Contéstame, Ishida. ¿Te acuestas con Tachikawa porque crees que es Kasumi?, ¿Por qué su rostro o su cuerpo te recuerdan a tu mujer?

-No.-Respondió con convicción.-Yo también creí eso y en un principio fue así, es más, lo que me hizo acercarme a Mimi fue el parecido irreal que mantiene con Kasumi. Más, no te confundas, Taichi. Mimi es Mimi y Kasumi es Kasumi.

-¿Estás seguro de poder notar la diferencia?

Yamato se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar:

-Sí.

-Entonces, dime una cosa. ¿Qué sientes por Mimi Tachikawa?

Podría reírse de la ironía. Él llevaba pensando no-sé-cuántos días una respuesta para esa pregunta. Mimi se la hacía cada vez y cuando solo que a diferencia del castaño, ella no exigía una respuesta inmediata.

-No lo sé.

-No me salgas con pendejadas Ishida, el que te tires a una adolescente no te convierte a ti en uno.

-Ya para Taichi, te he aguantado…

-¡Y con un demonio me vas a seguir aguantando!-Le cortó el profesor de gimnasia.-Porque no soy yo el que podría ir preso si es que alguien llega a enterarse de esto. ¿Has pensado en tu carrera?, ¿en lo que pasaría si alguien diera voz de alarma? Estás consciente que tú no podrías volver a conseguir un trabajo en el área educativa, que tú reputación y la de ella quedará marcada para siempre. ¿Qué dirán sus padres cuando se enteren? Y su elitista círculo social; este tipo de escándalos suelen ser sus favoritos porque disfrutan de hacer pedazos a los involucrados. Eso por no hablar de los cotilleos en el colegio.

Yamato apretó los dientes. Claro que había pensado en eso y que más de una vez lo atormentaba. Detestaba no poder corresponder con el corazón abierto a los sentimientos que la muchacha le profesaba y demostraba.

Sin embargo, cuando más preocupado estaba, cuando más pensaba en su futuro y en las consecuencias de su clandestina relación; ella llegaba y lo desarmaba con un beso llevándolo directamente a la cama y con ello a su perdición.

-Así que contéstame de una puñetera vez, como el maldito ADULTO de veinticinco años que eres. ¿Qué sientes por ella?

-La quiero.-Dijo rápido y mirando directamente a los ojos de su amigo.

Taichi pareció impávido a la respuesta del rubio y mantuvo sus ojos color chocolate, fijos en los orbes azules del rubio.

-La quieres.-Repitió como si no se lo acabara de creer-¿O sólo la deseas?,

-Ambos.-Mentiría si dijera lo contrario.

-¿La amas?-Notó como la pregunta tuvo el efecto deseado en el joven-¿La amas como amaste a Kasumi?

cerebro procesó la respuesta inmediatamente. Pero, por algún motivo de sus labios no salió una sola palabra.

La mueca que hizo Taichi en ese momento era algo que no pudo descifrar.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?

Yamato sabía que se merecía toda la regañina de Taichi, que no tenía palabras para defenderse de sus acusaciones. En realidad era como su amigo decía y había tenido un retroceso a la pubertad a nivel hormonal, conocida como la época de la indecisión, debido a su… relación.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que no sé cómo dejé que esto pasara? ¿Cuándo se me fue de las manos?

Los ánimos parecían calmos y Taichi le prestaba atención.

-El primer día que la vi pensé que mi esposa había vuelto a mis brazos.-Rememoró.-Luego, conocí a una muchacha muy sola y decidí apoyarla, sentí la necesidad de hacerlo. Al siguiente ella me robaba besos y en nada de tiempo era yo el que se los daba a ella. Me volví posesivo con una muchacha que apenas conocía. Como entenderás, en cosa de nada terminamos en la cama y, seguramente me iré al infierno por eso pero.-Vio a Taichi a los ojos.-De lo único que me arrepiento es de no poderle corresponder como se merece.

-No te entiendo, Yamato.

-No me sorprende.-Sonrió de lado el rubio de mirada felina.-Ni yo mismo me comprendo. Ella me ama. Quisiera poder darle un futuro común, poder repetirle las mismas palabras, pero no puedo Taichi. Yo ya no puedo amar.

El rostro de Taichi se contrajo al escuchar a su mejor amigo decir esas cosas. Sin embargo, dada las circunstancias lo mejor era no rebatir las afirmaciones de Yamato.

-Ella es muy joven.-Rebatió Yagami.-No sabe lo que es el amor. Ella dice que te ama, pero, no tiene que sentirlo. Hoy en día un "te amo" se ha vuelto superfluo y carece de seriedad. Especialmente entre los adolescentes.

Yamato quiso contestarle que él, el eterno soltero de oro no era nadie para hablar de amor. Taichi nunca había entregado su corazón a alguien. Por lo que no podría reconocerlo. En cambio él sí había amado y había sido amado.

-Seguramente eres una novedad para ella.-Continuó el castaño.-El típico estereotipo de amor prohibido que a las crías tantos les gusta ver o leer. Cuando la novelería termine, ella te dejará.

-No lo hará, Taichi.-Añadió con convicción.-Ella es más que la chica popular del instituto.

-Sabias que hasta el periodo anterior salía con el chico más popular del instituto. Rubio, ojos verdes, alto. Se llamaba…

-Michael.-Completó el rubio.

-Ese. Sabías que a él también lo amaba e iban a estar juntos por los siglos de los siglos.

El recodar a Michael, hizo que su mente recordara que en un principio el motivo de Mimi de acercarse a él fue cobrarse la humillación de Michael. Dudó.

Dudó de los sentimientos de los que estaba tan seguro. Dudó que ella lo amara tanto como decía.

Y le dolió.

Aunque él no era mejor que ella; al menos no la engañaba con falsas promesas de amor eterno.

Las dudas invadieron su mente de tal manera que ni siquiera era capaz de realizar que el motivo de que le doliera una traición así por parte de Tachikawa era porque ella era mucho más importante de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

* * *

-Si lo sigues viendo así, lo vas a gastar hermanita.

Miyako miró mal a Chizuru que se iba de la sala riéndose ante su mirada fija en el muchacho en su sala de estar y frente a su computador, absorto del mundo de la informática.

Es que tenía que admitir que estaba muy atractivo. Con su camisa de cuadros sobre puesta a una camiseta llana blanca y jeans. Se veía muy relajado… ¿sport?

Y bueno, ella lo llevaba viendo desde que llegó a su casa. Por consenso habían quedado que los pocos días que quedaban de vacaciones seguirían con el proyecto en su hogar. De nada le había servido alegar que en su casa todos estaban locos, Ichijouji había decidido que allí sería. Koushiro había dicho que el proyecto era funcional en teoría, ellos tenían que encargarse de los últimos detalles y de comprobar la eficacia del navegador.

Y allí estaba ella usando un vestido cómodo que se había ganado la burla de sus hermanas y una de esas miradas tiernas de mamá.

Todo para que Ichijouji ni siquiera notara que esa tarde se había dejado las piernas al aire o que se había maquillado tenuemente, mucho menos que llevaba el cabello diferente.

En esos momentos entendía la decepción de Hikari cuando ella hacía esfuerzos para llamar la atención de Takeru y este no la veía.

-Mi mamá hizo limonada.-Indicó mientras le pasaba un vaso.

-Es muy amable de su parte.-Agradeció el moreno.-Estoy descargando un programa para perfeccionar la interfaz del proyecto. El problema es que es muy pesado y tardará algo en ejecutarse.

-Entonces, porque no acompañas a Miyako al mercado por unas cosas que me hacen falta para la cena.

La voz de la señora Inoue que asomó su cabeza desde la cocina se hizo presente.

-Claro, si no te molesto, querido.

-En lo absoluto.-Contestó el muchacho incorporándose.-Vamos, Inoue.

Miyako se quedó perpleja ante la actitud dócil del joven. Dudaba que alguna vez el perfecto Ken hubiese hecho la compra y seguramente si ella se lo hubiera pedido él se habría negado.

-Toma, vayan a comer un helado antes de venir.-Indicó su progenitora cuando le dio un poco más del dinero necesario y le guiñó un ojo a su hija.-Ánimo, pequeña Miyako.

La muchacha se puso colorada y maldijo por un momento la buena relación que tiene con su familia. Se retracto medio segundo después. De ser de otra manera, no tendría como salir con Ichijouji.

Adoraba a su familia.

* * *

La sonrisa de Mimi se coló en los pensamientos de Yamato, tan pura, tan apasionada, tan suya. No. Ella no pudo haber fingido tanta entrega. Se había entregado a él con el corazón en la mano, expuesto y arriesgado. Decidido a conquistarle. Su cuerpo bajo el suyo, gimiendo y susurrándole palabras bonitas.

La ira del mayor de los Yagami empezaba a menguar, un poco. Pero ver a Yamato así, tan abatido, tan confundido. Él ya lo había visto así antes, pero se negaba a creer que se tratase del mismo sentimiento.

-¿Qué sientes por ella, Yamato?-Insistió en preguntar.

-Ya te dije que no lo sé.

-¿Qué sientes cuando estás con ella?-Reformuló su pregunta.

Paz. Nuevamente, su cerebro contestó primero.

-En ese momento, siento que todo tiene sentido y que vale la pena.-Miró a Taichi que no decía nada, solo se limitaba a observarlo.-Quiero protegerla, conservar su sonrisa. Pero, después viene la angustia y los remordimientos. Es que tú no entiendes, tú nunca…

-Nunca qué Yamato, ¡¿Qué?!-Era el momento de presionarlo.-Dilo, ¿nunca me he enamorado?, ¿nunca he amado? Porque esa, mi hermano, es la única razón por la que justificaría tu comportamiento. El que te hayas enamorado de esa niña hasta la médula, que Mimi Tachikawa te haya robado el corazón.

Yamato lo miraba perplejo. Su corazón latió con fuerza, con miedo.

-Ella no puede robarse algo que enterré hace ya tres años.

-Eso es algo de lo que tú has procurado convencerte, pero no es verdad.-Afirmó el castaño.-Vas contra todos tus principios, te sientes completo con ella, la quieres proteger, la deseas. Estás enamorado.-Parecía tan aterrado como el rubio ante la revelación.-Incluso podría decir que la a-

-¡NO!-Gritó-¡Ni si quiera se te ocurra mencionarlo! ¡Yo no amo a Mimi Tachikawa! ¡No la amo!

En un momento, Taichi sintió que su amigo no le hablaba a él, sino que trataba de convencerse a sí mismo.

-¿Por qué?-Se atrevió a aventurar.

-No puedo amarla cuando aún amo a Kasumi.

Taichi de nuevo sintió ganas de golpear cosas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?, ¿Por qué una alumna del instituto? Si hubiera sido cualquier otra, él habría tomado la actitud que quería tomar. La de espabilar a Yamato y hacerle reaccionar acerca de sus propios sentimientos.

Pero, en este momento era mucho más importante hacer lo correcto.

Odiaba tener que actuar con responsabilidad. Pero era inevitable, venía con la edad. Cuántas veces Yamato no lo había salvado siendo él el responsable, el adulto. Lo mínimo que le debía era hacerle ver el error que estaba cometiendo.

-Si no la amas y, como dices, quieres protegerla.-Lo vio asentir.-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿verdad?

Luego de un silencio que pareció más largo de lo que en realidad fue, Yamato contestó:

-Sí, lo sé.

* * *

Takeru apretó con insistencia el timbre de la casa de su mejor amiga. Tenía que hablar con ella, ponerla en sobre aviso, pensar entre los dos qué excusa le dirán, a Taichi, a sus padres.

-Hikari, Wallace se olvidó de algo.

¿Wallace?

-Oh, pero si es el pequeño Takeru.-Yuuko Yagami se asomó con una de sus características sonrisas.-Lo siento cariño, vi el cabello rubio por la mirilla y por la insistencia creí que era el joven Wallace que había olvidado algo, como se marchó hace un ratito.

Takeru ni siquiera podía contestar. En su cabeza lo único coherente era preguntarse qué hacía Wallace en casa de Hikari.

-No te quedes ahí hijo, pasa.-Lo invitó la mujer mayor.-Hija, no es Wallace, es Takeru.-Volvió a llamar la madre de los Yagami.

Hikari salió de su habitación con un sencillo vestido acorde al clima. Su mente grabó esa imagen, se veía muy guapa. Ese vestido le favorecía su esbelta figura ya que achicaba la cintura y dejaba ver sus bien formadas piernas.

Su humor cambió ante la idea de que el mequetrefe del extranjero la haya visto así primero que él.

-¿Qué ocurre, Takeru?-Preguntó la castaña notablemente sorprendida por su aparición en su casa.-No me dijiste que venías.

-¿Ahora necesito invitación para venir?-No quiso sonar hostil. Sin embargo no pudo evitarlo.-Y el americanillo ese no, verdad.

El ceño de la menor Yagami se formó.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Wallace en todo esto?

-No sé, dímelo tú.-Cuestionó, olvidando el verdadero motivo de su visita-¿Qué hacía aquí?

-El jovencito caballerosamente trajo a Hikari a casa luego de ir al cine.-Explicó la madre de la castaña disimulando su risa por la escena que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus narices.-Muy educado y atento el muchacho.-Siguió la mujer mayor conteniendo todas las ganas de reírse del rubio que tenía luego de ver como un pequeño tic se alojaba en su ojo.-Además de sociable. Me cayó muy bien.

Oh no, todo era peor de lo que imaginaba. Si había algo de lo que aún podía vanagloriarse era del hecho de que los padres de Hikari le querían más que a cualquier pelagato que rondara a la muchacha. Pero ahora…

-No creo que hayas venido hasta mi casa para oír a mamá encandilada con Wallace.-Razonó Hikari-¿Qué pasó?

El desazón de las palabras de mamá Yagami desapareció cuando recordó el motivo de su visita.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.-Su mirada se deslizó al cuerpo de la mujer que cocinaba alegremente.-A solas.

-Mamá, Takeru quiere que le muestre como se hace la tarea que hay que presentar el lunes. Estaremos en mi alcoba.-Indicó la joven estudiante antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.-Ahora dime, qué ocurre.

-¿Cómo sabes que ocurre algo?-Preguntó el muchacho aún enfurruñado.

-Porque te conozco, Takeru.

Esa era la respuesta que quería escuchar.

-Ahora habla.

El muchacho posó sus ojos azules en los castaños de la joven, mirándola fijamente hasta que dijo:

-Taichi sabe todo.-Dijo con un hilo de voz.-Sabe lo que pasó entre nosotros.

Hikari cayó sentada sobre su cama palideciendo al paso que asimilaba lo que su mejor amigo acababa de soltarle.

-C-cómo.-Balbuceó-¡¿Cómo se enteró?! ¿Quién lo sabe además de nosotros?

-No sé cómo se enteró. Mimi me avisó…

-¿Mimi?-Lo interrumpió Hikari-¿Cómo es que Mimi sabe que Taichi está al tanto de lo que hicimos?

Rayos. Takeru no había contado con que Hikari le cuestionaría la fuente de su información. ¿Ahora, qué podría decirle?: "Mi hermano y Mimi tienen una relación clandestina y Taichi fue furioso a hablar con Yamato y así se enteró."

-Takeru, qué sabes que yo no sé.-Lo interrogó la muchacha.

-Eso no importa.

-¡Sí importa, Takeru!-Exclamó Hikari.-He sido tu mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria y nos hemos contado todo. Nunca he revelado un secreto que me has dicho. Se supone que los mejores amigos hacen eso. ¿Acaso ya no confías en mí?

-¡No es eso!-Chilló el rubio. Hikari no tenía ni idea. Sin embargo, tenía razón al decir que ella era, quizás, la única persona en la que confiaba en el mundo.-Es solo que… ¡Maldición! Está demás que te diga que lo que te voy a decir no lo puede saber nadie, ni siquiera Miyako o tu unicornio de peluche.

La castaña asintió.

-Bien.-Takeru respiró quedamente una, dos, tres veces hasta que murmuró bajito:-MimiyYamatotienenunarelación.

-¿Qué?

-Mimi tiene una relación con Yamato, mi hermano, el profesor de matemáticas.

El silencio reinó en la habitación, era tan palpable que incluso la señora Yagami lo sintió cuando entró a la recámara de su hija.

-¿Te quedas a cenar, Takeru?-Preguntó un poco confusa por el extraño ambiente que se respiraba en la alcoba de Hikari-¿Está todo bien, chicos?

-Sí mamá.-Contestó la castaña menor por inercia.-Takeru se queda, aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

* * *

-¿No es increíble? Nunca hubiese imaginado que en cuestión de horas podríamos poner a andar el piloto del proyecto.

Miyako habló entusiasmada. Queriendo entablar una conversación con el parco muchacho que había salido a comprar con ella.

-¡Estoy nerviosa!, no creo poder soportar que otra vez falle. De ser así no lo terminaremos a tiempo.

Ken no decía nada ya que Miyako no soltaba ninguna novedad para él. Había hablado todo el camino. ¿Es que se callaba alguna vez?

-Oye, Ichijouji, ¿Qué tipo de chicas te gustan?

¿QUÉ?

-Cuál es tu problema Inoue.-Respondió por primera vez el muchacho.-Te pasas del proyecto a chicas.

-Funcionó bien para mí.-Contestó la muchacha.-Ahora no parezco loca hablándole al aire.

Había tratado de conversar con él desde que salieron del piso y el muy… no le había dirigido la palabra o al menos dignarse en contestar a lo que ella con todo el esfuerzo del mundo estaba tratando de hacer para entablar una conversación.

De nuevo, él era el chico cool y ella la loca que hablaba sola.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu tipo de chica?

Sin mencionar que le dio la excusa perfecta para preguntar algo que llevaba días cuestionándose sin parecer plenamente interesada.

-No te importa.-Espetó el muchacho en tono cansino.

-Entonces… ¿chico?

Ken sintió como el coraje embargaba su cuerpo. La muy idiota, cómo osaba insinuar esas cosas de su persona. No dijo ella mismo que la había besado. Eso debió dar por sentada su heterosexualidad.

Claro que jamás usaría ese ejemplo ya que implicaría que él reconoce a Inoue como un individuo del sexo femenino.

-Altas, de preferencia, castañas o morenas, nada extravagante como rubias o pelirrojas. Sin problemas visuales o bucales, inteligente y principalmente.-Agregó clavando su vista en ella.-Calladas.

Sí lo había dicho con toda la intención. Mencionar a alguien completamente opuesto a Miyako Inoue fue totalmente premeditado. Era sorprendente la forma en la que esa niña lograba irritarlo en cosa de nada. Si no fuera por el agradecimiento a su familia…

Miyako sintió que le atravesaban el corazón. El chico que le gustaba acababa de describir alguien completamente ajeno a ella. Ella era bajita, con el pelo jodidamente morado y muy chillona. Nunca se fijaría en ella normalmente.

Regresó a ver a la joven de cabellos morados esperando encontrársela con la cara enfurruñada y el ceño fruncido, pero no, todo lo contrario. Parecía… ¿dolida?

-Entonces, porque no aceptaste salir con Rika Sasaki, ella tiene todas esas características y se te declaró en la fiesta.-No quería sacar a colación lo de la fiesta pero no encontró otro ejemplo.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo para esa clase de tonterías.-Replicó el muchacho.

El alma se le fue al piso. Oh, pero bien que la había besado a ella después y le había hablado tan feo. Se lo hubiese dicho de no considerarlo contraproducente.

Al demonio, mejor se lo soltaba y…

¡La heladería!

-Espera un momento.-Le pidió antes de desaparecer dentro de la tienda y salir al poco tiempo con dos conos en las manos..-Toma.

Miyako extendió un cono de helado al perplejo azabache que la miraba como si se hubiera transformado en un unicornio.

-No me gustan las cosas dulces.

-Mayor razón para agradecer y comer callado.-Refutó la muchacha de lentes con indiferencia.-Salta a la vista que te falta dulzura en la vida.-Su cerebro inmediatamente concluyó que ella hacía falta en su vida. Sacudió la cabeza alejando esas imágenes mentales.-Es de chocolate amargo.

Una de sus perfectas cejas se alzó analizando la golosina que tenía entre las manos.

-Sigue siendo dulce.-Refutó Ichijouji.

-¿Lo has probado?-Preguntó con elocuencia.

A Ken le irritó el tonito de mamá mandona que usó en él. No pudo resistirse y se llevó un poco del helado a los labios solo para poder refutarle y decirle que era un asco.

Pero no pudo. No era dulce, ni empalagoso. Tampoco era simple y salado. No era agrio, no era un asco. Era una revolución de sabores deshaciéndose en su boca.

Era amargo.

Y estaba delicioso. Le hacía querer más.

Cuando terminó de saborear el postre se encontró con la sonrisa de satisfacción de Inoue frente a él. No dijo nada y simplemente siguió caminando.

-La cena nos caerá mal si comemos esto primero.

-¿Tienes que tener siempre la última palabra?

-Sí.

-¿Te gustó el helado?-Una sonrisa malévola se formó el rostro de Miyako. Si Ken le respondía tiraba al trasto su afirmación anterior y decirle que sí era darle la razón.

-No está mal.-Fueron sus únicas palabras.

-Nunca sabrás de lo que te pierdes a menos que lo pruebes una vez.-Canturreó la muchacha alcanzándolo.

Y decidió que igual que al helado de chocolate, Ichijouji algún día le dirá que su tipo ideal de chica era ella.

* * *

El vibrar de su teléfono celular aceleró su ritmo cardiaco e interrumpió su proceso de cambiarse de ropa dispuesta a salir al departamento de su novio y saber de él.

Cuando vio en letras grandes el nombre de Yamato escrito allí se apresuró a deslizar el dedo horizontalmente por la diminuta pantalla y atender la llamada.

-Hola, ¿Yamato?

-Quieres asomarte, por favor.

Luego de decir eso, colgó. Mimi fijó sus ojos en el balcón de su habitación y dubitativamente se asomó por él. Allí abajo estaba el rubio, vestido de negro y a la distancia que estaba no podía apreciar bien su condición física, pero sabía que era él. Su corazón se lo decía.

-Por aquí.-Señaló Mimi la valla cuadriculada que podría usar como escalera el rubio. Él obedeció y en cosa de nada se encontraba echado en el piso de su balcón.

-Ya no estoy para estos trotes.

La castaña suspiró aliviada cuando notó el tono desenfadado y tranquilo en la voz del rubio.

-Por supuesto que sí, me he pasado toda la tarde en vilo sin saber qué esperar de tu llamada.-Explicó la joven estudiante.-Taichi, ¿te golpeó?-Preguntó queriendo examinar su rostro.

-Nos pegamos.-Aclaró dejándola escudriñarlo.-Y digamos que lo que salió más herido fue mi orgullo. No estoy acostumbrado a ser regañado, mucho menos por Taichi. Generalmente es al revés.

-Vamos adentro.-Lo invitó mostrándole el camino.-Vuelvo en seguida, voy por alcohol y tiritas.-Expuso mirando preocupada el magullado rostro de su novio.

Yamato se quedó solo y tuvo que mirar ese cuarto color rosa pastel rodeado de cientos de peluches infantiles y una cama con dosel de princesa. Todo era rosa y ciertas cosas tenían a esa gata blanca en ella, como el edredón o incluso el LED que la castaña tenía en su cuarto.

Afiches de idols juveniles y CD's de música rodeados por ahí.

Era el cuarto de una niña.

Y él era un hombre de veinticinco años.

En realidad, era culpable de todo lo que le acusaba Taichi.

-¿Yamato?-Preguntó Mimi preocupada volviendo con un pequeño botiquín-¿Estás bien?, ¿Quieres que llame a un doctor?

-¿Qué dirían tus padres a eso?-Preguntó con un deje de amargura en su voz.-Atendiendo a tu profesor herido en tu habitación por la noche. No creo que sea bien visto por ellos.

-No se darían por enterados.-Expuso Mimi.

-Hasta que el doctor saliera de aquí a cotillear al respecto. Ahí sí les molestaría porque la gente empezaría a hablar.

-Pero a mí me importa un comino lo que diga la gente.-Explicó Mimi un poco molesta por la actitud de Yamato.-Si necesitas que te vea un médico haré venir al mejor de la ciudad.

Yamato la miró con una mezcla de dolor y ternura.

-Estoy bien, tranquila.-La tranquilizó besando su frente.-Con esas tiritas me sentiré mejor.

Tachikawa sonrió complacida y procedió a curar a su magullado novio con la mayor delicadeza posible.

-¿Qué te dijo, Taichi?-Cuestionó limpiando la herida en el pómulo.

-Luego de insultarme…-No podía decirle que le hizo entender la locura que estaba cometiendo. Ella no lo entendería.-Lo entendió.-Explicó procurando sonar lo más convincente posible.

-¿Así nada más?

-Ya te dije que me golpeó e insultó.

-Ya, pero no creo que se haya quedado tan tranquilo.

Suspiró resignado. Iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensó en un principio.

-Me dijo que si no tenía cuidado iría a prisión, que ya me había ganado el infierno, que como podía hacerle eso a alguien de la edad de mi hermano menor. Que tú no me querías.

-¡El muy…!-Explotó Mimi indignada.-Sabía que debía quedarme a hacerle tragarse sus palabras.

-Le di tu recado.-Mintió el rubio mirándola fijamente.

-¿Entonces?

-No está de acuerdo, pero lo entiende y no dirá nada.

-¿Seguro que no me estás ocultando nada más?, ¿Taichi se conformó con lo que le dijiste?

Maldita perspicacia femenina.

-No.-Reconoció finalmente.-Me preguntó qué sentía por ti.

El corazón de Mimi volvió a detenerse.

-¿Y tú, qué le dijiste?

Hizo la pregunta en un susurro y lo miró con ojos ansiosos y esperanzados. Yamato se repitió que lo mejor sería empezar a desilusionarla decirle que no la quería, eso sería lo mejor. Su cerebro se lo gritaba.

-Le dije que te quería.

Sin embargo, su corazón se rehusó a decir esas palabras.

* * *

Ya era tarde cuando Sora llegó a su departamento. La ceremonia de cremación fue larga, lo mismo fue terminar con todos los asuntos pendientes que tenía su madre. Tuvo que finiquitar la cuenta con la clínica, hacer un inventario de las pertenencias que quedaban de su madre, que no eran muchas.

Hacer todo eso cargando con el dolor de haber perdido a un ser querido y prácticamente sola. Fue muy difícil.

Mentiría si dijera que no esperaba que Yagami se pasara por ahí para ayudarla como lo hizo todo el tiempo. Una parte de ella lo anhelaba. Deseaba sentirse protegida y amparada como extrañamente su colega le hacía sentirse.

Afortunadamente Jyou sí estuvo ahí y Kanade no asomó las narices en todo el día. Su esposo la excusó alegando lo afectada que se encontraba por la muerte de su madre. Cínica, pero, por ella, mejor. No estaba de ánimos para otro round con su hermana mayor.

Sorprendentemente, cuando un abogado contacto con ellos y pidió hablar en privado jamás pensó que le dijera que su padre había sacado una póliza de seguro para su madre en la cual figuraba ella como principal beneficiaria y le daba la potestad de decidir cuánto dinero recibiría su hermana mayor de esa póliza.

En ese momento no pudo evitar llorar y no le importó hacerlo frente al abogado y a su cuñado. Su padre había pensado en ella y no las había dejado tan desamparadas como creía. El dinero no era una cantidad inmensa, pero sí era considerable. Reponía todo lo que había invertido en su madre a lo largo de su enfermedad e incluso un poco más. Ella no tenía problemas de dinero, pero nunca estaba de más tener un colchón de respaldo para emergencias e invirtiéndolo correctamente podría darle buenos beneficios.

Jyou, como esposo y representante de Kanade rechazó recibir alguna compensación por el seguro. Le aseguró que ese dinero era suyo y de nadie más. Que a fin de cuentas, Kanade no necesitaba más, de por sí recibiría una notable cantidad cuando ellos se divorciaran.

Sora casi escupe el agua que estaba bebiendo cuando se enteró, Jyou la miró con indulgencia y procedió a contarle que pensaba separarse de Kanade ya que había descubierto sus infidelidades y se cansó de ser el tonto útil.

No pudieron seguir conversando porque el abogado volvió con los papeles listos para firmar y era tarde. Al despedirse, prometieron quedar para platicar y tras darle un inusual beso en la mejilla, Jyou se marchó, dejándola en la entrada de su casa.

Por inercia había llegado a su dormitorio y pensó en echarse en la cama a dormir sin quitarse nada. Pero, su obsesión con el orden se interpuso en el camino. Fue muy inteligente de su parte dejar listo el traje de luto que iba a usar con antelación, antes de partir al velorio. Pero, ahora tocaba devolverlo al closet que no había abierto en más de un día ya que cuando despertó se dio cuenta que Yagami había guardado su ropa allí por lo que ella no tuvo que hacer nada.

Cuando abrió la puerta del armariosupo que el color había desaparecido de su rostro sin necesidad de verse en el espejo. Sus extensiones y los vestidos sensuales que usaba cuando topaba con Taichi bajo la identidad de la misteriosa pelirroja estaba desperdigado por el piso del armario.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa, ni siquiera Taichi Yagami era tan estúpido como para no atar cabos de la situación:

Sabía que ella era la pelirroja.

* * *

Mimi no pudo contenerse y se pegó al rubio instintivamente para darle un beso en los labios. No se hizo esperar y mordió su labio inferior para profundizar la caricia y en cosa de nada sus lenguas se dedicaron a batallar por demostrarse afecto y pasión.

La joven Tachikawa no cabía en sí de tanta felicidad. Yamato no solo había dicho que la quería, sino que se lo había dicho a otra persona. Lo había reconocido y en la medida que pudo reconoció que entre ellos había un sentimiento. O mejor dicho que el sentimiento que ella tenía era correspondido.

No cabía en sí de tanta felicidad.

-Auch.-Gimió el rubio contra su boca cuando el corte en el labio se le abrió y le causó dolor. Provocando la separación de la pareja.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó Mimi acalorada.-Me puse muy feliz con tus palabras. Nunca habías dicho que me querías.

-Una vez me lo preguntaste.

-Te pregunté si me querías aunque sea un poquito y dijiste que sí.-Recordó ella.-Es diferente escucharte decir que me quieres porque te nace hacerlo.

Yamato enmarcó el pequeño rostro de la castaña en sus varoniles manos y le preguntó:

-Y tú, ¿me quieres?

-Te amo.-Contestó sin pensárselo siquiera.-Te amo como no volveré a amar nunca.

Fue duro escucharla decir eso cuando él sabía que estaba mal.

-¿Segura que no es una ilusión adolescente pasajera?

La vio volver a fruncir el ceño.

-Que Taichi Yagami ni piense que le vuelvo a ir a sus clases.-Refutó molesta.-Él te ha metido esas cosas en la cabeza.

-Él me hizo ver que lo mejor para ambos era terminar esto.

Sintió la tensión de Mimi al sentir como apretaba su camisa con fuerza.

-Y qué le dijiste.

-Que dudaba muchísimo que aceptaras terminar. Eres perseverante.

-El que persevera, alcanza.-Dijo sin cuidado.-Y yo lo hice, no pienso dejarte ir.

-¿Ni aunque estar conmigo te trajese problemas?

-Si lo dices por mis padres y la sociedad, me importa un cacahuete.-Repitió vehemente.-Yo te amo y es lo único que importa.

Y era ese descuido lo que hacía a Yamato cada vez más seguro de su decisión. Aunque en esos momentos, viéndola así, tan decidida y dispuesta lo hacía dudar una y mil veces.

-¿Y a mí?-Preguntó nuevamente.-Si alguien se llega a enterar de esto mi carrera y reputación se van a la basura.

-Conozco las reglas.-Aseguró Mimi acariciando la mejilla de Yamato con su mano.-Si quieres, ni siquiera te regresaré a ver en el colegio. Haré lo que tú me pidas que haga. Pero, por favor ya no dudes.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba a su cercanía, la deseaba aún más que antes ahora que la había tenido más de una vez. Que había recorrido y marcado su cuerpo con sus besos y sus caricias. Eso estaba mal. Tener esa clase de pensamientos con una de sus alumnas era imperdonable. Desear tumbar en esa cama y poseer el cuerpo de esa niña de diecisiete años era una blasfemia.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Era lo que quería hacer en esos momentos.

Y ella lo notó, noto el ardor en su mirada azul, pudo notarlo en las reacciones de su cuerpo. Como sus pezones se erguían a través de la delicada tela del pijama y sintió una primitiva satisfacción al saber el efecto que causaba en ella.

Si tan solo se hubiesen conocido un año más tarde, las cosas serían diferentes.

-Yamato…

Mimi se inclinó hacia él y volvió a tomar sus labios, tomando la iniciativa en algo que ambos querían. Y él le correspondió porque así lo quería.

No la amaba pero tampoco quería decirle adiós.

* * *

Cenaron en la pieza de Hikari, fingiendo estar viendo una película importantísima y con la cena de por medio Takeru le contó a Hikari lo que sabía de la relación de Mimi y Yamato.

-Pero… tú crees que es por el parecido con tu difunta cuñada.

-Sí.-Dijo finalmente el rubio.-Hikari, el parecido entre ellas es irreal.

-Y Mimi, sabe eso, ¿verdad?

-Sí y aún así, correrá el riesgo.

-Ella ha estado muy extraña últimamente.-Meditó la castaña.-Pero jamás lo hubiese relacionado con tu hermano.

-Creo que solo yo y ahora tú somos los únicos al tanto.

-Ya me preocupé.-Musitó Hikari mordiéndose las uñas.-Tu y yo conocemos a Mimi y sus historia con los chicos.

-¿Qué historia?-Cuestionó Takeru. Salvando las uñas de Hikari.-Ella ha salido con un par de idiotas calenturientos y el bastardo de Michael. Pero nada más. Creo que la relación que pintaba más seria era con Michael. Pero, ella no estaba enamorada… creo que nunca lo ha estado.

-Ese es mi punto, Takeru.-Expuso Hikari.-Mimi nunca se ha enamorado y si lo ha hecho de tu hermano, que está con ella por el recuerdo de su esposa… sufrirá mucho. No se lo merece.

-Se lo advertí.-Explicó Takaishi.-Sabes cómo es de terca.

-¡¿Y por qué no me contaste algo así?!-Exclamó Hikari indignada.-Debiste decírmelo antes. Quizá hubiese podido razonar con ella.

-¡No podía!-Se defendió el muchacho.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Porque no sabía cómo mirarte a la cara, maldición!-Explotó cansado.-Fue justo después de… esa noche.

La castaña se puso roja hasta la raíz del cabello y dejó sus reproches de lado. Se quedaron en silencio cada quien recordando lo que había ocurrido esa noche de la fiesta.

-Luego empezaste a evitarme como la peste.-Siguió hablando el rubio.-Créeme que tenía más preocupaciones en la cabeza que pensar en lo que Mimi y Yamato pudieran estar haciendo.

-Yo… creo que la forma como reaccioné aquella vez, no fue la más madura.

-Oh, vamos no te disculpes.-Le pidió escondiendo la cabeza en sus rodillas.-Si vamos a esas yo no me comporté como un hombre precisamente.

-Pero tú siempre eres así con las demás.-Consoló Yagami.

-¡Tú no eres como las demás!-Le espetó exaltado-¡Nunca te pondría al nivel de las otras chicas que han compartido mi cama!

-Entonces, ¿Por qué, Takeru?

Hikari sabía que lo estaba presionando. Podía ver sus puños blancos de tanto apretarlos y si seguía mordiéndose el labio de esa forma acabaría sacándose sangre; su seño fruncido y la turbación en sus ojos azules. Pero ella, tenía que escucharlo hablar con ella sobre lo que pasó esa noche. Así, sobrio y lúcido.

-Porque me dio miedo.-Dijo finalmente apartando la mirada.-Nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte como lo que sentí aquella noche, contigo.-Clavó sus ojos en los orbes chocolates de la joven Yagami.-Y si sentiste que te traté como a una de mis conquistas pasajeras, lo lamento mucho. Tú nunca podrías ser eso. Sé que te lo dije cuando enfermé y te lo repetiré ahora: nunca me arrepentiré de lo que pasó esa noche en el piso de Taichi.

Claro que sí, ¡ella se lo perdonaba todo! Pero estaba tan conmovida por las palabras de su orgulloso y torpe mejor amigo que no podía -hablar. No era lo mismo convencerse a sí misma que no había sido solo otra más para Takeru a que él propio Takeru se lo diga.

El joven, malinterpretó el silencio de su amiga y no le quedó más que esbozar una triste sonrisa.

-Igual, aunque lo lamente eso no impedirá que Taichi me deje sin la capacidad de tener descendencia. Eso, claro, siendo optimistas y pensando que me deja vivo.

Con tantas sorpresas, Hikari había dejado de lado el principal motivo de la visita del rubio. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca de incredulidad al decir:

-Seguro que mi hermano lo acaba entendiendo.

La risa amarga del menor Takaishi no se hizo esperar.

-Podría esperar que Taichi escuche y solo después de haberme dado una paliza.-Soltó el muchacho con ironía.-Y seguro será para escuchar alguna clase de propuesta matrimonial. Pero, no Hikari, nunca lo va a entender.

-¿Matrimonio?

-Claro.-Bufó el muchacho como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.-Es lo mínimo que esperara después de haber tomado tu inocencia, mancillado tu reputación, haberte dejado inútil para cualquier otro chico, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera.

La joven no podía salir de su estupor. ¿Qué estaba diciendo, Takeru?

-Así que, creo que lo mejor será irle poniendo fecha al asunto.-Empezó a contar con los dedos.-Seguro nos dejan terminar la secundaria aunque veo difícil que pueda seguir estudiando, porque seguro tendré que empezar a trabajar y ahorrar para la casa y la educación de los niños…

-¡Para!-Lo detuvo la joven-¡¿Qué niños?!

-¿No los quieres?-Preguntó extrañado.-Tú siempre dijiste que querías tener niños, creo que hasta los nombres ya escogiste.

-Claro que quiero.-Soltó la muchacha sintiéndose atrapada.-Pero no ahora, somos muy jóvenes y… por el amor de Dios, ¡no nos vamos a casar!

-No creo que a nadie en la familia le agrade una unión libre.-Razonó el rubio.

-No me entiendes, Takeru, nada de eso va a pasar.-Inhaló un par de veces para tranquilizarse primero.-No me voy a casar contigo.

Los ojos azules del muchacho se achicaron a causa de su enojado ceño. ¿Con él?, ¡¿estaba diciendo que el problema era que el matrimonio iba a ser con él?!

-Quizá la decisión no sea tuya…

-Me importa un comino lo que diga Taichi en ese aspecto. Es mi vida y él no es nadie para venir a imponerme un matrimonio que no quiero.

-¿No quieres casarte conmigo?

Oh Dios mío, ¡SÍ! Lleva soñando ser la señora Takaishi. Desde los siete, ya imaginaba su fiesta, su vestido, su ceremonia, sus hijos, sus perros, gatos ¡todo! Claro que quería casarse con él. Era su sueño más preciado.

-No.

Sin embargo, ese sueño ya era parte del pasado.

* * *

Ken se estiró para relajar los tensos músculos de la espalda y cuello luego de esperar por ya no sabe cuánto tiempo. Miró el reloj para confirmarlo. Las once menos veinte y el programa estaba aún lejos de terminar su instalación. No podía dejarlo así, pero, tampoco podía quedarse más. A las once cerraban los medios de transporte público.

-Tengo que irme.-Dijo por fin, con voz raposa.-Es tarde.

-¿Qué?-Inoue vio la hora y lo tarde que era.-Pero, y si hay algún problema en tu parte…

-Mi parte está perfecta.-Rebatió el muchacho.

-Bueno y si hay algún problema y no sé qué hacer.

-¿Admites tu ineptitud, Inoue?

-Admito mi preocupación por el proyecto.-Aclaró ella con tono beligerante.-Tú mismo dijiste que a estas alturas no podemos permitirnos errores.

-¿Ocurre algo, chicos?

Una preocupada señora Inoue apareció en el umbral de la sala luego de escuchar la discusión. Ambos jóvenes se callaron y regresaron a ver a la señora de la casa un poco avergonzados.

-Ichijouji tiene que irse y aún no terminamos.-Bufó molesta.

-¿No pueden terminarlo mañana?

-A estas alturas podría ser trágico hacer eso.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí esta noche?-Preguntó con toda inocencia la señora de lentes.-Tohru está en la Universidad y su recámara está a tu entera disposición.

-No me parece adecuado molestar…-Empezó a justificarse Ken.

-Insisto.-Señaló la madre.-Iré a preparar la habitación de inmediato, quedas en tu casa.

-En serio, no…

-No aceptaré un No por respuesta, jovencito.-Interrumpió la mujer con una sonrisa.-Siéntete libre de usar el teléfono y llamar a tus padres para avisarles.

-Pero…

Cuando quiso decir algo, la mujer ya había desaparecido de su vista dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

-Olvídalo.-Aconsejó Miyako.-Ya decidió que te quedarás aquí, seguro le estará echando pestillo a la puerta.

-No lo entiendo…-Farfulló el muchacho.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Por qué son tan buenos conmigo?

Miyako pudo ver a lo que se refería el joven. Seguramente para él, antisocial como era, se le hacía extraño ver a padres… normales, en lo que cabe. Porque su familia podía estar loca y todo lo que quiera. Pero, era una familia cariñosa, cálida y amable. Algo muy distante de la familia del chico.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes?-Preguntó de vuelta Miyako.-Delante de ellos eres un derroche de virtudes. Tienes un serio problema de actitud pero ellos no lo saben.-Sintió como los ojos azules del muchacho la fulminaban.-Venga, mereces que sean buenos contigo.

La forma en la que Inoue decía eso, sin una pizca de lástima le llegaba. Ella que había visto la clase de familia en la que se desenvolvía. Si se lo hubiese dicho con un ápice de compasión se hubiera sentido insultado. Pero no, ella se lo decía de manera sincera. Algo dentro de él le decía que era así.

-¿Incluso tú?-Preguntó con una media sonrisa sarcástica.

-Incluso yo, aunque tú me odies.-Contestó Miyako con convicción.

Ken la miró extrañado, ¿de dónde sacaba eso? Si bien no había sido precisamente encantador con ella tampoco es como si le hubiese demostrado odio, ¿verdad?

-No te odio.-Suspiró cuando vio el rostro sorprendido de la muchacha.-Entre considerarte exasperante y odiarte hay una gran diferencia, créeme. Odio pensar que alguien sienta lástima de mí.

La sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de la joven de cabellos morados era inmensa, claro que el muchacho no podía entender el porqué. Si ella debía sentir pena de alguien era de ella misma.

Porque se había enamorado de ese idiota.

* * *

Yamato la separó de su cuerpo muy a su pesar. Era verdad lo que Taichi le decía, estar con ella lo convertía en un hormonal adolescente y no en el hombre experimentado que era.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Mimi un tanto confundida por la repentina interrupción.

-Estamos locos.-Se rió el rubio.-Esta es tú alcoba, estamos a metros de tus padres.-Se excusó. En realidad no quería volver a caer, a pecar.

No quería hacerle más daño.

-Creo que mis padres ni siquiera saben que volví.-Se rió Mimi mientras jugueteaba con los botones de la camisa del rubio.

-El servicio…

-Se retiró hace casi dos horas.-Empezó a besar su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja y besarlo lentamente.

Una descarga eléctrica no deseada recorrió todo el cuerpo del rubio y volvió a alejarla, solo que esta vez con menos fuerza, menos convicción.

-Ocurre algo.-Preguntó suspicaz.-Por eso no quieres tocarme, seguro que Taichi te metió ideas tontas en tu cabeza.

Esa maldita suspicacia de ella era lo que le dificultaba las cosas. Si quería hacer lo que debía, tendría que hacerlo muy bien.

-Si bien es cierto me hizo caer en cuenta que me acostaba con una niña…

-No Yamato.-Lo interrumpió y se puso de pie.

Fue a la puerta de la alcoba y cerró con pestillo. También apagó la luz dejando que los iluminara solo la tenue luz de la lámpara del buró junto a su cama. Tomo su celular y lo puso en silencio no sin antes tranquilizar al buen Takeru con un par de escuetas palabras.

Luego empezó a quitarse la ropa de la forma más sensual que Yamato pudo imaginar. Quedando frente a él, como Dios la trajo al mundo sin el menor pudor.

-Una niña no.-Lo corrigió.-Soy una mujer, aunque falten meses para que sea algo legal.-Se acercó a él y tomó su mano colocándola en su pecho-¿Lo sientes latir?-Preguntó, la mirada penetrante del rubio respondía por él.-Es la primera vez que late por otra persona además de mí.

-Mimi…

La joven se reclinó y selló sus labios con un suave beso, una tortuosa caricia.

-Soy tuya, tú mujer.-Enfatizó.-Y te amo.-Beso su cuello.-Por favor…-Suplicó.

Y con esa última súplica el último atisbo de cordura desapareció de la mente de Yamato.

Como si Mimi tuviera que suplicar que hiciera algo que ahora se había convertido en una necesidad para él. Él solo quería ahorrarles el dolor de cargar con más recuerdos de una relación que no iba a ningún lado.

Pero su lado más humano se negaba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Quizá la última de poder estrechar entre sus brazos a esa mujercita con belleza de ángel que había llegado a su mundo a ponerlo de cabeza.

A tentarlo, engatusarlo, atraerlo al crimen y al pecado.

Yamato tomó su brazo y de un ágil movimiento la colocó debajo de él y sin previo aviso tomó sus labios.

A salvarlo de sí mismo.

* * *

¿Qué cara-?

¿Hikari había dicho que NO quería casarse con él?, ¿no le había dicho que lo amaba hace unos meses?

-¿No te quieres casar conmigo?-Preguntó indignado-¡¿Por qué?!

-Takeru, tengo diecisiete.-Se defendió.-No me quiero casar con nadie y mucho menos porque haya perdido la virginidad o porque mi hermano me obligue.

Esa no era su Hikari. Se la habían cambiado. Sí, eso era. Su Hikari no se iba a acostar con nadie hasta el matrimonio. Su Hikari solo le iba a entregar ese honor al que sería su marido.

Se lo entregó a él y ahora dice que no quiere casarse.

-Eso no es verdad.-Le aseguró enfrentándola.-Claro que quieres casarte.

-Después y con la persona adecuada.

Es decir que él no era la persona adecuada. Entonces, ¿Quién? La imagen de Wallace se coló en su memoria y nuevamente la furia llenó su bien formado cuerpo.

-¿El americanillo es la persona adecuada?-Preguntó tomándola por los hombros.

Takeru no era consciente del daño que le hacían sus palabras. Como, para ella eran la confirmación de que sus sueños se rompían en mil pedazos. Quería que una parte de él sintiera algo del dolor que le causaba. Así sea solo una herida en su orgullo.

-Quizá.-Le dijo manteniéndole la mirada y decidida a no derramar una sola lágrima.-O quien sabe que otra persona se cruzará en mi camino.

Definitivamente Wallace como se llame estaba muerto. Él no se la iba a llevar. Quería tomar a Hikari y esconderla de la vista de todos. Ella era de él, siempre había estado para él y aunque sabía que estaba siendo egoísta e irracional no quería que se fuera con nadie más.

La castaña logró su cometido, pudo ver dolor en los ojos azules que la miraban con insistencia y el agarre de Takeru disminuyó hasta ser inexistente y solo la quedó viendo, dolido.

-Entonces, prefieres casarte con cualquiera menos conmigo.-Una triste sonrisa se formó en su apuesto rostro.-Toda la vida he creído que siempre sería tu primera opción.

-Ya no, Takeru.-Le dijo la castaña con un hilo de voz, sintiendo como el nudo en su garganta amenazaba con romperse.-Ahora solo quiero alguien que me ame.

-Pero tú me amas a mí.-Soltó con una convicción que ya no sentía.

-Cuando no es correspondido, hasta el amor se cansa de esperar.-Ya empezaba a sentir las lágrimas picarle en los ojos.-Estoy segura que amaré a la persona que logre sacarte de mi corazón.

La mano de Takeru acarició el rostro de Hikari y descendió hasta su cuello, ejerciendo un poco de fuerza en el.

-Yo no quiero que nadie me saque de tu corazón.

Y lentamente acercaba su rostro al de su mejor amiga. Deseando unir sus labios con los de ella, demostrarle que nadie nunca podrá borrarlo de su vida, así como ninguna mujer le era suficiente a él desde que había tocado el cielo en sus brazos.

Estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaban. Tan cerca, milímetros.

Hasta que su celular sonó y rompió el hechizo.

Hikari fue la primera en reaccionar y se separó del muchacho agachando la cabeza para que el rubio no viera su rubor y dio un par de pasos atrás. Igual de aturdido estaba Takeru, ¿Qué no más acababa de decirle? Dios y ahora estaba sobrio y sano. No tenía excusas, pero, ¡rayos! Quería besarla, a pesar de saber que eso solo complicaría las cosas entre ellos aún más.

Maldijo y bendijo su celular al mismo tiempo. Aunque se quedó con lo último cuando leyó el contenido del mensaje, era de Mimi.

-Es Mimi.-Dijo Takeru haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado.-Dice que todo está bien, que Taichi entendió y todo tranquilo.

-De qué…-Por un momento lo olvidó, pero inmediatamente recordó el motivo principal de la visita del rubio-¿Así nada más?-Hikari trató de mantener la compostura de igual forma y se extrañó por el comportamiento de su hermano. Taichi no era así.

-Así dice.-Una sonrisa nerviosa se formó en sus labios.-Supongo que está bien, igual y por instinto de supervivencia no le comentaré nada.

-Ni yo…

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ambos. No sabían qué hacer ni qué decirse.

Finalmente, Takeru se despidió torpe y monótonamente y Hikari hizo lo mismo. El momento mágico se había interrumpido por un celular.

Jamás hubieran pensado que eso ocurriría entre ellos, los mejores amigos del mundo.

* * *

Mimi sentía su cuerpo arder en los lugares que Yamato tocaba con pericia y experiencia. Sentía que le quemaba cada rincón que sus labios besaban en su terso cutis. Se le ponía la piel de gallina de la fogosa pasión que estaba experimentando.

Si bien cada vez que Yamato le hacía el amor era diferente. Esta vez era algo más allá de diferente.

Ella apenas y hacía algo, era él quien la hacía a su entero antojo. Como prediciendo cuando ella gemía, la besaba para apagar los dulces sonidos de su boca.

Le estaba haciendo el amor de la manera más lenta, tierna y tortuosa en la que se lo habían hecho jamás.

Tomándose su tiempo para estimular cada parte de su cuerpo. Besando su cuello, sus pechos, su vientre, su ombligo, su intimidad.

Mimi sentía que Yamato estaba haciendo un exhaustivo escrutinio de su cuerpo. La besó cuando se hundió en ella y empezó el lento vaivén de sus caderas mientras besaba su cuello y descendía hasta los pechos.

Multiplicando así su placer.

Yamato no podía dejar de verla, tan frágil y pequeña, ahogando gemidos de placer bajo su cuerpo. Había almacenado cada gesto, cada lunar, cada reacción en su cerebro. La estaba haciendo suya, era como una muñeca en sus expertas manos.

No quería dejar escapar ningún detalle ni olvidar el tono que usaba para nombrarlo mientras él se hundía en ella.

No pensaba en lo que haría el siguiente día, tampoco pensaba en que quizá esa fuera la última vez.

Solo quería recordar ese momento, recordarla a ella así, como está seguro nadie más la ha visto. Tan entregada, tan hermosa, tan suya. Como esas flores que muestran su belleza cada tanto tiempo y frente a pocos afortunados.

Yamato no podía explicar en esos momentos, porqué, si no la amaba, entonces necesitaba tanto de ella. Porque se sentía tan orgulloso de saberla suya. ¿Por qué?

No lo comprendía y tal vez, tampoco quería comprenderlo.

"_No la amo" "No la amo" "No la amo"_

Se repetía con insistencia. Es solo deseo y eso solo les causaría dolor. Y él no quería lastimarla. Todo lo hacía por ella.

Y por él también, porque no quería volver a sufrir. No podía volver a amar a nadie. Perdió esa capacidad hace mucho tiempo.

A veces era mejor cerrar los ojos a la realidad.

-Ya-ma… Yamato.

Estaba cerca y él también, inconscientemente había aumentado el movimiento de sus caderas. La sintió tensarse a su alrededor y tras un largo rato relajarse satisfecha en sus brazos. Él no se hizo esperar y en cuestión de segundos la siguió, suspirando la palabra más dolorosa que la castaña hubiese querido escuchar.

-Kasumi…

El primer paso, estaba dado.

* * *

Eso era lo que necesitaba. Ahora todo estaba bien.

Era verdad eso que decían, que todos los problemas se hacían nada cuando empezabas a compartirlos con una buena botella de licor. Y mientras más cara, mejor.

Y eso era lo que él necesitaba: olvidar.

Olvidarse que le habían visto la cara de tonto, que su mejor amigo era un pederasta. Si, él quería una buena borrachera y pasarla bien por la noche con una esquinera disponible.

-¿Por qué vives en un edificio sin ascensor?-Se quejaba la rubia, claramente teñida mientras le ayudaba a subir las escaleras.

-¿Crees que este hermoso cuerpito se mantiene solo?-Se burló el castaño como pudo.-El ejercicio es bueno y conmigo, mejor.-Dijo con una clara insinuación de doble sentido que recibió como respuesta una risita tonta de su acompañante.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó horrorizada la muchacha cuando llegaron a la puerta que indicaba la entrada al piso del maestro de educación física.

-¿La viuda negra?-Preguntó el borracho usando su no tan fino sentido de la deducción y solo juzgando lo que sus ojos veían y era una mujer ataviada de negro.

Poco tardó en darse cuenta de quién pertenecía ese cabello rojo y esos ojos castaños que la miraban con una mezcla de indignación y sorpresa.

-Ah, eres tú.-Escupió con desprecio.-La profesora solterona y fea del instituto por el día y por la noche la pelirroja sexy impostora y falsa.

-Veo que fue un error venir.-Se excusó.-Hablaré contigo cuando estés en condiciones de hacerlo.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero si yo estoy muy bien.-Se defendió el castaño-¿A dónde vas, adefesio?- La agarró del brazo cuando ella se disponía a pasar de largo.-En serio, cómo pude haber creído que eras sexy, por favor, ¡mírate!

-¡Suéltame!-Chilló Sora dolida. Ella había ido hasta ese lugar dispuesta a disculparse por el engaño y a explicarle que su única intensión fue darle una lección. No tenía porque escucharle decir esas cosas.-Estás ebrio, Yagami, hablaré contigo después.

-Claro, la señorita solterona es mejor que todo el mundo, por eso no habla con borrachos.-Le espetó.-Nadie puede compararse con ella y su perfección. Te escondes bajo esas horribles ropas y pésima actitud solo para ocultar el fracaso de ser humano que eres.-Le irritó ver el rostro dolido de la profesora. Por lo que siguió hablando cosas de las que después se arrepentiría.-Un fracaso de profesora, porque tus alumnos te odian; de hija, porque tu madre prefirió a tu hermana y de mujer. Porque ella.-Señaló a la muchacha que lo acompañaba.-Es más mujer que tú y es una puta.

El golpe llegó tan rápido y en su estado lo tumbó al piso. Ya a esas alturas a Sora no le importaba dejar ver sus lágrimas. Total, probablemente ni siquiera lo recuerde.

Se preguntó qué hacía allí y recordó los buenos ratos que había pasado con el castaño. Como ella y como la misteriosa pelirroja, su viaje, su falso embarazo, su beso, su apoyo en los momentos más difíciles de su vida. Luego de enterrar a su madre, debería estar llorándola a ella no por las palabras que le había dicho él.

Aunque una parte de ella quería llorarla en brazos de aquel neandertal que yacía confundido en el suelo.

-Seré un fracaso si quieres.-Le dijo con toda la dignidad que tenía.-Pero soy mejor que tu.

Y sin decir más se giró muy digna con dirección a las escaleras.

-Viniste para decirme eso.-Preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa ladeada.-Porque me importa una mierda.

-Lo sé.-Le dijo y tras dedicarle la mirada con mayor desprecio de su vida le dijo:-A mi también.

Taichi sintió como el coraje le devolvía un poco el razonamiento. Pero, recordó la burla a la que fue sometido. Tomó la mano de su acompañante y bruscamente cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Ninguno de los dos veía el daño que se hacían mutuamente, porque ambos acarreaban su propio dolor infligido el uno al otro.

* * *

Yamato se vestía en silencio, consciente de la mirada de Mimi clavada en su espalda. Había estado callada desde que se habían separado y la notaba tensa. No sabía qué decirle y él tampoco quería hablar.

En otras circunstancias lo más sensato sería disculparse. Pero, esta vez no aplicaba la regla. Tenía que mantenerse firme.

Pero se sentía como un canalla.

-Me voy.-Dijo finalmente el rubio, incorporándose.

-Me llamaste Kasumi…-Reprochó Mimi involuntariamente.

Yamato se giró para quedar frente a la muchacha.

-Creí que habías dicho que lo entendías cuando aceptaste todo esto.-Se refería a la relación. La vio entristecerse.-Mira, hoy fue un día muy largo…

Tal vez, cabría la posibilidad de que todo quedara hasta allí.

-No.-Una sonrisa que hizo sentirse miserable al rubio se colocó en su rostro.-Tienes razón, hoy ha sido un día muy largo para todos. Mañana iré a tu piso a curarte las heridas.

-No es necesario.-Rebatió el rubio.

-Insisto y no pelees conmigo porque ganaré y lo sabes.

Sí, su intención era que ella saliera ganando de todo eso.

-Saldré con Taichi, me lo ha pedido hoy.-Dijo el rubio.

-Iré en la noche. Si Taichi de verdad entiende lo nuestro entonces te devolverá sobre las seis.-Explicó con simpleza.

-No se puede ganar contra ti, ¿verdad?-Suspiró resignado el rubio.-Aunque insisto que estoy bien.

-No y acostúmbrate.

Mimi se acercó para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

-Baja con cuidado.-Pidió.-Te amo.

Ni siquiera pudo decirle algo. Solamente le sonrió.

Las cosas se harían de la forma más difícil.

* * *

Ken nunca usó la cama de Tohru, por la simple y llana razón de que el bendito programa no se dignaba en apresurarse. Estaba consciente que Inoue se había dormido un par de horas sobre la mesa y aunque se cueste admitirlo, él también lo hizo. Cuando abrió los ojos en un momento de la madrugada tenía una taza de café humeante en sus narices. Su compañera ya tomaba la suya.

La aceptó en silencio y se dispusieron a seguir monitoreando el avance de su proyecto.

No tardaron en quedarse dormidos ambos y esta vez fue definitivo.

Cuando Ken abrió sus ojos azules por la molestia de la luz, se dio cuenta que alguien lo había cubierto con una cobija. A su lado, Miyako también dormía y era protegida del frío matutino por la misma gran cobija, alguien le había sacado los lentes. La casa aún estaba en silencio, más su olfato se llenó del olor de pancakes y huevos revueltos y a lo lejos podía escuchar a la señora Inoue tararear una canción.

Eso también era extraño y nuevo para él. Porque, por mucho que se desvelara estudiando, su madre nunca iba a su recámara a cerciorarse de su bienestar o a cubrirlo con nada.

Nunca reconocería abiertamente lo bien que se sentía tener a alguien a quien le importes y que te cuide como la familia Inoue. Eso sería caer en cuenta de todo lo que carecía en la vida.

Se incorporó relajando los músculos de todo su cuerpo y escuchando como sus huesos tronaban. Decidió regresar a ver a la pantalla para poder ver con sus propios ojos como el programa terminaba de ejecutarse al cien por ciento.

-¡Inoue!-Se giró llamando a la muchacha que sonreía aún mientras dormía. Una vista muy tonta, pero que lo hizo reír. Sin perder mucho tiempo, sacó su celular e hizo una foto de la vergonzosa estampa. ¿Por qué?, quizá sea una buena forma de callarla alguna vez.-Inoue, despierta.-Volvió a llamarla, solo que esta vez la movió también.

La muchacha abrió los ojos pesarosos y tapó un bostezo con su mano mientras se estiraba.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó aún más dormida que despierta.

-El programa terminó, podemos probarlo ahora.

Esas palabras terminaron de despertar a la joven que se puso sus lentes a toda velocidad y se movió junto con el muchacho hasta quedar frente a la computadora. Apretaron los botones adecuados y empezaron por un comando básico para probar la efectividad del navegador.

Y funcionó.

Miyako aún no lo creía. Regresó a ver a Ichijouji que con una sonrisa de suficiencia miraba complacido la pantalla.

-¿Lo hicimos?-Preguntó dubitativa, aún temerosa de no haber despertado de su sueño.

-Lo hicimos.-Confirmó el azabache.

La joven de cabellos morados inhaló profundamente para lanzar un grito que seguramente se escucharía hasta la residencia privada donde vivía Mimi.

Pero los fuertes golpes de la puerta interrumpieron su celebración.

-¡Ken!, ¡Ken!, ¿estás allí?

La voz femenina que lo llamaba se escuchaba ronca y angustiada. Los golpes en la puerta se hicieron más fuertes.

-¡Ken!

Los estudiantes se asomaron al pasillo, del cual también aparecían el padre y las hermanas de Miyako aún en pijamas mientras, la señora Inoue se acercaba a abrir la puerta.

-¿Se le ofrece al-?

Fue interrumpida por una señora que entró al departamento sin esperar invitación, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y tan desencajado que parecía estar a punto de desfallecer mientras miraba a todas las direcciones del piso.

-¿Mamá?-Miyako se sorprendió tanto como Ken cuando reconoció en esa frágil figura a la imperturbable señora Ichijouji que ella había conocido antes.

-Disculpen la abrupta interrupción.-Un hombre con el cabello cano también pasó para tomar a su esposa por los hombros y tranquilizarla un poco.-Somos los Ichijouji y el director del colegio nos supo que decir que probablemente Ken estuviera aquí o que vuestra hija supiera dónde estaba.

-¿Dónde está?-Preguntó angustiada la mujer.-Ken siempre está en el desayuno, siempre. Hoy no, no está, se fue, no va a volver, como Osamu.-Tras mencionar a su hijo fallecido volvió a romper a llorar-¡Mis hijos!

-Mamá…

Ken finalmente salió del pasillo y llamó a su progenitora que lo miraba como si se tratase de un fantasma.

-Oh, Ken.-La mujer se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito de felicidad.-Mi hijo.-Y sorprendiendo a todos los presentes se abalanzó sobre el muchacho y lo abrazó con fuerza.-Creí que no te volvería a ver.-Tras decir eso, rompió en un angustioso llanto abrazada a su vástago.

El señor Ichijouji se unió a ellos y sacudió los cabellos e su hijo.

-Estábamos preocupados por ti, muchacho.-El hombre trataba de mantener la entereza posible. Más cuando se fijó en el rostro incrédulo de su hijo no pudo contenerse y también lo abrazó.-Pensamos lo peor.

-Lo siento, olvidé llamar.-Fue lo único que dijo el muchacho.

Ningún miembro de la familia Inoue se atrevía a moverse de su lugar, con temor de interrumpir la escena.

Miyako tenía un par de palabras que dirigirle a los señores Ichijouji. Si tanto se preocuparon por él, la iba a escuchar.

Su madre, presintiendo su actuar le puso una mano en el hombro para detenerla.

-Pero-¿Por qué no la dejaban hablar?-Ellos tienen que saber que son unos pésimos padres.

-Sí.-El señor Inoue puso una mano en el otro hombro de su hija.-Pero ahora no es el momento adecuado.

-Sólo mira la cara de ese muchacho.-Indicó su madre con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos.

Miyako obedeció y se fijó en el rostro de Ichijouji que se dejaba ver entre los abrazos de sus padres y lo comprendió todo.

El muchacho sonreía, pero no con sorna y satisfacción, ni siquiera con diversión u orgullo. Era una sonrisa que iba más allá de todo eso.

Era la sonrisa de un niño que acababa de recibir lo que más quería en el mundo.

* * *

Yamato sintió como el líquido que ingería atravesaba su garganta quemando todo a su paso.

-No tomes aún.-Le aconsejó Taichi entrando en la sala y arrebatándole el vaso de licor de las manos y se lo mandó de golpe.

-¿Sacando la resaca con otra borrachera?-Ironizó el rubio.

-No hay mejor forma.-Se burló el castaño.-Estás seguro que aparecerá hoy.

-Me cambio el nombre de no ser así.-Contestó Ishida volviendo su semblante sombrío inmediatamente.

-Oye.-Llamó la atención del rubio.-Haces lo correcto.

-Quisiera que hubiera otra forma de hacer lo correcto.

El sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a la muchacha era una canallada y que eso era lo último que Mimi se merecía. Pero, la conocía y sabía que no iba a aceptar una ruptura y aunque se lo dijera, nunca iba a creerle que no la quería.

Por lo que tendría que demostrárselo.

-Lo intentaste.-Lo reconfortó Taichi.-Pero ella se negó a aceptarlo y este tipo de cosas es mejor cortarlas de raíz.

-¿Por qué tuviste que ir a verme en ese preciso momento?-Preguntó mitad en broma.

-Para salvarte del mayor error de tu vida.-Contestó a propósito.

-Claro.-Yamato rodó los ojos.-En serio, Taichi. Con tanto alboroto no te lo había preguntado. ¿Qué te pasó para que vinieras a buscarme con tanta urgencia?

Yagami miró a su mejor amigo con pesar. Bueno, su problema no se comparaba en nada al de él, pero igual, fue un golpe fuerte a su orgullo masculino.

-¿Recuerdas a la sexy pelirroja que me traía como un loco?-Preguntó y como respuesta, Yamato asintió.-Pues, resulta que siempre fue Sora.

Yamato abrió mucho los ojos mientras escuchaba a Taichi relatarle todo lo que se había involucrado tanto con Sora como con la pelirroja y como descubrió que se trataban de la misma persona.

-Maldita perra.-Escupió Taichi con respeto.

-Modera tu lengua, tienes madre y hermana.-Le reprendió Yamato.

-¡No puedes compararlas con Sora!-Exclamó furioso.-Ella es una farsante, una…

Lo peor era que había deseado a la sexy pelirroja de la misma forma que se había acostumbrado a la remilgada Sora. No lo sabía pero en ese momento eso era lo que más le molestaba, él se había mostrado con sinceridad, incluso se le había insinuado como la pelirroja y como Sora la había ayudado cuando su madre murió y ella sólo se burló de él.

-Dices que ella estaba anoche en tu apartamento.-Razonó Yamato.-Quizá quería disculparse.

-La puse en su sitio.-Aseguró con convicción.-De lo poco que recuerdo y de lo que Yume me contó.

-Si me lo preguntas, no encuentro ningún motivo lógico para que alguien como la señorita Takenouchi haga algo como lo que hizo sin un motivo.

-No sé, envidia de lo patética que es su vida, qué se yo. Por mi se puede ir a la mierda y ayer se lo dije.

-Si tú lo dices. Lo que no entiendo es por qué rayos te cabreó tanto todo este asunto. Es decir, sí te engañó, te vio la cara. Pero te conozco y en otras circunstancias seguro te hubieras partido de la risa por tu propia estupidez.

-Hirió mi orgullo.-Respondió el aludido un tanto incómodo por las preguntas de su amigo.

-Te comportas como si hubiese herido más que eso y no entiendo por qué si ella solo es la profesora Takenouchi, nadie importante para ti, ¿verdad?

Taichi conocía el tonito insolente de Yamato y le fastidiaba que quisiera convertirlo en el malo a él. No le contestó. No era necesario. Sora no era importante en lo absoluto.

¡Maldito Ishida! Porque tenía que hacerle ver cosas que no quería reconocer.

-Aquí el que está cometiendo un crimen no soy yo.-Le indicó Yagami luego de servirse otra copa de licor y beberla de un solo golpe.-Me voy, te escribiré cuando la vea.

Cómo el hecho que lo que le hizo Sora le molestase más de lo que debería.

* * *

Mimi canturreaba una canción de moda mientras subía al piso de su novio. No le importaba ni mucho menos le pesaba la compra que había hecho antes de llegar en el supermercado.

Había escrito a Yamato hace una hora y él le había dicho que aún no llegaba, que no fuera porque no había nadie. Ella volvió a repetirle que estaba bien y que no era necesario que se tomara la molestia.

Pero, al siguiente día sería domingo y el lunes de colegio tendrían que volver a la pantomima de no ser nada delante de todo el mundo. ¡Tenía que aprovechar ese día lo más que pudieran!

Y lo harían. Su bolsa contenía los más exquisitos ingredientes, junto con velas aromáticas para darle el toque romántico a la noche. También se había comprado un nuevo negligé que se moría por mostrarle. Seguro que lo pondría a sus pies.

Yamato la había hecho tan feliz en esas vacaciones que ella quería demostrarle lo feliz que era a su lado, entre sus brazos. Cuánto le amaba y él la quería, se lo había dicho a ella y a Taichi. Con eso le bastaba, porque por la forma como la tocaba ella sabía que había algo más que cariño y está dispuesta a esperar el tiempo que sea para escuchárselo decir de sus labios.

Por fin conocía una persona que la quería por lo que era, sin reservas, tal vez a escondidas; temporalmente, en lo que alcanzaba la mayoría de edad.

Sí, estaba muy feliz, estaba segura de ser la joven de diecisiete años más feliz de todo Japón.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente pudo escuchar música clásica salir del piso. Pero, Yamato le dijo que no estaba y que tardaría. Quizá la loca de su vecina escucha música muy alto, al menos tiene buen gusto.

Usó la llave de emergencia del sitio indicado por su novio cuando le explicó cómo fue que Taichi entró a su piso la otra noche. Introdujo la llave, suspiró complacida luego de ver que estaba cerrada con seguro, como lo pensaba, Yamato no estaba en casa.

Abrió la puerta con toda confianza. Sus oídos captaron inmediatamente algo más que la música. Avanzó el pequeño tramo del pasillo hasta quedar en la intersección del piso, teniendo una perfecta visión de lo que se estaba llevando a cabo en el sillón del departamento del rubio.

No sólo la música era de allí y Yamato sí había vuelto a casa.

No estaba solo.

Estaba sobre una mujer. Ambos desnudos de la cintura para arriba y ella con las bragas a la mitad del muslo.

Se besaban con pasión. Como si el mundo se acabase en ese preciso momento.

Mimi no podía moverse. Estaba ahí, estática viendo a Yamato besar el cuello de esa desconocida mientras ella gemía sonoramente y le acariciaba todo el cuerpo con pericia y empezaba a bajar su pantalón de chándal.

Fue ella la primera que la vio y ahogó un gemido de susto en los labios para proceder a empujar a Yamato señalándola con la mirada. El rubio, agitado y despeinado regresó a verla, Mimi pudo verlo palidecer.

Ella seguía inmóvil, apenas fue consciente que Yamato se acercaba y tocó su brazo. Su cuerpo reaccionó por ella y se zafó del agarre soltando todas sus compras y retrocediendo un par de pasos y mirándolo horrorizada.

-Yo… puedo explicarl-

Nuevamente su cuerpo reaccionó por una orden de su cerebro y le atinó a dar una sonora bofetada. El dolor del impacto la hizo ver su mano. Aún estaba sorprendida por todo lo que pasaba.

Hace tan solo tres minutos era la mujer más feliz del mundo…

Una ¿risa? Llamó la atención de la horrorizada joven. Veía a Yamato sostenerse la quijada de lado donde le había pegado y sus hombros se movían irregularmente.

Se estaba riendo.

Cuando finalmente alzó el rostro aún sonreía con suficiencia y seguridad. Pero, eso no fue lo que la aniquiló. Fue la frialdad en los ojos azules del muchacho lo que le heló la sangre.

-Te dije que no vinieras.

Y algo le decía que era solo el inicio.

**¿Continuará…?**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**CHAN CHAN CHAN!**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Les ha gustado?, ¿Lo han odiado? ¡Díganme! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Es una orden (¿)!**

**Bueno, díganme, ¿qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado y cualquier cosa, RR saben que siempre las tomo en cuenta :D **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer y esperar durante estos 5 meses. Me faltan aú capítulos por escribir. Pero, creo que puedo manejar el hiatus desde ahora =)**

**Nuevamente quiero agradecerles por su apoyo en sus RR me motivó muchísimo saber que me esperarían.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman valiosos minutos de su día y me dejan un comentario, en serio GRACIAS:**

**Zay; IzzieBlake; Lux Havsanglar; alberick; Hideko Hyuga; tefysitaXX; mimato05; Cari Cazal; Jaru-chan; Cute Femme; Criiisi; emmylia91; Kimi Alexa Infinity; Rolling Girl; Parvati Arima (x4); Danpurple; Guille; Guest#1; Takaishi Yuno (x3); Isabel Black; Eri-sshi; Natsuki Aiko; LaSrDarcy (x3);Klaudia-de-Malfoy; Eccho; Mimato's Fan; Yuuki Kiryuu; sofia00 (x3); johy garcia; Waaaa; MimiDeIshida; ; Guest#2; yaan ishigami-yagashida; ClaeIshida; .butterflies (x2); Guest#3; Leticia; anipraman23; Dianne-chan; Guest#4; Guest#5; Diana Antunez-Uruguay; katicat06; mimimatt26; Hana Echizen (x2); Anzu Akuma; Tachikawa de Ishida; FutabaMabuchi; belen; Guest#6.**

**RR sin cuenta:**

_**Zay:**__ Amiga bella qué linda! Jajajajaja me has hecho reír con tu propuesta jajajajajaja Muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras, ojalá y puedas seguir leyendo y me dejes saber qué tal te pareció este capítulo. Respondiendo tus preguntas, aunque creo que una ya se respondió en el capítulo. Tai se pondrá histérico, sí habrá más Kenyako y dudo que Tk deje de ser un idiota muy pronto :3 Te mando un besooote amiga! Te quiero! Espero tu RR._

_**Alberick:**__ Awww eres un amor de chico, ya quisiera yo que a mi novio le gusten los fics… ya quisiera yo tener novio (¿) pero, bueno en serio es muy guay que te guste leer fics y compartas una afición con tu novia. No sé si ella me lee, pero en todo caso, me pareces un novio muy guay :D Y tranquilo, no eres el único chico que lee fics, contigo tengo 2 lectores masculinos activos así que ;) No hubiese creído que eres Gay, sino, que te lo diga Guille ;) Fue tu primer RR y espero de corazón que no sea el último. POR FAVOR, los autores AMAMOS los RR largos, mientras más largos mejor, creo que puedo generalizar y decir que ningún escritor deja inconcluso o no lee un RR, si son nuestra principal motivación :3 A mi también me encantan los fics de Izzie :D Tan lindo, esperaras *w*! Te tomo la palabra, estaré esperando tu RR. Nunca te disculpes por escribir un RR grande y ten por seguro que leí todo. Te mando un beso y gracias por comentar :*_

_**Criisi:**__ ¡Ánimo con esa U! créeme la U mola mucho pero sí consume muchísimo tiempo especialmente si tienes que viajar a diario, es sumamente cansado y agotador. Eres muy linda por decir eso de mi historia, trato de hacerla lo más decente posible. Espero que sigas esperando la historia (¿) ¿Nueva? ¡Bienvenida! Ojalá en un futuro llegues a contribuir de manera activa, escribiendo para hacer crecer al fandom :3 Tai es un idiota y mucho ánimo con Miyako, yo también pasé por el proceso de selección hace 3 años pero, mira sigo ahí, peleándola ;) Yo también espero que tu estés bien nena y te tomo la palabra, estaré esperando tu comentario. Un beso enorme! Gracias por comentar, espero que no pierdas la buena costumbre ;) _

_**Guille:**__ MyFriend! Takeru tiene miedo, eso es lo que le pasa. Tiene mucho miedo de lo que implica cambiar su relación con Hikari si acepta sus sentimientos por ella. Drama y más drama eso es lo que le espera al Mimato. Tai necesita que le bajen el ego, pero, Sora ya está en eso, tranquilo ;) Como siempre Guille es un placer oír de ti y de Maye, un beso enorme y un venturoso 2014! Besos, espero tu comentario ;)_

_**Guest#1:**__ Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Espero que este capítulo te guste y lo comentes!_

_**Parvati Arima:**__ Corazón, muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que sigas por aquí y que este capítulo te haya gustado, gracias por comentar, espero tu RR :D_

_**Mimato's Fan:**__ Don't hate anybody baby, and also thank you very much for your sweet words- Do you have an account? Told me! You think right baby :/ I love you too, for reading me despite of this isn't your real language. __Kisses!_

_**Yuuki Kiryuu:**__ Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra cubrir tus estándares, en serio. Gracias por el apoyo, ojalá sigas por aquí chequeando si actualicé y que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Taichi armará un escándalo como lo pudiste leer, cárcel? Quizás ;) gracias por el apoyo de siempre, te mando un beso enorme :* y espero tu comentario en este capítulo_

_**sofíaOO:**__ Pequeña, muchas gracias por comentar que linda!_

_**Johy García:**__ Johy! Muchas gracias por comentar, en serio muchísimas gracias. Ya verás lo que pasa con Tai, ojalá no lo odies (¿) estaré esperando tu comentario de este capítulo para que me des tu opinión, besos y mucha suerte para ti también :D_

_**Waaa:**__ Muchas gracias por tu comentario, lamento la tardanza (¿) Espero que te guste, espero tu RR :D_

_**Guest#2:**__ Ya no me odies, ya volví :D Espero que este capítulo te guste y sigas comentándolo, un beso enooorme, gracias._

_**Leticia:**__ Fueron solo 5 meses XD, aunque tienes razón en decir que me he tardado AÑOS en seguir X+Y, pero parece que terminará en este 2014 ;) Lamento decepcionarte, pero no puedo hacer nada por remediarlo salvo no dejar eta historia en el olvido. Gracias por tu RR, estaré esperando el siguiente =)_

_**Anipraman23:**__ Anichan! Gracias por leer y ponerte al día, espero que este capítulo también te guste un resto. Te mando un beso y estaré esperando tu RR :*_

_**Guest#3:**__ Ya no me odies, ya volví :D Espero que este capítulo te guste y sigas comentándolo, un beso enooorme, gracias._

_**Guest#4:**__ Y a mi me encanta publicar, especialmente ahora que tengo algunos capítulos hechos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que me regales otro ;)_

_**Guest#5:**__ HOY :D XD Gracias por comentar, espero que vuelvas a hacerlo :D_

_**Anzu Akuma:**__ Muchas gracias por el apoyo nena, el hiatus terminó más pronto de lo que esperaba, espero que sigas por aquí y que el colegio te trate mejor, disfrútalo al máximo la Uni es peor XD. Un beso :*_

_**FutabaMabuchi:**__ Muchas gracias linda, me tienes en muy alta estima, agradezco tu RR =) Espero saber qué opinas de este capítulo ;)_

_**Belen: **__Belen! Nena, muchas gracias por RR! Qué éxito! Te mando un beso enorme y cuánto tarde dependerá de cuánto demoren en comentar. Un beso, gracias!_

_**Guest#6:**__ Ya lo hice :D Gracias por el RR_

_**Princess'Meems:**__ Yo te adoro mujer del Señor! Eres una de las mejores artistas que he conocido *w* Oh por Dios, CLARO QUE SERÁS MI DIBUJANTE PERSONAL, de aquí a futuro, cuando cobre por mis historias (¿) Conocerte también ha sido maravilloso, es genial, eres lo máximo y pucha, conocer a alguien tan talentoso n/n Muchas, Muchas, Muchas gracias de nuevo por la portada, es hermosa, H-E-R-M-O-S-A, este capítulo va para ti querida. Y con lo del secuestro, algún día honey, que ando atrasada con el dominio mundial, pero ya después de eso, de una ;) Te mando un beso enooorme y espero que sigamos platicando querida amiga! Un besote y abrazo de oso!_

**Estaré esperando sus comentarios, ya saben cuando lleguen a 50 habrá un nuevo capítulo ;) **

**Los adoro y espero que la vida me los haya tratado bien estos casi 5 meses :D **

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen RR:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


	16. SideStory: El Primer Corazón Roto

**LEAN POR FAVOR :3**

**¡Vaya qué rápido! Nos hemos vuelto a ver en una semana *3***

**Me han hecho sentir tan querida con vuestros comentarios tras mi regreso. En serio, muchas gracias por esperar y por vuestras RR. GRACIAS. **

**Gracias también por sus buenos deseos para mi cumpleaños *w* LOS AMO, GRACIAS**

**Ahora, sé que vosotros esperáis el capítulo 16, que no cunda el pánico que sí está escrito y todo. Pero, me parece necesario que conocieran un poco más a fondo la historia de Yamato y Kasumi y su relación. Luego de esto seguirá el capítulo 16, no hay más Sidestories n.n**

**No ha sido mi intención trollearlos, por Facebook ya había avisado que habría un SideStory que debía de encajar en esta parte.**

**Y pues cuando llegue a los 50 RR, saben que subiré, lo más humana-universitariamente rápido posible el capítulo 16 que YA ESTÁ HECHO ;)**

**Otra cosa, cumplo lo prometido, pero pido consideración, me levanto a las 4:45 para ir a la Universidad, por lo que, como tengo que contestar las RR, actualizaré, de la semana que tenga los 50 RR, el viernes a la noche ;) Todos estudian y madrugan, apelo a su entendimiento ;) **

**Qué más les puedo decir, hice este capítulo antes de empezar a escribir el 15 D: Pero es que se me metió en la cabeza y no pude hacer nada para detenerlo XD Quienes escriban entenderán que así de traicionera es la inspiración. **

**En fin, este pequeño (Hombre, casi 30 páginas XD) es un SideStory por el que seguramente querrán matarme ya que lo que ustedes quieren saber es qué pasa después con nuestros hermosos protagonistas.**

**Aquí les traigo un vistazo a la vida de Yamato y cómo fue que conoció a Kasumi y su vida cuando era estudiante.**

**Espero que les guste y lo disfruten.**

**No se olviden de dejar sus maravillosos comentarios.**

**No los molesto más y os dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

**SideStory: "El Primer Corazón Roto."**

**Porque un Rompe Corazones empieza con un Corazón Roto.**

El tintineo de la campana se escuchó con fuerza, más no fue tanta como el grito que se escucho de los cientos de estudiantes que asisten a la preparatoria pública de Odaiba. El típico grito de júbilo que indicaba el inicio del tan esperado fin de semana.

-Después de la práctica vamos a por unas cervezas y a buscar chicas a la plaza.

Yamato Ishida se encontró de frente con el siempre sonriente y despreocupado rostro de su mejor amigo, Taichi Yagami tras cerrar la puerta de su casillero.

-Creí que esta vez ibas en serio con esa chica… cómo se llama, ¿Meguko?-Preguntó el rubio Ishida con indiferencia, mientras caminaban por el corredor en dirección a la salida del colegio.

-Megumi.-Corrigió el castaño.

-¡Adiós, capitán Yagami, superior Ishida!

-Adiós bellezas.

El rubio solo alzó su ceja y eso bastó para que las dos chicas de primero se fueran dando brincos tras haberse despedido de ellos.

-¿Y esas eran…?

-Chicas guapas de primer año.-Con esa respuesta estaba implícito que no tenía ni idea de quienes eran.-Y con respecto a Megumi, las cosas no funcionaron, no somos tan compatibles como creía.

-Eso quiere decir que no quiso acostarse contigo.-Contestó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Su mejor amigo bufó cansado.

-No entiendo a las mujeres.-Se quejó dramáticamente.-Por qué todas quieren que poco más y les pongamos un anillo en el dedo para poder intimar, ¿Por qué no solo divertirnos?

-No todas son así.-Contestó Ishida sin cuidado.

-No, pero las que saben el nombre de los siete continentes sí.

-Los continentes son cinco.-Corrigió Ishida burlón.-Los océanos son siete. Y a todo esto, para qué quieres una chica que sepa cosas que ni tú sabes, Taichi.  
-Para no sentirme estúpido. Recuerda cuando salía con Yuriko, una vez le preguntaron cuanto era seis por cero y dijo seis. Hasta yo sé que todo lo que se multiplica por cero es cero aunque crea que es una soberana tontería.

-Ninguna chica que sepa la tabla periódica te verá como posible candidato.

-¿Por qué? soy el capitán del equipo de soccer, soy guapo y popular. Se sacaría la lotería conmigo.

-Te faltó humilde en tu lista de virtudes.-Se burló de su mejor amigo.-Quizá tuvieras más suerte si dejaras de buscar una relación en función al sexo.

-¡Tengo dieciséis años y mis hormonas son una revolución!-Se defendió dramáticamente el castaño-¡¿En qué más quieres que piense?! ¿En qué piensas tú?

El rubio regresó a ver al castaño con su característica sonrisa ladeada de superioridad.

-Yo no pienso en buscar novia, solo pienso divertirme.

El capitán del equipo de soccer correspondió esa sonrisa con otra igual.

-Entonces, ¿hoy?

-No le prometiste a tu madre que llevarías a los enanos al cine a cambio de que no te castigara para el campeonato.

Taichi juró por lo bajo. Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, su hermana Hikari había invitado a Takeru, el hermano menor de Yamato y mejor amigo de su hermana al cine a ver no sé qué película de un león.

-Rayos.

-Te vas de celestina.-Se burló el rubio.

-Hikari bebe los vientos por tu hermanito.-Farfulló algo molesto el mayor Yagami.-Pero, supongo que pudo ser peor. Takeru es un buen chico.

-Aún.-Completó Yamato con el afán de molestar a su amigo.-Deja que llegue a la pubertad.

No pudo evitar reír al ver como el color desaparecía del rostro de Taichi. Era tan divertido fastidiarlo.

-Qué tal si tú…

-No.-Lo atajó el rubio abruptamente. Yamato miró a su amigo que lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.-He dicho que no.-Taichi empezaba a hacer pucheros.-Deja de ser una niña.-Le espetó.-No te acompañaré, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que acompañarte en tus labores de niñero.

-No sabe cómo lamento escuchar eso, señor Ishida.

Una tercera voz se unió a la plática de los dos amigos y cuando se giraron se encontraron con el profesor de matemáticas mirándolos con muy mala cara.

-Olvidó que tenía que reunirse conmigo al final de la clase, señor Ishida.

-¿Era hoy?-Preguntó con fingida inocencia.-Lo lamento, lo olvidé.-Más, su tono de voz implicaba que no lo sentía en lo absoluto.

-A mi oficina, ahora.

Los mejores amigos compartieron una mirada elocuente y tras encogerse de hombros, Yamato siguió al profesor de matemáticas a su despacho.

-No entiendo para qué necesita hablar conmigo, profesor.-Increpó el rubio tras cerrar la puerta del lugar.-No creo que sea nada importante.

-¿Suspender segundo año no es importante?

El catedrático vio con deleite como el rostro del rubio pasaba de la sorpresa al enfado. Fue muy placentero.

-¿Suspender?, está de broma.

-No me estoy riendo Yamato.-Revisó sus hojas.-Actualmente tienes reprobada la materia por faltas.

-Cómo puede decir eso si tengo nota máxima en la asignatura.

-No tiene el sesenta por ciento de asistencias en mi materia. Con respecto a sus notas, las lecciones y los exámenes son intachables, pero no hace las tareas, con ese quemeimportismo a la materia a ningún profesor le place ayudar a un alumno, en el caso que piense en pedirlo.

Le costó unos segundos asimilar lo que escuchaba. ¡Era la mayor estupidez que había escuchado en su vida! Perder matemáticas implicaba perder segundo año, no podría graduarse el año entrante. ¡Por faltas! Era lo que más le indignaba. ¿Para qué iba a ir a la clase si con revisar el material él ya sabía qué hacer?

-Tengo una oferta que hacerte, Yamato. Una oferta que te conviene tanto a ti como a mí.

Sin perder un ápice de orgullo Yamato se cruzó de brazos para escuchar a su molesto profesor.

-Mi sobrina se gradúa este año y la familia está expectante en su ingreso a la Universidad.-Empezó a relatar.-El problema es que es pésima para las matemáticas.

A Ishida no le costó plantearse la propuesta.

-Y quiere que le dé tutorías.-Se adelantó el rubio.-O me equivoco.

-Eso es exactamente lo que quiero.-Dijo con una sonrisa.-Si mi sobrina aprueba el ingreso a la Universidad yo fingiré que has asistido a todas mis clases.

-¿Y si no?

-Nos volveremos a ver el próximo año, señor Ishida.

Era un disparate, un completo disparate. Enseñar matemáticas a una aspirante a la Universidad. ¡Qué tontería! Él iba en segundo año no sabía matemáticas de tercero y mucho menos las que exigían en la Universidad.

-¿Por qué no le da clases usted? Después de todo, es un profesor y cómo espera que pueda manejar a una alumna de último año con matemáticas para la Universidad.

El maestro le dedicó una siniestra sonrisa.

-Ese, señor Ishida, es su problema. Empiezan hoy, a las tres de la tarde en la biblioteca.

* * *

Yamato miraba con odio profundo a todo aquel que se acercara. Más de una chica había intentado sentarse a su lado en la biblioteca y todas ellas habían salido corriendo por el aura oscura que emanaba de él.

Había llegado desde antes para revisar lo que planeaba practicar ese día con la dichosa sobrina del profesor y no era la gran cosa, la unidad de lógica y conjuntos se miraba extremadamente sencilla y dado que en teoría la chica ya debía saber eso, no podría ser tan difícil.

¿O sí?

Un estruendo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y cuando fijó su vista en el frente se encontró con una chica en uniforme tirada en el suelo alrededor de varios libros que se le habían caído al asistente de la biblioteca que empezaba a regañar a la menor por su imprudencia.

La chica se disculpaba con ímpetu y aguantaba la reprimenda con los ojos cerrados tras sus gafas. Se levantó tras haber ayudado a recoger el desastre que causó.

Luego, empezó a buscar entre las mesas de la biblioteca hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Los ojos, que podían distinguirse avellanos de ella se encontraron con su mirada azul.

Y la muy tonta no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Finalmente le alzó las cejas con elocuencia y eso pareció hacerla reaccionar. Se ruborizó y se acercó con torpeza.

-Soy Kasumi Tendo.-Dijo atropelladamente.-Tú eres… ¿mi profesor?

-Soy Yamato Ishida.-Se presentó.-Y debería darte vergüenza que un alumno de segundo año sea tu profesor.

La muchacha bajó la vista apenada. Más, luego volvió a alzarla y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-Eres muy tierno.-Dijo con sinceridad.-Pues, quedo a su cuidado, profesor Ishida.

* * *

-Sería muy amable de tu parte dejar de reírte, mejor amigo.

Yamato le bufó molesto a Taichi, enfatizando las dos últimas palabras, que parecía encantado con lo que le había contado.

-Es que ni yo estoy en peligro de reprobar matemática y yo tengo cinco puntos menos del promedio y tú con nota máxima puedes perderla por faltas. Es para morirse de la risa y en tu caso, pegarse un tiro.

-Muy gracioso.

-De acuerdo, eso no es gracioso.-Se podía escuchar cómo trataba de reprimir la risa.-Pero que te haya dicho tierno sí que lo es.

Tuvo que esperar nuevamente que Taichi dejase de reírse.

-Oh, cállate. Takeru me contó que lloraste en la película.

-¡Se murió Mufasa!

Eso bastó para que Taichi terminara por contarle toda la película en la que un valiente leoncito criado por un jabalí con problemas gaseosos y un suricato con complejo de superioridad; se convertía en rey tras cometer fratricidio.

-Takeru se compró la película en VHS. Dijo que invitaría a Hikari a casa cuando vaya donde mamá, le pediré que te invite.

-Ese fue un golpe bajo.-Se quejó el castaño.-Pero, al menos yo tendré tiempo para hacer tonterías mientras tú estás dando clases particulares a la sobrina del maestro.

-Sobrina estúpida del maestro.-Corrigió.-Entre ella y tu no hacen uno.

-¿Por lo menos es de buen ver?

La imagen de la chica torpe con trenzas y lentes se coló en su memoria y… no pudo decir nada.

-Vale, tu silencio lo dice todo. Ahora sí que te compadezco, hermano.

-Lo sé, espera un momento.-Lo dejó en el teléfono.-Listo. Natsuko llamaba.

El silencio reinó por unos cuantos segundos antes de que Taichi lo rompiera.

-¿Cómo lo estás llevando?

-No me importa.

-Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras.

-Sabes que pareces una niña cuando sales con esas cosas.-Se burló, Yamato.

-En serio, Yamato, no creo que lo estás manejando de la mejor manera. Tu madre…

-Cuando quiera hablarlo con alguien serás el primero en saberlo, ¿vale? Por lo pronto estoy bien y no me importa.

-Lo que tú digas, hermano. Lo que tú digas.

* * *

-Entonces… si A, entonces, B y B, entonces C. A, entonces C. ¡Rayos es muy complicado!

Yamato sintió como la vena subía hasta su cabeza por décimo quinta vez. ¡Él lo entendía y no había visto lógica matemática aún!

-No, no lo es.-Arrastró sus palabras.-La ley de transitividad dice…-Lo meditó un momento, ya iba a ser una hora desde que no avanzaban de esa ley. Tenía que cambiar de táctica.-Míralo así: Si tu eres mayor que yo y yo soy mayor que mi amigo Taichi, ¿Qué puedes concluir de Taichi sin siquiera conocerlo?

-¿Qué yo soy mayor que él?

-Exacto.-Suspiró aliviado, empezaba a entender.-Lo mismo va con las letras.-Y procedió a explicarle por última vez cómo funcionaba la ley de transitividad.

-Es sencillo.-Exclamó Kasumi tras haber entendido y realizado unos ejercicios correctamente-¡Genial!

-Yo no estaría tan contento si fuera tú.-Repeló el rubio a la castaña.-Al paso que vamos, con suerte entrarás a la Universidad a los cincuenta y probablemente yo nunca me gradúe de la secundaria.

-Lo siento, profesor Ishida.

Yamato la miró agachar la mirada y sintió fastidio inmediato. ¿Cuál era el problema de esa chica?, ¿no tenía autoestima? Se acomodó sus lentes de lectura y miró fijamente a la muchacha que parecía un cachorrito golpeado tras su comentario sarcástico. Repentinamente se sintió mal por sus palabras.

-Sigamos con lo siguiente. Conjuntos.-Canturreó la muchacha recuperando su inusual buen ánimo.

El rubio la analizó detalladamente. El cambio en la actitud de la chica. Por unos instantes había dejado de ser la despreocupada muchacha para ser la… ¿vulnerable chica? Y después volvió a la normalidad.

¿Por qué?

-¿Profesor?

A él no le interesaba.

* * *

-¡Hermano! ¡Hermano!

Yamato abrió los brazos para recibir a Takeru en ellos. El pequeño saltó y se dejó consentir por el mayor.

-Takeru, estás gordo.-Lo molestó Yamato. El menor frunció el ceño al Ishida mayor-¿Te compré la película del león que hizo llorar a Taichi?

-¡Súper! ¿Escuchaste, mamá? Mi hermano y yo nos desvelaremos viendo "El Rey León".

Natsuko sonrió a su hijo menor con una comodidad que no sentía al estar en presencia de la inquisidora mirada de su hijo mayor.

-Venga, Takeru, despídete de mamá que hoy es noche de hombres Ishida's

El menor se detuvo a ir al encuentro con su madre y se giró a ver a su hermano con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-Mamá me dice que ya no soy Ishida, sino Takaishi como ella, ¿aún así puedo quedarme, hermano?

El rubio sintió como el coraje llenaba su cuerpo a su vez que notaba el de Natsuko tensarse.

-Por supuesto que sí, enano. Apresúrate.

El otro rubio fue a abrazar a su mamá y tras prometer ser un buen niño, entró al piso que compartían padre e hijo desde la separación. Dejando a la madre sola con su primogénito.

Natsuko miró a su hijo mayor, quizá en otro momento se hubiese reído al ver lo parecidos que eran. Ambos cruzados de brazos y mirándose de manera desafiante. Ninguno de decía nada, solo sus ojos azules se miraban entre ellos sin saber cómo actuar.

De repente, sintió pena por Yamato. Su anteriormente cariñoso y despreocupado era todo pinchos y espinas, desde la separación y el acuerdo de separarlo de su hermano ya no era el despreocupado adolescente que recordaba, no, ahora parecía un hombre de mediana edad que sentía, tenía el mundo entero en su contra. La madre no pudo evitar sentir culpa ante la visión del que hasta hace pocos meses atrás aún era un niño.

Su niño…

-Y, ¿tu padre?

-Trabajando.

-¿A qué hora llega?

-No lo sé.-Contestó el rubio puntual.

-¿Qué tal la escuela?

Natsuko vio a su hijo suspirar y acomodarse para entrar al piso.

-Llevaré a Takeru mañana después del almuerzo.-Dijo con sencillez.-No tiene por qué preocuparse, señora. Su hijo queda en buenas manos.

-¿Señora?-Aquella palabra descuadró a la aparentemente fuerte mujer.-Yamato, soy…

-La señora Natsuko Takaishi.-Terminó el rubio como quien no quiere la cosa.-Adiós, señora.

Yamato cerró la puerta con ganas de estrellar los muebles. De acuerdo ella tenía derecho de volver a llevar su apellido, pero, ¿Takeru? Él era su hermano y por mucho que su madre los odiara a su padre y a él Takeru era tan Ishida como ellos. No tenía derecho, su hermanito era lo único que le quedaba de su familia. Su padre trabaja aún más que antes y su madre ni siquiera se preocupa por llamar. Lo único que le quedaba era Takeru y ya ni siquiera podrían relacionarse como hermanos por su apellido.

-¡Maldición!

-¿Hermano?

La mirada confusa en los orbes azules del pequeño lo obligaron a serenarse. No podía perder los estribos con Takeru delante suyo.

-¿Qué pasa enano?, vamos a ver esa película.

Vio como el niño se alegraba y corría por el video.

Sí, Takeru era lo único bueno que le quedaba en la vida.

* * *

-Entonces… la forma de la gráfica de la exponencial es…

-Si no recuerdas cómo era, sólo haz una tabla de valores y ya.-Insistió el rubio.

La unidad de conjuntos y números pasó muy rápido, sin embargo, la parte de gráficas parecía ser una nueva traba en el proceso de aprendizaje de la muchacha.

-Es cierto, el jueves rendí una prueba y me la entregaron, ¿Adivina cuánto saqué?

Sinceramente con ella todo podía esperarse así que no se arriesgó.

-Sorpréndeme.

-¡Diez!-Chilló feliz.-No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que saqué un 10 en matemáticas. Y como muestra de agradecimiento, te preparé un bento.

Yamato miró el rectángulo con extrañeza. Nunca antes había aceptado uno. Porque estaba seguro que si lo hacía, todos los días tendría mínimo diez de ellos. Sin embargo en ese momento nadie más los veía y estaban en la parte de afuera de la biblioteca, dónde se puede comer tranquilamente. Además no había almorzado bien y de cierta forma no recibía nada explícito por sus tutorías, no le veía nada de malo aceptar.

Lo tomó y destapó. Todo tenía muy buena pinta y el olor era agradable. Su estómago gruño demandando alimento.

-Gracias por la comida.-Tomó los palillos y se llevó una salchicha a la boca.

Inmediatamente tuvo que devolverla. Se sintió enfermo. ¡Era la peor salchicha que había comido! En esa instancia no dijo nada y procuró darle una oportunidad al resto de la comida.

No pudo más todo estaba horrible. Muy salado, crudo o duro.

Empezó a pensar que eso era un atentado directo contra su vida. Sin embargo, cuando vio el rostro ilusionado de la castaña frente a él; simplemente no pudo hacerlo.

-Mejor, sigamos con las funciones.

-¿No me vas a decir cómo estuvo?-Preguntó preocupada y confundida la muchacha puesto que podía jurar haber escuchado rugir-¿Por qué no terminas de comer?

-Porque no tenía tanta hambre.

-Vamos, el profesor que no se detiene para decirme lo estúpida que soy por no saber…

-Nunca te he dicho estúpida.

-Me cambio el nombre a que siempre lo piensas.-Le desafió. Yamato no pudo alegar nada.-Lo imaginé. El punto es que tu siempre me has dicho las cosas a la cara, crees que no puedo aguantar que me digas qué tal mi comida.

Vaya cambio en la pusilánime. Se la veía graciosa, con el ceño fruncido y el enojo en sus ojos tras sus gafas.

-De acuerdo, pruébalo tú misma.-Contestó con socarronería y le pasó el bento.

La castaña lo tomó y muy confidente lo probó.

Yamato pudo admirar como su cara cambiaba de color de tostado a verde, morado y azul. Todo esto antes de salir corriendo al basurero más cercano.

El rubio no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

* * *

-Esa pobre chica nunca se casará.

Yamato escuchó a Taichi sentenciarlo mientras almorzaban en el descanso.

-Mírala.-La señaló mientras almorzaba sola en un rincón.-Ni siquiera tiene amigos, es tonta y mala cocinera. Yo en su lugar, voy escogiendo iglesia a la cual meterme.

-¿Por qué no tendrá amigos?

-¿Bromeas?, ¿Qué tío se le acercaría?

-Ok, amigas entonces.

-No sé.-Contestó el castaño restándole importancia.-Oye, cuándo acaban esas tutorías, te echo en falta.

-Marica.-Se burló Yamato, burla por la que recibió un golpe.-Eso duele.-Se quejó.-Bueno, no sé, unas dos semanas más. Es lo que queda para que el curso termine, ¿no?

-Genial, procuraré tener unos bombones para ese entonces Ishida. Si pasas tanto tiempo con ese esperpento seguro que acabas mal.

Yamato se rió con su amigo. Sí, ya deseaba volver a su rutina normal.

* * *

-Eres el mejor profesor de matemáticas que he tenido.

Kasumi halagó al rubio que solo se limitó a reír. Esa niña era muy ocurrente. No parecía un año mayor que él. Con esfuerzo parecía una compañera un poco mayor de juegos de Takeru.

-Porque me digas eso no saldremos temprano, aún quedan muchos temas por abarcar.

-Como usted diga, profesor Ishida.-Y se llevó la mano a la frente como saludo militar.

Tuvo que girarse para no reír de nuevo. La castaña podía ser un dolor en el trasero al momento de aprender, pero lo hacía reír. Algo que no muchos conseguían.

La muchacha se giró para tomar un libro de su bolsa y cuando lo hizo una hoja se rodó de su cuaderno sin querer. Yamato la tomó dispuesto a devolvérsela. No esperaba encontrarse con un dibujo tan bien hecho.

Y mucho menos que el dibujado sea él.

-Vaya.

La castaña se giró a ver de qué hablaba el rubio y se apresuró en quitarle el papel. Roja como una grana de la vergüenza. El rubio se rehusó a dárselo.

-Devuélvemelo por favor.-Pidió desesperada.-No lo mires.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó él confundido.-Es un trabajo admirable.

La sorpresa llenó los ojos castaños.

-¿En verdad lo crees así?

-Claro.-Y volvió a ver el dibujo.-Me hace ver bien.

En el dibujo él sostenía un cuaderno. Era la pose en la que revisaba lo que ella escribía en las pruebas que le tomaba.

-Como si no supieras que eres atractivo.

-¿Te parezco atractivo?-Inquirió con falsa coquetería. Más, se arrepintió cuando la muchacha se sonrojó aún más; sus labios se entreabrieron y sus ojos se abrieron más ante la sorpresa. Él también, empezó a sentir calor en su rostro también.-Quiero decir, dibujas muy bien y... tienes buena memoria, no dibujas cuando trabajamos, así que asumo que retienes todo hasta cuando puedes hacerlo.

-Si…

Desvió la mirada de la muchacha, avergonzado por su propio rubor. Pero eso pasó a segundo plano cuando cayó en cuenta de algo importante.

-Kasumi, ¿Qué estudiarás?

-Ingeniería en telecomunicaciones.-Explicó ella también avergonzada por su reacción y mirando a otro lado.

El tono de voz derrotado y el suspiro que siguió a lo que salió de los labios de la castaña lo hizo deducir rápidamente:

-Pero tú quieres estudiar algo relacionado con el arte, ¿verdad?

La muchacha abrió los ojos con sorpresa y encaró a su profesor. Por un instante, Yamato pudo apreciar como por un instante ella quiso decir algo más. Sin embargo, calló y se limitó a decir:

-No se trata de lo que yo quiera.

-Es tu carrera, tu futuro, claro que debería tratarse de lo que tú quieras.-Increpó el muchacho de ojos azules.

-La pintura no me llevará a ninguna parte. O al menos no lo hará como un título de ingeniería.

-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

-En lo que lo intento tendré que comer y no podré hacerlo dibujando. Nadie pagaría por mis dibujos.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro.-Ishida sacó su billetera y de ella un billete.-Por lo pronto yo quiero este dibujo.

Yamato pudo apreciar genuina sorpresa en los ojos avellanos.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, es de lejos uno de los mejores dibujos que he visto.

La joven vio el billete extendido y negó con la cabeza.

-Es tuyo.-Le aseguró.

-Tengo que pagártelo.

-Créeme que ya lo has hecho.

Los ojos azules de Yamato se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando la vio quitarse los lentes para limpiarse las lagrimillas que empezaban a acumularse en sus avellanos ojos.

Y sin darse cuenta, su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza.

Kasumi se veía muy bonita cuando sonreía.

* * *

-Pero, es tu cumpleaños.-Le espetó Taichi Yagami a su mejor amigo mientras hablaba por el celular.

-Lo sé, pero, en cosa de nada Kasumi dará su prueba, tenemos que culminar esto pronto.-Justificó Ishida.

-Dile a la Kasumi-la-tonta que no le diga nada a su tío, que es tu cumpleaños y ya.

-Taichi, ya termina.

Escuchó al castaño suspirar resignado. Ni siquiera tenía ánimos de celebrar su cumpleaños, con todas las cosas que habían cambiado en su vida se le había olvidado. De no ser porque Taichi entró al colegio gritándolo a los cuatro vientos… lo… ¿triste? Era que al parecer él no había sido el único al que se le había pasado. Su padre le mandó un texto a medio día y se disculpó por no poder hablar. Donde se encontraba de corresponsal no le permitían hablar por teléfono.

Pero no recibió ni un jodido mensaje de Natsuko y por consecuente, sabía que Takeru no podría recordar su cumpleaños a esa edad.

-Últimamente siento que ya no te molesta tanto estar con esa superior que no sabe nada.

-A estas alturas ya sabe más que tu.-La defendió por inercia al ser sacado de sus cavilaciones.

-¡Ves a lo que me refiero! Ahora hasta la defiendes de mí.

-¿Seguro que no estás enamorado de mí?-Lo molestó Ishida.

-Ahora quién es el que habla mariconadas.

-Pasa la tarde con la nueva, ¿Fuyuko?-Propuso, tratando de recordar el nombre de la última conquista de su mejor amigo.

-Aiko.-Corrigió.

Sabía que tenía que ver con las estaciones.

-Aiko tiene una hermana, Haruko, te la puedo presentar.-Propuso Taichi.

-No sé si quiera salir con chicas nombradas por las estaciones del año.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver cuando están buenas y más fáciles que la tabla del uno.

-¿Qué pasó con tu búsqueda de una chica con dos neuronas?

-Me rendí.-Contestó Yagami con simpleza.-Entonces para hoy…

-Nos veremos por la noche.-Sentenció Ishida llegando al lugar donde habían quedado para estudiar y extrañándose por no encontrar a la castaña como de costumbre, esperándolo.-Nos vemos Taichi.

¿Dónde se habrá metido?

-¡Profesor Ishida!

Se giró para encontrarse con la muchacha que venía corriendo hacia él y traía un paquete en las manos.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

Entonces extendió el paquete de una conocida pastelería en el sector y se lo extendió.

Yamato no esperaba ese gesto. No esperaba que ella supiera que era su cumpleaños y aunque lo supiera, jamás esperó que le comprara algo.

-¿Cómo… cómo lo supiste?

-El chico que siempre está contigo, el capitán del equipo de soccer lo gritó a los cuatro vientos.-Se justificó.-No lo sabía, por eso tardé, tenía que comprar el pastel.

-No debiste molestarte.

-Para nada.-Aseguró la muchacha.-Puedes llevártelo y comerlo en tu casa, con tu familia.

Con su padre que no estaba y la madre a quien no le importaba, no gracias.

-Tengo una mejor idea.

* * *

Fueron a comer unas hamburguesas y como Yamato era conocido ahí pudieron cantar el cumpleaños y comer pastel. A Yamato le hacía falta Takeru y Taichi pero, la compañía de Kasumi no fue tan mala. Era torpe y eso era gracioso. Parecía que necesitaba de alguien a su lado constantemente. Si no, se tropezaba o se cortaba o se resbalaba y caía.

Fue un cumpleaños fuera de lo normal pero divertido.

-Escoge cual quieres.-Le dijo señalando unos colgantes para el celular.-Es tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-Me compraste un pastel, es suficiente.-Aseveró el rubio.

-Tú pagaste por la comida.

-Técnicamente no lo hice, GB me las dio gratis por mi cumpleaños.

-Venga, déjame darte algo. Es un simple colgante para el móvil y si te compro ese, el que me quiero comprar yo me sale a la mitad del costo.

Finalmente Yamato cedió y tras señalar uno en colores azules, la muchacha contenta tomó uno en color lavanda y fueron a pagarlo.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, profesor Ishida!-Canturreó contenta extendiendo la pequeña bolsa.

-Gracias.

-¿Yamato?

Los estudiantes se giraron a ver a la rubia que miraba estupefacta la entrega del presente. Ataviada con un uniforme ejecutivo, Natsuko Takaishi no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

-Señora Takaishi…

La señora no despegaba sus ojos azules de la bolsa que su primogénito sostenía entre sus manos.

-¡Hijo lo siento tanto!

Quiso acercarse a Yamato él no la apartó, pero cuando Natsuko lo abrazó él no hizo absolutamente nada.

-He tenido mucho trabajo, es difícil, ahora tengo que trabajar más para cubrir los gastos y…

-Señora, no me importa.-Dijo con seguridad y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.-No me interesaban sus palabras. Ya no.

-Hijo…

-Yo dejé de ser su hijo cuando escogió llevarse a mi hermano y dejarme solo.

-Tú padre…

-Él trabaja mucho.-Una socarrona sonrisa se coló en su rostro.-Pero eso tú ya lo sabías y es más, por eso lo dejaste, más no te importó dejarme a mí con él.-Se giró a la castaña que no se había movido desde que los rubios empezaron a hablar.-Vámonos.

Sin darse cuenta, Yamato arrastró a la muchacha hasta la misma entrada de su piso solo ahí la soltó y golpeó su cabeza contra la puerta.

-Lo siento, te arrastré hasta aquí y ni siquiera sé dónde vives.-Se disculpó el rubio avergonzado de que la muchacha lo haya visto sacar esa parte de su vida.-Dejo mis cosas y te acompaño a la estación o a tu ca…

No pudo terminar porque la muchacha lo había abrazado por la espalda. Lo pilló por sorpresa y no solamente el gesto, sino la calidez que le transmitió dicho abrazo.

-Oye… ya, estoy bien. No me importa.

-¡Mentiroso!

La castaña se giró para quedar a su altura.

-Sí que te importa pero no quieres admitirlo porque eso significaría que eres vulnerable y como todo el mundo no quieres que nadie te dañe. Así que prefieres afrontarlo a tu manera, en tú caso: pretendiendo indiferencia.

La muchacha idiota a la que le daba clases y veía un par de horas al día por obligación había desnudado su alma de tal manera que lo dejó sin palabras por un par de segundos.

-No sabes de lo que estás hablando…-Finalmente pudo formular el muchacho.

-Claro que lo sé y por eso puedo asegurar que te sientes solo.-Con precaución y delicadeza acarició los cabellos del rubio y detuvo su mano en la mejilla.-Pero no lo estás, me tienes a mí, profesor Ishida.

Cuando menos lo esperó ya se estaban besando y de ahí en más fue cuestión de tiempo para que desahogara en sus brazos toda la frustración que sentía, para que la calidez que desprendía de esa tímida chica llegara a su corazón y calara muy hondo. No sabía a qué se refería con que ella entendía la situación por la que él estaba pasando. Pero, una de las cosas que ella dijo sí fue cierta:

No se sentía solo cuando estaba con ella.

* * *

La castaña dejó escapar un suspiro, Yamato aprovechó para profundizar el beso. Los lentes de la chica le estorbaban por lo que procedió a sacárselos. Sentía calidez en las pequeñas manos que se colocaban en su pecho; además de la inexperiencia claramente marcada en el beso que ella le daba. Sin embargo, trataba de seguirle el ritmo.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaban sobre su cama y no solo se besaban, él había empezado a acariciar por debajo del uniforme de la muchacha, delineando los contornos del sencillo corpiño. Empezó a besar su cuello mientras con una mano desabrochaba la blusa blanca de la joven que ya le empezaba a estorbar.

-Profesor Ishida…

Aquel gemido que salió del par de labios hinchados por sus besos lo hizo volver a la realidad. Se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y se encontró sobre una muchacha ruborizada, con la respiración agitada y sus ojos, que ahora se apreciaban enormes y hermosos, brillaban de manera peculiar.

Era inocente, lo sabía por su falta de respuesta. Para estas alturas sus otras conquistas ya estuvieran exigiéndole atención y lo hubiesen desnudado desde el principio. Ella no sabe ni dónde poner las manos adecuadamente.

-Lo siento.

Él no podía aprovecharse de ella. No motivado por el coraje y la frustración que sentía en esos momentos. Se paró y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón su cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor. Necesitaba relajarse, necesitaba nicotina.

-¿Profesor…?

El aludido fijó sus orbes azules en la muchacha que se esmeraba por acomodarse la ropa rápidamente y buscaba sus lentes con premura. Yamato se los alcanzó apreciando por última vez los ojos de la muchacha sin esos aparatosos trastos.

-Ese beso, se nos fue de las manos.-Empezó a hablar pausadamente y percibió la vergüenza en el rostro de la muchacha.-Oye, ya viste como es mi vida, no quiero complicaciones, no quiero una relación. Tú eres…

-Lo entiendo.-Lo atajó.-No tienes que decir nada más, sé que no cumplo tus expectativas.-Forzó una sonrisa.-Es algo normal en mí, nunca lo hago.

-No es eso…-Él quería decir que ella no se merecía algo así. Un interludio pasajero.

Sin decir otra palabra o dejarlo a él concluir, tomó su bolso atropelladamente y salió de su casa. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que algo se caía de los bolsillos del morral en su huída rápida.

Cuando Yamato la tuvo entre sus manos pudo reconocer a Kasumi en la pequeña de no más de diez años que yacía sonriente a lado de un hombre mayor que ella que la tomaba en brazos con afecto. Al reverso de la imagen se podían leer tres palabras:

"Papá y yo."

* * *

-Vaya, eso estuvo… genial.

Una chica, cuyo nombre no recordaba en ese momento se acostó del otro lado de la cama. Luego de una larga faena nocturna.

Taichi había cumplido y luego de sacarlo de su casa a rastras y libar hasta altas horas de la madrugada, había sido acompañado por una de las chicas con nombres de estaciones y ahora yacían en la misma cama en la que horas atrás había besado a Kasumi-la tonta-Tendo.

Volvió a buscar su cigarrillos en su pantalón y sin pensar en nadie más prendió uno.

-Podrías apagar eso, ¿por favor?

-No.-Fue la simple respuesta.

-Me molesta

-… conoces la salida, ¿verdad?

La muchacha, cuyo cabello no podía distinguir el color tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a salir, no sin antes besar su mejilla y decirle que la llamara cuando quisiera pasar el rato.

Se supone que eso era lo que él quería, sexo sin compromiso ni obligaciones, poder hablarle a la chica como le dé la gana y que ella siga con su vida así. Apagó el cigarro con fastidio, dio media vuelta y abrazó su almohada para poder dormir.

Odiaba el hecho de que ni después del interludio que acababa de vivir, podía olvidarse de los besos de Kasumi.

* * *

Le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos luego de tremenda noche, pero, Kasumi rendía el lunes y no podían descuidarse. Vio a la muchacha a su lado bostezar sonoramente. Con que ella tampoco pudo dormir. Su gran autoestima e inflado ego lo llevo a concluir que fue debido a sus besos, a pesar de no poder verificarlo.

Lo que sí sabía era que ella no había perdido el sueño por los mismos motivos que él.

Kasumi volvió a bostezar y esta vez lo regresó a ver a él al hacerlo. Se ruborizó y Yamato no pudo evitar sonreír con socarronería.

-¿Mala noche?

-Horrible.-Concordó ella.-Estudiar matemáticas molesta a cualquiera.

-Ya…

No la creía y ella lo sabía por lo que avergonzadamente bajó la mirada y volvió a concentrarse en sus ejercicios. La mente del rubio trabajó para dejar a esa muchacha sin lentes y con el cabello suelto, vaya que era bonita. Por la foto que vio ella era así de niña, ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto?

-Ayer…

-Podemos olvidar lo que pasó ayer.-Pidió con tono angustioso.

-Te dejaste esto.-Completó con fastidio e hizo rodar la foto por la mesa hasta las manos de la muchacha.

La muchacha tomó la foto en sus manos y su rostro cambió de la sorpresa a la nostalgia y al genuino cariño.

-Gracias.-Añadió sinceramente.-Esto es muy importante para mí.

-Lo supuse.-Contestó Ishida pesaroso.-Disculpa que te lo diga pero ni tu padre ni tu os parecéis con el pesado de Tendo. De hecho, ni siquiera parece japonés.

-Es porque el pesado de Tendo no es nada mío.-Añadió con pesadez.-Al menos no biológicamente.

Yamato permaneció en silencio y procuró concentrarse en otras cosas, para que la muchacha no se diera cuenta que en realidad quería saber más del asunto. Finalmente la castaña suspiró.

-Tendo es el apellido del esposo de mi madre.-Dijo finalmente.-Mi padrastro. El hombre de la foto era mi padre: Donatien Bathurst, era francés renegado.-Recordó con una sonrisa.

Con que la chica tenía ascendencia francesa. Eso explicaba por qué sus ojos eran más grandes y sus facciones poco comunes. Era la misma explicación a su cabello rubio y a los ojos azules. Su abuela por lado de Natsuko era francesa, ella y su abuelo vivían en Marcella.

-¿Francés renegado?

-Mis abuelos no querían que se casara con mi madre. Advirtieron que si lo hacía se olvidara de ellos y lo hizo. Nos amaba demasiado.-Añadió recordando con nostalgia.

-Entonces, ¿Qué pasó?

Tanto él como la muchacha se sorprendieron por la pregunta. Yamato la pensó, más no pretendía hacerla. Ese tipo de cosas no se preguntaban.

-Murió cuando tenía diez años, en un accidente de coche.-Contestó la castaña.-Mamá conoció a mi padrastro un año después. Se casaron y ahora esperan a su segundo hijo.

-Tercero, dado que tú eres la primera.-Corrigió el rubio.

-Para ellos es el segundo y esperan que sea varón porque ya tienen a la pequeña Nabiki.-Recordó con amargura.-El profesor Tendo es el hermano de mi padrastro. Están empecinados en que entre a una buena Universidad, dicen que es lo menos que puedo hacer. Pero a nadie le interesa ayudar a eso.

Con que por eso Tendo no la había preparado él mismo.

-Y tú has dejado que decidan tu vida por ti.

-Mi mamá y mi hermana están bien.

-¿Y tú?-Inquirió en tono acusador.-Quieres ser artista.-Declaró.-No tiene nada de malo, te aseguro que aprobarás con honores esa carrera y sabes por qué.-La joven negó.-Porque es lo que te gusta.

-No lo creo…

-Si tú no crees en ti, nadie lo hará.

En ese momento, la castaña le regaló una sonrisa que hizo saltar su corazón.

* * *

Nunca se había estresado tanto por buscar un nombre, un mugroso nombre con "T". Empezaba a perder las esperanzas cuando llegó a los cincuenta y no encontraba el nombre de la muchacha ahí.

Había empezado desde abajo, desde el último aprobado y el nombre de Kasumi no figuraba aún, llegó a los treinta y nada. Ya se veía a sí mismo repitiendo segundo de bachillerato.

-Aquí estoy, profesor Ishida.-La joven usaba una voz que no daba crédito a lo que leía-¡Fui la número veinticinco! ¡Entre los mejores! ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Lo hicimos!

Y sin pensárselo dos veces se echó en sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

Se quedaron viendo frente a frente por unos segundos, Yamato aún la sostenía y no despegaba la mirada de los labios de la joven a la que su cerebro evocaba con el cabello suelto y sin lentes.

Kasumi carraspeó y el rubio la soltó nervioso.

¿Nervioso? Cuál era su problema él no se ponía nervioso con las chicas, ni con las más experimentadas y ahora se ponía así por… ¡Kasumi!

-Felicitaciones.-Añadió después de una pausa.

-Gracias, no lo habría logrado sin ti.-Exclamó con sinceridad la castaña.-Lamento haberte causado problemas hasta ahora.

-No fue nada-¿Y ahora qué?, ¿se despedían?-Mucha suerte en la Universidad.

-Igual tu en tercer año.

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio.

-Entonces, ¿adiós?-La castaña extendió la mano y él la aceptó con fuerza.

-Adiós.

Ella se giró primero y emprendió su marcha, él la imitó en un par de segundos después. Cuando estaba a punto de doblar una esquina y perderse de la vista de todos giró, por instintos, por ansias o necesidad, pero lo hizo y se encontró con la castaña que también había girado y lo miraba con una sonrisa triste y se despedía con la mano.

Cuando la figura de la muchacha se desvaneció entre la multitud volvió a sentir algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo:

Soledad.

* * *

Yamato observó de lejos a Kasumi graduarse, recibir su diploma y ser felicitada por los profesores. También pudo apreciar lo tirante que era su relación con su familia. Como su madre, embarazadísima, la abrazaba con afecto al igual que la hermana menor, pero su padrastro, notoriamente diferente a ella ni siquiera la miraba. También estaba Tendo que parecía más fastidiado que contento por haberlo aprobado en su materia.

Bien hecho por bastardo.

Esa fue la última vez que vio a Kasumi vestida de uniforme.

Las vacaciones empezaron y con ellas, las primeras vacaciones que no pasaba con su familia. Veía a Takeru cada fin de semana y eso era lo único que le alegraba la semana. Cuando su papá estaba en casa, se hacían compañía, ambos eran muy reservados pero se sentían en confort el uno con el otro, además que se dividían las labores domésticas.

Pero su padre era un trabajólico y las veces que pudieron compartir fueron esporádicas. Él aprendió a llevar una casa, al menos básicamente, no podían vivir en la inmundicia hasta que la señora de la limpieza fuera una vez a la semana.

A veces pensaba que comprendía a Natsuko, debió ser pesado para ella. Más cuando recordaba que lo dejó de lado se olvidaba de esos pensamientos.

La relación con su madre empeoró. Ella había dejado de acercarse luego de escuchar varios de sus desplantes y aunque sabía que no estaba siendo del todo justo Natsuko no lo era tampoco. Nunca, ni siquiera de política le pidió que se quedara en su casa cuando su padre estuviera ausente.

De esa forma no fue al cumpleaños número ocho de Takeru, al menos no a la fiesta a la que sí fue invitado. Hiroaki estuvo presente y los tres salieron a compartir juntos. Ni siquiera se presentó cuando su padre fue a dejar a Takeru y de nada sirvieron las lágrimas del menor pidiéndole que se quede.

Se excusó por la Universidad, ese año terminaría la secundaria y debía de ir a estudiar a una. Le era indiferente el lugar, prácticamente vivía solo así que no tenía necesidad de libertad o algo por el estilo.

Decidió darle una oportunidad a las carreras administrativas, se le daban bien los números. Ingeniería comercial lucía prometedor.

En todo ese tiempo no vio ni supo nada de Kasumi. Ni siquiera toparon por accidente y detestaba el hecho de que aquello no le fuese indiferente. Salía con Taichi a diario y aunque nunca lo admitiría esperaba verla por la calle, al menos saber cómo le iba. Esa extraña necesidad de saber de ella lo irritaba.

Así llegaron las clases y la presión de entrar a la Universidad o al menos así se podía percibir en sus compañeros. Taichi y él estaban tranquilos, el primero había recibido la oferta de una beca por jugar soccer y él no le tenía miedo a los exámenes. No aspiraba grandezas, aplicaría a la misma Universidad de su mejor amigo por cercanía y comodidad; seguiría libando los fines de semana y ya.

Ese era su plan para el futuro.

* * *

Ni siquiera se había percatado que había llegado a la biblioteca sino hasta que estuvo ahí, exactamente sentado donde hasta hace unos meses compartía las tardes con Kasumi, estudiando, riendo.

A pesar de pensar en muchas otras cosas, de compartir su cama con otras chicas. El recuerdo de la castaña con trenzas y lentes no se alejaba de su cabeza.

Quizá ahora que tiene otras cosas que llenen sus pensamientos los recuerdos de ella desaparezcan.

-¿Disculpa está ocupado?

Yamato terminaba de acomodarse sus lentes de lectura cuando escucho a la silla moverse y reparó en la persona que tenía enfrente.

No le costó reconocerla, a pesar de lo diferente que iba. Su cabello lacio, castaño caía hasta su cintura y un cerquillo llegaba a los ojos que ya no estaban cubiertos por unos lentes, no, ahora mostraban sus ojos avellana en todo su esplendor.

-No. Para nada.-Contestó el rubio con la misma sonrisa.

-¿Cómo está, profesor Ishida?

-Ya corta eso.-La atajó.-Ya no soy tú profesor y tú no eres mi alumna.

-De acuerdo, Yamato.

-Últimamente estás raro.

El comentario de Taichi le llamó la atención mientras almorzaban.

-Tú también, ¿haces dieta?

-Lo notaste.-Suspiró triunfal el joven.-No sé cómo lo hacen las tías, yo sufro.

Yamato alzó una de sus cejas. Taichi no conocía la ironía. Tenía como cinco tipos de panes diferentes, un ramen y taoyaki, todo eso para él solo. Comparado con su almuerzo, que consistía en un sándwich con una Coca-Cola el que parecía en dieta era él.

-Pero no, tú.-Señaló Yagami.-Estás raro, no sé, más feliz. Últimamente estabas más huraño y eso es bastante hasta para ti. Pero, de la nada, estás normal, otra vez. No serás una perita en dulce pero ya no eres tan repelente.

¿Tan extraño había estado que hasta Taichi se percató? ¡Si su amigo no se enteraba de nada!

-Ya, dime qué te pasó.

-Nada.

-¡Ya!-Bufó molesto.-Y yo soy marica.

-Si te soy sincero, siempre lo intuí, Yagami.

-Ja-ja-ja.-Ironizó el castaño.-Pero ya en serio, soy tu mejor amigo. Me siento excluido si no sé qué te pasa.

El rubio posó sus orbes azules en su amigo que parecía desesperado. Tras meditarlo un momento resolvió que no había nada de malo en que Taichi supiera.

Le dijo que había empezado a ver a una chica, alguien que no había visto en mucho tiempo y que no se había dado cuenta que era importante hasta que ya no estuvo con él y ahora que volvió se sentía… bien. Tras aquella confesión siguieron otras, finalmente pudo hablar de lo que había sentido con la separación de sus padres, la ausencia de Hiroaki y la forma en la que había excluido a Natsuko de su vida.

Para cuando terminó de contarle todo, Taichi ya tenía los ojos aguados.

-¿Seguro que no eres homosexual?

Eso bastó para que al castaño se le subiera la testosterona y luego de una larga lista de insultos y golpes amigables a Yamato, terminaron riéndose los dos.

-Y, ¿Quién es esa chica que sin darte cuenta llegó a significar tanto?

-Kasumi.

-¡Kasumi-la-tonta!

* * *

Yamato revisó su reloj por tercera vez. Kasumi no era de las que se atrasaba en sus "citas". No es que hubieran nombrado su relación. No se enviaban SMS todas las noches o hablaban por horas en sus teléfonos fijos. No.

Ellos se veían todos los días en la biblioteca, donde procedían a platicar en la intimidad del silencio. Luego cuando se iban, él cargaba sus cosas, tomaban algo en el camino. El primer roce de manos fue mientras esperaban el metro, el roce se convirtió en agarre y este solo se interrumpió cuando el tren llegó a por la muchacha.

Ese mismo día le robó un beso.

Se puso igual de nerviosa que la primera vez y se avergonzó de la misma manera, especialmente porque ahora fue un beso en público, más esa era su forma de demostrarle que iba en serio.

No sabía cómo, pero de alguna forma la muchacha se había convertido en una parte muy importante de sí mismo.

Ella con su sencillez e ingenuidad, su infinita paciencia y su ternura lo había cautivado a él, el despreocupado estudiante de último año.

Aunque tenía tapujos respecto a su "relación", el hecho de que él llevase uniforme cuando se veían la incomodaba del hecho de que ella era mayor que él. Pero eso terminaría pronto, cuando él se graduase de la secundaria. Aún así no dejaba que eso fuera un impedimento, se besaban cuando les apetecía y caminaban de la mano siempre.

-Ya se le hizo tarde.-Masculló revisando de nuevo el reloj de pulsera.

Entonces la vio.

Desaliñada y abrazado cientos de papeles con la cabeza gacha. Su corazón se angustió y se apresuró a su encuentro.

-Kasumi, ¿Qué tienes?

La muchacha alzó la vista y el joven Ishida sintió la furia recorrer su cuerpo cuando se fijó en la marca roja en la mejilla de la muchacha.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?-Preguntó mordiéndose los labios para no empezar a soltar una sarta de improperios-¡Dímelo!

-Los quemó todos, Yamato, todos.

La muchacha se abrazó a él para dar rienda suelta al llanto en medio del cual logró relatarle cómo su padrastro había encontrado sus dibujos, había empezado a acusarla de despilfarrar el tiempo que debía concentrarse en sus estudios. La abofeteó y sacó su pequeño estudio al jardín donde le prendió fuego a todo.

La escena fue presenciada en su totalidad por su madre y sus hermanas menores que no hicieron nada por detenerlo.

El joven Ishida tuvo que hacer acopio de una fuerza de voluntad que desconocía para no llamar a Taichi e ir a partirle la cara al padrastro de la chica. Kasumi lo necesitaba a él ahí en ese momento, sosteniéndola, confortándola. Demostrándole su apoyo, haciéndose sentir.

-No estás sola, estoy contigo.

* * *

Esa noche Kasumi la pasó con él. No hicieron absolutamente nada indebido, solo se hicieron compañía mutuamente. Cuando despertó estaba más tranquila y en contra de sus deseos pensaba volver a casa.

-Puedes quedarte aquí, no tienes que volver.

-Sí tengo que hacerlo Yamato.-Explicó la muchacha mientras desayunaban.-Tengo asuntos pendientes allá y no quiero seguirte molestado.

-No me molestas y puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

La castaña se levantó y besó su mejilla.

-Eres un sol, Yamato. Pero, no tienes porque hacerlo.

No, no tenía, pero quería hacerlo. Por ella, ellos… eran…

¿Qué eran?

Nunca habían definido su "relación". Los dos estaban cómodos con lo que compartían y no ha habido necesidad de nombrarlo, de dar regalos cada fin de mes.

¡A la mierda! Claro que él tenía porque él era…

-Nos vemos mañana, Yamato, gracias por todo.

* * *

-¡Córtala Ishida! Estás insoportable.

Taichi se quejó a su amigo que lo fulminó con la mirada.

-A mi no me da miedo tu mirada de: "Yo fui quien mató a la mamá de Bambie", así que ahórratela. Y ya suelta el móvil que se va a dañar.

-No jodas, Taichi.

-En verdad no te entiendo.

Por supuesto que no podía entenderlo, él no había pasado dos días preocupadísimo sin saber nada de cierta castaña. Más de una vez quiso ir a su casa, pero no lo hizo. Incluso cayó en la tentación de preguntar por ella al idiota del profesor pero tampoco lo convenció.

-Me vas a decir qué te pasa.-Demandó saber el castaño.

-Kasumi no me ha escrito.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fueron las estruendosas risas de su mejor amigo que había perdido el equilibrio y ahora se burlaba de él con ganas.

-Nunca me hubiese imagina que tú… ¡tú!

-¿Qué yo qué?-Exigió saber el Ishida extrañado. Taichi tenía problemas pero no se imaginaba que tantos.

-Que te pondrías así cuando te enamoraras.-Siguió riéndose.-No me malinterpretes, incluso enamorado te imaginaba más frío y despreocupado que el hielo. Jamás hubiera pensado que te vería ansioso y preocupado por un texto.

¿Enamorado él? Qué clase de gilipollez había soltado su amigo. Él no estaba…

Su celular vibró, un texto muy corto de la castaña y eso bastó para que su corazón encontrara sosiego.

-Me apuesto mi dignidad a que ella te escribió, por eso la cara de estúpido y ahora te irás corriendo tras ella.-Señaló Yagami.-Vamos, estás feliz a su lado, te pones ansioso cuando no sabes de ella, quieres ser su protector. Estás enamorado y hasta la médula, Ishida.

Yamato empezó a caminar por el pasillo, pensando en lo que su amigo le acababa de soltar. Su mente evocó la imagen de la castaña y el tiempo que compartían, lo tranquilo que se encontraba a su lado, lo completo que se sentía cuando la sentía entre sus brazos.

-¡Díselo!-Chilló Taichi a lo lejos.

-¡Jódete!-Le devolvió el rubio.

Odiaba cuando Taichi tenía razón.

* * *

La encontró recargada sobre la fuente donde dijo que la esperaría y la veía diferente.

Su cabello parecía tener más brillo y empezaba a caer en cuenta de los reflejos acaramelados que tenía. Lo mismo su cuerpo, estaba bien dotado y formado. Le resultaba apetecible. ¿Por qué antes no la había visto así?

Fácil, antes no sabía que estaba enamorado de ella.

-Kasumi.-Llamó su atención y la muchacha lo regresó a ver.-Recibí tu mensaje.

-Tenía que verte, tenías que ser el primero en saberlo.

-Yo también tengo algo que decirte. Pero, tú primero.-Le cedió.

-¡Oh, Yamato! ¡Me voy a Francia!-Exclamó eufórica, abrazándose de él.

"Me voy a Francia", "Me voy a Francia"

Las palabras de la joven resonaban en su cabeza con insistencia. Se iba, Kasumi se iba.

-¿Cómo?-Fue lo único que alcanzó a interrogar.

-Mi madre me puso en contacto con mi familia paterna. Creo que en el fondo ella tampoco quiere que las cosas sigan así en su casa. Mi abuela paterna rompió en llanto cuando escuchó quien era y están dispuestos a recibirme con los brazos abiertos.-Terminó de narrar contenta-¡Estudiaré arte, Yamato!, cumpliré mis sueños.

Yamato estaba mudo. No sabía qué decir. No podía decir que estaba feliz cuando no lo estaba, cuando la iba a perder justo en ese momento en el que realiza que es lo más importante de su vida.

Pero no podía decirle eso. No ahora.

-Me alegro mucho por ti.-Acarició sus cabellos, conteniéndose las ganas de exclamar lo contrario.-Tus esfuerzos por fin serán recompensados.

-No lo hubiera hecho de no ser por ti.-Aseguró.-Tú me obligaste a quererme a mi misma y me hiciste sentir querida. Muchas gracias, Yamato.

Que irónico que sean sus propios consejos los que ahora la alejasen de él.

-No hay de qué.

-¿Qué querías decirme tú?

Que su presencia disminuía la soledad de su vida, que la inocencia que transmitía era un bálsamo en su descuadrada vida, que había sido su salvavidas en un momento difícil de su vida.

Que la quería y que estaba enamorado de ella.

-Nada.-La muchacha lo miró interrogante.-Nada tan importante.-Concedió finalmente.

Sus ojos azules percibieron decepción en el par de castaños.

-Yo sí…-Tomó aire.-Quiero decirte algo, Yamato yo…

No pudo soportarlo, no quería escuchar nada más, no quería escuchar que ella sentía lo mismo que él y que se iba a ir o peor que pensara en quedarse por sus sentimientos. No podía.

Así que la besó, selló sus labios con los suyos en el beso más entregado que había dado en toda su vida y eso que había besado bastante. Se dedicó, por segundos a besar y deleitarse con los labios de la muchacha por entero, embriagándose de ella, procurando conservar su sabor por el resto de su vida.

* * *

Kasumi se fue cuando faltaban tres meses para que se acabara el año escolar. Yamato no fue a despedirla. Más que eso, se propuso olvidarla. Seguir su vida como era antes de que esa niña se entrometiera en ella.

Vivía con su padre, generalmente ausente, pasaba los fines de semana con su adorado hermano, cumplía con sus obligaciones y seguía una vida normal.

Había ingresado a la Universidad y sin darse cuenta ya se estaba graduando de la secundaria. En medio del fulgor y la algarabía que lo rodeaba y a pesar de que sus padres y su hermanito habían asistido, algo le faltaba.

Algo le faltaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

-Bien, quita esa cara de mierda.

Taichi lo abrazó por los hombros mientras se sentaba a su lado y pedía una cerveza.

-Cállate.

-Trata mejor a tu mejor amigo.-Le advirtió el muchacho.-El mejor amigo de todo el mundo y por el cual todos te envidian.-Lo miró con suspicacia.-No rubito, no te envidian el pelo y los ojos, mucho menos las bellezas con las que sales, aunque no has salido con nadie en mucho tiempo. En fin, no te envidian nada de eso, te envían porque soy tu mejor amigo.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Qué otro mejor amigo te hubiera preparado un viaje a Francia que sale esta misma noche.

¿Qué, qué?

-¿Qué tú hiciste qué?

La sonrisa de Taichi se ensanchó aún más.

-Yamato, somos hermanos de diferentes padres.-Empezó a explicar.-Te conozco quizá más que nadie y sé que desde que Kasumi-la-tonta se fue estás mal.

-Eso no es…

-Los dos sabemos que es verdad así que no es necesario que lo digas.-Interrumpió el castaño.-El punto es que tu vuelo sale en cuatro horas así que apenas tenemos tiempo para llegar al aeropuerto.

-¡Espera!-Lo atajó Yamato cuando Taichi lo sacó del bar.-No puedo irme así nada más, dónde llegaré, necesito que mis padres firmen mi salida, soy menor de edad, no tengo veintiuno.

-Nimiedades.

-Ni siquiera sabes qué significa esa palabra, Taichi, déjalo ya.

-¡No voy a dejarlo!-Chilló el muchacho.-No voy a dejarte consumir por la autocompasión, das pena Ishida.-Exclamó molesto.-Eres mi mejor amigo y quiero que seas feliz, L-O M-E-R-E-C-E-S.-Puso el billete de avión en sus manos junto a otros papeles.-Conseguir que Hiroaki firme fue un juego de niños, que Natsuko lo haga otro cantar.

-Eso quiere decir…

-No sabe que te vas hoy.-Terminó de explicar Taichi.-Pero tengo entendido que tú papá le cantó las cuarenta y no armó mucho jaleo.-Yamato aún lo miraba extrañado.-Llegarás dónde tus abuelos. De nuevo Hiroaki ayudó muchísimo. Están encantados de recibirte, ¿a que soy un genio?-De repente su semblante cambió ante su amigo.-Lo único que no pude conseguir fue información de Kasumi-la-tonta. Ni presionando a Tendo la conseguí, así que eso correrá por tu cuenta.

Yamato estaba abrumado, Taichi lucía más serio que nunca y le dio explicaciones coherentes de todo. El plan estaba fríamente calculado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas planeando esto?

-Desde que empezaste a parecer Bambie huérfano.-Contestó con descuido.-No pude haberlo hecho solo, tu padre ayudó. Creo que se siente mal por cómo manejó las cosas contigo con la separación.

-Eso significa que… ¿me voy a Francia?

-Así es. Aunque si seguimos platicando como mujercitas probablemente no alcanzarás el vuelo.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al apartamento todo estaba listo y Hiroaki Ishida fumaba un cigarro en el umbral de la puerta esperándolos. Sin decir nada los llevó a su camioneta y los trasladó al aeropuerto. Cuando llegaron Taichi se adelantó a dejar el equipaje, dejando a padre e hijo solos en el carro.

-Gracias.-Dijo finalmente el rubio luego de un largo y tenso silencio. No sabía qué más decirle a su trabajólico padre.-Lo que hiciste por mí, para ir poder viajar fue… convencer a Natsuko debió haber sido…

-Oh, cállate Yamato.-Hiroaki arrojó su cigarro a un lado y alargó su brazo para atraer a su primogénito a sí y darle un tosco abrazo.-Las palabras se te dan tan mal como a mí. Solo… prométeme que te vas a cuidar, que obedecerás a tus abuelos y serás una persona de provecho. ¿Vale?

El rubio se dejó consentir por su padre que no lo soltó inmediatamente y solo lo hizo tras entregarle un sobre con dinero en efectivo.

-No es-

-¡Sh!-Lo calló el Ishida mayor.-Sé que no lo compensa, pero míralo como las veces que debí pasar contigo, déjame pensar que contribuyo a tu bien al menos de esta forma.

-Está bien.-Yamato asintió y se preparó para salir del coche-¿No vienes?-Cuestionó girándose a su padre.

-No, no quiero que llores y te pegues a mi pierna porque no te quieres ir.-Se burló Hiroaki.

-Siempre pensé que te era indiferente y que amabas más a tu trabajo que a mí.-Se atrevió a confesar dadas las circunstancias.

-Eres un tonto, cómo podría serme indiferente mi primer hijo.-Soltó como si fuera obvio.-Se necesita mucho coraje para decidir dejar todo lo seguro y aventurarte por tu felicidad. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Esas palabras bastaban para llenar en algo el vacío que había dejado la ausencia de su padre.

-Entonces, cuídate ¿eh?

-Tú también y Yamato.-Lo detuvo cuando iba a salir.-Te quiero. Prométeme que serás muy feliz.

-Te lo prometo.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa y el rubio cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Hijo!

-¿Ahora qué?-Se giró medio en broma.

-Saca unos minutos y llama a tu madre, dile que te vas hoy.

-¿Por qué yo?

-¿Bromeas? Tú te vas del país, no tendrás que soportarla después.

* * *

Se le hizo eterno escuchar el sonido de la línea mientras esperaba que alguien conteste en la casa de su madre. Era la primera vez que lo intentaba, pero, aún así se le hizo la llamada más larga de su vida.

-¿Aló?

La voz infantil al otro lado de la línea lo pilló por sorpresa. No esperaba que Takeru le contestara.

-Hola campeón, ¿está mamá?

-Hola hermano, sí, ya te la paso.-Dijo atropelladamente.-Mamaaaaaaaá

-¡Espera Takeru!-El niño se detuvo y lo escuchó.-Sé un buen chico, ¿eh? Cuida de mamá y obedécela siempre.

-Ok.-Contestó-¿Mañana me recoges para ir a jugar baloncesto?

-Pórtate bien, Takeru.-Pidió eludiendo la pregunta.-Te quiero enano, ahora pásame a mamá.

Otra vez la espera a que Natsuko atienda le pareció eterna.

-¿Bueno?

-Me voy a Francia en el vuelo de la seis, cuida de Takeru y… cuídate tú también.

Lo dijo tan rápido que le quedó la duda si es que su madre lo había escuchado bien. Sin embargo, no se quedó a confirmarlo, colgó y se despidió así de su familia.

-¿Listo?-Preguntó su mejor amigo a su lado.-Creo que ya deberías de entrar.

-Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente, hermano.-Expresó con sinceridad el rubio.

-Agradécemelo siendo feliz, aunque lo tienes difícil sin tenerme a tu lado.

Yamato golpeó a Taichi por última vez y de cariño para luego extender su puño en el aire. Yagami entendió y extendió el suyo para chocarlos con fuerza antes de darse un gran abrazo.

-Termina tu carrera por favor, no embaraces a nadie antes de eso.-Pidió el rubio.

-Cabrón idiota.-Contestó Yagami.-Sé feliz.

-Lo prometo.

Y desapareció por la puerta de salida.

* * *

Mentiría si dijera que encontrar a Kasumi fue fácil. Todo lo contrario, fue como encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

Sus abuelos lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos, incluso le tenían hablada la universidad. Su madre llamó mucho el primer mes, pero, él se negó a responderle. No quería reproches de su parte.

Le costó acostumbrarse. Aprender el idioma era mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba. Pero lo hizo y para mantenerse en la Universidad y ayudar un poco a sus abuelos tuvo que meterse al club de natación y aplicar una beca por ese deporte. Le ayudaba mucho a liberar su frustración también.

Había buscado en todos los colegios de arte del lugar. Sin éxito.

No había rastro de ella o de sus familiares. Ni Kasumi Tendo o Batshurst. ¡Nada!

Finalmente llegó a la escuela de bellas artes de París: École nationale supérieure des beaux-arts. Tampoco le dieron razón de ella ahí. Estaba a punto de rendirse y mandar todo al diablo. Era desesperante no saber nada de ella.

-¡Maldición!-Gritó en japonés y a todo pulmón, captando la atención de más de un presente.

Entre ellos…

-¿Yamato?

Escuchar su nombre de aquella voz tan conocida hizo que se le erizara la piel. Se giró lentamente para encontrarse frente a frente a la muchacha que hacía que toda la travesía tuviera sentido.

Kasumi.

Sintió como una descarga de vida llenó su cuerpo, su corazón volvió a latir. En un momento estaba solo y al siguiente… estaba con ella. Sin perder tiempo corrió hasta la muchacha para estrecharla en sus brazos.

-Tardaste mucho.-Susurró la joven en su oído.

-Te amo y no quiero estar lejos de ti.

-Yo también te amo Yamato y nunca nos volveremos a separar.

-Nunca.

-Nunca.

Unieron sus labios como sello de dicha promesa.

* * *

Vivieron el amor en París. Ambos terminaron sus carreras y se casaron. Yamato avisó a su madre un par de horas antes de la ceremonia. No los quería ahí, a nadie que le recordara su triste vida en Japón. Ahora sólo miraría hacia delante, hacia su futuro. Solo miraría a Kasumi.

Su esposa.

Ella quería que se reconciliara con su familia, nunca perdía una oportunidad de recalcarlo y con los años llegaba el entendimiento y la madurez. Ahora sabía que podía haber manejado mejor la situación, pero le daba miedo dar el primer paso. Su joven esposa, aseguraba que cuando fuera el momento lo sabría y que ella estaría con él para apoyarlo.

Ambos hicieron sus carreras y empezaron a trabajar. Kasumi vendía sus pinturas a un pequeño museo y Yamato había conseguido un cargo importante en un banco local.

Todo era perfecto y feliz. Cada día que pasaban juntos era así. Y a hasta habían hablado de integrar un miembro y formar una familia. Ambos estaban muy ilusionados con la idea.

Nada ni nadie podría interponerse en la felicidad del par de jóvenes que estaban decididos a alcanzar sus sueños.

-No es necesario, iré yo más tarde.-Un Yamato de veintidós con la cara roja y hablando raro producto de la congestión nasal.

-No digas tonterías.-Lo riñó con cariño la castaña.-Ya voy yo, tengo que ir al mercado y me queda de paso. Ayer te escuché decir que estos papeles son importantes.

-Prefiero que te quedes cuidándome.-Dijo abrazándola por la espalda y besándole el cuello desnudo.

-Cuando vuelva me aseguraré de que no salgas de la cama.-Aseguró coqueta.-Recuerda que quedamos en escribirle a la cigüeña y para eso debes estar en óptimas condiciones.-Añadió picándole un ojo.-Así que déjame ir, volveré pronto a prepararte un delicioso consomé.

-Dios me libre, creí que me necesitabas bueno para escribir esa carta.-Le siguió el juego el rubio.

La joven esposa le sacó la lengua y se dispuso a marcharse fingiendo indignación. El amoroso marido la detuvo y la interrumpió con un beso.

Un largo y embriagante beso. Saboreó cada rincón de su boca y se embriagó de ella lo más que pudo.

-Vaya.-Fue lo único que dijo tras el beso una ruborizada castaña.

-Y espera que regreses.-La tentó el muchacho.

-Me voy corriendo.-Jugó ella.-Yamato.-Lo llamó desde la puerta.-Nunca olvides que te amo y que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-Tú también, pero, ¿Por qué me dices eso?

-No sé.-Contestó Kasumi.-Simplemente quiero que siempre lo tengas presente. Te amo.

Y tras decir esas palabras se marchó.

Sin imaginarse que se encontraría con una interferencia a su felicidad.

* * *

El teléfono sonaba con insistencia y hacía que le doliese aún más la cabeza.

Yamato lo alcanzó somnoliento y sorbiéndose la nariz. No tenía idea que esa llamada estaba a punto de cambiar su vida para siempre.

-¿Bueno?

-¿Señor Ishida?-Una voz desconocida preguntó del otro lado de la línea.-Hablo con Yamato Ishida, esposo de Kasumi Ishida.

-Sí, ¿Qué ocurre?-Apenas empezaba a despertarse, ¿Quién le estaba hablando?

-Lamento informarle, señor que hubo un atentado en el banco, un par de antisociales entraron armados y dispararon para intimidar a los clientes.

La sangre se le fue a los pies.

-Su esposa.-Siguió la persona del otro lado de la línea.-Fue interceptada por una bala perdida.

-¿Cómo está?-Preguntó sintiendo un dolor intenso en el pecho y más miedo del que jamás había sentido en la vida.

-Se encuentra, muy delicada. En estos momentos se dirige al Hospital Central.

La persona siguió hablándole sin saber que él ya había dejado colgado el teléfono y había salido corriendo de su piso.

Tomó un taxi y cuando ingresó al hospital su abuelo ya estaba ahí.

-¿Cómo…?

-Al parecer Kasumi, les dijo como contactarme. No quería que salieras así.-Se excusó el rubio entrecano refiriéndose a su gripa.-Tranquilo, hijo, saldrá de esta.

Yamato sintió como su abuelo trataba de transmitirle su fuerza y asintió.

Ambos se fueron a preguntar por la joven y la señorita encargada supo transmitirlos al doctor.

-Hemos extraído la bala con éxito.-Explicó el galeno viendo como los hombres frente a él se alegraban, por lo que se apresuró a decir.-Aún así, la paciente está en estado crítico.

-¿Puedo verla?-Preguntó el desesperado marido.

-Yamato, por tu gripe no creo que sea lo más…

-Ve donde las enfermeras y que te preparen para entrar.-Interrumpió el médico y le indicó a Yamato dónde debía de ir.

Una vez que se encontraron solos el doctor y el abuelo de Yamato, el último finalmente se atrevió a preguntar:

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-Era ilógico que le permitieran la entrada a algún portador de virus donde se encontraba un enfermo tan delicado como Kasumi. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: que ya no había nada que hacer.

-Vivirá hasta que Él lo disponga.-Indicó el médico.-Pero le calculo veinticuatro a treinta horas como máximo. Lo lamento.

-Yo más.

* * *

Nunca en su vida podrá quitarse la imagen de Kasumi postrada en esa cama de hospital, rodeada de un sinfín de máquinas que emitían sonidos molestos que indicaban que la muchacha aún estaba con vida.

Se acercó con sutileza y tomó su pequeña mano entre las trémulas suyas y las besó con desesperación.

-Por favor, por lo que más quieras, resiste.

-¿Ya…Yamato?

La voz raposa que pronunció su nombre jamás hubiera sido asociada con la de Kasumi hasta ese entonces. Alzó sus ojos para encontrarse con el par de caramelos que lo miraban con preocupación.

-No… debiste salir de la cama.

-Shh, no hables, te hará mal.-Rogó conteniendo un gemido de frustración al verla ahí y así, cuando él…-Debí haber sido yo.-Susurró bajo, lo suficientemente bajo como para que ella no lo escuchase.

-Oh, no digas eso.-Pidió con voz apenas audible.-Yo no hubiera sabido qué hacer sin ti. Me alegro que puedas seguir viviendo.

-¿Y supones que yo sí puedo seguir sin ti?-Se rió con amargura.-No, no puedo.

Pero Kasumi, no lo oía, se había dormido

**Puede ser, que el viaje no esté mal.**

**Que un ángel celestial, me invite a cenar.**

**Y puede ser que no haya más allá.**

**Que el cuento acabe mal y no vuelva a empezar.**

**Hoy ha venido a verme, una mujer alta y sonriente.**

**Me ha dicho, coge mi mano fuerte y sígueme.**

Kasumi recuperaba la consciencia y la perdía inmediatamente por el esfuerzo y los medicamentos. Yamato no se alejó de su lado y bajo ninguna circunstancia le soltó la mano. La maldita gripe que tan abatido lo tenía por la mañana, para la noche parecía completamente curada.

-Deberías descansar.-Recomendó la castaña desde su cama.-Tu gripe.

-Tú preocúpate de mejorar.

-Yamato… seamos sinceros.-Pidió con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos cerrados.-Los dos escuchamos muy bien y sabemos que el sonido de mi vida es cada vez más débil.

El rubio se mordió los labios para contener sus sentimientos y apretó la mano de su esposa con fuerza.

-Sabemos que voy a…

-No lo digas.-Rogó con voz angustiada.-Eso no va a pasar, vamos a salir de esta. Iremos a casa y empezaremos una familia, como siempre quisiste.

-Oh, Yamato.-Ahora la voz de ella empezaba a quebrarse.-Me hubiese encantado poder dejarte un hijo, para que no estuvieras solo.

-Vamos a tenerlos.-Aseguró.-Tantos como quieras, no me vas a dejar Kasumi, no puedes hacerlo.

-Oh, mi vida, no quisiera hacerlo.-Lo miró con ternura.-Pero, las cosas no salen siempre como queremos.

**Puede ser, que el cielo tenga mar.**

**Que sea un buen lugar, para verte llegar.**

**También puede ser, que no te vuelva a ver.**

**Que tenga que sufrir, mi destierro sin ti.**

**Hoy ha venido a verme, una mujer alta y sonriente.**

**Me ha dicho, coge mi mano fuerte y sígueme.**

-Hace un rato, mi abuela vino a verme.-Conversó Kasumi.-No quiere que me pierda, recuerda mi torpeza. Yamato…-Llamó a su esposo.-Te amo, pero, estoy cansada, debes dejarme ir.

Los ojos del rubio, que no habían derramado una sola lágrima desde que se enteró del infortunio de su esposa, se llenaron de lágrimas que no tardaron en empezar a caer por su atractivo rostro.

-No. No.-Aseveró con firmeza. Apretando sus manos.-No me pidas eso.

-Ven.

Con la escasa fuerza que tenía abrió sus brazos y atrajo el rostro de su esposo al suyo para darle un último tierno y delicado beso.

Un beso con sabor a despedida.

**Vino vestida de blanco, se sentó a mi lado y me hizo sonreír.**

**Mientras aún tirabas tú de mí.**

**Y antes de su beso eterno, le pedí un deseo que pude cumplir.**

**Deshojar la luna, para mí.**

-Prométeme que serás feliz.-Pidió susurrando en su oído mientras acariciaba sus rubios cabellos con ternura.

-No podré serlo sin ti.-Aseguró aterrado. Sentía como la vida de Kasumi se le iba de las manos y él no podía hacer absolutamente nada para remediarlo.

-Sí lo serás.-Aseveró.-Ya lo he visto, alguien más te hará feliz. No pudiera irme sabiendo que no lo serías.

-No volveré a amar a nadie más. Eso sí puedo prometértelo.

-Amarás.-Sentenció la castaña.-Y te sentirás muy mal por hacerlo, pero, nunca olvides que desde donde quiera que yo esté, estaré tranquila de saberte feliz. Yamato.-Alzó su rostro y secó las lágrimas que caían por sus pálidas mejillas.-Muchas gracias por haberme hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo.

**Y en el pétalo de la esperanza pude ver tu nombre y el de otra mujer.**

**Suspiré tranquila, serás feliz otra vez.**

**Suelta ya mi mano, suelta ya mi mano.**

**Suelta ya mi mano estaré bien.**

El agarre de la joven empezaba a debilitarse y él empezaba a desesperarse.

-Te amo, Kasumi, por favor no te vayas.-Apretaba con insistencia el botón de las enfermeras.-Resiste, cariño, resiste.

-Prométemelo Yamato, por favor.

-Te prometo lo que quieras pero por favor, por favor…

-Prométeme que serás feliz, sonríeme, por favor, así.-Dijo acariciando con delicadeza el rostro de su esposo y secando las lágrimas que caían sin misericordia por sus mejillas.-Mira que feo estás, te pones más guapo cuando ríes y así quiero recordarte.

Lo sabía, ella se le iba de las manos. No la volvería a ver, no volvería a sentirla, a besarla…

Kasumi se moría y él no podía hacer nada, salvo cumplir su último deseo.

-Lo prometo.

Su cuerpo se relajó ante la tranquila sonrisa que Kasumi le regaló por última vez.

-Gracias. Yo te prometo que estaré bien.

Fue entonces cuando su cabeza cayó por inercia a un lado de su almohada, aún con su hermosa sonrisa en los labios.

La mano de Kasumi se escurrió entre las suyas.

La vida de Kasumi se le fue de las manos y él no pudo hacer nada.

Los doctores llegaron con las enfermeras a constatar lo que él ya sabía. Lo sacaron a rastras y su abuelo lo recibió, también con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Le hablaba, pero él ya no le escuchaba, no escuchaba nada además de sus sueños, ilusiones, esperanzas, su corazón y su vida romperse en mil pedazos.

Kasumi se había ido, llevándose con ella, lo mejor de sí mismo.

**Fin del SideStory**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¿A alguien le cayó bien Kasumi? O fue muy sumisa para sus gustos, mis señores y señoritas. Saben que sus opiniones son invaluables para mí.**

**Se que hubo cosas raras, como Matt yendose con ayuda de Tai y su padre, pero seamos realistas, solo jamás lo hubiese hecho, pido comprension son la 1 am :S xD**

**Más vale que dejen RR's XDDDD**

**Nuevamente agradezco vuestro apoyo. ¡Los adoro! En serio, muchísimo. Muchas gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de tomarse unos segundos de su tiempo y alegrarme el día con sus comentarios. En serio muchas gracias a:**

**Jenn Kirsty; Diana Antunez-Uruguay; Maira Torres-Uruguay; Try to follow me; Guest#1; Guest#2; Katicat06; Eri-sshi; Sakurarika; ;**** Lucía Suarez-Uruguay; Zay-umi; Emmylia91; Johy García; Deb; Kimi Alexa Infinity; Klaudia-de-Malfoy; Alberick; Belén; Gimena; Dianne-chan; Chio tsukuyomi; Tachikawa de Ishida; María Diaz-Uruguay; Criiisi; Natsuki Aiko; Happy Birthday; Sara Ishida; Clariiisss; Clau; Andy; Takaishi Yuno; Dania; Shira; Guest#3; JenniLover; Guest#4; Guest#5; CarlaS; Princess'Meems; Pau; NNPAF; Guest#6; MimiDeIshida; Karina; Ma4rriii; María; Lanita; Mara; Tity burst of butterflies; Dani; Andie; Rossie; Ana; María; Guille; izzieBlake.**

**Ahora los RR anónimos ;)**

_Guest#1: Meeee alegro mucho, gracias por tu RR, no olvides volver a comentar ;)_

_Guest#2: Gracias! Me demoré una semana ;) Espero que comentes de nuevo ;)_

_Zay-umi: Mi Zay! Tan linda! No has desaparecido, es tan bueno leerte por acá :D Muchas gracias por tus deseos, de corazón amiga y bueno sí me empaché, pero es que celebré como 4 veces mi cumpleaños XD jajajaja. Tienes razón! Todos son neandertales, pero tranquila, Ken no caerá a ese grupo,él de por sí ya tiene suficientes crisis existenciales como para aumentarle a eso bordería. Yo también te quiero millón! Te mando muchos besos y estaré esperando tu RR ;)_

_Johy García: Claro que vale la intención mi querida Johy y me alegro que te hayas puesto tan contenta por mi regreso, también estoy muy feliz con regresar =) Tranquila, Tk no sufrirá tanto como lo merece ;) y Ken y Miyako tampoco planeo complicarlo mucho. Me alegro que te hayas emocionado tanto, yo también me emocioné *w* Eso bien, no odiaste a Tai :D Pero sí a Matt pobrecito, ojalá el SideStory te haya ablandado tu corazoncito :3 Los capítulos siguen siendo largos por lo menos hasta el 17 que llevo escrito, tranquila por ese lado. Te agradezco mucho el comentario y te mando un beso :DD esperaré el siguiente RR con ansias ;)_

_Deb: Mucho tiempo y primer RR, Shame on you! XD jajajaja mentira, me encanta que hayas comentado, muchas gracias, ojalá no pierdas la buena costumbre. No creo haber tardado mucho, ojalá te guste el SideStory y lo comentes, mientras más rápido más rápido irá el capítulo 16 que ya está escrito ;) Te mando un beso y sin más espero tu RR ;) Muchas gracias :D_

_Alberick: Mi lectori niño *w* Muuuuchas gracias por tu felicitación. Sí, ya dos décadas me volveré cada vez más pronto en una vieja decrépita XD Sí, me lo pasé genial :D jajajajajajajaja créeme no serás el único que dormirá en paz una vez que lo termine, me falta por escribir los últimos dos capítulos y me traen como loca, quiero acabarlo ya y no puedo, desesperación nivel Dios XD Gracias por el cumplido n.n me alegra que te gusten los fics, yo lo considero algo muy guay y te repito que me parece genial que lo compartas con tu novia, ya te lo he dicho, no eres el único, luego hablaré de los fics que seguirán XD porque son algunas ideas locas que quiero compartir ;) No he tenido el gusto de leer RR de tu novia o quizás sí (¿) Cómo se llama (¿) Si los ha dejado lamento la mala deducción XD Nah, Guille también lee y antes, hace años tenía 2 lectores más hombres, así que tranquilo, nadie tiene porque dudar que seas un macho que se respeta XD Te mando un beso y te agradezco por el RR, estaré esperando el siguiente :*_

_Belén: Tú también eres un sol por recomendarme con tus amigas, Gimena y Karina ya me comentaron, son unos soles, muchas gracias. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me halaga mucho, hasta me sonrojé ;) Con respecto a tu idea, ya verás, ya verás qué pasará, a partir del capítulo 16 no solo sufrirá Mimi ;) Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero el siguiente :*_

_Gimena: Eres un sol, muchas gracias por seguir los consejos de Belén y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, en serio, ella me dijo que me ibáis a dejar RR, espero de corazón que no pierdan la costumbre y me dejen saber qué les parece este SideStory ;) Te mando un beso y espero tu próximo RR :*_

_Chio tsukuyomi: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, ojalá el sidestory te guste y lo comentes, un beso enorme. Gracias por comentar, ojalá no pierdas la costumbre ;)_

_Criiisi: Sí volviste *w* yo me temía que no lo harías(¿) pero lo hiciste :DDDDDDD Me alegro mucho, gracias hermosa. Ken es un douchebag, la mamá de Miyako, me la imagino igual a la mamá de Kagome de Inuyasha, porque señora más paciente que ella no hay, que otra madre permite viajes intertemporales en época de estudios XD jajajaja No hay nada que a un escritor le guste más que los lectores se identifiquen con sus historias. Me enamoré con la historia de tu ayudante, los ayudantes de mi Uni son unos perdedores y los profesores ni se digan XD Nunca he tenido un Yamato de profesor, ni siquiera un musculitos como Tai =( Eso sí en la Universidad hay muchos otros especímenes mucho más desarrollados que los neandertales del colegio, mis amigos se quedaron en la escala de evolución, entiendo a lo que te refieres XD ÁNIMO CON ESA UNIVERSIDAD A DARLE DURO! Lamentablemente es lo que nos va a dar para vivir (¿) XD Oh, verás a Tai hecho un manojo de confusión por Sora y sí habrá otro hombre, aparecerá en los capítulos 16-17 aunque ya lo conocen ;) Sí, espero que este SideStory sea bien recibido y también me dejen muchos RR! Los amo tanto! Estaré esperando el tuyo hermosa, te mando un besote de oso!_

_Happy Birthday: Yay! Muchas gracias nena! Síp tuve regalos y RR, fue un excelente cumpleaños 20 :D jajajajajajaja me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y que sea tu favorito :D Pues yo espero que no me odies D: porque cronológicamente sigue un sidestory y después ya viene el capítulo 16, tranquila ya está hecho, cuando llegue a los 50 RR y sea Fin de semana lo subiré, espero que este SideStory te haya gustado y lo comentes :D Un besote, espero tu RR!_

_Sara Ishida: Muuchisimas gracias por tu RR nena, espero no decepcionarte, aunque legalmente este no sea el 16, el 16 ya está escrito y también espero que no te decepcione n.n' ojalá hayas disfrutado del Sidestory, era necesario echar una miradita al pasado de Matt para comprenderlo mejor, te mando un beso y espero tu RR :*_

_Clariiisss: Muchas gracias por el RR! No es cuestión de no saber qué escribir, alegras el día de un escritor solo diciéndonos que te gustó el fic o el capítulo, muchas gracias por comentar corazón, ojalá no dejes de hacerlo, te mando otro beso y espero tu RR :*_

_Clau: Otra =A= No me odieeen D: No me odies por haber puesto el SideStory, el capítulo 16 ya está pero va después del SideStory :D Espero que te haya gustado y lo comentes, un besote, formaste parte de esta pronta actualización ;)_

_Andy: jajajajaja sí, ten por seguro que sufrirán, todos sufrirán, los únicos que no lo harán serán Miyako y Ken (¿) así que despreocúpate, el sufrimiento corre por mi cuenta (¿) aunque quizás no sufran tanto como merecen (¿) te mando un beso, gracias por comentar, espero que te guste el Sidestory :D Espero tu RR!_

_Dania: Tranquila corazón, todas fuimos nuevas en esto alguna vez, yo tampoco supe y me pasé leyendo sin comentar por años y solo aprendí el valor de los comentarios ahora que yo también escribo. Te felicito por tu primer comentario :D Lo que tu dices, sí, hay autores que bloquean los RR anónimos, pero yo no lo hago, soy una adicta a los RR :D Gracias por los elogios, otra vez me puse colorada :B Esperemos, esperemos con fe y con vuestra ayuda este será el primer Mimato con 1000 RR ;) Te mando un besote y espero tu RR, Gracias de nuevo ;)_

_Shira: Muchas gracias encanto, a mi me encanta tu RR, ojalá lo sigas dejando, un besote :*_

_Guest#3: Hola ya lo alcanzamos :D Y si quieres destruir mi universidad para tener más tiempo te lo agradecería mucho ;)_

_JenniLover: Qué rápido lees nena! Me alegra tanto que te haya encantado, ojalá que este capítulo de Sidestory te guste y lo comentes, el 16 ya está hecho, llegamos a los 50 RR y lo actualizo ;) te mando un beso enorme y espero tu RR :*_

_Guest#4: Awww no me odien mucho a mi Yamato x'D Pobre no la ha tenido fácil como podrás ver en el SideStory, ojalá te haya gustado y lo comentes, te mando un besote :*_

_Guest#5: Me mandaste al diccionario querida, muchas gracias, creo que es lo más bonito que me han dicho sobre mis fanfictions. Muchas gracias por tus deseos y tu RR, espero que no dejes de comentar te mando un beso y un abrazo!_

_CarlaS: Porque es un adulto y los adultos somos crueles (¿) Sí, Matt sufrirá para tu tranquilidad y pues te diré que Matt tiene mucho miedo, eso es todo, espero que este SideStory te haya mostrado un poco como fue el amor de Matt y su esposa. Te mando un besote y espero tu RR;)_

_Princess'Meems: Soy tan malvada, todas odian a Matt 0:3 Tai era un idiota aunque por primera vez le doy la razón, lastimosamente por hacer de metomentodo no hace bien su propia vida en lo que a Sora respecta ¬¬ Tk empieza a ver la Luz, aún tiene varios nubarrones pero saldrá de ellos, entiendo el sentimiento para con Ken :D El capítulo es todo tuyo, ya sabes, todos felices con nuestros tratos, tu dibujas, yo escribo ;) Puedes secuestrarme también si quieres o quemar mi universidad y devolverme el tiempo libre D:Yo también te adoro muchísimo, espero que te guste el Sidestory y espero con ansias tu comentario._

_Pau: Muchas gracias por tu enhorabuena, quién me recomendó para mencionarla? Quien sea es un sol y tu también por comentar cariño, ojalá no dejes de hacerlo, te mando un beso y espero que el sidestory te haya gustado :*_

_Guest#6: Lamentablemente he tenido poco tiempo esta semana, pero ya actualicé :D, ojalá te guste el SideStory, la portada me la hizo mi amiga Andrea o Princess'Meems ;)_

_Karina: Tú eres amiga de Belén! :D Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te gustara el fic, te mando un beso enorme, ojalá te guste el sidestory, espero tu RR ;)_

_Ma4rriii: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que te guste, yo espero que tu no dejes de comentar, te mando un beso y espero tu RR =)_

_María: Tai está herido y quiere mucho a Matt por eso fue tan estúpido con sus consejos, con Sora sí, fue un estúpido declarado, tiene un PHD en eso XD Poco a poco, la relación de Ken con sus padres mejorará, ellos son los más fáciles de escribir ;) Me has alegrado el día diciendo que Mimi te parece muy adolescente porque lo es y se supone que así sea :D Comprendes a Matt, está bien así es, lamentablemente el mundo de los adultos ya no es un juego. A partir de los próximos capítulos 16 en adelante retomaremos todo incluyendo el Taiora, ya está escrito (al menos el 16-17) espero que te gusten, te mando un beso enorme y espero tu RR ;)_

_Lanita: Me alegra que te haya encantado, se supone que Mimi sea así, me alegro mucho de que así la veas, siempre fue muy mimada y caprichosa :D Espero que te guste el SideStory y me regales otro RR, un besoote :D_

_Mara: Tengo sentimientos encontrados con tu RR, en serio, nunca olvidaré cómo me defendiste cuando en el capítulo 11 me acusaron de dejarme RR yo misma, fuiste un sol hermoso y por lectores como tú siempre vale la pena seguir escribiendo. Quizás tu opinión varió en este tiempo o simplemente no sé, me limitaré a contestarte. Soy dramática por naturaleza propia, hubiese esperado eso del capítulo 14 que puse mi mega nota de autora diciendo el porque del Hiatus pero bueno, es tu opinión :3 Sí, sigo pidiendo 50 RR, no dejaré de hacerlo y no me parece algo malo aunque quizás a ti sí, quizás es porque no escribes que no lo entiendes, por eso, no importa. Si te das cuenta, el Hiatus fue de menos de 5 meses y en ese tiempo escribí el capítulo 15-sidestory-16-17 cuando normalmente y si hubiese publicado el 15 y tenido pocos RR me hubiese deprimido (recuerda que soy dramática XD) y no hubiese escrito tanto. Me saco el aire tratando de hacer lo mejor que puedo para ustedes y sí, espero que lo reconozcan con sus comentarios, culpable de esos cargos. Sí, en el capítulo 14 me quejé, pero discrepo de haberlo hecho en el 15, inocente de ese cargo XD. En todo caso, tú, como siempre, muy educada y respetuosamente me has comentado independientemente de las condiciones del mensaje. Siempre es y será un gusto leerte, te repito que nunca olvidaré como me defendiste en el capítulo 11, te lo agradeceré siempre y mientras mantengamos el respeto siempre será un gusto y placer, leerte y contestarte. =)_

_Dani: Gracias! Gracias! Por tus palabras de defensa =) Tú escribes también y por eso entiendes. Mara no fue tan dura, como le contesté a ella, en su momento fue ella quien me defendió de una persona que sí que dijo cosas feas y siempre le agradeceré por eso. Ahora me defendiste tú, por lectores así vale la pena seguir escribiendo. Gracias, como tu dices no es fácil, ya es más de medianoche y yo me despierto a las 4:45 am para ir a la Uni y sigo aquí (otra vez con el drama XD) Por eso pues MUCHAS GRACIAS! Sí valió la pena para mi porque muchos lectores anónimos salieron de las sombras =) ojalá te guste el sidestory y lo comentes ;) Te mando un beso y espero que comentes :* espero tu RR_

_Andie: Muchas gracias por tus deseos :D Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo! Te mando un beso y un abrazote! Espero tu RR ;)_

_Rossie: Me alegro que te guste, muchas gracias, espero tu comentario :D_

_Ana: Muchas gracias por tu RR, lamentablemente el Taiora se tuvo que posponer para los próximos capítulo, deja un RR para que los suba más rápido ;)_

_María: Sí, lo prometido es deuda, por eso estoy aquí más de la media noche cuando tengo que despertarme a las 4:45 para ir a la U =A= Muchas gracias por estar al pendiente, espero tuRR ;)_

_Guille: My friend, extrañaba tu comentario :D Tienes razón todos los hombres de ese fic son unos idiotas hasta Ken pero no tanto ahora que ya lo quieren en su casa ;3 Sí, Ale its back! ;) Salva muchas vidas, gracias por tus ayudas en los ámbitos médicos, te quiero mucho Guille, un besote :* espero tu RR, aunque tendrás que esperar un capítulo más para ver a Mimi y su depresión ;) :*_

**En fin! Nos leemos a los 50 ;)! Esperaré por sus comentarios ansiosa!**

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles comentar:**

**Sakura Tachikawa. **


	17. Siete Días de Preguntas sin Respuestas

**¡Hola! *****cof, cof* Lo siento mucho chicas, ando con la gripe encima y por lo que sé, muchas de ustedes también han caído presas de este horrible virus. Ojalá se mejoren pronto, yo estoy en cama y sin muchos ánimos de nada D: Ojalá ustedes se sientan mejor ahora que actualicé :D**

**Una chica o chico me dejó la duda, por si acaso, no se haya entendido en el capítulo anterior: **

**POR MOTIVOS DE LA UNIVERSIDAD ACTUALIZARÉ EL FIN DE SEMANA EN QUE LLEGUE A LOS 50 RR! **

**Tengo que contestar a sus comentarios, disfruto mucho haciéndolo, es una pequeña forma de retribuirles lo feliz que me hacen. En todo caso, aclarado ese punto no creo que haya mucho más que decir.**

**Salvo, como siempre MUCHAS, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. Son unos soles hermosos.**

**Ahora sí, nada más, la gripe hace que se me cierren los ojos ;A; Los amo y espero sus comentarios!**

**No los molesto más y disfruten ;) **

***Para que conste, en mi país aún es viernes ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo XVI: Siete Días de Preguntas sin Respuestas.**

"'_**Cause a Heartbreaker starts with a broken heart.**_

_**And I'm broken then run girl, just run!**_

_**Don't try to fix me, run away, don't waste your time with me.**_

'_**Cause a Heartbreaker starts with a broken heart.**_

_**Without hope." **_

**Heartbreaker-Feeling Every Sunset.**

Las palabras del rubio le atravesaron el corazón como si fueran miles de alfileres los que pasaban por ese órgano vital; arrasando con todo a su paso.

-No puedo explicarlo, ¿verdad?-Yamato dejó la pose burlona por un momento y adoptó una actitud seria taladrando con la mirada a la muchacha de ojos color miel.

El profesor volvió a hacer ademán de tomar el brazo de la joven y esta intentó zafarse otra vez más el rubio fue más rápido y la inmovilizó rápidamente.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Oh, el preludio de una catástrofe venía de la mano del cliché más antiguo.

-No quiero.-Habló por primera vez la muchacha y con un tono de voz que ninguno de los dos reconoció en ella.

Mimi aún no quería dar crédito a lo que veía. Ese no era Yamato. No podía ser él. Tenía que despertar, sí, seguramente eso haría en cualquier instante. ¡Quería despertarse en ese momento!

-No te estaba preguntando.-Yamato aflojó un poco la tensión en el agarre de la castaña.-No más caprichos, Mimi.

-¿A qué te refieres con caprichos?-Preguntó Mimi, indignada-¡No es ningún capricho! ¡Exijo una explicación, Yamato!

-Es lo que trato de hacer.

-Quieres explicármelo con esa…-No iba a ensuciar su boca por una cualquiera. No lo merecía.-Aquí.

-Yume.-El rubio llamó a la castaña.-Espérame en la recámara.

Nuevamente, las palabras de Yamato le hicieron daño. Con que llamaba a la fulana por su nombre y le pidió que lo esperara. Bien, esperaría mucho tiempo porque ella no tenía intención de irse así nada más.

-Siéntate.-Invitó el rubio a la castaña teniendo la delicadeza de no señalar el mueble donde había estado con aquella mujerzuela.

-No quiero.-Repitió la muchacha.-Y no es un capricho.-Se apresuró a aclarar.-Quiero que me expliques qué fue eso que acabo de ver.-No quiso sonar ansiosa. Pero lo estaba, quería una explicación en ese instante. ¡Quería que botara a la prostituta a la calle!

Quería que la abrazara y le dijese que la quería, que todo eso no era lo que ella pensaba.

Necesitaba escuchar esas cosas que los novios le dicen a las novias cuando son sorprendidos en alguna situación comprometedora.

-No creo que necesites que te explique nada, es algo que enseñan cuando se entra a la adolescencia.-Contestó con insolencia.

Superando la paciencia de Mimi.

-¡Vaya con el señor madurez!-Le espetó, esta vez alzando la voz esperando que la escuchara todo el edificio.-Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.-Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no dejar escapar un sonoro sollozo. Quizá era la furia lo que evitaba que se desmoronara ahí mismo-¿Por qué, Yamato?, ¿Por qué?-La voz empezaba a fallarle.-Esto es por lo de Taichi.-Dedujo rápidamente.-Él te dijo que hicieras todo esto para deshacerte de mí. Esto no es más que una vil mentira.

Rogó, apretando sus brazos con fuerza, que él le dijera que sí. Que alguna reacción de él se lo dijera. Pero no. Yamato la miraba con una mueca extraña en su rostro. Una extraña mezcla de confusión y lástima. Era como si sus palabras no significaran nada para él.

-No digas tonterías.

-Entonces, ¡contéstame!-Le exigió de un grito-¡Explícamelo porque no entiendo nada! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Porque ahora puedo hacerlo.-Contestó el rubio sin exteriorizar lo mucho que le perturbaba ver a la muchacha en esa condición.-Escúchame, desde que enviudé yo no había vuelto a sentir deseo de estar con alguien, ni siquiera en la forma más inocente. Creí que no podría volver a hacerlo.

-Pero, no fue así.-Susurró Mimi.-Pudiste hacerlo, conmigo.

-Exacto.-Confirmó Yamato viéndola a los ojos.

-¿Lo ves?-La castaña volvió a ignorar el nudo que sentía en la garganta y que amenazaba por salir.-Claramente eso fue porque entre nosotros hay algo más…

-No hay nada más, Mimi.-Le dijo como si le hablara a una niña pequeña.-Nunca hubo otra cosa que no fuera deseo.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-Chilló Mimi apretando sus manos en los brazos del rubio-¡Yo te amo!

-¡Yo no te amo a ti!-Le dijo muy serio.-Y aunque tu aseveres sentir eso por mí.-No pudo evitar alzar la voz.-De mi parte nunca hubo nada más. No siento nada por ti.

-¡No es cierto!-Se apresuró a negarlo la joven Tachikawa.-Te conozco.-Susurró, aún con esperanza.-Nunca me hubieses puesto una mano encima de otra forma.

Mimi pegó su cabeza en el pecho de su novio. Esperando que él la acariciara y confortara. Pero no lo hizo. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para ganar fuerzas y pensar con claridad. Olvidó que él abrazaba otro cuerpo hacía nada, era el mismo cuerpo que la había abrazado, protegido y poseído de una forma tan tierna el fin de semana.

Ella no veía a Yamato observar su mano alzada con impotencia. Utilizando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sucumbir ante ella.

-Aún eres una niña.-Suspiró Yamato para su pesar.

-Ese es todo el problema, ¿verdad?-Preguntó aún pegada al resguardo y protección que le daba el cuerpo del joven.-Mi edad, mi condición de estudiante. Ya te dije que-

-No me refiero a eso.-La interrumpió.-Eres una niña que aún no puede ver la diferencia entre el deseo y el amor. Por eso no entiendes nada, no entiendes porque me acosté contigo.

-Entonces explícamelo.-Pidió odiando como las ganas de llorar empezaban a vencerla.-Porque no, no entiendo nada.

-No, no lo entiendes.-Separó un poco a la muchacha de su pecho y tomó con suma delicadeza su mentón. Lo giró a su izquierda haciendo que la muchacha viera lo que él quería.

La foto y el espejo.

Entonces se inclinó a su oído y aspiró su aroma con disimulo antes de decir:

-Lo siento. No puedo entregarte algo que ya tiene dueña.

Mimi no despegaba los ojos de la imagen y de su propio reflejo.

Kasumi, Yamato y ella.

Se separó de él horrorizada. Intercalando la mirada entre él y la mujer en la imagen.

-Al principio era solo una idea.-Siguió hablando el rubio, ignorando lo que sentía por la mirada de Mimi.-Pero la confirmé con Yume.-Tomó la foto de su difunta mujer y la acarició con ternura.-El único motivo por el cual puedo estar contigo o con ella es porque se parecen a Kasumi.

Mimi sentía que tenía una pelota de soccer en la garganta. Pero, no podía quedarse callada. Tenía que decir algo, ¡lo que sea!

-¿Pensabas en ella, cuando hacíamos el amor?

El poco tiempo que Yamato tardó en contestar se le hizo eterno.

-Siempre.

Mimi sintió como el corazón se le detuvo tras escuchar la revelación. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror y buscaba en el rostro del hombre frente a ella algún atisbo de emoción. Algo que le dijera que mentía. ¡Lo que fuera!

-Mientes.-Susurró-¡MIENTES! No puedes estar hablando en serio.-Chilló acercándose y golpeando con los puños el pecho del rubio.-Yo… sentía…Puedes decir lo que tú quieras pero no puedes mentir tan vilmente y decir que no hubo ningún sentimiento de por medio.

-Nunca te mentí.-Le contestó con frialdad.-Puedes acusarme y maldecirme por todo lo que tú quieras menos por falta de sinceridad. Siempre fui honesto contigo.

Era verdad. No podía refutarlo y eso era lo que más le dolía. La sola idea de que Yamato le dijese la verdad le aterraba.

-Y si sentiste algo de mi parte.-Detuvo los golpes de la muchacha y añadió con firmeza:-Tienes entender que esos sentimientos no eran para ti.

A esas alturas Mimi no sabía cómo se mantenía en pie tan estoicamente y sin derramar una lágrima. Se zafó del agarre del rubio sin bajar la mirada.

-Pruébalo.-Soltó con toda la compostura que aún le quedaba.

-¿Quieres que traiga a Yume y le haga el amor frente a ti?, ¿quieres escuchar como la llamo por su nombre igual que anoche en tu habitación?

La muchacha palideció aún más por las últimas palabras del rubio. Era cierto, la noche anterior, en su recámara él la había llamado Kasumi. Una mezcla de dolor, indignación y vergüenza se formó dentro de ella.

-¿Te acercaste a mi solo por el parecido que hay entre ella y yo?-Preguntó señalando a la mujer en el retrato.

-En parte por eso y por un poco lástima.-Soltó como quien no quiere la cosa.-Sabes perfectamente que nunca quise que esto avanzara a mayores. Pero pasó y no te imaginas lo miserable que me sentía cada vez que realizaba que tú no eras Kasumi.

Las rodillas de la joven empezaban a temblar. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer.

-No, no lo soy.-Habló Mimi con un hilo de voz.-Yo estoy viva.

-Y yo morí con ella.

No era verdad. Mimi lo sabía y creyó que había logrado que él lo entendiera. Quizás, aún había forma de convencerlo. Lo intentaría, aunque le costase lo único que creyó jamás perdería por nada ni por nadie.

-Te amo…-Repitió. Poniéndole todo su corazón en esas dos palabras, en esos ruegos camuflados.

-No, no lo haces.-Repuso Yamato, turbado por la intensidad de aquella declaración. Algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que aferrarse a ella, que quizá no volvería a escucharla.-Eres muy joven para saber qué es eso.

-¡No te atrevas, Yamato Ishida!-Le gritó señalándolo.-No te atrevas a decidir si lo que siento por ti es verdad o no. ¡No te atrevas!

Se le quebró la voz cuando dijo las últimas tres palabras y ya empezaba a ver nubloso a causa de las lágrimas que se aglomeraban en sus ojos. Pero, no podía llorar frente a él. No volvería a provocar su lástima nunca más.

Inhaló lo más fuerte que pudo y se dirigió a la puerta sintiendo como los ojos azules del profesor le seguían en cada movimiento. Guardaba la esperanza que él la siguiese y detuviese, pero no lo hizo.

Así que lo hizo ella. Se detuvo frente a él y tomó su mano colocándola a la altura de su corazón.

-Cuando uno ama, esto duele.-Dijo manteniéndole la mirada.-Tú sabes eso.-Le recordó.-Yo no lo sabía, pero lo aprendí. Porque me duele como el infierno justo aquí.-Hizo presión en el pecho del rubio.-Y sabes, debería odiarte. Una parte de mí quiere gritártelo. Pero no puedo. ¿Por qué? Porque estoy segura que te amo como quizás nunca vuelva a amar a nadie.

Con toda su fuerza de voluntad caminó hasta la puerta esquivando la compra que había caído y se había desperdigado por el suelo. Bajó como en transe hasta las afueras del edificio donde, afortunadamente tomó un taxi rápidamente.

En el camino no pensaba, respiraba por inercia. Incluso el conductor tuvo que llamar su atención cuando llegaron a su destino. Distraidamente le entregó el pago y sin esperar el cambio se bajó con dirección a su casa, a su fortaleza.

Porque eso no era un hogar. Sin embargo, servía para guardarla de los males del cruel mundo exterior, al menos los del ámbito físico. Internamente era tan vulnerable como un cachorrito que aún no podía ver bien.

No se molestó en saludar con el servicio que se inclinaba respetuosamente ante ella. Solo caminó y caminó hasta que llegó a su pieza.

Solo una vez dentro y asegurada en su fortaleza de cristal permitió que las piernas le fallaran. Allí, contra la puerta, las lágrimas cayeron bañando su rostro sin misericordia. Los gemidos y sonoros sollozos no se hicieron esperar.

Nunca había llorado así. Por nada ni por nadie. En sus diecisiete años de vida no había llorado porque algo dentro de ella se lo exigiera y sintiera que no podía parar hasta sentirse mejor. Esperando un alivio que nunca llegaría.

Un llanto tan desgarrador que calaría en el alma de cualquiera que lo escuche.

El llanto de un corazón roto.

* * *

Sentirse un canalla miserable, el más bajo de los hombres; era poco comparado a cómo se sentía en realidad. Había tenido que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder mantener su papel de principio a fin.

Fueron incontables las veces que estuvo a punto de mandar al demonio toda la pantomima. Fue cruel, eso lo sabía a la perfección. Por el amor de Dios, al principio ¡se había reído de ella! No podía mantener ese nivel de crueldad.

Mimi no iba a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. Eso sí, jamás esperó que dejase de lado su orgullo. Ese último "te amo" había movido todas las fibras de su cuerpo.

De la misma forma que lo habían golpeado cada mirada triste. El pecho le dolía y no por los golpes desesperados que la muchacha le daba, era un dolor más intenso. Que le carcomía el alma cada vez que recordaba sus ojos apagados o veía la compra desperdigada en el piso de su departamento.

Desde que la castaña había dejado su departamento no se había movido de la sala. No tenía fuerzas, ser un bastardo cansaba. No comprendía cómo es que había hombres que lo hacían con tanta facilidad.

Las últimas palabras dichas por su joven estudiante aún martillaban en su cabeza. Claro que él sabía que amar dolía. Ya lo había experimentado años atrás cuando perdió al amor de su vida.

Y era eso precisamente lo que le molestaba.

Volver a sentir esa maldita molestia en su corazón. Un amargo sentimiento que se supone no debería sentir.

Porque él no ama a Mimi Tachikawa. Él aún ama a Kasumi, su difunta esposa.

-Guapo.-Escuchó cómo le ronroneaban en su oído y unos brazos se colocaban sensualmente alrededor de su cuerpo.-Me dejaste esperando en tu cama.-Susurró besando su cuello.

El contacto le produjo escalofríos, sin embargo, estaban lejos de ser muestras de deseo o excitación.

-Vete a casa Yume.-Le ordenó con acritud el profesor de secundaria mientras sacaba un fajo de billetes de su pantalón de chándal.-Gracias por tus servicios.

-Pero, si nos interrumpieron en la mejor parte.-Se quejó la castaña.-Venga, guapo.-Puso en acción sus manos y empezó a acariciar el torso desnudo del rubio.-Yo no soy como esa chiquilla. Podemos divertirnos un par de horas y olvidarnos el uno del otro después.-Propuso seductoramente junto al oído del rubio.-Puedes llamarme como quieras, Mimi, Kasumi, no me importa.

Yamato se puso de pie de un brinco y fulminó a la prostituta con la mirada. La misma que le devolvió una cargada de confusión.

-Creí que me habían hecho venir para sacarte a una muchachita latosa de encima. Pero, parece que sí sientes algo por ella.

-Eso no es verdad.-No, no lo era. La amiga de Taichi estaba inventando tonterías. Él no quería a Mimi.

-Entonces.-Sin que Yamato lo notara se había puesto frente a él y besó con mucha sensualidad la comisura de sus labios.-Demuéstramelo.

La experta en las artes de la seducción tomó posesión de los labios del rubio. Yamato en un principio, no correspondía; no estaba dispuesto a caer en su juego.

Pero lo hizo.

Con el único fin de demostrarse a sí mismo que no sentía nada por Mimi Tachikawa.

* * *

Taichi se animó a subir al piso de su mejor amigo una vez que vio a Yume salir del edificio. Esperaba encontrárselo en penumbras, apenas alumbraba el bar que camuflaba la delgada silueta del rubio que se servía un trago.

El castaño no necesitaba invitación para entrar al departamento, pasó maniobrando para no desordenar el lugar más de lo que ya estaba.

-Yamato, oye.

-Soy una basura, Taichi.-Habló el rubio sin dejar de mirar al líquido ambarino que yacía dentro del vaso frente a él.-Una alimaña.

Yagami se movió incómodo. En el fondo él también se sentía así, después de todo la idea había sido toda suya.

-Es una niña.-Siguió hablando el rubio.-No merecía lo que le hice. Al final la culpa era toda mía al caer en su juego.

-Hiciste lo correcto y eso es lo que vale.-Suspiró por fin el castaño sirviéndose una copa a la vez que Yamato.

-Lo sé.-Suspiró por fin el rubio.-Pero, dime Taichi, ¿Por qué no me siento bien?, ¿Por qué me molesta?, ¿Por qué si ella no me importa? entonces, ¿por qué me atormenta el recuerdo de sus ojos tristes?

Yagami desearía tener respuestas para su amigo. Más lo único que se le venía a la mente en esos momentos era algo que Yamato no necesitaba oír.

-Porque el mundo real, es una completa mierda.-Contestó el profesor de gimnasia tras beber de un solo trago su vaso de alcohol.

Poco a poco fueron vaciando el bar del rubio. En silencio, cada quien cargando sus propios problemas y dudas.

-Sabes que es lo más gracioso.-Taichi ya estaba en la etapa en la que todo era chistoso.-Que disfruté besar a Sora y que no pude dormir toda una noche por sentir su cuerpo junto al mío. ¡A Sora! ¿puedes creerlo?, eso es muy gracioso. Me caía muy bien, pero no es más que una vil embustera.

El castaño empezó a reírse solo previo a vociferar contra toda la especie femenina del mundo. Yamato seguía callado y bebiendo.

-Venga, hombre.-Animó el mayor Yagami.-Di algo, lo que sea. Sabes que soy tu mejor amigo y que puedes contarme lo que tú quieras.-Le recordó echándose al suelo sin cuidado.-Vaya, solo a nosotros se nos ocurre beber así un día antes de volver al trabajo.

-Sabes que sí es gracioso.-Lo retó Yamato.-Me acosté con tu amiga.

-Yume no es mi amiga.-Corrigió rápidamente Taichi.-No soy amigo de prostitutas, pero sí que está buena y no cobra caro.

-Como sea, me acosté con ella.

-Eso está genial.-Interrumpió el castaño nuevamente.

-No has escuchado la mejor parte.-Riñó Ishida.-Solo pude acostarme con ella porque pensé que era Mimi. ¡Mimi! Ni siquiera Kasumi, sino Mimi Tachikawa. Pude distinguirla muy bien. Pero, yo amo a Kasumi, ella fue mi primer amor. A pesar de eso no siento que la he traicionado a ella, sino a Mimi. Mimi, Mimi, Mimi. ¿Qué siento por ti, Mimi?, ¿Por qué me duele tanto saber que te he perdido?

Taichi rodó en el suelo de manera que pudo quedar frente al agotado rostro de su mejor amigo, de su hermano. Yamato había sucumbido al agotamiento y cansancio y había cerrado sus ojos. Dormía, el castaño lo notó por su acompasado respirar.

-Hay preguntas que es mejor nunca contestarlas, Yamato.

Porque traen consigo respuestas que no se quieren escuchar.

* * *

Como cada lunes tras el final de las vacaciones trimestrales. La inspectora general reunía a los alumnos en formación y procedía a hablar acerca de las actividades a realizarse desde ese día hasta el final del año.

Los alumnos de último año eran los más ocupados en ese último trimestre; no solo debían terminar lo que era el periodo lectivo un mes antes que los otros alumnos y presentar las pruebas de ingreso a la Universidad que hayan escogido. También debían participar activamente en los dos festivales que se realizan al final del periodo:

El festival Cultural y el festival deportivo. Ese año, al colegio le tocaba ser sede del último. Tendrían una semana para preparar el festival cultural, en el que los alumnos de otros colegios y secundarias estarán invitados. De igual forma el festival deportivo. Al ser el colegio sede del mismo ese año, en él se llevarán a cabo las finales de todos los campeonatos intercolegiales allí.

Al ser matemáticas su primera hora de clase, le correspondía a Yamato darle tiempo a los representantes del curso para que dialogaran con sus compañeros y resuelvan qué actividad realizaran en el festival escolar.

Así los dos alumnos empezaron a dialogar tratando de encontrar una actividad que deje satisfechos a todos.

Takeru dejó de escucharlos desde que empezaron a barajar posibilidades: obras escolares, concurso de talentos, show de canto, un café maid, un café maid inverso. Nunca le gustó involucrarse en ese tipo de cosas, por eso, siempre rechazaba la posibilidad de ser escogido representante.

En lo que los alumnos debatían, Yamato aprovechaba para tomar asistencia. Todo era normal hasta que mencionó a Mimi.

El rubio menor no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la cara de perplejidad de su hermano cuando notó la ausencia de la castaña.

-¿Tachikawa?-Preguntó Yamato, ocultando su propia consternación.-Alguien sabe si le pasó algo a Tachikawa.

Pero a su hermano menor no pudo engañarlo. El ceño fruncido del mayor era inconfundible. Claro que ellos habían notado la ausencia de Mimi pero asumieron que no era nada grave, él especialmente estaba convencido de que era así al ver el rostro demacrado y trasnochado de su hermano mayor.

Se giró a Hikari. Un poco indeciso luego del casi beso que se habían dado, más se decidió al ver con quien hablaba la castaña.

-Hikari.-Llamó a su mejor amiga que platicaba amenamente con el americanillo ese que aún no se largaba-¿Sabes algo de Mimi?-Le preguntó bajito.

La muchacha pareció recordar lo mismo que él ya que ante su susurro se ruborizó y Wallace lo vio. Perfecto.

-No nada.-Contestó la castaña.-No te parece extraño que tu hermano parece tampoco saber nada de ella.

Takeru asintió y rápidamente sacó su celular. Revisando que la última vez que Mimi se conectó a una red social fue el día anterior, a la noche.

Quizá aún dormía, así que le escribió un texto esperando que conteste cuando lo viera. El rubio sintió como otro par de ojos azules le clavaba la mirada. Pero, no era una mirada de riña por haber sacado el celular. Era una mirada que hacía una silenciosa pregunta.

-¿Takaishi?

Alzó la mano por inercia, indicando su asistencia. Pero, negó con la cabeza a la pregunta muda de su hermano.

No tenía la respuesta que él buscaba.

* * *

Desde el punto de vista de Miyako, correr tras Ichijouji empezaba a volverse una costumbre. Pero, es que ese muchacho era demasiado rápido. Apenas se giró a recoger sus propias pertenencias cuando el muchacho desapareció de su vista. Tenía que hablar con él acerca de los detalles que tenían que pulir de su proyecto; pero, claro el muchacho solo se desvanecía.

Quizá era solo un producto de su mentira. Sí, porque lo que ella quería hablar con él no era sobre el proyecto. Al menos no principalmente. Quería saber qué había pasado después de que sus padres lo recogieron de su casa.

La familia Ichijouji apenas se habían girado para agradecer la hospitalidad de los Inoue y se habían marchado. La madre del muchacho se había negado a soltarlo incluso después de salir del piso su casa y el hombre pasaba un brazo de manera protectora por encima de los hombros del joven estudiante.

Ella había pasado toda la tarde preguntándose qué había pasado con el muchacho. Pero, sabía que no podía escribirle y preguntarle. Era plenamente consciente que Ken no iba a contestarle por mensaje… ni en persona.

Rayos, como quería saber.

-¡Ichijouji!

Finalmente dio con él, luego de seguirlo dos cuadras desde el colegio. Ella conocía la estación a la que él iba, ella tomaba la misma solo que se quedaba una estación después. Sin embargo, nunca iban juntos o algo parecido. Ella siempre iba con Takeru y Hikari, porque a Mimi la recogía el chofer.

Ella se había adelantado a sus amigos porque tenía que hablar con el chico y ahora, todo era un lío. Hikari pasaba con Wallace y Takeru empezaba a entrenar más duro para la final del intercolegial, ahora se quedaría todos los días después de la escuela. Mimi ni siquiera había ido a la escuela.

-¡Ichijouji!-Chilló, más fuerte y más cerca por lo que el muchacho esta vez sí la escuchó.

-¿Qué ocurre, Inoue?

La joven de cabellos plateados se tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento. Muy femenino de su parte, pensó con ironía, aparecer desaliñada luego de correr por dos cuadras y así presentarte al chico que te gusta. Bien Miyako, así lo conquistarás sin duda.

-El proyecto.-Contestó finalmente.-Tenemos que pulir ciertas cosas.

Notó que el muchacho hizo una mueca de incomodidad y luego de meditación.

-Podemos hablarlo de camino a la estación.-Indicó el azabache conforme reanudaba su camino.-Pero, tendremos que dejar la ejecución para otro día.

-¿Por qué?-Miyako no pudo evitar preguntar, fue un reflejo. Se arrepintió cuando vio el rostro de Ichijouji.

Siguieron caminando y Ken no abrió la boca. La joven de lentes suspiró. Tendrá que hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y retomar el tema del proyecto. Sí, eso era lo mejor.

-Mi madre quiere que vaya a comer.-Fue la respuesta que salió de los labios de Ken, muy bajita, casi imperceptible.

Los labios de la joven de cabellos morados formaron una perfecta "o", incluso tuvieron que llamar su atención para que pasara la tarjeta de la estación del metro y dejara ingresar a los demás pasajeros.

Ahora, ¿Qué se supone que debía contestar a eso?

"¿Enhorabuena?, ¿ya era hora?"

-Genial.-Se decidió por algo ameno pero seguro.-Eso es genial, ¿verdad?-Preguntó al ver el rostro un tanto turbado del muchacho-¿Qué va mal?

Ken la fulminó con la mirada. Ahí venía la parte en la que la mandaba a meterse en sus propios asuntos y le decía que no joda. Su mirada lo decía, podía entenderlo aunque él no se lo dijera. Era como si leyera su mente.

Entrecerró sus ojos cuando lo vio abrir la boca. Ahí está, se preparó mentalmente, ahí va el: "No es de tu incumbencia, Inoue."

-No lo sé.

Miyako abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando escuchó esas tres palabras salir de la perfecta boca de su compañero de proyecto. También abrió su boca con asombro cuando al fijarse bien en el rostro de Ken notó un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. ¡¿Ichijouji ruborizado?!

-Olvida lo que dije.-Bufó el joven avergonzado.-Fue un lapsus haberte dicho eso. Ya quita esa cara de tonta.

Muy molesto ingresó al metro dejando a la joven atrás. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes que las puertas del vehículo se cerraran. Afortunadamente no habían muchas personas aún; por lo que pudo colocarse junto al azabache sin ningún problema.

El problema radicaba en que el muchacho vuelva a notar su existencia.

-Vale, lo siento.-Sacó bandera blanca rápidamente y lo que recibió fue una mirada de indiferencia.-Tienes que admitir que es muy raro que haya algo que tú no sepas hacer o decir. Eso asombra a cualquiera.

-Yo lo sé todo.-Refutó enfurruñado, como un niño pequeño.

-De la escuela, no lo dudo.-Corroboró la Inoue.-Pero, venga, digamos que en cuestiones familiares no tienes mucha… ¿experiencia? Claro que es culpa de la vida, sino, tú lo supieras todo de seguro.

Si había algo que los hombres no podían resistir era que alimentaran su ego y Ken era, además de un ser perfecto, un hombre.

-Exacto.-Le concedió el azabache.-Esa es la única diferencia entre nuestros conocimientos al respecto de ese tema. La experiencia.

-Entonces, ¿Qué va mal?

El muchacho habló tras un sonoro suspiro.

-No sé cómo reaccionar a las muestras de preocupación o consideración de mis padres. De la noche a la mañana decidieron formar parte de mi vida y es… extraño. Intentan dialogar conmigo, pero es un fracaso porque no saben de qué hablar. Hoy mi madre hizo mi cama y me preparó el almuerzo para llevar, incluso me acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidió. Es… simplemente extraño.

-Para mí eso es algo normal. Es tu mamá después de todo y esas son cosas que las mamás hacen.

-Pero ella no, ¿entiendes, Inoue? Ellos no son normales. No son así. Quien sabe cuánto tarden en volver a realizar que Osamu está muerto y las cosas volverán a ser como antes.

Miyako no tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo para darse cuenta de dónde partía toda la incomodidad del muchacho: del miedo. Ni siquiera él lo sabía. Pero le daba pánico pensar que sus padres volvieran a abandonarlo después de acostumbrarlo a su calor y cariño. Ya lo hicieron una vez, era obvio que temiese que eso vuelva a pasar.

-Inevitablemente ellos volverán a darse cuenta que tu hermano murió.-Habló Miyako.-Lo que tú tienes que hacer es hacerles caer en cuenta que tú estás vivo y que los necesitas.

-No los nece-

-¡Sh!-Lo interrumpió el muchacho.-Sí los necesitas. No es una debilidad admitirlo. Ellos necesitan un hijo al que puedan cuidar y querer y tú necesitas unos padres que hagan eso por ti.

Ken no dijo una sola palabra y Miyako aprovechó eso para seguir:

-Ya te lo dije una vez, tú mereces ser querido, mereces una familia feliz. Y con respecto a cómo actuar.-La muchacha lo meditó un instante.-Elogia la comida, deja que tu madre te ayude con lo que puede, despídete de ella cuando te acompañe hasta afuera. No será fácil acostumbrarse, pero, a Ken Ichijouji no le gusta el camino fácil.

El metro anunció la próxima parada por los altavoces. Ahí se bajaba Ken, el muchacho se ubicó para salir del vehículo no sin antes dirigirse a Miyako.

-No te voy a dar la razón, Inoue.-Farfulló el muchacho.

-No lo necesito.-Contestó Miyako.

-Está claro que sabes de lo que hablas gracias a la experiencia que tienes con tu familia…

-¿Rara?

-Iba a decir feliz.-Corrigió el muchacho. Miró a su compañera por el rabillo del ojo antes de agregar:-No siempre hablas tonterías, Inoue.

Se giro para dedicarle una de esas ladeadas sonrisas petulantes que hacían suspirar a las alumnas de primero. Siempre se preguntó porque se ponían así cada vez que miraban al chico hacer algún gesto de esa índole.

Ahora las entendía.

* * *

"Con el corazón roto y sin ganas de nada. Pero viva, me tomaré unos días."

Mimi borró lo que escribió tan pronto terminó. No podía escribirles eso. A ninguno. Ni a Takeru o Miyako, mucho menos a la preocupada Hikari.

Sin embargo, tenía que ponerles algo. Cualquier cosa. Pero, no podía hacerlo.

Inventar una excusa creíble le hacía recordar el motivo de su dolor. Las lágrimas volvían a aparecer y las almohadas volvían a convertirse en las únicas conocedoras de sus pesares; acallaba sus gemidos en ellas y las abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Las duras palabras de Yamato aún martillaban su cabeza.

El solo pensar que todo lo que sentía de Yamato le transmitía, nunca fue a ella. Nunca pensando en ella. Siempre fue Kasumi, desde el inicio, desde que la conoció.

Claro, primero fue lástima. Casi podía leer su mente: La pobre niña rica, poseedora de todo menos del genuino cariño. Hasta parecía la descripción de una protagonista de telenovela dramática barata.

Y quizá tenía razón. Su familia era un asco, nadie veía en ella algo más que una bonita cara y un cuerpo de infarto. Lo único bueno que tenía eran sus amigos. Porque el amor era otra historia.

Nunca se había enamorado,ahora lo sabía y podía dar fe de ello. Los chicos con los que había salido no fueron sino llamativas compañías con las que disfrutaba pasar el rato. Incluso Michael, el idiota por el que empezó todo. Él tenía la culpa de todo.

Si él no la hubiese terminado así, nunca se hubiera encaprichado con su profesor de matemáticas, Yamato Ishida no hubiese pasado de ser el sexy profesor de matemáticas, un amor platónico, un imposible.

Pero no, él fue más que eso. Lo fue todo, el único hombre al que había amado en su vida. El único que son solo mirarla la hacía estremecerse, aquel cuya voz la hipnotizaba y la hacía a su gusto y cuyas manos la hacían sentirse tan querida, necesitada…

Amada.

"_YO NO TE AMO",_ recordó las palabras que Yamato le había dirigido antes.

Claro que ese amor no estaba dirigido a ella.

De nada servir culpar a Michael de sus desgracias. Fue ella la que se enamoró, la que entregó el corazón sin detenerse a pensar si quiera si era correspondida. Ni siquiera Yamato tenía la culpa. Como él le dijo, nunca le mintió, fue ella la que vio cosas que no había, sentimientos que no existían o si lo hacían, no eran para ella.

Se incorporó para tomar un kleenex de su buró y no pudo evitar quedar frente a frente a su hermoso espejo de cuerpo entero. Por primera vez en su vida, odió su reflejo. No por la belleza que mostraba; en ese momento odiaba su carita de muñeca su cuerpo y su contextura.

Odiaba lo que veía, odiaba saber que lo que veía era el reflejo del gran amor de la vida deYamato. Pero no era ella, no, era Kasumi.

Nunca había odiado su reflejo, hasta que gracias a él, Yamato no pudo ver más allá de eso.

"_Tienes entender que esos sentimientos no eran para ti."_

Furiosa por la imagen que le mostraba el espejo ni siquiera pensó cuando aventó uno de sus delicados adornos contra él, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

Como era de esperarse el estruendo causó alboroto entre la servidumbre, quienes presurosos trataron de entrar a la habitación.

-Largo.-Indicó Mimi desde dentro.-Estoy bien, no ha sido nada.

Por mucho que insistieran sus subordinados no les permitió el paso a su alcoba. Ellos no iban a verla tan destruida, se rehusaba a eso rotundamente. No era vanidad, era orgullo. A esas alturas, lo único que aún le quedaba intacto.

Con cuidado de no cortarse se acercó al desastre que causó, acuclillándose frente a los miles de reflejos de su lloroso y pálido rostro.

Sus dedos delinearon una de las piezas más grandes y por inercia la tomó y se reflejó en ella.

-Yo soy Mimi.-Repitió en voz queda y ahogada.-No soy Kasumi.

La posibilidad de una salida rápida pasó por su mente como un flash de cámara. Sería tan fácil terminar con todo el dolor que oprimía su corazón. Una pequeña y rápida incisión en su muñeca y el problema se iría mágicamente. Con la escasa atención que maneja, su deceso sería inevitable.

Palpó el frió trozo de espejo con delicadeza.

Un solo desliz y todo el sufrimiento se iría para siempre, ya nadie la dañaría o jugaría con ella. Un solo corte…

El repentino dolor que le causó el pequeño corte en su dedo índice la sacó de sus cavilaciones y soltó el pedazo de espejo como si este quemase.

No. Por mucho que le doliera el corazón no podía hacer eso. Sería una cobarde de primera mano, tan solo una niña caprichosa que no sabe lo que quiere y quizás, en eso Yamato tenía razón.

-Porque aunque quiero morirme me aterra pensar que no volveré a verte.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cama donde tras tomar su celular se echó sin contemplaciones, dejando atrás su espejo roto.

Igual que ella, igual que su corazón.

"Estoy enferma, tengo una gripe horrible *carita de enfermo* me tomaré unos días. No os preocupéis. Los amo. ¡Besos! "

* * *

Ya era el tercer día desde que las clases se habían reanudado. No había pasado nada significativo en todo ese tiempo. Mimi les había enviado un texto a todos asegurando que estaba enferma de gripa y que no iría unos días. Sin embargo ya era el tercero y aún no daba señales de vida.

Había algo en todo ese asunto que no le gustaba. El día anterior, Yamato había preguntado por Mimi y desde su punto de vista lucía más preocupado de lo normal, incluso cuando Miyako le explicó que estaba enferma.

Eso le dejaba dos opciones. O su hermano se estaba desperdiciando como profesor y debía incursionar en la actuación o…

Él no sabía nada de Mimi desde… ¿Quién sabe cuándo?

Takeru sacudió la cabeza cuando recibió un pase y corrió a encestar la pelota. No tenía muchas ganas de meterse en la zona, así que se limitó a hacer un tiro de tres puntos, el cual encestó.

El pequeño Takaishi no podía evitar preocuparse por su amiga. Especialmente desde que no le contestaba el celular. Su estado en las redes sociales mantenía que estaba enferma. Pero, ya empezaba a dudar de la veracidad de esas afirmaciones.

Él, que debería estar preocupado por la final de baloncesto nada más. Afortunadamente la Universidad es una preocupación menos, solo debe de ganar el campeonato y aceptar ir a la dichosa: "mejor Universidad del país". Aunque también tiene que cumplir con el molesto festival escolar. El cual por cierto, aún no tenía idea de qué haría su curso.

Hikari no le había dicho nada. Claro que apenas y la había visto, además siempre estaba con ese parásito de ojos verdes del cual no quería saber nada.

Podría atraer su atención con la excusa de hablar con Mimi o ir a visitarla, después de todo, Hikari ya sabe el gran secreto y tendrá que desligarse de su apéndice para hablar de lo de Mimi.

Sí, eso haría.

-¡Takaishi, espabila!

La advertencia del entrenador llegó demasiado tarde, su compañero de equipo lo atropelló, literalmente. No tuvo tiempo de caer adecuadamente. No pudo evitar gritar cuando el peso de su cuerpo cayó sobre su brazo derecho, causándole un profundo dolor.

-¿Estás bien Takaishi?

El angustiado entrenador se colocó rápidamente a su altura y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó su brazo afectado.

Takeru lo retiró rápidamente cuando sintió el dolor del contacto. El entrenador maldijo por lo bajo.

-Llevadlo a la enfermería.-Gruñó a los miembros del equipo.-Y ruega porque eso no sea una fractura Takaishi, sino, no habrá partido de campeonato para ti.

Takeru también maldijo.

¿Las cosas podían ponerse peor?

* * *

Como si no tuviera suficientes preocupaciones en su cabeza, ahora, Takeru había tenido un accidente.

Yamato no perdió tiempo cuando los compañeros del equipo de baloncesto de su hermanito lo interceptaron antes de partir y le informaron que habían llevado a Takeru a la enfermería por una caída. Dejó de escucharlos y se encaminó a pasos rápidos a la enfermería del colegio.

-Si quiere jugar el partido de campeonato tendrá que hacer exactamente lo que le indiqué, señor Takaishi.

-Vale, doctora Touya.-Refunfuñó el menor en la camilla mientras la doctora le ponía el cabestrillo en el brazo-¿Yamato?-Se preguntó cuando vio a su hermano parado en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Cómo está Takeru, doctora Touya?

-Tiene una pequeña fisura en el brazo.-Indicó la doctora.-Afortunadamente no es nada serio, le duele pero es normal, por el golpe y la inflamación. Si sigue mis instrucciones podrá jugar el partido final. ¿Se hará cargo de él, profesor Ishida?

Yamato asintió y agradeció a la doctora por sus atenciones, la misma que se disculpó con ellos y se marchó; dejando a los hermanos solos.

-Estoy bien.-Aseguró el menor.-No debiste haber venido.

-Claro que sí.-Rebatió Yamato tomando el maletín de Takeru.-Soy tu hermano mayor aunque odies admitirlo. Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

-Vives al otro lado de la ciudad. No es necesario.

Como si no lo hubiese escuchado, Yamato lo esperó en la puerta con sus cosas.

-Soy un adulto, no me discutas.-Pidió el mayor con seriedad.

Por una vez, Takeru no le discutió y lo siguió en silencio. Sí, se había preocupado por su hermanito, pero también quería preguntarle por cierta castaña que no desaparecía de sus sueños desde hace días.

-Tachikawa.-Habló dubitativo, sin saber cómo manejar el tema-¿Cómo sigue con ese refriado?

El incrédulo rostro de Takeru le dio mala espina.

-¿No se supone que tú eres su novio?-Contestó con una pregunta el joven jugador de baloncesto.-Tú deberías saber más que yo de ella.

Yamato se mordió el labio inferior con frustración. La pregunta era lógica, solo que no quería contestarla. Sin embargo sabía perfectamente que si no lo hacía, Takeru no le diría nada y él necesitaba respuestas.

-Terminamos hace unos días.-Fue la simple y vaga respuesta.

Ishida vio como en aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos pasaron cientos de suposiciones respecto a su ruptura.

-¿Por qué?-Fue lo único que pregunto a su hermano mayor.

-Porque no la amo, Takeru.-Fue la seca respuesta de Yamato.

-Pero ella sí te quería.-Musitó Takaishi-¿Qué pasó Yamato? Mimi sólo nos escribió una vez para decirnos de su gripa pero no coge el teléfono. De eso hace dos días, ¿Qué pasó?

Caminaron hasta que quedaron cerca de una fuente en un parque cercano. Yamato se sentó y le contó a Takeru la forma y los motivos que había tenido para terminar con Mimi. Omitiendo detalles, claro estaba. No iba a decirle a Takeru nada de Yume. Pero le comunicó lo que hizo para convencerla que no sentía nada por ella, como le dijo que todo era por el parecido con Kasumi. Para cuando terminó pudo notar el puño sano de su hermano blanco de la fuerza que ejercía sobre él y a juzgar por su rostro, se moría por pegarle.

Sin embargo, el amenazador semblante de Takeru se esfumó y fue reemplazado por unos sombrío y taciturno que Yamato nunca había visto en él.

-Así que Kasumi de nuevo.-Una sonrisa irónica se curvó en el rostro del menor.-Otra vez mandas todo a la mierda y abandonas a los que te quieren, por ella.-Una agria carcajada salió de los labios del jugador de baloncesto.-No te imaginas, Yamato, cuánto la odié por alejarte de nosotros, por ser el motivo del llanto de mamá, por haberme robado a mi hermano mayor, ¡a mi héroe!

-Takeru…

-No malentiendas.-Se apresuró a decir.-Aún estoy furioso contigo por habernos alejado de tu vida.-Enfatizo.-Pero entendía que Kasumi era tu felicidad y que por eso te fuiste con ella. Para ser feliz. Pero ella está muerta, Yamato ¡MUERTA! Y tú no.-Le recordó.-Pero, nuevamente es ella la que te obliga a abandonar y a dañar a las personas que te quieren Yamato. Porque Mimi te quiere, estoy seguro de eso.

-¡Ella es mi alumna, Takeru!-Se defendió Ishida.

-¡¿Y?!-Explotó el menor.-Si en verdad la vieses como una alumna nunca te hubieras acercado a ella y lo sabes. También sabes que no es por el parecido con tu esposa. Maldita sea, sabes que todo esto es un simple acto de cobardía.

-Tú no lo entiendes.-Farfulló Yamato apretando los dientes.

Takeru le regaló una ácida sonrisa antes de acercarse a él y tomar su mochila con la mano buena.

-Quizá, yo no lo entienda.-Le concedió el menor.-Pero tú tampoco. Porque si fuera verdad todo lo que me has dicho de que no sientes nada por ella, que es solo una niña caprichosa, que estás seguro de que no siente nada por ti de la misma forma que tu no sientes nada por ella entonces no estarías aquí, preocupado y preguntándome por ella.

Takeru no dijo una sola palabra más y se marchó por su camino dejando a Yamato solo con sus tormentosos pensamientos.

Disturbado.

Porque aunque su cerebro le decía que no era más que mero sentido de la responsabilidad, su corazón le gritaba que era algo mucho más que eso.

Algo muy parecido a lo que Takeru acababa de describir.

* * *

Cuando Sora entró a la sala de maestros nunca esperó encontrarse con Taichi Yagami echado en el sofá seguramente jugando con su celular en sus manos. Llevaban cuatro días ignorándose mutuamente, por no decir evitándose.

Y si de ella dependía iban a seguir así por siempre. No tenía intenciones de volver a hablarle al troglodita neandertal de Yagami en lo que quedaba de vida.

Recordó el informe que necesitaba sobre los estudiantes de último año para empezar los trámites de su egreso y maldijo por lo bajo. Bueno, no le hablaría más de lo necesario.

-Necesito los informes de los alumnos de último curso a más tardar para el día del evento cultural. Los necesito perfectos, no corregiré tus errores en este informe, Yagami.

Le informó mientras recogía sus cosas. De pronto, ya no le placía una hora de lectura en su oasis personal, puesto que este ya había sido infectado por presencias indeseables.

-Si los quieres tan perfectos, ¿Por qué no los haces tú?-Espetó con tono ácido el maestro de gimnasia.

-Porque ese no es mi trabajo.-Contestó la pelirroja de igual forma.

-Invéntatelos.-Ofreció Taichi.-Después de todo se te da bien eso, falsear, inventar, engañar. Seguro no te cuesta nada hacerlo.

El profesor se había acomodado de tal forma que podría ver a su colega directamente a los ojos. Esperaba encontrar algo en ella, algún indicio de vergüenza o arrepentimiento. Pero no, su mirada era tan fría y altiva que no deja ver nada más.

-Entonces no deberías tener problemas para presentar el informe a tiempo. Después de todo, el experto en juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas aquí eres tú, Yagami.

No estaba dispuesta a seguir escuchando los reproches de Taichi, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Sin embargo, cuando quiso abrir la puerta, esta se cerró por las mismas por una mano morena situada a un lado de su cabeza.

-¿Experto en juzgar?-Preguntó la molesta voz de Taichi tras ella.-Si fuera un experto habría sabido que me estabas engañando desde el principio.

Sora se giró para encararlo finalmente.

-Es que, claro, como yo era la amargada, fea y gorda profesora nunca se te hubiese ocurrido pensar en que yo podría ser la… ¿cómo me llamabas?, ¿la sexy pelirroja?, ¿verdad, Yagami?

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Preguntó confuso.-Yo nunca te he…

-A mí no.-Lo interrumpió ella.-Así que además de ser un idiota también eres en cobarde.

La mujer hizo el ademán de irse, pero, las fuertes manos del profesor de gimnasia la detuvieron.

-No tan rápido, explícame de qué estás hablando.

-Hace días quise hacer eso, creí que merecías una explicación.-Le contestó con una cruel sonrisa.-Pero, ya que me consideras incluso menos que una prostituta no veo porque me molestaría en aclararte la situación.

-¿Qué pasa si quiero escuchar la explicación ahora?-Cuestionó bajando la guardia, aún sorprendido por las acusaciones de la pelirroja.

-Tendrías que buscar que alguien más te la de. Porque en lo que a mí respecta tu opinión y tu vida se pueden ir al demonio.

Sacudió los brazos con fuerza librándose de la prisión que había formado el muchacho con su cuerpo y sin importar empujarlo abrió la puerta con decisión.

-Pregúntale a Ishida.-Invitó.-Quizás, él pueda refrescarte la memoria.

Y se alejó del joven lo más digna que pudo. Nadie más volvería a tratarla como le diera la gana. Su madre, la única que podía hacerlo ya no estaba y no tenía porque aguantar a nadie más.

Nunca más.

* * *

-¡Takeru!, ¡Takeru!, ¡Takeru!

Hikari se abrió paso entre las personas hasta dar con su mejor amigo que se alejaba del colegio a pasos agigantados.

-¡Takeru Takaishi!

El último grito surtió efecto puesto que el joven se detuvo y con su mano buena se quitó uno de sus imperceptibles audífonos.

-¿Hikari? ¿Qué ocurre?

La muchacha trataba de recuperar la respiración, gimió con frustración. ¿Qué qué le ocurría? Lo había perseguido desde que salió de la clase porque no sabía qué le había pasado a su brazo y acercarse a él en el descanso parecía una misión suicida dado por la cantidad de admiradoras que lo rodearon.

-Tu brazo.-Dijo casi recuperada y aparentando una calma que no sentía-¿Qué le pasó?

-Ah.-Contestó el muchacho despreocupadamente.-Me caí, ayer en la práctica.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?-Preguntó la menor Yagami acercándose al rubio para comprobar su herida-¿Cuánto tardará en curarse?-Preguntó recordando la beca y lo importante que era ese partido para Takeru.

-La doctora Touya dice que si no me sobreesfuerzo podré jugar el último partido.

-Y, ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-Porque no estabas ahí.-Fue la simple respuesta del rubio menor. Aún levemente molesto por la última plática que había mantenido con su mejor amiga.

-Los móviles existen.-Se defendió la castaña.

-Es un coñazo escribir con la izquierda.-Se justificó el rubio.-Es un coñazo hacer todo con la izquierda.

-Por eso todo tu harem parecía dispuesto a darte una mano hoy.-Añadió con reproche la muchacha. No lo pretendía, pero no pudo evitarlo. Le molestaba mucho que Takeru no solo no le haya dicho nada de su accidente sino que además tuvo que soportar las miradas de superioridad de las arpías esas que sonreían satisfechas ante su estupefacción por el estado del rubio.

-Como te dije, es un coñazo tener que hacer cosas con la izquierda.-Volvió a responder con naturalidad el rubio.-Es bueno tener un poco de ayuda.

-Yo te pude haber ayudado.-Dijo en voz chiquita la muchacha.

Los ojos azules de Takeru se abrieron desmesuradamente por el reproche implícito del comentario de su mejor amiga. Casi podía asegurar que parecía…

-¿Celosa?

El rubor en el rostro de Hikari la delató contra de su voluntad. Su corazón latió más rápido y se reprendió a si misma al sentir todo su rostro arder.

Takeru por su parte era otro cantar. No había estado tan feliz en… días. No sabía porque el solo hecho de que hubiese la posibilidad de que Hikari estuviera celosa por él lo alegraba tanto. Eso significaba que ella sentía algo… vale era su mejor amiga y se habían criado juntos. Pero, esos celos, ese afán por ocultarlos, le resultaba tan tierno.

Le encantaba.

-¡No!-Negó la muchacha con firmeza. Sabía por la sonrisa de Takeru que no la creía ni un poco pero ella no iba a admitirlo bajo ningún concepto tampoco.

-Siempre estás con esa lapa de ojos verdes.-Empezó a decir el joven Takaishi.-Sinceramente prefiero tener a un montón de chicas cuyos nombres no recuerdo a estar cerca de ese tipo.

-¿Wallace?-Reparó la muchacha conservando la compostura.-No siempre estoy con Wallace.

La mirada que le dedicó el rubio dejaba ver claramente lo falso que era su argumento.

-No te separas de él, no le soporto y con esta mano sería muy difícil pegarle.

-Me ha estado ayudando con los trámites para estudiar en América.-Argumentó Hikari.

-¿Por qué no me lo pediste a mí?-Le devolvió la pregunta de hace un rato.-Yo hubiera podido acompañarte.

No le había dicho nada a Takeru porque él se había mostrado renuente a todo lo que tuviese que ver con su traslado. Además del antagonismo con Wallace, el pobre no había hecho nada pero Takeru lo trataba como si él fuera el propio anticristo.

-¿Celoso?-Preguntó Hikari con petulancia.

La sorpresa golpeó el rostro de Hikari cuando vio a Takeru desviar el rostro molesto y arguyendo que era por el resplandor del sol. Era como si todo el coraje que hubiese sentido se fuera al demonio. Sí, era una completa idiota por ponerse feliz ante la evasiva de su mejor amigo pero lo estaba.

Muy feliz.

-No.-Contestó el rubio tras una larga pausa.-No soy celoso.

Ese "No" sonaba casi tan falso como el suyo.

* * *

-Muy bien, muchas gracias por su trabajo de hoy, señoritas.

La respuesta afirmativa por parte de todo el equipo hizo eco en el coliseo que cubría la piscina.

Yamato fue a cambiarse y no le quedó de otra más que esperar porque las jóvenes se alistaran para marcharse. Lo cual, gracias a la costumbre no tomó mucho tiempo.

-Uchiha.-Llamó a la vice-capitana del equipo, la cual se giró dejando ver sus ojos jade que contrastaban con su cabello oscuro.

-Sí, entrenador.

-¿Has sabido algo de Tachikawa?-Preguntó haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol para parecer casual.-El entrenamiento es muy importante estando tan cerca de los finales.

-No, señor. Pero, creo que no ha venido a clases tampoco. Debería consultarlo con alguno de sus compañeros de salón.

-Vale, gracias Uchiha.

La muchacha de segundo año hizo una reverencia respetuosa y se marchó con su grupo de amigas. Una vez seguro que se encontraba solo Yamato pudo soltar la maldición que contuvo toda la semana.

Cinco días sin saber de ella. Nada, absolutamente NADA. Mimi había asegurado que estaba enferma y con esa excusa había mantenido a sus amigos y al colegio. Pero él sabía que no era así. Sabía que no estaba bien, que sufría.

Lo sentía.

Mimi era una mujer muy fuerte pero a la vez, extremadamente vulnerable. ¿Habrá hecho alguna locura?, no, eso solo pasaba en las novelas de ficción. Quizás, sí estaba enferma. Muy enferma.

Sacudió sus cabellos con frustración. Eso no restaba su preocupación, todo lo contrario.

Apretó su celular en la mano y se sintió tentado a tirarlo a la piscina. Todo se resolvería con una llamada, podría llamarla a preguntarle qué tal está, claro que eso mandaría al carajo toda su pantomima de: No me importas nada.

Pero mierda sí que le importaba y muchísimo.

Al diablo, iría a verla, escalaría el balcón nuevamente si era necesario, solo quería asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Mimi era su responsabilidad.

-Tú casa es hacía allá.

Una voz oculta detuvo su andar y cuando giró a la derecha, sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de su mejor amigo, recostado contra una pared, esperándolo y señalando el lado contrario al que había girado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Taichi?

-Luego te digo.-Contestó el castaño.-Mejor dime, ¿a dónde ibas?

Yamato entrecerró los ojos. Analizando la postura de su mejor amigo y sospesando respuestas.

-Ya pasé la edad en la que tenía que rendir cuentas de mis acciones, Taichi.-Contestó el rubio de manera esquiva.

-Ibas a ver a Tachikawa.-Taichi se movió de su rígida postura y se acercó a su amigo con tranquilidad.-Yamato, entiende que lo que hiciste es lo correcto.

-No ha venido a clases en toda la semana, Taichi, ni a la práctica.

-Será una de sus pataletas...

-¡Deja de hablar como si la conocieras!-Lo interrumpió Ishida.-Puede estar mal, sé que algo va mal.

A Taichi lo que le sorprendió no fue la vehemencia con la que Yamato saltó a la defensa de la joven, fue su rostro y como éste formaba una mueca de preocupación al sospesar el estado actual de la muchacha. Apretó los puños dentro de su bolsillo. Él no quería ser el malo del cuento, en otras circunstancias hubiese estado encantado de apoyar a Yamato con una relación complicada.

Pero eso, el interludio prohibido de un profesor con su estudiante era algo que podía costarle mucho a Yamato, muchísimo más de lo que él mismo pensaba.

-Taichi.-Yamato se detuvo para enfrentar a su amigo.-Entiende que ella aún es mi responsabilidad. Ella está tan sola…

-¿Ella o tú?-Cuestionó alzando una de sus cejas con gesto interrogativo.

-Yo estoy bien.-Contestó Yamato tras una pequeña pausa y siguió caminando, ignorando al profesor de gimnasia.

Taichi quería gritarle que no lo estaba. Que no lo veía bien, que no era el mismo. Pero, no podía hacerlo. Eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

-Quizá lo hayas olvidado pero una de las reglas es no acercarte a tu ex a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.-Le recordó Taichi-¿Y qué le dirás cuando la veas?-Taichi siguió a Yamato y lo detuvo con una mano en el hombro.

-Sólo quiero saber que está bien.-Aseguró el joven de ojos azules.

-¿Y qué le vas a decir cuando la veas?-Insistió con la misma pregunta haciendo que el andar del rubio cesara.-Sería peor para Mimi verte e ilusionarse cuando tus sentimientos por ella no son otra cosa que un reflejo de lo que sientes por tu esposa.

Yamato reaccionó ante las palabras de Taichi. Era verdad, lo sabía. Mimi malinterpretaría su preocupación y solo acabaría dañándola más; como si con lo que hizo no hubiese sido suficiente.

Pero, es que después de esa semana ya ni sabía lo que sentía por ella. La extrañaba mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Él no podría volver a ver ese rostro iluminándose y apagándose por su causa.

-Déjala que se cure.-Le aconsejó Taichi.-Si le dolió tanto como tú crees entonces lo mejor será que la dejes sanar, sola.-Notó como Yamato se mantenía en silencio, cabizbajo.-No es tu culpa no estar enamorado de ella.

-Tampoco era la suya.-Contestó Yamato dejándose guiar por Taichi, encaminándose al lado contrario a la casa de la castaña.

Entonces, ¿de quién era la culpa?

* * *

Takeru agradecía estar sumido en la soledad de su habitación. De esa forma nadie podría ver lo patético que era. No podía ni comer solo y eso le cabreaba bastante.

Ya quería estar bien, volver a pasar las tardes jugando baloncesto y atraer las miradas de las féminas por eso. No por ser un adorable impedido.

Aunque reconoce que tiene sus ventajas. Hikari está ahora al pendiente de él como siempre lo ha estado, como nunca debió de dejar de ser. Gracias a su brazo roto había rescatado a su mejor amiga de las garras del gringuillo ese.

Pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo? En cosa de nada el año escolar acabaría y cada quien tomaría su propio camino.

Algo dentro de él se revolvía de imaginarse en un camino diferente al de Hikari. Muy contra de su voluntad tendría que admitir que tras trece años de ir juntos al jardín, escuela y colegio. Pensar en separarse de ella era… duro, extraño.

No quería…

-Se puede saber que es toda esa chiquillada de que no quieres comer.

El rubio se incorporó de su cama a toda velocidad y quedó viendo atónito a una molesta Hikari que llevaba una bandeja con su comida servida.

-¿Hikari?

-Eres increíble Takeru.-La joven rápidamente acomodó uno de los burós más ligeros del rubio y lo acercó a la cama, donde él yacía sentado y aún perplejo por su presencia.-Tu mamá me llamó muy preocupada porque no quieres comer y claro que eso es porque no quieres que nadie te ayude.-Tomó un poco de arroz en los palillos y se los metió a la boca sin preguntárselo.-De una vez te voy diciendo que no me iré de aquí hasta que no te hayas terminado todo.

Takeru apenas fue consciente que masticaba y tragaba. Se había quedado sin palabras, Hikari lo había cogido con la guardia baja y ahora parecía un crío de cinco al que su madre alimentaba porque no quería tomar la sopa.

Sus ojos azules se deslizaron por el cuerpo de la muchacha. Que descuidadamente había ido en un pijama de dos piezas. No había peligro, el pijama ocultaba muy bien sus curvas y estaba cubierta todo excepto la cabeza, las manos y los pies.

Aún así la imagen de Hikari en pijama, en su recámara no dejaba de excitarlo.

Sacudió la cabeza ante esos pensamientos.

-Ya te he dicho que no me voy a ir…

-Ya te escuché.-La interrumpió el rubio.-Y no me importa.-Contestó enfurruñado.

-Tampoco es como si tuvieras opción.-Acotó sonriendo complacida.

-Definitivamente, estás hecha para los niños.-Comentó el rubio distraídamente.

-Por eso seré parvularia.-Añadió con orgullo la muchacha.-Por cierto, ¿me acompañarías a la Universidad local a ver el formulario de inscripción?

-Que pasó con todo eso de: Me voy a estudiar a América.-Preguntó imitándola pobremente.

-Siempre hay que tener un plan B.-Señaló la castaña-¿Qué dices?

-¿La lapa verde no puede ir?

-Te pregunté primero a ti, pero claro que si no quieres, Wallace podría-

-Córtala ahí.-Pidió Takeru alzando su mano buena.-Voy yo. Pero, después, me acompañas a mí a ver a alguien.

-¿A quién?-Inquirió la castaña preocupada.

-A Mimi.

El semblante de la menor Yagami cambió.

-¿Qué le ocurre?-Cuestionó.-Ha estado enferma, pero siempre que le escribo me dice que estará bien y que va mejorando a cuenta gotas.

-Yamato terminó con ella.-Dijo el joven rubio.-Y si tú tienes razón, no creo que lo que tenga sea una simple gripe.

-Nos necesita.-Concluyó Hikari. Takeru asintió.-A todos.-Enfatizó.

El muchacho de ojos azules no tardó nada en comprender a quién se refería.

Tendrían que decírselo a Miyako.

* * *

-¿Hoy no viene Ken?

-No.

-Oh, por eso la pequeña Miyako ha estado tan triste.

-¡Oh, jódanse!

Molesta, Miyako tomó su laptop y se fue a su cuarto para escapar de las burlas de sus hermanas mayores. Ella no estaba triste porque Ichijouji no había podido ir a su casa ese día. Es más, tendría que irse haciendo a la idea. El proyecto estaría terminado en cosa de nada y seguramente volverían a ser los rivales de antes.

Suspiró resignada. Sí eso le entristecía.

No iba a tener una excusa para hablarle a Ichijouji sin dejar notar sus sentimientos por él.

Quizá debería confesarse.

La imagen de la alumna de primero que se le declaró a inicios de año y de la chica de la fiesta se colaron en su memoria. ¿Qué posibilidades tenía ella de que la respuesta del joven sea diferente esa vez?

La alarma de un nuevo correo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Lo revisó rápidamente y… tuvo que sacarse los lentes y limpiarlos antes de creerse quién le había mandado ese correo.

"Ken Ichijouji: Proyecto."

Ni siquiera lo abrió. En un impulso buscó en su lista de contactos y agregó al muchacho rápidamente. ¡Él aceptó la solicitud! Nuevamente, sin pensarlo dos veces activó el botón para iniciar una video-conferencia con él azabache.

-¿Qué ocurre?

¡Ken estaba ahí! ¡Era él! Correctamente sentado y perfecto como sólo él era y ella…

Echada como una res sobre su cama. Se incorporó rápidamente de manera que quedó sentada en su cama.

-¡Ichijouji!

Vio al muchacho hacer una mueca de disgusto y quitarse un audífono de su oído.

-No grites, te escucho perfectamente.

-¿Ken está ahí?

La voz de su hermana Ayane se escuchó detrás de la puerta

-Creo que nuestra hermanita ya se volvió loca, Ayane. Loca de amor.-Se burlaba Chizuru.

-¿Estará teniendo algún sueño pervertido?

-¡Hay un lugar en el infierno para personas como ustedes!-Chilló Miyako muy roja mientras acomodaba los cables del computador para conectar los auriculares y el micrófono.-Disculpa, ya sabes como son, están locas.

El azabache, levemente ruborizado carraspeó antes de dirigirse a la joven.

-¿Ocurre algo?-Preguntó el muchacho-¿Recibiste mi mail?

-¡Sí!

-¿Y… ocurre algo con eso?

Bien Miyako, nunca leíste el mail de Ichijouji. Se reprendió y rápidamente abrió el mail en otra pestaña para leerlo. Era corto y conciso como lo esperaba. En él proponía que los dos usaran el navegador por el resto de la semana esperando que presente fallas para corregirlas antes de que se cumpla el plazo de entrega la semana entrante.

-Nunca leíste el mail, ¿verdad?-Adivinó el muchacho.-Creí que me hablaste para discutir algo al respecto.

-Me parece bien lo que propones, de mi parte lo instalaré hoy mismo.-Contestó evadiendo la pregunta.-Ojalá que funcione, sino tendré que buscar un cupo en la Universidad pública a última hora.

-Funcionará.-Contestó el muchacho tranquilamente.-Después de todo, yo lo hice.

-Hicimos.-Corrigió Inoue.-Para ti es fácil decirlo, tienes cómo pagar la Universidad sin problemas, tus padres no se opondrán al ser la única que dicta Ingeniería Nuclear.

-Estudiaré Ingeniería en Sistemas y Telecomunicaciones.-La corrigió.

El rostro de Miyako debía mostrar su sorpresa porque el joven suspiró.

-¿Cómo…?

-Mis padres están de acuerdo.-Contestó el muchacho.-Hoy fuimos a visitar la tumba de mi hermano.-Explicó.-Están… arrepentidos. Se disculparon con ambos y… ¿Por qué te estoy diciendo todo esto?

La última pregunta hizo reír a la muchacha de cabellos morados.

-Porque eres tan antisocial que no tienes más amigos.

-He caído demasiado bajo para llegar a considerarte una amiga.-Se lamentó el muchacho de ojos azules.-Pero creo que lo hago. Por mucho que piense que estás loca.

-Dime con quién andas…-Canturreó la joven.

-Touché.-Dijo en un perfecto francés el azabache.-Pero, al menos yo no llevo un pijama de vaca.

Miyako se percató del pijama que había decidido usar ese día. Efectivamente era uno en color blanco con manchas negras, haciendo alusión a los mencionados cuadrúpedos. Se sintió avergonzada, pero más allá de eso, Ken se había dado cuenta de su ropa. Tal vez, solo tal vez, no le era tan indiferente.

Quizás ahora no sería una mala idea declararse…

-¡Miyako abre!-La voz de Takeru Takaishi se escuchó junto con fuertes golpes en su puerta.

Despidió a Ichijouji alegando que su madre necesitaba su ayuda. Por el bien de Takeru Takaishi y si no quería que le rompieran el otro brazo más vale que sea algo de vida o muerte.

Casi se cae de espaldas cuando vio a Hikari junto con el rubio playboy en el umbral de la puerta de su alcoba, especialmente porque los dos estaban en pijamas. Estaba claro que Takeru vivía en el piso de arriba y Hikari en el edificio de enfrente, pero, ¿salir en pijamas?

-¡Miyako!-Escuchó como la reprendía Yagami.-Tenemos algo muy importante que decirte.

-¿Qué os vais a casar?

-¡No!-Chillaron ambos.

-Lo siento.-Contestó la muchacha de lentes.-Pero es que estáis en mi cuarto, ambos en pijama, y a estas horas de la noche. Me pareció algo serio.

-Si te desmayaste solo de pensar que Hikari y yo estábamos juntos, entonces es mejor que te sientes.

Aquello pintaba a algo muy serio a juzgar por los rostros de sus amigos. Los obedeció y los invitó a pasar a su recámara.

-¿No la embarazaste, verdad?-Preguntó temerosa la joven de lentes.

-No.-Bufó el rubio cansado.-Pero lo que te vamos a decir es algo igual o más serio que eso.

-¿De qué se trata?

-De Mimi.-Habló Hikari.-Por favor, mantén la calma.

En vano fue la advertencia de la menor Yagami. El grito que Miyako pegó cuando sus amigos le contaron el problema seguramente será recordado por todo el edificio, por mucho tiempo.

-¡Sois los peores amigos del mundo!

* * *

Ya sería casi una semana. Seis días sin saber de él, ni de nadie. Seis días sin salir de su habitación, seis días sin ganas de nada.

Casi una semana de haber llorado todas las lágrimas que tenía.

Apenas salía para recibir la comida que el servicio le dejaba al pie de su puerta. De sus padres, poco había sabido desde que volvió. Seguramente se encontraban de viaje de juerga.

Estaba sola y fue por decisión propia. Ella sabía que si lo pedía, sus amigos estarían ahí con ella. Pero no quería verlos. No quería ver a nadie que no sea Yamato. Sí, era una tonta porque después de lo que vio y de lo que le dijo no debería querer saber nada de él.

Pero quería hacerlo. Era lo que más quería en el mundo.

En otro tiempo, ella no hubiese salido huyendo como un cachorrillo herido. Se hubiese quedado y no se hubiese marchado sino hasta haberle dicho, elegantemente, del mal que se iba a morir, lo idiota que era por dejarla y lo mucho que lamentaría perderla. En su mente siempre había pensado en que esa era la forma en la que reaccionaría si alguna vez osaban terminarla a ella. Claro que nunca lo había usado. Siempre había sido ella la que había terminado las relaciones, la que no soportaba los ruegos y las lamentaciones.

Ella, Mimi Tachikawa, la altiva joven que no permitía que nadie pasase por encima de ella. La que no permitía que nadie se acercara lo suficiente para lastimarla.

Ella…

Que se había enamorado como una estúpida de la persona que no solo había hecho añicos su orgullo sino que había pisoteado su corazón y sus sentimientos.

Esas eran las consecuencias de enamorarse. Esas eran las consecuencias de querer alguien: ser lastimado.

Que irónico. Cuando empezó las cosas jamás imaginó que la víctima de sus propias maquinaciones sería ella misma. Es que nunca se había enamorado. Nunca había amado.

Hasta que conoció a Yamato.

Lo peor, es que, como él mismo le dijo. Ella sabía en lo que se metía, sabía que él estaba muy lastimado y sabía que el recuerdo de Kasumi sería un enemigo muy difícil de erradicar. Sin embargo, después de ese viaje juntos, después de haber sido mujer en sus brazos, sintió que entre ellos había algo…

Había amor.

"_Nunca hubo otra cosa que no fuera deseo"_

Pero solo había sido de su parte. De parte de Yamato solo había migajas puesto que todo lo que él entregaba en cada encuentro era para la Kasumi que veía en ella. Él lo dijo, solo fue deseo. Aún no terminaba de creérselo. No podía imaginar que todo fue una farsa, solo una persona sin sentimientos era capaz de hacer algo así. Y Yamato no era ese tipo de personas, ella lo sabía.

A pesar de eso, la poca importancia que le había dado a su ausencia hablaba por sí misma. Ella podía haberse cortado aquel día y él jamás se habría preocupado por enterarse de su bienestar.

Le dolía su indiferencia

Le dolía pensar que él hubiese jugado de esa forma con sus sentimientos, no…

Lo que más le dolía era que él no pudiera amarla por ser ella, por ser Mimi.

Amarla de la misma forma que ella lo amaba a él.

Había aprendido de la peor forma, lo mucho que dolía amar.

Metió otra cucharada en el pote de helado de chocolate que había mandado a conseguir.

Ya no le importaba nada, ni siquiera engordar. Se había vuelto tan patética. Sintió como las lagrimas volvía a escocerle los ojos. Se los cubrió con las manos rápidamente, evitando que las lágrimas salieran hasta tranquilizarse. Fue entonces que el destello de su mano izquierda llamó su atención.

El anillo. El anillo que supuestamente solo encajaría en una pareja que estuviese destinada a estar junta para siempre. Tonterías. Seguramente era una baratija china que se acomodaba al dedo de cualquiera. Además, Yamato se la puso cuando ni siquiera había escuchado la explicación de la anciana del puesto.

Si eso fuera verdad, entonces implicaría que Yamato la querría cuando no lo hace. Se lo dijo claramente. Lo único que recibió fueron migajas de un amor que no era para ella.

Con un rápido movimiento dos de sus dedos ya estaban sobre el artilugio dispuestos a arrancarlo de su dedo. Se desharía de él y del recuerdo de aquel viaje tan hermoso.

La música del violín llenó sus pensamientos, el recuerdo del baile en la plaza, del día en la playa, de la noche del festival…

De todas las noches que compartió entre sus brazos, de todos los gemidos que le arrancó, del sobrecogedor sentimiento de haberse sentido amada por esos tres días y de haberlo amado sin inhibiciones o perjuicios.

Las lágrimas ya volvían a salir sin misericordia de sus orbes caramelo. No podía hacerlo. Llevó el anillo a su boca y lo besó con delicadeza. No podría deshacerse jamás de aquella pieza que guardaba tantos recuerdos y sentimientos. Nunca. Ella lo amaba tanto.

Y esa era la razón por la que a pesar de saber que él no siente nada por ella, el deseo de tenerlo a su lado no desaparecía.

Por esa razón no podía deshacerse de ese anillo.

Lo único que quedaba como recuerdo de su primer gran amor.

Una sonrisa sarcástica adornó su hermoso rostro.

Ahora entiende lo que se siente que te rompan el corazón.

* * *

Mentiría si dijera que las palabras de Yamato no habían llegado a él, sí que lo habían hecho.

Taichi recordó a su mejor amigo repitiéndole todo lo que un día había dicho de Sora creyendo que esta jamás se enteraría. Sí, no había sido muy caballeroso o educado de su parte. Pero, él no sabía que ella estaba escuchando. Era una plática de chicos con la que debió ser mucho más cuidadoso.

Ese no era un justificativo para lo que ella le hizo. Él nunca la engañó, fue ella quien se burló de él.

Sí, ella era la única culpable…

Se merecía todas sus palabras, su desprecio.

¡A él le había llegado a caer bien! ¡Una vez que conoció a la Sora debajo de toda esa ropa no pudo evitar sentir empatía! ¿Qué otra mujer era tan hincha de un equipo de soccer? Y no se detenía a contar las calorías de un buen ramen, además le gustaba Naruto.

Claro que él nunca lo dijo, ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en esto hasta ese momento.

Sora se había quedado con el antiguo concepto que él tenía de ella. Uno casi tan malo como el que su propia madre, la muy bruja, que en paz descanse.

Sintió un escalofrío al pensar que se puso al mismo nivel que la difunta señora Takenouchi.

Pero, si él estaba tan bien como decía, entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?

El destino, su mala suerte, lo que sea que rija ese mundo quiso que se encontrara con su colega nuevamente. La vio salir de un restaurante a casi una cuadra de donde estaba. Siguió caminando aunque vaciló por un momento. Bah, él no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse.

Y se detuvo, pero, por otros motivos. Tras la pelirroja salió un atolondrado hombre, mayor a ella, con el cabello azul y gafas. Jyou Kido, el cuñado de Sora.

¿Qué hacía Sora con el marido de la bruja de su hermana?

Empezaron a caminar en su dirección, él no podía quedarse atrás así que empezó a caminar también.

Se encontraron, se miraron, ninguno de los dos bajó la vista, desafiando al otro.

Al final, cruzaron como si fuesen dos desconocidos o peor aún, dos enemigos.

El reflejo de una mal disimulada sonrisa captó la atención del castaño que no pudo evitar girarse para ver al esposo de Kanade Kido sonreírle con… ¿suficiencia? Nah, seguro está viendo cosas donde no las hay.

Siguió su camino, más no pudo dar ni diez pasos antes de volverse a ver a la peculiar parejita andar.

¿Por qué de repente le molestaba ver a Sora en compañía de otro hombre?

* * *

Takeru, Hikari y Miyako arribaron a la mansión Tachikawa cuando serían cerca de las cinco de la tarde. Era el plazo máximo que se habían dado para esperar recibir noticias de Mimi. Sin embargo, lo único que recibieron a lo largo del día fueron las mismas excusas; hasta que incluso estas dejaron de aparecer.

La indignación de Miyako era aún notoria. No concebía no haberse dado cuenta de nada. Aunque debía de reconocer que al igual que Takeru y Hikari ella había estado tan preocupada con sus propios dramas que no había podido notar nada fuera de lo común.

Luego de pelear un poco con la servidumbre, terminaron convenciéndolos de que Mimi los había mandado a buscar.

Nunca hubieran imaginado encontrarse lo que vieron en la habitación de la muchacha.

Mimi Tachikawa, princesa del glamour, amante de todo lo bonito y brillante; yacía hecha un ovillo en su cama con un pote de helado de chocolate y en su buró una botella de vino que iba por la mitad.

El cuarto estaba limpio pero muy oscuro y no solo por ser alumbrado únicamente por las lámparas de los costados de la cama. El ambiente en la recámara se sentía lúgubre y triste.

Tan triste como la dueña de la habitación.

-¿Mimi?

Miyako habló con voz bajita, temerosa, por primera vez de vociferar a su antojo prefirió mantener un perfil bajo. Temía que cualquier exabrupto ocasionara algo en la frágil castaña que comía de su helado mecánicamente.

La aludida giró a verlos con el rostro serio y ojeroso. Vestía una bata de seda que cubría su camisón, lo único que se había cambiado en todos esos días. Sus ojos, al igual que su cabello carecían del brillo que los caracterizaba.

Lucía tan frágil que los tres jóvenes temían lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba.

-Chicos.-Una media sonrisa rota se formó en sus labios-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Vinimos a ver cómo estabas.-Contestó monótonamente Hikari.

-Yo estoy muy bien.-Contestó tranquila la joven Tachikawa.-Es más, nunca he estado mejor.

Mimi hizo ademán de tomar la botella de vino de su buró y servirse otra copa. Sin embargo, Takeru fue más rápido que ella y la detuvo tomando con la mano buena su brazo.

-No es necesario que finjas Mimi.-Le dijo con voz seria.-Sabemos todo, está bien.

Una risa nerviosa salió de los labios de la joven.

-De qué hablas, Takeru. Yo estoy muy bien y estaré mejor cuando me tome otra copa.-Quiso tomar el licor de vuelta pero el rubio lo alejó-¿Qué te pasó en el brazo?

-Eso no importa.-El rubio podía ver que su amiga estaba un poco afectada por el alcohol.-Sabemos lo de Yamato, Mimi y sabemos que no estás bien.-La asió con fuerza en su brazo.

Entonces pasó. El rostro de Mimi se desfiguró y las lágrimas acudieron sin misericordia y empezaron a rodar por inercia. Takeru dejó caer el vino dejando que manchase el piso y abrazó con la mano buena y mucha fuerza a su amiga.

-Tranquila. No estás sola.

-Le amo.-Hipó Mimi contra el pecho del rubio.-Con todo mi corazón. Pero él ama a su esposa. Y yo soy tan parecida a ella. No me quiere, la quiere a ella, a lo que ve de ella en mí.-Dio rienda suelta al llanto. Sintiendo como Hikari y Miyako la rodeaban y prestaban su apoyo con palabras de cariño.-Lo quiero, tanto, tanto.

La castaña se incorporó y miró a Hikari como si la viese por primera vez.

-¿Cómo lo soportas?-Preguntó.-Cómo soportas amarlo tanto y saber que él no te quiere a ti.

Takeru sintió como si le golpearan en los bajos, especialmente cuando vio el rostro de Hikari también bañado en lágrimas y abrazándose con su amiga.

Miyako tampoco sabía qué decir y sentía que fallaba como amiga. Una parte de ella restaba credibilidad a las palabras de Takeru y toda la historia de la esposa muerta del profesor Ishida que podría ser una copia de Mimi. Pero, verla así, tan vulnerable, jamás había pensado que la vería así.

Tal vez eran cosas superficiales pero eran muestras de lo afectada que se encontraba la joven. El poco cuidado en su aspecto actual, el gran espejo de cuerpo entero cubierto por una sábana, los pomos de helado de chocolate; ni siquiera le importaba ingerir calorías, el alcohol. Era como ver un gran edificio desmoronándose frente a uno.

Pero, especialmente, las lágrimas de la muchacha y como se descompuso delante de ellos. Mimi no era así, ella siempre se había mostrado como alguien fuerte, que las mantenía en pie a todas y ahora, verla tan rota, tan afectada, tan dolida.

Era un reflejo de cuan lastimada estaba.

* * *

Mimi no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando en brazos de Takeru y siendo consolada por Hikari y Miyako. Era increíble cómo las había contagiado de sus pesares. Pero estaba tan triste y tan enojada.

Con él, con el destino, con Taichi, pero sobretodo, con ella misma.

Conforme lloraba y se desmoronaba frente a las únicas personas a las que se atrevería a mostrar esa faceta suya pudo ver en los ojos de sus amigos lástima involuntaria.

Lástima, lo mismo que motivó a Yamato a regalarle migajas de su cariño.

Ella no quería reflejar lástima, a nadie, nunca más.

Nuevas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro.

No quería dar más lástima, pero tampoco podía dejar de llorar.

-Tienes que ir el lunes a la escuela.

Miyako habló llamando la atención de todos. En su rostro había una seriedad que muy pocas veces la habían visto emplear.

-No puedo.-Gimió con voz lastimera.-No puedo hacerlo.

-¡Sí que puedes!-La reprendió la muchacha de lentes.-No puedes seguir escondiéndote de la realidad. Sí el tipo fue un idiota ¿y qué? El mundo está lleno de ellos.

-Me duele, Miyako.

Susurró Mimi dejándose vencer por el cansancio de haber llorado tanto.

-Deberías odiarlo.-Escupió Inoue.

-No se puede odiar a quien se ama.-Suspiró pesadamente.

-Tampoco puedes huir para siempre.

Mimi no dijo nada, pero sabía que Miyako tenía razón.

* * *

Cuando despertó se sintió cálida, había dormido rodeada por sus amigos. Que escandaloso sería que encontrasen a Takeru allí pero, nadie tenía porque saberlo.

Por primera vez, desde hace exactamente siete días se sentía con ánimos. Miyako tenía razón, no podía huir para siempre, no iba para nada con su personalidad. Se encaminó al baño y una vez allí dentro se topó con otro hermoso y gigante espejo. Tampoco podía ir rompiendo espejos por el mundo.

Esa era ella. No era Kasumi.

Y probablemente lo único que tuviera en común con la difunta señora Ishida era el sentimiento compartido de amor por Yamato Ishida.

Pero él no lo veía así. Él veía a Kasumi en ella y eso era más de lo que podría soportar.

Esta vez le había tocado perder.

* * *

Yamato no se dio cuenta que iba con prisas hasta que respiró agitadamente frente a la puerta de último año. Se detuvo para respirar. ¿Qué sentía? ¿Ansiedad?, tal vez. ¿Miedo de entrar y no verla?

Se repitió a sí mismo que si Mimi no iba ese día, Taichi se había ofrecido a ir y averiguar sobre ella.

Finalmente abrió la puerta y saludó con todos.

Rápidamente sus ojos se fijaron en el puesto cerca de su escritorio. ¡Había alguien!

Una delgada silueta femenina, de rizos bien formados estaba en el puesto que ocupaba Mimi. Tenía que ser ella.

Los representantes del curso, Minamoto y Orimoto le pidieron permiso para dirigirse a sus compañeros acerca del festival escolar que se llevaría a cabo esa semana.

El maestro cedió a la petición estudiantil y avanzó lentamente a su escritorio. La muchacha no alzaba la cabeza, parecía muy concentrada en sus apuntes.

Dubitativo y arrollado por una presión que no entendía porque sentía preguntó:

-¿Tachikawa?

Y pasó, los ojos caramelo de la muchacha se alzaron para encontrarse con sus zafiros por un par de segundos antes de volvieran a su cuaderno.

Yamato no podría describir exactamente lo que sintió cuando la muchacha respondió a su apellido. Alivio, asombro, emoción, tranquilidad, todo en una sola ráfaga que le pegó acompañado del aroma a jazmín que la caracterizaba.

Sí era ella.

Pero, ¿Por qué no lo parecía?

-¡¿Qué?!

El grito de los estudiantes hizo que apartara sus ojos de la muchacha y viera lo mismo que había causado terror en sus pupilos. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando leyó que los representantes del curso habían escrito en letras grandes y claras: "HOST CLUB"

-Nuestro curso hará un Host Club.-Indicó la rubia, Izumi Orimoto.-Sé que es extraño pero básicamente es lo mismo que un café maid pero con otro nombre. Lo sentimos pero fue lo único que pudimos hacer, los cafés y la venta de comidas ya estaban copados, tenía que ser algo diferente.

-Además no se hará nada indebido, como lo ha dicho Orimoto, se servirá comida en compañía de los estudiantes del salón.

-¡Usaremos ropa más bonita que los meseros de un café común!-Quiso sonar entusiasta la representante femenina.-Todos podemos ayudar y ganaremos sin duda en este festival. Tenemos todo lo necesario.-Explicó.-Tenemos a Takaishi, que sería nuestro rey, tenemos gemelos.-Indicó señalando a su propio compañero Kouji Minamoto y al hermano del mismo, Koichi.-Al taciturno intelectual.-Indicó señalando a Ken.-Contamos con la presencia de Wallace. Y en las chicas…

-Te faltó mencionarme en los chicos, Orimoto.

La voz masculina dirigió la atención de todo el salón al umbral de la puerta.

Yamato no reconocía al muchacho que tenía una sonrisa arrogante y que venía acompañado del director. Más su atención fue captada por los estudiantes que miraban al intruso y a Mimi respectivamente.

Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él y fue confirmado por el susurro apenas audible que salió de los labios de la joven Tachikawa.

-¿Michael…?

**¿Continuará…?**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¿Y bien qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y me lo dejen saber en sus RR. Los estaré esperando ansiosa!**

**Lamento si no me explayo como normalmente suelo hacerlo pero la gripe me lo impide. *Estúpida Gripe***

**Pero no dejaré de agradecerles por el valioso tiempo que se toman para dejarme sus maravillosos RR:**

**Muchas gracias a:**

**Taioralove; Belen; Gimena; Cari Cazal; Caro; Diana Antunez-Uruguay; Maria Diaz-Uruguay; katicat06; Eri-sshi; Guest#1; Mara#1; DANIELA; Alberick; Montserrat; dani; johy garcia; Lucia Suarez-Uruguay; Deb; Maira Torres-Uruguay; Karina; Clariiiisss; Dianne-Chan; ; andi; Try to Follow Me; Danpurple; Stephy; mara#2; lanita; María; Palmon; anipraman23; Kimi Alexa Infinity; Meli; Alice Kinomoto; Arelis; Rukia; Kanae; Guest#2; maria; Guest#3; MimiDeIshida; Guille; chio tsukuyomi; yo; Guest#4; Dania.**

**Ahora los RR sin cuenta :D: **

_Taioralove: Holaaaa linda, se te extrañaba por estos lares. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el sidestory =) Te comentaré que el Taiora y el Mimato es lo que me tiene pensando más que nada porque son los más complicados desde cierto punto de vista. Trataré de apegarme a la realidad con todas las parejas, quizás a muchos no les guste, pero no puedo poner que todos se aman de la noche a la mañana, especialmente el Kenyako, eso sí, al epílogo todos serán un amor, lo prometo XD Quedan… actualmente escribo el 18 y pos entre 19-20 con epílogo incluido ;) Ya queda tan poco :'( extrañaré este fic. Pero, merece terminar. Te mando otro besote y también ánimos, esperaré tu comentario del capítulo 16 ;)_

_Belen: Eres un amor, en serio, de corazón te adoooro. Sabes, se me haría más fácil contestarte la RR si me lo dejas todo en uno solo n.n' me alegro mucho que te haya gustado la historia de Matt y Kasumi y eres un sol al decirme las cosas bonitas que me dices n/n y bueno ánimo, escribe, publica, el fandom del Mimato no debe morir :D, siempre habrá alguien a quien le guste y comparta tus pensamientos respecto a un fic! Yo desperdicié tres años de mi vida con esa incertidumbre y si bien a la primera no es perfecto, con el tiempo, lo será, puedo dar fe de eso n.n _

_Gimena: Nena, tu eres otro sol, muchas gracias me alegra que te haya gustado, yo también le agradezco a Belen que te haya insistido en comentar :*_

_Caro: Que linda! Me alegro que te gustara el Sidestory y pues no, solo Matt tendrá su SideStory, era para que lo entiendan un poco a él y su amor por Kasumi =) Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y me regales un RR ;)_

_Guest#1: Hola! Sí, de eso se trataba, que entiendan un poco a Yamato y especialmente sus miedos y también mostrar que Kasumi es muy diferente a Mimi, que Matt sí se enamoró de Mimi, no del recuerdo de Kasumi en ella. Pero, tiene tanto miedo. Gracias por esperar, yo espero volver a contar con otro comentario tuyo y a ver si me dejas saber tu nombre ;) Un beso!_

_Mara: Ya no sé si hay más de una Mara leyéndome ;A; Si me puedes sacar de esa duda existencial? El SideStory era originalmente YamatoxKasumi, por eso no involucré más cosas como lo de Tai XD Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por desearme más RR :D Estaré esperando tu siguiente comentario :*_

_DANIELA: No se irá con un moreno sexy pero sí con alguien más, sí habrá celos por parte Taiora, solo que, ¿Tai se dará cuenta? Es demasiado despistado. Matt y Mimi, exactamente, ellos se están haciendo daño mutuamente son capítulos de puro dolor, os lo advierto. Muchas gracias por tu RR, espero el siguiente ;)_

_Alberick: Me encanta leer y contestarte tus RR, son tan… refrescante puesto que es un punto de vista masculino :D Me alegro mucho que te gustara el capítulo y Kasumi *w* Sí, me parece que sí comentó alguna vez, pero no sabía que era tu novia. Awww ustedes me parecen una monada (*w* )Bueno, entiendo lo de la estresante escuela -hay que quemarlas todas(¿)- yo sería feliz si la mía alargara un mes más las vacaciones ;) Tu me lees y me comentas ;) Soy feliz, ojalá cuando tenga vacaciones ella se anime a hacerlo también. Te mando un beso y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo 16, estaré esperando tu comentario :*_

_Montserrat: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA Disculpa que me ría tanto, pero es que sí, el personaje en el que basé a Kasumi sí fue Kasumi Tendo, por eso usé su mismo apellido y todo, fuiste la primera en notarlo :D Ahora sí, muchas gracias por empezar a leer y por animarte a comentar, me alegra el día saber que tengo una lectora nueva :3 Ahora con respecto a Mimi, notarás que se fue por el lado emo-depresivo. Pero, fue así, para marcar la diferencia. Cuando pasó lo de Michael le dolió al orgullo pero no el corazón, como ahora. Espero que te guste el capítulo aunque se viene mucho drama. Ojalá me vuelvas a comentar, lo esperaré, también te mando besos y abrazos =)_

_Dani: Lo importante es que no pase desapercibido. Uno se siente tan… ¿decepcionado? Porque pasamos horas enteras rompiéndonos la cabeza por pensar en algo que os guste cuando… ains, no te digo porque tu me entiendes :3 afortunadamente ya no tengo queja de eso. Quisiera tener más tiempo, pero no lo tengo –maldita universidad- Siguele teniendo pena a Yamato, pobre cosito  
=( Yo espero que te haya gustado la continuación, pero, ya me lo dirás en tu RR, te dejo un beso! _

_Johy García: Hola Johy! Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te haya sacado lagrimillas, y me alegro que se haya notado el contraste Mimi-Kasumi, parecidas pero distintas al mismo tiempo. Todas queremos un Tai? Jajajaja no era mi intención trolear a nadie, yo avisé por Facebook ;) Espero que te haya gustado la conti, esperaré tu RR hermosa! :*_

_Deb: SUERTE CON ESOS PARCIALES. Yo entro en 3 semanas… la semana de la muerte (¿) entiendo a la perfeccion el sentimiento así que, mucho ánimo :D Sip, la intención era que se notara esa diferencia entre ellas y pos muchas gracias, te tomo la palabra con lo de los RR ;) Te mando un beso con mucha buena vibra para esos parciales, espero que te guste el capítulo y estaré esperando tu RR ;)_

_Karina: Muchas gracias nena, que lindo es que compartas con una amiga de tantos años una afición como esta, las envidio a ustedes tres chicas, sigan así ;) Te mando un besote y espero tu RR ;)_

_Clariiiisss: Muchas gracias nena, espero que este también te guste y espero tu RR ;)_

_Andi: Confesaré que al principio consideré en que solo sea divorciado, PERO es mucho más drama que Kasumi haya muerto, ya que la idealiza. Gracias, espero que te guste el capítulo y lo comentes :*_

_Stephy: Hola nena! Muchas gracias por tu RR, ojalá sea como dices y sea el primero de muchos. Estoy pensando en cambiarme el Nick a adicta a los RR o algo así XD (Es guasa) pero bueno, síp, muchas gracias por comentar, me alegro que te guste. Tampoco creo que Taichi merezca a Sora pero no sería yo si no los dejo juntos, aunque la tentación es grande. Me alegro haberte conmovido, yo lloré cuando escuché la canción :3 Espero no haber demorado tanto en actualizar, te mando un beso! Y esperaré tu siguiente RR ;)_

_Mara: Mara2? Hola, muchas gracias, sí, es que bueno, Kasumi tenía su propia forma de manejar sus problemas, al igual que Mimi, Tai es el mejor amigo de todo el mundo y bueno, ya viste como era la relación de Matt y Natsuko. Ojalá este capítulo también te haya gustado y lo comentes ;)_

_Lanita: Me alegro que te haya gustado, ojalá vuelvas a comentar, te mando un besote :*_

_María: Yamato ya verá la luz al final del túnel, será feliz, lo prometo. Por los mangas que he leído, siempre he visto que cuando se divorcian los hijos adoptan el apellido del padre con el que se quedaron, si son grandes, creo que lo ponen a consideración pero si es pequeño no. Por eso le cambie el nombre al pequeño Takeru ;) Espero que te haya gustado la continuación y espero tu RR ;)_

_Palmon: Me encanta tu nombre *w*! Y sí, voy a hacerte el fin de semana :D Con gripe y todo. Qué te puedo decir, a mi tampoco me gusta que Sora siempre esté en medio de Tai y Matt, pero a veces es divertido y necesario. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la creación de mi personaje de Sora ;) Mimi y Matt tienen todo en su contra, TODO. El recuerdo de Kasumi, los convencionalismos sociales, la diferencia de edad, TODO. Ken y Miyako son ternuras hermosas: PUNTO Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic MUCHISIMAS gracias por comentar, espero que no sea la última vez, estaré esperando tu RR ;) Te mando un besote!_

_Meli: Me alegro que te haya gustado, la canción se llama: La Visita de La oreja de Van Goh n.n Espero que sigas comentando :D_

_Alice kinomoto: Muchas gracias, espero que tu sigas comentando, te mando un beso!_

_Arelis: Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado. Besos!_

_Rukia: Con Kasumi, Matt era muy joven. Se supone que sí, bueno, ella no sabía que era Mimi pero tenía la seguridad de que Matt iba a encontrar a alguien que lo hiciera feliz! No te preocupes, cumplirá su promesa. Gracias por cometar, esperaré el siguiente comentaro! Besos!_

_Kanae: El amor entre Matt y Kasumi no era prohibido, por eso era dulce y tierno. Ahora sí, me basé en Kasumi Tendo. Es que no me imaginé otro presonaje igual de perfecta para ese rol de ser tan pasiva. Por eso incluso mencioné a Nabiki XD Kasumi sabía que Matt encontraría a alguien, no sabía que sería Mimi pero sí que sería alguien. Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, espero tu RR :*_

_Guest#2: Siento muchísimo que hayas estado triste. Espero al menos poder alegrarte el fin de semana. Tranquila, lo malo no dura para siempre. Sonríele a la vida y siempre piensa que las cosas pasan por algo y que no importa cuantas veces caigas, lo importante es que siempre te levantes =) Espero, haberte alegrado el fin de semana, me lo cuentas en el RR ;)_

_María: Lo sé, pero tengo la Universidad. Lo siento, por eso avisé que actualizaría el FIN DE SEMANA tras haberse completado los 50 RR. Besos._

_Guest#3: Sí, los habían pasado, pero, la Universidad absorbe, si estás en ella sabrás entenderlo y si no, trata de hacerlo ;)¿_

_Guille: My friend, hiciste bien al imaginarte a Kasumi Tendo, era ella XD y sí, Yamato debe entender que lo que Kasumi quería era que él sea feliz, pero cada vez estamos más cerca de eso ;) Sí! Me alegro que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por estar siempre dispuesto a ayudarme con asuntos médicos :3 Te adoro amigo, un besote hasta Panamá ;)_

_Chio tsukuyomi: Me alegro haber causado ese efecto muchos no habrán leído por ser un Matt x Kasumi pero me alegra que si lo hayas echo, te mando un besoote y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado :3_

_Yo: Me encantaría que me regalaras un poco de tu tiempo para estar al pendiente de mis RR y armar toda una teoría conspiratoria encima x'D Aparentemente tienes tiempo de sobra, yo prometo darle un mejor uso ;)_

_Guest#4: Por eso los mandé a leer las notas de autora eternas. Ahí hablo de la Unversidad y dije que actualizaría al Fin de semana siguiente al terminar lo de las 50 RR ;) Porque el tiempo no me da para hacerlo antes. Suena feo decir "cuando me acuerde" porque no es el caso. Pero, entendí tú punto. Me di cuenta de eso en el capítulo 15 y por eso, en el sidestory subí las Notas de la Autora con ese pequeño inciso el de y me cito: "__**Y pues cuando llegue a los 50 RR, saben que subiré, lo más humana-universitariamente rápido posible el capítulo 16 que YA ESTÁ HECHO ;) Otra cosa, cumplo lo prometido, pero pido consideración, me levanto a las 4:45 para ir a la Universidad, por lo que, como tengo que contestar las RR, actualizaré, de la semana que tenga los 50 RR, el viernes a la noche ;) Todos estudian y madrugan, apelo a su entendimiento ;)" **__Espero que si no leíste eso, lo mires ahora ;) Te mando un beso y te agradezco tu RR :* Esperaré el siguiente. _

_Dania: Hola linda, pues yo también he esperado todo el día para llegar a casa. Escuela y trabajo y gripe;) Besos._

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, estaré esperando vuestras RR.**

**Se despide con un BESOTE volado (porque después les paso la gripe) y recordándoles que dejen RR:**

**Sakura Tachikawa!**


	18. El Infierno en sus Ojos

**¡Hola! ¡Mi Gente bonita! **

**Miren hoy se cumplieron los 50 RR's! ¡Y aquí estoy! ¡Puntualmente! **

**Completaron los RR's justo a tiempo, en unas horas salgo de viaje el fin de semana así que afortunadamente me pillaron a tiempo y pos no importa que duerma poco, les cumplo :D**

**Agradezco como siempre su apoyo incondicional, estoy mucho mejor de la gripe. Y… ¡EMPEZO EL MUNDIAL CARAJO!**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo y lo comenten!**

**Cada vez, más cerca del final :S**

**Y bueno, no sufran que la historia tendrá final feliz, corre por mi cuenta.**

**Ya no los molesto más y los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

**Capítulo XVII: El Infierno en sus Ojos**

El director Genai caminó hacia el centro del atónito salón y con una de sus afables sonrisas empezó a hablar:

-Creo que el joven no necesita presentación para ustedes, jóvenes.-Por lo que se giró a un estupefacto Yamato que aún no salía de su asombro.-Pero a usted si debo presentarlo, profesor Ishida. Él es Michael Taylor, se fue en un programa de intercambio a España y se reintegra con nosotros para el proceso de graduación.

-Quedo a su cuidado, profesor Ishida.-El otro rubio se inclinó respetuosamente al profesor y se giró a saludar con la mano a sus compañeros.

Finalmente sus ojos verdes encontraron a los ambarinos de la joven sentada en primera fila y su despreocupado semblante cambio a una sonrisa afable y un poco tímida.

-Hola, Mimi.

-Hola.

Todos los estudiantes miraban expectantes ese encuentro inesperado. Claro estaba que los había confundido el educado pero impersonal saludo de parte de dos de las figuras más populares del colegio.

Nadie sabía exactamente qué había pasado, todos suponían. Muchos decían que ella lo terminó a él, otros que fue él quien dio por terminada la relación. Lo único que sabían era lo que Facebook les había mostrado: ellos no habían terminado en buenos términos precisamente.

Por lo que no sabían qué esperar de ese peculiar encuentro. La aparente amabilidad de Michael y la fría cortesía de Mimi tras una semana de ausencia. Pero estaban deseosos de averiguarlo.

El director mandó al rubio de ojos verdes a sentarse en el puesto de un alumno que se había ausentado aquel día, prometiendo resolver el asunto de su lugar hasta el final del curso después de los festivales escolares y de deportes debido a que gracias a las preparaciones para dichos eventos las clases serían muy irregulares; de hecho, esa sería la última clase de matemáticas regular y completa que tendrían.

Yamato procuró dar su clase de la forma más fácil posible. De vez en cuando se giraba para encarar con los estudiantes. Antes, siempre encontraba a Mimi mirándolo en estado de ensoñación; ahora, ella yacía con la cabeza abajo y apuntaba descuidadamente en su cuaderno.

-Entonces.-Habló el rubio, decidido a atraer la atención de Mimi.-Qué método de diferenciación utilizaríamos en este ejercicio, ¿señorita, Tachikawa?

Mimi alzó la mirada y la posó directamente en el pizarrón, observaba el problema con la misma mirada inquisidora que él usaba en ella. La pudo notar más delgada y quizá un poco más pálida, no podría decirlo con seguridad porque aunque no era un experto en maquillaje podía apreciar que el rostro de la muchacha estaba perfectamente camuflado de productos inorgánicos.

Lo único que no pasó desapercibido para él fueron los opacos ojos color caramelo.

-¿Método Exacto?

La pregunta sacó al profesor de sus pensamientos y rápidamente disimuló su estado pensativo dándole su atención al problema escrito en la pizarra.

-¿Por qué dice que es exacto?

-Por the fault.-Contestó con desinterés.-Hay x's y y's por todos lados, mezcladas. No lo relaciono como ningún otro método.

-Lamentablemente, no está en lo correcto.

-¿Por qué no?

Una voz poco conocida llamó la atención del alumnado e incluso del profesor. Una sonrisa amable estaba en los labios del rubio que miraba divertido la escena.

-Si le multiplicamos un factor integrante a toda la ecuación se resolverá por el método exacto, como lo dijo Mimi.

La mención tan fresca y familiar con la que el muchacho dijo el nombre de la castaña hizo que se removiera todas las fibras de su cuerpo. Un escalofrío molesto e incómodo subió por toda su espina dorsal hasta llegar a su médula. Con qué descaro la llamaba por su primer nombre tan a la ligera.

-A ese caso se lo llama: Ecuación no exacta con factor integrante, el caso que aprendimos hoy y reforzaremos la próxima clase. Es el último caso de diferenciación y lo último del programa. Estúdienlo y lo terminaremos la próxima clase.

"_Se les informa a todos los estudiantes que a partir de este momento se suspende toda actividad académica con el motivo de las preparaciones previas al festival escolar; hasta el día jueves, los alumnos tendrán que tener todo listo dado que el viernes está programado a ser el día del evento."_

Los gritos de algarabía por parte de los jóvenes no se hicieron esperar. Los delegados del salón se apresuraron a organizarlos e indicarles qué debían hacer antes de que salieran corriendo como pollos sin cabeza.

Yamato recogía sus cosas en silencio mirando disimuladamente a Mimi, esperando que sus ojos se encontraran, que la intensidad de su mirada fuera tan fuerte que la muchacha se viera obligada a unir sus ojos con los de él. Quería asegurarse de que lo que había visto no era verdad.

Más, cuando sucedió se dio cuenta que si lo era. Fue sólo cuestión de segundos los que Mimi le dirigió una mirada. Dos segundos y el rostro de la muchacha se concentraba en el dueño de la mano en su hombro.

El profesor la vio ponerse de pie y acompañar al rubio que se adelantó para abrirle la puerta en un derroche de caballerosidad.

Mimi se fue sin dedicarle una segunda mirada, dejándolo atónito.

Ni siquiera cuando Kasumi había acudido a él luego del último incidente con su padrastro y se veía tan desvalida y con la mirada tan perdida.

Nunca había visto un par de ojos tan desolados como los de Mimi Tachikawa.

* * *

La clase había sido un infierno de principio a fin. Contra toda esperanza, rogaba que Yamato no hubiese notado su nerviosismo y trataba de no mirarlo porque no se fiaba de sí misma. Si lo veía, probablemente rompería en llanto y eso era lo que menos quería.

No quería volver a inspirarle lástima nunca más y no estaba segura que algún día podría mirarlo sin sentir esas ganas arrolladoras de lanzarse a sus brazos. Por, ahora, era demasiado pronto para eso y no sabía cuándo dejaría de serlo.

-No importa por dónde te mire, no eres la Mimi que recuerdo.

Mimi hizo un gesto de de fastidio y se giró a encarar a su ex novio.

Ese había sido un golpe muy bajo de la vida. Es decir, ¿no podía Michael quedarse en España por el resto de sus días?

No era como si el muchacho aún significara algo en su vida. Sin embargo, una parte de ella no podía dejar de culparlo. Si él no se hubiese ido y terminado con ella de esa forma tan humillante, probablemente ella no hubiese buscado una forma de hacérselo pagar saliendo con Yamato.

No. Tenía que dejar de hace eso, tenía que parar de echarle la culpa de todos sus problemas a terceros. Ella tenía la culpa de todo lo que le pasaba porque al estar maquinando sus planes jamás consideró la posibilidad de que se enamoraría y perdería.

-Las personas cambian.-Contestó Mimi sin sentimientos en su voz; pero, recorrió rápidamente al rubio con la mirada y tuvo que coincidir con él.-Lo mismo podría decir de ti.

El recién llegado sonrió y negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-Lo notaste.-Asintió con tristeza.

-¿Qué quieres Michael?-Preguntó hastiada. No quería estar con él más tiempo del necesario.-Como escuchaste, tenemos cosas que hacer para el festival y dudo que me hayas llamado solo para comentar acerca del cambio que notas en mí, así, que dímelo ya. ¿Qué quieres?

El rubio alzó sus orbes esmeraldas y miró fijamente los ojos apagados de Mimi. Sin poder reconocer en ella a su enérgica novia de antaño. Suponía que él lucía de manera similar solo que a diferencia de ella, él procuraba disfrazar sus sentimientos lo más que podía. Su parte vanidosa le decía que la castaña estaba así por él, después de la forma como su relación terminó es lógico que guardara resentimientos para con él.

Él mismo resentía aquello, después de todo, fue el inicio de sus problemas.

De todas las cosas que Mimi hubiese esperado escuchar salir de la boca del muchacho, jamás se le cruzó por la mente lo que escucharía:

-Quiero que me perdones.

-¿Qué?

Seguramente había escuchado mal o ese no era Michael. El atractivo, popular y creído de su ex novio jamás le pediría una disculpa. Achicó los ojos con suspicacia.

-¿Qué sacas pidiéndome disculpas?, ¿Por qué a estas alturas?

-La forma en la que terminé nuestra relación no fue la correcta.-Se excusó.-Tú fuiste mi primer error.

* * *

Takeru escuchaba a lo lejos como sus compañeros del comité estudiantil organizaban a los demás miembros de su curso y se repartían los quehaceres.

-No te parece que Mimi y Michael están tardando mucho.

Takaishi giró a su derecha para encontrar a Hikari ataviada en su uniforme de deportes y lista para colaborar con sus compañeros.

-¿Aún piensas pegarle?-Inquirió preocupada la menor Yagami.

-Si tuviera mi mano buena, le hubiese partido la cara al idiota.-Soltó Takeru.-Pero, no merece que me pierda la final por él.

Hikari asintió más tranquila. Le preocupaba la amenaza de Takeru sobre golpear al ex de Mimi si este volvía.

-Y, ¿ya sabes qué harás en esta payasada?

-Seré una Host.-Contestó con una sonrisa.-Como tú.

Takeru se tensó tanto que podría jurar que escuchó su cuello tronar cuando se giró a su mejor amiga. ¿Hikari?, ¿una Host?

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamó tan alto que un grupo de compañeros giraron a verlo-¡No! Tú no puedes hacer eso… ni siquiera hiciste de maid el año pasado y cuando hicimos la obra el año anterior a ese ayudaste con la costura. ¿Por qué ahora quieres ser una Host?

-¿Y por qué no?-Preguntó la muchacha un tanto indignada.-Es mi último año, nos pidieron que seamos Host y las tres aceptamos.-Acotó refiriéndose a Mimi y a Miyako.

La imagen de las tres entrando a la fiesta a inicios de año hizo que aquella petición tuviera sentido. La sangre le empezó a hervir sólo de imaginar a Hikari siendo igual de deseada como en aquella fiesta en la que no la reconoció y se la llevó a la cama.

-Eso no es para ti, Hikari.-Trató de decirlo lo más suave posible.-Ser un Host, tienes que ser coqueta, atrevida y…

-¿Yo no soy así?

-¡Exacto!-Estaba muy complacido de ver que la castaña entendía.

-¡Puedo ser igual de coqueta y atrevida que tú!-Exclamó indignada la castaña.-Es más, apuesto lo que quieras a que tendré más clientes que tú.

¿De qué estaba hablando Hikari? Solo imaginarla en ese plano bastaba para causarle escalofríos. Pero, si juzgaba por su mirada, no habría poder humano que hiciera que Hikari desistiese de su posición.

Y a él le encantaría demostrarle lo equivocada que estaba.

-De acuerdo, cómo tú quieras.-Habló Takeru con tranquilidad.-Pero, estaremos en la misma zona.-De esa forma podría cuidarla.-Y el que gane tendrá que hacer lo que el otro diga, sin explicaciones, hasta el festival de deportes.

El festival de deportes se realizaría la semana siguiente. Si perdía tendría que hacer lo que Takeru diga por una semana pero… si ella ganaba, el rubio tendría que obedecerla.

-Hecho.

Ninguno de los dos pensaba perder esa apuesta.

* * *

Mimi ahora le prestaba plena atención a su ex. Michael la miraba igual que siempre, con una sonrisa en el rostro. No… no era igual que siempre. Había algo más en él, a la vista imperceptible, tenue sutil y perfectamente camuflado. Sin necesidad de preguntarle, le contó acerca de la chica que conoció en España, la misma que salió en las fotos que vio en su red social.

Como sin pretenderlo se enamoró de ella y por una estupidez la perdió.

-Es estúpido, ¿sabes?-Habló el recién llegado a la castaña.-La negación en la que entras cuando te empiezas a dar cuenta que estás enamorado. Es aterrador ver como tus prioridades cambian en función a otra persona y como esta se va volviendo cada vez más importante para ti. Tratas de convencerte a ti mismo que eso no está pasando y cuando menos te das cuenta lastimas y alejas a esa persona de tu lado. Es solo cuando la pierdes que te das cuenta de lo mucho que significaba para ti.

-Hablamos de la chica de las fotos, ¿verdad?

-Nailea.-Asintió el rubio.-Empezamos una relación con derechos y sin deberes, solo diversión o eso creía. Cuando ella me preguntó si sentía algo por ella, lo tomé a la ligera. Creí que era otra de nuestras tantas bromas al respecto, siempre hablábamos de lo cómodos que estábamos con nuestra relación. Así que le dije que no. En cosa de nada terminamos y ella empezó a salir con otro chico. Fue ahí que me di cuenta de lo mucho que la quería.

-¿Y me estás contando todo esto por…?

-Ella empezó a salir con alguien una semana después de cortar y me enteré un día que los vi besándose.-Explicó.

Mimi empezaba a entender por dónde iba la cosa.

-Hay que ver como gira el mundo.-Soltó Mimi con gusto. Lo que le había pasado a Michael era muy parecido a lo que él le había hecho a ella. Solo que entre ellos no habían sentimientos tan fuertes.

-Así es. Por eso te pido una disculpa, no me imagino cómo te sentiste…

-Humillada.-Explicó Mimi.-A diferencia de ti, yo no guardaba mayores sentimientos hacia tu persona. Heriste mi orgullo, sí. Pero no me rompiste nada.

El muchacho de ojos verdes se quedó viendo a la castaña fijamente y ésta le devolvió la mirada.

Ambos podían verse reflejados en el otro. Los dos habían sido heridos luego de haber terminado su relación. Bastaba con verse, la mirada llena de brillo que una vez tuvieron las esmeraldas y los caramelos se había ido.

-Ya veo.-Michael había entendido sin palabras lo que Mimi implicaba con sus palabras. Se acercó a la muchacha y colocó su mano en su cálida mejilla.-Tu piel sigue tan suave como la recuerdo. Pero, tu mirada, ya no es la misma de antes.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Perdóname.-Pidió.-Antes de que todo esto pasara, incluso antes de tener una relación, éramos buenos amigos. Quisiera poder recuperar eso.

-Yo-

-Tachikawa.

Una voz masculina interrumpió la conversación. Michael y Mimi se giraron para encontrarse con unos ojos azules tan oscuros que apenas se distinguían de la pupila.

-Profesor Ishida.-Michael habló con sorpresa sin notar la tensión en el cuerpo de la joven a su lado.

-Deberían estar ayudando a sus compañeros con lo del festival.-Indicó el maestro con voz neutra.

El rubio de ojos verdes se rió incómodo.

-Sí a eso vamos, ¿verdad Mimi?

La castaña asintió y procuró caminar a la par que su ex para así evitar encontrarse con Yamato frente a frente.

-Tachikawa.-Volvió a llamar a la muchacha que detuvo su caminar quedando espalda con espalda.-Si es tan amable de acompañarme, tiene que justificar sus faltas.

-El doctor de la familia quedó en ponerse en contacto con la escuela.-Contestó escuetamente la muchacha.

-No he sido notificado al respecto. Así que, por favor, acompáñeme.

Mimi inhaló profundamente antes de dirigirse a Michael encogiendo los hombros y siguió a Yamato por el largo pasillo.

Tarde o temprano tendrían que encontrarse, se dijo, no podía evitarlo para siempre, al menos no mientras aún estudiara en el colegio. Así que tendría que aprender a ser fuerte.

Aunque con cada paso que de, su corazón latiese más rápido.

* * *

El camino a la sala de profesores se le hizo eterno. Yamato miraba de soslayo cada tantos segundos para asegurarse que la joven aún estaba atrás de él.

Afortunadamente sí lo estaba.

Tenía que pensar en qué le diría una vez que lleguen a su oficina. Él ya había recibido la llamada del doctor de la familia Tachikawa justificando la ausencia de Mimi con un cuadro de bronquitis aguda. Pero, algo le decía que eso no era verdad.

Había pensado hablar con ella esa tarde en la práctica de nado, sin embargo su voz salió pronunciando el apellido de Mimi, sin siquiera proponérselo cuando al pasar por el pasillo vio la mano del ex novio de la chica acariciarla con tanta soltura. Simplemente tuvo que intervenir.

Y no solo eso, tenía que separarla de él.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino y Yamato se resignó a que tendría que sacarle únicamente la información necesaria.

-Entonces, a qué se debe su falta de la semana pasada, señorita Tachikawa.

Se giró para ver a la muchacha que parecía concentrada en el escritorio de madera.

-Estuve enferma de bronquitis.-Informó escuetamente.-Si no ha recibido una llamada de mi médico de cabecera le aseguro que la recibirá más tardar mañana mismo.

-De acuerdo.

-Entonces me retiro.

La joven se dispuso a marcharse lo antes posible y nuevamente, Yamato, guiado por sus reflejos alargó su mano y detuvo a la muchacha por la muñeca.

Mimi se soltó como si quemara y por primera alzó sus ojos a los azules del profesor que la miraban sorprendido.

-¿Ya terminó de verme, profesor Ishida?, ¿ya se volvió a dar cuenta que yo no soy Kasumi?

Sin esperar una respuesta de su parte Mimi se giró y salió rápidamente del despacho de profesores dejando al rubio solo.

El puño de Yamato golpeó fuertemente su escritorio y juró por lo bajo.

¿Dónde se habían ido el brillo pícaro y vivaz de la joven?, ¿Por qué aquellos ojos que lo miraron con tanto amor ahora lo miraban con… temor?

No le gustaba, pero, ¿Qué podía esperar?

No, esa no era la pegunta correcta.

¿Por qué habría de esperar otra cosa?

* * *

El manga de Naruto se estaba poniendo mejor cada semana. Ahora que Sasuke y Naruto sabían que eran las reencarnaciones de los hijos del sabio de los seis caminos y Madara había robado el ojo de Kakashi parecía que una de las batallas más esperadas iba a dar inicio.

Y él no tenía con quien hablarlo.

Tenía tantas hipótesis y tantas ganas de compartirlas con alguien que lo entendiera.

Taichi sospesó candidatos. Yamato y Hikari eran la mejor opción… por no decir la única. Pero, su hermanita lo sacaría a golpes de su habitación y Yamato… él fingiría que lo está escuchando pero no lo haría.

Echaba de menos a Sora…

¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Él no podía echar de menos a la mentirosa!

Pero era la única persona con la que podía tener una charla decente respecto a Naruto.

Y hablando de la mentirosa, ¿Dónde estaba? Normalmente tomaba su almuerzo sobre esa hora siempre sola en la sala de profesores. No es que él estuviera al pendiente de eso, para nada. Pero, la sala de profesores era el lugar con la mejor cobertura de red Wifi en el colegio.

El sonido de la puerta llamó la atención del profesor de gimnasia. Qué raro, ningún profesor tocaba para entrar a la sala de profesores.

Taichi se puso de pie y se encaminó a abrir la puerta con la curiosidad de saber de quién se trataba.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando lo que encontró tras la puerta fue un gran arreglo floral y a un hombrecito sacando la cabeza para poder ser visto; mientras a su espalda los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí miraban la escena extrañados.

-¿Se encuentra la profesor Takenouchi o es aquí su despacho?

El castaño estaba mudo. Giró hacia un lado dejando pasar al repartidor y mecánicamente indicó el escritorio de la pelirroja.

-¡Qué alivio!-Exclamó el empleado con júbilo-¿Puede firmarme aquí para que quede la constancia del recibido?

Los ojos color chocolate de Taichi miraron al pequeño hombrecito como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas. Mecánicamente tomó el bolígrafo que le tendían y garabateó la hoja.

Ni siquiera escuchó al hombre despedirse amablemente, se dirigió directamente al glorioso ramo que presumía en el escritorio de su compañera.

"_Muchas gracias por ser una gran amiga. _

_Jyou."_

El sonido de una exclamación llamó la atención del muchacho, giró su cabeza para encontrarse con Sora, quien cubría su boca en un gesto de sorpresa. Ignorándolo monumentalmente se dirigió a las flores y las acarició con mucha delicadeza.

-Son hermosas…-Musitó más para ella misma que para cualquier otro. Tomó la tarjeta y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Después de todo, era la primera vez que alguien le mandaba flores.

-¿Ahora te acuestas con tu cuñado?

La respiración se le cortó inmediatamente, Sora clavó sus ojos color café en los de su colega y se lo quedó mirando con perplejidad.

-¿Disculpa?

-Te acuestas con él, ¿verdad? Por eso te manda esto.-Indicó las flores-¿Qué sigue? Un collar de diamantes.

Sora inhaló con fuerza dispuesta a no dejarse amedrentar por el cabezota de Yagami.

-Me pareció ver que estabas leyendo esta tarjeta.-Le mostró el pequeño cartón.-No sabía que eras tan retrograda que no podías leer ocho simples palabras.

-¿Gran amiga?-Repitió con ironía-¿Así le dicen ahora?

-No sé, ¿cómo le dices tú a la ramera que llevas a tu piso?-Sora guardó la tarjeta y maldijo no poder largarse en ese preciso momento o esconder sus flores en un lugar donde seguramente se marchitarían de ante la presencia del troglodita ese.-Sabes, no tengo porque escucharte.

Takenouchi decidió que lo mejor sería irse y mantenerse alejada lo más posible de Taichi. Estar cerca de él y tener que aguantar sus desplantes no solo la enfadaba, la lastimaba. Pero estaba decidida a ocultar ese sentimientos a como diese lugar.

-¿Te acuestas con él?-Insistió en preguntar el castaño; viendo a la pelirroja detener su andar pero aún sin voltearse.

La pelirroja no iba a darle la satisfacción de mostrarle cuánto le lastimaban sus palabras.

-Dijiste que una prostituta era más mujer que yo, quizá me estoy poniendo a nivel. Total, no es de tu incumbencia con quien comparto mi cama.

Taichi maldijo una vez que la puerta se cerró delante de él y pateó la silla que estaba más cerca de él

Recuerdos de Sora plenamente dormida junto a él lo asaltaron y la imagen mental de ella durmiendo con el cuatro ojos de su cuñado lo enfermaba.

-¡Maldición!

Le hacía hervir la sangre.

* * *

Miyako salía del despacho del director con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Si eso pasaba solo por entregar el proyecto no quería ni imaginarse cómo sería de pasar a la final.

-Deja de temblar.

La joven se giró a su compañero que la miraba con el mismo semblante imperturbable de siempre. Claro, él no la entendía y esa cara de confusión a sus acciones era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaban de él.

-Ya no hay marcha atrás. Si es que algo hicimos mal…

-Hiciste…

-Hicimos.-Corrigió Miyako.-Porque si fue mi error, tú ser omnipotente no te diste cuenta de ello-Se llevó las manos a la cabeza-¿Y si no lo probamos lo suficiente?, ¿y si hay alguna falla en la interfaz?, ¿Y sí piensan que usar verde limón es demasiado llamativo?

-Te he repetido como veintiocho veces que está bien y que las estadísticas están de nuestro lado.-Expuso cansado.-Estar contigo es agotador.

Ella podría decir lo mismo, pero se mordió la lengua. No se supone que le digas eso al chico que te gusta.

-Anuncian a los finalistas hasta el viernes.-Suspiró la muchacha.-Serán los cuatro días más largos de mi vida. Pero, ni modo, al menos tendré el festival escolar para distraerme. Por cierto, ¿Qué harás tú?

-Orimoto dijo que sería un Host.-Explicó con fastidio.-Pero me ha dicho que no es necesario que sea amable con nadie, solo que no haga llorar a ninguna clienta.

-Considerando la cantidad de chicas que han llorado por tu rechazo en los últimos tres años, me parece excelente.

-No voy a hablar contigo sobre eso.

-Yo también seré Host.-Soltó Miyako de improviso.-Siempre trabajo en la cocina nunca me ha gustado ser parte activa de esto, pero es mi último año ¿Quién dijo miedo?

Ken reprimió un "¿Quién te preguntó?" y miró al frente pensando en cómo le diría a la muchacha lo que se supone que debía decirle. Había prometido a su madre que le preguntaría, pero jamás pensó que sería tan difícil.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Miyako sacando al muchacho de sus propias cavilaciones-¿Planeas matar a alguien?

-¿Qué rayos…?

-Nadie planea un asesinato en voz alta.-Le recordó Inoue.-Y tenías esa cara desde antes de ir a dejar el USB donde el director. Así que, dime, ¿qué te ocurre?

Inoue no podía imaginarse cuánto odiaba que pudiese ver a través de él con tanta facilidad, tampoco podía imaginar cuánto detestaba decir lo que tenía que decirle. Pero finalmente, tenía que hacerlo.

-Mi madre quiere que vayas a cenar a la casa.

Las palabras del muchacho la tomaron por sorpresa, de todas las cosas que pensó Ichijouji podría decirle, jamás esperó una propuesta de ese calibre.

-Quiere agradecerte por… no sé, ¿alojarme en tu casa el día que me creyó perdido?-Siguió hablando y al ver que la muchacha aún no salía de su estupor se apresuró a agregar:-No es necesario que vayas, te excusaré con ellos y…

-¡Si quiero ir!-Interrumpió la muchacha rápidamente-¡Claro que quiero!

Ahora Ken la miraba como si estuviera loca. No solo por su afirmativa respuesta sino también por la vehemencia que le puso.

-Digo, encantada.-Se apresuró a corregir, la muchacha de lentes.

-Estamos hablando de mi familia, de mi casa.

Y él jamás se imaginaría lo contenta de estaba de saberse invitada a la casa del muchacho.

-Supongo que esta vez tu mamá no se me quedará viendo raro.-Contestó como quien no quiere. Miyako se acomodó los lentes antes de continuar.-Además, mi madre se sentiría muy avergonzada si sabe que he rechazado una invitación. ¿No queremos molestar a mi mamá, verdad?

Ken agachó el rostro para ocultar una media sonrisa y poder volver a mantener el estoico semblante de siempre.

-Supongo que no.

-Entonces, nos vemos a la salida.-Informó Miyako en un tono que no admitía discusiones.

El azabache se adelantó lo suficiente hasta desaparecer por una esquina. Solo en ese momento Miyako se permitió hacer su baile de la victoria que consistía en una serie de movimientos extraños que nadie podía entender.

A la mierda la mirada de miedo que se ganaba por sus compañeros que pasaban a su alrededor. Especialmente por las chicas, muéranse de envidia, simples mortales.

Ella había sido invitada a la casa de Ken Ichijouji.

* * *

La única actividad extraescolar que se realizaba era la práctica de los equipos deportivos que participarían representando al colegio en la final del intercolegial. De manera que eran los únicos que podían ausentarse del trabajo del festival y practicar para sus respectivas disciplinas.

Mimi agradecía que los miembros del equipo impidiesen cualquier contacto con el rubio. No podía evitar verle de soslayo de vez en cuando. Lo sorprendente era que más de una vez se encontró con ese par de zafiros devolviéndole la mirada.

La piel se le erizaba, afortunadamente el agua era una excusa perfecta para la situación.

Cuando la práctica terminó no perdió el tiempo y se cambió al mismo tiempo que sus compañeras. Esperó para salir todas iguales; afortunadamente Yamato no estaba observándola, no a ella. Su mirada se mantenía fija en la puerta de salida, lugar desde donde Michael le saludaba con la mano.

Como era de esperarse las chicas a su alrededor se alborotaron ante la presencia del rubio. Michael las saludó con carisma y se encaminó directamente hacia ella.

-¿Nos vamos?

El gritillo por parte de sus compañeras de equipo no se hizo esperar. Los ojos caramelo de la muchacha desfilaron hacia el rubio que entraba a los vestidores masculinos sin mirar atrás.

-¿Por qué no?

A lo lejos, un par de ojos azules miraban a la castaña alejarse en compañía del estudiante recién llegado gracias a un espejo colgado en el vestidor.

Yamato se cambió rápidamente y cuando salió ya no había ninguna de las nadadoras. Se había malacostumbrado a la presencia de Mimi rondando por ahí después de las prácticas y se tuvo que recordar que probablemente esos encuentros no volverían a darse y que ese mismo día Mimi se había ido en compañía de su ex novio.

Eso estaba bien, ambos eran estudiantes. El tipo era un idiota pero, ¿Quién no es un idiota en la pubertad?

Sinceramente él no tenía ninguna clase de moral para juzgar a Taylor, él también había sido un idiota que se había metido con una menor por el recuerdo de su esposa; por lo mismo que a él no le debería importar lo que la muchacha haga con su vida desde que terminaron su relación.

Lo que ella haga y con quien lo haga no era su problema. Ella podría acostarse con Michael Taylor en ese momento y a él le debería dar igual.

-Son mil quinientos yens.

La voz del vendedor de cigarros lo devolvió a la realidad. Ishida sacó las manos de sus bolsillos al darse cuenta que tenía algo dentro de ellas.

-Vaya amigo, debe estar muy enojado por algo.

El dependiente tomó el billete de su mano y con mucho cuidado de no romperlo lo abrió y procedió a cobrar la compra devolviéndole el cambio en monedas.

El rubio las tomó y se las guardo. Sacó uno de los cigarrillos recién comprados y se dispuso a fumarlo.

Fumar era la manera en la que había decidido canalizar su coraje y frustración en la adolescencia. Dejó de hacerlo cuando conoció a Kasumi y a pesar del dolor tan desgarrador que había sido perderla no había recaído. No había tenido la necesidad ni había vuelto a sentir esas ansias de consumir nicotina.

Hasta ese momento.

* * *

-Gracias.

Mimi aceptó de buena gana la crepa que Michael le ofreció y le reconoció, mentalmente, que recordara su sabor favorito.

-No me lo agradezcas, esa crepa guarda motivos ulteriores.-Contestó jocoso. Se rió solo, esperando que la campaña se le uniera, pero eso nunca pasó.-A eso me refiero cuando digo que has cambiado. Pareces una mujer en sus treinta y tantos en vez de la jovial adolescente de diecisiete que conocí. ¿Problemas con tus padres?

La joven Tachikawa odiaba recordar que en el tiempo en el que salió con el rubio lo había puesto al tanto de su relación con sus padres. Claro eso fue antes de ser un idiota que la terminó por Facebook.

-Vamos, Meems, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras.

El apelativo cariñoso hizo click en ella y no pudo evitar recordar el noviazgo con el rubio, lo bueno y lo malo. Más cosas buenas que malas, es más, lo peor que hizo el chico fue terminarla como la terminó.

-No hay nada que decir.-Contestó escuetamente la muchacha.

-Sí que lo hay.-Contestó con tranquilidad.-Pero si necesitas un amigo…

-Tengo tres buenos amigos, gracias.-Lo interrumpió con altanería.

-Lo sé, tú tienes a Takeru, a Hikari y a Miyako. Quizá por eso me trato de aferrar a ti a pesar de tu claro desdén.

-¿Qué esperabas?, ¿Qué salté a tus brazos? O ¿ahora que tu novia te hizo lo mismo que tú me hiciste a mí quieres vengarte y salir conmigo en revancha?

-Eso es tonto.-Contestó Michael.-Quiero una amiga con la que pueda sentarme a almorzar y hablar de cualquier cosa.

-Michael escúchate.-Le pidió-¿Pretendes que haga como si nada ha pasado porque ahora vienes a decirme que fuiste un idiota? Eso ya lo sabía, no necesitaba que me lo recordases. Fuimos novios, si bien no te amé, te quise mucho. Tanto, que te di mi primera vez.-Le recordó un tanto avergonzada.-Me pides disculpas, de acuerdo, te perdono. Pero, no puedo ser tu amiga y pretender que no pisoteaste mis sentimientos, que si bien no fueron de amor si fueron una bonita ilusión.

-Pero…

-Ya te dije que te perdono, Michael. Pero, no esperes que confíe en ti de la misma forma que antes.

-¿Y si me propongo recuperar esa confianza?-Contestó con seriedad, sorprendiéndola.

Mimi fijó sus orbes caramelo en las esmeraldas del muchacho y pudo apreciar que tras el velo de tristeza que las empañaba había una determinación que no creía que existía en el rubio. De qué le servía culpar a Michael de sus errores. Quizás si su relación con Michael hubiera seguido no se hubiese obsesionado con Yamato o quizás igual se hubiera prendado de esos ojos azules y hubiera caído rendida ante él.

De ser diferente, quizás Michael hubiese terminado siendo tan victima como ella.

¡Dios! Ni siquiera podía llamarse víctima. Ella sabía muy bien en lo que se metía cuando su corazón se enamoró de Yamato Ishida. Ahí no había victimas, había culpables y los culpables deben saber acarrear las consecuencias de sus acciones.

¿Quién era ella para impedirle a Michael resarcir sus errores?

-Haz lo que quieras.

* * *

Takeru jugueteaba con el folleto en sus manos. La Universidad local era muy prometedora, claro que él tenía la invitación y la beca de la Toudai. Y para hacerse con ella tenía que ganar el campeonato. Pero, en realidad él no quería irse, le gustaba la comodidad. Sí era un conformista pero ¿y qué?, era su vida y podía ser conformista si quería.

Envidiaba ese aspecto de Hikari, ella sabía qué hacer con su vida desde niña. Él no, jamás se preocupaba de eso o de nada. Siempre tenía a Hikari para preocuparse por él.

Ahora, a días de terminar su ciclo de educación obligatoria y entrar al preludio de lo que es la vida real, no sabía qué hacer con su vida.

Piensa Takeru, piensa. Se animaba él mismo. No sabe qué quiere hacer, así que empecemos por lo que NO quiere hacer.

Nada que tenga que ver con los números o las computadoras, nada de arte. Sus dibujos de humanos aún consisten en un palito sosteniendo un círculo con cara y otros cuatro palitos más pequeños por extremidades. La sangre le resulta desagradable y odia el olor de los hospitales, así que también descartaba la medicina y todos sus derivados.

En resumidas cuentas no sabía qué hacer con su vida.

Eso lo frustraba. Su madre estaba haciendo cada vez más constantes las pláticas en la mesa acerca del: "¿Ya decidiste qué estudiarás?". No podía contestarle: "Aún no", para siempre. En algún momento su madre ya no le preguntaría, le exigiría una respuesta y con justa razón y temía el día que eso llegara.

Marcó el número de Hikari rápidamente, en momentos como esos, de indecisión y desesperación él nunca había sido su mejor consejero. Confiaba más en el juicio de la menor Yagami que en el suyo cuando se encontraba en ese estado.

-¿Hola?

-No sé qué hacer con mi vida. En cosa de nada nos tocará elegir y al paso que voy acabaré vendiendo chicles en una esquina.

La risa de Hikari al otro lado de la línea logró calmarlo, como siempre.

-Aún tienes tiempo.-Trató de consolarlo.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo.-Le reprochó el rubio Takaishi.

-Piensa en algo que te haga feliz, algo que quieras hacer por el resto de tu vida.

-Vale.

-Ahora te dejo. Tengo que probarme el traje de mañana.

Eso despertó la curiosidad en el rubio.

-¿Cómo es?

-S-O-R-P-R-E-S-A.-Se burló la castaña al otro lado del teléfono.-Pero te diré que te prepares para perder.

Takeru miró el teléfono como si a este le hubieran salido un par de cabezas.

Eso le preocupaba mucho más que su propio futuro.

* * *

-¡Muchas gracias por la invitación y disculpen la intrusión!

Miyako hizo una educada reverencia a sus anfitriones que la sonrieron con timidez asegurándole que no fue ninguna molestia haberla recibido, es más, estarían encantados de volver a tenerla con ellos pronto.

Como era lo correcto, Ken acompañó a Miyako hasta la estación a tomar su tren.

-Creo que asusté a tus padres.-Comentó la joven Inoue un tanto preocupada.

-No están acostumbrados a que se hable tanto en la mesa… ni en ninguna otra parte de la casa.

-¡Una familia tiene que comunicarse!-Exclamó Miyako.

-Tú fuiste la que dijo que hay que darles tiempo.

-Tienes razón.-Miyako suspiró.-Invitarme fue un gran paso.-Sus ojos cafés vieron como el muchacho la miraba interrogante.-Quieren conocerte y conocer a lo que te rodea, se interesan por ti. Aunque no sería nada raro que al volver te dijeran que debes mantenerte alejado de mi.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó el azabache-¿En tu casa te dijeron eso de mí?

-Oh por Dios claro que no. En mi casa han desarrollado una especia de Ken Complex.-Explicó.-Te adoran, cada que llego me preguntan si vienes conmigo y un par de veces mi mamá colocó tu plato en la mesa por error.-Vio como las cejas de Ichijouji se juntaban con turbación.-Ellos entienden que tienes casa, tranquilo. Pero, quieren que sepas que puedes venir cuando quieras.-No se lo habían dicho pero ella sabía que era así.

Entonces volvió a pasar. Volvió a ver otro rostro de Ichijouji que no debería ser apto para todo público. Es decir, ¿Quién no se derritiese al ver ese rostro iluminarse como el de un niño chiquito?

-Gracias.

Es reacción en el muchacho duraba un par de segundos, luego volvía a ser el frío patán de siempre; el patán del que se había enamorado.

No quería que nadie viera esos pequeños segundos en los que él bajaba la guardia. Quería que él la viera de la misma forma que ella lo miraba a él.

Y empezaría con el festival escolar.

Si su proyecto pasaba a la final, se declararía.

* * *

Se suponía que había hecho lo mejor. Se había convertido en la peor de las basuras para alejarla de su lado.

Porque era lo mejor.

Porque ella era una niña y él un adulto, era su profesor y lo más importante…

Él aún amaba a Kasumi, su esposa.

Pero, entonces, por qué no podía quitar sus ojos de la muchacha.

La miraba cuando ella no estaba prestando atención como un autentico acosador, no, peor que eso, como un mocoso de dieciocho que necesita controlar cada movimiento de su ex.

Sea como sea, lo que veía no le gustaba.

Suficiente sorpresa fue ver que el brillo en sus ojos se había apagado. Pero, creía que eso era una etapa más, todas las adolescentes creen que se les cae el mundo cuando terminan una relación.

Pero, los días pasaban y podía ver a la muchacha colaborar con sus compañeros e incluso reír con sus amigos. Sin embargo, su mirada seguía siendo tan opaca que apenas la reconocía.

La Mimi jovial y extrovertida, pícara y apasionada había desaparecido y había sido reemplazada por la sombra de lo que Mimi Tachikawa era.

Ya no estaba encima de él, no había vuelto a recibir ningún mensaje cargado de emoticonos, ya ni siquiera lo miraba y evitaba estar en su presencia el mayor tiempo posible.

Y por alguna razón eso lo molestaba mucho.

¿Era por el parecido de Mimi con Kasumi?

-¡Meems! Toma tu cappuccino.

Un tic en su ojo aparecía cada que escuchaba ese diminutivo. Ese era otro inconveniente que atormentaba sus pensamientos.

Michael Taylor.

Desde su regreso no se despegaba de la muchacha, ni siquiera cuando los amigos de ella lo fulminaban con la mirada. No había visto ningún movimiento extraño o exceso de familiaridad. Pero siempre, SIEMPRE, estaba donde la castaña se encontrase. Incluso en las prácticas de nado.

No entendía los sentimientos que lo agobiaban y que giraban en torno a la muchacha. El rubio de ojos verdes fue el famoso ex novio, una cosa era saber de su existencia y otra muy diferente era ponerle cara a la figura borrosa que era el pasado amoroso de Mimi. Aquel que la besó primero, que la tocó primero, que la hizo suya primero y que había vuelto.

¿Habría vuelto por ella?, ¿Se habría dado cuenta del soberano error que cometió al dejarla ir?

El mismo vértigo que sintió en el pueblo cuando creyó olvidar el aroma de Kasumi embargó su pecho y la mano donde había vuelto a colocar su alianza matrimonial le pesaba como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en tonterías, a él no le debería importar eso.

Y sin embargo lo hace, le importa y mucho.

Especialmente, porque muy dentro de él, en el fondo de su cabeza y opacado por tantos otros sentimientos contradictorios estaba uno con el que no contaba:

Arrepentimiento.

* * *

Todo marchaba en perfecto orden. Los Stands de los cursos parecían ir estupendamente o al menos no había recibido ninguna queja aún. Todo se estaba realizando en los horarios requeridos y al paso que iban terminaría efectivamente con la fogata al final del día

Sora sonrió complacida. El festival marchaba a la perfección.

Desearía que su vida funcionase igual de bien.

Porque aunque su madre ya no estaba para atormentarla y el dinero no sería un problema por mucho tiempo aún no se sentía del todo bien.

¡Y lo odiaba! Detestaba que le afecten las palabras de Taichi, detestaba pensar que su pequeña venganza había servido para alejarlo de ella, que lo había perdido.

¡¿Desde cuándo había empezado a considerar a Taichi Yagami suyo como para perderlo?!

-¡Sora!

Y esa era otra fuente de preocupaciones. Su futuro ex cuñado, Jyou Kido.

Empezó a darse cuenta de sus intenciones con las rosas y las cenas que insistía que lo acompañase. Era claro que estaba pasando por un mal momento en su separación con Kanade y ella podía entender el infierno de vivir con su hermana así que lo apoyaba.

Pero había algo en Jyou que no había cambiado desde que lo conocía hacía tantos años.

Su inseguridad.

Jyou era muy dependiente, así cayó en dependencia de Kanade y empezaba a aferrarse a ella de la misma forma. Suponía que era natural, por el proceso de divorcio, quizás si hubiesen tenido hijos Jyou se habría refugiado en ellos.

Se santiguó inmediatamente ante la idea. Dios sabe porque hace las cosas y su hermana no tiene hijos.

-Cómo estás, Jyou.-Lo saludó educadamente.

-Bien, no me dijiste que hoy tenían el festival, hubiese venido antes.

Y ella lo sabía y por eso no se lo dijo.

-Se me pasó por alto, seguramente.-Contestó la pelirroja.-He tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza, ya sabes coordinar todo esto no es fácil.

-Déjame decirte que hiciste un excelente trabajo.-La halagó.-Espero que me quieras dar un recorrido.-Pidió, ofreciendo su brazo.

Iba a decir que no. Tenía una excusa en la punta de la lengua. Pero, entonces Taichi apareció frente a ella dedicándole una mirada de desdén y no lo pensó más para colgarse del brazo de su ex cuñado y asentir. Ella sabía lo que él pensaba, él ya se lo había dicho; ya la había acusado y condenado. Si en ese momento se alejaba de Jyou solo le daría la razón.

-Claro, ¿por dónde empezamos?

-Por donde tú quieras.-Señaló entusiasmado.-Esto… déjame decirte que estás muy guapa hoy.

Sora lo miró sorprendida, el rostro de Jyou estaba muy rojo y miraba hacia otro lado. Por instinto, regresó a ver su atuendo. Había optado por ponerse un vestido azul marino que acentuaba su poca cintura y su dotado busto a pesar de que el escote era mínimo. El largo llegaba a las rodillas y formaba muy bien sus piernas. Era muy recatado y elegante. Se veía muy bien y eso que no había usado las extensiones, solo se había curvado las puntas de su corto cabello pelirrojo hacia adentro.

Se lo había puesto con toda intención. Más de un estudiante se había quedado viéndola como si no la reconocieran. En sus caras, pensaba al pasar junto a ellos. Nunca más, nadie la vería de menos.

-Muchas gracias, Jyou.-Sonrió a su futuro ex cuñado pero, la vista la tenía clavada en cierto colega que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Taichi no se había movido de su lugar y le mantuvo la mirada fija hasta que pasó por su lado. Ella tampoco se la bajó, la mantuvo muy estoica y sin avergonzarse.

Castaños contra rubíes se mantuvieron firmes desafiándose mutuamente.

Acusándose con la mirada mutuamente.

* * *

-Mi señor, me alegra que lo esté pasando tan bien.

Quizás debería considerar la actuación como una alternativa viable para su futuro. Sus clientes parecían felices y complacidos con su manera de atenderlos. No parecían notar que un infierno de tristeza se alojaba en su interior.

Es más, nadie parecía notarlo.

Había sido muy cuidadosa al momento de ocultarlo, tanto así que sus propios amigos ahora están más tranquilos. Había evitado abiertamente a Yamato toda la semana y aunque le pesara, eso se lo debía en gran parte a Michael. El dolor volvía y golpeaba su pecho cada vez que lo veía pero lo disimulaba muy bien.

-Disculpe señor, pero no creo que tenga el dinero suficiente para pagar por tocar a nuestras queridas anfitrionas.

La castaña se giró a los ojos verdes que le sonrieron con suficiencia. Una tira de su vestido rosa se había resbalado y claro que su cliente muy comedido iba a alzársela. Pero la mano de Michael se lo impidió.

El timbre que anunciaba el cambio de turno sonó y aunque el cliente quiso comprar más tiempo en compañía de Mimi ella ya estaba copada en todos sus turnos.

-Es increíble lo rápido que vendiste tus turnos.

-Los tuyos no se quedaron atrás.-Conversó Mimi mirando la pizarra con sus fotos y sus horarios llenos.

-¿Me vas a decir qué te pasó?

Mimi agachó su cabeza para ver a Michael que descansaba la suya en su regazo.

-¿Por qué insistes en que me pasa algo?-Quiso saber.

-Porque tienes la misma cara de desdichada que yo, tus ojos no mienten Mimi.-La tomó por el rostro y lo acarició con cariño.

-No me pasa nada.

-No te pongas a la defensiva.-Le dijo el rubio.-Solo alguien que te conociera bien o que en su defecto estuviera pasando por el mismo infierno podría verlo, yo lo sé por las razones que tú conoces. Es injusto que yo no sepa las tuyas.

¿Y qué pretendía que le dijera?, ¿Qué quiso desquitar su orgullo herido saliendo con un profesor que terminó metiéndose en su sangre y que sólo la usó por el parecido irreal que ella mantiene con su esposa muerta?

-Yo no te obligué a decirme nada.-Contestó con toda la dignidad posible y alzando la cabeza.

La fresca risa del muchacho se hizo contagiosa y ambos perdidos en su propia conversación reían suavemente ajenos a la atención que captaban. Michael tomó la mano de Mimi con delicadeza y acarició el delgado anillo que aún reposaba en su mano izquierda.

-Algún día me dirás quién te regaló este anillo.-Michael obtuvo el efecto esperado. Los ojos de Mimi se oscurecieron y si semblante se volvió sombrío. Quiso retirar la mano rápidamente pero el rubio se lo impidió.-El causante de tu dolor.

O de los murmullos que empezaban a envolverlos.

Ni mucho menos de los ojos azules que miraban, turbados, a lo lejos.

* * *

Era muy difícil concentrarse en ser encantador cuando se pasaba mirando a la mesa de Hikari cada dos minutos y medio. Había usado sus feromonas para colocar sus mesas estratégicamente juntas, de manera que había derramado tres tazas de café sobre parias con las manos demasiado largas que intentaban tocar a la menor Yagami.

Es que, ¿Quién autorizó esos trajes? ¡Eran endiabladamente ligeros! ¡Casi transparentes! Por no hablar del escote. Vale. Era cierto que a todas les sentaba de maravilla y que el color estaba mono, ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba Mimi?, ¿hueso? No, eso era una parte del cuerpo, ¿perla? Eso era algo que había en las ostras. Al diablo, para él era blanco y punto.

-Si hay muchachas tan bonitas en esta preparatoria no dudaré en venir a estudiar acá.

-Gracias.

Takeru sintió nauseas al escuchar la conversación que sostenía Hikari con un niño de otra escuela. Y pensar que esa no había sido de las peores, había idiotas que tartamudeaban para dirigirse a Hikari y más de uno se había lamentado haber descubierto lo guapa que era faltando tan poco tiempo para que se vaya.

Era como esa visita que hicieron a la Toudai, cuando la perdió de vista un momento ya la tenían rodeada y eso que él estaba ahí con ella. ¿Cómo sería el primer día en la Universidad local?

Oh no, seguramente la secuestrarían.

-Me vuelves a contar cómo te hiciste esa herida, superior Takaishi.

-Pues verás muñeca, yo iba solo, faltando ocho segundos para que se acaba el partido y perdíamos por un punto, no me importó nada y entré en la zona del equipo contrario a encestar y lo hice, salvando el encuentro. ¿Quieres más ponche?-La chica asintió.-Traeré un poco.

Mentía acerca de su herida en el brazo, pero tenía que llamar aún más la atención si no quería perder contra Hikari. Había resultado más popular de lo que esperaba y él no podía permitirse perder esa apuesta.

-¿Cómo va esa mano?

Takeru se giró a la voz masculina que le hablaba, encontrándose con Yamato recostado en la puerta del salón.

-Bien, supongo.

El silencio se formó entre los hermanos. Takeru aprovechó para escudriñar a Yamato. Apenas y lo había visto con todo el alboroto del festival. A simple vista parecía igual que siempre, el mismo Yamato. Pero, si se fijaba bien, algo había cambiado en él.

-¿Cómo está Mimi?

Takeru posó sus ojos zafiros en donde su hermano había clavado la mirada. Mimi atendía de manera entusiasta a uno de sus clientes.

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe.-Takeru sintió la mirada inquisidora de su hermano mayor-¿Qué quieres que te diga?, ¿Qué ya se le pasó? No puedo hacer eso.-Tampoco podía decirle que hace poco había dejado de llorar, Mimi jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Si no es así, entonces qué hace el payaso ese siempre tan cerca de ella.

Los ojos azules de Takeru se abrieron con sorpresa. Nunca, en sus diecisiete años de vida, había escuchado a Yamato hablar con tanta amargura en su voz. Así como tampoco le había visto esa expresión de rabia, frustración y turbación juntas, oscureciendo sus orbes azules.

-Eso es algo que no debería importarle a alguien que aún sigue casado con su esposa muerta.

Dijo lo que tenía que decirle desde hace mucho tiempo, por fin pudo sacárselo y le importaba un comino como Yamato se tomaría su comentario.

Jamás esperó que lo mirara de la forma en que lo hizo, mucho menos ver ese azul oscuro en sus ojos que le heló la sangre.

Yamato dio media vuelta y se fue del salón rápidamente dejando a su hermano menor literalmente, frío.

Seguramente, si las llamas del infierno fueran azules, ese sería su color exacto.

* * *

La imagen de Sora tomada del brazo del cuatro ojos ese no desaparecía por nada del mundo. ¡Había intentado todo! Incluso ver páginas para adultos para olvidarse de la imagen mental de Sora yéndose del brazo con su cuñado. Pero hasta esas imágenes se distorsionaban por culpa de la pelirroja envuelta en ese bonito vestido azul que atormentaba sus pensamientos.

Creía que el hecho de que pensara siempre en ella radicaba en el misterio que la envolvía, el no saber quién era ella. Pero, ahora que lo sabía se había convertido en casi una obsesión.

Estaba muy bonita en ese vestido. Muy, muy bonita, su cabello se veía mejor incluso que cuando llevaba esos chismes que lo hacían ver más largo.

No podía dejar de pensar en Sora Takenouchi y que se lo lleve el diablo si estaba mintiendo.

-¡Maldita sea!

Hablando de diablos.

Taichi alzó la cabeza para mirar a Yamato entrar a la sala de maestro cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Se detuvo un poco cuando lo vio allí pero nada más y eso no quitó el fiero semblante en su rostro.

-Estoy que me lleva el demonio.

Bienvenido al club, quiso decirle Taichi. Pero no pudo, Yamato lucía demasiado alterado para eso.

-Es que no entiendo nada, Taichi.-Se quejó el rubio frustrado a su mejor amigo.-No entiendo NADA.

No había que ser un genio para saber de qué hablaba Yamato. Bastaba con verlo caminar como zombi por más de dos semanas. La razón de su malestar tenía nombre y apellido.

-¿Mimi Tachikawa?

-No puedo sacarla de mi cabeza.-Confesó finalmente y dejándose caer en el sofá de la sala de profesores.-No puedo dejar de verla y seguirla con la mirada, me pudre ver cómo está riendo como si nada con un montón de desconocidos en el maldito puesto de un curso.

-¿No te lo dije yo?-Taichi trataba de sonar despreocupado y restarle importancia a Yamato.-Ya se olvidó de ti, fuiste solo uno más en su lista. Déjala ser feliz y ya.

-Lo haría, si lo fuera.-Contestó Yamato en un tono críptico.-Pero no lo es, Taichi, ¿la has visto? Sus ojos están muertos. Detesto mirarla y ver una sombra de lo que era. Si ella fuera feliz yo podría soportarlo porque es lo correcto… pero… ya no sé lo que siento.

Taichi pudo ver como el horror se apoderaba de su mejor amigo. Odiaba verlo así, tan vulnerable. El estoico Yamato Ishida de antes no se dejaba ver en lo absoluto en ese.

El que tenía frente a él era un hombre abatido que estaba sufriendo y que no sabía cómo manejar ese dolor.

-Aún amo a Kasumi, pero detesto ver a otros hombres rodear a Mimi.

-Es irónico.-Habló Taichi desplomándose en el sofá con su mejor amigo.-Yo odio a Sora pero me enfurece verla cerca de otros hombres. ¿La has visto hoy? Está muy guapa.

-Seguro que no vio los vestidos que usan las chicas de la clase de Mimi ¡No hubiese permitido que los usen!

Yamato tampoco podía ver más allá del torbellino castaño, igual que él con la pelirroja.

-Eso es estúpido.-Contradijo el rubio sacando una caja de cigarrillos y ofreciéndole uno al castaño el cual aceptó gustoso.

-Creí que habías dejado estas porquerías.-Le reprochó Taichi llevándose el suyo a la boca.

-Los dejaré mañana

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que lo que sentían no era irónico o estúpido. Ese sentimiento tenía otro nombre que ninguno estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

* * *

No era lógico. Por mucho que levara pensando y analizando no entendía cómo es que, a pesar de la frialdad de Ken Ichijouji este tuviera tantas clientas a su alrededor. Definitivamente él podía hacer bien todo lo que se propusiera con el mínimo de esfuerzo posible.

Una clara muestra era ver como llevaban más de quince chicas que soportaban solo verlo leyendo un libro y bebiendo té.

Ella se moriría de hambre, apenas había tenido una tercera parte de los clientes del azabache. Era mejor que no dejara sus estudios, pensó con resignación.

-¡Superior Inoue por favor acepte mis sentimientos por usted!

-Ah, sí, vale.

Qué manía esa de hablarle… un momento.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Frente a ella un muchacho de… ¿segundo año? Lucía tembloroso, ruborizado y nervioso frente a ella, se le hacía vagamente familiar ¿Qué carajo se le acababan de declarar?, ¿no se supone que la fogata del final estaba destinada para eso?

-Me ha gustado siempre.-Siguió el muchacho.-Usted es tan inteligente y… me ayudó con mi proyecto de informática el año pasado. Además que está muy guapa…

Miyako batió sus manos frente al muchacho para indicarle que parara. Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver como de un momento a otro se había convertido en el centro de atención del salón. Hasta Ken y su harén la miraban con intriga.

-¡Por favor! ¡Acepte mis sentimientos!

¿Qué hacía?, ¿Qué hacía?, ¿Cómo rechazar a la pobre criatura delante de todas esas personas? Rechazarlo bajo esas circunstancias sería condenar su último año escolar, sería recordado como el niño que fue rechazado en pleno festival escolar por el resto de su vida.

Además tampoco podía soltarle tan fresca y ante tanta audiencia que ella estaba interesada en alguien más y que ese alguien estaba sentado atrás de ella.

-Yo… eh… este…

-Tengo entendido que el momento de las declaraciones está programado para el final de la jornada.

Ahora todos giraron la atención a un tranquilo Ken que tomaba un poco de té.

-Yo, lo sé… claro…

-Entonces no habrá problemas en que la señorita te dé una respuesta al final de la jornada.

-No, supongo que…

-Excelente.-Afirmó el azabache.-Porque tu declaración está entorpeciendo la dinámica del trabajo de este salón y me atrevería a decir que no quieres eso, a menos que sea una forma de sabotear el proyecto de los alumnos de último grado.

-¡Yo jamás-!

-Perfecto.-Volvió a interrumpir Ken.-En todo caso, conoces la salida.

Como si fuese voz de profeta. El timbre que anunciaba el cambio de pareja sonó tan fuerte que todos los clientes empezaron a circular. Cuando menos se lo esperaba la figura del muchacho se perdió entre la multitud.

Miyako se giró a ver a Ken que aún permanecía imperturbable con su libro al frente.

Se armó de valor tras confirmar que los rizos que se había hecho en el pelo seguían intactos y se encaminó al joven que apenas y le dedicó una mirada.

-No tienes que agradecerme.

Miyako tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de entender.

-¿Perdón?

-Estabas a punto de entrar en pánico hace unos momentos.

-¡Me pilló por sorpresa, nada más! Además ese chico…

-Estabas a punto de arruinar su vida social con un rechazo público.-Adivinó el Ichijouji.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Entonces lo hubieses aceptado?

-Bueno, no…

-Entonces sólo agradece y cállate.-Le repitió las mismas palabras que ella usó con él días atrás.

Sería acaso… tal vez… ¿celos lo que motivó al muchacho a hablar por ella?

-Esto, disculpa, es mi turno con el superior Ichijouji.

Miyako dio espacio a la niña de primero que se sentaba junto al azabache y empezaba a contemplarlo de cerca. La muy ofrecida, ¿Acaso no había escuchado la fama de Ken al momento de rechazar a alguien? Tomaría su frágil corazón y autoestima y los haría añicos sin detenerse a considerarlo siquiera.

Entonces lo entendió todo.

La actitud del muchacho no tenía nada que ver con los celos. Él evitó que hiciera algo que se reprocharía después. Sin pretenderlo y aunque lo hiciera con el mayor tacto posible el rechazo público al que hubiese sometido a ese muchacho hubiese dolido.

Ken la salvó de hacer algo que lamentaría después porque, ¿la conocía?, ¿le importaba?

No, porque sabía que hubiese sido importante para ella.

Una sonrisa tonta se coló en sus labios y de pronto ya no tenía tantas ganas de estrangular a la mocosa que rondaba a Ken. Sorpresivamente el repelente muchacho se había convertido en alguien adorable y se sentía feliz de que eso era algo que solo ella podía ver en él.

Después de todo ella era una de las idiotas que a sabiendas de cómo era el muchacho iba a declarársele esa noche.

* * *

Takeru no entendía el por qué de su ansiedad. Era la misma que sentía antes de iniciar un partido de campeonato o de hacer un tiro libre que podría poner la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota. Normalmente, cuando ocurrían estas situaciones Hikari iba a animarlo y le decía que todo estaría bien y así pasaba.

Ahora no podía contar con eso. No cuando era a Hikari a quien tenía que ganar.

En pocos minutos sabrían cuál de los dos ganó la apuesta que hicieron. Tragó duro, por alguna razón que desconocía no quería que Hikari ganase esa apuesta y no era por temor a lo que ella haría con él. Lo peor que podría hacerle sería sacar la basura de su casa todos los días.

No le molestaba las consecuencias de la apuesta, le preocupaba sus implicaciones. Porque si Hikari ganaba implicaba que muchos mortales empezaban a darse cuenta de lo guapa que era la castaña.

Algo que sólo lo consideraba un privilegio personal y privado para su persona.

Finalmente Izumi Orimoto salió con los resultados y los colgó en la pizarra del curso. Los alumnos no perdieron tiempo y rodearon la pizarra para ver quienes habían sido los mejores Host.

No era sorpresa encontrar a Mimi encabezando la lista de las mujeres. Lo que relajó un poco a Takeru fue que él encabezaba la de hombres, pero, inmediatamente se percató que la menor Yagami seguía a la joven Tachikawa. Contuvo la respiración mientras se fijaba en los números.

-¡Sí!-No pudo evitar gritar eufórico-¡Gané!

Nunca había sentido tanta alegría de haber ganado algo, ni siquiera cuando quedaron bicampeones invictos en su categoría en el baloncesto se había emocionado tanto como ahora.

A su alrededor sus compañeros se aplaudían entre sí porque en general habían hecho un excelente trabajo con el Host Club.

Takeru se giró para encontrar a Hikari pero se quedó helado de ver como la castaña se iba del salón seguida del gringo ese.

Con dificultad, se abrió paso entre la multitud de compañeros. Justo cuando estaba dispuesto a salir una mano detuvo su andar.

-¿Por qué la prisa?

Takeru miró a su hermano mayor con incredulidad. ¿De dónde había salido Yamato?

El mayor miró por sus lados buscando entre las personas dentro del salón. No había que ser un genio para saber a quién buscaba.

-Mimi no está y sabes una cosa, deberías dejar de buscarla.-Se detuvo-¿Para qué la buscas?, ¿ya no hiciste suficiente?

-Siento que tengo la obligación moral de asegurarme que está bien.

-Vamos, la conoces, sabes que no se mataría o algo así.-Le reprochó con firmeza.-Déjala ser y hazles un favor a ambos: Aléjate de ella.

Por alguna razón el tono que usó Takeru irritó al Ishida mayor porque sin ser consciente siquiera lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Afortunadamente Mimi no se ha dado cuenta de esto.-Siguió el menor Takaishi recordando el estado de su amiga los últimos, estaba tan deprimida que ninguno de ellos había comentado nada al respecto con el afán de no molestarla.-Como su amigo y tu hermano te pido que la dejes tranquila.

Un tenso silencio se formó entre los hermanos y finalmente el mayor contestó:

-Eso trato. Pero, ¿la has visto?, ¿has visto sus ojos?-Le preguntó con angustia-¿Cómo esperas que la deje tranquila cuando veo lo infeliz que es?

-¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa?-Le contestó con otra pregunta-¿Quién le rompió el corazón? Y yendo más allá, ¿te has detenido a verte en un espejo? ¡Tú estás igual o peor que ella aunque nunca lo reconozcas!

Yamato soltó el brazo de su hermano que con el ceño fruncido se marchó recordando que había salido a buscar a Hikari. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Tenía que encontrar a Hikari.

* * *

-A todos los alumnos, se les pide acercarse al patio para dar inicio a la fogata del fin de festival.

Sora suspiró tranquila una vez que vio como los alumnos empezaban a aglomerarse en el patio central a colaborar con el proceso de encender la fogata. Era increíble el cambio de los alumnos cuando compartían ese tipo de actividades.

-Esto me trae buenos recuerdos.

La pelirroja miró a Jyou que estaba parado junto a ella y miraba igual de complacido la escena.

-Quién hubiese dicho que la pequeña Sora iba a convertirse en tan eficaz inspectora.

La aludida respondió al halago con una sonrisa y volvió a mirar por la ventana el trabajo en equipo de sus estudiantes.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en el festival escolar cuando yo fui pasante y tú eras una estudiante?

¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Fue el año que había descubierto a su único novio en la cama con su hermana mayor, el mismo año que se había encandilado con el joven profesor pasante que en un futuro demasiado cercano se convertiría en su cuñado.

-Tú te me declaraste en la fogata.-Siguió hablando el médico con una voz que acompañaba su semblante nostálgico.

-Y tú te habías prendado de la belleza de Kanade.-Le recordó Sora.-Por cierto, creo que ahora puedo decirte que ella solo fue ese día para restregarme la relación que mantenía con mi ex novio.

Los ojos de Jyou se agrandaron tras sus lentes.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-Preguntó.

-Porque hubiese sonado como una cría celosa y sí que lo estaba pero no lo iba a demostrar.-Enfatizó orgullosa.

-Las cosas hubiesen sido tan diferentes si hubiera visto a la verdadera Kanade en ese tiempo y a la verdadera tú.

-La verdadera yo es la misma que ves ante ti. No he cambiado. La única diferencia es que ahora tengo menos cosas de qué preocuparme.-Explicó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Mi vida hubiese sido diferente si lo hubiese visto a tiempo.

-Pero el "hubiese" no existe.-Sora encaró al que pronto dejaría de formar parte de su familia y sin palabras, solo con una sonrisa amable y un encogimiento de hombros le contestó:-Nunca lo sabremos.

La respuesta de la profesora bastó para darle a entender al joven médico que a pesar de lo amena que fue su compañía, lo que un día ella sintió por él se había marchitado. Cerró los ojos con resignación y suspiró cansinamente.

-Supongo lo supe desde ese día en Hokkaido.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó Sora confundida.

-Que ya tienes a alguien en tu corazón.-Explicó con simpleza el médico.-Se te veía en los ojos.-Añadió.-Brillaban y lo miraban como una vez me miraste a mí. Luego, en los momentos más difíciles buscaste su ayuda y su consuelo, no el mío.

Las palabras de Jyou la golpearon tan fuerte que casi pierde el equilibrio. Él estaba implicando… no, estaba asegurando que ella sentía cosas, no, decía que estaba enamorada de Taichi Yagami.

-Y no sé que habrá pasado entre vosotros pero algo va mal, se te nota.-Le sonrió condescendiente. Se acercó a su futura ex cuñada y depositó un beso de despedida en su frente.-Pero, venga Sora, mereces ser feliz, busca tu felicidad. Si él es inteligente sabrá ver lo que yo perdí.

Jyou le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y la dejó sola con su propia vorágine de pensamientos. El corazón empezó a latirle con mucha más fuerza cuando recordó cómo la hacía sentir Taichi, su tacto, su compañía, sus besos. La piel se le estremeció al recordar ese último beso en Hokkaido. También pensaba en lo ameno que era hablar con él de Naruto, aquella vez que la salvó de ser asaltada, cuando le compró su camiseta del Urawa, el confort que encontró en sus brazos el día de la muerte de su madre.

De la misma forma pensó en todo el dolor que le ha causado con sus palabras. Lo mucho que le dolía recordar las cosas horribles que le había dicho. ¡Dios! Eso no era solo orgullo herido, no, era algo más.

Algo que al saberse reconocido empezaba a avivarse como las llamas de la fogata en el patio del colegio.

* * *

Takeru no paraba de maldecir a su hermano mayor por haberlo fastidiado con sus crisis existenciales justo cuando él debía salir a buscar a Hikari. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? ¡¿Dónde?!

Su vista se detuvo cuando encontró una cabellera rubia cruzar en la siguiente intersección de los pasillos. Echó a correr aún más rápido y detuvo al idiota de Wallace con una mano.

-¿Dónde está Hikari?

El extranjero miró su mano con desdén y se la sacudió antes de mirar a Takaishi con menosprecio.

-No tengo porque contestarte eso.

Takeru nunca antes había agradecido tanto tener sus piernas y brazos en forma gracias al baloncesto. Con una economía de movimientos asombrosa arrinconó al otro estudiante y lo hizo golpear con contra los casilleros del colegio. Ni siquiera le importó que se comprometiera la salud de su brazo herido.

-Y yo no tengo intenciones de repetir la pregunta.

Los ojos azules chocaron con los verdes y conforme Wallace procuraba zafarse de su agarre, Takeru lo apretaba aún más.

-¿Dónde está?-Arrastró la pregunta entre dientes-¿Por qué se fue así?

-Porque no quiere verte en este momento.-Contestó Wallace y aprovechó que el agarre del capitán del equipo de baloncesto disminuyó para liberarse de él.-Ya te lo he dicho más de una vez, aléjate de Hikari.

-Escúchame bien niñato.-Bramó Takeru molesto.-Tú no eres nadie para decirme que me aleje de Hikari, el que debería dejar de mosquear a su alrededor eres tú.

-¿Y quién eres tú para decirme eso?-Le preguntó-¿Qué es Hikari para ti?

-¡Hikari es mía maldita sea!-Explotó, sacando finalmente algo que quería decirle al imbécil ese desde el día que empezó a cruzarse en su camino.

-¿Entonces por qué no haces algo al respecto?-Le espetó Wallace.-En vez de perder el tiempo haciendo reclamos estúpidos y celándola hasta de su sombra deberías de aprovecharlo para aclarar tus propios sentimientos sobre ella y enfrentarlos. ¿No crees que has esperado demasiado tiempo?

-Yo no estoy celoso de ella.

Wallace tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de carcajearse por las palabras del rubio.

-Dices eso y tus ojos asesinan a todo el que se le acerque, me odias porque estoy más cerca de ella que tu.-Negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa insolente adornaba su apuesto rostro.-Estás endiabladamente celoso y ni siquiera así lo ves.

Wallace miraba a Takeru que no dejaba de asesinarlo con la mirada y apretaba el puño bueno de tal manera que ya se veía blanco por la fuerza ejercida sobre él. Sonrió con suficiencia y se marchó del lugar; caminó unos pasos y se detuvo para girarse a Takaishi.

-Estás tan ciego que lejos de molestarme, me das lástima Takeru Takaishi.

-¡Hijo de puta!

Takeru pateó con fuerza los casilleros y miró rápidamente el lugar por donde el entrometido extranjero había llegado. Ignorando el dolor en la punta de su pie y el lío que era su cabeza en esos momentos pudo razonar lo suficiente para saber de dónde venía el otro muchacho y dónde, seguramente encontraría a Hikari:

Su salón de clases.

* * *

Ken resopló irritado cuando vio a Inoue nerviosa a su lado. ¿Ella debería sufrir de los nervios? Siempre estaba nerviosa, él ya no iba a perder su tiempo diciéndole que se tranquilice, allá ella.

El director Genai apareció llamando la atención de los estudiantes con un deje solemne y el rostro tan serio que era difícil de reconocerlo.

El azabache jamás admitiría que tragó duro cuando lo vio tan serio y callado. Claro que fue sólo una milésima de segundo porque el director no pudo aguantarse más la sonrisa, tranquilizando a ambos jóvenes.

-Felicitaciones, van a la final la semana entrante.

El grito de Miyako se hubiese escuchado por toda la escuela de no ser por lo ocupados que estaban todos para tratar de encender completamente la fogata en el patio.

Tras un par de felicitaciones más del director que Inoue no escuchó por estar chillando a voz en cuello, el anciano se retiró dejándolos solos.

-¡Lo hicimos! ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Lo hicimos!

Él ya lo sabía, pero había algo en la alegría de la Inoue que resultaba contagiosa, por lo que no le arruinó el momento.

-Así es.

-¡Tenemos que decírselo a todo el mundo! ¡Mis padres se pondrán tan felices!-Miyako sola se golpeó en las mejillas.-Debo de tranquilizarme, aún no está ganada la guerra, pero si ganamos la batalla más importante.

Ken sabía con toda seguridad que el resultado sería parecido pero se limitó a observar por la ventana los esfuerzos de sus compañeros por avivar el fuego. Hasta que reconoció una figura familiar.

-La fogata estará lista pronto, no deberías ir a esperar tu confesión.

Ken jamás hubiera esperado lo que ocurrió después. Se volvió a ver a la muchacha de lentes al notarla muy callada y se encontró con un semblante que jamás había visto en ella. Lo miraba decidida y con los ojos más brillantes que nunca.

-¡Te quiero!-Soltó Inoue con decisión.-De nada me serviría escuchar esa confesión porque te quiero y no me preguntes por qué, porque no lo sé.-Siguió hablando.-Eres un antisocial engreído y cabezota, también tienes un serio complejo de superioridad.-Enumeró sus defectos.-No sé por qué me gustas pero lo haces. Te quiero, Ken Ichijouji.

Desde su adolescencia había recibido incontables confesiones, todas habían sido tan vanas y superfluas que lo único que lograban era irritarlo por la ligereza con la que aseveraban sentir algo por él cuando ni siquiera lo conocían. Ni las chicas o sus palabras habían significado nada para él, ninguna había despertado absolutamente.

Hasta esa.

Por primera vez, su corazón latió más rápido de lo normal.

* * *

Agotada.

Era la única palabra que podía asociar con su estado. Estaba, literalmente demolida. Hikari no terminaba de entender cómo es que Takeru podía hacer eso con tanta facilidad, es decir, pasar sonriéndole a todo el mundo, fingiendo que todo lo que dicen o hacen es un elogio para ti.

Se masajeó la quijada, le dolía de tanto sonreír como idiota. Y al final, ¿para qué? había perdido, por muy poco pero perdido a la final. Ahora, tendría que hacer todo lo que su mejor amigo quisiera por el resto de la semana. Bueno, no sería tan malo.

Si no lo sería entonces por qué carajo le habían picado los ojos como si fuese a llorar cuando vio que perdió. Quizás fue porque se dio cuenta que no pudo ganarle nada a Takeru.

Sacudió la cabeza y tomó su maleta para ir a cambiarse de ropa, había quedado con Wallace de ver la fogata que a juzgar por cómo se veía en la ventana no tardaría mucho en prenderse. Como buen extranjero su amigo quería ver todas las costumbres locales. Wallace era otra complicación, él y sus ánimos para que aplicara para la beca en el extranjero, había recibido una notificación de la escuela por correo ese día.

Iba a salir por la puerta cuando esta se abrió abruptamente y la muchacha estuvo a punto de caer al suelo de no ser porque una mano la ayudó a conservar el equilibrio y le evitó estamparse contra el suelo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con par de tormentosos ojos azules de un Takeru agitado.

-¿Takeru?

-Sabía que estabas aquí.-Jadeó el muchacho recorriéndola con la mirada.

Hikari se sintió enrojecer rápidamente, era como si cada mirada fuera una brazada de fuego ardiente que le recorría su piel, expuesta por el bonito vestido de volados.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-El americanillo…

-Wallace.-Corrigió la menor Yagami. Decidió que no iba a dejarse ver débil o abatida, tomaría su derrota de la mejor forma posible.-Bueno, ganaste, enhorabuena.-Lo felicitó.-Francamente no entiendo cómo puedes hacer eso todo el día, supongo que la recompensa debe ser buena.-Quiso bromear un poco. Pero Takeru seguía tan serio que asustaba.-Supongo que tengo que hacer lo que tú me digas por una semana, puedes empezar desde ahora porque el próximo viernes estaré un poco ocupada.

Eso pareció sacar a Takaishi de su estupor.

-¿Ocupada?-Preguntó-¿Por la final de baloncesto?

Hikari se mordió el labio nerviosa. Eso había sido lo primero que había notado cuando recibió ese mail.

-Quizás no lo vea todo.-Empezó a explicar sin ver a su mejor amigo a la cara.-Tengo un concurso, ¿recuerdas la beca para estudiar en América? Bien, hay dos finalistas y yo soy una de ellas, tengo que ir a vencer a una niña de quince que habla inglés como si fuera su lengua materna.

La palabra "América" hizo click en el sistema nervioso del rubio y profundizó todas sus dudas y sus confusiones. Las palabras de Wallace lo mareaban en su mente.

-Pero… es la final, eres mi amuleto de la buena suerte.-Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Sí, pero esto es importante, Takeru y sé que me apoyarás. Porque eres mi mejor amigo.-Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, esperando confortarlo.-Además, puedes asegurar el partido en los primeros dos cuartos, así yo me voy tranquila. Hablando de irse, tengo que verme con Wallace para la fogata.

Si lo anterior hizo mella en el sistema nervioso de Takeru, esa última oración causó una colisión masiva. Con su brazo bueno, el rubio tomó a su mejor amiga y la puso frente a frente. Tenía que averiguarlo, tenía que saberlo en ese momento.

-Un beso.-Susurró el muchacho con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Qué?-Hikari había escuchado lo que había dicho.

-Que me des un beso.-El rubio continuó en la misma posición, sin verla a la cara.

-¿Es una broma, verdad?-La risa de la menor Yagami se tornaba nerviosa conforme el agarre de Takeru no cedía.-No puedes estar hablando en serio.

Pero lo estaba y lo supo cuando Takeru alzó la mirada para verla y se pudo ver reflejada en sus ojos azules, los cuales nunca habían lucido tan confusos pero a la vez, tan decididos.

La mirada de Takeru la dejó helada, apenas fue consciente que el muchacho se había inclinado a tomar sus labios. Ella gimió por la sorpresa, pero su mejor amigo aprovechó el momento para profundizar el beso. En ese momento, Hikari supo que había vuelto a perder.

No había besado a Takeru desde aquella vez en el departamento de Taichi y era inevitable que ese beso apasionado le trajera a la mente todo lo vivido con el joven Takaishi, especialmente lo cruelmente dulce que había sido la noche que se había entregado a él por amor. No podía evitarlo, ella lo amaba y correspondió ese beso con la misma intensidad que lo había hecho ese día en el piso de Taichi, con el mismo amor que llevaba sintiendo por él desde niños.

Se separaron por la falta de aire y esta vez ninguno de los dos podía mirarse a la cara.

Hikari estaba molesta consigo misma por haber cedido tan fácilmente al roce de Takeru, enfadada con Takeru por haberla besado y con ella misma por seguirlo amando.

-No es justo.-Murmuró conteniendo las ganas de llorar que tenía.-No puedo creer que me hayas besado a sabiendas de lo que siento por ti. Eres horrible, Takeru.-No volvió a verlo y salió corriendo por el pasillo, sin mirar atrás.-

Los ojos azules de Takeru se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vio el dolor en los ojos chocolates de su mejor amiga. Pero, no era eso lo que más le sorprendía. No. Era esa respiración irregular y el enjambre de abejas que se alojaban en su estómago. Se llevó la mano a los labios, los cuales aún le cosquilleaban.

Y su corazón…

Su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que la vida se le iba en cualquier momento.

Takeru se dejó caer arrimado contra la puerta, ahora con la mano en su latente corazón, apenas iluminado por el fuego naciente de la fogata.

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, Hikari.

* * *

La brisa ondeaba su cabello y poco a poco el calor del aire que salía de la fogata que ya casi estaba prendida completamente, abrigaba su cuerpo apenas cubierto por el delicado vestido blando que aún no se quitaba.

Necesitaba aire después del agotador festival, además de unos minutos a solas. El comportamiento de Michael ha sido intachable y no ha vuelto a tratar de saber qué es lo que le pasa. Mejor dicho, eso ya lo sabía, pero no había insistido en saber quién le había roto el corazón.

Hablando de corazones rotos, el suyo no mostraba indicios de mejoría. Había pasado toda la semana evitándolo lo más posible, escudándose en Michael y aún así, dolía como el infierno cada vez que lo veía pasar. Especialmente mirarlo tan fresco e indiferente cuando ella se derrumbaba por dentro.

Todo sería más fácil si pudiera culpar a otra persona. Pero, al final, la única culpable que podía encontrar era ella misma. Se encaprichó con él sin contar con que se enamoraría en el camino y cuando lo hizo, la estampa infantil de creer que porque uno ama con todo el corazón será igual de correspondido se le fueron abajo cuando Yamato le restregó en la cara que sólo había salido con ella por el parecido con su difunta esposa.

Pero ella sabía que él estaba roto y aún así se empecinó en demostrarle que lo que sentía por él era más que un capricho infantil.

Fue en esa precisa azotea que todo empezó, al menos de manera oficial, allí le dio su primer beso, allí se habían dicho "te quiero" ambos, y se besaron y todo pareció real. Una excelente actuación.

Apretó con fuerza la baranda de la azotea, lo que más le molestaba era tener que agachar la cabeza y resignarse a la derrota. Ella no podía ganar contra un idealizado recuerdo.

El anillo que reposaba en su mano izquierda sonó cuando soltó y volvió a verlo.

No se lo había quitado. No había podido. No era tan fuerte.

Una amarga risa borbotó de su garganta. Ella tenía de fuerte lo de Takeru de casto. Pretendía una fortaleza de la cual carecía, maquillando su inmadurez con pretensiones.

Una clara muestra de ello era el hecho de que no podía quitarse ese anillo sin sentir un dolor tal como si le cortaran la mano entera. Cualquier otra persona, después de saberse utilizada de la manera que la utilizaron a ella hubiese, por instinto de supervivencia y bienestar desligarse de todo lo que implicó aquel mal amor.

Pero ella no podía hacerlo. Era débil, malcriada e inmadura, pero lo amaba.

Y por eso deshacerse de aquel anillo costaba tanto.

Porque amar a Yamato había sido toda una montaña rusa de emociones y sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido, pero, había sido un efímero momento tan feliz. Perderlo y extrañarlo fue una agonía.

Olvidarlo… eso sería imposible.

Sería matar la parte de ella que él se llevó.

-¿Mimi?

* * *

Yamato vio a Mimi callarse cuando la llamó por su nombre y sus opacos ojos caramelo lo miraron sorprendidos.

Como si fuese un lapsus freudiano, Yamato se había dirigido por inercia a la azotea del colegio. Al lugar donde, por primera vez, Mimi le habló de sus sentimientos y él los aceptó reconociendo que la quería.

Abrió la puerta de la azotea y se encontró con Mimi admirando la fogata que cada vez lucía más viva. El reflejo de la fogata, los destellos lunares y el hermoso vestido que portaba la hacían parecer una figura etérea. Se veía dolorosamente hermosa.

El verla ahí fue una sorpresa, una sincronía inesperada. Ella no podía saber que él pensaba ir allá porque ni él mismo lo sabía. Yamato reparó en sus ojos y como si fuese una epifanía, pudo ver sin necesidad de palabras lo que los ojos de Mimi le decían.

Le estaba gritando que volviera, que no le importaba el dolor, quería que volviera.

Y él, por alguna razón quería aferrarse a esa súplica implícita de la que él se había adueñado.

La joven Tachikawa no perdió tiempo, de manera elegante pero rápida se dispuso a salir de la azotea pero el cuerpo del rubio le bloqueaba el camino.

-Permiso.-Pidió con voz monótona y sin alzar la mirada a su rostro.

-No.

La negación salió sin permiso de los labios del profesor. Sin embargo, funcionó. La muchacha había alzado los ojos para verlo y ahí estaban de nuevo, ese par de caramelos opacos que le hacían sentirse despreciable.

-La fogata está a punto de prenderse, quisiera verla, profesor Ishida.

Las últimas dos palabras le cayeron como arsénico.

-Podemos verla desde aquí, señorita Tachikawa.

Los ojos de Mimi se oscurecieron aún más, de ser posible. Tomó la mano de la muchacha y se encaminaron lo más cerca posible para ver el espectáculo sin ser notados por los alumnos en el patio.

-¡No!

Mimi reaccionó primero y se zafó del agarre quedando en media azotea y obligando al rubio a detenerse y voltearse a ella.

-Ya había quedado en ver la fogata con otra persona. Si no llego pronto, se preocupará.-Mintió lo más rápido que pudo, esperando convencerlo. Con recelo alzó la mirada a los ojos azules de Yamato.

Y tuvo que abrir los suyos propios para ver lo oscuros que estaban, apenas y se distinguía el tono azul zafiro que tanto le gustaba.

-¿Vas a verlo con él?-Yamato no pudo evitar soltar con desprecio la última palabra. Todo el estrés que cargaba de la semana estaba a punto de colapsar, recordar a la muchacha rodeada del otro rubio era… insoportable.

-Eso dejó de ser asunto suyo, profesor Ishida.

La forma en que lo dijo y la imagen mental de ella en brazos de su ex novio bastaron para que Yamato, dominado por un sentimiento ajeno a él tomara a la muchacha por los brazos con fuerza.

-No te imaginas como quisiera ser indiferente y que eso no me importara, pero lo hace. Me preocupo por ti.

-Eso no tiene sentido, no después de ese día en tu departamento, dejaste las cosas muy claras esa vez.-Mimi sintió el agarre de Yamato aumentar en sus delicados brazos. Tanto que se regresó a verlos, sin esperar encontrarse con ese pequeño aro dorado en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda-¡Mírate!-Lo interrumpió-¡Llevas tu alianza!-Señaló el dedo del rubio.-No puedes decir que te preocupas por mí de esa forma cuando llevas la alianza de matrimonio puesta.

-¡Es que ese es el maldito problema!-Estalló Ishida.-Si me puse mi alianza fue para recordarme siempre que aún amo a Kasumi. ¡Antes no tenía que recordarlo! ¡Antes simplemente lo sabía! ¡Ahora hasta me olvido de eso porque estoy muy ocupado muriéndome de los celos de un mocoso y de todo aquel que te rodee!

Ahí estaba, celos, lo que le sabía a bilis cada vez que miraba a Mimi con Michael o atendiendo como Host ese día. Estaba celoso, endiabladamente celoso.

Pero… los celos solo los tenían las personas que estaban enamoradas.

Al igual que las ganas de besarla que tenía en ese momento.

Mecánicamente aflojó su agarre y llevó sus manos al rostro de la castaña para empezar a atraerlo al suyo, estaba siendo irracional y lo sabía pero, tenía que besarla, debía hacerlo, una vez más…

Pero entonces las lágrimas cayeron sobre sus manos y tuvo que obligarse a ver a los ojos a la muchacha.

Sus ojos habían vuelto a brillar, tanto así que podía ver los suyos reflejados en ellos, igual de brillantes. Pero, los de Mimi lloraban, dolidos.

Por su mente pasaban las imágenes de aquel día en su piso. Sus duras palabras, la cruel afirmación de que no sentía nada por ella, el crujir de su corazón partiéndose en mil pedazos.

-No.-Susurró la castaña. Aprovechó el momento de dubitación de Yamato y se alejó de él.-No más. Ya no quiero que me lastimes. Dices que estás celoso, ¿de mi?, no lo creo. ¡Estás celoso de tu esposa! Porque para ti Kasumi no está muerta, aún la tienes viva en tu corazón y… mientras sea así, no tienes derecho a reclamar nada de mí.

Ya no quería seguir sufriendo, le aterraba tanto un nuevo rechazo que el miedo pudo más y junto fuerzas de dónde no sabía que tenía y rechazó el contacto del rubio aunque por dentro se moría por tenerlo cerca.

Pero no podía dejar que volviera a lastimarla.

-Ya no puedo pelear por ti. Lo siento. Pero, no puedo ganar un corazón que yace enterrado bajo tierra.

Y ahora sí, salió corriendo de la azotea llevándose el dolor de su encuentro y dejando a Yamato solo con su propio infierno de confusión; con las llamas tan vivas como la fogata a sus espaldas.

Sin saberlo, ambos se habían condenado al mismo infierno y no veían la manera de salir de él.

**¿Continuará…?**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¿Leyeron todo? espero que les haya gustado. **

**Takeru por fin se da cuenta de que quiere a Hikari, Matt está confundido, Mimi dolida pero esto servirá para todo. Sora digna y qué pasará con todos a partir de ahora? Yo sí sé! **

**Si quieren saberlo, comenten bebés ;)**

**Como siempre, agradezco a toooodos los que se toman un tiempo para hacerme feliz y dejarme un comentario :D Son hermosos!**

**Gracias a:**

**Diana Antunez-Uruguay; Alice Kinomoto; Taioralove; Belen; Gimena; Karina; Clariiiisss; Alberick; Montserrat; Dianne-chan; Dani; Eri-sshi; Maira Torres-Uruguay; Guest#1; Mara; Cari Cazal; Christina; DANIELA; Klaudia-de-Malfoy; Maria Diaz-Uruguay; Tachikawa de Ishida; Yusha; Johy garcia; Katicat06; Palmon; Anipraman23; LaSraDarcy; Lucía Suarez-Uruguay; Kimi Alexa Infinity; Valentina Castro-Uruguay; Andi; ; Daniela; Stephany; Biyomon; Guest#2; Guest#3; Guest#4; Guest#5; Guest#6; Victoria Rua; Vanesa Card; Annima; Guest#7; Guest#8; NNPAF logout; Guest#9; Norma Alvarez; Guest#10; Mariana; Guest#11; Guest#12; Guest#13.**

**Ahora, respondiendo a las RR sin cuenta:**

_Alice Kinomoto: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te gustara tanto el capítulo. Sí, Taichi es un metido, pero qué le vamos a hacer, así le amamos. Espero que este capítulo te guste y lo comentes :*_

_Taioralove: Eres de España! :0 Wow, siempre he tenido curiosidad de saber de dónde eras corazón. Me imagino que tu ausencia en los RR anteriores se debía a la Universidad qué hermosas son las vacaciones, yo quiero las mías –Apenas comienzo el semestre :'C- Bueno, chi, Sora sí le torturó un poco a Tai como pudiste ver, se lo merece y no cederá tan fácilmente (¿) En cosa de nada Yamato se da cuenta de sus sentimientos y si va a sufrir al enterarse, eso va seguro y corre por mi cuenta. Sí quedan muy poco capítulos. Estoy estresada jajajaja quiero que quede bien :C Sí tengo como 4 ideas de fics, aún MIMATO, Mimato4Ever x'DDDD Gracias por los ánimos hermosa y disfruta mucho tus vacaciones, aprécialas mucho :'C Te mando muchos besotes y espero tu comentario ;)_

_Belen: Guapa! Que hermosa! Gracias por comentar en serio! Lo aprecio de corazón. Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo y pues, Ken no es muy experto en estas cosas de gente normal por lo que recurre a Miyako oh sí, Michael it's back jajajaja ojalá te guste el capítulo. Te mando un besote y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y estaré esperando tu RR :3_

_Gimena: Hola! Yo muy bien, dentro de lo que cabe, aún con una tos del demonio, pero ya estoy con medicamentos. Ojalá tu estés mejor n.n. Me alegró mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo ojalá este de aquí te guste igual, ya me lo dirás en tu comentario. Te mando un besote!_

_Karina: Hola! Muchas gracias guapa, yo espero que el capítulo te haya gustado muchon =) Me lo cuentas en tu RR ;) Besos!_

_Clariiiisss: Gracias nena! Espero que este también te haya gustado, me lo dices en tu comentario. Te mando un beso._

_Alberick: Tan kawaii tú! *w* Me dan ganas de apretarte los cachetes -Asumo que eres menor que yo (menor que 20)… y cachetón (¿), lo sé estoy loca x'D- Sí, dejar RR es bueno, le alegras el día a un autor/a, ayudas a niños en África, enfermos, etc (¿) x'D jajajaja Además, te diviertes qué más quieres? X'D A mi me encanta contestar las RR, la cosa es que siempre me tomo mi tiempo y pues antes tardaba como seis meses en actualizar y sobre eso demorarme más. X_x por eso no las contestaba. Pero ahora es un poco más fácil porque tengo un capítulo hecho :3 Ahora sí, pues, Mimi es menor y es tan ilegal lo que estoy haciendo. Pero no te preocupes, todo quedará bien (¿). Con tus preguntas, a la primera sí, es una canción se llama: "La Visita" de La Oreja de Van Goh y si te gustó esa también podrías escuchar "Historia de un Sueño" también la usé de referencia en el capítulo y también es de La Oreja de Van Goh :3 La segunda pregunta… mmm la segunda pregunta. Mi vida personal es patética XD, sin novio en mis 20 años (Algún día encontraré a mi amo bonito –Sesshomaru de "Inuyasha"- la vida me lo debe -¬¬) Pero, trataré de contestarte la pregunta lo mejor que pueda (¿) Para esto vale acotar que la idea de esta historia llegó cuando tenía 17 años, casi 18, por lo que mi punto de vista ha cambiado (una de las cosas de crecer ¬¬) Pero es que ahora yo satanizo a mis amigos que babosean o incluso son novios/as de niñas/os de 15-16 (y nosotros tenemos 20, Matt tiene casi 27) Nunca me ha gustado alguien menor a mí, al menos no en serio, siempre era como que: Mira qué bonito, pero es menor /: x'D Supongo que ahora, si me gustara y me enamorara de un NIÑO, le alejaría y lo dejaría crecer y madurar =) Luego, si después cuando ya sea un hombrecito (por lo menos edad legal) los sentimientos siguen, pues, a darle con todo x'D Sino, todo tranquilo. Aplico la filosofía de que, si es para ti ni aunque te quites y si no, ni aunque te pongas x'D. Espero haber contestado tu pregunta :D y ahora yo te pregunto a ti, tú, como hombre, qué harías en la misma situación? –Se vale lo mismo que tu dijiste para mi, si no quieres contestarlo, tranquilo n.n- Y se me hizo larguísima esta contestación D: así que te mando otro abrazo y espero que te guste el capítulo. Espero tu comentario eh? *3*_

_Montserrat: *w* Y mis ojos brillan de saber que te emocionan mis UPDATES. Eres una de las pocas que adoran a Takeru hermoso, a mi también me cae bien aunque si es bien menso. Mimi tenía que pasar por la etapa emo-depresiva. Esa era la diferencia de cuando terminó con Michael y cuando terminó con Matt. El uno fue orgullo destrozado y el otro, corazón roto. Michael tiene un propósito y un cometido, ya lo verás. Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo. Te mando otro beso enorme, cuídate también y estaré esperando por tu comentario :3_

_Dani: Lamento no haber podido ayudar pero, muy aparte de las RR que apenas llegaron hoy yo también tuve 32315686 cosas que atender esta semana por la Universidad, te entiendo, crecer apesta ¬¬. También lamente haberte hecho llorar D:, espero que puedas salir muy bien en todos los pendientes de las próximas dos semanas, te mando un abrazo enorme con muchos ánimos! :D Y con lo otro, no te preocupes, a palabras necias oídos sordos n.n Muchas gracias por estar pendiente eres un sol *w*. Ánimo tu también, espero tu comentario *3*_

_Guest#1: MORIIIIII MIGUEL ME MUERO DE RISA! Muchas gracias por hacerme reír y sí Matt tendría que aplicarse, pero Mimi lo quiere mucho y lo perdonará, aún no, pero lo hará. Ojalá te guste el capítulo y me lo vuelvas a comentar, estaré esperando cariño :*_

_Mara: Es un alivio saber que son dos y no una sola. Me gusta el sobrenombre Mara, me gusta mucho. A ver si me sacas de otra duda existencial, tu fuiste la misma Mara que me defendió aquella vez? De la chica que habló pestes de mi? Eres muy intuitiva, `porque sí, se vienen los celos y también la tortura de Yamato. Pero Michael tomará mucha parte en todo esto. No hay mucho Taiora pero si un avance considerable lo mismo el Takari y el Kenyako. Ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo y me lo comentes en un RR. Te mando besos con mi agradecimiento por leer y comentar =)_

_Christina: Mucho gusto, siempre es genial saber el nombre de los Guest :D Me alegro que te haya gustado mucho el capítulo, espero tu RR nena ;)_

_DANIELA: Supongo que tendrás que sufrir con Mimi un poco más :3 Me alegro de haberte sorprendido. Gracias por comentar, te mando un besote! Espero tu RR._

_Johy garcia: Nenita, tú, tan puntual como siempre. Los rubios nos dominan (¿) Solo los Ishida's sip, las cosas empezaran a tomar color, después de todo ya es lo último. Michael sí le acomodará las ideas a Matt, I swear Xd jajajaja Tranquila, está bien uno es así x'D Yo también te mando un beso, ya sin gripa, la tos no se contagia creo XD Espero tu comentario :3_

_Palmon: Tu nombre es tan cuchi :3 Aún queda para que esta "relación" sea algo aceptable, terminará siéndolo, sí, pero aún no y tienes razón con lo de Michael el llega para darle sus buenos golpes a Matt. En el 18 que estoy escribiendo justo empieza a darse cuenta, ya te imaginarás por qué ;) Ya queda nada para que el Takari ocurra :D. Tai está herido en el orgullo, la segunda parte más sensible de un hombre, así que seguirá cabezota por un rato. Muchísimas gracias por tus deseos y por las palabras para con el capítulo. Te mando un besote y esperaré con ansias tu siguiente RR :*_

_MontseF: Wow cariño, soy yo la que se emociona muchísimo de leer que pude transmitir todas esas cosas. Es decir meterse en los lectores de esa manera hace que todo esto valga la pena. En serio, gracias me hiciste el día :'D Te mando un beso enorme desde Ecuador y espero que este capítulo te guste y lo comentes, estaré esperando :3_

_Andi: Es para mantener la intriga y el interés de los lectores en el fic querida. Me alegro que te haya gustado, ya verás lo que hace Michael, te mando un Besote y espero tu RR ;)_

_No te preocupes por las groserías. No las entendí de todas formas x'D Así no se insulta por acá x'D Sip es jelousy time :D Bueg, Tranquila corazón, entiendo que tengas muchos líos, espero de todo corazón que todo pase y sea para bien. Lo que no mata hace más fuerte :3 y bueno me alegra poder alegrarte aunque sea de esta forma =) Es importante que no pierdas la niña que llevas dentro. Sino, en ocasiones como las que pasas con mucho estrés, te consumirías :D Yamato llorará lágrimas de sangre, lo prometo pero aún no, pronto, muy pronto. TE DESEO TODA LA SUERTE DEL MUNDO! Y gracias por las energías, las necesitaré (¿) Te mando muchos besos y espero que todo mejore para ti. Estaré esperando ansiosa tu RR ;)_

_Daniela: Muchas gracias por comentar nena =)_

_Stephany: Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que te hayan gustado los celos de Tai y de Matt y Sora ya va más guapa. Te mando un beso, gracias por comentar, espero que comentes de nuevo ;)_

_Biyomon: Muchas gracias por comentar, me alegro que te guste el fic y aunque es tu primer RR, espero de corazón que no sea el último. Muchas gracias por las palabras bonitas para con mi fic. Y bueno, lamento que no te agrade que pida los RR, en serio, no puedo pedir que lo entiendas si no escribes. Así que , bueno, muchas gracias por comentar._

_Guest#2: Gracias! Me alegra mucho que te gustara :D Pronto un poco más de Taiora._

_Guest#3: Capítulo actualizado! Gracias por comentar ;)_

_Guest#4: Gracias por comentar, espero que tus exámenes hayan salido geniales! Muchas muchas gracias por comentar, mira que sí actualicé ;)_

_Guest#5: Muchas gracias!_

_Guest#6: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegro que te guste mucho la historia. No creo que haya más lemon de más parejas no me gusta escribir mucho Lemon en realidad. Gracias por el apoyo y por comentar aunque no te guste que pida tantas RR ;)_

_Victoria Rua: Hola, como siempre México haciéndose presente, son los que más me leen, el tráfico los delata. Muchas gracias por comentar =)_

_Vanesa Card: ES para mantener a los lectores en suspenso querida. Te mando un beso, gracias por comentar._

_Annima: Si lo hice :D Gracias por comentar._

_Guest#7: Mimi es una adolescente hormonal y caprichosa, como autora me alegra que te desespere. Takeru es otro tonto hormonal de lo ultimo. Pero ya va viendo la luz, tranquila. Gracias por comentar, espero que no sea la última vez. Besos._

_Guest#8: Bueno, primero gracias por tu PRIMER RR. Ahora, primer inciso, escribo porque me gusta y lo comparto porque así quiero hacerlo. No entiendo lo de los deseos de grandeza, puesto que no saco ningún lucro de todo esto, sí, pido que se valore el tiempo que paso escribiendo PARA compartirlo y regalarles unos minutos de entretenimiento sano. Es mero capitalismo, mi ideología económica –futura economista- No tengo mucho de altruista o algo nada por el estilo como te darás cuenta. Ahora, como le dije a Biyomon, no puedo pedir que lo entiendas si no escribes o algo así. Y como un consejo no pedido. No deberías juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas siquiera. Suerte._

_NNPAF logout: Muchas gracias por darte tiempo para comentar. También voy a la U y sé lo que es, pero bueno, si el camino es difícil entonces es el correcto, ¿Verdad? :D Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y lo comentes. Te mando un besote y de nuevo, gracias._

_Guest#9: Hecho ;) Gracias por comentar._

_Norma Alvarez: Mujeres al poder! Gracias por tu comentario!_

_Guest#10: Muchas gracias por tus palabras cariño! Me alegra que me tengas en tan alta estima! Ya estoy mejor de la gripe aunque sigo tosiendo, pero nada que un antibiótico más no cure x'D Actualicé pronto ;) Besotes gracias!_

_Mariana: jajajajaja no mates a Takeru que Hikari se nos mata atrás, me alegra mucho que mi historia te guste. GRACIAS por comentar! Espero que no sea tu último comentario. Te mando un beso :*_

_Guest#11: Hola gracias por comentar. Pues sí ya estamos en el climax de la historia. En cosa de nada la termino =) merece terminar luego de tantos años incompleta :D_

_Guest#12: Muchas gracias por tus bellísimas palabras, es hermoso leer que las palabras llegan a los lectores y les transmiten cosas bonitas. Hacen que el esfuerzo valga la pena. No, no estudio letras, estudio Economía, contestando tu pregunta ;) Gracias nena! Espero que no sea tu último RR, estaré esperando el siguiente ;)_

_Guest#13: Hola! Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic! Dime qué amiga te lo recomendó para agradecérselo! Muchas gracias por comentar, ojalá no sea tu último comentario y pos, eres el RR 50! Actualizo al rato ;)_

**GRACIAS A TODOS!**

**No se olviden de comentar! **

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen RR:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


	19. Filofobia

**¡HOLA! POR FAVOR, LEE LO SIGUIENTE.**

**Sí, quizás no tengo vergüenza pero antes de que saquen sus antorchas y sus palabras de: "Si nosotros cumplimos tú deberías hacer lo mismo, etc, etc." No digo que no tengan razón, pero, hay veces que por motivos de fuerza mayor las cosas no salen como esperamos. Les pido, encarecidamente que lean los siguientes incisos:**

**Primero que todo, cabe recalcar que para el día sábado, siete de la noche de mi país aún faltaban 9 RR's, francamente no me esperaba que llegáramos a los 50 esta semana, pero lo hicieron, son geniales. Ahora:**

***Les pido que recuerden que soy un ser humano como todos ustedes, que estudia, trabaja, ayuda y esas cosas. He tenido muchas preocupaciones a nivel de la salud de mi familia. No tengo porque entrar en detalles, aunque si existe demasiada curiosidad morbosa, lo explicaré, después.**

***Mi gatito también se enfermó =( Afortunadamente ya está bien =). Le picó una garrapata que le desencadenó una falla en las vías urinarias. Pero, quienes tengan mascotas entenderán lo angustiante que es verlos tan deprimidos :'C**

***Me caí y jodí mi celular, gasté casi $200 en repararlo -.- **

***Y para terminar, por una mala, muy mala fuerza tuve un problema muscular en el brazo derecho y pues he estado con medicamento desde entonces.**

**Como se podrán dar cuenta, yo también tengo semanas MALAS que simplemente no planeo o están en mi potestad nada más ignorarlos y seguir con mi vida. Sus palabras de ánimo me ayudaron mucho esta semana, se los agradezco de corazón. Pero también habían otras que se mostraron exigentes entre otras cosas ¬¬**

**Me demoro la vida escribiendo porque me duele tener el brazo flexionado mucho tiempo, aprovecho para agradecer a Eri-sshi, mi Erihermosa que me está ayudando escribiendo lo que le dicto por VoiceNote de sus RR. Cuando no debería, eres un sol amiga GRACIAS! Este capítulo va para ti con todo mi amor Eri!**

**El fic, el fic, ains, no sé, creo que este es el penúltimo capítulo :O Aún no sé si será más y el Epílogo así que, espérenlo.**

**Neta, cambiaré el fic a KENYAKO x'D Todos los aman! XD**

**Otra cosa importante. El siguiente capítulo no está escrito aún, tengo que hacerlo aunque tengo una idea muy clara de lo que será, saben que lo complicado es escribirlo. PERO…**

**ENTRO A EXAMENES PARCIALES MAÑANA. Con Mandarín, para quienes se lo pregunten x'D Y pues, así hasta dentro de dos semanas. NO ACTUALIZARÉ POR LOS EXAMENES. Si no es mucho pedir, inclúyanme en sus oraciones para que salga bien ;_; **

**Las siguientes dos semanas NO tendremos actualización, sigo queriendo 50 RR's, eso nunca va a cambiar x'D Pero, en sus conciencias estará si quieren escribirlos o no.**

**No me quiero despedir sin felicitar a México, Argentina, Uruguay, Brasil, Colombia y Chile por su paso a octavos de final del mundial. Espero que mañana mi país se sume al grupo.**

**No los canso más y los dejo con la lectura :D**

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII: Filofobia.**

***Filofobia: Miedo al amor.**

00:2':27"

Mimi apagó el cronómetro con fastidio y le echó agua junto con sus visores como si pudiera desquitarse de esa fea marca de esa manera, como si el cronómetro no fuese impermeable.

Pero es que ese tiempo apestaba y no había hecho un tiempodecente desde que empezó a practicar, al paso que iba será un hazme reír el viernes en el festival de deportes.

Todo el equipo contaba con ella para llevarse el primer lugar en los 200m libres.

Y ella contaba con mantener eso en mente para no pensar en ninguna otra cosa.

O mejor dicho, alguna otra persona.

Se secó los ojos antes de que el agua con cloro penetrara en ellos y sin pretenderlo su rostro fue rozado por el anillo que aún mantenía en su dedo.

Recordó su último encuentro con Yamato y se estremeció. Cuando Yamato estuvo a punto de besarla llevando su alianza puesta sintió el temor recorrer cada vaso sanguíneo. Temía que Yamato volviera a llamarla Kasumi mientras la besaba, temía que luego de hacerlo volviese a decirla que le daba lástima y que lo que recibía de él era solo un reflejo de lo que sentía por su difunta esposa.

Cuando el miedo la embargó no tuvo que pensárselo dos veces para alejarse de él. Un reflejo propio de su cuerpo de alejarse de lo que lastimaba. Por dentro, anhelaba tanto volver a estar en sus brazos. Pero no podía hacerlo, dolía demasiado.

Ahora se quedaba sola con sus recuerdos, la sensación de sus manos sobre su piel, el sabor de sus besos y su corazón roto.

Era increíble cómo a pesar de todo aún le picaba los ojos pensar en eso y si ya no lloraba era porque estaba segura de que ya no deberían quedar más lágrimas que derramar.

Odiaba la situación y se odiaba a sí misma. Odiaba no tener el coraje para luchar. En otras circunstancias pelearía por él, si tan solo supiera que él siente algo por ella, además de la lástima y una obsesión.

Su mente viajó a la noche de la fogata el fuego azul que destilaban los ojos del rubio cuando le dijo que estaba celoso. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo escuchó. Pero, el recuerdo de las palabras aún estaban en su mente y se mantuvo fuerte. Debió estar saltando y chillando de la emoción pero, ¿estaba celoso de ella o del fantasma de Kasumi?

Incluso esa respuesta le aterraba. Porque, si Yamato estaba celoso del fantasma de su esposa sería otro golpe doloroso en su vida.

Y si estaba celoso de ella…

Significaría que todo lo que le había dicho antes era una cruel mentira.

Lo que vio la última noche en el departamento del rubio acudió a su cabeza sin misericordia. Recordó el dolor de sus palabras, sin mencionar que lo vio con otra.

Tenía que estar celoso de la Kasumi que veía en ella.

Tomó aire y se sumergió en el agua por unos minutos, refrescando su cabeza de esos absurdos pensamientos.

Pero nada.

Oficialmente, nada podía cambiar sus sentimientos por Yamato.

* * *

La alianza de matrimonio brillaba con la misma intensidad desde que recordaba. Kasumi y él habían ido a comprarlas juntos. En ese tiempo no tenían mucho dinero así que tuvieron que escoger algo que se ajustara a su presupuesto. Aún podía ver los ojos de Kasumi brillar de emoción cuando se probó el suyo y cómo brillaron aún más cuando se lo puso frente al altar.

"Juro amarte y respetarte. Hasta que la muerte nos separe."

Esas palabras habían formado parte de sus votos. Jamás pensó que la muerte los separaría tan pronto.

Un vacío se colocaba en su corazón cada vez que recordaba los momentos más angustiosos de su vida. Desde que había recibido acerca de la condición de Kasumi, desde que la había visto morir, impotente, frente a él.

"Ya lo he visto, alguien más te hará feliz. No pudiera irme sabiendo que no lo serías."

Kasumi le había dicho eso con su usual sonrisa antes de hacerle prometer que sería feliz.

Y él lo había prometido. Pero no había cumplido. Por años pasó sumido en el dolor de su pérdida y se negó a siquiera mirar a su alrededor. Nunca iba a cumplir dicha promesa a menos que la propia felicidad se pusiera frente a sus narices y le impusiera su presencia.

Tal vez, ya lo había hecho.

Se presentó con unos ojos brillantes como el caramelo y una sonrisa pícara; dolorosamente parecida al motivo de su felicidad de antaño. Sin embargo, ésta se mantuvo a su lado sin importar cuántas veces trató de alejarla, ella no lo dejó. Y fue feliz. Aunque nunca lo admitió ni lo dijo, fue feliz.

Eso lo sabe por lo infeliz que se sentía en esos momentos.

Pero… su felicidad estaba condenada. Por muy trágico que eso sonara. Mimi era su alumna y lo suyo no podría ser, a pesar de que ya se había ganado un lugar en el infierno luego de cómo manejo la relación que mantuvieron. Además, aún estaba el recuerdo de Kasumi. La propia Mimi lo dijo, si duele en el corazón, entonces es amor. Él aún amaba a su esposa.

Sin embargo, eso no lo hacía inmune a Mimi Tachikawa. La recordó llorando frente a él, mirándolo con dolor.

No sabía qué era peor, su mirada vacía o el dolor que reflejaban esos orbes chocolates cuando estuvo cerca de besarla, cuando la rechazó. Cuando le gritó que lo que sentía por ella era un reflejo de lo que siente por Kasumi.

¿Por qué le molestaba dicha afirmación si era la misma que él llevaba repitiéndose como mantra todos los santos días desde que había decidido terminar con toda esa locura?

¡¿Y qué demonios pasaba con él mismo?!

Él no tenía por qué haberse acercado a ella siquiera.

Mimi estaba… viva, iba para delante, no se había refugiado en la autocompasión, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para pensar en atentar contra su vida de cualquier manera.

Se suponía que él solo estaba preocupado por ella de la forma más profesional posible y que ahora que sabe que está bien debería de alejarse y dejar de pensar en ella.

Pero no podía. Pero no podía ignorarla, jamás le sería indiferente. A pesar de verla actuar aparentemente normal; su mirada siempre la buscaba y se sentía atraído hacia ella por una fuerza superior. Durante las clases no podía dejar de verla y en las prácticas de nado estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos y de los movimientos de su rémora rubia.

Los celos lo embargaban de tan solo recordarlo.

¿En qué demonios pensaba cuando le dijo que estaba celoso?

O sea, lo estaba, ahora lo sabía, era lo suficientemente adulto para reconocerlo. Pero no tenía que decírselo. Él tenía muy buen autocontrol de sus emociones. Jamás las había exteriorizado de manera tan irresponsable. Sin embargo, cuando la escuchó mencionar que se encontraría con el idiota de su ex novio no pudo controlarse y le gritó lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Pero, ¿Por qué? Las personas no sienten celos de alguien que no quieren. Él no quiere a Mimi, aún quiere a Kasumi y no se puede querer de la misma forma a dos personas al mismo tiempo.

Entonces, ¿Por qué extrañaba a Mimi en cada momento del día?

Porque…

Porque…

Maldición.

Se le acababan las excusas.

* * *

Sora miraba a los muchachos del equipo de soccer del instituto hacer calentamiento bajo la tutela de Taichi que les gritaba ánimos.

Por ánimos entiéndase un: "Por el amor de Dios, mi abuela cuadripléjica correría más rápido que ustedes."

No era raro escuchar quejas de los estudiantes del equipo respecto a la dureza del entrenador. Más de una vez había escuchado murmullos muy desagradables de Yagami salir de boca de alumnos que lucían exhaustos. Hasta Motomiya que normalmente defendía a Taichi a capa y espada lucía sumamente cansado y se limitaba a callar cuando sus compañeros de equipo emitían una queja.

Ella entendía la presión que debía sentir Taichi en esos momentos. Tenía que llevar a su equipo a la victoria, no podían perder una final en su propia casa.

Pero había algo más además de eso. Desde hace mucho tiempo no veía al despreocupado y quemeimportista colega de trabajo de antes. Ahora parecía una persona de su edad cargada de problemas y estrés.

Y aunque jamás lo admitiese, deseaba mucho saber qué le pasaba.

El rubor cubrió sus mejillas cuando recordó las palabras de Jyou respecto a sus sentimientos por Taichi. Una soberana tontería claro está. Ella tenía el suficiente cerebro como para darse andarse fijando en ese neandertal troglodita.

Y como si la hubiese escuchado, Taichi se giró a ver en la dirección donde ella se encontraba observándolo. Afortunadamente estaba muy lejos para ser distinguida y eso lo sabía de antemano, por eso se había quedado viéndole.

Aún así, se había escondido como una colegiala nerviosa con una mano en su palpitante corazón.

* * *

Las orejas le escocían, seguramente alguien estaba hablando de él.

¿Sería Sora?

No, ella estaba muy ocupada teniendo un affaire con su cuñado.

-¿Esa era la inspectora Takenouchi?

-Oye, ¿la has visto últimamente? ¡Parece otra!-Uno de los miembros del equipo le dijo a otro.

-¡Sí! Tiene el mismo carácter del demonio de siempre pero está, no sé, diferente. Sus regaños ya no fastidian tanto.

-Claro, si se le pasan viendo los pechos cuando les habla.-Un tercer muchacho pasó corriendo junto a sus compañeros que estallaron en risas cuando el otro les dijo eso.-Ni siquiera la escuchan.

Tan amenos estaban que no se fijaron como se endurecían las facciones de su entrenador.

-¡Quiero cinco vueltas más a la cancha!

-¡No!-Se escuchó el coro de voces masculinas.

-¿Qué dicen?, ¿muy poco? ¡Entonces serán diez!

Esta vez sus jugadores se quedaron callados y liderados por Daisuke siguieron trotando alrededor de la cancha.

Era increíble lo mucho que le irritaba escuchar que otros hombres se fijen en Sora, era casi tan malo como pensar en ella con el cuatro ojos del marido de su hermana.

Para la información de todos esos cabezas de alcornoque el que vio primero ese par de pechos fue él.

Aunque la culpa también era de ella. Desde el festival escolar le había dado por venir con su ropa más… ni siquiera podía decirse que era provocativa porque no dejaba ver un centímetro de piel más de lo recatado. Aún así, ahora se podía apreciar que tenía un buen pecho y con los pantalones que usaba se podían apreciar sus grandes piernas.

Dónde quedó la dignidad de la que tanto se jactaba y toda esa disciplina con la que cuestionaba absolutamente todo lo que él hacía.

Claro que no es que las acciones de una mentirosa le importasen demasiado, es más, le tienen sin cuidado. Puede tener entre sus faldas a media ciudad que a él no-le-importaba. Ella mismo lo había dicho, no era de su incumbencia con quien compartía la cama.

Maldita sea, sí le importaba. Especialmente después de que Yamato le recordase todas las cosas feas que había dicho de ella. Además, ella había ido a su casa a hablar con él, a explicarle y él no le había dejado hablar.

Pero, ¿Qué podría decirle que valiera la pena a esas alturas? Se había burlado de él…

De la misma forma que él se había burlado de ella.

* * *

Estaba complacido con lo que veía y le picaban las piernas por meterse a la cancha a practicar para el último partido de la temporada y su último partido como estudiante de secundaria. Sería un día especial, había llevado a su equipo a la victoria los tres años que llevaba ahí, sin mencionar que había sido escogido capitán desde primer año a pesar de ser nuevo, desplazó sin problemas a los alumnos de años superiores.

Tenía que cerrar su paso por la secundaria con broche de oro. Quería que su nombre fuera recordado por generaciones y que los alumnos que quedaban digan: "Yo quiero ser mejor que el capitán Takaishi"

-Eh, Takaishi.

-¿Sí, entrenador?

-Yagami vendrá al encuentro, ¿verdad? Dile que no puede faltar, es nuestro amuleto de buena suerte.

-Vendrá la primera mitad, tendrá que irse a la segunda.-Informó el rubio.

-Entonces, habrá que asegurar el partido desde la primera mitad.

Y ahí estaba, tanto esfuerzo que le costaba desviar sus pensamientos de Hikari por más de cinco minutos para que llegara el entrenador y sin misericordia alguna la mencionara.

Hikari era su amuleto de buena suerte y se había ganado ese apelativo desde la primera final. Donde, llegó a mitad del segundo cuarto porque estaba con gripa y él, por su parte no estaba teniendo su mejor partido. Entonces Hikari llegó y fue como si sus contrincantes se hubiesen vuelto unos ineptos y ganó el partido sin mayor dificultad.

Siempre era lo mismo. Él se ahogaba en un vaso de agua y venía Hikari como si fuese un rayito de luz en su vida y lo hacía ver lo dramático que era y la vida se hacía más fácil por arte de magia.

Su corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza de nuevo. ¿Desde ahí él ya sentía esas cosas por Hikari?

¿Desde cuándo se había dado cuenta de que con Hikari a su lado todo era más fácil?

¿Desde niños?, ¿Desde la fiesta?, ¿Desde que el moscón del americanillo había empezado a rondarla?

No. Es normal, ella era su mejor amiga y la conocía de toda la vida. Era lógico que…

A la mierda, lo que hacía palpitar su corazón de esa manera o encender sus labios ante el recuerdo del beso que le dio a Hikari era todo menos lógico o racional.

Y si lo que sentía por Hikari, que era lo único lógico y racional en su vida, ahora estaba tan caótico y confuso.

Simplemente, todo lo que creía tenía sentido, se iba a la mierda.

* * *

-¿Hikari, me estás escuchando?

Wallace tuvo que chasquear los dedos un par de veces frente a su rostro para que terminara de captar su atención.

-Lo siento, Wallace, ¿Qué me decías?

-Que deberíamos practicar tu fluidez.

La menor Yagami empezó a hacer los ejercicios de vocalización que le estaba enseñando su amigo. Pero, lo hacía de cuerpo presente y mente ausente.

Su cerebro, sus pensamientos y toda su atención aún yacían en el beso que le había dado Takeru el día del festival escolar y como desde ese día, su amigo la había empezado a evitar como la peste. Parecía un dejavú de lo que pasó después de la fiesta en el primer trimestre y era increíble su propia estupidez al dolerle, de nuevo, la actitud de Takeru.

Porque, sí él pudo comportarse con tanta frescura luego de acostarse con ella, un simple beso no iba a significar nada en especial.

-Por muy buena que seas, tienes que practicar si quieres esa beca, Hikari.

Ahora hasta Wallace le reprochaba. Sonrió avergonzada y a modo de disculpa a su amigo. Aunque había algo de razón en lo que decía. ¿En realidad quería esa beca? Había aplicado por ella para ver si de una buena vez por todas se sacaba a Takeru del corazón.

Pero, esa no debía de ser el motivo correcto para tomar una decisión tan importante como la de estudiar en el extranjero. Si el programa de estudio pedagógico parvulario era muy bueno en su país y no le pedía favor a ninguna Universidad en América o dónde sea.

Tenía que empezar a pensar en qué era lo mejor para ella, para nadie más.

Tenía que empezar a madurar.

* * *

Ser una buena alumna tenía sus ventajas. Una de ellas era poder saltarse las clases y meterse en la enfermería hasta casi el final de la jornada académica.

Es que era una tonta. Claro, que ella se iba a declarar si pasaban a la final. Pero, no tenía que haber sido así, tan rápido, tan abrupto. ¡Dios! La cara de Ichijouji estaba irreconocible. Fue revelador saber que él también podía sorprenderse y uno de sus consuelos estúpidos era que ella había podido sorprender a Ichijouji y podía apostar toda su mesada a que había sido la primera en hacerlo.

Y también seguramente la primera de los cientos de chicas que corrían como alma que lleva el diablo después de declararse al muchacho.

¡Es que no estaba preparada para hacerlo!

O sea, no le iba a preparar una cena romántica y arrodillarse a pedirle que salga con ella pero, necesitaba tantear el terreno, empezar con indirectas y ver cómo reaccionaba el muchacho. ¡No soltarle a la primera que le gustaba!

Y después correr, no obstante.

Tanto que criticó a Hikari por no haber esperado o en su caso, obligado a Takeru a darle una respuesta a su declaración inmediatamente para ella terminar haciendo lo mismo y hasta peor. Porque Hikari muy valientemente enfrentó a Takeru después de las vacaciones y ella. Llevaba escondiéndose del azabache desde hacía días. Primero en el club de arte, luego fue a las prácticas de Mimi en natación. Lo cual fue muy incómodo porque tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de escupirle a Michael.

Aunque también fue muy instructivo. Ahora que sabía lo que hubo entre Mimi y el profesor Ishida podía apreciar perfectamente que el rubio no le quitaba la mirada de encima a su amiga y que su ceño siempre se pronunciaba cuando Michael y ella hablaban.

¿Será que la estupidez viene de familia?

Porque Takeru era otro idiota, ahora no sabía qué se traían con Hikari. Por el bien de la futura descendencia del rubio esperaba que no le hubiese hecho nada malo a su amiga. El punto es que se evitaban, igual que ella evitaba a Ichijouji.

¿Sería muy tarde para inscribirse en algún club deportivo?

-¿Inoue? Sí, está en la camilla tres, descansando.

¿A quién le estaba dando información la enfermera?

-¿Está bien?

¡¿Ichijouji?!

-Sí, es normal que las chicas tengan esos dolores en cierta época del mes.

Genial. Era brillante. Justo tenía que decirle a la enfermera que se echaría en la cama por un cólico menstrual. Excelente.

-Le vengo a entregar una circular de la final del viernes.-Escuchó que informaba el muchacho a la doctora.

-Sé breve.-Escuchó a la doctora Touya y de repente empezó a sudar.

Se giró escondiendo su rostro lo más que podía mientras trataba de acompasar su respiración. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, conociendo al hermético de Ken Ichijouji hará lo que dijo que fue a hacer. Dejará los papeles en el buró y se irá, sí, eso hará, seguramente.

Un hormigueo le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando escuchó las cortinas correrse y de repente sintió la presencia del azabache junto con su perfume masculino.

Era hora de nombrar los estados de Norteamérica con sus respectivas capitales. Empezando por Alabama…

Y llegaba a Utah y aún no escuchaba las cortinas cerrarse. Al contrario, estaba segura de que en cualquier momento empezaría a sudar y él notaría que no estaba dormida porque lo sentía frente a ella.

Empezaba a ponerse mala de verdad.

-Tonta.

Ahí estaba. La había descubierto y todo se iría al carajo tendría que enfrentarlo y de nuevo no estaba preparada para eso. Dios la ayude.

Pero, por más que esperó a que Ichijouji le eche agua o algo, lo siguiente que pasó fue que el muchacho con mucho cuidado movió su cabeza un poco y le quitó los lentes con extrema delicadeza, cuidando de no "despertarla."

-Solo ella podría pensar en dormir con los lentes puestos.

Luego, le tocó la frente y se puso muy cerca de ella, lo sabía por el olor de su colonia, cada vez más claro. Seguramente si supiera de marcas de perfumes caros pudiera distinguirlo. No pudo evitarlo. Empezó a ruborizarse salvajemente.

Pudo respirar de nuevo cuando por fin escuchó las cortinas cerrarse.

-Parece que tiene un poco de fiebre.-El tono del muchacho era una velada orden.

-Si se siente mal cuando despierte, llamaré a sus familiares.

-Puede llamarme a mí, vendré enseguida.

Miyako se incorporó rápidamente y miraba al punto en la cortina como si pudiera ver lo que pasaba atrás de ella. A Ichijouji ordenándole a la doctora… no.

A Ichijouji preocupado por ella.

Ahora ella se tomó la temperatura con su mano.

Si, seguro tenía una fiebre muy alta y ya estaba delirando.

* * *

-No creo que tenga que decirte que tu tiempo apesta.

Mimi fulminó a Michael con la mirada y se sumergió para empezar a alejarse nadando en la piscina; solo después de tirarle agua en la cara.

-Gracias, yo también te quiero mucho.-Exclamó con sarcasmo su ex novio.

Por supuesto que no tenía que repetírselo, no era tan idiota. Aunque el hecho de meterse con un profesor no avalaba su defensa. Ni siquiera las constantes prácticas o los esfuerzos de Michael por distraerla ayudaban a disminuir sus pensamientos.

Afortunadamente no lo había visto en clases y en el club, apenas y se miraban. Él indicaba su entrenamiento y mantenía distancias bajo la excusa de que ayudaba a las otras chicas.

En verdad, él no la quería. Aunque le haya dicho que estaba celoso.

"_Tienes entender que esos sentimientos no eran para ti."_

Ya se lo había dicho más de una vez. Ella ya lo entendía. Yamato amaba a su esposa y en su corazón no había lugar para ella.

Aún así, ingenuamente esperaba más. Pero, no podía seguir así, no podía seguir sufriendo así.

-No puedes seguir así.-Michael habló como si le leyera el pensamiento. La miraba con una seriedad nada propia de él.

-Déjame tranquila.-Pidió la joven Tachikawa eludiendo la mirada de Michael.

-¿Por qué terminaron?

-¿Qué?-Preguntó la joven con sorpresa-¿Qué te hace pensar que terminé una relación?-Contestó la joven con otra pregunta.

-Ya te lo había dicho. Un corazón roto reconoce a otro y hablarlo ayuda, lo sé por experiencia.

Mimi entrecerró los ojos y se quedó viendo fijamente al rubio de ojos verdes. ¿Debería decirle? ¿Para qué? ella, a diferencia de él, sí tenía amigos con los que podía contar. Aunque, tenía que concordar con Taylor en lo que a miradas se trataban. Si era verdad y ella lucía igual de desdichado que el rubio, lucía fatal.

-Él quiere a otra.-Vio como su ex estaba dispuesto a comentar.-Y antes que digas algo, desde el principio yo sabía que había otra mujer en su corazón.-No podía comentar nada que implicara a Yamato con ella en lo más mínimo.

-Entonces, de verdad lo amabas.-Soltó el rubio tras unos minutos de silencio. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando Mimi lo regresó a ver con sorpresa.-El que alguien tan orgulloso como tú estuviera dispuesta a meter su corazón en una relación así demuestra la veracidad de tus sentimientos. Te las jugaste todas y perdiste. ¿Al menos él sentía algo por ti?

Mimi recordaba con nitidez las palabras de Yamato. ¿Contaría el deseo? No. Ni eso podía contar ya que Yamato le había asegurado que en todos sus encuentros él pensaba en su mujer. Al final de cuentas, lo único que podía asegurar que sentía el profesor era:

-Lástima.-Le dedicó una triste sonrisa a Michael.

Miró a Yamato a través de sus visores y sintió como su corazón se hinchaba con solo verlo.

Lo quería tanto.

Lástima que eso no garantizara que él la quisiera igual.

-Y no hablaré más sobre el asunto.

Michael no era ningún idiota y sabía leer entrelineas. Especialmente a Mimi, eran muy parecidos y por eso jamás habrían funcionado como pareja y aunque Mimi nunca lo reconociera, ellos podrían ser grandes amigos.

-De acuerdo.-Capituló el muchacho.-Sólo te diré que si lo que quieres es seguir dándole lástima entonces, lo estás haciendo muy bien.-Notó como la joven se detuvo en el filo de la piscina.-Las cosas no se darán porque te quedes en una esquina llorando en posición fetal.

-No creo que seas la persona más indicada para juzgarme.

-Yo también huí y no he conseguido nada con hacerlo solo hacer más miserable mi agonía.

-Él no me quiere, no gano nada.

-¿Segura?-Preguntó enigmático.-Hay veces que para ganar hay que saber perder. Iré por tu toalla.

Los ojos caramelos de Mimi siguieron a Michael hasta que éste se cruzó con Yamato. Ishida reparó en su mirada casi inmediatamente. La mirada de los orbes azules era indescifrable, era la misma mirada de la noche de la fogata.

Una mirada de confusión, coraje y deseo.

* * *

-¡Takaishi! ¡Espero un desempeño igual o mejor mañana!

-¡Sí!

-¡Y dile a Yagami que no se le ocurra faltar!

Ante esa exclamación, Takeru no contestó y se metió a las duchas.

Le habían quitado la escayola esa mañana y por fin había podido hacer un entrenamiento como Dios manda y estuvo genial. Más que genial, ¡perfecto! Estaba listo para aplastar a la secundaria sur al día siguiente.

Ahora todo estaba tan claro. Desde el camino hasta la portería, como su anteriormente disturbado corazón.

Ya no pensaba en qué carajos sentía por Hikari, ya no tenía dudas porque le sentaba tan mal que ella tuviera pretendientes, ya sabía porque haber hecho el amor con ella le había calado hasta el fondo de su alma y por qué, desde que compartió cama con ella ya ninguno de sus otros interludios lo satisfacía.

La quería y no como a su mejor amiga, casi hermana.

La quería como la primera persona que quería ver al despertarse y la última que quería ver cuando se fuera a dormir.

La amaba.

Y había sido el bastardo más hijo de perra de la vida con ella. Seguramente si ahora le dice que la quiere se reirá de él. No, su Hikari no es así. Pero, qué pasaba si las cosas con el americanillo iban en serio y si ella se iba a estudiar a América.

Qué derecho tiene él, después de lo estúpido que ha sido a decirle que no se vaya porque la quiere, que no escoja a otro porque acaba de darse cuenta que él estaba e... eso que empieza con e y termina con o.

Era muy difícil admitirlo. ¡Mucho más decirlo! Ahora se daba cuenta de lo fuerte que fue Hikari cuando se declaró ante él.

Porque, al menos en lo que a él respecta, le aterrorizaba pensar en estar frente a ella y decirle lo que siente. Por eso la había evitado desde el día que la besó y se dio cuenta de todo.

De nuevo, no le había dicho nada y había huido.

No tenía cara para pedirle que no faltara al partido del día siguiente por lo que cobardemente tomó su móvil y rápidamente escribió un texto a la causante de sus conflictos.

"No olvides mañana la final."

Cobarde, ni siquiera le podía hablar para decírselo. No se habían dirigido la palabra en toda la semana y a él se le ocurre enviarle un texto. Pero, tenía mucho miedo. Era capaz de quedarse callado cuando escuche a la menor Yagami contestar su teléfono celular.

Era un marica y el peor mejor amigo del mundo.

"Ok"

La respuesta de Hikari lo tomó por sorpresa, no se esperaba… no, claro que ella iría como lo había prometido. Ella siempre había ahí para él cuando la ha necesitado. Era tan estúpidamente perfecta que no le cabía duda porque llamaba la atención de más de uno y él era tan estúpido, ciego y cobarde que no lo había visto.

Pero estaba dispuesto a cambiar las cosas.

* * *

Sora sonreía complacida. Todo estaba listo para el festival de deportes, para recibir a las escuelas rivales. De todas las actividades que su trabajo la obligaba a ejercer, coordinar los festivales era lo más llamativo; a diferencia del proceso de graduación que tendría que empezar la semana siguiente.

Sin embargo, no se quejaba. Con eso su mente se mantendría lo suficientemente ocupada como para sacar a Taichi Yagami de sus pensamientos.

-¡Qué mierda!

El improperio sacó a la pelirroja de su estupor y se giró para encontrarse con el causante de la mayoría de sus dolores de cabeza enredado en la que suponía era la red de portería vieja que debía de cambiarse esa tarde.

Jamás se enteraría que el castaño se había tropezado con sus propios pies a quedársele viendo embobado. El reflejo de la luz del atardecer que se filtraba por el gimnasio hacía que sus cabellos tomaran un color irreal y se veía muy bonita.

Con fastidio, y conservando el poco orgullo que le quedaba, Taichi empezó a tratar de desenredarse; consiguiendo todo lo contrario.

-¡Maldita sea!

Sora sospesaba posibilidades podía irse muy dignamente sin siquiera regresar a mirar a su colega. Era lo menos que merecía después del trato que le había dispensado. Sí, eso haría.

Sin embargo, conforme caminaba notaba como el castaño se enredaba más en su propia maraña de sogas y nudos. Tras un largo y sonoro suspiro se acuclilló para ayudar a Yagami a salir de su propio enredo.

-No tienes que hacer esto.-Farfulló como si fuese un crío recibiendo una mirada severa de la inspectora.

-Si fuera por mí, saldría cerrando la puerta desde afuera para que en caso de que salieras de esta, no salieras del gimnasio.-Le espetó Takenouchi sin bajar la mirada.-Ahora quédate quieto.

-Yo puedo…

-Y callado.-Lo atajó la mujer mientras ponía las manos a la obra.

Taichi la miraba trabajar en obediente silencio. Llevaba un pantalón negro y una bonita blusa blanca holgada, a su parecer muy transparente aunque llevaba una camiseta del mismo color por dentro. Las palabras de sus alumnos llegaron a su memoria cuando se fijó en los pechos de la mujer, que aunque estaban cubiertos en su totalidad se podía apreciar su gran tamaño.

También recordó lo que era sentirlos cerca de su piel, al igual que el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de la pelirroja. También lo larga y tortuosa que había sido la noche a su lado sin poder tocarla.

Definitivamente era verdad eso que decían, que no hay mujer fea sino mal arreglada, o algo así. Sora Takenouchi era la prueba vívida de aquello.

-Deberías cubrirte más.

-¿Disculpa?

-Trabajas con pubertos hormonales. Pierden la cabeza con facilidad y solo se dejan llevar por sus hormonas.

-Eso está claro. Pero, dado que se trata de mí, no creo que afecte su atención.

Taichi tuvo que morderse la lengua para no repetir lo que había escuchado hace unos días.

-Igual, deberías llevar ropa más acorde a tú…

-¿A mí qué, Yagami?-Le increpó con furia en sus ojos-¿A mi figura?, ¿Al estereotipo en el cual me encasillaron? O es que, ¿necesitas un método de entretenimiento?

El profesor de gimnasia estaba seguro que en cosa de nada se haría sangre en el labio de tanto apretarlo.

-Tú mentiste. Seguramente disfrutaste cada vez que te hablaba de la pelirroja de mis sueños cuando sabías que eras tú.-Le espetó por fin. Soltando la amargura que guardaba cada vez que recordaba en el engaño del que fue víctima.-Te burlaste de mi cuando yo confié en ti.

-Sí, lo hice. No te mentiré disfruté muchísimo escucharte tan baboso por alguien a quien habías catalogado como un esperpento.-Le reconoció y recordó la pelirroja alzando la mirada para encarar al castaño.-Si empezamos a acusarnos, tú también me juzgaste sin siquiera conocerme.

-Ambos lo hicimos.-Se defendió Yagami. Sora le regaló una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Tal vez. Pero, a diferencia de ti yo quise explicarme y arreglar las cosas. Fuiste tú el que no me dejó.

Taichi notaba los movimientos de su colega más bruscos y rápidos. Aunque le costara admitirlo, Sora tenía razón; ella había intentado hablar con él y al final solo terminó escuchando más no entendía cuánto le había dolido su engaño y hasta ese momento él no se imaginaba cuánto daño habían causado sus palabras. Ahora que conocía el pasado de Sora y su horrible familia, se había rebajado a la altura de la madre y hermana de la pelirroja.

-¿Y si quisiera escucharte ahora?

Sora esbozó una sonrisa ladeada a la par que aflojaba el último nudo de la red.

-Poco importaría puesto que yo ya no quiero explicártelo.

Taichi sintió el coraje llenarlo mientras veía a la inspectora alejarse de él a pasos agigantados.

Pero eso no se iba a quedar así, no señor.

* * *

Las palabras de Michael le habían dado vueltas en la cabeza por días. "A veces para ganar hay que saber perder." Eso ella ya lo sabía, había aceptado su derrota ante una muerta.

Pero, solo había hecho eso. Aceptar su pérdida e irse a un rincón a llorar, inspirando lástima a todos los que la rodeaban. Pero, ya no tenía más fuerzas. No podía volver a ser rechazada, no por alguien que sin saberlo tenía su corazón en sus manos.

Ya había intentado de todo, había insistido, lo había seducido, ¡todo! Y nada había funcionado.

"Para ganar hay que saber perder"

Ella había intentado todo menos escuchar a Yamato y lo que él sentía. Incluso tras conocer su trágico amor pasado ella había optado por hacer como si nunca hubiera existido y se había concentrado en insistir.

Insistir y presionar a un corazón tan dañado como el suyo propio. Siempre pensó en ella y en sus sentimientos e ingenuamente pensó que su amor era suficiente y necesario para que Yamato superara a Kasumi y lo que sentía por ella.

Claro que jamás se detuvo a pensar en qué era lo que Yamato sentía por Kasumi. Una vez le pidió hablar de ella y no pudo hacerlo, eso debió bastar para que ella realizara lo herido que aún se encontraba el rubio.

Tenía que hablar con él.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un fuerte dolor en sus posaderas. Algún idiota la había chocado y empujado. Rápidamente buscó al mortal con sus ojos acaramelados y se encontró con el rostro arrugado de su rival, Ruka Sounen.

Mimi ni siquiera le regaló una mirada, a ese tipo de personas era mejor ignorarlas. Tomó su termo rosa que había caído con el impacto y se puso de pie con la agilidad de atleta que la caracterizaba.

-Si nadas como caminas, ganar será ridículamente sencillo.

La otra muchacha era muy temperamental y perdía el control de su carácter con facilidad. Podía apostar que estaba a punto de saltarle encima.

-Te vas a arrepentir, Tachikawa.

-¿Algún problema, señoritas? Creo que ambas deberían estarse preparando para la competencia.

Mimi experimentó una sensación de deja vú cuando vio a Yamato atrás de su rival igual que hacía meses, igual que siempre que lo necesitaba él estaba ahí para ella. Observó con deleite como Sounen mascullaba por bajo y tras dedicarle una larga mirada de desprecio añadió:

-No olvides lo que te dije.

La joven de ojos pardos se marchó por el pasillo con dirección a la piscina dejando al profesor solo con su alumna.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

Ninguno de los dos tenía otra cosa que hacer o decir y sin embargo ninguno se movió. Por primera vez Mimi no desviaba la mirada del rubio y para Yamato eso era algo asombroso, casi tan asombroso como el hecho de que la muchacha se encontraba sola, sin su sombra de ojos verdes. Había algo diferente en ella, algo que no sabría cómo llamar.

A Mimi le pasaba algo parecido. Tras su ruptura, su propio egoísmo la había cegado a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No veía nada más que a sí misma y al dolor que sentía, a las libras que bajaba, lo poco que dormía. Ahora veía a Yamato y parecía como si le hubiesen caído diez años encima.

Seguramente Michael tenía razón y Yamato la llevaba en su conciencia y ella lo sentía mucho porque a pesar de todo no quería que él sufriera más, porque ella lo quería.

-Puedo…-Notó la garganta secarse al notar la intensidad de los orbes azules mirándola fijamente. Tragó duro.-Puedo hablar contigo un momento.

Yamato mentiría si dijera que no le sorprendió la propuesta de Mimi. ¿Hablar? ¿Para qué? no quería hacerlo. No quería volver a lastimarla.

-Por favor.

No obstante, la súplica caló en sus huesos. Por primera vez en días, Mimi lo enfrentaba en vez de evitarlo a capa y espada. Sus ojos mostraban incertidumbre, era claro que le costaba pedirle lo que le pedía. Tuvo que contenerse para no abrazarla.

-Está bien, vamos…

-¡Profesor Ishida! ¡Lo llevo buscando toda la mañana!

La voz del directo Genai sacó a los jóvenes de su estupor. El anciano se acercó sin notar siquiera la tensión en el ambiente.

-Tengo que hablar con usted urgentemente.-Le indicó el adulto mayor tomándolo del brazo.

-¿Ocurrió algo malo? Porque las competencias empiezan dentro de poco…

-¡No, hombre, qué va!No se preocupe, lo que tengo que decirle no nos tomará mucho tiempo. Yo también tengo que salir con Inoue e Ichijouji a la final del concurso de proyectos.-Y mientras hablaba arrastraba a Yamato con él.

Mimi agradeció internamente la aparición de Genai. Había ganado un poco de tiempo para organizar sus ideas.

No más impulsos, no más errores, no más dolor.

* * *

-¡A ganar!

Los aplausos se escucharon en todo el coliseo cerrado cuando el equipo de baloncesto junto las manos y dio su grito de guerra. Las porras no tardaron en escucharse, al equipo y al capitán. Takeru tenía su club de fans declarado pero no era eso lo que sus ojos azules buscaban con insistencia. Una ola de alivio lo llenó cuando la vio sentada en el centro del coliseo.

¿Siempre había sido tan bonita?

Ni siquiera reparó en Wallace sentado junto a ella. Hikari vestía de manera formal, a diferencia del resto de alumnos. Seguramente por su entrevista para la beca. Su cara, como siempre, natural y su cabello lacio caía a ambos lados de su cara. No era una belleza extravagante, era bastante corriente, normal, bonita o como acostumbraban a decir entre ellos: "no es fea"

Los puntos buenos de Hikari no radicaban en su físico. Lo hacían en la ilógica capacidad de esa castaña de hacerte sentir cómodo solo por estar a su lado. Con ella no había que aparentar o pretender, a su lado se podía ser natural porque ella lo toleraba. Si estabas en lo correcto te apoyaba y si no lo estabas te corregía.

Ella era la única que veía más allá del donjuán seductor, del atlético y atractivo capitán. Ella sabía quién era él, incluso más que él mismo.

Y ella lo amaba a él. Sólo que él era lo suficientemente estúpido para no apreciar esos sentimientos.

Pero ya no. Le regaló a Hikari su mejor sonrisa, sudando frío de pensar que ella no se la devolvería luego de todas las canalladas que le había hecho. Pero la menor Yagami no lo hizo y tímidamente le devolvió el gesto.

El silbato del réferi sonó y desvió su mirada de la castaña al balón que empezaba a bajar. Saltó lo más alto que pudo y se adueñó de la pelota.

Desearía que arreglar las cosas con Hikari fueran igual de fáciles.

* * *

Todo era tan confuso que Yamato sentía que en cualquier momento su cabeza estallaría.

Su cabeza era un lío constante y perenne. Primero por Mimi y ahora por lo que le había dicho Genai. Todo sería genial y estaría que ni para pedir de boca. Era una oportunidad única en el mundo y le daría la excusa perfecta para escapar de todo y de todos.

Entonces, ¿Qué lo detenía?

Cuando entró al gimnasio se dio cuenta que no era un "que" sino un "quien" puesto que esa persona lo estaba esperando en los casilleros del club de natación.

Se veía aún más pequeña de lo que era en el uniforme de natación y eso le hacía sentir tan miserable. Era poco más de una niña a la que él no tenía derecho de tocar con vagos sentimientos.

Mimi era una rosa, una rosa delicada a la que había herido al límite y la culpa era suya. Porque el adulto ahí era él, el que tenía que saber mantener la diferencia, era él.

El que no debió tocarla sin estar seguro de sus sentimientos… era él.

-Mimi…

La joven finalmente reparó en su presencia y lo miró con esos ojos castaños que tanto le gustaban. Esos ojos tan parecidos y diferentes a la vez de aquella que robó su corazón.

-Yamato.-Mimi se puso de pie y lo encaró. Se notaba nerviosa e inquieta, de la misma manera que ahora podía ver vestigios de la tenacidad que caracterizaba a la muchacha y que vio apagarse desde aquella tarde en su piso-¿Qué quería Genai?

-Él…-¿Debería decirle? No era algo malo. Pero, es que ni él lo asimilaba bien aún.

-Olvídalo, no tienes que decirme nada. No me debes ninguna explicación.

Otra vez, la joven se volvía a cubrir con un velo de tristeza y él era la causa. Ya había decidido terminar con esa situación y si seguía así era por puro masoquismo. Empezaba a tentar a su suerte.

-Dijiste que querías hablarme.-Le dijo con la mayor impavidez posible.

-Sí.-La castaña empezó a mover su pie con nerviosismo por unos segundos, hasta que encaró al rubio.-Quiero terminar con esto de una buena vez y necesito tu ayuda para esto.

El silencio del lugar marcó la pauta para que la castaña siguiera hablando.

-He pasado estas semanas, encerrada en mí propio dolor, no veía nada más allá de eso y por más que lo intentaba, por más que me lo decía y repetía no podía aceptar que había perdido. En parte, por ego pero sobretodo era la primera vez que no podía tener lo que quería, lo único que quería. Aunque lo intenté todo, te seduje, te insté a romper más de una ley. Todo porque por algún maldito avatar del destino me parezco mucho a tu difunta esposa. Aún así no lo acepto y para eso necesito tu ayuda, una última vez.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-Su expresión no delataba lo mucho que le dolía escucharla hablar así.

-Una vez te pregunté qué sentías por Kasumi y no pudiste contestarme así que cambiaré mi pregunta. Si Kasumi estuviera aquí, frente a ti y pudieras decirle algo, por última vez. ¿Qué sería?

-No creo que sea necesario…

-¡Lo siento!-Exclamó Mimi interrumpiéndolo y apenas manteniendo la compostura.-Imagino que debe ser muy difícil para ti pero… yo necesito escucharlo.

Yamato no sabía qué decir o cómo reaccionar. No se esperaba eso de ella, no quería volver a hacerla llorar.

-No te contengas, dímelo.

A pesar de que no quería hacerlo, no le costó mucho ver a su Kasumi en la joven frente a él. Después de todo eran tan físicamente parecidas que no pudo evitarlo. Sintió a su corazón estrujarse ante la petición de la joven y sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

Si Kasumi se presentara ante él… probablemente le repetiría su último ruego.

-No te vayas, por favor, no me dejes solo, te amo.

Lo dijo de manera tan mecánica y absorto en su memoria que tuvo que agachar la mirada para que Mimi no lo viera tan descompuesto. Luchaba con las lágrimas. No podía mentir, si él pudiera ver a Kasumi por unos segundos, por última vez, volvería a rogarle como un niño pequeño que no se muera.

Aunque Mimi ya lo sabía, escucharlo fue aún más doloroso de lo que esperaba. Especialmente porque veía que él amaba a su esposa de la misma forma que ella lo amaba a él y debió ser un infierno presionarlo como lo hizo. Debió ser horrible darse cuenta que ella no era Kasumi.

Sintió como la cálida y pequeña mano de la castaña tomaba la suya y la abría con delicadeza. Depositando con mucho cuidado la sortija que él le había comprado en aquel viaje pecaminoso.

Alzó su rostro, libre de lágrimas para encontrarse con el de ella, bañado en las mismas pero con una gran y triste sonrisa.

-Gracias.-Le exclamó como pudo.-Siento mucho, haber sido tan insistente, ni siquiera puedo imaginar el dolor que debiste experimentar cada vez que reparabas que yo no era Kasumi. Ahora entiendo cuando decías que esos sentimientos no eran para mí. Que nada de lo que me demostrabas era dirigido a mí. Incluso cuandome hacías el amor. Cambia esa cara.-Pidió acariciándosela.-Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada. Fui yo la que se enamoró de ti y sabes, no me arrepiento porque si no lo hubiera hecho jamás hubiese conocido lo que era amar algo lo suficiente como para tratar de retenerlo a toda costa, lo suficiente como para saber dejarlo ir.

Se secó las lágrimas con brusquedad y trató de darle su mejor sonrisa pero no pudo. Así que se empinó y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Te amo y probablemente amaré por siempre.

Una angustia desconocida empezó a embargarlo.

-Ella debió ser muy especial para merecer tanto amor y fidelidad de tu parte. Muy afortunada.

Un amargo sentimiento se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

-¡Mira la hora! Ya empieza la competencia, deséame suerte.

-Mimi…

-Adiós Yamato…

Pero la joven ya no lo escuchó, tomó su termo y toalla y salió de los camerinos con dirección a la piscina dejándolo solo.

Tan solo y vacío como no se sentía desde hacía años.

* * *

Ya casi terminaba el segundo cuarto. Takeru miró complacido como el marcador mostraba una clara victoria con tres puntos de diferencia. No era la gran diferencia pero, al contrario, un simple tiro de fuera de zona los empataba. Pero, así debe ser, de otra forma no tendría la emoción de una final.

El equipo adversario tenía a dos jugadores que eran tan buenos como él mismo y con la rivalidad latente.

El timbre del descanso sonó y como era cambio de cancha volverían a saltar. Volvió a buscar a la castaña con la mirada y lo que vio le aceleró el pulso. Entre el ruido, Wallace le hablaba a Hikari y le mostraba su reloj, Hikari asentía y empezaba a arreglarse.

Para irse.

A un lugar que podría separarla de él por muchos años.

Años en los que podrían pasar muchas cosas. Hikari podría encontrar en el extranjero o en cualquier otro lo que él estúpidamente no pudo darle por culpa de una estúpida ceguera… no.

Era culpa del miedo. Miedo de perder la seguridad que tenía con Hikari y su relación. Una relación que de llevarla a otro nivel podría destruirse completamente o mejorar en la misma extensión.

-¡Hikari!

El grito del rubio se escuchó mucho más que el silbato del árbitro. La aludida y todo el coliseo reparó en él.

Aún tenía miedo de lo que les deparará el destino de llegar a decir algo. Sin embargo, tenía mucho más miedo de perder a la muchacha sin que ella supiera que él…

-¡Te quiero!

Lo gritó sin pensarlo, porque si seguía haciéndolo nunca le diría nada. Así que lo soltó, como si de una tirita se tratase.

-¡GoodLuck!-Le alzó los pulgares.-Ve y demuéstrales de qué estás hecha.

Su inglés no era tan bueno como el de ella, pero todos podían desear buena suerte en ese idioma. Ya estaba, se lo había dicho todo. Hikari le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa y se en compañía del otro rubio que le dedicó una mirada de resignación.

Una mirada que él se encargará que cambie muy pronto. Se apostaba el partido a que Hikari no había tomado en serio su declaración. ¡Rayos! Él nunca se había declarado a nadie y no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba ese pokemon.

Pero, después de todo lo que había hecho pasar a su mejor amiga, sería el peor amigo del mundo si retiene su vuelo y le corta las alas.

No era ningún mártir, se declararía y aunque tuviese que ir a América tras Hikari lo haría.

Era hora de que se invirtiesen los papeles.

* * *

Mimi se sentía fatal pero a su vez mucho más ligera.

Había cerrado su historia con Yamato, no, había aceptado su derrota. Ahora sólo tenía que ir para adelante, aunque aún no sabía cómo hacerlo. Todo sería tan distinto si Yamato la quisiera.

Si Yamato la quisiera no se rendiría e iría hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Pero, no era así.

Ahora que ya sabía la profundidad de los sentimientos de Yamato por su difunta esposa entendía que nunca hubo cabida en su vida para ella. Que siempre fue un reflejo de Kasumi.

Se acomodó su gorro y dejó sus visores listos para ser utilizados. Junto a ella, Ruka se acomodaba para empezar la competencia. Le dedicó una petulante sonrisa.

-Suerte, Tachikawa. Es lo mínimo que mereces luego de que tu querido profesor te rompiera el corazón.

Los ojos de Mimi se abrieron desorbitantes. La sorpresa fue tal que ni siquiera pudo fingir que no la sentía.

-Competidoras, en sus marcas.

Sounen le guiñó un ojo y se puso en posición. Ella la imitó robóticamente.

-Listas.

Los había oído. Había entrado a los vestidores de su equipo y les había oído. ¡Dios mío! Empezaba a sentirse peor.

-¡Fuera!

Saltó al agua como acto reflejo y empezó a bracear tan rápido como podía. Debía terminar la competencia pronto y poner a Yamato en sobre aviso o tal vez debería perder la competencia y darle ese gusto a Sounen; quizás con eso se mantenga tranquila.

Como sea, tenía… que… hacer… tenía… que… decirle… a… Yamato…

Tenía…

Tenía…

Todo se oscureció en un instante y su último pensamiento fue:

-Yamato…

* * *

Miyako estaba muy nerviosa. No solo porque en cosa de nada le entregaban los resultados del concurso y sabría si tiene o no la beca. Sino porque tras una semana de ocultarse de Ken Ichijouji, ahora yacía a su lado, en silencio.

Un muy incómodo silencio.

En el carro del director Genai el ambiente podía cortarse con una tijera. El único que parecía ajeno a eso era el propio director. De tal forma que sin perder su usual entusiasmo los condujo a la sala de participantes y los dejó ahí tras desearles buena suerte.

Ahora estaba sentada junto al chico genio que no le había vuelto a mirar desde que se habían subido al auto.

A su lado, estaban las otras dos duplas que disputaban su premio. Ambas lucían igual de nerviosas que ella sola, porque Ichijouji, a su lado yacía imperturbable.

-Todos parecen muy nerviosos.

Intentó sacar conversación. Aunque eso derivase de alguna forma a su incómoda declaración.

Pero el chico no decía nada.

-¿Crees que ganemos?

Esta vez fue más directa, es decir, le estaba haciendo la pregunta al azabache.

Ken la miró por el rabillo del ojo y volvió su mirada al frente.

Oficialmente la había cagado con su declaración. Ahora Ken ya ni siquiera la tomaba en cuenta.

Tonta Miyako, mil veces tonta.

-Oye, Ichijouji.

La callaron las parejas a su alrededor. El maestro de ceremonias del acto había empezado a hablar.

-Ichijouji.-Esta vez lo dijo más bajo-¡Ichijouji!

-¿Qué?

Ahí estaba el mismo frío Ken Ichijouji que había conocido y con el que había rivalizado desde el primer día del instituto. El distante y ausente, el que se cubría de todo lo malo del mundo y no tenía una conexión con nada ni con nadie. Había votado todo su progreso a la basura por culpa de su impulsiva confesión.

Si fuera una chillona, seguramente lloraría.

-Lo siento, se disculpó. Siento haberlo arruinado todo.

Por primera vez el joven se giró para verla de frente, la miraba con una extrañeza que no entendía.

-¿Qué?

-Lamento mucho haberte dicho que me gustabas.-Siseó lo más bajo que pudo-¡Dios! No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando lo dije, mi madre siempre dice que hablo sin pensar.

Ken la seguía viendo como si le hubiese crecido una cabeza de más, con esa cara de sorpresa única de él y por primera vez Miyako tuvo miedo.

Miedo de haber perdido la pequeña oportunidad con Ichijouji.

El muchacho era como un animalito que apenas empezaba a realizar lo que era ser querido. Ella debió trabajarlo antes de declararse tan bruscamente.

-Inoue…

-Sabes que, hagamos una cosa, olvídalo. Pretendamos que no dije nada y sigamos como antes.

-¡Inoue!-Exclamó Ken lo más bajo que pudo-¿Por eso me has estado evitando toda la semana?

La aludida asintió quedamente para luego sorprenderse por lo que el joven frente a ella hacía.

Ken Ichijouji llevaba su mano a su boca para contener la risa de la forma más elegantemente posible y la miraba con una mezcla de… ¿alivio y ternura?

-Con que era por eso.-Musitó el muchacho más para sí mismo que para alguien más.

-¿Por qué creías que era?

-Eso era lo que más me molestaba. No sabía por qué, qué había hecho mal a fin de cuentas tú…

-¿Yo…?

Los ademanes de silencio eran cada vez más fuertes. La joven de cabellos morados se giró a los que la callaban con enfado.

-Nos disculpan, esto es importante.-Luego se giró al azabache-¿Decías?

-Tú eres la primera y quizás la única amiga que tengo y tú ya has dicho más de una vez que soy un desastre social, aunque lo compenso con mi superioridad en aspectos más importantes de la vida.-Sacudió la cabeza para volver al tema quiz de la cuestión.-Jamás pensé que me evitabas por lo que dijiste el día de la fogata. Ni siquiera pude darte una respuesta.

La muchacha de lentes tragó duro.

-¿Tienes una respuesta?-El joven asintió-¡Dila hombre de Dios!

-¿Aquí, ahora?-Preguntó incrédulo el muchacho-¿No podría esperar a que esto terminara?

-¡No!

-¡Shh!

-¡Oh, cállense ustedes!-Chilló Miyako bajito y se volvió a su compañero.-Estoy esperando.

El azabache suspiró resignado, ya sabía que no podía ganarle a ella.

-Mi respuesta inmediata fue no, lo siento. No puedo salir contigo.

Miyako sintió como el alma se le iba a los pies, Ken pareció reparar en eso también porque no tardó en agregar.

-Pero tampoco quiero perderte.-Le dijo y la observó con sus ojos azules.-A lo largo de mi vida escolar he recibido incontables declaraciones y ninguna significó algo para mí, hasta la tuya. No te mentiré diciéndote que te amo o que te veo como algo más cuando no es así… yo no sé lo que es querer a alguien así. Pero, creo que puedo aprenderlo y… si alguien puede enseñármelo, esa eres tú, Inoue.

¿Ichijouji había dicho lo que ella creía que había dicho? ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Quizás estaba muerta?

La seriedad de Ken le decía lo contrario. Un momento, ¿Al final qué mismo significaba la respuesta?

-En conclusión… ¿me quieres pero no quieres salir conmigo?

-En conclusión, no quiero salir contigo sin saber qué es lo que siento por ti.

-Y quieres que yo te lo enseñe.-El joven asintió-¡Pues claro!

-Tengo el agrado de invitar a Ken Ichijouji y a Miyako Inoue a formar parte de nuestra Universidad. Jóvenes, la Toudai está honrada de recibirlos.

Habían ganado, lo habían hecho. ¡Había entrado a la Toudai!

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Miyako sentía que en cualquier momento se caería de la cama y despertaría se giró al azabache que estrechaba las manos con el maestro de ceremonias y directivo de la Universidad, que luego tomó su mano y la felicitó.

Sus sueños se habían cumplido. Estudiaría en la mejor Universidad del país con una beca que cubría todos sus gasto y como bono, Ken… no la había rechazado.

-Ganamos.-Habló más para sí misma pero Ichijouji contestó.

-¿Alguna vez lo dudaste?

Y así, con esa sonrisa ladeada de superioridad y perfección no pudo resistirse y echó sus brazos al cuello para atraerlo a sus labios. Besándolo delante de todos los impresionados presentes.

Notaba los labios del muchacho, indecisos y trémulos, apenas y correspondió su gesto sutilmente. Se separó del muchacho que aún lucía estupefacto por su osadía.

-Nunca dijiste que no podía besarte.

-No lo dije.-Ken sonaba tan ausente que a Miyako le entraron ganas de sacarle una foto.

-Tendremos que trabajar en esos detalles también.-Añadió guiñándole un ojo coqueta.

La vida era tan bella.

* * *

La vida se detuvo en el instante en el que dejó de ver a Mimi nadar hacía él. Simplemente, su perfecto chapoteo dejó de aparecer. No podía haber empezado a bucear, eso era ilegal. Empezó a caminar por inercia, hasta encontrarse con horror con el hecho de que Mimi no se acercaba a la línea de llegada y empezaba a flotar.

Fueron segundos pero lo suficientemente largos para que Yamato ante la sorprendida mirada de todos se echara al agua con todo puesto.

Se zambulló ante la estupefacta mirada de los competidores y espectadores que se habían concentrado solo en la persona que contra toda lógica se había lanzado al centro de la piscina. Tomó a la muchacha preocupado por lo que la había hecho desmayarse. Sin embargo, no se detuvo a mirarla hasta que estuvieron en la orilla.

Su corazón y su cuerpo se detuvieron ante la estampa.

Fue una oleada de angustia indescriptible lo que lo hizo acercarse con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo flotante de la castaña y voltearlo.

Empezaba a palidecer, sus labios ya no tenían color. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora palmoteó su cara, aplicó masaje cardiaco y respiración de boca, el cuerpo de Mimi expulsaba el agua por inercia pero ella no reaccionaba.

-Mimi, Mimi, despierta.

Estaba helada, prefería pensar que era por el agua, la acunó entre sus brazos para darle calor.

-Por favor, por favor, despierta.

No despegaba los ojos del rostro pálido de la castaña. Retiró el gorro dejando caer su cascada de rizos y los acariciaba con ternura.

-Vamos preciosa, abre los ojos.-Le susurraba al oído. Ajeno de que a su alrededor la gente ya había entrado en pánico y llamaba a una ambulancia. Pegó el rostro de la joven a su cuello.

Y su corazón se detuvo, de la misma forma que hacía años se había detenido cuando recibió la llamada del hospital en París.

Yamato empezó a temblar y no por el frío de estar empapado, empezó a temblar de recordar aquellos momentos. Aquella llamada, aquella última conversación, aquel último beso.

Aquella angustia conocida tomó control de su cuerpo. Acercó el cuerpo inmóvil de la castaña y sus labios entraron en contacto con los fríos labios de ella. Aquello labios que tanto había disfrutado, aquellos labios que lo instaron a pecar y los únicos labios por los que gustosamente aceptaba el infierno.

Ya no correspondieron su beso y dolorosamente comprobó que la muchacha ya no respiraba. Trémulamente, llevó sus dedos a la garganta de la chica, rogándoles a todos los santos de la corte que su corazón aún latiera.

Pero no lo hacía.

Sintió claramente como las lágrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro. Se camuflaban por lo mojado que estaba, sólo él sentía su calidez y su sabor cuando rompían en sus labios.

-No estás muerta.-Balbuceó.-No lo estás. Abre tus ojos por favor.-Rogaba con la voz entre cortada por las lágrimas y los sollozos reprimidos.

Ella no, no otra vez. ¡Tenía que despertar! Haría lo que fuera, pero por el amor de Dios, ¡ella tenía que despertar!

Él no podía soportar perder a quien amaba por segunda vez.

Porque sí, la amaba y estúpidamente lo notaba ahora que se le iba de las manos. Ahora que volvía a sentir el miedo y la angustia que sintió cuando perdió a su primer amor, sabía lo que sentía.

Ahora que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir y que esa decisión no estaba en sus manos.

No ahora que sabía que la amaba.

* * *

Como era de esperarse, el último evento del día sería el partido de soccer. Sora, personalmente se había encargado de programarlo para que así sea. No pudo hacer mucho con la competencia de natación. Tendría que ser al mismo tiempo, pero, muy pocos se complicaban por eso. La mayoría asistiría al partido, claro estaba.

La pelirroja irrumpió en la concentración del equipo de soccer ante la estupefacta mirada del equipo y de su entrenador.

Los estudiantes se pararon con respeto aunque intrigados por la presencia de la inspectora y porque ella llevara una remera de los colores del equipo de la escuela.

Los nervios se respiraban en el ambiente, la inspectora podía oler el miedo, era normal, completamente propio de una final.

Sora jamás admitiría que le encantaba verlos tensos y expectantes de lo que ella estuviera por decirles. Eran tan divertidos, tan niños.

-Si la copa se mantiene en el colegio, perdonaré todas las infracciones de conducta que figuren en su historia académica.

Un primer grito bastó para sacar a los estudiantes de su estupor y que empezaran a vitorear con muchos más ánimos. Los nervios del partido se habían desvanecido, solo había emoción y muchas ganas de ganar.

-¿Le gusta el soccer, inspectora?

-¿A qué equipo le va?

Esas y otras preguntas se escuchaban entre el bullicio de los estudiantes. La aludida tuvo que hacer un gesto con las manos para obtener su atención.

-¡Silencio!-Chilló Takenouchi con su voz de mando que causaba terror en sus estudiantes.-Sí, me gusta el soccer, y le voy al Gamba Osaka. Ahora, no me dejaron terminar, si ganan, perdonaré las infracciones. Pero, si pierden de mi cuenta correrá que el mínimo agravio vaya a parar con tinta permanente su historia académica.

Todo el equipo tragó duro ante la perspectiva. Aún así, la motivación era buena, porque la mayoría tenía algo en su historial que querían borrar.

-¡Sí!-Gritaron al unísono los deportistas.

-Ya estuvo bueno.-Taichi tomó la palabra y llamó la atención de sus pupilos.-Los quiero en la cancha, calentando adecuadamente.

-¡Sí, señor!

El castaño esperó a que todos los estudiantes salieran para dirigirse a la inspectora que también estaba dispuesta a irse.-Oh, no, espera un momento.-La detuvo del brazo.-Tenemos que hablar.

Sora se zafó del agarre sin problemas y se giró furiosa a su colega.

-Ya te dije que yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-¡Pero yo sí!

Con una economía de movimientos bárbara, Taichi inmovilizó a la pelirroja con su cuerpo, arrinconándola contra la pared.

-Pues, ahora soy yo quien no quiere escucharte.-Le recriminó Takenouchi.-No hay nada que digas que valga la pena.

-Ah, pero si escuchaste a tu estúpido cuñado.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Jyou con todo esto?

-¡Maldita sea nada! Y me vas a escuchar porque no pienso repetirlo, escúchame, ¡Lo siento!

Sora esperaba cualquier cosa menos una disculpa y mucho menos de la manera en la que el joven se la dijo.

-¿Qué?

-Lamento mucho todo lo que te dije, deberías estar contenta porque nunca me había sentido un gusano hasta que me enteré que habías escuchado esa conversación. ¡Pero tú también tienes que disculparte!

-¿Yo por qué?

-Porque…

-¡Profesor Yagami!

Taichi no comprendía el rostro de horror de la joven estudiante hasta que reparó en la imagen que él y Sora estaban dando. Parecía salida de algún libro erótico. Él sometiendo a la inspectora con sus manos contra la pared y sus piernas impidiendo su huída.

Se alejó de ella cómo si quemara y eso también trajo a la realidad a su joven estudiante. Que ahora lucía aún más preocupada.

-La capitana Tachikawa tuvo un accidente.-Balbuceó con lágrimas en los ojos.-Dicen que está muerta y el profesor Ishida no deja que nadie se le acerque, ni siquiera los de la ambulancia, me manda-

No tuvo que decir más porque Taichi pasó a su lado como un bólido cuando escuchó las palabras Mimi, muerte y Yamato. Antes de desaparecer por el pasillo se giró a la pelirroja.

-¡Te encargo el equipo!-Le chilló-¡Y esta conversación aún no se acaba Sorita!

* * *

Yamato estaba tan tranquilo que Taichi estaba aterrado. Había tenido que hacer acopio de su fuerza física para separar a su amigo del cuerpo de la joven y dejar que los paramédicos hicieran su trabajo. El rubio no había reaccionado sino hasta que el médico les dijo que aún seguía con vida.

Apenas…

Sin perder tiempo se habían embarcado en el vehículo de la ambulancia y nuevamente Yamato, empapado como estaba sólo sostenía la mano de la castaña, con tanta fuerza que hasta los nudillos de ella estaban blancos.

Luego lo separaron de ella para entrarla al quirófano y aún no salían para decir nada acerca de su condición.

Yamato estaba sentado en la sala de espera fumando un cigarro con aire ausente.

Taichi no sabría que en ese momento estaba pidiéndole a todas las entidades superiores por la vida de la castaña.

-Oye, hermano, todo estará…

-No lo digas.-Lo atajó solemne el rubio.-La última vez que me dijeron esa mierda perdí a la mujer que amaba. No quiero volver a hacerlo.

Era como si toda la careta del rubio se había ido al demonio y solo quedara él con todo lo que en realidad se ocultaba tras la máscara de Yamato Ishida:

Miedo, preocupación… más que eso.

-No sé si pueda soportar volver a pasar por esto Taichi, no lo sé.

Terror.

-Tú la amas.-No era una pregunta, era una aseveración.

-Yo…

-¿Yamato Ishida?-Ambos profesores se giraron para encontrarse con dos agentes de la ley en la sala de espera del hospital.

Yamato asintió.

-Queda usted detenido por mantener relaciones sexuales con una menor de edad.-El oficial se acercó a Yamato y lo esposó con rapidez. El rubio ni siquiera rechistó.-Todo lo que diga, será usado en su contra. Tiene derecho a tener un abogado, si no puede afrontarlo el Estado le otorgará uno.

-¡Esperen!-Bramó Taichi molesto-¡No pueden llevárselo! ¡Yamato!

El rubio miró a su amigo ausente. Estaba más concentrado en la figura que salía de cuidados intensivos y se dirigía a ellos, era el doctor que había atendido a Mimi.

-¿Familiares de Mimi Tachikawa?

**¿Continuará…?**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Muero de sueño, es la madrugada y yo apenas acabando aquí con la Eri y mañana tengo examen así que seré breve por aquí. **

**Ya contesté a todos los RR con cuenta, muchas gracias personas hermosas que leen y que se toman unos minutos de su tiempo para comentar! GRACIAS! Significa mucho para mí recibir vuestros RR :')**

**RR sin cuenta!**

**Alberick: MI PRIMER RR! Gracias corazón de melón!Tranquilo, no parecías acosador XD Eres un bebé de preparatoria. Disfrútala al máximo hijo mío x'D que cuando empieces la Universidad todo cambia, TODO. X'D Te daría un golpe por decir que me cansaría de leer un RR, como siempre digo, nadie se cansa de leer RR, especialmente cuando son largos *w* También te agradezco por contestar n.n Y bueno, creo que todo depende del lugar y el momento, ustedes eran prácticamente bebés. Pero, si lo miras desde cierto punto de vista son solo tres años de diferencia, tal vez cuando ambos estén en la hilera de los 20's o 30's se darían cuenta de que la diferencia no era tan grande como te dio la impresión en su momento x'D Bueno, yo estaré esperando tu siguiente RR, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, espero tu RR :***

**Johy García: Hola cariño!Tu lo has dicho, es uno de los clichés más utilizado y de los que uno no se cansa Xd Bueno, si leíste las notas de arriba sabrás más o menos como anda mi vida, espero que la tuya esté mejor c: Si pongo más Kenyako me tocaría cambiar la demografía del ficx'D Y bueno, entre nos, sí y no, la respuesta es un poco ambigua pero dado que quedan como máxim capítulos, epílogo incluído entonces queda poco :D Te mando un beso, esperando que te haya gustado el capítulo, ya me lo cuentas en tu RR ;)**

**Maay: Bienvenida! Aunque ya sea la recta final, me alegro que hayas devorado la historia en un día, me alegro muchísimo más que te haya gustado. Espero que no sea tu último RR, estaré esperando el siguiente, gracias por comentar ;)**

**Taioralove: Yo quisiera decir lo mismo, decir "Bueno, con las notas que tengo no me preocuparé." XD Pero apenas tengo los exámenes a puertas, deséame suerte y tú disfruta de tus vacaciones :* jajajajaja eres muy perceptiva y analizas bien a los personajes, aún no he escrito la declaración Taiora pero no me la imagino de una forma diferente a la que tú dices x'D y Tk y Kari, algo similar x'D Espero que te haya gustado lo que leíste del Kenyako y pos ni modo, como lo habrás notado Matt y Mimi tienen su camino largo y cuesta arriba pero, ya poco a poco se empieza a ver la calma tras la tormenta. Me alegra que esperes ansiosa los capítulos y demás. Te mando un beso con mucho cariño y estaré esperando tu RR :***

**Anipraman23: Ya era hora con Takeru, no crees? Jajaja Ken si siente algo por Miyako solo que el pobre ni siquiera lo sabe. Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo te guste igual y lo comentes, estaré esperando :***

**Mara: No importa que no hayas sido tú aquella vez, tú también lo hiciste hace poco y como le dije a la otra Mara, esas cosas quedan guardadas con mucho agradecimiento de por medio. Sí, no dejes de comentar, los autores se deprimen por falta de RR y muchas veces por eso dejan de escribir. Me alegra pensar que conservarás esa buena costumbre. Miyako lo dijo cariño! La estupidez viene de familia XDD No te preocupes por Sora, como lo notarás es mucho más fuerte que todas las otras mujeres juntas. Ya no más cae Tai, tranquila ;) Sí todo salió bien con el Kenyako y pues el Takari también irá mejorando, lo prometo! Te mando un beso enorme y muchísimas gracias por comentar. Estaré esperando tu siguiente RR! Besos!**

**Lala: Lamento haberte Spoileado Naruto ;A; No puedo resistirlo! Deberías leer, está buenísimo, espero que el de hoy sea igual. Muchas gracias por tus deseos, ojalá que a tu país también le haya ido muy bien, el mío define el título hoy y pos ahí sabremos :3 Gracias por tus deseos y tu comentario, esperaré el siguiente, te mando un besote!**

**MonsteF: Leer cosas así arreglan todas las malas semanas del mundo. Lastima que no arreglen exámenes. Es que no hay nada más bonito que saber que tu historia llega a las personas de una forma tan especial. Neta, me haces el día de leer que te gustó tanto y todo! Sigues el fic por Facebook o por cuenta? Espero que te llegue la notificación ni bien actualice para que puedas leerlo y alegrarme el día con otro de tus comentarios. La emoción es directamente proporcional a la que siento esperando sus RR's :'3 gracias! Te mando un besote, ojalá te guste el capítulo, estaré esperando tu comentario!**

**Montserrat: Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto! Muchas gracias! Y que el capítulo te haya dejado satisfecha! Ojalá este capítulo que subí también te haya provocado leerlo sin descanso. Te mando un beso y espero tu RR :***

**Belen: Hola hermosa! Tranquila! Muchas gracias por comentar, es una lata no tener internet! Y pos si estabas enferma ni modo! Espero que te mejores prontito :C o que en su defecto ya estés mejor ;) Me alegro que te hayan gustado tanto las cosas que se dieron en este capítulo! Espero que este te guste igual, te mando un besote y esperaré tu comentario! :***

**Karina: Gracias por tu comentario guapa, sí estoy mejorcita, espero que tu también estés muy bien y que este capítulo te guste mucho y lo comentes. Estaré esperando ;) **

**J.R: Que linda/o! Revisas todos los días, ojalá sigas haciéndolo, porque ya actualicé! Espero que te guste lo que le dice Ken a Miyako, estaré esperando tu comentario con tu opinión. Te mando besoootes!**

**Aileen: YAAA! Muchas gracias por comentar, espero no sea la última vez! Ahí está la ACTUALIZACIÓN ;) BESOS!**

**NNPAF: Lo importante es que intentes dejarlos, eres un sol, por eso, gracias por hacer un esfuerzo, yo sé que el tiempo escasea y comentar. Cuidate también, ojalá te guste este capítulo, estaré esperando tu RR ;)**

**Dani: Yo misma maldigo mi U siempre, tranquila ahora me toca a mi entrar a pruebas D: Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y todo y ESPECIALMENTE gracias, GRACIAS por salir en mi defensa, eres un sol de agosto, lo recordaré siempre, de verdad :') Muchas gracias! Espero que tus pruebas te hayan ido genial y que este capítulo te guste muchísimo! Te mando besos y espero tu RR ;)**

**Andi: Gracias por comentar cariño! Muchas muchas gracias! Tranquila como habrás leído, Ken no fue malo con Miyako. Quedan d capítulos, siendo el epílogo uno de ellos. Espero que sigas esperando el capítulo y que te guste y claro está que lo comentes! Te mando un besote enorme y espero tu RR :***

**Yo: Me alegro que te gustara el capítulo, ya actualicé :*¨**

**Lanita: Me alegra que te haya gustado, ojalá este también te guste, espero tu RR ;)**

**Mara#2: Gracias por comentar, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y lo comentes.**

**Maria: Este capítulo tiene un poco más de Taiora, disfrútalo, espero tu RR ;) Besos**

**Sara: Gracias y tienes todo el derecho de pensar lo que tú quieras.**

**Lu: Gracias :* **

**Anita: Yo también :C así de masoquista soy x'D Ya continué, espero que te guste! **

**Guest#1: jajajajaja que graciosa analogía, y bueno ya no faltaba nada, pero por motivos de fuerza mayor si leíste arriba no pude actualizar antes. Espero que este te guste! Besos!**

**Guest#2: Lo lamento! Sé que no informé nada pero como habrás leído tuve una semana pesada y no acaba. Igual ya estoy aquí. Seguramente si lo hubiera dicho hubiéramos tenido actualización el viernes mismo XD Gracias por comentar te mando un besote y espero que sigas haciéndolo!**

**Guest#3: Le pedí a Caro que te avise que te iba a contestar C: Muchas gracias por comentar, más vale tarde que nunca ;) No sufras por Ken y Miyako, ya ves como fueron los primeros en solucionarse ;) Con el Takari, tranquila Tk pondrá de parte. En este fic, Sora no es la delgada que siempre vemos tiene curvas sensuales XD jajajaj tomaré en cuenta lo del cambio de nombre, también creo que lo cambiaré a Kenyako x'D Me alegro que te guste y estaré esperando tu próximo comentario :***

**Clau: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegro que te guste el fic y sí todas quieren pegarle a Yamato, pero el pobre ha sufrido mucho y tiene miedo de volverlo a hacer, eso es todo. Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Te mando un beso y espero tu próximo RR :***

**Javiera: Que linda por leer mi fic en tan poco tiempo y es bastante! Gracias me alegro que te haya gustado mucho y sí tu RR, contribuyó, fue muy bonito, deberías dejarlos más seguido ;) Te mando un besote y estaré esperando otro RR ;)**

**Ninita: Gracias! Yamato ya le queda poco para ver la luz, me alegro que te guste! Te mando un besote! Gracias por comentar.**

**Anaa: Ya actualicé :D Gracias por comentar =)**

**Guest#4: Lo siento, :C or motivos de fuerza mayor apenas puedo actualizar :C**

**Guest#5: Para mí eso es un gran halago por el mundial ES el mundial! Jajajaja Gracias, espero que sigas leyendo y comentando ;)**

**Guest#6: Primero que todo, gracias por comentar y tranquila, place contestar de cualquier forma a una persona educada n.n Sí, pido 50 y sí es bastante, no negaré que me emociona recibirlos porque como tu dices, no es algo que todos puedan hacer. En todo caso, actualizo cuando tengos los 50 RR y la universidad me lo permite, generalmente los fines de semana. Este fin de semana fue la excepción por los motivos de fuerza mayor antes citados, que si no los leíste po motivos, te pediría que lo hagas para que entiendas un poco. Además, contesto las RR, llevo sentada más de 4 horas con el brazo malo y una amiga ayudándome para hacerlo y no demorarme más porque una vez que entre a exámenes me pierdo. Espero que esto haya explicado un poco mi proceder, en un mundo perfecto, en el que yo estuviera de vacaciones actualizaría inmediatamente, pero lamentablemente hay que esperar a marzo para eso. Te dejo un beso y gracias por comentar, te tomo la palabra y espero el siguiente ;)**

**Guest#7: Gracias! Ya está :D**

**Guest#8: Seh, matemáticas, la más bonita de las ciencias exactas x'D Déjame agradecerte a ti por leer y comentar, primero que todo. Quizás si fuera letras tendría menos errores, yo sé que los tiene y por eso nunca he pensado que es la mejor o algo parecido. Lamento que no lo entiendas, pero no se le puede hacer nada. Gracias por comentar n.n**

**Stephy: Hola! Un poco de piedad para Yamato :( pobrecito si esta sufriendo, espero que se le pueda ver mejor en este capítulo. No no debió ser cruel con Mimi pero era la única forma, Mimi es demasiado niña para entenderlo, me alegro de que te guste la historia! Gracias por comentar, espero tu próximo Review! Besos**

**Biyomon: "Una antifan siempre será más fan que una verdadera fan, ella siempre estará al pendiente tanto de lo que hago como de lo que dejo de hacer"**

**Victoria Rua: Hola! Gracias :') en serio gracias!**

**Daniela: Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y que sea tu favorito! Gracias! Besos, sigue comentando!**

**Guest#9: Hola! Jajajaja Ay me reí mucho con ese gif! Ya ya actualizo, ojalá te guste besos!**

**Norma Álvarez: Hola! Pues si, mujeres al poder querida! No Mimi no va a volver aún con Matt, tienen que pasar por una última prueba de hecho 2, que igual espero que las disfrutes si Miyako se roba la película y Sora, Sora tiene que ser la reina de la dignidad, me alegra de que te haya gustado el capítulo ojalá que este también te guste y lo comentes, te dejo un Beso!**

**Guest#10: Hola! Soooooy de Ecuador! Voy a por todas contra Francia! Ok ok actualizaré, muchas gracias por comentar! Besos, esperare tu siguiente Review!**

**Guest#11: Hola Oh si! El karma hizo bitch y bueno Michael vino a reinvindicarse, porque esta ayudando a que Matt sienta celos y uno de esos momentos tan deliciosos! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo espero que este también te guste! Te mandó un beso! Gracias por comentar**

**Guest#12: Hola! Todas queremos besar a Yamato! Así que tendrás que hacer fila XD ¿Qué pasara en la escuela? Esa es una muy buena pregunta especialmente después de lo que pasara en este capítulo bueno de lo que paso en este capítulo! Si quizás a Sora le de una apoplejía sería algo muy normal, uhm Tai seguirá sintiendo celos disfrutalo mientras dure eso! Si viva el Takari porfin se va realizar! Uhm te diré que bueno ya la leíste, me imagino que te gusto que ken no le rompiera el corazón a Miyako, en fin muchas gracias por comentar, por leer, por tomarte tu tiempo y dejarme un muy bonito review te lo agradezco de corazón te mandó un beso! y espero que el próximo capítulo te guste y lo comentes!**

**Guest#13: Hola! Gracias México! Felicidades por pasar a 8vos! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que este también te guste y me dejes un Review! Besos**

**Maberth24: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario primero que todo espero que no sea el último dado que quedan tan pocos capítulos del fic, si llevamos con este fic 3 o casi más vamos para los 4 años por eso ya me decidí a terminarla respecto a las personas bueno ellas tienen todo el derecho de pensar lo que ellas quieran yo no puedo interferir en eso Afortunadamente uno no vive de las opiniones de los demás Me honra saber que estoy entré tu top 5 de escritores de Fanfiction eso es muchísimo! Muchas gracias! Se me suben los colores y me alegra saber que piensas que escribo bien y que te guste y que te hayas animado a comentar. No te preocupes por la emoción a mi también me emociono mucho tu review, después de leer piedras es lindo leer que gente por lo menos entiende y si Mimi ya mi intención era que ella empiece a madurar aunque sea un poquito y eso es lo que quiero lograr a lo largo de lo que queda de fic XD Tai va a sufrir un poco más pero lo terminarán arreglando así son ellos. Por primera vez escucho dundito, empezare a decirle así a la gente "dundito" nunca sabrán que les digo tontos XD bueno aquí en Ecuador no se usa pero esta divertida la palabra. Y Tk siempre esta ciego, sordo, mudo con las hormonas ahí pero ya, ya vio la luz! la verdad no creo que kari le ponga muchos peros para terminar juntos y bueno.. más momentos Kenyako en serio voy a terminar poniendo, voy a cambiar de demografía el fic y voy a poner kenyako! me alegra que te guste en serio a casi nadie le gusta los kenyako y parece que a todo el mundo le ha gustado este! muchas gracias espero que te guste como ken acepto su propuesta, sus sentimientos, no sé ni yo puedo definir bien eso! no creo que llegue a sufrir por ella de hecho, espero que te haya gustado como quedo su desenlace a mi me pareció que era lo justo y lo necesario, muchas gracias por tu review! estuvo hermoso desde principio a fin, desde los comentarios hasta los otros Reviews hasta el análisis del capítulo muchas gracias en serio! muchas gracias por el apoyo, gracias por entender, gracias por comentar! Besos**

**Rie-chan: Hola! Espero que estés viva, me alegra no haberte causado un paro cardíaco, pues aquí tendrás o ya tuviste porque ya seguro leíste, el enfrentamiento Mimi-Yamato ojalá te haya gustado como quedo, no te preocupes nadie morirá. Gracias por preocuparte por lo de mi mano ya estoy mucho mejor pero igual necesita todavía reposo, es una mano inútil! Muchas gracias por comentar, espero tu comentario espero que puedas leer pronto porque allí tienes la respuesta de quien y la resolución de Yamato lo que estas pidiendo, gracias por tu Review espero el siguiente! Besos**

**Guest#14: Hola! Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos! Ya estoy mejor, aunque por ahora necesito ayuda de la súper maravillosa Eri que responde los Reviews de lo que yo le dicto, gracias por esperar y espero que te guste el capítulo! Deja review! Besos**

**clariiisss: Hola! Como siempre te expresas de una forma tan linda, te adoro por comentar! Espero que este capítulo te gusté igual y lo comentes! Besos**

**Alice Kinomoto: Hola! No te preocupes! todos hemos pasado por semanas difíciles y es horrible si es sin internet, lo importante es que pudiste dejarlo así sea un poco tarde y bueno me encanta que comentes muchas gracias! espero que te haya gustado el capítulo estaré esperando el siguiente review, besos!**

**Guest#15: Hola! Muchas gracias por tener mi fic en tan alta estima! bueno ya yo leí ese fic Sorato por cierto son sólo dos capítulos y no tiene nada que ver con X + Y salvó la temática como tu dices profesor-alumna, gracias por comentar, espero que vuelvas hacerlo.**

**Ahora sí, se despide con un BESOTE y recordándoles que dejen RR:**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


	20. Casi Nunca es Suficiente

**¡1000 RR! No, no, no, ¡1045 RR! **

***Y dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosas buenas. Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena… ehhh macarena!"**

**No hay palabras para agradecerles! Un Mimato con más RR que un Sorato 8D WE ROCK!**

**Es que yo los amo y por eso, sí me da mucha pena haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero me fue imposible terminar el capítulo antes LO SIENTO! No se lo merecen y soy de lo peor, un humano imperfecto :C**

**Pero aquí les traigo un capítulo de 31 hojas a ver si los contento un poquito :3**

**¡HOLA GENTE BONITA!**

**Antes que saquen las antorchas, los tomates y las armas de fuego los invito a serenarse y pensar que por fin esta historia está llegando a su fin.**

**Tengo problemas con mi USB no sé en qué quede y ahí tenía todo lo del epílogo. Ay, me achicopalé =( No sé qué fin tendrá el USB y el archivo, pero os lo estaré comunicando por Facebook.**

**También recuerden que cuando empecé este fic (hace un millón de años) prometí un final feliz y LO SOSTENGO. Independientemente del final de este capítulo, no se alteren ni me manden a matar. AÚN QUEDA EL EPÍLOGO.**

**No me despediré aún, por lo que queda el epílogo todavía. PERO GRACIAS A TODOS por su paciencia, por sus deseos, por sus palabras de aliento. Son unos soles maravillosos. Todos y cada uno de ustedes que disfrutan de lo que escribo n.n (Sí, incluso a los Anti-fans que sé que están leyendo esto ;))**

**GRACIAS!**

**El agradecimiento cursi viene al próximo capítulo ;)**

**Recomendaré una canción para darle más feeling a la última escena MIMATO: "Almost is never enought" de Ariana Grande y Nathan Skyes.**

**Bueno, no me extenderé más y los dejo con la lectura. Como siempre, recordándoles que me dejen comentarios diciendo qué tal les pareció :3**

**Os dejo con la lectura, recordándoos que dejen RR ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo XIX: "Casi" Nunca es Suficiente.**

Debió suponer, desde el principio, que las cosas terminarían así.

Con Mimi sufriendo y él en prisión. Después de todo, lo que él había hecho era un crimen, un pecado. Se había metido con una de sus estudiantes, con una menor de edad.

No tenía justificación.

Porque acercarse a ella por el parecido por Kasumi era bajo y hacerlo por lástima era excusa.

Se merecía estar ahí, lo sabe y lo acepta. No por dárselas de mártir, sino, porque apenas había descubierto que se había enamorado de Mimi, de esa niña que tenía la edad de su hermano, nueve años menor a él y a la que había hecho su mujer.

Aquella de quien no sabía absolutamente nada desde que fue trasladado a esa asquerosa celda.

Golpeó la pared contigua con tal fuerza que su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Pero, lo hacía más por la impotencia y el miedo que lo embargó al recordar a la inerte castaña en sus brazos. Los paramédicos habían dicho que estaba viva, pero no reaccionaba y se negaron a dar más información al respecto.

Las cosas habían pasado demasiado rápido.

Le parecía que apenas fue ayer que Mimi bailaba contenta en sus brazos a la dulce melodía de una sonata de violín improvisado cuando hoy yacía angustiado ya que lo último que supo de ella fue que no estaba reaccionando.

Que ella estaba muerta.

Sus ojos fueron a sus brazos, los mismos brazos con los que le demostró los sentimientos que apenas aceptaba, los mismos brazos con los que rogaba a un cuerpo inerte que le mire, que le hable.

Las lágrimas empezaban a llenar sus ojos sin piedad ni misericordia. En la soledad de esa maldita celda de prisión preventiva podía permitirse dar rienda suelta a su llanto, a su miedo, a su arrepentimiento, a su impotencia. Pero se negaba a hacerlo, llorarla, era como darla por perdida y no. Mimi no estaba muerta. No lo estaba.

Se había cansado de gritar que lo dejen salir, de exigir sus derechos, de pedir que le den razón de la mujercita que se encontraba en el hospital. Había usado su única llamada hablando con la contestadora de Taichi.

Otra vez había perdido a quien amaba. Otra vez no había podido hacer nada para impedirlo más que observar como la vida se les escapaba.

Tal vez si hubiese actuado más rápido… pero el miedo lo había paralizado. El terror inmovilizó su cuerpo y su mente lo transportó a los peores momentos de su vida.

Hasta ese entonces.

Porque ahora tenía otro episodio doloroso que sumar a su vida.

Había perdido a la mujer que amaba… dos veces.

-¿Yamato?

Alzó su rostro sin sentir vergüenza puesto que había reconocido la voz de quien lo llamaba. Cuando confirmó que su mejor amigo había entrado por la celda se apresuró a incorporarse y con una economía de movimientos bárbara sostuvo a Taichi de su camisa y lo apretó con fuerza.

Su cara lo espantaba. Taichi lucía más serio que nunca.

-¡¿Cómo está?!-Le exigió saber-¡Mimi! ¡¿Cómo está?!

-Yamato…-Taichi trataba de hablar pero la presión del rubio se lo impedía-¡Tranquilízate!

-¡No me pidas que me tranquilice cuando no sé nada de ella! ¡Respóndeme!

-Yamato, Mimi está…

* * *

-¡Estás despierta!

Apenas abría los ojos y aún no se acostumbraba a la luz y de repente volvía a sentir el ahogo que sintió cuando perdió el conocimiento.

-¡Miyako para!-Escuchó una voz masculina regañando a quien ahora sabía era su buena amiga Miyako.-Harás que vuelva a perder el conocimiento.

-¡Pero es que está despierta!-Lloriqueaba Miyako aún sosteniendo su mano.-Nos ha dado un susto de muerte.

De qué rayos hablaba Miyako.

-Pero si ya sabíamos que estaba fuera de peligro.-Una voz masculina que no conocía llamó la atención de la joven Tachikawa que tuvo que restregarse los ojos y se encontró con Ken Ichijouji recostado en el fondo de la pared

Miró como tenía una cánula en su mano derecha y estaba conectada a un suero.

-¿Qué me pasó?

Tres pares de ojos se posaron en la castaña que se había incorporado en su cama. Estaba claro que estaba en un hospital pero no recordaba por qué. Lo único que sentía era el estómago con un amargo vacío y estaba un poco atontada.

-Cariño.-Miyako se acercó a la cama de su amiga y le acarició el cabello-¿No recuerdas qué pasó?-La aludida negó suavemente.-Te desmayaste porque tuviste una sobredosis de anfetaminas.

-¿Anfetaminas?-Preguntó sorprendida.-Nunca he tomado anfetaminas. ¿Cómo fue que llegaron las anfetaminas a mi cuerpo?

-Lo sabemos y eso ya está esclarecido. Te lo explicaré después.-Acotó la muchacha de lentes.-Pero, eso, más la anemia que tienes te llevó al límite y causó el efecto contrario en ti, casi mueres y tu pulso fue lavaron el estómago y te pasan vitaminas por la intravenosa. Podrás dejar el hospital hoy mismo.

Aún no entendía cómo habían llegando las anfetaminas a su cuerpo pero, el lavado de estómago explicaba el vacío en su estómago y la anemia el por qué se había desmayado mientras nadaba. Ahora todo estaba mucho más claro. Estaba nadando y…

Se ahogaba. Las imágenes acudieron a su memoria como si de un Flash se trataran. Estaba lista para nadar y Ruka Sounen había pasado por su lado, diciéndole que sabía lo de ella y Yamato, luego empezó la competencia y todo se oscureció delante de ella.

El pulso empezó a acelerarse y tenía ganas de devolver su vacío estómago.

-¡Ruka Sounen lo sabe!-Mimi apretó con fuerzas los brazos de Miyako y la asió con desesperación-¡Sabe lo de Yamato!-Ahora se giró a Takeru-¡Es una arpía! ¡Es capaz de decirlo! Y eso dañaría mucho a Yamato.-Observó como Takeru desviaba la mirada-¡Algo ha pasado!, ¡¿Qué?!

No le importaba que Ken estuviera allí, lo único que le importaba era saber que la bruja de Sounen no había abierto su bocota.

-Sh, sh.-Miyako trató de calmarla y volver a acostarla.-No te alteres. Tranquilízate.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si no me dicen nada? ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Qué le pasó a Yamato?

Mimi clavó sus ojos miel en el hermano de su profesor. Presionándolo sin palabras, sabía que Takeru acabaría por decírselo si insistía lo suficiente.

-Takeru por favor…

-Yamato está en prisión.

-¡Takeru!-Lo reprendió Miyako.-No te preocupes, el profesor Yagami fue a por él.-La joven Inoue asesinaba con la mirada al rubio Takaishi.

-Mejor que se entere por nosotros a que se entere por…

-¡Oh Mimi! ¡Despertaste cariño!

Satoe Tachikawa entró llenando la habitación con el olor de su carísimo perfume. Empujó literalmente a Miyako del lugar junto a la castaña y la abrazó con fuerza y sin cuidado.

-Estábamos tan preocupados por ti.-Lloriqueó la mujer en el cuello de su hija.

El delicado ceño de Mimi estaba fruncido de la misma forma que el rostro de sus amigos denotaban sorpresa ante la escena.

-Podrían dejarnos un momento a solas con nuestra hija.

Keisuke Tachikawa invitó a salir a los tres colegiales que se retiraron en silencio ante la extraña e inusual presencia de los padres de Mimi.

La propia castaña estaba sorprendida. Su padre tenía maletas a sus pies y su madre temblaba contra su cuerpo.

-¿Mamá?

-Sólo nos dijeron que te encontrabas en el hospital, salíamos de viaje y no entraba la llamada. Cuando llegamos solo dormías.

Las palabras atropelladas de su madre solo la confundía aún más. Especialmente porque su padre se acercó a ambas y colocó las manos sobre los hombros de Satoe en señal de apoyo y ella se giró en busca de confort de su marido.

-Estoy… estoy bien.

Entonces su padre le sonrió con genuina alegría.

-Lo sabemos y nos alegramos mucho.

-Si algo llegara a pasarte…

-Mamá… ¿Estaban preocupados?

-¡Claro que sí!-Chilló la castaña mayor-¡Eres nuestra única hija!

Pues menudo momento para recordarlo. Quiso decírselos pero le urgía que se fueran. Necesitaba saber de Yamato.

Satoe gimoteaba en el pecho de su esposo con aún más fuerza y Keisuke la consolaba con ternura. Si estuvieran delante de más personas Mimi juraría que se trataba de alguna de sus pantomimas; pero, si estaban solos no tenía mucho sentido que fingieran. Keisuke alzó la cabeza y miró a Mimi dejando ver de quien había heredado los ojos.

-Tenemos que hablar.-Declaró el moreno serio.-De las drogas y de esos rumores que corren de que estás liada con un profesor.

Al parecer, la plática se alargaría más de la cuenta.

* * *

Taichi miraba a Yamato cubrir su rostro con las manos. Respiraba de manera tranquila y pausada. Para Yamato debió ser un gran alivio enterarse que Mimi se encontraba fuera de peligro y podía entenderlo.

Nunca lo había visto así. Cuando Kasumi murió estaba en un estado de coma que le duró semanas, él había llegado a París la madrugada en que Kasumi falleció y ya lo había encontrado así. Era una reacción muy diferente a la que tuvo por Mimi, a la angustia que tenía y la manera en la que ésta lo llevó incluso a la violencia. En todos los años que llevaba de conocer a Yamato Ishida jamás lo había visto así.

Sumido en la desesperación.

De verdad la quería. Él lo sabía desde aquella vez en su departamento y una parte de él esperaba que solo se tratase de lujuria y obsesiónpor el recuerdo de Kasumi.

Ahora sabía que no era así.

El profesor de gimnasia vio como los hombros de su mejor amigo empezaron a moverse de manera irregular y un sonido gutural salía de su boca. ¿Lloraría?

-Yamato…-Intentó llamarlo pero su amigo lo ignoraba.-Tranquilo, ya te dije que Mimi está fuera de peligro. Yamato.

Se puso más cerca y sólo así pudo escuchar que los sonidos que salían de los labios de Yamato, eran risas.

-No está muerta.-Balbuceaba con una media sonrisa rota.-No lo está.

Una media sonrisa de tranquilidad también se coló en los labios de Taichi y apoyó una de sus grandes manos en la espalda de su mejor amigo.

Un nudo en la garganta se le formó al mayor Yagami cuando vio cómo un par lágrimas rebeldes caían por inercia de los ojos azules de Yamato, como si el motivo de su preocupación y frustración se fueran mágicamente. Además una sonrisa estaba formada en su rostro.

-Está viva.

Taichi hubiese querido darle tiempo para disfrutar la noticia pero por mucho que quisiera, no podía hacerlo. Las cosas estaban serias.

-Tus problemas no se terminan ahí. El abogado de los Tachikawa está afuera.

-Eso quiere decir que sus padres están al tanto.-Regresó a ver a Taichi-¿Están con ella? ¿Mimi no está sola, verdad?

Era increíble que a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, Yamato se preocupara primero por ella.

-No seas mártir, ella está bien. Por dónde quiera que mires está en una mejor situación que tú. Ella es la "víctima" después de todo.

-No es que sea mártir. Pero, entiende, ella está muy sola. No me sorprendería que sus padres no se hubiesen dado por enterados.

-Y por eso te acercaste a ella, ¿verdad? Está sola, como tú y Kasumi a esa edad.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso.-Yamato se sentó con una pose de derrota frente a su amigo.-En un principio fue así.

-Después fue el parecido que tiene con Kasumi.

-Sí, después fue eso.

-Pero… ya no sólo es eso, ¿verdad?-Taichi sorprendió a Yamato con esa pregunta. En todo caso, estaba escrito en toda la cara del rubio la sorpresa por su interrogante.

-No, ya no es solo eso. No había sentido tanta angustia desde Kasumi.-Volvió a mirar sus brazos, donde cargó a la castaña.-No había sentido tanto dolor desde que la vida de Kasumi se escurrió entre mis manos.

-Venga, dilo, a estas alturas poco importa que lo digas.-Expuso cayendo sin cuidado junto a su mejor amigo. Pero este negó con la cabeza-¿Por qué? No me voy a poner celoso.

-No creo que tú debas ser el primero en escucharlo, sin ofender.-Fue la respuesta solemne.-Ahora explícame, ¿Qué le pasó a Mimi? Me dijiste que estaba bien pero no me has dicho porque… Taichi, no respiraba.

-Sobredosis de anfetaminas y anemia. Por eso su pulso bajó tanto y nadie sabía por qué.-Explicó el profesor de gimnasia.

-¿Anfetaminas?-Preguntó Yamato incrédulo.-Mimi no se droga.

-Sí, por eso fui a la escuela cuando me dijeron lo que había pasado. Además que necesitaba saber quién te había acusado, según yo, era el único al tanto.

-También lo sabe Takeru, de hecho, él fue el primero en enterarse.-Regresó a ver a Taichi.-Por muchos desacuerdos que tenga con mi hermano dudo que él…

-No fue Takeru. Fue una estudiante de otro colegio. Cuando los rumores empezaron a esparcirse ella empezó a gritar como loca lo que ustedes tenían y afirmaba que seguro se había desmayado porque estaba embarazada.-Tras decir la última palabra miró a su amigo con aire interrogatorio.

-Hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para impedirlo.-Se excusó el rubio.-Además, los médicos lo descartaron, ¿verdad?

-Sí supongo.

-¿Entonces?

-La afirmación de la chica fue seria, la trajeron para interrogarla y te detuvieron por eso. No te procesan porque aún no hay una denuncia, pero tienen la obligación de informar a los padres de Tachikawa, que ya mandaron a su abogado.

-¿No debería yo también tener uno?

-Ehh, sí, ya lo tienes.

-¿Contrataste a alguien?

-Yo no.-Dijo desviando la mirada.-Tenía que mandarte a un abogado, pero tú querías que me quede esperando noticias.

-¿A quién mandaste, Taichi?

-Además, no tengo ni idea quien es el mejor abogado. No he tenido problemas legales.

-¿Y…?-A Yamato empezaba a asustarlo cada vez más la evasiva de Taichi.

-Ella dijo que se encargaría de todo…

-¿Ella?

-Yamato…

El rubio escuchó la voz femenina desde la puerta de su celda y cuando se giró a ver quién era su dueña, jamás esperó encontrar ese par de ojos tan azules como los suyos.

-¿Mamá?

* * *

-Yo no consumo ni anfetaminas ni ninguna otra sustancia extraña.-Se mantuvo valientemente la castaña.

-Los exámenes que te hicieron no dicen eso.-Respondió Keisuke-¿Cómo llegó la droga a tu cuerpo?

-¡No lo sé!-Espetó la castaña.-Pero ya quisiera saberlo.-Los miró con severidad.-En vez de estar preguntando tonterías deberían estar más preocupados por saber quien trató de hacerme daño.

-¿Y si te lo hiciste tú misma?-Increpó el moreno.

-Quizás si ustedes se preocuparan un poco por mí sabrían si miento o no. Pero claro ¿en qué tiempo?, ¿entre el interludio con la secretaria y el desfile de Vuitton?

El moreno chasqueó la lengua con frustración y respiró controladamente para no perder la compostura.

-Pasemos a otro tema, ¿tienes una relación con tu profesor?

Mimi procuró que la sorpresa no se transparentara en su rostro y mantuvo muy firme la mirada en su padre.

-¿Te acuestas con tu nueva asistente?

-Respétame.-Exigió.-Y contesta mi pregunta.

-No.-Y de hecho, era verdad. En esos momentos ellos no tenían una relación.

-Entonces porque afirman que ese profesor se propasó contigo.

-Sólo porque el profesor Ishida sintió lástima de una de sus estudiantes no es motivo suficiente para armar toda una telenovela de la tarde.-Explicó Mimi con seriedad.

-Ninguno de los dos fue al paseo escolar y por lo que dicen se mostro exageradamente preocupado cuando perdiste el conocimiento. Además esa chica afirmó que tú dijiste que habían intimado.

-Y claro, les conviene creer eso.

-Solo queremos lo mejor para ti.-Balbuceó Satoe secándose las lágrimas.

-No, lo que ustedes quieren es lo mejor para ustedes.-Les espetó con acritud.-Les conviene que diga que sí, que el profesor me sedujo y que soy la víctima de la situación. De esa forma se quedarían con la simpatía de sus "amistades" y su estatus no se vería afectado. Para su información el profesor no me quiere.

-Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra, Mimi. Eres nuestra hija.

-¿Sí? por eso creo que me odian más.

No se esperaba lo que sucedió a continuación. La llorosa Satoe se levantó y le asestó una sonora bofetada en el rostro.

-¡Cómo te atreves…! ¡Con qué derecho…!

-Con el mismo con el que ustedes pretenden inmiscuirse en mi vida luego de haberme apartado de ella con tanta facilidad.

-Cómo tus padres…

Las risas de la castaña interrumpieron a su progenitor y el llanto de su madre.

-No me hagan reír.-Los cortó la castaña antes de que siguieran con tantas tonterías.-Si en realidad se preocuparan como "mis padres" supieran que nunca me he drogado. Espera, ¿Cómo podría saberlo si desde que crecí no os habéis preocupado de voltear a verme una sola vez?

-¿Eso no es…?

-¿No es cierto? Papa, ¿si cierras los ojos podrías decir de qué color son los míos? Mama, ¿sabes a qué edad tuve mi primer periodo?, ¿Cuándo se cayó mi primer diente?, ¿Puede alguno de ustedes mencionar el nombre de dos amigos míos?

-Esas son tonterías, Mimi, tonterías de una niña pequeña y caprichosa.-Quiso evadir las preguntas el moreno.-Por otro lado, si tu profesor se sobrepasó contigo… no podemos permitir que eso se sepa ni que quede impune.

-Dios no lo permita y vuestras amistades se enteren.

-¡Suficiente de insolencias jovencita!

-¡Suficiente de hipocresía papá!

-El bastardo sí se propasó contigo, ¿verdad?

-No.-Moriría antes de admitirlo.-No hay crimen del que acusarlo, nada quedará impune.

-No lo creas, tenemos la declaración de la chica.

-No tienen pruebas.

-Podemos conseguirlas o fabricarlas.

Y ella sabía que eran capaces de hacerlo, eran capaces de todo por mantener la imagen y el prestigio. Eran capaces de comprar a todo el sistema judicial en el peor de los casos.

Pero, no en vano ella era hija de Keisuke Tachikawa.

-Si ustedes toman acciones en contra de Yamato yo diré todo lo que sé de ustedes.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Crees que al señor Nogizawa le guste saber que te acostabas con su esposa, papá? O, ¿Qué dirán de la digna Satoe Tachikawa cuando se enteren que sedujo al marido de su hermana?, ¿Qué no hay personal del servicio que no haya conocido vuestras sábanas? Y a eso puedo agregarle muchas cosas más, cosas que no necesariamente serán verdades.

Un tic empezó a aparecer en el ojo del moreno.

-Desmentiremos todo.-Dijo Keisuke con la voz inestable.

-Claro, pero la duda quedará sembrada y nadie volverá a verlos de la misma forma.

-No puedes hacernos esto, somos tu familia.

-Es una lástima que uno no pueda escoger a sus familiares, ¿no creen?

Los puños de Keisuke Tachikawa estaban blancos por la presión que ejercía en ellos. El maquillaje de Satoe estaba arruinado y su piel había adquirido un color tan pálido que parecía muerta; pero, a pesar de eso, la madre vio algo más allá del estoico semblante de su única hija. Algo que ya había visto años atrás.

-Después de todo lo que te hemos dado.-Farfulló con indignación Keisuke.

-Keisuke…-Lo interrumpió Satoe.-Detente.

-¡Satoe!

-No levantaremos cargos.-Afirmó la madre viendo como su hija suspiraba de alivio.-Pero tendrás que vivir bajo nuestras reglas hasta que seas mayor de edad.

-¡Satoe!

-¡Keisuke! Mírala.-Pidió a su marido-¿No te recuerda a alguien?

-Pero de qué-

-Tiene la misma mirada que tenías tú el día que me sacaste de mi casa.-Una triste sonrisa se formó en los labios de Satoe.-No eras nadie, ¿recuerdas? Pero me querías y yo te quería a ti y nos fuimos contra el mundo entero y nos perdimos en el camino.

-Mamá…

-Estás enamorada.-No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.-Y has sufrido mucho por ese amor. Tu rostro te delata. Piénsalo, puedes ser la víctima y refundirlo en la cárcel, sería una dulce venganza.

Satoe tenía una sonrisa fría en el rostro, pero, la que le devolvió Mimi la hacía ver que era una digna hija suya.

-En eso se diferencian mis sentimientos a los suyos. No podría dañarlo, porque me estaría dañando a mí misma.

Satoe achicó los ojos manteniendo la mirada de Mimi, que era del mismo color que la suya. En cierta parte, en cierto momento, se pudo ver a sí misma en su hija. A sí misma años atrás.

-Entiendo perfectamente.-Se giró a su marido que la miraba expectante.-Llama a Iory.

-Pero-

-¡Es lo mínimo que merece!-Lo cortó la castaña mayor.-Es lo mínimo que como padres podemos hacer.

-Pero, Satoe… ella es una niña.

La aludida sabía que debajo de toda esa fachada estoica se escondía la renitencia a aceptar la realidad de su marido. Lo sabía, porque después de todo, en el fondo, estaba segura que aún quedaba algo de su amado Keisuke.

-No, ya no lo es y no es culpa suya que apenas nos hayamos percatado de eso.

Abrumado, el padre salió de la habitación sin decir palabra.

-Tranquila, llamará a Iory.-Dijo la mujer mayor acercándose a la puerta.-Mimi, a pesar de que probablemente seamos los peores padres del mundo.-Los ojos de la madre se detuvieron en la mejilla roja de Mimi.-Lamento mucho haberte golpeado, pero, entiende que aunque no lo demostramos, te queremos mucho, hija. Les diré a tus amigos que pasen y arreglaré todo para tu salida.

Satoe Tachikawa dejó la habitación de su hija y sólo cuando estuvo sola, Mimi pudo dejar caer las lágrimas que llevaba conteniendo desde que la discusión empezara.

Fue una discusión muy intensa, una que no estaba preparada para tener en ese momento, una que quizás podía haber manejado mejor.

Pero las heridas eran muy profundas y necesitaban tiempo para cicatrizar.

* * *

Taichi sentía que podría cortar con una tijera la tensión que se percibía en el ambiente. El guardia le había abierto la puerta a Natsuko y ella yacía inmóvil en el umbral. Sus ojos azules indecisos y cargados de preocupación solo miraban a Yamato, quien no salía de su estupor.

Quizás si se iba, ese par podrían hablar más tranquilos.

Empezó a salir pero cuando lo hacía una figura masculina se acercaba caminando rápidamente.

-¡Natsuko!

La llamada a la aludida hizo que la atención se distrajera tanto de la madre como del hijo que vieron al recién llegado con expectación.

-¿Qué ocurre Ichigo?-Preguntó la rubia angustiada por lo que su abogado iría a decirle.

-Los Tachikawa no van a levantar cargos.

Los tres presentes suspiraron aliviados ante la buena nueva. Taichi no se contuvo y regresó por donde estaba saliendo para abrazar a su hermano del alma.

-¡Enhorabuena, hermano!-Chilló antes de susurrarle:-Sabía que Tachikawa no te iba a hundir.

Eso era cierto, en el fondo él también sabía que Mimi no permitiría que levantaran cargos en su contra. Pero… eso no sólo dependía de Mimi, aún tenía otra acusación.

-Que alegría.-Natsuko se secaba unas lágrimas traviesas con un pañuelo de mano.

-Sí, una vez que arregle todo, tú hijo podrá irse libre de cargos.

Esa última frase captó la atención del perjudicado quien miró a su abogado con una pregunta en su rostro.

-¿Libre de cargos?, ¿Qué pasó con la acusación de Sounen?-Preguntó Yamato intrigado.

-Luego de que el abogado de los Tachikawa anunciara que no levantarían cargos la señorita Sounen perdió un poco la compostura. Se negó a que la viera un médico y al final, tras presionar un poco aseguró que ella había escuchado todo en los cambiadores del instituto, los mismos a los que entró con el fin de cambiar la bebida de la señorita Tachikawa por una con un suplemento de anfetaminas.

-Eso significa que ella tuvo la culpa de lo que le pasó a Mimi.

-Los resultados de los exámenes indicaron que ella también se encuentra bajo los efectos de la droga y al parecer no solo estimulantes como las anfetaminas. Por lo que es la palabra de una adolescente drogadicta contra la del profesor Ishida y la familia Tachikawa. Debido a eso, Yamato ha quedado exonerado de toda culpa.-El licenciado en leyes consultó su reloj.-Los trámites no deben tardar mucho, cuando vuelva será para sacarte de aquí.

-Muchas gracias, Ichigo.-Natsuko hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento al abogado. Yamato y Taichi imitaron el gesto.

-Informaré de estas novedades a mi padrino.-Informó Taichi.-Antes de que las cosas se compliquen más, es necesario que sepan cómo se solucionaron las cosas, para evitar problemas. Te dejo en buenas manos.

Era la excusa perfecta para salir del lugar y darle a madre e hijo su espacio.

-Gracias, Taichi.-Agradeció con sinceridad el rubio a su mejor amigo.

-Para eso estamos. Hasta luego, señora Takaishi.-Se despidió tras una elegante reverencia a la rubia.

Una vez solos. Natsuko se acercó al remedo de cama sobre el que estaba sentado su primogénito. Sintió como se crispaba cuando vio a Yamato tomar aire para hablar.

-Gracias.

La rubia alzó la mirada sorprendida por la sinceridad que percibió esa sencilla palabra que salió de los labios de Yamato. Su hijo la miraba con una media sonrisa. Así como estaba, con la ropa y el cabello hecho un desastre y esa media sonrisa, le recordaba al jovial adolescente que le agradecía cuando ocultaba a su padre alguna de sus travesuras.

Tuvo que contenerse para no exteriorizar su emoción.

-No tienes nada que agradecer.

-Cuando salga, me haré responsable de los honorarios del abogado.

-¡No!-Lo detuvo Natsuko.-No aceptaré eso.

-Tranquila, puedo permitírmelo.

-¡Déjame hacer esto!

La vehemencia de la negativa tomó a Yamato por sorpresa.

-Sé que no he sido una madre para ti, por eso, déjame aunque sea, pensar que pude ayudarte, cuando lo necesitaste… al menos una vez.

El catedrático pudo ver como los hombros de su madre temblaban. Sus ojos, aún azules lucían tan cansados y algunas canas empezaban a dejarse ver en su clara cabellera. Se veía tan frágil y tan necesitada de su aprobación que no pudo negárselo.

Pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de su madre y la atrajo a su cuerpo; en un abrazo que era reclamado desde hacía tantos años.

-No pretenderé compadecerte.-Dijo contra sus cabellos.-Me hiciste un infierno de falta mientras crecía y sí, te guardé muchísimo rencor por eso.

Natsuko tuvo que llevarse una mano a los labios para no sollozar.

-Si hubiera estado contigo, tal vez nunca hubieras ido a Francia ni hubieses sufrido la pérdida de tu mujer. Probablemente no la hubieras conocido.

-Tienes razón.-Le concedió el rubio.-Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Mamá… si conocer el infierno en vida era el precio por conocer a Kasumi lo tomaría gustoso las veces que fueran.

Porque, de otra forma jamás hubiese conocido lo que era amar y ser amado y jamás hubiese conocido a Mimi Tachikawa.

-No puedo agradecerte por eso.-Continuó el rubio.-Pero sí por estar aquí, ahora y por ayudarme a salir de aquí.

-Es lo mínimo que podía hacer. Además, te conozco, jamás te meterías con una de tus alumnas, una niña de la edad de tu hermano menor.

Natsuko sintió como el pecho de su hijo se movía irregularmente y un sonido ronco se escuchaba en la celda. Levantó la mirada para encarar a Yamato al respecto. Lo encontró con una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa devolviéndole la mirada.

-Lo siento mamá, pero, sí me metí con una de mis estudiantes.

Otra cosa de la que jamás podría arrepentirse.

Aunque supiera que tiene un lugar asegurado en el infierno por eso.

* * *

El olor al chocolate caliente llenaba las fosas nasales de Takeru.

A él no le gustaba el café, muy aparte de que como deportista era muy consciente de las contraindicaciones de abusar de la cafeína, el amargo y el olor de dicha bebida lo molestaba y algo muy parecido ocurría con el tabaco.

Quizás porque lo relacionaba con las discusiones de su padre, trabajólico, nunca dejaba su taza de café y su madre riñendo por la poca atención que Hiroaki le dedicaba a la familia. El cigarro por otra parte fue la adicción perpetua de Yamato tras el divorcio. Oler tabaco le recordaba eso y el abandono de su segunda figura paterna.

Por su parte, el chocolate… ese le recordaba a Hikari, no solo por tener el mismo color de cabello y ojos, sino por todos los inviernos en los que se acurrucaban con una tasa de chocolate caliente cortesía de mamá Yuuko.

De repente, se le antojaba repetir esos momentos y quizás a partir de ahora lo pueda volver a hacer. Solo que esta vez, los besos y las caricias acompañarían a las risas y al chocolate caliente.

Lo primero que haría cuando la viera era contarle la buena nueva. Aunque, probablemente primero tenga que tranquilizarla respecto a la condición de Mimi, luego le dirá… no, luego tiene que preguntarle cómo le fue a ella y después seguramente tendría que aclararle que su "Te quiero" no era un te quiero fraternal. ¿Flores, chocolates y cena romántica tal vez?

-Disculpen, permiso.-Una ráfaga de cabellos chocolate pasó por su lado y por poco riega todo el chocolate al suelo. Claro que la reconoció al instante.

-¡Hikari!

La aludida se giró y tras suspirar con alivio se acercó a su mejor amigo.

-¡Mimi!-Fue lo primero que dijo-¡¿Qué le ha pasado?! Apenas me estoy enterando, ¿está bien?, en el colegio dicen cosas terribles.

-Tranquila, Mimi está bien, tanto que saldrá hoy mismo.-La informó de inmediato.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

Takeru procedió a contarle detalladamente lo que había pasado, el shock de Yamato, el atentado de Ruka, Yamato en prisión. Al final del relato, Hikari no terminaba de creer todo lo que escuchaba. Tuvo que sentarse un momento para asimilarlo todo.

-¿Es decir que se enteraron de todo?-Cuestionó Hikari-¿Mimi sabe lo de Yamato?

-Sí, Sounen parecía muy convencida de lo que decía y no era algo que podían dejar pasar así nada más.

-¿No has sabido nada de él?-Preguntó refiriéndose a Yamato.

-Mamá estaba en camino con un abogado, espero que pueda sacarlo. Aunque legalmente merezca estar donde está.

-Tal vez, pero, por cómo dices que se comportó con lo de Mimi, no me parece que no sienta nada por ella.

-Eso es lo que dicen, después de todo, yo no lo vi.

-Espero que al final todo salga bien.-Comentó la castaña y se puso de pie.-Quiero verla, vamos.

-Un momento.-Takeru la detuvo del brazo. Sabía que si se iban la plática que tenían pendiente sería relegada y era mejor hablarlo en ese instante.-Tenemos que hablar.-Takeru pudo apreciar el semblante confuso de la muchacha y se apresuró a agregar.-Sobre lo que te dije en el partido de baloncesto.

Las delicadas cejas de la menor Yagami se juntaron consternadas y su mente empezó a divagar respecto a lo que se refería el rubio.

-Te dije que te quería.-Le recordó.

¡Ah! Era eso. Como si no lo supiera, como si ya no se lo hubiera repetido hasta el cansancio. Que la quiere, como una amiga, como una hermana.

-Lo sé Takeru.-Su semblante se ensombreció un poco.-Sé que soy como una hermana para ti…

-Sí, lo eres.-Le confirmó y le dolió ver que entristecía cada vez más.

-Así que no te preocupes.-Lo interrumpió con una forzosa sonrisa.-No volveré a malinter-

No pudo decir nada más porque los labios del rubio la callaron con un fuerte beso. Hikari entreabrió los suyos para decir algo, más, Takeru aprovechó para profundizar el beso; de manera que las personas que pasaban a su alrededor tenían que apartar la mirada azoradas.

Finalmente, el rubio se separó de su mejor amiga y la miró intensamente con sus orbes azules.

-Tienes razón, ya basta de malinterpretaciones.-Dijo con una seriedad extraña en él.-Esta vez no hay excusas, te besé porque quise… no. Te besé porque te quiero.-Decidió seguir hablando en vista de que Hikari no decía nada.-Te he querido toda la vida, de diferentes maneras, como mi amiga, como mi hermana pero ya no puedo conformarme con eso. Te quiero como mujer… me di cuenta de eso aquella noche en el departamento de Taichi, pero, me daba terror aceptarlo. No quería perderte, no quería arriesgarme a perder lo que tenemos ahora; luego tu amigo ese me hizo realizar que tú no ibas a esperarme para siempre y me di cuenta que perderte por otro hombre sería peor. Puedo vivir contigo a mi lado y sin ser nada más pero soy un completo inútil si tú no estás conmigo porque…Hikari, yo te amo.

La joven Yagami estaba en shock por la abrupta confesión. No decía nada, no podía. Ni siquiera creía lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando.

Por supuesto que Takeru tomó el silencio por el lado equivocado. Se lo merecía por canalla, pero Hikari estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que las cosas se quedarían así.

-No es cierto…

-Entiendo que no me creas, incluso lo merezco.-Entonces ladeó su sonrisa con confianza.-Pero no voy a rendirme tan fácilmente. Aunque tenga que pasar diecisiete años atrás de ti para demostrarte que mis sentimientos son sinceros, aunque tenga que seguirte a América. No me importa lo haré.-Siguió hablando.-Aunque te advierto que yo no soy nada noble y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para alejar a todo el que se te acerque en lo que te convenzo de que mis sentimientos son reales.

Hikari aún no salía de su estupor. Por fin estaba escuchando las palabras que había esperado escuchar durante años. Pero, la mirada de Takeru le decía que el muchacho estaba siendo sincero. Así lo sentía en su corazón y esta vez no era un engaño.

Aún así era demasiado increíble para creerlo.

-Ni modo.-Takeru tomó los cafés en su portavasos y con la mano libre tomó una de las de la castaña.

-Takeru…

-Ya te dije que seré paciente y esperaré a que me creas. No tienes que darme una respuesta ahora mismo. Quizás soy la persona más egoísta del mundo pero no estoy dispuesto a ser rechazado. No por ti.

-Takeru…

-¿Cuándo nos vamos a Estados Unidos?

-¡Takeru escúchame!

No solo el rubio se detuvo a escuchar a la muchacha sino también las personas a su alrededor. La castaña tiró de su mejor amigo fuera de las instalaciones para poder hablar más tranquilamente.

-Primero que todo, ¿Cómo es eso que nos vamos a América?

-Por tu beca, te seguiré a donde vayas.

-No gané la beca.

Ahora a quien le tocó sorprenderse fue al menor Takaishi que no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-¿Qué…? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Tú eres la mejor!

-Pero hay alguien mejor que yo.-Explicó con simpleza la castaña y le narró brevemente cómo fue su concurso.-Así que aplicaré para párvulos en la Universidad local por ahora. Quizás aplique para la maestría allá.-Achicó los ojos ante la expresión del rubio.-Como mejor amigo, al menos deberías fingir que lo sientes por mí.

-Cómo tú mejor amigo lo lamento, pero como el chico que te ama no puedo evitar alegrarme. ¡Seremos compañeros de Universidad!

-¡¿Qué?!-Ahora era el turno de la castaña de sorprenderse.-Tú tienes una beca para ir a Tokio, a la Toudai.

-Ya no.-Soltó el rubio como quien no quiere la cosa.-Al parecer escucharon un rumor de que soy pésimo cuando no vas a apoyarme y tampoco quieren que sus estudiantes estén gritando declaraciones en medio de los partidos.-Takeru vio la cara de confusión de Hikari y se rindió.-Eso y vieron mi registro académico. Al parecer mi promedio está muy por debajo del mínimo en esa Universidad. Así que también aplicaré a la Universidad local.

-Ya veo…-Musitó Hikari y al mismo tiempo sintió cómo sus hombros eran rodeados por un brazo masculino.

-De manera que podré espantar a los moscones que se te acerquen.-Concluyó Takeru muy pagado de sí mismo.

-Un momento.-Lo detuvo Hikari.-No crees que eso sería un poco injusto. Yo no he interferido con tus citas desde la escuela media. Debería tener la misma cortesía de tu parte.

-Ya te dije que yo no soy tan noble como tú.

-Y si yo te dijera que me cansé de esperarte por tanto tiempo, que quiero que te alejes de mí y me dejes vivir mi vida, que perdiste las mil oportunidades que te di, que no te perdono haberme roto el corazón más de una vez. ¿Qué me dirías?

Takeru sintió como su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal y un hueco se formaba en su estómago. Hikari estaba muy seria e imperturbable. Hablaba en serio. Tragó duro y la miró con decisión.

Porque él también hablaba en serio.

-No me importaría. Siento haberte causado tanto dolor pero, soy muy egoísta y no puedo dejarte ir. Y sí, he perdido mil oportunidades pero fabricaré mil más o las que sean necesarias hasta que me creas. Sin importar cuantas veces me rechaces ni cuánto tiempo pase, ahí seguiré, hasta que vuelvas a amarme.

Entonces, para sorpresa del rubio, Hikari sonrió, se acercó a él y de puntitas buscó sus labios para unirlos en un delicado beso. Takeru estaba tan sorprendido que tardó en corresponder y cuando empezaba a hacerlo la castaña se separó.

-Deja de contener el aliento.-Le dijo en un susurró.-Eres un idiota, un amor de tantos años no desaparece tan fácilmente.-Y tras decir eso se abrazó del cálido cuerpo del basquetbolista.-Te amo, Takeru.

Takeru se relajó y correspondió el abrazo aún con el porta-café en su mano. El olor del chocolate llenó sus fosas nasales nuevamente. Pero, esta vez no era el chocolate lo que calentaba su organismo. Esta vez, lo que calentaba su corazón era el calor compartido con la persona amada.

Otra razón más para amar al chocolate.

* * *

-Entonces, después de eso Ichijouji me dijo que quería que le enseñara a querer y yo lo besé delante de todo el mundo. ¡Hasta nos aplaudieron Mimi! Sentí que estaba en un Drama de la televisión.

Solo en ese momento, Miyako se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba al emocionarse tanto frente a Mimi. Después de todo, ella no puede compartir tal alegría. Pero, es que Mimi le había preguntado cómo le había ido con el concurso e Ichijouji ya se había ido. Empezó contándole cómo habían ganado pero se concentró más en la respuesta que le dio el azabache a su confesión y no podía evitar emocionarse ante ese recuerdo.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó apenada.-Creo que he hablado de más.

-No.-Se apresuró a decir Mimi.-Es decir, claro que me alegro que las cosas con el Ichijouji hayan salido bien al final. Me sorprendió mucho encontrarlo aquí cuando desperté.

-¡¿Verdad?! Insistió en acompañarme, es tan…-Se mordió la lengua. De nuevo lo estaba haciendo.-Bueno, cuando volvimos a la escuela…

La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo a Miyako y dando paso a Takeru y a Hikari que entraron sospechosamente sonrientes y tomados de las manos. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido para las dos jóvenes presentes que compartieron una mirada sin decir nada más.

-¡Mimi!-Hikari se separó de Takeru para ir a abrazar a su amiga.-Me alegra tanto que estés bien. No te imaginas todo lo que escuché cuando regresé al colegio.

-¡Sí!-Miyako le dio la razón.-Cuando llegué todo el mundo decía cosas, que si estabas muerta, que si estabas embarazada, que si era de Michael, que si era del profesor Ishida o como Takeru siempre está contigo y fue el primero en salir corriendo de la escuela hasta que podía ser de él.

-¡Oye!-Reclamó el rubio.

-El precio de tu mala fama.

-¡Dios mío!-Se horrorizó la castaña.-No puedo esperar a aclarar todo ese asunto.-Miró a Takeru nuevamente-¿Has sabido algo de Yamato? Mis padres prometieron no levantar cargos.

-Mamá está con él, pero aún no me dicen nada.

Se quedaron en un incómodo silencio nuevamente.

-¿Cómo te fue con lo de estudiar en América, Hikari?-Miyako rompió el silencio desviando la atención de la conversación.

Hikari empezó a relatar nuevamente lo que pasó en el concurso y cómo lo perdió. Le preguntó a Miyako cómo le había ido en el concurso y se alegró mucho al escuchar que habían ganado. También se sorprendió cuando, nuevamente Inoue, presa de la emoción volvió a relatar la "confesión" de Ichijouji.

Al escuchar eso, los mejores amigos se miraron avergonzados entre ellos haciéndose una pregunta muda. Ambos asintieron en silencio.

-Estoy enamorado de Hikari.

Miyako y Mimi parpadearon de manera sincronizada cuando escucharon al rubio decir eso.

-¿Y?-Miyako fue la que habló.-Eso lo sabíamos todos, menos el idiota ese.-Mimi asintió.

-Y ahora estamos juntos.-Continuó el rubio.

En ese momento los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Miyako se le echó encima a Hikari para abrazarla mientras murmuraba cosas sobre el que persevera alcanza. Mimi, por su condición no podía, pero sonrió ampliamente a Takeru.

-Ya era hora.-Felicitó Mimi sinceramente.

-Espero que dejes de ser un tonto Takeru.-La imitó Miyako.-Y que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo Hikari. No le recomendaría a ese donjuán ni a la hija de mi peor enemigo.

Las tres féminas compartieron una risa mientras que el rubio las miraba con reproche. Estuvo a punto de exteriorizar su inconformidad cuando su celular empezó a vibrar.

-¿Mamá?-Esa palabra bastó para callar a las tres amigas. Takeru se alejó y se puso de espaldas para poder canalizar bien el mensaje de su progenitora. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando se giró a las jóvenes que lo miraban expectantes. Inhaló profundamente antes de hablar.-Yamato ya está libre y en casa.

Vio como las tres suspiraban y le regalaban a Mimi una sonrisa de confianza.

-¿Quieres llamarle?-Intervino Hikari.-Nosotros podemos salir.

Claro que quería hablar con él, disculparse y asegurarse que estaba bien. Pero ella había decidido, después de esa plática en los vestidores alejarse de él, para siempre.

-No.-Contestó Mimi inmediatamente.-Si le hablo podría causarle problemas y eso es lo último que quiero.

-Además, si él quiere saber de ti, buscará la forma más segura de contactarte.-Concluyó Miyako antes de girarse a la nueva pareja.-Y ahora, ustedes…

La castaña dejó de escuchar a su amiga del cabello morado amenazar a Takeru con seriedad. Se reclinó en sus almohadas y vio como su suero disminuía a cuentagotas, literalmente. Por un lado estaba deseosa de salir corriendo de ese lugar y por el otro… por el otro quería quedarse ahí para no enfrentar la realidad nunca más. Los recuerdos de su última plática eran cada vez más vívidos.

No le gustaba la idea de enfrentar una realidad sin Yamato.

* * *

Sentía que no había estado en su departamento hacía tanto tiempo cuando en realidad, apenas y habían sido horas.

Claro que fueron las horas más largas de su vida. No esperaba volver a pasar por tanta incertidumbre y agonía. La diferencia es que esta vez, relativamente las cosas habían terminado bien.

-Debiste haber sido un demonio en tu vida pasada para estar pasando por todo esto ahora.-Habló Taichi al mismo tiempo que habría la nevera del rubio sin pedir permiso.-O, en tu próxima vida no pasarás por muchos problemas.

-O tal vez me lo merezco por llevarme a la cama a una niña de la edad de mi hermano menor.

-Sí, creo que es más por eso.

-Pero, sabes algo.-El rubio clavó sus ojos azules en la figura del moreno.-Probablemente lo volvería a hacer.

-Ya cállate.-Riñó Taichi lanzándole una lata de cerveza bien fría-¿Estás diciendo que todo esto valió la pena?

-Para mí lo valió.

-Estoy tan cansado que ni siquiera quiero ir a pegarte.-Confesó el castaño dejándose caer en el sillón frente a su amigo y colega-¿Y ahora qué?-Cuestionó el entrenador de soccer-¿Esperarás a que Mimi termine la escuela y harán pública su relación? De ser así yo-

-No.-Lo atajó el rubio.-No volveré con Mimi.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Hace un momento dijiste que querías golpearme por admitir que todo valió la pena.-Le reprochó el rubio.

-Sí pero… es que todo este rollo es una mierda pero… tú la quieres.-Pasaron unos segundos para el rubio asintiera-¿Entonces?

-Me ofrecieron una beca para un doctorado en Francia y pienso aceptarla.

-¿Por qué?-Alcanzó a musitar Taichi por inercia. Él sabía lo doloroso que era para Yamato ese lugar, sabía que había salido corriendo por los recuerdos… sabía que no quería volver allí nunca.

-Porque ya es hora de seguir adelante.

-¿Y Tachikawa?

Yamato permaneció en silencio por largos segundos antes de contestar:

-Tengo un favor que pedirte.

* * *

"**No seas impulsivo, escucha a tu hermano. **

**Ambos sabemos que en el fondo lo quieres muchísimo.**

**Besos."**

Sonreír como estúpido se estaba convirtiendo en una mala manía. Pero no podía evitar hacerlo cada vez que leía los mensajes de Hikari. No eran melosos como los que acostumbraba recibir de las conquistas con las que se acostaba. Eran divertidos y cariñosos.

Era tan tonto que algo así le alegre tanto el día.

Pero, al parecer eso viene de la mano con estar enamorado.

Tocó la puerta del piso de Yamato y escuchó como a lo lejos su hermano mayor le decía que pasara. Se adentró el departamento sin notar nada en particular, pasó hasta la sala, donde Yamato estaba esperándolo y sonrió cuando lo vio.

-Gracias por venir, Takeru.

El menor restó importancia al gesto con los hombros, se dio cuenta que estaba mal, por lo que después le agregó una sonrisa al gesto de Yamato y se sentó en uno de los muebles.

-Me alegra que las cosas no se hayan complicado.-Takeru ya sabía toda la historia por su madre por lo que no iba al caso interrogar a Yamato al respecto. Además, no tenía ni idea de para qué lo había citado.-Mimi está bien, por si te lo preguntabas. Afortunadamente no fue nada grave.

-Lo sé, Taichi ya me puso al tanto.

Eso significaba que no había hablado con Mimi todavía. Aunque como la propia castaña dijo, sería peligroso y además… complicado. Por lo poco que sabía, la relación de Mimi y su hermano había terminado. Aunque, a juzgar por lo que le habían contado de su reacción ante la emergencia de la castaña. Dudaba que su hermano fuera tan indiferente como lo afirma.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿Qué hago aquí?-Preguntó finalmente Takaishi.-Creí que me citaste porque querías saber de Mimi, pero, si no es así no sé para qué me llamaste.

Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del hermano mayor.

-Porque quiero empezar a hacer las cosas bien.-Yamato se puso de pie y tomó una de las fotos que reposaban sobre su chimenea eléctrica. En su graduación de la escuela media, con Takeru a su lado, muy felices.-Has crecido muchísimo y siento mucho no haber estado durante el proceso. Me siento responsable, ya que era la única figura paterna con la que contabas y te abandoné. Espero que ahora entiendas que por ese entonces era un niño, igual que tú y no pensaba bien las cosas.

Esa charla era un poco incómoda, recordar como su hermano mayor, su héroe, lo había abandonado era duro de recordar.

-Espero que tú las pienses mejor. Me complace verte tan entregado al deporte, ¿has pensado qué quieres estudiar?

-Aún no lo tengo muy claro.

-Lo importante es que te guste, lo demás es secundario.-Aconsejó Yamato.-Y si no te decides pronto, te robarán a Hikari sin darte cuenta.

-Para tú información Hikari es mi novia desde ayer.-Soltó el menor lleno de orgullo.

-Eso está bien. Pero, no puedes hacerle ninguna canallada o Taichi te asesinará luego de una larga tortura.

El menor tragó duro y palideció. No había pensado en lo que diría el hermano de su novia. Novia, qué bonito era decir esa palabra e imaginar a Hikari. ¡Al diablo las mariconadas! Taichi lo va a matar.

-Aquí entre nosotros.-El hermano mayor llamó la atención del menor.-Taichi te prefiere a ti sobre cualquier otro moscón para su hermanita.

-Eso es muy reconfortante.-Soltó el menor con alivio.-Porque sinceramente Taichi-

-Takeru.-Lo interrumpió Yamato.-Cuida de mamá.

Las palabras que dijo Yamato calaron hasta el fondo de su alma y su mente viajó años atrás, cuando su hermano mayor le había dicho esas mismas palabras por teléfono y no lo había vuelto a ver. Su corazón empezó a latir arrítmicamente.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a Francia y esta vez quiero despedirme correctamente.

-¿Cómo que te vas a Francia? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?-Preguntó atolondradamente-¡No puedes!

Yamato procedió a contarle la oportunidad del doctorado y de que tendría que irse el lunes entrada la tarde.

-¿Y Mimi?-Cuestionó el rubio menor luego de escucharlo.-La dejas a ella… ¿Me vuelves a dejar a mí?

-Ya arreglé las cosas con Mimi y en cuanto a ti.-La mirada de Yamato se suavizó cuando recorrió a su hermanito.-Lo has hecho muy bien sin mí enano.

Todo aquello estaba pasando demasiado rápido.

-Estás huyendo.-Murmuró luego de analizarlo brevemente-¡No puedes seguir huyendo!-Le repitió algo que ya le había dicho antes.

Entonces Yamato lo miró, como no lo había visto desde que volvió. Con una fiera determinación que lo hizo callar.

-Es precisamente por eso por lo que tengo que ir. Debo enfrentar mis fantasmas, Takeru y debo hacerlo solo.

Takeru apretó los puños a los costados y se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior. No quería pensar que… no, no quería volver a perder a su hermano. Porque por mucho que lo evitara y fuera rudo con él, Yamato seguía ahí, él sabía que su hermano mayor siempre estaría ahí y ahora que se iba de nuevo… volvía a sentir que lo abandonaba.

-Por eso te lo digo, quiero que mamá y tu vayan a despedirme, quiero que sepas que aunque me voy, siempre estaré para ti. No te estoy abandonando, pero es algo que debo de hacer.

Yamato acarició el cabello de su hermano menor y Takeru abrió mucho los ojos por el gesto. Tras una pausa levantó la mirada y habló:

-No será como antes, dejarás un número y podremos hablar siempre, también iremos a visitarte o puede que tú vuelvas primero. Después de todo, tienes alguien que te esperará si se lo pides.

Yamato sonrió a su hermanito con agradecimiento y no dijo nada con respecto a la insinuación de Mimi.

-¿Te importaría ayudarme a empacar?

Takeru asintió y entró a la recámara de Yamato a ayudarlo a embalar las cosas.

En el instante en que Yamato había tocado su cabeza, Takeru pudo darse cuenta que su mano temblaba. Solo ahí cayó en cuenta de la magnitud de los hechos. Yamato pensaba volver a un lugar que guardaba tantos recuerdos amargos y volvía para enfrentarlos.

Estaba aterrado.

Pero, por su mirada podía decir que estaba decidido a salir adelante.

Y él se sintió orgulloso de su hermano mayor.

-Una cosa más, Takeru.-Habló Yamato.-No le digas nada de esto a Mimi, por favor.

* * *

Aunque no lo admitiera, le resentía que Yamato no hubiese tratado de contactarse con ella en todo el fin de semana. Lo entendía del primer día pero, al segundo debió asumir que ella ya tenía su celular. Pudo llamarla de un teléfono público y asegurarse que ella tenía el teléfono.

Pero nada.

Quería pensar que eso no se le hacía a una reciente ex novia, pero, dado el caso especial que era no se sentía con derecho a protestar.

Es más, seguramente Yamato pensó que con lo tonta que era terminaría ilusionándose y malinterpretando su cordial educación por algo más y probablemente eso hubiera pasado.

Tendría que acostumbrarse a eso. Lo mejor era pretender que nada había pasado. Por muy difícil que eso fuera.

Se había decidido a ir a la escuela para terminar de una vez por todas con todos los rumores que seguramente solo empeorarían si ella se ausentaba. Conociendo a las lenguas viperinas que la rodeaban lo mínimo que dirían era que aún estaba decidiendo si quedarse o no con bebé imaginario.

Cuando entró a su salón de clases los rumores no se hicieron esperar. Las personas la miraban y cuchicheaban entre ellas mientras miraban su celular. Vio a Miyako pararse dispuesta a callar a todo el mundo, pero le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. A esas alturas, sus compañeros deben pensar que es una drogadicta que sale con hombres mayores y que seguramente está embarazada. Pues bien, que hablen, a ella no le importaba lo que la gentuza diga. La joven Tachikawa se sentó en su pupitre tras saludar a sus amigas, porque Takeru no estaba, en un vano intento de contener la ansiedad que le producía saber que la primera hora la tenía con Yamato.

-Buenos días.

Una voz femenina la hizo mirar al frente… un momento. ¿Femenina?

Los murmullos se intensificaron. Mimi no salía del shock.

-¡Silencio!-Exigió Sora con tono autoritario.-A partir de este momento y hasta que se termine el año escolar yo supliré al profesor Ishida en sus labores como docente.

El cuerpo de la castaña reaccionó por inercia y se acomodó dispuesto a salir corriendo y exigir explicaciones.

-¿Es porque embarazó a Tachikawa?

La pregunta estúpida la mantuvo en su lugar y se giró dispuesta a encarar a la impertinente que soltó eso pero, la pelirroja se le adelantó.

-Al profesor Ishida se le presentó una oportunidad de estudiar su doctorado en otro país. Deben saber que una oportunidad así no se la darían a ningún maestro que haya violado el código de ética laboral.

La seguridad de Sora cortó cualquier otro comentario e inmediatamente dio inicio a la clase. Mimi garabateaba en su cuaderno mientras su mente solo asimilaba lo que Takenouchi acababa de decir. Sacó su móvil con disimulo y le escribió a Takeru.

Casi se hace sangre en el labio cuando se dio cuenta que los mensajes no eran recibidos por el rubio. Procedió a escribirle a Hikari y ella le contestó un rotundo "No".

La hora de matemáticas se le hizo la más larga de toda su vida estudiantil. Casi llora de la emoción cuando pasándose de los cinco minutos reglamentariosfinalmente Sora se marchó del salón y no tardó en abordar a Hikari.

-¿No sabes nada?-Preguntó bajito pero ansiosa.

-No, Takeru fue a hablar con Yamato hace unos días pero, me dijo que las cosas se habían arreglado, un poco por lo menos. Tal vez ni siquiera él sabe de esto.-Razonó la muchacha de cabellos castaños e inmediatamente una idea cruzó por su cabeza o mejor dicho, una persona-¡Taichi! Si alguien sabe de esto, es mi hermano.

Mimi no perdió tiempo y lo más disimulada que pudo salió por la puerta buscando al hermano de su amiga.

Buscando explicaciones.

* * *

Taichi recogía la lista de asistencia de su siguiente clase cuando escuchó que irrumpían en su despacho sonoramente. No se extrañó de encontrar a Mimi Tachikawa mirándolo como si él fuese el culpable de todas las calamidades de su vida.

A esas alturas, ya debió enterarse que Yamato dejaba el país.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Tachikawa?

-¿Es cierto?-Preguntó Mimi.

Taichi la contempló por unos momentos. Su mirada indicaba su turbación e incertidumbre y… había algo más… ¿miedo?

Claramente ni él ni Yamato contaban con que la joven se enterara tan pronto de su partida, no la esperaban tan pronto en el colegio.

Por lo que tendría que improvisar.

-¿Qué?-Fingió inocencia, él apestaba improvisando.

-Por favor.-Pidió con sincera súplica.-Ambos sabemos a qué me refiero, a quién, me refiero.

Claro que lo sabía pero, ¡él no estaba preparado para manejar la situación! Se supone que hablaría con ella, ni siquiera eso, le daría la puñetera carta de Yamato una vez que él ya esté a miles de millas de distancia. Si le decía algo ahora, probablemente la princesita precoz iría a detenerlo y no quería hacerla más daño del que ya le hicieron con Yamato gracias a su magnífica idea; a final de cuentas, Tachikawa era una niña de la edad de su hermana menor.

Pero, si no había otra manera…

-¿Y qué si es así?-Contestó con una pregunta el adulto.-Yamato ya tomó su decisión y no hay nada que tú puedas hacer al respecto.

En ese momento y contrario a todas las reacciones que Taichi pudo esperar de la muchacha, lo último que esperaba era que se deje caer en sus rodillas completamente aliviada.

-Entonces era verdad, ¿Yamato está bien? Y se va porque quiere, ¿verdad?

La sorpresiva reacción de la castaña lo enmudeció y apenas fue capaz de asentir. La cara de tonto que tenía Taichi era tan graciosa que no pudo evitar arrancarle una triste sonrisa.

-Lo sé, esperabas que montara todo un teatro, ¿no es así?-Mimi se puso de pie y sacudió su falda.

-¿No lo harás?-Preguntó, sólo para asegurarse. Tachikawa lo miró con tristeza.

-Sólo quería asegurarme que Yamato se estaba yendo por decisión propia yque lo que dijo Takenouchi era verdad.-Procedió a darse la vuelta para marcharse pero se detuvo antes de salir.-No malinterpretes.-Empezó a hablar girándose a Taichi.-No pienses que el saber que no lo veré no me parte el corazón porque sí que lo hace.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué?

-Porque le amo, a pesar de lo que tú y todo el mundo piensen al respecto, le amo. A pesar de que él no sienta lo mismo por mí, o los kilómetros que nos separen, nada de eso cambiará lo que yo siento por él.

Y Taichi pudo verlo, sentir, la sinceridad en las palabras de la joven. Él, que ya sabía los sentimientos prohibidos de Yamato hacia la muchacha se había mantenido firme en creer que lo que ella sentía por él no era más que una obsesión adolescente, un capricho, un juego.

Pero no. Ella sí lo quería, tanto que estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir sin despedirse siquiera.

Ella lo amaba tanto como él a ella.

Y no era justo que las cosas terminaran así.

-Buena suerte, Tachikawa.

No iba a disculparse, no podía hacerlo, él había hecho lo correcto al sacarlos a ambos de esa burbuja en la que se habían metido. Los había separado y no se arrepentía de eso.

De la misma forma que no se arrepintió cuando de soslayo vio a la muchacha inclinarse a recoger la carta que Yamato había dejado para ella y que él "accidentalmente" había dejado caer.

Después de todo, a esas alturas de su vida un pecado más o un pecado menos no harían gran diferencia.

Y si Yamato ya estaba condenado al infierno por pedófilo, necesitaría compañía.

Ese hombre está perdido sin él.

-Así que… ¿Tachikawa e Ishida sí tenían una relación?

La sangre se le heló en todo su torrente sanguíneo cuando reconoció a la autora de dicha pregunta.

-Sora…

* * *

-¿Está consciente de la magnitud del delito que cometiste?

Cuando se encontró con Sora afuera del pasillo y tras ella haber escuchado su pequeña plática con Tachikawa. Estaba furiosa, bastaba con verla, con la cara tan roja como su cabello.

-Y más importante, ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para encerrarme en el armario de limpieza?!

-Parecías a punto de estallar, no podía permitir que lo hagas en medio del pasillo.

-¡Discúlpame!-Exclamó sarcástica.-Acabo de escuchar que se cometió un acto de pedofilia en mi colegio, bajo mi mando y por supuesto que debía estar más tranquila. ¡Mi culpa!-Chilló.

Taichi, con una economía de movimientos soberbia cubrió la boca de su colega con una mano y con su cuerpo bloqueaba cualquier intento de la mujer por soltarse, la estrechez del lugar era una ventaja que no pensaba desperdiciar.

-Vuelves a chillar y te beso.-Amenazó.-Y ambos sabemos que los alumnos del ala oeste escucharan tus suspiros.-En realidad no le importaba ni un poco cumplir dicha amenaza, pero sabía que eso iba a callar a la pelirroja que asintió rápidamente.-Qué lástima. Porque tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente.-Recordó mientras le quitaba la mano de la boca.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.-Bramó la inspectora con falsa calma.-Por otra parte, lo de Ishida y Tachikawa es…

-¿Amor?

-¡Es absurdo!

-Es amor.

-¡Es inmoral y anti-ético!

-Sigue siendo amor.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!-Chilló y en el acto tenía el rostro de Yagami a escasos milímetros del suyo.

-No volveré a advertírtelo.-Siseó complacido de ver como los latidos del corazón de la pelirroja se alteraban ante su presencia-¿Te disturba mi cercanía Sorita?

-Cállate Yagami.-Se defendió ella empujándolo.-Estamos hablando de algo serio…

-Yamato se va y Mimi se queda, todo quedó desmentido, si fue verdad o fue mentira ya no viene al caso. Por otro lado nosotros…

-No hay ningún nosotros…

-¡Por un demonio que si lo hay! O sino dime porque no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza.

El corazón de Sora saltó cuando escuchó esa súbita declaración, ella ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por él. Pero, no esperaba que él albergara ninguna clase de sentimiento hacia ella. Luego recordó su doble personalidad y se obligó a serenarse.

-¿A mí? ¿La amargada inspectora? O ¿A la sensual pelirroja?

El recuerdo del engañó se volvió a interponer y Taichi estuvo a punto de retroceder; sin embargo, recordó que en cierta parte él había provocado el malentendido y contuvo las ganas de mandar al demonio todo.

Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder, ni siquiera bajaban la mirada. Parecían tan adolescentes como la mayoría de los estudiantes que tenían bajo su supuesto cuidado.

La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos, si llegaba a flaquear unos segundos su postura Sora se daría cuenta de su vacile y se iría y él no podría hacer nada para detenerla.

Entonces se dio cuenta, era clarísimo.

Tal vez Sora y él eran tan opuestos como la noche y el día. Pero, ambos tenían un orgullo de los mil demonios y seguramente si él estaba a punto de un colapso… ella también.

-Qu-é Qué crees que haces.

Bingo.

Taichi dejó su postura de acechador y bajó una mano a la curvilínea figura de Sora.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada.

Recordó a la Sora insegura y desarmada que lloró en sus brazos por la muerte de su madre y concluyó que la mejor forma de acercarse a ella era más fácil si se dejaba de luchar.

-Oh sí, mucho mejor.-Suspiró a medida que se embriagaba del perfume de sus cabellos tras abrazarla.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Yagami?

No sabía que había exteriorizado sus pensamientos, más no aflojó su agarre.

¡Mierda!Se sentía tan bien tenerla entre sus brazos. Sentía que ya todos sus problemas desaparecían, se sentía en paz, cómodo, a gusto. Sora era el primer individuo del sexo opuesto con quien podía mostrarse tal cual era, su lado infantil y el pícaro. Generalmente manejaba su personalidad de acuerdo a la circunstancia. La única persona que había conocido su verdadera personalidad en todos sus matices era Yamato, aunque este último no compartiera sus aficiones.

Y ahora que lo ve en retrospectiva, también Sora.

La pelirroja empezó a removerse entre sus brazos y él tuvo que ejercer presión antes de gruñir en su oído.

-Por un demonio, Sorita, no te muevas que estoy pensando.

-¿Tú?-Se burló ella para camuflar sus nervios.

-Sí, yo. También puedo pensar, ¿sabías?

-No. No tenía ni idea de que poseías tal virtud.

El silencio volvió y la cabeza de Taichi estaba cada vez más llena de cosas que no había considerado. Las palabras de Yamato respecto a su pareja ideal, cómo se sintió cuando compartieron cama… el beso que se dieron…

Y que le supo a gloria.

Se separó de ella lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos y admirar cada detalle. Era muy guapa y tenía un cuerpo nada desagradable; más que eso, era fuerte y segura de sí misma y también, quizás, la persona más valiente que había conocido.

-Ya-Yagami.

Y la ponía nerviosa, por alguna extraña razón, ese simple gesto calaba dentro de su alma.

Casi sin darse cuenta, se inclinó a sus labios y tomó posesión de ellos. Los sintió temblar y no sólo a sus labios, sino a toda ella y él, sintió un primitivo orgullo que hinchó su pecho.

Con su experiencia, no le costó nada tomar el control del beso y profundizarlo a su antojo. Se tomó el tiempo para degustar cada rincón de la boca de la mujer.

Se separaron cuando el oxígeno fue necesario, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del castaño cuando vio el rostro de la profesora con tan agitado como el de una adolescente tras su primer beso. Él mismo estaba diferente, se sentía como cuando a los once años besó por primera vez a Kotoko Aihara, había recordado ese primer beso todo un año escolar. Ni siquiera la paliza que recibió por el novio de la muchacha bastó para borrar ese recuerdo.

Ella había sido su primer amor y sólo ahora y tras besar muchos labios vuelve a sentir lo mismo.

Estaba perdido.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-Preguntó Sora cuando recuperó la compostura, para volverla a perder al sentir los labios de Yagami empezar a descender por su cuello.

-Creo que estoy enamorado de ti.

El silencio volvió a embargarlos, impacientando al entrenador que alzó su cara, tan roja como el cabello de la inspectora y la confrontó sacándola nuevamente de su estupor.

-¡Di algo!-Le ordenó impaciente-¡No le he dicho eso a nadie, al menos no con sinceridad, desde los once años! ¡Merezco que me digas algo!

Ni siquiera el reclamo de Taichi bastó para que Sora pudiera emitir una frase coherente. Aún no salía de su asombro, ¡Taichi Yagami le había dicho que creía estar enamorado de ella! Es decir, ella ya se había hecho al dolor de que guardaba sentimientos por el neandertal troglodita pero que él sintiese algo por ella era tan… irreal.

El que los dos tuviesen sentimientos mutuos y correspondidos siendo tan diferentes parecía sacado de una novela de la tarde.

-¡Sora!

-¿Qué?

-¡Di algo!

Y ella nunca se había imaginado en el lugar de la protagonista.

-Creo que también estoy enamorada de ti.

Y ese "Creo" no era más que puro formalismo.

Ambos lo sabían o por lo menos así lo intuían. Eso lo demostraba el color de Sora y la sonrisa lobuna de Taichi.

Y ahora, con seguridad, volvió a tomar sus labios.

* * *

"_Todo fue mentira._

_Lo siento._

_~Yamato."_

¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

¿Qué era una mentira? ¿Sus sentimientos por ella? ¡Eso ya lo sabía! No venía al caso repetírselo. Es más, era cruel hacerlo.

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué pedía disculpas? ¿Por no quererla? ¿Por seguir enamorado de Kasumi?

Sea como sea, no tenía sentido. Si alguien tenía que disculparse debería ser ella. Por culpa de su obstinación e insistencia él había tenido que ir a parar hasta a la cárcel.

Cuando recogió la carta que se le cayó a Taichi y que iba dirigida a ella jamás esperó encontrarse con tres líneas.

¡TRES MALDITAS LÍNEAS!

Y una disculpa que no comprendía. No tenía sentido.

¿Se suponía que las últimas palabras que recibiría de Yamato serían esas?

Sacó su IPhone dispuesta a hablarle pero se detuvo cuando vio el nombre de su amado profesor en la pantalla.

¿De qué serviría llamarlo? ¿Para qué molestarlo con situaciones incómodas? Él había decidido irse sin molestarse a decírselo siquiera. Eso debería bastar para que pudiera hacerse una idea de cómo quedaron las cosas entre ellos.

No iba a hablarle para agregarle el peso de su amor en la conciencia, él no tenía la culpa de no sentir nada por ella o de que ella lo amara tanto.

Además, después de todo lo que Yamato ha tenido que pasar por su culpa… no tenía derecho.

Aunque se moría por verle, por besarle una última vez… no tenía derecho alguno a hacerlo.

Tenía que ser fuerte… aunque se le partiera el alma en el intento.

Finalmente decidió volver a su salón, con la nota guardada en el bolsillo de su falda. No podía hacer más, ya después se marcharía a su casa a llorar a gusto.

-No podemos mostrarle esto.

-¡Debemos hacerlo! Se lo tomará a mal si se entera por otros medios.

-¡Es mejor dejar las cosas como están! Él ya se va y será menos doloroso si no sabe que…

-¿Qué?

La pregunta salió por inercia, luego de escuchar a Miyako y a Hikari mientras miraban con interés algo en la tableta de la última. La misma que Inoue se apresuró en tomar y esconder.

-¿Qué cosa no debo saber, Miyako?-Inquirió la castaña a su mejor amiga.-Déjame verlo…-Pidió extendiendo su mano.

Miyako parecía poco convencida de hacerlo por lo que una mano que no esperaba le ahorró el trabajo extendiendo su Smartphone en frente de la castaña.

Michael apareció tras Mimi y aparentemente también había escuchado la conversación. La castaña lo miró confusa y tomó el celular que le era ofrecido.

-¿Qué es?-Preguntó a su ex novio con un hilo de voz.

-Algo que necesitas ver.

Mimi aceptó el dispositivo que le extendía Michael con ¿un video abierto? Sin perder tiempo, lo abrió para visualizar su contenido.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue que Mimi salía corriendo a toda velocidad del instituto.

Tenía que detener a Yamato.

* * *

-Creo que ya entraré…

-¿No puedes esperar un poco más? Taichi aún no llega.

Yamato sonrió con tristeza a su mamá. Natsuko lucía tan apesumbrada que no dudo en acercarse y estrecharla entre sus brazos.

-No es como si no nos volveremos a ver.

La rubia se aferró a la camisa de su hijo dejando que las lágrimas cayeran sin sentir vergüenza. No era justo. No era nada justo que después de que le tomó tanto tiempo recuperar a su hijo mayor, éste tuviera que irse.

Pero se iba por algo bueno, algo que se merecía y aunque le rompiera el corazón verlo marcharse, sabe que es por su bien y que era lo mejor para él. Como toda madre, sólo le quedaba aceptar el hecho que los hijos eran un préstamo de la vida; mala su suerte que no supo aprovechar mejor a su primogénito.

-Puedes ir a visitarme.-Insistió Yamato.-Ambos.-Se dirigió a Takeru.-No creo poder venir pero, ustedes pueden ir. Estoy seguro que al abuelo le encantará verlos.

-Prométeme que llamarás, yo obligaré a Takeru a que instalé todos esos chinches sociales en mi celular.

El último pidió paciencia al cielo ya que sabía que las madres y la tecnología no se casaban bien.

-Vale.-Aseguró Yamato besando la cabeza de Natsuko con cariño y tras apretarla con un poco más de fuerza se despegó de ella.

La madre no se preocupaba por contener su llanto y aunque llevara un abrigo delicado sintió el frío de alejarse de su hijo. Ya había sentido ese frío otras veces, cuando dejó a Yamato con su padre y cuando recibió su llamada anunciándole su partida.

Al menos, esta vez tendría el recuerdo de un cálido abrazo que la sostendría hasta que se volvieran a ver.

Takeru y Yamato compartieron una mirada antes de fundirse en un fuerte abrazo.

-Estoy muy orgulloso del hombrecito en el que te has convertido, te quiero mucho enano, cuida de mamá.

Si llorar no fuera tan marica seguramente Takeru lo habría hecho. Especialmente, porque Yamato repitió las palabras que le había dicho cuando se fue la primera vez. Claro que ahora su relación estaba en mejores términos y la tecnología ayudaría a que la distancia no pareciera tan larga.

-Cuídate mucho.

-Tú también, enano. Por favor, primero ten una carrera, no embaraces a Hikari porque en ese caso no podré interceder por ti y Taichi te matará luego de una larga tortura.-Ya sabía que su hermanito había reconocido sus sentimientos al fin.

-Muy gracioso.-Cómo si él no supiera que el hermano mayor de su novia era capaz de matarlo.

Yamato consultó su reloj y se dio cuenta que no podría esperar a Taichi por más tiempo. Ya lo insultaría cuando hablaran.

-Bueno, me voy. Adiós.

Se despidió de su familia con la mano y se encaminó a migración.

-¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte de mí?

Al reconocer la voz, Yamato sonrió.

-Creí que no vendrías, idiota.

-Como si no te conociera, no puedes hacer nada sin mí.-Taichi respiraba agitado y tenía la frente levemente sudada por haber corrido a encontrarse con Yamato.

El rubio dejó su maleta y se acercó a abrazar con fuerza a su mejor amigo que correspondió el gesto.

-Gracias, por todo, Taichi.

Después de todo, él ha sido la única persona que ha estado a su lado siempre y sin importar lo que hiciera.

-No te enredarás con alguna profesora sensual de tu doctorado, ¿eh? Mira que el karma suele ser una perra.

Yamato golpeó en el estómago de su mejor amigo ante la mala broma. Taichi yacía doblado del dolor.

-Vale, vale. Pero tienes que volver.

-¿Tengo?

-Tienes que volver y decirle lo que sientes.

No hizo falta que mencionara su nombre.

-De qué serviría.-Soltó Yamato.-Es mejor dejar las cosas como están, ella es joven y se olvidará de mí.

-¿Y tú? ¿Te olvidarás de ella?

-A estas alturas, Mimi debería odiarme así que…-Comentó esquivando la pregunta.

-No te odia.-Le aseguró Taichi.-Ella siente lo mismo por ti.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Después de lo que le hice…

-Aún así, te ama. Lo sé.

Los ojos azules de Yamato se abrieron ante la sorpresa. Ni siquiera Takeru, que era amigo de Mimi le había comentado nada al respecto y Taichi, aquel que siempre insistió en que la muchacha no sentía nada importante por él ahora le decía que ella lo amaba.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?

-Sora anunció tu partida y apenas pudo vino corriendo a buscarme y exigir respuestas. Cuando le confirmé que te ibas por la beca y por voluntad propia sólo se tranquilizó y me dijo que si tú eras feliz, ella también lo sería. Luego me repitió que te amaba y la creí.

Todo el frío que Yamato sentía cuando se permitía pensar en la forma en la que estaba concluyendo su historia con Mimi empezó a calentarse poco a poco y sólo ante la afirmación de Taichi de los sentimientos de la castaña. Su parte lógica le decía que ella debería odiarle pero deseaba contra toda esperanza que no sea así.

-Ahora ves por qué tienes que volver.

-Primero, necesito cerrar un capítulo de mi vida.

Taichi lo sabía, sabía que una gran parte del motivo del viaje de Yamato era para por fin cerrar esa parte tan dulce y dolorosa de su vida.

Él sabía cuán difícil sería eso para Yamato y cómo se había negado a cerrar ese episodio de su vida desde hace mucho tiempo.

Ahora lo veía decidido, a salir adelante y se sintió orgulloso.

-Buena suerte.

Yamato asintió con una sonrisa y tomó su maleta. Antes de desaparecer por la puerta que lo llevaría a migración se giró a su mejor amigo:

-¡Tú tampoco embaraces a nadie hasta haberte casado!

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo que tampoco?-A Taichi no le costó mucho razonar la razón porque bastó con mirarle la cara roja y culposa del rubio menor que evitaba a toda costa encararlo.-Oh, mi querido Takeru, tú y yo debemos hablar.

* * *

-Entonces, Tachikawa sí tuvo que ver con el profesor Ishida.

Miyako se detuvo al caminar cuando Ken le dijo eso. Era la primera oración que emitía el muchacho desde que habían salido de la escuela rumbo a su casa, porque su mamá había cocinado camarones salteados para su… ¿Ichijouji?

¡Qué lindo era pensarlo suyo!

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Preguntó la muchacha de lentes esquivando la mirada. El azabache suspiró con fastidio.

-Es un insulto a mi inteligencia. Tuve mis dudas desde el hospital, Takaishi y tú hablaban de una forma muy extraña y siempre pendientes que yo no escuchara. Lo confirmé hoy, con el video que mostraba al profesor desesperado y porque Tachikawa salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

La joven de cabello morado no sabía qué decirle. No podía negárselo con esas bases y bueno, a final de cuentas, el profesor se iba y no es que Ichijouji tuviese amigos para compartir esa información.

Tal vez lo mejor sería decírselo.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Miyako tuvo que parpadear una, dos y cinco veces para convencerse de la pregunta que le había hecho el Ichijouji. O mejor dicho, el reclamo.

-Yo misma me enteré hace poco.-Se justificó.-Además no es algo que creo que te interese, no eres del tipo cotilla.

-Y no me interesa.-Confirmó el muchacho.-Pero… se supone que deberías tenerme la confianza suficiente para poder decirme ese tipo de cosas.

Y entonces Ken apartó la mirada enfurruñado, bien por Miyako, así el muchacho no podía ver como su molesto comentario la había derretido.

Pero, en algo tenía razón. Al menos en habilidades sociales, Ken no tenía la confianza que tenía para las demás cosas. Si quería llegar a su corazón, debía tener en cuenta esos pequeños detalles.

Se adelantó para alcanzar al muchacho y sin pedirle permiso le tomó la mano. Obviamente esperaba resistencia por parte del muchacho pero no lo soltó, al contrario, lo asiló con más fuerza.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó por lo anterior y señaló sus manos.-Se supone que las llevemos juntas.

Finalmente el azabache cedió, la muchacha sonrió complacida. Algo era algo.

De repente, sintió como la mano del muchacho ahora apretaba la suya; ya no sólo era ella quien lo llevaba de la mano.

Eran ambos, caminando juntos.

Y Miyako deseaba que eso nunca cambiase.

* * *

Correr sin estar haciendo ejercicio iba en contra de todas las reglas del glamour que tan importantes eran para ella.

Pero no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Había roto ya demasiadas reglas en nombre de algo que hasta hace poco creía imposible. Había llorado y suplicado por el cariño de un hombre, había ahogado sus penas en toneladas de calorías y carbohidratos y ahora, corría como cualquier persona sin importarle su peinado o el molesto sudor.

Pero, su esfuerzo valdría la pena ¡tenía que valerlo!

Después de lo que había visto en ese video no podía ser de otra manera.

Su mente no dejaba de reproducir las imágenes que vieron sus ojos. Era un video en pésima calidad de su accidente en la competencia de nado y había sido captado desde que Yamato se había zambullido a por ella.

Y lo vio desesperado, angustiado y aterrado por pensarla muerta. Lo vio llamarla con ternura y ansiedad, lo escuchó con la voz entrecortada por los sollozos rogándole que abriera los ojos, asegurando que no estaba muerta, no dejando que los de primeros auxilios la tocaran y especialmente…

La llamó Mimi, ¡Mimi! Desde el principio, nunca dudó o la confundió con Kasumi ¡en ningún momento! Yamato se había angustiado por ELLA, le rogaba que abriera los ojos a ELLA.

Por supuesto que sabía que lo que había aterrorizado tanto al rubio era que seguramente revivió lo que pasó con su esposa y ese era el punto que la había hecho salir corriendo del instituto sin perder tiempo.

Porque de ser así, significaba que Yamato se había asustado porque sentía algo por ella.

De otra forma, no hubiese reaccionado como reaccionó.

No quería ilusionarse más de la cuenta pero tenía recibir una explicación de parte del rubio.

Solo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde.

Su corazón martilleó con fuerza cuando distinguió a Taichi entre la multitud y junto a él había una cabeza rubia.

Se acercó un poco, pero se decepcionó cuando reconoció a Takeru siendo aparentemente intimidado por Taichi mientras su madre se mantenía en medio para evitar cualquier cosa.

Lo más lógico era acercarse a ellos a preguntar por el rubio. Pero, de saber sus intenciones podrían intentar detenerla y a ella nadie le iba a impedir hablar con Yamato.

Decidió acortar camino y fue directamente a migración. Jamás pensó que su apellido, aquel que había odiado tanto, le iba a ser de utilidad en el momento más importante de su vida.

Obviamente trataron de detenerla en migración. No tenía pasaje ni su pasaporte en las manos. Pero la buena fortuna quiso que recordara a un amigo de sus padres que era el supervisor del aeropuerto. Con toda la autoridad que tuvo ordenó que lo llamaran; usó el nombre de su padre para conseguirlo.

El señor de edad y baja estatura llegó corriendo a su encuentro y tras soltarle un drama acerca de que tenía que alcanzar a un jeque árabe con una donación para huérfanos en su país a nombre de sus ocupados padres; el hombre le dio una sencilla credencial amarilla que le abriría todas las puertas nada más al verla.

Y así fue. Finalmente, llegó a la sala de espera y sus ojos volaron a la pantalla que anunciaba los vuelos.

Sus pupilas se dilataron cuando observó que el vuelo se había adelantado y estaban empezando a embarcar a los pasajeros.

Se dirigió a la puerta con rapidez y sin mirar directamente hacia dónde iba. Solo le importaba llegar a tiempo y al diablo a quien se llevara por el camino.

De repente chocó con alguien y sintió como los mocasines del colegio la hacían resbalar, iba a caer y a perder tiempo valioso. Maldita fuera su suerte.

Pero no cayó y sintió como una mano fuerte la asilaba de la cintura impidiendo su caída. Sus manos, por inercia tomaron la camisa del desconocido y solo una vez que el vértigo se fue pudo abrir los ojos.

Y se encontró con esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban mirándola con sorpresa.

Igual que la primera vez que se vieron, en el pasillo de la escuela, el primer día de clases.

-¿Mimi?

Solo que esta vez, él había dicho su nombre, en lugar del de su difunta esposa.

Tachikawa sonrió como una niña pequeña y estiró sus manos para colgarse del cuello del rubio. Sus fosas nasales disfrutaron del olor de su perfume y ella, del calor de su compañía.

Se sentía completa, nuevamente.

-¡Te encontré!

Yamato experimentaba un sentimiento aún más arrollador. La última vez que la había tenido en sus brazos estaba fría y apenas respiraba. Ahora podía sentir su calor y su suave piel, además de ese olor a vainilla que tanto la caracterizaba. Estaba viva y lo abrazaba como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó al mismo tiempo que odiaba alejar su abrazo. No había pensado, hasta ese entonces, cuánto la iba a echar de menos.

-Detenerte.-Dijo agitada.-No te puedes ir, no así. No sin explicarme esto.-Exigió mientras sacaba la carta del bolsillo de su falda.

Yamato miró la nota con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Tú no deberías tener esa carta, no aún ¿Cómo…?

-¡No importa cómo!-Lo detuvo la castaña.-No puedes irte sin decirme nada.-Se retractó-¡Peor! Diciéndome que lo sientes y que todo fue mentira. No puedes irte sin darme una explicación, porque sé, como el infierno que te encargarás de que de alguna manera no te encuentre ni contratando a la CIA para buscarte.

-Mimi…

-¡Mimi nada!-Volvió a interrumpirlo.-No puedes irte luego de decirme que no signifiqué nada en tu vida, que no fui sino una triste sustituta de tu grandísimo amor, que no me amas, que no sientes nada por mí y dejar una nota pidiendo disculpas por mentir.-No sabía que había empezado a llorar hasta que sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, más no las secó.-No puedes pretender que crea que no te importa nada mi vida por no haber llamado mientras estuve en el hospital o después que salí de él, no, después de haber visto cómo te angustiaste tras mi accidente. ¡Dios! No puedes irte sin darme alguna respuesta. Sé que no he hecho las cosas bien, sé que te he metido en muchos problemas con mi insistencia, incluso sé que no me amas pero-

El dedo de Yamato se posó en sus labios y la silenció delicadamente.

-No lo repitas, nunca.

Su corazón volvió a latir con tal fuerza que parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho. ¿Qué cosa no tenía que repetir? Ni aunque recordara todo lo que dijo, su corazón sabía que Yamato le había pedido que no repita su última oración. Pero no dejó que eso amedrentara su semblante.

-No te irás sin una respuesta.-Era más una afirmación de parte de Yamato.

-No he recorrido todo este camino para irme sin una respuesta.-Explicó Mimi y no sólo se refería al camino físico, sino al largo camino desde que lo había conocido.

-Hasta cierto punto, me hubiese decepcionado si hubiese sido de otra forma.-Yamato sonrió con ternura cuando vio la seguridad de la estudiante. Él sabía que esa nota la confundiría y no era su intención. Por eso le había dicho a Taichi que le dé la nota después de su partida. Porque, no creía que era adecuado decirle todo por medio de una carta.-Kasumi se hubiera quedado sin hacer nada y me hubiera dejado ir.

-Pero yo no soy Kasumi.-Por alguna extraña razón, por primera vez, no le dolió ser comparada con ella.

-Lo sé.-El rubio acomodó los bucles de la castaña detrás de su oreja.-No solo porque tienes estos adorables rizos o esa pequeña boquita que no puede quedarse callada, ni porque cocinas extremadamente bien.-Empezó a nombrar sus diferencias.-Tampoco por esos ojos con esa mirada tan tierna que me hace perderme en ellos o esa pequeña nariz tan altiva y respingada.-Ahora sus similitudes.-Ni aunque poniéndolas juntas en mi cabeza parecieran ser la misma persona… nunca lo serían y lo sé.

Mimi lo miró con esperanza, eso significaba…

-Era mentira, cuando dije todo lo que dije respecto a que te usé como un reemplazo de Kasumi, mentí. Podría distinguir a la una de la otra con los ojos cerrados.

¡Sí! Pero aún no podía cantar victoria.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué?

Yamato la miró detenidamente, memorizando su rostro. Quisiera decírselo, pero no era el momento. Aún no tenía ese derecho.

-Porque eres una niña, menor de edad, eres mi alumna.

-Era.-Corrigió ella.-Te recuerdo que ya no eres mi profesor.

-Pero, sigo siendo nueve años mayor a ti. Cuando tengas mi edad entenderás.

-Sólo sabré que te sigo amando como a los diecisiete, cuando te conocí. Así que tendrás que decir una mejor excusa que la edad.

-Eres muy joven, aún no sabes que quieres de la vida.

-Tal vez, pero sé que te quiero a ti.

-Y yo sé que no solo me quieres a mí. Siempre has querido ser independiente, tienes que pensar en algo que quieras hacer en el futuro. Tienes que hacer tu camino así como yo estoy haciendo el mío.

Entonces se iba, se iba a ir y la dejaba. Sintió que los ojos volvían a llenársele de lágrimas. Entonces él…

-Mentías… cuando dijiste que no sentías nada por mí.-Preguntó Mimi con un hilo de voz conforme sentía que la garganta se le cerraba.

Lo mejor sería mentirle, al menos eso fue lo primero que su mente le dijo al rubio. Pero, tras sospesarlo unos segundos resolvió que si él quería iniciar una nueva vida, tendría que hacerlo bien, sin mentiras.

-Desde que murió Kasumi me encerré en mi propio mundo.-Empezó a decir.-Un lugar en el que Kasumi no había muerto, sino que ella sólo se había ido y que volvería. Cuando te conocí, creí que lo había hecho, que había vuelto a mí. Pero me equivoqué, porque vosotras son tan diferentes como gotas de agua y aceite.-Acarició su cara, delineando sus facciones.-En mi mundo idílico, no había dejado entrar a nadie. No quería dejarte entrar a ti. Pero tú lo hiciste sola, sin pedir permiso, sin pensar en las consecuencias solo lo hiciste. Sin detenerte a considerar con qué clase de persona te estabas metiendo. Cuando perdí a Kasumi perdí la mitad de mi mismo y cuando te conocí a ti, cuando te metiste en mi alma supe que esa mitad que creí haber perdido no era parte de mí. Las personas necesitamos a "alguien" para completarnos, yo perdí a ese primer "alguien" y jamás pensé que me volvería a sentir completo de nuevo. Pero, cuando creí que morías, que te perdía. Volví a sentirme incompleto, volví a perder lo más importante de mi vida y no me di cuenta que lo era hasta ese entonces.

Yamato tomó el rostro de la castaña y bajó el suyo hasta que sus frentes chocaron, sin dejarla de mirar a los ojos.

-Cuando te tengo así, cuando me miras así, me siento completo. Como una obra de arte abstracto a la que sólo tú le encuentras sentido.

-Entonces por qué te vas.-Susurró Mimi.-Yo te amo y también me sentiré incompleta si no estás.

-No puedo pedirte eso, no puedo pedirte que me esperes cuando no sé cuánto tardaré. Tú tienes derecho de hacer tu vida e incluso conocer a alguien. Yo tengo que terminar con un capítulo de mi vida que me he negado a cerrar por mucho tiempo. Tal vez a la larga, lo mejor que puedas hacer es olvidarme.

En ese momento Mimi alzó sus manos y también fijó el rostro del rubio. Sus cejas se juntaron ante la seriedad del asunto.

-No te atrevas a decidir por mí, Yamato Ishida.-Declaró con seguridad.-Yo te esperaré. Porque vas a terminar tu doctorado y volverás y yo seré mayor de edad y podremos ser felices juntos sin que nadie se interponga. Te prometo que no me sumiré en depresión y que cuando vuelvas estarás orgulloso de mí. Pero no te podré olvidar, ni aunque quisiera. Porque cuando ese avión se vaya se llevará la mitad de mi vida consigo y tú tienes que recordar que la mitad de la tuya se queda en Japón.

Contra su voluntad, Yamato sonrió. Ya sabía por experiencia propia que de nada serviría pelear contra esa mujercita. Luego, por inercia, inclinó su rostro a los labios de la muchacha, esperando sellarlos ansioso con un beso.

_-Última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 536 con destino a París, Francia. Favor, acercarse a la puerta 19._

La voz de la anunciadora interrumpió el momento y se separaron sin darse cuenta que ya habían llamado la atención de muchas personas. Se separaron azorados.

-Seguramente si lo hubiera hecho me hubieran llevado a prisión.-Soltó Yamato tras recuperarse-¿Tenías que venir en uniforme?

-Lo lamento, para la próxima prometo usar un picardías.-Contestó guiñándole el ojo con coquetería.

_-Última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 536 con destino a París, Francia. Favor, acercarse a la puerta 19._

-Creo que te llaman.-Dijo Mimi con la voz quebrada.

-Eso parece.

-Cuídate mucho.-Pidió el rubio acercándose para besar la frente de la castaña con muchísimo cariño.-No llores.

-No quiero que te vayas. Pero sé que tienes que hacerlo.

-Al diablo.-Yamato se alejó de ella para quitarse su abrigo oscuro. Se lo puso a la castaña rápidamente y le quedaba gigante. Lo suficientemente grande para cubrir el hecho de que era del Instituto de Odaiba.

Mimi entendió la intención del rubio y sin perder tiempo se lanzó a sus brazos y unió sus labios a los de su amado. Lo besó con una ternura que lo hiciera estremecerse, una pasión que le impidieran olvidarla y un amor que le recuerde que tiene que volver.

-Apúrate en sacar tu doctorado.-Le ordenó una vez que se separaron.

-Y tú apúrate en crecer.-Le contestó agitado el rubio y esta vez fue él quien le devolvió el beso. Mimi supo que Yamato había entendido lo que quería decirle con su beso porque él se lo devolvió de la misma manera.

-Pero si ya casi…

-Shh.-Volvió a callarla con dos de sus dedos en los labios.-Lamentablemente, casi nunca es suficiente.

Finalmente, Yamato se separó de Mimi tras meter las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

-¿Puedo quedarme con esto?-Señaló el abrigo.

-Con qué no te has quedado ya.-Contestó el rubio con una sonrisa y tomó su maleta de mano, esta vez, ya era el adiós definitivo.

Mimi lo observó marcharse y sentía como empezaba a llorar otra vez. Buscó en los bolsillos del abrigo por si acaso encontrase un pañuelo. Pero, no se esperaba lo que encontró.

El anillo que le había comprado en su viaje, el anillo que ella le había devuelto.

El anillo que solo le quedaba cuando era regalado a la persona destinada.

No pudo evitar querer saber si fue un error o lo había hecho a propósito, él había metido las manos en sus bolsillos cuando la separó. Pero antes de gritar para preguntárselo lo vio girarse.

-No te enamores de ningún profesor.-Le advirtió con una sonrisa.

Y entonces ella supo que lo había dicho a propósito.

Lo apretó con fuerza entre sus manos. Esperando que esa pequeña pieza de esperanza le transmitiera fuerzas para sobrellevar el dolor de la partida del ser amado.

Aunque era poco probable, después de todo, si no se sufría, no se amaba.

Especialmente en su caso, el sufrimiento era inevitable, desde que el pecado fue cometido.

-Y tú nunca vuelvas a preguntarle a nadie, cuánto es X más Y.-Le contestó ella con otra sonrisa conforme las lágrimas caían sin detenerse por su rostro.

Después de todo, sólo ellos sabían que X más Y era igual a amor.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**CHAN CHANCHAN! Seamos sinceros, no podían quedarse juntos, no aún, no así.**

**No puedo creer que he terminado el fic. Es decir, falta el epílogo, pero el FIN ya fue puesto. :'D Luego de tantos años, estreses y tanta cosa POR FIN! Le pude dar fin a una idea que se formó en mi cabeza a los 17 años. Tuvieron que pasar 3 años para que la concluya pero, ha valido la pena.**

**Han pasado tantas cosas, entre ellas que DIGIMON VUELVE y yo lloro ;A; Solo espero que Akiyoshi haya recapacitado y se haya dado cuenta que el Sorato es una aberración de la naturaleza.**

**Bueno, repito, por si no leíste lo de arriba y ahora lees esto. AUN FALTA EL EPÍLOGO. Paciencia (¿) porque aún no lo he escrito x'D**

**Agradeceré y haré los respectivos anuncios formalmente en el siguiente capítulo. El que le dará al fic la categoría de "Complete" por fin.**

**Por el momento quiero agradecer con todo mi corazón a aquellos que se toman unos minutos de su tiempo y comentan. GRACIAS!:**

**Ya he contestado a los RR con cuentas, quedan los que no tienen cuenta aquí:**

**RR sin cuenta:**

Criiisi: Preciosa! Me llegó tu RR cuando acababa de subir el capítulo, motivo por el cual me fue imposible contestártelo en el RR anterior. LO LAMENTO! Pero bueno, cuando Abby (Izzie) me dijo que te quedaste esperando :C Lo siento mucho, en serio :C. Pero, ahorita te contesto, luego de mil años x'D. Yo sé mejor que nadie lo que es que la Universidad te absorba, tranquila, no te disculpes por eso y sí, una de las cosas buenas de la Universidad es que conocer a todo tipo de personas :D Si eres como Kari, eres una ternurita entera :3 Sí, es una patología muy común en personas que han sufrido de abandono, porque Matt también fue abandonado por su madre, eso lo llevó a ver más allá de la torpeza y timidez de Kasumi y de la fría coraza de Mimi. Como siempre el Kenyako robando protagonismo x'Djajajajajaja. Bueno, un Host es como su traducción lo dice un anfitrión. Es muy común en Japón. Cuando tengas tiempo y si te gusta el anime te recomiendo Ouran High School Host Club, quedarás encantada con los Host ;) Espero que te guste que ahora Kari no sufrió y como terminó el Taiora y si te quedaste con ganas de más, espera el epílogo ;) Yo quiero empezar a ver GoT. Pos qué pregunta. Hincha del Barcelona (el local de mi país) Hala Madrid y selección nacional. Mis favoritos para el mundial fueron Holanda y Alemania, Costa Rica se ganó mi respeto y James Rodriguez mi corazón x'D Aunque no tanto como amo a Roger Federer el mejor tenista del mudno *w* Bueno criaturita de Dios, muchas gracias por haber comentado y espero que este capítulo te guste y cuando puedas, lo comentes, estaré esperando ;)

Maay: Sí, es una lástima, me hubiese encantado de verdad conversar contigo y saber tu opinión desde el principio. Pero aquí estás (si es que aún estás) y eso cuenta ;) Gracias por tus deseos y lamento haber tardado más de la cuenta. Pero por motivos de fuerza mayor no pudo ser de otra forma. Espero que te guste el capítulo y me lo hagas saber. Suerte en la vida Universitaria! (yo sé que apesta x'D) Besos!

Taioralove: No hablemos de los exámenes (los cuales ya se me vienen encima de nuevo) lo importante es que tenemos salud. XD Sip, la mayoría de cosas ya han vuelto a su cauce, esperemos, Dios mediante que sigan así. Pos en este capítulo que pasó no hay mucho Kenyako, pero aún queda el epílogo, tranquila, si verás el desarrollo de la parejita más adelante ;) Hay que ser realistas, Hikari no iba a rechazar a Takeru nunca, es de esas que ama por sobre todas las cosas. Pero, hay que ver cómo se lo dicen a Taichi x'D. Creo que he contestado todas tus dudas en el capítulo querida. Espero que te haya gustado cómo quedó ya me lo dirás en tu RR. Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que a ti también te vaya muy bien en la U ;) Besos!

Marbeth24: Me alegra haberte alegrado una mañana :D No te preocupes, no eres la única, muchísimos tienen al Kenyako en la punta de su Ranking x'D Sí, Ken la quiere, pero como tu dices no sabe querer así que no sabe cómo demostrarlo. Jajajajajaja No te preocupes, yo también lo hubiera dicho en tu lugar, pero mira que Matt y Tai van al infierno, sería genial ir con ellos no? ;) Conclusión caótica pero acertada bebé ;) Sí fue ella como lo habrás visto y no estuviste tan alejada de la verdad. Espero que te haya gustado el final, ahí me lo cuentas en tu RR. Besos y gracias de nuevo! :D

Johy García: Espero que no te haya dado un infarto querida! D: Me alegro mucho que te gustara el capítulo en serio y que el Kenyako te haya gustado, que te hayas reído con Tai y Sora. Esa era la reacción que quería lograr con el Mimato y me alegra haberlo logrado. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, yo también espero que estés genial en todo. También que el último capítulo te haya gustado! Ojalá cumpla con tus expectativas! Besos con cariño!

Jana: Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste mucho el fic. Muchas gracias por animarte a comentar. Espero que este capítulo haya llenado tus expectativas y lo comentes, estaré esperando. Besos y gracias!

MonsteF: Gracias cariño! Tus RR son lo máximo! Espero no haberte defraudado! En verdad, este capítulo me tiene D: No sé cómo lo tomarán espero que bien y aún falta el epílogo, no desesperen (¿) Eres un sol, espero haberte alegrado y/o sorprendido con la notificación. Haces que me monee y como te dije, por comentarios así vale la pena todo (*w*) Muchas gracias, me alegra poder transmitirte todas esas cosas, en serio n.n Espero, de todo corazón que te guste el final, esperaré ansiosa tu RR porque en serio, me importa muchísimo. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me alegró el día! Gracias por la suerte, la volveré a necesitar pronto. Yo también espero que todo te vaya genial. Te mando besos con mucho cariño.

Alberick: */* Soy la #1 en la lista de escritores de alguien que de hecho tiene una lista! Que emoción! *w*! Muchas gracias chiquito (bah, seguramente eres más alto que yo x'D) Muchas gracias por escribir, me encantan tus comentarios, son tan interactivos. Lamento haber tardado siglos en contestar :C Si te tuviera en alguna red social te hubiera contestado antes :3 Septiembre está a la vuelta de la esquina! Así que disfruta mucho las vacaciones que ya pronto vas a saber lo que es bueno. En realidad la Universidad es muy divertida pero sí tienes 14545 más responsabilidades que antes y a finales de cada semestre SIEMPRE vas a estar líado. Yo estudio 5to semestre de Economía con mención en Gestión Empresarial, tu? Qué estudiarás? Le iba a Ecuador (mi país) pero después a Holanda y a Alemania. Aunque James Rodriguez se llevó mi corazón C': jajajaja tranquilo entiendo, me pasa lo mismo contigo ;) así que no hay problema y bueno, ahora tengo 3 gatos, una siamés: Chiquinquirá. Su hijo (que no es siamés) Fitzwilliam Nero y una que recogí de la Universidad que se llama Fifi Carolina. 1 perrita Pekinés que se llama Cessa Paulina. Tu tienes mascotas? Lamento haberte hecho esperar 2 meses ._. Pero así te pasará a ti cuando entres a la Universidad, el tiempo se acorta tanto :'C jajajaja tranquilo, sé que lees (¿) o eso espero porque me tomo mi tiempo escribiendo las RR x'D. Como te habrás dado cuenta Mimi no está embarazada… alguna de las cosas que pensaste pasó o te sorprendí (¿) Espero que estés bien y disfrutando los pocos días libres que te queden. Te mando muchos besos, esperaré tu respuesta ;)

Guest#1: *w* me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo. Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. No te preocupes, la historia no se repetirá! Eso corre por mi cuenta y tendrán un final feliz, independientemente de lo que haya pasado en este capítulo cariño. Me alegra que te haya gustado el kenyako! Muchas gracias por tus deseos, yo también sufro mucho por los animales y créeme las enfermedades son como que: "ah, mírala entró en exámenes vamos a fastidiar una semana"¬¬ jajajaja espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, esperaré ansiosa tu RR! Te dejo muchos besos *3*

Deb: Sigue rezando por mí por favooor :C que vuelvo a tener parciales. Lamento mucho haberte dejado en ascuas tanto tiempo. Lo siento :C pero me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo (en medio de toda la desesperación) deseo de corazón que este sea de tu agrado, ahí me cuentas cómo te pareció en el RR, lo estaré esperando. Muchas gracias por comentar. Te mando mucho cariño! Besos!

CLAU: Lamento haberte tenido en ascuas tanto tiempo. Espero que este capítulo haya hecho valer la espera. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo y que hayas sentido la angustia! Espero de corazón que este te guste y esperaré tu comentario. Gracias! Besos! (No te preocupes, entendí donde iba el RR ;))

Guest#2: Me encanto lo del lado masoquista del corazón. Me encantooooo algún día te lo robaré para algún capítulo o fic! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que te haya gustado. Te mando besos! Espero tu RR!

NNPAF: Los exámenes son un endgame para todos. Espero que te haya ido genial! *w* Me alegra que mi fic te haya dado la relajación para poder estudiar y sí, he tenido muchos de esos momentos que tu dices que el estrés se viene encima y dices la fregué. A mi me pasó hace nada, tenía dos exámenes seguidos, la profesora del primero llegó tardísimo y era largo el examen, la profesora del segundo llegó tempranísimo y total, fregué ambos exámenes ._. La economía y yo nos llevamos bien aún. Es con el cálculo 4(que sabrá Dios PORQUE CARAJO lo enseñan) con lo que peleo y eso que para las matemáticas generalmente soy muy buena. U.U Ay no, a mi me encanta administrar cosas :3jajajaja Lamentablemente no pude actualizar en el plazo anunciado, pero, para lo que valga aquí estoy. Espero que te guste y lo comentes aunque haya tardado años en actualizar. Besos con mucho cariño.

Clau: Se supone que hay que mantener la intriga en los lectores ;) Lo lamento, no quise ser malvada :C Muchas gracias por la paciencia, espero no haberla colmado. Te mando un beso y muchas gracias por escribir, esperaré el siguiente ansiosa.

Guest#3: Lastimosamente, la cultura de las personas se deja ver de esa forma. Da pena verlo, pero al final las personas que insultan detrás de una pantalla solo dejan ver su poca educación y a fin de cuentas son ellos los que quedan mal. Por eso siempre se esconderán bajo anónimos. Ahora, lamento por no haber actualizado en el plazo requerido pero se me presentaron cosas fuera de mi control y pos, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y lo comentes. Te mando muchos besos!

Javiera: Lamento que no solo el milagro no ocurriera sino que al contrario, haya tardado aún mucho más tiempo. Fue tedioso y doloroso pero bueno ahí le dimos. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y lo comentes aunque haya demorado un infierno en actualizar. Te agradezco mucho tus deseos, tus palabras y claro, tu RR. Te mando un besoote!

Palmon: Nunca me cansaré de decir que me encanta tu nombre x'D Tan linda! Me alegra haber superado tus expectativas y que te identifiques con mis personajes *w*. tuviste toda la razón con Ken y por qué es así. Ya era hora con Tk no crees? Lo mismo va para Tai y Sora. Lamento haberte hecho sufrir con el Mimato y SIENTO MUCHO haber tardado tanto, aunque esta vez no exigí los 50 como siempre por los exámenes! En fin, espero que estés muy bien, te dejo un beso con la esperanza que aún quieras leer y comentar.

Guest#4: Me alegra que te guste, no sé que tan prohibida sea mi próxima idea pero espero que te agrade con todo mi corazón. Muchas gracias por comentar, besos.

Guest#5: GRACIAS! C':

Sunshine: Muchas gracias por la estima en la que tienes a mi fic y pos lamentablemente no pude desarrollar una amistad Sora y Mimi por lo que tú dices precisamente: la diferencia de edad. Muchas gracias nuevamente por tus palabras. Te mando un besooote! Y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y claro que espero tu RR ;) Besos

Guest#6(Amiga de Cari Cazal): Culpemos a Caro! No mentira ella es un sol, me consiguió lectora nueva ;) No era penal U.U todos lo sabemos. Mimi tenía que madurar aunque sea un poquito, no crees? No podía poner ese amor idílico entre Ken y Miyako así nada más. Me alegra que te gustara. Espero no haber fallado a tus expectativas con el Takari, tienes razón en lo que dices, pero, no veo a esta Hikari, tan enamorada dándole largas a Tk. Esperaba que no entendieran, tranquila, de la misma forma espero que se haya esclarecido todo en este capítulo. Sora siempre será una mami 8) Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegro que te haya gustado tanto. Por cierto, LAMENTO MUCHÍSIMO LA TARDANZA! Esperaré ansiosa tu RR. Te mando un besooote!

Guest#7: afnjkasfhasjdfas. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, sí habrá un poco más de Taiora, tenía que concluirlo, espero que te guste! Te mando muuuuchos besotes y gracias por comentar.

Victoria Ra: Muchas gracias a ti por comentarla. Te mando muchos besos y espero que no solo te haya gustado este capítulo sino que lo comentes ;) estaré esperando.

Guest#8: Tranquilidad! Que a Miimi no le ha pasado nada muy grave! Duerme tranquila :3 Gracias por comentar!

Guest#9: Gracias por comentar!

Guest#10: Muchas gracias por pensar que mi Kenyako es maduro, a todas les desespera Takeru, no estás sola, tranquila ;) Como viste, no está embarazada y me alegro que te guste el Taiora. Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que este te guste. Te mando besotes!

Clariiisss: Hola muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado, te mando un beso :*

Alice Kinomoto: Hola! Muchas gracias por tus bonitos deseos, lamento muchísimo la tardanza, te mando un beso igual de grande. Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Espero tu comentario ;) Besos!

Belen: Amiga! Que linda, gracias por comentar y por decir todas esas cosas tan bonitas, me alegra que me tengas en tan alta estima, de verdad. Es lindo saber que cuento contigo amiga. Muchas gracias y por tu recomendación. No sé si pueda leer un Michi pero si es tan bueno puedo intentarlo, muchas gracias por la sugerencia ;) Te mando muchos besos deseando que este capítulo te haya gustado y lo comentes.

Karina: Hola! Muchas gracias, de verdad, me alegro. Espero el siguiente RR!

Guest#11: ¡SÍ! MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! Fuiste mi RR #1000 aunque me hubiese encantado saber tu nombre. Te lo agradezco con todo mi corazón. Besos.

Guest#12: Muchisimas gracias, me alegra saber que haya valido la pena para ti leerme y que te haya gustado el mimato. Muchas gracias! Te dejo un besote y espero que sigas comentando.

Guest#13: Hola cariño, siento muchísimo la demora :C Besos. Espero que te guste el capítulo.

Anipraman23: *w*! Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero no haberte matado! Muchas gracias por comentar y lamento la demora :3

Guest#14: Gracias! Espero que este capítulo te guste ;)

Guest#15: *w*! Muchas gracias cariño!

Guest#16: Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, el Kenyako y el Taiora. Muchas gracias por comentar! No dejes de hacerlo! Besos.

Guest#17: Muchas gracias! Siento mucho la demora!

Guest#18: Muchas Gracias!

Guest#19: Gracias! Lamento el retraso!

Guest#20: Todas queremos un Matt *w* Gracias!

Guest#21: Lamento la demora, gracias por la actualización.

Guest#22: A mi también me da sentimiento. Me alegra que te guste! Besos y gracias.

Guest#23: Ahora?

Guest#24: LO SÉ ;A; Pero, se me fue de las manos, lo malo de estudiar, trabajar y escribir al mismo tiempo u.u Muchas gracias por la contribución, espero que sigas chequeado, o sino, puedes darle like a la página de Facebook, digo, así al menos ya sabrás cuando se actualiza exactamente ;) Besos y gracias por comentar.

Guest#25: Lo siento, me fue imposible hacerlo antes :C

Guest#26: Lamento muchísimo la demora. Cuando uno tiene preocupaciones encima la inspiración no funciona muy bien.

Guest#27: Siento mucho la demora y no fue apropósito el aplazarlo. Pero, como dije arriba la inspiración no funcionaba y el capítulo NO estaba escrito. Los otros tenían fecha y todo porque ya estaban escritos. En todo caso, gracias por comentar, espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo.

Guest#28: Ahora!

Julia: Si de sinvergüenzas hablamos que tal alguien que nunca ha comentado y reclama :3?

Crisi: Gracias! *w* Eres un sol hermoso. Agradezco muchísimo tu comentario de apoyo, eres un solecito. Gracias de nuevo! Espero de corazón que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y lo comentes. Besotes!

Mara: "Una antifan siempre será más fan que una verdadera fan, ella siempre estará al pendiente tanto de lo que hago como de lo que dejo de hacer"

Aria: No me odies D: (¿) En realidad, esa era una de las reacciones que esperaba tras el capítulo pasado. Tranquila, como te habrás dado cuenta, Mimo NO está embarazada. Lamento haberte hecho sufrir tanto. Muchas gracias por tus bonitas palabras respecto a mi fic. Eres un sol. No tengo intenciones de dejar de hacerlo, tranquila ;) Creo que a ti por lo menos no te he hecho esperar mucho. Besos y gracias por comentar. Te mando un besote y espero tu próximo RR.

Guest#29: Hola, lamento haber estado ausente. Lamento haber tardado tanto también. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Besotes!

Pau: Gracias por salir en mi defensa solcito. Como siempre he dicho, por personas así vale la pena leer las babosadas de antifans. Lamento haber hecho esperar tanto. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y lo comentes. Te mando un besooootototote con mucho cariño! Gracias de nuevo!

**Y bueno, no se olviden de comentar y compartir sus opiniones al respecto. Después de todo, este fic no sería lo que es sin vosotros.**

**Probablemente me ponga sentimental en el epílogo! Les mando un besooootote! Con mucho cariño!**

**Se despide con un beso y recordándoles que dejen RR (LOS ESPERO EN SERIO):**

**Sakura Tachikawa.**


	21. Epílogo

**Hola C:**

**A que no he tardado mucho, ¿verdad? (Solo como tres años con 8 meses¬¬) Al menos no como con el último episodio eso seguro.**

**Y créanme que les escribo esto con el corazón en un puño porque colorín colorado esta historia se ha acabado C': y estoy realmente nostálgica.**

**Pero no me pondré dramática ahora, lo dejaré para las N/A de abajo. Aquí sólo quiero decirles que espero que disfruten leyendo el epílogo de esta historia y que llene sus expectativas respecto a lo que yo creo que debió ser la vida de estos seis personajes que tanto han sufrido para ser felices.**

**Oh vamos tienen que ser buenos y dejarme un RR, el que ya no haya actualización no debería impedir que haya RR, deben decirme qué les pareció.**

**Antes de seguir, este capítulo va dedicado a todos los lectores, los silenciosos y los haters incluidos.**

**Pero, quiero dedicárselo de manera especial a Eri-sshi, IzzieBlake, Ofelia y a todos los lectores que siguen y comentan la historia desde el 2011 (Eri estás en ese grupo también así que doble dedicado para ti)**

**También los quiero invitar a leer mis 3 nuevos Mimatos! Sí, lo sé, me volví loca y publicaré 3! Pero esto de la nueva temporada de Digimon me animó mucho a hacerlo, especialmente porque habrá que contrarrestar el Sorato que seguramente volverá a cobrar fuerzas ¬¬**

**Entonces, de corazón, espero que lean mis fics: Forever&Always, Broken Dreams y Masquerade. ESPERARÉ ANSIOSA VUESTROS COMENTARIOS Y CLARO EL DEL EPÍLOGO TAMBIEN!**

**No los entretengo más y disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

**Epílogo.**

-¡Hotaru! ¡Tu papá está aquí!

-Voy~

Hikari no pudo esconder su sonrisa cuando vio a la pequeña morena recoger sus cosas a toda velocidad. La tomó de la mano y juntas salieron a la puerta de la guardería. No se sorprendió de encontrarse a cierta figura masculina llegando por detrás del hombre de mediana edad que esperaba por su hija.

-¡Takeru!

La niña salió corriendo ignorando a su progenitor y saltó a los brazos del rubio que no dudó en alzarla como saludo, hacerla volar y volver a dejarla en el piso.

-Hola enana.

-¡Porque has venido tarde estos días!-La niña no preguntaba, reclamaba.

-Porque no he podido bicho, mucho trabajo.

-Esa no es la forma de tratar a una novia.

-Hotaru es hora de irnos.-La instó su padre.-Deja de molestar al señor Takaishi.

-Déjame regañar a mi novio papá.-Pidió la niña con un puchero.

-Por enésima vez, que es el novio de tu profesora.-Al padre se le rompió el corazón de ver el puchero de su hija.-Pero puedes ser novia de papá siempre que quieras.

-No quiero. Papá no se parece al príncipe Tadase.-Musitó la niña con voz chiquita mencionando a un personaje de anime.-Cuando sea grande me casaré con Takeru.-Contestó con seguridad y esperanza en sus ojos.

-Ya estuvo bueno.-Se rindió el padre y procedió a hacer una reverencia.-Lo siento y muchas gracias por cuidar de ella. Hotaru, despídete.

-No es problema.-Aseguró Hikari con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Adiós tía Hikari!

-Adiós, Hotaru.

-Adiós Takeru.-Se dirigió al rubio de traje.-No olvides que tienes que esperar por mí.

-Seguro enana.-Le guiñó el ojo el rubio y junto a Hikari despidieron a la niña.-No he perdido el toque.-Exclamó con orgullo.

La castaña rodó los ojos con resignación.

-¿Nos vamos?-Preguntó el rubio dirigiéndose a su novia

Hikari asintió y tras dejar su mandil amarillo y despedirse del personal de vigilancia y limpieza tomó sus cosas y alcanzó a su trajeado novio en la puerta de la guardería.

-Siento el retraso.-Se disculpó cuando llegó.

-No es nada que no sepas como arreglar.-Contestó con picardía el rubio inclinándose para saludarla con un beso en los labios.

-Eres un obsceno.-Se quejó la castaña ruborizándose como siempre qué él hacía insinuaciones subidas de tono.

-Me encanta que te ruborices por mi culpa.-Confesó Takeru.-Pero me refería a un beso, quién tiene la mente sucia ahora.-Se burló ahora Takaishi.

-Eres incorregible.

-Pero así me amas.

-Lastimosamente.-Fingió dramatismo la castaña y de repente recordó algo importante-¿Cómo te fue?

La sonrisa que mostró el rubio no tenía comparación.

-¡Ganamos!-Exclamó contento.

-¡Felicitaciones!

-No te imaginas cómo fue Hikari, fue genial. Aunque yo haya hecho apenas nada, ver a los superiores en acción fue…-Contuvo el aliento un momento.-Me encantará mi trabajo.

-Cuando me dijiste que querías estudiar leyes no se me ocurrió un mejor trabajo para ti. Después de todo, sí que sabes convencer a las personas y eso pueden atestiguarlo casi todas las chicas de la secundaria.

Takeru y ella estaban ya en el sexto año de sus respectivas carreras. En teoría, ambos ya habían egresado pero aún les faltaba hacer las horas de prácticas, trabajo comunitario y la dichosa tesis de grado.

De esa forma, Takeru, como el buen novio que era, la recogía todos los días de la guardería en la que ella hacía sus pasantías; luego de que él saliese del bufete en el que hacía las prácticas.

-Tengo un talento natural, así como el que tú tienes para controlar a todas esas bestias piojosas. Especialmente a tus sobrinos.

Hikari sabía a lo que se refería Takeru y no es que no le gustasen los niños. Pero, sus sobrinos de cuatro años eran un par de terremotos ambulantes. Según su madre, dos pequeños Taichi's pelirrojos a su edad. Lo decía con falso desdén puesto que estaba encantada de ser abuela. Aunque siempre le repetía que no estaba lista para serlo tan joven y mucho menos de su parte.

-Solo estás celoso.-Desafió la castaña.-Porque mis sobrinos duermen conmigo.

-Eso es porque cuando estás conmigo en lo último que piensas es en dormir.

-Idiota.

-Solo contigo.

-Más te vale.-Concedió la castaña.-Pero sabes, los gemelos pasarán el fin de semana con nosotros.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Mi hermano y Sora se van a Hokkaido, al partido de la selección.

Takeru frunció el ceño ante la mención de la pelirroja. Era increíble que después de todo Sora si fuese mujer y para colmo que se hubiese casado con Taichi convirtiéndolos casi en familia.

-Hurra.-Farfulló el rubio. Él ya sabía que los gemelos estarían en casa de sus suegros, pero no contaba con que los tendrían todo el fin de semana así que sus planes de celebrar lo que tenía planeado hacer se irían al caño.

-En el fondo los quieres y lo sé.

-Ellos son los que no me quieren.

Esos niños adoraban a su tía Hikari y al parecer habían sacado de su madre su repelencia para con él. Por consecuente, procuraban quitarle todo el tiempo posible con su querida Hikari.

-Sólo juega soccer con ellos y te los meterás en el bolsillo.

Como si fuera tan fácil, esos niños parecían salidos del manga de Capitán Tsubasa a su corta edad.

-Hablando de soccer.-Recordó Takeru.-Adivina quién me escribió para un trabajo.

-¿Quién?

-Daisuke.-Dijo Takeru.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo está?-Preguntó la castaña emocionada por saber de su amigo que había ido a probar su talento en el soccer por tierras europeas.

-Aparentemente muy bien, de hecho, me llamó para que revise un contrato que el AC Milán quiere proponerle.

-¡Vaya! Me alegro tanto por él, su esfuerzo está dando frutos.

-Sí, dijo que llamaría a tu hermano para contárselo y que lloren juntos.

-Seguramente lo harán.-Concordó la castaña.-Lo que me recuerda que Wallace nos envió una invitación para su matrimonio.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó exaltado el rubio con cara de estupefacción.

-Quita esa cara, en Estados Unidos es muy normal que dos parejas del mismo sexo contraigan matrimonio.

A Takeru no dejó de recorrerle un escalofrío por la espina de imaginárselo. Es más le costó un mundo creerle a Hikari cuando le dijo que el americanillo era gay. Que incluso él estaba más interesado en él que en ella pero cuando escuchó su historia no pudo dejar de conmoverse y se decidió a ayudarla a hacerle abrir los ojos.

Es decir, estuvo celoso de un homosexual todo ese tiempo.

-Supongo que querrás ir.-Soltó Takeru como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Sí.-Confesó Hikari.-Pero no creo que mis padres y Taichi permitan que viajemos solos. No asumen que ya tenemos veinticinco y que somos grandecitos como para hacernos responsables de nuestros actos.

Takeru no podía culpar del todo a los señores Yagami. Después de todo, él también aún veía a Hikari como la tierna niña de la que se enamoró y en nada afectaba el hecho de que compartieran lecho como toda pareja normal de vez en cuando. Incluso él, con todo lo libertino que era no quería convivir con Hikari hasta haberla sacado de su casa como debía ser, con el permiso y aceptación de su familia.

Por eso, no podía borrar la sonrisa de sus labios aunque sus manos sudaran frío, su corazón latiera muy fuerte y el bolsillo de su pantalón le pesara un mundo entero. Jugó con la pequeña cajita color botella que yacía en sus pantalones con más nervios conforme se acercaban al departamento de la castaña.

Él ya sabía que los gemelos se quedaban y que Taichi y Sora se irían a ver el partido. Por eso le había urgido reunirlos a todos ese día sin que la castaña se entere. Su madre había dejado todos sus pendientes para asistir a mamá Yuuko en la cena de esa noche mientras Taichi y su padre se mentalizaban para lo que estaría por ocurrir.

Lo sentía por ellos. Pero él ya no quería separarse de Hikari bajo ningún concepto.

-Seguramente, algo podremos hacer.

Después de todo, ella no sabía que ese día iba a proponerle matrimonio formalmente.

* * *

El ambiente que se vivía en el estadio de Hokkaido reflejaba la gran fiesta del soccer que estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo. En cuestión de minutos, los equipos volverían a la cancha luego del intermedio de los cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Japón se enfrentaba a uno de los más recientes campeones del mundo: Alemania.

Claro estaba que a pesar de la cantidad de extranjeros que había en el estadio, la mayoría eran niponeses que habían asistido a apoyar a su selección.

Pero ni el excelente partido que estaba haciendo su selección, quienes con un gran trabajo en equipo le habían logrado meter un gol a un arquero de élite como Manuel Neuer y con esto ir ganando el partido cambiaba el humor de cierto castaño en zona preferencial.

-Sabes que vamos ganando.

Sora se dirigió al enfurruñado castaño que parecía que cada que se encontraba desocupado pensaba en lo que había ocurrido en su casa la noche anterior.

-Sabes que mi hermanita se casa.

La pelirroja resopló con fastidio.

-Por favor, Hikari ya tiene veinticinco años. Ya no es una niñita, es normal que se case con su novio de hace seis años. Sin mencionar que Takaishi la conoce desde los pañales.

Y claro que lo sabía, pero eso no dejaba de fastidiarle. Saber que su hermanita se iría con un chico, aunque éste haya sido su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

-Déjame cabrearme por esto mujer, estoy en todo mi derecho por ser hermano mayor.

-Lo que estás haciendo es el ridículo.

Sora miró a su taciturno marido y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lástima por él. Después de todo, Hikari, por la diferencia de edad entre ellos era casi una hija para Taichi. Si ella se ponía a pensar en cómo sería el día que Suichi y Daichi decidieran dejar el nido, también estaría así.

Se recostó contra el hombro del castaño llamando su atención.

-¿Ahora qué te pasa?

-Sigo pensando que eres un ridículo.-Declaró la pelirroja.-Pero eso lo sabía desde antes de casarme contigo.

-Es cómo dejar ir a una hija.-Suspiró el moreno pasando un brazo por los hombros de su mujer.-Cuando mis hijos se casen, ganaré una nuera. Pero Takeru se la va a llevar y ella es mi princesita.

Sora se lo pensó un momento y se mordió su labio inferior. Ninguno se movió de su lugar aunque las personas a su alrededor empezaban a pararse porque los equipos ya iban a empezar a jugar. No estaría mal decírselo. Después de todo, Jyou ya se lo había confirmado.

-Si te preocupa no tener otra princesita a quien mimar y sobreproteger… quizás la tengas en unos siete meses.

El silbato del árbitro ni siquiera llegó a ser escuchado por Taichi, quien regreso a ver a su mujer con la sorpresa enmarcada en el rostro. Por inercia, llevó la mano a su abdomen e hizo una pregunta muda.

-Jyou aún no puede decirme si es niña o niño pero, probablemente tendremos unas navidades moviditas.

Jyou no había sido su médico desde el principio. Pero cuando los gemelos se adelantaron tres semanas y su ginecóloga no pudo llegar de una conferencia a tiempo, fue Jyou quien recibió a Suichi y a Daichi y lo hizo muy gustoso a pesar del horrible matrimonio que había compartido con Kanade y de que Sora no haya podido retribuir sus sentimientos.

Desde ese momento, Jyou se convirtió en el médico y en un amigo lejano de la familia. Estaba muy feliz y a punto de volver a casarse, esta vez y por lo que sabía con una buena mujer.

De Kanade sabía poco o nada. Sabía que perdió la demanda del divorcio y no pudo reclamar la mitad de los bienes de Jyou. Una vez cruzaron por la calle. Ella iba del brazo de un hombre aparentemente adinerado y ella iba con Taichi, Suichi y Daichi de la mano. Kanade los miró con sorpresa pero nada más y ella tampoco hizo ademanes de llamarla. Siguió de largo con sus hijos.

Ya no le hacía falta ni recordar a su hermana.

-¡GOOOOOL!

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Empezaron a escucharse abucheos y maldiciones porque los alemanes habían igualado el marcador al inicio del segundo tiempo. Pero en la zona centro preferencial de la hinchada japonesa, un hombre alzaba a su esposa en brazos y gritaba como loco de la felicidad.

-¡Taichi bájame! ¡Estás loco! ¡Nos van a matar! ¡Alemania acaba de anotar un gol!

-¡No me importa! ¡Voy a ser papá otra vez!

A su alrededor por lo menos, las personas que estaban más cerca empezaron a aplaudirle y podía escuchar felicitaciones a medias. Finalmente cedió al gozo de su esposo y ella también reía con deleite.

Porque ahora tenía una familia y era muy feliz.

* * *

-Entonces, me dijeron que Koushiro sería el tutor de mi tesis de maestría. ¿Puedes creerlo mamá?

Un tic se colocó en el ojo de Ken Ichijouji cuando la joven de cabellos morados escuchó la mención del pelirrojo.

-Eso está muy bien, cariño.

-¿Muy bien? ¡Es genial! Mamá, trabajaré con Koushiro de nuevo, mi tesis de maestría está asegurada.

Nuevamente su ojo se movió involuntariamente. Incluso se llevó una mano a su rostro para comprobarlo. Su ojo se movía de esa forma y de manera involuntaria siempre que se enojaba, generalmente cuando se topaba frente a la ineptitud humana. Pero, ahora le ocurría más a menudo y el fenómeno había empezado cuando Inoue había empezado a hablar de su tutor de tesis de maestría.

Koushiro Izumi.

El timbre lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Deben ser los señores Ichijouji.-Musitó Miyako.

-Ken, hijo, podrías abrirles por favor.

El azabache no demoró en hacerlo. Efectivamente, se trataba de sus padres, quienes lo saludaron con una tímida sonrisa y tras pedir permiso se adentraron en el departamento sin necesidad de indicaciones.

Estaban muy acostumbrados a la casa de los Inoue, desde hacía casi seis años la gran familia Inoue había empezado a incluirlos en celebraciones familiares. De esa forma no se sentía mucho la ausencia de los tres hermanos mayores quienes ya habían hecho sus propias familias aparte.

Ese día cumplía años el patriarca de los Inoue y habían decidido hacerle una fiesta sorpresa. Se supone que en cosa de nada llegarían las hermanas de Inoue con sus respectivas familias mientras que el señor Inoue había ido a recoger a la familia de su primogénito al aeropuerto, él ni se imaginaba que sus hijas mayores estarían con sus respectivas familias.

Por supuesto que él no hubiese querido estar ahí, pero la señora Inoue había insistido y no había aceptado una negativa de su parte. Es más, había insistido en que sus padres los acompañaran también. No le importaba ni siquiera el hecho de que quince personas estarían en su casa, tres de ellas niños menores de seis años y una embarazada. Pero, al parecer, la visita de los nietos era lo que más la emocionaba. Su hijo mayor, Tohru tenía dos niños, Chizuru tenía una y Ayane esperaba uno que según había escuchado sería varón.

Desde que los niños habían aparecido, corrección, desde que habían empezado a caminar, las reuniones eran más caóticas que de costumbre. Sorprendentemente y contrario a lo que esperaba no le irritaba.

En navidades, los niños buscaban su ayuda para armar todos los cachivaches armables que les regalaban y ya no le incomodaba que le digan "tío Ken" especialmente si era la pequeña de Chizuru: Chitose; que era muy pegada con él.

No tardaron en llegar las dos familias, la señora Inoue recibió con mucha alegría a sus hijas y a sus respectivas familias. La niña, tras saludar a los presentes con educación no tardó en pegarse a su pierna.

-Hola tío Ken.-Saludó con su vocecilla aguda y tiró de su pantalón para darle un beso en la mejilla.

El Ichijouji no pudo evitar darle una pequeña sonrisa y obedecer a la menor.

-Es increíble como Chitose saca el lado humano del pequeño Ken con tanta facilidad.-Se burló Ayane con una mano en su abultado abdomen.

-Deberías pedirle consejos, hermanita.-Se burló Chizuru de su hermana menor.

-Cállense.-Chilló Miyako restándoles importancia-¡Tohru está abajo!

De repente todos empezaron a correr en la casa ante el recado que dio Miyako y cada quien tomó posiciones.

-¡Sorpresa!

El señor Inoue se abrió paso entre la oscuridad y derramó lágrimas de genuina felicidad cuando todos salieron de su escondite y le desearon un muy feliz cumpleaños. Fue un momento emotivo en el que Ken ya no se sentía incómodo.

Porque de alguna manera se sentía parte de aquella amorosa familia.

Los Ichijouji dieron espacio a los Inoue para felicitarse y una vez que terminó de agradecer a su mujer y a sus hijos, el patriarca de la familia se acercó a los Ichijouji y con toda la sinceridad posible por acompañarlos.

-Lamentamos mucho la intromisión.-Empezó a disculparse la señora Ichijouji.-Es decir, ahora somos tantos…

-Ni hablar, ustedes son parte de la familia desde hace mucho.

Ken se sorprendió a si mismo cuando mentalmente le dio la razón al señor Inoue.

-¡Vamos a comer!

La cena ocupó sus pensamientos por todo el resto de la noche. Entre risas y anécdotas familiares llegaron al pastel, luego de cantar el feliz cumpleaños al homenajeado.

-Tío Ken, me regalas la cereza.-Pidió la pequeña Chitose con inocencia.

-Claro.-El azabache obedeció y le pasó el fruto rojo a la niña que había insistido en sentarse a su lado. En medio de Miyako y él.

-Si no tienes cuidado, Chitose te quitará a Ken. Yo estaría encantada de tenerlo como yerno.-Comentó Chizuru a su hermana pequeña con el afán de molestarla, sin molestarle que su marido, junto a ella, casi se atorara con el pastel.

-Oye.-La reprendió su marido luego de recuperarse.

-A todo esto, ¿será que por fin se van a casar?-Preguntó Ayane acariciando su prominente vientre.

-¡Sí! Creo que ese sería el mejor regalo para papá.-Secundó Chizuru.-Saber que la última de sus hijas por fin se va a casar.

-El que ustedes hayan decidido casarse tan rápido, ni bien terminaron la carrera.-Miró a Chizuru.-O sin ni siquiera acabarla.-Esta vez miró a Ayane.-No quiere decir que yo tenga que hacer lo mismo.

-Tú ya mismo terminas dos carreras, hermanita.-Soltó Ayane.-Y aún estás soltera.

-No son dos carreras, estoy terminando mi maestría, cuarto nivel de enseñanza y si las cosas salen bien en seis meses empiezo mi doctorado.

-Los estudios no son lo más importante. También debes pensar en realizarte como mujer.

Miyako se soltó el delantal antes de dirigirse a sus hermanas tras arreglarse su cabello que ahora le llegaba a los hombros.

-No podemos tener esta discusión siempre que nos veamos, sí, claro que quiero realizarme como mujer, tener una familia y todas esas cosas. Pero, primero quiero realizarme profesionalmente. Han sido los estudios los que me han permitido tener un buen trabajo con un sueldo con el cual ya no tengo que depender de becas para poder seguir avanzando. Tengo veinticinco años y toda una vida por delante. El que no cumpla el estereotipo no es algo malo, es diferente y lo diferente es genial.

-Brindo por eso.-Habló el festejado alzando su vaso.

Ken fue el siguiente en alzar su vaso. Él también brindaba por eso. Era increíble cuánto había cambiado su opinión de la muchacha de cabellos morados. Con el pasar de los años había descubierto su pasión por superarse y su curiosidad nata en las cosas que le interesaban. Sin mencionar esa irritante forma de hacerlo sentir bien cuando estaba a su lado.

Ella lo miraba con esa admiración con la que antes solo se refería a Koushiro, sin mencionar que nunca lo había presionado, en esos seis años que llevaban "juntos" a nada. Ella le hacía regalos de san Valentín que él le devolvía en el día blanco. Se habían besado, contadas veces pero lo habían hecho y aún así no lo había atosigado exigiéndole que aclarara sus sentimientos.

La admiraba, aunque nunca se lo había dicho, admiraba su fuerza, su tolerancia y su paciencia.

Admiraba lo que hizo con él. Como sin pretenderlo empezó a corrigiendo sus males, como curó su resentida alma imponiendo su presencia en su infierno de vida tan dañada por un pasado del que no quería recordar.

Lo salvó, ella lo salvó con su paciencia y su ternura, se la jugó por él aunque no tenía nada a su favor. Ni siquiera cuando le dijo que no sabía lo que era querer y que ella debía enseñarle había estado convencido de que lo haría y lo hizo.

Suavecito fue ganándose un lugar inamovible en su vida.

Tanto ella como su alocada familia a la que ahora veía como si fuera suya.

Ella lo quería y eso lo sabía, desde que se lo había dicho, no lo dudaba.

Pero él… ¿Qué sentía?

Admiración, respeto, irritación ante la mención de otro hombre y especialmente esa calidez que llena su pecho cuando ella le sonreía, tomaba su mano o lo miraba como si fuera lo más importante del mundo.

Y es así cómo él supo que también había caído presa de ese embrujo. Porque al verse reflejado en los lentes de la muchacha podía apreciar su reflejo a la perfección.

Sí, él también se había enamorado.

No tenía caso negarlo, eso era de idiotas y si de algo podía jactarse era que él era brillante.

-Mamá no seas tonta.-Interrumpió la pequeña niña la comida.-Tío Ken se casará con la tía Miyako y yo seré la niña de las flores.

-¡Chitose…!

-Tienes razón, Chitose.-Interrumpió Ken a la madre de la niña.-Probablemente, con la única con la que me puedo casar es con tu tía Miyako.

La mesa se quedó en silencio, todos dejaron de comer, los Ichijouji y los Inoue solo miraban con expectación a los jóvenes. Ken miró complacido como Miyako se ponía completamente roja porque él no desviaba la mirada y hablaba muy en serio.

Él solo ladeó una sonrisa de medio lado y siguió comiendo su postre tranquilamente.

Claro que no podría casarse con otra persona, después de todo, fue Miyako quien reconstruyó su vida hecha pedazos.

Aunque tendrían que torturarlo para que él dijera eso en voz alta.

* * *

El café humeaba en su taza mientras se sentaba y sacaba el periódico que acababa de conseguir en la cafetería de la Universidad y procedió a enterarse de las noticias en francés. Se colocó sus lentes y procuró concentrarse en lo que estaba leyendo.

-Míralo, ahí está, anda.

-¡No! Cómo crees, ¿Qué le puedo decir?

Las noticias no estaban tan interesantes, por lo que el cuchicheo a su alrededor captó su atención. Dos jóvenes hablaban varios tonos más altos de los que deberían si lo que querían era pasar desapercibidas.

-No sé, dile que te explique algo que no entendiste de la última clase.

-Es que él es tan guapo…

Yamato se bajó los lentes a la nariz antes de restregarse los ojos con el índice y el pulgar.

No era la primera vez que escuchaba cosas así o que incluso recibía declaraciones o indirectas. Sin mencionar que sus clases eran ocupadas por un ochenta por ciento de individuos del sexo femenino. Lo cual era muy extraño ya que la mayoría de ellas tomaba la materia como una optativa y la reprobaban.

Muy pocas personas querrían ver ecuaciones diferenciales voluntariamente.

¿No se daban cuenta que él era, por lo bajo, trece años mayor que ellas? ¿Qué podrían verle a sus treinta y un años?

Bueno, tal vez debería preguntarle eso primero a su esposa.

Tomó un poco de su expreso y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando el anillo de oro blanco brilló con insolencia en su mano izquierda.

Su nueva alianza, el símbolo que representaba su nueva vida, aquella vida, ridículamente feliz desde hace seis años.

Cuando se reencontró con ella…

* * *

_La primavera se sentía en el fresco del ambiente..._

_Era increíble cómo por primera vez en dos años y medio había reunido el valor para ir a ese lugar y hacerle frente a un pasado del que había huido desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás._

_**"Kasumi Ishida**_

_**Amada esposa.**_

_**1988-200…"**_

_Tal vez eran solo cosas suyas, pero el hecho de estar en un cementerio hacía el clima aún más frío a pesar de que el sol se ponía a lo lejos._

_Con mucha paciencia y delicadeza, Yamato procedió a atender la tumba de su esposa que sorprendentemente no estaba tan descuidada. Seguramente algún miembro de su familia se daba el tiempo de atenderla dado el mal esposo que tenía._

_Solo cuando terminó de limpiarla, prendió una vela y dejó un ramo de flores de cerezo, sus favoritos, al pie del mausoleo y se puso de rodillas._

_Tenía tantas cosas que decirle que no sabía por dónde empezar._

_-Lo siento.-Al final decidió que una disculpa era lo más apropiado.-Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en venir. Pero no podía hacerlo._

_El viento movió sus cabellos, un poco crecidos y empezó a sentir la confianza de seguir hablando._

_-Por años, me negué a aceptar que ya no estarías a mi lado y venir a verte… aquí... era una forma de aceptar algo inaceptable para mí. Sí, fue muy estúpido. Porque, por mucho que quisiera, nada cambiaría el hecho de que me dejaste y nada disminuiría el dolor de tu partida. O eso pensé._

_La imagen de cierta castaña iluminó su mente y le sonrió a la tumba, como si ahí estuviera la persona con la que platicaba._

_-Pero tú tenías razón, dijiste que habría alguien… dijiste que volvería a amar y así fue.-Inhaló profundamente antes de seguir.-Se llama Mimi Tachikawa y físicamente podría pasar como un clon tuyo, pero en forma de ser… cariño, ella es todo lo contrario a ti._

_Así era, Mimi y Kasumi eran tan absurdamente parecidas y diferentes al mismo tiempo._

_-Luché contra lo que ella me hizo sentir otra vez todo lo que pude. Pero, fue imposible. Me había traído devuelta a la vida y no estaba dispuesta a dejarme ir tan fácilmente. Hice cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso para alejarla y solo terminé haciéndole y haciéndome daño. Solo fue cuando creí perderla para siempre que realicé cuánto la quería._

_Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo aún después de dos años y medio al recordar el episodio vivido en la piscina del instituto._

_-Han pasado más de dos años desde la última vez que la vi. Se supone que tendría que haber vuelto por ella hace casi seis meses. Pero no puedo hacerlo sin antes hablar contigo. Porque por muy perturbador que parezca sé que me escuchas. He puesto todas las excusas habidas y por haber para evitar venir y hablarte, he sido el más cobarde de los hombres; pero, he llegado a mi límite. La hecho mucho de menos._

_Respiró algunas veces, antes de inhalar con fuerza, dispuesto a decir lo que debía._

_-Kasumi, una vez pensé que tú serías mi primer y único amor. El primero, siempre vas a serlo… pero ya no eres el único._

_Con lentitud y extremo cuidado, Yamato retiró la sortija de alianza que llevaba puesta siempre de su dedo anular en la mano izquierda y sin prisas lo enterró al pie de la tumba de su esposa._

_Estaba dispuesto a enterrar el pasado… esta vez para siempre._

_-Amo a Mimi Tachikawa y creo que tú debes ser la primera en saberlo._

_No más sentimiento de culpa, no más confusión, no más dolor…_

_-Tú me hiciste prometerte que sería feliz y vine a decirte que pienso hacerlo. Volveré a Japón por ella y cumpliré, nuestra última promesa._

_No pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas en la tierra, simplemente no podía evitarlo, se estaba despidiendo de su primer amor._

_Entonces, inexplicablemente tuvo la necesidad de alzar la mirada y cuando lo hizo, por un segundo su subconsciente conjuró a la imagen de Kasumi frente a él, sonriéndole con ternura y aprobación._

_Y de repente, se sintió mucho… muchísimo más ligero. Se había quitado un gran peso de encima._

_Dejó prendida una vela y acomodó las flores antes de marcharse. En su mente, prometió volver al menos cada año a visitarla y sin voltear a ver una sola vez se marchó del lugar._

_Dispuesto a empezar una nueva vida._

* * *

El líquido caliente recorrió su garganta tras el recuerdo.

Desde ese día, va a ver a Kasumi todos los años en el día del aniversario de su matrimonio. Una muestra de expiación y agradecimiento, asea la tumba, deja flores y una vela. Hace una oración y se marcha.

Se sirvió uno de los macarons de sésamo negro, especialidad de la pastelería Sadaharu Aoki.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo que se le venía a la mente.

* * *

_Ni siquiera se fijaba en las personas que se entrometían en su camino en la Rue de Vaugirard, sólo podía pensar en la conversación que había mantenido con Taichi hace una hora aproximadamente._

_Él había tenido todo listo para marcharse de la ciudad y tomar un vuelo directo a Tokio. Serían las doce horas más largas de su vida pero valdría la pena llegar._

_Se dio cuenta que no había dejado nada físico en Japón y que tanto Mimi como él habían respetado el acuerdo de distancia durante ese tiempo. No podía nada más aparecer frente a ella en su casa o si sigue viviendo en la casa de sus padres. Tampoco quería molestar a su madre o a Takeru._

_Había una sola persona a la que no le daría vergüenza molestar ya que sabía que siempre estaría ahí para él:_

_Taichi._

_Sin importar la diferencia horaria, tras algunos timbrazos una voz rasposa y durmiente le atendió. Hacía un tiempo que su mejor amigo se había casado con su colega en el colegio: Sora Takenouchi. Lamentablemente había sido el día de la entrega de lo que sería la mitad de la nota en su doctorado y no había podido asistir, pero no dejó de felicitarlo y enviarle sus mejores deseos._

_El mayor de los Yagami escuchó apenas lo que decía, escuchó lo suficiente, sobre sus planes de volver y fue ahí cuando lo paró y le dijo:_

_"-Lo último que supe de Tachikawa por Hikari era que se iría a París a especializarse en repostería. ¿No fue a buscarte?"_

_No. No había ido a buscarlo, ni siquiera había tratado de ponerse en contacto con él y eso lo angustió. ¿Por qué Mimi no lo había buscado? ¿Será que en esos dos años se dio cuenta que solo era un enamoramiento pasajero? ¿Estará interesada en otro hombre? Justo cuando él se había decidido a volver por ella._

_¿Sería demasiado tarde?_

_Las dudas asaltaron su mente y ordenó a Taichi conseguir el lugar donde Mimi estaba estudiando o laborando, lo que sea._

_Taichi lo mandó al demonio, pero en cinco minutos le devolvió la llamada para decirle que trabajaba en la repostería Sadaharu Aoki, también le dijo que se habría ahorrado tiempo si es que hablaba con su hermano menor._

_Yamato conocía el lugar y no perdió tiempo para ir a buscarla._

_Esta vez sería él quien la buscara a ella, él quien tiene que escuchar de sus labios si es que ya no siente nada por él._

_Y de ser así, ahora sería él quien insistiría hasta recuperarla._

_La suerte quiso que cuando pasara por un callejón lateral a la pastelería, uno de sus empleados saliera con la basura. Pensó rápido, Mimi no tendría que estar en la tienda, estaría en la cocina, como todos los chefs._

_Se abrió paso entre el muchacho que acababa de volver a entrar al lugar y sin importarle sus advertencias e insultos entró a la cocina principal._

_Inmediatamente el olor dulzón de la canela y la esencia de Vainilla llenó sus fosas nasales y ante él varios pares de ojos entre asiáticos y franceses. No estaba para perder tiempo por lo procedió a llamarla._

_-Mimi Tachikawa.-Tras la mención del nombre, la mayoría de pares de ojos giraron a su derecha. A una menuda mujercita sostenía una manga pastelera y lo miraba con especial sorpresa._

_El rubio la miró a través de sus lentes, iba con el tradicional uniforme blanco de cocinera, su cuerpo apenas había cambiado al igual que su rostro, parecía que no había pasado el tiempo. Su cabello seguía largo aunque lo llevara en una cola y sus ojos de ser posible estaban más acaramelados._

_Estaba hermosa, la había echado tanto de menos._

_Una calidez que no había sentido en años llenó su cuerpo._

_-¿Yamato?_

_Escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de la muchacha lo hicieron reaccionar. Se acercó a ella decididamente y se detuvo a cierta distancia. Mimi no parecía la misma de antes, no había abierto sus brazos para él, es más, parecía que aún no terminaba de creerse que él estaba frente a ella._

_-Mimi, tenemos que hablar._

_Al igual que pasó con él, sus palabras la sacaron de su estupor y apretando un poco más la manga le dijo seriamente:_

_-Yamato, estoy trabajando._

_Ese era el colmo._

_-No es muy bonito que te molesten mientras trabajas, ¿verdad? Aún recuerdo aquel informe que casi no termino a tiempo…_

_La castaña se ruborizó ante la mención de su antiguo acoso y le plantó la mirada._

_-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?_

_-Llevas meses en París y no me buscaste.-Acusó Yamato yendo directo al punto-¿Por qué?_

_-Han pasado meses desde que terminaste el doctorado, Takeru me lo dijo.-Añadió con sentimiento.-Y no volviste. ¡Dijiste que volverías!-Explicó con lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos por la frustración. Es decir, ¿Yamato era ahora el que reclamaba?-Pero no lo hiciste y entendí tu respuesta. Después de todo nunca dejaste una promesa, nunca me dijiste…_

_Era verdad, Yamato no podía negarlo, no le había dicho nada porque él tenía que enfrentarse a Kasumi primero. Entonces un destello de esperanza brilló en la mano izquierda de la joven._

_-Te dejé el anillo.-Le recordó, el abrigo era irrelevante. Ella usaba su anillo, eso debería significar algo bueno._

_Mimi se reprochó no haber tenido el valor suficiente para deshacerse de la alhaja, pero, significaba muchísimo para ella. Sería horrible volver a quitárselo, pero si tenía que hacerlo…_

_Con dos largos pasos terminó con la distancia que los separaba y la detuvode quitarse el anillo. Aprovechó su sorpresa y el que alzara su rostro para unir sus labios con los de ella en un beso. Un beso que transmitió todos los sentimientos que había estado reprimiendo desde que la había conocido._

_Anhelo, ternura, deseo… amor._

_Todo junto en una íntima caricia que Mimi, a pesar de haberse sorprendido en un principio no tardó en corresponder el gesto con la misma urgencia._

_Ya no sólo se sentía cálido, ahora además se sentía completo._

_Se separaron cuando el aire fue indispensable. Yamato acariciaba su rostro con ternura convenciéndose de que estaba ahí, en sus brazos._

_Ni siquiera le importó las respiraciones contenidas de los colaboradores de Mimi._

_-Esta vez, a quien le toca hablar.-Yamato respiraba entrecortadamente por el beso anterior.-Es a mí.-Tomó su rostro y la obligó a mirarlo, se permitió perderse en ese mar de caramelo por unos momentos antes de sonreír.-No te atrevas a decidir por mí, Mimi Tachikawa.-Le repitió lo que ella le había dicho en el aeropuerto.-Te amo._

_La vio parpadear un par de veces antes de que sus ojos empezaran a llenarse de más lágrimas. No lo soportó y se las secó con los labios._

_-¿Por qué lloras?-Preguntó en un susurro._

_-Porque siempre pensé que era yo la única que te amaba, la única que había pasado cada minuto de estos dos años y medio pensando en ti._

_Su ternura le dio un vuelco al corazón y volvió a tomar sus labios con la misma pasión y necesidad._

_-Te amo.-Le repitió cuando se separaron.-Pero no podía decírtelo hasta zanjar mi pasado. No podía seguir amándote con culpas, no te lo mereces._

_Toda la postura estoica de Mimi se fue al suelo y se aferró al abrazo del rubio con la fuerza con la que le hubiese encantado lanzársele cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta del local._

_-Entonces, ¿de verdad me amas?-Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.-Creí que el que no volvieras era un mensaje claro de que no me querías, al menos no como yo te quiero a ti. Que me echarías de tu vida si te buscaba._

_-¿Echarte?-Preguntó Yamato.-Intenta irte, no llegarás ni a la puerta de la casa.-Le advirtió._

_Mimi estaba asombrada por lo que escuchaba._

_-Es más, estaba dispuesto a buscarte y a recuperar tu cariño si es que lo había perdido. No puedo volver a perderte, no puedo volver a perder a quien amo._

_La castaña acarició el rostro de su amado con ternura._

_-Y nunca más lo perderás.-Le prometió ella.-Te amo.-Le dijo mirándolo con adoración.-Incluso más de lo que ya te amaba._

_-Te amo. Incluso antes de saber que podía volver a amar.-Le confesó al oído.-La promesa que le hice a Kasumi fue que sería feliz y solo puedo serlo contigo a mi lado._

_El rubio volvió a reclamar sus labios fundiéndose en un mágico beso que fue claramente aplaudido y ovacionado por los colegas de la castaña. Se separaron levemente avergonzados pero felices, Yamato le ofreció su mano para unirla entre las suyas._

_-Prometo hacerte muy feliz.-Dijo Yamato apretando su mano._

_-Seremos muy felices.-Corrigió la joven.-Por el resto de nuestras vidas._

_Y tenían toda la vida por delante._

* * *

Luego de sacar su doctorado le ofrecieron un puesto como docente permanente en la Universidad de París 6 Pierre y Marie Currie, a Mimi le ofrecieron una plaza permanente en la pastelería. Ambos aceptaron gustosos sus trabajos y eso no afecto su noviazgo.

Que después de todo, fue un noviazgo muy corto.

* * *

_Mimi pasó a recoger a Yamato un día que salió temprano de la pastelería y cuando entró al salón y la miró la sorprendió indicándole que se siente en la primera fila._

_-Señorita Tachikawa, qué honor tenerla en nuestra clase hoy._

_La aludida no pudo evitar reír, porque la clase estaba completamente vacía._

_-Lamento decepcionarlo, profesor, pero solo vine a ver a mi novio para irnos a casa._

_Habían empezado a vivir juntos inmediatamente después de reencontrarse. La convivencia fue mucho más sencilla de lo que esperaban; ella que nunca había vivido con nadie y él que había dejado de hacerlo._

_-Si está corta de tiempo, entonces deberíamos pasar al grano. Contésteme dos preguntas y se puede ir con su novio… si aún lo desea._

_Aunque el comentario la extrañó Mimi solo asintió y esperó a ver qué escribía Yamato en la pizarra frente a él. Sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta cuando descubrió lo que decía._

**_"¿CUÁNTO ES X + Y?"_**

_-Y bien, señorita Tachikawa ¿Cuál es su respuesta?_

_La mente de Mimi viajó al primer día de clases, ese día en el que él la atrapó en sus brazos y la hipnotizó con sus ojos azules para después hacerle esa pregunta en el salón y ridiculizarla públicamente luego de que ella hiciera una pregunta atrevida._

_Esa pregunta fue el inicio de todo._

_De su obsesión por él, obsesión que después se convertiría en amor._

_El recuerdo de las horas del club de natación, aquel día de lluvia que la llevó a su piso por primera vez, la fiesta en la que besó sus labios, el viaje que hicieron juntos, su primera vez, su te amo de hace pocos meses. No todo eran dulces recuerdos, pero los recuerdos amargos y dolorosos como su mentira y despedida se veían insignificantes comparados con la felicidad que ahora sentía._

_Entonces supo la respuesta._

_-X+Y es igual a Amor.-Dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo._

_Porque el amor era eso, lo dulce y lo amargo de un sentimiento. No puedes haber amado sin haber sufrido._

_El amor era la recompensa que venía después del dolor._

_Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie._

_Yamato sonrió ante la respuesta que le dio y pareció satisfecho._

_-Ahora pasemos a la última pregunta.-Puso su mano en el pizarrón y con un ágil movimiento giró la pizarra mostrando la siguiente pregunta:_

**_"¿TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO?"_**

_Yamato se colocó frente a ella y la miró con intensidad._

_-¿Qué me dices?_

_No se lo esperaba, no en ese momento, no así. Lanzó sus brazos al cuello de su novio y lo besó como respuesta._

_-¿Eso es un sí?_

_-Sí y mil veces sí.-Aseguró ella entre risas. Ahí estaba la recompensa a su sufrimiento y dolor.-Te amo._

_-Yo te amo más._

_El amor era algo por lo que siempre valdría la pena luchar._

* * *

-Profesor Ishida podría ayudarme con este problema, no sé linealizarlo.

La voz de la estudiante sacó al rubio de sus recuerdos. Miró al frente como dos atractivas jovencitas le batían las pestañas y llevaban el escote innecesariamente bajo.

Como profesor era su obligación atender las dudas de sus alumnas, así que tendría que contestar.

-A ver, dónde no puedes…

-¡Papi!

La cantarina vocecilla llamó la atención de los tres adultos que regresaron a ver hacía abajo para encontrarse con una pequeña de rizos rubios y grandes ojos azules que extendía la mano hacía el catedrático.

Yamato sonrió embobado y se abrió paso entre las estudiantes para tomar en brazos a la pequeña de casi cuatro años parada frente a él.

-Hola Haruko.-Saludó a la niña besando su mejilla y viendo frente a frente esos ojos azules que había heredado de él-¿Dónde está mamá?

-Aquí.

Padre e hija se giraron para encontrar a una Mimi con una mano en la cintura y la otra sobre su levísimamente abultado abdomen.

-Mis hijos querían ir a comer con papá.-Exclamó lo suficientemente alto y aniquilando con la mirada a las dos resbalosas que había visto caer en la mesa de su marido.

-Entonces vamos.

Yamato sonrió y con resignación cogió sus cosas de la mesa. Pidiéndoles a las alumnas que le transmitieran sus dudas la siguiente clase. Pasó un brazo por los hombros de su esposa y la atrajo hacía él. Sabía que eso la complacería y en su estado, su deber era mimarla. Así que tomó a Haruko en su otro brazo y empezó a caminar con su familia.

-Me parece increíble que te coqueteen sabiendo que eres casado.-Se giró a su aún bastante plano vientre.-Debería notarse más.-Se quejó.-Tengo casi tres meses.

Yamato besó la cabeza de Mimi con ternura.

Los embarazos siempre habían puesto mucho más sensible a su esposa. Cuando Haruko venía casi la hacía llorar por todo. Esperaba que con este bebé no sea así, Dios sabe que no quiere que llore porque se le cayó una tostada al suelo.

-Papi, Haruko también.

Yamato sonrió a su princesa y la besó en la frente. Esa niñita era su ojito derecho. Pasó todo el embarazo entre preocupado y encantado de saber que pronto sería padre y tendría una vida dependiendo de él. Conforme más se acercaba la fecha, las dudas lo asaltaron, se cuestionaba todo, desde el parto de Mimi hasta su propio desempeño como padre.

Pero, cuando se la pusieron en brazos por primera vez todas sus preocupaciones se fueron al retrete.

Porque esa niña tan chiquita e indefensa fue la prueba vívida de que había empezado una nueva vida feliz.

De que la primavera había llegado a su vida luego de un largo y fuerte invierno que duró muchos años.

Por eso la llamó Haruko: niña de la primavera.

Ella y Mimi eran su felicidad.

-Hikari me acaba de decir que Takeru por fin pidió su mano en matrimonio.-Chilló Mimi súbitamente recordando la plática con su amiga horas antes.-Es en seis meses, tú eres el padrino y yo la dama de honor. Tendremos que ir a Japón.

-Iremos, después de todo, las abuelas de esta pequeña deben estar queriendo verla. Aunque no creo que te dejen volar con un embarazo avanzado.

Mimi tuvo que darle la razón, la señora Natsuko se derretía por su única nieta, especialmente porque era niña, luego de tener dos varones le encantaba Haruko. Hacían videoconferencia una vez a la semana para que la niña se acostumbrara a ella.

Satoe era otra que había caído presa de los encantos de la niña. Desde la muerte de su padre, cinco años atrás en un accidente automovilístico que por un milagro no le costó la vida a Satoe; ella había cambiado mucho y aunque sabía que con Mimi ya el daño estaba hecho. Estaba decidida a convertirse en una abuela ejemplar para sus nietos y lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Después de todo, ahora tenía una familia llena de amor como la que siempre quiso.

Hoy en día podía decir que había valido la pena cada lágrima derramada, cada día de espera.

Su vida era maravillosa.

-Te amo, Yamato.-Le dijo a su esposo antes de ponerse de puntitas y besar sus labios con decoro y ternura.

La sonrisa que le devolvió Yamato le hizo dar un vuelco al corazón.

-Te amo más, Mimi. Gracias por ayudarme a cumplir mi promesa. Gracias por hacerme tan feliz.

Mimi se pegó a su marido y pensó en lo feliz que era su vida recordando lo que había pensado el día que Yamato le propuso matrimonio.

Vale la pena sufrir por amor.

Y sobre todo, tal vez una de las aseveraciones más importantes en sus vidas:

"**X+Y=Amor."**

**FIN.**

* * *

**Notas de la llorosa Autora:**

**Vaya… no sé ni por dónde empezar. Es decir… simplemente no lo sé. Es que son tantas cosas las que pasan por mi cabeza en este momento que… uff no sé ni por dónde empezar.**

**Es que han pasado tres años, Dios, me encantaría poder dejarles una nota de voz con todo lo que siento en este momento, porque dudo que logre transmitir todo ahora.**

**X+Y es y será siempre mi consentida. Es la historia que más me ha tomado escribir, la que más me ha estresado, la que me ha dado dolores de cabeza, la que me dio la alegría de tener 50RR por primera vez, la que me cumplió el sueño de tener más de 1000RR. Gracias a esta historia también he conocido a personas maravillosas y hoy, que estoy cambiando su estatus a: Completa solo tengo una cosa por decir:**

**GRACIAS.**

**Algunos de ustedes me han estado agradeciendo desde que publiqué el capítulo final y pues me han puesto sensible a mí también. No soy nada altruista, por lo que sé que tengo mi mérito, especialmente porque esta historia me dio muchos dolores de cabeza, pero ustedes también tuvieron su parte porque… cada palabra suya, así sea un "Gracias" era un empujoncito para que pudiera terminar el fic.**

**Gracias a ustedes por sus palabras, por su cariño, por su apoyo, por su paciencia! ¡Dios! Esta historia tiene lectores que la siguen fielmente desde el 2011 que fue publicada y es por ellos y por los lectores que se han ido sumando en el camino que esta historia es lo que es:**

**El primer Mimato con más de mil RR's.**

**Sepan que todos ustedes tienen un lugar especial y privilegiado en mi corazón de melón. Quisiera mencionarlos a todos pero no quiero que se me escape nadie.**

**No dejaré pasar el agradecer a los que me comentaron el capítulo anterior, en serio, sus palabras en el final del fic fueron wow… lo mejor :')**

**Muchas gracias a: TODOS! (A los que tienen cuenta les respondí las RR por ahí)**

**He aquí los RR sin cuenta! :D**

_Taioralove: Cómo he dicho bastante últimamente, ya era hora que Mimi madurara un poquito, verdad? Muchas gracias por comentar siempre que has podido cariño, yo estudio como tu y sé de sobra lo que es no tener tiempo para nada más. Cuando quieras, vamos a quemar nuestras universidades ;) Espero que el epílogo te haya gustado y hayas quedado satisfecha con él. Ya me lo dirás en tu comentario. Espero que te haya ido excelente en tus exámenes, a mi me fue bien, aprobé todo :') Espero te haya pasado igual y respecto a tu pregunta, encontrarás la respuesta más abajito ;) Te quiero mucho! Gracias por el cariño :')_

_Digimon Rules: jajajajaja yo también me emocioné le vida cuando vi que Digimon volvía… luego estoy en mi actual estado de temor constante por esa aberración de la naturaleza conocida como el Sorato. Ojalá bien no hagan ninguna mención de ellos o expíen sus pecados y se den cuenta que ellos no iban ni para atrás ni para delante. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, no, no fue fácil. Especialmente por la Universidad, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que el epílogo también haya sido de tu agrado. Gracias de nuevo besos!_

_Johy García: Ay tan linda Johy :'D Yo estoy bien y espero que tu también. Me alegro mucho que el fic haya llenado tus expectativas y que no te haya decepcionado el primer Mimato que leíste :D El saber que provoqué sentimientos y sensaciones me llena como escritora amateur. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este pequeño epílogo a cabalidad y también te deseo de corazón muchos éxitos en tu vida. Estaré esperando que me digas qué te pareció el epílogo, gracias por todo tu apoyo, de corazón. Besos._

_Pau: Pues no sé ni qué decirte jajajaja como habrás visto terminaron juntos en todos los sentidos de la palabra pero el epílogo sí fue 6 años después. Espero que te haya gustado igual y lo comentes, ahí me lo cuentas. Muchos besos y gracias por comentar._

_Alberick: Wow pequeño ya nos chateamos en Facebook ;) Espero que te hayan gustado mis mascotas y respecto a la temporada de Digimon tengo sentimientos encontrados, es decir, al principio hasta lloré de la felicidad y después el Sorato me detuvo .-. Así que ya mejor solo no sé nada :C, lo que sí me alegra como escritora es que seguramente el regreso de Digimon traiga más lectores y escritores al fandom y eso sí es genial! Y bueno pequeño, espero que la Universidad no te maltrate tanto, mucho ánimo con eso que lamentablemente de eso viviremos el resto de nuestras vidas. Respecto al fic, eres muy intuitivo, es decir no muchos se lo esperaban pero de todas formas me alegra que te haya gustado y bueno, ahora que este acaba espero que el fic te haya gustado y seguir contando contigo como lector y amigo para mis próximos fics. Te dejo un besoooote y abrazo de oso! Gracias por comentar :D_

_Aria: A mi me puso muy feliz tu RR. Me alegra saber que disfrutaste todo el fic y que el final te haya gustado aún más. Como tu mismo dijiste este fic ya cumplió su ciclo, alargarlo sería arruinarlo. Espero que el epílogo te de la oportunidad de leer un poco más de esas parejas que no sabías que te gustaban y pues muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras respecto a mis historias. Supongo que te hará feliz saber que junto con el epílogo he subido 3 Mimatos in progressmás :D Espero que las leas y me dejes tu opinión. Muchas gracias te tomo la palabra, espero seguir contando contigo como lectora! Te mando un besote enorme con mi agradecimiento por tu RR!_

_Belen: Amiga qué linda, gracias por recomendarme fics pero… yo no leo Sorato, bajo ningún concepto y todos los fics que me recomendaste son Soratos. Yo soy completamente AntiSorato y me sorprende leer que tu seas fan del Sorato, pero bueno, en gustos y colores… Sigamos con tu RR sí seguiré escribiendo después de X+Y, de hecho he subido 3 fics más que espero puedas chequearlos y comentarlos! Te mando besotes y gracias por comentar! :D_

_Maberth24: Awww, te comento que yo he estado en una indecisión semejante. Es como que "No volveré a dejar una N/A en X+Y tengo que hacerlo bien" y tampoco siento que haya funcionado del todo . Lamento que pensaras eso, especialmente del Kenyako, pero yo creo que hubiera arruinado su escencia si ponía aun Ken muerto de amor de la noche a la mañana o incluso ahora en el epílogo, Ken es Ken y no lo veo de otra forma xD Takeru no quería entrar en Toudai tampoco, así de simple. Oh sí, yo espero que el epílogo te haga muy, muy feliz :D por fin el esperado final feliz del Mimato :D Para mí también fue un gusto leer tus comentarios y quizás algo vaya mal en mi cabeza pero junto con este fic he colgado otros 3 mimatos que quiero hacer :D Espero que los mires y me digas qué tal, cómo te parecen, lo esperaré con ansias, al igual que tu comentario sobre el epílogo de X+Y. muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por leer, gracias de verdad, de corazón! Besos y de igual manera te deseo la mejor de las suertes en tu vida :D_

_Clau: Gracias bonita! Me alegra haberte emocionado mucho, lamento haber tardado. Espero que el epílogo te haya gustado, ya me lo dirás en tu RR el cual esperaré con las mismas ansias que tu esperas la actualización. Si lees esto, te invito a leer mis próximos 3 Mimatos, los encontrarás colgados o en mi perfil, espero que te gusten y también los comentes! Besos!_

_Crisi: Oh corazón, no escribí por más de 3 años para que no terminen juntos, tranquila que sí que lo harán :D muchas gracias por tus palabras. Espero de corazón que disfrutes el epílogo y si pienso seguir escribiendo, de hecho junto con el epílogo he colgado 3 nuevos ficsmimatos, espero de corazón contar con tus comentarios en esos fics también! Te mando un besote y muchas gracias por comentar!_

_Javi: Hola! Muchas gracias! Espero que el epílogo te haya parecido adecuado, ya me lo dirás en tu RR. También espero de corazón que mires mis próximos fics, junto con el epílogo he subido 3 Mimato's más! Espero que te gusten y los comentes :D Gracias por tu RR y por leer X+Y :D_

_Guest#1: Gracias a ti por leer, me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el final! Yo también te mando saludos mi lectora anónima y muchas gracias por tener mis historias en tan alta estima. No solo pondré una historia sino 3 más, espero que las leas y las comentes y tal vez te animes a dejar tu nombre ;) besotes!_

_Sandra: Ay! Me alegró tanto lo que dijiste de los finales! Comparto tu opinión y por eso quise hacer algo diferente que bien pudo hacer que me asesinen o simplemente les gustara C: me alegro que haya pasado lo segundo. Espero que aún quieras y puedas leer el epílogo porque sí terminarán felices! Muchas gracias por comentar! Besotes!_

_Adela: Tu educación se dejó ver en cada palabra ._._

**Y pues también me han preguntado si pienso tener otra historia y pues de hecho, tengo 3 historias mías que quiero Mimatos, obviamente y 2 que haré en colaboración con otras escritoras.**

**Y pues los invito formalmente a leer mis próximos tres fics Mimatos que subiré a la par con este epílogo.**

**Espero que se pasen por ahí y me den su opinión, claro también que me dejen un RR en este epílogo.**

**En fin, llegó el momento… nuevamente MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS! De verdad, de corazón, gracias por su apoyo incondicional!**

**Les deseo lo mejor del mundo si no los vuelvo a leer, sino, nos leemos en mis otros fics ;)**

**Se despide con un beso y como siempre, recordándoles sus RR's:**

**Sakura Tachikawa!**


End file.
